Libertad en tus brazos
by Paauuu
Summary: El Joker logra sacar a Harley de Belle Reve, pero ella oculta un secreto. Que sucedió mientras todos pensaban que él había muerto?. Que hará el Joker cuando descubra lo que le hicieron los guardias a Harley en su ausencia?. Ella debía pertenecerle solo a él y las voces en su cabeza la siguen atormentando por haberle fallado. ADVERTENCIA -ALTO CONTENIDO VIOLENTO Y SEXUAL .
1. Escape de Belle Reve

Hola queridos lectores, vengo con mi quinto fic. Esta vez ambientado justo después de la escena final de la película. Cuando nuestro querido Joker con sus hombres irrumpen en la prisión para rescatar a Harley. Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el fic. Buena lectura!

Los personajes de Suicide Squad no me pertenecen, solo este pequeño fic n.n

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Escape de Belle Reve_

Los hombres de Joker habían logrado irrumpir con éxito en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad. Se encontraban en Belle Reve, prisión que albergaba a los criminales más peligrosos que alguien pudiera imaginar. Dispuestos de armas y explosivos, siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, dieron certeramente con el paradero de la jaula que apresaba a Harley Quinn, una de las reclusas criminales de mayor rango de peligrosidad.

La potente máquina dejó de sonar, al término de cortar los barrotes que la encerraban en esa jaula destinada solo para ella. Algunos hombres armados entraron, pero uno en particular llamó la total atención de Harley, tenía escrito en su pechera con letras blancas JOKER.

Puddin! – gritó Harley al ver cómo el hombre frente a ella se quitaba la máscara de seguridad revelando así su identidad. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazò fuertemente, él le correspondió tomándola con firmeza de su cintura. La adrenalina de conseguir a su reina nuevamente seguía corriendo por sus venas y con su rostro al lado de ella le dijo con seria voz – Vamos a casa…– Harley estaba sin palabras por la emoción y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o decir algo más, ya que Joker se separó de ella sujetando su mano y comenzó a caminar a pasos rápidos, mientras sus hombres armados los seguían desde atrás. Harley se dejó llevar por él aun ensimismada y fuera de sí, no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían...todo pasaba muy rápido a su alrededor.

Bajò su mirada y vio la mano de él agarrando firmemente la suya. Ella miró sus manos unidas por unos segundos y se detuvo. J se percató que ella no seguía sus pasos y se giró para ver que ella lo observaba con una mirada incrédula, con una cara de preocupación y confusión.

Puddin…esto es real?... o es mi imaginación?, Por favor dime que no lo...- Harley no pudo terminar de hablar. J aun con su mano sobre la de ella la jaló atrayéndola hacia él y presionó sus labios con los suyos envolviendola en un rápido pero intenso beso, acto seguido le mordió el labio y Harley sitio esa leve punzada de dolor que le hacía saber que él estaba a su lado, vivo y realmente había venido para rescatarla de ese infierno de prisión.

Joker cortó el beso bruscamente y la miro a los ojos; en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar más disparos y una fuerte sirena de seguridad retumbaba sonoramente en las paredes, en pocos segundos una luz roja cubría todo el lugar.

Un hombre con traje y casco de guardia pasó corriendo al lado de ellos y mientras disparaba hacia un costado, gritò:

\- Jefe, debemos irnos! – El hombre siguió disparando mientras corría evadiendo las fugaces balas que pasaban a su alrededor.

\- Salgamos de aquí…- Joker sacó su arma y disparando, entrelazò sus dedos con los de ella para que no se soltara y la arrastró corriendo hacia la salida que sus hombres habían improvisado. Harley apenas seguía sus rápidos pasos tratando de no caerse entre los ruidos de los explosivos y los sonoros disparos de ametralladoras.

\- Más despacio Puddin! – Le pidió ella jalando su brazo para que él se volteara. Harley le indicó sus pies y J obcervò que ella solo calzaba unas pantuflas de color fucsia brillante, incómodas para correr deprisa. Entonces dejó de disparar, arrojó su arma y la cargó entre sus brazos para avanzar más rápido – ok cariño…sostente firme - ella se aferró fuerte a su cuello y espalda. Debían darse prisa o todo el plan fracasaría.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la salida que los mejores hombres de J habían improvisado para escapar, todos salieron y ella miró entusiasmada la luz del sol que le hacía saber que por fin estaba en completa libertad…, pero enseguida escondió su rostro en el cuello de Joker para proteger sus ojos de lo que parecía ser un remolino de arena y polvo que le dificultaba su visión a medida que avanzaban escuchando el ruido de las aspas de un gran helicóptero. Él la bajó de sus brazos y Harley miró sorprendida, con felicidad en su rostro, lo que su Puddin había hecho para sacarla de allí.

Un poco cegada por el polvo y las voces gritando entre disparos, se dejó guiar nuevamente por la mano de J; saltando para subir en el helicóptero, seguido de los hombres armados que quedaban, que no habían quedado muertos metros mas a ya. Una vez todos arriba, se posicionaron en la entrada y siguieron disparando mientras el helicóptero despegaba en una nube de polvo. Uno de ellos le tendió una ametralladora a su Puddin y este corrió a uno de sus hombres empujándolo a un costado para tomar su lugar y comenzar a disparar mientras reía estrepitosamente – HAHAHAHAHAHA –

Sentada y afirmándose con un brazo, los ojos de Harley brillaban al escuchar a Joker reír y disparar enérgicamente. Era inexplicable la sensación de felicidad que sentía en su interior, su corazón latía a toda prisa amenazando con salirse de su pecho, no podía quitar sus ojos de él admirando su grandeza, él era su todo…simplemente se había enamorado del hombre más poderoso y peligroso de Gótica. Para él no había imposibles, incluso se había librado de la muerte... Siempre tenía un as bajo la manga y gracias a él volvería a estar en casa para seguir siendo su reina.

El helicóptero aterrizó muy pronto en lo que parecía ser una abandonada pista de aterrizaje en Luisiana.

Los hombres de Joker bajaron seguido de él, que extendió su mano caballerosamente y de forma teatral a Harley para ayudarla a bajar - ...oh…muñeca, ven con papi…. - Le mostró su amplia sonrisa plateada entrecerrando sus ojos a la vez que soltaba unas carcajadas. No podía ocultar que sin dudas estaba feliz de poder tenerla de regreso a su lado.

\- Puddin! Te extrañe mucho! – le respondió Harley con una hermosa sonrisa enamorada y lo besò lentamente, hasta que J intensificó el beso recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca como solo él sabía hacer y con un suave gruñido, le indicò que disfrutaba el sentir que nadie podría volver a separarlos. Harley se sentía en las nubes, en un sueño que nunca querría despertar.

Una vez separados por la falta de aire, Harley se fijó que los esperaban dos camionetas de color negro y a un costado estaba Johnny, quien fue la última persona en bajar. Él era el que conducía el gran helicóptero.

\- JHONNY! – Harley se abalanzó sobre el gritando entusiasmada y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla – Sabía que tú también lo conseguirías… – Lo mirò perspicaz haciendo obvia alusión a que él también había logrado sobrevivir a la emboscada de Waller.

\- Me alegra que estés de regreso Señorita Quinn – Le dijo Johnny tranquilamente. Harley aun con sus brazos alrededor de él le dijo un poco molesta y en actitud de niña apuntándole con el dedo – Johnny!. Te eh dicho muchas veces que no me llames asì, quedamos que me dirias Harley – Le terminó de decir mientras lo soltaba. Johnny asintió con una actitud normal, acostumbrado a su forma de ser cariñosa y a veces infantil, entre las múltiples personalidades que ella tenía.

Los hombres de J se quedaron boquiabiertos observando la escena al ver como ella había abrazado y besado a Johnny delante del jefe. Harley pasò caminando por entre los hombres que la seguían mirando un tanto incrédulos. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta, pero antes de subir se giró y les dijo en tono de burla.

\- Qué sucede chicos? Deberían aprender de Johnny! El SÍ hace muy bien su trabajo! – Terminó de hablar arqueando una ceja y se subió a la furgoneta. Joker la miró y observó a sus hombres atónitos _–…oh…ahí está…-_ Pronunció para sí mismo. Esa voz cantada y su particular actitud, estaban de regreso.

\- Adoro a esta chica! ….no les parece divertida? – Dijo exagerando el tono de su voz - Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha – Joker soltó sonoras carcajadas con el tatuaje de su mano tapando su boca. Su reina había vuelto.

\- Bien…ya la escucharon, Ahora muévanse! – Ordenó y acto seguido acompañó a Harley en la camioneta. Johnny ya los esperaba listo para conducir camino a la ciudad.

Los hombres se movieron rápidamente subiendo a la segunda camioneta y siguieron a su jefe por la extensa carretera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de la negra camioneta, con una mano en su barbilla y su codo apoyado en la ventana, Joker observaba la carretera victorioso. Se quitó el casco arrojándolo por la acera y con su mano peino su verde cabello hacia atrás. La fresca brisa del aire golpeaba en su rostro y su brazo envolvía la cintura de Harley que descansaba cómodamente en su pecho.

De pronto ella se separó un poco de él y le dijo suavemente - Puddin…gracias por venir por mi…- Joker se giró hacia ella mirándola a los ojos y le respondió.

\- Cariño…tu sabes que papi no puede estar sin su chica…- Harley le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Aw...yo tampoco puedo estar sin mi Puddin – Acarició su pecho y bajó la mirada -…sabes?...todavía me cuesta creer que estás vivo…

\- Bebe...sigues pensando eso?...Tú…creíste que una explosión tan simple como esa terminaría con mi vida? …- Joker tomó su mentón, elevando levemente su rostro y la miro fijamente - …Cuidado…eso sería algo tan…patético…. No deberías pensar así de mí.

\- Sí, pero estaba muy asustada, pensè que nunca màs te verìa - Afirmò moviendo su cabeza – Pero…tú eres el mejor…- Le dio una hermosa sonrisa – Siempre ganas! Es por eso que te adoro! – Harley río.

\- Oh…yo lo sè…- J ronroneo satisfecho y siguió apretando firmemente con sus dedos el mentón de Harley mientras la besaba, había extrañado demasiado esos labios.

Ella se separó lentamente de él acercándose a su oído y le susurro despacio

\- Puddin…harías algo más por mí?…Yo podría ser aún más feliz… - Él no resistió tener su cuello tan cerca, lo besó y lo mordió. Harley se estremeció por el contacto y arqueo su espalda en un leve quejido que escapó de su boca y J puso su mano tatuada sobre su boca callando sus suspiros que estuvieron a punto de dejar escapar frente a Johnny. Harley cerró los ojos y con sus labios sellados, sonrió para sus adentros. Podía imaginar la mirada vigilante que tenía Joker sobre la espalda de Johnny…Le encantaba que fuera tan posesivo. Aunque sabía que lo había hecho instintivamente, su Puddin confiaba plenamente en su mano derecha.

-….Qué es… lo que quiere mi bebe? – Agarró firmemente uno de sus glúteos y lo apretó con sus dedos - …Háblame…mmm? – Apartò su mano de su abios y Harley coquetamente se sentó sobre él rodeándolo con sus piernas, a lo que J afirmó su espalda mientras que su otra mano seguía apretando extasiado.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, relamió sus labios y se acarició suavemente el cuello mostrándole su blanca piel con unas risas coquetas. Aun con esa horrible ropa de prisión seguía siendo sensual y lo sabía.

\- Puddin…mi collar…lo necesito – Hizo puchero ladeando su cuello y soltó sus dos coletas liberando su cabello – Me lo volverás a regalar?...- le pidió sensualmente – por favor…

Joker gruño sintiendo el calor recorrer su cuerpo, la ropa de guardia lo empezaba a incomodar. - oh…bebé…eres una niña consentida...y tan...buena – La acercò bruscamente apegando su pecho con el de ella- ...papi te dará lo que quieres…

\- Gracias - Le guiño un ojo, riendo suavemente. Su Puddin siempre la consentía, ella tendría todo lo que quería, su collar, su libertad y su Puddin

\- Siempre seré solo tuya…- Le dijo mientras dejaba de rodearlo con sus piernas y se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. " _Siempre…Siempre…"_ las voces en su mente hicieron un angustioso eco y ella bruscamente cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza tratando de librarse de sus pensamientos agarrando firme el brazo de J.

\- Qué sucede? – Le preguntó.

\- No es nada, solo estoy un poco mareada – Le respondió con una fingida sonrisa " _Mientes…Mientes…" –_ NO! – grito Harley y se tapó la boca rápidamente.

Joker se asomó por la ventana y miro al sol - ok cariño…quítate la chaqueta, estarás mejor.

\- No, está bien…- Negó rápidamente Harley " _No lo puedes ocultar…No lo puedes ocultar",_ seguían las voces hablándole - Solo es una estúpida jaqueca…y pronto anochecerá – Termino de decir.

Con una mano en el volante Johnny abrió la guantera y sacó una botella de agua - Jefe – Le dijo estirando el brazo pasándole la botella y J se la dio a Harley.

\- Gracias Johnny – le dijo ella después de beber el agua y se acomodó nuevamente en el pecho de J.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Frost? – Le preguntó.

Johnny miró su reloj y le respondió - No mucho jefe…45 minutos aproximadamente para llegar a la ciudad.

Joker deslizò sus dedos por el cabello de Harley acariciándolo y ella dejo de escuchar las voces, cerró sus ojos y lentamente se durmió dejándose llevar por la sensación de seguridad y comodidad que le daba estar a su lado.

Johnny observó por el retrovisor como su jefe acariciaba los cabellos de Harley. No había duda, ella era la única que podía sacar ese lado protector de él.

Joker sintió la lenta respiración de Harley, mirò sus labios entreabiertos y dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás cautivado por completo. Otra vez esa sensación terriblemente placentera lo embriagaba. No sabía si eran sus ojos celestes, quizás la forma de su cuerpo o la manera en que ella le demostraba su amor...

Quizás solo era Harley con esa actitud tan coqueta…o la forma en que lo miraba o el simple hecho de poder respirar de nuevo el aroma de su cuerpo. No sabía cómo el sentimiento tan placentero de tener a esa mujer bajo su control se había convertido en algo tan grande...Pero él se había sentido tan solo sin su presencia y nada cobraba sentido, todo le resultaba sumamente aburrido y aunque en su interior lo negó mil veces, el deseo y obsesión de tenerla a su lado nuevamente bajo cualquier costo lo superaba, lo descontrolaba y eso era lo interesante. Necesitaba poseerla solo para él, sentir el fuego en su interior cuando tenía su cuerpo contra el suyo. Para él ella se había convertido en màs que una necesidad y lo loco era que esa opresión en su pecho se había desvanecido por completo al verla dormir nuevamente a junto a èl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _Continuara…_

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, tengo pensado que el fic tendrá un total de cuatro capítulos, es primera vez que escribo un fic por capítulos y no quiero decepcionar a nadie, asique estén seguros que no dejare a la deriva el fic n.n**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar, no duden en dejarme sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas!**

 **Todo sirve para crecer como autora! . Un abrazo grande!**


	2. No lo puedes ocultar

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2, espero que lo disfruten y Buena lectura!.**

 **Los personajes de Suicide Squad no me pertenen, solo este pequeño fic :)**

Título fic: **Libertaden tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _No lo puedes ocultar_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos oscuras camionetas se adentraron por las calles de Luisiana a toda velocidad. Una vez, llegando al sector céntrico de la ciudad, tranquilos transeúntes caminaban debajo de los altos rascacielos y elegantes restaurantes que ofrecía la ciudad y una chica de ojos celestes dentro de una de las camionetas miraba cautivada a través de la ventana los escaparates de las glamorosas tiendas a su alrededor.

Cuando las dos camionetas llegaron a su destino, los hombres armados y Harley se bajaron para entrar al lobby de un lujoso hotel céntrico de la ciudad, con decorado muy elegante y hermosos candelabros que colgaban por todo el lugar sobre las mesas de cristal. Los sillones color crema relucían en la sala de estar con piso de marfil y las elegantes pinturas colgadas en las paredes finamente tapizadas.

Dos elegantes y hermosas mujeres salieron de un ascensor. Una llevaba un sexy vestido rojo y la otra uno color gris oscuro, ambas tenían sus cabellos recogidos, peinados pulcramente y caminaban tomadas del brazo portando grandes y costosas carteras Louis Vuitton.

Pasaron caminando a un lado de los hombres de Joker quienes seguían llevando el traje de guardias de seguridad y metralletas en ambas manos igual que su jefe que permanecía de espaldas hacia ellas hablando con Johnny.

 _\- Quienes serán? –_ Preguntó una.

 _\- No lo sè amiga, deben ser los nuevos guardias de seguridad del Hotel!_ \- Respondió la otra.

Ambas giraron la vista en Harley que estaba al lado de los hombres con oscuros trajes de guardias y sin ningún disimulo la miraron repulsivamente de pies a cabeza fijándose en su holgada y naranja vestimenta de reclusa. Además de las llamativas pantuflas rosa que llevaba en sus pies y los extravagantes colores de su suelto cabello ligeramente despeinado.

 _\- Y esa? Oh Por Dios! Viste como esta vestida?–_ Dijo exageradamente la del vestido rojo.

 _\- Si…es solo una vagabunda o quien sabe... quizás la atraparon intentando dormir en el Hotel…_ \- ambas rieron fuertemente.

Harley las escucho reírse de ella y las vio avanzar hacia la puerta. Estuvo a punto de tomar el arma de su Puddin dispuesta a dispararles, pero observó como Johnny ya se acercaba a recepción. Hizo una mueca enojada y se contuvo con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Las mujeres se giraron a ver a los guardias y a Harley por última vez. Ella les sacò la lengua y se cruzó de brazos enfadada, era lo único que podía limitarse a hacer por el momento; si quería pasar una tranquila noche con su Puddin. Después de lo mucho que lo había extrañado, dispararles a las estúpidas mujeres solo hubiera ocasionado hacerlo enojar por tener que ir en busca de otro Hotel, sabiendo el largo recorrido que tuvieron que hacer para llegar allì y enfadarlo era lo que menos quería después de su esperado reencuentro.

Ambas mujeres se perdieron murmurando tras la puerta, no sabían con la suerte que habían corrido.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Johnny caminó a pasos rápidos portando un maletín en su mano y en la otra su arma, se acercaba al fino mesón de madera de la recepción dispuesto a "negociar" la estadía de su jefe en el lujoso hotel.

El hombre detrás del mesón miraba asombrado las ropas de Joker y Harley y a todos los hombres enmascarados de traje negro que portaban metralletas a un lado de ellos. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando Johnny estuvo frente a él con una mirada que denotaba molestia y seriedad.

Johnny puso el maletín en el mesón, lo abrió y el recepcionista miró asombrado los muchos fajos de billetes dentro de él y trago saliva con horror. Johnny Inmediatamente sacó su arma apuntándole en el pecho.

\- Tú decides, escoges el camino fácil o el difícil - El hombre no podía hablar y Johnny golpeo el mesón – tres…dos...

\- Fa…fa...Fácil – balbuceó el recepcionista. – pero no dispares! - Estaba por girar cundo escucho el gatillo.

\- Un mal movimiento…o si haces algo estúpido y no dudaremos en ir cuarto por cuarto acabando con tus prestigiosos huéspedes comenzando contigo – Lo amenazó – Pasaremos la noche aquí, así que hazlo rápido, mi jefe tiene poca paciencia – El recepcionista volvió su vista a Joker que lo miraba desafiante y con un oscuro semblante.

\- El…es el Jok?- No pudo terminar de hablar, Johnny acercó la pistola más cerca de él - Cierra la boca!

\- Si…señor entendido!, cuantas habitaciones quieren? – Preguntó el recepcionista que se le empezaba a notar el sudor en la camisa.

\- La mejor habitación para mi jefe y la señorita, dos más para sus hombres – El hombre se dio la vuelta para coger las llaves y Johnny disparó a la cámara de seguridad en una esquina. El recepcionista se sobresaltó con el disparo y se orinó en sus oscuros pantalones – a…qui...Tienes…. –Le estiro el brazo y Johnny tomó las llaves con rudeza; se marchó dejando el maletín en el mesón ante la mirada atónita de unos pocos huéspedes que avanzaban deprisa a la salida del hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joker abrió la espaciosa habitación y enseguida entró Harley, que comenzó a mirar todo el lugar entusiasmada.

\- Este lugar es casi tan bonito como nuestra casa! – Dijo ella lanzándose a la cama y abrazando una suave almohada – hace tiempo que no sentía algo tan suave!

Joker avanzó hacia la majestuosa cama y arrojó una maleta roja en ella – Lo sé…pronto estaremos en casa – Le dijo mientras se quitaba toda la parte superior del traje de guardia. Harley delineo con la mirada cada uno de sus tatuajes y su tonificado torso desnudo, estaba jodidamente enamorada.

Se giró a ver la maleta a su lado y la abrió, en un lado se encontraba la ropa de su Puddin y sus 2 armas. En el otro lado estaba uno de sus mini vestidos en negro brillante, junto con sus zapatos de tacón plateados, una cartera a juego y algunos de sus accesorios favoritos, además de su sexy ropa interior y su pequeño bolso de maquillaje.

Harley sujetó sus zapatos de tacón aguja y sonrió ampliamente – Puddin! Te acordaste de traer todo esto para mí!

Joker, que ya estaba sentado de brazos abiertos en un largo sillón de cuero negro respondió - Oh…eso! sé que mi bebe gusta de vestir siempre bien ….Es como si yo anduviera desarmado - Hizo un gesto con su mano y elevo el marco de sus inexistentes cejas – no!, no podría! Hahaha.

\- Tienes razón! - Harley rio con él y se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia el gran ventanal corriendo las blancas cortinas para revelar el paisaje de las luces de la ciudad. Estaba anocheciendo – Mira esto Puddin! Sé cuánto te gusta observar la ciudad desde arriba.

Joker se acercó al bar de la habitación donde había toda cantidad de licores y brillantes copas que relucían con la tenue luz, se sirvió una copa de whisky, lo bebió y avanzando hasta Harley en el ventanal le dijo.

\- Bebé…ahora que no tenemos compañía, porque no te quitas esto?…veras…empieza a molestarme– Le dijo cuando estuvo cerca de ella, recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, se detuvo en su cintura y la apresò contra el ventanal por la espalda -

\- …Mi bebe extraño a su papi?...-

\- Si...- Suspiró ella al sentir las manos de él recorriendola por completo . J apretó sus caderas elevándolas para apresárlas con las suyas propias, haciendo que sus glúteos sintieran su erección debajo de su pantalón.

\- Si?... Cuánto?...- Joker le susurró al oído sujetándola firmemente .

\- …Mucho…te extrañe mucho señor J…- Harley respiraba entrecortadamente.

\- Quieres esto?... - Ronroneo de forma amenazadora y deslizó sus manos debajo de la parte superior del uniforme que la cubría. Masajeò sus pechos apretandolos con fuerza desmedida y con sus dedos jugó con sus pezones haciendo a Harley gemir de placer.

\- Oh! Puddin!- Ella sentía enloquecer y el la volteo fuertemente agarrándola por los hombros y beso intensamente su cuello. Soltó sus hombros y sus manos fueron directo a su chaqueta naranja para desvestirla, Harley se precipitó y agarró las manos de él para que no siguiera - Espera…quiero darme un… baño!.- Joker agarró sus muñecas y las elevó golpeándolas con rudeza contra el ventanal con un gruñido- …Estas hablando enserio? …- La examinó con vigilante mirada con un ronroneo amenazador.

\- Tenemos toda la noche…jajaja… - rio coqueta - vas a jugar conmigo más tarde? … Di que sí…por favor...puedes esperar por mí?

\- Mmmm – J dio un gruñido frustrado moviendo su rostro en negaciòn, se devolvió hacia ella y suavizó su expresión – Sin demoras Harls…- Soltó sus manos - Ve…- Harley tomó su rostro para darle un rápido beso, se dio la vuelta y él le dio una palmada en sus glúteos, mientras ella avanzaba hacia el baño.

Joker fijo su vista en los transeúntes y los autos que conducían tranquilamente por las calles. Golpeó el ventanal con la palma de su mano, quería volver cuanto antes a Gótica, esa ciudad era muy aburrida para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Harley entró al amplio baño con decorado muy lujoso de blanco y dorado. Cerró la puerta, avanzó hacia el jacuzzi en la esquina de la habitación y dejó correr el agua para que este se llenara.

Se devolvió al reluciente lavamanos que tenía un gran espejo que cubría gran parte de la pared. En él se encontraban ordenadamente productos de belleza, esencias, jabones, cremas y champúes, además de pequeñas plantas decorativas en cada extremo del largo mesón color caoba.

Harley por fin se quitó la chaqueta naranja y se miró el gran moretón que tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

– Maldición! -Dijo enfadada al ver que todavía no había desaparecido en su piel. Se lavó la cara y comenzó a revisar apresuradamente las gavetas debajo del mesón del lavamanos. Encontró toallas blancas, pero nada que la ayudara a cubrir el morado en su brazo. Suspiró resignada, quizás podría decirle al señor J que se había caído...

Se dio la media vuelta y cerró el grifo de agua del jacuzzi que ya estaba listo. Deslizo por su piel el holgado pantalón naranja que cayó al piso junto con su ropa interior y se quitó la blanca camiseta revelando así su blanco y delgado cuerpo desnudo. Se devolvió al lavamanos para coger algunos productos para el baño, los tomò, dio unos pocos pasos y sus ojos se abrieron dejando caer todos los productos al piso de marfil.

Se apoyó bruscamente sobre el mesón- ...no puede ser…- musitó y se giró incrédula, con una mano sujetó su cabello levantándolo para descubrir su espalda. Horrorizada se percató que tenía dos largos y oscuros moretones en su espalda y un color rojo en uno de sus glúteos. Con sus dedos temblorosos los toco, sabía que tenía uno en su brazo, pero nunca pensó que tendría esos tan grandes en su espalda, pero claro…en la prisión no había espejos.

Cayó de rodillas ocultando su rostro con sus manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Lloro desconsoladamente mientras los recuerdos golpeaban en su mente y corazòn.

*.*.*.*.* Flash back *.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la oscuridad de la noche y equipados con unas linternas, tres hombres hacían sonar sus pasos avanzando por los pasillos de la prisión Belle Reve. Cercanos a la salida lograron visualizar la figura de una esbelta y peligrosa mujer que yacía durmiendo prisionera dentro de una jaula centrada en el oscuro lugar.

Los hombres con uniforme de guardias sacaron un manojo de llaves y entraron en la jaula especialmente diseñada para albergar a esa ruda prisionera y la iluminaron con sus linternas.

Harley escuchó el ruido abriendo los ojos sobresaltándose y se fue a la esquina al lado de la máquina de café expreso.

\- Hey chicos! Què sucede? No estoy haciendo nada! – dijo Harley levantando las palmas de las manos y mirando cada uno de los rostros de los hombres.

\- Muñeca…tu querías jugar con nosotros y aquí nos tienes! – dijo riendo uno de los guardias tomándola por el brazo.

\- No! Esperen! Yo solo bromeaba! Solo quería escapar de aquí!, pero ya no! Me estoy portando bien, no lo ven? – Y era cierto, ella había dicho esas palabras a Griggs para poder escapar y reunirse con su Puddin, pero eso ya no tenía sentido para ella…no después de ver el helicóptero colisionar en Midway City con su Puddin dentro.

\- Debiste haber pensado eso antes linda… Ahora vas a venir con nosotros! – dijo el guardia arrastrándola. Harley se enfureció, torció su brazo y salto sobre él, lo rodeo con sus piernas y le dio un fuerte puñetazo. Otro guardia la jalo de sus cabellos y él del piso pudo ponerse de pie.

\- Cuidado! Ya saben que esta puta es peligrosa! – Le dijo a los demás mientras otro por la espalda trataba de esposar a Harley que se resistía violentamente, aún sujeta de sus cabellos, pero esta le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

\- Perra! – gritó y estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero el tercer guardia tomó su mano y le dijo – No idiota! En la cara no! Tendremos problemas!

Harley seguía tratando de librarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero cayó al piso al sentir como le llegaba un fuerte golpe en la espalda con el palo de seguridad que portaba el segundo guardia.

\- Quizás te salvaste de tener una fea cicatriz en tu linda cara, pero de esta no te salvaras! – Terminó de decir el guardia más violento y le dio otro fuerte golpe en la espalda sin compasión. Harley grito de dolor y otro le tapó la boca con su mano - Mantén tu boca cerrada zorra! – Ella no dudó en morder la mano que tapaba su boca y este la soltó, entonces ella gritó.

-Suelten…- No pudo terminar porque el tercer guardia la electrocutó dejándola caer inconsciente.

\- Les dije que apenas abriera los ojos teníamos que electrocutarla! Imbéciles! – Bramó el guardia mientras miraba su mano ensangrentada – Ahora rápido! Recójanla!

….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con su rostro apoyado en el sucio y mojado piso, Harley abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron las botas de combate de tres hombres frente a ella. Trato de poner su mano en el piso para levantarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba esposada de pies y manos. Además de percatarse que se encontraba completamente desnuda ante ellos. Se sentó de rodillas y miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, se encontraba en las duchas de la prisión.

Uno de los guardias levantó su rostro con su mano y ella inmediatamente trato de morderlo pero no alcanzó. Movió fuertemente sus manos tratando de librarse de las esposas, pero solo logro hacerse daño.

\- Vas a ser una buena perra, Harley – Le dijo el guardia acercando su rostro a ella y acomodando un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja.

\- Suéltenme! Sáquenme de aquí malditos imbéciles! – Le gritó en el rostro y le escupió.

El guardia se echó para atrás, se limpió y le dijo – Grita todo lo que quieras preciosa! El payaso de tu novio no vendrá a rescatarte! – Se puso a reír – Todo el mundo sabe que está muerto!, muerto! Entiendes?

Sus fuerzas decayeron al escuchar sus palabras. Harley apretó los puños, le dieron donde más le dolía, porque sabía que tenían razón. Nunca más vería a su Puddin, por primera vez se sintió completamente vulnerable, débil y vacía. Cerró los ojos, podía escuchar su estrepitosa risa, aun no podía creer que lo había perdido tan abruptamente.

En ese momento pasó caminando Griggs silbando una melodía tranquilamente. Le tocaba hacer la vigilancia nocturna y dejó de silbar al ver la escena. – Harley…-dijo despacio. Todos se voltearon a verlo.

\- Que pasa Griggs? Te nos unes? – dijo uno de ellos.

\- Hay que enseñarle a esta zorra una lección! – siguió otro.

\- Oh no…No quiero problemas! Yo me largo de aquí! – dijo Griggs y miró a Harley que mantenía su rostro oculto por sus cabellos. Trago saliva y se dio media vuelta. Aunque sabía que el señor J estaba muerto, esa chica era complicada.

\- Marica! El payaso lunático está muerto! Qué demonios podría pasar? – vociferó otro.

\- Yo sé que también quieres probar esta zorrita- Hablo el otro y jaló con rudeza los cabellos de Harley para que levantara la mirada.

Griggs vio los ojos rojos de Harley y habló – Naa…no me interesa!, solo no metan mucho ruido! - . Los tres guardias se echaron a reír.

\- No te preocupes, no lo haremos, todo está bajo control…cierto preciosa? – Harley los miró con repugnancia y odio en sus ojos. Entonces Griggs observó cómo el guardia la amordazó con un trapo negro tapando su boca.

\- " _Que se joda…no es mi problema..."_ Pensó mientras se iba caminando. A fin de cuentas Joker estaba muerto y él ya le había devuelto el favor de los billetes dándole el celular a Harley. Lo que pasara con ella no le interesaba…

\- Muy bien muñeca, sin más interrupciones, nos harás pasar un buen rato ahora – El guardia la arrastò hasta el sucio lavamanos y la obligó a inclinarse en este. Harley escuchó los pantalones de él caer y cerró los ojos al sentir como el la penetro violentamente. Acto seguido escuchò como los otros dos guardias desabrochaban sus cinturones…

" _Puddin…Puddin…"_ Sus lágrimas salían por sus ojos, mientras mordía fuertemente el trapo en su boca al sentir el dolor de las embestidas y las manos de los hombres ultrajar su cuerpo cruelmente, pero nadie vendría ayudarla, ya no tenía nada.

*.*.*.*.*.* Fin Flash Back *.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Harley vio sus propias lágrimas caer por el impecable piso, mientras seguía de rodillas. Se sentía tan sucia y miserable por haberle fallado. No quería que su Puddin lo supiera, no quería que él supiera que esos hombres habían conseguido violarla y ella no había logrado defenderse, haciéndola parecer tan estúpida y patética… _"estúpida…estúpida..."_. Las voces en su cabeza volvieron, pero tenían razón. Había sido tan estúpida y tenía tanto miedo de lo que podía decirle J, pues sabía perfectamente que desde que había hecho su juramento cuando se dejó caer a los ácidos dándole el _"…si…"_ a esas palabras _, "morirías por mí?...vivirías por mí?..."_. Ella debía pertenecer solamente a él y el sentimiento de haberlo decepcionado era muy grande…Además de haber fallado su propia promesa.

Harley se secó las lágrimas y gateó por el piso hasta llegar al jacuzzi tomando los productos que había dejado caer. Se sumergió entre el agua y la espuma y con una esponja de baño empezó a fregar desesperadamente su cuerpo. Las voces en su mente no la dejaban en paz.

" _sucia…sucia…" "quitalas…quitalas…" "no lo puedes ocultar…" "zorra…zorra"…"fallaste…"_

Harley fregaba y fregaba su cuerpo. Lo podía hacer cuanto quisiera, pero esas marcas no desaparecerían ante la mirada de J.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _Continuará…._

 **Lose, lose, este cap fue un poco triste y más corto que el anterior, pero estaré actualizando el próximo cap quizás a lo mucho…en dos días. :)**


	3. Lo siento, pero falle

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo el tercer capítulo del fic. Agradezco mucho los comentarios y a las personas que siguen la historia, me alegra saber que les gusta :) .**

 **Buena lectura!**

Título del Capítulo **:** _Lo siento, pero falle._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 20.30 horas en la ciudad de Luisiana y Joker en una atmósfera íntima, relajante producto de la suntuosa y exclusiva decoración de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se hallaba sentado en el sillón de cuero color negro, aún conservaba él oscuro pantalón de guardia de seguridad y permanecía a torso desnudo con sus pies sobre una brillante mesa de cristal.

Con un paño rojo en sus manos limpiaba una de sus doradas armas mientras la observaba detenidamente. Sus pensamientos vagaban en lo que haría al llegar a Gótica, ahora que finalmente tenía a Harley de regreso. Había muchas cosas que le interesaban hacer y que había dejado de hacer por estar empecinado en buscarla, entre ellas obviamente estaba jugar con el murciélago. Joker no olvidaba que él había sido el responsable de encerrar a Harley en Belle Reve en primer lugar; claro, obviando el hecho que él mismo la había abandonado en las aguas del mar… Gruñó molesto… No podía evitar molestarse consigo mismo en cierta manera, porque gracias a eso, el tiempo que estuvo separado de Harley le había hecho saber cuánto la necesitaba, intensificando los ocultos sentimientos que él podía llegar a sentir por ella y ya no podía dar marcha atrás, él mismo era consciente del poder que tenía ella sobre él... Ya que en su notoria ausencia, sus pensamientos se iban involuntariamente hacia Harley...y los últimos dos meses de su ausencia, antes de que su mano derecha diera con su paradero... la situación había empeorado a tal punto, que no pudo dormir, no podía reinar, no podía jugar con Bat, no podía hacer absolutamente nada sin su reina y se hayo sentado en ese circulo de armas. Expresión artística de su desesperación por encontrarla … Dejò de pensar en todas esas estupideces que lo único que hacían era ponerlo de mal humor, odiaba el hecho de saber que ella era su debilidad y el motivo por haber descuidado todas sus otras actividades.

Giró su vista en dirección donde se encontraba el baño. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Harley había entrado por esa puerta y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Cuánto tiempo necesitaba ella para tomar un baño?

Dejó su arma en la mesa de cristal y se levantó del sillón para ir en dirección al cuarto de baño.

\- …Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás esperando?, Me estoy impacientando bebé… – Dijo con su mano abierta puesta sobre la puerta. Se estaba tardando demasiado y las ansias de poseerla aumentaban a cada segundo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo para él desde que la había escuchado gritar de placer y dolor viendo ese hermoso cuerpo sometido ante el. Había tenido sexo con otras mujeres en su ausencia con el propósito de mitigar su pérdida en su afán de enterrarla en el olvido, pero ninguna lo complacía como él realmente quería, nadie le hacía saciar la sed de lujuria en su interior y solo conseguía enloquecer de rabia porque su rostro siempre aparecía la mayor parte del tiempo en el acto sexual….la única respuesta era Harley.

Apoyó su rostro en la puerta, esperó unos segundos pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

\- Harls – dijo fuerte y esta vez golpeó la puerta, pero el silencio siguió presente. Listo, el límite de su paciencia estaba en 0. Giro la perilla de la puerta que para su suerte estaba sin seguro. Entró mirando el glamoroso cuarto de baño y la ropa de ella tendida en el piso. Su vista se desvió rápido al jacuzzi en la esquina de la habitación, ahí estaba Harley, dándole la espalda en un mar de espuma y ella parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Harls, que estás… haciendo? ...Estas evitándome?– Le dijo acercándose y se dio cuenta que ella tenía puestas sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza tapando sus oídos y su frente estaba apoyada en sus rodillas, sus largos cabellos cubrían su rostro.

Joker miró la espalda descubierta de Harley y sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca. Sus profundos ojos estaban clavados fijamente en las marcas de color morado oscuro que ella tenía al lado de las marcadas vertebras de su espalda, que denotaban que ella estaba más delgada de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a verla.

No podía apartar su vista de esas oscuras marcas y sus ojos se llenaron de ira, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Un inmenso odio comenzó a apoderarse de él y una oscuridad opaco sus ojos.

\- Quien te hizo eso? – Su voz sonó ronca y profunda.

Harley levanto su rostro y saliendo de su trance se giró temerosa hacia él.

\- Puddin…- dijo casi inaudible. Él se giró hacia el mesón del lavamanos, empuño su mano y golpeo brutalmente el mesón. Acto seguido con su brazo, tiro de forma abrupta todo lo que se encontraba allí. Las botellas de cristal que contenían distintas esencias se rompieron haciendo resonar los cristales en el piso.

Joker llevó sus dedos a su frente y con su respiración agitada volvió a repetir volteándose a ella - Quien te hizo eso? – La ira lo quemaba por dentro, quería su respuesta rápida y certera.

-…Fueron los guardias…- Tardo otro poco en responder pero finalmente hablo desviando su mirada mientras se aferraba firmemente de sus rodillas. No podía mentirle, él lo sabría y seria mucho peor…

Joker apretó los dientes al escuchar esas palabras. Interiormente sabía que habían sido ellos, pero quería confirmarlo de sus propios labios. Se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para voltearlo hacia él.-….Qué más te hicieron? – Harley cerró sus ojos y él le grito en el rostro mientras la sujetaba fuertemente- QUÈ MÁS TE HICIERON?! – Él sabía que ella no se pondría así por unos simples golpes... había algo más, su instinto se lo decía…Suavizó su expresión y soltó sus mejillas; acarició su rostro conteniendo su rabia.

-Ok…cariño…levántate- Tomò su mano y la obligó a levantarse. Ella se levantó lentamente girando su rostro para evitar su mirada mientras el agua goteaba por su desnudo y frágil cuerpo. Él puso su mano en su cintura y la hizo girar.

La espuma se deslizó por su piel y pudo observar más claramente el morado en su espalda. Su vista bajo detenidamente recorriendo cada centímetro expuesto y entonces lo vio, el rojo en su glúteo derecho que marcaba borrosamente la mano de un hombre que sobresalía en su blanca piel. Él lo supo inmediatamente…esa marca solo podía hacerse si ella se encontraba desnuda y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque el disfrutaba enormemente el placer de hacerle eso a ella cuando los dos tenían sus fogosos encuentros sexuales.

Giró su cuello apretando su mandíbula con sus dientes sintiendo su sangre hervir por el quemante fuego de odio en su interior, pero entonces escuchó un ahogado sollozo irrumpir el silencio de la habitación. Harley ,que permanecía aún de espaldas hacia él abrazándose a sí misma lloraba silenciosamente. Con un movimiento de su brazo la hizo volverse hacia él y observó las finas lágrimas de Harley caer para mezclarse entre el agua y el jabón.

\- Lo siento…- dijo ella mirándolo con notorio temor y angustia. Entonces J la jalò hacia él mojando su oscuro pantalón con el agua en su piel. Apegó su cuerpo contra el suyo sintiendo como su desnudo pecho subía y bajaba entre los sollozos.

Puso una mano sobre su espalda y la otra yacía sobre su mojado cabello. La contuvo, pero su mirada seguía inyectada de odio y su mente nublada por la ira solo pensaba en mil formas para aniquilar a cada uno de los que se habían atrevido a tomar su posesión más preciada…Porque sí, él sabía claramente que si habían logrado tocar a Harley contra su voluntad, no había podido ser un solo hombre, uno solo no habría podido contra ella.

Cargó entre sus brazos el desnudo cuerpo de su chica y caminó saliendo a la habitación, la depositó en la cama y se dio la media vuelta. Ella vio su espalda perderse en el baño y se sentó de rodillas en la cama esperando lo peor que se vendría…seguramente él la haría suya violentamente y a golpes la haría pagar por haberle fallado…

A los pocos minutos lo vio regresar empapado y con un iracundo semblante. Solo una blanca toalla envuelta en su cintura cubría su cuerpo y portaba otra bajo su brazo. Se acercó a la cama y Harley cerró los ojos esperando sentir una dura bofetada, pero los abrió sorprendida pues eso nunca sucedió, solo sintió el contacto de la blanca toalla cubrir su cuerpo, rodeándola por la espalda.

Harley vio confundida como Joker después de haberla cubierto con la toalla se giraba y agarraba su celular del velador.

\- Frost, los quiero listos en 5 minutos –Su voz seguía sonando terriblemente oscura.

Inmediatamente lo vio vestirse y ponerse sus cadenas de oro.

\- Sus nombres… – Le dijo mientras llenaba sus manos de gruesos anillos.

\- No los sé…- dijo ella casi silenciosamente.

\- No lo sabes?...mmm no lo sabes….- Masculló entre dientes cerrando sus ojos y frunció el ceño furioso. Mala respuesta -... oh escucha…vas a decírmelo Harls… - Elevo sus inexistentes cejas a la vez que abría sus ojos. Tomo sus mejillas con una sola mano y las apretó fuertemente hasta llegar a sus labios. Soltó su rostro con violencia y entonces ella pareció por fin reaccionar.

\- Yo…no sé sus nombres, pero Griggs los debe saber – Dijo ella rápidamente.

\- Griggs…Griggs…- Murmuro tratando de recordar haciendo sonar los huesos de su propio cuello con su mano.

\- Griggs, Puddin…el guardia que hiciste que me entregara mi celular, lo recuerdas?…- Dijo ella y se mordió el labio- El…el me vio…y los vio a ellos…pero se fue, él me dejo ahí…

Joker apretó sus puños. Tenía lo que necesitaba saber y ese idiota sin dudas iba a ser el primero en pagar.

\- Bien cariño…con eso es suficiente – Se dirigió a la mesa de cristal que estaba en el centro de los sillones de cuero. Tomó sus dos armas, las guardó en su sobaquera color morado cruzada en su espalda, por encima de su blanca camisa y se puso su saco gris encima.

Pasó caminando al lado de la cama y cegado por su odio se dirigió a la salida. Cada minuto que pasaba acentuaba más su deseo de querer escucharlos suplicar por piedad, pero algo lo detuvo. La mano de Harley sujetaba su brazo.

\- No vas a golpearme, Puddin?...- Le dijo ella, pero el permanecía de espaldas.

Joker jaló abruptamente su brazo para que ella lo soltara y gruñó moviendo su cabeza molesto. Se giró hacia ella y puso su mano sobre su cuello acariciándolo peligrosamente – No digas algo…de lo que te puedas arrepentir…

\- Pero yo no pude defenderme…lo intente en serio, pero falle! – Hizo énfasis en la última palabra y lo miro a los ojos.

Dudo seriamente en darle una bofetada mientras su mano seguía sujetando su cuello, pero no por sus palabras. Él sabía de sobra que ella se había rehusado al ataque, sino, màs bien, porque le enfadaba el hecho de saber que ella había estado vulnerable en su ausencia, esa no era la Harley que él había hecho su reina. Había sido tan idiota…Sin embargo…podía entender que ella había estado débil producto de su propia muerte.

La besó repentinamente jugando con su lengua salvajemente. Harley se dejó llevar confundida, no se esperaba eso. Se separó de ella y le dijo

\- Escucha…tú me perteneces y eso es todo lo que importa…Entiendes eso? – Le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

\- Si…- Respondió Harley aun confundida.- ...Volveras?

El miró al techo indignado y devolvió su vista en ella-…Si...escucha…vas a esperar aquí hasta que regrese – La miro a los ojos y apuntó su dedo a su rostro -...Sabes perfectamente dónde iré Harls...-Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y beso su frente- oh…y no te preocupes, papi procurará hacerles mucho daño y tardare…. Bastante en llegar- Le mostró el plateado de su dentadura en una macabra sonrisa. Camino hacia la salida y se fue.

Harley toco su frente y no pudo evitar sonreír, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Él tenía razón, ella sabía perfectamente que su Puddin iba a ir por Griggs y lo haría pagar por no haberla ayudado cuando pudo hacerlo, además de lo malo que había sido con ella todo el tiempo que estuvo en Belle Reve…También sabía que después, su Puddin iría tras los bastardos que la habían abusado y con ellos, SI…, él iba a tardar bastante… Lo conocía muy bien y podía imaginar la lenta y dolorosa tortura que les esperaba a ellos, nadie podría librarlos de su castigo.

Se levantó de la cama, acomodo firmemente la toalla que la envolvía, corrió rápidamente hacia el ventanal y asomo la mitad de su cuerpo. Obcervò como Johnny, Joker y todos sus hombres se subían completamente armados en las dos camionetas. Incluso a esa altura podía notar claramente la maldad en los ojos de J.

De pronto, vio cómo unos metros más a ya, la camioneta donde se encontraba J estuvo a punto de cruzar una luz roja, pero un auto patrulla de policía se cruzó bloqueando e interponiéndose en su camino para poder arrancar a toda prisa. Entonces vio bajarse del auto un oficial de policía listo para hacer un control de identidad a esa sospechosa camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados.

El oficial se acercó a la ventana del copiloto, el vidrio se bajó y Harley vio asomarse la manga del saco gris de su Puddin y su inconfundible pistola de color morado con detalles en dorado apuntar a la cabeza del oficial. En un breve segundo escuchó el sonoro disparo y los gritos de la gente del lugar, el cuerpo del hombre cayó desvanecido en el asfalto enfrente de un lujoso restaurante italiano.

Harley se echó a reír…pobre hombre, había tenido el infortunio de hacer retrasar la salida de su Puddin, que sin dudas, quería marcharse a toda velocidad en busca de sus presas…

Vio la camioneta impactar el extremo del auto patrulla corriéndolo del camino y alejarse a toda velocidad seguido de la segunda camioneta que iba detrás. Harley sintió la fresca brisa del viento sobre su cuerpo y respiró hondamente mirando la luna en el oscuro cielo, sin dudas se sentía mejor…mucho mejor.

Se alejó del ventanal y tomo el trago a medio tomar que había dejado Joker sobre la mesa de cristal. Lo bebió al seco, pero sacó la lengua al instante y sacudió su cabeza en señal de desagrado, whisky puro, pero en fin…, lo necesitaba. Camino hacia la cama estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y arqueando su espalda. Con el rabillo del ojo miró en dirección al baño y se fijó en los pantalones de su Puddin que yacían en el piso al lado de su propia ropa de prisión.

Entró en el baño y se agacho para recoger ambas vestimentas. Se sintió inexplicablemente feliz al tener sus ropas revueltas entre sus manos. Le hizo recordar que había vuelto a vivir con él, por fin estaba a su lado y ella nunca más tendría que ver el rostro de aquellos hombres que le habían enrostrado su muerte y habían querido hacerle sentir miserable abusando de ella en su momento más vulnerable. Eso no volvería a pasar, porque él estaba ahí para ella y de alguna manera Joker le hacía recordar quien era realmente ella, al lado de J se sentía fuerte e imparable y esa Harley Quinn debía volver completamente y para siempre…No volvería a permitir que nadie se aprovechara de ningún momento de debilidad nunca más. Interiormente sabía que si por alguna razón, su Puddin no estuviera más con ella, ella debía seguir siendo igual o más fuerte sin él, tal y como lo había hecho en la batalla con Encantadora protegiendo a sus amigos.

No volvería a fallarle, pero sobre todo…no volvería a fallarse a sí misma. Harley era más de lo que alguna vez siquiera imaginó que seria y lo dejaría SIEMPRE en claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. …

 **Bueno ese fue el final del capítulo, espero no haberlos decepcionado y disculpen si hubo algunas fallas ortográficas. Prometo actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo a no más tardar en 3 días. Tengo algunas ideas bastante claras de como el Joker desatara su ira contra esos horribles guardias, jajajaj pero aun así, pero aun asi necesito evaluar bien para tratar de llegar lo más cercano a su nivel de crueldad**

 **Pero no desesperen! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!**

 **Un abrazo!**


	4. Resolución de Muerte

**Hola otra vez queridos lectores! :) . Lo prometido es deuda asique aquí está el cuarto capítulo del fic. Les cuento que fue lo más difícil que escribí en mi vida! . Casi me explota la cabeza escribiendo el cap x.x y quede un poco traumada al ver algunos videos cortos de tortura tratando de encontrar inspiración!. Pero bueno este es el resultado y les confieso que estoy algo asustada por la respuesta que puedan tener…esta vez no estoy segura si les gustara el cap…De cualquier forma les recomiendo que si son personas sensibles se salten el capítulo, ya que actualizare muy pronto y prometo será mucho más romántico y con más contenido de Harley n.n**

 **Les deseo buena lectura!**

 **ADVERTENCIA-**

 **Este capítulo tiene alto contenido violento explícito y referencias sexuales. Leer bajo su propia precaución.**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Resolución de Muerte._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Griggs abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fueron las apretadas sogas que envolvían su cuerpo alrededor de una modesta silla. Rápidamente intentò soltarse, pero tanto sus manos como sus piernas estaban amarradas con gruesos nudos inmovilizando todos sus movimientos. Mirò con horror a su alrededor, mientras algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Aun en la oscuridad y con la escasa luz del lugar, se dio cuenta que parecía estar en una fábrica abandonada. Lo deducía por los grafitis en las sucias paredes, la mugre del lugar y la vieja maquinaria oxidada y polvorienta que se encontraba cerca de él.

\- Hey chicos, creí haberles pagado su dinero! – Gritò dudoso mirando el techo – No me jodan… Así no podremos negociar!, no sería mejor que me desataran?... Les juro que puedo conseguir todo el dinero que me pidan! - Obtuvo un rotundo silencio como respuesta y la situación lo estaba atemorizando cada vez más. Todavía no lograba oír, ni ver a nadie a su alrededor y mientras más examinaba con la mirada el tétrico lugar, le lucía cada vez peor...

De pronto se escucharon unos lentos pasos avanzar hacia él a través de la oscuridad.

\- Vamos chicos! No sean tan rudos! Ya me tienen! Ahora solo suéltenme y arreglaremos….- No se atrevió a terminar de hablar y agacho la cabeza al instante. En ese mismo segundo que sus ojos vislumbraron el verde cabello por entre las sombras y supo que estaba en serios problemas, quizás ese sería su último día de vida.

\- No…oh Dios…..no…- Pronunció más afligido que nunca. Su corazón dejó de latir, cuando vio al hombre que menos imaginaba estar parado frente a él.

Entre la escasa luz del lugar, la imponente figura de Joker con una blanca camisa estaba frente a Griggs, había sido relativamente fácil dar con él y sería mucho más fácil obtener la información que quería.

\- Señor J...- Dijo tratando de esquivar la fría y penetrante mirada de Joker; el pánico se apoderaba rápidamente de él.

Joker dejo de mirarlo y esbozo una maléfica sonrisa.

\- Veo que sigues con problemas en el juego Griggs…Què pasa? La fortuna no te sonríe?...

\- Cambia la cara!,- Elevo sus inexistentes cejas - Parece que viste un fantasma…- Sujetò rudamente su cara y con sus dedos presionando su piel curvò una forzada sonrisa en la boca de Griggs - No estas feliz de verme? – Le dijo sarcásticamente.

Griggs palideció al entender el motivo por el cual estaba en ese lugar. Deseo internamente estar ahí por sus deudas en el juego, pero no era así, estaba ahí por Harley y eso era mucho, mucho peor.

\- Señor J…yo, yo, puedo explicarlo!, fueron ellos! – Pronunció exasperado a duras penas pues los dedos de J apretaban más duramente su boca, dificultando su habla.

\- Te escucho…Di rapido lo que tengas que decir. -Entonces lo soltó para escuchar más claramente y Griggs pudo seguir.

\- Señor J…Yo no tuve nada que ver! Lo juro!, _Yo no hice nada_!– Dijo precipitadamente tratando de arreglar su situación, pero por el contrario, solo consiguió que los ojos de Joker se llenarán de odio. Con espanto trago saliva al darse cuenta que había elegido mal sus últimas palabras, grave error... El puño de j golpeó con violencia el extremo de la boca de Griggs haciendo girar su cara bruscamente al lado contrario. Un Segundo golpe se hizo sentir, seguido de un tercero y ya la boca de Griggs derramaba sangre.

Tomó su cabeza con sus manos apretándola y lo miró fijamente.

\- Oh…No hiciste nada…No hiciste nada Griggs... – Repitió con voz aguda y terriblemente burlona.

\- Ya sabes porque estás aquí… y lo dijiste antes que yo!…No hiciste nada…- Volvió a levantar sus inexistentes cejas enfatizado sus últimas palabras. Lo miro por unos segundos contemplando el temor en sus ojos y le dio otro fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

\- Me traicionaste… y eso es algo MUY POCO CONSIDERADO – Gritó efusivamente sus últimas palabras exagerando también con sus brazos. Griggs aturdido por los fuertes golpes que habían hecho rebotar su cabeza, asintió levemente- Pero sabes….quizás…podrías…- Hizo un ademán girando su muñeca - Tener otra oportunidad…, Quién sabe?, esto podría ser menos doloroso para ti…

\- SI! SI! Deme otra oportunidad!, Puedo arreglarlo! – Los ojos de Griggs se abrieron enormes y soltó rápidamente sus palabras ante la falsa oportunidad - ...Quieres sus nombres?

\- Randy Farrow, Gavin Redmond y Brand Paisley.- dijo sin detenerse a tan siquiera respirar - Puedo ayudarlo Señor J! Martes y jueves es noche de pool en su día libre! Y que suerte tiene! Hoy es jueves! La dirección es Hawthorne Street con avenida Bourbon y puedo apostar que esos idiotas no tienen idea de la fuga de Harley!

\- Bien….- dijo Joker - Eso fue fácil….

Griggs intentaría librar su pellejo como sea. Pensó que si le daba toda la información mejoraría su suerte. En esos momentos maldecía a los imbéciles de sus compañeros por ponerlo en esa terrible situación, tal vez mostrar empatía podría funcionar.

\- Esos Idiotas…lamento mucho lo que le hicieron a Harley!...en serio… – Griggs haría incrementar el odio de Joker hacia ellos; creyendo erróneamente que con eso desviaría su atención de él. Además los idiotas de sus compañeros lo habían metido ahí en primer lugar. Dudo un poco en hablar, pero finalmente dijo:

-Incluso, esos imbéciles se jactaban entre ellos con el video de Harley.

\- ¿Cuál... vídeo?- Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

\- El video que ellos grabaron con su celular…

-¿Qué? - La mandíbula de Joker callo mostrando parte del metal en sus dientes y agarro por el cuello a Griggs estrangulando su garganta.

\- Lo que…escucho… señor J…- Dijo con dificultad- Ellos… grabaron a Harley. – Las manos de Joker asfixiaban su cuello dificultando su habla. La cara de Griggs ya estaba completamente enrojecida y se movía compulsivamente. Entonces J volvió en sí, no iba a matarlo…todavía. Lo soltó con molestia y Griggs tomó una gran bocanada de aire, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos rojos al tiempo que tocia.

\- Señor J… usted dijo…que me daría una oportunidad…- Le dijo con su rostro abajo tosiendo y suplicando por su vida. - Tengo esposa e hijos…Tenga _piedad._

Otro error, otro puñetazo en la cara. Los anillos del Joker volaron algunos dientes delanteros de Griggs y la sangre salía por montones mientras la palabra piedad resonaba en la mente de J. Él no había tenido piedad al dejar a su bebé sola en esa situación… Se enfureció y la rabia se hizo presente en sus palabras.

\- PIEDAD! – Grito y luego bajo su tono de voz-… piedad…misericordia…compasión…. Te hare otra pregunta…- Griggs podía adivinar la pregunta, sabia a donde él iba a llegar -…Tu…dime… Tuviste algún tipo de piedad con Harley?... Hiciste "algo" por ella cuando la viste ser pisoteada por ellos? – Griggs estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Joker tapó fuertemente su boca ensangrentada.

\- No… no lo hiciste… - Joker estiró su brazo hacia atrás mientras seguía apretando su boca; Johnny que estaba tras la sombra se acercó y le pasó una navaja a su jefe. Entonces Griggs abrió los ojos enormemente y con pavor movió su cabeza cuando Joker la acercó a su rostro. También movía sus zapatos desesperadamente al igual que sus manos.

\- Los escuchaste reírse de Harley, verdad?….pero tampoco hiciste nada...- Soltó la boca de Griggs y apretó con su mano abierta toda su cara acomodando la navaja encima de su oreja y la empezó a cortar. Griggs gritaba desesperadamente de dolor torciendo los dedos de sus manos. La oreja cayó al piso ensangrentado y Joker prosiguió con la otra.

\- Noooo…AAAH! – Griggs gritaba tratando de mover su cabeza para impedirlo, pero Joker la tenía firmemente agarrada y la otra oreja también cayó al piso.

\- Por favor…detente…por favor…- Suplico.

J puso burlonamente su mano abierta cerca de su oído para "escuchar mejor" y dijo sarcásticamente.- Me estás hablando a mí? - Mostró su siniestra sonrisa y con dificultad Griggs logro entender lo que decía.

\- Escuchaste a Harley ... y Disfrutaste del video? –Acariciò su cara con malicia. Los ojos de Joker mostraban un brillo demencial al igual que su rostro; pronto dejó de sonreír y su semblante se volvió oscuro y siniestro.

\- Apuesto a que reíste mucho con ellos…- Masculló entre dientes y con maldad acerco nuevamente la navaja a su cara y la deslizo por su boca. Griggs se movía desesperadamente y Joker con dificultad tomó su lengua entre sus dedos. De nada sirvieron sus gritos desgarradores, se la cortó arrancándosela sin piedad.

Su fuerte risa resonó por todas las paredes del desolado lugar- HAHAHAHAHA .- Mientras agitaba el trozo de lengua justo enfrente de los ojos horrorizados de Griggs.

\- Oh…Olvide que no puedes reír ahora!, - Con su mano ensangrentada le dio sonoras palmadas en su rostro, que para ese entonces estaba desfigurado por los golpes que había recibido - …pero no te preocupes, me encargare de que tú también te diviertas!

Joker sacò su arma y disparó certeramente en la rodilla de Griggs, este cerró los ojos instintivamente y gritó empuñando sus manos para tolerar el horrible dolor, pero era imposible, aun con su cuerpo apresado por la soga, se retorcía por el sufrimiento.

Joker apuntó el arma en su frente, pero se contuvo de disparar. Lo necesitaba con vida para lo que tenía en mente.

\- Bien Griggs….tú me vas a servir, te darè otra oportunidad...

Griggs con notorio temor en sus ojos lo miro confundido y vio como Joker hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dos de sus hombres enmascarados se acercaron a él. Observó horrorizado como uno de ellos traía en su mano un paquete de sal. Su desesperación fue tal que inútilmente logró arrastrar un poco la silla, tratando de escapar. Él era guardia hace muchos años y había escuchado de los mismos presos sobre la sal. Entonces lo comprendió, la sal logarìa cauterizar provisoriamente sus heridas para detener el sangrado y alargaría su vida, pero además le causaría un inmenso ardor…

Sus sospechas fueron ciertas, uno de los sicarios se puso detrás de él, tomo su cara eh hizo caer su cuello para atrás con violencia. Con sus manos bruscamente abrió su boca, entonces el segundo hombre enmascarado con una navaja cortó el envase de sal y desde lo alto la dejo caer cubriendo completamente la cara de Griggs que se atragantaba con la propia sal, sintiendo como esta quemaba todo su rostro y los agujeros en sus orejas. Se retorcía por el indescriptible ardor.

Joker giro su cuello saliendo del lugar dijo.-

\- Llévenlo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un bar de mala muerte, en una de las calles más bajas de la ciudad de Luisiana. Tres hombres reían y bebían frente a una verde mesa de billar. Uno de ellos encesto la bola roja en uno de los hoyos de la mesa y levanto el brazo victorioso.

\- Si! Me debes otra ronda! WOO WOO! – Reía entusiasmado el pelinegro de Farrow que portaba una chaqueta de cuero color café.

\- Vamos Farrow! No puede ser que siempre ganes! Demonios! – Dijo el otro hombre moreno golpeando la mesa.

\- Que pasa Brand?….No seas un mal perdedor! Marica! Jajaja- Dijo Gavin chocando los puños con su compañero Farrow. – Además, has estado oxidado toda la noche! Ni tu camisa de la suerte te ha ayudado! Jajajaja.

\- Que mierda tiene que ver eso? – Pegunto el aludido- Bien ok…como ustedes, par de idiotas son mis nenas, pagare la otra ronda! – Abrió los brazos exclamando.

\- Wuuuhuuu! Eso es! – dijo Farrow, quien había logrado ganar.

\- Oye! No lo oíste? Nos llamó sus nenas? – Le dijo Gavin.

\- Y eso qué? Son cervezas gratis! – Respondió.

\- Bien, pero no vuelvas a llamarme así! – Dijo molesto apuntando a Brand con el dedo.

\- Hey chicos! Miren – dijo el pelinegro de Farrow golpeando con el codo a Brand y silbo.- Que piernas! – Miro a una chica con una sexy mini falda de cuero que estaba pidiendo un trago en la barra del local.

De pronto, arruinando la diversión de esa noche; se escuchó arriba de ellos:

\- Atención, interrumpimos las últimas noticias del día para dar un importante comunicado… -Los tres miraron el televisor que estaba ubicado en una esquina, arriba de la mesa de pool.

\- Al parecer en horas de la tarde, una de los criminales más buscadas ha logrado escapar de la prisión Belle Reve de alta seguridad. Informamos a todos los televidentes tener precaución en las calles. La fugitiva es altamente peligrosa y se hace llamar Harley Quinn, quien sería la ex novia de "Joker". Famoso criminal fallecido de ciudad Gótica, reconocido como uno de los criminales más temidos y dementes por todos los ciudadanos, debido a sus muchos atentados criminales en la ciudad. – Hablo seriamente la locutora de noticias y una foto de Harley apareció en la pantalla – Cualquier tipo de información sobre el paradero de la mujer en pantalla, será bien recibido por parte de las autoridades estatales. No duden en ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

\- Vieron eso? Esa zorra escapo!, Pero cómo? Y nadie nos informó de esto? – Pregunto Gavin escandalosamente molesto.

Entonces nuevamente apareció la foto de Harley en la pantalla y todos volvieron su vista en ella.

\- ATENCION! Nos acaban de informar que "Joker" fue el autor de la fuga de la criminal Harley Quinn. Desmintiendo así los rumores de su controversial muerte en Midway City – Apareció una foto de Joker al lado de la de Harley - Se presume que los dos criminales permanecen ocultos en la ciudad. Estaremos informándoles más sobre…

El moreno sujeto el control remoto y apago el televisor. Los tres hombres habían palidecido al escuchar a la conductora decir que Joker estaba vivo y con Harley.

Gavin bebió su trago al seco.- MIERDA! MIERDA! MIERDA! , Ahora que haremos?. Ese maldito payaso nos va a encontrar y seguramente estaremos muertos! MUERTOS! ENTIENDEN! – Giro su vista a Farrow- MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE LES HICE CASO!

\- QUÉ DIJISTE GAVIN? – dijo levantando su puño Farrow- NADIE TE OBLIGO A NADA! MALDITO IDIOTA! – Los sujetò con rudeza por la camisa

\- CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! PAR DE IMBÉCILES! – Los separo Brand y bajo discretamente su voz - Mantengan la calma por ahora y larguémonos de aquí, estamos llamando mucho la atención.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón, vámonos… – dijo Gavin acomodándose la camisa azul y bebió su trago al seco.

Los tres hombres caminaron por entre la gente, pero se detuvieron enseguida al sentir la punta de un arma en cada una de sus espaldas. Miraron a su alrededor, estaban completamente rodeados por los hombres de Joker.

Johnny se puso frente a ellos ignorando las mirada del Barman detrás de la barra y de las demás personas a su alrededor en las mesas de pool.

\- Muévanse.- Johnny se dio la media vuelta y salió del local seguido de los sicarios que llevaban apuntando y sujetando por los hombros a los tres aterrados hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Johnny le tomo alrededor de 2 horas dar con el paradero de los tres guardias que habían abusado de Harley y tenerlos listos como su jefe requería. Además había conseguido las otras cosas que le había encargado.

Los tres hombres se hallaban sentados uno al lado del otro, cada uno con su propia silla y estaban fuertemente atados en una soga que envolvía sus cuerpos. Con dificultad, cada uno fue abriendo los ojos, el primero en hacerlo fue Farrow, quien registro el lugar con la mirada y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que estaban en sentados en el living de la casa de Gavin. Estaban los tres en silencio y el pánico los invadía por dentro esperando su cruel destino. Sabían perfectamente que les quedaban solo algunas horas de vida.

De pronto la espera termino. Escucharon los pasos de varios hombres entrar por la puerta de la entrada principal de la casa, para aproximarse a la mesa que se encontraba al lado de ellos y pudieron distinguir el sonido de unas bolsas en la mesa con un pesado contenido dentro.

Gavin se precipito.

\- Sal ya! Payaso hijo de puta! – . Se sacudió vehemente en su silla, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. Claramente la desesperación lo estaba consumiendo.

Entonces escucharon los pasos de un hombre acercarse a ellos por detrás de sus sillas y uno por uno sintieron que una fría mano pasaba por la parte de atrás de sus cuellos con un intimidarte ronroneo amenazador. Se detuvo en Gavin.

\- Creo que eres muy impaciente… Ha... - Joker apretó la mano en su cuello y lo giro lo más que pudo para que este se volteara a verlo.- Gavin se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver a J inclinarse y pegar su frente a la de él. Vio su siniestra mirada en el profundo negro que envolvía sus ojos de azul eléctrico. Joker ladeo la cabeza aun con su frente pegada a la de él.

\- No desesperes…No te haré esperar más.- Despego su frente, se irguió con un chasquido en su lengua y le dio un rápido puñetazo a Gavin, devolviendo su rostro al frente.

\- Es irónico… tener tanto deseo de matar y al mismo tiempo no querer hacerlo - Sacó su arma y por encima del hombro de Gavin disparo en su pie derecho. Este grito de dolor. – Pero…Iremos por partes…-

Joker se paró frente a los tres hombres que habían lastimado a Harley y esbozó una diabólica sonrisa mostrando todo el metal en sus dientes. Brand sudaba por su cuello, nunca se había sentido tan intimidado y atemorizado en todos sus años tratando con criminales. Sabía que Joker era muy diferente al resto con solo ver su sonrisa psicópata.

Joker, aun con su arma en mano le disparò a Brand en el hombro y a Farrow en la pierna, quien mantenía su mirada fija en el tatuaje en su frete " _Dañado"._ Ambos gritaron fuertemente.

\- OH DIOS…. Por favor….detente– pidió Farrow sollozando en su última palabra.

\- Me decepcionas… No me gusta que lloren antes que empiece la verdadera diversión-. Joker disparo ahora en su otra pierna.- Escuchen…La venganza es el manjar más delicioso condimentado en ¡EL INFIERNO!- Levanto enérgicamente sus brazos disparando al techo.

\- Estas demente maldito payaso…-Mascullo entre dientes retorciéndose de dolor Farrow, con su cabeza mirando al piso viendo como la sangre salía de sus dos piernas.

Entonces Joker con su arma presiono con fuerza donde se incrustaba la bala en su pierna y este comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, sacudiéndose en la silla.

\- FARROW! MIERDA! DÉJALO MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- – Grito Gavin exasperado por los gritos de Farrow tratando de hacer inútilmente que Joker dejara de retorcer con furia la punta de su arma en la herida.

\- BASTA YA! IDIOTA! – Le siguió Brand, tratando de librarse de su silla inútilmente.

En ese momento entro Johnny al modesto living, se acercó a su jefe, quien por fin se detuvo.

\- Lo tienes? – Pronuncio severamente Joker.

\- Si Jefe, lo encontramos – Le dio el celular que llevaba en la mano y su jefe puso play. a medida que su respiración se exageraba.

Los hombres palidecieron y agacharon la cabeza, ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra más. El sonido del video resonaba en todo el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Atención esto es follando con la famosa perra Harley Quinn – dijo una voz, pero la pantalla solo mostraba la sucia y mojada cerámica celeste. Joker dedujo que se trataba de un baño, al instante la pantalla giro y mostró el cuerpo desnudo de Harley tendido en el piso. Estaba esposada de pies y manos, mojada, embarrada de barro y apenas se veía su rostro a través de sus enredados cabellos. Su cuerpo temblaba por el frió y los hematomas debajo del tatuaje en su espalda aún estaban con un leve color rosado.

La pantalla bajo y mostró las botas de combate del hombre que sostenía el celular. Las botas se acercaron a Harley y ella temblorosa arrastrándose, retrocedió escondiendo su rostro. La mano de J apretó fuerte el celular al igual que sus dientes, contrayendo firmemente su mandíbula y frunciendo ceño furioso.

El que grababa en un rápido movimiento enfoco por error una de las sucias cabinas de ducha del baño y luego volvió enseguida a enfocar a Harley. Una de las botas pateo su cuerpo, dándole en su brazo derecho y enseguida la mano del que grababa el vídeo la jalo de sus cabellos de dos colores con violencia. Joker llevo a su boca el puño herido por los golpes que había dado y lo mordió sintiéndose impotente. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la ira contenida y su odio crecía con cada segundo del vídeo.

\- Levanta la cara perra! No ves que estoy grabando? – Vio el rostro de Harley con barro y humedecido por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos cerrados. Tenía una mordaza en la boca y la expresión de dolor en su rostro hizo sentir a Joker como si le hubieran disparado en el pecho; por alguna razón vio en su rostro que ella clamaba su nombre interiormente. Apretó el celular con sus manos mientras veía las lágrimas bajar por el tatuaje de corazón en su mejilla.

El vídeo siguió y mostró la mitad de los torsos de los hombres rodear el cuerpo de Harley.

\- Oye, que es eso? Estas gravando idiota? – La pantalla estaba en movimiento y la imagen se veía difusa –

\- Espera!- Rio el que grababa, aparentemente alejando el celular de las manos del otro.

\- Imbécil! Como la gerencia vea el vídeo, sacaran nuestros traseros de aquí! Y adiós beneficios!

\- Calma! Porque tendrían que verlo?!, Además es solo el final! Y mira a esta zorra! Está buena no? Sera un vídeo para la posteridad! – Rio el de la cámara y la pantalla enfoco el cuerpo de Harley de los pies a la cabeza.

\- Tiene razón! Ya déjalo!- dijo el otro- Mierda! Estoy a punto de venirme otra vez, Graba! Graba idiota!

Enseguida la pantalla rápidamente bajo el foco, dejando ver como los hombres se masturbaban encima de ella. Joker los vio a todos venirse sobre el cuerpo de su chica y la ira bloqueo su mente. Sintió la abrupta necesidad de acabar con sus vidas en ese segundo, pero primero les haría sentir el mismísimo infierno…

\- Sonríe un poco Harley! Se que te encanta esto! Sonríe para la cámara preciosa! – Le dijo el que grababa acercando la cámara al rostro de Harley que permanecía oculto bajo su cabello.

-Oye ya deja eso! Pareces idiota! –

El vídeo término con la imagen de la palma de la mano de un hombre y la fuerte risa de los tres guardias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joker levanto la mirada ensombrecida y el mismo Johnny se congelo al ver la maldad en sus ojos. Nunca había visto a su jefe emanar tanto odio en su mirada. Si el creyó ver lo peor de su jefe cuando capturaron a Harley encerrándola en Belle Reve, estaba equivocado…, pero lo entendía perfectamente, todos en el living habían escuchado el vídeo, incluyéndolo a él.

\- Quien grabo? – Su ronca voz dejo notar toda su amargura, mientras giraba su cuello hacia la derecha y apretando fuertemente el celular al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos.

Brand y Gavin se miraron las caras horrorizados y ambos dijeron al unísono - Fue él - Apuntando con su cara en dirección a Farrow.

\- Hijos de Put!- Grito y Joker lo callo de un solo y certero movimiento introduciendo con violencia el celular en su boca hasta el fondo de su garganta. Con su otra mano tomo la parte de atrás de su cabeza y presiono más fuerte el celular llegando hasta su faringe. El extremo del celular ya no se veía, estaba totalmente hundido en su garganta y Farrow se movía desesperadamente al encontrarse atorado.

Joker vio de pronto como Farrow dejaba de moverse y cerraba sus ojos por la falta de aire. Soltó su cabeza, miro su puño y dijo - No voy a matarte… No todavía. - Le dio el más duro de sus puñetazos y el hombre de una arcada logro sacar el celular, escupiéndolo al suelo para con desesperación, respirar agitado todo el aire que podía.

\- oh..la falta de aire... podría arruinar tus magnificas ideas!…Voy a ayudarte con eso - Joker estiro su brazo y Farrow aturdido vio a Johnny entregarle un largo fierro curvado con dos puntas en su extremo, era una palanca de fierro. Joker la tomo, le dio unos giros en el aire, la elevo y golpeo violentamente la boca de Farrow, rompiendo sus labios y volando sus dientes. La sangre caía por montones y sus dos compañeros cerraban los ojos al escuchar sus gritos de dolor.

La respiración de Joker estaba totalmente agitada, la sangre que corría furiosa por sus venas se empezó a notar en su cuello… Dio otro golpe con el fierro en el otro extremo de la boca extirpando los dientes restantes.

-...basta… basta…por favor... - Balbuceo como pudo por la sangre en su boca.

Joker ladeo su rostro, la ira en sus ojos seguía latente. Volvió a elevar el fierro y golpeo furioso los dedos de su mano derecha que sostenían desesperadamente el extremo de la silla de madera. Golpeo una segunda vez y pudo sentir como se quebraban sus huesos, entonces golpeo una tercera vez.

Farrow gritaba. – Para…por favor…, lo lamento…yo lo lamento… – lloraba desconsolado.- matame ya…por favor…no soporto el dolor….-

Joker dejo caer la palanca al piso. … La muerte es un castigo para algunos...para otros un regalo y para muchos un favor….- Se devolvió hacia él y en un rápido movimiento tomo su mandíbula apretándola furioso - Si quisiera matarlos, ya no quedaría ni uno solo de ustedes.-

Gavin y Brand, quienes mantenían sus caras giradas, tratando de evitar ver el cuerpo mutilado de Farrow, volvieron la mirada al frente al escuchar los pasos de Joker alejarse de ellos.

Lo observaron sacar del bolsillo de su oscuro pantalón su celular y textear con sus dedos. Acto seguido se acercó a la mesa a unos metros de ellos y escucharon atentos el sonido de las bolsas en el mesón.

Los ojos horrorizados de los tres guardias se abrieron enormes y con pánico de horror trataron desesperadamente de soltar los fuertes nudos que los apresaban.

Lo vieron acercarse con un bidón blanco que tenía escrito en letras rojas.

 **Sulfuric acid.**

Joker se acercó a ellos y destapo el bidón. Sacó nuevamente su celular, apretó una tecla poniéndolo cerca de la boca de Gavin y desde lo alto dejo caer el ácido en su masculinidad. Gavin se retorcía y gritaba desesperadamente.

Luego Joker prosiguió con los otros dos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harley se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama y llevaba puesta la camisa color vino de su Puddin. Había extrañado mucho la sensación de comodidad que esta le daba y seguía conservando su inconfundible fragancia masculina.

Harley secaba su cabello suavemente con el secador de pelo que estaba conectado a un lado del velador, de pronto escucho el sonido de mensaje de su celular, apago el secador y recordó haberlo guardado dentro de la maleta después de botar la horrible ropa de prisión a la basura.

Ella había ocultado muy bien su celular de los guardias en Belle Reve. En ese entonces, era su tesoro más preciado, era el último regalo que su amado Puddin le había obsequiado. Esbozo una pequeña y triste sonrisa, ella todas las noches antes de dormir releía los últimos mensajes que él le había enviado… _"_ _I'm coming for you_ _"….._ Se imaginaba como hubiera sido todo si Waller los hubiera dejado escapar.

Se acercó a la maleta roja que estaba abierta a su lado, revolvió un poco la ropa y sacó su celular. No se había equivocado al escuchar el "beep", tenía un nuevo mensaje y era de su Puddin. Lo leyó entusiasmada y este decía: - " _A Gift,_ _Put the Speaker .- ( Un Regalo, Pon el altavoz ) –_

Harley ladeo su cabeza confundida y enseguida empezó a vibrar el celular en su mano. Contesto la llama y entendió el mensaje prendiendo el altavoz como él le había indicado.

Harley escucho atenta los gritos desgarradores de Gavin, Brand y Farrow que irrumpieron el silencio de la lujosa habitación. La llamada termino y sonrió ampliamente mientras del velador tomaba uno de los finos bombones en el interior de un pocillo de porcelana, cortesía del Hotel, al igual que la fina botella de champaña que relucía con la luz de la hermosa lámpara del velador.

Harley le quito el envoltorio dorado y lo llevo a su boca saboreando el dulce sabor, se relamió los labios sensualmente que ya estaban pintados de un rojo brillante y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, cogió una de las suaves almohadas y la apretó contra su pecho. Volvió a sonreír satisfecha y rió fuertemente enloquecida girando entusiasmada entre las sábanas blancas…. Cuanto amaba a su Puddin…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joker termino de verter el ácido, corto la llamada y guardo su celular. A pesar de esto los hombres seguían estremeciéndose y gritando por sus vidas. El potente ácido quemaba ardiente la piel en sus cuerpos.

\- Por favor…no resisto más…mátame ya… – Suplicaba Farrow, se había llevado la peor parte de la ira del Joker, pero él ignoro sus suplicas y lanzo lejos el bidón vacio de ácido. Sus ojos seguían ensombrecidos.

Joker se acercó a Farrow poniendo la palma de su mano en su mejilla firmemente. La barbilla de Farrow comenzó a tiritar atemorizado mientras los otros seguían gimiendo de dolor. - No quiero que digas una palabra mas !- Joker cerró violentamente su mandíbula ensangrentada para que esta dejara de tiritar y camino hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-Escuchen…– Los tres guardias guardaron silencio a pesar de estarce retorciéndose de dolor.

Joker peino su verde cabello hacia atrás diciendo - Harley... es lo más caro en mi corazón…Ella es... mi invaluable... posesión… Y el color de mi obsesión - Y luego exclamo con una mirada asesina - Esto es lo sucede cuando envenenas mi sangre!

Joker se irguió y se giró a Johnny que estaba apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados.

\- Tráelo – Le dijo con frió tono en su voz. Recogió la palanca de fierro del suelo y la golpeo dos veces en la palma de su mano.

Johnny avanzo hacia la cocina y al minuto salió apuntando con un arma la espalda de Griggs, este venía con su ropa empapada en sangre y cojeando por la herida de bala en su rodilla. Además de su rostro estar notoriamente desfigurado por los golpes que había recibido. Detrás de él venían los hombres de Joker.

\- Desátenlos y desvístanlos– Les indico Johnny. Los sicarios siguieron sus indicaciones y después apuntaron con sus ametralladoras M16 los desnudos cuerpos de los hombres tirados en el piso.

Joker se acercó a Griggs y le dijo.- Bien…esta es tu oportunidad, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – Dejo la palanca de fierro en sus manos y se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba frente a los tres hombres.

Griggs apretó entre sus manos el fierro. Tenía órdenes estrictas de violar con la palanca de fierro a los tres guardias. Enceguecido por la furia y el dolor en su cuerpo mutilado y sabiendo que su vida nunca podría ser igual que antes, pues no podría volver a casa con su familia en esas condiciones. Avanzo cogeando hacia ellos y cumplió la despiadada orden que le habían obligado. Al finalizar, Griggs se acercó a uno de los hombres de Joker y puso su frente en la punta de su arma. No podía hablar por su lengua cortada, pero no había dudas de lo que quería hacer.

-Que hago jefe? –

\- Dèmosle lo que quiere...hizo bien su trabajo, dispara. - El cuerpo de Griggs cayó muerto desplomándose en el piso.

Joker volvió su vista a los tres hombres que ya no gritaban ni pedían clemencia, simplemente seguían de rodillas en el piso agonizantes. Se paró del sillón y piso la mano de Brand, abriendo encarecidamente sus ojos y exclamo -OH No les dije algo!…Los que mueren, pagan todas sus deudas! - Disparo en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos.

\- HAHAHAHAHAH- Rio fuertemente inclinando su cuerpo y cuello hacia atrás mostrando todo el metal en sus dientes mientras sus hombres tomaban los bidones de gasolina sobre la mesa y empezaban a rosear todo el lugar.

Joker salió de la casa que ahora se encontraba rodeada de grandes llamas, se quitó su camisa que tenía restos de la sangre de los 4 guardias y la arrojo al vivo fuego que consumía todo el lugar…

Miro una vez más arder la casa en el flameante fuego y sintió que la desbordante furia de venganza que consumía su interior hace algunas horas, había sido saciada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Uff….Ese fue el fin del cap, desde ya pido disculpas si ofendí a alguien o fue muy malo de leer…o cualquier otra cosa mala.**

 **Realmente quería hacerle justicia al Joker, no estoy segura si abre llegado a su nivel de maldad…o si me excedí…En verdad estoy muy confundida , creo que si me dañe el cerebro escribiendo el cap jajaja.**

 **Bueno en fin…fuera de eso, quiero decirles que me base en la escena de la película cuando Monster T con breves palabras desencadena la ira del Joker y sin dudarlo lo mata enseguida…eso me hizo pensar…. Si lo mato por algo tan poco como eso…Que sería capaz de hacer si realmente abusan de Harley? o.o Sin duda tenía que ser algo realmente malvado…Espero de corazón haberlo conseguido y que no me maten x.x .**

 **Comenten y díganme que les pareció.**

 **No puedo esperar a escribir el próximo cap. Porque como dije en un principio, será un cap con mucho romance entre Harley y el Joker…:)**


	5. El placer del dolor

**Hola a todos! Volví con el quinto cap, esta vez me demore un poco más en escribirlo porque tuve una semana muy ajetreada (Fiesta nacional de mi País). Pero por fin lo termine. Les diré que me inspire mucho en dos canciones, por si alguien se quiere tomar la molestia de escucharlas son:**

 **Selena Gomez - Good For You - y Ariana Grande - Love Me Harder –**

 **En ese orden n.n**

 **Bueno sin más que decir como siempre les digo…Buena lectura! :)**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _El placer del dolor._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las calles despejadas en la oscuridad de la noche, al igual que la falta de transeúntes dejaban entrever que la ciudad de Luisiana dormía en un profundo sueño. Eran alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada hora local y solo algunas pocas personas se encontraban despiertas esas horas.

Uno que otro vehículo pasaba por las largas calles al lado de la ventana de Johnny, quien conducía la negra camioneta, seguido de la segunda que se encontraba detrás, con los hombres de Joker armados hasta los dientes. Johnny conducía a una velocidad moderada, no quería ser detenido por otra patrulla policial y que otro oficial idiota resultara muerto producto del temperamento de su jefe, que francamente había sido sumamente alterado en las últimas horas. No era para menos, después de lo sucedido y lo mucho que costo sacar a Harley de prisión, darse cuenta de lo que esos guardias le habían hecho...Sin duda habían arruinado su esperado reencuentro.

A Johnny no es que le importara la vida de los oficiales, eso es seguro, pero sin dudas estaba cansado y no quería complicar más la situación. Además, podía apostar que las autoridades estaban buscando encarecidamente a Harley y a su jefe. Las cosas se complicarían mucho más si eso ocurría, aunque claro, ellos siempre estaban preparados y listo para lo que fuese. Era parte fundamental de su particular oficio…

Johnny miro de reojo a Joker que estaba sentado a su lado de copiloto. A su jefe parecía no importarle la velocidad en que conducía la camioneta y eso era de extrañarse, ya que él era asiduo a la velocidad, acostumbrado a correr velozmente por el presuntuoso lamborghini llamando la atención de todos con sus brillantes luces de neón rosa y azul, igual que los cabellos de su chica. Johnny tenía el presentimiento que J parecía no tener prisa en llegar al Hotel.

La mirada de Joker estaba perdida, sin rumbo, pero a la vez con unos potentes ojos despiertos en el profundo negro que los envolvía. Jhonny se preguntaba como su jefe podía seguir despierto todavía a esas horas, llevaba varias noches sin dormir desde que habían estado planeando juntos la fuga de Harley. Él sabía perfectamente del insomnio constante de su jefe, pero este se había incrementado el doble cuando ella no estuvo a su lado y después de todo el ajetreo que habían tenido estos tres, incluyendo casi morir en Midway City, lo único que quería hacer Johnny era dormir, pero Joker…bueno él parecía tener siempre varias cosas en la cabeza y sin dudas, su cuerpo toleraba bien la falta de sueño producto de su hábil mente criminal, que lo hacía siempre desvelarse planeando uno que otro plan, quizás por eso era el jefe….

Jhonny no se sentía incómodo en el silencio dentro de la camioneta donde solo estaban ellos. Estaba acostumbrado al prolongado silencio que su jefe mantenía a veces, pero estaba vez sabía que ese silencio tenía un mal motivo, Harley. Johnny quería preguntarle cómo se encontraba ella, después de lo sucedido o que le había dicho ella exactamente. Le tenía un gran cariño a esa chica traviesa y problemática. Sin embargo se había abstenido de decir algo todo el camino para no incomodar a J, pues temía en cierto modo a su reacción, no porque lo fuera a matar, sino más bien, porque sabía que su jefe estaba realmente complicado, perturbado. El sabia de sobra que era un tema sumamente delicado y quizás él no debía involucrarse más a ya de lo que ya sabía, también justificaba las acciones que su jefe tomo con esos guardias, probablemente él también los abría eliminado si hubieran tocado a su chica, pero claro, los habría matado de una manera menos tortuosa tal vez.

El GPS a un lado del manubrio interrumpió el silencio con un pequeño " _beep"_ anunciando que se encontraban a tan solo tres cuadras de llegar por fin al Hotel. Johnny con una mano en el volante toco el dispositivo de su celular para apagar la alerta. Después volvieron sus dos manos al manubrio, pero se sobresaltó al escuchar un sonoro golpe en el techo de la camioneta. Se giró rápidamente, el puño de su jefe había golpeado abruptamente el techo. No se esperaba eso y entonces volvió enseguida su vista a su rostro, él lo miraba de forma perturbada con el ceño fruncido y su boca roja entre abierta. Entonces bajo su cabeza ocultando sus ojos en las sombras a medida que Johnny estacionaba la camioneta fuera del Lujoso Hotel y lo escucho preguntar.

-Qué debería hacer Frost? - Este se sorprendió enormemente, era la única vez en muchos años que su jefe le preguntaba qué hacer. No sabía exactamente qué decir, estaba realmente impactado. Entonces lo vio levantar su profunda mirada y clavarlas en sus ojos con notoria amargura y frustración. Reacciono.

\- No lo sé jefe,… es complejo – Le dijo con calma tratando de ocultar su asombro – Como esta ella?

\- Triste – Su respuesta fue seca y fría apretando su angulada mandíbula.

Relajo su expresión y levanto su mano derecha haciendo girar su muñeca - Ella jamás me ha temido….- Detuvo su muñeca, observo su palma abierta y la cerro juntando sus dedos en un puño.- Ella cambio, se ha vuelto… frágil, ahora parece estar asustada de mí.

\- J, todo el mundo te teme, pero ella no, ninguna mujer ama al hombre al que le tiene verdadero miedo, son palabras de Aristóteles – Le dijo Johnny tratando de ayudar a su jefe.

\- … Eso es lo fascinante.- Le dijo dejando escapar el aire en sus palabras, elevando y bajando sus inexistentes cejas. J sabía a qué se refería Johnny. Su arlequín nunca le había demostrado miedo, tanto cuando le entrego la ametralladora o en la terapia de electrochoque en Arkham, incluso cuando se lanzó en el ácido. Ella siempre se entregó a él de brazos abiertos, ella no le temía, solo lo amaba. Entonces recordó sus ojos llenos de temor y angustia en el baño.- Lo vi Johnny…lo vi en sus ojos atemorizados por mi reacción, esperando lo peor de mí…

Johnny saco un habano del bolsillo de su saco negro, lo prendió y empezó a fumarlo- Ella esta confundida, pero cambiara... esos sujetos la lastimaron, pero es una chica fuerte y lo sabes

\- oh…ella lo es…- Le respondió y levanto la vista al techo de la camioneta- Dime..crees que ella podrá volver en si? Lo ara? – Dijo con un leve tono irónico, pero Johnny noto la preocupación en sus palabras.

\- Volverá, pero tendrás que tener paciencia, ella es impredecible y tu muy impulsivo. La clave es la paciencia, tendrás que tener mucho control y esperar su reacción – Resolvió Johnny.

\- Es correcto…Lo pones difícil para mí Frost, pero por eso sigues a aquí.-

\- Jefe, no tengo que recordarte que estoy agradecido de trabajar para ti – Johnny sonrió y prosiguió – Puede ser difícil, pero es lo mejor para ella... Quieres su felicidad, no?

\- Me sonrojas! HA HA HA HA - Joker carcajeo tapando su boca con la sonrisa en su mano y Johnny lo acompaño en su risa. Los dos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Joker subió al reluciente ascensor y se miró en los espejos que rodeaban el cuadrado lugar. Su saco gris estaba abierto y aun con las cadenas puestas podía ver que tenía rastros de sangre en algunas partes de su torso desnudo, unas gotas también manchaban su pálido rostro y para que hablar de los nudillos rotos y ensangrentados en su mano, con la que había dado la gran mayoría de los golpes esa noche. Estaba hecho un desastre, pero sonrió.

\- oh...luzco terrible ...necesito un baño ! - Rio con una gran sonrisa demencial, viendo en el espejo el metal en sus dientes al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos, sintiéndose increíblemente satisfecho y complacido. Era inusual verse así de desarreglado sin haberse enfrentado al murciélago, no recordaba la última vez que había roto sus nudillos en certeros puñetazos. Todo había sido tan exuberante, placentero, entre la furia y la ira desmedida, finalmente había desquitado toda su rabia. Bien valía la pena estar en el estado que estaba, Harley era lo mejor que tenía en su vida y nunca permitiría que aquel que le faltara el respeto a su reina saliera ileso, lo único que conseguiría seria firmar una sentencia de muerte.

Dejo de reír cuando el ascensor se abrió y miro la puerta al final del pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harley seguía recostada en la cama con su cabello suelto y un poco despeinada, miro la hora en la pantalla de su celular 3.45 am. Dio un largo bostezo con sueño, se había acostumbrado a dormir temprano en prisión, pero no se daría el lujo de no ver llegar a su Puddin, quería esperarlo a toda costa despierta y sabía que si seguía en la cama, corría el riesgo de quedarse inevitablemente dormida. Eso no pasaría, así que se sobresaltó y se levantó estirando sus brazo y con el otro tapo su boca dando un último bostezo.

Aparto la roja maleta de la cama y la arrastro depositándola en uno de los negros sillones de cuero. Enseguida fue de regreso al velador y cogió su pequeño bolso de maquillaje, quizás con los muchos bostezos que había dado su maquillaje se había corrido y quería estar perfecta para cuando su Puddin regresara; se dirigió al baño con el pequeño bolso rosa en sus manos.

Camino con cuidado por entre los vidrios rotos en el brillante piso, con precaución, tratando de no pisar ninguno de ellos. Encontró un lugar exento de vidrio y se puso frente al gran espejo con sus manos apoyadas en el mesón caoba. Examino su rostro inclinándose hacia el, tenía un poco corrido el rosa de su maquillaje en su ojo derecho, entonces tomo un trocito de algodón que siempre traía en su bolso de cosméticos, era algo que toda chica debía tener y paso su mirada por el largo mesón. Encontró un frasco de crema que no había sucumbido ante la ira de J y sonrió feliz, unto el algodón en la crema rosa que había en él y limpio su maquillaje corrido. Se remarcó un poco más el rojo en sus labios. Y se miró en el espejo.-

-Falta algo…- Con sus dedos peino un poco sus cabellos, acomodando bien los dos colores en las puntas de estos. Y sonrió carismatica, guiñando un ojo frente al espejo – Si! Lo tienes! -

Entonces miro la camisa color vino que traía puesta, inclino su rostro y puso la punta de su fina nariz en el cuello de la camisa, respiro hondamente el aroma de su Puddin, era tan misterioso…Dios! Estaba empezando a impacientarse, quería que llegara cuanto antes. En verdad lo necesitaba, quería seducirlo, quería compensarle el tiempo perdido, quería que con sus salvajes besos borrara cada rastro de ultraje que los hombres habían dejado en su piel y quería que la tomara una y otra vez, dejando en claro que ella era de su propiedad. No quería sentir más culpa ni dolor por haberle fallado. El sufrimiento no era parte de ella, ella era parte del Señor J, a él le debía todo, incluyendo su nombre, Harley Quinn…su arlequín y eso no podía compararlo con nada.

Ella ganaría la guerra consigo misma y volvería a brillar como el diamante que era, el diamante en bruto que el Señor J se había encargado de pulir y hacer brillar como una estrella resplandeciente.

Aunque cualquier mujer normal se hubiera alejado hace tiempo de ese terrible criminal, ella no lo haría, estaba enloquecida de amor por él y veía más a ya de la maldad en sus desquiciados ojos. No podía escapar de su profunda mirada, ella bailaría toda la noche para él, si él lo pidiera…

El futuro con él era incierto por el caos de su vida y quizás nunca habría un final feliz, pero ella nunca lo abandonaría, se sentía envuelta en esos sentimientos y ya no podía más si no ser solo suya, siendo su perfecta compañera del crimen y aunque estaba completamente atrapada en eso, había encontrado la libertad de amar sin medidas ni prejuicios, un amor irracional que se hallaba solo entre sus brazos.

-Puddin…- Él había hecho tanto por ella, sobre todo este último tiempo, en el que la había buscado sin cesar hasta traerla de vuelta a casa y aunque no lo expresaba con palabras, ella sabía lo importante que ella era para él. Rio coqueta. Su felicidad estaba con él.

\- humm? - Su mirada se desvió al frasco de crema y sonrió con picardía, lo tomo y rápidamente se devolvió a la cama y empezó a aplicárselo en sus pálidas piernas por encima de los tatuajes que tenía, sabía que sus largas piernas eran oro. Una de las partes favoritas de su Puddin…

Se mordió el labio y desabrocho un botón más de su camisa, mirando de reojo el celular en el velador. No aguantaba la tentación, quería verlo cruzar la puerta ya. Aunque sentía algo de miedo, porque no sabía con qué actitud llegaría el, quizás llegaría aún más molesto…pero aun así el amor era más fuerte al igual que el firme deseo de seducirlo y recompensar todas las noches perdidas a su lado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y los celestes ojos de Harley se iluminaron. Se quedó sin respiración unos segundos con los labios entreabiertos, antes de poder reaccionar. Desde la cama vio su verde cabello que estaba despeinado y no tenía su camisa puesta con la que se había ido. Él le devolvió la mirada a Harley y ella por fin reacciono. Se precipito un poco, saliendo de la cama, dejando el frasco de crema a un lado y corrió a sus brazos.

-Puddin! – Exclamo tomándolo por el cuello y dándole la más grande de las sonrisas - Por fin llegaste!, espere mucho por ti! – Joker sujetò sus manos y las aparto, se giró a un lado de ella quitándose el saco gris y poniéndolo sobre su espalda avanzo hacia los negros sillones arrojándolo ahí.

Harley lo miro preocupada y camino hacia la espalda descubierta de él mientras Joker se quitaba las largas cadenas de oro de su cuello y sus anillos. Los dejo en la mesa de cristal que sonó al contacto del pesado metal. Entonces ella lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda y empezó a depositar sonoros besos en ella, a medida que sus manos se deslizaban por sus marcados oblicuos debajo del gran tatuaje de sonrisa en su abdomen bajo.

-Te tengo Puddin! Ja! –

\- Puedes hacer algo por mi Harls? …Quita tus manos.- Le dijo volteando su rosto a la derecha.

\- Què? Por què? – dijo confundida. El tomo nuevamente sus manos y aun sin darse vuelta las volvió a quitar de su cuerpo y se giró hacia ella. Harley vio la sangre que manchaba algunas partes de su torso por entre sus numerosos tatuajes al igual que en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos y toco la sangre de su frente al lado de su tatuaje. … _Dañado…_

\- Esto es sangre.

\- Si... es sangre... y no quiero que la toques...

Harley sintió un calor en sus mejillas, eso era tan atractivo, él, la sangre, sus palabras. Ella sabía que esa sangre había sido derramada por y para ella. Su dulce venganza…en manos del hombre que amaba. Lo deseo más que nunca.

-Te divertiste Puddin? – Dijo abriendo sus labios en una sonrisa enloquecida y dio un sexy ladrido – Lo hiciste!

\- Si, así es… – Arqueo el marco de sus ojos – Tu eres mi bebe…y nadie más puede tocarte - Deslizo su dedo índice por sus labios y enseguida apunto su rostro – No lo olvides.

\- Si…- Harley lo miro con brillo en sus ojos y unió sus labios en un fugaz beso - Haces tanto por mí! Prometo seguir siendo una buena chica! – dijo levantando su brazo en señal de juramento - Nunca más te fallare Puddin!

\- oh…mi bebe no debe sentirse culpable…- Acaricio su mejilla y la miro fijamente a sus ojos.

\- Una persona que se siente culpable, se convierte en su propio verdugo…- Enfatizo la última palabra, se acercó a su oído y le dijo suavemente con esa voz que usaba solo para ella – Tu eres muy buena para sentir eso… – Harley no lo soporto más, su respiración en su oído la hizo estremecer dejando todo lo malo atrás, él tenía ese poder en ella. Giro su rostro para encontrarse con el de él y lo beso con desesperación, como generalmente hacia J. Entonces él le correspondió saboreando todo el sabor del dulce chocolate en su boca y se separó de ella recordando que aún tenía esa asquerosa sangre en su cuerpo, pero había otra razón fuera de eso. Las palabras de Johnny aún estaban en su mente… Paciencia y Control.

No quería estar cerca de Harley, sabía que si lo hacía no podría controlar el impulso de poseerla y no podía prometerse así mismo el no tomarla con excesiva violencia. Él era muy consciente de las marcas que los otros hombres habían dejado en el cuerpo de ella y estas lo enloquecían, sacando lo peor de él y podía bloquearse por completo, incluso ir más a ya de solo lastimarla…Podría incluso dejarla sin respiración. Gruño embravecido consigo mismo, la necesitaba.

-Puddin…porque te separas de mí? Sabes que nunca me ah importado la sangre! mmm te ves sexy! – Rio coqueta.

-Ahora no bebe…no es el momento de jugar - Le dijo y se giró camino a baño.

-Es porque te sientes sucio por la sangre? ha? – Le pregunto y luego acaricio su espalda con ambas manos mientras le decía sensualmente. – Porque si quieres puedo ayudarte a quitarla…qué opinas? …lo quieres?

Joker cerró los ojos conteniéndose de ronronear por el contacto de sus suaves manos en su espalda. Giro su cuello y luego paso sus dos manos por su verde cabello dando unos pasos para alejar su cuerpo de Harley – No cariño, lo are rápido esta vez…papi trabajo muy duro para sacar a su nena de prisión…sé una buena chica y ve a dormir- Le dijo ya en la puerta del baño.

\- Mientes…- Dijo Harley decepcionada cruzandoce de brazos – Solo estas alejándote de mí…mi Puddin adora que yo le friegue la espalda!...

Joker guardo silencio y luego rio llevando a su boca su sonrisa tatuada en su mano derecha- Ha Ha Ha Ha- Fue realmente gracioso para él, ella tenía razón. Harley entonces vio sus nudillos rotos y tomo su mano sacándola de su boca.

-Hey! Que es esto?! – dijo un poco molesta – oh…ya sé – Se rió otra vez - Vamos! Curare estás heridas por ti! Puedo ser tu sexy enfermera…Recuerdas esa vez que te cure cuando te lastimaste con Batsy? – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo –Lo disfrutaste mucho.

J no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, esa noche realmente fue ardiente. Harley vestida de enfermera… definitivamente estaba en su memoria, pero no lo hizo notar y cambio su semblante elevando el marco de sus ojos eh hizo un gesto con su mano – No, No lo recuerdo.

-ohm…Lastimas mi corazón...- Hizo un tierno puchero y se fue rápido al oído del Joker– Voy a hacerte recordar papi…

Joker la giro y la puso bruscamente contra la puerta del baño sujetando sus brazos con fuerza – Te dije que no Harls! - La miro severamente acercando su rostro a centímetros de ella, conteniendo el potente deseo de besar todo su cuerpo quitándole su camisa que tanto lo seducía – Estoy…realmente de muy mal humor. – Y era cierto, aquella situación lo embravecía, lo empezaba a enfurecer. El nunca controlaba sus impulsos, siempre hacia lo que quería sin objeción alguna. Tenía el poder de tomar la vida de cualquier persona jalando el gatillo de su arma si el así lo deseaba, por eso toda esa situación lo estaba exasperando, tratando de contenerse y controlar sus impulsos naturales.

Harley dejo de reír cuando vio sus ojos amargos.

-Ok…está bien…- Dijo suavemente, dolida en su orgullo de mujer por el severo rechazo.

Joker soltó sus brazos y paso nuevamente su mano por su cabello desviando la mirada de los ojos afligidos de ella. - Bien…eso está mejor….ahora ve y hazme caso.

-mmm - Harley asintió moviendo su rostro y bajo su mirada mientras deslizaba su cuerpo por la puerta bajando por el brazo de J para salir. El vio su expresión y sintió nuevamente esa punzada en su pecho. Ella salió y él cerró la puerta dejándose caer sentado en el piso de marfil, miro los vidrios regados por el brillante piso y golpeo la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la blanca pared maldiciendo a los putos guardias que habían arruinado su noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harley se sentó en la cama conteniendo la respiración por unos minutos y dejo escapar todo el aire. Era normal que él no quisiera poner sus manos en ella, después de todo ella si le había fallado y seguramente su cuerpo ya no le resultaba atractivo después de ser ultrajada por esos hombres. Harley cerró sus ojos conteniendo una lágrima que amenazaba por salir y arrugo cada lado de las blancas sabanas con sus manos. No, no más lágrimas, ni más voces, ni nada, nunca más, era una promesa…. Recordó las sabias palabra de su Puddin _…"_ _Una persona que se siente culpable, se convierte en su propio verdugo_ _"_. Puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, esa era la respuesta. No tenía que tener más culpa, pero era muy difícil…Volteo su vista al velador en busca de los finos bombones de chocolate, realmente necesitaba uno en ese momento, pero no estaban ahí.

-Grandioso Harley! - Hizo rodar sus ojos ¿Dónde los había escondido de ella misma, Llevo una mano a su mentón pensativa y soplo levantando uno de sus rubios mechones de su cabello- Da! Obvio! – Se paró de la cama y camino hacia el bar en la esquina de la habitación. Ella los había ocultado detrás de la botella de Whisky que le recordaba que debía mantenerse siempre en forma para su Puddin, al igual que debía hacer más cardio si quería seguir siendo la hábil criminal que era.

Finalmente los encontró y rápidamente quito el dorado papel llevándose a su boca el delicioso bombón de chocolate. Cerró sus ojos y se giró descuidadamente golpeándose la cabeza con la parte superior de la esquina del bar en el que colgaban hermosas copas de cristal.

Era un bar oscuro con forma de "L" muy elegante y bonito, con un largo y reluciente mesón oscuro haciendo juego con el decorado de la habitación y la tenue luz que iluminaba el lugar. Harley alzo la vista y vio su rostro en el reflejo en una de las copas que colgaban frente a sus ojos. No lo podía negar y aunque sonara vanidosa, ella era muy guapa. Siempre era perseguida por las miradas de los hombres deseosos de ella y el Señor J no dudaba nunca en disparar a quien la mirara más de la cuenta. Rio divertida…cuando el hacía eso era tan encantador!

Miro unos segundos más su rostro y el reflejo de la copa le hizo tener una magnífica idea, esbozo una gran sonrisa. Ella no se rendiría, ella podía con todo, ella era a prueba de balas, era Harley Quinn y podía seducir al mismísimo señor del crimen, rey de Gótica y rey de su corazón si hacia lo quería. Pero si quería hacerlo debía darse prisa, su adorado Puddin saldría en cualquier momento del baño. Camino deprisa hacia el negro sillón frente al bar y se sentó en el abriendo la roja maleta a su lado y cuando tuvo lo que quería en sus manos, sonrió enloquecida.

Saco sus sexys tacones negros y se los puso sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, aseguro las pequeñas correas en sus tobillos y sonrió con malicia. Inmediatamente cuando los tuvo puestos y camino unos pasos con ellos se sintió ella misma, bella, encantadora, seductora, pero por sobre todo segura de lograr su objetivo. Sabía que su Puddin enloquecía cuando ella solo usaba sus camisas y sus altos tacones juntos, sin nada mas que cubriera su cuerpo. Ella lo había descubierto un día, cuando ella estaba desnuda apunto de quitarse los tacones, pero él le silbo desde la planta baja de la mansión en la que vivían. Entonces ella apresuradamente tomo lo primero que vio, su camisa y bajo corriendo las escaleras aun con sus tacones aguja puestos. Al señor J se le olvido para que la llamaba y solo la hizo suya toda la noche… _"Que recuerdos…"-_ Pensó suspirando y se puso sus aretes de diamantes marquesa, acomodo mejor su largo cabello y se quitó el brassier debajo de la camisa. Estaba lista, justo a tiempo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse unos metros lejos de ella y rápidamente se sentó en el sillón silenciosamente cruzando sus piernas.

Joker salió del baño descalzo y con un suelto pantalón azul oscuro de franela, secaba su torso con una toalla mientras caminaba a la suntuosa cama, pero frunció el ceño al ver que su chica no había obedecido su orden. Donde estaba Harley?. Acaso se había sentido tan mal por su rechazo para haber ido a otra habitación del hotel? .Gruño notoriamente molesto…Era una opción. Decidió tomar una copa de whisky para calmar sus ánimos antes de salir por ella. Camino un poco más y su boca se entre abrió, no pudo evitar levantar el marco de sus ojos contemplando lo que estaba frente a él.

Miro a su chica sentada en el sillón de piernas cruzadas, Harley se levantó y él se acercó hacia ella, mudo. Ella lo mirò de reojo caminando sensualmente a su lado hasta llegar al mesón oscuro del bar. J se mantuvo quieto tratando de contener sus manos cuando ella pasó a su lado y estuvo obligado a girar su cuello para poder observarla desde atrás de pies a cabeza, partiendo por sus pies que calzaban esos provocativos tacones. Sus tacones realzaban sus bellas piernas y levantaban sus perfectos glúteos que se insinuaban debajo de su camisa que los cubría casi por completo, seduciéndolo en esa posición tan provocativa, tan caliente…Su cabello caía en cascada sobre su espalda.

Harley estaba inclinada sobre el mesón apoyada de sus codos con su cadera hacia atrás y sostenía un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha, balanceándolo levemente. Entonces se giró hacia él y J distinguió claramente a través de la tela la curvatura de sus senos y sus pezones que resaltaban entre el color vino. Tan exasperado…tan sofocado, sin aire...

\- Que…bebe...Que….Que haces bebe? – Se sorprendió así mismo al articular tan mal las palabras. Pero extrañaba con demasía verla así para él, era algo cautivante y había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella.

-Lo quieres señor J? – le dijo suavemente satisfecha por su reacción. Se giró completamente hacia él inclinándose de forma provocativa hacia atrás, dando la espalda al mesón.

\- Si lo quieres…puedes tomarlo…. – Joker la vio separar los extremos de su camisa revelando la suave piel que había entremedio de sus senos. Ella alzo el vaso, giro su muñeca sutilmente y derramo lentamente cada gota de alcohol sobre su pecho, las gotas se deslizaron rápido por su piel.

Sintió como nunca el fuego en su interior, podía sentir sus pulsaciones aumentar drásticamente y ponerse duro bajo sus pantalones de franela. Apretó sus dientes y su angulada mandíbula conteniendo el aire, en el inútil intento de calmar su acelerado corazón.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en el negro sillón, el frió del cuero le refresco la piel de su espalda que quemaba como todo su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo.

-Que más pretendes hacer? Mmmm? – Dijo alzando el mentón como si realmente tuviera el poder en esa situación – En estos momentos estoy bastante… cansado.

-Si puedo verlo…por eso sigues aquí conmigo…- Le guiño un ojo con una media sonrisa –Te quedas a ver esto, Puddin?- Harley se dio impulso y se sentó sobre el largo mesón. Entonces se acostó sobre este y elevo un poco una de sus piernas acariciándola suavemente. Sus cabellos de color rosa y azul caían deslizándose por el borde del mesón. – Me quieres ver así?

Joker se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

\- O prefieres así? – Le dijo girándose deprisa y poniéndose de rodillas en cuatro, en el mesón apoyando las palmas de sus manos en él. Luego bajo su pecho y estiro sus brazos sobre la deslizante superficie curvando su espalda baja de forma felina, para elevar más sus glúteos casi descubiertos- Así está bien ?...

J estuvo frente a ella y con ambas manos rápidamente tomo sus caderas, levanto a Harley sin ningún esfuerzo y la dejo caer fuertemente en el mesón sentándola como una niña delante de él.

\- Me atrapaste Señor J, Viniste a jugar conmigo… – Continuo con seductora voz.

Joker ronroneo y deslizo ambas manos al mismo tiempo bajando por el camino de sus costillas, por su cintura, hasta llegar a sus muslos y sonoramente los palmo con violencia –… Tanta palabrería va a ser que te lastimes bebe… - Le dijo agarrando fuertemente estas, enterrando sus dedos y apretando su piel. Otro ronroneo amenazador salio de su boca, acercando su rosto a su cuello.

Harley soltó unas risitas coquetas – Y porque no lo haces ? o tengo que seducirte un poco mas? – Puso sus manos sobre las suyas y las deslizo hacia arriba por debajo de su camisa. Joker las aparto con el poco autocontrol que le estaba quedando y puso su mano sobre su boca apretando sus labios con sus dedos. La miro fijamente –…Todo tiene un límite… –

Harley estiro sus piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su espalda baja jalándolo hacia ella sintiendo toda su erección por encima de su ropa interior. J gruño y no pudo seguir apretando sus labios al sentir el provocativo contacto y ella pudo pronunciar.

\- Yo puedo romper ese límite cuando yo quiera. – Lo miro seriamente y arqueo una ceja - Quieres ver como lo hago? – Inclino su rostro y no dudo en deslizar su lengua de abajo hacia arriba por su torso encima de las letras tatuadas JOKER hasta llegar al centro de la unión de sus clavículas. Entonces sintió la mano de J agarrar bruscamente su cuello haciéndola levantar nuevamente su rostro.

La mano de Joker presiono un poco más fuerte su cuello con un claro objetivo en mente. _"…Ninguna mujer amar al hombre al que le tiene verdadero miedo…"._ Si la iba a coger, tenía que estar seguro que su arlequín estaba de regreso y no esa estúpida chica que se había dejado abusar. Solo así podría hacerla suya sin el fervor de castigarla brutalmente por haber sido tan idiota.

Harley sin saber su intención, cerró tranquilamente sus ojos con una ligera sonrisa. J agitado con un inhala y exhala en su respiración, examino su rostro detenidamente mientras seguía apretando cada vez más fuerte, pero esa expresión de miedo hacia él se había ido completamente, quedando solo como un recuerdo. Otra vez solo veía amor y deseo en la sonrisa de sus labios…

Finalmente dejo de apretar su cuello y Harley solo pudo toser un poco antes de ser atrapada por sus rojos labios en un profundo beso, lento, placentero, erótico y caliente. Sus manos fueron a sus fuertes bíceps apretándolo firmemente haciéndolo sentir que siempre se aferraría a lo que sentía por él.

El beso se intensifico cada vez más y ella soltó uno de sus tatuados y fuertes bíceps para poner su mano en la gran erección de su pantalón. La acarició lentamente presionando sus dedos despacio. El Rey de Gótica era suyo. Lo sintió morder su labio fuertemente mientras acariciaba su miembro, luego se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos para decirle - _Ecendiste el fuego en mi interior...ahora n_ _o hay vuelta atrás_.- Con ambas manos jalo bruscamente cada extremo de su camisa, arrancando los botones que cayeron dispersos por el lustroso piso.

\- _Ya es muy tarde para que te desagas de mi Puddin...-_ Joker la tomo por los hombros y sus profundos ojos contemplaron unos segundos la belleza de los senos de su chica, antes de besar y morder todo el camino desde su cuello hacia ellos mientras apretaba su pequeña cintura. Estaba embriagado besando su piel, no por el rastro de licor en ella, sino porque había extrañado en demasía ese perfecto cuerpo. Su blanca piel de porcelana que él mismo había sido el responsable de decolorar, al igual que sus cabellos en la profundidad de los ácidos. Harley siempre seria su perfecta arlequín hecha a medida, ya no podía deshacerse de ella. Màs le gustaba ser el absoluto dueño de su vida, dejándoselo en claro. _"…Vivirías por mí?...Morirías por mí?..."_

Harley cerraba sus ojos mientras su mano seguía apretando fuertemente el bíceps que tenía tatuado el petirrojo muerto. Inconscientemente lo hacía por el miedo a que J se fuera de su lado o simplemente esas sensaciones tan placenteras no fueran reales. Sus dedos estaban enredados en su verde cabello, sintiendo como él se movía para besar, lamer y morder sus pezones por igual. Harley tenía leves punzadas de dolor y placer; seguramente mañana tendría muchos chupones en su piel.

Las manos de Joker dejaron de apretar su cintura y se fueron directo a su camisa, se la quitó mientras seguía besando apasionadamente su pecho. Harley se estremeció al sentir su manos recorrer con ansias su espalda y luego bajaron hasta sus glúteos para quitarle su ropa interior de encaje negro deslizándola por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus tacones, cayendo finalmente al piso.

Joker subió dando besos por todo su cuello mientras se deshacía de su pantalón. Llego hasta la boca de Harley y la mordió antes de penetrarla fuertemente. Soltó sus labios para escuchar como ella dejaba escapar todo el aire en un sensual gemido de placer. Las manos de Harley se aferraron a su cuello y espalda mientras la embestía cada vez más profundo, sus piernas lo envolvían firmemente.

J escuchaba los gemidos de ella cada vez más placenteros con las fuertes embestidas, no eran rápidas, sino más bien controladas, profundas, todo muy sensorial. Los dos habían ansiado ese momento desde el beso que se dieron en el helicóptero, cuando él fue a rescatarla del control de Waller minutos antes de volver a separarse…La apretó más fuerte contra su pecho y Harley ahogo sus gemidos en su cuello. Luego subió para susurrarle al oído tocando las risas tatuadas en su pecho - _Extrañe demasiado hacer esto_ _…-_

Joker dejo de embestirla y la pierna derecha de Harley subió hábil por encima de su cuello. Su pierna completamente estirada y su tacón llegaban a los extremos de su verde cabello. Las manos de ella fueron a sus hombros y siguió: **…** _estoy orgullosa de ser tu chica…-_

J sujeto firmemente su tobillo y beso la suave piel de su pantorrilla ronroneando guturalmente. Su chica podía atrapar a cualquier hombre si quisiera, incluso a él. … _Completamente cautivado…_ Pensó y le respondió - _…Es.. todo un regalo para mi, que seas tan... flexible …._ -Y la volvió a penetrar con toda su locura desatada una y otra vez en un rápido bay ben. Harley se aferraba a su hombro y con su mejilla pegada a su rostro podía sentir el caliente aire que dejaba escapar Joker con cada embestida. Su respiración agitada iba a la par con los ruidos que hacían las copas moviendose en el bar…J lo hacía fuerte y sin control haciendo que algunas botellas detrás de la espalda de Harley comenzaran a caer por el piso desperdiciando todo el valioso licor, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a ella, él la tenía sometida, sus oídos solo escuchaban la impetuosa respiración jadeante de su Puddin.

La mano de ella se aferraba firmemente sobre el borde del mesón y la otra en su hombro. La sensación de placer era demasiado grande…más embestidas y más gemidos se escapaban de sus labios. Finalmente se dejó llevar hasta la cima atrapada en el calor envolvente de él. Tres botellas de vino tinto cayeron por las fuertes embestidas y Harley enterró sus uñas en su hombro al llegar a su orgasmo.- a _h…Puddin_ ….- Joker sintió como ella se estremecía gimiendo entre sus brazos con cada golpe de placentera electricidad.

Joker busco su boca y la beso apasionadamente dándole una última embestida y quito su mano de su tobillo bajando la pierna de Harley poniéndola en la parte posterior de su espalda, - … _Vamos bebe..._ \- Ella lo miro y le sonrió enrojecida - … _iré…contigo…a donde sea…-_ Le dijo con su pulso acelerado envolviendo nuevamente con sus piernas. J puso su mano en su glúteo afirmándola, la otra en su espalda y la levanto, cargándola camino a la cama.

La dejo caer en ella y Harley se sentó en el borde. J sujetò su mentón con ambas mano y lo inclino para que mirara sus ojos que reflejaban demencia y pasión. Harley se relamió los labios y el rápidamente llevo su boca a su miembro que estaba frente a ella. Ella lo sintió todo en la boca de una sola vez, tan duro y caliente. Joker con sus manos en su mandíbula movió el rostro de Harley con frenesí y ella le seguía el ritmo lo más que podía haciendo presión con sus labios.

Satisfecho, con ambas manos levanto su rostro y beso esos labios que le habían dado tanto placer. Se separó de ella y la tomo por sus costillas llevándola más al fondo de la cama y se posiciono sobre ella besando su cuello y clavículas.

 _-Me dejas jugar contigo señor J?_ – Le dijo seductoramente.

J respondió desde abajo mientras mordía sus senos – _Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo…_ \- Harley sonrió y se separó de él tumbándolo en la cama, quedando sobre él. Lo beso apasionadamente y luego le dio la espalda sentándose sobre su marcada pelvis un poco antes de llegar a su miembro, curvo su espalda baja y con su mano introdujo su miembro en su entrada, dejandose caer con un suspiro de placer . Joker dio un gruñido al sentirse completamente dentro ella.- _Mmmm…_

Veía con fervor los dos colores de su cabello caer en su espalda que no llegaban a cubrir su pequeña cintura y sus glúteos subían y bajaban en su erecto miembro con insinuantes jadeos y gemidos. Eran casi perfectos de no ser por la palma roja marcada en uno ellos. Apretó sus puños, ella se había puesto en esa posición tan peligrosa sin saberlo? O realmente quería hacerlo enojar? . La rabia empezó a apoderarse de él y estuvo a punto de reaccionar, pero la voz de Harley lo detuvo mientras se giraba para tomar su mano tatuada y ponerla en la marca.

- _…Lastímame papi…quiero ser solo tuya_ …- Le dijo mientras seguía cabalgando de espalda hacia él. J sonrió con malicia y lo que le quedaba de cordura se esfumo al oírla decir tan seductoras palabras. Su ira desapareció entendiendo su peligrosa propuesta...él iba a apropiarse de su piel nuevamente. Su mano la abofeteo dura y sonoramente sobre la marca existente y la otra agarro su glúteo izquierdo apretándolo con fuerza y moviéndolo al marcado compás que hacían las caderas de ella.

La empezó a nalguear una y otra vez sin compasión. Los gemidos de Harley sincronizados con el sonido que producía su mano al nalguearla eran exuberantes, al igual que la belleza de su grácil cuerpo moviéndose sobre el y toda el área enrojecida de sus glúteos- … _Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo por ti, Harls?...-_

 _\- S! Puddin_ … _mas…lastímame…más-_ Gemía suplicante Harley moviéndose de manera experta sobre el miembro de J, sintiendo su piel arder por la fuerza desmedida que el usaba para nalguearla. Entonces J se sentó haciendo que Harley dejara de moverse y la tomò por la parte posterior de su cuello-… _Eres adorable…y yo peligroso…-_

Con violencia agarro sus caderas para hacerla girar, posicionandola en cuatro sobre la cama. Harley solo atino a aferrarse a la marquesa oscura de la cama y gritar _.- Puddin!_ .- Cuando él la penetro por su entrada trasera sin aviso y su mano recorrió acariciando todo el camino desde su espalda baja hasta sus hombros, se detuvo en estos y la empujo bruscamente hacia abajo haciéndola inclinarse ante él – _…Realmente voy a lastimarte…-_ Le dijo antes de empezar a poseerla con violencia sintiendo la presión en su miembro que entraba y salía .- _oh Dios! Puddin!...Hazlo!_ – Su mano volvió nalguear sin desenfreno, cruelmente al ritmo de sus dolorosas embestidas. Su excitación llego a las nubes, cuando Harley giro su rostro sudado hacia él. Ese rostro que lo perturbo incontables noches de insomnio en su ausencia, por fin lo veía.-

-… _Mas fuerte…mas…fuerte…Oh Dios! -_ Harley cerro sus ojos y el vio sus uñas pintadas aferrarse a la madera de la marquesa. Volvió su vista hacia abajo mientras seguía bombeando una y otra vez mientas que su mano la seguía nalgueando con violencia. No paro hasta verlo completamente enrojecido, un rojo vivo que nunca antes había visto en su piel. Observo maravillado con demencia en sus ojos y con su palma abierta acaricio el arte que habia provocado. Luego se inclinó hacia la espalda de Harley con un brazo estirado sobre la cama y puso su otra mano con la sonrisa tatuada sobre la mano abierta de ella que se encontraba apoyada en la marquesa de la cama, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella mientras la apegaba a su cuerpo.

\- _Rosa...azul...verde…verde…PUDIN! -_ Grito dando un agudo gemido de placer _,_ no lo resistió más y arqueo su espada todo lo que su flexibilidad le permitía al llegar a su segundo orgasmo levantando más sus glúteos al tiempo que se estremecía debajo de él. Joker sintió duramente la fricción producida en su miembro y la embistió unas veces más deleitado por su agudo gemido. La lleno de su abundante y caliente semen sintiendo un fuerte clímax, sumergido y extasiado en un indescriptible placer abrazado a ella.

Salió de Harley y se dejó caer sobre su femenina espalda, ambos jadeantes y cansados, pero finalmente juntos.

- _Harley…Harley…Harley…_..- Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y con su respiración agitada lo escucho decir su nombre desesperadamente casi inaudible mientras besaba y mordía su hombro derecho – _Tenia… que… encontrarte…para decirte… que te necesito… en… mi vida…-_ Harley abrió sus ojos cuando el por fin termino la frase y se giró abruptamente para estar frente a él.-

\- Puedes... repetir... lo que... dijiste? - Le dijo ella cautelosa, aun con su respiración jadeante y con una mirada ingenua.

J más que enojarse se rio para sus adentros, ella era exasperante, pero adoraba a su chica por eso. - ¿Qué? – Bromeo con ella.

-ohm Puddin… ya me oíste! –

\- Y tú a mí – Le dijo y la beso frenéticamente por su imprudencia. Harley lo tomò por sus hombros separándolo de ella – Por favor Puddin…

\- Eres muy traviesa…- Le dijo molesto moviendo su mano frente a su rostro deliberadamente y luego tomo su mentón mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Sin ti corrí en círculos y vi la peor cara de la moneda…tú me perteneces y no puedes faltarme - Se acercó a su oído - Lo entiendes?

\- Si…

\- Bien….-Miro hacia arriba y luego apreso rápidamente sus labios. Harley le correspondió el beso y ambos lo prolongaron lo más que pudieron.

\- No me vuelvas a dejar Puddin…- Le dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en su pectoral cubierto de risas tatuadas olvidandose del ardor que quemaba su glúteo derecho.

\- No lo are bebe….no lo are – le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, " _No quiero volver a sentir algo tan doloroso en mi interior…"_ Pensó mientras Harley se aferraba más a él – Es muy tarde….ahora cierra los ojos.

\- Ok ….no olvides despertarme, si?….

\- Shhh….aquí estaré – Estaba seguro que ella sería la que lo despertara a él, había pasado demasiadas noches de insomnio sin ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo acaricio los cabellos de Harley hasta que la sintió quedarse dormida, asegurándose que estuviera protegida y a salvo en sus brazos.

" _Nunca voy a permitir que alguien más te toque que no sea yo…"-_ Pensó mientras con el dorso de su mano acariciaba suavemente el tatuaje de corazón de Harley. Minutos después él también pudo conciliar por fin un sueño reponedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **No estoy segura si abra un siguiente capítulo, aunque tengo un par de ideas para continuar la historia, pero también tengo otras para un corto oneshot. De cualquier forma agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar es algo muy importante sobre todo para una aficionada como yo.**

 **Los quiero! :)**

 **Un abrazo a todos! Y Nos leemos próximamente!**


	6. La sonrisa de un arlequin

Hola a todos! Abrazos para mis queridos lectores, estoy contenta de traerles este nuevo capítulo, como ven, me decidí a continuar la historia n.n . Agradezco a todos por el apoyo en sus reviews, se agradece mucho :) ,

Que tengan excelente lectura!

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _La sonrisa de un arlequín._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una lujosa habitación de hotel, una clara luz se asomaba por entre las elegantes cortinas grises, que estaban un lado de los grandes ventanales que bordeaban una de las paredes de la habitación. La claridad indicaba la luz de un nuevo día en la ciudad de Luisiana y aquella luz iluminaba todo el lugar, llegando incluso a la ostentosa cama que se encontraba varios metros más allá del ventanal. Sobre la cama había un gran cuadro de cebras pintadas acorde con el moderno lugar y el silencio de la habitación solo era interrumpido por dos débiles y casi imperceptibles respiraciones perfectamente sincronizadas entre sí. Una era más profunda, la otra mucho más suave y femenina, acorde con la bella joven de largo cabello claro y bicolor en sus puntas que se enredaban entre sí en las almohadas.

La joven dormía placenteramente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que se encontraba apoyado con comodidad en un llamativo pectoral tatuado cubierto de risas, mientras que su mano se aferraba sutilmente al firme abdomen masculino que también tenía grandes letras tatuadas en el… "JOKER". Esos tatuajes pertenecían al hombre que ella claramente amaba, se lograba dilucidar por la forma en que ella parecía dormir realmente feliz y cómoda sobre su cuerpo, como solo lo hace una mujer enamorada.

El hombre a su lado al que pertenecían los innumerables tatuajes envolvía su brazo en su espalda, con su mano afirmando uno de sus blancos hombros. A él tampoco parecía incomodarle el largo cabello revuelto sobre su brazo, por el contrario parecía acostumbrado a él por la relajada expresión en su pálido rostro.

La blanca sábana cubría la mitad de los dos cuerpos en la cama, el femenino pertenecía a Harley Quinn, quien se hallaba prófuga de la justicia, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento de intimidad, dormía tranquilamente aferrada al hombre que aterrorizaba a medio mundo con el caos que provocaba en ciudad Gótica. Sin embargo ella parecía dormir en completa paz a su lado.

Los ojos de Harley se abrieron débilmente al despertar, su rostro se inclinó despacio para observar el cuello y mandíbula masculina del hombre que dormía a su lado. Se quedó uno minutos así sintiendo la profunda respiración y el calor corporal de Joker. Dudó en moverse, no quería despertarlo y menos salir de esa cálida posición en la que estaban. Sabía que eran pocas las ocasiones en que J parecía dormir profundamente, pero quería observar su rostro más de cerca, así que sutilmente fue inclinándose despacio y vio como la mano de él que la sujetaba se deslizó por su hombro cayendo suavemente en la cama.

Una vez bien acomodada, pudo observar con amor en sus ojos el pálido y anguloso rostro de su Puddin. Se alivió al ver que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Él tenía un rostro tan potente y expresivo que iba perfectamente acompañado siempre de sus elegantes y particulares movimientos al hablar, pero ahora tenía una expresión calmada, como si hubiera sido sedado por un potente fármaco y no era para menos, por fin había conciliado un sueño reparador.

Había extrañado tanto esos momentos de intimidad con Joker, su corazón se hallaba lleno de alegría. Tenía una mirada de admiración en sus ojos mientras observaba sus marcados rasgos faciales y veía detenidamente cada una de sus finas y sutiles cicatrices en su rostro. _"Batman"_ fue lo primero que pensó molesta al verlas, ciertamente no le importaban en absoluto, ella amaba todo él y sus cicatrices eran parte del misterio en él.

-Estás observándome? – Despertó y Harley se sobresaltó soltando unas dulces risitas.

\- Si, lo estaba haciendo!- Se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla – Quería mirarte Puddin! Jajaja, Ya sabes! Te extrañe demasiado! - dijo risueña llevando un dedo al lateral de su frente.

\- Encontraste algo que te disgustara bebe? – Joker la miró expectante y pasó una mano por su verde cabello que estaba ligeramente desordenado.

\- No…- Le respondió Harley negando con la cabeza y luego tomo su barbilla para seguir – Es perfecto…- Le sonrió.

\- Sabes qué más es perfecto? – Preguntó Joker y ella se mordió el labio.

\- Yo? – Dijo apuntándose a sí misma.

\- Si, así es…- Le terminó de decir con una sonrisa y la jalò del brazo para que Harley cayera sobre él nuevamente y busco su rostro para besarla. Los dos se besaron cómplices en una cálida atmósfera de felicidad, pero el beso rápidamente se intensificó más y más, en donde dominaba Joker y esto último se dejó entre ver, como de costumbre y haciendo algo que le fascinaba, mordió el labio inferior de Harley a lo que ella se separó.

\- Auch! …- Le dijo sobándose el labio con sus dedos.

\- Parece que mi Puddin se despertó de buen humor esta mañana…- Le guiño un ojo coqueta, pues desde que el la jalo cayendo sobre él, había podido sentir entre sus piernas el despierto miembro de J. Harley movió suavemente su pierna que estaba por encima de este para acariciarlo de forma sutil, provocando un suave ronroneo.

\- Le dije a Johnny y a los muchachos que nos largaríamos en cuanto amaneciera, no pensaba correr riesgos esta vez – Dijo girando su cuello sobre la almohada cerrando sus ojos por un momento de indecisión.

\- Oh Puddin…- No hizo falta que él le dijera algo más para que ella pudiera entender, que Joker no quería correr el riesgo de perderla otra vez si llegaban los oficiales a buscarlos al Hotel. – Eres lindo cuando te preocupas por mí...

\- No digas eso…, acabo de cambiar de opinión…mmm – Le dijo tocando con sus dedos los labios de Harley donde él la había mordido - Papi había olvidado lo que provoca despertar al lado del caliente cuerpo de su chica… - Un ronroneo animal salió de su boca tomando la mano de Harley para ponerla sobre las sábanas por encima de su duro miembro y le mostraba su gran sonrisa demencial con el metal en sus dientes, a medida que soltaba unas carcajadas.

\- mmm, me gusta - Ella esbozo una media sonrisa coqueta en sus labios y él se giró para quedar sobre ella. La beso salvajemente mientras sus manos recorrían el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él. Entonces la apretó más contra sí, sintiendo como Harley se estremecía. - _Puddin…-_ Suspiro ella y sus suaves manos recorrieron la espalda de Joker apretándolo provocativamente, " _a la mierda Johnny y las estúpidas autoridades!" –_ Pensó ella mientras subía sus manos al verde cabello de su Puddin.

Harley sintió como él se separó de ella y se sentó al borde de la cama – Bien, Johnny tendrá que esperar, tomaremos un baño juntos antes de irnos a casa – Le dijo mientras la giraba y la sentaba desnuda sobre su regazo. Le quitó rápidamente los tacones que aún calzaba ella desde anoche y se puso de pie cargándola entre sus brazos caminando en dirección al baño.

\- Jhonny tendrá que esperar...- Harley dijo con tono cantado y rió dulcemente por la propuesta aferrándose a su cuello. No lo podía evitar, estaba tan feliz, en un estado en el que todo le causaba gracia y siguió.

\- Oh! oh! Yo soy experta en fregar la espalda de mi Puddin! – dijo entusiasmada elevando su hombro derecho con aires de superioridad y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos rieron locamente mientras Joker cerraba la puerta del baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harley estaba en el baño terminando de maquillarse mientras que J se ponía una camisa negra, la última que le quedaba en su maleta después de haber perdido sus otras dos. Una de ellas la había perdido desquitando su rabia y la otra yacía inservible en el piso producto de su arrebato pasional... Terminó de abrocharse solo algunos botones inferiores de la negra camisa; nunca le gustó abotonarlos todos, se sentía apresado cuando lo hacía y… Era necesario mencionar que él era un alma libre? Libre de todos los estigmas de la sociedad, rompiendo todas las leyes de la justicia americana, él era un villano criminal exento de todas las normas establecidas. Además, pasó bastante tiempo aprisionado en la fastidiosa camisa de fuerza cada vez que era recluso en Arkham, cuando el murciélago frustraba sus planes, como para ahora volver a a sentirse preso en sus propias camisas…

Ajustó en su muñeca su ostentoso reloj, luego dejó caer las largas cadenas por su cuello y calzo en sus tatuados dedos los gruesos anillos, todo de oro. Aprovechó de echarle un rápido vistazo a sus nudillos, tardarían algunas semanas en cicatrizar. Entonces tomó su saco gris platinado de la maleta en la cama y se lo puso por encima de la dos armas que ya portaba en la sobaquera que se hallaba cruzada en su espalda sobre su camisa.

Llevo sus manos a los dos lados de su cara y declinó su cuello dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones a medida que estiraba sus brazos en ambos lados. Estaba listo para partir.

Harley parecía demasiado silenciosa en el baño, asique camino hacia este y se asomó para ver en que estaba su chica. Ella ya había terminado de maquillarse y ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda al espejo, mirando su reflejo con su rostro por encima de su hombro. Tenía una expresión triste en sus ojos. Joker toco sonoramente la puerta, no espero respuesta y entró deprisa.

-Estas lista bebe? –

\- Si Puddin! – Ella le sonrió ampliamente - Te gusta? – le dijo mostrándole el sexy vestido negro con brillos plateados.

El observó descaradamente todas las curvas que resaltaba el ajustado vestido en el esbelto cuerpo de Harley. Estaba realmente hermosa.

\- Por què no te das una vuelta para mí? Y te doy mi veredicto… – Dijo haciendo un elegante gesto con su mano para que ella se girara.

\- Què?, Oh Bien! Si tienes que hacerme girar para ver lo linda que estoy, entonces olvídalo! – Dijo Harley con una expresión molesta en su cara. Interiormente no quería girarse, tenía un motivo... Entonces tuvo una idea y cambió rápidamente su expresión – Estoy bromeando! Jajaja- rio coqueta y de forma aguda haciendo un gesto con su mano y luego con la misma corrió todos sus cabellos a su espalda.

\- Que graciosa Harls…ahora date la vuelta -Respondió Joker con tono severo en su voz. Luego sonrió mostrando el metal en sus dientes con su boca abierta y rió a carcajadas – Ha Ha Ha Ha.

Harley sonrió y se giró sensualmente mostrando el negro vestido que era de espalda descubierta, pero se apreciaba levemente porque sus largos cabellos la cubrían. J camino hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura apresándola contra su pecho y le dijo en su oído – muy sensual muñeca…- Suavemente corrió todos sus cabellos hacia al frente y acarició lentamente su espalda con el dorso de su mano. Harley cerró los ojos, estaba atrapada.

-Cuéntale a papi…te molestan esos horribles hematomas, verdad?… – La separo un poco de si para mirarla a los ojos - No lo niegues.

\- oh…solo un poco, pero está bien! Pronto desaparecerán! – dijo elevando ambos hombros.

Joker giró su muñeca y observo la hora en su costoso reloj 11:15 am. Las tiendas ya deberían estar abiertas… Tomó la mano de Harley y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida.

-Espera Puddin! A dónde me llevas? – Le dijo Harley alcanzando a tomar su cartera plateada en el mesón caoba.

\- Iremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad…- Dijo con un tono serio, llevándola a la salida de la habitación.

\- Que?, Espera!, Un paseo? Y Johnny y los chicos? Pensé que me habías dicho que teníamos prisa! Puddin! – Dijo Harley rápidamente mientras era llevada de la mano de Joker al ascensor.

-No seas impaciente bebe, iremos por un poco de diversión para ti.- Harley lo miró aún más confundida pero guardó silencio con una sonrisa.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron caminando a la salida del hotel. J estaba dispuesto a salir, cuando Harley miró en dirección a la recepción y luego se devolvió a él para decirle.

-Oh! Espera Puddin! Tengo que ir a agradecerle por la champaña y los bombones de chocolate! Estaban deliciosos! Ellos fueron realmente muy amables! – Dijo con una bella sonrisa.

-Harls! – Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir, pero ella ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia el mesón. Joker se llevó una mano a sus dos ojos molesto. Por supuesto que fueron amables! Con la cantidad de dinero que él les había entregado podrían haberse hospedado hasta por 5 días más!, incluyendo las botellas de licor que se hallaban rotas debajo del bar... No es que él hubiera querido pagar de más, pero Johnny le había dicho que era lo mejor para callarles la boca a los del servicio del Hotel y evitarse problemas innecesarios, bueno, después de todo, el dinero era lo más fácil de conseguir para él. Asaltar un banco era un juego de niños…Además de ser propietario de tres clubes nocturnos con bastante éxito y ser un gran referente en el negocio ilegal de armas que le dejaba incontables sumas de dinero, sobre todo en ciudad Gótica. Sin dudas, aparte de ser un temible villano; era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado y había descuidado todo eso el último tiempo por andar en busca de Harley. Por lo mismo, quería regresar cuanto antes a Gótica para seguir reinando.

J volvió su vista a Harley que se inclinaba levemente en el mesón para saludar al recepcionista que parecía embobado por su chica, al igual que los cuatro hombres que la observaban descaradamente con diarios en sus manos, mientras conversaban en los sillones color crema frente a recepción.

Enseguida vio como el más lanzado del grupo de hombres se levantaba del sillón animado por sus compañeros y se dirigía al mesón a un lado de Harley. Este paso su brazo por la espalda de ella. Grave error. Joker tanteo su arma a medida que avanzaba y agudizaba su oído para escuchar claramente.

-Hola hermosa! Soy Carson! – Dijo de forma presuntuosa – Porque el morado en tu espalda? El imbécil de tu novio te golpea? Puedo ayudarte con eso preciosa! – El hombre deslizó su mano por la espalda de Harley a un lado de su tatuaje con la palabra _"Joker Property"_ y los ojos de J reflejaron toda su furia.

-Hum, Me disculpas un momento? – Le dijo Harley amablemente al recepcionista que miraba confundido. Entonces ella se giró hacia "Carson".

\- ME HACES PERDER EL TIEMPO! ESTUPIDO IMBECIL! – Le gritó molesta mientras quitaba el brazo de su espalda. Lo torció fuertemente haciéndolo caer boca abajo al piso y puso su tacón sobre él haciendo una fuerte presión.

El recepcionista la miró asombrado - ¿Qué? – le dijo Harley mirándolo - Él me hizo enojar!

Los compañeros del hombre en el piso se empezaron a levantar claramente molestos para irse contra Harley. Joker ya a pocos pasos de ella sacó su arma y los apunto, a lo que todos levantaron las palmas de sus manos en señal de rendición y se volvieron a sentar.

\- Ah! Lo olvidaba! Él es mi novio, luce algo molesto - Le dijo Harley mientras lo dejaba de pisar y se paraba al lado de su Puddin. Carson en el piso levantó su cara y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la punta del arma de J antes que le disparara en la cabeza. J levantó su vista y la puso sobre el recepcionista quien lo miró con temor luego de escuchar el fuerte disparo.

\- Le faltas el respeto y terminarás como tu amigo en él piso…- El joven recepcionista bajo su vista al hombre en el piso que derramaba sangre a través del agujero en su cabeza.

\- Si señor – Le respondió con voz casi inaudible.

\- Oh! Veo que eres un chico listo. – Le dijo Joker- Ahora limpia este desastre! No queremos llamar la atención! – Le termino de decir dándole unas palmadas en el pecho.

-Vámonos Puddin! Se nos hace tarde! – Le dijo Harley aferrándose a su brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido. Luego ella se giró para despedirse del recepcionista mientras agitaba su mano - Adiós! Que tengas un lindo día!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez fuera del Hotel, Harley vio los grandes edificios y el tráfico matutino del pleno centro de la ciudad. Así como algunos transeúntes que caminaban hablando por sus celulares frente a algunas tiendas y cafeterías.

-Y bien? Donde iremos? – Dijo estirando ambos brazo y respirando hondamente.

Joker alzó la vista a la derecha y vio lo que parecía ser un edificio con unas grandes letras en la cima "TAMAZCAL CENTER", a su lado un gran afiche colgaba con una modelo promocionando carteras de cuero. Entonces recordó el rostro de Harley en la camioneta cuando pasaron a un lado de ese centro comercial camino al Hotel.

\- Vámonos – Comenzó a caminar por la acera camino al centro comercial que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de ellos. Harley lo siguió caminando por el lado que daba hacia los autos. Joker la miro, la tomó de la cintura y la corrió para quedar él un costado de los autos.

Los dos siguieron caminando a paso rápido ante algunas miradas curiosas de los transeúntes. Sin duda el pelo verde y los labios rojos de ese alto hombre llamaban la atención, sin nombrar el look de gánster que tenía con sus largas cadenas sobre parte de su pecho descubierto.

En pocos minutos estuvieron enfrente del centro comercial. Ella miró maravillada los escaparates y abrazó a su Puddin emocionada.- Vinimos por vestidos para mí?

\- Correcto –Harley lo miró con brillo en sus ojos diciéndole - Uh! Genial!

\- Bien Harls… Entras y harás feliz a papi eligiendo vestidos que cubran tu espalda, entendido?.-

\- Si! – Le dio un gran beso en los labios – Tu eres el mejor! – y le dio un sexy ladrido, para luego separarse de él. Sujetò su mano y caminó en dirección a la entrada. – Vamos Puddin! - Pero Joker la sostuvo para detener su impulso.

-Primero ponte esto –Le dijo J quitándose el saco y poniéndosela a Harley sobre su espalda.

\- Ah? Que? Porque? – Preguntó ella.

Joker tomo suavemente su mentón - Es suficiente con las miradas lujuriosas sobre ti, como para que también digan que yo provoque esas marcas, cuando no fue así…Terminare disparando a todo mundo! HA HA HA HA. – Rio mostrando la grotesca sonrisa en su mano.

Harley lo acompañó en su risa mientras pensaba " _Puddin…también te molestan a ti mis moretones verdad?…"_

Ambos entraron al centro comercial. Ella estaba feliz, una vez más él le demostraba cuánto le importaba, aunque claro, seguramente al señor J le enfurecía ver los hematomas en su brazo y espalda, debían ser mucho más molestos para él, porque èl no los había provocado... pero aun así Harley no podía quitar la radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Johnny se acomodaba la corbata de su neutral traje negro, cuando escuchó un sonoro disparo proveniente del primer piso. Rápidamente tomó su arma sobre la cama y salió deprisa de la habitación. Ese disparo no podía ser más que provocado por el arma de su jefe.

El ascensor se abrió y Johnny salió apuntando a todos en la recepció embargo el salón estaba casi completamente vacío, de no ser por los empleados del servicio del hotel.

Busco con la mirada el verde cabello de su jefe pero no lo encontró. Camino unos pasos más y giró su vista a la izquierda, allí estaba tendido el cuerpo de un hombre sin vida y tres hombres a su alrededor hablaban exasperados.

Johnny camino a toda prisa hacia el recepcionista y estiró su brazo sobre el mesón tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa y lo puntò en la cabeza.

-Què paso? Dónde está mi jefe? – Pregunto furioso elevando algunos centímetros lo pies del recepcionista del piso. Johnny era varias tallas más corpulento que esté, haciéndole sumamente fácil levantar y agitar al joven hombre.

\- Él le disparó y luego se fueron señor – Le respondió nervioso y sudando.

\- Què más?! Habla! – El recepcionista estuvo a punto de hablar pero uno de los amigos del hombre en el piso claramente alterado se levantó y gritó desde la espalda de Johnny.

\- Llamaré a la policía! Carson está muerto y alguien tiene que pagar por esto!

Johnny soltó al recepcionista y se giró hacia la voz apuntándolo en el pecho - Será mejor que te calles la maldita boca o los tres acompañarán a su amigo al infierno – El hombre se quedó mudo y luego Johnny se volvió al recepcionista.

-Habla! Qué más pasó?-

-Bue… Bueno…- Respiro hondo y siguió – Su jefe se molestó cuando él – Miró hacia el cadáver- ...puso su brazo sobre la chica rubia, dijo algo sobre respeto y se fue con ella...dijeron que tenían prisa…- Johnny creyó su historia, coincidía con la actitud de J. Su jefe era muy celoso y no se controlaba en absoluto cuando se trataba de Harley.

Entonces se volvió a los tres hombres y dijo tranquilamente. – Verán caballeros…mi jefe puede ser un hombre muy vengativo. Yo les recomiendo que no lo hagan enojar y asuman que su amigo murió por ser un idiota - Johnny se acercó y apuntó al que estaba de pie- Quítale los objetos de valor y la billetera – Jalo el gatillo al no ver reacción- AHORA!

El hombro se inclinó, obedeció la orden de Johnny y le tendió su billetera junto con un grueso reloj. Johnny los tomó y se los lanzó al recepcionista - Ten, un regalo de mi jefe - Los objetos cayeron debajo del mesón.

Johnny siguió - Los tres van a declarar que al parecer asaltaron a su amigo muerto y eso es todo.-

\- Espera…que? Y su esposa? – Preguntó uno de los tres.

-A quien carajos le importa? Misma historia – Johnny los miró fríamente - si quieren que ella este viva para ir al funeral de su esposo.

Los hombres vieron con horror como una serie de hombres armados y con máscaras negras en sus rostros se posicionaron a un lado de Johnny. Los tres miraron incrédulos en un estado de shock producto de toda la situación, pero no dudaron en asentir con la cabeza al fijarse detenidamente en todas sus armas.

Johnny se percató de esto y entonces se giró a los hombres del Joker.- Oculten sus armas – Y todos le obedecieron ocultándolas bajo sus sacos. Johnny continuo - Los tres, acompañen a nuestro socio recepcionista al cuarto de cámaras de seguridad, ya sabe que tiene que hacer... S y X asegúrense que los idiotas testifiquen a nuestro favor. K y Z esperen listos en la camioneta las siguientes instrucciones, el jefe no tardará en llegar. - Dicho lo último todos se movilizaron rápido hacia sus objetivos.

Johnny saco su celular y marcó al número de su jefe pero no hubo respuesta; se llevó una mano a su barbilla. No podía hacer más, solo esperar que J y Harley cruzaran la puerta del Hotel. Pero donde podrían haber ido?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johnny miró la pantalla de su celular, ninguna llamada de su jefe y el reloj indicaba que habían pasado casi dos horas desde que había escuchado el disparo en su habitación. Pasó su mano por toda su cara y luego giro su vista al mesón de recepción, suspiro aliviado, parecía que había logrado controlar toda la situación. Los amigos del hombre muerto habían obedecido su orden dándoles la "correcta" información a los oficiales. Estos seguían conversando con ellos en una de las esquinas del mesón. Mientras que los hombres del Joker, ahora sin máscaras les lanzaban una que otra mirada amenazadora a los tres hombres, mientras ellos jugaban al póker sentados en los sillones frente a recepción.

El cadáver seguía en el piso y la tiza blanca ya estaba alrededor de él, junto con algunos inútiles paramédicos y oficiales del departamento de investigación que conversaban amenamente mientras tomaban fotos del cadáver de Carson.

Sí, todo estaba bajo control para cuando llegara su jefe salir inmediatamente de allí, quizás sin complicaciones. De pronto los pensamientos de Johnny fueron interrumpidos al ver a su jefe cruzar la puerta de cristal y caminar hacia él.

-J ! Estas bien?! Què sucedió?– Le preguntó Johnny con un tono ligeramente molesto.

\- Tranquilo Johnny, ahí tienes tu explicación... – Le respondiò dándole una palmada en la espalda y poniéndose a su lado. Johnny alzó un poco la vista y pudo ver a Harley detrás de la puerta de cristal del Hotel, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y portando muchas bolsas de colores en sus brazos. Parecía hablar con una señora acariciando al gatito que la señora tenía en sus brazos.

Johnny dejó su enojo atrás y rió imaginándose a J en la tienda con Harley, no quiso ni pensar en el caos que debieron haber dejado en el centro comercial.

Joker sonrió junto con Johnny observando a Harley. Ella parecía realmente feliz y brillaba hermosa en el corto mini vestido azul, que, fiel a su estilo, era ajustado a su cuerpo y mostraba sus esbeltas piernas, pero también llevaba mangas que cubrían los moretones de su brazo derecho y espalda. Además de llevar puesto un presuntuoso collar de diamantes, haciéndole juego a la pulsera en su muñeca.

Johnny entonces comprendió, su jefe no podía negar que estaba realmente atrapado por los fuertes sentimientos que sentía por esa bella chica de cabellos rosa y azul.

-Lo conseguiste, ella luce feliz –

\- Lo crees ?. El deseo de verla feliz fue más a ya de mí esta vez… Yo podría caer si el murciélago descubre mi debilidad…

\- No te preocupes J, formaste tu imperio y no creo que exista una reina mejor que Harley para enfrentarte a Batman.

\- Sí, es cierto, lo sé mejor que nadie…ella fue muy lejos con tal de cautivarme... La osadía recorre en sus venas Frost, ella va a seguirme donde sea.

\- Me alegra que lo sepas J.

Joker cerro lo ojos un segundo, pero fue suficiente para recordar el momento cuando supo que ella lo seguiría donde sea. La imagen de Harley cayendo hacia los químicos era una constante en su mente.

\- Ella parece sonreír como siempre jefe – Dijo Johnny interrumpiendo el recuerdo de Joker.

\- Parece que hice un buen trabajo! Hahaha.- Johnny se abstuvo de preguntar a qué clase de "trabajo" se refería su jefe y como siempre solo rió con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aaaw es un lindo gatito! – Le dijo Harley feliz a la señora de edad.

-Y usted una bella señorita – Le respondió la señora a su lado con elegante sombrero y le sonrió amablemente - Quieres acariciarlo?

\- Si! – Harley acarició al gatito de color café y blanco – Sabe? El me trae algunos recuerdos...

\- Oh! A él también pareces agradarle! – El gatito ronroneaba por las caricias de Harley y ella dejo escapar unas risitas _"igual que el señor J"._ Pensó. – Dígame amable señorita, tienes animales?

\- Oh no…mi Puddin, quiero decir…el señor J, no me deja tenerlos - Dijo Harley con tono triste.

\- El señor J? Quién es él? Es tu novio? Es un sobrenombre muy particular! .- Rio la señora de elegante traje blanco.

\- Si lo es,…él es muy especial!..- Le dijo Harley. Ella extendió el gatito a la señora, pero este parecía no querer irse de su mano.

\- Si quieres, puedes llevarlo! Estoy segura que el señor J no podrá negarse con esa linda sonrisa que tienes - Le dijo la anciana guiñandole un ojo – Es una de las ventajas de la juventud cariño.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Puedo quedarmelo? .-

\- Sí, no te preocupes!, tengo muchos más en mi casa y en realidad, pensaba regalárselo a mi nieta, pero ella tiene muchos animales ya- Rio la señora llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Muchas gracias! – Harley la abrazo – Prometo cuidarlo bien!

\- Bien cariño, ahora debo irme, se me hace tarde para la reunión de las damas de blanco y ya sabes!…a esta edad se ponen muy irritables! – Harley y la señora rieron, luego ella vio cómo la anciana se subía a un taxi amarillo.

Harley puso al gatito dentro de una de sus tantas bolsas y puso su dedo en su boca – Shhhh, te mantendré oculto hasta que lleguemos a casa – Rio suavemente y entró al lujoso Hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Hola Johnny! Buenos días! Dormiste bien? - Le dijo Harley alegremente.-

\- Harley me alegra verte feliz, pero debemos irnos – Le respondió Johnny a un lado de Joker y ella se volteo a ver a los policías que aún parecían no haberse percatado de su presencia. Ella resopló su cabello y rodo sus ojos.

\- Esos idiotas! Siempre arruinan un buen momento!, cierto Puddin? .-

\- Harls, se una buena chicay obedece – Resolvió J.

\- Biieeen….vamo- Harley no termino su frase al ver salir del ascensor a las dos mujeres que se habían reído de ella, cuando llegó con la ropa de prisión al elegante Hotel. Harley rápidamente deslizó su mano debajo del saco de Joker, tomó su arma y aun con sus bolsas de colores en mano corrió a Johnny para acercarse a las chicas.

Enseguida soltó un disparo y la mujer en el ascensor cayó muerta al piso.

Harley miró furiosa a su compañera horrorizada – Ríete ahora perra! – Riendo le disparó.

Todos a su alrededor pusieron su vista en Harley, incluyendo los oficiales de policía que dijeron.- ALTO AHÍ! SUELTE EL ARMA Y NO SE MUEVA!

Harley miro a Joker al lado de Johnny – Ups…

Joker giró su cuello molesto, se llevó dos dedos a la boca y silbó. Al instante, los hombres de J sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar a todos los policías del lugar. Mientras que su jefe tomaba la mano de Harley y junto con Johnny salían del Hotel entre el sonido de los disparos y los gritos horrorizados de la gente, seguido de sus secuaces.

Se subieron todos a las dos camionetas que estaban listas para arrancar como lo había previsto Johnny y arrancaron a toda velocidad por las calles al tiempo que seguían disparando. Dos patrullas en una esquina los empezaron a perseguir y luego se sumaron dos más. Harley escuchaba el sonoro ruido de las sirenas, los disparos y el ruido de varios autos chocar en el tráfico, observando a Johnny conducir a toda velocidad tratando de desviar a los policías, pero era imposible, les seguían asiduos atrás de ellos.

-Estas molesto Puddin? – Le preguntó ella desde el asiento de atrás.

Joker en el asiento de adelante a un lado de Johnny, que conducía sumamente concentrado. Se giró hacia ella para responderle - Claro que no bebe! , a esta ciudad le hacía falta un poco de diversión!

Harley sonrió y vio como Joker corrió su asiento para atrás y debajo de este tomo una ametralladora. Saco parte de su cuerpo por la ventana y comenzó a disparar.- ! OH HAHAHAHAHAHA

Entre la fuerte risa del señor J y los disparos de la ametralladora Harley logro distinguir unos pequeños y leves maullidos. Bajo enseguida la vista a una de las bolsas de compras a su lado y miró al pequeño gatito asustado por todo el fuerte ruido a su alrededor. Lo acarició suavemente y vio sus pequeños ojos atemorizados. Ella lo volvió a acomodar envolviendolo con el vestido color rojo dentro de la bolsa y se irguió frunciendo el ceño furiosa _"Malditos Policías no paran de asustar a mi gatito"._

Harley se escabullo a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, en busca de cualquier cosa para disparar y encontró una caja de madera con letras rojas en ella. **"DANGER"**.

Se rompió una de sus rojas uñas al quitar la tapa de madera con fuerza, pero valió la pena. Rió locamente mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser una bazuca con detalles en oro. Joker escucho su encantadora risa y se volvió a sentar en el auto girándose hacia ella con esa gran sonrisa psicópata entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Cariño, veo que encontraste el nuevo juguete de papi…– Rió a carcajadas.

\- Ten! - Ella le pasó la bazuca en sus manos con una gran sonrisa y luego le dijo mascullando entre dientes – Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer Puddin…

\- OH bebe…eso sonó tan intenso! – Le dijo y la tomó bruscamente de la parte posterior de su cuello y beso sus labios por un leve segundo antes de volver a girarse y asomarse por la ventana con la bazuca sobre su hombro izquierdo – Oh…Esto se pondrá interesante! Ahora comienza la verdadera diversión! – Terminò de decir y Harley escuchó el potente ruido de la bazuca entre la fuerte risa de su Puddin que seguía sonando con fuerza - HAHAHAHAHAHAAH.

Harley sacó al pequeño gatito de la bolsa y lo puso entre sus manos. Se asomó por la ventana viendo las patrullas policiales incendiarse y chocar entre ellas. – Ves gatito? El señor J se encarga muy bien de cuidarnos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuará...

 **Bien! Conseguí terminar un capítulo más de esta historia y espero haber logrado traer a la Harley que todos adoramos en este cap :D.**

 **En fin…espero que les haya gustado ese cap, y agradezco infinitamente a todos los comentarios que me han llegado del fic.**

 **Un abrazo grande a todos! Nos leemos!. :)**


	7. El día de las sorpresas inesperadas

Hola, lo primero que diré, es que realmente lamento la tardanza… . Tuve mis momentos de bloqueos, pero finalmente acomode mis ideas y logre concentrarme dando como resultado este cap.

Espero que disfruten la lectura :)

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _El día de las sorpresas inesperadas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Waller tienes una llamada – Le dijo Rick Flag tendiéndole el teléfono a su jefa.

\- Waller, dígame el motivo de su inoportuna llamada – Contestó Waller en el asiento de su escritorio sin mirar a Flag y ojeando unos archivos que tenían escritos en grandes letras "CLASIFICADO".

\- Habla el coronel Coleman, jefe de Policía Estatal de Luisiana, le informo que mis oficiales se encuentran en plena persecución de la fugitiva Harley Quinn y El Joker, quienes van camino a la carretera interestatal, mis oficiales presumen que se dirigen al ex aeródromo Harrier para darse a la fuga de la ciudad.

Waller tomò un sorbo de café sin pestañear – Qué pretende que yo haga coronel Coleman?

\- No me escuchò Waller? He perdido 3 patrullas de policías y al menos 15 de mis mejores oficiales! –Vociferó el coronel exaltado – Pretende dejarlos escapar?

-Coronel, le sugiero que aborte la misión, si no quiere perder más de sus "valiosos" oficiales –Respondió Waller con ironía.

\- Esta usted loca? o perdió la cordura tratando con esos criminales?, No los dejare escapar, no después del desastre que causaron en las calles, sin mencionar la cantidad de personas fallecidas en el centro comercial Tamazcal y el hotel donde se hospedaban– Continuó el coronel – Dígales a sus cadáveres que aborten la misión Waller. En este mismo momento estoy enviando a 11 patrullas y al helicóptero R17 a su detención. - El coronel esperó unos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta - Me escuchó Waller? Responda!

\- El único loco aquí es usted coronel, no sabes con quien estas tratando. El rey de Gótica tiene a su reina y es demasiado tarde ahora – Respondió Waller escuetamente y siguió - Si aprecias la vida de tus inútiles oficiales, todo lo que diré es que desistas.

\- Un maníaco homicida no me intimida Waller, Waller! WALLER! – Gritó el coronel furioso tras escuchar el sonido que indicaba que la llamada había sido cortada.

Waller tomó otro sorbo de su taza de café, podía imaginar perfectamente lo que iba a suceder con todos los oficiales en el inútil intento de detener al Joker. Ella misma tuvo suerte cuando Batman capturó a Harley Quinn en Gótica y la confinaròn a Belle Reve. Sabía muy bien que Joker, ahora que la tenía de regreso en su poder, sería casi imposible separarla de él nuevamente, cualquier intento de traer a Harley Quinn devuelta a prisión tendría como destino un rotundo fracaso. El rey de Gótica no dudaría en acabar con todos los que se interpusieran en su camino y 11 insignificantes patrullas y un helicóptero R17 no serían la excepción. Estaban perdidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joker y sus hombres lograron salir del tráfico de las principales calles de la ciudad dejando varios choques automovilísticos atrás producto de la rápida persecución. Ahora podían avanzar a toda velocidad sin tantos molestos obstáculos a su paso, en pocos minutos se hallarían fuera del perímetro que bordeaba la ciudad de Luisiana, aunque claro, Johnny sabía que esa había sido la fase sencilla del plan de escape, ahora comenzaría el verdadero plan para sacar a Harley de la ciudad y esta vez estaba seguro que tendrían éxito.

-Puddin! – Gritó Harley al escuchar los fallidos disparos del helicóptero policial, que venía detrás de ellos en el intento por detenerlos.

\- Oh! Un pájaro en el cielo intenta llamar nuestra atención! Freiremos al ave en mantequilla para la cena! HAHAHAHAHA- Harley vio como Joker cogía una de las negras municiones de bazuca a sus pies y la insertaba dentro de esta. Luego volvió a poner la bazuca sobre su hombro izquierdo, sacando sin vacilar parte de su cuerpo por la ventana. Joker apuntó a su objetivo con una terrorífica sonrisa en su rostro y su verde cabello se mecía con el viento producto de la rápida velocidad de la camioneta negra. Su mirada estaba fija en los oficiales dentro del helicóptero que seguían disparando con ametralladoras M16 por toda la acera al borde de la camioneta.

– Cada vez son más inútiles, ya no los entrenan como antes! HAA… – Terminó de decir soltando una macabra carcajada y disparo certero al helicóptero. Joker estiró su brazo y Johnny con una mano en el volante inmediatamente le tendió otra gran munición. Otro fuerte disparo del Joker y Harley se tapó los oídos agachándose al escuchar el fuerte impacto del Helicóptero al estrellarse contra la carretera en una gran nube de humo y fuego.

– Todo bien Gatito? – Preguntó Harley mirando el interior de la bolsa y el gatito maulló escondido entre la tela del vestido. – Tomaré eso como un sí.

Entonces ella se levantó y comenzó a reír cuando pudo asomarse a ver el Helicóptero derribado a un costado de la carretera. Luego se volvió hacia Joker rodeando su cuello con sus brazos desde atrás – Oh! Cielos! Adoro tu nuevo juguete Puddin! Necesito que me enseñes a usarlo!

\- Lo haré cariño y será muy entretenido… – dijo Joker elevando y bajando sus inexistentes cejas - Eres una chica de finos gustos – Gruño girando su cuello.

\- Claro que sí! Jaja! Soy tu chica, no lo recuerdas? - Dijo coqueta quitando sus brazos de su cuello y tocando suavemente su hombro.

\- Oh…aprenderás de papi…- Respondió Joker y puso el tono burlón en sus labios a continuación- Tú, yo y nuestro fiel amigo Bat tendremos una gran práctica de tiros a nuestro regreso! – Dijo exaltado demostrando su entusiasmo con sus brazos y ambos puños cerrados.

-Batsy Batsy… jajaja Me debe una fiesta de bienvenida Puddin! – Harley lo miró cómplice y Johnny escucho a los dos reyes payasos reír locamente mientras él seguía conduciendo a toda velocidad.

Avanzaron varios kilómetros más, hasta que Harley anunció molesta mirando al techo y dejándose caer al sillón de brazos cruzados - No inventes! No se cansan de aparecer estos idiotas! – Terminó de decir y llevó ambas manos a su rostro con sus codos apoyados en su blancas rodillas - Grandioso! Cuál es el plan? Humm?

Habían 4 patrullas bloqueando la carretera interestatal varios kilómetros delante de ellos y otras 5 aparecieron por detrás entre la escasa zona residencial para irse en su persecución con el potente sonido de las sirenas. Sin embargo Johnny era un excelente conductor y junto con la segunda camioneta negra de los hombres del Joker, seguían teniendo la ventaja por delante de ellos.

\- Todo está bajo control bebe, ahí una sorpresa esperando por ellos, no desesperes – Le dijo haciendo un sutil gesto con su mano – Ahora, ayuda a papi pasándole más municiones que se encuentran debajo de tu asiento.

\- Estas? – Dijo mirando las dos municiones de bazuca en sus manos y luego se las dio.

\- Pero que eficiente! Recuérdame contratarte cariño! – Dijo el Joker riendo tratando de calmar los nervios de Harley. Ella sonrió.

\- Bien, Harley bebe, sostendrás el volante mientras Johnny le da la señal a los muchachos para adelantarse y yo me encargaré de sacar la basura frente de nosotros – Le dijo confiando plenamente en ella, sabía que su chica no lo defraudaría con esa sencilla tarea y así fue. Harley no dudo e inmediatamente estiró su cuerpo desde el asiento de atrás por el espacio que había entre Johnny y Joker. Con sus brazos extendidos sujetò firmemente el volante, la posición era incómoda, pero nada que no pudiera hacer.

-Estás lista ? – Le preguntó Johnny con sus manos a un lado de las de ella.

\- Siempre! – Le respondió y le guiño un ojo a su Puddin. Él soltó unas carcajadas, le hacia gracia que ella tuviera ese cuerpo tan flexible, realmente era útil en muchas ocasiones.

\- Contaré hasta tres – Le dijo Johnny, quien no dudaba de las capacidades de Harley, por algo era la reina del crimen - 1...

\- Maldición Johnny, solo hazlo! – Reprochó Harley con la vista puesta en las patrullas por delante de ellos y Johnny inmediatamente junto con Joker sacaron la mitad de sus cuerpos fuera de la camioneta. Justo antes de que los oficiales de pie a un lado de las patrullas policiales hablaran por el altavoz.

\- DETÉNGANSE, NO TIENEN ESCAPATORIA, LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS! – Vociferó un hombre uniformado.

Joker mostró el metal en sus dientes en una diabólica sonrisa, la situación era casi tan exuberante como cuando jugaba con Bat – Oh! Creo que tenemos un desacuerdo aquí! – Inmediatamente disparó la sonora bazuca a las 4 patrullas unos kilómetros por delante de ellos, estas se incendiaron al instante con algunos oficiales adentro en una gran explosión de fuego y cenizas – HAHAHAHAA – Río estrepitosamente y Johnny con la ametralladora disparó certeramente a los otros oficiales que quedaban de pie. Todos cayeron tendidos en el sucio asfalto en un charco de sangre, frente a las patrullas que seguían explotando con el fuego y humo a su alrededor.

Harley sostuvo firme el volante con una mirada desafiante en su rostro, el humo y las cenizas le dificultaban la visión frente al parabrisas, pero estaba decidida a rebasar las patrullas incendiadas a una alta velocidad sin desviar la recta trayectoria de la camioneta. Esbozo una loca sonrisa en su rostro y lo consiguió, apretó el volante con todas sus fuerzas cuando su cuerpo se sobresaltó por el potente impacto del choque a los auto-patrullas. Se abrió paso en la carretera por entre los oficiales muertos; todo el que quisiera separarla de su Puddin debía morir y sin duda salió airosa de la situación y aún tenía todo el control de la camioneta que seguía recta a lo largo de la carretera, el señor J podía estar orgulloso una vez más…

Joker sonrió volviéndose a introducir en el auto y con su mano abierta se aprovechó de la pose en que estaba Harley agarrando y apretando uno de los glúteos, había hecho bien su parte del plan. Su femenino cuerpo todavía estaba estirado por entre los dos asientos sosteniendo firmemente el volante. Harley no pudo evitar reír locamente aun con la adrenalina en su cuerpo, estaba de regreso a la acción.

Johnny quien mantenía todavía parte de su torso afuera hizo una señal con su brazo a los hombres del Joker dentro de la camioneta detrás de ellos. Ellos también habían hecho bien su trabajo cubriendo la camioneta de su jefe. Recibieron la mayoría de los disparos por parte de las otras patrullas a sus espaldas y ahora debían seguir la segunda fase del plan. Estos captaron la señal de Johnny, tenían el camino despejado para seguir las instrucciones y debían darse prisa, ya que ellos llevaban el cargamento especial de su jefe. El otro conductor enmascarado hizo sonar la camioneta a toda velocidad pasando a un lado de Johnny, el cual después de ver como este se adelantaba, volvió a meter su cuerpo dentro. Relevo del volante a Harley haciendo que ella finalmente regresará al asiento de atrás y J quitara su mano de ella viendo la carretera enfrente de ellos. Quedaba camino por recorrer y las otras patrullas los seguían persiguiendo sin dar marcha atrás.

\- Qué haremos con los estúpidos de atrás Puddin? – Dijo mirando a través del vidrio. La parte posterior de la camioneta mostraba a las otras cinco patrullas que iban varios kilómetros detrás disparando para tratar que ellos se volcaran, pero Johnny evadía todos los tiros zigzagueando la camioneta.

\- Confía en mí, tendrán el recibimiento que se merecen – Abriò ambas manos haciendo alusión a una explosión, girándose hacia ella con un brillo demencial en sus ojos.

–Mmm me gusta como suena eso, jajaja, tus sorpresas son en grande Puddin! – Soltó unas risa coqueta - No puedo esperar para ver de qué se trata. - Diò un gran mordisco haciendo sonar sus impecables dientes.

-oh…no esperaras mucho, Ha Ha Ha Ha – Dijo riendo a carcajadas y se volvió a su asiento.

Entonces Harley se inclinó afirmándose de los asientos de Joker y Johnny. Miró hacia al frente con los labios entreabiertos distinguiendo a través del parabrisas la gran estructura del ex aeródromo frente a ellos a varios kilómetros de la autopista. Esbozo una gran sonrisa, confiaba en que el plan de su Puddin resultaría y podría llegar pronto a casa dejando esa espantosa ciudad con su pequeño gatito a salvo en sus manos.

Llegaron por fin al aeródromo y el corazón de Harley amenazaba con salirse de su pecho al tiempo que Johnny conducía a través de las abandonadas instalaciones, habían tomado bastante ventaja de las tardías patrullas, pero aun con eso, no estaba todo escrito y el pánico se apoderó rápidamente de Harley.

Se mordió el labio inferior y enterró sus uñas en el asiento de la camioneta. Tenía muchas emociones juntas en su sentir, de las cuales predominó la más amarga de ellas, el miedo. Verdadero miedo a que todo fracasara, a perderlo todo, a que su felicidad fuera nuevamente arrebatada…Sin querer sus ojos se cerraron y el recuerdo de ese día se instaló en su mente.

Haley volvió a sentir el frío viento golpear su cuerpo en el instante que extendía desesperadamente sus brazos hacia J, junto con la dolorosa opresión en su pecho mientras caía, separándose en un segundo del amor de su vida. El ardor en su piel todavía quemaba, producto del fuerte impacto que recibió su cuerpo azotado contra el piso cuando cayó abruptamente del helicóptero, en el cual mantenía todas sus esperanzas para poder regresar a casa…. Pero caer no fue lo peor, su corazón se rompió cuando vio el helicóptero colapsar con Joker dentro y destruirse al igual que su felicidad.

No se podría reunir más con su Puddin, todo había acabado para ellos, su historia de amor llegaba a su fin, el destino se encargaba cruelmente de hacerle entender que ellos nunca tendrían un final feliz, aunque su corazón así lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas… Dolor, dolor y más dolor. Harley se bloqueó completamente y no supo en que momento comenzó a tiritar aferrada fuertemente con ambas manos al asiento, temblorosa de perderlo todo otras vez y saboreo las gotitas de sangre en su boca. El punzante dolor en su labio roto no era nada en comparación a lo que sentía en su interior…

De pronto una mano sobre su pierna la sacó del doloroso recuerdo y acto seguido se sintió envuelta en unos protectores y fuertes brazos. Dejó de morder su labio cuando las manos de Joker tomaron su rostro y la besaron en un cálido beso calmado, el fuerte latido de su acelerado corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse sintiendo como él recorría con su lengua cada rincón de su boca. Joker se separó de ella y sus manos sostuvieron el rostro de Harley con una leve firmeza, observando como dos lágrimas se deslizaban por el tatuaje de corazón en su mejilla.

Ella vio la profundidad de los ojos de Joker sobre ella, era como si leyera su alma, aunque claro, su cara siempre era como un libro abierto para él. Joker apego su cara a la mejilla de ella y suavemente susurro a su oído – _Te sacaré de aquí Harls…-_ Harley ahogó un sollozo en el cuello del hombre que amaba con locura aferrándose a su espalda. Las suaves palabras de Joker llegaron a lo más profundo de su alma para calmar todos sus miedos. – _Necesito que seas fuerte ahora cariño, seremos nuevamente tú y yo…-_ Joker acarició la parte posterior de sus cabellos y la respiración de Harley se tranquilizó saliendo de ese oscuro transe en el que estaba y respondió – _Confió en ti Puddin -_ Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso, pero se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido amenazador de las sirenas que les indicaban que las patrullas estaban cerca, era el momento de llevar a cabo la tercera parte del plan de escape.

Joker se separó de Harley y se giró rápidamente hacia el frente abriendo la guantera de la camioneta, sacando lo que parecían ser dos granadas mientras que Johnny contestaba su celular.

\- Todo está en su sitio Frost – Escucho la voz de Z, acto seguido cortó la llamada y guardò el celular en el bolsillo de su elegante saco negro.

\- Jefe, está todo preparado, es el momento- Le comunicó y Joker sonrió con malicia al escuchar las palabras que esperaba oír. Harley también sonrió de nuevo, la sorpresa de su Puddin al parecer ya estaba lista.

\- Hagámoslo! – dijo enérgicamente, dejando atrás la crisis nerviosa que había tenido hace unos minutos.

Joker dio una patada a la puerta de la camioneta, que estaba bastante floja producto de todos los disparos que había recibido en la balacera, incluyendo también los que él había dado con la bazuca y salió parándose firme con los pies en el suelo. Llevo ambas manos a su verde cabello para acomodarlo hacia atrás mirando por encima de la camioneta a los oficiales que se aproximaban a ellos. Harley también salió de la camioneta, por supuesto, sosteniendo firmemente todas las bolsas de las tiendas en sus brazos. No porque le importaran en demasía los vestidos y joyas, el verdadero motivo es que todo había pasado tan rápido que no recordaba con exactitud en cuál de todas las bolsas se hallaba su felino amigo y no podía detenerse a buscarlo exhaustivamente, sabía que cada segundo contaba.

Joker agarrò la bazuca de la camioneta e inserto en ella por última vez una de las grandes municiones negras. Aguardarìa el momento justo para dar el último disparo de su nuevo juguete y cruzó la bazuca en su espalda sobre su saco tanteando las dos granadas en su bolsillo.

Johnny camino a la parte de atrás de la camioneta y abrió el maletero, Harley se acercó hacia él viendo como removía parte de la alfombra y sacaba de un compartimiento nuevas municiones para la ametralladora en su mano izquierda.

-No tienes algo para mí? – Dijo Harley llevándose un dedo a la boca.

\- Podrás con todas esas bolsas? – Le Respondió calmadamente.

\- Hey! Quien crees que soy? – Rodo sus ojos y Johnny buscò dentro de su saco una pistola entregándose a Harley en sus manos, ella la miró girándola y arqueo una ceja.

– Vamos! Dame algo bueno!

-Harley, es una SIG SAUER P226 y tiene capacidad de 15 tiros además de - Johnny fue interrumpido por la voz de su jefe y le dio la espalda a Harley, quien ahora parecía mirar más feliz el arma en su mano. Ella estiró su brazo fingiendo apuntar y disparar imitando el sonido del disparo con sus labios, dejando escapar unos ruiditos mientras lo hacía. Luego de esto se asomó por el cuerpo de Johnny justo a tiempo cuando las patrullas comenzaron a llegar estacionándose a pocos metros de distancia de ellos y la camioneta ahora hacía de "escudo" frente a las patrullas policiales. Todos los oficiales uniformados se bajaron rápidamente apuntandolos con las armas que portaban en sus manos y uno de ellos, quien parecía dirigir todo el cuerpo policial dio unos pasos más al frente.

\- SUELTEN LAS ARMAS Y ENTREGUENSE SI QUIEREN VIVIR – Amenazó por el altoparlante - CUALQUIER INTENTO DE ESCAPE Y NO DUDARÉ EN DAR LA ORDEN DE DISPARO.

\- O sí? Hábiles palabras oficial - Dijo Joker con sus labios formando una graciosa morisqueta en forma de círculo y abriendo grandemente sus ojos para luego sonreír con malicia – pero… - Hizo un gesto deliberadamente con su mano y siguió - le daré una valiosa lección que no olvidará…- Harley río pensando " _Están tan jodidos"._

\- Es màs inteligente actuar antes que hablar –Pronunció sacando el seguro de la granada dentro de su saco e inmediatamente al terminar la frase la lanzó directo a los policías.

-DISPAREN – Gritó por el altavoz demasiado tarde, la granada explotó al segundo junto con los oficiales que empezaron a disparar, al igual que Johnny con la ametralladora y Harley con la pistola mientras corrían rápidamente para llegar al Helicóptero que los esperaba. Joker sostuvo la segunda granada sacándola de su saco, le lanzó una mirada a Johnny y a Harley tomando su mano. Llevó la granada a su boca sacándole el seguro con sus dientes y la lanzó de nuevo hacia los policías haciéndola explotar en una nube de humo.

-Bay Bay – Dijo corriendo con Harley de su mano. Ella corría deprisa con su brazo sujetando todas las bolsas y el pequeño gatito dentro de ellas. Johnny los siguió hacia el verde hangar de aviones donde el gran helicóptero permanecía oculto junto con los hombres del Joker dentro y se subió listo para pilotar.

Joker y Harley llegaron a la entrada principal del gran helicóptero que ya estaba listo para despegar de acuerdo al plan de escape. Él hizo que Harley subiera primero poniéndose detrás de ella, pues varios oficiales se acercan corriendo detrás de ellos. Harley se sujetó del borde de la entrada del helicóptero que ya estaba levemente elevado sobre el aire, el fuerte viento que producían las aspas hacían que el cabello de ella se meciera con rudeza por el aire. Harley subió una de sus piernas dándose impulso e inmediatamente subió la otra, una vez arriba del gran helicóptero dejó las bolsas a un lado y le tendió rápido la mano a Joker. El la sujetò subiendo una de sus piernas, pero giro rápido su torso al escuchar los disparos de los policías arremeter con todo contra el helicóptero, corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlos.

Joker fijo su vista en el oficial que había dado la orden de disparar por el altoparlante, tenía su arma apuntando directamente hacia Harley listo para dispararle en el pecho.

–NOOOO – gritó al verlo jalar el gatillo. Sintió que su corazón dejó de latir y todo pareció ir más lento para él de lo que en realidad eran solo segundos. Vio el rostro de Harley y su mano aferrarse firmemente a la suya para ayudarlo a subir. El cuerpo de Joker reaccionó tan pronto como sintió la vida de Harley amenazada y se dio un rápido impulso abalanzándose sobre ella con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las balas dieran de lleno contra su cuerpo, ambos cayeron dentro del helicóptero y Harley se azotó fuertemente la cabeza con el cuerpo de Joker encima de ella y el peso de la bazuca en su espalda.

\- DESPEGA FROST! – Ordenó furioso y se volvió hacia Harley que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados – Harls! Harls! – La llamó dejando de apoyar su cuerpo sobre ella y movió suavemente su rostro con su mano – Abre los ojos bebe... - Pero ella no parecía reaccionar.

J buscó desesperadamente con su mirada alguna herida de bala en su cuerpo y pudo volver a respirar al percatarse que solo estaba desmayada producto del fuerte impacto que recibió su cabeza. Puso un brazo sobre la espalda de Harley tomándola por su hombro y su otra mano sujetó la parte posterior de su cabeza, la corrió para sentarla contra la pared del helicóptero en movimiento y deslizó suavemente su mano por entre sus cabellos desordenados. Una vez que la deslizò completamente vio la sangre en sus dedos, Harley tenía una herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza y Joker enfureció frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó del piso y saco la bazuca de su espalda poniéndola sobre su hombro y se dirigió a la entrada principal del helicóptero con un oscuro semblante en sus ojos. Observó a los pocos oficiales que quedaban con vida, que seguían disparando inútilmente varios metros debajo del helicóptero y rápido clavó su vista en el montón de barriles a un lado del verde cobertizo, entreabrió su boca con la respiración agitada mirando con odio a los oficiales.

-…Diviértanse con mis fuegos artificiales. – Joker disparó la bazuca a los barriles que contenían dentro de ellos una infinidad de potentes explosivos y bombas, que previamente su hombres se habían encargado de acomodar. Estos estallaron al instante en una gran y poderosa explosión que acabó con todo a su paso con el fuerte ruido y destrucción del lugar. La gran estructura del ex aeródromo colapso violentamente en grandes llamaradas de fuego con la ruidosa explosión levantando una gran nube de humo negra producto de la destrucción que se veía desde la ciudad. Joker sintió en su rostro el calor que producía el vivo fuego debajo de él y en ese momento comenzó a reír fuertemente con ambas manos empuñadas – HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Waller contesta el teléfono, no soy tu maldita secretaria – Habló Flag.

-No me interesa – Dijo Waller mirando con desprecio a Flag y siguió ojeando unos documentos, ya sabía de qué se trataba la llamada y no quería perder su tiempo.

Flag con molestia en su rostro contestó el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar.

\- Habla el comandante Rick Flag – Dijo con voz autoritaria, unos pocos segundos pasaron desde que contestó la urgente llamada y Flag se volvió hacia Waller – Dice que Joker hizo estallar el ex aeródromo Harrier con todos los oficiales dentro.

\- Se los advertí, no se metan con la reina si aprecian su vida – Le respondiò secamente sin mirar a Flag y con un marcador rojo escribió "LOSS" de extremo a extremo en la hoja el expediente de Harley Quinn. Flag la miró extrañado y pensó que si Joker era capaz de intimidar a Waller, él era un tipo realmente de temer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Johnny conducía otra vez una negra camioneta de vidrios polarizados, pero esta vez no iba evadiendo ninguna persecución, simplemente iba manejando a una velocidad prudente por el recorrido que daba hacia la oculta mansión de su jefe a las afuera de ciudad Gótica. Habían llegado hace 5 horas del largo viaje desde Luisiana y ahora eran casi las 7 de la tarde en la ciudad que tenía uno de los mayores índices de actividad criminal de los EEUU. Johnny de vez en cuando observaba por el retrovisor a Joker, èl mantenía su vista en el mar a un costado de la larga carretera con los grandes edificios detrás de él. El veía la tranquilidad en el particular rostro de su jefe, quien por fin estaba de regreso en Gótica y había salido victorioso de todos los obstáculos que tuvo que librar en su camino para reunirse con Harley y traerla de regreso a casa. Johnny pensó que nadie más que su jefe tenía el poder suficiente para poner fin a esa larga travesía que vivió en los largos meses desde el momento en que Batman se llevó a Harley encerrándola en Belle Reve, por algo él era el rey de ciudad Gótica, cualquier otro hombre no habría sido capaz de traerla de regreso.

 _-Puddin…detente… espera a que estemos solos…_ \- Murmuró Harley con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, moviéndose suavemente con su cabeza apoyada en el asiento de la camioneta. Joker la escucho girándose hacia ella y Harley siguió-… _Puddin…que travieso estás…-_ Susurró soltando unas risitas con sus ojos cerrados.

\- oh...Harls…Me estas ofendiendo… Hahaha - Harley empezó a despertar con los ojos cerrados al oír la inconfundible risa de Joker.

– Lamento decepcionarte bebe…pero esta vez no soy yo quien está disfrutando de tu piel…- Joker terminó de hablar y Harley abrió al instante sus celestes ojos para encontrarse con el pequeño gatito sobre su pecho que lamia una y otra vez su cuello.

-Yo…Yo…Puedo explicarlo! Lo juro! – Dijo deprisa tapando al gatito con sus dos manos, pero era inútil. El Señor J ya había descubierto su pequeño secreto.

\- Puedes hacerlo?...mmm? – Preguntó elevando levemente su mentón en señal de autoridad.

\- Él es lindo y muy pequeño y suave y…puedo quedarmelo?…- Le pidiò tratando de buscar cualquier excusa para que Joker aceptara al gatito.

\- Vamos Puddin…Míralo! No es un gatito muy tierno? – Harley destapó al gatito y lo puso en la palma de su mano para que èl lo observará - Por favor… él me necesita! Que dices? Puedo quedarme con él?– Puso su mejor sonrisa recordando las sabias palabras de la señora.

\- Lo pensaré Harls - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano evadiendo el molesto tema–…Hablaremos de esto en casa…-

\- Ah? Tú dijiste que harías lo que sea por mi Puddin! –

\- Yo sé lo que dije Harls, pero no me refería a un puto gato!

\- Pero eso no es justo! Tal vez…podrías llegar a quererlo un poquito? – Harley juntò su dedo índice y pulgar.

\- NO – Joker gruño perdiendo toda la paciencia.

-Lo siento gatito, parece que el señor J nos odia! - Le dijo dándole la espalda, pero cuando movió su cabeza sintió una fuerte punzada en la parte posterior de esta.

\- ah…me duele… – Deslizò sus dedos por su cabello - Qué es esto? - preguntó al tocar las banditas adhesivas de afrontamiento que cerraban la herida en su cabeza- .…me duele mucho Puddin…- Dijo girándose hacia èl– duele mucho mi cabeza…- Joker sujetò su mentón suavemente ignorando al gato en su pecho.-

\- Ok cariño… basta de movimientos, permanecerás en tu asiento el resto del camino - Ordenó mirándola seriamente y luego dejó el tono reflexivo – Tienes una fea herida en la cabeza, pero papi ya se encargó de eso…

\- Espera….qué pasó? dónde estamos?! – Harley se sobresaltó cuando vinieron a su mente los últimos recuerdos antes de desmayarse. Dejó al gatito a un costado de ella y apoyó ambas manos en el extremo inferior de la ventana observando el conocido paisaje de ciudad Gótica y una gran sonrisa adornò sus labios devolviéndole a Joker para abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Puddin! Me trajiste a casa!– Puso toda la emoción que sentía en sus palabras. Èl le devolvió la sonrisa –…Sabes que lo haría bebe – Ambos se besaron con ansias, sintiéndose cómplices en su felicidad, abrazando el éxito que sentían.

Entonces una jaqueca se hizo presente en Harley y ella no pudo evitar cortar el beso llevándose nuevamente una mano atrás de su cabeza. Joker acariciò la parte posterior de su mentón– Si sigues tocándote, la herida no sanara y no quieres eso, verdad?

Harley se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que tenía una herida y su Puddin nunca se preocupaba mucho cuando ella las tenía, algo había cambiado en él, no había duda de eso…Sonrió desviando la mirada al gatito a un lado de ella y exageró sus palabras – Auch…me duele muchísimo Puddin, creo que me lastime…- Terminò de decir e inmediatamente apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Joker, para ocultar su sonrisa por la travesura que iba a hacer. J sabía las claras intenciones de ella, pero no…no iba a hacer tan fácil.

-Qué te duele muchísimo? Que te duele muchísimo? …OH! Dios! Pobre Harley bebe! – Dijo con ironía subiendo y bajando la mirada – Que puede hacer papi por su chica? Llamar a una ambulancia, tal vez sería lo correcto.

\- Necesito un gatito para que se vaya el dolor en mi cabeza -Continuo pidiéndole, ignorando la ironía en sus palabras, ella no se daría por vencida y despegando su rostro de su pecho, se inclinó para mirarlo con tristeza.

\- oh…No me mires así – Sentenció J. - Saves que nunca he querido animales en casa.

-Puddin…realmente me duele mucho! - Johnny no pudo evitar estallar en risas, por más que intentó mantenerse al margen de la situación era demasiado gracioso ver como Harley manipulaba a su jefe, el villano más temido de Gótica, pero claro…solo su reina podía jugar así con él.

-Hey Johnny! Si me duele Ok? – Le dijo molesta, pero luego pensó que quizás Johnny podría ser un aliado – Bieeeen…quizás exagero un poco, pero vamos! Ayúdame!

\- J, quizás no sea tan mala idea, digo…la casa es bastante grande. – Le dijo Johnny, por no mencionar que su jefe era propietario de una lujosa y espaciosa mansión.

\- Vez Puddin? Él lo dice, no serà una molestia.

\- Eso crees Frost?…Desde cuando trabajas para Harley? mmm? Olvidas quien es tu jefe ? …Mi mano derecha y la infame Harley Quinn, están confabulados en mi contra…- Dijo notoriamente molesto. Pero Jhonny no se inmuto, sabía que J terminaría por aceptar al gatito de Harley y fue exactamente así -

\- Harls, te daré un premio por tu valentía…le daré una oportunidad a tu peludo amigo.

\- Hablas enserio?! – Le dijo y no dio tiempo de responder a J porque se abalanzó sobre el dándole un gran beso en los labios y luego mirò a su nueva mascota - Escuchaste eso gatito?...te quedaras con nosotros.

\- Bien Frost…acelera. - Ordenò J y Johnny piso a fondo el acelerador. Sonrió pensando si su jefe podría tolerar realmente al pequeño gato deambulando en la habitación que compartía con Harley. De hecho a él no le gustaban las mascotas, bueno…eran realmente pocas las cosas que le gustaban a su particular jefe. Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para despegar al gatito de las manos de Harley. La reina había hecho su jugada maestra ganándole al rey, quien había caído ante la bella sonrisa de la infame Harley Quinn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En veinte minutos llegaron a la oculta mansión de Joker, que igual que la del mismísimo Batman había que tomar varios desvíos y atajos para poder dar con la misteriosa reja negra que cercaba uno de los lugares más peligrosos en Gótica. En el que pocas personas eran bien recibidas en él, teniendo suerte si salían con vida de aquella mansión que albergaba al rey y la reina.

La reja se abrió y la camioneta que conducía Johnny entró estacionándose a un lado del nuevo brillante lamborghini de su jefe. Estaban por fin frente a la mansión que tenía una fachada un tanto excéntrica por el singular diseño arquitectónico de esta, pero con un estilo bastante contemporáneo y moderno que insinuaba el lujo dentro de ella.

Harley no espero a que Johnny terminara de estacionarse y fue la primera en bajarse rápidamente con el gatito apoyado en su pecho y corrió deprisa hacía lo que parecencia ser una elegante y gran piscina de forma rectangular a un lado de una de las piletas que ella sí recordaba…pero…acaso había enloquecido màs en Belle Reve? No recordaba esa inmensa piscina y menos frente a la mansión. Por qué alguien la pondría en frente?…Cuando siempre estas eran situadas en el patio trasero... Sin embargo estaba fascinada, admirándola, se veia hermosa en la oscuridad de la noche, el agua dentro de ella brillaba con las luces encendidas de la mansión resaltando los grandes árboles a un costado. Era un paisaje digno de pintar.

Johnny y J cruzaron sus miradas, mientras él apagaba el motor de la camioneta, Harley realmente lucia entusiasmada, desbordaba la alegría en su sonrisa y su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo. Ella había añorado demasiado estar frente a la mansión que había sido su hogar en los últimos 4 años. Joker se bajó de la camioneta y caminó hacia Harley. Johnny también se bajó, pero decidió esperar apoyado en la camioneta para darle ese momento de intimidad a su jefe, quien seguramente tendría que explicarle a Harley el porqué de la nueva adquisición para la mansión.

-OH POR DIOS! ES ASOMBROSA! – Dijo Harley con toda su boca abierta y Joker con su mano acarició la parte posterior de su cuello parándose a un lado de ella y luego quitó su mano para deslizarse por el largo de su brazo, tal como lo había hecho aquella vez momentos antes que Harley se dejará caer a los ácidos.

\- Veo que aprecias el nuevo decorado…-

\- Me encanta, es bellisima – lo mirò entusiasmada – Por qué decidiste tener una? – Joker contrajo la mandíbula girando su cuello, ya había previsto que ella lanzaría esa desubicada pregunta, bueno...él podía mentirle, pero de todas formas tenía que decirle la verdad si quería que esa piscina realmente fuera de utilidad.

\- No sabes nadar Harls…francamente esa es la respuesta – Le respondiò.

Los ojos de Harley brillaron tan pronto escuchó sus palabras y tomó con su mano libre el rostro de J para darle un suave beso en los labios rojos – _Gracias…es un lindo detalle .-_ Y le dio la espalda para que èl la tomara de la cintura abrazándola desde atrás.

\- La adoro…- Dijo mirando el brillo en la cristalina agua - ….Recuerdo que me habías hablado que una piscina era demasiado tradicional para ti…

\- Es por eso que decidí que debía estar al frente, por cierto, cada vez que salgas te recordará que debes aprender a nadar en ella.-

\- Me enseñaras? – Harley cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta que quería escuchar. Joker ladeo la cabeza y Harley sintió su cálido aliento sobre su cuello cuando respondió – Crees que permitiría que alguien más lo hiciera? No bebe…tengo que asegurarme personalmente que aprendas a nadar… – Ronroneo en su cuello presionándola más contra su cuerpo, no de una manera sexual, sino más bien protectora y el pequeño gatito empezó a maullar respondiendo al gutural sonido que dejo escapar Joker con su ronroneo.

-OH ESTA COSA! – Vociferò y ella rió suavemente

– Creo que ya te quiere Puddin! y también debe tener frio…- J se separó de ella ignorando sus palabras y ambos caminaron hacia Johnny.

\- Bien Frost, puedes irte…Espera - dijo estirando su brazo y luego lo llevó a su verde cabello al preguntar –Alguna novedad en el movimiento nocturno de la ciudad?

\- Si, hace tres meses tuve que cerrar uno de tus clubes.

\- A si…? Por qué?-

\- Verás, el rumor de tu muerte se esparció rápido por la ciudad y un hijo de puta instaló su club a tres cuadras del tuyo llevándose gran parte de tus clientes .

\- Què? tiene que ser una broma! Quién se atrevería a hacer algo así! – Dijo Harley exasperada y Joker enseguida le gritó.

-SILENCIO! –Puso fuertemente la sonrisa tatuada en su boca para sellar sus labios – _Silencio, silencio, silencio, silencio bebe_ …- Pronunció con voz más suave sin quitar su mano de su boca – papi quiere escuchar a Johnny ahora…- Harley asintió con la cabeza y el quito su mano de ella.

\- …Quien quiso reírse de mí Frost? – Pregunto J tapando sus dos ojos con una mano y con la otra haciendo un gesto para que hablara.

\- _Silver Snake,_ se hace llamar " _Doble S"_ , él idiota es un tipo nuevo en la ciudad, no tiene mucho poder en las calles todavía, pero se dice que pretende hacer su jugada tomando el control en el negocio de armas – Explicó Johnny y Joker alzó la mirada.

\- Eso quiere?– Dijo con un destello de maldad en sus ojos y su voz. Luego aclaró su garganta y siguió – Pretende tener el control de las calles de Gótica?...-

\- Eso dicen jefe – Le respondiò con una mueca de disgusto en su cara.

Joker peino su verde cabello con ambas manos y habló – Bien… por obvias razones, Tú…- Apuntó a Harley con su brazo - te quedaras aquí esperando mi regreso…, mientras que yo iré a visitar al novato y le daré mis mejores recomendaciones sobre el manejo del negocio, se ve que Doble S necesita que le enseñen algunas tácticas empresariales HAHAHAHA….- Joker riò y escuchò entre su risa la voz de Harley.

\- No voy a quedarme aquí Puddin, iremos jun...- No terminó de decir, Joker paro de reír y sujetò su rostro con ambas manos mirándola seriamente - No mi reina….no hagas esto…, acabas de llegar y recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…- Joker apretó un poco más su rostro acariciándolo con su pulgar- Tendrás que esperar para hacer tu entrada triunfal- Acercó su rostro a centímetros de ella y le habló despacio pero con tono severo – No me desobedezcas…-

Harley corto la distancia entre ellos dándole un ardiente beso y cuando se separó le dijo – Bien, me quedarè esperando por ti.

-…Eso está mejor… - Le dijo subiendo y bajando su mirada. Luego giro su rostro hacia Johnny -Frost…tengo un nombre y un motivo, ahora me dirás dónde encontrarlo.-

\- Èl va todas las noches al club y como dije, queda a tres cuadras del " _Diamante Arlequín"_ \- Johnny miró a su jefe, que mantenía su oscuro semblante – Què haremos con el idiota?

\- Frost, esta vez te quedaras con Harley – Respondió, sabía que si ella se quedaba sola, lo más probable es que fuera a buscarlo -Doble S y yo tendremos una charla personal entre hombres de negocios…-

\- No hay problema jefe – Dijo Johnny entendiendo el motivo de Joker para dejarlo ahí – Me encargare que ella no salga y cumpla con el reposo.

\- Humm! Suerte con eso! – Respondió Harley en tono burlón, mirando a Johnny de pies a cabeza y J le lanzó una mirada severa.

– Solo bromeaba! Esperare! – Le sonrió, Joker se giró y entró al brillante lamborghini haciendo rugir el motor para hacerlo entrar en calor, luego volvió su vista en Harley y ella le lanzó un beso con su mano a través del vidrio. Joker arrancò velozmente en dirección a Gótica.

Harley se llevó una mano a su cuello inclinándose para atrás y le dijo mientras avanzaban hacia la entrada.- Y bien? Que cenaremos?

Johnny miro las estrellas en el cielo, sin dudas sería una larga noche…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johnny sacò sus llaves para abrir la puerta principal de la mansión, era el único de los hombres de J que tenía ese privilegio, por algo era su mano derecha... Una vez la puerta se abrió Harley entró enseguida con el gatito que dormía apoyado en su pecho y avanzando por el pasillo hacia el living. Se paró en la entrada de este, pero antes de entrar por completo miró hacia Johnny que se acercaba a ella.

-Todo está muy silencioso...Prenderé la…- Harley no pudo terminar de hablar porque su boca se dejó caer entre abierta cuando se volvió hacia el living y se detuvo a observarlo. Recorrió con la mirada el amplio lugar, todo en el living había cambiado, nada era como lo recordaba… Todos los muebles habían sido reemplazados por otros nuevos, los sillones estaban envueltos en el plástico que claramente indicaba que habían sido comprados recientemente y estaban sin usar. Las grandes cortinas azules que antes colgaban de los ventanales ahora eran de color blanco y también daban la impresión de ser nuevas. En uno de los muebles estaba el gran espacio vacío donde debería estar el televisor y también faltaban las hermosas plantas en sus maseteros que ella había elegido para darle más vida al lugar y hacerlo más acogedor. Sin mencionar que faltaban otros elementos decorativos, como los grandes cuadros, lámparas, el reloj que colgaba en la pared…etc.

-Qué es esto Johnny?...Dónde están los muebles y todas las cosas que elegí con mi Puddin?…-Musito Harley con tristeza en sus palabras.

\- Supongo que era imposible que no te dieras cuenta, después de todo, gran parte de las cosas fueron compradas hace un par de semanas, pero no te preocupes todo está bien.

\- QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DECIR JHONNY? QUE NO ME PREOCUPE?! – Harley dejó al gatito en uno de los sillones y se acercó a Frost –TU NO SABES NADA! Nada…no sabes lo importante que era todo para mí - Dijo pasando su mirada por todo el lugar y luego corrió hacia la cocina con Johnny detrás persiguiendola.-

\- Supongo que para él no eran importantes…- Siguió Harley parada desde la entrada de la cocina observando con tristeza como esta también había cambiado completamente. Ella sabía de los arrebatos de su Puddin y que este a veces exaltado rompía algunas cosas, pero esto era demasiado como para tratarse de eso, todo había cambiado, no había otra explicación mas que el simple hecho que él remodeló todo el lugar, sin importarle desechar todos los muebles y objetos que ella había elegido a lo largo de los 4 años a su lado.

\- No digas eso Harley, para J si eran…

\- NO ME MIENTAS!Que no ves que todo cambio? Puedo estar loca pero no soy tonta, entiendes? – Dijo ella entrando en la moderna cocina - ahora déjame sola.

\- No es así, estás equivocada – Frost la miro dudoso desde la entrada con un nudo en la garganta. No podía decirle a Harley que su jefe en realidad había destrozado todo el lugar en su ausencia y que después le ordenó hacerse cargo de volver hacer habitable la mansión, antes de que fueran a buscarla cuando por fin dieron con la información que anunciaba que ella estaba prisionera en Belle Reve.

\- LÁRGATE JHONNY! – Gritó Harley furiosa al ver a Frost sumido en sus pensamientos y no hacerle caso a su petición de dejarla sola.

\- Son las mismas palabras que me dijo J – Soltó Johnny sin pensar. Recordando a su jefe cuando lo encontró en la mansión.

\- No te quiero aquí…espera…que dices? – Le preguntó Harley con enojo y confusión, pero Johnny desvió la mirada. No podía decirle nada más a ella, estaba seguro que Joker estaría furioso si él hablaba de "ese" tema con Harley.

\- Vez? No tienes nada que decir…, tú mismo lo sabes Johnny, soy la única que tiene verdaderos sentimientos - Johnny miro la tristeza en los grandes ojos de Harley – Para él…siempre eh sido un juego…- Dijo caminando hacia la salida, se detuvo cuando estuvo a un lado de Johnny parado en la puerta y toco su hombro levantando levemente su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.- Pero sabes? No me importa…amo a mi Puddin de todas formas…- Puso una triste sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

-Ven Harley, siéntate – Le dijo Johnny llevándola a la silla.

-Humm? – Dijo ella sentándose y se dejó caer sobre la mesa apoyando su mentón – Qué quieres, ah?

\- Harley, las cosas realmente no son como tú piensas y no me concierne hablarte de esto, pero…- Comenzó a hablar apoyado en el gran refrigerador.

\- Espera Johnny, tengo mucha sed, podrías darme una gaseosa de uva por favor?, es mi favorita – Dijo aun con su rostro sobre la mesa.

\- Lo siento, no hay nada en el refrigerador que pueda darte para beber- Dijo con una mueca en su rostro y Harley se irguió despegándose de la mesa.

\- Qué quieres decir con eso? Es una broma o algo? – Dijo levantándose y poniéndose frente a Johnny que estaba de espaldas al refrigerador – Muévete…. Dios! Muévete Johnny! – Dijo y apartó a Johnny con su mano, abrió el refrigerador y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendida, este se hallaba completamente vacío. – Oh! Diablos! donde rayos pusiste toda la comida? …no me digas que te la acabaste Johnny!

El aludido no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas, Harley sin dudas era muy graciosa – No Harley, no es eso, es lo que intento decirte, J no ha vivido aquí los últimos 6 meses... Eso es todo – Dijo Johnny abriendo los brazos y luego palpó su bolsillo pero no le quedaba ninguno de sus habanos para fumar.

\- y eso porque sería?

– Toma asiento – Harley le volvió a hacer caso mirando con incredulidad.

\- Bueno él…digamos que él se fue poco tiempo después que tú te fuiste – Dijo Johnny mirándola seriamente, estaba pisando terreno peligroso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

-Yo no me fui!, Batman me atrapo…bueno como sea…continua, porque de verdad no entiendo, puedes hablar más claro?.

\- Harley, me pones en una difícil situación – Se sentò frente a ella apoyando sus codos y llevò una mano a su frente con resignación.

-Habla…si estás preocupado porque diré algo, te prometo que no lo haré, puedes confiar en mí, sé que soy conocida por ser molesta a veces…pero nunca traiciono a mis amigos y tú también eres mi amigo – Johnny sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Esa chica había nacido con el poder de convencimiento o era el hecho de que le tenía cierto cariño fraternal, supuso que ambas porque se decidió finalmente a contarle lo que había sucedido el tiempo que ella estuvo en Bell Reve y en las condiciones que había encontrado a su jefe en su ausencia.

\- Qué fue lo que pasó Frosty?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuara...

 **Otro capítulo terminado :) , no tengo mucho que decir más que sin dudas Johnny tiene una historia que contar, el próximo capítulo tendrá varios recuerdos. También tengo pensado incluir un recuerdo importante del Joker desde su perspectiva cuando estuvo de paciente con Harley en Arkham, .**

 **Bien, sin más que decir me despido,**

 **No olviden comentar y hacerme saber su opinión n.n . Lo aprecio mucho y prometo actualizar pronto el próximo cap…**

 **Un abrazo a todos! Y gracias por leer! :D**


	8. En la ausencia se reconoce el Amor

**CORREGIDO :)**

 **Hola ! Vengo emocionada! Ni yo puedo creer todos los caps. que ya llevo!. En verdad jamás pensé que podría escribir tanto!. El asunto es que me vino un golpe de inspiración y no pude parar de escribir en toda la noche…y termine un nuevo capítulo n.n . También les advierto que este cap contiene muchas escenas violentas y sexuales. Bueno quedan advertidos...**

 **Sin más que decir declaro que los personajes de Suicide Squad no me pertenecen, solo el fic (:**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _En la ausencia se reconoce el Amor_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Qué fue lo que pasó Frosty?. – Preguntó Harley con preocupación. pero como siempre hacía, uso su sentido del humor para aligerar la situación y cortar un poco la tensión que se había formado en la cocina. No lo consiguió, Johnny, lejos de reír o decirle que no lo llamara así; la mirò fijamente con seriedad en sus ojos, unos ojos en donde Harley podía distinguir los años de experiencia y sabiduría.

\- Harley, de verdad espero que mantengas esa sonrisa cuando termine la historia o J sospechara que hable de más esta noche y pretendo seguir siendo su mano derecha por mucho màs tiempo – No había enojo en sus palabras, solo seriedad, no quería que sonara como una amenaza ni nada parecido, pero era necesario advertirle a Harley. Sabía el impacto que podría causar la historia en ella y sin embargo le tenía tanto aprecio fraternal, que resolvió contarsela, arriesgando la confianza conseguida en todos esos años con su jefe. Lo harìa con el propósito que Harley pudiera entender más los sentimientos que J si tenía por ella.

\- Por qué me dices eso? Me estás amenazado o quieres asustarme?– Harley frunciò el ceño y Johnny suspiró, quizás le había hablado demasiado serio. Relajò su expresión.

\- No es mi intención Harley, pero tengo que advertírtelo, lo que te diré no será un cuento bonito… ahi algunas cosas que no vas a querer escuchar y lo más probable es que te quieras ir o no me dejes terminar – Johnny se levantó de la silla y le tendió un vaso de agua -… Si confiare en ti para contarte esto... tienes que prometer que escucharas todo hasta el final. Lo entiendes?- Terminó de decir mientras volvía a sentarse frente a ella.

\- No soy una niña Johnny, se comportarme, bueno tal vez no…pero pondré de mi parte ok? – Dijo con un tono levemente molesto, pero sin dejar de ser agradable.

\- Bien… Todo comenzó el día que J te dejò en el auto, la verdad Harley, él no le tomo demasiada importancia, sabiendo que tú siempre podìas arreglártelas muy bien sola las veces que te metías en problemas y esta vez no era la excepción. J pasó varios días en el club antes de caer en la cuenta que no ibas a regresar. Fue una noche, Falcone y sus hombres fueron a visitar al jefe para decirle que iban a hacer nuevos tratos con un nuevo socio ruso, en ese entonces no sabíamos que se trataba de Doble S…puedes imaginar en qué acabó todo. Una vez todos estuvieron muertos, J se sentó en el sillón de espaldas al club y silbó para llamarte, obviamente tu no viniste…y me dijo que fuera a buscarte dentro del club y que te dijera que lo esperaras en el segundo piso. – Harley no pudo evitar reír sabiendo que su Puddin pretendía desquitar parte de su rabia con ella en su despacho del club y Johnny por fin riò un poco al suponer lo que pensaba Harley, luego continuò.

\- En ese momento de ira, el jefe olvido que tu no habías vuelto y me toco recordárselo, él arrojó el vaso con el trago que estaba bebiendo contra la pared, diciéndome que mañana visitaríamos Arkham para sacarte de allí y que los quería a todos listos al amanecer. Èl supuso que estabas teniendo dificultades para salir, no dijo mucho más y abandonò temprano el club.

\- Al día siguiente fui con todos los hombres a la mansión como él había ordenado, vaciamos una parte de la bodega de armas y J me entrego uno de tus bates que estaban ahí, supuse que quería llevártelo a modo de "disculpa" por haberte dejado con Batman – Frost volvió a reír un poco más al recordar las palabras de su jefe para justificar su orden, "… _Llévalo, le hará falta…"_ su jefe no diría nunca ni una palabra para disculparse realmente, aunque esa fuera su verdadera intención tras entregárselo. Johnny siguió - Después de estar preparados y escuchar las indicaciones del jefe, salimos afuera ,me llamó la atención el espacio vacío del estacionamiento, era extraño no ver el lamborghini de J allí, él se dio cuenta de mi observación y luego de mirar un poco más al costado dijo _"Frost_ _necesito un nuevo auto y…una piscina enfrente de la casa"._ Asentí a su nueva orden sabiendo que pronto tenía que hacerme cargo de eso y nos dirigimos camino a Arkham.

\- Bueno…yo no estaba en Arkham.

\- Exacto – Frost hizò un gesto con sus manos.

\- A propósito, la piscina es muy bonita – Le dijo con una sonrisa y Johnny se la correspondió - Vamos! Cuenta! Qué más pasó? …ósea…sé que sucedió a ya – Harley elevo sus cejas riendo con una loca sonrisa y luego siguió – pero… es más divertido como lo cuentas tu Frosty!, sigue.

\- Bien, llegamos a Arkham y recorrimos todo el lugar buscándote; obviamente no te encontramos. Destruimos todo a nuestro paso a medida que el jefe se daba cuenta que no estabas en ninguna de las celdas, sobra decir que acabamos con casi todos los psiquiatras y guardias que se interpusieron en nuestro camino. Excepto por el nuevo director, el jefe se encargó personalmente de él.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Inicio Flash Back...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-._

 _\- Y bien…? DÓNDE ESTÁ? ! – Joker gritó con toda su furia al hombre detrás del gran escritorio de madera en el que había un pequeño rectángulo de metal con la palabra "DIRECTOR" en el._

 _El hombre miró con horror como Joker se acerba con sus ojos furiosos en el envolvente negro, que lo único que hacía era acrecentar más su mirada y hacer que temblara de pavor._

 _\- Muy bien…creo que no nos estamos entendiendo…- Dijo empujando el escritorio a un lado, haciendo que este dejara de impedir su paso al hombre que parecía estupefacto con su presencia._

 _El aterrorizado hombre había investigado todo lo referente a Joker al asumir el cargo de nuevo director. Sobre todo, después que los otros 3 ex directores murieran a manos del paciente con mas meritos para estar encerrado en Arkham. Sin embargo, incrementar la seguridad o haber investigado más sobre él, lo habían preparado para ver tan siniestro personaje y todo partía con el tatuaje en su frente... "Dañado" ...Lo leyó con claridad, ya que Joker no le quitaba su potente mirada de encima._

 _Una vez el escritorio chocó contra el gran estante haciendo caer todos los pesados libros, J se abalanzó sobre él apretándolo por los hombros mientras este permanecía sentado e inmóvil - Què sucede nuevo amigo?...no esperabas verme? Es por eso que no puedes hablar? – Joker se burlò remeciendo al hombre fuertemente en la silla y luego se inclinó acercándose a centímetros de su cara y sonrió con maldad._

– _Puedo ver en sus asustados ojos que sabes bastante acerca de mí…- Hizo un sonido gutural y soltó sus hombros tomándolo por el cuello con tanta fuerza que la silla cayó hacia atrás. Joker lo levantó azotandolo contra la pared haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza con el gran cuadro que tenía el retrato del primer director de Arkham, viejo conocido del Joker. – Sabes?...me encanta que me reconozcas, pero si no hablas, me obligas a hacerte hablar…– Apretó su cuello con fuerza haciendo que a este le faltara el aire y empezara a balbucear._

 _\- No sé de qué hablas…..- Dijo el director asfixiado con un hilo de voz y en ese momento entró Johnny al despacho. Joker soltó al hombre y este inmediatamente se llevó una mano a su enrojecido cuello al tiempo que J se giraba caminando hacia su mano derecha._

 _-Jefe, ella no está aquí, recorrimos todo el lugar pero no la encontramos – Johnny sostenía uno de los bates de Harley todavía sin pintar. Su jefe le había ordenado llevarlo, estando seguro que su chica estaría feliz de ocuparlo con el nuevo director, pero eso no sucedió. Johnny busco por todo Arkham, pero no había rastro de Harley y Joker sintió una ola de calor quemar todo su cuerpo de rabia. Sofocado por el calor que producía su propio cuerpo alterado, se quitó la gabardina morada de piel de cocodrilo y lo puso elegantemente sobre el perchero cerca de la puerta, revelando así, los números tatuajes que tenía en su torso desnudo. J extendió su mano a Johnny y èl entendió que debía entregarle el bate de Harley. Joker lo pusò en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras se giraba al nuevo director que lo miraba aterrado y puso un notorio tono burlón en sus palabras – OH...Esto es muy…curioso director… - Hizo girar el bate con su mano y con su brazo extendido hizo un gesto como si mostrara todo el lugar-…. Harley no está aquí….y yo, tengo un bate en mi mano sin su dueña - Habló serio dejando el tono burlón a un lado y enderezó el bate frente al nuevo director, lanzandole una siniestra mirada asesina._

 _-No lo repetiré otra vez…Dónde está Haley? .- Gruño girando su cuello._

 _-Juro que no sé dónde está…- Joker siempre sabía cuando alguien decía la verdad o mentía y el hombre parecía decir la verdad – No tengo conocimiento donde puede estar, nosotros solo recibimos a los pacientes, no los pedimos! – Joker apretó su mandíbula, esas palabras le hicieron sentir que el nuevo director se refería a Harley como un objeto que se pide o entrega por delivery. Golpeó con furia el bate contra la ventana a su derecha y esta se quebró haciendo que los cristales cayeran con notorio ruido y su vista se regresó al hombre a escasos centímetros de la pared._

 _\- No tengo más que decir….yo juro por Dios que no sé dónde está! - Decía el director aterrado, apegando su espalda contra la pared verde pistacho y estirando sus brazos por esta mientras deslizaba su cuerpo desesperadamente en busca de una salida que lo pudiera librar del Joker. Para su desgracia, solo dio con la esquina de la habitación Y J comenzó a caminar hacia él con una mirada siniestra._

 _El directo se llevó inmediatamente sus manos a la cabeza agachándose y repitiendo con vehemencia – lo juro…lo juro…lo ju- Fue demasiado tarde, Joker ya había dado el primer batazo como si tratase de hacer un jonrón con la cabeza de este._

 _Frost obcervò como su jefe, golpe tras golpe, le quitaba la vida al sujeto de corbata azul que no había podido dar la respuesta que èl buscaba y la sangre derramándose por el piso, alcansò la suela de su negro zapato._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _Fin Flash Back_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- jajaja así que mi Puddin se encargó de darle una lección al estúpido nuevo director! – Dijo riendo.

\- Básicamente sí – Dijo Johnny tranquilamente – Pero, lo malo fue que ahora no teníamos idea de donde poder encontrarte.

\- Si…me imagino…debió haber sido muy difícil…hum, conociendo a Waller…- Terminò de decir molesta.

-Ella hizo un buen trabajo, no había rastros de ti Harley, era como si te hubiera tragado la tierra, nadie nos decía nada y J empezó a desesperar, inútilmente reventamos varios cuarteles policiales, visitamos y amenazamos a personas realmente importantes que ni siquiera tú podrías imaginar….- dijo Johnny severamente.

\- Ah sí? Cómo quién? - Preguntó inquieta, le hacía gracia todo lo que Joker había hecho por encontrarla – Sorpréndeme vaquero!

\- Secuestramos a toda la familia del alcalde Harley.-

\- Waauuw! Eso si que no me lo esperaba! .-

\- Si…el caso es que, J , por más que lo amenazó, no pudimos hallar respuesta y justo cuando el jefe iba a empezar a torturarlo, Batman llegó para rescatarlo y eso fue todo.

\- Uy! Ese maldito murciélago siempre arruina todo! Batsy el aburrido!

\- Lo peor fue que Batman le dijo al jefe que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca te encontraría, que estabas lejos de su alcance y que si él seguía persistiendo en encontrarte, él se encargaría de matarte con tal de que J dejará de destruir la ciudad buscándote…- Johnny dejo escapar un suspiro y Harley bajo la mirada.

-Pero…mi Puddin no le hizo caso cierto?...por eso estoy aquí…-Johnny trago saliva.

-No... Harley…, el jefe se tomó en serio sus palabras, el cayó derrotado cuando Batman mencionó que se encargaría de matarte…- Dijo Johnny volteando la cara para evitar ver la tristeza en Harley.

\- No puede ser! Entonces qué pasó? Que hizo mi Puddin?! Habla Johnny!- Dijo exaltada.

Johnny bajó su rostro unos segundos y lo levantó mirándola a los ojos – Estás segura que quieres saberlo?

-Si….que tan malo puede ser?...-Dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Johnny escuchara su respuesta.

\- Bastante malo….el jefe después de eso se olvidó de ti – Harley abrió sus ojos grandemente, pero antes que hablara Johnny siguió – o eso es lo que pretendió hacer…. J paso por un estado en el que se podía describir como negación, sólo había ira en sus ojos y en todo lo que hacía. Nadie se atrevía a cruzar palabras con él. Era tan inestable como una montaña rusa…

-Más de lo usual? – había preocupación en su tono de voz.

\- Si, más de lo usual, excesivamente mal de lo usual, disparaba a matar sin motivo alguno y tener que mandar a eliminar los cadáveres que quedaban al cerrar el club era el pan de cada día. Pero eso no fue lo peor…El jefe perdió el control y empezó a abusar de todo lo malo en busca de diversión para llenar el vacío que dejaste Harley…-Johnny paro para tomar una bocanada de aire mientras los ojos de Harley lucían cada vez más tristes a medida que el hablaba.

\- Cada semana era peor que la anterior, J solo vivía para divertirse sin límites y hablo del tipo de diversión que es la preferida del jefe…tú y yo sabemos cuál es.

-Hacer sufrir a la gente….-musito Harley.

\- Correcto – Johnny hizo una mueca en su cara y siguió – y no solo eso…se extralimitó, abuso de todo lo malo en los primeros meses, hablo de alcohol, drogas, sexo, violencia…- Cuando Johnny mencionó la palabra sexo Harley golpeó con un puño en la mesa haciendo que èl parara de hablar de golpe.

\- ¿Qué me estás diciendo? No es cierto Johnny! Mi Puddin no tocaría a otra mujer! Eres un Mentiroso – Dijo abriendo grandemente la boca en cada sílaba de la palabra mentiroso y luego repitió entre dientes – Mientes….- Sin embargo a Johnny no pareció afectarle y se pasó una mano por la barbilla comprendiendo su enojo, sabía que esa parte de la historia causaria ese efecto en Harley.

\- Por què te mentiría? – Dijo seriamente.

-Aun así Johnny, no puedo…- Pero esta vez él la interrumpió usando su tono más reflexivo.

– Harley, cuando apareciste en la vida del jefe y yo te conocí, desde ese momento… J nunca me pidió llevarle a otra mujer. Eso fue así hasta que desapareciste, no soy quien para decirte esto; pero puedo entender a J, él realmente no era el mismo, incluso se olvidó completamente de Batman en ese tiempo, era como si tampoco quisiera verlo... quizás le recordaba que estarías muerta si él te buscaba…- Harley apretó su puño amargamente desviando la mirada. Johnny estaba seguro que una lágrima amenazaba por salir de sus ojos y ella esquivaba su mirada para que él no se diera cuenta. Frost rápidamente con sus manos tomo la mano de Harley empuñada y ella volvió su vista en él que lo miraba con una expresión fraternal- Me dejaras terminar?

-Sì…- Respondió y Johnny soltó su puño para seguir.

\- Harley, no te preocupes…una tras otra murieron a manos de J, el mismo día que compartieron habitación con él. – dijo tranquilamente.

\- Hablas enserio?...-

\- Si

\- No lo dices porque quería ir a matarlas yo? y no quieres que salga?...

-No;…es la verdad.

\- Eran... bonitas?...

Frost se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiro. Sabía que tenía que contarle los detalles o si no, Harley no lo dejaría terminar la historia y él no lograría hacer que ella entendiera lo que su jefe sentía por ella.

-Todas y cada una de ellas, eran similares o parecidas a ti Harley…

\- Pero ninguna como yo – dijo decidida haciendo que Johnny se sintiera un poco mejor, ella siempre de alguna u otra manera sacaba su chispeante personalidad aun en los momentos más difíciles, por eso había entendido la preocupación del Joker cuando ella le había mostrado miedo en sus ojos, ella no era así. Lo bueno es que ya estaba de regreso.

\- Claro, aunque en un principio... la verdad, eran diferentes tipos de mujeres lindas del club, nada más, pero después el jefe cambio…y solo quería a las que se parecieran un poco a ti. No lo analice ni nada, pero he compartido muchos años con él Harley y me di cuenta que quizás en un principio solo eran diversión para una noche, por supuesto, obviando el hecho de que si o si morían después de entrar en esa habitación…, lo que quiero decir... es que él jefe después las quería parecidas a ti, supongo que porque no salías de su cabeza aunque tratara de negarlo, puedo decir con seguridad que tras todos sus excesos había dolor en su corazón….eso era todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Un potente sonido se hizo sentir a las afueras del club "Diamante Arlequín"; el sonido era producido por el poderoso motor de un llamativo lamborghini color fucsia escarlata que llegaba a estacionarse a las afueras del club. Las brillantes luces de neón color verde como los cabellos de su dueño se apagaron al unísono cuando este saco la llave del majestuoso auto._

 _Algunos mafiosos curiosos que conocían al peligroso dueño del club y del lamborghini frente a ellos, se preguntaban si el motivo por el cual Joker había cambiado las luces de neón rosa y azul de su auto era por la ausencia de su chica en el vacío asiento a su lado…era un misterio que nadie nunca se atrevería a preguntar…_

 _Joker puso un pie fuera del auto y las personas afuera del club guardaron silencio al verlo bajar completamente y cerrar la puerta de su lamborghini._ _El negro que envolvía sus ojos era más intenso de lo usual delatando mucho más la falta de sueño que se acrecentaba cada vez que el calendario marcaba un día más en ciudad Gótica y el azul oscuro de la noche hacía juego con el brillante saco plateado que vestía junto con las grandes joyas de oro que lucía en sus manos y cuello._

 _Caminò recto y sin desviar la mirada en ninguna de las personas a su alrededor; inconscientemente sus ojos estaban puestos en un gran porta afiches publicitario al lado izquierdo de la entrada principal del club. No había nada puesto allí, la chica con el corazón en la mejilla y la palabra ROTTEN en su rostro no estaban en el porta afiches, al igual que sus largas piernas, sus brillantes labios rojos y la coqueta mirada celeste que poseía._

 _Los ensombrecidos ojos de J lo volvieron a traicionar subiendo su mirada arriba de la entrada del club, tampoco había nada allí que pudiera dar a conocer el nombre del club… "Diamante Arlequín"…, había mandado a quitar cada una de las luminosas letras, ahora su nombre solo era un recuerdo._

" _Se ven bonitas Puddin! …Me encantan!...Bailaré toda la noche para ti!..."_

 _Unas suaves risas resonaron en la mente del Joker antes de llegar a la entrada principal y dejar de escucharlas con la fuerte música dentro del amplio y lujoso local._

 _\- Jefe, lo espera Maroni - Dijo uno de los tres guardias en la entrada al tiempo que todos le daban bastante espacio para pasar; por no decir que no querían tropezarse con él. Joker no respondió y siguió su camino directo al sector vip con el frío en sus ojos que nunca parecía desaparecer._

 _\- Disculpa, los colores rosa y azul están prohibidos en las mujeres aquí, no puedes entrar – dijo el guardia haciendo alusión al vestido color rosa que llevaba la chica frente a él._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Joker se encontraba sentado en el largo sillón del salón vip del club y su cuello girado a la derecha indicaba que su vista se hallaba perdida en la jaula vacía unos pocos metros más allá de él. El espacio vacío en la dorada jaula era quemante como el hielo màs frío, la ausencia de Harley se sentía peor que la muerte y se frustraba en la esperanza perdida de no volver a ver su sensual cuerpo moverse para él…Su desesperación era severa y aunque lo negara mil veces en su retorcida mente. Se odiaba así mismo por sentir dolor, un dolor que parecía no desaparecer con nada, con ninguna de las medidas que había tomado para no recordarla, era imposible enterrarla en el olvido, y es que la falta de su sonrisa, brillante y perfecta; no como la de él que estaba dañada y siniestra... Siempre la había podido tener a su voluntad, con solo chasquear los dedos, tenía el poder de verla para él cuando quisiera, pero ahora que no estaba allí, y no la podía tener, la deseaba más que nunca, nunca le dio la real importancia de lo que realmente valía para él….La radiante sonrisa de su arlequin...podría estar apagada en algún lejano infierno, lejos de su alcance._

 _La voz gruesa de un hombre con esmoquin negro sentado frente a él interrumpió sus pensamientos, y su firme mirada dejó notar su molestia._

 _\- J ESCÚCHAME! – Dijo el hombre de cejas gruesas golpeando la mesa de cristal con ambos puños mirando con rabia. Joker sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrándole su sonrisa metálica._

 _\- Salvatore! socio…debes aprender a ser menos aburrido si quieres que te presten atención HAHAHAHA- Soltó sus carcajadas tapando su boca e inevitablemente le mostró la sonrisa en su mano._

 _\- J, no estoy para perder el tiempo! , Me hiciste esperar dos horas por ti para que ahora vengas con tus payasadas y no escuches ni una palabra de lo que digo! – Se exaltò Salvatore Maroni, uno de los pocos hombres que se atrevían a hablar a si al Joker. El era un reconocido jefe de la mafia italiana de ciudad Gótica, tal como su nombre lo hacía notar._

 _\- Bla bla bla bla bla bla…., no quieres oír mis consejos, oh, así nunca…. PROGRESARAS!…- gritó con locura la última palabra peinando su cabello hacia atrás y Salvatore bebió parte de su trago amargamente; el italiano estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Joker lo notó girando su cuello con sus electricos ojos azules volviéndose oscuros y profundos. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Salvatore que lo miro desconcertado._

 _\- QUE MIER….- Joker estiró su brazo y le quitó el trago que sostenía en su mano. Bebió el fuerte alcohol al seco y Salvatore se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, luego reaccionó levantando su mano y sus hombres sacaròn todas sus armas apuntando a Joker. Èl no se inmuto, al igual que Johnny, quien observaba todo apoyado en la pared._

 _\- Sigues siendo igual de impaciente Salvatore.- Joker dejò el vaso en la mesa de cristal._

 _\- Y tú sigues igual de payaso J – Dijo entre dientes el italiano. Joker pasó una mano por su verde cabello y respondió de espaldas a él, observando el movimiento en el club._

 _\- Algunas cosas nunca cambian….- Joker se giró y agarró rápidamente la cara de Salvatore con sus dos manos con anillos, la apretó- Míranos! Somos como niños en un patio de recreo…cada uno con sus propios juguetes…- Le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla mientras los hombres de Salvatore lo seguían apuntando con sus armas. El italiano perturbado por los ojos de locura del Joker quito sus manos bruscamente de su cara y se levantó del sillón-_

 _\- Basta de juegos J – Joker sujetò su hombro y lo empujó hacia abajo haciendo que este se volviera a sentar de golpe._

 _\- oh, yo decido cuando se acaba, pero como no puedo esperar a entregarte lo que tengo para ti ... y tù eres un italiano muy impaciente..-_ Joker ronroneo en la oreja de Santori- ... _mmm, Te diré de una vez porque te hice venir…- Acto seguido se irguió._

 _-ESCUPELO – Pidió Salvatore._

 _\- Tu sobrino…- Joker hizo girar su muñeca mientras recordaba - …Flavio, ha estado hablando de más con las personas equivocadas…y yo odio a los charlatanes! – Dijo con exageración en las últimas palabras y luego clavó sus ojos fríos como el hielo en Salvatore. – Él morirá…- Elevò sus inexistentes cejas._

 _\- QUÈ QUIERES DECIR?! ES SOLO UN MOCOSO!...- Gritò y luego bajó su voz. Sabía que Joker hablaba en serio por lo que decidió tomar otra estrategia – Vamos J…, eso se puede solucionar, no tiene importancia…_

 _\- Que no tiene importancia? Que no tiene importancia? – Repitió con tono burlón – El mocoso como lo llamas tu….tiene 27 años y se metió donde no debía, ahora te diré lo que quiero….- Dijo abriendo ambos brazos teatralmente –... Tu querido sobrino es muy escurridizo…Por lo que decidí que su tío Salvatore tendrá el placer de entregármelo personalmente a mi…- Joker esbozo una maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios._

 _\- La familia es sagrada J, eso lo sabe cualquiera!- Lo miró con odio – Puedes olvidarte de esa puta idea!_

 _Joker en un movimiento rápido se acercó al italiano y movió su dedo en señal de negación delante de sus ojos mientras afirmaba su cabeza bruscamente._

 _-No...ya lo decidí..y basta de palabras vamos a la acción….- Johnny inmediatamente sacò su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de Salvatore. Los hombres de Salvatore se voltearon hacia Johnny, pero él no bajó su arma._

 _\- Me esperaras tranquilamente aquí Salvatore y le dirás a tus hombres que bajen sus armas…oh...no querrás asustar al regalo que tengo para ti…- Joker murmuró burlòn en su oído y soltó su cabeza. Salvatore sabía que los "regalos "del Joker eran malos, muy malos. Levantó su mano e hizo que sus hombres bajaron sus armas. Joker empezó a reír mientras se giraba para salír por una puerta unos metros más allá. Unos breves minutos pasaron y la puerta se abrió, Salvatore masculló – No…_

 _J apareció del brazo con la hermosa mujer de Salvatore de cabello castaño largo y un elegante vestido rojo, una cinta de embalar gris sellaba sus labios y su maquillaje estaba corrido por las lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _\- GRAZIELLA! – Gritó Salvatore desde el sillón estirando sus brazos hacia ella, pero Joker rápidamente sacò una daga de oro y la presiono sobre el cuello de la mujer, el italiano bajo sus brazos de inmediato._

 _\- HIJO DE PUTA!.- Gritó y escupió al Joker viendo como su mujer tiritaba atrapada en su brazo._

 _-Tú lo dijiste Salvatore y concuerdo contigo…la familia es sagrada…- dijo J elevando el marco de sus ojos._

 _\- No te atreverías mal…- Joker sin pestañear y antes que él pudiera terminar, deslizó con fuerza la filosa daga por su cuello, acabando con su vida. Joker hizo más presión y el cuerpo de Graziella se desprendiò de su cabeza suspendida por sus enredados cabellos en la mano del Joker. –_

 _\- Decías?...HAHAHAHAHA.- Río cuando Salvatore se llevò sus manos a la cara y comensò a mecerse repitiendo el nombre de su mujer muerta entre sollozos. Sin embargo a J_ _no le pareció divertido que él no le prestara atención a su risa y puso la cabeza de Gisela en la mesa de cristal justo frente a él._

 _\- TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO! – Gritó Salvatore elevado su rostro después de ver los cabellos y la sangre de su mujer desparramados sobre la mesa de cristal._

 _-Tuviste la opción...pero la dejaste morir…, preferiste salvar al mocoso de tu sobrino antes que ella….mal…muy mal…- Se burlò del italiano - Dios! Hasta para mí eso es cruel! , no lo crees Graziella? , ah…es CIERTO! No puedes hablar porque el imbécil de tu marido tampoco quiso habar…irónico no? HAHAHAHA.- Carcajeò en su propia risa macabra, pero paró cuando Salvatore se paró y le dio un puñetazo en la boca, grave error._

 _\- Eso me gusta...que reacciones a mis chistes - Dijo tomando a Salvatore por la camisa con su rostro muy cerca de él. –... Pero sabes que me gustara más Salvatore?. Cuando abras tu maldita boca para decir lo que quiero oír…sino esto se pondrá muy oscuro – Joker lo soltó y silbó con sus dos dedos en la boca._

 _A Salvatore se le salió el corazón cuando vio a uno de los hombres enmascarados del Joker entrar con su hijo sujeto del brazo._

 _-NO…NO NO NO…MI HIJO NO!…- Gritó desesperado poniéndose delante de la mesilla de cristal para que su hijo no pudiera ver a su madre muerta._

 _\- Papà, papà... ero molto stanco, voglio andare a casa! – Chilló el niño de cinco años llorando y Joker desde atrás puso su mano sobre su hombro y el italiano gritó exasperado._

 _-QUITA LAS MANOS DE MI HIJO INFELIZ! –_

 _\- Veras…no hablo mucho italiano, pero deduzco que el pequeño heredero quiere irse a casa, no es así? – Dijo inclinándose hacia el niño apretando su mejilla con sus dos dedos y luego se irguió hablando secamente – Habla o el niño se unirá a su madre._

 _\- Bien …bien…- Sollozo Salvatore – te daré a Flavio…solo deja ir a mi hijo…- Joker le dio una palmada en la espalda al niño haciendo que este saliera corriendo a los brazos de su padre y èl se dejò caer de rodillas abrazándolo con llanto._

 _J estiró sus brazos soltando todo el aire. – Eso fue fácil…_

 _-Ahora, como puedes ver…- Joker hacia sus elegantes gestos mientras hablaba - ….tienes una patética seguridad Salvatore y como dije fue… muy fácil para mi tomar a tu adorada familia…y no dudaré en matar al pequeño Salvatore Jr. la próxima vez que no vuelvas a hablar…lo entiendes verdad?._

 _El orgullo de Salvatore era tan grande como el del Joker, pero estaba perdido y solo asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos del Joker se llenaron de ira y estiro su brazo dejando caer su muñeca para que este besara su mano. El italiano lo obcervò, había escuchado hablar de eso y nunca pensó que él tendría que humillarse ante el Rey de Gótica, pero tenía a su hijo en sus brazos y el amor por él era más grande, su orgullo valía mierda en ese momento de vida o muerte, hacer enojar a Joker no era una opción._

 _Apartó_ _un poco a su hijo y J seguía esperando con el brazo estirado. Salvatore se quitó el esmoquin y lo lanzó hacia atrás rogando a todos los dioses porque cayera sobre la cabeza de su mujer muerta, dios escuchó su plegaria y así fue. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse de pie con su hijo a un lado, iba a empezar a caminar cuando J con su otra mano le indico al piso y le hizo una seña que le ordenaban que gateara hacia a él como un perro. Salvatore apretó sus dientes y sintió la mano de su hijo jalar su pantalón, el pequeño quería irse rápido a casa…El italiano mirò hacia el techo maldiciendo con toda su ira para sus adentros y... obedeció, gateo como un perro hasta llegar a Joker; èl bajo su mano y Salvatore beso los gruesos anillos de oro. Joker sonrió diabólicamente complacido y Salvatore se levantó caminando hacia uno de sus hombres y le susurró al oído._

 _\- Cúbranla y llévensela – Su sicario asintió con la cabeza y el italiano fue hacia su hijo tomándolo en brazos. Caminò a la salida mientras sus hombres cumplían su orden, pero antes de poder llegar a la salida, Joker se interpuso en la puerta y Salvatore vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos, pero no podía hacer más que caminar hacia el peligroso hombre frente a la puerta, porque tenía la vida de su hijo en sus manos._

 _Llegó_ _hacia J frente a la puerta; fueron los segundos más aterradores de su vida y Joker sujetò con ambas manos la cabeza de su hijo con locura en sus ojos y entre el miedo de su padre, el comodín beso la frente del pequeño y le dijo a Salvatore – Fue un placer…- Joker se corrió de la puerta y Salvatore salió lo más rápido que pudo con sus hombres que lo seguían de prisa._

 _J ladeo su cuello, con su mano peinando su verde cabello y una dulce voz se escuchó en su cabeza…" Aw, el pequeño es igual a su padre, no crees Puddin?...".Joker caminò a paso rápido entre la sangre en el piso y corrió con desespero las perlas doradas de la cortina para escuchar mejor el ruido de la música, bloqueando el sonido de la dulce voz en su cabeza y luego paso su mirada por todo el club buscando a su nueva víctima. Su fría mirada se quedó fija en la rubia cabellera de una chica que bailaba de espaldas hacia él._

 _-Frost! - Johnny se paró al lado de su jefe, ya sabía lo que iba a decir._

 _\- Traemela – Le ordenò y se dio la vuelta para subir al segundo piso._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _\- Ven conmigo, mi jefe quiere verte – Dijo Jhonny a una chica delgada que bailaba con su amiga. Su amiga escuchó las palabras de Frost y la afirmó del brazo diciendo._

 _\- No vayas Amber, está loco y te matará – Le dijo la morena a su amiga rubia que estaba ligeramente ebria. Johnny estuvo a punto de sacar su arma cuando Amber habló._

 _-jajaja No me digas que tú también crees esos rumores? – Rio la rubia – El único rumor que creo yo, es el que dicen que él coge como un cabrón.- Le guiño el ojo a su amiga, a lo que ella le movió la cabeza en negación y Amber se enganchó del brazo de Johnny._

 _\- Vámonos cariño, quiero ver al jefe… – Johnny miró hacia el techo y llevò la chica donde J._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Johnny estaba parado frente a la puerta que daba al despacho del Joker en el segundo piso del club, la rubia que estaba a su lado iba a girar la perilla de la puerta, cuando Johnny le hablo serio.-_

 _\- No digas nada, no lo mires a los ojos, haz lo que él te diga y evita hacer preguntas…-_

 _\- Algo más? – Río la chica, pero Johnny no se preocupó de que J oyera, el despacho de su jefe tenia aislante de sonido en las paredes._

 _\- Por nada, por ningún motivo…menciones la palabra "Puddin" – Dijo serio pero con preocupación en su voz._

 _\- Puddin? que rayos es eso? Una clave o algo?...jajaja – Rio de nuevo Amber._

 _-Es la clave que te llevará más pronto a tu muerte si lo mencionas…asi que cierra la boca – Le respondiò con voz grave._

 _-Uy si…qué miedo!, nose porque te sigo escuchando! Solo eres un empleado! – Amber terminó de hablar y Johnny se dio media vuelta bajando las escaleras, pensando que la estúpida chica merecía realmente morir por idiota._

 _Amber abrió la puerta y se impresionó por el rojo decorado del lugar, cortinas rojas, alfombra roja, paredes rojas, sin embargo todo parecía muy elegante y costoso, como los finos muebles de madera oscura que adornaban el lugar…al menos eso era lo que lograba distinguir entre la penumbra del despacho._

 _...Minutos después, Amber estaba de rodillas dándole sexo oral a J que estaba sentado en un gran sillón de terciopelo rojo. Joker estaba con su camisa blanca abierta y solo algunos tatuajes se veían en su torso declinado, al igual que con su camisa, él seguía conservando sus pantalones y sus zapatos, además de sus joyas y el rojo en sus labios seguía intacto indicando que ningún beso había dado a la rubia chica que le daba momentáneo placer. Su mano tatuada sostenía su arma con la que había golpeado duramente la cara de Amber repetidas veces, para hacer que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro antes de tan siquiera mirarla y que ella pudiera mirar la sombría cara de él._

 _Con un par de claras órdenes y con temor de ser golpeada otra vez, la chica hacía bien su trabajo; sin embargo de la boca de Joker nada salía, ningún sonido que denotara placer y había una fría expresión en su rostro; solo los quejidos que hacía Amber al atragantarse era lo único que se escuchaba en el misterioso lugar._

 _..._

 _Amber ahora gemía fuerte de dolor aferrándose del gran escritorio, ella siempre con su rostro oculto por su cabello sentía la mano de Joker asfixiar su cuello y la otra apretar con excesiva fuerza su seno izquierdo. Además su pelvis era duramente presionada contra el borde del escritorio y el dolor se hacía más fuerte con cada violenta embestida de él._

 _Había solo maldad y furia en los ojos de Joker cuando apartò su mano del seno de Amber y la junto con la otra que asfixiaba su cuello haciendo que ella respirara con dificultad, casi tocando la muerte que ahora anhelaba. J sabía hasta qué punto debía apretar su cuello para prolongar el tiempo que él quisiera la agonía de sentir la dolorosa y sofocante asfixia. Amber empezó a golpetear el escritorio a medida que sentía que las embestidas de J aumentaban aún más su ritmo, mientras la asfixia en su cuello se seguía prolongando más y más tiempo. Las lágrimas cayeron de su enrojecido rostro y ella no pudo resistir más la tortura. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza giró su rostro a la izquierda... la locura y el odio en los ojos de J la hipnotizaron y solo en ese segundo dejo de sentir dolor, estaba cautivada en el profundo rencor que emanaba con su respiración...y en ese minuto, J rápidamente sacò su arma y presiono la punta de ésta sobre su cuello, haciendo que ella volviera sus ojos al escritorio._

 _La punta del arma siguió presionando con fuerza el cuello de Amber durante el resto de tiempo que duró el acto sexual. El disparo se escuchó cuando Joker llego al orgasmo y la sangre se derramó en el escritorio y su expresión... seguía sin mostrar placer o satisfacción._

 _Joker empujò de su escritorio el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer desnuda y ella se azotó en el piso derramando más sangre sobre la roja alfombra. Se subió sus oscuros pantalones y del cajón del escritorio saco una jeringa cargada con un líquido blanco. No necesito de ningún elástico, en su antebrazo se notaban todas sus venas producto del violento sexo que había tenido segundos antes. La larga aguja se incrusto en su piel y la heroína recorrió su sistema cardiovascular._

 _La imagen de Harley se empezó a hacer cada vez más y más difusa en su mente._

 _La euforia golpeó sus sentidos y el dolor de su ausencia se fue casi por completo._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

\- El jefe siguió sumido en todo eso los 4 primeros meses en que tú no estuviste, nadie lo podía controlar…- Dijo Johnny a una Harley que mordía su labio inferior.

\- Johnny…necesito saber que más pasó con mi Puddin…- Susurró para que él siguiera.

\- Nada lo detuvo Harley, hasta que….bueno esta es la parte que no me gusta…supongo que por cómo me sentí al respecto…J siguió así hasta que una noche la situación se volvía a repetir. El me hizo llevarle otra chica rubia y como siempre, la deje en la puerta y me fui, ese día J me ordenó que visitará otro de sus clubes, porque le habían informado que un tipo había protagonizado varias peleas en el local y tenía que ir a terminar con ese asunto. Con eso en mente, me fui al club y no regrese hasta el otro día al _"Diamante Arlequín"_ , el jefe no estaba ahí esa noche…, lo mismo ocurrió al día siguiente y al siguiente...lo llamé varias veces, pero nunca contestó. El jefe no fue en una semana al club y yo decidí ir a la mansión a buscarlo.

-Hiciste bien Johnny – Dijo Harley moviendo la cabeza, sus codos estaban apoyados en la mesa y sus dos manos cerca de su boca.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _En el despacho del club, tras una puerta que daba hacia una oculta habitación que tenía una gran cama con sábanas de seda color escarlata y unos pocos, pero finos muebles de madera, una mujer de largo cabello rubio gemía sin cesar. Ella estaba recostada boca abajo a la cama y su mano se aferraba desesperadamente a las almohadas._

 _La marquesa de la cama golpeaba una y otra vez contra la pared provocando un ruido embriagador al compás de los gemidos de la rubia..._

 _La sabana escarlata tapa de la cintura para abajo a Joker y solo se veía su espalda moverse por inercia con las violentas embestidas que le daba a la mujer debajo de él. Los tatuados brazos de J eran firmes en forma vertical apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón, su respiración era profunda por su boca entreabierta. Los movimientos de J fueron en aumento y el peligro de muerte para la mujer debajo de él estaba cada vez más cerca, aunque ella era entregada al rudo placer sin sospechar de su destino._

 _Esta vez Joker intentò cambiar sus propias reglas, desesperado y angustiado, no encontraba una salida para el dolor que sentía su alma todos los días…Se decidió a no golpear a la rubia debajo él, al menos hasta que el sexo acabará, pero el cambio de reglas no funcionó; los gemidos de Harley resonaban una y otra vez…en una torturante melodía…la melodía que él anhelaba con locura…Entonces la mujer levantó sus caderas y el delirio fue más lejos esta vez…_

 _J se movía cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella y la luz de la lámpara iluminaba su cuerpo como también iluminaba demasiadas jeringas usadas sobre el velador. Cada dosis tenía un solo objetivo, dejar a Harley en el olvido…., No obstante su suave risa volvió a resonar, como si se burlara del inútil intento de quitarla de su desquiciado corazón, porque si…el tenia uno, peligrosamente dañado y podrido…pero lo tenía y la cara de Harley estaba en él. Joker se entregó derrotado al dulce y embriagador aroma de fresa en los cabellos de Harley y la mejilla de la mujer rubia ahora tenía un corazón negro, sus cabellos fueron más claros y con dos colores en sus puntas y J no se dio cuenta cuando su boca buscó con desesperación la boca de la mujer y juro saborear gaseosa de uva en sus labios...Haciendo que Joker pensara que quizás la dosis había sido demasiado dura, porque la piel de la mujer ahora era completamente blanca y con extraños tatuajes en su honor. Su cuerpo se hizo cálido y J la escuchò susurrar en su oido "Puddin…" "Puddin"…_

 _Perdió la razón y sus manos que antes eran inertes, ahora acariciaban su cuerpo con locura en el instante que empezó a sentir el falso placer invadir su cuerpo y ahora Joker también gemía, gruñía y ronroneaba de placer con cada satisfactoria embestida que daba al tiempo que mordía y besaba el blanco cuello de ella. Su delirio fue a tal extremo que giro el cuerpo de la mujer y ella aprovechó para poner una mano en su verde cabello y rodear la cintura del Joker con sus piernas. Los jadeos y gemidos se intensificaron igual que las sensaciones y el placer desbordante casi toxico inundo la habitación. Joker puso su mano sobre la de ella sintiendo los finos dedos de Harley y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mujer – "Puddin"…-Ardió y quemó su alma cuando vio el rostro de su Harley llegar al orgasmo, perdió todo el control apegándola más a su pecho tatuado cuanto màs siguió embistiéndola toda la noche hasta que cayó exhausto y rendido sobre ella…rendido ante el recuerdo y rendido completamente en la toxica drogada que el mismo creo llamándola Harley Quinn. …_

 _Joker despertó a la mañana siguiente y sus sentidos aún estaban acelerados, giró su rostro a la izquierda y vio a una mujer rubia dormir a su lado…y ya no era Harley…y sintió que una mano exprimió su corazón, sacando lo peor de él…lo que él consideraba como debilidad….aquel sentimiento absurdo que nunca iba a nombrar…._

 _"Buenos dìas, dormiste bien? Prepare huevos revueltos y café " " Puddin...puedes quedarte màs tiempo conmigo? "Di que si...me aburriré si te vas..."_

 _Contrajò su angulada mandíbula para contener el agua salada que empezaba a border sus ojos envueltos en el implacable negro…Estaba sintiendo verdadero dolor, dolor que nunca antes había sentido y tuvo la fuerte necesidad de insertar la aguja en su antebrazo nuevamente…._

 _El brazo derecho de J se estiró y su mano abierta en el aire sobre el velador tirito uno segundos…..La cerró empuñándola y la dejó caer de golpe sobre las jeringas._

 _Vestido y a punto de salir de la habitación, gruñó con rabia girándose para ver a la mujer ensangrentada con una bala en el pecho…específicamente en su corazón. Había matado no a la mujer…sino a lo que había sido la mejor y peor noche que había tenido en los últimos cuatro largos meses de ausencia de Harley._

 _Bajò al club que a esa ahora estaba vacío al igual que la jaula dorada y nadie lo vio subirse al brillante lamborghini para ir en busca de lo que había sentido hace unos momentos, lo que hizo que su maldito corazón sintiera el fuego acogedor toda la noche y doliera como el infierno cuando se despertó y para descubrir ese cruel y absurdo sentimiento…tenía que estar completamente desintoxicado, así oyera la voz de Harley cada minuto del día._

 _El potente motor del lamborghini se apagó cuando Joker se estaciono frente a su mansión, no había entrado a su casa vacía en los últimos cuatro meses, había estado viviendo en el club desde entonces, evitando sentir a toda costa el odiado sentimiento…pero ahí estaba, parado frente a la puerta dispuesto a sentirlo aunque lo hiciera sufrir entre recuerdos y el dolor de la soledad se sintiera como si estuviera enterrado en el màs frío glacial de la tierra._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

\- Cuando llegue.…-Johnny tomó aire para seguir – Me sorprendí cuando entre a la mansión, esperaba encontrar algunas cosas rotas y regadas por el piso, pero todo era un completo desastre…como si un huracán hubiera entrado botando y destruyendo todo a su paso...- Johnny hizo otra pausa para continuar- Lo busque en todas las habitaciones, incluso me atreví a entrar en la de ustedes, pero J tampoco estaba ahí...y vi que la habitación seguía intacta, supuse que él no había dormido ahí, por lo tanto no estaría en la casa…y cuando estaba por irme tuve un presentimiento y me acordé del sótano, nunca había bajado a verlo, pero era una opción.

\- Viste el gimnasio que hizo para mí...-Dijo con tristeza.

\- Si, tienes razon…- Johnny suspiro y un tono triste apareció por primera vez en toda la noche mientras hablaba - … Lo primero que vi al bajar las escaleras en la oscuridad…. fue al jefe sentado en el último peldaño de la escalera. Estaba apoyado contra la pared y su vista era perdida a su derecha, voltee a ver hacia donde miraba y me di cuenta que la habitación de ustedes no era la única que no estaba destruida…Tú gimnasio también estaba en buen estado, lo supe porque dì una rápida vista por las argollas, las barras paralelas, las colchonetas…en fin…todos los aparatos; estaban en perfectas condiciones y J no despegaba su vista de las largas telas rosadas que colgaban de él techo…- Johnny tomó una gran bocanada de aire - Me acerqué al jefe y toque su hombro moviéndolo un poco, pero él no respondió y seguía inmóvil con esa mirada perdida como si estuviera drogado, francamente me asusté, me puse frente a èl, J solo me dijo _"… sácame de aquí…"_ y cayó sobre mí…Harley, juro que nunca en todos los años a su servicio había visto su mirada tan desolada y perdida…- Johnny vio como Harley lo miraba asustada.

\- Sigue…- Volvió a susurrar esta vez apretando una de las mangas de su celeste vestido.

\- Subí las escaleras con él sobre mi hombro y cerré la puerta de tu gimnasio y lo lleve a un departamento en el centro de Gótica, sintiéndome impotente de no poder hacer más por él en ese momento...me sentí muy inútil, se suponía que era su mano derecha y debía ayudarlo como sea – Johnny bajo la mirada y Harley sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón…no quería oír más…las palabras de Johnny eran como cuchillos en su corazón, pero sabía que la historia no había acabado y había prometido a Johnny que la escucharía hasta que la terminara.

Johnny levantó su rostro y luego de unos segundos volvió a seguir - Ese día vi a J dormir todo el día en el departamento y yo aún preocupado por èl me tuve que ir al club, para mi mala suerte regrese tarde en la noche. Como verás sin el jefe en los tres clubes por una semana las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y ese día tuve que hacerme cargo de dos jefes de la mafia que se estaban enfrentando en el club. – Dijo Johnny amargamente - Cuando regrese al departamento me sorprendí al no poder entrar, lo intente muchas veces con la llave pero no funcionaba, me di cuenta que J había cambiado la cerradura….Esa era su clara advertencia que significaba que no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera, o hablara con él… y lo llame y golpeé la puerta muchas veces, hasta que al fin me gritó _"LÁRGATE"_ y no hubo ni una palabra más, sentí como J se dejaba caer tras la puerta y lo único que hizo fue deslizar esto. – Johnny metió su mano dentro de su saco y de su billetera de cuero negro sacò lo que parecía ser una carta de naipe y la puso sobre la mesa frente a Harley.

Ella se inclinó para ver la carta, era " _ **La reina de Corazones**_ _"_ y había una palabra cruzada de extremo a extremo escrito con marcador negro " _**FIND IT**_ _" (Encuéntrala) ._

Harley sintió un vuelco en el corazón y un nudo en su garganta cuando vio la carta y miró a Johnny con sus labios entreabiertos. Johnny tomó la carta y la volvió a introducir en su negra billetera.

-Eso hice Harley, cuando sujete la carta me prometí a mí mismo que encontraría la información que el jefe necesitaba y que no lo molestaría hasta que tuviera algo en mis manos….Así pasaron los últimos dos meses, J se aisló de todo el mundo y yo hice lo que pude haciéndome cargo de todos los negocios del jefe durante ese tiempo, a la vez que trataba por todos los medios de dar con alguna información…no fue fácil… pero algo apareció. La información llegó diciendo que Flash había capturado a Capitán Boomerang y este iba a ser trasladado a una oculta prisión en Luisiana. Esa fue la clave…de ahí en más, investigar lo otro fue más sencillo…Finalmente llego el día y le di la información J y bueno…ahí comenzó el plan para sacarte de allí, partiendo con el idiota de Griggs – Le dijo omitiendo la parte final cuando encontró a Joker en el círculo de armas, con una sonrisa dibujada con marcador negro alrededor de su boca.

Al terminar la larga historia, Johnny miró detenidamente la cara de Harley y su instinto le dijo que ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de esbozar una falsa sonrisa, cuando lo único que quería era llorar.

-Harley…estas bien? – preguntó.

-Si…Johnny…yo..estoy bien…- Harley se reprimió un sollozo y su pecho empezó a subir y a bajar delatándola. Johnny se paró de su silla y se puso frente a ella tocando su hombro de forma fraternal como si de una niña se tratara.

\- Esta bien Harley…está todo bien…llora, J tardará en llegar…-

Harley se paró y abrazó con fuerza a Johnny hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. - – _Puddin….Puddin…-_ Lloró desconsoladamente mientras Johnny acariciaba la parte superior de su cabeza, porque la parte posterior seguía con los adhesivos de afrontamiento que cerraban su herida, no era grande, pero era una herida de cualquier forma.

Harley se mantuvo varios minutos llorando pensando en que ella siempre creyó que su Puddin no la había extrañado mucho en su ausencia y que ella fue la única que sufrió en prisión, pero èl…èl obviamente también sufrió, a él también le dolió no tenerla y fue más de lo que ella jamás creyó. Comprendió que Joker la amaba a pesar de que nunca se lo dijera y quizás así iba a ser siempre, pero ella nunca, nunca volvería a dudar de los sentimientos que él sentía por ella y sintió la desesperante necesidad de ver a J cuanto antes, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo o eso podía hacer sospechar a su Puddin que Johnny le había confesado algunas cosas y lo que menos quería era causar problemas a él.

El fuerte aroma masculino de Johnny llego a su nariz, y juro oler la misma esencia que emanaba su padre cuando ella era pequeña y se sintió inmensamente agradecida del apoyo que Johnny le daba a ellos dos y llorando le dijo – _Gracias…Gracias por todo Johnny, te quiero mucho –_ Johnny sonrió.

-Está bien, no tienes que agradecerme, además observa, ahí alguien más que vino a animarte – Harley secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su vestido y vio al pequeño gatito maullar desde la puerta de la cocina. Ella se despegó de Johnny y fue donde el gatito para apoyarlo de nuevo en su pecho – Gracias a ti también por venir a verme…eres lindo... – El gatito maulló y Johnny se cruzó de brazos a un lado de la mesa – Debes tener hambre…

\- Es cierto, no hay comida… para serte sincero me olvide completamente de eso, pero qué quieres comer? Llamaré a alguien para que traiga comida – Dijo Johnny con su celular en la mano.

\- No sé…espagueti tal vez?,… pero no te preocupes, yo cocinaré si K me conseguí lo que necesito – Respondió ella. – Oh! Y que no olvide algo para F – Dijo Harley riendo suavemente.

\- Quien es F? – Preguntó Johnny temiendo la respuesta.

\- Da! Obvio ! mi gatito! F, Frosty…., Frosty F – Dijo Harley haciendo la presentación moviendo una de las patitas del gato con la mano para que este saludara. Johnny miró al techo riendo, no se iba a molestar en intentar persuadirla para cambiar el nombre del gato, ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no cocino nada, pero el señor J dice que hago buena comida. – Le dijo Harley con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Estas segura que puedes hacerlo? No olvides que la cocina esta recién remodelada, además K puede ir a tu restaurante favorito - Dijo con un poco de humor.

\- Ah?, otra vez no confías en mí? Bien, si no quieres probar mi comida tú te lo pierdes – dijo Harley con tono burlón apoyando su mano en el marco de la entrada de la cocina y miró al pequeño gatito contra su pecho que maulló – Vez? Él quiere probar mi comida y creeme, no es mala - Le sonrió

\- Bien…cocinaras, pero antes de eso ve al baño a lavar tu maquillaje – Dijo Johnny palmando su espalda y salió para llamar escuchándola decir – _Ups…-_ Mientras Harley veía su maquillaje corrido en el espejo del microondas que delataban sus lágrimas de amor _correspondido_...y pensó en que otro día, cuando ella y Johnny volvieran a quedarse solos, le preguntaría cómo conoció a Joker y se convirtió en su mano derecha, pero por sobre todo... Por qué Johnny los ayudaba tanto…? un dia de estos los sabría.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará…._

 **Bien! Otro cap, uuf Johnny sí que tenía mucho que decir…espero sinceramente que no se les haya hecho muy largo y pesado el cap, pensé en dividirlo en dos pero deseche la idea, sentí que cortaba el hilo de la historia…**

 **Les puedo adelantar que en el próximo cap. no será todavía sobre como Johnny conoció al Joker…más bien seguiré la historia en tiempo real, quizás haga aparecer a Silver Snake…pero lo que va si o si es un recuerdo flash back del Joker cuando Harley era su psiquiatra.. n.n**

 **En fin….espero de corazón que les haya gustado el cap y si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en escribírmela. Les mando un abrazo a todos, y gracias por leer (:**


	9. Puedes lograr lo que te propongas

**Hola queridísimos lectores! … si, me retrase mucho esta vez, pero tenía que hacer que todo encajara en mi horario esta semana….Agradezco de verdad los review que recibí, me animaron mucho a seguir escribiendo (: a propósito de esto…lean esto que es**

 **IMPORTANTE DE LEER :** **No es una advertencia sobre violencia o bla bla bla….en realidad lo que escribí a continuación es un paréntesis de la historia en sí…digamos que me inspire pensando en los recuerdos que tuvo Joker cuando Harley no estuvo…y estos ayudan a entender un poco más como sus sentimientos crecieron por ella, además de dar a conocer el pasado de Harley….**

 **Después de estos tres Flash Back, prometo seguir la historia en curso normal. Sin más que decir, un beso! Y buena lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Puedes lograr lo que te propongas._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Inicio Primer Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _La Dra. Harleen Quinzel se encontraba en medio de una de las sesiones de terapia con su paciente favorito, esperaba siempre ansiosa el momento de poder verlo otra vez. La Dra. Harleen estaba cautivada por el príncipe payaso del crimen, se podía apreciar fácilmente porque siempre salía con una sonrisa en su rostro al término de sus sesiones y hoy no sería la excepción, pero las cosas irían un poco más lejos esta vez…_

 _\- Señor J, ya hemos compartido varias sesiones juntos…- Dijo Harleen sentada frente al Joker, una mesa los separaba._

 _\- Así es Dra. – Le respondió el Joker y ella jugó nerviosa con la lapicera en sus dedos. Había pensado todo el día en cómo hacerle la difícil pregunta al Señor J. Tomo aire y habló._

 _\- Necesitamos avanzar un poco más en la terapia… – Dijo soltando la lapicera y acomodo el marco de sus lentes – Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…- Evito mirar los intensos ojos del Joker que solo hacían ponerla más nerviosa y abrió sus labios para hablar, pero él le ganó hablando primero._

 _\- Espere Dra.,- El Joker miro al techo - déjeme adivinar…Va a preguntarme sobre el origen de mi locura, no es verdad? – La miro con ojos expectantes._

 _\- Tiene razón Señor J - Suspiro aliviada._

 _\- Que curiosa…– Harley casi pudo dilucidar un suave ronroneo proveniente de la gutural y profunda voz del Joker._

 _Siempre, en cada sesión era su paciente él que tomaba el control de la conversación. Era inevitable, había algo superior en él…casi magnético que hacía que ella se encantara cada vez más del señor J._

 _\- Puedes hablarme de ello? – Preguntó intentando sonar segura._

 _\- Un trato…- Dijo el Joker pensando en que realmente quería que ella aceptara el trato, sería la jugada perfecta para avanzar en el plan que venía ejecutando hace algunas sesiones antes. Seducir a su joven Dra. le estaba resultando más fácil de lo que esperaba, ese era su principal objetivo con el único fin de salir de Arkham para volver a su reinado de crimen y caos._

 _\- Un trato? – Repitió ella._

 _\- Correcto…_ _\- El Joker sonrió, para cualquier hubiera sido una sonrisa aterradora con el metal cubriendo parte de su dentadura, pero ella la encontraba perfecta_ \- _Yo le diré mi historia Dra., pero a cambio me dirás como siendo tan joven tienes el privilegio de analizarme…. – Se inclinó levemente hacia ella mirándola directamente a los ojos y murmuró - Cuál es tu origen doctora Quin-zel? Estoy seguro que debe ser algo interesante de escuchar.-_

 _\- Señor J, no olvides que el paciente eres tú- Intento sonar lo más seria posible, aunque le agradaba saber que él se interesara en ella y el volvió a reclinarse hacia atrás en la incómoda silla._

 _\- No seas aburrida, a mí me parece un trato bastante justo, Qué dices? ….Aceptas?_

– _Como te dije antes, realmente quiero ayudarte Señor J…-_

 _\- Bueno, si aceptas podrás ayudarme Dra.….– Dijo con voz suave y ella fijo su vista en sus labios rojos entreabiertos._

 _\- Bien aceptaré…espera, Cómo sabré que me dices la verdad?-_

 _\- Tendrás que confiar en mí, así como yo confiare en ti para guardar mi secreto, deberías sentirte honrada – Se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos levemente inclinado hacia ella y le dijo con tono severo - o bien podría cambiar de opinión y dejar esto para otro momento._

 _\- No! yo guardare tu secreto, confía en mi… - Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y luego rápido se llevó una mano a la boca y carraspeo suave – quiero decir…aceptare el trato Señor J._

 _El Joker sonrió, "Bien…cuál de todas las patéticas historias elegiré para ti, oh! Por supuesto, los niños deben ser tu debilidad mí querida Dra. Lo mejor de lo mejor para ti, aquí va…"_

– _Había un niño Dra.…un niño que anhelaba tener una familia feliz, pero ese niño era la burla de sus compañeros de clase. Todos los días un nuevo moretón aparecía en su rostro, su uniforme era desteñido y ellos sabían que era el mismo que había utilizado los últimos tres años y como vera, los niños puedes ser muy crueles cuando quieren serlo…mmm_

 _El Joker vio como ella apretaba firmemente la manga de su bata blanca y sonrió con malicia para sus adentros, la quería romper y lo estaba consiguiendo._

 _\- Al llegar a casa no había una sopa caliente para él Dra.…., un golpe certero y duro era lo que recibía cada día…El niño siempre corría a su cuarto mirando las botellas de alcohol barato y con la manga de su viejo uniforme cubría la sangre en su nariz al mismo tiempo que evitaba inhalar el apestoso hedor de la droga en casa.- El Joker vio como los ojos de Harleen parecían cada vez más tristes-_

 _\- No había consuelo en el pecho de su madre, ella se hallaba varios metros bajo tierra enterrada en el patio posterior debajo de un viejo roble. No había noche en que el niño pudiera conciliar el sueño, al cerrar los ojos escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de su madre al morir en manos de su padre…- Harleen trago saliva sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y el Joker continuó.-_

 _\- Un día él se dirigió a su casa preparado para lo que sucedía cada día, pero al llegar un fuego ardiente consumía el viejo roble y su padre…. dormía drogado hasta los huesos en el viejo sillón. El niño no lo despertó! – J se sacudió en su silla – El salió de la casa y cerró la puerta con llave,… se sentó en la vereda de enfrente con la llave en sus manos y río mientras todo era consumido por el fuego. Río tan, pero tan fuerte Dra.…que las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos…-El Joker miró a Harleen._

 _\- Eso es terrible!...Lo lamento mucho – Dijo Harleen cerrando sus ojos un momento. Los sentimientos surgían y no lo podía evitar, sentía una dolorosa presión en su pecho._

 _-Oh no…no lo lamentes… yo siempre considere que él niño tuvo un final feliz – Dijo el Joker observando la clara preocupación en su rostro. "Te tengo Dra.….solo un poco más…un poco más. Caerás y te vas a golpear tan fuerte contra el piso". – Me decepcionaría si me miraras con compasión, espero que sientas otra cosa por mí…_

 _Harleen sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Qué es lo que él esta insinuando?...Será posible que él esperé otra clase de sentimientos de ella, sentimientos de atracción tal vez? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque el Joker siguió._

 _\- Bueno Dra. Creo que es su turno para hablar…- Se inclinó todo lo que pudo hacia ella y le dijo con seductora voz - Me tienes bastante intrigado…- Se relamió sus secos labios producto de la deshidratación y Harleen compulsivamente se mordió el suyo. Joker puso una media sonrisa en su rostro y se devolvió a declinar en su asiento._

– _y bien…? Sea buena y respete nuestro trato…no me dejes con la duda._

 _Harleen acomodo un rubio mechón detrás de su oreja ignorando que su pulso se había acelerado con sus palabras y comenzó._

– _He vivido toda mi vida en Gótica, fui criada por mi padre en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento en el sector norte de la ciudad…- El Joker la miro intrigado – Si te preguntas por mi madre…, bueno… ella murió cuando me dio a luz y mi padre me llevo a vivir a Gotica….supongo que le afecto mucho la muerte de mi madre – Harleen esbozo una triste sonrisa y luego siguió – Pero fui feliz viviendo con mi padre Señor J, él siempre se las arreglaba con su sueldo para hacerme feliz aunque no tuviéramos grandes cosas. Veras él era profesor de educación física en un pequeño colegio de la ciudad, se especializaba en gimnasia olímpica, pero nunca tuvo realmente la oportunidad de ejercer lo que realmente le apasionaba….a veces pienso que el no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo por temor a dejarme sola muy pequeña - Harleen suspiro- Como éramos los dos solos, la mayor parte del tiempo que estábamos juntos lo pasábamos en un viejo gimnasio quedaba cerca del centro de la ciudad y en ese lugar mi padre siempre me entreno con mucho amor todos los años que pasamos juntos…- Ella sonrió con notoria nostalgia y continuo su relato._

 _-Mis calificaciones en secundaria nunca fueron realmente buenas Señor J, más si mi desempeño físico – Soltó unas risitas._

 _\- Pero… mi padre deseaba que yo fuera a la universidad y me convirtiera en una excelente profesional ¡_

 _\- Es el deseó de todo padre Dra.…-_

 _\- Si, mi padre me amaba y realmente quería verme feliz, ya sabes…, casada y con hijos, viviendo en una gran casa, ganando un buen sueldo como profesional…esas cosas. Así que me decidí a entrenar muy duro con él para obtener una beca en la mejor universidad. Sin embargo 7 meses antes de que me graduara de la secundaria…. él murió en un accidente de auto camino a casa. Entonces recibí la llamada de Hospital…. y en el hospital el me…- Harleen tomo aire – él me dijo que no abandonara mi sueño…. que me convirtiera en una brillante doctora…- El Joker miró el dolor en sus ojos - "Eres especial Harleen…, puedes lograr lo que te propongas" eso fue lo último que me dijo Señor J - Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas e inmediatamente las seco con la manga de su bata_

 _\- No llores Dra.…no mentiré, me gusta ver llorar a la gente…pero tienes una linda sonrisa y en ti eso se ve mejor- "Oh dios…yo mismo me induciré un coma diabético, si sigo así…bueno…es necesario, es parte del plan, sí lo es, no es que me importe la estúpida Dra."_

 _Harleen sonrió sinceramente y siguió - Lo hice, me propuse hacer realidad sus palabras, por eso seguí entrenando muy duro, me gradué y obtuve la beca en la universidad que tanto deseaba mi padre._

 _\- El seguro estuvo muy orgulloso de su pequeña Harleen….- Dijo el Joker inclinándose levemente mirándola a los ojos. Ella se perdió por un segundo en los hermoso que estos eran, luego volteo su vista para evitar que él se diera cuenta que estaba cautivada por ellos y siguió._

 _\- Gracias, tuve que analizar bien qué clase de doctorado iba a estudiar, porque como dije, mis notas nunca fueron muy buenas. De entre todas las opciones, me decidí por psicología criminal por ser una de las carreras más cortas y la única que llamo mi atención realmente, además, sabía que sería muy difícil complementar mis estudios con el entrenamiento de alto rendimiento y esa parecía ser la mejor opción.- Harleen tomo aire y siguió - Increíblemente destaque entre todas las gimnastas, mi padre había hecho un gran trabajo conmigo, por lo que me dedique a estudiar mucho más y adelante varios ramos, logrando graduarme de la universidad en tan solo cuatro años. Luego de eso pedí hacer mi práctica en el lugar más difícil para trabajar, quería probarme a mí misma que podía tratar con verdaderos criminales y me mandaron aquí – Harleen sonrió, pensando que si no hubiera llegado a Arkham nunca hubiera podido hablar con el temible y conocido criminal que era el Joker.- Al director de Arkham le gusto mi trabajo y me contrató. Tiempo después llegaste tú y nadie quería volver a tomar tu caso, pero yo me ofrecí y aquí estamos…._

" _Así que tú misma te ofreciste…, eres realmente una completa idiota o estas tan loca como yo" El Joker río para sus adentros y preguntó con malicia._

– _Te gustó Dra.? - Había claro doble sentido en sus palabras, era un buen jugador, siempre lo había sido y Harleen se ruborizo completamente e inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron a sudar._

 _\- Dra.…respóndame…le pregunté si le gustó venir aquí? – El Joker no pudo evitar reír mostrándole el metal en sus dientes._

 _\- Si, por supuesto, Arkham me ha acogido muy bien - Dijo ella tratando de sonar serena._

 _\- Hace un momento…me equivoqué Dra., soy yo quien tiene el privilegio de ser analizado por ti…_

 _-Tú también has sido un buen paciente conmigo Señor J – No podía ocultar el nerviosismo en sus palabras._

 _\- Yo…aprecio…Mucho su compañía – Destaco la M con su boca y habló suave y gutural – Estoy agradecido…._

 _-Que quieres decir? – Preguntó e impulsivamente bajo su mirada._

 _\- Tu padre Dra., él tenía razón...lo dijo antes de morir, tú tienes el PODER de lograr lo que te propongas, eres una mujer….tan decidía mi bella Dra. – Ambos se cruzaron las miradas y el Joker mantuvo el contacto visual mientras hablaba – Coraje y valentía corren por tus venas…Tienes un fuego ardiente en tus ojos, muchos los deben de admirar…_

 _Harleen entre abrió su boca y el siguió su juego de seducción – yo podría ser uno de ellos…son cálidos y puedo sentir el fuego de tus ojos quemar mi interior…_

 _\- Yo...-Harleen desvió la mirada de sus potentes eh hipnotizadores ojos, él la devoraba con su mirada y ella no podía soportarlo._

 _\- Puedes acercarte? Ya sabes…estoy algo atascado aquí.- Dijo remeciendo salvajemente sus brazos en la camisa de fuerza._

 _\- No creo que deba acercarme a ti Señor J. – Dijo Harleen, aunque todo su cuerpo clamaba por acercarse al Príncipe payaso del crimen._

 _\- Por qué no? Sabes que no le haría daño a mi dulce Dra. Quinzel.….- Lo dijo suavemente – Necesito que te acerques – El Joker necesitaba hacer que ella cayera completamente en su trampa._

 _Harleen suspiró y se levantó poniéndose de pie a un lado de la silla de él. El Joker sonrió satisfecho "muy obediente mi inocente putita"_

 _\- Acércate un poco más – Harleen miró la puerta de metal a metros de ellos, detrás de la puerta los guardias con sus armas estaban ahí por si algo salía mal, pero ella no tenía miedo, solo deseo de sentirse cerca de él y le obedeció inclinándose hacia su rostro. "Maldita zorra, tu dulce aroma me asfixia" pensó el Joker mientras también se inclinaba hacia ella._

 _El corazón de Harleen se salía de su pecho por la cercanía de sus bocas, él la miro directamente a sus celestes ojos y le susurró._

– _Te preguntare una vez más. …- Su cálido aliento choco contra los labios de ella y luego le pregunto con un tono realmente serio – Te gusto Dra.?_

 _\- Si…- Dijo ella bajando la mirada y el Joker no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a sus carnosos y sensuales labios e inmediatamente corrió su rostro conteniendo el fuerte deseo de probarlos. "oh…no voy a besarte, si eso es lo que piensas perra insolente, aunque no lo niego…eres putamente hermosa" Al correr su rostro deprisa sin querer llego entre la unión de su cuello y femenina mandíbula y no pudo evitar ronronear en su suave piel, fue instintivo y placentero._

 _Harleen se estremeció y cerro sus ojos, tomo aire y le dijo mientras él se despegaba de ella._

 _\- Eres como un gatito Señor J._

 _El Joker río con toda su boca abierta entrecerrando sus ojos. Todo estaba listo, la próxima sesión no tendría dudas en pedirle la ametralladora a su Dra. Estaba completamente seguro que ella haría cualquier cosa por él…, pero lo que el Joker no sabía es que después el también haría cualquier cosa por ella…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Inicio Segundo Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Era de noche y Harley caminaba por toda la mansión buscando al señor J, tenía algo importante que mostrarle, pero no lo encontraba en ninguna habitación y ella se preguntaba dónde podía estar él. Estaba bastante preocupada, varias horas antes, en la tarde, habían tenido uno de sus juegos con Batsy y su Puddin había resultado con un feo corte en su espalda, por su puesto, ella intento curarlo pero él la obligo a salir de la habitación dejándolo solo como él quería y entre tanto aburrimiento y preocupación a Harley se le ocurrió una idea para animar al Señor J, asique salió deprisa en su moto camino a la ciudad y cuando regreso a casa, ella tenía un nuevo tatuaje en su cuerpo…más específicamente en su mejilla._

 _\- PUDDIN?...- Gritaba preguntando por la casa, pero no hallaba respuesta._

 _En ese momento escuchó unos ruidos provenir del sótano y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su Puddin se encontraba allí. Corrió deprisa hacia la puerta blanca que daba al sótano de la mansión y bajo las empinadas escaleras, despacio…tanteando el terreno para no recibir otro fuerte grito de Joker diciéndole que se largara. Además todo estaba un poco oscuro entre las sombras y solo entraba la luz por las largas y rectangulares ventanas en la parte superior de las paredes del sótano. Algo interrumpía el silencio del lugar, era una respiración jadeante, varonil y gutural…_

 _Harley asomó su cabeza lentamente por el barandal de la escalera y su largo cabello callo sobre su pecho. Abrió un poco más sus celestes ojos y entreabrió sus labios cuando observó en el fondo del sótano la descubierta espalda de J, esta se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, al igual que todo su cuerpo. J hacía "dominadas" con su vista fija en la pared delante de él, afirmándose de una gruesa viga de metal, sus brazos formaban una L y unas largas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por el gran tatuaje de dragón en su espalda junto con unas finas gotas de sangre que salían del transversal corte que tenía en esta, su verde cabello estaba levemente despeinado._

 _Harley no se dio cuenta cuando sin querer se tropezó mientras bajaba la escalera, porque mantenía sus ojos puestos en la espalda de su Puddin y se afirmó rápidamente del barandal._

 _\- Vete.- Dijo sin voltearse mientras seguía flectando sus brazos._

 _\- Yo…Puddin tengo algo para ti…- Dijo ella bajando la escalera._

 _\- LARGO! – Gruño y Harley corrió hacia él y estiro sus brazos alcanzando los oblicuos de él un poco más arriba de su oscuro pantalón, lo sujeto firme y el Joker gruño furioso soltándose de la viga y cayó de espaldas hacia ella. En un segundo su mano estaba apretando el cuello de Harley contra la pared._

 _\- Tienes mi atención Harls…-Mascullo el Joker entre dientes y Harley rio suavemente como pudo con su primer objetivo logrado, él al menos ahora la miraba, con furia pero la miraba y el apretó más fuerte su cuello._

 _\- Tengo… algo para ti….- Hablo jadeante y luego giro su rostro a su izquierda. J se dio cuenta inmediatamente del nuevo tatuaje que tenía su chica en su mejilla. La soltó y le dio la espalda pasando una mano por su verde cabello._

 _\- Te gusta?...lo hice para animarte – El Joker le lanzo una mirada asesina volteándose a ella y le dio una dura y rápida bofetada. Harley tuvo algo de suerte esta vez, J no portaba ninguno de sus gruesos anillos._

 _\- Ahora explícame bebe, porque un puto corazón de mierda en tu mejilla tendría que animarme? – Dijo abriendo sus brazos frente a ella de forma teatral._

 _\- Es tu corazón Puddin…-_

 _\- NO! - El Joker gruño con un puño en su mano y golpeó con toda su fuerza en la pared a un lado del rostro de Harley y puso su antebrazo apoyado en la pared, haciendo que ella quedara debajo de él. Ella bajo su mirada y el tomo su mentón y lo levanto con violencia haciendo que ella mirara la ira en el verde-platinado de sus ojos. – Mírame Harls…- Tomo la mano de ella y la puso en su pectoral izquierdo murmurando – Lo único que hay aquí es… UN AGUJERO VACIO – Pronuncio rápido y furioso las últimas palabras y luego miró hacia arriba – Si…hubiera…un puto corazón en mi pecho…este sería oscuro, cruel….dañado y podrido.-_

 _\- Podri.- J puso la burlona sonrisa en su mano para tapar la boca de Harley y elevo el marco de sus ojos murmurando – Así es bebe….tan podrido y toxico que te haría mucho…mucho daño. – El Joker la soltó y ella habló._

 _\- Por eso lo pinte de negro, vez? – J la volvió a abofetear con rudeza y ella gimió de dolor con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Lo quiero…quiero tu corazón Puddin…._

 _\- Lo quieres?….-_

 _\- Si. –_

 _\- Bien…hare algo por ti también bebe…- Joker tomo a Harley levantándola mientras la doblaba y la cargo sobre su hombro izquierdo comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera. El rostro de Harley quedo mirando la espalda de J y ella lamio las brillantes gotas de sudor de su Puddin, haciendo que este apretara exageradamente uno de sus glúteos. – Te gusta mi sudor gatita…..- Harley soltó sus coquetas risitas y volvió a lamer – Veremos si te va a gustar lo que papi hará por ti esta vez…_

 _Harley se mordió el labio esperando que el Joker la llevará a su habitación pero se sorprendió cuando por el contrario el pateo la puerta de su despacho y entró dejando caer a Harley sobre el escritorio._

 _\- Que hacemos aquí? …pensé que.._

 _\- Pensaste? Pensaste? – Dijo en tono irónico y burlón frunciendo sus rojos labios y acarició el brazo de ella -… Cuando te eh dicho que pienses Harls? …Nunca – Se respondió así mismo dándole la tercera bofetada a Harley y ella esta vez sí se tocó su mejilla que ardía e inconscientemente una escurridiza lágrima escapo de sus ojos y J la observó con su respiración agitada lleno de ira._

 _\- Eras tu la que querías mi corazón Harls… – Dijo el Joker remeciéndola por las hombros, había un brillo de locura en sus ojos – Tienes miedo?_

 _\- No – Respondió segura y rápidamente secó la pequeña lagrima con su mano y luego con fiereza recalcó sus palabras – LO QUIERO…- Se levantó del escritorio y sujeto la angulada mandíbula de J mirándolo a los ojos molesta - Amo tu maldito corazón y me importa una mierda si me lastimas Señor J .- Ella elevó sus cejas._

 _Joker tiro de sus manos y sujeto las caderas de Harley elevándola para volver a sentarla con violencia en el escritorio, acarició el corazón tatuado en su mejilla que luego apretó con rabia – Está podrido…_

 _\- No lo olvido Puddin –Giró su rostro para besar la mano de J que la apretaba sin compasión._

 _Joker sonrió con malicia y jalo bruscamente los cabellos de Harley enredándolos en sus tatuados dedos y le dio un rápido beso mordiendo su labio inferior, ella no tuvo tiempo de sonreír por el beso porque él azotó con fuerza desmedida su cabeza en el escritorio haciendo que cerrara sus ojos aturdida por el dolor de la contusión…_

 _Joker la observó y luego salió de su despacho, tras unos minutos volvió a entrar con una pequeña caja metálica en sus manos, la puso a un lado de Harley inconsciente y del cajón de su escritorio saco su guante de látex morado que puso en su mano derecha con la que giro el rostro de Harley, lo acaricio un segundo antes de encender la lámpara que no había sucumbido a su violencia minutos antes. La luz se encendió y él la acomodo iluminando su blanca piel, sus ojos recorrieron completamente el área iluminada antes de decidirse donde iba a dejar su marca._

 _Decidido abrió la maleta metálica, en donde estaba una máquina de tatuar y todos los accesorios que necesitara acomodados perfectamente en sus espacios correspondientes. J pasó su mano izquierda por su cabello y puso en el escritorio lo que iba a utilizar para tatuar a su chica. En unos pocos minutos la maquina estaba conectada con tinta negra en la aguja lista para perforar la suave piel de Harley. Entonces Joker se inclinó sobre ella y con su mano izquierda que tenía impresa su sonrisa burlona sujeto el femenino maxilar inferior de ella, mientras que con su mano enguantada puso la aguja en la piel. Joker dejo escapar aire de su boca entreabierta al hacer la primera letra "R" y siguió tatuando con excitación el surco de su pequeña mandíbula, había concentración y deseo en sus brillantes ojos, no lo podía negar, si iba a dejar su firma en su piel, tenía que ser en finas letras que no opacaran la belleza de su chica…aunque ese no había sido su principal objetivo, pero cuando comenzó a tatuar su delgada piel no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que hacer un buen trabajo, pese a que tatuar no era su especialidad; no, hacer sentir dolor era su verdadera especialidad…; por eso gran parte de sus tatuajes lo habían hecho alguno de sus hombres con el riesgo de morir obviamente si trazaban mal una línea._

 _La máquina de tatuar dejo de sonar cuando J la desconectó terminado su perfecto trabajo, dejo la maquina sobre el escritorio y soltó aire complacido, mientras cerraba los ojos, esa situación le hizo recordar cuando le dio la primera sesión de electrochoque a esa adorable criatura, sin saber con exactitud que esperar y tal como había sucedido con el tatuaje…todo resulto en una maldita perfección….Por un demonio! Como le encantaba Harley….molesta y todo, pero…le encantaba finalmente y por lo mismo se encargaría a través del tatuaje "ROTTEN / PODRIDO" que ella no olvidara que si iba a tener quizás…solo quizás...una muy pequeña parte de su corazón, este estaba oscuro, dañado y podrido y tenía que aceptarlo por obligación tal cual era; pero J no sabía en ese entonces que pese a todo, Harley se encargaría de tatuar su rostro en su oscuro corazón, pero no con tinta negra….no…; con tinta de amor._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Harley todavía estaba recostada sobre el escritorio y despertó algunas horas después con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además de sentir dolor en sus dos mejillas….Llevó su mano a un lado de su frente donde se había golpeado contra el escritorio, sin embargo rápidamente se giró al sentirse observada por la perspicaz mirada de su Puddin, que la observaba reclinado sobre el asiento del escritorio con un pequeño espejo redondo en su regazo._

 _Harley de inmediato se sentó y luego fue directamente donde J con una brillante sonrisa lista para abalanzarse y llenar de besos su torso desnudo, pero antes de poder llegar a él, J puso frente a su rostro el espejo para que ella viera su reflejo y ella se detuvo observando cuidadosamente su rostro. Sin embargo no vio el rojo en su mejilla producto de las bofetadas, tampoco se fijó en la diminuta herida a un lado de su frente, sus ojos solo contemplaron con amor el nuevo tatuaje en su piel pensando en que J pudo haberla marcado para siempre con cualquier otra mala palabra…; pero "ROTTEN"…era perfecto para ella, porque cada mañana le recordaría que tenía que trabajar muy duro si quería conseguir el podrido corazón del Señor J._

 _Ella tomo el espejo y lo puso en el escritorio volviéndose al Joker._

 _\- Mmmm- murmuro coqueta - Eres un buen tatuador Puddin….- Sonrió guiñándole un ojo y se sentó sobre él rodeándolo con sus piernas y le susurro seductoramente – Me encanta….- Se relamió los labios y sintió las manos de J recorrer sus piernas observándola detenidamente mientras ronroneaba, luego jalo su cabello hacia atrás violentamente, su cuello expuesto fue mordido por J entre besos. Harley reía mientras Joker ahora acariciaba el largo de su cabello – Buena chica Harls….- Ella se elevó unos centímetros y luego se dejó caer provocativamente en la entrepierna del señor J, a lo que el gruño – Hazlo de nuevo – Ella volvió a reír con picardía y obedeció esta vez meciéndose levemente a lo que J tiro más de su cabello arqueando la espalda de ella para besar salvajemente el surco de sus pechos apresados por su blanca polera._

 _\- Te gusto Señor J? –_

 _J soltó su cabello y ronroneo en su cuello – Esto no es fingido Harls….-la mordió – me encantas…- Murmuro volviendo a ronronear guturalmente deslizando sus manos por su espalda hasta ponerlas debajo del short de mezclilla que ella tenía puesto. Acto seguido la sentó bruscamente en el escritorio y jalo con fuerza sus shorts por sus piernas para quitárselos._

 _Harley gimió de placer gran parte de la noche apresada entre los fuertes brazos de J sobre el escritorio que se había deslizado contra la pared._

 _Una vez exhaustos ella desnuda sentada sobre J afirmándose de su espalda suspiró – Tienes….que dejarme…curar tu herida en la espalda…Puddin….- beso las cartas impresas en el cuello del Joker._

 _\- Es viernes bebe…se nos hace tarde para ir al club.-_

 _\- Es miércoles Puddin – Harley dejo escapar una risas y Joker elevo el marco de sus cejas._

 _\- Lo que sea… iremos…tienes que mostrar tus nuevos tatuajes Harls….-Dijo el respirando el aroma dulce de su cabello._

 _\- Oh es cierto! Tampoco podemos dejar que Batsy arruine nuestra noche! –_

 _\- Mmmm …..Por cierto…tenemos tiempo suficiente para que cures mi espalda bebe – Dijo J pensando que las heridas de Bat no tenían la suerte de ser atendidas por las hábiles manos de su bella chica. Tener a Harley era algo que solo él disfrutaba y beso posesivamente su pálido hombro._

 _\- Con una condición! – Dijo ella levantando su dedo en señal de un "1"._

 _\- mmm….qué quieres esta vez? –_

 _Harley beso la mandíbula de J y susurró – Un juego más papi….._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Inicio Tercer Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.._

 _Harley estaba en el espacioso living de la mansión del Joker donde había estado viviendo los últimos 10 meses, se encontraba sentada cruzada de piernas, como si se tratara de una posición de meditación, pero nada era más apartado de la realidad. Ella no meditaba solo admiraba el falso fuego de la moderna chimenea, que con su tecnología Led imitaba las llamas de un vivo y rojo fuego alrededor de un grueso marco negro. Su largo cabello claro estaba atado en dos coletas bajas que caían sobre su espalda terminando en risos de colores rosa y azul. Harley ya poseía los tatuajes en su rostro y los rombos en su muñeca, pero faltaban los de su piernas y el "Daddy's lil Monster" en su pecho. Esta vez no vestía ningún costoso vestido de los que el Joker se encargaba de darle para hacerla lucir siempre como una perfecta reina, por el contrario esta vez llevaba puesto un conjunto de buzo negro ajustado y zapatillas blancas deportivas._

 _Harley no tenía esta vez una sonrisa en su rostro como era usual en ella, miraba el falso fuego con una expresión triste esperando a que su Puddin llegara a buscarla para ir al club, solo que esta vez ella no lo acompañaría. Harley tenía que ir a un lugar muy importante… y ese era el motivo de la expresión en su rostro. Ese día se cumplía un año más de la muerte de su padre y tenía un ritual sagrado que todos los años hacía para él y esta vez esperaba que no fuera la excepción…_

 _Ella había intentado decirle al Joker que tenía que salir ese día, pero no pudo hacerlo, apenas despertó, el Joker se fue con Johnny diciendo que tenía que ir a hacer algunos negocios dejándola sola en la mansión, sin embargo dijo que pasaría a buscarla más tarde esa noche. Dicho esto ella se decidió a esperarlo con la intención de convencerlo para que él la pudiera acompañar a donde tenía que ir, aunque en el fondo sabía que él no la acompañaría, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, pensando en que sería muy lindo si su Puddin veía la rutina que todos los años le hacía a su padre en el viejo estadio olímpico de Gotica._

 _La puerta se abrió y el Joker entro por el pasillo, vio a Harley ensimismada viendo el fuego en el living y no estaba lista para ir al club como él esperaba. Ella sintió sus inconfundibles pasos y se giró para verlo de pie frente al living. Camisa purpura entreabierta, saco negro y su penetrante mirada verde-platino... El Joker se sorprendió para sus adentros, Harley no se abalanzo hacia él como de costumbre, solo había silencio en su lugar y ella lo miraba con preocupación, dudando si decirle o no sus planes para ese día._

 _\- No estas vestida para ir al club, ve a cambiarte Harls. – El Joker rompió el silencio y Harley bajo la mirada._

 _\- Lo siento…hoy no iré a bailar Puddin… - El Joker la miro fijamente unos segundos, ella lucia como si estuviera enferma, pese a que su maquillaje de costumbre estaba impecable, pero además él nunca la había escuchado decirle eso antes. Se acercó hacia ella y puso una mano en su frente para tomar su temperatura mientras ella lo miraba atónita._

– _Fiebre? No…no es eso….- Hablo al darse cuenta que no estaba enferma. Harley esbozo una pequeña y triste sonrisa poniéndose de pie y el Joker tomo su mentón con una mano – Si no iras al club…a donde piensas ir?_

 _\- Tengo que ir a un lugar muy importante….puedes acompañarme? –_

 _Cuando el Joker escucho la pregunta, la soltó y le dio la espalda caminando a la salida, ya no le interesaba a que puto lugar tenía que ir ella aunque dijera que era importante, seguramente eran otras de sus estupideces pensó y él tenía negocios que atender. La hubiera obligado a acompañarlo a ir al club, pero sería molesto tener que ver esa desabrida expresión en su rostro. Cuando él llego a la salida Harley alzo la voz buscando una respuesta._

 _\- Iras conmigo Puddin? -_

 _El Joker había tenido un mal día con unos idiotas hace un momento y no estaba para juegos. Se giró molesto, golpeó la pared con el lateral de su puño y le dio una clara advertencia con el enojo escrito en sus ojos a Harley._

– _Vete…o cambiare esa expresión de mierda en tu rostro y llevare tu culo al puto club ahora! – Termino de decir ante una Harley que solo desvió la mirada y asintió moviendo la cabeza. Entonces él se volvió hacia la salida y Harley escucho sus pasos subir la escalera que daba a la habitación del Señor J._

 _Harley dejo escapar el aire en sus pulmones, ella sabía que era una misión imposible y tendría que ir sola como todos los años anteriores. Nunca había llevado a ninguno de sus exnovios a ese lugar, porque nunca sintió verdaderas ganas de compartir ese momento especial con ninguno de ellos. Quizás nunca se había enamorado realmente o simplemente lo que sentía ahora por el Joker sobrepasaba todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por sus exnovios de la universidad…_

 _J llegó a la habitación, se quitó el saco negro brillante y comenzó a desabotonar los botones bajos de su camisa a medida que avanzaba al baño, paso caminando por la cama y algo brillante llamo su atención en su velador. Ella había olvidado su querido collar de oro "PUDDIN" y su pistola de "HATE/LOVE" la noche anterior en la que habían tenido sexo en su habitación. El Joker movió su cabeza gruñendo y girando su cuello, ya había anochecido y Harley era experta en meterse en problemas. Tenía que bajar a entregarle su arma, estaba demasiado ocupado últimamente como para tener que ir a sacarla de la comisaria si se metía en algún otro maldito problema…_

 _Molesto tomo ambas cosas y salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras, Harley ya estaba en la puerta lista para salir. El Joker no terminó de bajar las escaleras y habló molesto con ironía._

 _\- Te olvidas esto bebe.-_

 _Harley se giró y él le lanzo al piso las dos cosas, ella se inclinó para tomarlas y enseguida se irguió mirando su collar "PUDDIN" . Lo besó ante la atenta mirada del Joker, lo abrocho a su cuello y camino cabizbaja hacia él con la pistola en la mano. Estiro su brazo para entregársela levantando su rostro con una gran tristeza en sus celestes ojos y le habló con un tono muy bajo._

 _\- No la voy a necesitar a donde voy Puddin…puedes guardarla por mí? – El Joker se quedó perdido en la tristeza de sus ojos, no se dio cuenta cuando él tenía el arma en su mano y ella ya cerraba la puerta frente a él._

 _El Joker gruño apegando su antebrazo a la pared a su izquierda, apoyo su frente y frunció el ceño todo lo que pudo cerrando sus ojos. Algo andaba muy mal en Harley y él era muy consiente de todo, todo tenía que encajar siempre en su mente, pero ahora no sabía lo que le pasaba a ella, eso lo perturbo e intrigo, Harley había estado silenciosa desde ayer, no recordó haber visto su gran sonrisa ni la característica energía que emanaba siempre de ella, además cuando cenaron tampoco la vio comer nada, de igual forma la vio bailar en el club la noche anterior y ya llevaba esa triste expresión en su bello rostro…J volvió a gruñir y el sonido de la moto de Harley interrumpió sus pensamientos, bajo las escaleras, entro al living, corrió la gran cortina azul y vio los cabellos de ella en sus dos coletas bajas mecerse con el viento mientras conducía hacia la reja que bordeaba la mansión. Joker vio con una expresión fría en su rostro como ella se iba quizás a que puto lugar, sin su puta arma, y con esa puta tristeza en sus ojos. Rugió apretando sus puños y maldijo mientras tomaba las llaves del lamborghini en la mesa del living y salía para ir tras de ella…._

 _No se apresuró, era un camino bastante largo de unos 30 minutos para llegar a Gotica y el lamborghini era demasiado veloz en comparación a la moto que conducía Harley, se sentó en el blanco asiento del auto abrochando otra vez algunos botones de su camisa purpura y paso una mano por su verde cabello cuando vio el reflejo de sus potentes ojos en el espejo retrovisor. Giro su muñeca para ver la hora en su costoso y grueso reloj, 21: 15 de la noche, cualquier idiota estaría destinado a morir si no veía a su chica bailar feliz en el club para las 0.1:00 de la madrugada de esa noche._

 _Harley conducía a toda velocidad mirando el reflejo de la luna en el mar a un lado de la carretera, no llevaba casco y el viento golpeaba en su blanquecino rostro, pero estaba retrasada, había perdido valioso tiempo esperando inútilmente a su Puddin. Lo que ella no sabía es que varios kilómetros detrás de ella un brillante lamborghini la seguía sin prisa…demasiado lento para el gusto del Joker acostumbrado a la velocidad._

 _La moto entro a la ciudad y así mismo lo siguió el lamborghini, una vez dentro de la ciudad con el tráfico de Gotica sería más fácil para el Joker pasar un poco más desapercibido, aunque Harley francamente iba bastante distraída pensando solo en llegar al esperado e importante lugar._

 _La moto se adentró casi llegando al centro de la ciudad, giro a su izquierda y ella se estaciono casi en el centro de una larga cuadra. El Joker también lo hizo en la esquina de esta y observó cómo Harley se bajó abruptamente de la moto y se paraba frente a lo que parecía ser una obra en construcción. El Joker no podía escuchar con claridad porque los ruidos de las máquinas de la construcción eran muy fuertes, pero vio cómo su chica llevo sus manos a la boca y el supuso que ella estaba gritando para que alguien saliera. Sus gritos fueron escuchados, el capataz de la obra salió con su característico casco amarillo y casaca naranja sin mangas, entonces J observo como él le indicaba la obra en construcción con su brazo y Harley parecía gritarle exaltada, luego ella palpo los bolsillos de su pantalón y el Joker supo que ella buscaba su arma. Sonrió ampliamente con sus dientes con metal abriendo su boca, pero algo paso, dejo de sonreír cuando vio que ella comenzó a golpear con ambas manos el pecho del capataz, este la sujeto de las muñecas y la empujo con fuerza. La sangre del Joker hirvió y con su mano a tientas saco un arma de la guantera del auto, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre que recibió una dura bofetada por parte de Harley y luego ella se subió a la moto arrancando a toda velocidad mientras se fregaba los ojos._

 _El Joker se bajó del lamborghini dejando la puerta abierta y mientras caminaba a paso rápido poseído por la ira, cargo el arma en su mano. En un segundo la tenía puesta en la cien del capataz que miraba con terror su verde cabello, reconociendo al instante al peligroso hombre que amenazaba su vida._

 _\- Qué le dijiste a Harls? – Gruño con furia y una desafiante mirada._

 _\- Oh! Ella me pregunto qué había pasado con el viejo gimnasio que estaba aquí antes, yo…yo solo le respondí la verdad. Hace mucho tiempo que teníamos la orden de demolerlo y construir un restaurante aquí. - Apenas podía hablar el hombre que sudaba como puerco en su espalda.-_

 _\- No crees que fuiste muy rudo con la nena? – Bramo el Joker presionando más fuerte la punta del arma._

 _-Yo solo me defendí! ella empezó a llorar y a golpearme diciendo que me odiaba y que tenía que hacer una especie de rutina y su padre y yo no la entendí muy bien con el ruido de la obra Señor Joker – Hablo con desesperación el capataz – Por favor Señor Joker, no me mate, yo solo recibo las ordenes!_

 _El Joker miró hacia arriba y luego volvió su vista clavando fijamente sus ojos en los del hombre – Ella es mi chica sabes?… - Harley en ese entonces todavía no era una criminal tan reconocida y el capataz se horrorizo al darse cuenta que había tratado con la chica del Joker._

 _\- Crees tú… que me importa saber que solo te dieron la maldita orden de demoler? …o…. me importa más hacerle el favor a mi bebe de acabar con tu vida? Mmmm?_

 _-Yo...Señor Joker, no sabía...que ella era su chica – Intento inútilmente el hombre de arreglar la situación, sin embargo el Joker disparo apenas el capataz termino la oración. Luego volvió al lamborghini y puso su mano en la palanca de cambios listo para ir a buscar a Harley, pero la apretó en su mano lo más que su fuerza le permitió. Era viernes por la noche en Gotica y el tráfico en el centro seguramente estaría en su punto máximo, no la encontraría tan fácilmente y tampoco sabía con exactitud a donde ella había ido con tanta prisa luego de darse cuenta que habían demolido el viejo gimnasio…El Joker junto sus manos y sus dedos analizando la situación, su mente era rápida y dedujo fácilmente que se trataba del aniversario de la muerte del padre de Harley, no fue difícil, llegar a esa deducción, ya que el capataz le dijo que ella se fue llorando y ella nunca lloraba, por mucho que a ella le doliera cualquier circunstancia y él lo sabía mejor que nadie._

 _El Joker no tardo en resolver que ella se encontraría en el cementerio donde estaría su padre, pero cuál de todos?, había al menos 5 cementerios en Gotica y ella nunca le había mencionado nada al respecto para ir con seguridad a alguno de ellos. Trato de recordar el nombre del padre de Harley para poder dar con su paradero, entonces con ambas manos golpeo furioso el volante; ella tampoco le dijo su nombre y él nunca se lo preguntó tampoco…Ahora solo tenía su apellido, el día y el mes de su muerte, porque tampoco sabía con exactitud el año en el que murió, solo sabía que había sido cuando Harley estaba en su último año de secundaria y a pesar de que sabía que ella tenía 26 años, nada era exacto…-El Joker paso una mano por su verde cabello, tomo su celular y llamo a su mano derecha, con suerte Frost daría con el cementerio y quizás no llovería porque el cielo se estaba llenando de nubes negras._

 _\- Jefe? – Preguntó Johnny en la línea._

 _\- Frost…quiero el nombre del cementerio donde se encuentra el profesor Quinzel, la fecha de su muerte es 27 de Noviembre – Joker hizo una pausa y luego siguió – hazlo rápido, es importante._

 _\- J, daré con él más rápido si me dices su nombre – Habló Johnny seriamente._

 _\- Si tuviera su puto nombre ya te lo habría dado no crees? – dijo molesto cerrando los ojos._

 _\- Fue mi error J, algo más? – Joker abrió al instante los ojos y se asomó por la ventana fijando su vista en la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba el letrero negro de direcciones que tenía escrito el nombre de las dos calles donde se encontraba. Se volvió a Johnny que esperaba en línea._

 _\- El nombre….- Su voz sonaba ronca y furiosa - del hombre que está construyendo un restaurante en "Linwik 110-150 con Portland Place"…- Joker levantó el marco de sus cejas – No demores Johnny. –_

 _\- Entendido, te llamare cuando tenga la información. – Respondió Johnny tomando nota de la orden de su jefe y el Joker corto la llamada._

 _Espero impaciente con el codo apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mientras que su mano estaba apoyada en su frente, seis minutos exactos pasaron cuando vibro su celular en el asiento vacío junto a él._

 _\- Jefe, su nombre es Robert Quinzel y está enterrado en el cementerio Woodlawn, la dirección es Laurel Hill 4902 – Le comunicó su mano derecha._

 _-Bien…y que hay de lo otro?..._

 _\- El sujeto es un empresario, Patrick Larson, tiene una cadena de restaurantes en Gotica…Qué hago con él jefe? – Preguntó Johnny tranquilamente._

 _\- Ve por él…y tráemelo…vivo.- Joker cortó la llamada y Johnny ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Joker tiro con fuerza de la palanca de cambios hacia atrás y se dispuso a ir en busca de Harley. El lamborghini esta vez avanzo rápido y veloz por las calles céntricas de Gotica, el flamante auto brillaba de entre todos los otros autos que desviaba con suma agilidad abriéndose paso rápidamente por un oscuro y largo túnel burlando a un camión de combustible. Luego salió del túnel y el Joker giro con rudeza el manubrio doblando en una esquina pero antes de seguir avanzando freno drásticamente. Su aguda vista le hizo darse cuenta que ahí estaba Batman, en un oscuro callejón dando puñetazos a 5 hombres con pasamontañas y uno de ellos apuntaba su arma a la cabeza de una bella mujer. El Joker sonrió y dejo caer su puño con fuerza sobre la bocina, esta no dejo de sonar y Batman se giró deprisa para encontrarse con su archienemigo que lo observa desde la ventana del auto._

 _\- Mi buen amigo Bat! Te estas divirtiendo sin mi esta noche! Muy Irrespetuoso de tu parte!_

 _\- Joker! Qué haces aquí? – Dijo severo Batman con su voz profunda._

 _\- Estas son mis calles lo olvidas Batsy boy? –_

 _\- Qué planeas hacer esta vez Joker? – Batman dio unos pasos hacia él y los cinco hombres escaparon por el callejón soltando a la mujer que salió corriendo pasando por el lado izquierdo de Batman._

 _\- OH! Te vez muy ansioso de jugar conmigo Bat! Y lo aprecio en verdad! HA HA HA HA – El Joker tapo su gran boca abierta con su mano tatuada burlándose de Batman y este avanzo directo a la ventana del lamborghini tomando al Joker por su camisa abierta._

 _\- Basta de juegos, que tienes esta vez? – El murciélago elevo uno de sus puños dispuesto a conectarlo en la cara de J._

 _\- Lamento decepcionarte querido amigo, esta noche la reina tendrá mi atención…. – El Joker piso a fondo el acelerador mientras seguía sujeto por Batman. Entonces el lamborghini avanzo rápido y Batman se vio obligado a soltarlo cuando sintió como su brazo se deslizaba rápido por la ventana. El Joker instintivamente tomo firme el volante con sus manos y Batman lo vio perderse raudo y veloz al tiempo que escuchaba su inconfundible y fuerte risa, firma de su némesis.- AHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA – Al igual que el sonido que producía el también inconfundible auto._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.._

 _El lamborghini se estaciono finalmente cuando estuvo frente a una gran reja rodeada de grandes árboles que decía "Woodlawn Cementery" y el Joker pensó que la reja se parecía mucho a la entrada de Arkham, a un lado también estaba la moto de Harley estacionada sobre la acera._

 _J se bajó del lamborghini, no sin antes sacar su arma y corrió la reja que estaba algo oxidada, camino avanzando por entre las tumbas, grandes árboles y algunas blancas estatuillas de ángeles. Un lugar bastante tenebroso de noche, pero sin duda cualquiera de los habitantes de Gotica pensaría que encontrarse con el Joker sería mucho más tenebroso que caminar por ese sombrío cementerio, a pesar de que el cielo repleto de nubes negras y el silencio sepulcral acrecentaban más lo tétrico del lugar._

 _J diviso a Harley caminando unos metros más a ya, ella había hecho una parada antes de ir al cementerio porque llevaba en su mano lo que parecía ser una delgada colchoneta enrollada, de esas que se utilizan para hacer yoga. Él no la llamo, sabía que ella quería tener un momento de intimidad con su padre, solo la siguió sigiloso y se apoyó en un gran árbol unos metros más a ya cuando ella sin darse cuenta de su presencia se detuvo frente a una tumba que tenía escrito el nombre de su padre y la fecha de su muerte. Harley extendió la delgada colchoneta color lila y se sentó arrodillada sobre ella._

 _\- Hola papà…. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía aquí, pero tú sabes…nunca me eh olvidado de ti….Yo en verdad quería hacer hoy la rutina que tanto te gustaba, recuerdo que siempre me aplaudías cuando terminaba…- Harley tomo una bocanada de aire apretando sus rodillas – Yo…lo siento….no pude detenerlos y ellos… demolieron nuestro lugar papà…- Harley no pudo contener las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas agachando la mirada._

– _Pero traje esto, sabes? y aún sigo siendo tu chica flexible…Vez? – Ella levanto su rostro y el Joker vio como ella se abría de piernas horizontalmente sobre la colchoneta lila e inclinaba todo su torso hacía atrás y ahora la parte posterior de su cabeza tocaba de forma increíble su pierna izquierda que estaba estirada hacia atrás y la otra era recta hacia adelante. Ella estuvo así unos segundos y luego mágicamente volvió a su posición inicial secando sus lágrimas con su mano – Solías decirme…"Harleen! Un día de estos dislocaras tu cadera!" y yo siempre me reía de ti….- Harley rio suavemente aun con lágrimas en los ojos y luego las seco con el dorso de su mano._

 _\- Eras muy gracioso cuando te preocupabas por mi….yo… te extraño mucho papà… Oh! aunque hace poco conocí a alguien que me recuerda mucho a ti – Dijo ella moviendo su cabeza en afirmación - Es grande y fuerte como tú, aunque claro… tu usabas tu clásico buzo azul y a él siempre lo veo con corbata y lentes…jajaja supongo que cada quien tiene su estilo – Harley río elevando sus hombros pensando que J también tenía un estilo muy peculiar y luego se puso algo más seria._

 _\- Papà hablando de eso….No te pongas celoso por lo que te voy a decir pero…ahora hay alguien más que se preocupa por mí….- Dijo inclinándose hacia la tumba, aunque J podía escuchar todo con claridad por el rotundo silencio propio de un cementerio de noche._

 _\- Su nombre es un poquito complicado de decir...,- Harley junto sus dedos a un lado de su rostro - yo lo llamo Puddin, porque me suena mejor…Oh! ya sé lo que me vas a decir…" Harleen es de mala educación llamar a la gente como tu postre favorito"…. - Harley volvió a reír - pero él también me puso otro nombre papà….de eso quería hablarte…también es algo complicado – Harley tomo aire – Veras….ahora no soy Harleen, soy Harley y vivo con él…Si, él puede ser un poco gruñón a veces – Harley rodo sus ojos – Bueno…bien…es bastante gruñón y tiene un genio del demonio!_

 _Joker que escuchaba atento levanto el marco de sus ojos, aunque pensó que decía la verdad._

 _\- Él es….un tanto especial? …nose como decirlo papà…supongo que no hay manera…- Harley bajo un tanto la voz y se inclinó levemente – Él es un criminal…_

 _\- Ok! Los dos lo somos!...creo que no te debe gustar la vida que llevo – Harley llevo ambas manos a su cuello y se reclino - pero yo la elegí y soy feliz, lo digo enserio papà!, no puedo imaginar la vida sin mí Puddin…- Dijo ella llevando ambas manos a su pecho. – Humm? Que dijiste? No quieres que hable más de él?_

 _\- Bien! No quiero que te pongas más celoso….-_ _Dijo ella elevando sus hombros divertida - Aun no olvido lo duro que fuiste con cada uno de mis novios… –Guiño un ojo – Ibas por ahí con tu vieja arma ahuyentándolos a todos!_

 _El Joker escucho la palabra "novios" y sintió el implacable deseo de matarlos a todos ellos, tal como el padre de Harley quería en ese entonces._

 _\- Papà, yo…quiero decirte que… tratare de no meterme en tantos problemas, aunque sabes que puedo ser muy molesta a veces y eso trate muchoooos problemas! – Harley movió su cabeza levemente._

 _\- En fin…creo que me desvié del tema papà, vine aquí porque tú sabes…todos los años te muestro la rutina con la que obtuve mi beca…, pero no te preocupes! Pensé en algo que quizás te podría gustar, nunca lo eh intentado antes pero saldrá bien, lo sé – Dijo elevando sus cejas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Luego se puso de pie sobre la colchoneta, bajo el cierre de su chaqueta y se la quitó, lo mismo hizo con su pantalón de buzo deslizándolo por sus blancas piernas y quedo vestida con un pequeño short deportivo rosa y polera blanca._

– _Bien esto es para ti papà….comenzaré con lo básico – Harley tomo aire e inmediatamente hizo dos perfectas "ruedas" y luego se devolvió con tres volteretas invertidas quedando con sus piernas extendidas en el aire, sus brazos estirados mantenían su equilibrio y sus finos dedos estaban enterrados en la tierra porque había rebalsado la colchoneta lila. Entonces comenzó a flexionar sus piernas formando un magnifico arco, siguió moviéndolas elegantemente sobre el aire y después flecto sus codos hacia atrás y descendió un poco su cuerpo a medida que elevaba también su brazo izquierdo. Ahora su equilibro dependía de su mano derecha, se mantuvo así unos segundos y luego rodo sentándose con sus manos y abrió en "V" sus piernas, entonces se dejó caer suavemente y deslizo una de sus piernas por detrás, su pie estaba en la parte posterior de su cuello a todo lo que su flexibilidad le permitía. Harley siguió contorsionando su cuerpo con gracia sobre la colchoneta, como si una suave música la guiara en cada uno de sus bellos movimientos_

 _El celular de J vibro en el bolsillo de su pantalón, seguramente era Johnny para informarle que tenía listo su encargo, pero no le importó, no podía apartar su vista de los suaves y gráciles movimientos de Harley. Joker siempre veía bailar a Harley en su jaula dorada, pero esto era diferente, no sabía que ella tenía tanto potencial, era talentosa y J se sintió extraño…se podría decir que se sintió afortunado de tener a esa bella y flexible chica bajo su cuidado._

 _Al mirar detenidamente algunos de sus movimientos, pensó que modificándolos un poco…bien podrían ser usados por ella para defenderse…Ella era hábil y él no tenía duda de eso, así como tampoco dudaba de la belleza magnética que ella emanaba y él estaba decidido a pulir ese diamante en bruto, ella brillaría sobre sus manos, su perfecta reina del crimen… Entonces algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y J desvió la mirada a su izquierda, encontrándose con el guardia que se acercaba a Harley quizás para decirle que esas no eran horas de visitar el cementerio. J saco su arma y salió un poco de las sobras elevando su brazo y apuntando directamente al guardia, puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio con una oscura mirada en sus potentes ojos. El guardia del cementerio vio al Joker y no dudo en darse la vuelta caminando en otra dirección lo más rápido que pudo perdiéndose entre los árboles, había visto a la mismísima encarnación del mal de Gotica._

 _El Joker se volvió hacía la sombra del árbol segundos antes de que gruesas gotas de agua descendieron de las oscuras y grandes nubes en el cielo mojando todo a su paso, incluyendo a Harley. Una fuerte lluvia cubría la ciudad de Gotica…."Papà…parece que todo quiere salir mal este día" nuevas y sinceras lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Harley borrando todo rastro de maquillaje junto con el agua salada de la lluvia. Sin embargo cerro sus ojos y pese a la intensa lluvia no se detuvo, siguió moviendo su mojado cuerpo recordando los buenos momentos con su padre en el viejo gimnasio._

 _Harley termino su rutina empapada completamente al igual que su cabello que caía sobre sus hombros, sus piernas completamente extendidas sobre la mojada colchoneta, una adelante y la otra recta hacia atrás, al igual que sus brazos, uno estaba elevado apuntando el oscuro cielo y el otro era vertical atrás...Harley salió de la encantadora pose cruzando sus piernas volviéndose a sentar en frente de la tumba de su padre. Con una mano arrastro los dos elásticos que retenían sus cabellos, desarmando así sus dos sueltas coletas. Sacudió un poco su cabeza pasando sus dedos por el largo cabello mojado que cayó sobre su espalda. "… Adorable…" fue lo primero que paso por la mente del Joker._

 _\- Papà, sé que no fue lo mismo, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo! – Harley lanzó un beso con su mano a la tumba frente a ella y luego miro hacia el cielo – Maldición! No para de llover!_

 _\- Creo que…tengo que irme papà – Harley se puso de pie - lo puedes entender verdad? …yo sé que sí… vendré el próximo año con algo mejor, lo prometo! – Harley levanto su mano en señal de juramento y lanzo un beso con sus labios – Muuak! Yo también te amo…- Se giró y comenzó a caminar con las manos en su espalda olvidándose de su ropa mojada. Le esperaba un largo camino a casa. Sin embargo Joker salió de entre las sombras y su ropa también se mojó cuando fue hacia ella y la tiro del brazo en su espalda jalándola hacia sí mismo._

 _\- Harls…- El Joker sujetaba firmemente su espalda y el rostro de ella era prisionero en su pecho._

 _\- Puddin…Que haces aquí?, Viniste por mí? – Ella elevo su rostro y se encontró con la profundidad de sus ojos._

 _\- No veo a nadie más aquí…- De inmediato junto sus labios con los de ella en un beso enérgico, pasional y dominante. Enterró sus dedos en su pequeña espalda, hacía mucho frio con sus ropas empapadas, pero Harley solo sentía su calor…tan intenso… J la soltó y tomo su rostro con ambas manos mirando el bello azul de sus ojos – Tú eres mía Harls… siempre vendré por ti…- Busco sus labios de nuevo besándola con más desesperación, sus respiraciones chocando entre sí, al igual que sus lenguas entrelazadas que jugaban en un ardiente beso. El Joker se separó de ella._

 _\- Vámonos, esto no es bueno para ti – Dijo mirando el cielo._

 _\- Puddin….- Harley aun no creía que él estaba ahí para ella y el Joker desabotono los botones de su camisa purpura, se la saco y la puso sobre la cabeza de Harley cubriendo parte de su espalda. La tomo del brazo y camino deprisa para salir del cementerio mientras pensaba "No puedo decirte que no le are daño, porque lo hare… mucho…, pero si puedes saber que si Harley me necesita…siempre iré por ella"…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Ambos llegaron a la salida del cementerio y Joker abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Harley entrara en el auto y salir luego de allí, pero ella se quedó de pie frente a él._

 _\- Entra al auto Harls –_

 _\- Que pasará con mi moto Puddin? – Dijo ella volviéndose hacia la moto. El Joker gruño frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- Vendrás por ella mañana…ahora entra al auto y vamos a casa - Joker saco la camisa de la cabeza de Harley, la arrojo a la vereda y ella se subió en el blanco asiento, J cerró la puerta y camino por delante del auto, su verde cabello estaba mojado al igual que todo su cuerpo, entro al lamborghini y en ese momento se dio cuenta que el celular en su pantalón no había dejado de vibrar. Lo sacó y contestó._

 _\- Jefe, lo encontramos – Dijo Johnny_

 _\- Bien…estaré en casa en una hora Frost – Dijo severo y colgó. Johnny nuevamente entendió el mensaje de J y rápido le indico a los hombres del Joker que metieran al empresario dentro de la negra camioneta. Tenían una hora para llevarlo a la casa del jefe._

 _\- Johnny nos estará esperando en casa?, pensé que él estaría en el club – Preguntó Harley girando su rostro a J._

 _\- Johnny llevara algo para ti Harls…- J se volvió al frente y piso el acelerador_

 _\- Así? Qué cosa Puddin? – Pregunto extrañada._

 _\- Lo veras cuando lleguemos a casa – Terminó de decir y piso a fondo el acelerador. Harley no se molestó en preguntar más, tendría que esperar y solo miró por el retrovisor a su derecha como la reja del cementerio se alejaba más y más._

 _Una vez saliendo de la última gran avenida de Gotica y adentrándose en la carretera, J bajo el vidrio de su puerta, acostumbrado a sentir el viento sobre su rostro. El frio viento entro por todo el auto y el Joker lo mantuvo así por al menos 15 minutos hasta que Harley estornudó. J cerró los ojos, se había olvidado que su chica seguía empapada a un lado de él y enseguida subió el vidrio pasando una mano por su verde cabello, faltaban solo 15 minutos para llegar a casa._

 _La reja de la mansión del Joker se abrió y el lamborghini entro veloz, solo cuando J se estacionó Harley pudo ver a su derecha la camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados y Johnny junto con los hombres del Joker de pie a un lado de esta._

 _Harley estuvo a punto de bajar junto a él, pero este se dio cuenta de ello y se volvió hacía ella_

 _\- Espera aquí – Dijo severamente._

 _\- humm? Porqué? – Preguntó y el Joker puso su vista en su pecho observándolo de forma descarada para que ella se diera cuenta que su brasier rosa se traslucía completamente debajo de su blanca polera mojada, pero ella seguía sin percatarse del porque el Joker la miró de esa forma._

 _\- Qué? Tengo una mancha o algo? - Preguntó extrañada._

 _\- Estas empapada Harley – Dijo el elevando sus inexistentes cejas._

 _\- Y….?_

 _El Joker tomo aire y ahora paso ambas manos por su verde cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás, tomo el mentón de ella y lo giro bruscamente hacia sus hombres vestidos de traje negro. Harley por fin entendió – Sorry…._

 _J la soltó y abrió la puerta para salir – Espera aquí – Volvió a repetir y salió._

 _Johnny le iba a hablar pero el Joker estiro su brazo con su mano abierta frente a su cara en señal de que esperara para hablar y luego avanzo entrando a la mansión por la puerta de cristal de vidrio blindado. Pocos minutos pasaron y Joker salió con una blanca toalla bajo su brazo, paso por entre sus hombres, abrió la puerta del lamborghini y sin mirar se la arrojo a Harley. Luego de cerrar la puerta se devolvió a Johnny._

 _\- Donde esta? – Dijo severo._

 _\- Dentro jefe - Respondió Johnny apuntando su cara a la parte de atrás de la camioneta – Le tape la boca, porque el idiota no dejaba de gritar._

 _Joker esbozo una media sonrisa y abrió el maletero de la camioneta - Qué tenemos aquí?...- El Joker vio al hombre con sus manos y piernas amarradas, se retorcía como un gusano acostado en el piso con grandes ojos de pánico al ver el macabro rostro del Joker, había una especie de locura en sus ojos y J tomo sus piernas y lo arrastro fuera de la camioneta. El tipo cayo golpeando su cara contra el asfalto y la sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz._

 _\- Puddin? – Dijo Harley tras de él con la toalla blanca sobre sus hombros._

 _\- Oh bebe...justo a tiempo! – Dijo él y Harley vio al hombre en el piso._

 _\- Quien es él? –_

 _-Él….cariño….- El Joker acaricio su mejilla – ordeno construir un restaurante...demoliendo un gimnasio._

 _\- Mi gimnasio….- Murmuró ella_

 _\- Así es gatita… ya sabes qué hacer con él – Joker saco de su pantalón el arma de Harley y la puso en su mano. Harley apretó el arma con furia en sus ojos y Joker se corrió a un lado con una mirada expectante extendiendo sus brazos hacia el hombre que se retorcía en el piso tratando de escapar._

 _\- A DONDE CREES QUE VAS MALDITO GUSANO?! – Dijo ella y pateo con fuerza sus costillas ante la mirada de los hombres de J. Ella le dio una segunda patada esta vez en su hombría y luego se inclinó para arrancarle la cinta de embalar de su boca. Todos menos J desviaron rápido la mirada para evitar mirar los firmes glúteos de Harley bajo su short rosa mojado._

 _\- AHORA VAS A VER PEDASO DE MIERDA! TU MALDITO IMBECIL! – Harley lo pateo en el rostro volviéndose a erguir y todos se sintieron aliviados, pero uno de ellos dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio mirando las piernas de Harley y para su mala suerte el Joker lo notó._

 _Harley estaba tan furiosa pateando las costillas del tipo que ni cuenta se dio cuando uno de los hombres del Joker cayó al piso con una bala en su corazón tras un sonoro disparo._

 _\- TÙ MALDITO IDIOTA! DESTRUISTE EL GIMNASIO DE PAPÀ! –_

 _\- No sé de qué hablas…- El hombre botaba sangre por su boca y hablaba con un hilo de voz – El gimnasio era propiedad pública…- Los ojos de Harley reflejaron toda su ira y pena interior cuando escucho las palabras del hombre y apunto su arma a la cabeza del hombre._

 _\- MIENTES! ESE GIMNASIO ERA MIO Y DE MI PADRE – Lo volvió a patear gritándole pero luego bajo su voz - ….tú no sabes nada….yo quiero mi gimnasio devuelta….- Harley sonó verdaderamente triste y bajo su arma. Entonces el hombre vio su oportunidad._

 _\- Puedo…puedo darte otro gimnasio…si...eso es lo que quieres –Le dijo débilmente. Harley dejo sus ojos furiosos atrás y solo lo miró con pena._

 _\- No puedes…no puedes darme otro gym…ese era especial….- Lo volvió a apuntar – y tú solo eres un estúpido empresario…no me puedes ayudar – Disparó ante la mirada de todos, incluido Johnny y J._

 _Joker se puso detrás de ella y pasos sus dos manos por sus hombros – Hiciste bien bebe…ese era un Mal Hombre…- Le dijo el Joker haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, se lo dijo a modo de consuelo aunque no era la primera vez que Harley mataba a alguien, ya lo había hecho otras veces, sin embargo la quiso hacer sentir mejor, porque sabía que esta vez ella disparó con dolor en su corazón._

 _\- Lo sé…Iré a mi habitación…- Dijo saliendo de los brazos del Joker, se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias…- Susurro antes de salir caminando en dirección a la puerta principal, pasando por entre todos los hombres de J, incluido el que estaba tendido en el piso por mirar de más._

 _Él observó como ella entraba cabizbaja a la mansión, apretó su angulada y se volvió a sus hombres._

 _\- Qué están esperando? Una invitación para ir a tomar el té? – Dijo en tono burlón con sorna en sus palabras – MUEVANSE! – Y todos excepto Johnny comenzaron a encargarse de los dos hombres muertos en el piso._

 _Johnny se acercó al Joker - Robert Quinzel…el hombre del cementerio, es su padre no J? –_

 _Joker clavo sus molestos ojos en Johnny y luego suavizo su expresión – Sí, es su padre…entra conmigo a casa Frost…necesito un trago – Dijo elevando y bajando sus inexistentes cejas._

 _\- Seguro J….- Respondió Johnny y ambos entraron a la mansión dejando a todos atrás._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _J tenía puesto su negro pantalón suelto que usaba para dormir y estaba tendido en el centro de su gran cama de sabanas doradas con su vista en el techo de la habitación. Johnny se había ido hace un par de horas y el reloj en la pared indicaba ya las 3 de la madrugada. Se había cumplido exactamente lo que él había pensado; si él no veía a Harley bailar feliz en el club antes de que el reloj marcara la 1 de la madrugada, alguien moriría….y justamente tres idiotas habían muerto ese día…._

 _Joker había pensado en ir al club junto con Johnny, pero sería inútil…no podía dejar de pensar en Harley, pensaba en que ella seguramente se sentía lo suficientemente sola sin su padre ese día, como para que él también abandonara la mansión esa noche, no lo podía negar…estaba preocupado por ella y recordó parte de la conversación con Johnny._

" _\- ¿Crees que él haber matado al empresario la hizo sentir mejor J?"_

" _\- No tienes que decírmelo Johnny, sé que no, pero es lo único que podía hacer por ella"_

" _-No creo que sea lo único que puedas hacer por ella J…"_

" _\- Qué estas insinuando? Sé directo"_

" _-Estas seguro jefe?"_

" _\- Bueno…ya estamos aquí no crees?"_

" _\- Ella necesita otra cosa de ti, algo que no lo puedes comprar…lo lamento J, pero…Harley necesita más afecto de ti"_

" _-Pides demasiado Johnny HA HA HA HA"_

" _\- Ella te importa?"_

" _\- Más de lo que jamás pensé…"_

" _\- Bien…, no tengo más preguntas para ti jefe"_

" _\- Acaso esto es un interrogatorio?, porque sí es así Johnny, no me avisaste para traerte a mi abogado"_

" _\- No lo es, pero…. con eso es suficiente, puedo saber que aunque no lo quieras…terminaras acercándote más de lo que quisieras a Harley"_

"– _oh….quizás Johnny….quizás…."_

 _Joker dejo de pensar en todo…y solo movió su cuello dejando escapar un gruñido mientras se levantaba para ir a la habitación de Harley. Camino hasta el final del largo pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta e impulsivamente sonó sus nudillos y sin golpear entró en la habitación._

 _Harley se movía debajo de las sabanas y una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cuello. Joker se acercó a ella pensando que tenía una pesadilla porque ella mientras se movía murmuraba… "dónde está? …quiero verlo….déjenme verlo…no…no…papà...papà" – J movió su hombro suavemente._

 _-Harley despierta, tienes una pesadilla bebe – La movió un poco más fuerte y ella comenzó a abrir los ojos._

 _\- Que…que pasó Puddin? …- Dijo frotando sus ojos…_

 _\- Tuviste una pesadilla, eso es todo.- Joker corrió unos cabellos de su frente y se dio cuenta que Harley ardía en fiebre y sus mejillas usualmente blancas estaban ahora muy enrojecidas._

 _\- Tengo mucho calor…- Dijo ella sentándose en la cama – Solo…déjame quitarme esto y iré contigo a la habitación – Harley comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su pijama y Joker inmediatamente lo jalo para abajo._

 _\- No bebe, tienes fiebre… no te das cuenta? Mmmm?_

 _\- Pero…tú viniste a buscarme para "eso" no Puddin? – Ella lo miró extrañada. J siempre que entraba a su habitación era para llevarla a su cama y tener sexo._

 _J respiró hondamente tratando de buscar las palabras que ni él sabía sobre porque estaba ahí con ella y por sobre todo, tan preocupado. Sin embargo se apuró en contentar cuando vio el color en sus mejillas – Estas enferma….y hoy no abra juegos….- Ella lo miró confundida y el siguió – Vendrás conmigo a mi habitación…_

 _\- Puddin…tú me prohibiste quedarme a dormir cont….- Joker se inclinó y la calló besándola despacio embriagado por lo cálido de su aliento producto de la fiebre, se sentía realmente placentero y se contuvo con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quitarle el camisón que la vestía cuando ella puso sus calientes manos en su pecho._

 _Se separó de ella abruptamente mientras su torso tatuado subía y bajaba producto de la excitación – Espérame en mi habitación Harls…iré por hielo.-_

 _\- Oh! Me traes gaseosa de uva? –_

 _\- Algo más? – Harley noto que no había ironía en su pregunta y sonrió negando con su cabeza- "mmm" "mmm"_

 _\- Por cierto…Tienes prohibido caminar descalza por la casa…no lo olvides – Harley soltó una risas mientras el salía de la habitación y pensó mirando al techo "Papà…nose si hiciste magia o algo…pero gracias" y caminó a la habitación de J con pantuflas rosadas en sus pies._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _J miraba los ojos cerrados de Harley, era la primera vez que la veía dormir sobre su pecho...y él no sabía si la calidez de su cuerpo se debía a la fiebre que había bajado anteriormente poniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su frente….o ella siempre era así de cálida y él nunca se había dado cuenta realmente de ello….la atrajo más hacia sí mismo y cerró los ojos._

 _Al día siguiente Harley despertó, pero Joker no estaba con ella en la cama y había un papel sobre el velador, al lado de su gaseosa de uva y medicamentos. En el papel salía escrito el horario en que debía de tomarlos y debajo había una letra "_ _ **J**_ _"_

 _\- Awwww…Puddin….- Harley estiro sus brazos sonriendo, tomo los medicamentos, la soda de uva y salió cerrando la puerta._

 _Cuando la cerró pensó en que le hubiera gustado verlo despertar a su lado, pero eso era pedir demasiado al señor J. Harley no olvidaba tampoco que él le había dicho que solo por esa noche iba a dormir con él, sin embargo miró sus descalzos pies mientras caminaba a su habitación y río…"Desobedecí tu orden señor J….tal vez en un tiempo más me dejes dormir a tu lado" saco la lengua divertida con una sonrisa enloquecida._

 _El día transcurrió normal para Harley, miró la televisión comiendo palomitas de maíz en la mañana, luego ordenó el poco desorden que había en la casa, incluyendo hacer la cama del señor J. También cocinó, terminando justo a tiempo cuando J y Johnny llegaron. Comieron los tres juntos y luego ellos fueron al despacho de J en la casa para trabajar y hablar de negocios. Entonces ella se fue al living y se puso a elongar su cuerpo escuchando su música favorita en los grandes parlantes del equipo de música, pero el Señor J enfureció diciendo que estaba muy alto el volumen y no podían trabajar así obligándola a apagar el equipo, ella también se molestó diciéndole que entonces para que tenía un equipo de música tan grande si nunca lo usaba y Joker estuvo a punto de romper el equipo música, pero ella logro impedirlo diciendo que solo escucharía música cuando el no estuviera y Joker se volvió a encerrar junto con Johnny._

 _Harley aprovechó de arreglar y pintar sus uñas que se habían estropeado en la tierra la noche anterior y luego llevo café y sándwiches para ellos, sin bordes para Johnny, ella sabía que a él no le gustaban y el café de su Puddin era siempre sin azúcar…, después de que J se volviera a molestar por interrumpirlos, él le ordenó ir a la cama a descansar si quería ir al club más tarde esa noche, asique ella obedeció refunfuñado y en venganza se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarse mientras Johnny y J esperaban por ella. Harley agradeció que Johnny estuviera ahí porque si no su Puddin impaciente la hubiera llevado a medio maquillar al club…y eso no era digno de una reina._

 _En el club, todo fue igual, ella bailó para J, mientras él hablaba con algunos de sus socios, pero fue aburrido porque estos ya sabían de los celos de su Puddin y no se atrevieron a mirarla mucho. Sin embargo cuando se fueron, ella y el señor J rieron y bromearon sobre lo inútiles que eran sus socios bebiendo unas copas demás. Luego dejaron a Johnny en el club y fueron a visitar otro de los clubes del Joker, pero solo estuvieron un momento porque todo parecía estar en orden y se fueron a casa, no sin antes dar unas vueltas por la ciudad por petición de Harley, que le encantaba que J la paseara en el brillante lamborghini con luces de neón rosa y azul igual que los extremos de su cabello. Seguido de eso, pararon en una gasolinera y Harley con su arma se llevó algunos dulces que quería despidiéndose amablemente de la asustada cajera, mientras J reía en el auto._

 _Finalmente llegaron a casa cerca de las 4:30 de la madrugada y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Luego de un baño caliente Harley dormía plácidamente en su cama, mientras que J no podía dormir, esta vez no por su insomnio…algo faltaba en la habitación y los minutos pasaban lentos ante su penetrante mirada. Faltaba el calor de Harley en su cama, en su pecho, en su piel y su mano ansiaba sentir sus cabellos…sintió tal opresión en su pecho que pensó que realmente la necesitaba para poder dormir y basto solo una puta noche, para que ella entrara de lleno en su cabeza, enloqueciéndolo de rabia…y deseo._

 _Después de gruñir, maldecir, romper el reloj de la pared, tirar la lámpara del velador y pegarle un puñetazo a la pared…._ _J estaba otra vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de Harley. Entró, pero esta vez la vio dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a ella y la miró furioso... puso sus manos cerca de su rostro sin tocarlo "Dios….eres tan….buena…" repitió lo que dijo hace casi un año antes de que ella cayera a los ácidos por él y bruscamente la tomo entre sus brazos mientras ella comenzaba a despertar._

 _\- Harls…dormirás en mi cama…- Le dijo mientras la llevaba a su habitación._

 _\- Lo que tú digas Puddin….- Dijo ella adormilada y luego le tomo el peso a las palabras de J abriendo de prisa sus ojos sobresaltándose de tal forma que J tuvo que sujetarla con más fuerza para que ella no cayera de sus brazos y luego la arrojó en la cama. -_

 _\- Quieres que duerma contigo otra vez Puddin?...- Preguntó sentaba en el borde la cama a J que estaba de espaldas a ella cerrando la puerta, el solo giro su rostro._

 _\- Todavía tienes fiebre Harls – Le respondió secamente._

 _\- humm? – Ella llevo su mano a la frente - No siento nada….-Joker se acercó a ella y sujeto su rostro con una mano mirando fijamente sus adormilados ojos y remeció su rostro para que ella despertara de una vez._

 _\- Lo único que vas a sentir Harls es una bofetada si no cierras tu puta boca…tendrás fiebre todas las noches y dormirás conmigo sin más preguntas, entendido? –_

 _\- Estas seguro? - Harley sintió rápido el ardor en su mejilla izquierda producto de la fuerte bofetada que él le dio y seguido de eso sintió los labios de J presionar sus boca, entonces ella abrió sus labios correspondiéndole el beso y J lo intensifico más acariciando suavemente su mejilla que quemaba tanto o más que los propios besos del señor J._

 _Desde ese día Harley tenía la obligación de dormir todas las noches en el pectoral izquierdo de J y la sonrisa de Harley durmiendo era lo último que él veía antes de cerrar sus ojos. Harley también cumplió su deseo de verlo despertar la mayoría de los días a su lado observando como el brazo del Joker envolvía su espalda y su mano sujetaba firmemente su hombro izquierdo. Ella siempre, cada mañana, terminaba mágicamente un poco más apegada al Joker de lo que recordaba haberse acomodado sobre él antes de dormir…magia o no, por alguna razón sin explicación Harley siempre sentía que el Joker la necesitaba más que ella a él._

 _A los pocos meses después Harley tenía un nuevo gimnasio en el sótano y este era especial, regalo de su Puddin._

" _\- Porque lo hiciste Puddin?"_

" _\- Era necesario para tus entrenamientos…te mantienes en forma y aprenderás a usar tu cuerpo para defenderte"_

"–… _.Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir"_

" _\- Harls…harás la rutina para el profesor Quinzel el próximo año verdad?"_

" _\- Para ti también Puddin…para ti también"._

 _Johnny se preguntaba como J consiguió que Harley dejara de meter tanto ruido mientras ellos trabajaban en el despacho…era un misterio que en 3 años descubriría…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 **Bieen ? que les pareció ? Quieres matarme por no continuar la historia en tiempo real?**

 **Por favor háganmelo saber x.x**

 **Les hablare con sinceridad…la verdad es que no supe como incorporar estos flash back tan necesarios para entender el fondo de la historia…Por eso tuve que ponerlos uno tras otra, pero si obviamente están en orden cronológico. Les prometo, pero en verdad les prometo, que el próximo cap. Avanzaremos con la historia en tiempo real.**

 **De nuevo agradezco de corazón los comentarios que me hicieron llegar, en verdad salto de alegría cuando el celar me avisa de un nuevo comentario. (: ….sobre todo porque se toman la molestia de leer esta alocada historia que pasa por mi mente…y lo aprecian…gracias**

 **Los quiero a todos! Nos leemos!**


	10. Nunca podría verte morir en mis manos

**Volví! Son las tres y algo de la madrugada, pero creo que logré corregir gran parte de los errores ortográficos del capítulo. Disculpen desde ya si se me escaparon algunos, también obviamente disculpen la demora en la actualización… Desde ya quiero decirles a todas, gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a mi fic, en verdad ha sido muy especial e importante para mí cada uno de los comentarios recibidos… :) Los amo!**

 **Bueno…ya saben que mis caps. Tienen contenido de violencia entre otras cosas…y este cap. también lo tendrá…Por cierto, no se preocupen por el Flash Back del principio, la historia si avanza más abajo con Silver Snake, porque lo prometido es deuda. n.n**

 **Sin más que decir…siempre les deseo Buena Lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Nunca podría verte morir en mis manos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Harley estuvo feliz cuando K llegó con los ingredientes que le indicó a Johnny que ella necesitaba para preparar la cena; estuvo contenta de volver a cocinar y probar buena comida después de estar los 6 meses y algo más encerrada en Belle Reve. Quizás la decoración y los muebles en la mansión no eran los mismos, pero Harley empezó a sentirse como en casa cuando preparó la cena pensando en su Puddin y Johnny como en los viejos tiempos, aparte de eso, la cocina no había explotado cuando cocino como bromeo Johnny. La comida estuvo deliciosa según él y ahora los dos se encontraban en el living de la mansión, estaban sentados uno frente al otro conversando amenamente mientras esperaban el regreso del Joker. Aunque Harley no podía apartar sus pensamientos de él mientras hablaba con Johnny, todavía se sentía melancólica por la historia que su Puddin había vivido en su ausencia, sin embargo con ánimo de no preocupar a Johnny, ella empezó a relatarle lo que había vivido en la misión del Escuadrón Suicida y así habían transcurrido las horas entre la historia de Johnny, la preparación de la cena y el relato de Harley; el reloj marcaba ya las 12:30 de la noche.

\- Johnny! Hubieras visto esos monstruos! por más que les daba con mi bate y bien duro…ellos siempre parecían moverse! Lo juro! – Harley puso cara de asco y se sacudió un poco – Eran muy asquerosos! ….y el estúpido de Flag…- Harley rodo los ojos – Siempre teníamos que estar rescatando su trasero de esos monstruos!...-

\- Johnny? Me estas escuchando? - Preguntó

\- Si…si Harley…- Johnny dejó escapar un bostezo, no es que no quisiera prestarle atención a su historia que sin dudas era interesante, pero realmente se hallaba muy cansado después de toda la acción esos días, además de ser él quien piloteo y condujo todo el camino hasta la mansión en Gotica.

– Hablabas de Waller, la bruja…. monstruos. – Dejo escapar otro bostezo pero rápidamente se pasó una mano por la cara, acomodándose más erguido en el sillón – Continua Harley, que más pasó? –

\- Johnny si tienes sueño… puedes dormir si quieres, no hace falte que te quedes despierto conmigo hasta que regrese mi Puddin…. te prometí que no saldría – respondió aunque lo único que en verdad quería era ir a buscarlo.

\- No…. Harley, el jefe llegara en cualquier momento…es mi deber esperarlo despierto – Dijo ya casi recuperado del sueño y Harley puso mala cara – No es que no confié en ti….pero, es mejor así. – Su cuerpo lo volvió a traicionar volviendo a bostezar.

"Frosty…debes estar muy cansado, debe ser duro ser la mano derecha de mi Puddin…". Entonces a Harley se le ocurrió una idea, estaba casi segura que si dejaba a Johnny unos minutos solo, él caería rendido por el sueño y podría tener el descanso que se merecía.

\- Johnny! Necesitas café! – Dijo apuntándolo, para no levantar sospechas.

\- Bien…eso estaría bueno…

\- Ten, quédate con F mientras regreso – Dijo pasándole el gatito que tenía en su regazo y luego se dio la vuelta riendo para sus adentros.

Harley entró a la cocina y vio la máquina de expresso, que por suerte Johnny no se había olvidado de conseguir y poner en la cocina, él también conocía bien su gusto por el café expresso, ella saco su lengua dejando escapar unas risas despacio para no interrumpir su misión. Preparo una sola taza de café, que obviamente era para ella y lo empezó a beber a medida que soplaba para enfriarlo un poco, siempre con su meñique levantado. Al cabo de unos minutos, después de haber bebido la cafeína, se dio cuenta que Johnny no había venido a buscarla producto de su retraso en la cocina, asique supuso que este ya estaba completamente dormido y así fue; su pequeño plan tuvo éxito. Harley se asomó por el living y vio a Johnny dando unos ronquidos con su gatito durmiendo dentro del bolsillo del pecho de su saco. Ella sonrió feliz y subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación que compartía con Joker en busca de una frazada; Johnny le había dicho que todo en esa habitación seguía igual, así que las mantas y frazadas debían estar todavía en su closet.

Entró a su habitación y prendió la luz, Johnny no le había mentido, todo seguía igual excepto porque había una muy fina capa de polvo en algunas cosas de la habitación, pero todo lo demás estaba igual….suspiró…su Puddin realmente no había dormido ahí en mucho tiempo, al igual que ella; como lo había extrañado todas las noches durmiendo en la fría prisión de Belle Reve...

Harley caminó por la espaciosa habitación que tenía un decorado moderno y lujoso en tonos oscuros; el negro y el elegante gris predominaban resaltando las sabanas doradas de la gran cama que tenía dos corridas de almohadas blancas. Ella llegó hasta las largas cortinas azul oscuro que llegaban hasta la alfombra en el piso y las corrió abriendo el ventanal para que el aire entrara en la habitación. Luego fue directamente a su closet para encontrar un par de frazadas, pero también vio que estaban colgados todos sus vestidos de noche, vistosos, llamativos y provocativos como a ella le gustaban para llamar la atención de su Puddin. Deslizó su mano por todos ellos sonriendo, la mayoría de ellos tenían una historia o aventura que contar de las noches desenfrenadas de diversión en Gotica…Noches de pasión y criminen.

Su mano llego hasta un rojo vestido brillante con un profundo escote, lo saco del armario apretando la tela con sus manos y luego camino con el hasta el espejo de la habitación. Con el colgador aun puesto, lo puso debajo de su mentón observándose detenidamente, ese vestido en todos los años al lado del Joker, solo lo había utilizado una sola noche, una noche que nunca podría olvidar.

\- _Puddin…realmente me perdonaste…aunque te fallé con esos malditos guardias...tú...no me lastimaste como dijiste que lo harías si yo te fallaba…._ – Murmuró Harley. Recordando ese terrible día que lució el rojo y encantador vestido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _Inicio Flash Back_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Harley terminó de acomodar el ceñido y corto vestido rojo que tenía una hermosa pedrería plateada observando en el espejo como este resaltaba todas sus curvas y su blanca piel. Sus labios siempre de un rojo brillante y su usual maquillaje acentuando el azul de sus ojos. Aun su rostro no lucia ningún tatuaje, solo el diamante arlequín en rojo y azul envolvía su muñeca; paso su mano por su largo cabello que terminaba en risos de dos colores y sonrió al espejo, se veía despampanante esa noche, tal como su Puddin le había indicado que debía lucir ese día que irían de "visita" a la mansión de uno de sus socios._

 _\- Puddin creo que hice una buena elección esta noche… – Dijo jugando con uno de los risos de su cabello – Estoy segura que todo saldrá como lo planeaste! –_

 _\- oh…eso crees? – Dijo Joker que se terminaba de acomodar la blanca camisa con la mayoría de los botones abiertos dentro de su negro pantalón._

 _\- Por su puesto Puddin! contigo nada puede salir mal…- Harley soltó unas risitas y Joker se acercó de espaldas a su chica que seguía en el espejo, la tomo de la cintura observando su bello reflejo por encima de su pálido hombro izquierdo. Puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro enterrando sus dedos en la cintura de ella por encima del vestido. Joker estaba complacido, ella había seguido más que bien la indicación que le había dado de verse hermosa para su socio._

– _Te luciste esta vez Harls….- Harley elevó el rostro de J que seguía hundido en su cuello y lo acarició susurrándole – Todo es para ti…..- J deslizó sus manos por el costado del vestido para agarrar sus pechos y apresarlos con sus manos ronroneando en su cuello; ganas no le faltaron de tomar a Harley y llevarla a la cama._

 _-Mmmm…Puddin…no quiero que te detengas por favor….- Ella cerró sus ojos y el la giró bruscamente haciendo que los abriera para mirarla a los ojos. Tendría que esperar un poco más de tiempo para tenerla si quería que todo resultara bien esa noche._

 _\- Vas a esperar que todo resulte… si lo haces bien, papi te dará lo que deseas….- Apretó fuerte una de sus mejillas remeciéndola un poco. Ella río y le regalo un coqueto guiño a lo que él la soltó – No tienes dudas verdad? Sabes lo que tienes que hacer…? – Harley rodeo su cuello con sus brazos._

 _\- Complacer y distraer al estúpido socio mientras tú vas por uno de sus juguetes que quieres, no es así papi? – Deslizó coqueta uno de sus dedos por su pecho tatuado._

 _\- No olvides que….sin importar que…. – Hizo un gesto con su mano y la miró seriamente apuntándola con su dedo en el rostro - … Tú deber es hacer durar la entretención todo el tiempo que sea necesario…- Harley movió su cabeza en afirmación y Joker se giró acercándose al velador para guardar sus armas en la sobaquera morada cruzada en su espalda._

 _Entonces ella desde el espejo murmuró dudosa, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Joker la escuchara._

 _\- Puddin….tú te refieres a que yo…si es necesario…tenga sexo con él?...- Joker dejó caer al piso la segunda arma que iba a guardar al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su mandíbula inferior y se giraba furioso._

 _\- ¿Qué? .- Gruñó y Harley tragó saliva, conocía perfectamente la voz molesta de su Puddin. Ella no quiso hacerlo enojar, simplemente ella sabía que debía seguir estrictamente las órdenes de él; estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de complacerlo y serle útil para seguir permaneciendo a su lado. En ese tiempo Harley llevaba viviendo en la mansión de J alrededor de 4 meses y no estaba segura cuánto tiempo más Joker la mantendría con él._

 _Joker se acercó ronroneando a ella de forma sigilosa intimidándola con sus potentes ojos hasta llegar muy cerca de ella. Entonces cambió rápido de actitud y con toda su fuerza empujo a Harley contra el espejo tomándola por los hombros y susurro a su oído con una tenebrosa voz – Repite cariño…_

 _En ese segundo Harley se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error y empezó a hablar._

 _\- Me equivoque…fue un error Puddin –_

 _\- Oh….un error…- Joker ladeo su cabeza que estaba frente a frente con ella y alzó su brazo para darle una terrible bofetada._

 _Ella no se inmutó, se lo esperaba después de darse cuenta de la estúpida pregunta que había hecho y habló – Tu sabes que yo haría todo lo que tú me pidas, es solo eso…lo siento… me equivoque – Repitió tratando de tomar a J con su mano para calmar la ira que emanaba de todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo él con su mano en un rápido y fuerte movimiento desvió la mano de Harley que iba directamente a su hombro y la empujo en su espalda haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas al piso._

 _\- Lo…siento…- Musito Harley._

 _\- Tú… cariño… eres una perra que parece no entender nada…- La miró con un odio desbordante en sus ojos caminando a su alrededor y ella trató de tocarlo de nuevo, pero fue para peor. Joker enredó su largo cabello en su mano y la jaló de el arrastrándola por el piso por la salida de la habitación hasta llegar a la empinada escalera que conectaba los dos pisos. Harley todo el camino movió sus piernas desesperadamente y con sus manos trataba que él soltara su cabello tratando de detenerlo, pero era imposible, J estaba cegado por la ira con el solo hecho de pensar que ella había insinuado que se entregaría a otro hombre que no fuera él._

 _\- Ahora…vas a repetirlo? – Preguntó Joker con grandes ojos de locura y con su mano libre saco su arma y puso la punta de esta debajo de el mentón de Harley haciendo ruda presión. Ella cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio porque estaba perdida._

 _\- Te pregunté…si…tú querías que yo…tuviera sexo con tu socio…- Musitó._

 _Ella abrió sus ojos y vio como Joker giraba lentamente su cuello susurrando su nombre - Harley…Harley…Harley….- se volvió para mirarla a los ojos._

 _\- El deseo se vuelve entrega…la entrega se vuelve Poder… Lo recuerdas? – Remeció con fuerza su cabello y le propinó una bofetada con su arma que enseguida volvió a guardar para evitar a toda costa disparar._

 _-Yo sí lo recuerdo Puddin - Gimió Harley y J gruño enfurecido tomando su cuello con una mano apegándola y elevándola bruscamente contra la pared a un lado del primer peldaño de la escalera. Con el rabillo del ojo Harley vio la peligrosa altura de la empinada escalera bajo sus pies._

 _\- Te lo explicaré…porque no pareces entenderlo cariño….- Movió la mano que tenía libre deliberadamente frente a ella –Tenías… el ferviente deseo de permanecer a mi lado…y te entregaste a mi…pero te lo advertí… - Acaricio con malicias la parte baja de su mentón con sus dedos - …al entregarte Harls…me diste todo el PODER sobre tu vida…tu vida está en mis manos ahora…en otras palabras bebe….- Joker abrió más grande sus ojos enloquecidos y murmuró en su oído- Me perteneces solo a mí. – Luego alzó la voz apretando un poco más fuerte su cuello._

 _\- Si tú permites que alguien más te toque… de la manera en que solo YO puedo hacerlo…será algo…. muy…malo….- Apegó un segundo sus labios a los de ella - Te voy a lastimar tanto bebe…seré tan duro…..que voy a matarte Harls…- La miró severamente._

 _\- Puddin….-_

 _\- Tengo absoluto derecho de tomar tu vida….….- Harley movió su cabeza asintiendo y el siguió - No dudare en hacerlo si tú me fallas…-La respiración de J era amarga y su pecho subía y bajaba por la ira - …No vuelvas a decirme o insinuar… algo como eso… es peligroso – Dejó de apretar su cuello y Harley cayó de inmediato por las escaleras cerrando sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se azotaba con cada peldaño impactando violentamente contra el piso. Ella movió un poco su cuerpo doblado y gritó de dolor dándose cuenta que a jugar por el punzante y agudo dolor que sentía en el lado derecho de su tórax, tenía una o quizás dos costillas fracturadas; por eso le era casi imposible levantarse o moverse, además de sentir varias partes de su cuerpo lastimadas. Lo único que Harley pudo hacer, fue elevar su rostro lo más que podía para mirar a J que seguía con su respiración agitada mirándola con odio desde arriba._

 _\- No voy a fallarte Puddin…- Salía sangre de su labio roto y ella envolvía su torso con su brazo._

 _Joker bajó las escaleras sin quitar el odio de sus ojos y se paró a su lado._

 _\- Eres tan bella bebe…incluso haces que el DOLOR…- Exageró con sus manos empuñadas y siguió - Se vea encantador en ti…- La miró de reojo y prosiguió haciendo sus elegantes y exagerados movimientos – Oh cariño..….Atraes a los hombres como abejas a la miel… tendrás muchas…DIOS! Muchas… oportunidades de fallarme…- J se inclinó para tomar su rostro con violencia y hacer que lo mirara, ella volvió a gemir de dolor cuando su pecho se elevó - Acaso tú…no eres consciente de eso? …no, espera… -Joker miró al techo y clavó sus ojos fijos en los de ella – Si lo sabes… - Alzó su brazo dándole otra bofetada con sus gruesos anillos a su rostro que de por sí ya estaba magullado haciendo que se girara violentamente a la derecha y luego paso sus manos por sus verde cabello dándole la espalda. Entonces sintió que Harley jalaba de su pantalón._

 _\- Te amo Puddin…moriré cuando tú quieras…pero no será por haberte fallado…lo prometo.-_

 _Joker se giró rápidamente quedando sobre Harley haciendo que ella se golpeara la espalda con los peldaños de la escalera detrás de ella. Presionó su cuerpo con el de ella a lo que ella gimió del fuerte dolor en su tórax. El ronroneo amenazadoramente en su oído hablándole suave y de manera gutural – Mmmm…sigues siendo tan dulce Harley…..- Joker presionó más fuerte su cuerpo y ella aferro sus manos a los escalones aguatando el insoportable dolor – De verdad espero…que puedas cumplir esa promesa…- Harley soltó una mano del escalón y la poso en el cuello de J._

 _\- Quieres hacerme solo tuya verdad Puddin? …hazlo…-_

 _La miró posesivamente clavando sus ojos en los de ella –oh…veo que intentas disculparte….fuiste muy imprudente hace un momento... – Joker deslizó su mano por la pierna izquierda de Harley y la flecto encima de los escalones. Luego inmediatamente llevó su mano a su tórax y con su mano abierta lo presionó mirándola a los ojos. Ella impulsivamente gritó de dolor mientras el ronroneaba – mmm…reconozco una fractura en mis dedos Harls…aun así…quieres jugar con fuego? – Joker volvió a presionar y ella gritó – SI….si…._

 _\- Bien…estoy orgulloso de ti bebe, haz aprendido a disfrutar del DOLOR…-_

 _-Si con eso…puedo estar contigo Puddin…disfrutaré de todo el dolor. – Harley al segundo sintió un nuevo ardor en su mejilla producto de la nueva bofetada de la mano del hombre que amaba con locura. Entonces con determinación y a pesar del dolor se irguió levemente sujetándose de los hombros de J y susurró en su oído - …quiero que sepas… que te deseo solo a ti…no hay nadie más para mi….solo tú…quiero ser tuya ahora…_

 _Joker quitó los brazos de Harly de sus hombros haciendo que ella cayera nuevamente y la observó detenidamente examinando sus celestes y hermosos ojos en su rostro lastimado. No había ningún rastro de miedo en ellos, solo amor y sinceridad._

 _\- Qué me vez Pu...- La calló con la sonrisa burlona en su mano y gruño furioso – Si me pides…una…solo una puta vez…que me detenga…- Miró su arma que seguía enfundada a un lado de su blanca camisa, ella le siguió la mirada también observándola y él se devolvió a su rostro – Te dispararé… mmm….- Ronroneó intimidándola y la miró expectante -Lo has entendido bien? – Ella asintió moviendo su rostro. Entonces el destapó su boca y acarició ambos lados de su cara apretándola al llegar a su mandíbula – Tú vas a ser mía….- Acto seguido rápidamente bajo parte su oscuro pantalón, con sus dedos deslizó a un lado la ropa interior de Harley y sin quitársela la penetro violentamente con ambos brazos estirados afirmándose de los escalones. Ella enterró sus uñas de colores en su espalda apretando con todas sus fuerzas sus blancos y perfectos dientes, sin embargo las lágrimas de dolor no tardaron en deslizarse de sus mejillas cada vez que J sin compasión la embestía moviendo conscientemente su dañado tórax._

 _Cada vez que Harley dejaba de apretar sus dientes para gritar de dolor, Joker inmediatamente tapaba su boca con su mano tatuada para que ella no dejara escapar ninguna palabra. Él no quería matarla; él no podía matarla por más que su lado racional así lo quisiera._

 _Las uñas de Harley dejaron de arañar los antebrazos de J, cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza desmayada por el dolor apoyada en uno de los escalones dejando de sentir el misterioso perfume que emanaba la camisa del Joker._

 _-.-..-.-..-.-.-_

 _Los ojos de Harley se abrieron débilmente y lo primero que hizo fue recorrer con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba para saber si todavía seguía en la mansión del Joker. No pudo sonreír, pero se sintió feliz al darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación que él le había entregado cuando llegó a vivir con él hace tan pocos meses._

 _Harley estaba acostada sobre su suave cama; levemente inclinada sobre una gran almohada y su vista se posó de inmediato en la aguja enterrada en su antebrazo, odiaba las agujas pero vio que esta era una intravenosa que a través del largo y delgado tubo que estaba suspendiendo y conectado a la bolsa desde el pedestal elevado a un lado de su cama, le suministraba seguramente suero y medicamentos para calmar el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía débil y somnolienta pero aun podía moverse un poco, asique deslizo el cobertor que la cubría y miró por encima de su camisón celeste encontrándose con que su torso estaba completamente vendado. Entonces elevó un poco más el cobertor con la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento y vio con claridad todos los hematomas en su cuerpo. Rápidamente lo soltó y se tocó su rostro recordando lo que había sucedido hace 3 noches atrás, este también debía lucir terrible. Como pudo, trató de acomodar un poco su cabello pensando en que quizás J vendría a verla. Sin embargo…esto nunca pasó, Harley pasó dos meses de su recuperación en cama encerrada en su habitación y él ni un solo día fue a verla. Un amable enfermero era el que le traía comida suave todos los días para su magullado cuerpo, pero no era lo mismo…ella quería al Joker a su lado cuidándola y su corazón se entristeció rápido pensando que él no se preocupaba por ella; como ella realmente deseaba que él lo hiciera…pero lo que Harley no sabía, era que Joker se sentaba algunas noches en el piso tras la puerta de su habitación teniendo una guerra consigo mismo para no entrar a verla, una guerra que siempre ganaba su lado racional…su instinto...su conciencia…algo… le decía que no entrará en esa habitación a ver a Harley, porque el pequeño sentimiento que sentía por ella lo amenazaba con crecer haciéndose más fuerte e intenso y él no permitiría eso. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los días no podía evitar preguntarle a Frost por su estado de salud, esperando que su mano derecha pronto le digiera que el daño que había causado al cuerpo de su chica fuera totalmente borrado._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… _Puddin….ya no me haces daño como antes…cambiaste mucho conmigo estos años….la prueba de eso es que aún vivo para ti…"-_ Harley pensó deslizando su mano por el espejo y sonrió para luego devolver el vestido a su gran armario.

–… Maldición Puddin!…desearía que estuvieras aquí…cuánto tiempo más tardaras en llegar?! .-

-...Necesito decirte que te amo….- Murmuró sentándose en la gran cama y se dejó caer de espaldas – aunque tú…tú no vas a decírmelo nunca…pero yo sé lo que sientes gracias a Johnny…. – Dijo mirando el techo, pero enseguida se levantó de golpe – Demonios! Me olvide de Johnny! - Entonces rápidamente tomó la roja frazada dándole un rápido vistazo a… SU ahora… también habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta y bajar por las escaleras camino al living.

\- Aaaw…..siguen durmiendo….- Dijo de pie frente a Johnny y tendió la frazada encima de él sin tapar la cabeza peluda de su gatito. – Así están mucho mejor! – Luego bajo la voz - …dulces sueños...- Dijo moviendo los dedos de su mano antes de salir.

" _Y ahora…que hago?...mmm…ya son 12.30 y Puddin no aparece…"_ \- Pensó observando el reloj de la cocina - Tal vez debería llamarlo….- Sonrió con picardía.

" _No Harley, te meterás en problemas….ya sabes que al señor J no le gusta que lo molesten cuando está "trabajando"…._ – Le advirtió la voz en su cabeza, pero ella ya tenía su celular en las manos jugando con el - _SHHHH…_ no pasara nada si lo hago una sola vez….- Murmuró elevando sus hombros y marcó el número de J poniendo el celular en su oído. Este no alcanzó a marcar mucho tiempo cuando la llamada entró.

\- Pu…- La llamada al segundo se cortó – Mierda! Quizás no de vi haber llamado...- Harley se mordió el labio - Espero no haber metido a Puddin en problemas….o… - Tragó saliva llevándose una mano a la boca – oh…oh….tal vez soy yo la que está en problemas.-

\- humm, mejor esperare afuera…- Dijo dejando el celular en la mesa y saliendo de la cocina para evitar la tentación de volver a llamar. Enseguida abrió la puerta saliendo afuera con su celeste vestido puesto.

\- Hace un poco de frio….pero estaré bien – Dijo y camino un poco hasta llegar a la piscina – Cielos!….después de toooodooo…. Es una linda noche! – Observó el reflejo de la luna en la gran piscina rectangular.

" _Me gustaría saber nadar….esperaría a mi Puddin en un pequeño bikini rojo…."_ – Suspiró y luego elevo sus cejas - _"….mmm….seguro le gustaría…" –_ Entonces observó más de cerca el agua cristalina que se veía estupenda para nadar en ella – ….Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora….es esto… – Dijo sacándose sus altos tacones plateados, dejándolos a un lado y se sentó al borde de la piscina con sus blancos pies sumergidos en el agua moviéndolos un poco mientras era iluminada por las luces de la mansión atrás de ella , esperando a que Joker regresara en su inconfundible lamborghini….pero él estaba bastante ocupado con "Doble S" en ese momento…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las noches en ciudad Gotica eran tan vivaces como peligrosas…en la oscuridad de sus callejones sin salida siempre se cometían innumerables y fatales crímenes. Todo era en el caos fuera de control para el cuerpo policial que sin éxito trataba de imponer la justicia en las calles en una de las ciudades con mayor índice de crímenes y taza de mortalidad producto de esto último. Sin embargo, los ciudadanos más avezados se atrevían a salir a las calles a esas horas en busca de un temerario libertinaje, corriendo el implacable riesgo que una desgracia les sucediera; pero al igual que los peces gordos de la magia y las diversas reconocidas bandas del crimen organizado que lideraban el terror en la oscuridad de la noche; todos y cada uno de ellos iban en busca de las más exuberantes fiestas que Gotica podía ofrecerles como entretención en los ocultos clubes nocturnos, que bien adentro de las peligrosas calles, escapaban de la mirada justiciera del antihéroe con capa negra que se hacía llamar Batman.

El brillante lamborghini del rey de Gotica corría raudo y veloz abriéndose camino por las calles de los barrios bajos. El sonido del potente motor rugía en cada temaría vuelta levantando alto los charcos de agua de lluvia en las esquinas que cruzaba. Dentro del lujoso auto el verde cabello de su dueño se mecía con el viento y su estrepitosa riza resonaba en las calles anunciando a la sociedad despierta a esas horas que para su mala suerte el legado de terror del Joker no había terminado.

Una última vuelta dio el lamborghini y Joker miró de reojo su propio club, que sin lugar a dudas mañana tendría abiertas sus puertas para quien se atreviera a entrar en el a festejar con el regreso del rey y la reina del crimen. Joker avanzó recto y por la velocidad a la que iba tardo menos de 5 segundos en cruzar tres largas cuadras para llegar al supuesto club de "Doble S". Que tal y como lo había dicho su mano derecha, ahí estaba con sus puertas abiertas y gran cantidad de autos de lujos estacionados a su alrededor, algunos pintoresco con un estilo de Hip Hop y otros de implacable negro elegante con vidrios polarizados.

\- Oh….que original…. Ha Ha Ha Ha – Carcajeó Joker observando arriba de la entrada del club un letrero que lo único que tenía era una serpiente cascabel dibujada con los tubos de las luces plateadas del letrero.

Joker se bajó del auto y las personas a su alrededor enseguida reconocieron al villano. Algunos valientes con vestimentas propias de gánster, como estrambóticas chaquetas, cadenas y dientes de oro rodeados de bellas mujeres se acercaban a saludarlo mientras Joker avanzaba a la entrada del club de su "amigo". Aunque por supuesto ninguno de ellos estaba tan loco como para darle una palmada en la espalda o estrechar su mano, sabían que Joker no estrechaba manos…

\- Hola J, que bueno verte!

\- Oh! Joker! Regresaste! Celebraremos tu regreso como corresponde!

\- J ! …Cariño sigues tan guapo como siempre! Te invito a tomar unos tragos!

\- Joker se te ve bien esta noche!

\- Hey J ! veo que sigues con vida! – Dijo un imprudente y Joker que obviamente no se había volteado a ver o a saludar a ninguno de las personas que lo habían saludado. Le lanzó una mirada asesina al dueño de esa masculina voz quien para su infortunio fue el primero en morir esa noche por un disparó de J.

Nadie se sorprendió realmente de esto y todos siguieron conversando a un lado de los autos con un estilo "Low Rider" que se elevaban sobre sus ruedas al ritmo de los grandes parlantes que tenían en su parte trasera ignorando al hombre tendido en el piso

Joker se puso de pie en la entrada del club frente a los guardias que trabajaban para Doble S y estos lo miraron sorprendidos y atemorizados. El más inteligente de los cuatro guardias se arrodillo ante la mirada severa de J y jaló del pantalón a su compañero de al lado para que hiciera lo mismo, este lo siguió junto con todos los demás esperando que Joker les perdonara la vida.

\- Estamos bajo tus ordenes jefe – Habló sin levantar la vista el jefe de los guardias. A lo que Joker entendió por supuesto que ellos iban a trabajar para él ahora. Entonces avanzó y todos suspiraron sintiéndose aliviados al ver que su nuevo jefe entraba al club sin matarlos.

Al entrar al local, Joker observó que era muy espacioso con todas las personas bailando en la oscuridad al ritmo de la música electrónica con las luces de discoteca y otras luces que parpadeaban haciendo que todos parecieran moverse como robots al ritmo que imponía el DJ; quien estaba elevado en una esquina de la pista de baile a un lado de las semi-desnudas bailarinas gogo, todas estaban pintadas con pintura corporal flúor para resaltar sus curvas dentro de las jaulas de metal y una larga barra en forma de S brindaba los tragos para quienes pagara por ellos a las dos jóvenes tras el mesón. Francamente era muy distinto al club de J, el cual era mucho más lujoso y porque no decirlo? Elegante y exclusivo. Sin embargo, algo tenían en común los dos clubes y esto era que los dos contaban con sectores VIP para los más prestigiosos clientes y socios que visitaban el club. Aunque estos no se podían ver cuando hacían sus transacciones de dinero o simplemente conversaban entre ellos detrás de los cristales a prueba de balas, porque estos estaban cubiertos por cortinas plateadas. Joker entonces pensó que todo era demasiado cliché y que seguramente Doble S se encontraba en el segundo piso del club.

Con pasos rápidos caminó al centro de la pista de baile haciendo que todos como siempre, se corrieran a un lado al verlo pasar, incluso los que estaban drogados sabían que no era bueno interponerse en el camino del Joker.

J sacó su arma y disparó tres veces al techo del local haciendo que el DJ cortara la música de golpe, todos dejaron de bailar y se voltearon hacia él. También los mafiosos en el sector Vip corrieron las cortinas para verlo de pie con los brazos abiertos.

\- Oh! Todos parecen divertirse sin mí! - Dijo J girando dramáticamente con sus brazos abiertos viendo como todos lucían atemorizados y sorprendidos. – Oh… No se preocupen…Cambien esas caras amargas!…..No vine a matarlos! Aunque bien podría….- Puso una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro y siguió – Ustedes amigos míos….serán mis invitados _ESPECIALES_ – Gritó excesivamente rápido la última palabra y enseguida paso una mano por su verde cabello – Los quiero ver a todos celebrar mi regreso…. mañana por la noche…-

Una de las puertas vip se abrió y un hombre gordo de traje amarillo con gorro de gánster y lentes negros salió con sus hombres de negro detrás de él; le habló a J.

\- AH!... Eras tú, Joker…. – Dijo sacándose los lentes para mirar mejor al comodín.- Vas a reabrir el club mañana?

\- Si, así es….Las puertas de mi club estarán abiertas para TODOS los que quieran festejar en Grande – Joker abrió su boca y siguió -…. Oh! Como olvidarlo!... Celebraremos también el regreso de la Única, Sin Igual…Reina Del Crimen… HARLEY QUINN! – Exageró Joker flectando sus brazos.

\- Me alegro J, ya estaba aburrido de esta mierda de club barato –

– No pierdes tu sentido del humor Turner Ha Ha Ha Ha….- Joker río enseñando su sonrisa burlona en su mano izquierda – Me siento alagado!

\- Ya sabes Joker….las cosas por aquí han estado un poco fuera de control – Dijo el hombre mirando al techo, asiendo obvia alusión a Doble S que estaba en una de las habitaciones de arriba.

\- Oh…eso…- Joker apuntó al techo abriendo un poco más sus ojos haciendo tiritar su mano – Puedes apostar que caerá…

El mafioso sonrió – Seguro Joker….bien, me retiró, saludos cordiales a tu reina - Dijo sacándose el sombrero y salió por la puerta seguido de sus hombres.

\- Bien…en que estábamos? - Dijo devolviéndose a todos otra vez – Oh! Sí! Los espero a todos ustedes! – Joker se enserió a continuación dando unos pasos por el lugar –…No se atrevan a ignorar mi invitación…- Dicho esto volvió a esbozar su sonrisa abriendo los brazos - Lleven su mejor sonrisa por supuesto! – Las personas más cercas del Joker asintieron moviendo su cabeza tras escuchar su amenaza.

\- Ahora…si me disculpan….su amigo Doble S y yo tenemos algunos problemas que resolver…. – Las personas lo miraron atónitas algunas seguían sin comprender - mmm…no me explique bien…? - Joker volvió a sacar su arma disparando nuevamente al techo – SALGAN ¡!

Todo el mundo con sus manos sobre sus cabezas salieron rápido del club, excepto por todos los guardias, quienes dirigidos por el cabecilla de estos esperaban las órdenes de su nuevo jefe.

El guardia principal se acercó a Joker y este enseguida puso sus manos en sus mejillas sin hacer presión y preguntó con una macabra sonrisa – Dónde…está?

\- En el segundo piso jefe, lo llevare con él…- Respondió el guardia y Joker lo soltó caminando adelante de él hacia las escaleras.

\- No me sigas…- Le dijo Joker sin voltearse al guardia que lo seguía junto con los otros.

\- Jefe….tengo que decirle, él ya sabe que estas aquí…es probable que lo esté esperando – Dijo mirando a una de las cámaras en la esquina superior de la escalera.

\- Crees….que me importa? – Joker gruñó a lo que todos enseguida se alejaron de él.

\- No jefe… lo lamento.- Respondió pero Joker disparó ante la mirada de todos los otros guardias. Ahora solo le quedaban 10 balas para Doble S.

\- Alguien más….tiene algo….que decir? – Preguntó J y todos respondieron al unísono moviendo sus cabezas.-

\- No jefe…

\- Bien….yo silbo…ustedes suben; sino lo hago esperan tranquilos a que yo salga….no quiero interrupciones, hable claro…? – Dijo con una seria mirada en el verde de sus ojos.

\- Entendido jefe…

Entonces Joker les dio la espada a los 6 guardias y subió por las empinadas escaleras dando con un largo pasillo que tenía varias puertas en sus paredes, pero los agiles ojos del Joker inmediatamente se posaron en la gran puerta negra al final del largo pasillo, puerta que seguramente daba con el despacho de Doble S. Joker abrió la puerta y lo primero que notó fue el larguísimo cabello platinado de Doble S que estaba atado con una cinta negra en un bajo moño cayendo por sobre lo que parecía ser un suéter negro ceñido a su cuerpo. Él estaba sentado de espaldas a su imponente escritorio de madera con una copa en la mano que tenía un licor de un vivo color rojo, parecía estar observando a través del vidrio polarizado frente a él; su club que se hallaba ahora casi completamente vacío a manos de J.

En el instante en que Joker entró, Doble S hizo un gestó con su mano libre y dos chicas en lencería negra salieron debajo de su escritorio. Una era morena y otra rubia quienes salieron rápidamente del lugar corriendo a un lado de J.

\- Veo que disfrutas de la buena compañía…

\- Abajo se puede tornar muy aburrido….oh…por cierto…Bienvenido – Dijo Doble S girándose para mostrar solo la parte derecha de su fino rostro masculino, mirando de reojo al Joker mientras daba un sorbo del trago en su mano.

\- Oh…que amable… – Dijo J pasando una mano por su verde cabello mientras se acercaba – De verdad…lo aprecio…Sin embargo, vine aquí para hablar de negocios…- Dijo J clavando con furia desmedida su filoso cuchillo con detalles dorados en el escritorio de madera. Este quedo clavado mientras Joker rodeaba el escritorio ronroneando –….Al menos…podrías voltearte….

-Haber regresado a la vida no te ha quitado lo impaciente…- Doble S se giró y Joker observó que él hombre frente a él no debería tener más de 30 años a juzgar por su angulado y bien parecido rostro. Los ojos de Silver Snake eran de un verde claro con toques amarillos acentuando a un más el plateado de su cabellera. Sin dudas Joker no esperaba encontrarse con este imprudente joven, que no parecía demostrar respeto o temor por él…o eso es lo que al menos intentaba aparentar…

\- OH!.. EL IMPETU DE LA JUVENTUD! - Exclamó J – Deberías mostrar algo más de…RESPETO.

\- Veras Joker….seré joven, pero crecí lo suficiente como para que me intimiden los payasos…- Doble S soltó unas carcajadas con el rojo licor que aun sostenía en su mano; mano que tenía un grueso anillo de plata con forma de serpiente en uno de sus largos dedos.

\- Aun te falta mucho por crecer…- Joker ronroneó intimidante sujetando el mentón de Doble S, pero este corrió la mano de J y bebió un último sorbo de la copa, dejándola a un lado del cuchillo clavado propiedad del Joker.

\- No tengo nada contra ti Joker…simplemente pensé…si un payaso pudo ser el rey de Gotica…Por qué no una serpiente? – Doble S se levantó sonriendo con astucia.

\- Oh...- Joker movió sus manos deliberadamente - …Tú, Creíste que… una pequeña serpiente… bebe, podía venir y llevarse el crédito de… lo que me pertenece?...- Joker exageró sus palabras mirando al techo – Veras…No es así de sencillo… .

Doble S dejó de sonreír al darse cuenta que no encontraba su arma en su pantalón y Joker esbozó su gran sonrisa plateada mientras decía a continuación -…Por cierto…buscabas…esto? – Dijo asiendo girar el arma de Doble S en su mano – Tienes un buen juguete aquí, pero como dije antes…te falta experiencia…- Joker lanzó el arma lejos de él.

\- Bien…lo reconozco…me atrapaste esta vez – Doble S desató la cinta negra que ataba su cabello y con su mano lo remeció – Quiero decir…eres el Joker por supuesto! – Bromeó haciendo un fingido tono de miedo – Archienemigo de Batman….Terror de ciudad Gotica!...Sin mencionar las muertes que se te atribuyen…entre ella el sobrino y la mujer de Maroni…- Doble S exageró su voz - …y lo mejor para el final…la muerte de Robín….

Joker se acercó a Silver Snake tomando su rostro con ambas manos apretándolo fuertemente –mmm… Para ser un novato extranjero…tienes mucha información…- Entonces lo soltó estirando su brazo hacia Doble S mostrándole sus dedos.

\- También sé de eso, pero lamento decepcionarte, no me inclinaré ante ti Joker – En un segundo la mano de J ya no estaba estirada, estaba sobre el cuello de Doble S presionándolo contra el vidrio polarizado a su vez que la punta de su pistola presionaba en su mejilla.

Doble S masculló con dificultad –… No…soy idiota…tú…no das…segundas…oportunidades…

– Lo más inteligente que has dicho en toda la noche…entre tanto…parloteo… - Joker rugió elevando el marcos de sus ojos. Entonces en ese segundo el celular de J vibró inoportunamente en su bolsillo e instintivamente en una milésima de segundo J apartó la vista de Doble S, quien rápido como una serpiente tomo el arma de J dando vuelta la situación; ahora era él quien presionaba la punta del arma en el torso de J.

\- Contesta! Seguro es tu puta la que llama…- Doble S esbozó una media sonrisa – Tu perra debe estar muy "ansiosa" Joker… Te felicito! esa puta debe adorar que le des fuerte y duro como para interrumpir nuestra conversación….

Joker sacó su celular y cortó la llamada a la vista de Doble S volviéndolo a guardar.

\- Celos? …Acaso…nadie te espera en casa?...o…Tus putas no te satisfacen lo suficiente?...- Dijo Joker frunciendo su boca con tono burlón y moviendo sus manos sin importarle que Doble S seguía apuntándolo en su tórax por encima de su negra camisa semi-abierta que revelaba parte de sus tatuajes. Por supuesto, Joker estaba conteniendo su odio intencionalmente.

Doble S lo miró con odio y Joker aprovechó la oportunidad.

\- VAMOS! DISPARA! – Gritó aplaudiendo con fuerza ambas manos frente a la cara juvenil de Doble S. Entonces Joker con su brazo izquierdo en un rápido movimiento sujetó firme su cuchillo que seguía clavado en el escritorio atrás de él; elevándolo con la suficiente fuerza y agilidad para dar un certero corte trasversal en la cara de Doble S, corte que iba desde sus labios pasando por su mejilla hasta llegar justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo arruinando el perfecto rostro de modelo que este poseía.

La sangre escurría sin cesar por el corte de Doble S obligándolo a dejar caer al instante el arma de Joker para llevarse ambas manos a su rostro ensangrentado con un solo grito de dolor. Entonces Joker deslizo su dorado cuchillo por el suéter negro de él limpiando la sangre que había quedado en el filo de la hoja y lo volvió a guardar en el compartimiento de su sobaquera cruzada en su espalda. Acto seguido paso sus dos manos peinando su verde cabello hacia atrás antes de recoger su arma y decirle al joven frente a él.

\- Escucha…tú…-

\- Voy a tomarla Joker…voy a tomar a tu puta – Doble S lo interrumpió elevando su rostro ensangrentado, corriendo hacia atrás su largo cabello platinado esbozando una sonrisa de maldad mientras su torso seguía doblado por el dolor. Él tenía pensado su nuevo plan de venganza contra J.

– Lo sé muy bien Joker…adoras a esa puta, ella es el motivo por el cual todos te dieron por muerto….- Escupió la sangre en su boca en los zapatos de J y la ira se empezó a apoderar del cuerpo de Joker a medida que el otro seguía hablando – No creas que no lo sé…fuiste al infierno por esa perra…- Dijo doble S limpiando inútilmente la sangre en su rostro clavando fijamente sus ojos en los ojos de ira del Joker.

Joker gruñó con furia tomándolo por el cuello, enterrando sus dedos con gruesos anillos en la ensangrentada piel de él y metiendo a la fuerza la punta de su arma dentro de su boca cortada.

– No me gusta…que hablen a sí… del fuego en mi interior… - Joker inclinó hacia arriba la punta de su arma presionando violentamente la parte superior de la boca de Doble S.

– Tenía pensando…quitarte la vida esta noche… con un poco de dolor…- J abrió sus ojos llenos de locura y odio - … Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho cambiar de opinión… ahora…sentirás mucho dolor…- Joker sacó el arma de su boca y dio dos disparos a los hombros de Doble S, quien inmediatamente cayó al piso por el implacable y fuerte dolor. Luego de eso Joker sujetó su mandíbula que escurría la roja sangre de su boca. – Tú… que todo lo sabes…serás mi entretención personal esta noche… – Lo acarició con maldad y habló con su voz gutural ronroneando e inclinándose para quedar frente a él - ….mmm…Prolongaré tu muerte tanto… como me sea posible….

Entonces Joker se irguió llevando los dedos de su mano izquierda a su boca para silbar y al instante los ex guardias de Doble S cruzaron la puerta viendo a este de rodillas en el charco de su propia sangre.

\- Llévenlo a mi club…con algo de suerte… algunos de mis juguetes deben seguir ahí… - Los 6 hombres de traje sin bacilar tomaron a Doble S haciendo que se levantara poniendo sus manos en su espalda tras su grito de dolor al mover sus hombros. Todos caminaron a la salida menos J que se quedó pensando de qué manera prolongaría la muerte del hijo de puta de Doble S... Sin embargo, nadie, incluyendo a J, pudo notar la gran sonrisa que Doble S ocultaba tras su largo cabello plateado que se balanceada con cada paso que daba. Su nuevo y brillante plan estaba resultando a la perfección a pesar de haber obtenido dos disparos en sus hombros producto de la ira del único rey de Gotica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. á….

 **Bien! Se finalizó otro cap. y con un nuevo flash back que explicaba que a pesar de que J le había dicho a Harley que la mataría si otro hombre la tocaba, cuando este se enteró de lo que los guardias le hicieron a ella, Joker no pudo matarla como le había advertido dejando en claro que sus sentimientos por ella crecieron como él nunca creyó que pasaría…. n.n**

 **Sobre Doble S les diré…que es tan escurridizo como una serpiente XD supongo que esa es una gran pista para el siguiente Cap….Ah! Por cierto! Me inspire en el modelo Travis Smith para darle la apariencia a Doble S…por si a alguien le interesa y quiere tener una mejor idea de su rostro, a pesar de que este fue cortado por nuestro queridísimo Joker XD**

 **Sin más que decir agradezco nuevamente todos los comentarios que recibí…en verdad son grandiosas chicas, me alegran el día.**

 **Un abrazo a todos! Y Gracias por leer! :)**


	11. El Veneno de Serpiente

**NUEVO CAP! YES YES! Jajaja Uf…trabaje todo el día en este cap. que espero realmente que les guste (: , en realidad nunca pensé alargar así la historia, estoy sorprendida de mi misma, pero ya más o menos tengo un orden exacto de los capítulos a continuación para tener un buen desenlace…ya que muchos me han pedido que no termine la historia y agradezco muchísimo eso! De Corazón! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!**

 **Quiero dar un saludo especial a Dessire que siempre comenta con entusiasmo cada cap…Te adoro! Y otros más…a una chica no registrada en Fanficton y a LauFonseca que siempre me escriben…"Actualiza o morireee!" jajaj ella siempre me da esa presión extra que hace sacar lo mejor de mi :D I Love You! …y obviamente agradezco también todos los otros comentarios y personas que siguen o leen mi fic, Son lo mejor! Dios! Ya me emocione jejjeje en fin….sin más que agregar les deseo como siempre…**

 **Buena Lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _El_ _Veneno de Serpiente saca a la luz un juramento de Amor._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun en el despacho de Doble S; Joker tenía una siniestra mirada puesta en el temerario y audaz joven hombre que se había atrevido a elevar su ira al máximo nivel esa noche; la serpiente no había hecho otra cosa más que reírse de él, querer arrebatarle su imperio en su ausencia, insultar a su reina, no haber mostrado ni una señal de respeto, por el contrario; parecía haber disfrutado enormemente todo lo acontecido provocando el rotundo odio del Joker, porque Silver Snake hasta el último segundo en que venenosa voz habló, ni una sola vez Joker lo escuchó rogar por su vida o implorarle piedad… acrecentando a un más la ira del comodín. Algo era muy cierto, Doble S había apretado intencionalmente el interruptor que desataba toda la maldad y crueldad del Joker, dejando entre ver que tenía un plan entre manos que prontamente J descubriría...

Joker observaba como los ex hombres de Silver Snake, que ahora trabajaban para él, lo sometían en un estado herido y ensangrentado para ser llevado a su lugar de muerte bajo sus órdenes; por todas las razones mencionadas anteriormente. Joker pretendía desquitar toda su ira en las contadas horas de vida que le quedaban a la serpiente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la mente de J estaba casi completamente concentrada en las miles de formas que le haría pagar a Doble S por su atrevimiento, las palabras de Johnny interrumpieron sus malévolos pensamientos. Según su mano derecha, Doble S era supuestamente un "novato en el mundo del crimen ", Johnny había dicho claramente que él era un recién llegado a la Ciudad del Crimen por excelencia y que este, tenía planeado tomar control del importante negocio de armas…Algo no cuadró en la ágil y rápida mente de J; un chico nuevo en la ciudad no actuaria de una forma tan descabellada e inmediatamente decidió optar por quedarse en el despacho de la serpiente para averiguar entre sus cosas, quien era en realidad, que otros planes podía haber tenido entre sus manos o cuales ya había ejecutado para hacerse respetar en las calles… J disfrutaba de matar, torturar y hacer sufrir a los que se atrevían a interponerse en su camino, pero disfrutaba mucho más ese macabro placer si sabía exactamente a quien le quitaría la vida de la peor forma posible…

Los nuevos lacayos del Joker salieron del despacho arrastrando a doble S, quien dejaba un largo rastro de roja sangre por todo el camino del pasillo. De pronto, antes de que todos llegaran a la escalera para bajar al primer piso, se percataron que su actual jefe no los seguía y hablaron entre ellos.

\- El jefe no nos sigue, ve a preguntarle si debemos esperarlo o continuar sin él - Dijo uno de los hombres de traje a otro de ellos.

\- Ve tú Derriks, no planeo morir esta noche! – Le respondió bajando su voz para que Joker no los escuchara – Además, no te hagas el idiota! … tú seguías al mando después de Acker…ahora ve! Si tienes bolas… – Los demás asintieron aguantando la risa ante la voz de mando de Bolton, quien era el más joven de todos. Entonces con su hombría en juego, Derriks se aproximó a entrar nuevamente al despacho.

\- Jefe…nos acompañará…o…? – Preguntó vacilante después de abrir la puerta acercándose a J, quien mantenía una mirada pensativa puesta en sus zapatos manchados por la sangre de Doble S que le había escupido.

Joker gruñó furioso girando su cuello al ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos y habló con ronca e iracunda voz.-… Sigan sin mí….- Elevó el espacio vacío donde deberían estar sus cejas desviando la mirada amargamente –…Me quedan asuntos que atender…

Derriks se giró después de escuchar la temible voz de su jefe, para dejarlo solo como él requería. Sin embargo recordó para su mala suerte que ninguno de sus compañeros tenían la llave para entrar al club de J y no estaba seguro si sería buena idea forzar la entrada, después de todo, muchos sabían que " _El Diamante Arlequín"_ era el club favorito del Joker, al que prestaba mayor atención y se vio obligado a volver a interrumpirlo poniendo su vida en riesgo.

\- Jefe... ¿Qué debemos hacer …- Derriks iba a terminar de preguntar, que debían hacer para entrar a su club, pero no pudo continuar.

-… Quieres que te explique con manzanas?…- Joker abrió sus grandes ojos amenazadores e inmediatamente ya presionaba su arma en el cuello de Derriks - Escúchame…harás lo siguiente…- Joker gritó a continuación frente a su cara - LLEVARAS AL PUTO DOBLE S AL CLUB… QUE… CONVENIENTEMENTE! QUEDA A TRES CUADRAS DE AQUÍ….TOMAS UNA LINDA SOGA O LA MIERDA QUE ENCUENTRES, LO ATAS DE PIES Y MANOS Y SI TE SOBRA TIEMPO… LO ENVUELVES EN UN ADORABLE PAPEL DE REGALO PARA MI…–

Derriks habló a pesar de estar completamente asustado – Yo…jefe… me refería… a qué debemos hacer para entrar a su club… no…nos entregó llaves.

Joker con su respiración exaltada respondió – Tienes una maldita arma no? – Derriks asintió – oh…por si nunca la has usado… te diré que hacer… – Joker esbozo una maléfica sonrisa y apartó la pistola de su cuello dando un disparo a milímetros de la mejilla de Derriks; este al instante cerró sus ojos por el fuerte sonido y terror de morir - …Vez?...Das algunos disparos a la cerradura…..y esta se abrirá…...POR ARTE DE MAGIA! - Gritó en su oído - AHORA VETE! –

Derriks obedeció saliendo a toda prisa y Joker hizo sonar su cuello guardando su arma mientras se dirigía a prender el moderno computador a un extremo del escritorio de Doble S; mientras este se prendía, J abrió todos los cajones ojeando rápidamente algunos documentos, lo mismo hizo con los que estaban sobre el escritorio, pero ninguno de ellos era realmente importante, estos no concordaban con ningún tipo de turbio negocio, es más, parecían ser solo papeles de relleno. Cuando J llegó al montón de hojas en blanco gruñó furioso arrojándolas al aire en lo que todas estas se desparramaron por todo el piso. Joker pasó una mano por su cabello; el computador pedía clave...y esta no podía ser Silver Snake…o sí? J tecleó y esa era la estúpida clave...todo se hacía cada vez más extraño y fastidioso. Entonces registró la serie de muchas carpetas que mostraba la pantalla y gruño con indignación arrojando el computador al suelo con un brusco movimiento de su brazo asiendo que la pantalla se quebrará; Todas las carpetas estaban absolutamente vacías…Nada, no había nada que indicara quien era Silver Snake, no había planes de futuros atentados, o alguno que hubiera realizado con anterioridad. Entonces dedujo fácilmente que todo había sido montado intencionadamente para él, como si Silver Snake lo hubiera estado esperando…

J desabotonó las mangas de su camisa negra y la empezó a remangar sobre su antebrazo casi llegando a altura de su codo, prosiguió con la otra dejando al descubierto sus otros dos tatuajes; la gran sonrisa psicótica y sus desquiciadas risas en tinta negra. Quería asegurarse que la serpiente supiera la dicha que le causaría verlo retorcerse de dolor cayendo en el propio juego que había empezado…Silver Snake parecía no saber que _EL JOKER_ , siempre gana cuando se trata de juegos….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el club " _Diamante Arlequín"…_

 _-_ Pero…Que…? – Preguntó Bolton.

\- MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! - Gritó desesperado Derriks.

\- VAMONOS! Salgamos aquí antes de que llegue o ten por seguro que terminaremos como ellos! – Dijo el tercer hombre, pero rápidamente un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los tres cuando sintieron los pasos del Joker aproximarse hacía ellos desde atrás.

-…. ¿Dónde está la serpiente? …- Canturreó Joker moviendo sus brazos y ninguno de los tres se atrevió a darle una respuesta. Entonces Joker frunció el ceño llegando rápido hasta ellos, quienes con sus cuerpos le obstruían la visión y los corrió bruscamente hacia un lado pasando por entre medio. Un poco más al frente de todos, estaban tendidos en el piso tres de los ex hombres de Doble S.

Los otros tres hombres de traje que seguían de pie sin decir una palabra observado como J avanzó hacia los cuerpos en el piso y pateó uno de ellos, que; como los otros… no presentaba ninguna herida de bala ni rastro de rastro de sangre regada en el piso, simplemente estaban tiesos y sin señales de vida.

\- Estoy…esperando una explicación….- Joker caminó por alrededor de los cuerpos.

\- Jefe…nosotros llegamos y los encontramos así como usted ve.- Dijo Derriks mirando al piso.

\- Sigo esperando…- Joker movía sus manos con su vista en los muertos debajo de él –…Que alguno me diga… donde estaban ustedes cuando Doble S….- Joker levantó su vista hacía ellos – Pudo escapar con dos disparos en sus hombros y un corte en su rostro.-

\- Nosotros… estábamos en el baño…- Empezó Bolton retrocediendo con sus compañeros.

\- Ha Ha Ha Ha….- Joker mostró su sonrisa tatuada –...Las nenas hacían fila para el baño mientras la serpiente escapaba! – Joker se enserió acercándose a ellos fulminándolos con la mirada. – Están bromeando conmigo?

\- No jefe…Es la verdad! Nos confiamos…no pensamos que el pudiera escapar estando herido…- Dijo Bolton – Además que él… - Iba a seguir cuando sintió un codazo por parte de Derriks a su lado, quien apretó los puños.

Joker lo miró furioso haciendo obvio que se había dado cuenta del codazo y Bolton tragó saliva apuntando a la pared a su derecha varios metros más a ya a un lado de la barra. Joker se giró y dio varios pasos hasta llegar a la pared que tenía escrito en grandes letras con sangre de Doble S : **"Mensaje para el payaso",** debajo de la pared, botado en el piso había un papel doblado en dos. J lo recogió y lo leyó arrugando el papel con sus manos.

" _Felicidades, haz seguido todo el plan!_

 _El misterio de la serpiente resolverás,_

 _Pagando tu deuda con tu única debilidad_

 _Y entre lágrimas de sangre te ahogaras_

 _al ver a tu arlequín desangrar_

 _Puedes apostar, que el veneno de la serpiente_

 _Te alcanzará…."_

Joker partió el papel en cuatro apretando los dientes dejándolo caer al piso. La ira que se hacía notar en su rostro destacando más el negro alrededor de sus furiosos ojos. Una abrumadora sensación de odio rugía en su interior y las venas en sus antebrazos se hacían notar; cuando de pronto en el silencio del club escuchó los pasos cautelosos de los hombres girándose de espaldas a él para salir de su club.

\- Cuál es la prisa? …- J sacó su arma y disparó certero en la nuca de dos de los hombres matándolos al instante. Mientras que al de al medio, quien era Derriks le dio un balazo en la espalda dejándolo con vida en el piso y guardó su arma personalizada en brillante oro. Entonces J se adentró detrás de la larga barra donde se servían los tragos durante toda la noche en que su club abría y saco de una gaveta debajo de esta un fusil negro que pertenecía a uno de los hombres que trabajaban para él y caminó hasta acercarse a Derriks en el piso con sangre a su alrededor.

\- Vez esto? – Joker deslizó su mano por el largo del fusil mientras Derriks con su cuello inclinado lo observaba desde abajo – Este bebe… es un Beretta ARX-160 – Joker tenia abiertos sus ojos con un brillo maniaco en ellos - Tiene una capacidad máxima de 700 disparos por minuto…Disparos suficientes para que tú tengas el placer de morir en un segundo…Ahora…ESTO OTRO…- Joker giró el arma y toco la parte posterior del pesado fusil – Tiene la capacidad de causarte mucho dolor…

\- La opción… depende de ti…- Joker lo miró directamente a los ojos - Preguntaré una sola vez… ¿Quién es….Doble S?

Derriks quien empezaba a botar sangre de su boca no sabía realmente la respuesta, su ex jefe siempre fue muy discreto con toda su información y habló débilmente- Solo sé… que…viene de Rusia…

Joker gruñó furioso y Derriks cerró los ojos antes de sentir como la parte posterior del fusil a manos de J golpeaba repetidas veces de arriba abajo impactando en su cráneo quitándole la vida de una forma realmente cruel y dolorosa. La paciencia de J había llegado al límite esa noche, no estaba para perder el tiempo con los inútiles ex – hombres de Silver Snake, tenía que apresurarse a encontrarlo. J puso sus dedos en su ceño fruncido dejando caer el arma y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, se devolvió nuevamente a donde había arrojado los pedazos de papel desgarrados que contenían el mensaje de Doble S, podría ser que estos dieran alguna pista o clave de donde poder encontrarlo. Los recogió y se sirvió una copa del más fuerte Wiski que encontró y puso los papeles sobre la barra, tomó parte del amargo licor observándolos unos segundos…A los segundos se dio cuenta que en letras muy pequeñas detrás de uno de los trozos de papel había un mensaje que no había notado por estar enfurecido.

Joker apretó tan fuerte el vaso que lo quebró en su mano desparramando todo el alcohol por el mesón y salió rápidamente del club. El mensaje decía " _Un caballero no debe dejar tanto tiempo esperando a su bella chica, lo podría lamentar…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí antes el lamborghini de J corría rápido causando gran alboroto en los autos de las calles de Gotica, esta vez era mil veces peor. Joker conducía con el corazón en la mano por entre el ruido de los bocinazos y los choques de los autos que colisionaban por la imprudencia de su paso. Dos patullas de policía aparecieron para ir a su persecución que él vio por el espejo retrovisor, pero esta vez, ni una risa escapó de su boca siempre roja. Su semblante era oscuro y amargo.

J contrajo su dañada dentadura…Si la serpiente le arrebataba nuevamente a Harley, ríos de sangre correrían por toda Gotica, destruiría cada edificio y casa de la ciudad con tal de encontrarlo, el fuego adornaría los cientos de cadáveres que dejaría a su paso y el infierno llegaría a ser placentero para Doble S en comparación a lo que le haría si algo le pasaba a su reina…Joker había comprobado que no podía vivir sin ella y no permitirá nunca que la arrebataran nuevamente de su lado.

Fue difícil aceptarlo, tardo cuatro años y le hizo tanto daño durante demasiado tiempo y al final…al final todo cambio… Se le hizo imposible detener y negar lo que sentía por Harley, ella se las arregló para colarse en lo más profundo de su sombrío corazón, derribando el muro que él le había impuesto y haciendo que la amara; a pesar del odio que sentía por ese sentimiento que esclavizaba a las personas a entregarse a la persona amada…Pero él lo había vivido en su propia piel, la verdadera esclavitud era tener que vivir la ausencia de su chica, aun si eso significaba que ella liberaría partes de él que siempre había reprimido con sumo cuidado para no caer en la trampa del amor, pero era demasiado tarde, Harley era parte de él.

La serpiente sabía que Harley era su debilidad y ahora se daba cuenta que debía darle importancia al maldito de Doble S…. En esos minutos en que la desesperación corría por sus venas por llegar lo más rápido posible a la mansión para tenerla entre sus brazos, se daba cuenta cuán importante para él era protegerla y siempre lo haría.

Joker no conto cuantas veces marcó el número de Harley en su celular, así mismo con el de Johnny, pero ninguno de los dos respondía, los kilómetros por la carretera se hacían cada vez más largos ante sus ojos y la presión en su pecho lo estaba matando. Se sintió un idiota por dejar pasar tanto tiempo buscando entre las cosas de Doble S, había caído en su trampa, pero el juego aún no acababa.

J finalmente diviso la reja que cercaba su mansión y el lamborghini entro a una velocidad impresionante. Vio las luces de la mansión encendidas y apagó el motor del auto quitando las llaves. Puso la mano que tenía los cortes del vaso roto en su pectoral izquierdo, específicamente en su corazón por entre su camisa semi abierta encima de las risas tatuadas, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba a toda prisa mientras su otra mano presionaba su arma listo para disparar; clamaba en su interior que Harley estuviera bien...

Se dispuso a bajarse del auto girando a su izquierda.

Joker volvió a respirar cuando observó a Harley meciendo sus pies en el agua de la piscina distraídamente; entonces cerró sus ojos unos segundos, quizás el saber que estaba a salvo la hacía verse más hermosa de lo que ya era, pero por sobre todo, valoró en demasía el tener a esa bella criatura esperándolo solo a él. Caminó a paso rápido hacia Harley y dejó de importarle que Doble S le haya jugado otra broma idiota, tampoco le importó la inoportuna llamada de Harley que casi le cuesta un disparo en su torso, tampoco le importó casi haber chocado dos veces producto de su ansiedad por llegar, tampoco le importó que no hubiera contestado su celular, que por cierto estuvo en la cocina todo el tiempo que ella estuvo afuera…Lo único que le importaba a Joker en ese momento era ver una sonrisa en el blanquecino rostro de su chica.

\- Puddin - Harley levantó la vista del agua levantándose y como siempre lo rodeo con sus brazos.

– Tardaste demasiado en venir por mí…- Sin sus altos tacones, hundió su rostro en la clavícula y cuello de J y él la elevó los centímetros que faltaban para llegar a sus labios y la besó. Los labios de Harley estaban fríos, mientras que los de J estaban calientes por la sangre que bombeada a su pecho producto de todas las emociones que había sentido esa noche, pero rápidamente la boca de Harley entro en calor al ser besada con esa desenfrenada pasión que el Joker emitía siempre en sus besos. Ella notó la intensidad con que él la sostenía firmemente y sintió todo su amor, el amor de J era distinto al de un hombre normal; bordeaba la locura, obsesión y posesión…Los ojos de Harley se humedecieron recordando todas las locuras vividas, tantos momentos intensos entre la vida y la muerte; tanto dolor y amor vividos el uno por el otro.

Joker sintió las lágrimas saladas de Harley en su boca; ella era una chica fuerte y ruda, pero entre los fuertes brazos del comodín se volvía pequeña y frágil y Joker lo sabía, pero aun así no comprendía el porqué de su emoción, después de todo aún no había dicho ni una palabra acerca de Doble S. Entonces Harley se dio cuenta que lo estaba arruinando, estaba dejando al descubierto lo que sentía respecto a lo que le había contado Johnny e intento separarse de J para secar sus lágrimas, pero él no la dejó, gruño presionándola más fuerte contra así volviendo a juntar sus bocas; nada se le escapaba al Joker, ya sospechaba lo que había pasado con Johnny, pero así como las otras cosas, en ese momento no le importaba nada, solo quería hacer sentir a Harley cuanto la amaba, porque no estaba seguro si algún día sería capaz de decírselo con palabras.

Harley estaba perdida en el fuego de la boca del Joker, un fuego que nunca acabaría de quemarla por dentro, llenando de calor su corazón lastimado por tantas batallas, pero finalmente lo había conseguido, tenía el amor del Joker en sus manos y sintió como él ahora besaba sus mejillas, su cuello, su mentón asiendo que se escaparan suspiros de sus labios.

\- _Te… amo…Puddin…_ \- Susurró Harley entre sus besos. J dejó de besarla y con sus pulgares secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- No llores más Harls…lo que sea que te haya dicho Johnny…no importa ahora – Le dijo acariciando sus mejillas y Harley se mordió el labio.

\- No fue su culpa Puddin…podrías…no enojarte con él? -

\- Créeme… - J elevó el espacio vacío de sus cejas -… Johnny y yo tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar…

\- Pasó algo malo con Doble S? – Harley abrió sus ojos – Tu mano está sangrando…

\- Ah…es cierto…- Dijo J observando su mano, había arruinado el celeste vestido de Harley –… Lleva tus zapatos Harls, vamos a casa.

\- Pero me dirás que pasó con Doble S, verdad?

\- Si bebe…pero primero hablare con Johnny, donde esta él?

Harley sonrió preocupada – Lo deje durmiendo…ya sabes…se veía muy cansado. – Joker comprendió entonces porque ninguno de los dos contestó su celular y se dispuso a entrar a la mansión mientras Harley recogía sus zapatos.

\- PUDDIN…me amas? - Le preguntó con determinación a la espalda de él sorprendiéndolo.

\- Porque sientes la necesidad de escuchar eso ahora Harls? –Le preguntó sin girarse.

\- No lo sé…es solo que…me gustaría - Le respondió.

Joker se giró molesto a hizo un gesto deliberado con su mano – Me vas a decir…que porque ahora sabes lo que ocurrió en tu ausencia…tengo la obligación de decirte lo que siento?

\- No…no…- Harley bajó la mirada –… olvídalo, me iré a dormir…- Dijo pasando a un lado de él y Joker la jalo del brazo atrayéndola hacia él haciendo que sus zapatos cayeran al asfalto nuevamente.

\- Aun no término de hablar Harley – Joker elevó su mentón con un dedo - Lo que siento por ti es algo tan Fuerte… y Verdadero, que no puede ser definido por una palabra tan simple como el _Amor…-_

 _-_ Estas diciendo que lo que yo siento por ti es algo así de… simple? – Harley lo miró molesta – Cuando yo digo que te amo Puddin, lo digo enserio! Lo digo para que sepas que eres todo para mí…

\- Losé, no me refería a eso… – Joker gruño moviendo su cuello – Bien, escucha….recuerdas tu juramento?

\- Si…te refieres a…? –

Joker apegó su rostro al de ella y susurró en su oído – Es tu turno de preguntar…

\- Puddin…- Susurró Harley notoriamente insegura y J se separó instantáneamente de ella mirándola fijamente molesto.

– Te atreves a… preguntarme si te amo… – Habló exageradamente como los gestos en sus manos lo hacían notar - Sin embargo, no te atreves a preguntarme este juramento! Acaso….tienes miedo? Mmmm?

Harley desvió su mirada, no podía soportar la intensidad de sus ojos, quizás nunca debió haber preguntado nada, pero tenía que preguntarle de cualquier forma, lo sentía en su corazón y lo haría aunque su voz temblara de nervios. Volvió su mirada nuevamente hacía el.

\- Puddin.

\- Oh…parece que la niña se va a atrever a preguntar…

Harley tomo una gran bocanada de aire, mientras J la miraba severamente.

\- ...Morirías por mí? – No pudo evitar declinar su rostro avergonzada y J lo elevó rápidamente.

\- Si

Las pulsaciones de Harley se elevaron a mil por hora y sentía que sus mejillas se quemaban, aunque sabía por las propias palabras de Joker que esa era la pregunta más sencilla de las dos, pero la certera respuesta de J le brindó la seguridad suficiente para continuar con la pregunta más difícil.

\- Puddin…vivirías…por mí? – Cerró sus ojos al finalizar la pregunta y Joker acarició lentamente sus labios.

\- Lo hago Harley… – J deslizó sus manos hasta su cuello ejerciendo una leve presión y la besó con fuerza mientas ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Vas a volver a preguntarme si te amo?

Harley negó con su cabeza abriendo sus ojos y vio en los ojos de J que sus respuestas habían sido sinceras y verdaderas. Eso era más de lo que hubiera podido pedir de él; ahora ambos compartían el juramento en el que se comprometían a seguir viviendo el uno por el otro, aun en las peores circunstancias en el que la vida que llevaban les podía hacer caer.

Ahora fue el turno de Harley de sujetar con ambas manos la mandíbula de J dándole un suave beso parada en punta de pies.

\- Aun puedo seguir diciéndote que te amo?

\- Nunca dije que no quería volver a escucharlo,… dilo…

Harley puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de J y dijo contra su cuello.

\- Te amo Puddin…Te amo!

Joker ronroneó acariciando la parte posterior de sus claros cabellos y besó su frente. Luego ambos caminaron hacia la entrada.

\- mmm si sigues caminando descalza…tendrás un resfriado.

\- Que? No! Odio estar enferma! Es muy molesto….-

\- Bien… ve a darte un baño cariño… me esperas en la habitación. Estaré ocupado con Frost…. no quiero interrupciones…– Le dijo una vez adentro y la miró seriamente - Entendido?

\- Ok! Como digas señor J! – Dijo de pie al primer escalón - ah! y Puddin… no olvides comer la cena que cocine para ti! …También no le digas nada a Johnny…y… siento haberte llamado hace un rato cuando tú estabas con…

\- Harls…

\- Bien…bien…estoy subiendo –dijo Harley al igual que movía sus manos.

Joker observó como su chica subía adentrándose a su habitación y fue directamente al living donde provenían los ronquidos de su mano derecha.

\- FROST!

Johnny se sobresaltó viendo a su jefe de pie frente a él – Jefe, yo…nose en que minuto me dormí, estaba aquí con Harley y…

\- Bla bla bla bla….omitiré la parte en la que te encuentro durmiendo Johnny – Dijo J caminando frente al sillón – Quiero saber quién es Doble S…

\- Porque tiene importancia J? Lo acabaste no? – Preguntó Johnny reincorporándose y sentándose correctamente en el sillón.

\- Lo hubiera hecho Frost…lo hubiera hecho si el hijo de Puta no hubiera escapado con dos balazos y un corte en su cara…

\- Así que el idiota escapó…

\- Oh…y no solo eso….- Joker pasó sus dos manos por su verde cabello –…el bastardo se burló de mi tanto como pudo! – J golpeó la pared y unas gotas de sangre del corte en su mano cayeron en el piso. Luego se devolvió a Frost con odio en sus ojos – No es cualquier idiota Frost…escapó herido matando a tres hombres…además tuvo la oportunidad de matarme y no lo hizo…pero créeme…ese fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido.

Joker sacó su cuchillo y lo enterró con furia repetidas veces en el nuevo sillón mientras hablaba – LO ENCONTARE!…y cuando tenga al puto en mis manos voy a destriparlo!, voy a despellejarlo! Voy a rellenar su piel para usarla como un saco de boxeo! Y lo golpearé una y otra vez hasta que no quede nada que para seguir golpeando! – J gruño furioso con su respiración exaltada.

\- Seguro J…, pero…si tuvo la oportunidad de matarte…Porque no lo hizo? O era un puto cobarde? – Joker se dejó caer en el sillón y habló.

\- Veras Johnny…la serpiente me provocó lo suficiente como para hacerme querer matarlo lentamente, asumo que era parte de su plan…lo consiguió y a través de esto – Joker puso los pedazos de papel en la mesa de cristal dando un golpe sobre ella y siguió – Me dio a entender que no busca mi muerte…Tal parece…que la serpiente quiere tener una especie de…venganza.

\- Venganza? – Dijo Johnny incrédulo acomodando los pedazos y leyendo el mensaje que estos contenían. – Tienes razón J, no hay duda…el tipo quiere hacerte pagar por algo….-A Johnny le pareció bastante extraño, porque nadie se atrevía a buscar venganza si se trataba del Joker.

\- Oh! Debería ser más específico no crees? Ha Ha Ha Ha…ha corrido tanta sangre por mis manos, como la cantidad de granos de arena que hay en el desierto!…mmm Aunque eso no es lo importante….Voy a cazar a la serpiente….- Dijo con una mirada desquiciada llena de odio.

\- Hay que hacerlo jefe, el hijo de puta tiene clara intensión de lastimar a Harley...

Joker gruño con furia y Johnny siguió - Puedes estar tranquilo J, la serpiente no aparecerá al menos en dos meses, sus heridas deben sanar… – Johnny abrió los brazos – Por supuesto, lo encontraremos antes que eso ocurra, tomaremos la ventaja.

\- Bien…eso es lo que quiero…Por cierto, mañana se abre el club…y…además me interesa que investigues que mató a esos idiotas… -

\- Entendido J, me encargaré que todo esté listo para la apertura y temprano tendrás la información – Comunicó tranquilamente Johnny tapando su boca en un bostezo.

\- Frost…asegúrate de dormir esta noche, mañana tendrás que estar bien despierto.

Johnny asintió entendiendo lo que en realidad quiso decir su jefe y se levantó del sillón despertando el gatito en su bolsillo que maulló por el movimiento haciendo que J desviara su vista inmediatamente en él.

\- Lo olvidaba… – Dijo Johnny poniendo al gatito en su mano – Que hago con él…?

\- Llévatelo –

\- NOOO! Johnny, no te puedes llevar a F! – Gritó Harley corriendo por las escaleras en un pijama de satín blanco de dos piezas, con su cabello humedecido y le arrebató el gatito a Johnny – Él se quedara conmigo! Escucharon? – Dijo mirand Johnny.

Joker gruñó – Creí haberte dicho que no quería interrupciones…- Dijo omitiendo la parte en que probablemente ella escuchó parte de la conversación tras la puerta; conociendo a Harley, era inevitable que no lo hiciera.

\- Y yo creí haberte dicho que no me separaría de F! – Harley le sacó la lengua al rey de Gotica y subió por las escaleras.

\- Harls! No lo quiero en la cama! – Gritó Joker.

\- Es una orden? Porque me parece muy injusta!

\- SI…LO ES!

Harley refunfuño mirándolo molesta desde arriba y entró en la habitación de mala gana haciendo reír a Johnny, quien desde la puerta puso una mano en el hombro de su jefe – Suerte con eso J…y véndate esa herida, luce terrible…

J elevó el marco de sus ojos – Puede ser… - Johnny lo escuchó decir saliendo de la mansión un poco más repuesto para conducir todo el camino hasta llegar a su cómodo departamento en la ciudad.

Frost se fue pensando si Harley seguiría realmente la orden de su jefe y si este probaría la deliciosa cena que ella preparó. Nada más cercano a la realidad, el estómago de J rugía de hambre como un león y después que su mano derecha se fue en la negra camioneta, se aproximó a la cocina. Aun se podía sentir el agradable aroma de la comida hecha en casa y se sirvió sentándose en la mesa con una copa de vino para comer el estofado de carne con arroz que su chica había preparado para él, olvidándose completamente de la herida en su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación.

\- Mmmm… Puddin no quiere que duermas en la cama…- Dijo Harley molesta acostada boca abajo a la cama con el gatito frente a ella y balanceando sus pies flexionados. – Tendré que buscar un lugar donde puedas dormir por ahora…tiene que ser un lugar cómodo o Puddin te mataría si te subes a la cama mientras dormimos…- El gatito maullaba con las caricias de sus dedos ronroneando cuando de pronto Harley escuchó el ruido de la cocina " _Mierda! Tengo que darme prisa y buscar algo ya!" –_ Espérame aquí! No te muevas! – Dijo saliendo de la cama y empezó a buscar desesperadamente en su closet. Entonces vio que desde lo alto que había una caja de finos zapatos nuevos que no había utilizado antes; podría servirle al menos por esa noche… pensó e intentó alcanzarlos con sus brazos estirados lo más que podía, pero no llegaba aun en punta de pies. Gruño molesta y mientras lo seguía intentando alcanzar algunas cajas cayeron en su cabeza.

Una de estas cajas contenía un pesado álbum de fotos que se abrió en el piso. Harly se sentó hojeando las viejas fotos de su padre y ella, que el álbum contenía. Ella se veía irreconocible a lo que era ahora, con todos esos tatuajes y su blanca piel, al igual que sus cabellos decolorados por los ácidos, pero algo no cambiaba, en todas las fotos tenía la misma gran sonrisa perfecta. Sus dedos pasaron foto por foto recordando buenos momentos; fotos de cumpleaños, fotos en el parque, en el gimnasio, de sus graduaciones cada año, comiendo un gran helado de fresa…entre otras y su padre parecía reír feliz en todas las fotos….Harley se preguntó en ese momento si ella sería una buena madre…es más, se preguntó si quizás algún día tendría un bebe con su Puddin…eso… Sería posible? Qué pensaría él si eso pasara? Lo odiaría? Lo amaría?…Harley movió su cabeza en negación sonriendo, prefería no pensar en eso por ahora, no después de haber llegado recién a casa y que Joker le haya confesado sus sentimientos…a "su manera" obviamente, asique guardó el álbum de fotos y las demás cosas que habían caído a un lado de ella dentro de su armario nuevamente, quien sabe…quizás Harley encontraría las repuestas a esas preguntas más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

Tomo la caja de zapatos que también había caído y guardo los nuevos zapatos dentro del armario, quizás los usaría mañana. Luego reviso uno de los cajones hasta que encontró un largo pañuelo de seda azul.

\- Perfecto! – Dijo acomodándolo dentro de la caja de zapatos y se giró a la cama para darse cuenta que el gatito no estaba en ella. Entonces escuchó los pasos de J por las escaleras. " _Oh...no! estoy frita!"_ pensó mientras rápidamente cerraba los cajones del closet y se acostaba en la cama debajo de las sabanas doradas con vista a su velador justo a tiempo cuando Joker abrió la puerta de la habitación. Harley tragó saliva rogando para que el gatito se mantuviera oculto en algún lugar de la espaciosa habitación lejos de J.

Joker caminó hacia la cama y le dio una rápida mirada a su chica, antes de sacar una blanca toalla y su oscuro pantalón de dormir para entrar al baño a darse una ducha antes de dormir. Apenas la puerta del baño de cerró, Harley cayó precipitadamente de la cama al piso y empezó a buscar por todos lados al gatito mientras escuchaba el ruido que producía el agua de la ducha de J.

Dentro de la elegante ducha de cristal, Joker observaba como la sangre de su mano se perdía junto con el agua por la plateada rejilla que daba al alcantarillado de Gotica. A pesar del agua fría que caía sobre su piel, J seguía sintiendo su cuerpo caliente por la ira cada vez que pensaba en que el imbécil de Doble S seguía con vida…no iba a dejar de sentir ese calor hasta tenerlo retorciéndose entre sus manos pidiendo clemencia.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla rodeando su cintura y desde la parte alta del lavamanos frente al espejo saco un botiquín con la clásica cruz roja en el cetro de este. El agua y jabón habían limpiado su herida revelando los trozos de vidrio enterrados en su mano; con unas pinzas quitó los vidrios y luego del alcohol, J salió del baño con una venda cruzada en su mano derecha y vistiendo sus sueltos pantalones negros, muy parecidos a los que usaba en Arkham.

Harley de rodillas buscaba desesperadamente el gatito perdido cuando dejó de escuchar el ruido proveniente de la ducha… _" Donde demonios estas?"_ , miró al techo preocupada y como si el pequeño escuchara sus pensamientos, maulló debajo del mueble de madera oscura que sostenía el ostentoso televisor frente a la cama. Harley inmediatamente tomo la caja y acomodó al gatito dentro de esta arropándolo con el pañuelo azul y lo dejó más a ya, encima de su blanco tocador a un lado de todos sus maquillajes y perfumes, siendo esto casi lo único femenino en toda la oscura habitación.

 _\- …Te vas a quedar aquí esta noche, entendido F?_ – Murmuró y sonrió – _Buenas noches…-_

El gatito pareció entender las indicaciones de su dueña porque se metió debajo del pañuelo ocultándose y en ese momento Harley casi por instinto presintió que J estaba a punto de salir del baño y como si fuera una ninja corrió saltando a la cama y volviéndose a acomodar en ella en el mismo segundo en el que Joker salió del baño.

J se sentó en el borde de la cama y de los cajones de su velador sacó dos de sus armas favoritas poniéndolas sobre este y apagó la luz de la lámpara. Ahora lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la escaza luz que entraba por el ventanal abierto, ventanal que J no se molestó en cerrar; la fría brisa que entraba a la habitación era refrescante.

\- _No vas a venir a mi Harls?...sé que no estas dormida_ – Dijo Joker ya acostado y tapado hasta la mitad por las sabana doradas con su tatuado torso al descubierto. Harley, quien permanecía a un lado de espaldas a él moría de risas por dentro. Sin embargo siguió fingiendo estar dormida, a lo que Joker la miró de reojo con su brazo flexionado hacia arriba debajo de su verde cabello.

\- _Papi necesita a su chica para dormir bien…_

\- _Lo dices enserio?_ – Susurró ella sin girarse todavía.

\- _Tan cierto como que mi chica se llama Harley Quinn…._ – Joker se giró hacia ella deslizando su mano por debajo de su pijama de satín acariciando su plano vientre, ronroneando en su cuello y Harley no pudo evitar reírse por las cosquillas que sentía. - _Puddin…_

\- _mmm que te causa gracia Harley?_

 _\- Qué sigues pareciendo un gatito….-_ Respondió ella riendo suavemente mientras J besaba su cuello y enseguida Joker recordó su juramento de esa noche, realmente vivía para escuchar las dulces risas de Harley salir de labios, así como ella había jurado también que viviría para él…Entonces precipitadamente parte del mensaje de Doble S resonó en su mente _"Entre lágrimas de sangre te ahogaras, al ver a tu arlequín desangrar…"_ e instintivamente deslizó su mano desde el vientre de Harley, pasando por sus pechos hasta llegar a tocar su corazón y sintió como este palpitaba por las risas de ella.

- _Bebe…vamos a dormir así esta noche…-_

 _\- Como tú quieras Puddin….-_ Dijo Harley, aunque le parecía bastante extraño, ella siempre estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el fornido pectoral de J. Sin embargo no se opondría, sentir la respiración del Joker en su espalda era algo tan placentero y cálido que la haría dormir bien durante toda la noche. Al igual que J, quien se quedó dormido sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Harley bajo su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara….

 **Otro cap. listo! Ahora…que pasara con Doble S?, como mató a esos hombres? Cuanto tiempo tardara J en encontrarlo? Un bebe? Todo eso y más…en el próximo capítulo XD! Jajaja Dios, la idea de escribir eso estuvo todo el día en mi cabeza jajaja. Bueno…espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

 **Desde ya infinitas gracias a todos por los comentarios y ahora mismo voy directo a responder los que me hacen falta! :D**

 **Los quiero! Actualizare pronto lo juro! n.n**

 **Un abrazo a todos! Nos leemos!**


	12. Celebración de los Reyes de Gotica

**Losieeentooo! Lose tarde más de lo esperado en actualizar! Pero nunca, pero nunca dejare pasar una semana completa para escribir un capitulo. Eso es seguro! . Siempre son dos caps por semana n.n**

 **Bueno, nunca me canso de decírselos…Gracias por el apoyo que me dan, espero no seguir defraudándolos y hacer más entretenido sus días con esta historia d que pasa por mi cabeza.**

 **Por supuesto, declaro que los personajes de Suicide Squad no me pertenecen.**

 **Les deseo una buena lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Celebración de los Reyes de Gotica._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 11 am en ciudad Gotica y el ventanal la habitación principal de la mansión del Joker estaba cerrado, al igual que las largas cortinas azules que llegaban hasta el piso; evitando así la entrada de la brillante luz del sol y dejando a la oscura habitación en penumbras. Harley se había encargado previamente de eso, zafándose con sumo cuidado del agarre de su Puddin para no interrumpir su descanso; eran pocas las ocasiones en las que él conciliaba el sueño y ahora lo único que evitaba la completa oscuridad de la habitación, era la débil luz proveniente de la lámpara del velador. Aquella tenue luz iluminaba lo suficiente a la gran cama para poder distinguir entre las sabanas doradas, el semi cubierto cuerpo del Joker dormir boca abajo encima de una almohada exponiendo el gran dragón tatuado en toda su espalda; Harley lo acarició rozando su piel con las llenas de sus dedos de la forma más sutil posible para no despertarlo y abandonó el lugar con un poco de dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Maldijo no haberse podido quedar más tiempo entre sus brazos disfrutando el momento, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo inquieta que podía llegar a ser, seguramente terminaría por despertarlo y realmente quería que él tuviera algo más de descanso antes de volver a su clásica rutina de insomnio producto de su caótica vida y obsesión con el murciélago.

Transcurrido varios minutos después, unos sonidos se escaparon de la boca entre abierta del Joker mientras dormía en un sueño que para muchos podría significar una terrible y sangrienta pesadilla, pero para J no era más que parte del día a día de la extrema vida criminal que llevaba; vida en la que él vivía gozando del caos y la destrucción propia de su oscuro reinado…Su brazo derecho que estaba flexionado sobre la cama se movió por entre las sabanas deseoso de sentir las piernas de su chica a un lado de su cuerpo y su mano palpó todo el largo del colchón buscándolas, pero nada pudieron encontrar en el espacio vacío a un lado de él.

Los ojos del comodín se abrieron violentamente en el instante en que la amenaza de Doble S se cruzó en su sueño y de forma arrebatada Joker quitó las sabanas que lo cubrían saliendo de la cama mientras tomaba en un segundo una de las dos armas de su velador.

Un " _CLICK_ " se escuchó anunciando que estaba listo para disparar con su arma siempre cargada sujeta firme en su mano derecha y salió abruptamente de la habitación –

\- HARLS! - Un grito ahogado hizo eco en el amplio lugar antes de llegar a las escaleras.

\- En la cocina! – Escuchó el dulce grito de su chica provenir de donde se encontraba y Joker volvió a descargar el arma en su mano con otro " _CLICK"_ acomodándola entre la pretina de su suelto pantalón de dormir y la piel de sus marcados oblicuos mientras bajaba la escalera luego de acomodar su verde cabello hacia atrás.

J entró descalzo a la cocina deleitándose por el fuerte aroma del café y lo que sus ojos veían. Tenía a su reina devuelta en casa y ella de espaldas a él, aun en su blanco pijama de satín y pantuflas rosas con un desordenado moño alto de dos colores, preparaba el desayuno tarareando animosa una canción. La visión que le ofrecía la cocina era _perfecta…._

\- Humm? ….Buenos días Puddin! – Le saludó Harley con una gran sonrisa girándose hacia él y no le extraño que J tuviera un arma entre su pantalón apenas despertarse; sus juguetes nunca podían estar ni medio metro lejos de él. Joker no la saludó, solo la miró unos segundos y en menos de 2 minutos su boca devoraba los labios de Harley con pasión, a lo que ella correspondió como pudo sosteniendo la jarra de café que contenía el amargo líquido sin azúcar como le gustab lo depositó en el mesón para evitar accidentes innecesarios.

\- Cielos! Que beso! - Dijo sonriendo una vez que los labios de J se desviaron hasta sus hombros dejándola hablar – Puddin! Me dejaras con muchas "marcas"! – Pronunció coqueta luego de sentir como J hacia presión mordiendo distintas partes de su piel.

\- …eso debería de importarme…? – Preguntó posesivamente besando y mordiendo más fuerte.

\- No, nunca…jajaja- Harley se rio juguetona poniendo sus manos en los hombros del Joker y en ese momento el celular de J vibró en la mesa de la lujosa y moderna cocina. Él no estaba dispuesto a contestar la llamada, pero el único que se atrevería a molestarlo a esa hora del día no podría ser ningún otro más que Johnny Frost, su mano derecha, quien seguramente como siempre, habría hecho bien su trabajo obteniendo la información que necesitaba. Joker dejó escapar un gruñido separando sus manos del cuerpo de su chica y tomó su celular saliendo de la cocina.

\- No demores!...o tu café se enfriará!

Joker caminó varios pasos más perdiéndose de la vista de Harley y ella acto seguido comenzó a sacar las tazas y cubiertos del gran mueble de cocina; preparando animosa la mesa para desayunar con su Puddin en la primera mañana de haber regresado a su verdadero hogar.

\- ¿Qué tienes para mí... Frost? - Preguntó Joker contestando la llamada.

\- Jefe, los idiotas murieron envenenados…– Dijo Johnny inmediatamente tras la línea. Sabía que a su jefe le gustaba ir directo a la información detallada, sobre todo cuando se trataba de alguien que le interesaba, asique continuó - ….Específicamente, lo que los mató a todos fue el veneno de una "Mamba Negra", serpiente plateada…la más venenosa de toda África.

\- Bueno…era de esperarse que fuera una serpiente plateada…-Dijo Joker sarcásticamente.

\- Y no solo eso J…Los idiotas no tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse…

-A que te refieres?

\- El resultado de los análisis indica que la neurotóxica tenía una concentración diez veces mayor a la normal…Los mató en el instante en el que esta hizo contacto directo con la sangre…

-Mmm…es letal…pero no llama mi atención, es una forma bastante aburrida de matar….- Dijo Joker y luego se enserió – Ahora…dudo que Doble S sea un "meta-humano"…no vi colmillos en su boca.

\- Concuerdo contigo J, por lo que describes…tuvo que ser un objeto lo que perforo la piel de esa forma….

\- Creo que sé que es….- Dijo Joker recordando el gran anillo de serpiente que portaba Doble S en su mano derecha –…continúa.

-…Ahora se viene lo interesante jefe – Dijo Johnny quien comenzaría a darle toda la información que pudo recolectar de Doble S, por supuesto, no había sido nada sencillo obtener esa información, pero nada que el buen dinero no pudiera comprar y Johnny prosiguió - …El nombre real de Silver Snake es Yerik Oleg Steklov Kuzmin….nombre complicado de pronunciar…- Joker gruñó y Frost carraspeó para seguir - Los archivos rusos lo identifican como un sujeto intachable…un tipo bastante bueno… no presenta antecedentes penales…a decir verdad es un niño rico de alta sociedad; único heredero de la gran fortuna de los Steklov.

\- Mmm… tal parece que no es el dinero lo que mueve a la serpiente en busca de venganza.

\- Exacto, lo que lo mueve no es otra cosa más que el deseo de vengar a su madre muerta... –Johnny prosiguió inmediatamente a explicarle a su jefe porque había llegado a esa conclusión – Veras J…, por lo que describe el informe, la madre de Doble S murió hace dos años…..en Gotica – Joker guardo silencio indiferente esperando que su mano derecha siguiera - Recuerdas el atentado en el puerto _Biscayne_?

\- Como olvidarlo! Fue una de las persecuciones más excitantes con Batsy…Ha Ha Ha Ha….

Johnny esperó que su jefe terminara de reír para continuar – El punto es, que los explosivos alcanzaron a una de las embarcaciones situadas en el lugar.

\- Oh….su pobre madre estaba ahí.!..- Dijo Joker burlonamente y luego de unos segundos siguió con voz pensativa casi gutural - Dime Frost…hubiera sido divertido sin muerte?... ¿De qué otra forma se puede amenazar a Bat que no sea con la muerte?... – Joker caminaba por el pasillo e hizo sus gestos deliberados con su mano libre - Lo interesante! , Lo original!,… sería que alguien lo amenace con la inmortalidad … Creo que… dije un imposible! HaHaHaHa… –Johnny escuchó su siniestra risa tras la línea, aunque no podía ver el metal cubriendo gran parte de su dentadura en su boca abierta.

\- Toda la razón jefe… después de todo, la muerte es sólo un síntoma de que hubo vida…- Dijo Johnny, quien francamente compartía el pensamiento de su jefe.

\- Hay formas y formas de hacer las cosas…Doble S encontró la peor…porque si él cree que puede jugar a ser el chico malo…le queda Mucho por aprender…- Joker abrió sus ojos amenazadores.

\- El único problema hasta ahora jefe, es que todos parecen coincidir diciendo que el tipo es tan escurridizo como una serpiente; aunque eso suene a basura… Aun no logro dar con su localización exacta.

\- Mmm… le hace honor a su nombre…

\- Seguiré buscando…alguna otra orden jefe, aparte de eso?

\- Recluta a los mejores hombres esta noche…le anunciaremos a Bat nuestra llegada…- Ordenó Joker - …Iré a inspeccionar el club en pocas horas Frost, para cuando llegue quiero encontrar todo impecable… sobra decir que no quiero ver ese puto mensaje en la pared…

\- Dalo por hecho.

\- Terminaremos de decidir qué haremos con nuestro "nuevo villano Doble S" cuando llegue al club - J cortó la llamada y Johnny se dispuso a trabajar para cumplir las expectativas de su jefe.

Joker estaba satisfecho con la rapidez de su mano derecha para dar con toda la información vinculada a Doble S. Los años al servicio del Joker habían forjado a Johnny a ser realmente productivo y reconocido; disponiendo así de innumerables fuentes de contactos que le facilitaban una parte del trabajo; pero a pesar de la satisfacción de conocer exactamente quién era su enemigo, Joker, no podía evitar sentirse algo inquieto, aunque ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que Doble S no era más que un sabelotodo irrespetuoso, con aires de villano en busca de una venganza que él consideraba absurda…Sin embargo, reconocía que al menos la serpiente era valiente para atreverse a ir en su contra y hasta el momento, parecía no haber descuidado detalles en su juego de venganza…seguiría siendo una molestia latente para J hasta no acabar completamente con él.

Joker volvió a entrar en la cocina sentándose a un lado de Harley, ella tenía todo preparado para los dos en la mesa; dos tazas de café, uno amargo y uno expresso.

\- Qué dice Johnny? Alguna información importante de Doble S? – Preguntó Harley tomando una de las tostadas del plato frente a ella y con un cuchillo unto mermelada de mora en ella.

\- Nada con verdadera importancia – Respondió Joker secamente.

– mmm ya veo… por cierto, lo siento, es lo único que pudo encontrar "K" ayer a esas horas de la noche… – Dijo Harley después de dar una mordida a su tostada con mermelada. J no le dio importancia y prosiguió a tomar su café seguido de probar las tostadas de desayuno.

\- Puddin, al menos tienes una idea de cuando iremos por él?

\- "Iremos" me suena a dos Harls…- Harley enseguida puso mala cara, pero él no estaba tan loco como para llevar a Harley a la guarida de la serpiente, sabiendo que este quería arremeter contra ella conociendo que esa era su única debilidad - No querrás hacerme las cosas más difíciles, verdad ?

\- Si lo dices por la herida en mi cabeza, estoy perfectamente bien -

\- Mentir no hará que me acompañes - Dijo Joker mirándola seriamente. Al parecer Harley no había escuchado toda la conversación con Johnny anoche, donde ella se veía implicada. Mejor si no sabía, pensó J.

\- Bien…duele un poco…, pero seguro que no tanto como tu mano… haber, déjame verla – Harley intentó tomar su mano, pero Joker la apartó.

\- No te alarmes por pequeñeces bebe…- Dijo para suavizar su actuar.

Harley lo miró unos segundos y sabiendo que Joker no cambiaría de opinión, dio otra mordida a la tostada en su mano - Tengo que darme prisa, me queda un largo día por delante!

\- mmm? – Murmuró J como interrogante.

\- Ya sabes Puddin! Tengo que ir de compras!...comprar más café, alimentos, víveres para la despensa, soda de uva, galletas, comida para F…

\- Alguien más puede ir de compras - Dijo J, quien obviamente no quería que ella saliera de la casa, menos bajo la reciente amenaza de Doble S.

\- Si lo dices por los idiotas de tus hombres…olvídalo! Quiero un nuevo vestido para esta noche y dudo que alguno de ellos tenga buen gusto y algo de clase… – Dijo Harley firmemente.

Joker la miró molestó y alzó la voz – No vas… a salir de la casa.

\- Qué? …Porqué? – Ella también lo miró enfadada, pero al mismo tiempo extrañada frunciendo sus cejas - Lo dices por Doble S?

\- Si…-Masculló J

\- Nose exactamente que te dijo ese "Doble S", pero no olvides que soy una chica fuerte! Observa! – Dijo Harley flexionando su pequeño e insignificante bíceps mientras lo tocaba con su otra mano.

Joker aguantó la risa por dentro y esto era realmente difícil para él, quien siempre reía sin reparo en la situación que estuviera. Sin embargo curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa – oh…eres un chica fuerte….

\- Lo soy? ….digo… Si! Lo soy! – Harley dejó su enfado atrás y sonrió para continuar –… No te preocupes Puddin…puedo defenderme y tengo pensado ir con Ivy...siento que pasó un siglo desde que no la veo…– Dijo Harley ante la mirada seria de J.

\- Harls…te quedaras aquí - A él no le agradaba en lo absoluto la hiedra y sabía de sobra que ella opinaba lo mismo de él. Después de todo Ivy era consciente de los graves abusos que cometía J contra Harley en el pasado.

\- Puddin….por favor…por favor….- Harley hizo puchero desde su asiento acariciando el antebrazo de J, pero él seguía con una mirada severa, así que ella decidida a convencerlo se levantó acercándose a él para acariciar el bufón de calavera tatuado en su pectoral derecho –…. Seré una buena chica….- Harley sujetó suavemente el mentón de J – Mírame…solo serán un par de horas…- Joker gruño girando su rostro a la derecha y ella se llevó una mano a la boca esperando de pie su respuesta.

\- Dos horas….

\- Siiii! - Harley chilló entusiasmada, feliz porque se reencontraría con su compañera del crimen – Oh….Puddin…eres muy irresistible cuando dices que si….

Joker golpeó la mesa con dos puños haciendo sobresaltar las tazas, platos y cubiertos en ella - No te acostumbres Harls.

Harley no se enfadó y río ante el hecho que ahora tenía más poder de convencimiento en su Puddin y le dijo –…Aun así sigues siendo _irresistible…..-_ Canturreó la última palabra recogiendo la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos 15 minutos después, Joker iba camino a su despacho y observó cómo su chica se lanzaba de espaldas al sillón con el celular en su mano gritando entusiasmada a través de él. Aceleró el paso para no escuchar su "entretenida conversación" con la hiedra y sentado detrás de su escritorio se dispuso a leer los planos de la ciudad para la sorpresa que tenía para Bats esa noche. Fue inútil intentar concentrarse, aun con la puerta cerrada de su despacho la estrepitosa voz de Harley resonaba por toda la casa molestándolo enormemente.

\- Ivy?... IVY! – Gritó Harley palmoteando en el sillón – Soy yo! Harley Quinn boba! Quien más podría ser?!...Si losé…fue un largo tiempo…pero Volviii! Jajajaja oh Sí! Nunca es tarde para regresar! Humm? Acaso no es eso obvio? Si…fue él….- Harley suspiró afirmando que había sido Joker quien la saco de Belle Reve.

– No es lindo?...Hey no digas eso! No fue su culpa…Fue culpa del estúpido de Batsy – Habló entre dientes y luego sonrió - Vamos….eres muy ruda con mi Puddin…jajaja No…Tú no cambias Ivs…- Le dijo a la pelirroja quien no creía que Joker fuera lo mejor para su loca amiga.

\- Ah sí!... Quieres ir por un poco de diversión en la ciudad? – Harley sopló sus rojas uñas perfectamente arregladas – Claro! Como en los viejos tiempos! Ya sabes…acción, algunas conquistas para ti, molestar algunos policías idiotas, ir por algo delicioso…Uh! Y necesito un nuevo vestido para esta noche y quien mejor que mi querida amiga para asesorarme?

\- …Aaaw Ivy….Yo también te extrañe muchísimo! – Harley se llevó una mano a su pecho - Si…ha sido toda una aventura llegar hasta aquí! - Luego de decir eso, ella se giró para quedar verticalmente acostada en el centro del sillón estirando sus piernas hacia arriba y apoyando sus pies en la cortina de la ventana detrás de este. Su moño se deshizo por el movimiento y su largo cabello cayó desordenado esparcido en la alfombra del piso mientras ella observaba el alto techo.

\- Sí, tienes razón… todo se hizo difícil estando lejos…Sin mencionar a la odiosa perra de Waller que me quería para salvar al mundo! – Harley rodó sus ojos indignada - … Te imaginas? Yo? Salvando a los chicos buenos? …Exacto! Los malos no hacemos eso! – Harley hizo una morisqueta – Mmm… oh seguro…enserio? Cielos! No creí que esa idiota fuera capaz de hacerte eso! - Entonces Harley dejo de mirar al techo y su visión "al revés" le hizo darse cuenta que Joker la observaba con una furiosa mirada desde la entrada del living. Él estaba apoyado en el borde de la pared con su antebrazo en su frente y Harley supo que tenía que cortar inmediatamente o se arriesgaba a que J la encerrara en la habitación por un año completo o peor aún…a juzgar por su mirada…podría incluso terminar con una bala en su cabeza.

\- Oh Ivy…Ivy! Tengo que colgar! …No! Claro que no! Cómo crees? Bien…si…es él…- Susurró Harley al celular como si J no pudiera oírla – Si, nos vemos en un par de horas! Hay Muuucho de que hablar cariño! Sí, me parece bien! En el mismo café de siempre…Ok…Adiós! Muaaack! – Se despidió lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Terminaste…cariño? – Preguntó J irónico en tono amargo.

\- eh…si…Gracias…- Dijo ella y se levantó para salir rápidamente.

– Iré rápido a cambiarme Puddin….- Musitó a punto de salir del living y cuando Harley pasó a su lado Joker pronunció.

\- Sabía decisión….

Harley subió las escaleras corriendo ante la atenta mirada desafiante del Joker, pero seguía contenta a pesar de eso; estaba entusiasmada por ir a otra aventura en la ciudad con su amiga la hiedra.

Joker relajó su expresión al ver entrar a su ruidosa chica a la habitación, ahora sí podría ir a su despacho a concentrarse tranquilamente sin molestas interrupciones. Estaba feliz de tener a Harley de regreso, eso no lo podía negar, al igual que una parte de él había aceptado sus fuertes sentimientos por ella, incluso se lo dijo, pero aun así su rudo temperamento no cambiaría. La única diferencia era que ahora J estaba menos dispuesto a hacerle daño, tendría que estar realmente furioso con ella para cruzar esa línea y volver a lo de antes…Muy en el pasado hubiera sido probable que le arrebatara su celular violentamente dándole una o quizás dos bofetada por imprudente para que se callara y lo dejara trabajar en lo suyo….Las cosas eran distintas ahora, la ausencia de Harley en los meses pasados había marcado un antes y un después en el villano. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte cuando creyó que había perdido para siempre a su arlequín; que nunca podría volver a verla o escuchar su molesta voz que lo persiguió por todo ese periodo sin ella. Esto lo llevo a darse cuenta de su importancia acentuando el deseo de no querer verla herida… incluso por él. Aunque claro…era probable que la lastimara de nuevo, pero no sería de una forma tan violenta como las otras veces; las rudas golpizas habían quedado en el pasado…

Transcurrido casi una hora de silencio en el despacho de la mansión, J tenía listo su plan para divertirse con el murciélago esa noche, la noche en la que los Reyes del Crimen harían su regreso triunfal a las calles de Gotica.

Finalizado el proceso de invención, Joker entró a su habitación para vestirse y observó que su chica se le había adelantado. Harley estaba lista para partir en busca de la hiedra, ella terminaba de finalizar su maquillaje inclinada hacia el largo espejo pintando sus labios de un rojo brillante y vestía casi igual a cuando estuvo en el Escuadrón Suicida. Tenía su cabello atado en sus clásicas dos coletas altas, su maquillaje de dos colores adornaba el celeste de sus ojos y portaba sus extravagantes accesorios dorados, de los cuales faltaba su grueso collar de oro "PUDDIN" en su cuello por obvios motivos, pero en remplazo de este, Harley tenía puesto otro pequeño collar con la misma palabra en pequeñas letras cursivas que quedaba colgando a la altura de su pecho. Ella estaba vestida con otra de sus poleras " _Daddy's lil Monster_ " en rojo y blanco y su infaltable guante azul y rojo en su mano izquierda, pero esta vez la parte inferior hacia la diferencia en su atuendo; usando un ceñido short de cuero negro, finas pantis de red y botas largas hasta las rodillas del mismo material que terminaban en un alto tacón aguja. Un look bastante provocativo, común en ella. Sin embargo J pensó que ella necesitaba una nueva chaqueta " _Property_ _Joker"_ para anunciar que todas esas curvas le pertenecían solo a él y más si salía sola con la hiedra, quien era conocida por su desinhibida forma de coquetear con los hombres.

Harley se sonrió locamente en el espejo guardando su labial en la pequeña cartera que portaba mientras se decía a si misma –… Algunas personas van a morir hoy….- Cantó lo último para luego girarse a la derecha cuando sintió la presencia de J – oh! Ya me voy…Nos vemos luego Puddin! – Dijo dispuesta a salir cuando Joker en un movimiento repentino le arrebató la cartera del brazo.

\- Hey! Que haces…? – Preguntó y la respuesta la tuvo cuando vio a su Puddin vaciar todo el contenido de la cartera sobre la cama recién hecha.

Joker no tardó examinando sus pocas pertenencias; espejo pequeño, lápiz labial, llaves, goma de mascar rosa...obviamente no había una billetera, no necesitaba dinero para obtener fácilmente lo que quisiera y también estaban los dos objetos que le interesaba a J encontrar; su celular y un arma, que, aunque no era su arma personalizada " _Hate/Love"_ cumplía igual la función de disparar.

Harley se dio cuenta de la vista de su Puddin en el arma e inmediatamente le dijo algo preocupada – Yo…la tome del cuarto de armas…te veías un poco molesto abajo…- Terminó de decir haciendo alusión a que había evitado ir a preguntarle si podía tomar uno de sus juguetes, aun cuando el cuarto de armas estaba lleno de ellos, con Joker, siempre era mejor preguntar.

Joker tomó el arma y revisó si estaba cargada; en la mente de Harley pasó " _ENSERIO?! Crees que soy una novata?" ._ Sin embargo no se atrevió a decirlo y más aún cuando J sacó el cargador vacío, sin balas…" _Diablos…"_ volvió a pensar al darse cuenta que por darse prisa, ensimismada en su alegría, realmente se le había olvidado cargar el arma.

Joker volvió a insertar el cargador vacío y lanzó el arma lejos por la habitación. Harley se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos cuando la sintió caer metros más allá, pero luego los abrió cuando por fin las palabras salieron de la boca del comodín mientras movía hacia los lados su angulada mandíbula.

\- Creo que…ese juguete…es muy simple para ti bebe…

\- Lo es…? – Preguntó incrédula.

\- Mmmm….tendrás este hasta que consiga uno nuevo para ti…- Le dijo J luego de sacar una de sus armas favoritas del cajón del velador y se la entregó a una Harley realmente sorprendida con su boca entreabierta.

\- Puddin! – Gritó feliz abrazándolo y simultáneamente flecto hacia atrás una de sus piernas elevándola unos centímetros; a lo que J le dio una fuerte nalgada que sonó en el cuero negro del ajustado short de su chica.

\- Bien…ahora ve…

Harley le obedeció guardando rápidamente sus cosas en su cartera plateada y antes de que pudiera dar un paso a la salida, Joker la jaló del brazo apuntándola directamente en su blanquecino rostro – Harls…ten cuidado…

\- Lo tendré…Muaaack! –Plasmó un rojo beso en la piel de la mejilla de su Puddin y mientras conducía su moto a rápida velocidad, se fue pensando si él se refería a que tuviera cuidado con Doble S…o las travesuras que podía hacer con su mejor amiga Ivy…o también podía ser a que se cuidara de las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres, después de todo…sabía lo posesivo que era su Puddin con ella…en fin…cualquiera que fuera el motivo, no importaba; lo que sí le importaba a Harley era que tenía en su poder uno de los juguetes favoritos de J y estaba ansiosa de utilizarlo cuanto antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de varios abrazos, gritos entusiasmados, algunos disparos, escapar de los oficiales de policía, comer unos bocadillos y ponerse al día de todo lo que se habían perdido de contarse; el par de mejores amigas no encontró nada mejor que hacer que ir a darse una vuelta por el club donde Harley sospechaba que estaría su Puddin junto con Johnny y así era, ambas vieron el lamborghini estacionado en la entrada del local junto con tres camionetas negras una al lado de la otra.

La primera en entrar fue Harley con algunas bolsas en sus manos haciendo un globo rosa con la goma de mascar en su boca y detrás de ella entro Ivy en un escotado vestido verde con botas rojas al igual que sus cabellos ondulados que caían salvajes en su espalda. Ambas caminaron por el club que para ese entonces ya estaba "totalmente limpio" y al primero que encontraron fue a Johnny dando directrices a los mejores hombres del Joker.

\- Johnny! – Saludó Harley tocando su hombro.

\- Harley….Ivy…- Dijo Johnny mirando a la pelirroja.

\- Cuanto tiempo Jhonny….me da gusto volver a verte. – Le dijo Ivy usando toda su coquetería guiñándole un ojo.

Harley miró a los lados y enseguida preguntó – Hey…donde está mi Puddin?

\- Bueno…el jefe está ocupado en este momento - Le respondió Johnny y Harley enseguida desvió su rostro al salón Vip donde Joker atendía a sus socios, frente a su adorada jaula en color oro. Ella dejó caer las bolsas al piso frunciendo el ceño.

\- Quiénes son he…? – Preguntó sin apartar la vista de J, quien parecía dar algunas órdenes a un grupo de bellas mujeres.

\- Son las nuevas bailarinas para la reapertura del club – Johnny observó a Harley que ya tenía el enojo escrito en su cara y le habló tranquilamente – No tienes de que preocuparte, yo me encargue de contratarlas y seleccionarlas.

\- Que suerte la tuya galán…- Le dijo Ivy. Sin embargo Harley se apresuró a hablar.

\- Y porque mi Puddin está hablando con ellas? Mmm? –

\- Él les da algunas ordenes, eso es todo – Johnny decía la verdad, su jefe les indicaba a las recién llegadas que ninguna debía subirse a la jaula de su chica y que debían entretener a sus socios sin caer en lo vulgar entre otras cosas…, pero antes de que Harley calmara sus ánimos observó como una de las chicas reía y peinaba su cabello sensualmente y lo único que pudo pensar ella, era que le estaba coqueteando a SU Puddin y murmuró – Estas tan muerta perra….

\- Sostenme esto Ivy – Le pasó sus bolsas a la pelirroja y sacó el arma de su cartera apuntando a la mujer por entre las cortinas doradas que adornaban el club. Johnny inmediatamente se puso frente a ella.

\- Harley….si disparas no tendremos bailarinas para reabrir el club…Además, tú no puedes bailar toda la noche, recuerda que vas a celebrar con el jefe… correcto?...- Johnny intentó calmarla y Harley miró a su mejor amiga.

\- Hazle caso muñeca, J es tu hombre…lo es…por mucho que lo odie – Dijo Ivy haciendo un gesto de desagrado con su mano libre y Harley bajó su arma, pero para mala suerte de Johnny, la mujer se acercó mes a J mientras le decía Dios sabe que cosas haciendo que Harley nuevamente levantara su arma.

\- Hazte a un lado Johnny! – Él suspiro resignado sabiendo que tendría que hacer nuevas contrataciones de último minuto y le abrió paso a Harley, ella avanzó furiosa haciendo sonar los tacones de sus largas botas.

\- Harley! – Gritó la hiedra inútilmente para detenerla, pero su amiga caminaba decidida a disparar a la estúpida mujer. En ese momento se dispuso a ir tras ella y Johnny estiró su brazo delante de ella para impedir que Ivy avanzara.

-Eres idiota Johnny? Porque la dejaste ir?...Lo siento pero no voy a dejar que J la golpee delante de mí! Imbécil! – Le gritó Ivy furiosa en la cara a Johnny.

\- Las cosas han cambiado Ivy…

\- Yo no me trago ese maldito cuento, ahora suéltame! orangután! – Le dijo la pelirroja quien estaba agarrada del brazo con fuerza por Johnny.

\- Si vas así de exaltada lo más probable es que J de verdad se moleste – En ese momento Ivy y Johnny escucharon el disparo de Harley haciendo que la mujer cayera muerta y todas las otras bailarinas gritaran de horror corriendo hacia la salida del club.

\- Mierda! – Exclamó la pelirroja, pero entonces observó al jefe de Johnny inclinarse hacia atrás riendo a carcajadas para después tomar de la cintura a Harley y susurrarle algo al oído, seguido de darle un salvaje beso en su cuello antes de irse al sector Vip.

\- Quien lo diría…hasta el diablo puede cambiar por una mujer….- Murmuró Ivy sorprendida soltándose del agarre de Johnny – Algo me comentó Harley…pero si no lo hubiera visto, seguiría sin creerle.

\- Deberías no entrometerte demasiado…- Johnny sacó un habano de su bolsillo y lo prendió - Esa niña tiene mucha determinación…y estará bien con J.

\- No estoy totalmente segura de eso…- Le dijo Ivy de forma sarcástica y luego cambio a su usual tono sensual – Te mencione que los puros que fumas son mis favoritos?

Johnny sacó uno de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Ivy. Al igual que Harley, esa mujer era peligrosa y complicada; era mejor tenerla de aliada que de enemiga.

\- Ivs! Te eh dicho que no me gusta que fumes! Arruinará tu piel! – Le dijo Harley llegando a ellos.

\- Harley…. "…Los malos hábitos son difíciles de dejar"…- La aludida le lanzó una mirada a Johnny – De cualquier forma…estaré para ti si me necesitas.

\- Ok….- Respondió Harley confundida.- yo también estaré para ti si me necesitas Ivs…

\- -Genial, ahora me tengo que ir muñeca.

\- Nooou…aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar! -

\- No te preocupes! Vendré en la noche – La hiedra le tendió las bolsas a Harley y luego se dirigió coqueta a Johnny – No me lo perdería por nada…

\- Bien! Te veo luego Ivs…- Arlequín y Hiedra se dieron dos besos en la mejilla para despedirse con la promesa de seguir su conversación en la noche.

\- Asique….quieres su número Johnny? – Preguntó Harley divertida como ella misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De noche, el club "Diamante _Arlequín"_ que hace unas horas estaba casi vacío, ahora se encontraba repleto de los criminales y mafiosos más afamados de ciudad Gotica. El amplio y lujoso club seguía con su estética iluminación dorada haciendo juego con la decoración del local y las brillantes cortinas del mismo color que dividían al club en sus diferentes secciones. El ambiente rebosaba glamour y elegancia como los tonos dorados y negros lo hacían notar en cada rincón del local. Además, todos sus distinguidos invitados aportaban al agradable ambiente con sus mejores tenidas de gala, dando un excelente ejemplo del gusto por derrochar grandes sumas de dinero y codearse con la gente de más alta alcurnia de la sociedad. Todos disfrutaban del espectáculo de las nuevas bailarinas del club, quienes daban un halo de inquietante misterio, puesto que llamativas mascaras que cubrían su identidad mientas contorneaban sus cuerpos danzando sensualmente para encargarse de brindar la mejor entretención esa noche.

De pronto, la música se cortó indicando que seguramente Rey y Reina harían su entrada al club, por lo que todos dejaron el festejo de lado para observar al Joker luciendo una camisa gris, siempre entreabierta debajo de un saco negro con pequeños brillos destellantes. Además de llevar consigo sus mejores cadenas de oro, reloj y anillos, como también su infaltable arma oculta, que estaba lista para disparar a cualquiera que quisiera arruinar su noche. De la mano de J, venia Harley, vistiendo un brillante mini vestido cubierto completamente de costosa pedrería plateada, sus tacones negros le daban la altura suficiente para quedar casi al nivel de J y las ostentosas esmeraldas verdes de su joyería destacan la belleza de su blanca piel tatuada. Los largos cabellos de Harley caían sueltos impecablemente como su maquillaje, pero lo que verdaderamente brillaba en ella, era su perfecta sonrisa de máxima felicidad.

Ambos avanzaron al sector Vip ante la mirada atenta de todo el mundo, una vez adentro Joker hizo un gesto con su mano indicando que la celebración podía continuar. Las horas pasaron con Harley riendo con J mientras tomaban uno de los mejores licores del club, después ella bailó especialmente para él, para luego reanudar su conversación con Ivy mientras Joker desinteresadamente escuchaba alguno que otro socio quienes lo iban a saludar, ofreciéndole nuevos negocios y felicitándolo por su regreso.

Más entrada la noche y aburrido de tantos saludos innecesarios, Joker vio la hora en su grueso reloj de muñeca, 2. 40 de la madruga; ya estaba listo para su verdadera diversión y silbo con sus dedos para llamar a Harley a su lado, ella inmediatamente apareció tras la cortina con una gran sonrisa enloquecida y no por las copas de más, que si bien ambos habían bebido más de lo usual esa noche, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

\- Puddin! llamaste por mí?

\- Si cariño…papi quiere que su reina esté lista para ir a saludar a Bats.- Le respondió J pasando sus manos por las piernas de su chica apoyada en el blanco sillón.

\- Ohm! Batsy….me gusta la idea! – Harley ladró coqueta y río entusiasmada por la idea.

\- Bien…te quedaras aquí esperando a que termine de decir unas cuantas palabras y luego iremos por él…- Joker pasó sus dos manos por su verde cabello ante la mirada expectante de Harley y Johnny quien observaba todo con un semblante relajado apoyado en la puerta.

El comodín salió del sector VIP para posicionarse en el centro del club y la música nuevamente fue cortada ante su imponente presencia.

\- Oh…Es bueno ver…que todos estén disfrutando de la velada! - Exclamó J y Harley con entusiasmo se arrimó al blanco sillón para observar a su Puddin dirigirse a todas las personas que estaban atentas a sus palabras.

\- Lo que los trae aquí esta noche…no es solo el hecho de celebrar nuestro regreso…que por cierto aprecio su interés en ello…- Dijo Joker aunque no fuera cierto realmente lo de "apreciar", pero continuó con su discurso – El verdadero motivo de su presencia…es celebrar la dicha que nos provoca a todos… ir más a ya del absurdo dominio de la justicia…

Algunos chiflidos se hicieron sentir cuando J pronunció la palabra justicia y luego callaron respetuosamente para que el rey prosiguiera.

\- No se exalten caballeros…La justicia es como un tren que siempre llega tarde! Hahahaha – Joker rio a carcajadas para luego seguir siempre con sus teatrales gestos de su cuerpo –…Ellos se piensan que todo el universo debe seguir un orden global… regido por reglas " _PERFECTAMENTE COMPRENSIBLES"_ al ser humano… y Además...Tienen la infame necesidad de ordenar todo según su propia jerarquía… para después…hundirse en sus propias quejas de los ACCIDENTES ocasionados por su idiotez! - Joker exclamó con energía. Mientras una Harley desde el sector Vip lo observaba extasiada escuchándolo hablar con esa voz de mando tan poderosa y potente...

\- Una vez que observas semejante estupidez en los demás, Te preguntas… ¿Por qué no buscar el modo de mostrarte más inteligente que ellos?...Oh…. El caos es un orden sin descifrar…SINONIMO… DE LIBERTAD! …Es momento de enseñarles…quienes realmente tienen el poder en Gotica…

Absolutamente todos aplaudieron en afirmación a las palabras del rey de Gotica y Joker satisfecho volvió a silbar, en lo que en breves segundos su brazo envolvía la cintura de Harley para en un suave ronroneo gutural susurrar en su oído – _Disfrutas del espectáculo Harls…-_ Los ojos de Harley que brillaban cautivados por él fueron respuesta suficiente para J, quien la soltó para referirse nuevamente a sus lacayos con sus expresivos movimientos corporales.

\- Acompáñennos en nuestro reinado de Crimen y Caos!... Iremos a anunciar nuestro regreso por las calles de nuestra ciudad…- Un mirada enloquecida del comodín, seguido de un además con su mano a Harley hicieron que ella la tomara felizmente para salir del club y que todos los demás los siguieran sin dudar, enardecidos y exaltados por las palabras de su rey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era sábado en Gotica, la noche perfecta para que todo el público ciudadano observara la peligrosa y larga caravana conformada por innumerables autos de lujo extravagante, junto con las negras y brillantes camionetas de carrocería blindada con vidrios oscuros. La temible caravana del terror era conformada por muchos viles delincuentes de más alto rango delictual, asesinos, malhechores de la justicia y los más poderosos rufianes de la mafia, todos ellos con un gran prestigio de poder adquisitivo. Sin embargo, ninguno era más afamado e importante como el hombre de verde cabello y sonrisa metálica que lideraba la caravana en su inconfundible y patentado lamborghini con centellantes luces de neón que iluminaban el asfalto por donde pasaba presuntuoso.

Todas las personas en el centro de ciudad Gotica se quedaban boquiabiertas asustadas ante tal excelso espectáculo para luego correr alarmados perdiéndose en las calles, mientras que otras personas más curiosas observan desde el vitral de los restaurantes el paso de los reyes de la ciudad. Sin mencionar que para ese entonces todos los oficiales de la ciudad ya estaban alertados de la futura catástrofe que se avecinaba, aunque poco podían hacer, quedándose de brazos cruzados pues sabían que se sería imposible detener la influyente caravana sin la ayuda del antihéroe Batman, aunque dudaban de que incluso él pudiera detener semejante caos. A pesar de eso, la luz que formaba un murciélago en el oscuro cielo de Gotica no se hizo esperar; la ciudad requería la presencia del archienemigo del Joker.

La llamada a Batman fue eficaz, Bruce Wayne terminaba de abrochar el cinturón de su fornido traje armadura que ocultaba su identidad y le otorgaba cierta fuerza elevando sus capacidades físicas. El murciélago estaba a punto de subirse en su Batmovil equipado con toda la tecnológica necesaria para enfrentarse al más temible de sus "enemigos" cuando la voz de Alfred captó su atención mientras entraba a su vehículo.

\- Vas directo a su trampa, es preciso que lo sepas.

\- Cuando me ha detenido eso Alfred? – Batman no esperó su respuesta, porque apenas la pesada compuerta se abrió frente a él, el Batmovil salió velozmente de su oculta guarida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ni en su más remota imaginación Batman pudo prever lo que sus fríos ojos veían, aquello estaba fuera de toda proporción inimaginable, pero con Joker y sus juegos, siempre era así. Aunque esta vez, el mismísimo Batman reconocía que había excedido sus expectativas cuando reconoció de forma inmediata su lamborghini liderar semejante caravana de vehículos. Sobre esta, volaban un par de helicópteros indecisos si ejercer presión con disparos que podrían terminar en una masacre en la ciudad bajo las órdenes del comodín, nadie dudaba de su afamadle locura y placer por los explosivos y sangre derramada.

El negro Batmovil corrió por las calles hasta llegar a la caravana pasando rápido por el sin fin de autos que seguían al Joker. Finalmente llegó hasta él, no sin antes escuchar los abundantes insultos e improperios provenientes de los dueños de esos escandalosos vehículos.

\- Detén esta locura Joker.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de verte Bats...pero te diré algo….no me detendré…BRRRR – Joker movió estrepitosamente su cara – Sé que lo disfrutas tanto como yo….HAHAHAHA

\- Tus juegos no me causan gracia.

\- Debes esperar más querido amigo…lo mejor siempre es al final! – Dicho esto Joker piso el acelerador a fondo elevando la velocidad para adelantarse unos cuantos metros de la gran fila de autos detrás de él. Batman siguió su rápido paso, era inútil racionar con él…Joker solo se detuvo cuando llegó a su destino, la gran estructura de la intendencia de Gotica estaba frente a sus verdes ojos.

El primero en estacionar fue Batman, bajándose furioso del Batmovil y poniéndose inmediatamente frente al capo del lamborghini de J. Estaba listo para arremeter contra él cuando se vio rodeado del sin número de los peligrosos vehículos con sus agresivos dueños que se bajaban de ellos armados hasta los dientes, así mismo como los hombres del propio Joker y su mano derecha Frost. Todos apuntando al murciélago, en ese momento el cuerpo policial de Gotica también se hizo presente con sus temerosos oficiales, puesto que pese a que eran varias patrullas, eran superados en número por todos los villanos.

Joker sonrió maquiavélicamente bajándose de inmediato, dejando la puerta abierta y seguido de él su bella chica también bajo entusiasmada, pues sabía que algo realmente divertido se venía a manos de su Puddin. J elevó su brazo y chisto sus dedos, acto seguido todos bajaron sus armas dejando de apuntar a Batman; el cuerpo policial también lo hizo siguiendo sus órdenes.

\- No me vas a saludar Batsy? ….- Harley caminó hacia Batman meciendo sus caderas en el ajustado vestido de pedrería plateada – No crees que olvido tan fácil el beso que me robaste _….GGRRRRR_ \- Caminó a su alrededor rosando con su mano su capa.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no fue así Quinn – Contestó el murciélago serio y Harley le susurró cerca de su rostro cubierto – _Puedo apostar que lo disfrutaste mucho… -_ Luego de eso Harley se corrió a un lado enroscando uno de sus mechones de cabello en su dedo y su Puddin se acercó a ellos con dos copas en su mano y una botella de fina champaña.

\- Celebra con nosotros Bats amigo…- Joker le tendió las dos copas a Harley y luego remeció la champaña con fuerza agitando todo el líquido en su interior y con su navaja destapo la botella apuntando a Batman, quien recibió gran parte de la champaña en su cara. J después de esto, vertió lo que quedaba del alcohol en las dos copas en las manos de Harley, ella le entregó la propia al Joker y ambos bebieron de forma cruzada la champaña para celebrar.

Batman se pasó una mano por su cara empapada para quitar el amargo licor.

\- Es tiempo que se termine la celebración – Estiró su brazo hacia atrás para propinarle uno de sus letales puñetazos a J, sin importarle ya estar completamente rodeado, pero en ese segundo Harley dejo caer su copa y lo apunto con su arma directamente en la cabeza. Batman apretó su puño, sabía que ella estaba tan loca que no dudaría en disparar.

\- Muy malo Batsy! Eres un aguafiestas! - Chilló exasperada.

\- Harley, se lo que hiciste en Midway, salvaste gran cantidad de personas. Aun tienes la opción de dejar esto atrás y empezar de nuevo.

\- CALLATE! NUNCA VOLVERE MALDITO MURCIELAGO! – Le gritó Harley para callar a Batman que trataba de meterse en su cabeza. Ella nunca volvería a salvar el mundo y mucho menos abandonaría a su amado Puddin.

\- Tranquila bebe… no te volverá a llevar….- J se encargó de bajar el arma de Harley con su mano – Bats es nuestro invitado especial…si él quiere que la celebración se termine...se hará…. – Joker terminó de hablar lanzándole una mirada desafiante a Batman antes de poner sus ojos en Johnny unos metros más a ya ladeando su rostro cuando con su dorada arma dio un rápido disparó al cielo ante los ojos atentos de todos, villanos y oficiales. Su mano derecha captó la señal, era hora de que sus hombres hicieran detonar los cientos de explosivos puestos en la intendencia de Gotica. .

\- Ahora – Comunicó Johnny por su celular.

En cuestión de segundos todo el mundo observó cómo lejos de ellos, la enorme y magnifica estructura de la Intendencia de Gotica que tenía varios pisos hacia el cielo acentuando su grandeza comenzó a estallar colapsando en llamas con el fuerte sonido ensordecedor de las diversas explosiones. Los grandes bloques de duro sementó cayeron varios metros desde el cielo simultáneamente en intensas nubes de humo con miles de escombros y gruesas vigas que colapsaban entre sí. El nivel de la explosión fue a tal grado que todos se cubrieron por instinto de supervivencia cegados por las cenizas y sintiendo el calor del fuego abrazador. Entonces un sinfín de disparos de ametralladoras y pistolas se empezó a escuchar pese a que seguía el sonido de un pito en los oídos de todos alrededor.

Harley cegada por el oscuro humo sintió la mano de J tomar la suya para llevarla dentro del auto, acto seguido él también se subió haciendo rugir el motor distinguiendo por el espejo retrovisor como la mayoría de los oficiales caían muertos por los disparos de sus hombres y los de los mafiosos, junto con todos los otros afamados criminales de la ciudad.

\- OH HAHAHAHHAHA – El lamborghini arrancó perseguido por el murciélago en el Batmovil que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al comodín.

Ambos vehículos surcaban las calles a máxima velocidad en osadas maniobras expertas de ambos conductores. Joker disfrutaba notablemente darle un paseo a Batman con el motor patentado de su auto. Los años de largas persecuciones con el murciélago habían convertido a J prácticamente en un vigoroso conductor profesional de autos de carreras, superando así en la mayoría de las ocasiones a su amigo Bats.

\- Vamos Puddin! Más Rápido!

La resuelta risa de su chica a su lado lo incitaba aún más a seguir con el juego de persecución, pero luego dejó de escucharla cuando los azules ojos de Harley observaron asomándose por la ventana a Batman, quien volvía a descapotar el Batmovil para repetir su estrategia de ser arrojado al techo del lamborghini exactamente igual a la horrible noche en que logró capturarla. Ella, con arma en mano desde la ventana propinó varios disparos desesperados que fueron inútiles cuando vio a Batman saltar nuevamente sobre ellos.

\- PUDDIN! – Gritó asustada.

Joker quitó una mano del volante con una enorme sonrisa y con sus dedos suavemente volvió a formar una sonrisa en los labios de su chica.

\- Oh Cariño…no dejes de sonreír, papi tiene una nueva adquisición…- Acto seguido volvió su mano al volante y gritó al techo - OH BAT! ME DECEPCIONAS! UN VIEJO TRUCO NUNCA FUNCIONA DOS VECES… - Golpeó dos veces con su puño al techo.

Harley miró intrigada a Joker con su corazón acelerado a mil por hora.

– Presiona eso bebe…- Sus celestes ojos que antes tenían intriga se transformaron en una viva mirada demencial, pero a la vez encantadora cuando presionó el interruptor que le había indicado J que se encontraba aun lado de la palanca de cambios. Al apretarlo, enseguida y de forma repentina, una parte cuadrada del techo del lamborghini se elevó súbitamente haciendo perder el equilibro del murciélago que no se esperaba esa jugada por parte de Joker. Aunque Harley desde el blanco interior del auto no pudo ver esto, sí vio como Batman caía azotándose contra el asfalto en varias vueltas extremas.

\- AUUCH! ESO DEBIO DOLER BATSY! – Un estallido de aguda risa salió de su sonrisa blanco perla.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA - Las consistentes risas de los reyes del crimen eran lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Batman la escuchara metros más a ya tendido en el sucio asfalto.

En el mismo instante en que Harley se reía dichosa de Batman, observaba sin disimulo a J reclinarse hacia atrás riendo estrepitosamente mientras golpeaba el manubrio con su mano, toda su dañada dentadura estaba al descubierto en el rojo de su boca; él entrecerraba sus ojos emanando una inmensa alegría casi divina regocijándose por haber ganado una vez más y Harley lo amó…amó ver a ese niño salvaje y demencial reír sin control…Una cálida sensación envolvió su corazón que latía solo por él amándolo infinitamente y deseo con todas las partes de su ser, que el que todo haya resultado bien esa noche significara un buen augurio para seguir viviendo momentos como ese al lado de su adorado Puddin.

La risa se apagó varios kilómetros más a ya cuando el lamborghini iba raudo y veloz por la carretera alejándose de Gotica dejando todo el magnífico caos y destrucción atrás. Entonces Joker notó la mirada perdida de Harley en él pensando que ella observaba su arma oculta debajo de su saco abierto y se giró para decirle con ambas manos puestas en el volante aun con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Qué miras con tanta devoción?... Acaso… quieres otro juguete de papi? Mmm?

\- …Yo solo veo lo grandioso que eres Puddin…- Respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

J pisó precipitadamente el freno provocando un molesto ruido de los neumáticos en el asfalto haciendo que el auto quedara detenido en plena carretera y el cuerpo de Harley se balanceara violentamente hacia delante con sus largos cabellos de colores cubriendo su rostro.

 _\- Harls…_ \- Joker acarició la blanca piel de la parte superior de la espalda de Harley _-… Lo grandioso es compartir estos momentos contigo…no tendría dicha si tú no hubieras regresado…._

En un rápido movimiento la jaló hacia él para que cayera en su pecho y reclinó su asiento para atrás _\- Así está mejor…siempre conmigo bebe…._ -

 _\- Te adoro Puddin…-_ Harley suspiró en sus cadenas de oro - _… nunca dejaré de admirarte y pensar que eres grandioso -_

Un ronroneo excitado salió de los labios de J y sus ojos denotaron la lujuria que sintió el saberse admirado en su propia grandeza apretando el cuerpo de su chica contra sí para que ella supiera cuando excitado lo había dejado con tan pocas palabras.

\- _Vamos a hacerlo aquí? –_ Murmuró sensual Harley besando el cuello de J inclinado hacia atrás mientras deslizaba su mano por la entrepierna de él para provocarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. El alcohol de la previa celebración recorría la sangre de los dos erotizando al máximo sus cuerpos e intensificando todos sus sentidos.

\- _Te deseo aquí y ahora….la carretera es larga y yo estoy muy caliente para esperar…. –_ J fugazmente deslizo la cremallera del vestido de Harley en la parte de atrás y ella lamió su cuello hasta llegar a su oído para susurrar.

 _\- Yo tampoco puedo esperar más…_ \- Harley tomó la mano de él y la llevo directo a su intimidad debajo de su ropa interior roja. Joker sintió la cálida humedad de su chica entre sus dedos y gruño apretando su mandíbula para luego arrancarle el vestido, que si bien este era pequeño y ajustado, nada se comparaba con poder sentir la delicada piel de Harley apegada a su cuerpo.

Rey y Reina tuvieron su juego previo en el lamborghini y de alguna manera gracias a la experiencia de J en el volante llegaron a la mansión a salvo después de estar completamente embriagados por el alcohol y el deseo de pertenecerse el uno al otro durante toda la noche.

Joker se bajó del lamborghini con una Harley completamente desnuda aferrándose a sus hombros y sus piernas rodeando firmemente su cintura para no caer al asfalto. Ella no sentía el frio de la noche y el viento golpear su desnuda piel expuesta, por el contrario se deleitaba en la gloria que era sentir el torso caliente de J apresar sus sensibles pechos y sus manos enterrase en su femenina espalda para también evitar así su caída. Algo de su costosa ropa le quedaba todavía al comodín, ropa que quedo regada por todo el pasillo de la mansión después de con algo de esfuerzo, lograr entrar con sus llaves en el bolsillo de su negro pantalón desabrochado. Los dos amantes extasiados en la propia sublime fricción de sus cuerpos decidieron por instinto dejarse caer a lo más parecido a una cama que encontraron cerca y esto fue el gran sillón en el living de la mansión.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de comprender como sus cuerpos se complementaban perfectamente el uno con el otro rayando en una fulminante pasión desenfrenada con cada desbocado beso que se daban entre sí en toda la piel de sus cuerpos desnudos. Las manos de los dos era un huracán desenfrenado apretando, arañando, aferrándose al fuego que emanaban en el sincronizado ritmo de los movimientos sexuales de ambos. Los sonidos de gemidos, gruñidos, agitadas respiraciones y gritos ahogados indicaban que nada era suave, todo era en un placer violento, travieso y salvaje que los dejaba sin aliento hasta llegar a un éxtasis que iba más a ya de la locura de los dos…para después de forma inevitable volver a entregarse mutuamente una y otra vez en lo que les quedaba de esa magnífica noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Continuara…._

 **Si se preguntan si Doble S volverá a aparecer, ténganlo por seguro que sì, es solo que esta idea andaba en mi cabeza, como dije en el cap anterior. Tengo bien pensado el orden de los capítulos para el desenlace de la historia…de hecho los capítulos pasan en mi cabeza todos los días XD, el problema es encontrar la mejor forma de dejarlos plasmados en la escritura de esta historia Jajajaja. De igual forma, me divierto buscando las palabras, significados y sinónimos para ejemplificar lo que pasa por mi imaginación.**

 **En fin….Ahora voy a releer el cap. para corregir algunos errores que pueda haber.**

 **Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos, y gracias por leerme nuevamente! :)**

.

último minuto


	13. Solo contigo consigo la dicha de reir

**Hola mis queridísimas lectores! Jejeje….lo siento, si, les debo una gran disculpa, me retrase más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero todo tiene un motivo justificado. Verán, tenía planificado un orden para los siguientes capítulos, pero recibí varios mensajes en lo que me recriminaban de buena forma, por no incluir como corresponde la romántica noche de celebración de Harley y Joker…también tuve otro pedido especial de un Flash Back y en eso estuve pensándomela…hasta que finalmente la idea surgió y en este cap trate de juntar ambas peticiones.**

 **Importante de leer:** **Este capítulo tiene clara connotación sexual, lemon o como quieran llamarlo XD, si no se sienten a gusto leyéndolo, simplemente pueden saltar al siguiente cap. Aunque, aparte del lemon, este cap explica el origen del apodo de J "PUDDIN" y también como se siente Joker respecto a tener a Harley para celebrar con ella todas sus caóticas hazañas. Quedan advertidos :) y sin más que decir, les deseo como siempre…Buena lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Solo contigo consigo la dicha de reír._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Definitivamente era una magnifica y caótica noche en ciudad Gotica…y Joker celebraba el triunfo logrado en su mansión con su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo sobre el de Harley, apretando con vehemencia sus muslos desnudos con ambas manos que ya lucían enrojecidos por la presión ejercida con sus dedos y en un caliente beso, J le entregaba su alcohólico aliento jugueteando vigorosamente con su lengua recorriendo todo el paladar de su chica extasiado ante la dulzura de sus labios y el sabor amargo de su propia boca producto de los tragos que había bebido esa noche, formando así una perfecta combinación de sabores que llevab un estado de deleite absoluto. Había bebido un poco más de lo normal esa noche, tal como la botella de licor en la mesa céntrica de cristal lo hacía notar, pero por un demonio! La noche había ameritado que el alcohol invadiera su sistema cardiovascular embriagándolo ligeramente, sin dejar que este afectara por completo su celebración.

Todo había salido jodidamente bien esa noche para J, se había burlado de Bat divirtiéndose al restregarle en la cara su regreso a las calles, además de hacerle ver que había recuperado a Harley pese a su anterior advertencia de muerte para ella. También había anunciado a todos que había vuelto a su reinado demostrado una vez más que solo él tenía tal autoridad de sembrar el caos con elegancia y poder, aunque absolutamente nadie en toda Gotica dudaba de eso, pero siempre era bueno recordarles quien mandaba realmente y lo más importante de su célebre noche, su reina estaba con él para festejar la propia infinidad de su grandeza y la hazaña que había realizado hace algunas horas en el gran edificio de la intendencia. El comodín se sentía como un puto dios en ese momento de absoluta gloria y caliente celebración con su reina… Cuantas veces había cogido a Harley ya?, tres?, cuatro?, que importaba!, cada vez era mejor y sí que quería más de ella, porque no sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo caliente, aún estaba toda la adrenalina de la noche golpeando duro en sus venas….

\- _Quieres… más… Puddin?_ – Jadeó Harley al sentir la dura excitación de su hombre presionar su pierna acorralada en el sillón y ella con sus cálidas manos acarició la espalda baja del comodín. Los cabellos claros y de colores de ella estaban esparcidos por todo el elegante sofá largo.

\- _Acaso tú no deseas más?...-_ Harley sintió que su piel quemó cuando los dedos de J se deslizaron por sus dos piernas frotando, casi raspando todo el recorrido en una ruda caricia seguido de un contradictorio suave ronroneo de su boca.

- _Cuando te eh dicho que no mi Puddin…?_ \- Preguntó sensual quitando las manos de su espalda baja para acariciar la parte posterior de su verde cabello -… _aquí me tienes…- Le_ susurró inclinando el masculino cuello de J con sus manos y beso suavemente su nuez de Adam que se distinguió en la pálida piel de su hombre. Joker cerró los ojos ladeando su rostro y Harley siguió repartiendo besos por toda la aérea expuesta.

\- _….Tampoco iba a permitir que te escaparas... –_ Joker murmuró para volver a sumergirse en un beso violento – _Te tengo…..-_ Exhaló separándose de sus labios y con un brusco movimiento de su mano giro el cuerpo de Harley haciendo que quedara boca abajo al sillón debajo de su acalorado cuerpo.

Joker la intimidó con un enigmático ronroneó gutural en su nuca y torció la lengua dentro de su boca antes de empezar a besar la tersa piel de la espalda de Harley, ella soltó unas dulces risas juguetonas e infantiles – _Señor J…jaja…_

J rechinó sus dañados dientes en una macabra sonrisa observando con excitación en sus ojos la previa creación que había propinado en la blanca y suave piel de su chica. Grandes nuevas marcas escarlatas y rojizas en la espalda de Harley evidenciaban la pasión con la que J la había cogido en cada encuentro sexual. Era un sello distintivo del comodín, muestra de su descontrolada lujuria...

Por supuesto, los moretones que los guardias le habían ocasionado a Harley aún seguían ahí opacando su obra maestra y Joker gruñó furioso ya que el alcohol en su cuerpo acrecentaba todo su amargo sentir; para calmar sus ánimos frotó la espalda de Harley con sus manos para descender su rostro dando fogosos besos en la marcada línea vertebral de ella arrancándole varios suspiros. Harley se estremeció en un acogedor escalofrió por el contacto de su aliento rosando su lastimada piel y Joker siguió bajando al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por la acentuada cintura hasta llegar al surco de sus caderas. Harley dio un ahogado gritó contra el cojín del sofá cuando J mordisqueo con fuerza su glúteo derecho al tiempo que sus dedos se adentraban en su húmedo sexo.

Joker saco sus dedos irguiéndose para volver a ronronear – _mmm….es verdad…mi gatita quiere más…-_ Harley se giró para quedar otra vez frente a él.

\- _Contigo siempre quiero más –_ Habló seria y tomo la mano de J para llevarse sus dedos a la boca, los lamios y J apartó su mano para agarrar su cuello violentamente cayendo sobre ella. Se sintió tan sofocado y su libido aumentó con su suave voz seria.

\- _Bien…te daré más -_ Joker dejó su cuello para sujetar firme sus dos senos y Harley jadeó al sentir como él los juntaba con imprudencia y pasaba su lengua en el surco que el mismo se encargó de formar. Los dedos de J apretaron aún más cuando su rostro se fue a su derecha para lamer uno de sus pequeños pezones y enseguida pasó al otro repitiendo su acción para después besar toda la piel enrojecida previamente por todas las fuertes caricias que ya les había propinado con anterioridad.

Los senos de Harley eran pequeños, pero eran perfectos ante la mirada de J que los conocía a la perfección como cada parte de su grácil cuerpo. Él podría reconocer la silueta de su chica con los ojos cerrados o si ponían a varias chicas a contraluz detrás de una cortina, él podría disparar cien por ciento seguro a todas ellas sin darle al hermoso cuerpo de su Harley Quinn.

\- _Puddin…._ \- Gimió ella mordiendo su labio inferior para mitigar el dolor, J no era para nada suave con ella, siempre la mordía con su dañada dentadura en plata y para esta quinta vuelta su piel de verdad ardía y podía observar con claridad que la tonalidad de su desteñida piel había cambiado notoriamente en un adorable rojo escarlata para J…. Sus azules ojos en la tenue luz solo podían observar la parte superior de la frente del Joker "… _Dañado…" ,_ que estaba cerca del nacimiento de su verde cabello mientras veía como le daba salvajes besos y lamidas a cada uno de sus senos por igual.

J se había sacado las gruesas cadenas de oro de su cuello, pero seguía con su grueso reloj puesto, además de los anillos de oro en sus dedos. Joker volvió a subir para besar los carnosos labios de Harley y con sus manos siguió masajeando fuertemente sus senos poniendo sus pezones entre sus dedos, los anillos de oro de él ahora hacían escozor en el área rosada y Harley impulsivamente lo mordió con fuerza en el beso por parte del ardor propinado en su sensible zona erógena consiguiendo que un ronco gruñido saliera de la boca del comodín.

Él la acarició aún más duro para enseguida soltar uno de sus senos y girar a la derecha bruscamente el rostro de Harley.

\- _Me mordiste Harls…-_ Susurró en su oído empujando más rudo su pequeña mandíbula a la derecha y sopló exaltado en su cuello. Harley gimió y Joker se irguió para darle una bofetada por haberlo mordido en el beso.

Con una media sonrisa la observó fijamente, ella mantuvo el contacto visual pasando su lengua lentamente por su labio superior y luego relamió la sangre que había salido en la comisura de su boca por la ruda bofetada de J, que no era la primera que había recibido esa noche formando esta parte importante de sus juegos en la mayoría de sus encuentros sexuales.

\- _Me golpeaste muy duro esta vez papi…._ \- La respiración jadeante del Joker se precipitó como su excitación aumento viendo otro hilo de sangre deslizarse de la boca de Harley y esta vez fue el quien quitó la sangre de su boca con su dedo pulgar suavemente. –… _Que sensual Harls…_ … _Me das tanto… Placer…..-_ Enfatizó con su boca la última palabra para luego hundirse en sus senos y hablar con esa mística voz gutural _\- …No sé…en que momento….me hice adicto a lastimarte bebe…_ \- J dio una honda respiración para ronronear entre medio de los senos de su chica - _…lastimarte se siente muy… bien…y a la vez… mal ahora….-_ Las copas demás empezaban a hacer efecto en J.

 _\- Porque mal papi…? –_ Harley enredó sus dedos en el verde cabello y J besó afectuosamente su plano vientre.

- _…oh…porque te extrañe bebe… eres bella…y…mía…cariño….-_ Susurró contra su piel y Harley tomó su rostro con ambas manos para elevarlo uniendo sus labios a los de él en un arrebatado beso para enseguida en un breve movimiento reclinarse sobre su cuerpo y con ambas manos en sus hombros hizo que la espalda de J diera con el extremo izquierdo del sofá.

\- _Tú también eres mío Puddin….-_ Le dijo poniendo su erección en sus manos acariciando maliciosamente el largo y grosor de esta al tiempo que besaba las cartas tatuadas de J descendiendo por las risas de su pectoral derecho en un mar de besos. Harley empezó a masturbarlo con sus manos hasta que un gruñido de J con sus ojos cerrados le hizo entender que no podía esperar a que se lo llevara a la boca.

Obedeció y la fuerte respiración de J se escuchó en el living al tiempo que dejaba caer su cuello hacia atrás sintiéndose extasiado en la humedad de la dulce boca de Harley. Al puto infierno que eso se sentía mejor que jugar con Bat…tan grato y satisfactorio cuando ella deslizo su lengua por su miembro para después ejercer presión con sus carnosos labios que eran el cielo, su cielo.

Joker abrió los ojos y corrió los cabellos de Harley para ver su rostro entregarle placer. No lo podía negar, verla ahí dándole sexo oral fervientemente, acatando siempre sus órdenes era demasiado atrayente para él, sabía perfectamente que Harley era mantequilla en sus manos, ella se desvivía por complacerlo y esa sensación de poder sobre ella era tan adictiva generando una maldita dependencia por observarla siempre sometida a él, a todas sus exigencias y saberse dueño de esa hermosa mujer. Aun así, era irónico para J, porque ante todo lo descrito de cuanto poder tenía sobre ella, él era el jodido adicto a la sublime droga arlequín que había creado….y se odió infinidad de noches por ello, pero ahora, ahora se sentía como un maldito Rey afortunado viendo el rostro de su chica subir y bajar con el adorable corazón negro en su mejilla…y esos seductores ojos mirándolo como si él fuera su Dios…Además podía observar su espalda curvada, su diminuta cintura y caderas terminar en sus glúteos elevados para él aumentando así su puta excitación. Bendita suerte la suya! Tenía una mujer tan bella…y tan experta en el sexo.

Los minutos pasaron y J se deleitaba cada vez más en el placer ejercido en su miembro, Harley sabía emplear bien su boca para llevarlo a un embriagador éxtasis sacándole un insuperable provecho al volumen de sus rojos labios.

 _-….Vamos bebe…oh…lo haces…tan bien….-_ Joker tomó por el cabello a Harley, la atragantó con violencia y luego la separó de su erecto miembro elevando su rostro para darle un apasionado y largo beso. Luego J susurró en su oído –…. _ahora…tócate para papi…._

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de ella mientras que su mano abierta se deslizó por todos los tatuajes del torso de J - _…como ordenes Puddin…-_ Suspiró; más excitada no podía estar ante su caliente petición y sin vergüenza alguna como en infinidad de ocasiones, se tocó para J.

Harley se fue al otro extremo del sofá apoyando su espalda en el pequeño respaldo lateral y le lanzó un beso a J con su mano antes de regalarle un guiñó para luego con su flexibilidad de forma desinhibida subir sus dos piernas en "V" ante la lujuriosa y atenta mirada de J, quien esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa mostrando parte del metal de su dentadura observando como su chica deslizaba su mano derecha entre medio de sus piernas y cumplía su petición con seductores suspiros de placer.

Joker se reclinó pasando una mano por su cabello admirando el sensual espectáculo de Harley para él y bebió del trago café que quedaba dentro del vaso de vidrio que se había servido anteriormente. El alcohol bajo quemando su garganta hasta dar con su estómago, pero no se sintió más fuerte que el fuego en su interior producto de ver a Harley auto complacerse con su rostro que demostraba que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

\- _ah…ah…_ \- Harley suspiraba y J enloquecía cada vez que ella dejaba escapar el aire de esa manera tan… provocativa.

La boca del Joker estaba entreabierta y su mirada era perdida en ella en un oscuro trance mientras que su duro miembro empezaba a exigir atención con urgencia al ver el descubierto sexo de su chica…oh…cuanto le encantaba ese pequeño y apretado coño. –… _Ven aquí Harls…-_ Le ordenó dando palmadas a uno de los cojines del sofá y ella fue gateando atreves del sillón hasta llegar a él. Joker rosó con la llena de sus dedos la parte baja del mentón de Harley con un fuerte ronroneo amenazador y ella le sonrió.

\- _Vas a cogerme ahora papi?...-_

 _-oh…yo sé que lo quieres…pero antes moverás de nuevo esas caderas para mí….-_ J jaló una de sus piernas apegándola a él y ella hundió su rostro en su cuello sentándose sobre su miembro que entró profundo en su interior. Harley gimió sofocada por el placer y comenzó a moverse aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda del comodín. – _A si…? –_ Gemía placenteramente por la presión ejercida y J apretó la parte posterior del cuello de Harley con fuerza.

– _Si…así bebe…-_ Su mano izquierda con la sonrisa tatuada volvió a su muslo para aprisionarlo con brusquedad mientras ella cabalgaba en un ritmo profundo y exquisito.

\- _Puddin….-_ Harley arqueó su espalda hacia atrás haciendo bailar su largo cabello con sus movimientos arriba y abajo y Joker la vio como un puto ángel lastimado, su cuello hacia atrás le mostró todo el daño que causó en su blanca piel con sus besos y mordidas, al igual que veía los enrojecidos senos de Harley moverse encantadoramente frente a él. A pesar de estar levemente alcoholizado, J podía distinguir con claridad todas las marcas en su cuerpo que obedecían a todo el sexo previo de celebración y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia poniendo sus dos manos en la suave espalda de Harley que se movía suntuosa apegándola con fuerza a su pecho pensando que si ellos fueran una pareja "normal", lo más probable es que cualquier mujer hubiera presentado cargos por violencia y abuso doméstico, además de ponerle una orden de alejamiento hace mucho tiempo, pero no su arlequín…su Harley siempre gemía de placer y dolor feliz con sus duras "caricias" en el sexo.

\- Oh… _Puddin…-_ Volvió a gemir su nombre cuando Joker apretó sus glúteos con sus dos manos y ahora el lideraba con más rudeza sus movimientos subiéndolos y bajándolos con violencia en su fuerte agarre. Harley apretó sus hombros y algunas de sus uñas se enterraron en la piel; su boca busco la de J besándolo con pasión sin dejar de moverse sobre él, sintiéndose tan suya entre el sudor de sus cuerpos, estaba enloquecida e hipnotizada en su propio ritmo y la profunda respiración de él hacia vibrar todos sus sentidos haciéndola desear estar cada vez más y más cerca de él – _Nunca….nunca…me…dejes…Puddin…Puddin…oh Dios Puddin!-_

Esa palabra…"Puddin"…cuando fue la primera vez que escuchó esa estúpida y adorada palabra salir de sus labios?, esa maldita palabra que odio con todo su ser cuando como si de un fantasma se tratase lo persiguió durante los seis meses de mierda que no tuvo a Harley a su lado. Sin embargo y pese a todo lo dicho, hipócritamente le gustaba en su interior, era la forma más cariñosa en la que su arlequín prefirió referirse a él cuando se encargó de desatar la locura en ella y un recuerdo cruzó por los pensamientos del Rey de Gotica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hace un día que Harleen había llegado a vivir a la excéntrica mansión de J bajo sus estrictas órdenes. Para Harleen, el día anterior a su llegada había sido un torbellino de fuertes emociones cuando en la fábrica de productos químicos se había lanzado a los contenedores de ácidos por él; por el loco amor que sentía por EL JOKER, su ex paciente de Arkham y aun no podía asimilar todo lo acontecido, desde cuando la engañó seduciéndola para obtener la ametralladora para escapar de Arkham, la aplicación de electrochoque que hizo en ella para después abandonarla haciendo que a los pocos días después lo persiguiera en su motocicleta, para luego lanzarse por su propia voluntad a los ácidos después de haber jurado entregarle su vida al más temido villano de Gotica._

 _La vida de Harleen Quinzel había dado un giro de 180 grados desde que lo conoció, pero no se arrepentía de nada y menos aún, cuando inesperadamente sintió los fuertes brazos del Joker apresando su cuerpo en el momento en que la elevaba para no dejarla morir en los ácidos que quemaban su piel. Él le devolvió la vida con su aliento y sorprendida miró como él reclinó su rostro para besarla suave seguido de esa grandiosa risa haciéndola sentir una inmensa felicidad y olvidando el ardor que sentía por todo su cuerpo que se decoloraba al igual que sus cabellos. Esa felicidad de aquel mágico momento seria guardada en su corazón bajo siete llaves, al igual que su juramento._

 _De pronto los pasos de J la sacaron de sus pensamientos y aunque Harleen estaba en una oscura habitación que parecía ser diseñada para cometer un sinfín de torturas, encontrándose recostada sobre una fría mesa de metal con sus tobillos amarrados con gruesas correas de color marrón como Joker le había ordenado que lo esperara, no sentía ninguna clase de miedo o terror; solo sentía que su corazón se le saldría de su pecho por amor y expectación, a pesar de que imaginaba lo que iba a suceder con ella en esa horrida habitación y todo el dolor que se le avecinaba así como los pasos de J se acercaban a ella._

 _Harleen se mordió los labios confirmando sus sospechas cuando vio al Señor J aproximarse con dos portas corrientes en sus manos y la excitación recorrió su cuerpo._

 _\- Te adecuaste a tu nuevo hogar? Mmm? – Joker tenía puesto una camisa azul oscuro, casi negra con las mangas remangadas a la altura de sus antebrazos y su largo corbatín negro desanudado caía a ambos lados de su camisa entreabierta._

 _\- Si…,…Vas a electrocutarme? – Preguntó ella elevando su cabeza unos centímetros del metal y algunos de sus largos cabellos ahora blanquecinos con unos leves, pero perceptibles colores rosa y azul en las puntas se deslizaron cayendo cerca de los zapatos de J._

 _\- Es una forma de decirlo…aunque la realidad es que…para que nos divirtamos mucho juntos Harls…primero debemos hacerte unos ajustes - Joker dejó los porta corrientes a un lado y sacó su guante de látex morado del bolsillo del negro pantalón de tela y lo calzó en su mano derecha._

 _J observó que ella no tenía nada para morder todavía en su boca y dio un vistazo a su alrededor._

 _\- Unos ajustes más?…bien, puedo aceptarlo si eso quieres Señor J – Ella movió su cabeza en afirmación y J se acercó a ella con una de sus blancas camisas que había olvidado en el perchero de aquel cuarto de terror. Había otras cosas más para amordazarla, pero en la mayoría de las cosas todavía quedaban rastros de sucia sangre de quizás que hombres habían pasado por las torturas de J; era un monstruo sí, pero no iba a dejar que ella probara esa asquerosa sangre._

 _\- Estas entendiendo esto bastante bien….ahora guarda silencio - J puso un dedo en su boca y ella sello sus labios. Joker dobló la camisa tres veces y la puso frente a su boca. Ella la entreabrió y J la metió con fuerza dentro seguido de con su mano cerrar su mandíbula fuertemente haciendo sonar sus dientes._

 _\- Puedes morderla sin asco…es mi camisa – Le dijo apretando sus hombros que estaban al descubiertos. Harleen tenía una polera color coral claro de finas pretinas y cerró los ojos lista para recibir la primera descarga eléctrica._

 _\- Sabes?...esto lo traje especialmente para ti querida…- J ajustó la maquina al máximo de su capacidad y tomó nuevamente los extremos del porta corriente. Con violencia los puso a los costados de su frente observando atento como ella recibía todos los volteos de electricidad remeciendo su frágil cuerpo y aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a los bordes de la mesa de metal. A Joker lo invadió una indescriptible excitación que tensó todo su cuerpo observando ese bello rostro retorcerse de dolor y sintió fugaces golpes de placer lo suficientemente fuertes como para nunca querer dejar ir a esa atrevida mujer._

 _Joker prosiguió intercalando la terapia de electrochoque con breves descansos y así pasaron los minutos. Entonces, una vez satisfecho y casi seguro de haber finalizado bien su trabajo, apagó el interruptor rojo de la potente maquina analizando a Harleen que estaba aturdida con los ojos cerrados. Caminó a su alrededor observando sus piernas descubiertas por el short de mezclilla que llevaba puesto hasta llegar a sus tacones beige y desabrochó las correas en sus tobillos que la sujetaban a la mesa de metal. Entonces volvió a ir hacia su rostro contemplándola unos segundos y pensó que se veía sumamente hermosa con esa piel tan blanca al igual que sus cabellos, antes le había parecido atractiva la bella Dra., pero esto…esto era más grande que una simple atracción física, ella le provocaba exquisitas sensaciones olvidadas y ahora lucia tan…Perfecta; compartiendo su misma tonalidad de piel, aunque bien podría jurar que a ella le quedaba mucho mejor que a él,...era muy pálida…tanto como un….Arlequín._

 _Un suave calor remeció el despiadado corazón de J y dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones quitándose el guante de látex morado en su mano derecha para enseguida quitar la blanca camisa de su boca, sus labios quedaron entreabiertos haciendo que la respiración de J se agitará sin explicación. Se inclinó hacia su arlequín sin apartar la vista de sus labios y justo en el momento en el que la iba a besar, Harleen abrió los ojos. Joker le dio inmediatamente la espalda pasando una mano por su verde cabello._

 _\- Como estas… Harleen? – La puso a prueba._

 _-…Quien es…Harleen?...– Ella se reincorporó mareada, pero se sentó en el borde de la mesa - … Soy yo?...- Joker notó que su voz había cambiado a un leve tono infantil, que si bien no era lo que hubiera querido, tampoco le resultaba del todo desagradable - …yo soy Harleen…Quinz…_

 _No pudo terminar de hablar, Joker la abofeteó duramente ladeando su rostro con violencia y haciendo que cayera mareada afirmándose de la mesa para permanecer sentada frente a él._

 _\- Harley… Quinn…..- Le dijo severamente J y ella volvió a elevar su rostro - Ese es tu nombre…ahora dilo cariño…- J le acarició la mejilla lastimada._

 _-…Harley Quinn…- Ella lo observó ensimismada y ante la severa mirada de J repitió más segura, para no recibir otra bofetada - Harley Quinn!…me gusta!...me recuerda a algo….mmm…. suena a…Arlequín? – Harley miró a Joker y el confirmo su pregunta._

 _-Lo eres Harley…eres mi juguete Arlequín…. – Joker deslizó el dorso de su mano por su pierna._

 _-Juguete? – Le preguntó tocando la mano de J que se deslizaba en su muslo y el la apartó bruscamente._

 _-Así es…- Tomó su mentón y lo remeció salvaje - Una perfecta… muñeca…. Arlequín._

 _-Si…seré tu muñeca…- Susurró Harley con los labios entreabiertos sin comprender del todo bien la situación.._

 _-Arrodíllate…bebe… - A J le pareció apropiado decirle de esa forma_ _por su voz, ella de verdad parecía una niña muy confundida._

 _Harley con su cerebro fundido, se bajó de la mesa de metal y se puso de rodillas frente a J mirándolo con admiración hacia arriba. Él se rio siniestramente como aquella vez en que le pidió la ametralladora. Todo estaba resultando bien, por el momento él tenía todo el control._

 _\- Tu risa…me gusta – Ella le sonrió nerviosa. – Estas feliz?_

 _Joker no le respondió, pero sí, estaba feliz y solo se limitó a remecer sus cabellos como un perro para luego estirar su brazo poniendo su mano frente a ella mirándola atentamente._

 _\- Quieres un…beso? - Ella miró sus profundos ojos sintiéndose desconcertada y siguió creyendo que los ojos de J eran hermosos e hipnotizadores a pesar de la locura que se asomaba en ellos y el misterioso negro alrededor._

 _Harley sujetó su mano y lo besó suavemente sin entender el verdadero significado de eso; sin embargo J sabía perfectamente lo que significaba y apretó su mandíbula aguantando la respiración unos segundos cuando cien volteos de electricidad golpearon su sistema nervioso._

 _\- Bien Harley….ahora dime, Quien soy yo? – Hizo un gestó con la misma mano para que se levantara tratando de opacar lo que sintió hace un momento._

 _\- Tú eres el Señor J – Le dio una hermosa sonrisa, pero Joker tomo su cara con ambas manos con violencia._

 _\- No bebe…Que soy para ti? – Le dijo frente a frente exaltado._

 _-…tú….- Harley bajó su rostro nerviosa para pensar rápido que decir y sin querer su boca entre abierta dio con la mano izquierda del comodín haciendo que su lengua tocara su piel. Él soltó su rostro drásticamente y ella dictaminó - ….Eres…eres agradable…y tu piel es muy clara…como…oh! Como un Puddin de Vainilla!…_

 _\- Qué dijiste? - La miró con odio y luego carcajeó enseñándole a Harley su sonrisa burlona en su mano izquierda - Ha Ha Ha Ha –. Esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar…. "agradable? …Puddin?" Esos no eran términos asociados a él, él era el Rey del Crimen no un Puddin. Joker estiró su brazo y la golpeó con toda su fuerza._

 _Harley se llevó su mano a la mejilla irritada y lo miró molesta con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla - Auch...porque me golpeas Señor J? ...el Puddin de vainilla es mi postre favorito… Además tú también lo eres… digo…mi persona favorita….mi Puddin! – Ella le sonrió secándose la escurridiza lagrima lanzándose hacia a él para abrazarlo con fuerza y amor._

 _Joker la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que hiciera eso - Soy tu dueño Harley – Joker elevó el marco de sus ojos - No soy…. un puto Puddin de Vainilla! – Le gritó tratando de zafarse, pero ella tenía fuerza suficiente o… era que él no estaba poniendo demasiado empeño en quitársela de encima?, después de todo ella acababa de recibir una potente dosis de descargas eléctrica. La verdad era que no podía apartarla, ella era muy cálida._

 _\- Realmente adoro el Puddin de vainilla! Y yo…yo te adoro Señor J…- Hundió su rostro en el cuello del villano._

 _\- Bueno…tienes que adorarme bebe…- J miró hacia el oscuro techo desviando su mirada - Es tu obligación…soy tu dueño y me perteneces..._

 _\- Si…te pertenezco - Entonces Harley dejó su tono infantil y J nunca creyó escuchar un tono tan sensual y provocativo en toda su vida cuando la escuchó susurrar en su oído –…Te pertenezco porque yo así lo quiero….soy toda tuya… Puddin…_

 _\- Quiero ver…- Joker ronroneó intimidante apretando su cintura haciéndola sentir la excitación que provocó en su pantalón y Harley suspiró acalorada - …Como te atreves a decir "Puddin" de nuevo… -_

 _\- Puddin…? – Joker gruñó tomándola del brazo para arrastrarla a la salida del cuarto oscuro y Harley con sus tacones le siguió sus rápidos y largos pasos – A donde me llevas?..._

 _\- Oh…vas a conocer mi habitación…-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- _Puddin! Puddin! AH AH!_ – Harley no podía dejar de clamar el cariñoso apodo que le había dado a Joker, porque él la tenía sometida al más gustoso placer que pudiera sentir. Las piernas de Harley estaban envueltas en el cuello del comodín mientras su espalda se frotaba zigzagueando en la alfombra del piso mirando fascinada los profundos ojos de J sobre ella. Harley se preguntó muchas veces como hacia él para que su mirada fuera tan misteriosa haciéndolo lucir muy sexy y con un potente magnetismo sexual…Se lo preguntó en más de una ocasión al Rey de Gotica a lo que él obviamente nunca le contesto esa estúpida pregunta.

Algunos mechones del verde cabello de J estaban desordenados en su frente producto de sus fuertes embestidas y su respiración era jadeante, gutural con leves rugidos animal que salían de su boca irrumpiendo el silencio del living al compás de los agudos gemidos de su chica. Joker la bombeaba con frenesí intenso y ella estaba totalmente entregada a la pasión salvaje a punto de enloquecer más de lo que ya estaba. Joker sentía el interior de Harley cálido y estrecho con cada violento movimiento pélvico que le entregaba a ella quitándole el aliento, haciéndole desear matarla por el puto placer inimaginable que se sentía estar dentro de ella. Sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era apretar su tersa piel con todas sus fuerzas, para nunca dejarla ir.

Inconscientemente las manos de J se enterraron con tanta fuerza en las curvas de las caderas de Harley que ella cerró drásticamente sus ojos denotando ese fascinante dolor expresado en todo su rostro enterrando sus uñas en la alfombra y arqueándose involuntariamente por las oleadas de placer en un potente orgasmo. J soportó unos duros bombeos más, pero su presión sanguínea aumentó sintiendo que estaba a punto de venirse también ante esa inexplicable sensación de lujuria que lo invadió y salió de ella para tomar su rostro con sus manos bruscamente haciendo que Harley se pusiera en cuclillas y metió completamente su duro miembro dentro de su boca. Lo metió y sacó violentamente un par de veces mirando las largas pestañas de Harley que lo estimulaban a un más como las puntas de colores en sus cabellos y J se vino golpeando hasta el fondo de su garganta en un orgasmo de máxima excitación.

La punta de su miembro salió y los labios de ella se despegaron tragando su caliente líquido blanquecino que no pudo evitar escurrirse por entre su boca. Ella se relamió los labios adorando el sabor de J y quitó lo que sobraba con sus dedos. Los vibrantes ojos azules de Harley observaron extasiada a J que permanecía con su respiración jadeante en su boca entreabierta con su tatuado pecho subiendo y bajando exaltado; ella le regaló una traviesa sonrisa mientras él se levantaba exhausto poniéndose sus pantalones para ir a la cocina.

Harley lo imitó poniéndose su ropa interior y vistiendo la camisa gris oscuro de J para recostarse somnolienta en el sofá y en un breve momento J regreso de la cocina con una fría lata de gaseosa de uva en sus manos. Acto seguido se recostó a un lado de su chica a lo que ella se apegó a él envolviéndolo con sus brazos y piernas.

 _\- Puddin…tengo mucho sueño…-_ Harley formó círculos con dos dedos en el tatuaje de bufón de calavera de J y él puso la fría lata de refresco de soda de uva en la mejilla derecha de Harley cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

\- _Ah ah!_ – La fría lata quemó la piel lastimada y ella trató de apartarla con su mano, pero Joker se lo impidió.

\- _Permanece quieta…es solo un momento –_ Murmuró mirando el techo.

– _Puedo beberla?_

 _\- Un poco más Harls…-_ Harley lo miró suplicante, pero luego de varios minutos con la lata en su mejilla Joker por fin la apartó y un chasquido sonó cuando él la abrió para ella entregándosela.

Harley la tomó feliz y se sentó en el borde del sofá dándole la espalda a J bebiendo todo el sabroso contenido. Él acarició con sus dedos las puntas rosa y azul de su cabello que caían por su espalda más arriba del nacimiento de sus glúteos y ella se percató de ello preguntando inocentemente.

\- _Quieres un poco? Ah?_

\- _Que considerada…pero bébela cariño... es para ti -_ Susurró y siguió entrelazando sus dedos en los coloridos cabellos.

 _\- Y porque me miras así? Como si quisieras beber mi gaseosa de uva Puddin?_

\- _No estoy mirando tu gaseosa de uva bebe…estoy observando los colores de tu cabello….sabes lo mucho que los extraño papi? Mmm? –_ Murmuró bastante influenciado por el alcohol y Harley ahora lo notó.

\- _No lo sabía Puddin…_ \- Harley sonrió acomodándose nuevamente en su pectoral - …. _y que más te gusta de mí?_

 _\- Todo Harls…Todo…no existe una puta cosa que no me guste de ti….-_

 _\- Incluyendo que a veces puedo ser muy muy molesta? –_ Ella volteo a ver la "J" debajo del ojo izquierdo de su Puddin, quien mantenía su vista al frente.

\- _No serias tú si no lo fueras…_

\- _Oh Puddin!_ \- Exclamó Harley y dio fugaces besos a todas las risas tatuadas de J sabiendo que el alcohol sacaba a relucir las verdades de todas las personas, incluso el Rey del Crimen no era inmune a eso y pensó traviesa "Tengo _que darle de beber más seguido a mi Puddin"_ las suaves risas no tardaron en sonar.

\- _Te estas aprovechando de mi Harley…Quinn? .-_ Joker giró su rostro a ella.

\- _No! claro que no Puddin! Como crees! …mejor vamos a dormir...si? –_ Harley se levantó del sofá y jaló con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del comodín que ya estaba muy adormilado. Él se sentó en el borde del sofá frente a Harley y la rodeo con sus brazos dejando caer su rostro ladeado en el abdomen bajo de ella y sus ojos dieron con…

… _ **Lucky You…**_

Cuánta razón tenía el sensual tatuaje de su arlequín pensó J y murmuró contra su piel en un gutural ronroneo – _…que afortunado…._ – Él lo sabía, era afortunado de tener a Harley consigo en su noche de celebración…no, más aun, era afortunado de haberla tenido todos esos años… Porque de que le servía ser el puto Rey de Gotica causando crimen, caos, y destrucción, teniendo interminables juegos con Batsy, siendo admirado y temido por todos los malos de la ciudad…nada, ahora no le servía absolutamente de nada todo eso si no la tenía consigo, había vuelto a sentir la dicha de lo que era formar una pareja que se alegrara con él.

Nada fue lo mismo una vez que tuvo a su brillante reina consigo para regocijarse en su dicha. Ella le sonreía siempre sinceramente, compartiendo de forma autentica su risa y admirándolo verdaderamente con devoción. J sabía que ella se alegraba igual que él cuando el causaba caos y destrucción…y eso, era incomparable, su infaltable compañera…, su pareja,….su amor.

 _\- oh…Harls…Harls…cuan afortunado….-_ J movía suavemente su rostro en la piel expuesta de su abdomen sin saber que esa noche daría inicio la gestación del príncipe heredero de Gotica.

-… _te necesito conmigo Harls…soy una maldito desastre sin ti cariño…-_

 _\- Puddin…-_ Harley acarició sus cabellos sintiendo un cálido vuelco en su corazón – _Nunca te dejare…y tú tampoco, cierto?_

 _\- Nunca…-_ Joker besó su tatuaje y no pudo evitar pensar que fue un idiota por abandonarla con Bat, pero en cierta forma sabía que si no hubiera sido por eso quizás cuanto tiempo hubiera tardado en darse cuenta lo que en verdad valía Harley para él y el toxico amor que sentía por ella. Joker elevó su rostro – _Fue una buena noche…._

 _\- Una magnifica noche…-_ Le sonrió ella y él se levantó para besarla lentamente, intensamente con amor…tan suave como sus impulsos le permitían. Luego dio unos pasos con un leve tambaleo.

 _\- Ayudas a papi a llegar a la habitación? –_ J le dio una sonrisa enloquecida mostrando el metal en su dentadura y Harley lo sujeto pasando su brazo por su hombro para ayudarlo en su caminar.

 _-…Oh mi Puddin bebió demasiado! -_

 _\- HaHaHaHaHa…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—_

Eran las seis de la tarde en ciudad Gotica y Harley en la cocina con una bata de seda de colores claros debajo de su pijama blanco de satín que dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas, con su cabello rosa y azul atado en dos pompones similares a lo que tenía cuando fue rescatada de Belle Reve, vertía comida para gatos en el brillante nuevo recipiente de comida para F encima de la mesa de la cocina. El gatito maullaba y Harley bostezo tapándose la boca porque hace pocos minutos había despertado después de toda la acción del día anterior. Dio otro bostezo y el timbre de la puerta sonó.

\- _Johnny…_ \- Murmuro somnolienta y fue a abrirle la puerta dejado a F comer su comida en la mesa de la cocina a un lado de un recipiente de blanca leche.

\- Hola Johnny! Buenos días! No es un poco temprano? – Ella lo dejó pasar cerrando la puerta.

\- Si las seis de la tarde significa temprano para ti Harley – Le sonrió Johnny.

\- Que?! Las seis?

\- Si, las seis…- Le contestó Johnny y no pudo evitar fijarse en todas las marcas rojas en el cuello de Harley, marcas de chupones, dedos enterrados, mordidas, arañazos en su escote… vaya si su jefe había celebrado anoche. Desvió su mirada antes que ella se diera cuenta de su observación avanzando por el pasillo y su elegante zapato dio con el aro de verde esmeralda de Harley. Se agachó para tomarlo viendo a su derecha el desastre del living, el sillón y la mesa céntrica de cristal estaban corridos, cojines esparcidos por la alfombra así como botellas de licor vacías, vasijas de plantas rotas; zapatos de su jefe, cadenas y demases cosas estaban regadas por todo el lugar.

\- Harley, tu arete – Le tendió el costoso arete de diamante esmeralda omitiendo hacer un comentario del huracán que paso por el living.

\- Oh! Gracias!...Por cierto que tienes ahí? – Le preguntó observando que Johnny traía varios diarios doblados en su mano.

\- Son los titulares, están en toda la prensa de la ciudad…supuse que J le agradaría leerlos. – Le dijo.

\- AAH! – Harley gritó entusiasmada con sus manos - Cool! Eres fantástico Johnny! mi Puddin estará feliz! – Harley le sonrió encantada con la noticia.

\- Porque no se los llevas tú? - Johnny le tendió los periódicos y ella los recibió.

\- Aw…Frosty…te eh dicho cuanto te quiero? – Harley acarició su prominente barbilla.

\- Si, muchas veces…- Johnny le sonrió – Te molesta si espero a J en su despacho? Ya sabes…seria incomodo esperarlo en ese living.

Harley se rio y le golpeó el brazo – Hey…, por supuesto que no! - Le dijo y subió la empinada escalera con los periódicos en mano mientras Johnny se dirigía al despacho de J pasando por todo el desastre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los elegantes azulejos brillaban en el impecable y glamoroso baño de la habitación principal. El vapor empañaba la ducha de cristal a un costado del lujoso y largo lavamos con muchos productos de belleza de Harley frente al gran espejo que reflejaba al dueño de la mansión. Joker con una toalla envolviendo su cintura después de haberse dado un baño, era preso de una fuerte jaqueca mientras remecía el enjuague bucal dentro de su boca.

\- Puddin! mira lo que trajo Johnny! – Le gritó su chica y el escupió al blanco lavamos el enjuague bucal azul.

\- Baja la voz Harls…tengo una jaqueca del demonio…- Le dijo y extendió su brazo para que ella le pasara todo el montón de periódicos, así lo hizo y ella vio cómo su molesta expresión cambiaba a medida que pasaba periódico tras periódico entre sus manos.

"… _ **.Joker causa gran desastre en la ciudad…"**_

"… _ **.Joker hace volar la intendencia central…"**_

"… _ **Los Reyes del crimen hacen su regreso a la ciudad…"**_

"… _ **Joker burla a Batman causando caos y conmoción…"**_

"… _**Alerta el Rey payaso del Crimen deja en claro quién manda en la ciudad…"**_

"… _._ _ **Se encienden las alarmas, el reinado del terror ha regresado…"**_

"… _ **Joker y Harley Quinn aterran nuevamente a Gotica…"**_

Eran solo algunos de todos los titulares que la prensa había publicado en absolutamente todos los periódicos de la ciudad, sin dudas todos los ciudadanos ahora estaban conscientes del retorno del Rey y la Reina de Gotica, pudiendo esperar lo peor de cualquier catástrofe que ellos pudieran ocasionar.

Joker dejó los periódicos a un lado del lavamanos y con sus dos puños cerrados haciendo una expresión de triunfo con ellos exclamó mirando al techo con vigorosa energía.

\- OH! LA DIVERSION RECIEN COMIENZA! – Miró a Harley que lo miraba con la felicidad escrita en su cara y extendió sus brazos para ella dejando de sentir la fuerte jaqueca.

\- Puddin! – Harley cruzó sus brazos en su cuello y él la sujeto de la cintura elevándola del piso haciéndola girar. – _Qué sigue ahora?_ \- Joker pegó su rostro a la mejilla de ella murmurando ronco y oscuro – _Doble S…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuará.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bien, seré breve, espero que les haya gustado el cap., y hayan leído antes la advertencia que deje arriba explicando el origen este cap. que de verdad espero que les haya gustado como todos los otros capítulos, que tienen algo más de acción. (:**

 **Bueno inmediatamente les dejo con el siguiente capítulo. n.n**


	14. Sintomas de una reina embarazada

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Síntomas de una reina embarazada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No era un buen día para el Rey de Gótica. Joker hablaba furioso y exaltado con Johnny en su despacho haciendo gestos con su mano mientras caminaba alrededor de su gran escritorio de madera de roble.

\- Como es posible Frost?! … Han pasado casi dos semanas y a un no tengo ni puta idea de donde está el maldito de Doble S! – Exclamó iracundo golpeando fuertemente con ambas manos el escritorio caoba inclinándose sobre este exaltado y con una mirada que podría aterrar a cualquiera, pero no a su mano derecha.

\- También estoy frustrado J, nunca se me había dificultado tanto encontrar a alguien – Respondió Johnny sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero del despacho de su jefe.

\- Quiero a cada puto hombre que este a mi servicio buscando a ese hijo de puta Frost!

\- Entendido.

\- Contrata a los mejores cazadores de serpientes que el dinero pueda comprar! Los quiero a todos buscándolo!

\- No hay problema…- Le respondió Johnny tranquilamente sabiendo que a su jefe lo que menos le importaba era el dinero –…No creo que Doble S pueda estar muy lejos…- Trató de calma los ánimos de J.

\- Bien… que cada idiota busque hasta el último agujero de mierda de esta ciudad…, pero no olvides que lo quiero con vida…- Joker apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio y miró a Johnny irradiando odio de su furioso rostro - …si hay algo que no tolero…es que se rían de mi Johnny…pero aun peor…es que amenacen de muerte a mi reina…ENCUENTRALO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes después…

Johnny aún no obtenía la información que pudiera dar con el paradero de Doble S poniendo de pésimo humor la mayor parte del tiempo a Joker y Harley tampoco sospechaba ni un poco de su prematuro embarazo, menos aun con el panorama que tenía pensado realizar esa noche, eso, si es que lograba persuadir nuevamente a su Puddin. Aunque esta vez le sería más difícil de conseguir, puesto que el temperamento de J se encontraba totalmente enfurecido en ese momento.

Rey y reina se encontraban en una acalorada discusión en la habitación principal de la mansión. Cualquier pareja normal discutiría por cosas simples, como visitar a los suegros, celos de los ex, por el trabajo y el dinero o por el decorado de la cocina, pero no los Reyes de Gotica, ellos tenían otro tipo de discusión, discusión que, cada vez se estaba tornando más agresiva a medida que Harley seguía insistiendo en su importante petición para lograr obtener la autorización de J.

\- OH ! PUDDIN! – Persistió Harley.

\- NO ! ESTA FUERA DE DISCUSIÓN! – Joker le gritó furioso a Harley; que ahora tenía su chaqueta "Property Joker", su grueso collar de Puddin de oro adornando su cuello, su nuevo revolver _"Hate/Love"_ y vestía la clásica vestimenta que uso en la misión del Escuadrón Suicida.

\- NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A NO IR! SON MIS AMIGOS Y TENGO QUE AYUDARLOS! – Le gritó Harley, pero odiaba pelear con su Puddin…quizás esa no era la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas – Puddin….- Se acercó a él sujetando su hombro, pero Joker la arrojó lejos como si de una muñeca se tratara y Harley se azotó de espaldas contra el enorme ropero de J. Él quedo sobre ella mirándola desafiante. – Dije…que no iras…

\- Sé que tú no me acompañaras…, solo te pido que me prestes algunos de tus hombres y Johnny, por supuesto…y nada más…- Harley lo miró suplicante apresada con el cuerpo de J y el ropero.

\- NO INSISTAS….- Joker apretó con rudeza sus hombros y la arrojó a la cama, para alejarla de él tratando de contener toda su ira que se notaba en su mirada.

Ella cayó rudamente a la cama. Sin embargo se reincorporó rápidamente sentándose en el borde de esta.

\- Puddin…hablé con Johnny de esto…y él, al igual que yo, pensamos que es una buena idea ir a rescatarlos del control de Waller…ellos podrían ayudarnos a encontrar a Doble S – Le insistió Harley empecinada en ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

Joker se llevó dos dedos a su ceño fruncido – Me importa una mierda lo que opine Johnny…La decisión está tomada.

\- Pero ellos son los mejores en lo que hacen!

\- OH! LO QUE FALTABA! – Exclamó al techo J con ironía en sus palabras – Insinuas que tengo que pedirle ayuda a tus amiguitos para dar con el imbécil de DOBLE S!

\- Ellos son muy buenos en lo que hacen…lo sé porque compartí con ellos! Tienes que confiar en mí – Siguió persistiendo y J perdió la paciencia tomando su rostro con ambas manos para remecerlo fuertemente.

\- Es una trampa Harls, tienes que estar ciega para no verlo. – La soltó con el poco autocontrol que le estaba quedando en ese momento.

\- No es una trampa…te lo explicare una vez más…Deadshot me envió un mensaje – Comenzó Harley.

\- A sí…? Como ese idiota tiene tu numero… bebe? – Joker le lanzó una mirada asesina pero ella no se inmutó.

\- Eso no importa…lo que de verdad importa es que me dijo que vienen a una misión aquí…a Gotica…y me necesitan para ayudarlos….- Harley siguió mirándolo suplicante y luego siguió dando la información - Oh! y al parecer el idiota de Flag también nos ayudará…esta aburrido de la odiosa perra de Waller…- Harley se levantó de la cama acercándose a un Joker furioso - Nada malo puede pasar Puddin…

\- Que nada malo puede pasar? – Hablo burlón el comodín frunciendo sus labios sarcásticamente y tomó ambos brazos de Harley apretándolos con excesiva fuerza – Escucha…si vas…y caes en ese puto infierno de nuevo Harls…no iré por ti esta vez.

\- Oh…si lo harás…- Harley cantó elevando sus cejas para tratar de aligerar la situaciòn. Fue un pésimo error, la paciencia de J llegó a su límite.

\- ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO HARLS! – Joker sacó su arma dándole la más fuerte de sus bofetadas con ella y Harley cayó al piso.

\- SON MIS AMIGOS! – Le gritó Harley con furia desde el piso con una mano en su mejilla que ardía como el fuego que emanaba de los ojos de J.

Joker se acercó a ella y su lenguaje corporal, así como la expresión en su rostro enardecido por la ira lo decía todo, parecía que iba a darle una golpiza a Harley como en el pasado y ella cruzó sus brazos delante de su rostro para protegerse de lo que creía que se avecinaba.

J la miró unos segundos parado frente a ella con su respiración exagerada y se bloqueó por completo bajando las revoluciones, sintiendo como se paralizaba todo su cuerpo. Era la primera vez desde que la rescató de Belle Reve que estaba realmente furioso con ella, golpeándola realmente duro con su arma y estuvo punto de ponerle nuevamente una mano encima a Harley, pero no pudo…. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo, desde que la sacó de ese infierno de prisión era realmente consciente del amor que sentía por ella, aunque no lo pudiera decir finalmente con palabras exactas, pero eso era suficiente para impedirle cruzar esa barrera que, sin siquiera saberlo, estaba salvando la vida de su futuro hijo o hija.

– Tengo que irme…- Susurró Harley y se levantó del piso tomando su bate de la cama para salir corriendo por la puerta ante un J que se quedó observando como ella desobedecía su orden yendo a rescatar a los imbéciles de sus amigos, pero lo más importante, se quedó por primera vez analizando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y las horas pasaban demasiado lentas para Joker, quien no había salido de la mansión para ir a supervisar algunos de sus clubes, porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, esperaba preocupado el regreso de Harley mientras trataba de distraer inútilmente su mente con una de sus aficiones más placenteras y lo que èl mismo se encargaba de hacer personalmente; dejar relucientes sus armas/juguetes favoritos.

Joker, sentado en un sillón de cuero negro en el cuarto que hacía de bodega de armas en la mansión, mantenía su vista perdida en el arma que tenía en sus manos mientras la pulía con un paño de color morado oscuro. Al lado de él, en el piso, había toda una gran pila de armas amontonadas con detalles dorados que había limpiado previamente hasta dejarlas completamente relucientes…Sí, J estaba realmente sumergido en la preocupación, por su mente se cruzó en más de una ocasión ir a buscar a Harley, inclusive pensó en ayudarla en su "fantástica" idea de rescatar a sus amigos con tal de asegurarse que estuviera bien y lejos de ser encerrada nuevamente en una oculta prisión. Sin embargo el orgullo del Joker era muy grande, no se iba a permitir quedar como un héroe delante de todos…eso jamás. Solo le quedaba la opción de esperar el regreso de su chica, que… para su tranquilidad y mitigar una parte de su preocupación, sabía que ella era una experta criminal con una maestría en el arte de la defensa personal, superando inclusive a muchos de sus conocidos villanos…no por nada ella era su reina.

Harley abrió sutilmente la puerta de la bodega de armas asomándose y logrando distinguir el verde cabello del Joker de espaldas a ella en el cómodo sillón.

Todo había resultado bien y sin complicaciones para el Escuadrón Suicida, que, con la ayuda de Harley y algunos de los hombres del Joker bajo las órdenes de su mano derecha habían conseguido librarse del control de Waller, pero Harley no estaba segura si podría librarse de la ira de J…Sabía perfectamente que había desobedecido su orden y solo le quedaba tratar de disculparse con él yendo a buscarlo a la bodega de armas; no tuvo dudas en ir buscar a su Puddin allí; cada vez que algo inquietaba a J…sabía que él estaría en su cuarto favorito de toda la mansión.

\- _Puddin…-_ Lo llamó temerosa desde la puerta captando su atención y él enseguida se levantó caminando hacia ella a través de ese cuarto que contenía una infinidad de todo tipo de increíbles armas que cualquier soldado ya quisiera poseer para una catastrófica guerra.

– Yo, lo siento por irme así…fueron las voces en mi cabeza, me dijeron que tenía que ir…lo lamen…

Harley no pudo terminar de excusar su comportamiento; Joker la tomó por los brazos escudriñándola con la mirada e interrumpiéndola con sus palabras. - Estas bien? –

\- Si…estoy bien – Le dijo mientras sentía que los brazos de J la estrangulaban en un abrazo.

\- Nunca más Harls….nunca más vuelvas a desobedecerme – Le dijo seguido de un rudo besó, que Harley correspondió encantada y sorprendida de no encontrarse a J furioso. Claramente la preocupación por su bienestar, predominaba sobre la ira que pudiera sentir su Puddin...era extraño por parte de èl, pero estaba encantada.

\- Fui una muy muy mala chica…me perdonas Puddin?

\- Oh…te perdono…por cierto... tienes que hacer algunos méritos para eso…-

\- Mmmm… estoy a tu completa disposición…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos semanas después…

Harley aun no notaba la ausencia de la "visita mensual" que toda mujer debe tener por ley biológica. Ella seguía haciendo todas sus actividades "normales" que iban desde sus osadas aventuras con Ivy en la ciudad, seguir asistiendo todas las noches sin falta a los clubes de J; bailando especialmente para él en su jaula dorada, así como seguir con su juego favorito que consistía en seducir a los socios que J encontraba innecesarios o poco confiables o simplemente por el puro placer de verlos sucumbir ante la belleza de su chica para luego eliminarlos implacablemente. Además de eso, obviamente ella acompañaba a J en todas sus hazañas en la ciudad con la siempre interminable diversión con el murciélago, que aunque arruinaran sus noches, le fascinaba ver a su Puddin reír gloriosamente en cada encuentro con su "archienemigo", incluyendo las infaltables persecuciones por toda la ciudad y esa noche, no era la excepción.

OHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Reía Joker con su excéntrica risa mientras conducía a toda velocidad siendo perseguido por Batman metros más a ya en su mejor momento de diversión; olvidándose completamente del molesto hecho que, ni Johnny ni todos sus hombres lograban dar todavía con la ubicación de la escurridiza serpiente.

\- Oh! a Bat aún le falta pulirse en el volante !– Joker se giró hacia Harley con una gran sonrisa auténtica que expresaba toda la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento.

\- Oh Puddin!- Cantó Harley - Batsy tiene mucho que aprender de ti…obviamente necesita lecciones de conducir! Grrr – Le ladró juguetona Harley e hizo sonar sus impecables dientes en un sexy mordisco.

\- Ya lo creo bebe! HA HA HA HA – Joker volvió su vista al frente y giró drásticamente el volante a su derecha en una acentuada esquina seguido del Batmovil mientras escuchaba las agudas risas de su chica con el ruido que hacían los vehículos en la persecución. Sin embargo, para el infortunio de J, dejó de escuchar las risas de Harley cuando ella con su vista al frente sujetó su brazo derecho remeciendolò .

\- DETENTE PUDDIN! – J la miró extrañado sin dejar de pisar el acelerador y vio que los ojos de su chica estaban puestos en un enorme letrero luminoso varios metros más a ya. El letrero decía " _ICE CREAM"_ con un gran cono de helados a un costado y más abajo decía " _24 Hours a Day "_ que indicaba que el local de helados atendía las veinticuatro horas del día sin excepción.

\- OH bebe... No es momento de hacer paradas! Papi está jugando con Batsy ahora! – Canturreó Joker desatando la furia y pataleta de una Harley Quinn con su primer antojo. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera…

\- DIJE… DETÉN EL AUTO PUDDIN! – Habló exaltada a más no poder, pero J le hizo caso omiso, tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones…Bat lo perseguía asiduo. Sin embargo nada le importaba a Harley, solo quería un enorme helado de fresas en ese momento y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguirlo.

\- Ok me obligas a hacerlo Puddin! – Gritó y jaló decida la palanca de cambios hacia atrás a todo lo que daba provocando que el potente lamborghini finalmente se detuviera y J se giró furioso hacia ella. En qué demonios estaba pensando Harley si Bat iba tras ellos a tan solo pocos metros de alcanzarlos? La furia de J era innegable en su rostro, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o decirle algo, porque Harley se bajó del auto como si estuviera poseída por un demonio, sacó su arma y dio muchos disparos certeros a las ruedas del Batmovil. Fueron tantos los disparos, que una de las grandes ruedas de este colapsó haciendo que el vehículo del murciélago perdiera la dirección y se estrellara bastante cerca de ellos impactando con otro auto estacionado en un potente ruido.

Batman enseguida se bajó del vehículo, así como lo hizo J, quien avanzó furioso hacia Harley que iba caminando a la heladería frente a ella como si no le importara en absoluto haber detenido la peligrosa persecución de los "archienemigos".

J llegó rápido hasta ella y la jaló bruscamente del brazo deteniendo sus decididos pasos – SUELTAME PUDDIN! PUEDES IR CON EL ESTUPIDO MURCIELAGO! YO VOY POR MI HELADO!

La ira del comodín era tal que no encontraba las palabras para expresar su indignación por haberle cortado toda la diversión - SUFICIENTE! – Fue lo único que le gritó antes de poner a Harley sobre su hombro izquierdo ante la mirada de Batman que se aproximaba rápido hacia ellos.

\- HEY! SUELTAME! SUELTAME YA PUDDIN! – Harley empezó a golpear con verdadera fuerza la espalda de J, inclusive moviendo sus piernas, pero era imposible; el agarre de J era más fuerte.

En ese momento Batman estuvo a metros de ellos y habló dirigiéndose a J con su típica voz amarga y seria – Terminó la persecución Joker, es hora que… – Iba a seguir. Sin embargo los gritos de Harley lo interrumpieron.

\- CALLATE! MALDITO BATSY! ESTO ES TU CULPA! – Harley seguía remeciéndose arriba del hombro de J.- SUÉLTAME YA PUDDIN! QUIERO IR POR MI HELADO AHORA!

\- Bat…tenemos una pequeña discusión aquí…- Joker le dio una fuerte nalgada a Harley – Dejaremos el juego para después…

Batman observó como J metió bruscamente a Harley dentro del lamborghini mientras ellas seguía pataleando y exigiendo que la suelte para ir en busca de un… helado?. Batman no dudo que ella estaba realmente loca, pero no por eso era menos peligrosa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar para ir tras la peculiar pareja, el inconfundible auto de su némesis se alejaba a máxima velocidad con el fuerte sonido del potente motor escapando una vez más…

\- y bien Harley…Quinn...que fue eso? –

\- No me hables! Estoy molesta contigo! Tú y el maldito múrciela…

\- Bien cariño…tú lo pediste – J tomó la parte posterior del cuello de Harley sin dejar de conducir y con un movimiento rápido azotó con rudeza su frente a la guantera del auto haciendo que ella perdiera el conocimiento y que por fin todas sus quejas se silenciaran.

El brillante lamborghini se estaciono llegando a la masiòn y J sacó a Harley inconsciente del patentado auto cargándola entre sus brazos y caminando con ella hasta la gran piscina rectangular. La lanzó al agua sin reparo, ella ya sabía nadar.

Harley enseguida salió de su desmayo afirmándose del borde de la piscina tosiendo atorada por el agua.

\- …Llegamos a casa cariño… - Le dijo J desde arriba – arruinaste mi diversión con Bat, me debes una explicación.

Harley lo miró con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento afirmándose del barandal de la metálica escalera para salir de la piscina.

\- Y tu Puddin….arruinaste mi vestido, sin mencionar…que no me dejaste ir por mi helado! Oh! Y puedes pedirle a Batsy tu maldita explicación! Yo me voy de aquí! - Harley se sacó sus tacones y se los lanzó al Rey de Gótica.

Joker gruñó moviendo su rostro exasperado viendo como ella entraba a la mansión escurriendo agua por todo el camino. Toda esa situación lo estaba irritando demasiado y pateò con fuerza la rueda de su auto….desde cuando ella se atrevía a lanzarle cosas? y alzarle la voz de esa manera?…Oh…seguramente está en "sus días especiales" pensó J equivocado, pero eso no aminoraba su caprichoso actuar... y J seguía furioso por aquel arrebato que tuvo Harley.

Joker entró a la mansión y siguió todo el rastro de agua que dejó ella subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. El agua de la piscina le indicó que ella estaba en el baño; J estaba listo para entrar y empezar una acalorada discusión que seguramente terminaría muy mal mientras se sacaba su saco gris, cuando de repente la escuchó llorar como magdalena detrás de la puerta. Tal parece que las sorpresas aun no terminaban para J esa noche…Caminó hacia la puerta escuchando más fuerte el llanto de su chica y su ira comenzó a apagarse lentamente; nunca le gustó escuchar a Harley llorar y si lo pensaba bien, podía volver a jugar con Bats cuando quisiera….Además, conocía a Harley como la palma de su tatuada mano y sabía que si no hacía algo era probable que el llanto de ella en el baño no lo dejara dormir en toda la noche.

\- Harls, desde cuando estás tan intensa?- Intentó abrir la puerta del baño pero estaba cerrada con seguro -

\- Déjame en paz, quiero estar sola!

\- Deja el berrinche y abre la puerta Harls! – J perdió la paciencia y forcejeó rudamente la puerta sin poder abrirla, podía apostar que ella estaba impidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que entrara.

\- Bien bebe escucha…estas preocupando a papi otra vez…- Trató de convencerla de dejarlo entrar. Sin embargo la única respuesta que le dio Harley fue más llanto obligándolo a cambiar de estrategia.

\- Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti bebe?...- Le hablò suave, gutural, como sabía que le encantaba a ella y funcionó.

\- Helado…- La escuchó decir en un susurró.

\- Quieres helado bebe?...- Siguió con esa mística voz gutural.

\- Si…de fresa, quiero helado de fresa Puddin…- La escuchó ahora sollozar más calmadamente.

\- Bien…de fresa será….ahora abre la puerta Harls.-

\- No soy estúpida…si la abro me golpearas y no iras por mi helado…arruine tu diversión con Batsy.

\- Bebe…lo único que le importa a papi ahora es que dejes de llorar…Puedes hacerlo? Puedes dejar de llorar?

\- Solo si traes mí helado…-

Joker elevó el marco de sus ojos gruñendo iracundamente, era imposible razonar con ella en ese momento. Definitivamente su arlequín estaba en sus "días especiales" y maldijo a los mil demonios, que tenía que ir a buscar del helado de fresa que exigia o ella era perfectamente capaz de quedarse para siempre en el baño.

\- Bien bebe…iré por el helado de fresa…

\- Prometes que regresaras?

\- Si – Le contestó antes de tomar nuevamente su saco gris y salir de la habitación para ir en busca del puto helado de fresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos horas después….

Harley Quinn vestida con su pijama blanco de satín de dos piezas cuchareaba su tercer pote de helado de fresa recostada boca abajo a la cama mientras veía feliz una película de acción en el enorme televisor frente a ella; dándole la espalda al Joker, quien también tenía puesto su holgado y oscuro pantalón de dormir y veía poco entusiasmado la dichosa película pensando que las persecuciones con Bat eran mucho más entretenidas y con más acción que lo que le mostraba la pantalla del televisor. Entonces Joker aburrido, observó a Harley llevarse la cuchara con un poco de helado a su boca… Porque todo lo que hace tiene que lucir jodidamente sensual? Fue lo que pensó, a pesar de que no le gustaba que Harley comiera en la cama, era un mal hábito que no se lo había podido quitar.

Harley sintió la mirada de J sobre ella – Qué? Haré mucho más cardio Puddin…es solo que no puedo dejar de comerlo…esta delicioso! – Le dijo y siguió comiendo el helado meciendo sus piernas flexionadas.

Joker desvió su mirada a sus largas piernas pensando que lo que dijo fue una completa estupidez…Que?, Más cardio?, acaso no veía lo delgada que estaba? …Mujeres…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres semanas después del berrinche de Harley por el helado...

En el Jacuzzi del lujoso baño de la habitación de los reyes de ciudad Gótica. Harley, envuelta en una blanca toalla y sentada en el borde del Jacuzzi, acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda de J que estaba frente a ella sumergido hasta la mitad de su tatuado torso en un mar de espuma, espuma, que su chica se encargó de provocar empecinada en que podría ayudarle a calmar sus ánimos que no estaban del mejor humor posible. No después de seguir sin noticias de Doble S, era como si a la serpiente se la hubiera tragado la tierra y J se estaba empezando a impacientar.

Las cálidas manos de Harley se deslizaron resbalosas en el cuello del comodín para luego empezar a hacer suave presión en sus hombros en un placentero masaje mientras rodeaba su torso con sus piernas – Puddin…estas muy tenso… - No era experta en dar masajes, pero un ronroneo de J le indicó que lo estaba haciendo bien.

\- No hace falta que te diga el por qué…..- Le dijo haciendo alusión a lo tenso que estaba.

\- Doble S…no puedo creer que haya desaparecido totalmente. – Harley lo siguió masajeando ahora en su espalda - Puddin…si dejaras que hable con mis amigos…ellos podrían cooperar…

Joker dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás en el regazo de Harley mirándola seriamente – Harls….tengo que decírtelo otra vez…?

Él no estaba dispuesto a pedir ayuda al supuesto "Escuadrón Suicida" y Harley deslizó sus manos por sus hombros hasta llegar a los dos tatuajes que cubrían parte de sus bíceps ejerciendo presión en ellos provocando que otro ronroneo escapara de la boca de J y le habló suavemente – No Puddin…está bien…estoy segura que pronto aparecerá…- Entonces Harley inesperadamente se llevó una mano a la frente y otra a su boca.

\- Te sucede algo?

\- No…no, no es nada…me sentí un poco mareada, eso es todo.

\- No es la primera vez que me dices eso, debes ver un médico Harls.

\- Puddin…sabes muy bien que no me gustan los médicos…- Harley continuó dándole el placentero masaje a J - Lo único que saben hacer siempre es dar esos medicamentos, que saben horribles!

\- mmm concuerdo contigo..…- Le respondió Joker, después de todo, él también aborreció los medicamentos que le obligaban a tomar los médicos en Arkham.

\- Para que quiero un estúpido médico?, Todo lo que necesito para sentirme bien está aquí…justo frente de mi…- Harley dio un tierno beso a la espalda de J y él se giró tomándola de la cintura haciendo que cayera en la espuma con él. Lo siguiente que sintió Harley fue un apasionado beso de J

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya casi se cumplían dos meses y medio de la desaparición de Doble, al mismo tiempo que el embarazo de Harley avanzaba también sin ser detectado, ya que ella tuvo una "ligera visita" hace unas semanas atrás disipando la muy pequeña duda que se había comenzado a formar en ella, producto del retraso de su periodo menstrual. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto para no decepcionarse, Harley no le dio importancia a eso, pese a que algunas veces se sentía un poco mareada atribuyéndolo finalmente a su drástico cambio de vida; de estar cautiva en Belle Reve a toda la acción que ahora tenía de regreso en Gótica. Así mismo como a veces se sentía extrañamente cansada y somnolienta…

Harley se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre las sábanas doradas con su gatito F a su lado, ya estaba vestida y lista para ir al club. Sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse dormida esperando a que Joker y Johnny terminaran de discutir unos asuntos en el despacho. Al parecer rondaban algunos rumores diciendo que Doble S fue visto en Gotica y cuando Joker terminó la conversación con su mano derecha, fue en busca de Harley a la habitación encontrándose con que ella dormía cómodamente.

Joker remeció a Harley ignorando al molesto gato que dormía a su lado, incumpliendo la estricta orden que había dado de no querer verlo en la cama . - Despierta Harls! No querrás perderte un viernes por la noche!

\- Tengo sueño Puddin…quiero dormir… - Le dijo ella somnolienta girando al lado contrario de J.

\- La pereza no es un atributo atractivo cariño…ahora levántate! - Ordenó volviéndola a girar hacia él y ella bostezó.

\- Cielos Puddin…no quiero ir…-

\- Harls, hoy recibo un nuevo socio… y ya sabes lo que eso significa, no me puedes faltar.-

Harley sonrió entendiendo lo que quiso decir J, seguramente su Puddin estaba de ánimo para jugar con el supuesto "nuevo socio" y solo así ella salió del estado somnoliento para ir en busca de la diversión que más le encantaba y excitaba.

\- Bien! Ya me desperté! – Harley estiró sus brazos entusiasmada - Vámonos! Se nos hace tarde! – Le dijo animosa saliendo de la cama – Algo me dice que nos divertiremos bastante esta noche! –

El buen augurio de Harley estaba lejos de hacerse realidad…. Tanto ella como Joker, mucho menos Johnny, quien esperaba en el primer piso de la mansión se imaginaban lo que ocurriría esa fatídica noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuara...

 **Bien! Se que no hubo mucha acción en estos dos caps, pero créanme, la cosa se pondrá realmente interesante…sobre todo porque me encanta el drama y la acción! Le da vida a la historia.**

 **Tengo que agradecer nuevamente a todos los lectores y adorables personitas que me dejan comentarios, en verdad los amo! Y no les miento cuando digo que me hace feliz que me dejen su opinión, inclusive si es crítica n.n …**

 **En fin…que tengan buena semana! Y por si acaso, es probable que mañana corrija algunos errores de este cap, o que le agregue algún que otro detalle sin mucha importancia.**

 _ **Un brazo! Nos leemos!**_


	15. Hablame Harley

**NEW CHAPTER! - Ok ni, yo sé porque hable en ingles XD**

 **No tarde mucho en actualizar esta vez o si? - :D . No tengo mucho que decir del cap y tampoco quiero adelantar nada. Asique solo les diré como siempre…muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por leerme una vez más. Tiene mucha importancia para mí (:**

 **Las quiero! Y Bueno lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Háblame Harley…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johnny, con su elegante terno negro y sus clásicos lentes oscuros metidos en el bolsillo delantero de su saco, esperaba pacientemente de pie a un lado de la puerta de la mansión. El reloj le indicaba que faltaba poco para que marcara las 10 de las noche; no tenían prisa en llegar al club favorito de Harley y su jefe y la noche parecía albergar cierta atmosfera de tranquilidad; sobre todo después de saber que prontamente podrían dar con el paradero de Doble S; según fuentes cercanas de información. Johnny consideraba que todo en el ambiente le dejaba entrever que las cosas volverían hacer "normales" en la vida de su jefe, villano más temido de ciudad Gotica.

La espera de Johnny terminó, cuando vio a la reina payaso bajar entusiasmada las escaleras en un corto vestido rojo brillante con estampado de negros corazones invertidos, "Ace de póker" y Johnny pensó que su vestido no podía ser más acertado…. Pero algo más llamó la atención de Johnny aparte de las muchas y exageradas joyas que portaba la mujer enloquecida de su jefe. Había un brillo especial en el rostro bien maquillado de Harley, un extraño destello encantador se asomaba en sus ojos claros haciéndola lucir más bella de lo que de por si era y Johnny no pudo descifrar con exactitud de que se trataba…y algo inquietante rondo por su mente, pero no podía ser que… y prefirió pensar que quizás se debía a la innegable felicidad que sentía ella al estar de regreso en casa.

\- Qué sucede Johnny? Te vas a quedar ahí parado? – Harley sujetó la mejilla de Johnny – Vámonos! – Salió por la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Johnny observó a su jefe cerrar la puerta de su habitación con su particular forma de vestir y ostentosa joyería de grueso oro haciéndolo pensar que definitivamente Harley y J no podían complementarse mejor entre sí en todo sentido….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las luces de neón del lamborghini habían vuelto a ser rosa y azul alumbrando las sombras de la noche en la oscuridad de la larga carretera. Detrás de ellos los seguía a distancia la negra camioneta Ford que conducía Johnny tratando de seguir la rapidez del vehículo en frente de él.

\- VAMOS PUDDIN! HAZLO RUGIR! – Harley sacó la mitad de su torso por la ventana afirmándose con fuerza de los laterales del vehículo.

Una sonrisa torcida del Joker y el potente motor hizo el ruido que deseaba escuchar Harley mientras sus largos cabellos se mecían en el viento de la noche con una gran sonrisa sin sentir la peligrosidad de su acto. Solo el disfrute y diversión en la incomparable adrenalina que los envolvía a ambos era la conexión suficiente para saber que no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

El lamborghini se adentró en el centro de la ciudad pasando por la plaza principal de Gotica repleta de grandes árboles de nogal y con todas las personas que disfrutaban dando un paseo en un viernes por la noche. La atención de Harley se desvió a una pareja tomada de la mano que caminaban tranquilamente por la acera.

\- _Baaaaayyyyy ! –_ Fue lo único que alcanzó a decirles con su brazo estirado antes que el lamborghini se perdiera rápidamente de la vista de la atónita pareja. Harley se volvió a adentrar en su asiento cruzándose de brazos y miró a J que conducía concentrado.

\- Quien quiere ser normal? Normal es aburrido!…..Verdad? - Joker siguió conduciendo.

\- Si…así…es...Lo normal ata a las personas en vidas cotidianas quitándoles el verdadero sentido de vivir… - La miró de reojo - Vida sin límites…la diversión…cariño.

\- Si...

\- Creí habértelo dicho muchas veces….-

\- oh…yo sé Puddin, pero me encanta cuando lo dices! – Harley le regaló una mirada coqueta y volvió a salir por la ventana mirando todo el recorrido con verdadera alegría - _Wiiiiiii_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harley no esperó a que Joker se estacionara en el aparcamiento a un costado de las otras dos camionetas negras en las que se trasladaban los hombres que trabajaban para él. Ella se bajó rápidamente con una mano en la boca y con su rostro denotando angustia corrió de prisa a la entrada del club por entre algunas miradas disimuladas de las pocas personas conversando alrededor en sus ostentosos autos de lujo.

\- MUEVANSE! – Gritó y los dos guardias de la puerta se apartaron enseguida abriéndole paso a una reina desesperada por entrar al baño producto de las náuseas que sentía en ese minuto con todo el rápido paseo que le había dado su Puddin.

Johnny miró todo sin comprender bajándose de la camioneta y luego le llamó la atención un lamborghini casi idéntico al de su jefe pero la carrocería de este estaba pintada con un destellante plateado y detalles en rojo. Johnny no se fijó que la patente del vehículo decía "SI -SN 22" y empezó a caminar molesto hacia los dos guardias con Z que los acompañaba portando una ametralladora M249 en su mano derecha.

\- Cómo va la noche? – Le preguntó Johnny fríamente mirando al piso mientras J se acercaba.

\- Sin novedades, todo marcha bien – Respondió Z.

\- Si?... Creí haberte indicado que todos… – Le habló Johnny con molestia, pero no pudo terminar, su jefe apareció frente a ellos y Z lo miró moviendo la cabeza en asentimiento - …Jefe. – Lo saludó.

Joker se paró a un lado de él con una fría expresión y le dijo – Están todos advertidos de la presencia de Doble S en la ciudad?

Z le contestó – Si jefe. – Y Johnny hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sabía a qué punto iba llegar J.

\- Oh….Perfecto!- Joker exclamó con una maquiavélica sonrisa haciendo bailar los dedos de sus manos y Z asintió levemente. Sin embargo en un segundo Joker dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás y regresó con una mirada perturbada con una aterradora voz.

\- Dime Z…- Hizo un deliberado gesto con su mano izquierda - Tiene lógica para ti…Qué la serpiente no tarde en hacer su siguiente movimiento? – Z quedó mudo al sentir la tensión en el ambiente a lo que Joker le inquirió – mmm?

\- Si, tiene sentido…– Le contestó - …Por qué…por qué lo pregunta jefe? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

-! Porque no veo suficiente control en la entrada! – Joker gritó seguido de un sonido animal e inmediatamente agarró a Z fuertemente de la camisa quien dejó caer la ametralladora a sus pies –…Máxima Seguridad – Le dijo intimidándolo cara a cara con su sonrisa de metal, lo soltó y deslizó sus dedos por su cara.

Z tragó saliva – Si jefe, enseguida. – Le respondió, para luego agacharse a tomar la ametralladora en el piso; no logró alcanzarla, Joker pisó los dedos de su mano sin compasión observando la ametralladora a un lado de él.

\- Olvide mencionar; todos deben tener una de estas - Joker le lanzó una mirada a los dos guardias quienes portaban unas armas, que bien no eran básicas, pero no eran lo suficientemente "buenas" para Joker. Siguió ejerciendo presión en los dedos de Z.

\- Comprendido jefe, me encargaré de eso – Lo escuchó decir con un leve tono de dolor y Joker finalmente dejó de pisarlo para darle la espalda y le dijo con su rostro ladeado a la derecha elevando el marco de sus ojos.

\- Si algo sucede esta noche…Morirás… - Luego miró a Johnny a su lado – Frost!... una hora. – Le ordenó con su dedo elevado antes de avanzar en dirección al sector VIP.

\- Levántate idiota, ahí trabajo que hacer - Johnny le dijo maldiciéndolo con la mirada por no haber seguido sus previas indicaciones mientras tomaba su celular para efectuar un par de llamadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El club estaba casi al máximo de su capacidad ese día; era casi un ritual encontrarse así de lleno el espacioso local todos los viernes y sábados por la noche con la música resonando en un magnético ritmo asiendo bailar a la mayoría de las personas. Se respiraba glamour y diversión en el ambiente mientras que con la fuerte música de fondo las conversaciones de todos se convertían en murmullos hablando de trivialidades y flirteando entre ellos con abundantes copas espumantes en sus manos mientras eran iluminados por la completa iluminación dorada característica del club.

Harley corrió por entre las personas que disfrutaban del club de su Puddin y entró corriendo al baño sin sospechar y menos percatarse que un enigmático joven enmascarado de ojos claros cercanos a la miel la observaba sigilosamente desde una de las esquinas del club.

\- Hey tú, no deberías estar bailando? Muévete – Le dijo uno de los guardias del club a lo que el joven respondió.

\- En un momento, antes debo ir al baño -

\- No te pagan para ir al baño, date prisa y ponte a bailar…. perra…– Lo injurió el guardia mirando la parte frontal de sus cortos cabellos color plata que se elevaban con abundante gel mientras que el resto era negro y algo más corto. – Vaya imbécil…solo las mujeres se tiñen el cabello….seguro este nació alreves….- El guardia murmuró antes de marcharse camino a la barra.

El joven lo miró de reojo con una media sonrisa en su rostro antes de aproximarse al baño de mujeres. Espero unos minutos a un lado de la puerta cuando Harley finalmente salió con una mano en su frente.

\- Nauseas? – Le preguntó amablemente y ella se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si, como lo supiste?

\- Te vi corriendo acomplejada y lo supuse...- El joven sacó una goma de mascar del bolsillo de su brillante pantalón dorado y se la ofreció - Quieres?...El sabor del vomito es algo desagradable en la boca de una hermosa señorita.

\- No, gracias, tengo la mía - Harley tomó de su cartera la goma de mascar menta fresca y se la llevó a la boca. "Puta!" pasó por la mente del joven a un lado de ella. Luego de hacer un globo Harley lo miró extrañada – Hum, por tu mascara veo que eres uno de los nuevos bailarines.

\- Si soy Yerik, me contrataron hoy.

-Oh Cool! Es un nombre fuera de lo común… Mucho gusto Yerik!;… Harley Quinn!…- Le tendió la mano con una linda sonrisa.

\- …Seria un tonto si no supiera quien eres…- dijo Yerik ocultando la ironía en sus palabras y en vez de estrechar la mano de Harley la tomó firmemente con fuerza y le dio un contradictorio suave beso. Ella enseguida la apartó con cara de odio.

\- Si sabes quién soy, deberías saber quién es mi dueño – Le dijo entre dientes molesta y Yerik pensó "…Veo que te tienen bien amaestrada…"

\- Lamento si te incomode, solo trataba de ser amable contigo –

\- Sorry…ando un poco irritable – Harley se rio con una sonrisa – Pero enserio, te lo advierto…mi Puddin puede ser bastante celoso!

\- No lo dudo, tiene sus motivos…-

\- A que te refieres?

\- Eres muy bella Harley….ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mí en este momento…- Murmuró Yerik quien detrás de su máscara escondía un profundo corte transversal en todo su rostro.

\- Hey…no digas eso!…a mí me pareces un tipo bastante atractivo…digo, se nota que lo eres a pesar de la máscara. – Harley desvió su mirada a los plateados cabellos de su corto flequillo que apuntaban hacia arriba – Además, tu cabello es muy original! Debes llamar mucho la atención entre las chicas!

\- Bueno si…se podría decir que estuve recibiendo bastante atención este último tiempo… – "Con más de media ciudad buscándome…"

\- Vez? Esa es la actitud! – Harley le sonrió – Bien! Nos vemos! – Ella estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando se acercó a él y le susurró muy cerca – No olvides bailar sin tocar… o mi Puddin se enfadara… – Se apartó de él y con un guiño puso su dedo en la boca – _Ssshhhhh_

 _-_ No te preocupes, me advirtieron mucho que no tocara a la preciosa… reina.

\- Gracias! Aparte de lindo eres amable! Ah!… y trata de no opacarme mucho muñeco o podría partir tu cabeza en dos!– Le dio una risa enloquecida antes de marchase con un beso en la mejilla.

"Estaré encantado de que brilles de rojo esta noche perra loca" Yerik; alias Doble S sacó el celular de su bolsillo e indicó a sus nuevos hombres – Proseguiremos con el plan B. Los quiero a todos listos en menos de una hora. – Cortó y se perdió por el pasillo que daba a los camerinos de los bailarines del club.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

20 minutos después….

Desde la puerta del sector Vip Johnny observaba a su jefe que, como en infinidad de ocasiones no apartaba su vigilante mirada de las caderas de Harley que bailaban para él metros más a ya dentro de su jaula dorada al tiempo que no le prestaba la suficiente atención al nuevo socio mafioso de cabello castaño con chaqueta de cuero al igual que los guantes que escondían sus manos y una cadena de plata en forma de cruz que colgaba larga por su cuello.

Joker escuchaba las palabras que salían de la boca del hombre que intentaba hacer nuevos negocios con él sin pensar que ese hombre formaba parte del plan que tenía Doble S para llevar a cabo la totalidad de su venganza. El Rey de Gotica no sospechaba que aquella noche la serpiente iba a materializar una de sus más recónditas pesadillas albergadas muy en el fondo de su memoria, un recuerdo encerrado en mil candados bajo llave. Doble S abriría finalmente la puerta para hacerlo revivir un dolor tan gran que lo había llevado hacer el maniaco homicida némesis de Batman que era; sacando así su lado más siniestro y profundamente oscuro…

Harley lucia realmente bella esa noche bailando y J la miraba con esa fría mirada protectora espantando a los típicos y molestos moscardones que caían presos de la miel que desprendía ella con sus encantadores y dramáticos movimientos de baile. La reina bailaba a un ritmo bien marcado con todo su cuerpo, mostrando todos sus atributos en la gimnasia emanando un adorable magnetismo electrizante.

El hombre de chaqueta de cuero mientras hablaba con J miraba a Harley sin disimulo, estaba perfectamente advertido de lo que eso provocaría en J y eso era justo lo que buscaba. Hacer enfurecer al comodín que seguramente con un silbido llamaría a su chica para enrostrarle que era suya bajo su propio juego de diversión…Ese silbido, anunciaría el atentado a la reina.

\- Joker…participaras en los negocios que te estoy ofreciendo? - El hombre aparto su mirada de Harley por un momento - Es una buena oportunidad para ampliar el negocio al…extranjero.- El hombre vio a ella haciendo una magnifica rueda. Aunque esto fuera parte del plan, él también había caído cautivo por sus curvas. No hacía falta que ella se desvistiera en un erótico baile como una stripper, era otra clase de magnetismo hechizante que emanaba.

\- Mírame…- Joker chasqueó sus dedos dos veces y el hombre por fin apartó completamente la mirada de su chica.- Si tienes la intención de hacer un acuerdo conmigo…- Joker pasó dos manos por su cabello y continuó - ….Lo primero que deberías hacer es apartar tus ojos… No lo crees? HA HA HA HA – Joker carcajeó enseñándole la sonrisa burlona tatuada en su mano izquierda.

\- Yo…no la estaba mirando J…- El hombre balbuceó verdaderamente intimidado.

\- Tratas de mentirme? – Los ojos de J mostraban una mirada demencial y luego habló haciendo tiritar su mano frente a él - Tu pantalón…me dice lo contrario. –

\- No, yo…- Era cierto, el calor que sentía era evidente – Eso no es…

El hombre no dudo en callarse cuando Joker se levantó súbitamente del sofá blanco acercándosele mientras le hablaba - Bien…ahora escucha…te diré lo que creo…Mentirme no tendría sentido para ti…si decirme la verdad no lo percibirás como un peligro…Correcto? – J estuvo frente a él sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

-SI... – Le respondió temeroso y Joker lo soltó para exclamar vigorosamente con los brazos abiertos y sus puños cerrados.

-¡OHH EL MUNDO ENTERO MORIRIA DE DESESPERACION Y ABURRIMIENTO SIN LAS MENTIRAS! –

\- Quieres decir…que me entiendes J? – Preguntó y Joker le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- No te equivoques…- J tomó el rostro del hombre con ambas manos esbozando una maléfica sonrisa - Eso no fue lo que quise decir…..- Ronroneó amenazadoramente enterrando sus dedos en los sudores pómulos del hombre que en ese momento lo único que le empezaba a importar era salir con vida del club.

\- Espera J, tienes que escucharme…es imposible no mirarla, tu chica es bella, ella mueve esas curvas como una puta diosa…tu entiendes.- Habló con desesperación, provocando que la sonrisa metálica de J se invirtiera hacia abajo y soltara rápidamente su rostro.

\- …si…ella lo es….quieres verla más de cerca? - Murmuró frunciendo su boca –…te mostrare su blanca piel. – Joker se llevó los dedos a la boca y… silbó.

Harley bailaba con Doble S a su lado, ella le dio la espalda elevando sus cabellos de colores con las manos mientras bajaba sensualmente meciendo sus caderas. Doble S le seguía el marcado ritmo mirando de reojo lo que sucedía en la sección Vip, esperando el momento justo para darle a J donde más le dolía y mientras también era hipnotizado por los movimientos de ella repasaba su plan de venganza sintiéndose cada vez más impaciente.

El silbido llegó a los oídos de Doble S y Harley; que dejó de bailar para ir rápidamente donde su Puddin. No pudo hacerlo, Doble S la tomó de la cintura y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Le susurró – _Quieta puta… Vez esto? –_ Le mostró su anillo – _Te matara en un segundo si haces un maldito movimiento.-_

Las miradas de Doble S y Johnny cruzaron en un segundo y él no dudo en alertar a su jefe.

\- JEFE! – Le gritó y J se giró para ver a Harley rodeada por los brazos de Doble S.

Joker sacó su arma corriendo las cortinas doradas mientras Johnny le disparaba al hombre de chaqueta de cuero, quien estúpidamente había caído para ser la carnada que Doble S uso para dar inicio a su venganza. El disparo de Johnny alertó a todos los hombres de J que comenzaron a correr rápidamente por los alrededores con las ametralladores M249 que gracias a Johnny habían logrado tener en sus manos en menos de una hora. La música del club se cortó de golpe y gran parte de las personas corrieron entre gritos de mujeres asustadas.

\- Solo lo diré una vez…quita tus manos de Harley - Le ordenó Joker y Harley gritó.

\- PUDDIN! – Doble S le tapó la boca y deslizo su lengua por su mejilla.

\- No estás en condición de exigir nada – Varios hombres armados irrumpieron en el club y apuntaron a Joker, así como sus hombres también apuntaban a Doble S.

\- A si?...Quien lo dice? Doble S? la serpiente bebe? …No…a mí no me vengas con más juegos – Joker pasó sus dos manos por su verde cabello – Vas a soltar a Harley ahora o juro por los dioses del puto infierno que vas sufrir.

\- Te lo deje en claro la última vez J, el juego no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga…es así de sencillo. Tengo a tu puta ahora y no voy a detenerme hasta ver que hayas caído completamente.

\- Tu patética venganza no me intimida –

\- No digas eso…vas a hacer llorar a la reina o acaso no te importa verla morir?- – Doble S apretó más a Harley y su anillo de serpiente brillo en el cuello de ella.- Porque puedo hacerlo ahora….- Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, inclinando la balanza a su favor.

\- NOO! – Joker gritó y la serpiente sonrió –…Qué es… lo que quieres?

\- Así me gusta…que recibas bien a tus invitados….- Doble S comenzó a reír – Vamos a iniciar la cuarta guerra mundial aquí con tantas armas.

\- HABLA! Que es lo que quieres!? – Joker gritó exasperado mientras miraba los asustados ojos de Harley.

\- Me arrebataste a mi madre J…., ella era todo lo que tenía en mi vida, fue la única que cuido de mi pese a que no era sangre de su sangre…SI, ella me adoptó y cambio el destino de mi vida…pero tú…. – Doble S habló entre dientes enardecido por la ira – La mataste.

\- Mira…Tu dramática historia… ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! … SUELTA A HARLEY AHORA O VOY A ARRANCARTE LA PIEL LENTAMENTE – Joker lo apuntó con su arma en detalles de oro.

-Vas hacer que la mate más rápido J, ASIQUE NO ME HABLES ASÌ Y BAJA TU ARMA! – Doble S también gritó y Joker gruñó furioso, pero no la bajo.

\- Sigues apuntándome…No es muy listo de tu parte Joker…- Doble S fue deslizando sigilosamente su mano por su espalda en busca de su arma escondida mientras hablaba - ….Seré breve por tu impaciencia…Veras…en un principio pensé en matarla de forma instantánea con una dosis de mi veneno letal…pero luego pensé que mi amenaza no tendría sentido…si no ves a tu arlequín desangrar...-

Dos disparos se escucharon uno muy cerca del otro…

En un rápido movimiento Doble S empujó a Harley con toda su fuerza hacia adelante y le disparó a muerte segura apuntando directamente a su corazón. Sin embargo su disparo fue desviado centímetros más a la derecha cuando la bala de J impactó primero dándole en el brazo a Doble S justo a tiempo para desviar el trayecto de la bala.

Harley se desplomó en el piso con un grito de dolor y en un instante se vio envuelta en los brazos de J escuchando un sinfín de disparos de ametralladora a su alrededor.

\- Puddin…voy a morir?...- Él la tenía tomada con firmeza en la desesperación.

\- No bebe…no vas a morir… vamos a sacarte esa bala y todo estará bien cariño...- J besó su frente. Entonces escucho a Doble S reír fuertemente a carcajadas.

\- Podrás haber desviado el disparo pero ella sin duda morirá.- Doble S se sacó la máscara negra que ocultaba su cicatriz y prosiguió – Ya lo veras…vas sufrir tanto como yo.

Joker puso sus ojos enardecidos de ira en Doble S y enseguida gritó furioso – Frost! – Su mano derecha llegó inmediatamente mientras disparaba a algunos de los hombres de Doble S.

-Cuídala – Le ordenó y luego miró a Harley – tranquila cariño, Johnny cuidara de ti…- Johnny sujeto la cabeza de ella mientras Joker se paraba con su sangre hirviendo para ir tras la serpiente.

J le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Doble S haciendo que cayera duro contra el piso y se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo por los hombros. –Te hare saber lo que significa sufrir de verdad…estarás tan arrepentido... que desearas con toda tu alma haberte tragado tus malditas palabras.

\- Ella morirá -

\- oh…puedes hablar todo lo quieras pero eso no cambiara el hecho que pagaras….- J lo elevó de la camisa unos centímetros del suelo y le dio otro puñetazo azotando su cabeza.

\- JEFE! – Johnny gritó – No podremos sacarle la bala a Harley, está alojada muy cerca de su pulmón izquierdo entre sus costillas! Si no hacemos algo ella se desangrará! –

\- Te lo dije…pero estabas tan cegado por la ira – Doble S hablaba con sangre de su venosa boca – Quien va a sufrir ahora?

\- Si Harley muere voy a…– Joker no pudo continuar. El solo hecho de decir que si ella llegaba a morir le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Ella no podía morir.

\- Vas a hacer qué? Es una carrera Joker…será interesante de ver como intentas salvar a tu preciada reina…tic tac…el tiempo corre deprisa…tendrías mucha suerte si sobrevive - Doble S seguía sonriendo.

\- Jefe! Que haremos!? – La voz de Johnny hizo reaccionar a Joker.

\- Voy a volver por ti…- Habló con un tono amargo y ronco dándole un tercer puñetazo antes de ir por Harley.

" _Eso…si es que me vuelves a encontrar"_ Pensó Doble S con altanería poniéndose nuevamente la máscara antes de perderse entre los hombres que seguían disparándose entre ellos. Dio una última mirada observando como Joker tomaba a Harley entre sus brazos, no podrá salvarla fue lo que pensó sabiendo que el hospital más cercano de Gotica estaba a 35 minutos, quizás más dependiendo del tráfico un viernes por la noche.

 _\- No quiero morir Puddin…no me dejes morir…-_ Harley se aferró al cuello de J con fuerza mientras la sangre empapaba su brillante vestido. El tacto líquido de la sangre de Harley entre sus dedos llev sentir un dolor que jamás había experimentado.

\- Harls…no vas a morir, papi va sacarte de aquí ahora bebe…- Joker tomó aire – Tienes que estar quieta ahora de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y J miró a su mano derecha - Cuanto tiempo Johnny? –

\- Tenemos de 10 a 15 minutos -

Joker silbó y sus mejores hombres voltearon a verlo mientras seguían disparando. J hizo un gesto con su cuello y todos entendieron que debían ir enseguida a las camionetas, así lo hicieron mientras disparaban sin cesar eliminando a todos los hombres de Doble S en una masacre de cuerpos ensangrentados en el piso.

Johnny arrancó a toda velocidad la camioneta Ford con su jefe y Harley en la parte trasera del vehículo mientras era seguido por las otras dos con todos los hombres de J completamente armados recargando sus armas y poniéndose sus extraños e icónicos trajes de caricatura.

Johnny intentó de todas las formas posibles avanzar con rapidez por entre los autos pero era difícil, todo un reto, pese a lo habilidoso que era al volante. El tráfico de un viernes por la noche en Gotica era caótico y su jefe parecía sumergido en un oscuro trance de angustia con Harley en sus brazos y ella aferrándose a sus bíceps por encima de su camisa que ahora lucia más roja que blanca. Sin embargo ante la angustiante situación, alzó la voz.

\- Jefe, tenemos problemas – Le dijo Johnny observando el gran trafico frente a él.-… El trafico esta imposible y no tenemos tiempo para tomar un desvió.

-Y qué esperas para decirles que limpien el camino?!– Joker exclamó enrabiado y pasó una mano por su cabello con Harley en su regazo. Johnny inmediatamente tomo su celular para dar las indicaciones de su jefe.

\- Adelántense y aniquilen todo a su paso –

En cosa de segundos las dos camionetas se adelantaron y los hombres del Joker, uno con la máscara de Venom y el otro con la de Batman salieron por las ventanas y empezaron a arremeter con todo a los autos en una ola de disparos con el fuerte sonido de las ametralladores en sus manos y los gritos alarmantes de la gente. Los autos inmediatamente comenzaron a abrirles el paso estacionándose inclusive en las veredas con tal de no ser destruido por la ráfaga de disparos sin control mientras que otros colisionaban entre sí ocasionando un completo desastre en la larga avenida principal de Gotica.

Harley empezó a cerrar los ojos débilmente al igual que su respiración era cada vez más suave como el agarre de su mano que se aferraba al bíceps de J.

\- _Harley… mírame… abre los ojos bebe…Ábrelos!_ – Joker gritó desesperado pero ella parecía no reaccionar – _Vamos bebe…no me hagas esto…Harley! Harley!_ – Las manos de J empezaron a tiritar nerviosas bajo su espalda que se desangraba – _Harls…has un esfuerzo…-_ Joker hundió su rostro en su cuello respirando su perfume mezclado con el olor de la sangre – _Por favor…_

\- _Puddin…-_ Harley acarició la parte posterior de su cabello abriendo sus ojos despacio - _Dijiste por favor…no recuerdo haberte escuchado decir eso…nunca._

Los pulmones de Joker se llenaron de aire de nuevo en el alivio de escucharla hablar – _Es cierto bebe…dije por favor…-_ J acarició su cabello - _ahora puedes hacer algo por mí?_

 _\- Si_

 _\- No cierres tus ojos bebe…háblame si?...tienes que hablarme y permanecer muy quieta –_

 _\- Bien…de que…quieres que te hable Puddin?_

 _\- Dime que me amas_

 _\- Eso ya… lo sabes…_

 _\- Lo sé…pero quiero escucharlo…háblame Harley, tienes que hablar recuerdas?._

 _\- Si, Te… amo Puddin._

- _Bien….ahora, dime que no me dejaras._

\- _No…voy a… dejarte, nunca._

 _\- Si, nunca…nunca tienes que dejarme Harls…_

 _\- No lo hare…cierto?_

 _\- No lo harás bebe, porque no dejare que mueras esta noche._

 _\- Dame un beso. .._

 _\- No puedo, vas a cerrar tus ojos…y…sentiré que te estas despidiendo._

 _\- Eso…tiene… sentido. –_ Harley comenzó a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente y J la sacudió despacio.

 _\- Harls…sigue hablándome._

 _\- Qué más… quieres que…te diga?_

 _\- Dime…Qué pensaste…la primera vez que me viste en Arkham…Lo puedes recordar?_

 _\- Si…pensé…pensé que…me necesitabas…_

 _\- Tenias razón bebe…te necesito…y sabes lo que papi necesita ahora?_

 _\- …no…-_ Harley contestó con dificultad.

\- _Necesito que sigas respirando por mi…es parte de tu juramento._

 _\- Puddin….puedes…puedes reír para… mí? -_

 _\- Harls…te dije, sin despedidas….No reiré hasta verte bien…No hay risas si tu no ríes conmigo..._

\- JEFE! LLEGAMOS! – Gritó Johnny girándose hacia atrás para fugazmente bajarse de la camioneta y abrirle la puerta a J que tenía las manos ensangrentadas y ocupadas sosteniendo firmemente a Harley. Joker observó por unos segundos el gran hospital de Gotica frente a él con todas las personas en su interior moviéndose ajetreadamente cumpliendo sus turnos laborales.

\- _Harls, un esfuerzo más…vamos a entrar y todo estará bien.-_ Los ojos del comodín se volvieron a Harley, para darse cuenta que tenía nuevamente sus ojos cerrados y corrió por las escaleras frente a él con el corazón en la mano y con Johnny a su lado siguiendo sus pasos que ya tenía su arma apuntando hacia al frente del vidrio del hospital.

La puerta corrediza del hospital se abrió e inesperadamente todo el mundo vio al villano más temido de Gotica entrar con su chica en los brazos y nada más entrar, los hombres de J empezaron a apuntar todo el personal y pacientes que estaban totalmente impactados levantando sus brazos y escondiéndose con gritos alaridos por todo el hospital.

La personas enfermas empezaron a ocultarse detrás de las filas de sillas de espera viendo como un hombre panda los apuntaba con una gran ametralladora, como también lo hacía un hombre con cabeza de cabra mientas el resto; Venom negro y Venom blanco, Batman, el hombre en pijama y dos hombres con una caja rectangular en la cabeza aterraban a todas las enfermeras y doctores más cercanos en el mesón del hospital, dando indicaciones claras de no alertar a la policía o acabarían con la vida de todos los pacientes del hospital mientras disparaban a los computadores, teléfonos y cámaras de seguridad. La voz de una enfermera con una pistola en la cabeza sonó por el alto parlante.

\- Prohibido… llamar a la policía o…o…todos moriremos.

Pero sin dudas, la autoritaria voz ensombrecida del Rey de Gotica y su imponente presencia de look de gánster fue lo que más aterro a todo el personal.

– El mejor Dr. Ahora.

 _-_ Por favor no me haga daño! – gritó la enfermera horroriza y un doctor de tez morena con la típica bata blanca le dijo a la enfermera –Tranquila yo me encargó….El Doctor Howard esta en cirugía en este momento, yo me….- Johnny lo apuntó en la cabeza – Mi jefe dijo el mejor, ahora ve y tráelo.

\- Iré por él –Dijo el hombre aterrorizado hasta los huesos – Estabilícenla y llévenla al pasillo 15 – Le indicó como pudo a un par de enfermeros, quienes corrieron con una camilla hasta Joker no sabiendo que decirle para que soltara a Harley.

\- Póngala…aquí…- Le dijo a duras penas el enfermero que cubría su boca con una mascarilla azul claro al igual que su traje. Joker depositó a Harley en la camilla – Hare…haremos lo mejor que…- No pudo terminar J lo apuntó en la cabeza.

\- _oh…s_ i creen que me separare de ella están equivocados, ahora muévanse! – Joker gruñó y los enfermeros empezaron a correr con la camilla por el largo pasillo seguido de J que no paraba de apuntarles en la cabeza.

Los enfermeros llevaron a Harley a la sala de cirugía y empezaron a prepararla rápidamente con todos los procedimientos previos que se realizan para ejercer la cirugía bajo la atenta mirada de J, que solo se apartó de ella cuando llegó el doctor Howard junto con Jhonny apuntándolo en la espalda.

Joker súbitamente tomó al doctor de avanzada edad de la bata blanca elevándolo unos centímetros del piso y apego su frente a la de el – Vas a salvarle la vida a mi bebe o morirás antes de lo que tenías planeado…

\- Haré…hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para salvarla. – Le dijo despavorido.

\- Bien Dr., porque así como eres experto en cirugía yo soy experto en otras cosas…

\- Si...si, entiendo, ahora, déjeme ir, los minutos son cruciales – Joker lo soltó y el hombre avanzó hasta Harley rodeada del equipo médico con una mascarilla de oxígeno en su boca. Las palabras del Dr. le hicieron sentirse verdaderamente consiente que en solo minutos la vida de su arlequín se apagaría como el humo después de una ardiente fogata y rugió de un devastador dolor por dentro.

\- Ritmo cardiaco?

\- Estable, ya estamos listos para efectuar la cirugía cuando usted lo indique Dr. – Le comunicó el enfermero a lo que el Dr. miró a Joker y a Jhonny.

 _-_ Tienen…que salir o no podré concentrarme. – Le dijo e instantáneamente Joker presionó con toda su fuerza la punta de su arma en el pecho del Dr.

\- Va a tener que hacerlo Dr., porque no pienso dejar a mi bebe. ...- Los ojos de los enfermeros se abrieron enormemente con terror de ver morir al Dr. en ese momento, puesto que la mirada de J emanaba una ira desmedida.

Entonces, para la tranquilidad de todos, Jhonny sujetó el hombro de su jefe alterado – J, el Dr. Tiene razón, vas a tener que dejarla para que él pueda salvarla.

Joker dejó de hacer presión y con un gruñido animal bajo su arma, apartó al doctor empujándolo bruscamente y acarició la mano de Harley para luego abandonar la sala de operaciones deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el Dr. pudiera salvarle la vida a la única persona que le importaba en el mundo, por el momento.

Joker con su blanca camisa empapada en roja sangre caminaba de un lado para otro por el pasillo frente a la puerta mientras su mano derecha estaba apoyado contra la pared esperando el término de la cirugía. La respiración de J era exagerada influenciada por el desasosiego y desesperación que sentía en cada parte de su ser, la angustia lo estaba matando en la tortuosa espera mientas que la voz de Harley hacía eco en su mente - _-"… No quiero morir Puddin…no me dejes morir…-"_ \- Joker estiró sus brazos frente a la pared declinando su rostro. Cada vez que la escuchaba en su mente, controlaba con toda su voluntad el ferviente deseo de entrar a la sala de operaciones y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que ella no podía morir…y Joker sintió el dolor…el miedo…el terror de perderla para siempre, no era como si el con todo el maldito poder que tenía pudiera ir a rescatarla de una puta prisión…no…esta vez nunca más la tendría consigo y ni el mismo sabía lo que pasaría con él si eso sucedía…se hundiría en el desespero y la aflicción…enloquecería más de lo que ya estaba…sentiría el frio otra vez en su oscuro corazón…y la soledad lo golpearía tan duro que estaba seguro que nunca podría volver a ser el mismo.

Joker levantó su rostro mirando por encima de su brazo extendido la puerta a pocos pasos de él. Finalmente el Dr. salió sacándose la mascarilla y Joker en un parpadeo tenía su arma presionando la yugular en su cuello.

-La cirugía salió bien– Habló con rapidez el Dr. apoyado contra la pared y Joker sintió su alma revivir – Pero ella…perdió mucho sangre y está muy débil... – Joker presionó más fuerte su arma con una mirada depredadora y demencial hablando con sus dientes metalizados -

\- Diga que ella está bien Dr. o jalare el gatillo en este momento.

\- Aun…aún es muy pronto para decir que está bien…todavía tiene que recuperarse…y…no sabemos si ambos sobrevivan.

\- Qué?...Ambos? Qué... está diciendo Dr.?, no lo estoy entendiendo bien.

\- Acaso…no lo sabe? Yo…pensé que lo sabía…usted dijo salvar a mi bebe y …y – Tartamudeo el Dr.

-Saber qué? Hable claro Dr., está impacientándome. -

\- Bueno…que… que ella está…embarazada.

La voz del Dr. sonó irrumpiendo el silencio del largo pasillo de blancas paradas y cerámica gris del Hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara.

 **UUHHHH! XD jajaj no sé porque presiento que me llegaran review de amenaza por haberlas dejado con este suspenso, si…también soy un poquitín malvada XD. Pero prometo actualizar rápido…esta vez hablo enserio.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap y agradezco cada vez más sus comentarios, son mi fuente de inspiración diaria y motivación :) Los adoro!**

 **Un abrazo gigante, buen fin de semana de intriga! Nos leemos!**


	16. La capacidad de sentir

**Espero que no haya sido muy mala la espera XD, finalmente les traje el cap :) , no les dire mucho, sé que desean leerlo deprisa, pero al menos déjenme agradecerlos por sus comentarios n.n**

 **Buena lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _La capacidad de sentir…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La temblorosa voz del experimentado Dr. Howard en cirugía hizo eco irrumpiendo el silencio del largo pasillo de blancas paredes y cerámica gris del Hospital. Pero más importante aún, hizo eco en la perturbada y maniaca mente criminal del Rey de Gotica. La voz del Dr. resonó tan fuerte en la compleja mente del comodín que este se vio obligado a bajar su arma en un rápido intento de analizar esas pocas palabras que lo hicieron sentir un extremo dolor en su pecho como si le estuvieran arrancando nuevamente todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- _….ella está…embarazada…-_ Dejó el aire escapar repitiendo las palabras del Dr. para él mismo en un casi inaudible susurro mientras apoyaba su mano abierta en la pared, con su brazo semi extendido como si tratara de mitigar la tormenta de emociones encontradas que abatía su interior. Jadeó cuando en una milésima de segundo su conciencia le mostró una pantalla de cine en la que se proyectaba una caótica y peligrosa película donde su cerebro le indicaba la realidad de lo que sucedía, lo que sucedió y lo que pudiera suceder con Harley en ese…"estado"…Sofocado, se sintió increíblemente sofocado analizando todas las circunstancias…él…iba a ser…padre? …e inexplicablemente sintió la misma calidez que sentía cuando abrazaba a Harley y algo de euforia corrió rápido por sus venas.

\- Jefe? – La voz del más leal de sus hombres lo despertó de su trance y lo primero que hizo fue con arma en mano, tomar al asustado Dr. Howard de los dos lados de su cara y apretarlo con sus dedos mirándolo aterradoramente directo a los ojos.

\- Que me dijo Dr.…?, voy a… ser padre? – Se sintió más extraño cuando lo dijo con palabras.

El Dr. se aferró desesperado con sus manos a la pared ante tal potente mirada psicópata mientras respondía – Si…lo que escuchó…ella está embarazada.

\- Espero que no sea una maldita broma o voy a despedazarlo! – Joker ladeó amenazadoramente su rostro mientras sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

\- No, no es ninguna broma, es cierto – Se apresuró a hablar – no hay ninguna duda, ella está embarazada, lo…los exámenes de sangre así lo demuestran. –

Entonces Joker soltó al Dr. y avanzó con tres pasos hasta Johnny mirando la cerámica gris del piso - …Frost…escuchaste lo que dijo el Dr.?..- Levantó su rostro -….voy a ser padre…

Johnny creyó ver una sonrisa torcida ladeada a la derecha en el rostro de su jefe y sonrió para sí mismo; sabía que su jefe era un maniaco homicida demente, así como también, por todos los años de servicio a su lado sabía que esa sonrisa torcida y aterradora de J, era indicación suficiente para saber que su jefe empezaba a asimilar de mejor forma las palabras del Dr. Howard.

\- Si, te felicito jefe…me alegro por ustedes –

Inesperadamente Johnny vio como J le tendía su mano izquierda con la sonrisa tatuada y se sorprendió con creces; sabía perfectamente que su jefe no estrechaba manos.

Johnny estrechó la mano de su jefe villano sintiendo como él la apretaba con excesiva fuerza y se dio cuenta que J tenía una gran lucha interna con sus emociones. Acto seguido la soltó y con la misma peinó su verde cabello hacia atrás para volverse al Dr. Howard tratando de recuperarse de semejante e impactante noticia.

\- Dr.…le hare una pregunta y espero que esta vez responda mejor – Le advirtió con su mirada – Cuanto tiempo ?...Cuanto tiempo necesita Harls permanecer aquí antes de poder llevarla a casa?

\- Ella está muy grave y realmente no quiero recordarle que fue una cirugía muy compleja, ella necesita estar constantemente bajo supervisión médica… - El doctor tragó saliva viendo el rostro enfurecido de J que le indicaba que debía ser directo - Como dije, aun no estamos seguros si ambos logren sobrevivir a la cirugía – Joker dio tres rápidos y sonoros disparos alrededor de la cabeza del Dr. que impactaron en la blanca pared y este inmediatamente gritó aterrado – SOBREVIVIRAN SE LO ASEGURO!

\- Escúcheme bien Dr., Lo único que impide que tenga una bala en la cabeza, es que lo necesito con vida…Si vuelve a repetir lo que dijo, no correrá con la misma suerte – Habló severo y enardecido por la ira tratando de ocultar el miedo que sintió cuando el Dr. le recordó que ambos seguían en el latente peligro de muerte por culpa de Doble S y la furia lo invadió recordando que en su desesperación había dejado escapar a la serpiente, pero ya se encargaría de causarle tanto dolor como la desbordante furia que sentía en ese momento, ahora lo único que importaba era la seguridad de Harley y su…descendencia.

\- Responda la pregunta que le hizo mi jefe – Hablo serio Johnny – Debemos sacar cuanto antes a Harley de aquí, la policía no tardará en llegar.

\- Eso es imposible! Ella no puede salir del Hospital! – Johnny y J lo volvieron a apuntar directamente en la cabeza y el Dr. elevo las manos - Bien, bien, dadas las condiciones… de tres a cuatro días como mínimo para que logre estabilizarse lo suficiente y pueda ser trasladada con menor riesgo. – Iba a decir con menor riesgo de muerte, pero obviamente prefirió dejarlo así y justo en ese momento uno de los hombres de Joker, específicamente el que prefería portar la caja rectangular en la cabeza para ocultar su identidad llegó corriendo por el pasillo con una ametralladora en sus manos.

\- Jefe, Batman y la policía acaban de llegar.

\- Que oportunos…Frost encárgate que nadie entre – Joker ordenó con autoridad mirando unos segundos la puerta de la sala de cirugías y enseguida contrajo su mandíbula apartando su mirada rápidamente evitando así el deseo de entrar a ver a Harley. Tenía que ocuparse del murciélago primero y su mente pensó rápido en una estrategia para mantener a Harley en el hospital el tiempo que hiciera falta. Enseguida sujeto con fuerza el brazo del Dr. completamente asustado.

– Acompáñeme Dr., voy a presentarle a mi amigo Bat.

Joker arrastró bruscamente al Dr. Howard por el largo pasillo del Hospital mientras Johnny junto con el hombre de la caja rectangular se quedaron montando guardia afuera de la puerta, bajo la estricta orden de no permitir que nadie interrumpiera la recuperación de Harley.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera del hospital de Gotica el estridente sonido de las sirenas de los vehículos policiales resonaba con el azul y rojo que alumbraba la acera y parte de las grandes y anchas escaleras de cemento que daban a la gran puerta de vidrio, entrada principal del hospital.

Era alarmante la cantidad de oficiales armados a un lado de las muchas patrullas policiales montadas una al lado de la otra, formando de esta manera medio círculo de contención alrededor del edificio hospitalario. Cada una de las armas que portaban los oficiales más temerarios apuntaban hacia al frente mientras escuchaban desde arriba el fuerte y ruidoso sonido de las astas de los dos helicópteros policiales que sobrevolaban en la oscuridad de la noche; estos iluminaban el hospital con su potente luz reflectora en forma de circulo que se movía asidua por todo el sector de la entrada principal del hospital; alumbrando también de vez en cuando a todos los oficiales de policía que se habían atrevido a esperar la salida del villano más temido de la ciudad; esperando decididos a que cualquier caótico acontecimiento pudiera pasar. Ninguno de ellos dudaba de la capacidad de destrucción que el Joker era capaz de realizar, mucho menos después de que hace tan solo dos meses y algo más, la ciudad presenciara la caída de uno de los edificios más importantes, como lo era la intendencia de Gotica.

El negro Batmovil estaba estacionado en el centro de la barrera de contención formado por las patrullas de policías y su dueño, murciélago de capa negra y prominente barbilla estaba firmemente de pie al lado del jefe de la más importante estación de policía de la ciudad.

\- He esperado demasiado tiempo Gordon, tengo que entrar.

\- Aun no es momento de intervenir, no sabemos que es lo que se trae entre manos esta vez y no tengo que recordarte que el hospital alberga gran cantidad de pacientes en este momento. No pondré sus vidas en riesgo…suficiente tuvimos con el desastre de la intendencia.

\- Escúchame, eso no va a pasar esta vez. Tengo que actuar rápido si queremos salvar la vida de esas personas.

\- A sí? Quién me asegura que no hará explotar el hospital una vez que entres adentro?

\- No tengo una garantía para ti Gordon, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que nada de esto lo detendrá.

\- Ni tampoco nada de lo que tú puedas decirle, lo único de lo que tengo certeza es que esta demente y no te moverás de aquí hasta saber exactamente qué es lo que quiere.

Batman apretó sus grandes puños, entonces en ese momento vio a su archienemigo salir con gran parte de su vestimenta ensangrentada y apuntado con su arma chapada en oro a un Dr. de avanzada edad en la cien de su cabeza que lucía realmente horrorizado por la peligrosa situación en la que estaba envuelto y también lucia cegado por todas las luces que lo iluminaban directamente, así como las armas de todos los oficiales que apuntaban a Joker, quien parecía importarle en absoluto la caótica situación. A Batman le extraño enormemente ver a su némesis ensangrentado, no era común verlo en ese estado y por lo que lograba ver a distancia se percató que Joker venía con un semblante que irradiaba ira y maldad ensombrecida, como su ceño fruncido y potente mirada furiosa lo dejaban bien en claro; esta vez Joker no parecía estar en uno de sus juegos de diversión y esto impactó más al murciélago.

Batman se adelantó deprisa subiendo los escalones, dejando la mano de Gordon estirada, quien se enfureció por lo imprudente de su acto. Aunque esto era normal en Batman, quien actuaba siempre bajo su propia justicia.

\- Bueno, estoy aquí, que tienes esta vez Joker – Se dirigió Batman con voz profunda y amarga a su némesis.

\- Bat, veo que trajiste a todo el personal policial, pero esto no es un juego…no…Volare los sesos del Dr. si das un paso más – Advirtió Joker remeciendo el cuerpo del Dr. - pero más importante aún… ahí al menos 7 ametralladoras de mis hombres armados que estarán encantados de volarles la cabeza a cada paciente del puto hospital.

\- Lo único que entiendo es que tienes que parar esto por el bien de la ciudad. – Respondió Batman con ronca voz.

\- Siempre hablando del bien y del mal Bat…pero esta vez no estoy de humor para tanto parloteo. Vas a hacer lo que te digo, porque si no lo haces un verdadero infierno caerá sobre Gotica que ni tú ni nadie podrá detener

\- SUELTA AL DR. AHORA! – Gritó exasperado Batman.

\- Oh, lo voy a soltar, pero antes escucharas lo que el Dr. Tiene que decir….hable sin miedo Dr., dígale a Bat lo que me dijo hace un momento – Joker presionó con rudeza la cien del aterrado Dr. y este habló, ante la insólita mirada del murciélago.

\- Bu...bueno, yo le dije hace un momento a…él – El Dr. Howard miró de reojo a J - que…la chica está embarazada.

\- Qué chica Joker? – Bramó Batman.

\- Mi chica Bat, La infame Harley Quinn! – Enfatizo su nombre orgulloso - Tiene al futuro heredero de Gotica en su vientre y sería una excelente noticia si no estuviera ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE! – Gritó con ira el comodín – Ahora vas a seguir mis órdenes Bat, porque como vez esto no es un juego y no estoy dispuesto a perder a Harley.

Batman guardó silencio unos momentos impactado por la noticia, eso explicaba la vestimenta ensangrentada de su archienemigo, pero lo primero que paso por su mente, era que si Joker ya estaba enloquecido y sumergido en la maldad, sería mucho peor para la ciudad si desataba toda su ira si algo malo le sucedía a su chica en ese estado. Tenía que tomar otra estrategia o estaba seguro que todo terminaría devastadoramente mal y con su típica voz ronca, esta vez más amarga le preguntó.

\- QUE QUIERES?

\- Eso es…Bat, parece que estas entendiendo. – Joker hubiera sonreído en otro momento; más esta vez no podía y siguió - Necesito de tres a cuatro días para sacar a Harley de aquí sin complicaciones, hasta entonces el Hospital estará cautivo y será albergue para mis hombres, que como dije, no dudaran en aniquilar a cada una de las personas adentro.

\- Eso es una locura Joker, no puedes mantener cautivo el Hospital

\- Si puedo y puedo hacer muchas cosas más que no querrás ver si Harley no sale con vida de aquí. – Los profundos ojos de J le advertían a Batman la veracidad de sus palabras y Batman le respondió con tono serio y frio.

\- No dudo que lo harás.

\- Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar…ahora lo primero que tienes que haces es retirar toda la escoria de aquí. Segundo, mañana quiero a primera hora del día recibir la visita del alcalde o pondré todos mis explosivos repartidos por la ciudad…y sabes que son muchos…Tercero, no quiero molestas interrupciones los días que este aquí…quiero total tranquilidad para mi reina y por último, lo diré solo una vez más…No quiero juegos Bat, esto no es divertido para mí y tampoco lo será para ti si incumples algunas de las ordenes que te acabo de decir.

\- Dalo por hecho. – Habló con notoria molestia en su voz el murciélago – Es todo?

\- Si, es todo, puedes irte - Batman se dio media vuelta con su larga capa negra y Joker le dio la última advertencia de la noche con una sombría voz - Sin trucos sucios...Batman.

El murciélago detuvo sus pasos un segundo sin voltearse para luego continuar su camino hasta llegar a Gordon y darles las indicaciones del caso; entendiendo la seria advertencia de J tan solo con escucharlo decir "Batman". Pero tampoco le hizo falta que se lo advirtiera, no dudaba que Joker era perfectamente capaz de cumplir cada una de sus peligrosas amenazas como se lo había dejado saber en muchas ocasiones donde su archienemigo se divertía con sus juegos ocasionando el completo caos y destrucción en la ciudad. La única y gran diferencia esta vez, era que Batman tenía más que claro que esto no se trataba de un juego más para Joker y eso hizo sentir a Batman intranquilo, sobre todo después de enterarse que Harley estaba embarazada…Sin dudas, estaba consiente que eso traería serios problemas a futuro para ciudad Gotica, pero por el momento el deber justiciero del murciélago le decía que por el bien de todos los rehenes del comodín, tenía que acatar sus órdenes…ya que todo indicaba que Joker más que querer ocasionar un desastre en el hospital, lo único que quería, era la seguridad de su reina y probablemente si cumplía sus órdenes lograría salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles del hospital.

Batman llegó hasta Gordon ante la seria mirada de J desde la puerta de entrada del hospital mientras seguía iluminado por los fuertes reflectores de los dos helicópteros sobrevolando los cielos. Gordon inmediatamente se dirigió a Batman con preocupación en su voz.

\- Qué es lo que quiere? –

Batman sin mirarlo le contesto – La seguridad de su reina.

\- Tienes que ser más específico si quieres que entienda

\- Anuncia la retirada de todos los oficiales o las personas morirán.

\- No puedes llegar y decir eso como si nada.

\- Solo haz rápido lo que te digo Gordon, te diré los detalles en el cuartel policial.

La profunda voz de Batman le indicó que debía hacerle caso rápidamente y Gordon dio la indicación por la radio policial a todos sus oficiales armados.

\- Retirada…repito, Retirada.

Al término de esto, Joker observó cómo dejaron de iluminarlo los dos helicópteros que sobrevolaban sobre él dándose vuelta para perderse en el oscuro cielo nocturno y cada uno de los oficiales armados que lo apuntaban fueron adentrándose con suma rapidez dentro de sus patrullas correspondientes para después, al igual que los helicópteros, dar marcha atrás y empezar a retirarse por las calles uno seguido de otro. Finalmente vio como Batman le daba una última mirada severa antes de introducirse en el Batmovil personalizado con su inconfundible apariencia más de armadura que de vehículo y como el mismo hacía en muchas ocasiones, piso el acelerador hasta el fondo para luego marcharse con excesiva rapidez por las calles de Gotica.

Joker no espero a que todas las patrullas hicieran la retirada, le bastó con ver a Batman retirarse y se adentró nuevamente al Hospital convencido de que el murciélago había entendido bien sus órdenes, aunque claro, tampoco se confiaría de eso y sin dudas tendría que hablar con su mano derecha para aumentar por cuanto pudiera toda la seguridad dentro del hospital poniendo a todos sus hombres en estricto rigor de estar atentos a cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar. Para su suerte, contaba con gran cantidad de hombres a sus servicios que estaban más que dispuestos a seguir todas sus indicaciones. Solo bastaba con algunas llamadas que hiciera Johnny y tendría todo el hospital como un maldito centro de concentración para una guerra; no por nada era el Rey de Gotica y ahora era cuando más usaría todo el poder e influencia que tenía para mantener la completa seguridad de ahora…las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo.

Joker entró y vaya que sus hombres habían aprendido a sembrar el caos. El hospital estaba hecho un verdadero desastre y ya todo el personal hospitalario se encontraba atado y amordazado repartidos por todo el amplio lugar, así como todas las personas que quedaron atrapadas dentro, minutos antes de que él hiciera su entrada con Harley desangrándose en sus brazos. J se dirigió a uno de sus hombres y empujó con rudeza al Dr. hacia él.

\- Vigílalo.-

-Entendido jefe - Venom negro asintió con la cabeza agarrando bruscamente al Dr. de los hombros y Joker se fue directo al pasillo de urgencia que daba con Harley en donde Johnny y el hombre de la caja rectangular en la cabeza con su ametralladora en forma cruzada en su mano como si de un soldado se tratase esperaba de pie frente a la puerta.

Johnny sintió algo de calma interna cuando vio a su jefe llegar hasta ellos; Joker no mostraba ninguna tranquilidad en su rostro, pero estaba más que claro para Johnny que su jefe había librado con suma destreza la aparatosa emboscada policial; como era de esperarse de él.

\- Frost, en menos de una hora quiero ver un verdadero ejército dentro del hospital.

\- Me encargaré de llamar a todos, puedo decirte con total seguridad que nadie entrara a menos que tú lo quieras.

\- Harás lo que sea necesario para cumplir tu palabra…ahora ve y encárgate de eso.

Johnny entendió perfecto que su jefe quería privacidad y salió por el pasillo junto con él otro hombre a su lado. J abrió la puerta y bastó una fría mirada a los tres asustados enfermeros que estaban sentados en el piso apoyados de espaldas a la pared; para que estos instantáneamente se pusieran de pie y abandonaran con rapidez la sala de emergencias dejando así al Rey de Gotica en completa soledad con su reina.

Joker miró a Harley recostada y levemente inclinada en la camilla hospitalaria, con sus ojos cerrados y su largo cabello de dos colores, ahora estaba ensuciado con rastros de sangre y la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su boca le suministraba el vital aire, mientras que por una intravenosa recibía una transfusión de sangre en su antebrazo izquierdo y su cuerpo ahora estaba vestido con un camisón azul claro por debajo de una delgada sabana del mismo color rodeada de cables que conectaban a su pecho e indicaban el ritmo cardiaco en el monitor de pantalla del computador a su lado. La fina raya verde que sobresalía moviéndose sutilmente en el fondo negro indicaban las bajas pulsaciones de su corazón.

Nunca había visto a Harley así de frágil desde que había llegado a su caótica vida y en ese momento a J le importaron una mierda las inquietantes dudas que tenía sobre si podía lidiar realmente con un hijo o hija y lo único que le importó con toda su alma era que vivieran, ambos, los quería con vida, los necesitaba con vida y estaba seguro que no podría sobreponerse nunca si los perdía. El fuego que sentía en su pecho le hacía entender que no podía mentirse, amaba a Harley embarazada y tenía una mezcla de frustración y rabia por no poder llevarla a casa, abrazarla y encargarse que nada le pasara.

Caminó hasta ella y deslizó su mano por su silueta mientas avanzaba hasta su rostro ligeramente ladeado a la derecha, acarició el corazón en su mejilla que ahora lucia más blanca de lo normal. Estaba seguro que ella tampoco sabía que estaba embarazada.

\- _Harls…voy a cuidarte y tienes que ser fuerte, porque aunque tú no lo sepas, tienes al futuro heredero de Gotica en tu vientre…no…más que eso bebe, tienes a mi hijo contigo…y no te jure en vano que moriría por ti…debes creerme…nada malo va a pasarte…y vivirás para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte….eres todo para mí…los dos...los son._

J se acercó a la mesilla con ruedas que tenía parte de los instrumentos médicos y tomo unas tijeras metálicas, enseguida descubrió el cuerpo de Harley para empezar a cortar una larga línea desde la mitad de sus pierna hasta el centro de su abdomen. Volvió a dejar las tijeras en su sitio y aparto lo extremos del camisón cortado dejando al descubierto su abdomen. Joker puso su mano abierta en su vientre llegando a la altura de su tatuaje _"Lucky You",_ que ahora adquiría un nuevo significado para él y lo acarició moviendo sus dedos suavemente sintiendo esa agradable calidez recorrer su cuerpo se mantuvo así varios minutos recordando cuanto había cambiado su forma de pensar desde que conoció a la Dra. Quinzel.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _La joven Dra. Harleen Quinzel de largo cabello dorado y hermosos ojos azules caminaba segura y sonriente por entre las miradas poco disimuladas de los guardias que estaban de pie en cada una de las puertas de grueso metal que daba con cada sala de sesiones de terapia que los reclusos de Arkham tenían con sus respectivos médicos asignados para hacer uso de sus mejorías. Harleen no se molestó en devolver la mirada a los guardias que parecían notar que ese día se había decidido a resaltar un poco más el color de sus labios con un ligero brillo labial y simplemente caminó haciendo sonar sus negros tacones hasta el final del largo pasillo con un block de notas en sus manos y una lapicera pendiente del bolsillo de su impecable bata blanca._

 _La sala de terapia que compartía con el mas afamado villano de Gotica quedaba exclusivamente al final del pasillo, ya que esta había sido adecuada a las exigencias de la Dra., donde no se encontraban cámaras de seguridad ni dispositivos de micrófonos que pudieran hacer alterar el estado de animo de su paciente…favorito, como él lo había requerido como una exigencia primordial si querían seguir teniendo las sesiones de terapia juntos._

 _Harleen finalmente llegó a la puerta y no hizo falta que los guardias miraran su identificación para reconocer a la Dr. que se encargaba de intentar lograr una mejora en EL JOKER. Ellos la saludaron cortésmente y le abrieron la puerta sin dejar de sostener sus grandes armas; ella entró y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando vio a J reclinado en su silla con la mirada puesta en la gran ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del día en la oscura sala de color desteñido en las paredes._

 _\- Buenas días Señor J – Lo saludó alegremente y J apartó su vista fijándose en la ligera brillantes de sus labios y sonrisa._

 _\- Oh…Dra. Quinzel….luce radiante esta mañana. -_

 _\- Bueno, gracias…a decir verdad desperté de muy buen humor.- Le dijo ella sentándose frente a él._

 _\- Dígame…acaso se debe a que atenderá a algún paciente….que le interesa…- Le dijo inclinándose levemente sin ocultar el sutil coqueteo en sus palabras._

 _\- Todos mis pacientes me interesan Señor J y me agrada atenderlos a todos por igual, si no, no hubiera elegido esta profesión, no cree? – Le dijo sonando más seria de lo normal intentando mantener el profesionalismo entre paciente y Dr. y Joker lo notó dejando en claro su molestia con su voz amenazante._

 _\- Escúcheme bien Dra.….tendremos problemas si me compara con algún otro de sus pacientes._

 _\- Me está diciendo que es diferente al resto, Señor J? –_

 _\- Puede decirlo como quiera, pero esta advertida. – Joker siguió con tono serio, pero ella le sonrió mitigando su molestia._

 _\- Es un buen tema para tratar hoy, desde cuando empezó a sentirse diferente? – Lo miró dulcemente y Joker recordó que debía seguir su estrategia de seducción. Entonces le contestó con humor._

 _\- Desde que mi cabello es verde y mi piel pálida Hahaha.- Rio con risa demencial entrecerrando sus ojos._

 _\- Me alegra que recuperará su sentido del humor Señor J, pero me refería a la parte emocional, su pasado tiene algo que ver con que se sienta diferente a los demás?_

 _\- Si pretende que le revele parte de mi pasado, de por terminada la sesión Dra. –J desvió su mirada bruscamente._

 _\- Entonces, al menos… podría…- Él se devolvió a mirarla para callarla con sus profundos ojos fijos en ella._

 _\- Ya se lo dije Dra. no pienso hablar de eso…cambie de tema o tendré que castigarla._

 _Harleen sacó su lapicera y le dijo con tono comprensivo dejando de lado nuevamente el sutil coqueteo en la amenaza de él._

 _\- Señor J, el pasado nos define a ser la clase de personas que somos a futuro…capaces de compartir libremente sentimientos y emociones de afecto._

 _\- Me encargue de quemar mi pasado para nunca sentir nada otra vez. – Le respondió secamente._

 _\- Y nunca le interesó formar una familia ?…tener hijos, tal vez? …Ser padre forma parte importante en la vida de todo hombre._

 _\- Nunca podría Dra…para tener algo así se necesita ser capaz de sentir y como puede ver, yo soy adicto a hacerle daño a las personas…. Por no mencionar que disfruto enormemente eliminar a quien sea que se interponga en el camino que escogí…o porque cree que estoy encerrado aquí?... Ha Ha Ha Ha - Carcajeó con sarcasmo - Un hijo sería un serio problema!_

 _\- Y qué me dice del amor? Lo ha sentido?...el amor lleva a las personas a querer cambiar ciertos aspectos de sus vidas.- Le dijo ella luego de escribir una rápida nota en su libreta._

 _\- Es muy persistente Dra. Quinzel, mire hasta qué punto me ha arrastrado…le diré lo que pienso del amor solamente por su atrevimiento a seguir preguntando, pero es todo lo que obtendrá de mí y daremos por finalizada la sesión._

 _\- Esta bien…me intriga saber lo que piensa del más fuerte sentimiento que el ser humano es capaz de sentir. – Le dijo con tranquilidad y Joker se reclinó hacia atrás mirando al techo._

 _\- Para empezar Dra., no creo que el "amor" sea el sentimiento más fuerte, hay otros que tienen mucha más importancia sobre nosotros, como el odio, la venganza, la avaricia…el poder…_

 _\- No nos desviemos del tema Señor J._

 _\- Espero no decepcionarla con mi respuesta Dra…- Joker se volvió hacia ella mirándola seriamente - …El amor es algo efímero…impulsos eléctricos que desestabilizan las hormonas para un breve lapso de momentáneo….Placer…son solo reacciones químicas._

 _\- No me decepciona Señor J, es lo que esperaba escuchar del hombre más temido de Gotica…pero espero que algún día puedas ser capaz de decir la palabra amor sin pensar en la definición que me acaba de decir._

 _\- Suficiente – J remeció su camisa con violencia, pero no espantó a su Dra.; acostumbrada a sus arrebatos, que si no fueran detenidos por la camisa de fuerza, podrían terminar con ella con algún tipo de contusión._

 _\- Quedan 15 minutos para terminar la sesión Señor J, quiere hablar de algo más? -_

 _\- No…; tocamos temas muy profundos en esta sesión y estoy bastante cansado ahora… – Joker miró la camisa que lo apresaba y luego le dijo – además, esto realmente no ayuda._

 _\- Lo siento Señor J…trate de convencer al consejo pero rechazaron mi petición. – La escuchó decir e inmediatamente a J se le vino otra forma de acercarse más a la Dra. que era necesaria en su plan de fuga._

 _\- Oh… no se preocupe Dra.…le molesta si le hago otra petición? Mmm? –_

 _\- No, dime…En que puedo ayudarte? - Le dijo con suave voz._

 _\- Vera Dra.…tengo un molesto picor en el lado derecho de mi cuello…podría…ayudarme con eso? – La miro inquisitivamente ladeando su cuello y su tatuaje de naipes se distinguió más claramente._

 _\- Me hará daño? – Le dijo ella acomodando el escurridizo cabello que siempre escapaba de su peinado._

 _\- La verdad…..Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo en este momento…- Le sonrió demencial con su boca abierta mostrándole el metal que cubría parte de su dañada dentadura._

 _\- Una respuesta sincera Señor J…supongo que tiene razón – Se levantó demostrando seguridad. Sin embargo por dentro temblaba con los rápidos latidos de su corazón acelerado mientras caminaba hasta ponerse de pie detrás del villano y temerosamente puso sus dedos en los naipes de su cuello._

 _\- …Tiene manos cálidas Dra.…- Murmuró con un suave tono de voz gutural y Harleen evito darle respuesta o evidenciaría el nerviosismo que sentía por la intimidad del momento._

 _\- Puede bajar un poco más? … Le pidió en su susurro placentero._

 _Harleen dio un profundo respiro que inclusive el comodín lo sintió sonriendo maliciosamente para sus adentros. – Seguro…porque no? – Le respondió y deslizó su mano hasta dar con su clavícula derecha raspando suavemente su piel con sus uñas._

 _\- Así está bien?_

 _\- Si_

 _En ese momento la alarma del reloj de pulsera de Harleen sonó indicándole que era hora de salir y que debía, aunque no quisiera, abandonar la sala de terapia antes de que los guardias entraran interrumpiendo la sesión._

 _\- Tengo que irme Señor J – Le dijo deslizando su mano suavemente por su piel para apartarla, haciendo que se sintiera como una caricia para el villano._

– _Espero haberte ayudado a sentirte mejor – Caminó rápidamente tomando sus notas que estaban sobre la mesa que siempre los separaba para enseguida dirigirse a la puerta de salida y antes de llegar la escuchó llamarla deteniendo sus pasos._

 _\- Dra._

 _Harleen se giró para encontrarse con su profunda mirada fija en sus ojos mientras le decía con firme tono de voz._

 _\- Puede escribir que tiene un nuevo avance en su terapia._

 _\- Cual avance señor J? – Le preguntó con un dejo de nerviosismo que Joker notó._

 _\- Me hizo dudar si aún tengo la capacidad de sentir…_

 _Harleen le sonrió y le respondió sin apartar su mirada - Pueden estar escondidos Señor J, pero eso no quita que estén ahí… -_

 _\- Nos vemos en tres días Dra., no olvide lucir radiante para mí._

 _\- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El recuerdo hizo que J volviera su vista al rostro dormido de Harley y pensó que ambos habían cambiado mucho en esos años, ella se había adaptado a él por su propia voluntad y él había cambiado por ella sin proponérselo, de hecho, tratando de evitarlo a toda costa, pero finalmente fue imposible y ahora era indiscutible, incluso para él, que era consiente que ambos habían logrado complementarse el uno por el otro.

J acomodó nuevamente la sabana cubriendo el cuerpo de Harley para después acercarse a su rostro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella en su mano derecha.

 _\- Tenias razón bebe, reviviste sentimientos enterrados…. ahora tu y yo quemamos como el fuego….…sería difícil pensar él vivir sin ti….es por eso que no puedes dejarme y menos ahora...que cumplirás uno de mis deseos mas ocultos..._

J se dejó caer sentado apoyando su espalda a la camilla de cirugía deslizando suavemente el brazo de Harley para que cayera a su lado sin soltar su mano con sus dedos entrelazados y se quedó observando la pulsera arlequín que envolvía la muñeca de su chica, pensando en que había escogido el peor momento para decirle lo que sentía.

 _\- Debe ser una especie de castigo por haber dejado pasar tantas noches…-_ Murmuró para sí mismo. Era seguro que no dormiría en toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara

 **Y bien? Que les pareció? Mal? Bien? Se les está haciendo muy largo el fic? …háganme saber su opinión, se los agradeceré...de todos modos,...les comento que no quede del todo conforme con el cap, màs que seguro que algunos también opinaran lo mismo...pero tratare de mejorar, el próximo cap tendrá mas acción.**

 **Un abrazo enorme a todos los lectores! Los quiero muchísimo y espero que les haya gustado el Flash back de Arkham, que por cierto está dedicado a Dessire. (:**

 **Nos leemos!**


	17. Devolviéndole la risa a mi jefe

**Volví con la corrección y debo decir que ahora si me ciento màs conforme y tranquila con el resultado, que espero no les desagrade. Este cap, tiene muchos guiños de todo lo que ah sucedido a lo largo de la historia que eh escrito, espero que los recuerden y los noten :)**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias y de nuevo me disculpo por lo de ayer.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios! Y Buena Lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Devolviéndole la risa a mi jefe._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joker evitaba mirar el reloj de oro en su muñeca, no quería saber la cantidad de horas exactas que habían transcurrido lentas y silenciosas. Lo único que interrumpía el silencio de la sala de urgencia era un vip proveniente del computador a un lado de Harley, que anunciaba que ella seguía aferrándose a la vida como sus bajas pulsaciones lo indicaban. J sabía que Harley no despertaría al menos en varias horas o incluso más, pero no sentía su espalda adormecida o el frio del piso como algo molesto, lo verdaderamente molesto y que lo enfurecía enormemente era que sus recuerdos más profundos, encerrados bajo mil candados, lo amenazaban con salir cada vez que escuchaba el sonido del Vip, recalcándole que la oscura muerte asechaba sin descanso lo más importante que tenía en ese momento.

Para Joker, lo único que siempre lograba mantener su mente en calma y sus recuerdos más ocultos a raya; que la mayoría de las noches lo apresaban en horribles pesadillas haciéndolo un paciente crónico de insomnio, era la calidez del cuerpo de Harley cuando dormía a su lado. Lo había descubierto hace algunos años atrás, producto de un resfrió que ella tuvo provocado en el día del aniversario de la muerte de su padre y obviamente cuando descubrió el poder que tenía ella para ahuyentar las horridas pesadillas de su pasado, le ordenó dormir todas las noches en su habitación, en su cama, con él. Ella tenía la capacidad de alejar, la gran mayoría de las noches; todos los instintos asesinos que surgían del Rey de Gótica cuando la más cruda maldad se apoderaba de él recordándole porque se había convertido en el villano más temido de la ciudad. Sin embargo, ahora, la mano de Harley que sostenía firmemente se hallaba totalmente fría y no la culpaba…culpaba a la serpiente por ello; quien a través de su venganza, con una llave maestra; logró abrir la puerta que daba a los más recónditos y siniestros recuerdos que acechaban su mente. Bastó con que su cuerpo lo traicionara unos breves 5 minutos, producto de todas las emociones vividas esa noche…para que en un corto parpadeo su pesadilla se sintiera como la más dura realidad estrangulando su dañada alma.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Inicio de la Pesadilla_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pesadilla comenzó sutilmente mostrándole a Joker lo que había negado infinidad de veces con un verdadero odio, lo que se traducía a no querer aceptar lo que muy muy en el fondo de su ser tenía como un oculto deseo frustrado…poseer una… familia; familia que habría podido tener si la vida no se hubiera encargado de arrebatarle cruelmente bastantes años atrás dando como nacimiento a su nuevo nombre _JOKER,_ la versión en vida de lo que muchos describían como el sádico psicópata demente payaso criminal…Sin embargo, la pesadilla, decidió jugar con su mente en una ilusión a lo que ahora Joker veía como una nueva oportunidad de tener algo cercano a una familia…no normal, pero una familia finalmente…

La pesadilla se valdría de recrear esta ilusión usando algunos fragmentos de recuerdos pasados comenzando así…

Joker escuchaba a través de la puerta del baño de su habitación los pequeños y apacibles balbuceos de un bebe. Abrió la blanca puerta vistiendo únicamente los sueltos pantalones de Arkham y lo primero que se hayo diciendo fue.

 _\- Oh…Pero que tenemos aquí?!_ – Moviendo sus brazos de forma divertida, como una copia exacta de su recuerdo en Arkham, solo que esta vez, no llevaba su guante de látex morado en su mano derecha y no veía a su Dra. Quinzel sobre la mesa metálica lista para recibir su primera descarga eléctrica. Esta vez, J veía a un bebe con un mameluco azul sentado en el centro de la cama de sabanas doradas, a un lado de la ropa que había escogido para ir al club esa noche.

Joker se acercó a su hijo y se recostó con su cuerpo inclinado hacia él; mientras el bebe balbuceando le indicaba como jugaba con sus gruesas cadenas de oro esparcidas por la cama y haciendo un revoltijo con ellas en sus pequeñas manos.

\- _Veo que encontraste las cadenas de papà…-_ J también entrelazó sus manos en las largas cadenas - _Te diviertes con ellas, verdad?_ …- Él bebe volvió a balbucear moviendo sus manos como si de una afirmación se tratara y J le dio una auténtica sonrisa tomando una de las cadenas de oro y poniéndosela alrededor de su cuello – _Aun no lo sabes hijo…pero el oro significa Poder…En unos años más heredarás todas las cadenas de papà…y con ellas una gran responsabilidad…-_ El bebe lo quedo mirando con sus grandes ojos azul cielo y Joker quitó la larga cadena alrededor de su cuello – _Lo sé…es muy pronto para hablar de eso…_

En ese momento vio a Harley acercarse a ellos desde el otro extremo de la habitación con el vestido que más recordaba siempre, el de rombos dorados y negros con su cabello un poco más largo pero no dejando el rosa y azul en sus onduladas puntas. Harley, de pie frente a la cama se inclinó hacia el bebe, que se giró a verla - _Qué hace el pequeño monstruo de mami? …-_ Besó su frente.

\- _Compartíamos un momento de padre e hijo…eso es todo cariño…-_ Joker cuidadosamente jaló el brazo de Harley para que cayera a la cama junto a él y ahora los dos en un abrazo ladeado observaban al príncipe de Gotica que seguía jugando con las cadenas de oro de papà y se encontró diciéndole otro fragmento de recuerdo – _No puedo esperar a mostrarle mis juguetes ! –_ Haciendo obvia alusión a lo que le dijo a un aterrado Griggs, pero esta vez ella fue la que le respondió.

- _Puddin…otra vez hablándole del poder?_

 _\- Es inevitable bebe….lo hiciste muy bien…será más grande que su padre, es todo un orgullo para mi verlo crecer sano y fuerte -_ J detrás de Harley, deslizó su mano por sus largas piernas y ella le respondió - _Lo sé…pero te lo advierto…tienes que dejarlo dormir Puddin…o no podré acompañarte._

Joker ronroneó en su cuello provocando las traviesas cosquillas de Harley diciéndole con voz gutural –… _Podríamos divertirnos en casa…_

 _-Adoro cuando dices eso…pero olvidas que tienes un imperio que atender? me sorprende que le enseñes a evadir responsabilidades! –_ Ella siguió riendo.

 _\- Estas contradiciéndome? –_ Joker ronroneó ahora de forma amenazante rodeando su cintura con su brazo apegándola más a él.

 _\- Si…ahora ve a darle el beso de buenas noches a la princesa de papi; parece un poco molesta esperando por ti -_ Harley se giró sutilmente hacia él y J le dio un rápido beso mordiendo su labio inferior para luego ver nuevamente a su hijo y decirle arqueando las cejas con una mirada enloquecida – _Nos divertiremos mucho juntos –_ Remeció sus cabellos antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar a la cuna rosa algunos metros más a ya, mientras Harley acariciaba los rubios cabellos del bebe acostado apegado a ella y le cantó felizmente – _Algo me dice que aprenderás muy pronto jugar con los juguetes de papi..._

Joker llegó hasta la cuna donde su hija parecía bastante inquieta moviendo sus manos.

\- _¿Dónde está la pequeña calabaza de papà? –_ Estiró sus brazos hacia la bebe de mameluco rosa y ella inmediatamente sujeto su mano con la sonrisa tatuada, que curiosamente siempre llamaba su atención.

\- _Oh eres una niña caprichosa…quieres la sonrisa? ….está bien, una vez más…papa tiene que jugar con Bat esta noche…-_ Joker llevó su mano tatuada a su propia boca enseñándole desde arriba a su hija la sonrisa burlona y carcajeo para ella – Ha Ha Ha Ha - la bebe se rio dulcemente estirando sus brazos hacia él y Joker la tomó elevándola frente a sus ojos - _…querida…cada día te pareces más a tu madre…tendrás a papi como loco disparando a todos el que quiera acerarse a ti…mi bella criatura… -_ Igual que Harley hizo con su hijo, J besó la frente de la bebe y luego le dijo muy parecido a cuando estuvo en Arkham – _Necesitare una ametralladora -_ Jokersonrió con una sonrisa demencial riendo siniestramente a lo que la pequeña miró ensimismada el brillo del metal en su dentadura y J la acunó en sus brazos mientras ella seguía mirando su boca roja.

\- _mmm… siempre muestras curiosidad por el daño en mis dientes…haremos algo con eso…escucha… la historia es así...había un pequeño pájaro muy muy entrometido que siempre arruinaba toda la diversión… un día… el rey enfureció tanto por eso, que no dudo en arrancarle las alas…y arrebatarle…_

 _\- Puddin! – Gritó Harley._

 _\- Bien….quiero decir…el rey hizo desaparecer a la molesta ave entrometida y esto hizo que un murciélago de gran capa negra fuera hasta donde se encontraba el rey en un dorado castillo en el cielo, ambos se enfrentaron en una feroz batalla por la soberanía y el poder… se dieron duro con lo mejor que tenían hasta que finalmente el murciélago destrozo los dientes del rey…pero el rey rio ultimo… porque estos si bien no quedaron perfectos como antes…se pudieron arreglar, en cambio, la molesta ave del murciélago nunca más pudo volar y menos entrometerse en los planes de diversión del rey._

La bebe rio graciosa dando palmadas en el pecho de J y él rio con ella - _Si…solo fue un poco de daño…-_ Entonces Joker la acercó más diciéndole - _papi le hará mucho más daño a todo el que quiera quitarle a su pequeña calabaza! -_ Terminó de decirle dándole varios besos en el cuello y mejillas a su risueña bebe.

– _Bien…es hora de dormir, pero antes debes jurar que solo tendrás ojos para mí…y nunca…nunca…nunca...saldrás de casa sin mi autorización o si no papi pondrá a toda Gotica buscándote…aunque un poco de caos en nombre de mi hija no estaría mal_ – La bebe hizo un sonido de balbuceo sonriéndole y Joker le respondió – _Eso es…eres una niña muy…Buena.-_ J acomodó a la bebe en la cuna nuevamente arropándola y ella con sus piernas se destapó estirando sus brazos nuevamente hacia él.

 _\- No…no me mires con esos ojos…estas aprendiendo muy rápido los juegos de tu madre, ahora debes dormir, se me hace tarde –_ J la volvió a arropar mirándola con una mirada severa y ella hizo un gesto de querer empezar a llorar – _Oh…eres una maldita y encantadora debilidad calabaza_ – La tomo nuevamente en sus brazos – _Le diremos al tío Johnny que se encargue del club, pero tienes que ayudarme a convencer a tu madre…_

J acomodó a su hija verticalmente en su pecho y la pesadilla decidió arrebatarle su agradable ilusión comenzando lentamente a escavar en la profundidad de la compleja mente de J extrayendo memorias y recuerdos entrelazándolos en una siniestra pesadilla… Joker con su bebe en brazos sintió la roja sangre que se deslizaba debajo de sus pies descalzos bajo la vista al enrojecido piso e inmediatamente por su brazo se deslizó una larga serpiente plateada que se escurrió rápido por sus piernas y avanzó por todo el piso ensangrentado mientras J escuchaba fuertes gritos femeninos provenir de la cama, pero no eran de Harley, eran de su exmujer embarazada y el terror se fundió con la ira apoderándose de Joker mientras se giraba para ver como la cama estaba inundada en un mar de brillante sangre escarlata que se rebalsaba sin cesar y abundantemente por las sabanas que antes eran doradas.

La sangre comenzó a subir a una velocidad alarmante por todas las paredes de la habitación hasta llegar al techo y mientras todo se tornaba de un violento rojo; Joker observó en la cama a su exmujer que se aferraba con fuerza para no caer en el fondo de esta, en el mar de sangre como si de un túnel se tratara que la jalaba con violencia. Instintivamente J intentó avanzar hacia ella, pero no podía; gruesas cadenas de metal envolvían sus piernas y ahora llevaba la camisa de fuerza de Arkham cuando vio a la serpiente morder el cuello de su mujer de liso cabello café tras varios gritos de agudo dolor…

Su pecho se oprimió sin piedad sintiendo que moría con ella y un fuerte grito de negación salió de la boca del comodín cuando una sombra negra con brazos estirados comenzó a salir del techo de la habitación. Los largos brazos deformes de la sombra llegaron hasta el cuerpo de su mujer jalándola con rudeza mientras, al mismo tiempo era detenida por la cama, la sombra jaló con fuerza y partió el cuerpo de su mujer en dos despedazándola en el centro de su abdomen y J cayó de rodillas jadeando con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. El mar de sangre arrastró hasta él, lo que hubiera sido su hijo y J levanto la mirada sintiendo que apuñalaban su corazón infinidad de veces observando a su hijo no nacido revolverse con los restos de viseras de su mujer muerta. Entonces todo se tornó de negro y ahora estaba en la sala de urgencia con Harley a su lado en la camilla, pero aún estaba en la pesadilla porque seguía sin poder moverse por más que lo intentaba y vio con pánico como la puerta frente a él se abría lentamente dándole paso a las manos ensangrentadas de su mujer que avanzaba arrastrándose por el piso de cerámica gris con la mitad de su cuerpo despedazado y su rostro cabizbajo. Todo ella estaba repleta de sangre y arrastrándose con sus brazos, avanzaba hasta la camilla de Harley.

\- _Sal de aquí...LARGO! –_ Gritó J enfurecido –

Su mujer levantó su rostro gritando horriblemente ante la ira de J que veía como esta seguía avanzando dejando todo un rastro de sangre por el blanco piso – _Dije que salgas de aquí….FUERA! -_ Joker gruñó remeciendo su camisa de fuerza, más la mujer comenzó a encaramarse rápidamente con sus brazos por la camilla avanzando hasta Harley y la tomó por el cuello comenzando a estrangularla con sus manos repletas de sangre.

\- NO! – Exclamó furioso, igual de fuerte como cuando vio a Harley caer del helicóptero en Midway City. Su exmujer se giró hacia él desde arriba de la camilla mientras seguía estrangulando y la venenosa voz de Doble S salió de su boca – _Ella Morirá_ -

Joker escuchó el largo vip que indicaba que el corazón de Harley había dejado de bombear sangre a sus pulmones y en susurros de angustia clamó su nombre _\- Harley…Harley…-_ La sala de urgencia del hospital se tornó en un ardiente fuego que consumía deprisa todo el lugar, haciendo sentir a J un calor verdaderamente infernal que quemaba todo su cuerpo sin ninguna piedad entre grandes llamas y un tóxico humo negro que no lo dejaba respirar. Sin embargo la pesadilla no termino, porque J dejo de sentir el ardiente fuego en su piel, ahora lo que quemaba todo su cuerpo eran los fuertes ácidos de productos químicos ahogándose en ellos y sumergido en el fondo distinguió la sombra de su exmujer embarazada observándolo desde arriba.

Joker cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró nuevamente sentado en el centro del extraño círculo que había formado con armas y cuchillas, rosas, copas, cartas, botellas de champaña, computadores con el rostro de Harley en cada uno de ellos, pero lo más importante tres mamelucos también formaban parte del confuso circulo…Expresión artística de su desesperación por encontrar a Harley y algo más…la expresión que indicaba su muy oculto y rabioso maldito deseo de formar una familia, como los mamelucos lo indicaban...con la única mujer que se adaptaba a su toxica manera de amar.

Tenía su arma en mano y una sonrisa dibujaba con marcador negro alrededor de su boca sintiendo hundirse en la desesperación de tenerla consigo nuevamente, ya sabía cuánto la necesitaba después de haber regreso a su mansión varios días sintiendo la soledad congelar su cuerpo que siempre se quemaba con sus pesadillas. Lamentablemente J seguía sin darse cuenta que aun permanecía en una, entonces la puerta frente a él se abrió y rápidamente estiro su brazo apuntando al intruso…esta vez no entró Johnny, entro Batman.

\- _Donde esta? –_ Le pregunto con una potente mirada de odio.

\- _No lo recuerdas?_ _La mataste con tu hijo dentro Joker, vengo a llevarte de regreso a Arkham._

Joker jaló el gatillo y la bala atravesó el centro de la frente de Batman matándolo instantáneamente, J cayo hacia atrás y rio fuertemente – HAHAHAHAHahahahahaaaaaaaa- Su risa se trasformó en un agudo llanto de retorcido dolor y ahora todas las cuchillas que conformaban el centro del circulo de armas que lo apuntaban, estaban completamente ensangrentadas con la sangre de Harley y mientras Joker reía y lloraba recostado en el piso con su arma en mano, no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Harley despedazado en su abdomen bajo sobre la camilla del hospital y él de pie a su lado; sostenía firme en sus manos apretando el "pequeño indicio" ensangrentando de lo que hubiera sido su más grande anhelo y…debilidad.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Nightmare -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Johnny Frost, vistiendo con su impecable terno negro y corbata azul; que hace solo una horas no lucia tan impecable, caminaba con una bolsa negra donde en el centro sobresalía un colgador de ropa, esta, estaba doblada en dos en su brazo al tiempo que avanzaba por el largo pasillo de la sala de urgencias que daba con Harley. Iba caminando inseguro, no quería interrumpir la privacidad de su jefe en ese íntimo momento de preocupación, pero faltaba poco para el amanecer y sus hombres armados tenían que saber que indicaciones debían seguir para enfrentar una próxima emboscada policial o emboscada por parte de Batman; todos tenían que estar preparados para lo que fuera antes que eso ocurriera y J era el mejor estratega. Necesitaban ser dirigidos con suma destreza, ya que Johnny sabía muy bien que al ser varios días, corrían con mayor riesgo que los oficiales arremetieran con todo contra ellos, quizás en más de una oportunidad con varios planes entre manos...necesitaban los mejores hombres en ese momento y Johnny no puedo evitar recordar al Escuadrón Suicida, el mismo los había visto en acción cuando ayudo a Harley a liberarlos del control de Waller hace un mes atrás…Como la situación era desesperante, en una de esas quizás lograría convencer a su jefe que eran necesarios para la seguridad de su chica, pero algo le decía a Johnny que ellos no tardarían en aparecer; los había visto muy amenos y agradecidos con Harley por haber desobedecido la orden de su jefe y haberlos ido a ayudar…otra, que seguramente volvería a ver…seria a Ivy y esa idea no le desagradaba.

Johnny llegó a la sala de urgencia que daba con Harley y se asomó por el vidrio de la puerta viendo a su jefe mover la mano de ella con violencia, casi desesperadamente en lo que parecía susurrar algo con los ojos cerrados e inmediatamente entró percatándose que este se encontraba dormido, no tenía que ser adivino para darse cuenta que se trataba de un mal sueño.

Johnny abrió la puerta avanzando hasta J, luego de darle una rápida mirada a Harley y percatarse que ella seguía adormecida por los fuertes analgésicos y la anestesia de la cirugía, decidió despertarlo.

\- Jefe – Le dijo frente a él a lo que Joker salió finalmente de su horrida pesadilla abriendo sus ojos violentamente tomando aire y exclamó al ver a su mano derecha junto a él.

\- FROST!

\- No quería interrumpirlos J, pero todos están esperando tus indicaciones…debemos actuar rápido – Joker pasó dos manos por su cabello diciéndole.

\- Fuera, no quiero ver a nadie en este momento, diles que esperen. –

Johnny se quedó mirando a su jefe sentado en el piso, era evidente que estaba de mal humor y no era para menos, pero logró percatarse de las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cuello y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, para él.

\- Luces mal J, tuviste otra pesadilla?

\- No me escuchaste Frost?...dije Fuera!

\- Creo que te hace falta conversar.

\- Quieres ser mi Dr...? , Te recuerdo que tuve varios y todos terminaron enloquecidos, cometiendo suicidio o con una bala en la cabeza.

\- Vas a tener que decirme otra cosa, haz dicho que me dispararas cientos de veces y nunca lo haces.

\- Estas probando tu suerte conmigo? …no estoy de humor, ahora vete.

\- Una breve charla no te matara.

\- A mí no, pero a ti si… si no sales de aquí AHORA! – Le grito su jefe y su mano derecha le dijo.

\- Estaré afuera si cambias de opinión. – Johnny le dio la espalda y Joker gruñó, no era exactamente como si lo dejara solo poniéndose detrás de la puerta.

-Bien Frost, será una breve charla…siéntate.

Johnny se devolvió y se sentó al lado de su jefe, ahora los dos estaban con la espalda apoyada en la camilla que tenía a Harley y Frost le habò a su jefe mirando el frente de la pared que tenía artefactos médicos.

\- Pensé que las pesadillas habían parado hace mucho.

\- Nunca lo han hecho…una tras otra…todas me han dicho que la saque de mi vida.

\- Hablas de matar a Harley?

\- De que otra forma seria? Ella siempre vuelve…la única forma que no volvería seria que estuviera tres metros bajo tierra.

\- Ella vuelve J, pero no olvides que tú siempre la has buscado.

\- Lo sé…es como si estuviera atada a mí.

\- Nunca la mataras, por mucho que tus pesadillas te lo digan…si es lo que te preocupa.

\- No quiero hacerlo, aunque la duda sigue latente en mi interior.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, eso no pasara – Johnny giro su rostro hacia su jefe - Algunas vez le has dicho que la amas? Sobre todo ahora, que bueno…está embarazada.

\- Nunca, tenemos otra clase de muestras de afecto. – Le contestó J recordando el juramento que ambos compartían.

\- Pero no puedes negar que estas feliz con la llegada del bebe – Johnny dio unas risas recordando el apretón de manos y la sonrisa torcida de su jefe.

\- Lo único que puedo decirte Frost, es que nadie me arrebatara lo que - J desvió la mirada callando lo que iba a decir y su mano derecha completo la oración con tono seguro.

\- Lo que siempre has querido. – Joker se giró bruscamente hacia su mano derecha con su ceño fruncido.

\- No pareces sorprendido…cómo… lo sabes? -

\- Bueno…lo supe, desde que…- Johnny también guardo silencio, no sabía si su respuesta incomodaría a su jefe villano.

\- Puedes decirlo, hemos pasado bastantes cosas juntos. – Joker volvió su mirada hacia al frente, pensando en que nunca, jamás, había dado indicios de su más oculto deseo y le inquietaba saber cómo Frost llego a esa conclusión. Johnny también siguió su mirada y ahora ambos miraban nuevamente los utensilios médicos frente a ellos.

\- Si, tienes razón…- Le confirmó su afirmación de todos los años junto a él, que habían formado la confianza que ahora tenían y le respondió con la verdad.

\- Lo supe cuando vi los mamelucos en el…bueno, ese círculo de armas y cosas extrañas, podría jurar que también vi rosas. – Le confesó con tono de humor para mitigar la seriedad del asunto de encontrarse a su jefe en esa desesperación.

\- Fuiste muy imprudente - Le respondió J, sin molestia en su voz y Johnny sonrió hablando con tono ameno.

\- Tengo que decirte… hubiera preferido encontrarte tocando el piano…ese círculo me aterró. – a Joker le causo gracia, Johnny era el único de sus hombres que sabía que tocaba el piano, de hecho, ni Harley lo sabía y le respondió con ironía y ligero humor refiriéndose al círculo que el mismo creó.

\- Lo dices como si no me conocieras Frost;…el arte es otra forma de… liberación. – Hablaba con la verdad, se tomó bastante tiempo crearlo con precisión a la espera de la información que le diera con el paradero de Harley.

\- Créeme J, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que serás un buen padre, algo distinto a los demás…pero estarás bien.- Le dijo cambiando el tema, a uno que alegrara más a su jefe villano.

\- Eso piensas?

\- Si, haz sobrevivido a cosas peores… Qué puede hacerte la paternidad?

\- Creo que tienes razón y hubiera reído si la risa no estuviera atrapada en mi boca.

\- Deberías relajarte, nada que un par de tragos no puedan hacer.- – Johnny siguió con humor, decidido a conseguir la risa que su jefe villano necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Necesito varios…y te invitaría si no supiera que en este puto hospital solo encontrare café.

\- El café no estaría mal, lo necesitas amargo y con mucha cafeína si pretendes espantar a la bruja de tu exmujer.- Dijo con ironía sobre la pesadilla que atormentaba constantemente a J.

\- Muy gracioso, acaso insinúas que eres una secretaria que trae el café?..., porque creí que eras mi mano derecha.

\- De igual forma iré por él, ambos lo necesitamos si queremos mantenernos despiertos estos cuatro días.

\- Eres eficiente Frost.

\- Que fue eso? Fue un cumplido? Al demonio… Estas realmente mal, conseguiré unos tragos, los necesitas urgente.- Siguió con el empecinado humor.

\- Ya te lo dije… no es momento para reír…el futuro de mi descendencia está en peligro con Harley en ese estado.

\- Descendencia? Es una forma bastante curiosa de llamar al bebe que ella espera.

\- Acaso...no lo sabes?...uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de un hombre es ver a su hijo seguir sus pasos. –Le respondió y por alguna razón, recordó la voz de Harleen en Arkham

\- No haz pensando que puede ser una niña?

\- Bueno…no se sabe aún…pero algo me dice que será un varón y cuando nazca heredera todo lo que eh creado.

\- J…no quiero decirte esto, pero…te das cuenta que muchos querrán verlo muerto? Es tu hijo después de todo.

\- Frost…si no fueras mi mano derecha estarías muerto por decir eso…Sin embargo…lo que dices es cierto, pero cuando me refiero a que heredara todo lo que tengo, también hablo de todos mis juguetes y el infierno caerá sobre Gotica si alguien intenta matar a mi hijo antes de que pueda enseñarle a usarlos.

\- Te veo hablar muy orgulloso, quien diría que reconocerías que te agrada la idea de tener un hijo.

\- Sé que es muy pronto para pensar en esto, pero algún día tendré que morir…y cuando eso ocurra me sentiré orgulloso de saber que mi hijo tomara mi lugar como el único heredero de Gotica.

\- Estas muy seguro que será un niño, pero no deberías descartar la posibilidad que nazca una niña.

\- No juegues Frost….

\- No, pero…sabes? tienes razón, será interesante ver al bebe asustarse con tus dientes de plata y todos esos tatuajes, por no decir que le llamara la atención preguntar porque su padre tiene la boca roja – Johnny le dio una sinceras carcajadas su jefe; si, era el único hombre en el mundo que se atrevería a reírse de la apariencia del Rey de Gotica frente a él, sin terminar con una bala en la cabeza y lo hacía con el único motivo de lograr la risa de su jefe.

\- Oh Johnny! Estas ofendiéndome! Ha Ha Ha Ha – Joker por fin carcajeo.- Sabes perfectamente que no se sale con nada…para que ocultarlo? Si puedo destacarlo.

\- Lo que yo sé, es que podías reír…Harley hubiera querido que rieras jefe, bueno…aparte de eso me habría dado un golpe.

\- Tienes razón… ella lo hubiera hecho...si…y la risa siempre ha sido mi carta ganadora…- Entonces Joker miró al techo y luego de unos segundos se paró súbitamente – Frost! un marcador! – Frost lo siguió poniéndose de pie mirando a su alrededor.

\- Me aterra preguntar para qué lo quieres esta vez, pero ten – Su mano derecha le pasó uno de los marcadores negros que se hallaban en el bolsillo de una bata de Dr. en el perchero de la pared mientras recordaba todas las risas que su jefe había escrito en la pared frente a su extraño circulo de armas.

Joker se giró a ver a Harley y enseguida la destapó apartando las celestes sabanas a lo que Johnny se giró a un costado.

\- Espera jefe, salgo enseguida.

\- Vamos Frost, no me digas que te da pudor, si desconfiara de ti, no tendrías las llaves de mi casa.

Johnny miró al techo tomando aire – Si, tienes razón…si a esa mansión llamas casa.

\- Además, no creas que no me eh dado cuenta como miras a Harls…con esa forma tan…paternal? – Le dijo el comodín con su mirada puesta en el abdomen bajo de ella.

\- Bueno…ella es como una niña revoltosa a veces.

\- Para ti será una niña,…para mí no lo es - J destapó el marcador con sus dientes y Johnny se giró viendo el corte que había hecho su jefe en el centro de la bata azul claro de Harley, dejando al descubierto su tatuaje _"Lucky You",_ además de su negra ropa interior y los tatuajes en sus piernas.

\- Dios! No preguntare porque cortaste su bata de esa forma, pero si sabes que ella esta inconsciente, verdad?

\- No seas idiota Frost, quería sentir al bebe en su interior…- Johnny intentó por todos los medios de aguantar la risa, más algunas se lograron escapar mientras veía a J ladear su rostro en el vientre de ella con el marcador sujeto con su dentadura de metal y acariciando la zona como si enfocara un cuadro con sus dedos.

\- También sabes que ella solo debe tener dos meses y algo de embarazo? Es imposible que logres sentir algo – Le dijo Johnny y Joker sacó el marcador de su boca.

\- Oh! Veo que no quieres parar…Está bien…es lo que necesito en este momento. – Le dijo para luego, con marcador negro en mano comenzar a dibujar de extremo a extremo en el plano vientre de Harley, una grotesca sonrisa, copia exacta de la suya propia que tenía tatuada en su abdomen bajo.

Una vez que terminó su obra maestra se acercó al rostro dormido de Harley y acarició sus cabellos - Listo cariño…, papi puso su mejor carta en ti…

Johnny no se rio pese a lo cómico que era ver a su jefe dibujar una gran sonrisa burlona en el vientre de su chica embarazada. Entendía a la perfección lo que J quiso decir; la sonrisa presente en el naipe de comodín era la mejor jugada ganadora de J cada vez que jugaban al póker; si tenían el tiempo de hacerlo e inevitablemente pensó lo cierto que era, siempre con su inconfundible risa su jefe salía de todos los altercados que el mismo ocasionaba con su caos y destrucción y era seguro que J creía que Harley necesitaba su carta ganadora, ósea su risa, más que en cualquier otro momento y le dijo.

\- La pregunta será que pensara ella cuando despierte y vea que haz rayado sobre su bebe – Johnny exclamó tapando su cara con su mano tratando de ocultar su risa mientras movía su rostro en negación.

\- Los años con ella me dicen que reirá Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha - Joker río con su otra sonrisa burlona tapando su boca con sonoras carcajadas y luego se quedó mirando la mejilla de Harley recordando que hace un par de años la había tatuado sintiendo una adrenalina similar y pensó que ella no había desistido nunca en apoderarse secretamente de su corazón, pese a que le había advertido muchas veces que este estaba totalmente podrido y carente de sentimientos, que solo ella logró desenterrar… Sonrió viendo la sonrisa dibujada con marcador en su abdomen, esperaba que pronto pudiera ver la reacción que ella tendría al saber que había vuelto a rayar en ella, esta vez con un significado que los unía a ambos; la sonrisa burlona, se encargaría de burlar a la muerte asegurándole una parte a J… el bienestar de su hijo.

Johnny se percató de la mirada ensimismada de su jefe y le dijo - Conozco esa mirada…la tatuaste antes…o me equivoco?

\- No te equivocas, fue un…regalo.

\- Así? Dime cuál es de todos los que tiene y te diré si es un regalo.

\- En su mejilla. – Le respondió su jefe y Johnny observó los dos tatuajes en ella, el corazón estaba totalmente descartado y solo quedo _"Rotten/ Podrido"._ Entonces le dio su opinión.

 _-_ Lo ves? Cualquier chica normal no consideraría eso como un regalo...Bueno, tienes el punto a favor que Harley no es la definición de normal…pero Rotten?

\- Ella entendió el significado y eso es lo que importa.

\- Si tú lo dices….Hablando de ella…hay algo que no te eh dicho.

\- Y eso es…?

\- No dudo que ella será una buena madre jefe…algo me dice que siempre lo ha querido.

\- _mmm_ …Si…es probable….- Joker se llevó una mano peinando su verde caballero para atrás mientras se giraba a ver el rostro de Harley y por su mente paso con un pensamiento "… _no puedo esperar… que abra los ojos y decírselo"._ – Bien, vámonos, lograste hacerme reír Frost y ahora hay trabajo que hacer, hombres que dirigir y un murciélago que aplastar.

\- Primero ponte esto, luces terrible! – Johnny le entregó la bolsa negra a su jefe villano que antes había olvidado en el mesón de los instrumentos médicos.

\- No menos que tú – Joker, quien todavía tenia su camisa blanca manchada de rojo por la sangre de Harley; observó la entrega de Johnny viendo a través de una parte transparente en ella en el centro, su saco dorado y un ligero ronroneo salió de su boca – mmm….veo que trajiste el brillante.

\- Lo mejor, nos trajo suerte con Griggs.

\- Haz aprendido bien Frost….pero evita nombrar al hijo de puta.

\- Más que entendido jefe…- Joker palmó el hombro de su mano derecha mientras ambos avanzaban a la salida - Por cierto J, tienes una idea clara que le dirás al bebe sobre esos sonidos?

\- Oh…hablas del instinto animal en mí…es algo… que… sin dudas espero que también herede.

\- Dios, puedo apostar que seguro lo hará

Joker cerró la puerta dándole una última mirada a Harley y con Johnny avanzaron por el pasillo con vistas a ir al baño de hombres.

\- Me dirás que pasara si él bebe es una niña?, Puedo imaginar a una pequeña Harley revoloteando por toda la ciudad y más que seguro herederà su belleza.

\- Veo que sigues molestándome con eso…

\- No puedo imaginarte interrogando a las pobres almas que quieran salir con ella. – Johnny volvió a carcajear.

\- Quien dijo que tendrá novios?, Tú…tendrás que ayudarme con eso…tú los ataras…y yo les dispararé…si es que antes no decido hacerlos sufrir…mucho.

\- Me extrañaría si no digieras eso…, pero al menos ya consideras la opción que eso pueda pasar.

Siguieron conversando de forma amena hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta del baño de hombres al final del pasillo y Johnny le preguntó a su jefe.

\- Que tienes pensado hacer con los idiotas que vienen en camino?

\- Bueno… tengo algunas ideas para ellos, aunque creo que todo esto de mi descendencia está afectando un poco mi concentración.

\- Y es solo el comienzo...

\- Frost, consigue una baraja de naipes, una radio y otro marcador…

\- Algo más?

\- Quizás el café no sea mala idea.

\- Pensaba traértelo de todas formas…tienes que estar concentrado para lo que se viene.

\- Oh…haremos que esto funcione…te daré las indicaciones en 15 minutos en la recepción y tú se las dirás a todos después. Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces.

\- Lo tengo. – Johnny asintió dirigiéndose a caminar por el pasillo y escucho a su jefe villano decirle mientras se giraba.

\- Frost, cuando esto termine…debes tomar unas vacaciones.

\- Es la mejor orden que me has dado en todos estos años jefe…y debes detenerte, comienzas a asustarme, me harás decirle a Harley que tenga bebes más seguido – Le dijo caminando por el pasillo y volvió a escuchar a Joker exclamar detrás de la puerta del baño.

\- Sentido del Humor! Indispensable en mi mano derecha!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- _Continuara…._

 **Lo primero espero que no hayan encontrado mala la adaptación de pesadilla que hice con el pasado de J y lo que siente el por ella, respecto al amor y odio porque ella es su debilidad.**

 **Bueno no les adelantare mucho lo que se viene, pero quizás me demore un poco más en subir el siguiente cap, ya que quiero encargarme de poner buenos detalles en la acción con los policías, Batman y si logro hacerlo bien, el escuadrón suicida también ara aparición y si, si se lo preguntan…Harley abrirá muy pronto los ojos. (:**

 **Un abrazo a todos! Nos leemos y gracias por todos sus comentarios!**


	18. Harley es nuestra amiga

**Nuevo cap! - Bueno, no quiero adelantarles nada, espero que disfruten la lectura y gracias por su apoyo constante y por leerme :)**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Harley es nuestra amiga._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la entrada principal del hospital de Gótica, específicamente de pie frente a la puerta de vidrio traslúcido; ocho hombres vestidos de comando color negro con toscas botas de combate y pañoletas de calavera cubriendo la parte inferior de sus rostros, junto con lentes oscuros para ocultar su completa identidad y portando en sus manos grandes armas, unas eran fusiles de larga distancia, mientras que otras eran ametralladoras MW3; conformaban ni la más mínima parte del ejército de hombres que, en ese momento se hallaban con todos los rehenes y personal médico en la sección céntrica del Hospital por órdenes estrictas de Johnny Frost, quien sabía que su jefe siempre planeaba cada estrategia en absoluto silencio.

Acompañando a los ocho diestros hombres comandos, se encontraba uno de los más locos y eficaces hombres de J, quien prefería sobresalir del resto ocultando su identidad con una cabeza de cabra evidenciando su locura y placer por la sangre, este, inquieto y con ametralladora en mano caminaba por detrás de los hombres aguardando ansioso el momento de poder disparar. Pero aún faltaban algunas horas para que eso ocurriera, porque, la mano derecha del Joker, miraba el reloj arriba de la puerta del hospital que indicaba que eran solo las 5 y media de la madrugada mientras también esperaba la presencia de su jefe, quien no tardaría en aparecer luciendo más pulcro que hace unos momentos antes.

Joker salió del largo pasillo dejando toda su preocupación atrás y entró a la sala de recepción con una seria mirada que indicaba que estaba listo para hacer su mente funcionar y empezar a planear su estrategia con frialdad. J le lanzó una mirada a Johnny, quien ya tenía la baraja de naipes en su mano junto con una taza de amargo y concentrado café para despertar las habilidades de su particular jefe.

La mirada que le dio Joker le bastó para que lo acompañará al largo mesón de recepción y le entregará el café sin decir una palabra dejando conjuntamente el humor atrás, era el momento de planear.

El café fue bebido al seco, como si de alcohol se tratase y J, después de dejarlo sobre el mesón y de pie frente a este, tomó las solapas de su saco dorado e hizo un brusco moviendo acomodándolo al tiempo que sin intensión hacía sonar el montón de pulseras de oro en su muñeca izquierda.

Un extraño sonido de rugido animal salió de su boca, seguido de un largo ronroneo que terminó con un chasquido de su lengua, para, acto seguido, mostrarle la palma de su mano a Johnny y este inmediatamente le entregó la baraja de naipes.

Joker partió la baraja en dos con sus manos y los naipes sonaron con rapidez cuando se empezaron a acomodar uno detrás de otro en el instante en que eran hábilmente barajeados dos veces. Enseguida y con un movimiento brusco, J las hizo sonar de nuevo poniéndolas sobre el mesón frente a él, para enseguida romper el silencio de la sala al tiempo que sacaba dos naipes con sus dedos.

\- _mmm_ …Vamos a empezar… –J abrió sus ojos grandemente.

\- Te escucho jefe – La respondió Johnny de brazos cruzados a un lado de él y entonces empezó a observar cómo, en ocasiones anteriores, su particular jefe comenzaba a formar un castillo de naipes al tiempo que hablaba y de vez en cuando se inclinaba para observar la precisión de estos.

\- El alcalde nos hará una visita esta mañana Frost…no puedo asegurar que Bat no vendrá con él, pero algo me dice que si…tiene un ego demasiado grande para dejar todo en manos de la policía… y sé que nunca se pierde la diversión…pese a que le advertí que esto no es un juego – J observó la primera fila de cartas terminada.

\- Si es probable que Batman venga y vendrá dispuesto a todo - Le dijo Johnny y enseguida le preguntó sin ningún tono de preocupación – Qué vamos hacer?

\- Ahí es donde entra la visita del alcalde… El alcalde es la base del plan…causaría un escándalo sin igual si es eliminado frente a la prensa, que seguro… también participará.

\- No cabe duda, debemos estar en todos los noticieros de último minuto en este momento...Mataras al alcalde?

\- Eso depende de la actitud que traiga Bat…todos lo odiarían más si el alcalde cae muerto frente a sus ojos y eso sería un punto a favor… - Dio otro gutural ronroneo que terminó con un sonido de excitación y J prosiguió a seguir formando la segunda fila de naipes mientras hablaba – El alcalde es importante si, pero tendrá más conmoción, cuando les mostremos a la ciudad la cantidad de vidas que tengo en mis manos – Pese a la rudeza en su voz, las cartas siguieron firmes – Frost, les dirás a una parte de mis muchachos que lleven todas esas vidas a la azotea del Hospital…y asomaràn sus cabezas siendo apuntadas por todos mis juguetes.

\- Entiendo, tendrás al alcalde y a los rehenes, pero…no los matarás, porque nos quedaríamos sin nada.

-Sí, así es…- Joker sonrió demencial tomando otra carta -… Será solo un recordatorio indicándoles que yo tengo el control… – La alineo con las otras terminando la segunda fila y comenzó con la tercera – Pero no me sorprendería que quisieran seguir….si algo eh aprendido con el tiempo, es que la policía se vuelve muy idiota cuando tratan conmigo…es por eso que les tendremos preparado una tercera sorpresa – J terminó de armar la tercera fila rápidamente que tan solo era conformada con cuatro naipes y prosiguió apartándose hacia atrás observando la torre casi terminada.

\- Cual es la tercera parte?

\- Le advertí a Bat que si jugaba sucio haría explotar parte de la ciudad.

\- Podríamos, si tuviéramos el tiempo.

\- Exacto, no tienes que recordármelo Frost…Bastará con que un edificio explote y creerá que es su perdición, quedará atado de manos sin poder hacer…nada. – J soltó aire y su mano derecha preguntó.

\- Que haremos estallar esta vez?

\- Les dirás a los muchachos que tendrán su paga en uno de los bancos más importantes de la ciudad _…_ ellos tendrán Mucho dinero y yo la explosión que necesito.

\- A quien enviaremos con ellos?

\- A dos de mis hombres de absoluta confianza por supuesto!…Serán dirigidos por K…- J pasó una mano por su cabello y sonrió maquiavélico - Lo veo muy ansioso en la puerta… ooh…Panda también lo va a acompañar…ambos saben cómo hacer gritar a la gente! – Joker exclamó con euforia.

\- Hacerlos gritar?

\- Es lo que necesito Frost…la explosión no me sirve de nada si Bat no escucha como gritan sus adoradas personitas por no seguir mis órdenes.

\- Ya veo, por eso querías la radio.

-Sí, es sábado por la mañana, tiempo justo cuando las personas hacen filas y filas para sacar su sucio dinero…Será tan… intenso cuando Batsy escuche a las damas gritar! - J saco dos naipes más con sus dedos sonriendo y rey reina de diamantes dieron por finalizada su perfecta torre.

\- Y no solo él, los idiotas también harán su retirada.

J dejó de sonreír precipitadamente y puso un oscuro semblante –… eso espero…Frost…o todos mis hombres harán una práctica de tiros con sus cuerpos.

\- Les tomara menos de dos minutos acabar con todos, llame a los mejores – Johnny sonrió - Además no te lo eh dicho, tenemos cargada la sala de rehabilitación con media tonelada de explosivos.

\- Hablas enserio? Ha Ha Ha Ha - Joker carcajeo con su mano tatuada – No me esperaba eso Frost!

\- No, yo no tenía que esperar a que me lo dijeras, mujeres y niños también están separados del resto.

.- Oh! Serán los primeros en mostrar sus cabezas en la azotea.

\- Estamos preparados J, pero creo que debo decirte lo que pienso…tengo el presentimiento que los amigos de Harley también vendrán.

\- QUE? Ellos no están invitados Frost y no quiero a ninguno de ellos dando vueltas por aquí… ESTA NO ES UNA PUTA FIESTA! – Joker derribó su torre de naipes con su brazo y luego abandonó la sala de recepción alterado llevando una silla bajo su brazo.

Frost no se preguntó dónde iba su jefe, estaba claro que iba a ver a Harley y él empezaría a darles las indicaciones a todos sus hombres para que empezaran cuanto antes a preparar todo para la llegada de los oficiales de policías. Hubiera sido inútil de todos modos intentar convencer a su jefe de contar con la ayuda del Escuadrón Suicida y esperaba que estos no hicieran su aparición o harían estallar la furia de J si arruinaban su elaborada estrategia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

J entró a la sala de urgencias y acomodó la silla de lado a la camilla de Harley para dar directamente con su rostro dormido. Sacó su arma y la puso a un costado del brazo de su reina mientras tomaba una de las bolsas de transfusiones de sangre y la cambiaba remplazando la que quedaba casi vacía, enterró nuevamente la larga aguja con delicadeza en su antebrazo y se sentó para observarla en silencio. La miró y pese a todos los necesarios artefactos médicos alrededor de ella, seguía luciendo bella, quizás más ahora, que sabía que estaba embarazada. No podía darle un beso en los labios como hubiera querido, seguía con los tubos de oxígeno. Entonces sujetó su mano con firmeza y la puso en su pierna entrelazando sus dedos nuevamente y se quedó cuidándola mientas esperaba que Frost vinieran en dos o tres horas más diciéndole que los oficiales habían traído al alcalde.

Las horas pasaron y Joker ensimismado en la preocupación observando a Harley dormida, creyó escuchar los tacones de su Dr. Harleen resonar en el pasillo; no le dio importancia, creyó que su mente otra vez divagaba recordándole cuando conoció a Harley. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado y se dio cuenta cuando los clacks de los tacones sonaron más fuerte distinguiendo una silueta femenina tras la puerta y una masculina, que no era Frost.

Sin soltar la mano de Harley, tomó su arma con su mano libre y apuntó a los dos intrusos que se atrevían a ir a molestarlo en ese momento de vulnerabilidad.

La puerta se abrió y un disparo sonó. Uno de sus hombres cayó muerto con una bala en el corazón, que por suerte no era uno de los de su plena confianza, porque obviamente ellos no se hubieran atrevido a interrumpirlo estando con su reina en esas condiciones.

\- Vaya! El pobre chico no tenía la culpa! , Sabes que puedo ser muy persistente cuando quiero serlo. – Le dijo la pelirroja de vestido verde y botas rojas.

\- Qué mierda haces aquí?! FUERA! – Gritó J enfurecido, pero la hiedra avanzó pateando al hombre tendido en el piso para quitarlo del camino y observó sus manos unidas.

\- Realmente has cambiado J, ahora pareces un loco enamorado con el hospital en este estado. –

Joker soltó la mano de Harley y se levantó súbitamente tomando a Ivy del brazo y poniendo la punta de su arma en su mejilla – Harley no tiene horario de visitas Hiedra…ahora VETE!

\- No me hables así J o piensas dispararle a su mejor amiga? Me preocupo por ella y no pienso irme, asique puedes soltarme? – Le dijo Ivy forcejeando el brazo de J.

\- Voy a dispararte si sigues poniendo resistencia… tengo un puto humor del demonio en este momento y mi paciencia está casi vacía…

\- Si me disparas ella te odiara – Ivy se soltó con toda su fuerza y avanzó rápido hasta Harley acariciando sus cabellos – Còmo estás muñeca? El imbécil de tu novio no me deja verte.

Joker gruño enfurecido y esta vez le apunto en la cabeza haciendo ruda presión – Si fueras su amiga sabrías que Harls no puede odiarme, ahora no lo diré otra vez…SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

\- Me equivoqué! Sigues siendo el idiota de siempre J – Joker la jaló del brazo y la empujó con fuerza a la salida, pero en ese momento llego su mano derecha.

\- Jefe, están aquí.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo galán – La hiedra se dejó caer hacia atrás y él la sujetó de los hombros – El idiota de tu jefe aun no aprende modales…tiene suerte que no use mis toxinas con él.

\- La llevaría a la salida J, pero ya estamos rodeados.

Joker gruñó con furia y Ivy sonrió – Otra vez esos gruñidos?, Dios! deberías controlar el animal que tienes dentro... Ahora escúchenme los dos, yo cuidare de Harley mientras ustedes van y hacen pedazos a esos oficiales idiotas. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie frente a la puerta a lo que J miró al techo iracundo.

\- Bien, escucha Hiedra…sabes que no confió en ti… pero te encargaras de cuidar a Harls solamente porque Frost debe acompañarme y no quiero que quede sola en este estado.

\- Por qué dices eso? Cómo está ella? – Preguntó Ivy muy preocupada.

\- MAL! Esta MAL, Qué no lo ves?…ahora no más preguntas Y CUIDA DE ELLA ! – Gritó nuevamente J con su respiración exaltada.

Ivy miró la preocupación que se escondía detrás de los ojos enfurecidos de J y le habló para tranquilizarlo - No te preocupes…si algo sucede, iré corriendo a decírtelo. – Y luego desvió su mirada y le dijo a Johnny.

\- Puedes quitarlo? Me pone de los nervios quedarme con él – Le dijo indicando el cadáver del hombre que se desangraba en el piso dentro de la sala.

\- Seguro – Le respondió Johnny; sujetó los tobillos del hombre y lo arrastró fuera dejándolo unos metros al lado del pasillo. J se dio la media vuelta con una molesta expresión empezando a caminar por el pasillo.

– Gracias... - Ivy le sonrió a Johnny para enseguida acariciar su barbilla con sus uñas verdes – Cuídate si?

Johnny sonrió con media sonrisa y la hiedra sujetó a Johnny de los dos lados de su cara dándole un rápido beso – Es para la suerte, ahora ve.

\- Deberías darme suerte más seguido.

\- FROST! – Joker gritó a su mano derecha varios pasos más atrás. A lo que Johnny lo alcanzó a paso rápido y los dos con arma en mano se dirigieron al frente del hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera del hospital la luz del día se hacía presente con el frío amanecer. La situación era similar en cuanto a la cantidad de policías y oficiales armados que rodeaban el edificio hospitalario como la primera llegada que hicieron la noche anterior. La única diferencia era que no estaban los dos helicópteros policiales sobrevolando los cielos; porque Gordon dio la específica orden que esto se efectuará así para no desatar la furia del Rey de Gotica; quien seguramente encontraría los helicópteros como un motivo de sobra para arremeter con todo contra los rehenes del Hospital. Lo que no sabía Gordon, es que si hubiera hecho lo contrario, hubiera podido darse cuenta de que todos los rehenes que permanecían ocultos en la azotea del edificio con una cantidad abismal de hombres armados listos para dispararles si su jefe lo indicaba.

Aun lado de Gordon, se encontraba Néstor Carbonell alcalde de Gotica.

\- Estás seguro que manejaran bien la situación?, mira que no olvido que estuvo a punto de matarme cuando buscaba como loco a su supuesta reina.

\- Lo manejaremos lo mejor que podamos, pero teníamos que traerlo o el mataría a todos si no lo veía.

\- Por el único motivo que estoy aquí poniendo mi vida en riesgo Gordon, es porque ahí niños allí dentro.

\- No tiene que recordármelo, es por eso que armamos este operativo.

-No me has dicho qué clase de operativo tienes entre manos, pero aunque me cuesta admitirlo, Batman es el único que logra tratar con él y no lo veo por ningún lado.

\- No tardará en llegar alcalde Carbonell.

\- Eso espero, porque…aunque mi orgullo es grande, debo reconocer que fue él quien salvó mi vida cuando este psicópata demente estuvo a punto de torturarme por culpa de la Señora Waller.

\- Ya le dije alcalde, vendrá en cualquier momento, siempre lo hace.

Tal cual dijo Gordon, en ese momento el Batmovil avanzó a máxima velocidad posicionándose en el centro de todas las patrullas de contención. Batman se bajó haciendo mover su negra capa con el viento y avanzó hasta Gordon.

\- No tenían que haber venido. – Dijo amargamente el murciélago.

\- Si te refieres a la cantidad de oficiales, teníamos que hacerlo, no podemos dejar que haga lo que quiera con la ciudad.

\- Esta vez es peor Gordon, sabes que no se trata de la ciudad.

\- Espera, Gordon, de que está hablando? – Le preguntó el alcalde alterado y luego de ver que Gordon calló se dirijo a Batman – Qué quisiste decir? Es de mi vida de la que estamos hablando!

-No es solo su vida alcalde, es la vida de todas las personas dentro del Hospital que morirán sino desmontan el operativo ahora.

\- Porque? Que sucede? Respóndeme!

\- Su mujer…está embarazada adentro. – Le respondió seriamente Batman.

\- Que? No, yo me largo de aquí ahora – El alcalde habló rápido y Batman lo sujetó del cuello rápidamente.

\- La vida de un hombre no es nada en comparación a la vida de todas las personas que morirán si no permanece con nosotros. – Batman lo empujó con rudeza haciendo que el alcalde se azotara la espalda con la patrulla policial.

\- No me hables así, estás hablando con el alcalde si no lo recuerdas. – Le dijo con prepotencia a lo que Batman le dio un puñetazo haciendo que escurriera sangre de la boca del alcalde y lo sujetò con violencia por los hombros hablando ronco cara a cara – Un verdadero alcalde se preocupa por la seguridad de su gente. – Entonces Gordon tomó a Batman desde atrás.

\- Espera, no lo lastimes está la prensa aquí, saldrás más perjudicado.

\- Nunca me ha interesado lo que la prensa diga sobre mí. Es el precio que tengo que pagar.

En ese momento uno de los oficiales gritó – Jefe, en la azotea! –

Todos, incluido Batman subieron su vista a la azotea para percatarse de todas las mujeres, enfermeras, doctoras y niños que yacían gritando y llorando con sus cabezas en el borde de cemento de la azotea y una cantidad alarmante de hombres armados con traje de comando negro los apuntaban directamente en sus cráneos. Mientras que otros apuntaban a todos los oficiales con sus fusiles a larga distancia.

\- MIERDA, MIERDA! – Gritó Gordon enfurecido –

\- Oh no, no me gusta lo que estás diciendo, dime que eso no afecta el plan que tenías – Dijo desesperado el alcalde.

\- De hecho si…- Gordon peino su cabello para atrás – Teníamos pensado entrar con bombas lacrimógenas para desestabilizarlos a todos adentro…pero están todos arriba ahora; nunca pensé que lo haría! – Batman tomó a Gordon por la camisa.

\- No pensaste Gordon? Te lo dije una y otra vez, con él nunca se sabe que esperar. – Le dijo con rudeza y luego tomó al alcalde de los hombros para empezar a arrastrarlo a la entrada del hospital, pero Gordon intentó detenerlo.- Tengo un plan B, tres francotiradores que están escondidos en los edificios de al frente le dispararán cuando de la señal.

\- Ningún plan B Gordon, vamos a hacer lo que él quiere esta vez. – Dijo serio y frio mientras el alcalde gritaba despavorido – NO, NO, ME MATARA! SUELTAME MALDITO IDIOTA, QUIEN CREES QUE SOY! , QUIEN CREES QUE SOY! – Batman hizo caso omiso a sus gritos alaridos y avanzó por las escaleras ante la mirada de todos los oficiales armados. En ese momento J salió por la puerta junto con Johnny a su lado.

\- Aquí lo tienes Joker – Le lanzó al alcalde y J inmediatamente puso su arma en la cien de su frente.

\- oh alcalde, es un honor tenerlo de visita- El alcalde se remeció abruptamente asustado.

\- SUELTAME, SUELTAME PSICOPATA DEMENTE! - Le gritó moviendo su cara al tiempo que forcejaba.

-Veo que no se ha olvidado de mí, pero usted será mi huésped especial estos cuatro días…así que no se sobresalte si no quiere salir herido – Terminó de decir al tiempo que Johnny vio un punto rojo en el centro del pecho de su jefe por su camisa entre abierta y empujó a J gritando – JEFE –

Los dos cayeron al piso y el disparo atravesó la puerta de vidrio del Hospital mientras Batman se giraba embravecido mirando a Gordon.

Johnny sujetó al alcalde apuntándolo nuevamente y J se levantó del piso quitándose el saco dorado con un gruñido, quedando con una oscura camisa color vino y con su brazo giró a Batman dándole un duro puñetazo - Creí haberte dicho que no quería juegos sucios, desobedeciste mi orden Bat – Batman le dio otro puñetazo a J afirmándolo con una mano en su camisa y le dijo cara a cara - Vine por la seguridad de las personas.

– Ten cuidado, no olvides a mis hombres armados.

\- No tienes que decirlo. – Batman lo soltó y J se limpió la sangre de la boca.

\- Entonces que fue eso?, creí haberte dicho que no quería juegos sucios.

\- Yo no di la orden.

\- Qué no diste la orden? Qué no diste la orden? …De igual forma viniste y me desobedeciste.- J miró a su mano derecha unos pasos más a ya - Frost… enséñale a Bat lo que pasa cuando me desobedecen – Johnny sacó una radio portátil del bolsillo de su saco y estiró la antena ajustando una de las principales emisoras de radio de Gótica.

\- Qué estás diciendo Joker? – Habló entre dientes Batman y Johnny le arrojó la pequeña radio portátil a lo que Batman la sostuvo mirando enfurecido a J.

\- Oh, esa radio es mi regalo por haberme desobedecido Bat…te encantará escuchar lo que tiene para ti.

Bat acercó un poco más la radio sin apartar su fría mirada ensombrecida de los ojos de J y escuchó con claridad un gran disturbio de personas gritando y fuertes explosiones con muros colisionando, junto con la femenina voz de una locura radial angustiada - Esto es una catástrofe de grandes proporciones, las personas siguen saltando con tal de no ser alcanzadas por las llamas. Es desesperante la situación en la que nos encontramos, ver a todas esas personas cayendo para tratar de salir con vida del Bank of América es increíble. Aún no tenemos la identidad del autor de este horrible atentado, pero se sospecha que pudo haber sido cau….- Batman arrojó la radio con ira y le dio otro puñetazos a J para luego quedar encima de él en el piso.

\- No tenías por qué hacerlo –Le dijo Batman dándole otro puñetazo y cuando le iba a dar el cuarto, J con fuerza lo detuvo con su mano abierta.

\- Me pusiste a prueba al venir aquí y sigue haciéndolo si quieres ver morir a todos por tu imprudencia. – Ambos se miraron desafiantes. Pero la tensión se cortó cuando el ruido de una negra furgoneta a máxima velocidad irrumpió chocando una de las patrullas de policía y avanzando por entre los escalones a pocos metros de Batman y Joker aún tendidos en el piso. Los dos voltearon sus rostros viendo a la primera persona bajarse con prepotencia.

Fue Deadshot, quien inmediatamente apuntó a Batman en la cabeza mientras sus demás compañeros se bajaban; Rick Flag, con traje de sargento de fuerzas especiales, pero esta vez en colores oscuros y con una gran X roja en el pecho, Killer Crock, Katana y por último Capitán Boomerang.

Lo primero que dijo Deadshot al ver la ira en los ojos de Joker fue - Vinimos por Harley, no por ti, ahora puedes quitar esa maldita cara. –

Joker empujó a Batman con rudeza quitándoselo de encima para ponerse de pie mientras Deadshot seguía apuntando a Batman que lo imito parándose a un lado y los demás miembros del Escuadrón se ponían en posición de ataque de frente a todas las patrullas y oficiales armados.

\- No les envié ninguna tarjeta de invitación, asique porque no se dan la media vuelta y SE LARGAN DE AQUÍ! – Gritó J con furia, pero Flag le contestó.

\- Salvamos tu vida hace un momento, esa no es forma de agradecer. –

Capitán Boomerang también lo apoyó - Oye, si, no nos mires así, ya oíste a Flag, salvamos tu trasero hace un rato - Dijo haciendo alusión a que ellos eliminaron a los tres francotiradores, pero J no lo sabía y aunque lo supiera siguió enfurecido respondiendo.

\- No sé a qué puta mierda se refieren pero yo no les pedí nada. Pueden irse por donde vinieron, porque este no es su maldito patio de recreo -

\- Lamento decirte esto, pero vinimos a salvar a Harley – Dijo Deadshot a lo que Killer Crock afirmó con dos gruñidos de afirmación.- No, nos moveremos.

\- Qué dijiste? Viniste a salvarla? Quién eres tú para eso? Un maldito súper héroe? – Joker preguntó en sarcasmo con ira.

\- Y eso qué idiota? Puedes llamarme Deadshot y mi amiga es Harley, eso responde tu pregunta y quiero decirte algo… no nos moveremos de aquí hasta verla bien, entiendes? – Le dijo y Katana también afirmó con unas palabras en japonés.

Joker se acercó a Deadshot con una mirada intimidante – Atrévete a hablarme así de nuevo…

\- O si no que? - Entonces Batman se movió y Deadshot ignorando a J le gritó a Batman - – NO TE MUEVAS MALDITO BASTARDO, NO OLVIDO QUE PASE MUCHO TIEMPO LEJOS DE MI HIJA POR TU CULPA.

\- Deadshot, esto tiene que parar, no olvides a tu hija – Respondió serio Batman, quien también era apuntado por Frost que sostenía al alcalde del cuello.

\- Oh…ya se conocen… BASTA DE LINDOS SALUDOS Y LARGENSE AHORA! – J siguió y Flag respondió sin bajar su arma de los oficiales al frente.

\- Escucha, si estamos reunidos aquí es porque tu chica nos ayudó, es nuestro turno de devolverle el favor.

\- Serias una basura si no nos dejas ayudarla – Dijo Boomerang y Joker dejó de apuntar a Deadshot para apuntarlo a él – Yo no dije basura, quise decir buen hombre…ya sabes, me gusta tu cabello.

\- No lo diré una vez más…quiero que todos se larguen ahora y consideren que estoy siendo amable solo por Harls.

Entonces en ese momento Ivy llegó corriendo abriendo la puerta desesperada – J ! HARLEY NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO ! ESTA CON EL DOCTOR AHORA!

En el momento exacto en que Ivy gritó, Joker en un segundo se llevó una mano al pecho con un nudo en la garganta, a lo que los oficiales de policías también escucharon a la Hiedra y viendo que era su momento de debilidad. Gordon dijo por radio – AHORA – Haciendo que todos los oficiales empezaran a avanzar con rápidos disparos. El escuadrón empezó también a contraatacar poniéndose detrás de la furgoneta y Joker corrió por la puerta alcanzando a escuchar a Deadshot gritarle – TE CUBRIREMOS LA ESPALDA Y DE NADA! - Deadshot después apuntó a Batman que iba a ir detrás de J – Tù no te mueves de aquí maldito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará.

 **Final electrizante no? … Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco todos sus queridos comentarios anteriores. n.n**

 **Es sábado por la noche y con mi taza de cafè para hacer funcionar mi cerebro, comenzaré ahora mismo a escribir el siguiente cap, lo prometo.**

 **Tengo toda la noche para hacerlo de todas formas XD y me la alegrarían más si recibo uno que otro comentario de aprobación.**

 **Jajaja . Bueno, ok, no tiene que ser de aprobación, cualquier crítica siempre es bien recibida :)**

 **Un abrazo enorme! Y gracias por leer!**


	19. Entre angustia, rabia y celos

**Siguiente cap. (: . Les dije que lo subiría el fin de semana! Bueno, les dire como siempre y nunca me cansare de decirlo...gracias por sus comentarios dan mucho ánimo para seguir redactando lo que pasa por mi extraña imaginación. n.n**

 **Que tengan Buena lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Entre…angustia, rabia y celos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

En un corriente barrio de ciudad de Gotica, dentro de una apacible casa de agradable aspecto hogareño. Una familia desayunaba viendo las noticias con panqueques y miel sobre la mesilla céntrica de la reconfortante cocina, al tiempo que observaban atentos la pantalla del televisor que les mostraba lo que estaba ocurriendo casi a las nueve de la mañana en el principal hospital de Gótica.

Lo que la conductora del noticiario hablaba con pánico de preocupación y con micrófono en mano, iba acorde a la catastrófica situación que se mostraba en la pantalla a un costado de ella. Con cada palabra que decía la situación empeoraba:

"No sabemos qué está pasando en este momento en el interior del recinto, pero logramos distinguir con nuestras cámaras que Joker acaba de entrar precipitadamente y ahora todo se ha vuelto un caos a las afueras del estacionamiento. Podemos ver como el alcalde que también acaba de entrar siendo arrastrado por un hombre de terno y como todos los oficiales ahora están cayendo muertos en este preciso momento por la lluvia de disparos que provienen de la azotea del Hospital. Ahí mujeres y niños gritando desesperados en las alturas, mientras que los hombres de Joker no cesan de disparar en dirección a las patrullas policiales. Es terrible observar la matanza que... Esperen! Lo que está sucediendo ahora es casi sacado de un cuento de hadas!. Gira la cámara Edward! Como pueden ver ustedes mismos, en este preciso momento se pueden observar como grandes raíces están saliendo del asfalto y están inmovilizando a Batman. Si, se trata nada más ni nada menos, que de Hiedra Venenosa que parece estar usando todas sus habilidades con las plantas para detener a Batman. Esto es sin dudas una catástrofe de proporciones múltiples!. Los oficiales están haciendo todo lo posible por controlar la situación; tratando de entrar por cada una de las entradas disponibles del Hospital tratando de arrestar a Joker y sus peligrosos hombres.

Nos acaban de informar de último minuto, que los oficiales están siendo detenidos por el grupo de ex reclusos que se hacen llamar, "Escuadrón Suicida", liderados por el ex comandante de fuerzas especiales Rick Flag, quienes están divididos por lo sectores del Hospital, increíblemente suministrando apoyo a los hombres de Joker. Ya han logrado matar lamentablemente a gran parte de los oficiales adentro. No sabemos el motivo real, del porque todos estos villanos están ayudando al criminal más demente y peligroso de la ciudad. Les pedimos encarecidamente a todos nuestros televidentes que recen por las personas atrapadas y los oficiales que están poniendo sus vidas en riesgo en este momento tratando de controlar esta terrible situación, porque francamente no sabemos con exactitud qué pasará con el Hospital en este estado y todas las personas adentro si no logran detener a Joker.

La vida de esas personas y de todo el personal médico depende de un hilo… Este es un hecho que nos une a todos como ciudad, ya que acabamos de presenciar hace tan solo unos instantes la caída del Bank Center América; que estalló con todas las personas adentro…Este ha sido sin dudas, uno de los más grandes atenta"

La televisión fue apagada por el control remoto en las manos de la dueña de casa en un holgado pijama rosa.

\- Cariño, no salgas a trabajar hoy, quédate en casa con nosotros – Le rogó la mujer abrazado a su marido, quien estaba listo para salir con un maletín en la mano, mientras observaba a sus dos hijos varones desayunar y comentado eufóricos lo que acababan de ver en la pantalla del televisor.

\- No lo sé amor, no sabemos si esto afectara la junta programada que tengo esta mañana – Le indicó el hombre de terno azul correspondiendo el abrazo de su asustada esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.

El largo pasillo que daba a la sala de urgencia se hacía un laberinto interminable, infinito para Joker, que corría con desesperación sintiendo que nunca llegaba a su destino, pese a la rapidez de todos sus pasos. Sentía como estrangulaban su corazón dejándolo sin aliento y sus fuerzas se debilitaban viendo las puertas de otras salas quedar atrás ante sus ojos perdidos en la angustia, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza…. Su arlequín no estaba respirando.

Joker abrió la puerta bruscamente haciéndola sonar contra la pared y entonces finalmente vio a Harley, al tiempo que escuchaba ese largo vip de sus pesadillas.

J se quebró cayendo de rodillas con sus manos en el piso. - _No...Harls..Harls...no..._

Harley estaba con su pecho descubierto con dos parches cerca de su corazón y un enfermero encaramado a la camilla hacia fuertes presiones sobre su corazón al mismo tiempo que contaba - 25-26-27-28-29-30

El Dr. Howard gritò – SEGUNDA ADRENALINA AHORA. – Mientras sostenía en sus manos los extremos del desfibrilador a un costado de la camilla

La enfermera en un segundo inyectó la segunda dosis de adrenalina en el antebrazo derecho de Harley, mientras otro enfermero gritaba – FIBRILACIÓN VENTRICULAR CARGA 200 - Indicando que la carga de la máquina desfibriladora estaba lista para dar otra potente descarga eléctrica al corazón de Harley.

El Dr. Howard gritó – FUERA – y todos los enfermeros apartaron sus mano del cuerpo de Harley antes que el Dr. posicionara los extremos de la máquina en el pecho desnudo de ella.

Joker vio el cuerpo inerte de su arlequín sobresaltarse por la cantidad de voltios aplicados, pero el largo vip del monitor seguía en sus oídos, junto con la verde línea recta que indicaba que el ritmo cardiaco del corazón de Harley seguía sin responder.

Sufrió apretando sus dedos contra el piso, impotente… tampoco le quedan fuerzas para apuntar el Dr.…Sentía que estaba muriendo junto con ella e involuntariamente contrajo su mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse y el frío de sentirse amargamente solo de nuevo recorrió cada parte de sus pensamientos.

La enfermera que sostenía la cabeza de Harley siguió gritando – MASAJE - A lo que el otro enfermero volvió a encaramarse y empezó la dolorosa cuenta del RCP haciendo las fuertes presiones en el pecho – 1-2-3-4-5…

El Dr. gritó – VÍA RESPIRATORIA, INTUBACIÓN OROTRAQUEAL - El tercer enfermero se puso de lado a la cabeza de Harley y mientras la enferma abría su boca, insertó un largo tubo seguido de acomodar una bomba de aire y empezar a presionarla varias veces, tratando de suministrar aire a su pulmones. El otro enfermero dejó de hacer el RCP en su pecho y con un fonendoscopio colgado de su cuello, puso el frío metal en los pulmones de Harley y dijo abrumado. – No entra aire.

El Dr. volvió a gritar – FUERA - Todos respondieron apartándose, a lo que él inmediatamente le dio otra fuerte descarga eléctrica de 200 voltios y J vio nuevamente el cuerpo de Harley dar otra sacudida al tiempo que escuchó su suave voz en su cabeza.

" _No me dejes morir Puddin…No quiero morir"_

Joker sintió quemarse por dentro y gruñó levantándose del piso apuntando con su arma al Dr., diciéndole con amarga voz _\- Tráigala devuelta a la vida Dr.…_ \- Todos los enfermeros vieron los ojos enrojecidos de J y asintieron con sus cabezas con los aparatos médicos en sus manos abrumados por el pánico de morir si no lograban su cometido.

J se afirmó de uno de los estantes de metal a un lado de la puerta, sofocado por el largo vip que apretaba dolorosamente su corazón y con el otro brazo siguió apuntando al Dr. sin apartar la vista de Harley.

El Dr. gritó – SIGAN, MASAJE , YA – Todos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente y el extenuante conteo comenzo otra vez sobre su pecho – 1-2-3-4-5…..

\- 300 Miligramos de amiodarona y adrenalina listos Dr. – Le indicó la enfermera inyectando otra dosis en el antebrazo y el enfermero terminó de contar haciendo las últimas presiones – 27-28-29-30.

\- Carga 200 – Dijo el tercer enfermero observando el monitor de la maquina desfibriladora y el Dr. Howard rápidamente gritó – FUERA TODOS, DESCARGA – En un segundo volvió a poner los extremos del desfibrilador en el pecho de Harley, ella se sacudió y Joker jadeó sintiendo tan fuerte la descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de Harley; como lo sintió él mismo en su propio cuerpo que clamaba que no muriera.

Dos vip, tres vip y la línea verde empezó a moverse sutilmente hacia arriba. El corazón de Harley volvió a latir y J volvió a tocarse el pecho por su camisa entreabierta a un lado de sus cadenas…era como si sus latidos estuvieran conectados a los suyos…

\- Ritmo cardiaco está en sinusal – Dijo el enfermero viendo el monitor de pulsaciones y el Dr. puso sus dedos en la yugular del cuello de Harley – Si, tiene pulso carotídeo.

El tercer enfermero puso su fonendoscopio en el área de los pulmones y dijo - …ha salido del paro cardiorrespiratorio. – Acto seguido volvió a cubrir su pecho desnudo con la sabana y el Dr. volvió su vista a Joker que aún seguía apuntándole.

\- Ella vivirá, ahora baje el arma por favor – Le dijo aterrado viendo el sombrío semblante en los ojos de J.

\- Mi hijo…Dr.?

\- También vivirá, se lo suplico, no dispare!

\- Está seguro?

 _-_ SI, si, completamente, no soy ginecólogo, pero puedo decirle que sobrevivirá, aunque ella tendrá un embarazo riesgoso y debe tener muchos cuidados los dos primeros trimestres hasta que el feto se afirme a su útero y no tenga un aborto involuntario, pero ella estará bien con los cuidados necesarios y solo se lo digo para que sea consciente de eso - Le dijo horrorizado al ver la expresión de J cuando nombro la palabra aborto, podía asegurar que estuvo a punto de dispararle.

\- Salgan y Dr... no vuelva a decir palabras sin pensarlo dos veces y no espere que le das las gracias, agradezca que le permito vivir.

\- SI, lo siento, vámonos! - Le dijo el Dr. Howard a los asustados enfermeros, quienes estabilizaron a Harley. Estos rápidamente terminaron y salieron con el Dr. por la puerta pasando a un lado de J.

Apenas salieron, Joker cerró la puerta y corrió con brusquedad el estante de metal frente a esta para dejar completamente cerrada la sala de urgencias desde adentro y que nadie escuchara las palabras que estaban atoradas en su garganta y amenazaban con salir con la angustia que sintió hace unos momentos.

Avanzó en un segundo hasta Harley y lo primero que hizo fue rodearla con sus brazos poniendo su rostro en su pecho y las verdades que sentía salieron de su boca en susurros ahogados.

\- _No vuelvas a asustarme Harls…sabes que te necesito…y yo…creí morir ….mi pecho ardió en llamas con tus latidos como un adicto desesperado… lo estoy sintiendo bebe, estoy atrapado en el amor -_ J respiró profundo besando con desespero la piel del pecho de Harley con una mano abierta en su vientre – _Tú eres mi reina y no puedes dejarme…no me hagas sentir el frío otra vez…-_ Apartó su rostro de su pecho para acercarlo al suyo sujetándolo con dos manos, lo acarició y luego dio un gruñido, sabiendo que tenía que dejarla – _Debo irme a terminar con todos afuera…pero abrirás tus ojos bebe y cuando lo hagas, lo primero que verás, será mi mano sobre la tuya…. –_ Entonces devoró con besos el lado derecho de su cuello y se apartó de ella para empujar el estante que cerraba la puerta.

Joker salió poseído por la ira por tener que dejarla nuevamente y le dio una sola mirada al Dr. en la sala de al lado indicándole con el dedo desde la puerta

\- Esté atento Dr., volveré y quiero encontrar a Harley bien.

\- Si, si, por supuesto – Le dijo el Dr. a lo que Joker lo escuchó y después avanzó a paso rápido por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor con rumbo a la azotea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ascensor llevó a Joker al quinto piso del Hospital y en lo que salió del ascensor, ya podía escuchar los disparos de ametralladoras de sus hombres armados en la azotea aniquilando a cuanto oficial intentara entrar al Hospital. Subió por las escaleras a un costado del pasillo dispuesto a todo para terminar cuanto antes todo el asunto de la emboscada policial. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan furioso y lo único que tenía en mente era acabar rápido con todo ese maldito disturbio. Abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea y lo primero que hizo tras avanzar unos pasos fue ver a todos los rehenes asomados con sus cabezas en los bordes de cementos con sus cuerpos en cuclillas, además de dos de sus hombres de confianza, "Venom Blanco" y "Caja rectangular en la cabeza", quienes lideraban a los demás hombres con las pañoletas de calavera.

J observó fijamente a todos los rehenes, pero principalmente se fijó en las mujeres amordazadas y atadas en sus brazos detrás de la espalda. Sin embargo, desvió su vista,…necesitaba un mayor impacto. Entonces su mirada se direccionó a todos los niños llorando en un extremo de la azotea. Sonrió, eso acabaría al murciélago y no solo a él…sino a todos los oficiales idiotas que se habían atrevido a desafiarlo. Luego se asomó por el borde de la azotea y miró todo el violento espectáculo de hombres disparándose entre sí. Hiedra tenía a Batman atrapado de pies y manos con grandes raíces que salían del cemento del piso, así como la prensa con sus cámaras capturaba cada minuto del caos conformado y las patrullas policiales seguían llegando una detrás de otra.

Gruño con el odio y la maldad que oscurecieron su mente, porque seguían llegando las patrullas a pesar de su advertencia y enseguida le habló a uno de sus hombres de confianza, "X" quien era el enmascarado con la cabeza de "Venom blanco".

\- Desata al niño y a esa mujer – Le indicó a un niño de 11 años de corto cabello negro que captó su atención, pues tenía un aire a Robín. Mientras que también le indicó con su mirada a una mujer de cabello rubio hasta los hombros.

Venom blanco obedeció al instante, sin decir nada…su voz siempre fue un misterio para J, pero poco le importaba, porque siempre cumplía con sus órdenes. Mientras este desataba los fuertes nudos de las muñecas de la mujer, J pensó que a esa altura probablemente no lo escucharían…más, estaba seguro que sin decir una palabra haría que todos se retiraran después de que captará su atención con lo que iba a hacer.

Joker se acercó a la mujer desatada tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca tras ver su rostro pedir auxilio, ella seguía amordazada y le dijo a Venom blanco quien terminaba de desatar al asustado niño.

\- Cuando te diga, me entregaras al niño …sin nada en su boca – Un asentimiento con su cabeza le dio a entender que seguiría sus órdenes y J arrastró a la mujer hasta el borde de la azotea ante la mirada horrorizada de los muchos rehenes que movían con desesperación su cabezas en negación, presintiendo la crueldad que haría.

Estaban en lo cierto; Joker empujó a la mujer para que quedara colgando en el aire solamente sujeta por el firme agarre que tenía en su muñeca.

Los sonoros disparos cesaron al instante; así como todas las miradas se fueron directo sobre el Rey de Gótica.

Joker la soltó y la mujer cayó.

La sangre y el cuerpo despedazado de la rubia se esparcieron sin remedio en frente de la puerta del Hospital, captando la atención de absolutamente todos los que se encontraban en el estacionamiento.

\- Entrégamelo – Ordenó y Venom Blanco apartó la mordaza en la boca del niño y pese a la altura, todos lo escucharon gritar desesperado cuando J tomó fuerte su brazo alzándolo por el aire igualmente que hizo con la descuartizada mujer.

Batman se liberó con todas sus fuerzas de una afectada Hiedra, que no dudaba que J era capaz de soltarlo, al igual que el cuerpo policial y un estupefacto Gordon que se lamentaba a más no poder por su temerario actuar, con tan solo ver y escuchar los gritos desesperados del pequeño niño de negros cabellos.

Joker sujetó firme su brazo remeciéndolo en el aire como si de una carnada se tratase y tal cual había pensado, no hubo falta que digiera nada. Su sola mirada decidida fue suficiente para que Batman y Gordon se aproximaran exasperados y este último hablara por el altavoz suplicando.

\- No lo sueltes, tan solo no lo sueltes, nos iremos si es lo que quieres, pero no lo dejes caer!

Entonces Batman le arrebató el altoparlante hablando entre dientes – No lo hagas, ya escuchaste a Gordon, se irán, ahora deja al niño con su madre.

Los dos, tanto Batman como Gordon vieron como J indicó sus tres dedos con los gruesos anillos de oro ladeado su rostro con una perturbadora mirada que evidenciaba su demencia y furia. En ese instante, el murciélago furioso agarró a Gordon tomándolo del cuello con una mano y le dijo a medida que lo remecía con fuerza.

\- Tienes tres minutos Gordon, saca a todos ahora! – Lo arrojó y Gordon dio desesperado la orden de retirada sin apartar la vista del niño que seguía suspendido en el aire gritando por auxilio.

Prontamente la abismante cantidad de oficiales empezó a salir del interior del hospital, aglomerándose por la puerta de entrada para enseguida correr por las escaleras, adentrándose finalmente a sus respectivos vehículos policiales. Joker se dio cuenta que realmente se habían esmerado en el operativo, los oficiales no dejaban de salir, pese a lograr divisar gran cantidad de ellos muertos y repartidos en el asfalto por toda el área circundante al hospital.

Una vez que todos los oficiales estuvieron dentro de sus patrullas, Gordon recogió el altoparlante que Batman había arrojado en el piso y listo para hablar; se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Batman se lo arrebató, elevándolo de los hombros nuevamente.

\- Qué pensabas decirle?

\- Qué crees? Que nos iríamos cuando soltara al niño.

\- Lo único que harás con eso es hacerlo enojar más! – Hablo furioso Batman – Tu, te iras y yo me quedare.

\- Oh, tengo que dejártelo todo a ti, no? Que no pareces querer detenerlo!

-Ya suficiente Gordon! No pareces entender que su maldad no tiene límites! – Batman habló con pesadez en la cara – Tienes que creerme, no es el momento… haz lo que te digo o terminará matando a todos, incluyendo a los niños – Batman direccionó con rudeza a Gordon para que viera al niño suspendido – o tengo que recordarte que hace un momento hizo explotar un banco con todas las personas adentro? – Masculló entre dientes y lo soltó con violencia mientras le decía – Ahora vete y no quiero verte por aquí hasta que se cumplan los otros tres días.

Gordon se arregló el saco y le dijo – Mas te vale que estés en lo correcto al dejarlo hacer lo que quiere, porque no olvides que el alcalde esta dentro.

\- VETE! – Gritó Batman haciendo que este se adentrara en su vehículo policial y ordenara la retirada de las abundantes patrullas.

Joker vio a la última patrulla policial irse y solo recién aparto al niño del aire entregándoselo a Venom Blanco a su lado.

– Cállalo y regrésalo con los demás. – Su hombre de confianza asintió llevándose al traumatizado niño con el resto de los rehenes. Entonces J devolvió su mirada a Batman varios metros más abajo y los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente unos momentos, antes de que Batman se introdujera en el Batmovil; dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a esperar para capturarlo y encerrarlo nuevamente en Arkham con tal de salvar la vida de todos los inocentes niños que se encontraban envueltos en ese terrible caos.

El negro Batmovil se retiró como de costumbre a máxima velocidad y J les dio la siguiente orden a sus hombres.

-Se quedaran con ellos y no quiero ver a ninguno abajo a menos que sea necesario…

\- Entendido jefe

\- Bien, Frost les dará las siguientes indicaciones y no tengo que decirles que cualquier movimiento sospechoso disparen a matar. – Todos asintieron con sus armas en manos y J caminó decidido por entre sus hombres para ir rumbo a ver a Harley, sin esperar encontrarse a todos sus amigos ahí.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un gruñido de ira salió de la boca del comodín cuando avanzando por el pasillo distinguiendo a todo el escuadrón, además de Ivy y Frost frente a la puerta de la sala de urgencias.

Johnny se adelantó para llegar antes hasta su jefe que venía notoriamente furioso e indignado con su ceño fruncido.

\- Qué hacen de pie todos de aquí Frost?! Les di una advertencia y no parecen escuchar! – J habló fuerte resonando por todo el pasillo.

\- Lo sé, les dije que se largaran, pero no quieren dejar el Hospital.

\- Y porque no diste la puta orden de volarles la cabeza?! – J volvió a gritar y antes de que Johnny pudiera responder, Deadshot se acercó.

\- Sabes qué? Me canse! – Le dijo frente a frente – Eres un maldito idiota mal agradecido que lo único que hace es gritar que nos larguemos!

\- Qué estás diciendo…?...No pareces tenerme miedo… –

\- Y por qué debería?

\- Qué porque deberías? Te diré porqué deberías – J sacó su arma y lo apuntó en la cabeza a lo que Flag gritó avanzando hasta ellos.

-Hey, Hey, deténganse, no es momento de andar peleando.

\- Díselo a él, que no para de amenazarme, como si no supiera que puedo matarlo cuando quiera – Dijo Deadshot con una mirada altanera.

\- Ya fue suficiente, van a salir ahora o yo mismo tendré el placer de volarles la cabeza.

\- J, tienes que entender a Deadshot…él tiene su carácter, pero por si no lo sabias, salvo tu vida – Dijo Flag tratando de arreglar la situación. Sin embargo Deadshot siguió.

\- Oh y ya creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de eso. Ahora deja de apuntarme…. J…

-A MI NO ME DIRÁS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! – Joker se exaltó con su acostumbrada respiración fuera de sí y su mano derecha le habló.

\- Jefe, sé que no quieres oírlo… pero dice la verdad, el alcalde no paraba de gritar sobre tres francotiradores a un costado del edificio. – Y Boomerang gritó desde al frente.

\- Al menos debes darnos algo de crédito por eso…digo yo.

\- No sé quien seas…- Le dijo Flag mirando a Johnny – Pero puedes decirle que ayudamos bastante aquí abajo? –

\- Ya les dije que yo no les pedí SU MALDITA AYUDA - Entonces J desvió su arma de Deadshot a Flag y Katana sacó su espada frente a él.

\- No, Katana…bájala, no nos matará, sabe que nos preocupamos por Harley y a ella le afectara si sabe que nos disparó, no es verdad J? - Habló Flag con tranquilidad, Katana bajó su espada, al igual que J la imitó bajando su arma. Entonces Flag dijo – Floyd, discúlpate.

\- Bien…yo…lo siento, pero solo lo digo porque estás pasando por un momento difícil y no olvides que todos dejamos de hacer nuestras cosas por venir a ayudarte y no es bueno que nos hables así.-

\- Tienes que escucharnos J, Harley realmente fue una importante ayuda para poder librarnos de Waller...gracias a ella June esta libre tambien y es una forma de agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros – Dijo Flag y Boomerang volvió a alzar la voz.

\- Harley es una fiera, pateo muchos traseros con tal de ayudarnos, eh? se la debemos – Terminò de decir y Killer Crock afirmó su decir con unas carcajadas – Es una chica ruda.

\- Ya escuchaste a todos y espero que haya tenido una influencia en ti para que no hagas oídos sordos por el bien de Harley. – Continuó Deadshot haciendo que Joker lo mirara con amargura y notorio disgusto en su voz.

\- Van a quedarse solamente por el bien de Harls…pero será bajo mis condiciones y trabajaran para mí – Dictaminó.

\- Yo no traba- Iba a decir Deadshot, pero Flag puso un brazo frente a él diciendo.

\- Si quieres llamarlo así, está bien, mientras nos dejes quedarnos aquí -

\- Ahora que terminaron de discutir, pueden acercarse? – Boomerang habló fuerte al lado de Ivy y Killer Crock dijo con gruñidos – Si, no se olviden de nosotros.

\- Lo primero, no quiero gritos…lo demás se los dirá Frost - J vio a su mano derecha – Por cierto, como esta nuestro invitado especial?

\- Atado y listo para cuando quieras verlo – Le respondió.

\- Bien, le haré una visita en unas horas màs – J avanzó hasta la puerta que daba con Harley y miró a todos para decirles – Retírense antes que me arrepienta dejarlos quedarse aquí.

\- Oye J, espera, supongo que nos dirás que tiene Harley– Dijo Ivy – Te vi muy ensangrentado en la televisión, pero no dijeron nada sobre eso.

\- Otra vez tentando tu suerte Hiedra…

-La chica pelirroja tiene razón, debes decirnos que sucede – Dijo Deadshot.

\- Si, Floyd tiene razón, dinos que sucede – Prosiguió Boomerang y Katana afirmó con palabras en japonés.

\- No tengo porque decirles los detalles y mucho menos darles explicaciones.

-No, no yo lo mato! – Dijo Deadshot sujeto por Flag y Boomerang de los brazos - suéltenme, le daré una lección de buenos modales, AHORA DIME QUE LE PASA A HARLEY, MALDITO IDIOTA! - Gritò y haciendo que J abriera sus ojos apuntando a la puerta con su mano.

\- … veo que muestras demasiado interés por Harls…y no me gusta eso…yo seré quien te matara si sigues hablando así.

\- Deja los celos J y dinos de una vez que tiene – Le dijo Ivy– Sabemos que está muy grave, pero somos sus amigos y merecemos saberlo, así que dilo si quieres que te dejemos a solas con ella.

\- Habla J, Qué es lo que tiene? – Preguntó Flag sin soltar a Deadshot que dijo.

\- Vas a decirnos que mierda tiene Harley o yo juro que voy a patearte el trasero.

\- Ya que todos quieren saberlo y no piensan callarse, les diré lo que tiene, ella se está sobreponiendo a un disparo en el pecho pero lo más importante…HARLEY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA – Exasperó con un inhala y exhala gritándole directamente a Deadshot con una mirada desafiante, quien se soltó del agarre de un Flag y Boomerang boquiabiertos, para decirle con prepotencia.

\- Felicidades, futuro padre – Dio medio giro para darse la vuelta y J lo apuntó en el cuello en el mismo instante que Deadshot lo apuntó con el arma en su brazo izquierdo.

\- Ahora ya lo sabes y te quiero lejos de ella.

\- Me estás amenazado padre del año?

\- oh…lo estoy haciendo…es una maldita advertencia que te dice que no debes acercarte a lo que me pertenece.

\- Puedes tranquilizarte gánster, Harley es mi amiga ok?, si como lo oyes, "amigos", conoces esa palabra? y estoy feliz por ella.

La hiedra sin miedo se acercó a los dos y con su brazo apartó sus armas – Podrían dejar de apuntarse?, lo han hecho demasiadas veces este día y lo que importa ahora es que Harley este bien.

\- También eres inmune al temperamento de J, eh? Cómo te llamas preciosa?

\- Soy inmune a muchas cosas cariño y mi nombre es Ivy…Ivy Poison – Dijo mirando seductoramente a Johnny dándole un guiño, quien como de costumbre estaba de brazos cruzados. – Oh y no hagas enfadar mucho a J, créeme, lo eh visto matar a más personas de las que puedo recordar por Harley.

\- No es necesario que me lo digas…Se nota! – Respondió Deadshot mirando a J nuevamente con prepotencia.

\- Bien, suficiente!, pueden seguir especulando todo lo que quieran, pero lo bastante lejos de aquí – Joker disparó al techo y todos se sobresaltaron por el ruido que resonó fuerte en el pasillo - El próximo que abra la boca recibirá el siguiente, por si no entendieron el mensaje, ahora LARGO!

Todos, menos Johnny se marcharon camino a la cafetería del hospital murmurado entre ellos el terrible temperamento del Rey de Gótica.

\- Recuérdame porque los estoy soportando Frost - Dijo pasando una mano por su verde cabello.

\- Dos motivos J, son sus amigos y la amas, no hay otra explicación.

\- Si, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y…

\- Deadshot.

-La está poniendo a prueba y voy a cortarle la puta lengua si lo sigue haciendo.

\- Despreocúpate, solo serán unos días…pronto la sacaremos de aquí y no tendrás que ver más al idiota.

\- Eso espero, porque el deseo de matarlo se hace más fuerte cada vez que noto su interés por Harls.

\- No eres el único que lo nota, yo también lo noté, pero puede hablar todo lo que quiera J, eso no cambie el hecho que Harley este contigo.

\- Lo sé y no está muerto en el piso, porque sé que a Harls le importan todos sus estúpidos amigos –Le dijo abriendo la puerta para mirar a Harley, que seguía con sus ojos cerrados y el aire salió de su boca con frustración.

\- Ella no despertara al menos hasta en cinco horas, te quedaras aquí verdad?

\- Si y tú te encargaras que nadie se acerque al pasillo hasta que yo lo diga.

\- Bien, vendré a verte más tarde para decirte cómo anda la situación y te preguntaría si quieres que te traiga algo para comer, pero ya sé cuál será tu respuesta – Le dijo Johnny a punto de irse y su jefe le indicó.

\- Frost...consigue soda de uva.

\- Seguro, lo había olvidado, despertará con mucha sed y sin dudas pedirá su soda de uva – Johnny trato de sonreír, pero no pudo al haber la preocupación en J y le dijo – Debes calmarte, Harley estará bien, es una chica fuerte, inclusive todos sus amigos lo dicen.

\- Eso siempre resaltó en ella Frost y yo lo vi hace mucho tiempo o nunca la hubiera dejado quedarse conmigo en primer lugar…

\- Bueno, ahora que lo volviste a recordar, puedes tomar asiento y esperar tranquilo a que despierte, yo iré por su soda de uva - Le dijo Frost dándole un última mirada de confortación a J, para enseguida perderse por el pasillo.

\- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará.

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado nuevamente este cap. y prometo pronta actualización n.n**

 **Un abrazo grande y Feliz Halloween! Dios! Si tuviera una hijo sin dudas lo disfrazaría de J ! XD Algún día lo tendré. *-***

 **Bueno, me despido…y gracias, gracias, gracias por comentarme y por sobre todo leerme estando al pendiente de la historia.**

 **They are the Best! :* Bay!**


	20. La palabra amor quita las dudas

**Cap numero 20! :) Dios! cómo fue que esto pasò? Gracias a ustedes, mis amadas lectoras. Las amo!**

 **Se que quieren leer el cap, asique solo les dire que... si ! Harley por fin despierta! n.n**

 **Buena lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Título Capítulo **:** _La palabra Amor quita las dudas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que los oficiales de policía hicieran su retirada, segundos después de la explícita amenaza de J para con todos los rehenes del Hospital. Eran ya la una de la tarde con treinta minutos y los sectores del Hospital, junto con los largos pasillos, finalmente se encontraban en relativa paz por el momento y cada cierto tiempo, los hombres de J con sus botas de combate y portando sus grandes armas, caminaban por los pasillos y alrededores con una vigilante mirada dispuestos a matar si algo encontraban fuera de lugar o si presentìan algún movimiento sospechoso. Se paseaban decididos por todo el largo del hospital conformado por los sectores enumerados de la letra A hasta la E, así como, por los altos cinco pisos que los conformaban. Sin embargo, el único sector que evitaban pisar a toda costa era el "Sector de Urgencias", principalmente el pasillo "Hospitalizados por Cirugía". Donde su jefe no dudaría en matarlos si interrumpían su preocupante espera al lado de su reina. El único que tenía la libertad de caminar por ese pasillo era Johnny Frost, quien ahora se encontraba saliendo del ascensor que daba al primer piso y lo primero que vio, fueron unos rojizos cabellos salvajes y seductores ojos verdes, que lo esperaban con su dueña apoyada en uno de los grandes ventanales del pasillo.

\- Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con el resto – Le dijo Johnny caminando a un lado de ella.

\- Por qué?... No querías verme Johnny? – Le dijo tomándolo del brazo para detener sus pasos – Vi lo que hiciste por los niños…fuiste muy bondadoso con ellos y quería agradecerte. – Le dijo sabiendo que Johnny había llevado colaciones escolares a los pequeños rehenes hace un momento.

\- Qué puedo decir?…tengo debilidad por los niños, ellos no tienen la culpa después de todo – Le respondió apoyándose en la ventana y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la Hiedra.

\- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti galán, eres la perfecta mezcla entre el tipo malo y el bueno.

\- Soy más malo que bueno Ivy, tienes que saberlo.

\- Lo sé, sino… no serias la mano derecha de J.

\- Cambiando de tema…hiciste un buen trabajo a ya afuera, fue impresionante.

\- Por fin estás admitiendo que llame tu atención?...siempre respondes a mis coqueteos, pero nunca me llamas…Por qué? – Le preguntó mirándolo de reojo.- o te han hablado muy mal de mí?

\- No es eso, eres muy hermosa Ivy y lo sabes, pero tengo una vida muy ocupada y no puedo perder el tiempo preocupándome por una mujer que coquetea con todos.

Ivy se dio vuelta para quedar frente a Johnny diciéndole con seductora voz – Todavía no te das cuenta que solo me importas tú?

\- Me vas a decir porque tienes tanto interés en mí? , ahí mil hombres a ya afuera y estoy seguro que matarían por tenerte.

\- Si sé que todos se mueren por mí…, pero ya te lo dije, eres un hombre de acción, grande y fuerte – Le dijo haciendo hincapié en los últimas dos palabras mirándolo de arriba abajo y siguió -Además, es difícil encontrar uno que también posea un buen corazón – Ivy acercó su rostro al de Johnny – No tienes que hacerte el duro conmigo o me vas a decir que el beso que te di, no te gustó?

Johnny sujetó firme su espalda y la beso con ansias, la hiedra correspondió y al separarse él le dijo – Espero haber contestado tú pregunta.

\- Me tomaras en serio ahora?

\- No lo sé…crees que podría funcionar con la vida que llevo? – Le dijo sin dejar de rodearla con sus brazos.

\- Otra vez con eso…, te desvives por tu jefe, cuando vas a pensar en ti? – Le preguntó con un poco de molestia en su voz – Yo también tengo una vida complicada, pero no por eso, no me doy el tiempo de compartir con las personas que me importan.

\- Sabes…? Es difícil decirte que no y espero que no estés usando tus feromonas en mi – Le dijo dándole otro beso y la hiedra le respondió.

\- Contigo nunca lo he hecho galán…

\- Es bueno saber que lo que siento por ti es real…Ivy, eso fue uno de los motivos por los que nunca te llame.

\- Me lo hubieras dicho antes…nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos malentendidos.

\- Si, pero no olvides lo que te acabo de decir.

\- Si lo dices por tu ajetreada agenda con J…no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de eso luego.

\- Bien, porque ahora no pienso separarme de ti, pero debes dejar de coquetear con cuanto idiota se te cruce enfrente – Le respondió a lo que la hiedra lo miró enfadada – No pretendo que cambies tu esencia Ivy…es una de las cosas que me atrajo de ti.

\- Bueno…bueno…pondré un poco de mi parte, si es lo que quieres para que esto funcione.

\- Si tú lo haces yo también lo haré – Le dijo sincero y la hiedra lo besó nuevamente en un beso más apasionado – Ahora…tienes una idea de cómo se lo diremos a J, cuando esto acabe?

\- Diablos… no lo sé, tú eres su mano derecha…algún afecto debe tenerte después de todos estos años.

\- Él es complicado Ivy, pero la confianza que nos tenemos es mutua, con unos cuantos tragos y verás que todo estará solucionado.

La hiedra se riò imaginando la cara de J y sonrió pensando que Harley estará feliz de que ahora por fin tenga una relación seria. Enseguida ambos se besaron nuevamente, recuperado el tiempo perdido y Deadshot llegó a interrumpir el momento.

\- Oigan caramelitos…el grupo quiere saber cuándo podremos ver a Harley.

\- Cuando J de la orden – Johnny le respondió cortante y la pelirroja enseguida habló.

\- Y por qué vienes tú y no alguien más? No me digas que los celos de J son justificados.

\- Ivy tiene razón, tendrás muchos problemas si sigues demostrando tu interés en Harley.

\- A sí? Pues se equivocan al igual que tú jefe y espero que de la maldita orden pronto o no me importará ir a verla con el grupo por nuestra cuenta.

\- No seas idiota y espera que él lo diga…además, ella aun no despierta…cuando lo haga, J le dirá que están aquí.

\- y eso me asegura que nos dejara verla? - Dijo Deadshot desafiante.

\- Así es bomb…digo Deadshot, es muy extraño que J se resista a las peticiones de su chica, pese a lo abusivo que fue con ella un tiempo atrás.

\- Espera, que me estás diciendo? – Deadshot frunció el ceño.

\- Ivy, tenías que decirle eso?

\- Lo siento cariño, se me salió.

-Gracias por el dato preciosa…voy a ir a partirle la cara ahora mismo – dijo Deadshot a lo que Johnny rápidamente le dijo.

\- Tú no irás a ningún lado.

\- Si, porque? Tú vas a detenerme?...

Johnny soltó la cintura de Ivy y ahora con Deadshot quedaron frente a frente – Lo que haya pasado o no en la relación de ellos es algo que no tiene que importarte.

\- No perderé el tiempo hablando contigo, este es un asunto entre "tu jefe" y yo – Habló enojado con prepotencia y en el segundo Johnny le dio un puñetazo a lo que Deadshot le dio otro igual de fuerte, luego de tocarse el labio.

\- Quieres que te dispare?! - Gritó Deadshot

Ivy intervino separándolos.

\- Alto!, deténganse los dos! - Tanto Johnny como Deadshot se soltaron mirándose con odio y Ivy prosiguió - Deadshot, no tienes que ponerte así, Johnny ya te lo dijo…eso ya quedó en el pasado, sorprendentemente J ha cambiado mucho…ha sido un singular cambio positivo.

\- Ya la escuchaste, Harley no necesita ningún guardaespaldas, guarda tus puños para alguien que de verdad los necesite.

\- Sabes? he hecho cosas muy malas en esta vida, pero nunca le pondría una mano encima a una mujer y voy a ir a decírselo. – Le dijo desafiante.

\- Te matará antes que puedas abrir la boca.

\- No sabes con quién estás hablando… olvidas mi nombre? …Deadshot, si entiendes lo que significa, no? -

Ivy lo quedó mirando para decirle - Y qué? , puedes ser muy rápido Deadshot, pero piensas matarlo? ….porque J lo hará, si tú no lo haces primero y no creo que eso sea lo que quieras… No, si sabes que Harley lo ama con locura y seguro debes tener a alguien que te espera en casa… - Deadshot desvió la mirada unos segundos pensando en su hija.

\- Hazle caso idiota, deja eso atrás y espera tranquilo que Harley no tardará en despertar y todos podrán ir a verla…incluyéndote – Le dijo con tono agresivo

\- Ok…terminare con esto, pero espero que sea cierto lo que dicen y que haya cambiado su actitud, porque vi cómo, sin compasión… dejó caer a esa mujer y no les gustara que yo haga lo mismo con él si descubro que me están mintiendo. – Terminó de hablar y Ivy tomó la palabra nuevamente.

-Puedes calmarte de una vez? Tienes que creer lo que te digo, ya comienzas a molestarme con tanta amenaza.

\- Bien, te creeré linda, porque pareces ser su amiga… estaré en la cafetería con los demás - Le dijo dándose la vuelta, caminando furioso por el largo pasillo de colores claros y Hiedra se acercó a Johnny poniendo sus dedos en la comisura de su labio roto.

\- Haber, déjame ver eso…

\- No es nada – Le dijo con seriedad – Tengo que seguir viendo que todo ande bien por los alrededores.

\- Vamos, te acompañare cariño – Johnny la miró con un media sonrisa y sujetó su mano.

\- Me hacía falta una compañera.

\- Y no olvides que soy un compañera muy peligrosa….- Ivy le sonrió y los dos se fueron caminando en dirección contraria a Deadshot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de urgencias, ignorando todo lo acontecido con Deadshot, Ivy y Johnny. Joker se hallaba nuevamente sentado en la silla, a un lado de la cabecera de la camilla que tenía a Harley dormida y como le había dicho, tenía sobre su pierna la mano de ella entrelazando dedos. Observando como el elevado suero con medicamentos se abría camino a su torrente sanguíneo por el largo y delgado tuvo que terminaba en la aguja incrustada en su antebrazo izquierdo.

J movió un poco su rostro, su cuerpo le estaba recordando que era sábado y la última vez que había conciliado un sueño de solo 4 horas fue el jueves, despertando cerca de las 7 am, luego de haber llegado del club a las 3 de la madrugada del miércoles….En ese momento, odio a su maldito insomnio por no haberle permitido dormir más horas antes de que todo ocurriera; ahora que realmente quería mantenerse despierto, le estaba resultando imposible y difícil conseguirlo…Gruño afligido y con pesar, las horas habían transcurrido demasiado lentas, torturandolo mientras esperaba el despertar de Harley y verla en ese débil estado, no hacía otra cosa más que incrementar su angustiosa preocupación con ansias de verla abrir los ojos.

Las horas siguieron pasando excesivamente lentas y a pesar que no quería, Joker miró el reloj de oro en su muñeca y como sospechaba, ahora eran las seis de la tarde… habían pasado 9 horas y Harley seguía sin despertar…y su cuerpo ya había acumulado un total de casi 34 horas sin dormir y, aunque su mano derecha le había traído más café, aparte de la soda de uva…Su cuerpo le exigía dormir, tanto como su mente necesitaba que Harley despertara para poder hacerlo o enloquecería con otra cruel pesadilla.

Desesperó.

 _\- - oh…Harley…Harley… ….no le hagas esto a papi y abre los ojos… despierta…no sé cómo lo haces…pero lo haces….sabes a qué me refiero…_

Joker pasó su mano libre por su cabello moviendo su rostro, no quería revivir nuevamente otra pesadilla recalcándole sus peores miedos. Sin embargo, era un hombre después de todo y sus ojos parpadeaban involuntariamente sintiéndolos cada vez más pesados. Sujetó con más firmeza la mano de Harley dejando caer su cuello hacia atrás y trató de ocupar su mente concentrándose en algún lejano recuerdo.

Fue inútil.

-Gruño y se dio una palmada en el rostro. _"Vamos, despierta, despierta"_

Lo repitió varias veces, pero la angustia no lo dejaba pensar en nada agradable y los parpadeos se repitieron haciendo que el rostro de Harley durmiendo se viera cada vez más más borroso, hasta que dejó de iluminar su camino para mantenerlo despierto. Cayó perdido, corriendo, sumergido en la tormenta de otra oscura pesadilla con la voz del Dr. Howard invadiendo su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Inicio Nightmare -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joker abrió la puerta de la mansión y se encontró con un rotundo silencio como respuesta a su llegada. Algo inusual, Harley siempre lo recibía con un beso rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y le pedía que le diera otro beso a su pequeña pancita de cuatro meses de embarazo. Siempre le decía que las voces en su cabeza le indicaban que el bebe también se alegraba con su llegada y que debía saludarlo como correspondía. Por eso le extrañó no tener ningún tipo de alegre recibimiento…Bueno, nada de qué preocuparse pensó; ella podría estar, como otras veces, dándose un espumoso baño fregando entusiasmada los primeros indicios de su embarazo y escuchando una tranquila melodía con audífonos de música puestos en sus oídos. J esbozó una sonrisa, adoraba ver la expresión que tenía el rostro de Harley cada vez que ella acariciaba su vientre con notorio amor por su hijo.

Subió por las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, por su mente se cruzó sorprenderla tapando sus ojos con sus manos, ya casi podía sentir el agua con espuma que ella le arrojaría con una gran sonrisa empapándolo por completo…sus travesuras eran algo que aligeraban y relajaban su temperamento, un poco de espumosa diversión con las risas de su chica quitarían la pesadez que sentía su cansado cuerpo. Sobre todo después de haberle hecho una "visita" a uno de sus socios, que por error había hecho que decomisaran parte del cargamento de armas ese día.

La sorpresa se la llevó J al entrar en la habitación y ver a Harley arrojando con rapidez parte de sus vestidos dentro de una maleta encima de la cama. Ella lo miró preocupada y enseguida se puso detrás de esta, cerrándola al instante.

\- ¿Qué haces? Sabes que no podemos ir a ninguna parte contigo en ese estado, Harls -

\- Yo…no pensé que llegarías más temprano. – Le dijo y disimuladamente puso su mano atrás, agarrando con firmeza la manija de la maleta.

\- Las cosas se dieron más fáciles de lo que esperaba… - J se acercó hasta ella y antes que pudiera tocarla, Harley lo apuntó con su arma quitando la maleta de la cama con fuerza y gritó.

\- No me toques! No te acerques! Déjame salir si no te disparare!

\- Qué… estás diciendo? Si es una broma ya puedes terminarla.

\- No es ninguna broma, me voy! – Le dijo avanzado hasta la puerta sin dejar de apuntarlo.

\- Esto está llegando demasiado lejos y no me estoy riendo bebe – Joker también avanzó y Harley abrió la puerta.

\- Ya te lo dije, no es ninguna broma, voy a matarte si das un paso más! Me oíste! – Le dijo gritando. Joker miró los ojos de Harley que solo mostraban lo enfurecida que estaba. Gruñó y con un rápido movimiento con su brazo botó el arma que ella tenía en su mano. Harley soltó la maleta para correr y J la sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza.

\- MALDICIÓN! SUÉLTAME! DÉJAME IRME! – Se remeció tratando de soltarse.

\- Harls no sé qué pasa contigo, pero no voy a permitir que me dejes…vas a quedarte y hablaremos de esto. -

\- No voy a quedarme! Vas a matarme igual que tu ex esposa! Ahora déjame! – Harley dio un gruñido de odio.

\- Qué? Como sabes de ella…?...Yo no la mate Harley, ella tuvo un accidente – Le dijo la verdad, pero ella siguió forcejeando.

\- Eres un maldito mentiroso! Anoche Intentaste matarme como a ella! – Terminó de decirle y sin miedo, con su mano libre le dio una ruda bofetada a J que sonó en su rostro.

Joker se enfureció – Me estas obligando a usar la fuerza… estás diciendo cosas que no son verdades y ya tuve suficiente.

\- A sí? Qué me dices de esto? Olvidaste que ataste una soga en mi cuello? – Harley se inclinó hacia atrás y marcas rojas resaltaban en su blanca piel haciendo que Joker se desconcertara.

\- Yo no te hice eso y me dirás quién fue para ir a matarlo ahora! - Gritó con ira aflojando su agarre sin darse cuenta y ella logró soltarse para correr rápido llegando al inicio de las escaleras, hasta que J la agarró nuevamente por el brazo.

\- No, no irás a ninguna parte, tienes a nuestro hijo dentro de ti y aun no me has dicho quién te hizo eso. –

\- FUISTE TU! Te ODIO, eres Despreciable y me llevaré a Mi bebe, porque tú no puedes amar a Nadie – Le dijo con resentimiento - Esto se acabó! Ahora déjame irme! – Harley forcejeó con más violencia, empecinada en irse y Joker gruñó agarrandola de sus brazos con más fuerza. Ella lo miró con odio – Debí haberlo pensado antes, nunca podría ser feliz con alguien como tú – Sus palabras lo hirieron en lo más profundo de su ser y le dijo rápidamente.

\- BASTA! TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME! – Había furia en su voz, más Harley siguió y J libero uno de sus brazos sacando su arma. Harley lo observó horroriza y dio un rápido grito desesperada "NO", empujándolo con toda su fuerza. Sin preverlo, el impulso que se dio atemorizada para apartarlo le hizo perder el equilibrio y en un segundo J la vio caer por la empinada escalera; recordándole cuando él mismo, años atrás la había soltado del cuello para que cayera y se lastimara. Pero esta vez, nunca tuvo esa intención, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido quedando con su brazo estirado para sostenerla…fue imposible y su corazón se destrozó al verla tendida en el piso.

La sangre entre las piernas de Harley comenzó a fluir sin detenerse y Joker se congeló viendo como ella, entre lágrimas veía sus manos ensangrentadas.

\- Yo lo mate, yo lo mate, lo hice, mate a mi bebe – Como pudo se levantó llorando con una terrible tristeza y Joker volvió en si comenzando a bajar por las escaleras, al ver a Harley ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo, para correr con el dolor en su corazón.

\- Harls...Harls...HARLS! – La siguió camino a la cocina.

\- ALEJATE! MEREZCO MORIR! MATE A MI BEBE !– Harley sostenía un cuchillo de cocina y antes de que lo dejara hablar desde la puerta… Se apuñaló a sí misma en el corazón.

Joker la alcanzó sujetándola entre sus brazos con desesperación y se arrodilló con el cuerpo de Harley estirado en el piso cubierta casi por completa de un rojo escarlata. Un hilo de sangre se deslizo por sus labios con los ojos cerrados y J sufrió con lágrimas en la agonía y la aflicción de revivir su doloroso pasado, perdiendo lo único que verdaderamente amo y aunque el daño ya estaba hecho…

Suplicó.

\- _Harley… Por favor….no…no_

 _\- No puedo verte morir…_

 _\- No me dejes…Harls…Harley!.-_ Junto sus labios con los suyos mezclando el sabor de sus saladas lagrimas con la sangre en su boca, para en un intento desesperado entregarle su aire.

 _\- …Respira bebe…yo me sentiré tan solo sin ti…-_ J comenzó a escuchar las muchas risas de Harley salir de las paredes de la cocina burlándose de su propia debilidad, pero no le importó y siguió pidiéndole desconsolado, sujetándola con más firmeza que nunca antes.

 _\- Escucha por favor…no puedo vivir esta vida sin ti….-_ Susurró entre dolorosos sollozos – _hazme sentir algo bebe…vive…por favor…y...diré las cosas como son…-_ Las lágrimas volvieron a salir besándola desesperado. Sintiendo que debió haberle dicho hace mucho tiempo cuanta la amaba, porque la vida no significaba nada para él si no tenía el amor de Harley, que le decía que aun con toda su maldad albergada en su corazón, podía amarla.

– _Harley, amor…amor por favor…. –_ Rogó entre la sangre, lágrimas y dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La conciencia de Harley comenzó a volver lentamente, en una confusión de recuerdos con la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados y de lo primero que pudo percatarse al recobrar despacio sus sentidos, fue de la cánula nasal. El delgado tubo que le entregaba aire en sus dos fosas nasales, que la asusto abriendo sus ojos de golpe; en el mismo segundo que sin darse cuenta, enterraba sus ruñas en la mano que sostenía la suya.

-FRESA NO GRIGS! – Gritó y Joker despertó de su pesadilla con las uñas de Harley enterrándose en su piel.

\- Harley… - Suspiró con su corazón acelerado - Griggs no está aquí… soy yo bebe – Harley lo vio fregarse los ojos con rapidez antes de abrazarla.

\- Puddin!, Dónde estoy?! – Le preguntó exaltada y con preocupación, siendo abrazada fuertemente con el rostro de J oculto en su cuello.

\- Estas conmigo… – Le murmuró para tranquilizarla, a lo que Harley logró calmarse, pero no podía mover sus brazos para tocar su verde cabello. Los brazos de J la envolvían completamente.

\- Por qué estamos aquí? Quiero quitarme esto… – Le dijo por el delgado tuvo que le suministraba oxígeno en su nariz, que le traía horribles recuerdos de Belle Reve y de forma repentina sintió una ligera humedad en la parte derecha de su cuello – Puddin?

\- No puedes quitártelo Harls – Tratò de sonar seguro con un nudo en la garganta – Estarás bien…solo… no vuelvas a dejarme – Levantó su rostro para mirar fijamente el celeste de sus ojos que tanto había ansiado ver en esas largas horas. Harley entreabrió sus labios soltando un poco de aire, viendo los ojos enrojecidos de J en el acentuado negro que los envolvía.

\- Estas bien?

J dio una marcada respiración - Si, ahora lo estoy - Le respondió dándose cuenta que la estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza y ella no estaba en las condiciones para eso. Soltó su agarre para acariciar su rostro haciendo que Harley pudiera deslizar una mano por su espalda. - bebe….tardaste demasiado en despertar.

\- Te preocupe mucho? Quiero quitarme esto para besarte - No hizo falta que se lo quitara, J recorrió cada centímetro de su boca en un intenso beso y no se separó de sus labios, hasta que se sintió satisfecho de la calidez que necesitaba y toda la angustia de haber vivido su muerte en su pesadilla se esfumó. Recordándole que tenía que derribar el muro que se había impuesto, para, de una vez… decirle las palabras que había guardado hace mucho tiempo y estaba seguro que no le resultaría fácil finalmente abrir su corazón a Harley…pero el miedo y el dolor que sintió en su pesadilla lo impulsó a querer hacerlo, tenía que decirle lo que significaba para él.

\- Fueron muchas horas de espera… – Ella vio como el rostro de su Puddin se enseriaba - Harls...escucha atenta todo lo que tengo que decirte.

\- Qué tienes que decirme? Estoy mal? Voy a mo…

\- No, nada de eso – Se apresuró a interrumpirla poniendo la sonrisa tatuada en sus labios y Harley entendió que debía permanecer en silencio. Joker la miró fijamente y sin apartar su mano, comenzó a decirle arrastrando las palabras con un tono serio, al igual que sus ojos –… Yo creí morir Lentamente… pensando que te perdía…sentí Dolor…como nunca antes…pero te aferraste a la vida Harls…y volviste a mover la sangre en mis venas…hiciste que mi pecho quemara en llamas con el fuego en mi interior…- Los ojos de Harley comenzaron a mostrar su asombro con cada palabra que decía - …Yo nunca podría dejarte, estas atada a mí como el fuerte sentimiento que nos une… - Se acercó a su oído para murmurar con voz gutural.

\- _Amor…estoy atrapado en el amor…Te amo tan fuerte Harls… -_ El tiempo se detuvo para Harley con la palabra _"...Amor…"_ y él deslizo su mano por sus labios dejándola libre para hablar. Pero ella estaba totalmente impactada, interiormente sabía que J la amaba desde que la rescato de Belle Reve, pero juraba que él se nunca lo diría y su voz tembló con tierna incredulidad.

\- Estas…Estas diciendo que me amas? …yo… pensé que nunca lo dirías… y….yo…– Sus ojos se humedecieron apretando la espalda de J y algunas escurridizas lágrimas corrieron rápido por sus mejillas dificultándole el habla - Tú…tú eres todo para mí… y… yo…- J las secó y terminó su oración estando seguro de lo que ella iba a decirle.

\- _Shhhh_ …Me amas…lo sé…ahora no llores…ahí algo más que tengo que decirte…

\- Si ? Algo más? – Le preguntó calmando sus sollozos.

\- Si…una sorpresa que recibí...el regalo más grande que me has dado… – Joker puso una mano su mejilla acariciándola con su pulgar.

\- Cuál regalo Puddin?.. Qué yo te di?... - Nada en el mundo la habría podido preparar para lo que su Puddin estaba a punto de decirle.

\- Si…- J pasó dos manos por su verde cabello peinándolo hacia atrás y le sonrió – Vas a darme un hijo Harls…

-QUE?! – Harley gritó haciendo que Joker sonriera más.

\- Lo que escuchaste…estas embarazada - No pudo evitar besarla, su cara de sorpresa y felicidad era indescriptible. Harley le correspondió abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa y lo apartó, porque necesitaba respirar, además de poder decirle de forma acelerada.

\- Estoy embarazada! Un…Un mini Puddin! Un pequeño monstruo de mami! Qué emoción! AH!

\- Ha Ha Ha Ha – Carcajeo de felicidad con su mano tatuada, era tal cual había pensado que ella le diría y Harley lo miró incrédula.

\- Espera…estas feliz? Oh Por Dios Puddin! Estas feliz!

\- Si, así es…- Le sonrió y sin pensar, le dijo lo primero que sintió con su alegre reacción - Estoy entusiasmado y Feliz!

\- Puddin! No puedo creer lo que dijiste! Estas tan entusiasmado como yo!

-Tengo que estarlo…seré el padre del futuro heredero de Gotica…- Dijo con media sonrisa ladeada.

\- Oh Gotica no estará preparada para todo lo que se viene… - Harley esbozó una gran sonrisa haciendo que J tuviera una clara visión del caos que se venía para la ciudad y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Sintió la Indescriptible Gracia obligándolo a reír.

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Rio con fuerza mientras la abrasaba y Harley recordó uno de los momentos más especiales para ella. La misma alegría que escuchó en la eufórica y alocada risa de J, cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos semi-sumergidos en los ácidos ACE y otra vez se unió a él aferrándose a su cuello, riendo feliz junto a él.

Los dos rieron con verdadero goce y después Joker buscó los labios de su reina, besándola exaltado en la dicha de saber que su arlequín cumpliría su más profundo deseo.

\- Puddin! me cuesta creer que tendremos nuestro pequeño monstruo!

\- Yo también Harls, lo mejor será enseñarle a usar todos mis juguetes…ya lo veo siendo todo un experto.

Harley sonrió – y si es una bebe? También estarás feliz de tener una princesa de papi, verdad?

\- Oh! Una adorable calabaza! Ha Ha Ha Ha– Joker carcajeó - no se lo digas a Johnny, pero si, también estaría feliz si eso pasara.

\- Aaaw una mini versión de mí!

\- Bebe, no quiero decepcionarte, pero…creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para eso, estoy seguro que será un niño – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Harley se cruzó de brazos con falso enfado.

-Qué? Por qué? Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo sentí cuando toque tu vientre Harls…

Harley se destapó inmediatamente para tocarse cariñosamente su abdomen y vio con amor la burlona sonrisa dibujada con negro marcador.

\- PUDDIN! ME ENCANTA! – Deslizó sus dedos por todo su contorno de extremo a extremo.

\- Yo lo hice para ti, necesitaba asegurarme que mi hijo…estuviera bien - Estuvo a punto de decirle _"que mi hijo viviera… ",_ Pero se detuvo en seco. No iba a arruinar la felicidad de Harley en ese momento diciéndole la gravedad de su estado y la amenaza de una posible pérdida.

\- Oh Puddin…estas muy entusiasmado porque sea un niño, que también estoy segura que va a ser así! y seguirá todos tus pasos!– Le dio un rápido beso - Ya puedo imaginar la cara que pondrá Batsy cuando se entere!

\- oh...ya se lo dije, vino a hacernos una vista…Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que se fue pensando en lo que mi hijo hará con el futuro de Gótica en sus manos.

\- Cielos! Batsy debe haberse ido temblando por dentro! – Harley se rio enloquecida – El monstruito de mami será su peor pesadilla!

\- Harley, haces tan feliz a papi cuando hablas así…ven, dame otro beso – J sujetó su rostro y la beso con fervor – Tú vas a ser una buena madre para nuestro hijo.

\- _mmm_ , me gusta que lo sepas papi – Le sonrió con una gran sonrisa – Ya los imagino a los dos jugando con Batsy…con precaución, si?

\- No te preocupes… le enseñaré a divertirse con Bat…y como su padre, será un haz al volante!

\- Uh y adorara la velocidad como yo Puddin! y tendrá a todas las chicas locas por el! Oh, pero si alguna estúpida intenta quitármelo...La haré añicos!

\- Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, Tienes que dejarlo divertirse bebe!

\- Hum…ya lo veremos…- Le dijo perspicaz y después gritó – Tengo que decírselo a Ivy! Tengo que llamarla ya! Se pondrá muy contenta con la noticia!

Enseguida a Joker se le borró la sonrisa con un gruñido moviendo su rostro – Ya está aquí Harls…y no solo ella…todos tus amigos vinieron.

\- Hablas en serio?!

\- Si…vinieron a…ayudar – Harley lo miró sorprendida – Sabes que no tolero recibir ayuda que no necesito…, pero la situación afuera se descontrolo un poco y…odio admitirlo…llegaron en el momento justo, por eso les permití quedarse – Le dijo con pesadez omitiendo la parte en la que ellos ayudaron a cubrir su espalda, justo a tiempo cuando ella sufrió el paro respiratorio donde casi pierde la vida.

\- No… admite que los dejaste quedarse por mí - soltó traviesas risas.

\- Si…es verdad – Joker elevó y bajó su mirada -…y estaban empecinados en quedarse de todas formas… Hubiera sido difícil sacarlos de aquí sin matarlos a todos.

\- Puddin, puedes decirles que ya desperté?

\- Acaso tengo otra opción?

\- No…no la tienes…- Harley se inclinó despacio para hacer un tierno puchero – anda…ve y diles que pueden venir…por favor…

\- Bien, pero me quedaré aquí Harls…pase demasiado tiempo esperando que despertaras…Frost les dirá que vengan – J se levantó de la silla y le entregó la soda de uva, a una Harley que se le iluminó el rostro al tenerla en sus manos.

\- Si!...Mi soda de uva.

\- Frost la consiguió para ti – Le dijo saliendo por la puerta y Joker escuchó el chasquido de la lata. Dio unos pasos alejándose y le habló a Johnny por su celular mirando el atardecer en el gran ventanal del pasillo.

\- Jefe.

\- Frost, diles que pueden venir…y… ninguno debe decir una palabra de la gravedad en la que se encuentra Harls.

\- Ya le dijiste que está embarazada?

\- Si…ella está tranquila y feliz…No quiero que se altere y tiene que mantenerse así hasta que encuentre el momento de decírselo.

\- Entendido, les diré que no abran la boca para decir algo estúpido que pueda preocuparla.

\- Bien.

\- Ahora que estás más calmado, te llevo algo para comer? Debes estar muerto de hambre al igual que Harley.

\- Si, puedes traerme lo que sea…sobre Harls...

\- No te preocupes, sé que debo traerle comida blanda – Johnny sonrió tras la línea – Bien, te veo en cinco.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Joker regreso a la sala de urgencias y frunció el ceño al haber que Harley se había quitado el delgado tubo de la cánula nasal que le suministraba aire para su mejor respiración. Se acercó a ella evidenciando su enojo en su rostro.

\- Qué? Mo molestaba y mis amigos vendrán a verme, odio lucir débil y enferma – Apoyada con su cabeza en la almohada le dijo – y quiero verme bien….saludable.

\- Será mejor que te lo pongas Harls, no necesitas verte saludable para ellos, necesitas respirar – J le puso nuevamente la cánula nasal, acomodándola detrás de sus orejas – No te lo quitaras, de acuerdo?

\- Tu no entiendes, Griggs, Griggs él me daba…- No pudo terminar, J la interrumpió diciéndole severo.

\- Griggs nada Harls, sabes que está muerto y esto te ayuda a respirar.

\- Ok…pero no me digas que no me veo fatal y quiero verme bien…Johnny te trajo esa ropa, verdad? No trajo algo para mi…por ejemplo… mi cartera? - J la miró unos segundos y se dio la vuelta haciendo que Harley cruzará los dedos para que el bueno de Johnny no se haya olvidado de ella.

Sonrió como una niña cuando J la balanceo frente a sus ojos – Te la daré si prometes seguir las indicaciones del Dr.

\- Bien, pero esto ya lo no lo necesitaba, el Dr. se olvidó decírtelo y no lo culpo, eh? Debe haber estado muy asustado.

\- Puede ser…pero te lo dejaras puesto por mí, estás débil y…sin precipitarse cuando lleguen tu amigos, no olvides que acabas de salir de una cirugía. – Joker se la entregó y enseguida Harley comenzó a ultrajarla.

\- Harls, no escuche una respuesta.

\- Si, ya entendí, sin sobresaltos…- Feliz encontró su maquillaje y empezó a aplicarlo en su pálido rostro - Diablos! No sé qué haría sin Johnny, Ahí algo que no pueda hacer con su celular? Como lo hace? Siempre sabe lo que necesito!

\- Para serte sincero…me eh hecho la misma pregunta este último tiempo.

\- Y? ya le diste las gracias? – Le dijo pintando de rojo sus labios.

\- No hace falta, el me conoce bastante y ya sabe lo que pienso.

\- Igual Puddin, sé que lo valoras mucho y deberías decírselo alguna vez. – Harley terminó de decir y en ese preciso momento entro Hiedra junto con Johnny.

\- J tiene razón Harley, él y yo nos entendemos…ten, Ivy hizo sus mejores rosas para ti – Le entrego un ramo de rosas celestes y rosadas y Hiedra se acercó a un lado de Harley.

-Flores para la futura madre, ya sabes…es lo que me gustaría que me dieran el día que me entere que seré madre y como sé que J no es ese tipo de hombre…pues aquí las tienes muñeca. – Joker la miró molesto y se abstuvo de decir algo, viendo la felicidad en el rostro de Harley.

\- Ivy! Gracias son hermosas! - Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la hiedra.

\- Ivy, no digas eso, J y yo hemos estado muy ocupados estos dos días

\- Cariño, no tienes que decírmelo…haz estado trabajando muy duro

\- Cariño? No me digas…- Empezó Harley.

\- SI, es lo que piensas – Le dijo su amiga.

\- AHH!- Harley gritó con sus manos y J le advirtió.

– Harls, recuerda, sin sobresaltos – Luego miró a Johnny a su lado, que negaba con la cabeza, ese no era el mejor momento para darle a su jefe la noticia de su nueva relación con la hiedra y le dijo murmurando. – Después hablaremos de eso – A lo que Joker le respondió de igual forma - Con varios tragos Johnny. –

\- Harley, no te olvides de nosotros, también trajimos algo para ti – Habló Flag entrado con el escuadrón.

\- Hey chicos! Qué bueno verlos! Oh Katana, sigues oliendo increíble con tu fragancia! y me alegra que ahora seas una de nosotros – La japonesa le respondió en su idioma y Harley entendió lo que quiso decir.

\- Si una ladrona no…, pero una de nosotros y eso es lo que importa, ven dame un abrazo! - Katana se acercó y Harley la abrazó, no le dio un beso por la máscara que llevaba. Entonces en ese momento Deadshot cruzó la puerta. Una calidez que conocía inundó sus sentidos con la brillante sonrisa de Harley, " _Demonios, ella nunca cambia…sigue teniendo esa maldita.."._

\- Floyd, que haces ahí parado? Ven a saludarme tontito! -

\- JAJA, muy graciosa muñeca, Como estas? Me alegra verte bien - Le dijo una vez cerca de ella y Harley, con la confianza que se tenían, un poco diferente al resto, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nadie notó como J chasqueo la lengua.

\- A mí también me alegra verte bien, cómo está Zoe?

\- Bien, sigue con algunas malas notas, pero ya mejorará, te manda saludos y "Muchos besos" al bebe.

\- Dile que yo igual….Wow espera, cómo lo supo tan rápido ?.

\- Ah, es sábado y tenía que ir visitarla, fui a verla hace algunas horas y se lo dije – Le sonrió Deadshot – Se alegró con la noticia, tanto así, que me obligó a regresar rápido y te mando esto – Deadshot le entregó una carta con muchas flores pintadas y Harley la observó.

\- Aw, es una nena muy dulce…- Le dijo y Johnny los interrumpió o estaba seguro que su jefe le daría un disparo a Deadshot, tan solo con ver su mirada.

\- Harley, te trajimos esto para que comas.

Ivy sacó tres jaleas de la bolsa que sostenía Johnny y se las entregó a Harley con una cuchara de plástico – Come muñeca, tienes que alimentar a ese bebe.

\- Nosotros también te trajimos algunas cosas – Habló Flag, al tiempo que Harley comía su jalea – Hicimos turnos y cada uno tuvo tiempo de ir por algo para ti…eres la primera de nosotros que tendrá una familia, aparte de Deadshot.

\- No tenían porque que hacerlo chicos, ya es suficiente con que estén todos aquí.

\- Si, si teníamos…eres la molesta y odiosa chica que nos salvó de prisión…eso es impagable!- Le dijo Boomerang a un lado de Katana, haciendo que Deadshot digiera.

-Tú lo has dicho Boomerang, el honor entre los malos debe prevalecer, somos los malos pero cuidamos a los nuestros – Harley se puso a reír con su dicho.

-JAJAJA Les falto el salud!, pero ya celebraremos como corresponde – Dijo moviendo su hombro con una sonrisa y Deadshot la apuntó.

\- Oh sii, y sin nada de alcohol para ti linda, tienes que cuidar ese tesoro que tienes dentro.

\- Tesoro? Será un diablillo igual que ella – Dijo Flag y todos se rieron – Si es una niña, irá por las tiendas robando carteras con un bate.

\- Y para qué decir si es un niño! – Boomerang – Ya verán, les pateara el trasero a todos los malos de la ciudad. –

Killer Crock afirmó riendo ronco – Todos le tendrán miedo.

\- Y no olviden, daré lo mejores golpes igual que su madre – Dijo Deadshot, dando puñetazos al aire – Se peinara con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Si, en eso tienen razón…será el más malo de todos –Harley terminó de decir con unas risas.- Cierto Puddin? – Trató de incorporar a J, que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y él, con su rostro que expresaba molestia, solo dijo.

\- Si .

Deadshot se giró a mirarlo.

\- Por qué tan serio J?, todos le deseamos el bien a tu pequeño gánster, deberías reír con nosotros – Le dijo Deadshot molesto por su indiferencia.

\- Ahora no quiero reír, porque no guardas tus malditos chistes para otra ocasión - El ambiente se tensó y Joker vio como Harley se mordió el labio. – Puddin?

\- Oh es Broma bebe! Ha Ha Ha Ha – La sonrisa tatuada en su mano cubrió su falsa risa.

\- Bien… J ya se rio, porque no dejan al bebe en paz un rato ?– Dijo Ivy al lado de Harley – Pueden seguir después.

\- Si, mejor entréguenle lo que tienen para el bebe – Deadshot – Flag tú iniciaste con los chistecitos, te toca partir a ti.

\- Uy, esto se pone interesante, que me trajeron chicos? – Harley sonrió de nuevo.

\- Harley, lo primero… hablé con June hace un momento y te mandó saludos, Veras…ella no pudo venir porque anda escondida en una expedición, pero me dijo que sentía que ibas a tener una niña y me pidió que te comprara esto. - Flag le entregó un par de pequeños zapatos de bebe color rosado.

\- Ósea…ella fue una bruja y todo, pero está segura? - Harley le sonrió mirando los zapatitos en sus manos - de cualquier modo están preciosos! Dile, que muchas gracias!

\- Si, yo también tuve mis dudas, por eso… si nace un pequeño soldado, le encantará jugar con esto– Flag sacó de su bolsillo una pañoleta militar y se la entregó – Es el primer pañuelo que use en mi primera misión suicida, me trajo mucha suerte en ese entonces.

\- Gracias Flag, es muy importante para ti…los cuidare bien, te lo prometo.

\- Si, sé que lo harás – Flag le correspondió la sonrisa – Vamos Boomerang, que estas esperando, es tu turno.

\- Bien, Katana y yo dimos una vuelta por la ciudad y que conste que buscamos por todos lados, hasta que pudimos encontrar algo para tu bebe - Boomerang entre abrió su abrigo y sacó un peluche de murciélago negro – Pensamos que sería apropiado, ya sabes Batman, murciélago.

-JAJAJA no podía ser más acertado - Le dijo Harley sosteniéndolo – Si sabes que recibirá muchas puñaladas verdad?

\- Fue justo lo que pensamos – Boomerang y Katana sonrieron.-

\- Esta Cool…o no Puddin? – Todos se voltearon y Johnny le dio un ligero codazo disimulado a su jefe.

\- Es...apropiado.

\- Jajajaja se divertirá mucho con él chicos, Gracias! - Katana le dijo unas palabras a Harley haciendo unas señales con sus manos, a lo que ella lo miró confundida y Boomerang le comunicó.

-Está bendiciendo con sus espíritus a tu bebe.

\- oh! Genial! Oye…y desde cuando eres el traductor de Katana? …No perdiste el tiempo eh jajaja – Todo el escuadrón se rio

\- Hablando de Katana, ella preparó mucha comida oriental para nosotros, te trajimos un poco J – Le dijo Flag mirándolo y Boomerang dijo.

\- No está envenenada si es lo que piensas, puedes comerla y seguirás viviendo – Flag le tendió una caja blanca similar a las cajas de comida china. Joker miró a Harley, luego a Katana, dio un gruñido moviendo su cara y la recibió. Todos miraron el gruñido de J y Harley enseguida dijo.

\- Ese fue su estómago! Diciendo gracias por la comida! – Johnny se tapó la boca tratando de no reír, al igual que la Hiedra y Killer Crock dijo

\- Me gusto su comida.

\- Apuesto a que sí…, oye hermoso, y tú no trajiste nada para mi monstruito? –

\- Oh no querrás ver lo que le trajo, este idiota piensa pervertir a tu bebe. – Hablo Deadshot.

\- No seas así Floyd, deja que me lo entregue. – Harley le sonrió a Killer Crock.

\- Le traje esto – Sacó de su bolsillo un cd de videos musicales con un carátula de chicas en bikini. Harley lo sostuvo y dijo apuntando a Deadshot - Floyd, eres un mal hablado- Luego miró a Killer Crock – Gracias, se lo entregaré cuando crezca y lo guardaré hasta entonces.

\- Que buenos amigos tienes Harley, se preocupan mucho por ti – Le dijo Ivy acomodando los regalos del Escuadrón y sus flores, en una mesa blanca a un lado de su camilla - Me hubiera gustado haberlos conocido en otras circunstancias, pero estoy feliz que hayan venido a ayudar.

\- Yo también estoy feliz que hayan venido, en verdad chicos, no sé cómo agradecerles – Harley los miró a todos.

\- No tienes que agradecernos nada, nos ayudamos entre todos recuerdas? – Le respondió Deadshot.

\- Floyd tiene razón, hoy por ti, mañana por mí, y tú ya hiciste mucho por nosotros, ahora nos toca devolverte la mano – Flag le tendió la mano y Harley se la estrechó – Bien, es hora que sigamos montando vigía, no sabemos cuándo podrían aparecer de nuevo.

\- Hablas de los policías idiotas?

\- Si, aunque lo más probable es que nos dejen en paz por el momento, ya perdieron muchos oficiales por este día.

\- Vaya, me perdí de toda la diversión.

\- Tú descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos – Flag miró a Johnny – Tú también deberías descansar…los dos – Miró también a J – Se nota que lo necesitan y podemos hacernos cargo de la situación.

\- Puddin, Flag tiene razón…ambos necesitan descansar, déjalos hacerse cargo esta noche.

\- Bien, pero si alguien entra…

-Lo sabemos, nos volaras la cabeza, ya lo dijiste un millón de veces – Le dijo Deadshot – Eso no pasará, puedes dormir tranquilo y espero que eso ayude a mejorar tu humor.

\- Si, todo estará bien Puddin, te sorprenderías de lo que son capaces de hacer todos juntos.

\- Ya los escuche Harls…pueden irse, pero no se confíen - Miró a Flag.- Tendrás a mis hombres a cargo y en caso de que algo ocurra, vendrás corriendo a despertarme.

\- Queda claro – Le respondió Flag con pesadez.

\- Te acompañare, no querrás tratar tú solo con X y S…son un tanto especiales – Le dijo Johnny y Ivy se colgó de su brazo – Vamos, tengo que asegurarme que después regreses a dormir.

\- Bien, váyanse – Joker habló mirando al resto del escuadrón.

\- Oye, es un avance, al menos no nos dijiste largo – Le dijo Deadshot y avanzó hasta Harley, mientras todos comenzaron a salir por la puerta.

\- No estoy convencido de dejarte con este psicópata, pero recupérate si?, vendré a verte mañana. –

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte tontito, mi Puddin cuidara de mi – Le sonrió.

\- Ya la escuchaste – J se acercó a Deadshot a un lado de Harley y le dijo de cerca a su oído – oh…espera, olvide decirte…LARGO!.

\- Me voy antes de que empieces con las amenazas de nuevo – Deadshot caminó hasta la puerta y la palmó con su mano abierta – Nos vemos preciosa, cuídate de este gánster.

Harley sujetó su brazo, para que no saliera detrás de él y Joker gruñó de rabia.

\- No le hagas caso, le gusta molestarme, eso es todo. – J apretó sus puños para calmarse.

\- oh Harls, que ingenua eres…de verdad piensas que eso es todo? …o estas ciega que no puedes ver el interés que tiene en ti?

\- No sé de qué interés estás hablando, no es que Floyd sienta cosas por mi o algo parecido. – Le dijo mirándolo de forma incrédula.

\- Eso espero…porque si tu particular amigo sigue con ese juego de palabras… podría terminar muy mal y no sé si me controle una vez más.

\- Hablaré con él para que no lo vuelva a hacer…ahora puedes comer la comida de Katana?

Joker la miró unos segundos; a pesar del maquillaje, Harley aún seguía luciendo débil y cansada. Más ahora, que se había emocionado con la visita de sus amigos y había gastado energías que no tenía y aunque J tenía todo un interrogatorio que hacerle respecto a su amistad con Deadshot, prefirió dejarlo para mañana. Con dos manos peino su verde cabello hacia atrás respondiéndole.

\- Comeré su comida, pero antes, dime… cómo te sientes?

\- Cansada y si, tenías razón, me cuesta respirar bien…

\- Eso es porque no seguiste nuestro acuerdo Harls…tenías que permanecer calmada.

\- Lo haré para lo próxima si no te molestas conmigo.

\- No estoy molesto contigo…estoy preocupado por ti – J se acercó a sus labios y la besó despacio, lento, degustando el sabor de tenerla consigo a solas de nuevo - Respetaras nuestro acuerdo?

\- Si, pero come tu comida, también luces cansado – Le dijo sujetando sus hombros.

\- mmm no necesito comida si te tengo a ti… – Se hundió en su cuello besando su clavícula y Harley se rio suavemente

\- Si la necesitas o morirás de hambre – Las manos de J se fueron a su cintura y murmuró en su oído – _no,_ ….. _Tengo hambre de ti..._

 _-_ Puddin, estaré aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte – Las manos de Harley afirmaron su rostro y J buscó sus labios de nuevo, no pudo intensificar el beso como deseaba, la respiración de Harley no se lo permitía – Bien…comeré, si sigo no podré parar. _–_ La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella le sonrió juntando sus labios un segundo, dándole un último beso.

\- Me alegra que lo digas o yo iba a ser la que no iba a poder parar -

Joker le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó a un lado de ella para empezar a comer la comida oriental. No tardó mucho en comerla, su cuerpo le seguía exigiendo que durmiera.

\- Y? Cómo cocina Katana? Estuvo bueno?

\- Si…a decir verdad, cocina bien. – Joker se levantó y apagó la luz a un lado de la puerta, dejando la sala semi-oscura. Solamente iluminada por la luz que entraba por el vidrio en la puerta frente a ellos y corrió la silla para que quedara a la altura del abdomen de Harley. Se sentó inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyó su cabeza en su abdomen, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acomodándose para dormir.

\- Puddin, si duermes así, despertarás con un terrible dolor de espalda – le dijo con una voz quebradiza.

-No me importa, quiero dormir así.

Su respuesta tan segura probocò que silenciosas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Harley. Sin embargo la escasa luz las dejó al descubierto para J.

\- Por qué qué lloras, Harls?

\- …De verdad… estás feliz sabiendo que estoy embarazada? – Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano - Yo, muchas veces pensé que sería un problema para ti si eso pasaba

\- Responderé a tu pregunta… escucha con atenciòn…Cuando tu miedo más grande te muestra lo que siempre quisiste y te lo quita sin piedad…no tienes dudas Harls, sabes lo que quieres en el momento que sientes que podrías perderlo todo.

\- Quieres decir que nos dejaras quedarnos en tu vida?

\- Nunca los dejaré ir… tú y mi hijo significan todo para mí...màs de lo que jamás pensé que sería.

\- Más que Batsy?

\- Harls…qué fue lo que te dije cuando despertaste?

\- Que…me amabas.

\- Si…ahora dime…crees que podría amar a Bat?

Harley soltó suaves risas – No…de eso estoy segura.

\- Bien…- Joker bostezó y Harley comenzó acariciar lentamente su verde cabello, mientras lo veía que cerraba los ojos durmiendo sobre su vientre. Las dudas que sentía en su corazón habían sido resueltas por completo y el brazo de J aferrándose más fuerte a ella en un profundo sueño, como todas las otras noches….se lo terminó de confirmar. La amaba a ella y a su bebe, más que a cualquier cosa y estaba segura que podrían adecuarse al ritmo de vida que llevaban.

Minutos después, Harley se durmió esbozando una sonrisa, sintiéndose envuelta en la sensación de protección que Joker le entregaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuará

 **Fue un cap un poco màs largo, tienen que admitirlo, espero que eso compense la tardanza. n.n**

 **y obviamente, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

 **Tengo que agradecer de nuevo a todos esos comentarios, que me incitan a escribir màs caps, o a actualizar màs rapido. Eso me da a entender, que disfrutan leyendo esta historia, tanto como yo, escribiéndola y eso es genial. :)**

 **Un abrazo, Nos leemos!**


	21. La serpiente y el italiano

**Nuevo cap.! si! Este cap. tiene muchas sorpresas interesantes y tengo que dar un saludo especial a Jpaola y a Johan quienes me inspiraron con sus comentarios, haciendo surgir esta idea. Gracias!**

 **Bueno y yo les recomendaría que se dieran una vuelta por el capítulo 8 , para los que no recuerdan que paso con Salvatore Maroni y Joker. Aparte de eso…Doble S y su venganza están totalmente inspirados en la canción "** **starboy de the weeknd". Les juro, estoy rayada con es canción y la letra en español con el video pega demasiado con Doble S, por si se animan a escucharlo y verlo. :D**

 **y aparte de eso, nada, solo agradecerles todos sus comentarios! Adoro esa presión extra cuando me dicen ACTUALIZAAA! Jajaja es lo mejor…porque siento que les interesa que continúe con la historia n.n en fin...**

 **Buena lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _La serpiente y el italiano._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sábado por la noche y a varios kilómetros del Hospital de Gótica; un huésped se paseaba tranquilamente en la mansión de Salvatore Maroni, uno de los jefes más poderosos de la mafia italiana...El huésped, era un joven hombre de 27 años, cuyo flequillo elevado era de color gris semejante a la plata, quien caminaba por el pasillo de alfombra roja y grandes cuadros colgados en las paredes tapizadas. Los cuadros eran de fotografías en blanco y negro ilustrando a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo; en algunas de las grandes fotografías, la elegante mujer aparecía junto a un niño, ambos sonrientes en cada foto familiar.

El hombre de facciones cuadradas miró las paredes y los recuerdos de su madre fallecida aparecieron como las fotografías en su mente, agacho la mirada y caminó al final del pasillo, abriendo la puerta que daba al despacho del dueño de casa.

Cuando entró, dejo su pésame atrás, poniendo una coraza en su triste sentir.

\- Me mandaste a llamar tío Salvatore? – Le dijo Doble S con sarcasmo, al hombre de terno negro detrás de su gran escritorio de madera.

\- No soy tu tío y menos ahora que incumpliste tu palabra – Le respondió secamente Salvatore Maroni, quien poseía una voz gruesa, opuesta al joven frente a él – Por la única razón por la que te brinde protección fue porque aseguraste que matarías al payaso.

\- Esta bien, no eres mi tío, pero somos como familia – Doble S deslizó su mano por los libros en el estante a un lado de él - Nos une la venganza y eso es un vínculo más que válido.

\- Venganza que no veo que se haya hecho! – Salvatore golpeó el escritorio de ébano – Está en todos lados! El payaso sigue vivo y su mujer también!.

\- Si, yo también lo vi, no dejan de trasmitirlo una y otra vez como un disco rayado.

Salvatore sacó una de sus armas de un cajón de su escritorio y lo apuntó – Dame una razón por la que no deba convertirte en la siguiente comida para Colmillo Negro – Lo amenazó y Doble S dejó de tocar los libros para sentarse frente a él, sin miedo por su amenaza de muerte.

\- Qué hospitalidad…lo fui a ver hace un momento y te aconsejo que cuides más a tu mascota, luce más hambriento de lo normal – Le dijo haciendo alusión a la pantera negra que Maroni tenía como mascota en el subterráneo de su mansión.

\- Tú serás el plato fuerte si no comienzas a hablar ahora mocoso. -

\- Salvatore…relaja tu ánimo, yo nunca dije que mataría al payaso…dije que lo haría desear estar muerto – Doble S hizo un gesto con su mano - La mejor venganza es verlo caer, no matarlo, matarlo no tiene sentido, no sufriría y tú quieres verlo retorcerse de dolor…después de todo, te quitó a tu sobrino favorito y a tu amada esposa.

\- Eres astuto para ser joven, pero lo que dices sigue sin salvarte de los colmillos de mi mascota – Salvatore agitó su arma y gritó - Su mujercita sigue viva o porque crees que J sigue en el hospital?!

Doble S esbozó media sonrisa – Si es verdad, su puta sigue viva, pero te tengo un bonus que te encantara escuchar si bajas tu arma.

\- Espero que sea algo realmente bueno, porque Colmillo Negro sigue con hambre y está ansioso de probar carne fresca – Salvatore bajó su arma – Comienza hablar.

\- Está embarazada, tío Salvatore – Doble S sonrió – y será nuestra perfecta venganza…Qué mejor? Es como un dos por uno!, acabamos con su puta y con el bastardo en gestación.

\- Suenas muy seguro serpiente, pero como sé que no es un invento? Quien te dio esa información?!

\- Todos cometen el error de subestimarme y con lo que te diré, tú no lo volverás a hacer – Doble S lo miró soberbio – Puse a mis chicas en cada maldito hospital de Gótica por si algo salía mal…y mi sexy enfermera Krista, se encargó de mantener con vida a la puta del payaso, por el simple hecho de enterarse que estaba embarazada. Una chica inteligente aparte de caliente, sabía que eso me gustaría más…

\- Tengo que admitirlo, hiciste un buen movimiento. Cuál es tú propuesta?

\- Que uses tus contactos en la policía y los incentives a organizar una revuelta, un nuevo ataque al hospital me dará la distracción para ir por la puta reina y no perderme el espectáculo de ver sufrir al payaso cuando acabe con ella y su principito.

\- Esta difícil, Batman los tiene amenazados y Gordon no dará la orden de irrumpir de nuevo en el hospital.

\- Salvatore, tienes que usar la imaginación, eres un hombre de negocios, ponle un alto precio a su cabeza y veras como tus corruptos oficiales son capaces de organizar su propia interferencia sin el permiso de Gordon y como muestra de mi gratitud por tu alojamiento, no te preocupes por el dinero – Doble S sacó su chequera de la billetera en su pantalón y puso un cheque sobre el escritorio.-… Pon las cifras que quieras, no me importa.

\- Si tenías el dinero para permanecer oculto. Por qué recurriste a mí?

\- No desconfíes, lo hice porque estoy solo y aunque soy ruso, sé que los italianos siempre se han caracterizado por darle valor a la familia – Doble S se levantó de la silla para comenzar a servirse una copa de vino –…y después de enterarme de tu perdida, pensé que necesitabas compañía.- Sonrió con sarcasmo.

Salvatore sacó su arma y lo apuntó nuevamente – No necesito de tu maldita lastima niño rico.

\- No, te alteres, yo también sufrí una gran pérdida, es por eso que yo iré al hospital a cobrar nuestra venganza y tú te quedarás cuidando del pequeño Salvatore Jr. – Doble S bebió de su trago –No quiero que quede solo como yo…créeme, heredar todo tu dinero no lo hará feliz si no tiene a su padre. Lo sé por experiencia propia y mi consejo es que te lo lleves de viaje…quizás a Paris, hacen un buen vino ahí.

\- No me iré hasta que el payaso de J este muerto. Escuchaste?! – Gritó en furia.

\- Bien, es tu decisión, no digas que no te lo advertí…de todos modos yo no saldré con vida del hospital, no si lo hago sufrir de la manera que quiero y tenemos una gran diferencia, yo no tengo nada que perder. – Doble S desvió la mirada.

Salvatore calmó su malhumor al escuchar a Doble S decir que estaba dispuesto a morir para cumplir su parte de la venganza y en cierta forma, sintió una conexión con él. Algo que se podría describir como… lastima.

\- Por qué no le dices a tu enfermera que acabe con su reina embarazada?, J vendrá por nosotros y le tenderemos una trampa, así yo le arrancaré la cabeza como el hizo con Graziella.

\- Porque quiero ver su cara de sufrimiento cuando acabe con su puta frente a sus ojos, pero ten por seguro que averiguara que me ayudaste con tus oficiales corruptos y no tardara en venir por ti y tu hijo...Es mejor que sigas mi recomendación. – Dijo elevando su copa de rojo vino. – No querrás ver al payaso furioso, ya viste lo que le hizo a mi cara con decir unas simples palabras. Puedes imaginar lo que te hará si tu trampa falla.

\- Ya lo eh visto furioso, pero esta vez estaremos en mi casa, con mis reglas y mis hombres y no tendrá a mi hijo en sus manos para chantajearme como la última vez! Será su turno de inclinarse ante mí!

\- Bien, brindemos por eso - Doble S le entregó una copa de vino; más Salvatore vertió el líquido en el macetero de su planta.

\- Brindare cuando los restos del payaso demente estén revolviéndose en el estómago de mi pantera.

Doble S bebió el último resto que quedaba del vino en su copa – olvidas que después no estaré contigo para brindar.

\- Nunca entenderé porque vas a la boca del lobo…tienes dinero de sobra, eres joven y puedes tener tu propia familia. – Le dijo reclinándose en su sofá de cuero, fumando un habano.-... _Belle ragazze intorno a te tutto il tempo…_

\- No hay mujer que pueda reemplazar a mi madre y Salvatore… como no quisiste brindar conmigo….permite que vaya a alimentar a Colmillo Negro - Dijo con media sonrisa. – Alegrará mi noche.

\- Estas seguro? le arranca los brazos a los extraños.

\- No le temo al peligro – Le dijo desde la puerta - y si te lo preguntas, iré mañana en la noche al hospital, puedes empezar a hacer tus llamadas.

\- De eso no te preocupes, cumpliré mi parte del plan, puedes ir a alimentar a mi mascota.- Salvatore exhaló por su boca el humo del habano en su mano.

\- Salvatore…haré justicia – Doble S lo miró con frialdad - Le diré a Krista que le dé un susto a J antes de ir a asesinar a su reina, eso me asegura encontrarlo en su estado de máxima debilidad y veré caer las lágrimas de sangre del rey payaso, es una verdadera lástima que te las pierdas.

\- Haz lo que quieras con él Doble S, mientras lo dejes vivo para mí, no tengo problema.

Doble S salió del despacho de Salvatore Maroni y tocando el gran cuadro de Graziella en la pared, pensó "… _Tienes una belleza muy diferente a la de mi madre Graziella, pero las dos poseían la vida en sus ojos…"_. Caminó varios pasos más alejándose de los recuerdos de su madre y habló por su celular.

\- Krista, tienes lo que te entregue?

\- Lo tengo justo aquí.

\- Excelente, encuentra la forma de usarlo mañana y no me decepciones.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré. Cuándo podré ver tus plateados cabellos, amor?

\- Pronto linda, haz que el payaso sufra y tendrás la salida al mar que te prometí - Doble S cortó la llamada _"…Zorras sin ningún valor, demasiado fáciles de manipular con un par de palabras bonitas y un poco de cocaína en sus narices, que idiotas"_. Aun con su larga cicatriz en la cara, Silver Snake seguía siendo atractivo y un codiciado casanova seductor, llamando la atención, no solo por su cabello platinado, sino por la gran herencia que poseía y despilfarraba sin un sentido en su vida vacía.

Inmediatamente marcó un siguiente número en su celular - Amor, iré por ti en dos horas.

\- Vestido elegante o informal?

\- Lo que tú quieras hermosa.

\- Ayúdame a decidirme amor!, con cuál auto vendrás? El azul, el plateado o el rojo?

\- El rojo.

\- Ok, ya sé con cual ir y dime, cómo sigue tu labio roto? – Le preguntó la rubia tras la línea haciendo enfadar a Doble S que sacó a relucir su idioma natal, para decirle entre dientes.

\- _Как вы заботитесь_ _…- "como si te importara."_

 _-_ Qué dijiste? Habla más fuerte amor, la televisión no me deja escuchar bien…oye, tienes mis líneas?

\- Todas las que puedas soportar - Doble S colgó y se fue al subterráneo de la mansión para alimentar a la pantera de ojos verdes y mieles, iguales a los de él. La pantera lo esperaba hambriento en la oscuridad, listo para recibir su siguiente comida; pero Doble S no le daría mucho de comer, lo quería hambriento para mañana en la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al amanecer del domingo, en una de las salas del hospital de Gótica. Harley se recuperaba lentamente de la compleja cirugía que había recibido la noche del viernes y abriendo sus ojos despacio, motivada por la luz de un nuevo día, se despertó primero que Joker, quien seguía durmiendo sobre ella reponiendo al fin todas sus horas faltantes de sueño.

Harley se seguía sintiendo agotada, cansada y adolorida; y era normal, después de que su organismo fuera sometido a la gran tensión de una intervención quirúrgica y a la reanimación que tuvo por la complicación del paro cardiorrespiratorio. Se sentía apagada, algo poco usual en ella y sin ningún apetito, pese a haber comido prácticamente nada esos días e inmediatamente lo atribuyo a que se debía producto de los analgésicos suministrados vía intravenosa, cuanto odiaba tomar medicinas…, pero ahí estaba su Puddin, haciéndole compañía y rodeándola con su brazo dándole la seguridad de que pronto saldría del odiado Hospital que solo le traía malos recuerdos de su pasado... Recuerdos tan importantes y dolorosos que pese a tener un casi completo lavado de cerebro, seguían estando fijos en su memoria.

La imagen de un hombre robusto y con barba, muy parecido a Johnny, con un silbato colgando de su cuello la hizo suspirar y sonreír con melancolía _"Hubieras saltado de emoción" "Y yo hubiera querido que estuvieras conmigo en todo momento, papà" "Seguro lo habrías hecho…mm es una pena que me haya enterado de esto en el mismo lugar que te vi morir" " oh…espera, quieres borrar ese recuerdo poniendo algo tan grandioso como esto, verdad?" , " Qué?, qué dices? Qué no estoy sola? …si, todos mis amigos vinieron a verme y tengo a mi Puddin haciéndome compañía", "Vez como duerme?...Lo sé, es casi un milagro"._ Harley trató de tranquilizar su respiración por las risas felices que querían salir y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para que J no se despertará e inconscientemente desvió su mirada a los regalos que sus amigos le habían entregado. " _Si, tengo buenos amigos papà, también estoy feliz por eso…"_ Harley miró todos los regalos puestos en la mesa blanca a un lado de ella y se fijó en la carta cerrada sobre el ramo de rosas azules y rosadas de Ivy.

" _Ahí! Es verdad! No he leído la carta que me mando la nena de Floyd…me pregunto cómo una chica tan dulce, puede ser la hija de ese sociópata...jajaja" ._ Harley estiró lo más que podía su brazo rozando con la punta de sus dedos la carta, más tomarla era imposible sin desperta como si su mejor amiga tuviera telepatía…La Hiedra se asomó por el vidrio de la puerta frente a ella y lo primero que hizo Harley fue poner su dedo en la boca a modo de silenciarla y con su otra mano apuntó a J. Ivy se tapó la boca para no reír al ver al Rey de Gótica en tan comprometedora posición y no pudo evitar tomar una fotografía con su celular a través del vidrio de la puerta. Ya tenía su chantaje listo si Joker no aprobaba su relación con su mano derecha; Harley la miró a modo de reproche y luego le indico la carta de Zoe. La hiedra entendió lo que su amiga quería, pero antes de entrar vio cómo ella le hacía unos extraños gestos con su mano indicándole que se sacara los tacones rojos o no había dudas que Joker se despertaría.

La hiedra asintió quitándoselos y abrió la puerta despacio para caminar sigilosamente hacia la mesilla, tomó la carta ante una Harley sonriente y cuando estuvo cerca de ella le susurró.

\- _Qué demonios le pasa a J?! Creo que ese es un impostor…-_ La hiedra sonrió tapándose la boca y le entregó la carta a su mejor amiga.

 _\- Ivs, lo vas a despertar!._

 _\- Te adoro muñeca, pero si sabes que no es él, verdad?_

 _-Ya...hm a modo no es lindo?_

 _\- Si el diablo es lindo…entonces yo soy la demente aquí…_

 _\- oh, Ivs, te lo dije, él no es malo todo el tiempo…solo cuando quiere serlo -_ Harley le sonrió con picardía.

– _Si, me ha impresionado…bien, recupérate, vendré en unas horas a ver como sigues...-_ La hiedra se despidió y desde la puerta movió el celular graciosamente con su mano haciendo que Harley riera para sus adentros. Ella le hizo otro gesto con su mano e Ivy leyó sus labios - _Vamos, vete, vete o lo vas a despertar_ \- La palabras en silencio de Harley surgieron efecto haciendo que la Hiedra se fuera con sus tacones en mano, camino a desayunar con Johnny en el casino del Hospital.

En tanto… Harley vio a Joker seguir durmiendo al tiempo que movía su brazo unos centímetros más a rabia de su abdomen " _Puddin, ahora no soy la única que vio esa parte de ti…",_ tuvo la tentación de acariciar su verde cabello, pero prefirió abrir la carta de tiernas flores pintadas que sostenía en su mano _"Bien….veamos que dice Zoe…"._ Harley deslizó la carta del sobre, la abrió y se sorprendió al ver la escritura masculina, que solo podía pertenecer al padre de la niña…Deadshot.

"… _Harley, si estás leyendo esto, ya sabes que no fue Zoe quien te escribió, pero ella sí estaba feliz por tu bebe, aunque no tanto como yo….Mira, es la primera vez en muchos años que escribo una carta, no soy esa clase de hombre, soy el tipo malo que mata por dinero para su hija, aunque esa parte ya la entiendes. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que estoy preocupado por ti y no estaba seguro si el imbécil de tu novio nos dejaría hablar a solas…ya sabes, en privado._

 _Harley, yo me entere de ciertas cosas que no me gustaron nada. Cosas como que el idiota de J te golpeaba y sabes? encaja perfectamente con su perfil de gánster psicópata, por eso no te molestes en negarlo. Yo solo quiero que no lo haga más, entiendes?, Nunca o juro por Dios que soy capaz de matarlo y perdona, pero yo sé que ustedes están un poco mal de la cabeza, pero tú eres una buena chica y creo que te mereces algo mejor, hablo de alguien que nunca se atrevería a ponerte una mano encima y me preocupa más saber que estás embarazada._

 _Muñeca, ese alguien ya lo conoces y si me lo preguntaras de nuevo, esta vez te diría que sí… ahora creo en el amor y no eh podido dormir pensando que formaras una familia con ese psicópata. No te estoy pidiendo que te separes de él, sé que tienes muchos sentimientos por ese idiota malagradecido, pero sí considera lo que te acabo de decir y tienes mi número, por favor no dudes en llamarme si intenta hacerte daño…_

 _Y lo último, no sé qué clase de amor pueda entregarte ese tipo, pero estoy seguro que no es bueno….el mío podría ser mejor"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Harley se quedó boquiabierta al terminar de leer la carta. Ellos tenían una relación un poco más cercana al resto, pero solo una amistad que se había conformado con los pocos encuentros con todo el escuadrón en los enfrentamientos con Waller y un par de veces que se habían encontrado casualmente junto a su hija y ahora esta bomba? . Estaba sorprendida, pero no dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de Deadshot, con solo esos encuentros, habían logrado entablar una gran confianza y una particular química que Harley si sentía, atribuyéndolo siempre a una amistad criminal y solo atino a doblar la carta en dos con un pensamiento. " _Floyd…no creo que podría ser mejor. Tú nunca lo entenderías...El amor de mi Puddin es tán fuerte que duele y estoy atada a él de por vida"_ … _"Lo siento, no quiero escapar de él…siempre quise quedarme con él"…_ Harley se movió a la derecha para guardar la carta de Deadshot dentro de su cartera que estaba amarrada en el fierro de su camilla y Joker se despertó tapándose la boca en un bostezo, diciéndole con suave voz adormilado.

 _-_ Qué haces bebe? –

 _-_ Nada, solo quería una jalea – Le sonrió – Tuviste buenos sueños?

Joker se reincorporó poniéndose de pie y movió sutilmente su espalda – Buenos recuerdos.

\- Si? Cómo cuáles? -

\- _mmm_ tres cosas te harán recordar… - Joker le entregó una jalea de frutilla y con un ronroneo animal se inclinó hacia ella muy cerca de su oído - … _Cinta de embalar roja, mucho dolor y whisky con hielo._

Harley sujetó su rostro – Desde cuando lees mi mente?

\- oh, lo hago todo el tiempo – Le dijo acariciando con firmeza la parte baja de su cuello y la besó con pasión enterrado sus dedos en su piel. Harley se aferró a su camisa entreabierta acercándolo más, desencadenado que un gruñido saliera de su garganta sin apartar su boca de sus labios. Sus respiraciones se juntaron al igual que sus lenguas en un placer salvaje que incitaba el peligro de querer más. El beso hizo que Harley se detuviera a coger aire, pero Joker no se lo permitió, ladeo su rostro para darle un beso más profundo y sujetó con fuerza los extremos de sus maxilares exigiéndole abrir más su boca para entrar en ella. Harley soltó su camisa para deslizar sus manos por debajo de la tela llegando a sus hombros y los apretó sintiendo como él le arrebataba todo el aire con el roce de su lengua en movimientos violentos y placenteros.

Joker se apartó mirando los labios entreabiertos de Harley para que ella volviera a tomar aire y en un segundo la tenía de nuevo para él, sus labios fuertemente unidos con una tensión sexual que ambos sentían en sus cuerpos generando que sus respiraciones calientes chocaran entre sí.

Joker ronroneó amenazante frente a su rostro y le dijo con voz gutural – _Sabes que quiero más, Por què me ínsitas a seguir? -_ La miró a los ojos.

\- Porque me di cuenta cuanto te quiero - Las manos de Harley se enredaron en su cadenas de oro.

\- Me quieres?

\- Te amo – Harley le dio un beso y se rio con un sonrisa. Joker pasó una mano por su cabello peinando hacia atrás los verdes mechones que habían caído hacia su derecha y le dijo.

\- oh, me dejaste con ganas de más, cómo piensas pagar las consecuencias?

\- Con una jalea?

\- No, esa es tuya Harls y debes comerla o nunca te vas a mejorar – Le dijo formando una graciosa "o" con sus rojos labios y Harley se riò con suaves risas.

\- Bien, pero necesitare unas cuantas más si quieres que mejore.

\- Cuantas quieres, mmm? Tres, cuatro? … Pide…tienes que comer, tienes a mi hijo creciendo dentro de ti.

\- Muchas, muchas jaleas Puddin!

\- Bien, iré por ellas – Joker le dio la espalda avanzando a la puerta y Harley le dijo.

\- Oh! Y si vez a Johnny podrías preguntarle si sabe cómo está F? Estoy preocupada por él…se quedó solo en casa.

Joker gruño molesto - Harls, ahí cosas más importantes de que preocuparse y tú preguntas por F.

\- Por qué? Qué pasa? Estás ocultándome algo?

Él la miró en silencio, con el fuerte tono en su voz se había delatado y dudó si debía decirle en ese momento de las complicaciones de su embarazo. A lo que Harley prosiguió.

\- Si tienes algo que decirme, es mejor que me lo digas ahora. – Ella lo miró decidida y Joker resolvió que tenía razón, era mejor que supiera desde ya que tenía que evitar ciertos riesgos y le dijo volviendo a su asiento junto a ella.

\- Bien, te lo diré, pero no te debes sobresaltar, no estás en las condiciones para eso.

\- Qué pasó? Mi bebe está bien?! – Fue lo primero que pensó al notar la seriedad de J.

\- Si está bien…, pero el Dr. dice que…ahí algunos riesgos que tienes que tratar de evitar o podrías…- Pasó dos manos por su verde cabello.

\- NO LO DIGAS! Eso no va a pasar! Nunca dejare que nada malo le pase a mi bebe!

\- Si lo sé cariño…es por eso que tienes que cuidarte.

\- Todo es culpa del maldito de Doble S! Voy a matarlo por poner en peligro a mi bebe! – Harley se sobresaltó inclinándose al tiempo que corría la sabana que la cubría y Joker puso su mano en su pecho volviéndola a acostar.

\- No…papi se encargará de él…le harè tanto daño que nadie lo podrá reconocer cuando termine con él.

\- Puddin, quiero verlo muerto! UHY! Cuanto lo odio! Quiero ir por él ahora! - Harley apretó sus puños.

\- Harls…escúchame, sé que quieres ir por él, pero en este momento es más importante que te recuperes para poder sacarte de aquí - La miró severo - y no tienes que hacer movimientos bruscos sin pensar….ten presente que la vida que llevas contigo, vale más que las ganas de querer ver muerto a la serpiente.

\- Si, pero y si se escapa?

\- No, creo que vendrá…si piensa de la forma en la que creo que lo hace… va a volver, porque sabe que aún no ha cumplido su venganza…Es joven y sus impulsos lo harán venir más pronto de lo que quisiera.

\- Dices que vendrá aquí? Al hospital?

\- Si, es por eso que tienes que estar atenta y tener cuidado si ves algo fuera de lugar.

\- Ok, entiendo.

\- Harls…ahora que sabes que lo pienso, ten por seguro que cuando venga no lo voy a dejar escapar. Lo haré desear estar muerto con todo lo que planeo hacerle – Joker acomodo un mechón de cabello de Harley y ella le sonrió.

\- Oh Puddin! Yo también quiero usar mi bate con él! Quiero golpearlo tan duro hasta que se arrepienta por haberse metido con nosotros! - Le dijo con desprecio hacia Doble S.

Joker ronroneo largo y gutural - mmm… tu bate no estaba en mis planes bebe…pero puedo hacer una excepción; con algunas pequeñas modificaciones y la serpiente no dejara de gritar….- Harley se mordió el labio y lo abrazó feliz sabiendo que él encontraría la forma de usar su bate con la serpiente. Joker la miró complacido y deslizó su dedo por el labio inferior de Harley moviéndolo de forma sutil antes de morderlo en un beso de fuego. Ella cerró los ojos acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello y lo dejó jugar ferozmente con su lengua tibia entre suspiros de pasión.

\- mmm bien, detente.

\- Me dices a mí que me detenga? Eres tú el que no quiere parar – Harley se rio risueña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ese momento en la cafetería del Hospital…

Johnny e Ivy desayunaban en una de las cinco mesas con forma redonda que estaban distribuidas al azar enfrente del mesón con alimentos envasados y refrescos en latas. Detrás del mesón estaba la cocina, donde Katana le pretendía cocinar a un Capitán Boomerang que le coqueteaba tratando de impresionarla con sus escasas habilidades culinarias. Boomerang desesperó cuando su sartén prendió fuego y antes de que le arrojara un vaso con agua, Katana se la arrebato por el mango con unas palabras en japonés que indicaban su desaprobación. En cuanto a Killer Crock…nadie sabía que podría estar comiendo a esa hora del día…

En otra mesa redonda estaba Deadshot bebiendo una taza de café con un panecillo dulce en la mano y en ese minuto se le acercó Flag con otro café cortando la llamada que tenía con June y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de comando al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él.

\- Un tipo como tú comiendo panecillos dulces? -

\- Zoe los come todo el tiempo…y ya me acostumbre a ellos - Deadshot le dio una mordida.- Cómo está?

\- June? Si, está bien, un poco preocupada por la cuestión de no saber cuándo vendan los oficiales de nuevo…pero bien.

\- Y cómo es que te dejo venir? Pensé que ella tenía los pantalones en la relación -

\- Bueno…seguí algunos de tus consejos, nada que un par de nalgadas no puedan hacer – Se rio Flag – Ya, hablando enserio, ella está ocupada con todo ese asunto de la expedición y supo entender.

\- Si? Y dónde está?

\- Me gustaría decirte, pero es secreto…hicimos la promesa de no decirle nada a nadie. Ya sabes…la siguen buscando.- Flag bebió su café.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo Flag…ya sacamos a Waller del camino y le quedó más que claro que no debe meterse con nosotros o sabe lo que le va a pasar -

\- Si, afortunadamente cruela entendió el mensaje, pero la Cía.…son como una plaga de mosquitos que no dejan de perseguirnos – Flag bebió más café y Deadshot empezó a comer su segundo panecillo – Hey…te veo muy ansioso, que sucede?

\- Yo, ansioso? Debes estar loco. Estoy en perfecta calma.

\- A otro perro con ese hueso…a mí no me engañas y tu ansiedad se llama Harley…admítelo, se te nota en la cara.

\- Oye Flag…no digas cosas que no sabes.

\- Bien, si no lo quieres admitir…al menos déjame darte un consejo. Tú me aconsejaste con June y es lo justo. – Flag se inclinó un poco hacia Deadshot – Aléjate de ella compañero y no lo digo porque J te matara, sé lo que haces con tus armas. Lo digo porque llegaste tarde esta vez…ella tiene su familia ahora y tú viste lo feliz que estaba con la llegada de su bebe y J cuida de ella…de una manera psicótica pero sé ve que lo hace.

Deadshot lo miró unos segundos – Demonios Flag, me mataste, literalmente me exterminaste

.- Hasta que lo admites Floyd, oye, no lo hago para desalentarte, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera y más si tienes buenas intenciones, pero no creo que sea correcto que interfieras en su relación y menos ahora, que las cosas están complejas con todo este asunto del Hospital. Yo te recomendaría que esperaras un poco más de tiempo para hablar con ella, si te decides hacerlo.

\- Mierda! Me lleva el Diablo!– Deadshot se levantó y Flag lo sujetó del brazo cuando vio entrar a J en la cafetería para ir directo al congelador donde estaban las latas de refrescos y las jaleas.

\- Siéntate Floyd, si hiciste algo estúpido es mejor que esperes.

\- Maldición – Deadshot se volvió a sentar, viendo como J se llevaba unas cuantas jaleas, galletas y un café amargo, para después ir a la mesa donde estaba su mano derecha. Le dijo unas palabras a lo que Johnny le entregó una baraja de naipes dentro del bolsillo de su saco.

\- Te vas de camping con todas esas cosas J? – Ivy se rio divertida.

\- Frost, controla a tu mujer.

\- Oye, tengo algo que– Le dijo la Hiedra y Johnny sujetó su mano debajo de la mesa.

\- Ya escuchaste Ivy, déjalo en paz.

Joker miró a la Hiedra que trataba de no reír y luego volvió a Johnny - Te veré en unas horas más para que visitemos al alcalde, hasta entonces mantenme informado si hay novedades.

\- Puedes ir tranquilo, no descuidare mis obligaciones; menos ahora que piensas que Doble S no tardará en aparecer.

\- Quien es Doble S? – Preguntó la Hiedra alzando un poco más la voz y Deadshot con Flag también se acercaron.

\- Nosotros también queremos saber, quien es ese "Doble S"?

\- Se los digo? – Le preguntó Johnny a su jefe haciendo que él gruñera.

\- Díselos, es necesario que lo sepan - Término de decir y se fue tomando un sorbo de su amargo café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas pasaron para los reyes de Gótica entre jalea, póker y café.

Joker dio un chasquido con su lengua y reveló su mano.

\- Rayos…, volví a perder! Cómo es que siempre ganas? Podría jurar que tienes la mejor mano de póker del mundo! – Harley miró las cartas sobre sus piernas y se comió una galleta que hacía de "fichas".

\- Mucho tiempo en Arkham bebe…y el aburrimiento me volvió bueno en esto.

\- Bueno? Estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí Puddin, ganarías millones en las vegas! jajaja –

\- oh Estas adulándome? Ha ha ha ha – Mostró su sonrisa tatuada – Después quien jugaría con Bat? Me extrañaría de eso no hay duda!

\- oye, pero yo te extrañaría muchísimo más.

\- Y es por eso que no me iré a ninguna parte - Joker tomó una galleta, la introdujo en la boca de Harley y cerró su mandíbula con ligera fuerza.

\- mmm, Puddin…hablando de eso, ya que estamos aquí…crees que podríamos ver al bebe?

Joker recogió las cartas y las barajó en su mano antes de guardarlas – mmm no había pensado en eso Harls…

\- O quieres esperar más tiempo hasta que esté más grande?

\- No, no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad de hacerlo. – Joker se levantó del asiento y le sonrió pasando una mano por su cabello – Espera…no tardó. – Salió por la puerta y los ojos de Harley brillaron de emoción abrazando la celeste sábana que la cubría con una gran sonrisa por la genial idea que había tenido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas cuantas amenazas después para el Dr. Howard….y la máquina de ecografías con ruedas se había trasladado con rapidez a un lado de la camilla de Harley. No necesitaban la ayuda de los enfermeros para que el Dr. le mostrará a través de la pantalla el progreso de su embarazo, para su suerte, el Dr. Howard tenía los conocimientos básicos de cómo manejar el aparato.

Harley se mordió el labio, mientras que Joker tenía su arma apuntando la cabeza del Dr. que preparaba el procedimiento para la realización de una ecografía transvaginal. Con sus guantes puestos y una vez lista la sonda con el preservativo y el lubricante en gel. Además de la pantalla de la máquina prendida, el Dr. Howard habló con tono de inseguridad, al percibir la respiración agitada del Rey de Gótica.

\- Bien…relájate y abre un poco más tus piernas... flexiona también tus rodillas.

Harley cumplió su indicación y el Dr. introdujo con cuidado la sonda transductor para dar con su útero. Las miradas de Joker y Harley se cruzaron, para enseguida mirar juntos las pantallas al escuchar los latidos del bebe. Sin embargo el Dr. Howard se sorprendió, ya que él pudo distinguir dos latidos de distintos corazones y movió un poco más la sonda y dijo.

\- Son dos.

\- Qué? - Joker bajó su arma acercándose al monitor para escuchar más claramente.

\- Dr! No me diga que está diciendo que son dos bebés?! - Harley se emocionó mirando la pantalla que, una vez que el Dr. movió un poco más la sonda, permitió que tanto Joker como Harley mirarán las dos figuras difusas de sus hijos. – DIOS! PUDDIN SON GEMELOS! - Se tapó la boca con una indescriptible alegría, mientras que Joker no apartaba su mirada de la pantalla mudo. No compartiría la alegría que sentía en su interior hasta que estuvieran solos otra vez.

\- De hecho...están separados, eso indica que son mellizos – El Dr. trato de indicarle con su mano libre los dos pequeños bultitos de bolsas separadas una al lado de la otra y Joker finalmente habló.

\- Eso quiere decir que podrían ser niño y niña, verdad Dr.?

\- Si, exactamente, es una gran posibilidad.

-Voy a tener dos bebés… Harley sujetó el brazo de Joker y él bajó su mirada para ver la gran sonrisa que ella tenía en su cara. Enseguida Harley lo rodeó con sus brazos ocultando su rostro en su camisa color vino.- No puedo con la emoción Puddin…- Joker levantó su mentón.

\- Harls…respira, tienes que mirarlos, después no los veras hasta que nazcan.

Ella se frotó sus ojos – Si, es verdad - Volvió su vista a la pantalla – Son tan pequeños…y lindos…mira cómo se mueven….Dr., puede saber cuántas semanas tengo?

\- Esta no es mi especialidad…pero a juzgar por los tamaños, yo diría que tienes entre nueve y diez semanas…es lo que puedo decir, recordando el embarazo de mi mujer.

\- Si? Y están bien? - Le preguntó con preocupación y el Dr. miró a Joker que lo miraba severo.

\- Ya le dijo sobre…?

\- Si, ya sabe, puede decirle Dr.

El Dr. Howard le sonrió a Harley – Si, ambos lucen bien, pero tienes que tomar las precauciones del caso para que todo siga bien como hasta ahora y no tengas el riesgo de sufrir un aborto.

-Harley miro con odio al Dr. - Dr. si dice esa maldita palabra de nuevo voy a asesinarlo…ahora siga – Le sonrió.

\- Si… como le decía a su…pareja, debes de guardar reposo y no hacer actividades que involucren mucho esfuerzo al menos por tres meses más y es probable que debas tomar suplementos alimenticios, porque noto que estas con bajo peso y eso aumenta el riesgo.

\- Suplementos alimenticios? Habla de vitaminas y esas cosas?

\- Si, puedo? – El Dr. le indicó si podía dejar de emitir la ecografía y Harley asintió con su cabeza en una triste sonrisa. Entonces el Dr. pudo seguir más cómodo poniendo todo en su sitio nuevamente.

\- Dr., dígame todo lo que necesito saber para cuidar bien a mis bebes.

\- Calma, te recomiendo mucho ácido fólico y calcio, más ahora que sabemos que son dos bebés y bueno, las cosas básica que puedo decirte, como reposo absoluto, evitar el café, alcohol, drogas, ambientes peligrosos.

\- Y qué me dice del sexo?

El Dr. tocio y Joker miró a Harley de reojo – Qué? Tengo que saber…

\- De hecho… si fue una buena pregunta. Como medida de precaución ante estos casos de embarazos riesgosos y aparte de la recuperación de tu cirugía. Los doctores les pedimos a los pacientes que se abstengan de tener relaciones sexuales por un tiempo.

\- Por cuánto tiempo?

\- Harls…es suficiente, estas incomodando al Dr.

\- Al Dr. o a ti?

\- Bien, escucha, será todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que estés bien.

\- Por eso…quiero saber cuánto tiempo. Siga Dr.

-Bueno, yo diría que tres meses más si no ocurren complicaciones, lo mismo sucede con el ejercicio físico…eso es todo lo que puedo decirte como cirujano.

\- Ok, Dr. gracias, seguiré todas sus indicaciones.

\- Y dime, cómo te has sentido estas horas?

\- mmm adolorida y cansada.

\- Entiendo…veremos cómo sigue la incisión, voltéate por favor – El Dr. le indicó y Harley se giró con dificultad quedando tumbada en la camilla. Acto seguido el Dr. descubrió su espalda y quito el vendaje dejando al descubierto los pocos puntos que suturaban su herida de bala. Procedió a limpiarla.

\- Muy mal?

\- No bebe, el Dr. hizo un buen trabajo en tu piel - Acarició sus cabellos revueltos mientras el Dr. verificaba que no hubiera sangrado interno y después la empezó a vendar otra vez.

\- Harley es tu nombre? –

\- Si.

\- Harley, déjame decirte que la herida se ve mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora te inyectare butorfanol para aliviar el dolor – El Dr. y J la ayudaron a girarse.- Eso se encargara de hacerte sentir mejor.

\- No me gustan las inyecciones Dr., las detesto.

\- No te ofendas, pero eso es extraño con la cantidad de tatuajes que tienes – EL Dr. cargó la jeringa y ella extendió su antebrazo. – Esto es más breve, un pinchazo y ya – El líquido espeso pasó por su torrente sanguíneo con Harley cerrando los ojos –

\- Ya?

\- Si, terminamos – El Dr. le sonrió – No creo que necesites nada más hasta mañana, procura dormir y darle descanso a tu cuerpo.

\- Dr., si ya terminó, retírese – Joker le dijo más molesto que serio y él Dr. asintió saliendo por la puerta, dejándolos solos otra vez.

\- Puddin…el Dr. fue muy amable…podrías tratarlo un poco mejor?.

\- Harls yo quería que se fuera rápido para decirte lo feliz que estoy, no me esperaba – No pudo terminar de hablar, Harley jaló su camisa y junto sus labios con los de el en un rápido beso.

\- Si sigues diciendo que estas feliz yo de verdad voy a morir.

\- Tengo que decirlo….- Le dijo irguiéndose un lado de ella - siento un cosquilleo en mi garganta, esto supera todas mis expectativas, Voy a ser padre de dos grandiosas criaturas! – Exclamó con entusiasmo y euforia cerrando sus puños.

Harley lo miró ensimismada, al igual que J aun no lograba asimilar del todo la noticia que sería madre por dos y en ese momento el celular de Joker empezó a vibrar en su pantalón. Él lo sacó de su bolsillo fijándose que se trataba de su mano derecha.

\- Es Johnny?

\- Si…hay novedades y tengo que ir a ver a un invitado especial. Estarás bien?

\- oh, sí, ve, intentaré dormir…aunque me costara mucho después de esta noticia – Le sonrió con notoria felicidad con un dedo en el lateral de su frente y Joker acarició la parte baja de su mentón con la yema de sus dedos para decirle con esa voz que solo usaba para ella.

\- Harls, ya escuchaste al Dr. inténtalo por mí, voy a regresar y quiero encontrarte durmiendo o me voy a molestar – La presionó un poco y la elevó lo suficiente para darle un beso liberando todo su sentir y ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho tatuado.

 _-_ Cuando vuelvas jugaras un poco más conmigo?

\- Si y ahora que sé que son dos, traeré algunas cosas más – Le dijo antes de irse y Harley se reclinó sobre su almohada acariciando su vientre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos cuando Harley con una sonrisa vio la puerta abrirse de nuevo, no obstante su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio entrar a una joven enfermera de largo cabello color castaño amarrado en una cola alta.

\- Quién eres tú, ah? y qué haces aquí?

\- No lo ves? Soy una de las enfermeras que te atendió la otra noche – La enfermera le sonrió sacando una jeringa del mesón – Y vengo porque el Dr. me pidió que te inyectara un relajante muscular.

Harley vio que ella sacaba de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un jarabe color amarillo y llenaba la jeringa con ese líquido de espaldas a ella e inmediatamente lo encontró sospechoso y fue deslizando su mano hasta dar con su cartera amarrada a la camilla.

La encontró tenía su arma _Hate/Love_ en mano recordando las palabras del Dr. " _No creo que necesites nada más hasta mañana"_

 _-_ Por qué me miras con esa cara? No tardaré mucho y es por tu bien, después dormirás todo lo que quieras – Le dijo la enfermera al ver el ceño fruncido de Harley.

\- Así? Creí haberle dicho al Dr. que no me gustaban las agujas! –El arma de Harley se elevó con un disparo que atravesó el hombro derecho de la enfermera haciendo que la jeringa cayera al piso cuando ella se agarró el brazo gritando- Perra!

\- Eres estúpida, ahora mi Puddin vendrá por ti y te hará cantar todo lo que sabes, oh y no intentes escapar maldita zorra! – Harley le disparó en la pierna izquierda haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas al piso - y tienes suerte que no pueda salir de la cama o yo misma te hubiera sacado las palabras de la boca – Disparó tres veces más al techo y el sonido de los cinco disparos llego a los oídos de Deadshot, quien en ese momento estaba a un pasillo de ellas, porque después de ver a Joker junto a Johnny, creyó encontrar la oportunidad de poder hablar con Harley y explicarle sobre la carta.

\- Harley! – Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a la enfermera arrodillada en el piso.

\- Floyd! Dónde está mi Puddin? – Un puñal atravesó a Deadshot, aunque era lógico que ella preguntara primero por J. Tomó a la mujer de los hombros respondiendo a Harley – Él no debe tardar en venir – Enseguida apoyo a la mujer contra la pared.

-Por qué estás aquí y que intentabas hacerle a Harley?

\- No pienso decirte nada, negro idiota – Le dijo entre dientes.

\- Te digo un secreto? No le hago daño a las mujeres, pero si no hablas voy a hacerte sentir un verdadero infierno – La remeció con fuerza y la mujer sello sus labios diciéndole.

\- No eres capaz de hacerlo – Deadshot dio un puñetazo al lado de su rostro.

\- Habla Maldita Perra! – Harley se destapó y enseguida gritó – Puddin!

\- No te muevas Harls, tienes la orden de permanecer en cama - Joker entró por la puerta seguido de Johnny, quien agarró a la mujer arrebatándosela a Deadshot diciéndole – Sal de aquí Deadshot, este no es lugar para ti.

-No pienso irme. – Le dijo mirándolo frente a frente desafiante y Johnny le respondió – Tú mismo lo dijiste, no le pones la mano encima a una mujer, ahora vete.

Joker le lanzó una mirada asesina y puso la punta de su arma en la espalda de Deadshot – Vas a salir o juro que voy a disparar y será mejor que pienses una buena explicación del porqué llegaste antes que yo, ahora FUERA! -

Deadshot miró a Harley y ella desvió su mirada a la puerta haciéndole entender que debía irse.

\- Bien, me voy, pero estaré cerca por si necesitan mi ayuda - Salió por la puerta y nadie vio dale dos puñetazos a la pared del pasillo con impotencia.

Joker volvió su vista a la asustada enfermera - mmm, tú eres la conejita que se come la serpiente...

\- Yo no sé nada, lo juro, déjame ir! - Gritó aterrorizada viendo la maldad que poseían los ojos del Rey de Gótica.

\- oh, yo tengo unos métodos muy particulares para hacer hablar a los que no cooperan conmigo - Harley se rio viendo a la mujer tragar saliva cuando Joker deslizó su mano por todos los artefactos médicos.

\- Harley cariño, tijeras o bisturí?

\- Tijeras! – Sonrió enloquecida – Hace tiempo que no me divierto con ellas, jajaja.

Joker las tomó y ordenó – Puedes soltarla Frost, quiero más precisión. –

Johnny se apartó a un lado, para que su jefe sujetará del cuello a la falsa enfermera y la apegara bruscamente a la pared. El mentón de la mujer empezó a tiritar y Joker apretó su mandíbula con excesiva fuerza para mantenerla quieta. El pánico se apoderó de la mujer haciéndola cerrar sus ojos cuando Joker elevo las puntiagudas tijeras metálicas y las enterró con violencia en su ojo derecho haciéndola dar un grito desgarrador. Joker soltó las tijeras viendo como un caudal de sangre salía de sus pestañas cerradas.

\- _por favor, por favor –_ Comenzó a suplicar y J apretó sus labios con su mano tatuada.

\- Voy a quitar las tijeras y puedes imaginar que va a pasar si no comienzas a decirme que intentabas hacer, oh y también me dirás cuándo podré ver A LA SERPIENTE! – Joker gruño apartando su mano y la enfermera comenzó.

-Él…él me pidió inyectarle u…u…una droga que…disminuiría sus latidos… al mínimo…una…especie de veneno…eso es – Los nervios y el dolor no la dejaban pronunciar bien las palabras, pero Joker la miró con furia – Yerik…va a venir…en dos horas más…es todo lo que sé…no quites las tijeras por favor.

\- por favor…por favor…no lo hagas, te dije todo lo que sé, déjame ir por favor, no me mates! - Joker pasó dos manos por su verde cabello y comenzó a acercarse a la mujer.

-oh…No puedo dejarte ir conejita, mira…esto es muy fácil de entender…es vida por vida – Joker se acercó lo suficiente y con fuerza quitó las tijeras desprendiendo todo consigo y con rapidez las enterró en el lateral de su cuello haciendo que ella cayera al instante en el piso.

Las risas de Harley se escucharon viendo a la mujer retorcerse tosiendo en su propio charco de sangre hasta que cerró sus ojos – Te dije que mi Puddin te haría hablar Jajajaja - Johnny la escucho pensando que Harley era la única mujer embarazada que no sentiría nauseas con toda la sangre derramada y le dijo con seriedad a su jefe.

\- Doble S no tardará en llegar, Qué haremos con él? Lo lógico es que no venga solo.

\- Vamos a esperarlo, eso vamos a hacer….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**Continuará…**_

 **Bien! Término de cap., con un poco de suspenso :) . Espero que les haya gustado a todos la noticia de los mellizos, me lo pidieron mucho y cumplí n.n**

 **Bueno, me despido agradeciendo como siempre su lectura, comentarios y opiniones.**

 **Adios! Tratare no demorarme mucho en la próxima actualización!**


	22. Trampa para la serpiente

**Mensaje especial para "YOP / ANA"**

DIOS! REGISTRATE! Quiero responder tus review que me sacan mil carcajadas y la única forma de poder hacerlo es si te registras, no es tan difícil y en serio, a veces quedo como "jahjhdjahdjkahjk" por querer responderte para hacerte saber lo mucho que valoro tus comentarios en cada cap. Espero que lo hagas y si no…bueno, ya sabes que soy feliz leyéndolos. XD I Love you y seguiré con la historia..mientras las ideas sigan surgiendo. n.n Gracias por tu apoyo, y puedes apurarme todo lo que quieras, es una motivación extra!

 **Bien, ejem, Volví con el siguiente cap.! n.n bueno…no tengo mucho que decir sobre el... solo que lo disfruten y como es costumbre que tengan.**

 **Buena lectura.**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Título Capítulo **:** _Trampa para la serpiente._

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Las risas de Harley se escucharon viendo a la mujer retorcerse de dolor tosiendo en su propio charco de sangre hasta que finalmente murió cerrando sus ojos – Te dije que mi Puddin te haría hablar Jajajaja - Johnny la escucho reír pensando que Harley era la única mujer embarazada que no sentiría nauseas con toda la sangre derramada escurriendo del cuerpo de la falsa enfermera y le dijo con seriedad a su jefe.

\- Doble S no tardará en llegar, Qué haremos con él? Lo lógico es que no venga solo.

\- Vamos a esperarlo, eso vamos a hacer….- Joker habló sombrío y desvió su mirada al frasco de veneno que llegó rodando hasta sus zapatos. Lo sostuvo con dos dedos mirando el espeso liquido amarillo - Trae al Dr. y a uno de los enfermeros…quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

Johnny no dijo nada saliendo deprisa tras la orden de su jefe y Joker se acercó a un lado de Harley.

– No te hizo nada Harls?

\- Esa estúpida? , No – Harley se riò haciendo girar su arma con su dedo – Te dije que protegería a mis bebes. Tengo mis sentidos bien puestos.

\- oh, enorgulleciste a papi una vez más - Ambos se miraron cómplices y antes de que pudieran besarse. Johnny entró por la puerta con el enfermero a rastras y el Dr. caminando a su lado haciendo que Joker se separara de Harley para tomar una de las jeringas y cargarla con el veneno de Doble S.

\- Dr. acabamos de tener una complicación… – Joker hizo un gesto con su mano y Johnny le entregó al enfermero. Al instante, la aguja estaba clavada en su cuello y el veneno recorrió su organismo. El enfermero cerró los ojos y Joker lo arrojó al Dr. con un sonido animal – _mmm_ no sé cuál era la dosis correcta, pero tómele sus pulsaciones y dígame si está vivo.

El Dr. sujetó al enfermero adormecido acomodándolo en el piso y obedeció la orden poniendo sus dedos en su yugular – No logro sentir sus pulsaciones – Enseguida levantó sus párpados – Pero sus pupilas no están dilatadas; si, está vivo.

Joker sonrió, trazando un plan en su ágil mente - Eso estuvo bien….tengo lo que necesito. – Sus ojos se abrieron sacando a relucir parte de su locura y se dirigió al Dr. - Ya le mencione la molesta complicación que tuvimos Dr.… y se vienen más. Tengo un par de horas para sacar a Harley del Hospital. Cuál sería su recomendación para hacerlo sin el menor riesgo posible?

\- Ya se lo dije la otra noche, ella necesita más días para recuperarse, fue una operación muy invasiva y ella podría tener…

\- Por qué es tan….SORDO! - Joker gruño molesto interrumpiendo al Dr. con una mirada de perturbador enfado y pasó dos manos por su cabello - Hablo de hacerlo sin que ella sufra una nueva… - Antes de seguir y darle una amenaza al Dr. Howard. Lo notó, mucho silencio.

\- Harley – Volvió su vista a ella percatandose que tenía sus ojos entrecerrados notando a su vez la sangre que manchaba la parte superior de la camilla debajo de su cuerpo.

El Dr. se acercó a Harley mientras que J movía su rostro haciendo que ella entre parpadeos lo mirara. – No te duermas bebe...dijiste que estabas bien.

\- Si lo estoy, solo tengo sueño. – Le sonrió y J soltó aire de preocupación. – Creo que es la inyección que me puso el Dr.…nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Si, es el butorfanol que está haciendo efecto - El Dr. Howard miro a Johnny –Ayúdame, un par de tijeras, ya! La sutura se debe haber abierto – El Dr. y Joker giraron a Harley con cuidado al tiempo que Johnny le entregaba unas tijeras para que el Dr. cortara el vendaje diciendo.

\- Yo no deje esto así, ella se estuvo moviendo más de la cuenta. Rápido, guantes y aguja – Joker se las entregó y con ira pateo repetidas veces el cuerpo de la enfermera en el piso, estaba muerta pero necesitaba liberar la tensión y rabia acumulada, por culpa de la enfermera su arlequín se había movido más de la cuenta. _"Puta idiota"_

\- Estará bien, tuvo suerte.

Joker dejo de patear a la enfermera y miró con ojos furiosos al Dr. – Qué tuvo suerte? Se está desangrando!

\- Estoy bien Puddin, no asustes más al Dr.

\- Si, aunque no lo crea, es mejor así, pudo haber tenido una hemorragia interna y la sangre pudo haber llegado a sus pulmones. Hubiera tenido que filtrarla y eso demoraría horas.

\- Horas que no tenemos - dijo Johnny - Dese prisa y detenga el sangrado.

\- Harley, no tenemos tiempo y tendré que volver a cerrar la herida sin anestesia. Podrás soportarlo unos minutos? – Le dijo el Dr. limpiando nuevamente la zona con desinfectante y sus guantes puestos.

\- oh, ella ha soportado cosas peores que esto Dr. – Joker sujetó la mano de Harley.- y ya escuchó, no tenemos tiempo que perder…MUEVASE!

\- Si, hágalo, no tengo ningún problema con eso. – Harley apretó sus dientes con un pequeño quejido al sentir la aguja atravesar su piel en cada sutura.

\- Dadas las condiciones y como me lo han recalcado muchas veces. Si tienen que irse, lo mejor es que lo hagan en una ambulancia por el riesgo de una hemorragia o incluso ella podría sufrir otro paro-cardiorrespiratorio.

\- Ya… tuve uno? - Harley elevó un poco su rostro despegándose de la almohada y Joker besó su mano, nunca antes lo había hecho y fue cálido.

– Si bebe, tuviste uno, pero todo salió bien, lo mismo que ahora, voy a sacarte de aquí.

El Dr. cortó el hilo quirúrgico diciendo – Si llegara a ocurrir en el peor de los casos, que…hipotéticamente hablando, ella se agravará, que espero que no. La ambulancia tiene lo necesario para una reanimación…- El Dr. se atrevió a mirar a Joker a los ojos – Yo…los acompañare si me dejan con vida, mi familia está esperando por mí.

\- No, nos va acompañar, porque no tiene otra opción Dr. – Joker lo apuntó.

-No lo mates… déjalo vivir, el Dr. me cae bien.

\- Gracias – Le dijo el Dr. a Harley a lo que Joker lo miró con disgusto.

\- Es muy pronto para decir gracias… se está adelantando a los hechos - Joker se apartó de Harley para hablarle a Johnny y ella le susurro al Dr. – _No sé preocupe…no lo hará, no si me lleva a salvo a casa sin ninguna molesta complicación._

\- Frost… sé cómo vamos a esperar a la serpiente - Joker hizo un sutil movimiento con su cara para que su mano derecha lo siguiera y ambos salieron por la puerta – No me voy a separar de Harley, así que ve y diles a todos las siguientes instrucciones…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una de las salas más amplias del Hospital, estaban reunidos los mejores hombres de Joker, quienes seguían ocultando sus identidades de la extraña manera que preferían hacerlo. Con su particular caracterización de dibujos animados y los que causaban más inquietud en Boomerang, además de su notoria curiosidad. Eran el hombre Panda, un sujeto con un globo ocular en la cabeza y obviamente K, con su distintiva cabeza de cabra y un crucifijo en su cuello.

Boomerang se giró al escuchar a Deadshot murmurar detrás de él -… Evita mirarlos de esa forma… – Boomerang se volvió hacia adelante y vio a Venom Negro hablando con imperceptible voz a sus dos compañeros; Caja Rectangular en la cabeza y el falso Batman. Mientras que Killer Crock en la esquina de la sala entablaba conversación con el hombre de la Caja Cuadrada al tiempo que, Venom blanco en rotundo silencio, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Deadshot. De pie a su lado, estaba un enigmático hombre disfrazado de una persona sin piel; encendiendo y apagando un encendedor como si tuviera un tic pirómano.

\- Me están poniendo los nervios de punta – Murmuró Boomerang, pero Deadshot no lo escuchó; tenía su mente ocupada en sus "asuntos personales", pese a que Venom blanco puso varios minutos su dedo en el fuego emitido por el encendedor de su compañero. Sin mostrar signos de dolor.

Si, los hombres de Joker emanaban intriga y terror, porque fuera de sus disfraces, no soltaban nunca las grandes armas en sus manos. Por lo tanto, sembraban el caos como su jefe requería y ahora todos los presentes en la sala, esperaban la entrada de su mano derecha.

Johnny entró seguido de Rick Flag, quien se puso al frente de todos y empezó a hablar con la autoritaria voz, proveniente de su vasta experiencia en el servicio militar.

\- Bien, escuchen todos, no me gusta ser el portavoz de nadie y menos de malas noticias. Pero ocurre lo siguiente, Doble S vendrá al hospital, pero eso no es lo importante, él es... un solo hombre. – Indicó con su dedo y siguió - Lo que sí es importante es que J tiene la sospecha que no vendrá solo y tiene razón, lo más probable es que venga con un ejército de hombres armados. Johnny dice que Doble S tiene los recursos económicos para eso…en otras palabras compañeros…el tipo está forrado en fajos de billetes grandes y es por eso que J nos dio la siguiente "orden" – Miró a Johnny – Como parte de su plan para sacar a Harley del hospital y por supuesto, que salgamos todos con vida de aquí...Aunque no les mentiré, eso depende de las habilidades de cada uno, pero por eso estamos reunidos aquí, a todos nos gusta la acción - Flag sonrió.

\- Triangula hombre, aun no aprendes a hacerlo? Ve al punto.

\- Si si, como sea, el caso es que J tiene un buen plan y disponemos de sus mejores armas, que debo confesar, están de lujo.

\- Flag.

\- Oye, no te diste una vuelta por la sala de maternidad?, tenemos todo un arsenal ahí. Armas que sólo tuve en mis manos unas cuantas horas en misiones suicidas.

\- Y no olvides la sala de rehabilitación, está cargada de explosivos – Dijo Johnny a un lado de Ivy haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Fantástico, estamos preparados para una guerra. – La hiedra pronunció meciendo sus caderas y Johnny pasó un brazo por su cintura. Ella también era una chica de acción.

Flag continuó con su discurso motivacional – Ella tiene razón, tendremos toda una guerra, porque… en propias palabras de J… los únicos que se atreverían a desafiarlo son ni nada más ni nada menos que los mismos cuarteles de policía que nos visitaron hace unas horas y no vendrán solos, tenganlo por seguro. Tendremos a todo el maldito S.W.A.T queriendo acabar nosotros.

\- Ya entendimos Flag, los tipos rudos vendrán, ahora dinos el plan, el tiempo sigue pasando – Dijo Boomerang y Katana lo imitó con unas palabras en japonés.

\- Si, es verdad, el plan es el siguiente – Flag comenzó a bosquejar el Hospital con marcador azul en la pizarra blanca detrás de él. Sus líneas no eran precisas, pero se distinguían bien las diferentes entradas y pasillos del Hospital – Tenemos la indicación de J de instalar los explosivos en la entrada principal del Hospital, pero no haremos eso…aunque a algunos no les importe mucho. Es propiedad pública que ayuda a la comunidad y confió que podemos hacerlo sin explosivos.

Un encendedor cayó con fuerza directo en la cabeza de Flag, proveniente del hombre con disfraz de anatomía humana. Flag lo miró – Qué demonios te pasa? – La respuesta que tuvo fue que el extraño sujeto lo apuntara con su ametralladora M249.

-Baja el arma H, yo me encargo – Le dijo Johnny y él le hizo caso – Usarás los explosivos Flag, es la orden de J y no es tu plan. Recuérdalo.

\- Obedece al jefe – La sombría voz de Venom Negro sonó clara – No le quites lo divertido al plan.

\- Bien, los usare, pero de la siguiente forma – Flag habló haciendo varias x en la pizarra frente al estacionamiento del Hospital – Pondremos una mega carga de explosivos justo aquí y la haremos estallar cuando los malditos carros de los SWAT lleguen enfrente de nosotros – Flag pronunciaba cada palabra como si quisiera vengarse de las autoridades por seguir persiguiendo a June.

\- Eso está mejor - Siguió Jhonny.

\- Mejor? Es una excelente idea – Deadshot lo miró desafiante - y continua Flag, ya me estoy impacientando.

\- Tu impaciencia es por eso o por otra cosa? – Preguntó Johnny con ironía., refiriéndose a que Deadshot le debía una explicación a J.

\- Ya, terminenla – Flag continuó - Los que logren escapar de los explosivos entraran por estas cuatro entradas…- Marcó más X en su dibujo – Nos dividiremos, tal y como dijo J...los grupos serán liderados por uno de los nuestros y uno de ustedes – Dirigió su mirada al falso Batman, quien era el menos intimidante – Si no me explique bien, esto es así…Katana, irás con él liderando una tropa de soldados de J.

\- Por qué Katana tiene que ir con él? - Preguntó molesto Boomerang.- Yo iré con ella.

\- Cierra la maldita boca! No somos un grupito de jardín de niños formando alianzas para jugar a las escondidas. Somos un equipo ahora y tenemos que actuar como tal – Flag acentuó su voz de mando – Nos encargaremos de bloquear cada una de las entradas y luego de acabar con cada maldito idiota no iremos en las furgonetas con los hombres de J. Pero después nos volveremos a dividir en dos grupos.

\- En qué momento y para qué Flag? – Preguntó esta vez Deadshot.

Flag dibujò en la pizarra dos especies de autos con cruces a un lado del Hospital - Bien, el asunto es el siguiente…J sacará a Harley del hospital en una ambulancia, llevándose al alcalde consigo. El grupo A de nosotros los acompañará, mientras que el grupo B se ira en otra ambulancia despistando a los inútiles que quieran seguir persiguiéndonos. Hable claro?

\- Qué pasará con Doble S? - Preguntó la Hiedra.

\- Linda…esa pregunta esta demás… J se encargará de ese infeliz, no es verdad "mano derecha"? - Inquirió Deadshot.

\- Si es verdad y tú te irás en el grupo B, puedes asimilar eso?

\- Sabes una cosa? No me iré en el grupo B, me iré en el A y me asegurare que Harley llegue bien a casa, porque tenemos que hablar – Deadshot terminó de decir desafiante y una bala pasó muy cerca a un lado de su calva cabeza. Todos se giraron para ver a Venom Blanco.

\- Qué demonios te pasa maldito enmascarado?

\- El no habla, pero te quiso decir que nadie toca la propiedad del jefe – Jhonny habló tranquilamente enfureciendo a Deadshot.

\- Más le vale que no lo vuelva hacer.

En ese minuto el hombre con el globo ocular en la cabeza dio varios disparos de ametralladora al techo haciendo unos gestos enloquecidos y Ivy sujetó el brazo de Jhonny – Qué le pasa? De dónde saca J estos extraños hombres?

\- Si, de dónde los sacó eh? Lucen igual de locos que él – Deadshot calmó su mal humor.

\- El jefe los fue reclutando uno a uno en sus visitas a Arkham, solo los mejores, según él. Les perdonó la vida y los liberó del encierro, no hace falta decir más, sigue donde sea y no cuestionan sus órdenes.

\- Asique son una manada de locos sueltos agradecidos del gánster de tu jefe. – Deadshot se acercó más Jhonny – Espeluznante.

\- Puedes llamarlos como quieras…pero si te escuchan. Estas muerto.

\- Cariño…dime que no son tus amigos.- La hiedra miró hacia arriba. Jhonny era mucho más alto que ella.

-Bueno, si te refieres a la clase de amistad de esas que se juntan a beber en grupo, no, pero sí nos hemos salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones.

\- La reunión ya terminó, los grupos están formados y debemos prepararnos para una pelea - Flag se acercó a ellos.

\- Flag, yo no haré grupo con nadie y voy a eliminar de una vez... a todos esos buenos para nada – Deadshot se puso su máscara blanca y salió de la sala.

Lo siguió Killer Crock diciéndole a Flag con gruesa voz -Una buena dosis de acción. – Boomerang y Katana también salieron detrás de él.

Flag se paró en la puerta y se quedó mirando a los hombres de Joker que tenían un círculo formado entre ellos.

\- Hey, se quedan o nos acompañan? Iremos a asaltar el banco de armas de su jefe y créanme, amo tanto esos bebés, que no les aseguro que quede algo para ustedes - Flag les sonrió a los hombres de Joker, para dejar atrás la tensión entre ellos y unir los dos bandos en pro del bien común. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron con Flag a la sala de maternidad, que hacía de una provisoria bodega de armas del Rey de Gótica.

\- Me acompañas a la azotea? Tengo que darle las instrucciones al resto de los muchachos – Jhonny abrazó a Ivy por la espalda.

\- Galán…estamos juntos en esto, mi hombre de riesgo. – Ivy susurró en su oído.

\- Eso fue una rima? - Jhonny sonrió y le dio un beso apasionado sujetando firmemente la parte posterior de su largo cabello rojo salvaje.

\- Por qué no? Harley me enseñó a reír en las situaciones más peligrosas.

\- Sí…sé a qué te refieres. No sé cómo pude pasar todo ese tiempo sin ti.

-Entonces recuperémoslo…Tomemos el ascensor - La hiedra le cerró un ojo coqueta con seductora voz y Jhonny puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros caminando juntos hacia el ascensor al final de pasillo. " _No puedo creer que le dije a J que no me distraería de mis obligaciones, con esta mujer es casi imposible…tengo suerte que el Hospital tenga cinco pisos. Eso es buena suerte o mala suerte? Buena suerte, tengo que dar las instrucciones del jefe y llevar a cabo el plan contra Doble S que no tard… "_ Los labios de Ivy ya estaban sobre él para callar sus pensamientos, al igual que sus manos recorriendo su impecable terno clásico, desanudando su corbata azul.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró con la inusual pareja comiéndose a besos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche ya había caído en Ciudad Gótica y Harley había sido trasladada a una nueva camilla dentro de una ambulancia de colores amarillos y blancos, que estaba estacionada en el subterráneo del Hospital; en el centro de otras cinco estacionadas para despistar a cualquier intruso. El subterráneo estaba en penumbras y la puerta principal de la ambulancia, por donde entró previamente la camilla de Harley, permanecía abierta y sentado a un lado de ella estaba Joker, los dos solos en la oscuridad.

\- Vendrás por mí? – Le preguntó Harley adormilada ladeando su rostro para rozar el oscuro pantalón de J y él con el dorso de su mano la acarició desde su frente hasta su cuello.

\- Vendré por ti y te llevare a casa bebe…, puedes creerme, no te dejaría si no fuera necesario para atrapar a la serpiente.

\- Me dirás que me amas antes de irte? – Susurró contra la tela.

\- Si supieras lo difícil que es dejarte….estarías segura de lo que siento – Habló con seriedad subiendo y bajando su mirada.

\- Yo quiero escucharlo.

\- Hmm. Por qué me haces esto…?…sabes que me cuesta mucho decirlo.

\- Vamos, son solo unas palabras…- La Reina le ordenó al Rey y él gruñó inclinándose seducido por su suave voz.

-oh, Haría lo que fuera por ti - Acarició con malicia sus rosados cabellos - Y no te culpo por querer escucharlo…- Empuñó su mano con ellos - Te hice mucho daño en el pasado, pero no lo volveré a hacer…. porque – J soltó sus cabellos y se inclinó más hacia ella susurrándole – _porque…te amo_.

-Yo también te amo…

Sus bocas se aproximaron lo suficiente para sentir el descontrolado deseo de besarse. El ambiente era íntimo en la oscuridad, con las escasa luz que los iluminaba y la proximidad de los labios de Harley provocó que J cortara el espacio que los separaba poniendo sus manos en su cuello con un beso que la hizo gemir por la seguridad en sus agresivos movimientos. El tacto de Harley sobre sus clavículas lo incentivaron más a no querer separarse de sus labios, era una sensación de poder, de dominio sobre ella, dejándole en claro que aunque ella lo obligara a decir esas odiosas palabras. Ella era suya.

\- Fue muy difícil?

\- Si lo fue….

\- Puddin…podrías jurar que intentaras decirlo otras veces?

\- Lo juro…lo diré….aunque no quiera decirlo…

\- No mientes? Me gusta cuando dices que estás enamorado de mi.- Sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Joker subió y bajó su mirada.- Harls…jurar mentiras no significa nada…cuando el sentimiento está ahí.

\- Bien...ahora puedes besarme de nuevo? No puedo moverme.

\- Una última vez….estás cansada, tienes que dormir y yo tengo que ir por Doble S.

\- Si

Joker deslizó sus manos por la parte posterior de sus cabellos, la afirmò y la elevó para besarla. Sus beso fue más lento, profundo, dándose el gusto de concentrarse en hacerlo cálido e intenso y el sonido de los suspiros de Harley con cada movimiento de su lengua era embriagador, adictivo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sin comprender porque el sentimiento que los unía era tan fuerte.

\- _Me tienes…._

 _\- Te tengo Puddin…._

J la acomodó nuevamente en la camilla y besó su tatuaje de corazón - mmm ahora duerme…cuidare de ti y volveré para ir a casa...

Con su mano tatuada cerró sus ojos y acto seguido se bajó de la ambulancia afirmándose de la parte de arriba de esta. Su mano derecha lo estaba esperando en la entrada que daba con la escalera al primer piso.

\- Frost, te confió... lo más valioso que tengo - Le lanzò una mirada al Dr. - Lo mismo va para usted Dr.…. morirá con toda su familia si algo le pasa a Harley.

\- Me encargaré que ella este bien - Le respondió Johnny y el Dr. asintió con la cabeza – Te esperaremos con los muchachos y el motor encendido listos para arrancar.

Johnny le tendió una ametralladora M60 y Joker gruñó; no eran la suyas bañadas en oro. –

\- Este no es uno de mis juguetes, Frost.

\- No pude sacarlas, las dejaste con llave, pero estas te servirán y quedan más en la sala de maternidad.

Joker la cogió y la observó girándola frente a sus ojos – Es automática…entonces creo que es tiempo de ir a cazar a la escurridiza serpiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Una vez en el primer piso del Hospital; Joker distinguió el fuerte grito de mando que dio Flag a sus hombres armados.

\- Abran fuego! – Los innumerables disparos resonaron con las balas de ametralladoras cayendo a los pies de sus hombres. El sonido era caótico y la risa del Rey de Gótica se mezcló con los gritos de los oficiales cayendo muertos entre los múltiples sonidos de explosiones, disparos y granadas... Joker dobló por la esquina del pasillo y se topó con un grupo de 15 SWAT, sus labios rojos se curvaron en una macabra sonrisa y se unió a la diversión de sus muchachos con certeros y limpios disparos en las cabezas de los SWAT. La sangre de sus cráneos fue a parar a las blancas paredes del pasillo y Joker siguió caminando por entre los cadáveres y las balas doradas regadas en el piso.

Avanzó un poco más y por uno de los ventanales vislumbro a Deadshot en el estacionamiento, de rodillas y con sus brazos extendidos propinando un sinfín de disparos a otro grupo de SWAT. Acabó con la vida de todos ellos en un parpadeo y más allá estaba Venom Negro disparando con Flag a las próximas patrullas que llegaban. Joker siguió avanzando, aún le faltaban más pasillos para llegar a su destino y quería infringir su propio caos antes que llegara Doble S, su principal objetivo.

Se asomó por otra esquina y ronroneo complacido – Mmmmmrrrrrrrrrr

\- Qué fue eso? – Dijo uno de los 12 SWAT iluminados por la luz de los tubos fluorescentes sobre sus cascos.

\- oh, un poco de diversión – Las rápidas balas de la ametralladora de J atravesaron sus cuerpos mutilándolos en unos breves segundos de placer.

\- Están fingiendo...? Porque…se supone que ustedes tendrían que ser mejor que esto…- Miró a uno de los hombres en el piso con su boca ensangrentada que se movía desesperadamente – Me faltó acabar contigo….- Su ametralladora volvió a sonar y los sesos del SWAT se esparcieron por el resto de los cuerpos.

Joker volvió a girar la ametralladora frente a sus ojos, quedaban la mitad de las municiones y la fiesta debía seguir. Caminó hasta la sala oeste del Hospital y se encontró con el falso Batman en una barrera de contención con sus soldados de pañoletas de calavera, todos disparando. La más cercana a él era Katana, quien frente a sus ojos partió por la mitad a tres oficiales con su espada.

\- Mujer japonesa, haz visto a una serpiente plateada?

Katana le respondió con palabras en japones.

\- Ah, es cierto, aun no aprendes mi idioma.

Ella lo miró entendiendo lo que quiso decir y con un dedo con sangre escribió en la blanca pared "SERPIENTE NO"

\- Bien entiendo…., no lo has visto. Por cierto, sin rencores, eres buena con la espada y la comida. - Katana asintió con la cabeza y J se fue por el pasillo escuchando a otros hombres gritar; seguramente por los letales cortes que la japonesa propinaba en sus cuerpos.

La ametralladora de J se terminó de vaciar con otro grupo menor de 7 oficiales de policía que intentaron entrar por la ventana. Arrojó la ametralladora y desenfundó su arma propinando 10 disparos a otro grupo de 13 SWAT. Era preciso con sus disparos, pero las balas de ellos rozaron su hombro derecho cuando se apegó a la pared y una se incrustó en su bíceps izquierdo. Enfureció poniendo fin a sus vidas.

La sangre empezó a empapar su camisa color vino y Joker entró a una sala frente a él. Se quitó la camisa examinando el agujero de bala en su brazo, no era profundo, pero casi, por pocos centímetros habría arruinado su tatuaje de Batman atravesado con un cuchillo.

– Eso estuvo cerca… -

Se acercó a los aparatos médicos y cogió un bisturí. Se sacó la bala incrustada en su piel sin queja de dolor, lo mismo cuando vertió el alcohol y con su mirada examinó el corte para luego rasgar su camisa y hacer un firme torniquete con ella alrededor de su bíceps. Salió por la puerta con su arma en mano; le quedaban un par de disparos, pero la sala de maternidad estaba a tres pasillos y llegó rápidamente a ella encontrándose con Killer Crock, quien estaba sacando unas granadas.

Joker cogió otra ametralladora – No vas a llevarte una de estas?

\- Tengo mis manos – Le respondió con su ronca voz.

\- Si, tienes esa ventaja…Dime, has visto a alguien con una cicatriz en la cara?

\- No he visto a Doble S.

\- PUTA MIERDA!, NO ENCUENTRO A LA SERPIENTE! – Joker hablo con exasperada rapidez - DÒNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ?!

\- Va a aparecer – Killer Crock dijo entre gruñidos.

\- Tiene que aparecer o no me importara hacer explotar el maldito hospital! – Joker gruñó pateando la puerta de salida y se fue enfurecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese preciso momento, un brillante lamborghini rojo furioso bajaba una colina por una larga acera curvada, dejando la mansión de Salvatore Maroni atrás. Los plateados cabellos del conductor se mecían con el viento y sus ojos verdes miraban las luces de la ciudad de Gótica a sus pies. Los rascacielos sobresalían con las luces de sus ventanas en la oscuridad de la noche cubierta de nubes negras y la velocidad del deportivo auto le permitió llegar en menos de 10 minutos a las calles de la ciudad.

Adentrándose en ellas, el joven de tez clara cogió de su bolsillo su celular y con una mano al volante marcó un número que tenía registrado como Krista. Lo marcó dos veces y no hubo respuesta, intentó una tercera vez y el tono colgado se repitió. Doble S arrojó con violencia su costoso celular por la acera, frunciendo a su vez el ceño – _"Me fallaste Krista…el payaso te atrapo"._ Doble S divisó el Hospital unos pocos kilómetros más a ya y sacó debajo de su suéter negro un colgante con un corazón de rubí. Lo besó empuñándolo con resentimiento _"No te preocupes madre, no daré la vuelta, es tarde para eso y los hombres de Maroni deben estar haciendo su trabajo y yo no pienso fallarte" ;_ pisó a fondo el acelerador haciendo que el auto produjera un estridente sonido y manejo con destreza el lamborghini por entre las llamas de las patrullas incendiadas. Inmediatamente los disparos de ametralladora abollaron toda la carrocería de su auto, más, no se detuvo e irrumpió la entrada principal del Hospital, escuchando el vidrio del parabrisas quebrarse por la lluvia de disparos.

Doble S sonrió con la adrenalina que sentía volviendo a acelerar y el deportivo patino por el ancho pasillo frente a él sirviendo de escudo para el sin fin de disparos que querían detenerlo o matarlo.

Su vehículo no pudo avanzar más, el pasillo en una esquina se hizo angosto y de la guantera sacó un arma y sonrió con media sonrisa altanera al ver el letrero arriba de él. Estaba en el pasillo "Hospitalizados por Cirugía". Se bajó del destruido lamborghini y con pasos sigilosos avanzó por el pasillo mirando a través del vidrio de las puertas. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón amenazaba con salirse por su garganta de lo acelerado que estaba.

Una cabellera rubia en una de las salas llamó su atención haciéndolo precipitarse y sin pensar... Entró propinando tres disparos al cuerpo de ella que estaba cubierto por una sábana celeste. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él, en el segundo que descubrió a la mujer…no era la reina del payaso.

\- Ha Ha Ha Ha... Me acabas de decepcionar…no pensé que fueras tan estúpido y para empeorarlo, arruinaste la joya de tu auto - La imponente voz de Joker sonó – Tienes que admitirlo, eso fue impulsivo!

Doble S miró a la mujer que acababa de matar con manos temblorosas – Me hiciste matar a una mujer inocente, MALDITO PAYASO!

\- No, yo no te obligue a hacerlo, tú… jalaste el gatillo – Joker hizo sus gráciles movimientos – Pero te veo muy afligido por eso…oh, lo tengo…nunca has matado a nadie - Peinó con dos manos su cabello hacia atrás – Pero debí adivinarlo, eres un novato con aires de grandeza y para ser un chico nuevo en la ciudad tienes que aprender a matar.

Doble S lo apuntó con el arma en su mano – Dónde está tu puta?!

-oh, quieres saber dónde está? – Frunció sus labios con arrogancia – a ver, a ver, a ver, a ver…..Harley esta….TOTALMENTE FUERA DE TU ALCANCE! – Gritó arrojando el arma de Doble S al piso con su brazo; quedando sobre él… Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco puñetazos rompieron por completo la comisura de la boca de Doble S. Los anillos de J escurrieron su sangre agitando su mano frente a él, al mismo tiempo que, por la fuerza ejercida en cada duro puñetazo; la sangre en la herida de bala de su bíceps se deslizó por su antebrazo y Doble S masculló entre dientes saboreándola.

\- Te heriste por tu reina payaso y…. Cuál es el propósito de vengarse por la muerte de una persona, si tú mismo matas a otras personas?…es por eso que no he matado a nadie!

\- mmm saliste muy filósofo serpiente… , pero cometiste el grave error de poner la vida de Harley en peligro y tu venganza debió estar dirigida a mí, porque yo seré lo último que veas antes de morir – Otro puñetazo ladeó el rostro de Doble S a la izquierda – Y a diferencia de ti… con la cantidad de personas que he matado podría formar una lista interminable y el nombre de tu adorada mamita, si, tu pobre mamita está escrito ahí, oh…pero ella no sufrió los horrores que planeo hacerte – Su mano izquierda se encargó de asfixiar a la serpiente haciéndolo escupir la sangre en su boca.

\- Igual…te di en tu… debilidad y niégame que no… te dolió…. Krista me lo dijo…. sufriste como un puto condenado y… aunque no estuve presente para verlo….lo disfrute.

Joker lo miró hablando con su locura desatada, aflojando su agarre - Voy a decírtelo de una manera simple, no estás muerto ahora porque te llevare a casa y sin interrupciones disfrutare el lento proceso de matarte y será a mi ritmo…podría pasar horas torturándote o días…no lo sé - Le propinó otro puñetazo con rabia y registró a Doble S.

\- Provocaste una guerra afuera, para venir con una sola arma y sin veneno…Estás loco? hahahahha – Se rió de forma siniestra, por la idiotez de Doble S.

\- Vine sabiendo que moriría por mi madre para cumplir mi venganza...iba a matarla.

\- oh, tu madre otra vez…-

\- Si y solo necesitaba un arma para matar a tu puta reina y al engendro de tu hijo.

\- Qué? - Los ojos de J se abrieron con demencia, al tiempo que con fuerza y de un solo movimiento le arrancó la cadena con el gran rubí con forma de corazón – Trágalo…te lo vas a tragar con cada palabra. – Joker se levantó tomando a Doble S por el cuello e introdujo toda la cadena con el rubí en su boca. Agitó a Doble S y lo empujó con toda su fuerza contra la pared sin apartar su mano de su cuello hasta que la sintió pasar por su garganta viendo dos lágrimas salir de los ojos cerrados de Doble S.

\- oh…si son las lágrimas de la serpiente…quien está sufriendo ahora? y eso no es todo lo que vas a sufrir…Te haré...sufrir…...mucho….lo bastante, bastante duro para que nades en una piscina de agua salada.

Doble S lo mirò con el odio màs insufrible - Tienes razón, me equivoqué…debí haberte matado a ti, en vez de intentar matar a tu puta… le hubiera hecho un favor al mundo, estás loco payaso! LOCO!

\- Hablando de favores…supongo que debo darte las gracias por esto – Joker sacó de su bolsillo la jeringa cargada con el veneno de Doble S y la destapó con sus dientes. – Solo será un pequeño pinchazo y ya. – Enterró con brusquedad la aguja en su yugular y los ojos de Doble S se cerraron desvaneciéndose en sus brazos – Ah, espero no haberte matado, nos espera mucha diversión en casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuará...

 **Fin de cap...déjenme decirles, que estoy hecha un lío con los nombres de los bebés...me gusta la idea de JJ y Lucy, pero son comunes..osea, no son comunes, pero en la mayoría de los fics se repiten esos nombres. Quieren esos? o tienen algunas sugerencias? Yo había estado pensando en Jack, para el bebé y Lucy para la niña...Si tienen otras mejores opciones c** **on gusto las tomare en cuenta en esta decisión que me esta matando de tanto darle vueltas al asunto x.x**

 **DIOS! quizás se queden como JJ y Lucy...no sè...ni yo me entiendo.. bueno...espero sus comentarios. Los adoro y**

 **Me despido con un abrazo y les deseo buen fin de semana a todos. :)**


	23. Encrucijada para Batman

**Hola de nuevo! XD, si otro cap. de día lunes :)**

 **Déjenme decirles que estoy hiper – mega inspirada con las escenas de la versión extendida de los tráiler que han surgido en YouTube y eso me trae como loca! :D y súper feliz**

 **Espero que disfruten el cap. tanto como yo escribiéndolo n.n**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Encrucijada para Batman._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala "Recuperados por Cirugía" del Hospital de Gotica… el tubo fluorescente se encargaba de iluminar la sala que no tenía entrada de aire en sus blancas paredes con una franja azul. Contra la pared, Joker acababa de inyectar el veneno en el cuello de Doble S haciendo que este se desvaneciera en sus brazos cayendo sobre él. - Ah, espero no haberte matado, nos espera mucha diversión en casa – Puso una sonrisa en la comisura de sus rojos labios y se río a continuación con grandes carcajadas.

\- A HA HA HA HA HA HA!

\- Duermes como un ángel! OH! MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – Joker se burló remeciendo salvajemente la cara de Doble S y la puerta azul de espalda a ellos se abrió. Eran dos de sus secuaces, el tipo con el pijama estampado y Panda.

\- Jefe.

\- Muchachos, Llévense al pedazo de mierda! - Joker arrojó el cuerpo de Doble S a Panda-man y este lo agarró por los hombros - y trátenlo con cariño! El idiota es todo mío! HA HA HA HA HA. – Su risa volvió en el macabro delirio de pensar; todo lo que le esperaba a la serpiente en el cuarto únicamente diseñado para causar el peor dolor que una persona pudiera tolerar. Los dos secuaces acataron sus órdenes y salieron arrastrando a Doble S; que adormecido por su propio veneno, no sospechaba cuál sería el destino final que terminaría con su vida.

Joker se dio media vuelta hacia los aparatos médicos y debajo de estos cogió su ametralladora para ir en busca del alcalde, además de seguir compitiendo con los SWAT para ver quien tenía mejor puntería… Salió de la sala y se adentró en otro largo pasillo, su sombra era oscura igual que su mirada que imponía un terrorífico respeto caminando con largos pasos en silencio. Su torso desnudo exhibía su nombre tatuado debajo de las cadenas de oro incrementando más el poder de su presencia.

Herido de bala en su bíceps izquierdo, que estaba apretado con su rasgada camisa color vino y con una sonrisa maniaca; escuchó un conjunto de hombres aproximarse hacia él. No les dio tiempo de disparar cuando su ráfaga de disparos mató a unos cinco SWATS que sin saberlo se toparon con el Rey de Gótica, mientras que los otros 7 SWAT advertidos por ver los cuerpos de sus compañeros caer; valientemente doblaron por la esquina del pasillo comenzando un tiroteo con Joker detrás de una puerta abierta.

Los disparos aflojaron la puerta azul y la ametralladora en las manos de J se asomó hiriendo de muerte a seis SWATS. El séptimo arrojó su ametralladora al suelo, considerando que estaba en presencia del hombre más peligroso y demente que jamás había visto tan de cerca, al igual que su verde cabello.

-A HA HA HA HA HA HA – Joker gritó riendo. -Oh. Mira eso! Eres un desgraciado asustadizo!

El SWAT comenzó a retroceder y Joker le lanzó una mirada que bastó para que se pusiera de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza.

\- Qué mierda tan patética eres! A HA HA HA HA HA – Oh, por DIOS! Yo no te ordene que hicieras eso! - Su burla era fuerte y clara por la actitud que había tomado el SWAT.

– Por qué me dejaste con vida? - Bajó su rostro y manos manteniéndose de rodillas en el piso.

Joker se acercó a él con gracia - Me agrada que te dieras cuenta! - Enseguida cambió su expresión a una de rotundo enfado tomándolo por su pechera y le bajó su negro cubreboca de neopreno – Me dirás inmediatamente quién los mandó al Hospital y no te atrevas a mentirme, Doble S no tiene el poder para hacer que viniera este puto ejército!

La siniestra forma de mirarlo hizo que los ojos del SWAT se desviarán a cualquier otro punto lejos de sus ojos – EMPIEZA HABLAR!

-…Maroni.

Joker lo soltó exclamando con sus elegantes gestos.

\- OH por un DEMONIO! ESE SUCIO BASTARDO NO SE OLVIDA DE MI! -

– Cómo podría... – Cantó moviendo su rostro y luego se inclinó hacia adelante – mmm… Te importa si me quedo con esto? …. La mía está vacía - Recogió la ametralladora a un lado de las rodillas del SWAT y lo apuntó en el centro de su pecho. La sangre del cuerpo del SWAT golpeó la pared al mismo tiempo que salpicaba parte de su sonrisa tatuada en su abdomen bajo.

\- Cada día me sorprendo más de estos imbéciles! A HA HA HA HA HA

Terminó de reír y se fue en dirección al área de pediatría. Luego de descuartizar a unos cuantos SWATS más con los cientos de disparos que descargaron la ametralladora que sostenía con firmeza. Entró en una de las salas y para ese entonces su sangre que descendía por su brazo goteaba por su mano y era mezclada con la otra dispersa en su cuerpo tonificado.

Joker recorrió con la mirada la amplia estancia en donde se encontraba el alcalde amordazado al lado de Venom Negro. El lugar destinado para los menores de edad, tenía varias camillas separadas entre medio por una cortina celeste y las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde agua con dibujos infantiles.

\- La fiesta…cómo sigue V.Q.?

\- Bien jefe, los amigos de la señorita Quinn siguen a cargo de la diversión afuera, los acompaña X y Eyerball. La fiesta terminará pronto. – Le respondió apartándose a un lado del alcalde, quien tenía una mordaza en la boca y estaba amarrado de pies y manos sentado en el piso. El alcalde miró a Joker balbuceando y negando con la cabeza.

\- mmm te ves muy inquieto – Joker desanudó la mordaza y acarició el rostro del alcalde Carbonell.

\- ALEJATE! DEMENTE!

\- Siga hablándome así…. _y aparte de demente,_ _seré cruel -_ Murmuró gutural seguido de una risa siniestra ladeada a la derecha haciendo que el alcalde viera su sonrisa metálica.

\- Quiero a todo su personal cerrándole el paso a Maroni…y Quiero… todas las vías de escape de la ciudad bloqueadas - Joker amenazó a continuación - Si llega a escapar de la ciudad… dese por muerto.

\- Hablas de suspender los vuelos y cerrar las fronteras de la ciudad?

\- ohhhh… – Se irguió mirándolo desde arriba.- Acertó.

\- Por cuantos días?

\- Una semana – Le dijo pensando en que tenía que asegurarse que Harley estuviera bien para ir por el italiano. Sin embargo, Carbonell empezó a negar con la cabeza otra vez.

\- Eso es imposible! Ocasionaría un sin número de protestas! No puedo manejar eso, está fuera de mi alcance!

Joker gruñó y el alcalde lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué cree? PERDÍ LA PACIENCIA! – Él puño de J fue a parar con violencia en el rostro del alcalde, aturdiéndolo y haciendo que su cabeza rebotara contra la pared seguido de dos puñetazos más - Use sus contactos o yo empezare a usar la fuerza! - Jadeó exasperado pegando su frente a la de él.

\- Mi…mi celular…en mi bolsillo. – Le indicó el alcalde conmocionado por la rudeza de los golpes y Joker buscó en el bolsillo interno de su saco entregándole el celular. Al tiempo que Venom negro cortaba las amarradas de sus manos y piernas con una cuchilla. Una vez liberado de las ataduras, el alcalde se contactó con su secretaria.

\- Alicia, encárgate de hacer clausurar el aeropuerto y todas las salidas por tierra por una semana.

\- Se encuentra bi..?

\- SI!, haz lo que te digo!– dijo el alcalde con impaciencia cortando la llamada cuando sintió el cuchillo de Venom negro deslizarse por su cuello palpando su muerte.

-oh, A veces hay que sonar duro para que las mujeres entiendan – Dijo con marcada ironía peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás. – Me entretendría más con usted alcalde, pero Bat debe estar por llegar.

\- Batman está en…?

\- CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! – Joker gritó y luego miró a Venom Negro - Dónde está?

\- En la última camilla jefe, esperando por usted.

\- Fuera y llévatelo contigo – Joker ordenó y Venom negro se llevó a rastras al alcalde que no paraba de gritar que lo soltara, advirtiéndole la importancia de su cargo público como alcalde de la ciudad. Cargo que de nada le servía en ese momento estando a merced del Rey de Gótica. Joker escuchó sus gritos por auxilio y harto de todo el fastidioso bullicio tensó su mandíbula y puso el rostro del alcalde entre sus manos.

\- No pareces entender mis advertencias y ahora…voy a ser cruel. – Joker arrastró por la muñeca al alcalde y puso su mano en el mesón a pocos pasos de él. Venom Negro, sabiendo lo que quería hacer su jefe, le entregó su cuchilla y el alcalde gritó – NO!

Su gritó llegó tarde; la cuchilla en las manos de J cortó de un solo movimiento tres de sus dedos por la mitad. Las rodillas del alcalde se convirtieron en jaleas temerosas estando semi-flexionados por el dolor – Por favor… - Suplicó con un rostro de angustia.

\- Sigue sin entender - Joker lo miró desquiciado con su boca entreabierta y dejó caer con fuerza la filosa hoja de la cuchilla cortando sus dedos una segunda vez y haciendo que el mesón sonora con la sangre cayendo al piso. El alcalde gritó por el dolor, pero con su propia mano cayó su grito al ver los ojos de J que destacaban sus rasgos psicópatas; entendiendo qué callarse lo mantendría con vida. Joker le habló con burlesca sorna sin dejar de sonar molesto.

\- Que esto sea un recordatorio, las órdenes las dicto yo. – Dejó caer la cuchilla y contuvo su sed de asesinato teniendo en mente que si el alcalde moría en el Hospital, lo más seguro era que eso incentivaría más la persecución de los oficiales con la ambulancia y no era exactamente lo que pretendía. J pasó una mano por su cabello - Ya que entendió el mensaje y aprendió a callarse la puta boca… puede acompañar a V.Q al estacionamiento.

Venom Negro lo apuntó por la espalda y los dos hombres abandonaron la sala de pediatría. Joker avanzó por la cerámica gris del piso hasta llegar al fondo de la sala y corrió la cortina celeste, el niño de negros cabellos que lo esperaba se escondió al instante detrás de la camilla apenas lo vio. Había escuchado los desgarradores gritos del alcalde, aparte de reconocer a quien había puesto su vida en peligro el dia anterior.

\- Hey, cómo estás pequeño amigo de las alturas?…no te escondas, tenemos que hablar – Joker le habló suave extendiendo su brazo y sus pulseras de oro tintinearon cuando le indico acercarse.

El niño miró con ojos de terror el cuerpo de J con manchas de sangre, además del torniquete en su brazo y retrocedió a la esquina de la sala sin apartar su mirada de los tatuajes de tinta negra en su piel.

\- oh. No estoy en mis mejores condiciones y en cierto modo entiendo tu actitud. HA HA HA HA HA. – Se rió con carcajadas – ohhh, pero tienes que venir!

-Qué quiere Señor Joker? – Le preguntó temeroso el niño de 11 años que antes había alzado por la azotea.

\- tú ayuda...¡ESO ES LO QUIERO!– Le dijo exagerado y el niño se asustó más con su grito.

\- Qué…qué clase de ayuda quiere?

– Ah…escucha, primero siéntate – Le ordenó y el niño semejante a Robín se sentó en la camilla sin darle la espalda, por el miedo a lo que podía hacerle el villano que había visto muchas veces en el noticiero de la televisión, desde la comodidad de su casa. La situación era muy diferente en ese momento.

\- Verás…seré padre en unos meses más.

\- Su esposa está embarazada?

\- Si….mi reina está embarazada y herida…y tengo que sacarla de aquí, pero mi amigo Bat intentará detenerme.

\- Batman no hace cosas malas Señor Joker, él ayuda a la gente – Abrazó una almohada entre sus piernas.

-TE EQUIVOCAS!, él ayuda a quien le conviene ayudar – Joker habló con disgusto – hace su propia justicia sin importarle las consecuencias que yo podría hacer.

\- Nos va a matar?!... Eso quiere decir? - Los ojos cafés del niño mostraron todo su miedo.

-Lo haré si Batman hace algo estúpido, que es muy común en él….- Frunció sus labios de forma burlesca - No quieres que eso pase, verdad?

\- No, no quiero.

\- Bien, presta atención….necesito que me des una mano con Bat y mantendré vivos a la personas en la azotea.

\- No sé cóm…- Joker lo abofeteó con ira.

-AH! MALDICION! APRENDE A ESCUCHAR! – La mejilla del niño sangró por los cortes que ocasionaron los anillo de Joker y él prosiguió – Tú hiciste esto niño malcriado y no quiero lloriqueos, quiero que captes el plan que te voy a decir.

\- Si…si…hable señor Joker – Sollozó.

\- Grandioso – J sonrió maniaco peinando con una mano su verde cabello – Iremos a ver al murciélago y te hare un pequeño daño para que lo detengas…de eso se trata el plan.

El niño miró la exagerada sonrisa de J y le dijo - Hare lo que me pida, pero no mate a nadie, mi mama está con ellos.

\- OH! Qué rápido aprendes! HA HA HA HA HA – Joker buscó por los artefactos médicos y cogió el bisturí más largo. Se acercó al niño con sus ojos enloquecidos– Vez esto? , atravesará tu pierna, pero no te matará…solo te hará sangrar un poco… y eso será todo.

El niño de 11 años tragó saliva – Ahora?

Joker con su mano libre tomó la cabeza del niño y la azotó con fuerza contra la pared a un lado de la camilla – NO PEQUEÑO IDIOTA! - Luego lo volvió a sentar sacudiéndolo– Será frente a Bat, comprendes?

El niño se tocó la sangre en su cabeza mirándolo con pavor mientras se secaba las lágrimas -… Me va a cortar para que pueda irse con su esposa y Batman no lo persiga?

Joker afirmó los lados de su cabeza con una aterradora sonrisa – Si, así es- Acto seguido sujetó al niño del brazo bajándolo de la camilla bruscamente – Ahora vamos y asustemos a Batsy una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joker salió por el pasillo apurando las cortas piernas del niño pelinegro que trataba de no tropezarse para no molestar más a su agresor. Con su mano libre, el niño fregó sus ojos y su mirada se fue directo a la gran sonrisa tatuada que resaltaba en el antebrazo de J.

\- Señor Joker, está tan loco cómo dice la televisión?

\- Exageran la realidad, solo tuve un mal día… – Joker sonrió por su atrevimiento a preguntar por su estado mental – Aligeremos un poco esto… Cuál es tu nombre? – Le preguntó doblando hacia la izquierda.

\- Michael… Michael Akerman.

\- Bien Maiky, ya que sabes que seré padre muy pronto…dime, que preferías antes de crecer. Los muñecos de acción o los autos de carreras? Hm?

\- Los autos de carrera. – Le respondió recordando el vehículo del villano más famoso de Gótica.

\- Buena elección….Mmmm. Qué me dices del color?

\- El azul era mi favorito. -

\- HAhaaaaaa el de mi hijo será morado – Michael no vio los ojos de locura de Joker, pero si se extrañó con su sonido de excitación.

\- Señor Joker… Por qué me lleva a mí y no al alcalde? - Le preguntó temeroso mientras miraba las mesas con forma redonda de la cafetería del hospital.

\- oh, Bat le da más importancia a tu vida.

\- Por qué lo haría? El alcalde tiene más dinero.

\- Creo que es porque….te faltan cosas por vivir….Por ejemplo, aprender a jugar con una de estas – Sin detener sus rápidos pasos, con su mano libre le mostró su arma, sacándola de la pretina de su pantalón.

\- WO, no tengo que preguntar si es de verdad, eso ya lo sé.

\- Maiky, tienes que tener la tuya, se hace necesaria en el mundo en que vivimos – La volvió acomodar entre su piel y la tela del pantalón, dejando a la vida la empuñadura de su arma que era de color blanco con morado con el bufón en el centro y enseguida, su vista se fue directo al Batmovil que se veía estacionado a través del ventanal.

\- Bien Maiky, te regalare uno de mis juguetes si le añades el drama cuando te corte –Le indico alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por sobre el escandaloso ruido producido por la guerra que seguía afuera.

\- Dolerá mucho de todas formas, no creo que tenga que fingir – Le dijo mirando el auto destruido de Doble S a tres pasillos por delante de ellos – Cielos! Arruinaron ese lambo.

\- OH! La puta serpiente lo hizo…Cómo sabes que es un lambo, pequeño Mickey?

\- Juego el GTA V con mis primos los días domingos. – Apenas pudo terminar de hablar, porque Joker tapó su boca al ver a Batman que saltó por encima del vehículo de Doble S posicionándose sobre el destruido capó que cubría el motor del lamborghini.

\- OH Bat ya estaba aburrido sin ti… - Ronroneo animal enseñándole a Michael bajo su brazo y ahora este poseía la sonrisa burlona de su antebrazo cubriendo la mitad de su cara. – Reconoces a mi amigo de las alturas? Estuvo apunto de aprender a volar – Joker exageró con una sonrisa y su otro mano.

\- Joker, no estás cumpliendo tu palabra. Entrégame al niño – Batman se bajó del capó.

-QUE TE JODAN! - Gritó dándole un puñetazo al pequeño Michael en el ojo y tapó su boca con su mano que se humedeció por sus lágrimas. Batman se precipitó y avanzó, pero Joker lo detuvo – Mueve un maldito musculo Bat y Maiky reemplazara su dentadura como yo.

\- Ya me canse de esperar y ser paciente, me estas obligando a llevarte de regreso a Arkham – Batman gruñó ronco manteniéndose inmóvil.

\- A HA HA HA HA HA – Joker se regocijo con fuertes carcajadas - oh, por DIOS. El mismo discurso! Sinceramente estas sonando muy repetitivo. – Le dijo con sus verdes cabellos ladeados a la derecha por el movimiento de su rostro burlándose.

\- El niño… Joker, entrégamelo o no te quedaran dientes que arreglar – Le dijo serio y frio.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡ VETE A LA MIERDA! – Joker sacó el bisturí de su bolsillo y lo clavó profundo en el centro de la pierna de Michael, este cerró sus ojos gritando de dolor sin dejar de llorar.

\- Por qué haces esto?! – Batman apretó su prominente mandíbula.

\- Lo cierto es que… yo no pedí... INTERRUPCIONES EN LA RECUPERACIÓN DE HARLEY! - Joker tomo aire ahogado en su propia ira - …Maiky ahora comparte el mismo problema de Harls...Morir desangrado - Joker apartó el bisturí y la sangre comenzó a fluir - Arteria femoral Bat y el pequeño Maiky tiene 2.5 litros de sangre…Calcula – Le dijo entre furioso y burlón con su vista fija en sus ojos. – Doctores…quinto piso, pasillo a la izquierda. – Le arrojó al niño, quien se abrazó a Batman afirmándose de su capa negra.

\- Lléveme con mi mamá, por favor, se lo suplico. – Lloró desconsolado con la contusión en su ojo.

\- Tú ganas – Gruñó Batman cargando al niño sobre su hombro. - Llevaré al niño con el médico, pero volveré para encerrarte.

\- Batsy, Batsy…no te veo ir de prisa – Batman se giró avanzando con el niño por el pasillo y Joker después de verlo alejarse hacia el ascensor escuchó a Michael pedir llorando "llévame a casa…quiero ir a casa"

Gruñó y acto seguido después de meditarlo unos milisegundos; silbó con dos dedos.

La cabeza de Maiky se asomó por el hombro de Batman secándose las lágrimas y Batman también se volvió hacia Joker escuchando.

\- Dirección Maiky muchacho.

\- Lowell 1600 con…con River Point 1411. – Le dijo con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Joker le mostró la sonrisa tatuada en su mano cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro, luego la bajó mostrando su propia dentadura en plata abriendo su boca y le guiño el ojo con una mueca de broma. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Batman y se llevó rápidamente al niño al ascensor. Una vez adentro le dijo molesto con su voz en exceso de ronca.

\- No debiste decirle tu dirección…mandará a alguien a matarte…tienes que cambiarte de casa, Me oyes?!

El niño no lo escuchó;tenía otro pensamiento en su cabeza _"…Él me enviara uno de sus juguetes…"_ y apoyó su cabeza desmayado sintiendo el alivio de los protectores brazos de Batman que estaban completamente empapados por su sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joker se retiró sacando su arma de la pretina de su pantalón apuntando hacia arriba y bajó las escaleras a un costado del ascensor. Se apoyó contra la pared al oír a alguien subiendo y la punta de su arma se enterró en la sien de una persona.

-Tranquilo – Boomerang levantó las manos y Joker lo empujo con fuerza a un lado para seguir bajando – QUITATE!

\- Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien…- le dijo con ironía desde arriba - Le avisare al resto del equipo que ya nos vamos.

Joker dio con el último escalón, no había a quien disparar, los cuerpos de los oficiales y los SWAT estaban muertos tendidos por el piso, al igual que las armas de cada uno de ellos. Killer Crock, Katana y sus hombres lo estaban esperando de pie en las furgonetas negras e inmediatamente por la otra escalera a la derecha; bajaron Deadshot, Flag y Boomerang con otro grupo de hombres de J. Todos avanzaron a las furgonetas y prosiguieron a subirse en ellas en el instante en que Joker se subió a la ambulancia de Harley.

Dentro de esta, estaba el alcalde en un rincón, Venom negro apuntándole y el Dr. Howard sentado a un lado de la camilla de Harley. J no miró a ninguno de ellos, fue directo donde Harley acariciando su rostro, sin importarle nada.

\- Ah, papi volvió por ti bebe y ahora nos vamos a ir a casa – J sujetó su rostro dormido con un rápido beso y enseguida gritó – ARRANCA FROST!

Johnny arrancó la camioneta con Ivy como copiloto y el Dr. Howard le dijo - Estás sangrando, estás herido de bala, tengo que…

Joker se rió con carcajadas – A HA HA HA HA HA oh Sangre! ¿Qué le importa?! - Le lanzó una mirada apuntándole con su arma - NI SE LE OCURRA TOCARME! .

Harley tocó con su mano la parte posterior de la espalda baja de J – mm, Harley lo sigue salvando Dr., no se arriesgue más – La bala sono rozando el brazo de Dr., e Ivy se sobresaltó con el disparo.

\- Qué miras?... Voltéate! – J bajó el arma y se inclinó a Harley – oh bebé, papi no quería despertarte…pero ya sabes, el Dr. sigue probando mi paciencia. –Le dio un delicado beso en los labios y la miró percatandose que ella no había abierto sus ojos.

\- Qué le pasa a Harley?

\- Ella está sedada bajo el efecto de la anestesia…fue un impulso nada más, está completamente dormida – Se apresuró a contestar, aliviado de que los impulsos eléctricos del cerebro de Harley le hayan salvado la vida y se prometió a sí mismo pensar rigurosamente cada palabra para no hacer estallar la bomba de tiempo que era J. No importaba que, no quería morir por decir algo estúpido que le costara la vida.

Joker besó la frente de Harley rozando con sus labios su piel y el alcalde lo miró sorprendido. Jamás pensó que ese demente psicópata pudiera mostrarse así de afectuoso, pero apartó su imprudente mirada. No iba a elevar más el temperamento del comodín, que era tan inestable e impredecible como una montaña rusa pudiendo disparar bajo ningún juicio o criterio. Sin embargo el alcalde no sabía que Joker si tenía una persona a la que nunca podría disparar y esa era su arlequín. Qué el necesitaba de su reina para poder reinar, de sus travesuras de niña desenfrenada, de su alma loca por siempre querer llamar su atención, de las perversiones que podía hacerle en la cama. De su risa enloquecida; orquesta principal de sus juegos con Batsy…que él necesitaba de sus citas de euforia y excitación con la muerte de un pobre diablo como platillo principal por haberse atrevido a poner sus ojos en su reina.

Citas de balas, persecuciones, sangre y amor…

Oh, Harley era quien lo alentaba y le secaba el sudor después de dejar los cadáveres y las huellas de su lamborghini estampadas en el asfalto de la ciudad….la única que podía tocar y besar sus heridas de cada encuentro con Bat y la única que podía divertirse con él viendo las expresiones de quien torturaba utilizando su colección de cuchillas. Ella era preciosa y risueña…pero tan peligrosa como él. Aunque el alcalde sabía eso, había visto a esa chica seguirle el ritmo al rey, rompiendo cráneos con su bate, utilizando sus piernas con acrobáticos y mortales movimientos en algún afortunado que podía palpar su blanca piel, para después morir escuchando su aguda risa. Harley era ama y dueña de las calles de Gótica tanto como el Rey, por eso…se había ganado las caricias del hombre que disfrutaba provocando caos y dolor.

Las alegres risas de la Reina estaban apagadas en esta nueva persecución, era indiferente al caos que ocurría en las avenidas y calles con las patrullas de policía persiguiendo a las dos ambulancias que tomaban ventaja sobre ellos. Los árboles, los locales comerciales y restaurantes quedaban atrás con la sinfonía que producían las sirenas con el ruido de las llantas y los altoparlantes que exigían que se detuvieran. Desde arriba, era un cuadro surrealista de luces de colores, amarillas, plateadas, rojas y azules con el negro como color de base pintando los edificios y calles en la oscuridad de la noche. Los edificios uno al lado de otro con las luces de las ventanas daban la impresión de destacar más la persecución y el Batmovil sobresalía en el asombro de la gente por su llamativa carrocería.

Las dos ambulancias se fueron por diferentes rutas y las furgonetas también se separaron. Bajo esa circunstancia Batman tuvo que tomar una rápida decisión y girò el manubrio para perseguir asiduo la ambulancia en la que él creía que se encontraba su archienemigo. Estaba equivocado y se adentró por la calles con otras patrullas en la errónea persecución de la ambulancia "B", mientras que en el otro extremo de la ciudad…

Una nueva balacera cubría el sonido de las sirenas, los disparos de ametralladora iban y venían en manos de K, el hombre con traje de anatomía humana y el falso Batman. Cinco patrullas más aparecieron para perseguirlos y el puente de Gótica se asomaba a lo lejos. La circunstancia hizo que Frost pisara el acelerador y por el lado del copiloto, Ivy corrió su asiento para atrás para que Flag se asomara por el vidrio de la furgoneta negra a un costado de ellos.

\- JHONNY! Estos idiotas no dejarán de aparecer! Tienes que hacer que J suelte al alcalde en el inicio del puente! – Gritó para hacerse oír y Deadshot también grito.

\- Cuando el alcalde caiga, yo pondré la luz roja sobre su pecho el tiempo suficiente para que se detengan! Los idiotas no dejaran morir al alcalde! -

\- Lo tengo – Frost apretó el volante al ver por el retrovisor el Batmovil; Batman se había dado cuenta de su estrategia y venía a toda velocidad detrás de las patrullas. - Batman se está acercando!

\- Las mismas patrullan lo detendrán !– Volvió Flag a gritar – Le cerraràn la entrada al puente con tal de salvar al alcalde!

\- Aceleren y lograremos llegar a tiempo! - Johnny se mantuvo firme acelerando y le comunicó a su jefe.

\- Jefe.

\- Ya oí, Frost – Joker gruñó largo – Bat no se da por vencido…vamos a atraparlo igual que hice con la serpiente.- Ronroneó y sujetó al alcalde por la camisa llevándolo a la entrada de la ambulancia. Su mano derecha preservó la velocidad esquivando al resto de vehículos que se interponían en su camino, dejándolos atrás para que estos mismos retrasaran a las patrullas y a Batman. La distancia se acortó entre ellos y la figura del puente; no había ventanas en el interior de la ambulancia y Johnny le indicó a su jefe.

\- Ahora jefe!

Joker gruñó afirmándose de la parte de arriba de la ambulancia y abrió la puerta viendo al fin todas las patrullas que lo perseguían y al Batmóvil que ya estaba a un costado de ellas. Deadshot sacó la mitad de su torso por la ventana y le dio una mirada a J asintiendo con la cabeza.

–oh, alcalde es el momento de brillar – Joker le dio una patada al alcalde y este cayó dándose varias vueltas en la acera con el punto rojo todo el tiempo en su cuerpo. Las patrullas frenaron en seco cuando el alcalde se puso de pie y Batman, tal como había previsto Flag, quedó atrapado por ellas. Los oficiales no iban a permitir que pusiera la vida del alcalde en peligro y un disparo de Deadshot al lado de su cabeza, les advirtió que no dudaría en insertar una bala en el centro de su cráneo.

Venom negro se acercó y le entregó una ametralladora a su jefe y ambos empezaron a propinar disparos a las patrullas matando unos cuantos oficiales consigo.

Flag y Johnny condujeron haciendo acelerar el motor y el aire entró en la ambulancia remeciendo los aparatos y botando algunos objetos, como extintores, linternas y cajas de medicamentos. El Dr. Howard afirmó la camilla de Harley junto con Ivy hasta que estuvieron lejos del alcance de los oficiales. Entonces Joker cerró la puerta calculando que los oficiales los dejarían de perseguir bajo las órdenes de Gordon y miró a Harley que parecía seguir sin enterarse de nada con su rostro durmiendo a la derecha

\- … _Te tengo a salvo –_ Murmuró con un pequeño gruñido y volvió a ella deslizando su mano por el contorno de su silueta para terminar en su mejilla y rozar sus labios. Acarició sus hombros con suaves apretones de sus dedos estimulando los sentidos de Harley en su sueño y la conciencia de Harleen mezclada con la voz de Harley murmuraron.

\- _No me puedo ir…Puddin necesita de mi –_ Ella negó estirando su cuello hacia arriba – _Tengo que quedarme papa…tengo mi familia_

\- _SH SH SH –_ J deslizó su mano por su cuello expuesto y el comienzo de su mandíbula. _"Oh, ya es suficiente compartir a Harley contigo, ahora quieres quitármela" ._ Miró al Dr. Howard que mantenía su vista en las ruedas de la camilla.

\- _¿Ahi, alguna forma de despertarla, Dr.?_ -

 _-_ No…, no creo que pueda despertar al menos hasta dentro de media hora – El Dr. no pudo evitar desear que ella despertara para cuando llegaran a la casa del villano. Quizás con un poco de suerte y viviría para regresar con su familia.

Joker gruñó, no le agradaba la idea que el padre de Harley se manifestara en su sueño, pero para su alivio ella estaba bien y en veinte minutos más estarían en casa; con sus molestos amigos, Doble S y Deadshot, que le debía una explicación…Ajustó más el torniquete en su brazo, acompañando a su reina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Continuará…._

 **Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado el cap y como digo siempre, agradezco su interés en leerlo y sus opiniones. n.n**

 **Son lo mejor! También les agradezco el me hayan dado ideas para los nombres de los bebés, en pocos caps mas, tendremos el esperado nacimiento de esos encantadores mellizos.**

 **:) Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!**


	24. Celos y control del Rey de Gotica

**Nuevo cap! Este es un mega cap, extra largo! Pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero naa…mejor asì XD.. Además de estar muy inspirado en las escenas de la versión extendidas, tanto las que quedaron en la película, como en el detrás de escenas. :)**

 **Buena lectura!**

 **-** Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Celos y Control del Rey de Gotica._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una ambulancia y dos negras furgonetas se alejaban cada vez más de la ciudad, el puente de Gotica había quedado atrás y ahora los tres vehículos se conducían en dirección a la salida de la ciudad por el principio de una larga carretera. Las luces de los faroles de la autopista iluminaban el asfalto desde arriba, desde lo que parecía ser un techado, mientras que a los lados se veían unos cuantos edificios de la ciudad. El fuerte sonido producido por la bocina de un camión Western hizo que la mirada del Rey de Gotica se dirigiría al parabrisas entre medio de Johnny y la Hiedra. Entonces lo vio, ese enorme camión y un segundo fuerte bocinazo lo hicieron percatarse de su alrededor; se encontraban en el lugar exacto en donde Harleen lo había cazado…y casi podía ver su motocicleta ladeada frente a él y oír el ruido del disparo de su arma dirigido al hombre con sobrepeso en manos de quien se convertiría en su reina. Lo siguiente que escuchó en su mente fueron sus palabras que rompieron el corazón de la rubia.

" _Go… Away_ / _Vete…de aquí"_

Y lo vio en sus ojos azules, el coraje y la frustración...con una tristeza innegable en sus ojos que lagrimeaban, después de que, prácticamente le rogara poder quedarse a su lado y él se burlara de la sola idea que poder sentir amor. No, él era alguien que no podía sentir amor, el despreciaba el amor, lo aborrecía, se reía de los sentimientos humanos. Pero la mirada cristalizada de su Dra. con esa mezcla de pena y determinación le advirtieron que no se iría a ninguna parte. Gruñó para después soltar unas carcajadas…pondría a prueba el amor que juraba su Dra.…una última broma en los ácidos que cambiaron el curso de su vida. La engañaría haciéndole creer que estaba dándole una oportunidad; cuando en realidad estaba completamente seguro que la haría cometer suicidio por él, indicándoselo de una manera sutil…sería suficiente para verla quitarse la vida por su propia voluntad, por su atrevimiento a querer amarlo.

Fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ella se lanzó al abismo sin dudarlo….y otro gruñido la hizo ir por ella, no por amor, eso nunca…por el hecho de pensar que esa mujer tenía algo especial y un fuego en su pecho le gritó que la necesitaba, con vida y con él. No tenía explicación, pero cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos y se sintió el dueño de su vida con un beso, las carcajadas salieron una tras otra…tenía un nuevo juguete; una hermosa muñeca a la cual romper y divertirse con ella hasta que se aburriera de su vida y la matará, como todo lo que tocaban sus manos.

Con el paso de los días, meses y años intentó romperla muchas veces a medida que el cálido sentimiento sin nombre crecía atormentándolo porque la broma que empezó se volteó en su contra, pues nunca pudo matarla y lo especial que había visto en ella no fue otra cosa más que fortaleza, su estúpida arlequín tenía la fuerza suficiente para aguantar la violencia encarnada que era él. Siempre se ponía de pie, levantándose y amándolo ciegamente con la misma intensidad que antes de cada paliza con el único fin de que "… _S_ e _fuera lejos..."_ o terminaría por matarla junto con ese despreciable sentimiento.

" _Todo se jodio…nunca te fuiste y tú…terminaste burlándote de mí sin saberlo...Un secreto?...tengo buena memoria…¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? …oh… ¿Mi corazón te asusta y una pistola te es indiferente? ….SI! …si si si…porque tú maldito corazón que ahora amo como un idiota!…tenía la capacidad de hacer cambiar Mi plan…y en el fondo…LO SABIA! …sabía que te escabullirías y entrarías en mí como una maldita molestia y nunca podría sacarte, Nunca! Grrr….y mi voluntad se fue a la mierda! , te deje entrar…HA HA…..¿ Cuál es el nuevo plan? QUE TE QUEDES! y… me ames como una loca…porque ya acepte…que puedo Amaaaar… "_

\- VAMOS! DESPIERTA! – Las palabras de sus pensamientos salieron involuntariamente por sus cuerdas vocales. Seguido de unas carcajadas al ver al Dr. Howard e Ivy sobresaltarse; en cambio por otro lado Venom Negro y Johnny permanecieron quietos. Estaban acostumbrados a los arranques de locura de su jefe - HA HA HA HA - A continuación de su risa, golpeó con vehemencia el asiento.

\- ME - ESTAS - DESESPERANDO - PORQUE - NO - DESPIERTAS - HARLS! Grrrr….- Gruñó tomando su mano para pasarla por su cara y la volvió a acomodar – Te gusta abrumarme… bien, esperare – Le dijo tocando el centro de sus senos con un dedo, acusandola de cometer el peor de los delitos y se mantuvo mirándola como si la juzgara por hacerlo esperar.

Para dar término a la espera de su jefe, Johnny se adentró en otra ruta dando varias curvas con la ambulancia hasta llegar a la reja que bordeaba la mansión. Con grandes árboles escondiendo la entrada, Johnny se bajó y con su llave abrió los candados de la reja.

Una vez adentro, los vehículos se estacionaron al lado de la piscina y del lamborghini, fiel al estilo de su dueño y tanto el escuadrón como los hombres de Joker empezaron a bajarse, al igual que Johnny e Ivy. Venom negro prosiguió junto con Johnny a bajar la camilla de Harley y el Dr. la examinó.

\- Ella está bien, resistió todo el camino como una campeona.

\- Oh…sin adularla Dr.….Ahí algo más que tenga que saber? – Joker se acercó a él con un ronroneo y el Dr. dio un paso hacia atrás dando con Flag, Deadshot y Boomerang.

\- Bueno…no, solo mantener los cuidados correspondientes para su herida y su embarazo. Dudo que ella presente otra complicación ahora que está en casa – El Dr. dijo con sus manos levemente elevadas y Joker sujetó su rostro.

\- Perfecto, eso quiere decir Dr.….que ya no lo necesito, UM! – Con un exageradamente brusco movimiento de sus manos quebró el cuello del Dr. Howard. Deadshot, Boomerang y Flag se miraron entre ellos por la fuerza de la torcedura. Además de poder asegurar que el Dr. no se merecía ese destino.

Joker peino sus cabellos hacías atrás moviendo su rostro con ironía y cantó burlesco - Así terminan todos los que me fastidian.

\- HA HA HA

\- Puddin? – Las risas de J se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de Harley que se despertó al escuchar las fuertes carcajadas que provenían únicamente de la persona que amaba.

Joker pateó vigorosamente el cuerpo del Dr. dos veces para empujarlo debajo de la ambulancia y el escuadrón volvió a mirarse, pero no se movieron de sus lugares para acercarse a Harley; ella ya estaba junto a su Puddin. Joker, con una sonrisa de drogadicto y con un sonido que podría describirse como alivio y placer la saludó – Ah…bebe…tú me tenías esperando… y… ya estaba _enloqueciendo_ – Imitó la palabra con sus manos y Harley le sonrió haciendo que él se inclinara más a ella - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, hace frío y… ya anocheció? Que rápido - Plantó un beso en sus labios.

-oh, sí, todo pasó muy rápido – Le respondió mirándola desde arriba con sus cabellos ladeados y fue deslizando sus manos debajo de ella para cargarla – Vamos a entrar a casa ok?, avísale a papi si tu duele.

\- Si, y el Dr.? Quiero despedirme de él – Le dijo dejándose cargar estilo novia por los brazos de J.

\- Tenía que atender unos pacientes bebe y lo dejamos en el camino.

\- A esta hora? Mm, debe atender a tiempo completo – Se respondió a si misma afirmándose del hombro de J.

\- Dolor?

\- No – Apegó su cabeza en su pecho y él la levantó completamente - Dejarás que mi amigos entren a casa? Nunca tengo visitas.

\- Solo por un momento para que puedas despedirte y otra vez… no me dejas opción – Joker se mostró molesto y luego se giró con ella en brazos. La mirada de Harley se fue directo a Deadshot que estaba paralizado al verla tan cómoda en los brazos del hombre que le acababa de mentir descaradamente. – Pueden entrar chicos!, solo esperen un minuto a que mi Puddin me deje en cama.

\- Ya la escucharon, pueden pasar - Les dijo moviendo su rostro dejando entre ver su frustración y entró junto con todos, menos Johnny y sus hombres que estaban con Doble S en una de las furgoneta. Harley le susurró con una mano en su cuello.

\- _Puddin, esta también es mi casa, cierto?...ya sabes llegue aquí cuando ya estaba…_

 _\- Vives en otro lado?, que yo sepa no y…bebe, no enojes a papi, ha sido un día muy largo para preguntas estúpidas._

Harley le sonrió corroborando su respuesta y exclamó feliz elevando un brazo para sus amigos _–_ Bienvenidos a mi casa muchachos! , Qué les parece?

\- Es una linda casa, Harley - Alagó Flag y Boomerang continuo.

\- Esto no es una casa, es una mansión.

Joker dijo entre gruñidos sarcásticos – Si, si, si una casa grande, esperen aquí.

Subió las escaleras con una Harley que se sentía como una niña mimada, porque Joker la cargaba estilo novia delante de sus amigos y les haya permitido la entrada a su hogar, eso la hacía sentir una confianza tan grande del amor de su Puddin. Eso claramente no era un comportamiento común en él y depositó un beso en su pecho ensimismada en su propia fantasía.

El cuerpo de Harley se incorporó en la cama inclinándose en el respaldo de las dos corridas de almohadas y Joker le dio la espalda buscando una frazada con que taparla en el armario.

\- Estas sangrando Puddin – Se fijó en el torniquete en su bíceps – tienes que cerrar eso o no dejara de sangrar, eh.

\- Te vi sangrar mucho más que esto y no tengo tiempo para eso…tengo que darle la bienvenida a la serpiente y tú… querida…despídete de tus amigos para que yo pueda divertirme con él - La abrigó cubriendo todo su cuerpo con una frazada.

\- Bien, pero después tienes que dejarme ver esa herida, se ve seria y no considero justo que te diviertas tú solo con él….yo también quiero darle su merecido, por su culpa estaré atrapada en esta cama papi – Hizo puchero y rasguñó con sus uñas su antebrazo – Tienes que incluirme Puddin.

J peino su verde cabello ladeando su rostro y enarcó su expresión con asentimiento – Ohm cariño, tienes razón, pensaré en una idea, pero después que despidas a tus amigos.

Harley se rio – Sí, ya entendí esa parte. Muack – Volvió a plantar un fresco beso y antes de poder separarse, J la hundió en la almohada con un gruñido besándola con intensidad a un ritmo frenético y ella abrazó su espalda baja jugueteando con sus uñas en su piel. J dejó de hacer presión con su lengua y sin perder el contacto con sus labios le ordenó.

\- Rápido… quiero que se larguen rápido, entendido?

\- Si, pero porque los odias tanto? – Frotó sus manos en su espalda.

\- oh, lo sabes bebe, no me gusta compartir – Mordió con fuerza su labio pensando en que quería sacar rápido a Deadshot de su casa y ahogó el grito de Harley con su boca haciéndole el amor en un beso.

\- Me estás dando un beso porno Puddin! – Exclamó con el calor de su aliento – Y…mataste al Dr.….porque estabas _muy muy aburrido_ de su palabrería barata, ahora nos quedamos sin seguro médico!

\- HA HA HA HA HA – Joker carcajeo por su ocurrencia y ella lo acompañó riendo risueña por su humor negro.

\- Hey, mis amigos están abajo, no puedo hacerlos esperar – Se excusó graciosa y Joker gruñó de forma gutural con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera –Tienes veinte minutos, voy por Doble S.

Se apartó de ella y Harley sujetó su brazo – Pero no lo lastimes mucho ok? Guarda un poco de diversión para mí…quiero ver su cara de dolor. – gruño enfurecida.

\- Podría traerte su cabeza…pero…no, no es lo mismo – Le dijo pensativo - Después veremos eso, lo saludaré de tu parte.

HA HA HA HA HA HA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el primer piso, Ivy cargaba los regalos del Escuadrón y la cartera de su amiga caminando junto con Johnny. Ambos habían entrado a la casa de su jefe hace unos instantes, después de que su pareja les indicará a los hombres de J que se deshicieran del cuerpo del Dr. Howard y la ambulancia.

\- Dónde dejo esto, galán?

\- Por ahí, en la mesa de la cocina y te agradecería si además le dieras de comer a F.

\- Johnny, aparte de tener debilidad por los niños, también te gustan los animales? – Inquirió coqueta.

\- No, pero si algo le sucede a ese gato, Harley es capaz de matarme – Johnny le comentó con un tono serio y la Hiedra se riò.

-Relájate, pondré su comida en la mesa por si no lo encuentro, este lugar es enorme y quizás donde andará escondido ese gatito…escapando del mal genio de tu jefe, seguro.

\- En eso no te equivocas, J detesta ese gato…si no fuera por Harley, no seguiría vivo en esta casa.

\- Dime algo que no sepa…aun no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de no enseñarle su foto.

\- Sabes en el problema que te meterías si hicieras eso? Es mejor así – Johnny prendió las luces de la cocina y besó a la pelirroja, afirmando su cintura.

– Te espero en el living.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Escuadrón descansaba de toda la acción vivida esos días disfrutando de la comodidad de los sillones perlados con elegantes cojines negros y conversaban entre ellos, dándose un respiro de lo que había sido el enfrentamiento con las autoridades policiacas. Las cortinas blancas que llegaban hasta el piso estaban corridas para dejar ver la piscina a través del ventanal que los separaba del exterior y la luz de las estrellas y la luna se mimetizan con el candelabro de cristal sobre ellos.

Entre medio de los dos sofás, se extendía una alfombra púrpura y sobre esta, la mesa céntrica de cristal negro resplandecía gloriosa con una botella de champagne de valor incalculable, dos copas con detalles dorados y velas fucsias le daban un toque romántico al ambiente. Que además, era calefaccionado por la chimenea Led, con el virtual fuego naranjo encerrado en el marco negro de la pantalla.

Cada cierto tiempo los ojos de Boomerang se desviaban al gran cuadro colgado arriba de la chimenea virtual. Dos naipes detrás del vidrio, uno con un comodín y otro era la reina de corazones, nombraban a los dueños de casa.

\- Creen que se moleste si bebo algo? – Preguntó Boomerang mirando el excéntrico bar negro en la esquina del living que tenía sus propias luces rosadas y azules para hacer destacar las botellas de distintos licores.

\- No lo sé…, lo correcto sería preguntarle primero – Le respondió Flag – Además, no debe tardar en bajar y ya te diste cuenta que no es un tipo amigable.

\- Sí, claro, pero se ve que tiene dinero para comprar cada maldita botella de la ciudad…una menos no es nada.

\- Ya oíste a Flag, podrá tener todo el dinero, pero nosotros no somos sus amigos, somos los amigos de Harley, si? Y si quieres algo de beber, ve y toma agua. – Deadshot le dijo a su compañero sin sonar molesto y se levantó para mirar los árboles que se mecían con el viento detrás del ventanal.

\- Si, no es lo más conveniente hacer enojar al dueño de casa, esperaremos a que él baje. – Dijo Flag, quién era la voz de mando.

\- Oh…. Relájense y beban un trago…no soy un mal anfitrión Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha – Carcajeo riéndose con un movimiento de su mano al compás de su risa.

\- Por qué el cambio tan repentino? – Boomerang preguntó sin sospechas.

\- No me molesta dar de beber a los invitados y tengo que decir… que estuve escéptico al principio, pero todos formaron parte para sacar a Harley del Hospital.

\- Eso...es una especie de gracias? – Dijo Deadshot haciendo una mueca desde el ventanal.

\- HA! ¿Gracias? Yo no doy las gracias – Joker se burló con sus rojos labios - Lo que si les digo, es que fueron de utilidad, Si no fuera por eso no los hubiera dejado entrar – Recalcó irónico con sus manos.

\- Ahuyentando a los amigos de Harley, J? - Preguntó Ivy.

Joker puso una mano en su sien con un ligero gruñido y una mirada de disgusto – Oh, Hiedra, todo lo contrario, les estoy dando la _Bienvenida -_ Un ronroneo se distinguió en la última palabra - oh y les ofrecía un trago hasta que tú…llegaste. Quieres de beber? Estaba por ir en busca de una de mis mejores reservas para esta ocaciòn.

\- No, gracias, subiremos a ver a Harley – Deadshot se adelantó a la contestación de Ivy.

\- Estás menospreciando mi invitación? – Joker se empezó a acercar a Deadshot y Flag intervino.

\- No es eso J … se hace tarde para irnos y no pretendemos quedarnos a dormir y sé que tú tampoco quieres eso.

\- Oh, no; tienen que irse – Joker miró hacia el techo - Suban y despídanse.

El escuadrón comenzó a caminar a la salida y Joker puso un brazo frente a Deadshot - Sin tocar lo que me pertenece y voy a estar esperándote, tenemos una conversación pendiente…eso, si no te animas a escapar con tus amiguitos – Le dio unas palmadas en la cara y Deadshot apartó su mano con prepotencia.

\- Quieres hablar conmigo? Lo haremos ahora.

\- No, tengo un asunto pendiente esperándome y Harley se molestará mucho si no ve a su amigo con vida – Ronroneo amenazador – Así que ve y despídete….porque no la volverás a ver.

\- Si insinúas que vas a matarme, no lo lograras con ese brazo – Miró el torniquete en su bíceps y lo apuntó con su dedo – y no digas nada, nos vemos al rato – Hizo contacto visual con su mano, caminando para subir las escaleras y escuchó las carcajadas de J. No le infundían miedo en lo más mínimo, pese a saber que tenía que darle las explicaciones de su comportamiento y haberlo visto acabar con la vida del Dr. Howard sin ningún esfuerzo. No obstante, estaba tranquilo por sus propias habilidades y podía afirmar que siempre que le importara a Harley, él no lo mataría…la Reina tenía ese poder en el Rey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deadshot entró al espacioso cuarto mirando el lujo que sobresalía por doquier y no se sorprendió al ver que los colores negros, grises y dorados predominaban en la habitación de estilo moderno y contemporáneo, acompañados de un morado oscuro en la pared detrás de la gran cama donde Harley reposaba. Un largo espejo rectangular arriba de la cabecera reflejaba a sus amigos que la saludaban alumbrados por la tenue luz proveniente de las lámparas rojas a cada lado de la cama y Harley abrazaba un pequeño almohadón azul que hacía juego con las finas cortinas bastantes metros más a ya. Ella mantenía su brillante sonrisa traviesa.

\- Bonito lugar muñeca, Cómo te sientes? - Le dijo avanzando hacia ella, pasando a un lado de Ivy y observó las dos cuchillas con la letra J en el velador del comodín.

\- oh, bien, le decía a los chicos que me hubiera gustado no perderme la acción, pero me conformo sabiendo que le dieron una patada en el trasero a esos idiotas - Le sonrió, pero evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Hubieras visto a esos idiotas, cayeron todos por los disparos de Flag.

\- Hey, no me des todo el crédito, tú hiciste tu buena parte eliminando la mitad de ellos.

\- Y qué me dices de ti Katana…Partiste algunos tipos malos por la mitad? – Harley le preguntó y la japonesa le respondió en su idioma.

\- Ella hizo lo suyo y yo lo mío – Boomerang abrazó por los hombros a Katana.

\- Ah? Ya están juntos? No olviden invitarme a la boda, jajaja que espero no sea en Japón – Movió sus manos - me quedaría muy lejos para poder ir.

\- Oye, esos son de verdad? – Le preguntó Boomerang mirando los aretes de diamantes en el velador de ella.

\- Si, recién robados de Tiffany – Enarcó sus cejas – Llévatelos, tengo muchos más y la tienda siempre está abierta… - Cantó con su boca abierta en una amplia sonrisa.

\- No, no podrás ir por más en las condiciones que estas – Le respondió el australiano - Y saldré por ellos en unos días más, hay que volver al ruedo y no dejarse estar, tengo una vida que vivir.

\- He, tómatelo con calma Boomerang, no querrás que te atrapen de nuevo ahora que tienes a Katana contigo – Flag se rio y la aludida también asintió mirando a su reciente novio.

\- Si, tienes que cuidar a tu chica – Harley los miró y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Deadshot que permanecía mirando el lado de la cama de Harley que poseía al menos cinco pequeños almohadones celestes con un femenino velador blanco; como su tocador más a ya, que desbordaba presuntuosas joyas. – Porque no le llevas algunas a Zoe? Destacarán su piel morena.

Deadshot se riò sincero – No, es muy peligroso que ande por ahí luciendo semejantes alhajas. – Los dos mantuvieron sus miradas y los demás percibieron que debían dejarlos solos.

\- Bien, fue un gusto haberte traído a salvo, pero ya es hora que nos vayamos, cuida bien a esos bebes – Le dijo Flag. – Y no te metas en muchos problemas.

\- Jajaja, lo intentare y gracias, gracias, gracias, Los amo chicos! Y no olviden visitarme…estaré aquí al menos por dos meses – Se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de disgusto.

\- Enserio crees que J nos dejará visitarte? – Preguntó Boomerang.

\- oh, Tengo un poder de convencimiento que, tú no sabes – Le guiño el ojo – ah, y no cambien de numero! Nos texteamos – Asintió dos veces con la cabeza imitando el movimiento con sus dedos.- Ahhh, estaré súper aburrida, así que envíenme muchos mensajes y con emoticones, hee, me gustan los emoticones y quiero distraerme de estas cuatro paredes.

\- Por supuesto, nos mantendremos en contacto – Le dijo Boomerang y Killer Crock se despidió poniéndose el gorro de su chaqueta con gruñidos.

\- Nos vemos enana, cuídate.

\- Bay hermoso, tú también y no olvides usar hilo dental después de comer, ahí astillas en los huesos! Jajajaj Te quiero!

Ivy se acercó más a Harley para despedirse como los demás - Adiós muñeca, vendré a verte aunque J no lo quiera – Abrazó a su amiga - Ya estás en casa y eso me deja más tranquila…y por favor Harley, deja de tomar tus capuchinos, aliméntate de verdad y te traeré unas revistas de maternidad para que puedas leer.

\- Ivs, eres muy linda, pero estaré bien, despreocúpate si? Ahora que estas con Johnny te veré seguido por aquí, yo me encargo de eso – Frotó su hombro izquierdo.

\- Bien, escuadrón, hagamos la retirada – Dijo Flag y todos se rieron.

\- Eso también me considera a mí? – Preguntó la hiedra y su mejor amiga le respondió.

\- Aw Ivs…, ya formas parte del club de los desadaptados, eres una de nosotros – La apuntó en el pecho con una sonrisa cómplice – Ahora ve y molesta a Johnny de mi parte.

\- Hm, lo are con mucho gusto – Las dos se rieron sabiendo a lo que se referían y se volvieron a abrazar. Entonces Flag le preguntò a Deadshot.

\- Vienes o te quedas?

\- Vayan..., no se preocupen por mi, puedo cuidarme solo nenitas y beban unos tragos por mi - Le respondió Deadshot y acto seguido todos se fueron dejándolo en completa soledad con Harley. Necesitaban aclarar las cosas entre ellos y lo mejor era hacerlo en ese momento para despejar las dudas que sentían ambos.

\- Supongo que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso con la carta – Harley miró a Deadshot y él se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- Si…sobre ese asunto, no sé cómo empezar…Mira, hace tiempo que no me preocupaba tanto por alguien, que no fuera mi hija.

\- Es por eso que crees que estás enamorado de mí? No es así Floyd, lo dices porque estás confundiendo las cosas.

\- No, no estoy confundiendo nada, sé mejor que nadie lo que siento.

\- Pero si sabes que no dejaré a mi Puddin, no? Él es todo mi mundo y lo amo más que a nada en esta vida…mi vida gira en torno a él.

\- Harley, por favor, no exageres, él no es todo tú mundo…él…

\- Qué quieres que diga? Qué me iré contigo a vivir un cuento de hadas de princesas? Qué estaré mejor sin él? Si eso es lo que piensas… Estás Equivocado – Exagero sus últimas palabras con disgusto y sarcasmo – Puedes mirarlo de la forma que quieras, pero él me ama como yo.

\- Por Dios Harley! él no te ama, él no es capaz de amar a nadie, me di cuenta de eso viendo su actitud estos días, lanzó a una mujer de la azotea. Te mintió, le rompió el cuello al Dr.

\- Desde cuando eres defensor de la justicia? Tú también matas personas!

\- Si, pero no te haría daño como él – Floyd la tomó de los hombros con suavidad – Harley, escúchame…él no te hace bien, debes darme una oportunidad.

\- Suéltame! ÈL SI ME HACE BIEN! - Harley apartó los brazos de Deadshot – No lo entiendes…nadie puede ver lo que yo veo en él.

\- Qué vez? …Amor? Veías amor cuando te golpeaba? Cuántas veces te viste el ojo morado, ah?! Responde! – Harley desvió su mirada – Perdiste la cuenta, es más…perdiste la razón.

\- NO! TÙ NO SABES NADA!

\- oh, claro que sí sé muñeca…quieres hacer una prueba? Ven y muéstrame tú cabeza.

\- No tengo porque hacerlo y esta conversación sé termino y si quieres saberlo… desde que me saco del puto Belle Reve ya no me golpea…no como antes, Ahora vete! – Harley apretó los dientes.

\- No me voy a ir hasta que me muestras tú cabeza. – Le dijo Deadshot negando con su rostro.

\- Sabes que? No me avergüenzo, Veela si quieres, pero eso no cambia nada y después te vas – Harley se inclinó y Deadshot acaricio su cabeza, no tuvo que hurgar mucho entre sus cabellos, palpo al instante todas las cicatrices en su cuero cabelludo.

\- Una, dos, tres…siete, ocho…aquí tenemos más…Estas llena de malditas cicatrices Harley! – El sostuvo su cabeza y la apegó a su pecho como si quisiera confortarla acariciando sus cabellos que eran casi blancos. Sin embargo ella gruño.

\- Ya te dije que eso no me importa!

\- A mi si me importa – Deadshot la afirmo más fuerte – Lo que quieras te lo puedo conseguir, déjalo, tienes que probar otra clase de amor, uno que no te destruya.

\- No quiero! – Forcejeó y sus cabellos se apartaron de su cuello al tiempo que él la sostenía.

\- Que demonios es eso? QUÈ ES HARLEY? ! Ese infeliz intento matarte!– Le dijo tocando las cicatrices una debajo de la otra ocultas en el nacimiento de sus cabellos – Oh, Ahora entiendo, por eso que no querías que te viera en Midway, porque ese hijo de puta intentó degollarte...Demonios! No una…sino tres veces!- Apretó su puño y puso entre sus manos el rostro de Harley – Por eso usas ese ridículo collar? , Cómo más intentó matarte, he? No puedes decirlo o tampoco lo recuerdas?

\- Oh Lo tengo! Quieres jugar siendo el príncipe azul, Ja…Eso no va conmigo…de verdad crees que podrías hacerme cambiar?

\- Y tú crees que él no te va a matar? Ah dime, y no solo a ti, a tus bebes también los matara y no me has respondida la pregunta que te hice. Recuerdas las veces que lo hizo? Todas las veces que intentó matarte?...respóndeme.

Harley se quebró viendo los ojos desafiantes de Deadshot – Si, las recuerdo todas y cada una ellas...- Sollozo con lágrimas y Deadshot la hundió en su pecho – MALDICIÓN! DEMONIOS! Lograste lo que querías!...ahora…suéltame, QUIERO A MI PUDDIN! AMO A MI PUDDIN – Con su brazo alcanzó una de las almohadas y empezó a darle almohadazos a Deadshot.-

\- Hey, hey, hey….eso no es lo que quería, calma, baja eso, puedes hacerte daño – Le quito el almohadón y observó que el almohadón provenía del lado de la cama de J. Dándose cuenta que los almohadones que habían sido previamente acomodados, estaban ahora caídos y la marquesa del lado de la cama de J estaba prácticamente cubierta de marcas hechas con cuchillos – Mierda! Dime que tú no hiciste eso tratando de escapar de él! Yo voy y lo mató! – Deadshot se levantó y Harley lo retuvo.

\- No….Floyd, no! Fue él….él lo hizo, lo juro…lo hizo para no matarme, es lo que quiero decirte, él no me mataría, nunca lo hizo o porque crees que estoy aquí?

Deadshot puso una mano en su cara molesto - Ah…eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?, saber que pudo controlarse para no matarte mientras dormías?

\- Bueno…si...él lo hizo, muchas veces – Tocó la madera oscura plagada de profundos cortes en todas direcciones.

\- No, a la mierda, Cómo es posible que no te de miedo eso? Ahora estás embarazada y las cosas cambian.

-Ya cambiaron! Entiéndelo!

\- No creo eso muñeca…y no es porque rompas mi corazón, es porque él no es la clase de persona que pueda cuidar de ti en este estado y puede que ya no te de palizas como antes, pero dime si cuando te folla no te golpea.

Una cachetada sonó con rudeza en la mejilla de Deadshot – NO SIEMPRE! Y Ya me arte de esta conversación! Ese es mi problema! Y no el tuyo! No soy…una...víctima –Arrastró las palabras con rabia.

\- Deadshot se tocó la mejilla adolorida - Yo no he terminado la conversación y sabía que no me ibas a aceptar, pero al menos déjame hacerte ver algo….él está loco…más que tú y un día de estos va a llegar a casa después de un puto día de mierda y va a querer desquitarse contigo en la cama y aunque tú no quieras, te va a coger y vas a despedirte de tus bebes…si, lo sé, hablé con él Dr. y tú embarazo no es seguro.

\- CALLATE! CALLATE! – Harley se tapó los oídos – LA LA LA LA

\- No quieres escucharme, porque sabes que es verdad. Ya lo ha hecho antes y lo hará de nuevo…Sabes cómo se llama eso?, Violación. – Sujetó su rostro para que lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos.

\- Tú maldito sociópata no sabes lo que dices! – Apartó su mano con rudeza. – No tienes idea de lo que siento yo o él!

\- En realidad sí sé y tú también lo sabes, pero te duele admitir que tengo razón y puedes decirme muchas veces que eres feliz. Pero no reconoces haber llorado en silencio…puedes estar loca y ser la criminal fuerte que eres…pero, Harley, sigues siendo una mujer.

\- Una mujer que ya encontró al hombre a quien ama…Sí, mi Puddin no es perfecto y podrá ser todo eso que dices…loco, gánster, psicópata…lo que sea, pero él me ama Floyd y te puede sonar cliché esto, pero tú y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos….Solo acéptalo, acepta que somos amigos con muy poco en común.

Deadshot suspiró con resignación en su cara – Harley...no puedo hacer más por ti, te quedarás con él después de todo y acabas de hacerme sentir como un idiota.

\- Hey…no…solo no sigas perdiendo el tiempo tratando de convencerme de lo malo que es mi Puddin, Yo También lo soy, soy muy mala. Demonios si soy mala, he hecho cosas que te harían vomitar – Harley suavizó la conversación y Deadshot le sonrió.

\- Ya nada puede hacerme vomitar muñeca.

\- Floyd…espero que encuentres a alguien que te complemente y te pueda amar tanto como yo amo a mi Puddin….eres un buen chico, cool y simpático, ya encontraras a alguien para ti.

\- Si, pero no lo digas más, ahora si me están dando nauseas…él no merece que lo ames de la forma en que lo haces, pero si….estaré bien – Le dijo Deadshot usando un tono comprensivo.

\- Amigos? – Harley le extendió la mano.

\- Siempre y lamento haber sido tan duro contigo…la preocupación no me dejo pensar bien las cosas.

-No, está bien…es bueno saber que tengo amigos que se preocupan por mí.

\- Bien, me voy…ya es tarde, tienes mi numero por si necesitas llamarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Momentos antes, Joker entraba en su casa percatandose que el escuadrón ya se había marchado utilizando una de las furgonetas negras que usaban sus hombres para trasladarse. Desde luego, no le importó, quería que se fueran para volver a tener privacidad con su reina, después de haberse asegurado que la serpiente permaneciera con vida para posteriormente poder ejecutar su venganza, pero no ese día…ese día no quería apartarse de la cama a un lado de Harley y era toda una tentación iniciar pronto la tortura hacia la serpiente…Sin embargo, la balanza se inclinaba a querer reconfortarse en el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de ella y acomodarla en sus brazos era lo que necesitaba después de ese ajetreado día. Aunque primero, tenía que aclararle a Deadshot que no quería verlo más rondando a su arlequín con palabras bonitas…y si este acataba su orden sin mucha objeción, le permitiría vivir…vivir lejos, muy lejos de ella, porque en el fondo y odiándolo con todo su ser, sabía que había un fuerte vínculo de amistad entre Harley y el moreno.

Al sentir un fina línea de sangre escurrir por su antebrazo, se dirigió a la cocina sin mucha prisa y enjuagó parte de su pecho borrando los rastros de sangre. Hizo lo propio con sus antebrazos y terminó mojando su rostro. Las gotas de aguas cayeron por entre sus manos con el resto de la sangre y pasó una mano por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás. Aparte de eso, tenía un ligero picor en la herida de su bíceps, pero se ocuparía de ello más tarde; luego de darse una buena ducha.

Un maullido se escuchó en el silencio y bebiendo un vaso de agua, J se giró para ver al felino sobre la mesa mordisqueando un papel a un lado de la cartera de Harley y su plato con comida para gatos. Siguió maullando molesto y Joker golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano.

\- CALLA! - El felino saltó lejos y el papel quedó abierto revelando la escritura. Joker dio un sorbo de agua y la tomó con sarcasmo – Mm que bonito, una carta. - La abrió para empezar a leerla. Generalmente no le interesaba andar de intruso en las cosas de Harley, siempre encontraba cosas absurdas y sin sentido. Pero debía admitir que había soltado varias carcajadas encontrando sin querer varias cartas dirigidas a él, que nunca le hizo llegar, dibujos sin sentido similares a los tatuajes en sus piernas " P + H" y cosas por el estilo, así como sabía que a su reina le gustaba esconder chocolates en el último cajón de su armario. Como también que guardaba el primer conjunto de lencería que usó para él, o que solo teñía sus cabellos rosa y azul con una tintura específica y que realmente enloquecía si no lograba conseguirla.

Peculiaridades de Harley…como recordar verla pintando entusiasmada sus bates con esa estúpida canción de cuna o la vez que, en medio de una ducha, lo obligó a ir a comprar su champú de fresas porque se le había terminado en pleno enjuague y no podía usar el suyo que "resecaba su cabello" bajo la amenaza que nunca saldría del baño, lo mismo que con el pote de helado….Encerrarse en el baño era su chantaje favorito y probó su determinación varias veces dejándola ahí. Su arlequín se mantuvo caprichosamente firme por cuatro días hasta que derribó la puerta encontrándose con que dormía feliz en el jacuzzi.

Inclusive y de forma idiota, sabía que así como él tenía su colección de cuchillas, ella coleccionaba todos los esmaltes rojos y azul que pudiera encontrar en la ciudad y para empeorar, la vez que buscando su arma preferida dio a parar con la cajonera de Harley encontrándose con que ella guardaba los envases "verdes" de sus collas en una caja de corazón, lo odio, obviamente. Inclusive recordaba la vez que la vio llegar empapada en sangre diciendo que en uno de sus paseos por la ciudad, escuchó que estaban hablando mal de él…sobra decir que mato a todos con su bate y… recordándola cubierta de sangre, también recordó cuando se empapo desnuda en chocolate para él, por querer celebrar " _El_ _Día del Amor…_ ".

La arrojó con violencia a la ducha y con su arma apuntándole la cabeza la obligó a quitarse esa porquería… o cuando manifestó uno de sus brutales enojos en la fecha que el calendario marcaba que estaba en "sus días especiales". Harley cogió su colección de cuchillas y las enterró todas en el lado de su cama, arruinando el colchón…oh, su arlequín y sus travesuras… que siempre terminaban mal para ella.

Una vez que termino muy mal? Cuando en un ataque de furia cortó todas sus camisas color vino; si, sus favoritas y saltó del balcón para escapar de él…se perdió varios días con la Hiedra, hasta que regresó en el momento justo en el que las llaves en su lamborghini estaban incrustadas para ir a buscarla. Suerte que no se percató de eso y aunque ella esperaba un abrazo como recibimiento; la golpeó hasta casi la muerte por haberlo abandonado…las camisas eran fácilmente reemplazables, Ella, No…. y, para qué mencionar la vez que enloqueció de celos y al llegar a casa se encontró con que cada espejo tenia escrito la palabra "MIO" y "PUDDIN" con labial rojo, otro de los objetos que coleccionaba. Algo en ella estaba fallado…y…amo cada fragmento de locura en Harley cuando desapareció de la faz de la tierra dejándolo solo en casa.

La última de sus travesuras? Su reina, estando bajo los efectos de las hormonas del embarazo, arrojó a la reciente piscina todas las armas que pudo encontrar en la casa, Sí, todas, más de treinta y cinco armas fueron a parar al agua estando ella sentada en el borde de la piscina con un bikini rojo. _"Puddin!... Enséñame a nadar ahora o ya sabes dónde terminara tu próximo cargamento de juguetes_ "… _"Por favor"_

Para la alegría de Harley y su salud física…, J ya lo había descubierto; tanto las camisas como las armas le eran fácilmente reemplazables, ella… No y no hubo golpes, solo gruñidos de desaprobación y una noche entera en la que tuvo que tomarse el tiempo para enseñarle a nadar.

\- _Harley, Harley, Harley….Qué tienes para mi esta vez?_ – Murmuró imaginando el infierno que le esperaba con los síntomas de su embarazo y empezó a leer la carta en sus manos. ¿Qué nueva estupidez habría escrito? Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… _Harley, si estás leyendo esto, ya sabes que no fue Zoe quien te escribió, pero ella sí estaba feliz por tu bebe, aunque no tanto como yo….Mira, es la primera vez en muchos años que escribo una carta, no soy esa clase de hombre, soy el tipo malo que mata por dinero para su hija, aunque esa parte ya la entiendes. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que estoy preocupado por ti y no estaba seguro si el imbécil de tu novio nos dejaría hablar a solas…ya sabes, en privado._

 _Harley, yo me entere de ciertas cosas que no me gustaron nada. Cosas como que el idiota de J te golpeaba y sabes? encaja perfectamente con su perfil de gánster psicópata, por eso no te molestes en negarlo. Yo solo quiero que no lo haga más, entiendes?, Nunca o juro por Dios que soy capaz de matarlo y perdona, pero yo sé que ustedes están un poco mal de la cabeza, pero tú eres una buena chica y creo que te mereces algo mejor, hablo de alguien que nunca se atrevería a ponerte una mano encima y me preocupa más saber que estás embarazada._

 _Muñeca, ese alguien ya lo conoces y si me lo preguntaras de nuevo, esta vez te diría que sí… ahora creo en el amor y no eh podido dormir pensando que formaras una familia con ese psicópata. No te estoy pidiendo que te separes de él, sé que tienes muchos sentimientos por ese idiota malagradecido, pero sí considera lo que te acabo de decir y tienes mi número, por favor no dudes en llamarme si intenta hacerte daño…_

 _Y lo último, no sé qué clase de amor pueda entregarte ese tipo, pero estoy seguro que no es bueno….el mío podría ser mejor"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- _GRRrrrrrr_ – Rodó los ojos con indignación sintiendo su sangre hervir de rabia con un gruñido – _rrr….un enamorado_ \- Se sonrió con amargura y sarcasmo. El gris en sus dientes resaltó en el rojo de sus labios y sus iris celestes mostraron su maldad. Arrugó la carta en su mano con unos celos que jamás sintió tan fuertes, nadie se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos y menos atreverse a sembrarle la duda a Harley respecto a su permanencia con él. Absolutamente nadie alcanzaba siquiera a llegar a eso; todos morían con extrema rapidez en el simple hecho de mostrar demasiado interés en ella y ahora, se suponía que tenía un rival? Alguien que decía poder amarla mejor que él? Quién era él para poder discernir en el bienestar de SU reina? Destruiría sus huesos, apuñalaría su corazón al menos 20 veces y terminaría…

-MUERTO! – Exclamó tan pronto como salió de la cocina y volvió a murmurar por el pasillo con un gruñido –...estás muerto…

Al subir cada escalón su ira se incrementaba y la violencia que se albergaba en su mente le recordó las cientos de formas en que apagó vidas con múltiples torturas. Miles de formas de divertirse cruelmente con cuerpos ajenos, pero nada se podía comparar con el odio que en ese momento bombeaba la sangre a su cerebro dañado. Existía la maldad en él y su presencia era sinónimo de peligro, sus pensamientos eran cambiantes…quería matarlo de un solo disparo, quería burlarse de él, quería torturarlo, golpearlo con sus propios puños y quería hacerle entender con sangre, que el poder tener a su reina estaba fuera de discusión.

Ella vivía para èl y solo por èl. Èl era el único dueño de su vida, de su cuerpo y de su preciada mente enloquecida. Todo aquel que osara arrebatarle a su arlequin tendría como castigo la implacablemente muerte.

El agarre en su arma era apretado, malévolo y llegó a la entrada de su habitación para encontrarse con la escena de la despedida de Deadshot y Harley.

-No, está bien…es bueno saber que tengo amigos que se preocupan por mí.

\- Bien, me voy…ya es tarde, tienes mi numero por si necesitas llamar…- Una bala se insertó en su bíceps derecho con rapidez sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

\- Tu, y yo… igualdad de condición…AFUERA!

Deadshot se tocó el bíceps herido con la sangre entre sus dedos – Escucha, no tenías que hacer eso maldito demente, nos estábamos despidiendo, ya me iba – Se levantó de la cama.

\- Oh…como si ese fuese el… Problema! A HA HA HA HA Oh, Puto mentiroso! – J pasó una mano por su cabello respirando exaltando – No…el problema es que tenemos a…. "Romeo" tratando de robar a…. "Julieta" de los brazos de su papi, no es muy inteligente sabiendo la advertencia que te di….No tocar… lo que ME PERTENECE!

\- Puddin, tú…- Harley ya distinguía que ese tono burlón tenía un motivo; su Puddin había leído la carta y se sintió estúpida, pero no es que ella hubiera podido evitarlo en las condiciones que estaba, pero debía haberlo previsto.

\- HA HA …Sí, la leí….- Ronroneo sin apartar su mirada de Deadshot – Tantas palabras ofensivas hacia mi …cuestionando mi actitud…. sabiendo que estas en MI CASA, Harley es de MI PROPIEDAD y tú…no eres nadie.

-Ya... ya no tiene importancia Puddin, Floyd y yo ya lo arreglamos – Se apresuró Harley con la intención de levantarse y a punto de poner un pie en la alfombra, otro disparo la detuvo, esta vez en el piso donde pensaba apoyar sus pies.

\- Sí sales de la cama cariño….los dos terminaran muertos.

\- OYE NO LE HABLES ASÌ! Iremos afuera y arreglaremos esto como corresponde, nadie va a morir hoy – Deadshot se acercó a la salida.

\- A HA HA HA HA , el que va morir eres tú, NADIE MÀS – Gritó cerca de su rostro y Deadshot abandonó la habitación. Joker avanzó hasta la cama y Harley exhaló.

\- No lo mates, es mi amigo, ya entendió…por favor - Se dejó acariciar maliciosamente la parte superior de sus cabellos con J inclinado sobre ella.

-Tú.., quieres que no lo mate…Cuando TÙ NO LE ADVERTISTE QUIEN ERA YO! – La abofeteó dos veces y sujetó su mentón con un beso – Ohm, él está muerto ahora cariño...– La soltó - Y su cuerpo acompañará a los otros cadáveres que he matado POR.. TI – Golpeó la marquesa de la cama y Harley se deslizó hacia abajo sujetando su pantalón mientras él cogía de su cajonera su juego de llaves. La encerró en la habitación escuchando sus súplicas para que se detuviera y tardó 3 minutos en llegar al living donde Deadshot lo esperaba de pie al lado del sofá color perla.

\- Ah, lo de la carta, si fue una equivocación, pero no por eso tenías que dispararme.

Joker empezó a caminar hacia él con una mano en su oído y la otra indicándole que siguiera hablando – Y no me gusta como tratas a Harley, como si fuera un objeto con el cual entretenerte…no, la acabas de amenazar de muerte delante de mí y a sí no se trata a la mujer que supuestamente quieres.

Joker gruñó – Tú, quieres darme clases de cómo tratar a Harley, mhm? Puto entrometido! – Le dio un puñetazo y Deadshot lo sujetó por los brazos apegándolo a la pared.

\- A juzgar por tu forma de hablar, si, debería darte unas lecciones de comportamiento – Conectó otro puñetazo a la cara de J y èl se lo quitó de encima.

\- HAZLO! A ver que tienes que decir, vamos muéstrame – Camino alrededor de él – Quiero reírme de lo que el galán enamorado tiene para enseñarme. Lecciones de comportamiento? …Adelante – Le dijo con desprecio frunciendo sus labios.- Cual es la diferencia entre tú y yo? , No, espera – Sacó la carta y carraspeo leyendo la última línea - Por qué tu amor podría ser mejor que el mío?

\- Para empezar tú no puedes amar, ni siquiera sabes lo eso significa. He visto sus cicatrices y la intentaste matar – Deadshot le arrojó un jarrón con plantas que se hizo añicos a un lado de J.

\- Ese era de Harley, por cierto. HA HA HA HA.

\- No me interesa, la lección continúa, te enseñare que no se debe amenazar de muerte a una mujer embarazada, no frente a mí - Le propinó un duro puñetazo a J quedando por encima de él, le siguió otro en el piso y un tercero. Cada uno más duro que el otro. Deadshot tenía más masa muscular, pero J tenía fuerza suficiente para sacárselo de encima con un golpe de puño en el lateral de su frente. No por nada era el archienemigo de Batman y quedó sobre Floyd.

\- Oh, eres un idiota si pensaste que podría matarla.

\- Y por qué no? Sé de todas tus maldades en esta ciudad, eres un hijo de puta loco y sádico, que no respeta ni a la mujer que ama, si es que lo haces – Joker lo agarró del cuello desbordando ira por sus ojos y le dio tantos golpes de puño como le fueron posible antes de que Deadshot hiciera lo propio, sentándose y hora ambos de pie, respiraban agitadamente con sangre en sus bocas.

\- Antes de juzgar mi vida, lo que he hecho y mi carácter, ponte en mis zapatos, camina por el camino que he construido. Vive mi gloria y mi risa. Recuerda, todo el mundo tiene una historia, cuando hayas vivido la mía... entonces me puedes criticar...Mientras..sigues siendo un puto ignorante!

\- Y no tienes culpa de haber maltratado así a Harley? De convertirla en lo que es hoy? Ella no estaría con un tipo como tú si estuviera cuerda, algo hiciste con ella para que te quisiera de la forma desquiciada en que lo hace y tú no te mereces ni una pizca de ese amor.

\- HA HA HA HA HA HA Oh, Ella fue la que me eligió a mí y yo simplemente cumplí su deseo de poder amarme. Por supuesto que considere matarla antes de convertirla en lo que es hoy, MI reina, pero no lo hice…ella tenía ese toque…esa mierda de amor por mí y tuve una _idea…_ solo modifique un poco su mente – Se llevó dos dedos a los laterales de su frente con un movimiento de locura -

\- Y ahora está tan loca como yo, HA HA HA HA HA OH, su amor es una especie de locura obsesiva y lo más loco es…- Peino su cabello con dos manos - Que yo comparto ese amor obsesivo…siempre la comparo con una maldita droga... de la cual... no puedo vivir si no la tengo!. Lo puedes entender?

\- Y porque la golpeas?! – Gritó Deadshot acercándose a J – Por qué demonios la intentas matar maldito hijo de perra?!

\- HAGO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO! – Joker gritó seguido de un inhala y exhala por su acalorada respiración - oh, pero no te preocupes Romeo…ella es como una luz que nunca se apaga…resplandece conmigo y sus ojos son como un dardo tranquilizador para mis oscuros instintos. – La distancia se hizo inexistente entre ellos sus respiraciones golpeaban entre si.

– Es por eso que ella está encerrada con llave! – Gruñó dándole otro puñetazo a Deadshot y por la fuerza propinada, la espalda de Deadshot rompió el ventanal cayendo al piso y quedó debajo de los vidrios rotos levemente aturdido por el impacto de su cabeza en el cemento. Joker se aprovechó de su aturdimiento y pisoteo con fuerzas las armas en sus brazos. Las sintió quebrarse debajo de la suela de sus zapatos, al igual que los huesos de sus brazos, Deadshot gritó por el dolor y quedó imposibilitado de disparar con Joker sobre él.

En ese momento Harley escuchó el ruido del ventanal quebrándose mientras con una de sus alhajas intentaba forzar las cerraduras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sus manos temblaban en un enredo de nervios y desesperación hasta que finalmente la cerradura cedió. No midió las consecuencias o las advertencias del fallecido Dr. Howard y corrió rápidamente bajando las escaleras en dirección al living a sabiendas que si no intervenía, uno de los dos terminaría muerto.

Los puñetazos de J eran atroces, violentos, repetitivos y la mandíbula de Deadshot ya estaba cediendo por la brutalidad de los golpes que buscaban matarlo. Joker estaba enardecido por la rabia contrayendo al máximo sus dientes que también escurrían sangre como sus nudillos rotos. Golpe tras golpe imponía su voluntad desenfrenada de querer verlo muerto.

\- Detente, detente, por favor, lo estas matando – Harley lloró abrazando a J por la espalda, pero él estaba absolutamente trastornado por la ira y no se detenía con nada. Los brazos de Harley lo apretaron más entre lágrimas y su cuerpo aún con la bata del Hospital se movía por los bruscos movimientos de él – Por favor, por favor, para – Gimió con angustia – detente Puddin, me duele, me duele, por favor, ME DUELE– Apegó su rostro a la espalda de J y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con su sudor. Él se detuvo.

Exaltado y con su respiración desbocada se apartó de Floyd y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harley en infinitas lágrimas. La apegó con fuerza contra sí. – Lo siento, lo siento bebe, donde te duele? Dile a papi donde te duele. - Acarició sus cabellos con desesperación y con su mano libre sin ninguna suavidad sujetó su cintura apegándola más a él. Ella sollozó en su pecho que subía y bajaba todavía furioso.

\- _Mi espalda…y mi estómago…,…me duelen mucho –_ Nuevas lágrimas salieron cuando J sujetó su rostro –

\- Yo no quería hacerte daño…yo te amo bebe, te amo – La besó con imprudencia, casi forzadamente con sangre en su boca, ella le correspondió sintiendo que él quería más y más de ella. Con cada beso adictivo y salvaje y sin soltarla de su cuerpo la iba llevando en el interior de la casa, mientras Harley le suplicaba entre besos.

\- _...Por favor…dime que…Floyd respira o… nunca podré vivir… con eso…. Él tiene una hija y….la necesita tanto… como yo a ti…yo nunca voy a dejarte si?...solo dime que …está vivo. –_ Intentó razonar con J, pero era imposible, estaba descontrolado y ardiendo en un pocesivo deseo de hacerla suya con la discusión que había tenido con Deadshot. Él había desatado toda la furia del comodín y la sangre aún circulaba rápido por su cuerpo en un fuego insaciable que dominaba todos sus sentidos.

Ella era solamente suya...SUYA!, su sangre, su carne, sus huesos, su piel, su cabello blanqueado, sus perfectos dientes...sus ojos que lo miraban con adoración...con amor. Todo en ella tenía que tener su nombre escrito en grandes letras.

PROPIEDAD DE JOKER.

 _YO TE CREE! A MI ME DEBES TODO! HASTA TU NOMBRE SUCIA PERRA! -_ Gritò en su retorcida mente.

Gruñó y apegó a Harley a la pared encima de las blancas cortinas a un lado del ventanal roto. Hábilmente desanudo la bata azul descendiendo por su cuello con besos y mordidas insaciables. Deslizó la bata celeste dejándola semidesnuda y vulnerable a todos sus besos y agarrones que hacía en sus muslos. El deseo lo quemaba por dentro y su locura obsesiva estaba suelta; sin ataduras, entrelazada por la rabia y el placer de que su piel fuera tan suave...por y para èl.

Harley cerró los ojos asustada, recordando las palabras de Floyd cuando J con violencia sostuvo su cuello y lo elevó para besarlo con fuerza en una mordida. Podía notar su excitación, su abdomen sentía la erección de J que palpitaba caliente por debajo de su pantalón y la dejó de sentir cuando él llevó a su boca sus senos tomándolos con sus dos manos, los irguió y su lengua se deslizó por ellos – _…no puedo….por favor...espera -_ Suplicó en un jadeo empuñando las blancas cortinas. Él gruñía enérgicamente saboreando la belleza de sus senos y sus dedos frotaban su sexo.

Era tan adictiva...ella era una puta adicción, no podía prescindir del placer de su menudo cuerpo. Nadie màs podía saber que se sentía estar dentro de ella, el goce y la fricción...el calor, el fuego...ella era la lujuria oh...y pagaría...pagaría por hacerlo ronronear como un gatito por el tacto de sus manos. La arrinconaria, se la comería, porque el gatito era una fiera enjaulada capaz de hacer todo por ella y odiaba...cuanto odiaba èl pensamiento de verla siendo poseída por otro hombre.

 _No! eso nunca maldita zorra! vas a pagar por esto...Harley...despertarte a la bestia en mi interior._

Con sus pensamiento nublados entre el odio y su tóxico amor. Tirò con rabia del rosa en sus cabellos y ronroneo lamiendo su cuello apegando violentamente sus caderas a las de ella. Se quemaba por dentro y apresó su sexo con el suyo, sintiéndose su único dueño, su adoración. Su egocentrismo lo llevó a embestirla incluso con su pantalón puesto con un gruñido. Harley sujetò sus caderas para detenerlo, la lastimaba y su respiración gutural era exorbitante " _Haz algo… detenlo_ " le dijo la voz en su cabeza en el momento que con un gruñido J la volvía a besar ardiente y rompía su ropa interior.

– Detente, Puddin! – Lo tomó por los hombros enterrando sus uñas sin contemplación –Me dijiste que no querías hacerme daño...tù lo dijiste - Lo miró con sus vibrantes ojos azules que lagrimeaban con su expresión de súplica. El cuerpo de J se tensó en el instante en que Harley lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y su tatuaje de naipes rozaban sus labios, que, en todo momento, no le habían dado ni un solo beso en su cuerpo sudado. Se soltó con brusquedad de su abrazo y rápidamente tiró del cordón plateado que amarraba la cortina.

\- Átame, YA! - Ordenó con ira juntando sus manos por detrás de su espalda como si fuera recluido en Arkham. _" Átame...átame Harley, átame y amame"_

\- Si…– Harley se secó las lágrimas y sin dudarlo ni un segundo sostuvo la cuerda y empezó a atar sus muñecas. Nunca antes lo había hecho y recordó como él ataba sus tobillos. Una vuelta, un nudo, hasta hacerlo diez veces aumentando la tensión progresivamente formando un ocho con el cordón. - Listo…estás bien? -

Joker le lanzó una mirada con una inigualable rabia. Entonces antes de responderle, los dos oyeron ruidos provenir de afuera y Harley se cubriò en la cortina.

– Jefe? – Era la voz de Johnny que se acababa de bajar de la furgoneta. Ni Joker lo sabía, pero él había ido a dejar al escuadrón a la ciudad. Con sus manos atadas en su espalda y sin querer dar explicaciones J se asomó por el ventanal, viendo a su mano derecha mover a Deadshot.

\- Jefe, Qué hago con él? Está inconsciente

\- Creí que estaba muerto - Joker gruño.

\- No, pero si lo dejo así, seguro morirá -

Al escucharlo, Harley jaló del pantalón de J, poniéndose de rodillas con sus manos juntas - _Por favor…por Zoe…por mí…._

\- Estas con..?

\- NO! Y…- Miró a Harley desnuda mordiéndose su labio inferior. Abrazaba ahora su pierna dando besos en la tela de su pantalón - Llévate rápido al hijo de puta Frost, antes de que me arrepienta. – Chasqueo la lengua volviendo su vista a Harley con una mirada de advertencia. " _Besos...al fin..."_

\- Entendido - Johnny asintió y pese a que su jefe le había dicho que Harley no estaba ahí. Él sabía que si o J nunca le hubiera ordenado llevarse a Deadshot con vida. Se marchó rápidamente en la furgoneta con Deadshot inconsciente antes de que su jefe cambiara de opinión y condujo de regreso a la ciudad.

\- Gracias! – Harley lo abrazó cariñosamente buscando su boca para besarlo, pero J la esquivo violento moviendo su rostro con un gruñido. Era lo único que podía hacer en esa posición. Ella lo había llevado a un estado jamás experimentado y la odiaba por eso.

\- Si crees que me olvide que desobedeciste mi orden, estas equivocada! Me desobedeciste Harley y dejaste ir al puto idiota con vida!

\- Yo, lo siento….tenía mucha miedo y prometo que nunca más lo haré y estoy feliz que estés bien…bueno, casi bien – Le dijo mirando el torniquete en su bíceps derecho que estaba completamente teñido de sangre y acarició su rostro lastimado – Quieres que te desate? -

\- No, quiero que lleves tu culo a la maldita cama y te quedes ahí!

\- Si, voy ahora – Harley corrió las cortinas del ventanal y los dos subieron las escaleras para volver a la habitación sin decir una palabra. El enojo de J era evidente en su mirada, además de su excitación, la desnudez de Harley no lo ayudaba a aplacar su deseo mezclado con la ira de todo lo que había transcurrido en ese día y menos saber que se había preocupado por Deadshot para que siguiera con vida, eso lo enfurecía más que cualquier cosa. Tras llegar fue directo a la ducha de cristal y Harley lo siguió abrigada por una de sus camisas color vino; adivinando lo que quería hacer su Puddin, luego de ver como se quitaba los zapatos con rapidez.

\- oh, un poco de ayuda Puddin? – Ella desanudo su torniquete recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta y Joker intentó abrir la llave para dar paso al agua que necesitaba con urgencia, pero la atadura de Harley estaba sumamente ajustada y de espaldas le era imposible.

\- Qué estás esperando cariño? No ves que papi no puede abrir…LA PUTA LLAVE! , ABRELA!

\- Ok, ok, ya entendí, pero no grites – Harley estiró su brazo para abrir la llave y el agua fría cayó sobre J mojando la manga de Harley. Ella se rio traviesa al verlo inclinado hacia atrás para recibir toda el agua posible sobre su cara y se quedó observando como él se mantenía así unos minutos enfriando su rabia que lo carcomía por dentro.

\- Bien, desátame - Su voz volvía a sonar sin molestia. La oscuridad se había ido y ella le sonrió iluminando todo el baño con sus perfectos dientes.

\- Estás seguro que lograste bajar eso? No quiero ser violada por mi Puddin – Le dijo con risas cogiendo unas tijeras del botiquín del baño.

\- Oh, si no estuviera seguro, no te lo pediría – Le dijo completamente empapado dándole la espalda. Volvía a ser èl mismo, Harley otra vez, había domado a la bestia.

\- Bien, amarras fuera! – Harley cortó el cordón plateado liberando las muñecas de J y el las movió girándose hacia ella viendo su gran sonrisa.

\- Quién te enseñó a atar así?

\- Mi Puddin! – Cruzó sus brazos en su cuello dándole un rápido beso – Te sientes mejor?

Joker pasó una por su verde cabello peinándolo hacia atrás –Hmm Bueno, sí, pero no me ayudas si sigues moviéndote de esa forma, ya sabes, tienes que acatar lo que dijo el Dr. - Le dio una nalgada que sonó fuerte por el agua en su mano.

\- AU! … _mmm.._. Te espero en la cama!

\- oh, Eso sonó mal bebe...demasiado... tentativo, ve a la cama, reflexiona sobre eso y deja a papi terminar su ducha en paz. – Ordenó abriendo la llave y desabrochándose el pantalón con la otra mano.

\- UH! Pantalones fuera! - Le dijo desde la puerta y un zapato cayó al lado de ella haciendo que se encogiera con muchas risas alegres y una enorme sonrisa perlada. Era increíble como su temor había dejado de existir y sus ojos habían vuelto con ese brillo encantador describiendo el amor que sentía por su Puddin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Joker, la ducha terminó dejando toda su amargura atrás junto con el agua ensangrentada y presentía que se había excedido con Harley en cuanto a que casi la había cogido a la fuerza y sin control alguno sobre sus acciones y probablemente la situación se le hubiera escapado de las manos de no ser por el amor que sentía por ella y su mirada...que siempre lograba detenerlo, sea cual fueran las circunstancias... Salió del baño con su pelo verde mojado y con una toalla en su cintura; vio a Harley recostada en la cama acariciando la sonrisa dibujada con marcador negro. Esta, seguía borrosa en su vientre y ella la miraba feliz remarcandola con sus dedos.

Gruñó molesto consigo mismo por lo que estuvo a punto de provocar con sus arrebatos destructivos.

\- Que tal la ducha, eh? Se calmaron tus pasiones? -Le preguntó mientras J se secaba el cuerpo y se ponía su suelto pantalón de dormir. Él se acostó al lado de ella mirando el corazón en su mejilla. Su corazón, ella lo tenía en su piel.

\- Harls…lo lamento…nunca más volverá a ocurrir – Besó con suavidad su cuello y su maxilar.

\- Lo prometes? No por mi…si no por ellos?

\- Lo prometo…- Besó sus labios en un beso acogedor – Me ataras todas las veces que sea necesario, puedes ponerme una camisa de Arkham para dormir, no me importa, pero no dejes que te haga daño. -

Harley suspiró – Puddin, me amas y yo te amo, creo que eso es más fuerte que una camisa de fuerza.

\- Ciertamente lo es…pero lo digo en serio - Afirmó su mentón mirándola a los ojos - Hay mucha maldad en mí y no quiero ser el responsable de que sufras una pérdida. - Con su otra mano acaricio su mejilla que estaba ligeramente roja por la bofetada que le había dado.- Ya sabes que nunca soy capaz de matarte...mhm...pero si puedo lastimarte y no...no quiero eso...

\- Puddin... me asustas con esa voz tan seria. Mejor abrázame – J cumplió su deseo y la abrazó besando su frente. Ella se deslizo con suavidad acomodándose en su pecho.

\- Ya…no te duele?.

\- No…dejó de dolerme cuando sentí tu amor – Le sonrió y luego le dijo con picardía - claro…después que dejara de sentir esa cosa entre tus piernas. – No pudo parar de reír al ver a J recuperar su característica sonrisa burlona y su risa...su firma.

\- A HA HA HA HA HA eres una pervertida!, oh, Dios, iré por las camisas de Arkham. HA HA HA HA –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuará

 **FIN DE CAP! Espero que los fanáticos de Deadshot no te maten, pero al menos nuestro Will Smith sobrevivió a la ira de J XD HA HA HA HA.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no se les haya hecho muy largo. En cuanto al siguiente cap trata exclusivamente de Doble S.**

 **Bay! No olviden comentar! Y Gracias! :)**


	25. Mimos y Cuidados Especiales

**Hola! Traigo otro cap.…pero no, todavía no hay Doble S… … Es un cap reivindicativo XD ósea, no reivindicativo…pero si para suavizar un poco la brutalidad de J en el cap anterior XD y esta idea andaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza este día. Asique…decidí plasmarla. (:**

 **Bueno…les deseo Buena lectura! y que les guste el cap n.n**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Título Capítulo **:** _Mimos y Cuidados Especiales._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La habitación estaba vestida de colores cálidos como el atardecer, luz tenue proveniente de las lámparas a cada lado de la cama; no las rojas, otras más arriba que disminuían la oscuridad de la paleta de colores negro, morado y gris del decorado de la habitación. La luz tenue generaba matices en las arrugadas sábanas de un oro perlado. Eran una sublime suavidad en las piernas de Harley. La única parte de su cuerpo que hacía contacto con la tela, el resto de su cuerpo estaba abrigado en una camisa color vino, que le quedaba más suelta que ajustada, botones entreabiertos y eran las uno en punto de la madrugada cuando se deslizó más abajo, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de J por encima de una cómoda almohada. Sus piernas se estiraron más a la izquierda y la mano de J se fundió en sus cabellos.

Joker, sentado en la cama acarició la cabeza de Harley y con su mano libre, con un gesto involuntario y propio de él, peino hacia atrás el verde de sus cabellos antes de que Harley la sostuviera y besara los nudillos rotos de su mano derecha sin mirarlo. Ella miraba la pantalla del televisor apagado frente a ellos y él la miraba a ella desde arriba.

\- No puedo dormir – Le dijo Harley rozando sus labios con sus nudillos rotos.

\- Dormiste por cuatro días con las medicinas del Dr. Qué esperabas? Tal vez vuelvas a dormir en un día o dos – Le respondió con leve tono burlón.

\- Puddin, dos días es mucho tiempo…- Se quejó contra su mano – y ya me conoces, siempre duermo contigo en esta posición. No creo que dure mucho tiempo sin dormir – Besó el diamante de naipe tatuado en su dedo.

\- Ohm, sí, pero me acompañaras en mi insomnio esta noche.

\- oh y las otras noches, no lo hago?

\- No, no es lo mismo si estas dormida – Surcó más en el mar azul de sus cabellos.

\- mmm y de que quieres hablar?

\- oh, de nada, solo mantente así.

\- Puddin, quien te entiende? primero me dices que me duermo y ahora no quieres hablar de nada – Reprochó mirando la televisión apagada – Al menos…puedo prender la Tv?

\- No, me distrae.

\- De qué?

\- De ti.

Harley guardó silencio y se dejó correr los cabellos desordenados de su frente por la mano libre de J. Su contestación fue más que válida, le gustaba cuando J mantenía su mirada en ella; en el club, en la cama, cuando peleaba con sus acrobáticos movimientos. Sí él la miraba, ella era toda felicidad y sin protestas se quedó sumergida en sus ojos de celeste grisáceo. Harley no lo veía desde esa posición, pero ya conocía la profundidad de su mirada que encerraba los secretos de sus pensamientos mientras la observaba en detalle.

Joker ronroneó y aunque su sonido gutural tenía un dejo amenazador, sintió la confianza ciega que irradiaba Harley al recorrer sus cabellos lentamente y el debate consigo mismo comenzó a concretarse detrás de sus ojos ensimismados en ella tras la previa pelea con Deadshot.

 _¿Qué eres Harley?... ¿Qué haces en mi mente? ….._

 _Me confunde tu perfección...No lo puedo explicar…._

 _¿Qué haces en mi cama? ¿Cómo es que no lo has notado? …¿No notas el fuego?_

 _Eres el infierno Harls….y quemas._

 _Dios, dios, dios, sí quemas…_

 _Me haces querer cogerte como una perra y arrullarte como un bebe…_

 _¿Qué va a ser de mi cuando mueras? …¿Qué sería de mí, si te matara por el color de tu piel?_

 _Es…es blanco lechoso…es arte…cree arte en ti._

 _¿Por qué se siente tan…bien?... ¿No notas el peligro, no notas el calor?_

 _Cómo se supone que no me den ganas de matarte….si puedo ver la sangre debajo de tu fina piel...hhhhhh..._

 _Tersa…transparente…suave….piel de porcelana!._

 _Eres perversa…eres mala Harley…eres un demonio._

 _Si…eso eres…. un demonio y necesitas un correctivo por ser tan… bella…_

 _Diosa…_

 _Me erotizas como un adicto!_

 _No lo notas? …quemas….me quemas bebe._

… _Necesito matarte._

 _Hermosa…_

 _Voy a enterrarte en un agujero muy oscuro…donde…NUNCA PUEDES ESCAPAR!_

 _Oh, pero antes de eso, te atare y me beberé toda tu piel….y voy a matarte._

 _Voy a matarte Harley, muy…lento…será trágico y adorable…Ohm, y te irás con mis recuerdos favoritos, ya sabes…esos donde me preocupo más por ti, que por mí._

 _Porque cariño…me tienes tan loco…viertes la sal en mi herida, me quitas el aliento...ahhh y tengo sentimientos por ti!….voy a matarte._

… _oh…la rabia y confusión…_

 _No puedo hacerlo Harley…pero, no notas que mi amor duele? Oh, no lo notas, fundí tu cerebro!… y si nunca lo hubiera hecho? Dios…no, no, no no….ya eras Mía antes de eso._

 _Pero…Harls!, te golpeé tan duro, casi vuelo tus dientes! ….Detenme…Detenme._

 _Necesito esa sonrisa._

 _Creo que… no puedo vivir sin ella…o cómo voy a reír yo? …Se considerada…estoy enamorado._

 _Déjame matarte Harls…no soy humano…soy el mal y siento amor…y eso está, tan mal…_

 _Oh! Pero si tus ojos se cierran ya no vería la adoración que ahí en ellos!_

 _Me gusta ser tu Dios._

 _Dime… una forma….¿Cómo detengo esto? …¿Sé puede detener?mhm?_

 _Juro que sería más fácil si no existieras! ….Recuérdalo J, también vives por ella._

 _Si no lo puedes detener bebe….mantenlo en secreto quieres?! Hazle el favor a papi y no se lo digas a nadie._

 _No le digas a nadie que digo tu nombre cuando tengo sexo contigo, no digas que me gusta besarte en el momento de terminar y menos que yo cuido de las heridas que deje en tu piel…_

 _Tú eres la que lo quiere salvaje y violento…no digas que no._

 _Oh…muñeca de porcelana…sabes que provocas eso en mí….Tú me ayudas a cumplir mis deseos más psicóticos._

 _Lo haces por mí? …o…por ti? Te gusta cruzar el límite del dolor? …o lo haces por complacerme?_

 _Espera, espera, espera….Oyes eso? Eres tú gritando en mi mente…puedo distinguirlo…te gusta._

 _Claro que si Harls…ejecutas mi voluntad. Me adoras y me amas…siempre estás de ánimo para jugar y tú…no lo puedes negar!._

 _¿Cómo debo matarte bebe?_

 _Tiene que ser intenso…oh…el Placer…Tus rasgos faciales apagándose con tu voz…no creo que exista otra piel que se viera mejor que la tuya….Cubierta de sangre! Hhhh…Hhh..._

… _ohhhh…pero, no habría más besos…ni fuego en mi interior…._

 _HA HA HA HA HA…Eres adictiva!.. NO PUEDO MATARTE! Ha Ha Ha ha….. porque rio? EL ADICTO SOY YO!_

 _Cuando vas a parar Harley? …. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser jugosa y bebible? Tan… adorable y ardiente?...CÙANDO VAS A DEJAR DE QUEMARME?!_

 _Eres el puto fuego! ardiente y violento!_

 _Repito cariño….eres el infierno…No puedo apagarte…._

 _Quemas más que yo!_

 _Vamos…puedo ser cuidadoso….y el rojo se verá hermoso en tu suave piel._

 _Tienes que admitirlo bebe….te verás guapísima!…no más voces en tu cabeza, no más llanto, no más dolor._

 _Oh…y tu aroma…tampoco lo tendré y la descarga eléctrica desaparecerá…volvería el frío…oh y los paseos con Bat no serían lo mismo…Podría atraparme, es una posibilidad…Seria de nuevo recluso en Arkham… POR NO PODER SACARTE DE MI MENTE! Hhhh…._

 _¿Qué me hiciste Harley?_ _No puedo hacer ni mierda sin ti…._

 _Yo soy el Rey…se ejecuta Mi voluntad….y ahora gobiernas mi mente._

 _Eso estaba prohibido…Cómo entraste Harley Quinn?_

 _Tan….traviesa y astuta._

 _Oh…y por si fuera poco…te apropiaste de Mí…no hay otros labios mejores que los tuyos. Cómo clavaste en mí el deseo de besar? RESPONDE INGRATA!_

 _Ahhhhh…Tú…quemaste mi cerebro igual yo…FUE UNA VENGANZA O QUE?!_

 _Ouhm Tks…Ya sabes, Te amo, oh y me vas a dar dos hijos Harley Quinn._

 _HA HA HA HA HA HA._

 _Dos._

 _Eres muy astuta…Tienes mi nombre tatuado en cada parte de tu cuerpo!_

 _Me perteneces…_

 _Tienes mi nombre en tu espalda…la J en tu hombro, incluso los garabatos de Puddin en tus piernas….ooh… cree un monstruo, como lo dice tu pecho. Tanto me adoras bebe? Hmm?_

 _Dilo más alto…...di que tienes…_

 _Dueño._

 _Mmm...Eres jalea en mis manos… moldeable…te adaptas a mí._

 _Qué me hiciste ?!_

 _Salte al vacío y ahora tengo herido mi brazo, mis nudillos y mi boca están rotos…y no es por Bat…es por ti…no ves el amor?_

 _No…es más que eso… lo notas otras vez? El fuego._

 _Ardo…oh Dios, ¿Qué haré Harley? Ha Ha ha…auto complacerme no es una opción._

 _Apágalo…o seré muy…muy…malo._

 _No soy alguien con tanto…Autocontrol._

 _Un delirio extremo…Hacerte daño? Matarte? Jamás…lo prometí…lo prometí, Ha Ha Ha Ha…._

 _No te enojes cariño…fantasear con tu muerte es mi…Placer._

 _Oh…pero tù….me tienes como un gatito…y tu piel, Demonios si es blanca!_

 _Apágalo, apágalo, apágalo… APAGA EL FUEGO!_

 _Ha Ha…Me quemas Harley._

\- Me quemas…- Gruñó murmurando con desaprobación con su mano completamente enredada en los cabellos de Harley.

\- Te quemo Puddin?- Sin previo aviso Harley se giró a verlo con sus grandes ojos abiertos.

\- Oh! Harls! Me asustaste…. - Se sobresaltó y carcajeó con su mano tatuada - Ha Ha Ha Bien hecho, Nadie me asusta!

\- Qué pasa si soplo? Se siente mejor? Ya… no te quemo? – Harley sopló la "K" de Joker que estaba frente a su rostro y lo miró hacía arriba con una mirada enternecida. En todo el tiempo junto al comodín ya lo había escuchado hablar que ella era el fuego en su interior, pero sin lucidez…ella se lo tomaba de forma más literal.

\- No….si vas a soplar… – J tomó su mano y se la llevó a su pectoral izquierdo – Tiene que ser aquí…es el inicio, el comienzo.

Su rostro fue directo a las risas tatuadas y sopló en el centro…el lugar exacto donde sabía que estaba el corazón de J, que hacía circular, la sangre, el amor, el deseo por ella en todo su cuerpo.

\- Lo apague?

Joker peino hacia atrás su verde cabello inhalando aire - Nunca se apaga….oh ven, ahí una forma de hacer sentir mejor a papi - Sujetó su rostro y lo llevó frente al suyo sin delicadeza. Contrario a eso, con suavidad rozó los labios de Harley y mantuvo cautivo su labio inferior con su boca, sin morderlo. Solo sosteniéndolo con leve presión. Se mantuvo así unos segundos y fue Harley la que volvió a juntar sus bocas completamente fundiéndose en un beso.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciéndome Puddin? – Le preguntó y el acarició con su pulgar su tersa mejilla.

\- Bebiéndote, eso estaba haciendo.

\- Jajaja, lo dices como si fueras un vampiro – Deposito un beso en sus labios rojos y lo miró fijamente – Soy agua o soy fuego?...no…mejor dime. Que sabor tengo?

\- Oh…es la soda de uva bebe, empalagas a papi con la soda de uva en tus labios.

\- Quieres beber más de mí? Nunca pruebas el azúcar…es por eso que tienes tu abdomen duro como una roca - Golpeteo juguetona el abdomen de J con sinceras risas y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Él ronroneó en su cuello.

\- Voy a tener una sobredosis y ya tome un baño – El aliento de J hizo que Harley estallara en risas divertidas.

\- Decídete Puddin…soy droga, soy soda de uva…fuego…Qué más?

Joker la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos ladeando su rostro. Ella dejó de reír al quedar perdida en el infinito celeste grisáceo de su mirada. Sus ojos se veían exageradamente despiertos, lunáticos y parecía que la acechaba con su boca entreabierta. Harley suspiró extraña…por un lejano recuerdo del subconsciente de Harleen.

\- _Lo eres todo para mí…y te necesito solamente para mí…Una droga, eso es lo que eres…un arlequín… –_ Terminó con un susurro gutural y Harley se desvaneció en su brazos, dejando caer su rostro hacia adelante abrumada por las voces en su cabeza.

" _Corre Harleen, está entrando en tu cabeza, no lo hagas, no mires sus ojos, son peligrosos, una ametralladora en sus manos es una locura!, caos y más caos, te matara, corre lejos, es el diablo, corre Harleen, No lo escuches!"_

\- _Tenía ... tenía_

 _-_ Puddin…- Harley abrió sus ojos mirando el maxilar de J. Él todavía la sostenía en sus brazos y su cabeza descansaba entre el espacio de su cuello y hombro. El rostro de Harley se deslizó con suavidad observando el cuello donde reposaba. Entonces abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se apartó de J.

\- Esos naipes! Y tú risa! Me engañaste! Me utilizaste J!

\- ¿Qué? J?

\- Tú nunca me quisiste….yo hice todo por ti…fuiste muy malo y...y...recuerdo su dolor – Harley lo apuntó.

\- Antes fue así, en el pasado, ya no…ahora es alreves…papi hace lo que sea por ti – J se inclinó hacia ella aguantando la respiración y Harley lo miró unos segundos perpleja y volvió a hundirse en sus brazos.

-Sí, tienes razón….yo no sé porqué dije eso Puddin – Lo abrazó con fuerza - Fue muy raro. Puedes tomar mi temperatura? - Su voz volvió a sonar melodiosa y Joker instintivamente le robo un beso.

\- Tu temperatura está bien o mi boca lo sabría…. - Besó su frente con devoción - Creo que es por lo que paso hoy con…Bueno…y no haz comido nada. Tampoco he revisado tu herida. Vamos a verla, si?

\- Si, seguro fue eso – Le dijo Harley y él se levantó de la cama en busca del botiquín. Al regreso la vio sentada en el borde de la cama mirando al vacío. Con un imperceptible gruñido llegó hasta ella dejando el botiquín en la cama.

\- Tienes algo que decirme? Mhm?

Harley levantó la mirada – Porque no me mataste esa vez en Arkham? Después de...- Harley hizo un gesto con su dedo en señal de locura en el lateral de su frente. Observándolo con notoria ilusión en su sonrisa.

\- Oh…curiosa - J pasó una mano por su verde cabello y lo contestò secamente - Toda tú eres un misterio constante, no tengo respuesta para eso – Caminó mirándola de reojo y la primaveral sonrisa de Harley se marchito.

\- Quítate la camisa, vamos a ver cómo sigue tu herida.

\- No me la voy a quitar…busca una explicación…tiene que haber algo mejor que esa respuesta – Se enfadó y Joker gruño.

\- No hay respuesta Harls…esperas algo que no vas a encontrar.

Tan pronto como J dictaminó ella se paró de la cama y en punta de pies se cruzó de brazos alrededor de su cuello _– Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir mi papi…nada más? -_ Repartió besos por toda el área donde rozaban sus labios y J la apretó de la cintura por encima de su camisa con un ronroneo atemorizante.

 _-_ Siéntate – Ordenó claro y conciso. Ella sonrió, no le atemorizaban los sonidos que emitía su Puddin con su garganta. Eran la definición de sexualidad para ella y acató su orden con naturalidad volviéndose a sentar en el borde de la cama.

Joker la miró de soslayo con otro debate en su mente. Sin embargo se decantó por la opción que le debía a Harley, le mostraría uno de sus secretos mejor guardados, por el motivo de que seguía consiente de lo que había causado hace unas horas con su arrebato con Deadshot. La había lastimado y en el fondo, sabía que se lo debía.

Gruñó y se dirigió a su ropero ante la atenta mirada de su chica que balanceaba sus piernas en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa triunfal. Harley no pudo distinguir exactamente de dónde lo sacó, pero Joker volvió con algo en su mano que apretaba con fuerza al punto de querer romperlo.

La miró con altanería desde arriba – Mm…Considéralo como un regalo, por lo de abajo…y solo te lo mostraré, eres muy despistada y lo vas a perder.- Chasqueó la lengua, estiró su brazo con un movimiento teatral y como si fuera una carta, la deslizó entre sus dedos frente a Harley.

Ella se tapó la boca con enorme asombro y con su mano recibió el objeto que J le ocultaba con recelo.

Era su identificación de psiquiatra de Arkham.

\- Pu...Pu…Puddin! – Tartamudeo y el Rey de Gótica le dio la espalda a su Reina apresurándose a hablar al tiempo que con sus dos manos compulsivamente peino hacia atrás su cabello.

\- No quiero preguntas estúpidas de porqué la tengo, ni nada semejante Harls…Queda claro? – Le advirtió con sorna y molestia.

\- Solo una – Le dijo ella apegándola a su pecho. La admiraba como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo. Fue sin dudas una enorme sorpresa y la atesoraba, por dos motivos. Era el único objeto que quedaba de Harleen y con su identificación como psiquiatra profesional le habían abierto las puertas para conocer a J.

\- Bien, pero es un trato y tienes que respetarlo…una pregunta, no hay más.

\- Tu...te preocupaste de quitármela o?

\- HA HA HA HA HA No!. Quien crees que soy? Tú criado para andar recogiendo tus cosas?– Le preguntó excesivamente molesto con tono burlón y ella parpadeó con esos ojos que derretían glaciares dándole todas las de perder.

Gruñó - Fue…Frost cariño….el me la entrego, yo la guarde y no quiero que preguntes porqué, pero lo hice, no hay más explicación, asunto cerrado…se la devuelves a papi ahora?

\- Si, guárdala Puddin…es mejor saber que la tienes tú – Cantó feliz, devolviéndosela con una sonrisa triunfal y le lanzó un besó a la espalda de J que se alejaba sin objetar o la incentivaría a seguir molestándolo por haber guardado tan peculiar objeto.

Regreso hacia Harley y se arrodillo quedando en medio de sus piernas con un ronroneo en su oído – Vas a guardar el secreto, me oyes?, así como guardas los bombones en tu armario – La avergonzó y le fascino la expresión que puso ella de niña recién pillada en una de sus travesuras. Le fascino tanto que no dudo en poner su rostro entre sus manos para besarla con ronroneos salvajes. Besos íntimos, pasionales y sugestivos, jugando felinamente con su lengua en un dominio de poder. Se divirtió cuando Harley enterró sus uñas en su espalda baja, no iba a cometer una locura, estaba en control de sus sentidos y prosiguió dándole un respiro.

\- Una promesa es una promesa…puedo seguir disfrutando de lo que es mío, sin hacerte daño y sin ataduras….por hoy – Ronroneó mordiendo su labio con explícita suavidad.

\- Sin daño Puddin, bésame – Le habló con el corazón desbocado de amor por saber que él había guardado la credencial de Harleen, dejando de enterrar sus uñas en su espalda baja y Joker soltó una carcajada para volver a besar la brillante sonrisa de ella. Disfrutando del fuego en su pecho, ningún beso era igual al otro…se alternaban de menor a mayor grado de intensidad para no alterar sus sentidos erógenos, pero algo era constante. Los suspiros desbocados de Harley cuando J rugía dentro de su boca como un animal enjaulado, separándola por momentos de su cuerpo sin dejar la unión de sus labios.

Ambos se conocían y se comunicaban con besos cuando era un exceso de lujuria, para suavizar sus respiraciones. La pasión terminó con un sensual gemido de Harley y J se apartó súbitamente con una mano en su mejilla. Desabrocho con rapidez los tres botones que cerraban la camisa color vino, se la quitó admirando el paisaje de su pecho desnudo y le dijo con un ronroneo.

\- No es lo que crees que voy a hacer – Con un leve movimiento de su mano la tumbo sutilmente en la cama y besó su abdomen bajo afirmando las caderas de Harley que enloquecían por cruzar sus piernas en su cuello. Joker repartió más besos en la zona y Harley comenzó a reír dulcemente.

\- Hey! No es justo, te estas vengando Puddin! y también estás borrando mi sonrisa! – Más risas afloraron por el cosquilleo de los besos de J en su área sensible – Vamos, detente! Puddin!

Joker levanto la mirada - Mmhh...Lo justo es…que tú también te quedes sin diversión Ha Haa….- Dio un último beso para enseguida posicionarse encima de ella sin dejar caer su peso y apoyándose en sus codos le murmuró en su oído - Oh bebe…papi gano esta partida.

\- Quedan muchas noches más Puddin – Sonrió risueña dando un beso en su mentón y J tomó lugar acostándose al lado de ella. Ambos transversales a la cama él deslizó su mano desde su cuello bajando por el medio de sus senos hasta dar con su abdomen y abrir completamente su mano.

Murmuró.

\- _Habrá más momentos como estos…y me sabré controlar_ … _o no confías en mí?_

Harley se enserio – _Puddin…confió en ti…lo que no sé….-_ Luego le sonrió divertida-... _Es si yo me pueda controlar -_

\- _Harls lo pones difícil…tendré que ir a Arkham Hahahahah… –_ Se rio entrecerrando sus ojos con su sonrisa ladeada y exponiendo sus dentadura dañada. Harley se maravilló con su siniestra risa pensando que era pura perfección diabólica.

\- Cúrame, tú lo hiciste.

\- Voltéate – De la cintura la giró despacio dejándola boca abajo a la cama y extendiendo su brazo alcanzó el botiquín con él reproche de ella.

\- De eso no…de lo que siento.

J pasó un mano por su verde cabello hablando con marcado asentimiento con su mano- Ohm Cariño, sabes que si tuviera una cura la dejaría fuera de tu alcance.

\- Ah, solo te estaba probando Jajajaja…y cómo está? Mucha sangre?

\- Oh…no…impecable! – Le dijo tocando con un movimiento sutil su espalda, luego de cortar los vendajes y ver que los puntos de sutura para su suerte estaban en buen estado, con un poco de sangre, pero bien finalmente.

\- Te lo dije…no debiste haber matado al Dr.….hacía bien su trabajo. – Le dijo elevando unos centímetros su cabeza.

\- Pero, tienes un mejor Dr. ahora, yo no digo palabras inapropiadas Quinn – Le dijo exagerado.

\- Puddin!...oh, Tu guante morado! Eso te falta! Y serás mi sexy Dr.… _mmm_

\- Ha Ha Ha Ha – Joker se acercó al velador y del primer cajón sacó su guante de látex morado escuchando las codiciosas risas de la Reina. Lo calzó en su mano haciéndolo sonar y con este puesto, le dio una violenta nalgada que la hizo gritar de dolor para luego estallar en sinfónicas risas moviendo alegremente sus piernas.

\- Hey Dr. J soy una buena paciente! Un poco más de respeto por favor!

\- Tú quieres respeto Harley Quinn?! Eres mi paciente favorita, mereces un trato especial. – Le dijo limpiando la sutura con una gasa estéril y jabón antibacterial. Le aplicó yodo para la cicatrización - Oh…tenemos la herida limpia, vamos a proceder a cubrirla…

\- Espera! – Harley sostuvo su brazo desde atrás. - Falta el beso de mi Puddin.

\- Oh, No conozco a ese señor…Eres muy exigente con el Dr J.….una mala paciente HARLEY - QUINN – La nalgueó con rudeza dos veces al son de su nombre - Tendrás muchos gérmenes arruinando mi perfecto trabajo. – Cubrió los puntos de sutura con una nueva gasa aderiendola a su piel con cinta adhesiva hipo-alergénica.

\- Terminó con éxito Dr. J?

\- Éxito es poco! Estas gloriosa! – Exclamó mirándola hacia abajo, recorriendola con la mirada y se acomodó a un lado de ella apoyando su cabeza y ronroneó – Cuál es la moneda de cambio?

\- Lo está viendo Dr. J - Le guiñó un ojo y se río coqueta.

\- Los sobornos no funcionan conmigo Ha Ha Ha Ha – Carcajeo con su mano burlona cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro. Con sus ojos expresando verdadera dicha - Soy un hombre de negocios!

\- Bien, podemos tener un trato. Puedo cerrar su herida sin ningún costo o correrá el riesgo de una infección – Le dijo jugando y entrelazo sus piernas con la de él.

\- ohhhhh, no concordamos señorita Quinn… mi reina es la única que toca mis heridas - Peinó su verde cabello y continuo burlón – Es peligrosa…una infame ladrona y ahora está embarazada…lo cual me traerá muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Hey, Cuáles dolores de cabeza? Soy un ángel!

\- Un ángel del demonio querrás decir – Le sonrió y Harley correspondió su sonrisa disponiéndose a darle unas puntadas a la herida abierta de J. Una vez que terminó su improvisado procedimiento médico vendando la zona afectada, dejó el botiquín sobre el velador volviendo a abrigarse con la camisa de J preguntándole con insinuación.

\- Qué me dices si vemos una película?, una de nuestra colección privada - Harley lo miró entusiasmada refiriéndose a las películas donde ella y J eran los protagonistas de películas de terror sangrientas y de torturas que cometían con los que osaban disgustar a los reyes de Gótica.

-Cariño….me encanta tú propuesta – Joker se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de la colección de "películas" que estaban en el compartimiento del mueble que sostenía la Tv. Por supuesto, la idea de grabarse haciendo sus maravillosas obras sangrientas fue idea de Harley, como la forma de tener citas de cine, pero en casa y de una manera que su Puddin también pudiera disfrutar y reír a carcajadas. Si, Harley Quinn era su compañera de crimen, astuta y sabía cómo hacer feliz al Rey.

Joker regreso a ella con una caja de madera negra para guardar películas y la puso en su regazo.

\- Escoge la que quieras, voy a prepararme algo de comer – Le dijo de pie frente a ella y Harley soltó carcajadas.

\- Tú? Puddin….no sabes cocinar, porque no le dices a alguno de tus chicos que te traiga comida y así no incendias la cocina o yo podría ir y…

\- No, te quedaras en cama en toda tu recuperación y los muchachos se demorarán al menos dos horas en traerme comida. No voy a esperar tanto….no soy un inútil, se rebanar, cortar y prender fuego…es lo mismo.

\- Amm…sí, creo….me traes algo a mí también? Algo dulce y liviano.

\- Seguro…no queremos más desmayos… y esos niños tienen que crecer, pero no te traeré tus golosinas…si fuera por ti, vivirías de azúcar y soda de uva. Eso tiene que cambiar, mañana me ocuparé de conseguir a alguien que se encargue de tus cuidados y esté atento a tu salud.

\- Si y que me traerás?, un bastón de apio? Jajajaj.

\- Mm, veremos que encuentro en la cocina.

Harley le sonrió y le entregó una de sus cuchillas con la letras J que estaban sobre su velador – Ten, la necesitarás.

\- Oh, con esto puedo cocinar Ha Ha Ha Ha – Se retiró de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cocina, lo primero que hizo fue abrir el refrigerador y recorrerlo con la mirada. Estaba repleto de latas de soda de uva, verduras, frutas y bandejas de carne, todo en orden. Para ser justos, Harley era traviesa, pero en cuanto a sus labores domésticas y la limpieza, no tenía quejas, mantenía la despensa y el refrigerador llenos y aunque ella prefería los sabores dulces, se preocupaba de preparar buenos platillos balanceados para J acompañándolo en su cena, cuando no iban a los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad causando un poco de caos consigo.

Su decisión fue obvia y básica, cogió una de las bandejas de carne y fileteo la misma en el mesón calentando la sartén en la cocina. Agregó sal, pasando de las demás especies y teatralmente, como de costumbre, dejó caer la carne en la sartén de teflón.

\- y Harley dijo que incendiaria la cocina….

Con dos tomates en sus manos, los rebano en la tabla de picar como hacía con los dedos de algún ingenuo que le faltara el respeto y alguien saltó en la mesa de la cocina.

\- oh, Dios HA HA HA HA –

\- Qué haces aquí? Tú y yo nos odiamos mutuamente. Fuera! –

El gatito blanco y café hizo caso omiso de su grito y J movió su cuchilla frente a él. – ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? Eres un insolente, no te corto en dos porque harías llorar a Harls – El gatito maulló sorbeteando la leche en su pasillo metálico y J le dio la espalda, para con la misma cuchilla en su mano, voltear la carne.

Tras que la carne estuviera en su punto de cocción, insospechado para J y los tomates rebanados en un plato; insertando la cuchilla en la carne la colocó al lado de los tomates y puso el plato en el otro extremo de la mesa.

\- Yo no pedí... compañía en mi cena. Fuera! Largo! Largo! – El gatito no se movió y J gruñó – Puto gato! mm…pero para ser franco si fuiste de utilidad con el bastardo de Floyd. Ha Ha Ha, se fue echo una mierda el hijo de puta. – Joker pasó una mano por su cabello sirviéndose una copa de vino. – Bien, vamos a celebrar, esperando que el idiota haya llegado muerto a la ciudad…A fin de cuentas, somos los únicos afortunados que podemos recibir las caricias de tu mami.

Joker se sentó y de extremo a extremo en la mesa, ambos terminaron su cena. Después de dejar lo utilizado en el fregadero de acero inoxidable, la puerta del refrigerador se volvía a abrir. " _Dulce…dulce… …fresas, las favoritas de Harley…esto servirá, que más nutritivo que esto" ._ Pensó poniendo sobre la mesa fresas, un pote de yogurt, una manzana. " _liviano…tiene que ser liviano…y ahora..." ._ Entonces destapó la licuadora roja y vertió el yogurt dentro, con otra cuchilla en su mano rebano las frutas y volviendo a tapar la licuadora, los ingredientes se mezclaron formando un batido espumoso color fresa.

Vertiò líquido espeso en un pocillo blanco, puso una cuchara en el centro y salió de la cocina dejando al gatito dormir en la mesa sobre la cartera de Harley.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

La sonrisa de Harley fue inmensa al ver a J entrar con un pocillo en la mano y un mancha color rosa en su oscuro pantalón de dormir tras su incursión en la cocina.

\- Ohm Puddin! – Le dijo con su dedo limpiando el suelto pantalón de J y se lo llevó a la boca saboreando el espeso batido. – MMmmm. Sabe bien.

\- Tiene que saber bien, lo hice yo después de todo – Le entregó el reciente – Además, me licencie de guardia, doctor y chef, que más puedes pedir?

\- Nada…absolutamente nada - Besó su oblicuo que estaba a la altura de su cara. – Gracias por rescatarme y cuidarme….y te veías muy bien de guardia jajaja, con un guardia así me hubiera quedado más tiempo en Belle Reve.

-Para ti se veía bien, para mí no cariño. ¿Decidiste cuál de todas quieres ver?

\- Esta – Le entregó un estuche negro de Cd de plástico - Es la del renacuajo verde, ese que con sus rimas estúpidas quería ser más divertido que tú.

\- Enigma...creía que podía hacer reír a la gente más que yo…Ha Ha Ha fue fantástico darle una lección al cretino!

\- Si, nadie es más divertido que mi Puddin! y me dijiste que Doble S te hizo a recordar a él con todas esas rimas absurdas - Joker se alejó hacia el televisor y Harley se llevó una cucharada a la boca – Mm y pensé que podría darte alguna idea para incluirme en su castigo. Muero por ver lo que le harás!.

\- ver…mmm…HA HA HA HA HA.

-Puddin? tuviste una idea! Dime! Dime!

\- Cariño…veras en vivo y en directo como papi se divierte quebrando a la serpiente.

\- Pero no puedo salir de la cama…

\- Ahhhhhh…bebe, no tienes que salir de la cama, papi pondrá cámaras de vigilancia y lo verás... aquí – J golpeteo la pantalla del televisor de alta definición – Y si tienes alguna sugerencia….un mensaje de texto, bebe.

Harley chilló y aplaudió feliz – Ya no puedo esperar a que sea mañana!

\- No te preocupes, los gritos de Enigma salvarán la noche. – Joker introdujo el cd en el reproductor de DVD y Harley inmediatamente puso pausa tomando una libreta rosa de su velador. Sacó una hoja y se la entregó a J, que se recostó en la cama a un lado de ella.

\- Te gusta? Tu dijiste que podías incluir mi bate y le añadí algunos detalles para hacerlo más divertido para ti –

Joker miró la hoja rosa que contenía un dibujo básico de un bate con clavos incrustados en su parte superior – oh…eres una artista, esto es excitante, le arrancaran muchos trozos de carne a la serpiente.

Las risas salieron unas tras otras de la boca de Harley al tiempo que terminaba de cucharear el pocillo en sus manos y J con brusquedad la atrajo más hacia él pasando un brazo por sus hombros diciéndole – Será al final….no queremos que se desangre antes de tiempo.

\- Esperaba que dijeras eso… _hazlo sufrir todo lo que puedas_ – Susurró sensual en su oído y Joker le contestó con una sonrisa entre gruñidos de aprobación.

\- Tú no tienes que pedirlo, eso está fijo en mi mente.

\- _Gracias por la comida_ \- Harley suspiró dejando caer su rostro en el cuello de J y él puso play al DVD dando inicio a la macabra película protagonizada por los reyes de Gótica. La habitación se inundó de gritos y risas con la nitidez de la sangre de Enigma en la gran pantalla frente a ellos.

La encantadora voz de Harley salió por el parlante –

 _"Haz una rima ahora maldito idiota…mira lo que conseguí para ti en la tienda de mascotas. Es verde igual que tú Jajajaj COMETELO! COMETELO CON TUS ESTUPIDAS RIMAS ! Jajajaja Jajajaja...Puddin…se comió a mi nueva mascota…castiga al puto imbécil!_

 _\- Tus odiosas rimas distraen a mi público Enigma….te robas la atención de Mi ciudad y soy el único que está a la altura para jugar con Bat….Tienes que pagar un precio._

 _\- ¿Qué clase de precio? Ya me comí esa cosa asquerosa, no soy bueno para el negocio ¿Qué más quieres? La situación se pone penosa_

 _\- Puddin! sigue rimando! No te dije que tus rimas son aburridas! AH?! Maldito Renacuajo…._

 _\- HA HA HA HA HA HA Si bebe…muy aburridas…vamos a enseñarle porque soy el único que puede hacerle la vida miserable a Bat._

 _\- Si es por Batman, no te preocupes, solo me gusta molestarlo intelectualmente con mis brillantes._

 _\- Batsy es de mi PUDIIN!_

 _\- La chica habló, niña pretenciosa, le obedeces a él y yo leo la mente, él no te quiere, deberías ponerte un lente, entonces caerás con creces._

 _\- CALLA! Pelirrojo de mierda o voy a cortarte la puta boca para que no pueda decir…NINGUNA RIMA!_

 _\- Córtalo Puddin! Borra su sonrisa! Se burló de mí…_

 _\- Enigma, Enigma, Enigma…rrrrrrrrr…..juegas con Bat, irrumpes en Mi ciudad y pusiste triste a la nena de papi….Bebe, no lo voy a cortar…es muy poco para él…dame el soplete._

 _\- Oh, aquí lo tengo._

 _-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Joker se río junto a Harley en la habitación deslizando una mano por su pierna envuelta en la cintura de él y ella miró hacia arriba sosteniendo su mandíbula con una bella sonrisa.

\- Que bueno que se equivocó - Le dijo ella y J pausó el DVD.

\- Oh…lo dices por…-

\- _Si…por lo que dijo el idiota_ – Lo miró inquisitivamente. La iluminación destacaba el azul de sus ojos que combinaba con su cabello. Además de sus largas pestañas desde esa posición privilegiada.

Joker deslizó una mano por debajo de su camisa para acariciar su espalda - Él se equivocó bebe…fue un ignorante, yo te quería muy dentro de mi…tan adentro que él no lo pudo ver.

\- _Y qué pasó?_

\- Qué, qué pasó…? El sentimiento se hizo más intenso extendiéndose cada vez más fuerte y confieso que… no lo pude ocultar…después, tú…desapareciste y Bat te apartó de mí…lo demás ya lo sabes, Frost te lo contó. -

\- Oh, Frosty…espero que este pasando una buena noche con Ivs.

\- Mejor que esto? Lo dudo – J volvió a ponerle play a su cinta protagonizada por el mismo y Harley se volvió a acomodar oyendo los gritos de Enigma. Las risas de ambos no se hicieron esperar sumidos en una cosa que los unía. La maldad y desfachatez de sus sanguinarios actos de diversión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bien? Qué les pareció? :) Por si no no lo han notado...amo el romance de esta pareja! XDy el drama! obvio, pero fue un capítulo màs de su vida privada...Háganme saber su opinión y si tienen algún aporte para la venganza contra Doble S, no duden en decírmelo. :D Si o si, se viene en el próximo cap.**

 **A propósito de eso…debo mandar un abrazo enorme a Johan, que fue quien me dio la idea de las cámaras para que la Reina participará de la diversión con Doble S, además de sus noches de cine XD . Gracias! Y lo de Enigma….fue otra idea que recordé de mi amiga Nikky. n.n con eso de las rimas…en el mensaje sangriento de Doble S….Bueno, espero sinceramente que les gustara este cap.**

 **Un abrazo y gracias por leer ! Bay! Nos leemos pronto!**


	26. Venganza de Sangre

**Cap! :) Bueno...al fin, les traigo el castigo de Doble S...espero de corazón que sea lo suficientemente Dark para ustedes, me vi videos de Hostal, Saw, y pelis de ganster donde quede un poco traumada x.x le puse empeño! por eso, espero que les guste y tengan**

 **Buena lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Título Capítulo _: Venganza de Sangre._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había transcurrido corta y sin inconvenientes para los Reyes de Gótica. Las risas y los gritos le dieron estabilidad a la pareja que habían pasado los últimos días con un estrés más de lo acostumbrado por todo lo ocurrido. Harley estaba en casa y eso era lo único que J quería para poder librar su mente de todos los acontecimientos anteriores…El peligro de muerte se había marchado y la salud de Harley estaba relativamente bien.

Con una llamada a Johnny, tenía a sus hombres a su disposición en el living, encargándose de reemplazar el ventanal roto, instalando las cámaras de vigilancia en la habitación donde estaba cautivo Doble S y había conseguido una persona que se encargará de la salud de Harley y los cuidados para su correcta recuperación.

Eran cercano a las 3 de la tarde y Joker vestido como acostumbraba, demostrando su grandeza y poder, vestía una camisa blanca casi abierta, el arnés morado cruzado en su espalda con su arma y sus joyas de oro brillando en su cuerpo, aretes de diamante en sus dos orejas, grueso reloj de oro y su cabello verde peinado hacia atrás. No descuidaba su imagen; incluso en su casa, está siempre tenía que sacar a relucir lo imponente que era su presencia y acrecentar de una forma exagerada que él era el Rey de Gotica. J estaba de pie en el living al lado de su mano derecha.

\- No iras a ver como instalan las cámaras? Doble S no ha parado de gritar cuando iras a matarlo -

\- No, hasta que los muchachos hayan terminado su trabajo….si voy ahora…Soy capaz de matarlo!

\- Fue idea tuya lo de las cámaras?

\- Si, lo fue….Harls no quería perderse ningún detalle de la muerte de la serpiente, ohhhh y la entiendo, para ella fue muy duro enterarse que sus bebés estaban en peligro por culpa del puto bastardo.

\- Espera jefe, me perdí, dijiste bebés? - Le preguntó Johnny confundido y J peino su cabello con una sonrisa desquiciada.

\- Así es Frost….escuchaste bien, Dos bebés….voy a tener dos hijos, niña y niño.

Johnny sonrió con carcajadas – Debí suponerlo, viniendo de ti, no se podía esperar otra cosa…buena puntería no solo con las armas.

\- HA HA HA - Joker le enseñó la sonrisa en su mano - Frost, ya viste a la mujer que tengo, es un poco insaciable!

\- Ni que lo digas, a propósito, como sigue Harley?

\- Después de lo de anoche…bien, aunque me sigue sorprendiendo mi capacidad de perdonarla. Quieres ir por un trago? No hay nada mejor que hacer hasta que los muchachos terminen y necesito relajarme.

\- Es un poco temprano, pero vamos a tomar algo – Le aceptó y ambos se desplazaron al bar negro en el fondo del living. Una vez ahí, Johnny le sirvió Whisky a su jefe y él prefirió el Vodka - ¿Quieres contarme porque dejaste al idiota con vida?

\- ¿Por qué más va a ser Frost? Por Harls…eso es obvio o ya estaría muerto….- J levantó la voz a continuación – Entro a Mi casa y trató de llevarse a Harley! tuvo suerte que ella me detuviera o la historia sería muy diferente ahora.

\- Semejante idiota…todos saben que ella no te dejaría y menos con su embarazo – Concordó Johnny – Pero tengo una duda…cómo fue capaz de detenerte estando en ese estado?.

Joker gruñó – Le tiene tanto aprecio al imbécil que no midió las consecuencias… y la perdone Frost…lo hice porque yo también casi cometo una estupidez.

Johnny lo miró sin saber si preguntar o no y su jefe siguió luego de tomar más de su trago – Casi la hago mía a la fuerza, Ahhhh eso es algo común entre nosotros, pero esta vez es diferente…No puedo, estoy limitado.

\- Te refieres a que el Dr. les prohibió el sexo? Mierda, estas jodido.

\- oooh, estoy jodido Frost…tú lo dijiste, pero más jodido hubiera estado si ella no hubiera logrado detenerme – Joker empuñó sus manos – Tenía rabia y me ahogaba en ella! Tenemos confianza... ella me ató y solo así pude detenerme.

\- Medidas drásticas - Jhonny bebió de su trago.

\- Si…y aun me quedan muchas noches de abstinencia. Llevo cinco y ya me desespero! HA HA HA.

Johnny bebió màs – Y qué piensas hacer?, estoy en contra de las infidelidades, pero conozco unas "amigas" que desviarían tu atención por una noche.

\- No Frost, aunque aprecio tu propuesta HA HA HA …Nada se compara a tener a Harley en mi cama…y lo haré de la siguiente forma, terminare con el cosquilleo en mi entrepierna, centrándome en Bat …el murciélago será mi entretención personalizada y voy a descargar toda mi energía en los negocios.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, me encargaré de poner a funcionar los clubes esta noche, eso si es que no me necesitas.

\- No,…estaré muy ocupado torturando a la serpiente y así como me siento….algo me dice que no pasará de esta noche – Joker peino su cabello con dos manos – Voy a hacer que escupa la información que necesito y después lo matare lentamente.

\- ¿Qué información necesitas J? Ya me comentaste que Maroni estuvo tras el último atentado al Hospital y está más que claro que fue él, el que estuvo tras su escondite. No hay otra explicación del porqué no pudimos encontrarlo antes.

\- Exacto Frost, Maroni estuvo brindándole protección al puto imbécil….iremos por él en dos días más…y sabes porque? Por dos motivos….quiero que el italiano se aterrorice cuando se dé cuenta que no puede escapar de la ciudad y quiero reclutar a mis mejores hombres para ir por él y no solo por él…iremos por todos los que ayudaron a Doble S en su plan…ninguno quedara con vida y haré que me diga cada uno de sus malditos nombres.

\- Tú, dime los nombres y yo me encargo de rastrearlos, por lo general siempre se reúnen en grupo, por lo que será una verdadera matanza.

Joker terminó su trago y dejó el vaso de vidrio en el oscuro mesón al ver que se acercaba una joven con cabello café suelto debajo de sus hombros y una forma de vestir elegante, pero informal.

\- Disculpe la interrupción jefe, pero ya tengo preparada la comida para la señorita Quinn – Le dijo con una voz firme.

\- Bien, vamos para que conozcas a Harls – Le respondió sin reparo y le dio una mirada a Johnny antes de irse con la joven en dirección a su habitación, donde Harley dormía apaciblemente sin conocimiento de la hora del día.

Una vez en la entrada de la habitación, la joven sostenía una bandeja de madera de desayuno que contenía fruta picada, jalea, yogurt, galletas de avena y jugo natural de naranja frente a la puerta.

\- Entra cuando te lo indique – Le ordenó y entró dejando a la joven en espera de su indicación con la puerta cerrada.

Una vez adentro, caminó alrededor de la cama con su boca entreabierta observando como Harley en el centro de esta, dormía con su cuerpo inclinado a la derecha adueñándose por completo del espacio en la cama con su largo cabello repartido descuidadamente. Era bella y el contraste de su camisa color vino en la tez pálida de sus largas piernas lo hacía ronronear.

Se sentó a su lado y sus cadenas de oro se inclinaron hacia adelante junto con él para despejar los blancos cabellos que ocultaban su rostro provocando que ella murmurará algo indescifrable. Joker sujetó su muñeca, la levantó unos centímetros y la dejó caer con suavidad, una extraña forma de despertarla y lo repitió de nuevo consiguiendo que ella despertara susurrándole.

 _\- Buenos días…en que momento me quede dómida? Creí que te acompañaría en tu insomnio –_ Abrazó el brazo de J que estaba apoyado en la cama y miró la hora en su reloj. - _Tres y cuarto…es tarde._

\- Y eso qué? Dormir es todo lo que tienes que hacer estos meses -

\- mm si…me siento sucia, quiero darme un baño – Le dijo reincorporándose.

\- Bebe, un baño va a mojar tu herida y si lo haces no debe ser más de 5 minutos, traje una persona para que te ayude con eso.

\- Una persona? Quien? Quiero que me ayudes tú….

\- No puedo….tengo que ir a encargarme de Doble S y es mejor que te acostumbres a ella, es una enfermera que se ocupara de los cuidados que necesitas.

\- Bien…dile que pase – Le dijo con una sonrisa y J fue a abrirle la puerta a la joven, que entró sosteniendo la bandeja. La sonrisa de Harley desapareció y frunció el ceño molesta al ver que era una joven, bien parecida, por no decir atractiva.

\- Quiero que se vaya, no quiero verte por aquí de nuevo, lárgate perra! Què no me oíste?! Fuera!

La joven dio un paso atrás y Joker le dijo – Espera afuera. – Ella obedeció al instante y èl se acercó a Harley notoriamente disgustado.

\- Qué demonios te pasa Harls?

\- No la quiero cerca de ti…quiero que se vaya por donde vino o la moleré a golpes, me escuchaste?!

\- Oh, ella no va a estar cerca de mí….; vino para que encargarse de ti!, o no lo deje en claro cuando dije que se encargaría de TUS cuidados?

\- No, no me interesa, es…es linda…y joven, y es una perra, eso es lo que es, LA QUIERO FUERA!

Joker gruñó – No es momento para uno de tus berrinches y celos caprichosos, la chica se va a quedar porque yo lo digo, es enfermera y yo no tengo tiempo de andar buscando a alguien más y no olvides que tiene que ser una mujer, va a verte desnuda.

\- A si? No sé porque algo me dice que no me verá desnuda a mí, sino a ti.

Joker volvió a gruñir y enterró su dedo repetidas veces en el lateral de la frente de Harley – En que parte de tu retorcida cabeza está la idea que yo podría tener sexo con ella!

\- Pero yo no puedo….no puedo hacerlo ahora y la carne es débil….puede gustarte maldición!.

\- Harls, no me gusta dar explicaciones de MIS decisiones - Joker peino compulsivamente su cabello con dos manos – Pero tanto que insistes…te diré la razón,….No traje un enfermero, porque como ya dije, va a verte desnuda, segundo, ella se encargará de las labores de casa porque tú….estás enferma. Tercero cariñito….va a ocuparse de cocinar para ti, porque ya sabes que yo soy muy exquisito con mis gustos…y lo último, que espero que te quede grabado, ella es….LA MUJER DE UNOS DE MIS HOMBRES!

\- Me da igual! Es una mujer de todas formas! Y tu…tu eres el más malo de la ciudad, es un mito estar contigo – Le dijo haciendo una morisqueta de disgusto – Yo lo escuché muchas veces en el baño del club!

Joker enfureció y su boca roja se frunció burlonamente – Un mito? Y que se siente esta con un mito? – Enredó los cabellos de Harley en su mano y jaló de ellos elevándola unos centímetros bruscamente.

\- Bien, bien, Puddin…pero tú eres mío… - Le imploró y J soltó sus cabellos.

\- Lo soy cariño….entonces…dime, que te hace pensar que…. podría follarmela!

\- No lo sé…tú me engañaste cuando estuve en el puto Belle Reve! – Harley gruñó.

\- Harls, sabes bien que las mujeres que se acostaron conmigo terminaron muertas! Y esa puta que está afuera…la necesito VIVA! Únicamente para que se encargue de ti!

\- Ah, así que porque la quieres viva no vas a acostarte con ella! Que buena explicación Puddin! - Harley habló embravecida.

\- Quieres otra explicación? – Se burló J con ira.

\- Si o yo misma me encargaré de sacarla a patadas de aquí!..

Joker abrió sus manos de manera teatral moviendo sus dedos con una sonrisa maquiavélica – Nadie tiene tu gracia y tú talento bebe.

\- Mi talento? A! A! – Harley chilló porque, J puso entre sus dedos uno de sus pezones por sobre la camisa y lo empezó a apretar con furia sin soltarlo.

\- Escucha, como dices tu... querida..."lo que está entre mis piernas" ha estado en la boca de muchas mujeres exuberantes – J apretó más y Harley empezó a arquear la espalda – Adivina bebe…Tú….eres la que mejor lo hace – La soltó y Harley se llevó su mano a su seno adolorido. – Te aconsejo que empieces a controlar tus celos enfermizos! – J se dio media vuelta.

\- Puddin, espera! No te enojes! Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa…el embarazo debe estar afectándome.

\- No…debiste haberlo pensado antes de ABRIR LA PUTA BOCA! – Joker salió de la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe y la enfermera se sobresaltó. Le dio una sola mirada y con un gesto con su mano le indico que entrará a lo que ella asintió viendo como su jefe se iba con su mirada llena de odio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La enfermera avanzó por la habitación y lo primero que escucho al ver a Harley con sus cabellos tapando su cara fue.

\- Lo siento por lo de antes…déjala ahí, ya no tengo hambre, puedes irte, si quieres. – Harley desvió la mirada a la izquierda abrazando sus piernas.

\- No te preocupes, no me lo tomo personal – La joven le sonrió dejando la bandeja en el velador y se sentó a un lado de ella – No llores, los cambios de humor son normales en las embarazadas. Es tu primer embarazo? – Le preguntó con tono comprensivo.

\- Si…algo feo se apoderó de mí, me disculpas? Apenas si te conozco.

\- Tranquila, está bien, mi nombre es Valery y recuerdo haber odiado a todo ser viviente en mi primer embarazo. – La ocurrencia de ella hizo que Harley levantara la mirada.

\- A si? Y cómo fue? Fue muy difícil?

\- Si, las náuseas me tenían histérica al principio y para qué decir de los dolores de cabeza…, pero una vez que te acostumbras, todo mejora…sólo recuerda respirar y botar – Valery hizo el propio gesto con sus manos y Harley la imito.

\- Respirar y Botar….crees que eso me ayude a no arruinarlo?

Valery se rió con una sonrisa – Siempre puedes morderte la lengua y apretar los puños, ahora debes comer o el jefe me matara

-Jajajaja eres simpática, me agradas Valery, no eres para nada una perra. – Le dijo Harley empezando a comer su comida, con la bandeja en su regazo.

\- oh, lo soy para algunas cosas, las mujeres sacamos esa fiera dentro cuando sentimos una amenaza…pero relájate, estoy enamorada de mi marido y ser infiel…no, no va conmigo. Una vez, me enoje tanto con una perra que cogí unas tijeras y le corte todo el cabello! La hubieras visto, nada pudo arreglar el desastre que quedó en su cabeza.

\- Jajajajaja, Tienes estilo…yo soy un poco más drástica, no soy capaz de dejarlas con vida.

La conversación surgió de forma fluida entre las dos, descubriendo que tenían cosas en común, ya que Valery a pesar de haberse graduado de enfermera, se casó con un criminal que resultó ser una vida más interesante de lo que esperaba acompañando a su marido en los malos y buenos momentos, mientras ejercía su profesión en una de las clínicas privadas de Gótica.

En el baño, las dos continuaron conociéndose más entre risas de amistad, hasta que Valery se alarmó cuando Harley, desnuda en la ducha y con el agua corriendo sobre su cuerpo presentó un sangrado que escurría por sus piernas.

\- Valery! Valery! Estoy sangrando! Estoy perdiendo a mis bebes! – La joven la abrazó para calmarla.

\- Calma, arreglaremos esto ok?, déjame ver….no los estás perdiendo, eso..., calma – Le dijo viendo que el agua se había llevado ya el sangrado por la rejilla del desagüe y la envolvió en una toalla porque las manos de Harley no dejaban de temblar histérica. Ella las sostuvo con firmeza. – Ya pasó…pasó, fue un susto.

\- No…no fue un susto! No…

Valery sujetó su rostro – Escúchame, si lo fue, fue un susto y estas bien, tus bebés están bien.

\- Si…cómo lo sabes?

\- Soy enfermera, hubieras sangrado mucho más y no se hubiera detenido…Debe haber una explicación, estuviste moviéndote más de la cuenta? – Le preguntó avanzando con ella hacia a la cama sin soltar sus manos.

\- Si…tenía que salvar a Floyd anoche – Susurró.

\- No sé quién sea ese tipo, pero tienes que ser más precavida, entiendes? Tú embarazo es primero antes que todo, si vas por ahí haciendo movimientos bruscos la próxima vez no será un susto, tienes que pensar con inteligencia Dios!– La regañó con molestia.

\- Si, entiendo, no más movimientos bruscos – Le afirmó calmando su nerviosismo.

-Bien…, vamos a secar los puntos de sutura – Le dijo Valery sacando el secador de cabello del tocador de Harley.

\- No, quiero estar sola, déjame sola. – Le dijo apretando los puños cambiando su humor drasticamente.

\- Oye, ey, no quise sonar muy ruda…lo lamento, pero ahora mi vida depende que estés bien y tienes que pensar con más inteligencia o estaré en una tumba – Intentó hacerla reír, más Harley no sonrió – Vamos, arriba el ánimo! Si haces las cosas bien, no tendría por qué volver a pasar – Comenzó a secar la espalda de Harley con el secador.

\- Valery, te prohíbo que se lo digas.

\- Al jefe? - Le dijo poniendo una gasa en su herida.

\- A quién más? – Le inquirió Harley arqueando una ceja – Se molestará mucho más conmigo si se entera. Guarda el secreto.

\- ¿Cuál secreto? - Joker le preguntó burlón desde la puerta con su corbata desanudada cayendo a los dos lados de su camisa.

\- Nada!, ningún secreto ! - Harley se apresuró y J le lanzó una mirada de terror a Valery haciendo que tragará saliva. – No se lo digas! No, no…- Le dijo viendo como èl jalaba a Valery del brazo y la llevaba fuera de la habitación. Puso la punta de su arma debajo de su mandíbula apoyándola contra la pared.

\- Cuál es… el secreto?!.

Los ojos de Valery se desviaron al arma debajo de su mentón y vacilando le confesó - Ella…tuvo un leve sangrado jefe.

\- De su herida o?

\- No…de su embarazo, un síntoma de lo que hubiera sido un abor… – No terminó de hablar, J con un movimiento violento la apartó de él y entró a la habitación. Harley lo miraba mordiéndose el labio con su cabello escurriendo agua.

Joker se quedó de pie frente a ella y la miró unos segundos – Ven.

\- No estas molesto? – Le dijo Harley poniéndose pie.

\- oh, lo estoy bebe, no debiste desobedecer mi orden anoche.

\- Si, ya asumí las consecuencias, no volverá a suceder, lo mismo con lo de antes – Lo abrazò apoyando su cabeza en su pecho – Aprendí a respirar y botar aire, Me perdonas?

\- Indiscutiblemente siempre lo hago – Bufó con sorna y Harley esbozó una sonrisa – Ponte decente, los muchachos van a subir y no quiero que te vean envuelta en una toalla.

\- No me has besado en todo el día – Le pidió sin apartarse de él buscando su rostro y él la esquivó burlándose.

\- ahhh, tienes que tener un castigo, papi no va a besarte, ahora ve y busca algo que cubra tu cuerpo.

Harley refunfuñó, se apartó girándose y dejó caer la toalla a sus pies dándole una buena vista de sus encantos contorneando sus caderas hacia el ropero.

\- Ha Ha Ha…- Carcajeó - Que estás haciendo? Intentas provocarme?

\- No, estoy siguiendo tus órdenes...…Puddin – Le dijo sacando a relucir su molestia y empezó a ponerse un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco volteándose con una mirada maliciosa.

\- Si eso es lo mejor que tienes…estas perdida – Le dijo J peinando su cabello hacia atrás y Harley frunció el ceño buscando entre sus cajones algo cómodo para vestirse. Al darle nuevamente la espalda a J inclinada al cajón, este dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás con un leve balanceo " _oh_ … _Harley Quinn…"_ Su mirada regresó a ella y contrajo su mandíbula. Sus ojos se fueron directo a las dos gotas de sangre mezcladas con agua que se deslizaban por la espalda de Harley.

\- ¿Eres insensible? Quítatelo, está rozando tu herida – Se refirió al brasier que daba exacto con la herida en su piel y se puso detrás de ella.

\- mm?, no me había dado cuenta –Le dijo con tono molesto sin girarse a él y él lo desabrochó. Harley se terminó de quitar el brasier y dos nuevas gotas de sangre se deslizaron ante los ojos de J.

La respiración de J se hizo amarga, agitada, al tiempo que con un dedo, de abajo hacia arriba secaba las gotas de sangre mezcladas con agua. Estaba furioso y murmuró por encima de su hombro.

\- _Voy a hacer_ … _que el hijo de puta te pida disculpas por esto._

Harley finalmente se giró - Lo vas a golpear duro?

\- _Si, así es…va a pagar por todo lo que te hizo… –_ Un descuido en la amenaza de J y los labios de Harley se juntaron con los suyos en un beso ardiente, a diferencia de las frías cadenas de oro que estaban apegadas a su piel desnuda. Eso era la gloria, sentir la respiración agitada de J dentro de su boca era un placer alucinante; su tenue aroma masculino era seductor. Todo malestar desaparecía con sus besos con gruñidos…era fascinante, como ávido, exploraba su boca robándole jadeos, degustando su esencia sin reparos en morderla cuando se le apetecía escucharla gritar contra sus dientes. La pierna de Harley se deslizó hacia arriba y J la bajó con un ronroneo en su cuello.

\- ohhh…te diviertes siendo mi infierno? …

\- Más que cualquier cosa…

\- Ve y toca mi entrepierna!…preciosa descarada! - Le gritò disgustado y Harley se rio divertida palpando la excitación de J.

\- Lo siento…me deje llevar – Le sonrió y J hizo sonar el ropero estirando su brazo sobre este, al lado de la cara de ella mirándola con marcado odio. Entonces Harley le murmuró.

\- Te amo Puddin – Le sonrió y besó la manga de su blanca camisa que cubría su antebrazo.

\- Cámbiate, yo seré el espectador querida, quiero que te cubras completa y no se asome ni un poco de tu piel…o soy capaz de arrancártela DE UNA MORDIDA! CAMBIATE! MALDICION! – Quitó el brazo del ropero y se sentó en el borde de la cama calmando su respiración. Harley no paraba de reír dulcemente poniéndose una sus poleras "Daddy lil Monster" manga larga.

\- Puddin, no tengo nada que cubra mis piernas – Le dijo sincera, la mayoría de ropa que tenía eran vestidos y el resto eran shorts cortos, muy cortos - Me prestas uno de tus pantalones de dormir?

\- Cariño…la ropa de papi, también es tuya….pero vístete YA! – Joker peino su verde cabello desde la cama _"…Estoy jodido Frost"_

\- Y? qué tal? Como me queda? – Le dijo sosteniéndolo de la cintura con una mano para que no se le cayera - Es cómodo, incluso más que tus camisas.

\- Si, muy cómodos, ahora acuéstate conmigo – Le ordenó y ella sin dejar de sostener el pantalón se subió a la cama con él. El oscuro pantalón de dormir rebasaba sus pies.

\- Harley, no me estás ayudando, tú lo pones más y más difícil - Harley lo miró traviesa.

\- Yo quería un beso y tú no me lo quisiste dar, no puedes quejarte – Le dijo acariciando su pecho por entre las cadenas y bajó hasta su abdomen desabotonándole la camisa - Y para mi también es taaaan difícil estar sin mi Puddin, también te necesito.

\- No, lo que tú necesitas es aprender a controlarte o me veré obligado a alejarme de ti.

\- Nooo…

\- Tienes una oportunidad más Harley, no más coqueteos, ni manos traviesas – Apartó su mano que ya se adentraba en su pantalón y la amenazó – Vas a esperar pacientemente igual que yo hasta que esto termine.

\- Bien…- Le dijo reposando su cabeza en el abdomen de J y abotonó los pocos botones que había desabrochado– Pero, no me has dicho como me queda tu pantalón….

Joker rodeo su cintura con su brazo derecho – Bien, puedes quedártelo. - Eso era una buena estrategia, menos Harley que ver y en cierta forma quitaba la lujuria que emanaba ella, dándole un aspecto más inocente. Ronroneò – Mmmm, duerme con él todas las noches bebe – Le dijo acariciando sus cabellos azules que rozaron su mano cuando ella se aferró más a él.

\- Los chicos abran instalado bien las cámaras? No quiero perderme ningún detalle de Doble S.

\- Si, están esperando para subir, desperdiciaste mucho tiempo con tus juegos.

\- Jajajaja Muack –Harley plantó un beso en su abdomen. – Hazlos pasar, Doble S se hará viejo esperándote!

\- HA HA HA – Joker carcajeo cubriendo su sonrisa con su mano y acto seguido iba a llevarse los dedos a la boca para silbar, cuando Harley lo detuvo.

\- No vas a levantarte?

\- oh, y que se den cuenta de mi excitación? – Le habló entre burla y enfado – No lo creo y lo muchachos hacen su trabajo en silencio, no necesitan que los vigile.

\- Puddin…qué te parece si jugamos un juego?

\- Ya tuve suficiente de tus juegos de arlequín.

\- Vamos, será divertido….es una especie de despedida, no tuvimos una…- Le dijo acariciando maliciosamente su masculinidad – Los chicos se encargaran de la Tv y yo me encargo del problema en tu pantalón. Así les muestro cuanto adoro…complacer a mi Puddin con mi boca, _qué me dices…? –_ Susurró en su oído y J la agarró del cuello con ligera fuerza.

\- Qué te hace creer que podrás detenerme si quiero más? Dime cariño… No entiendes lo que te dije?– La soltó con enfado - Es un juego peligroso!

\- Como me gusta... Puddin, haré que el juego se acabe antes que eso pase, soy la mejor recuerdas? – Le guiño un ojo y sacó el arma de J de su arnés – Y para hacerlo más divertido, BAM! Le disparas al que se atreva a mirarme…vamos…solo es un juego, no tienes que desvestirte.

\- Desvístete tú para ver tu espalda – Le ordenó y Harley se remango la polera enseñándole.

\- Esta bien, vez? No tengo que moverme mucho…solo lo suficiente.- Soltò risas traviesas quitandose por completo la polera y lo volvió a acariciar sintiendo su dureza – _Di que sí…quieres comprobar si son capaces de mirarme? Ver como complazco a mi Puddin?_ _Pones tu arma en mi cuello…y les muestras quien tiene el poder. Le volaras la cabeza a algún estúpido… solo por ver mi espalda….estoy segura y me muero por darte placer…por favor._

\- Oh…sucia perra exhibicionista, cómo decirte que no? – Le preguntó absorto en la voz sensual de Harley, que había logrado elevar su ego al máximo y darle un giro diferente al juego que solían jugar en el club.

Harley le ladró con risas complacientes – Si, juguemos Puddin! - J se llevó los dedos a la boca con un silbido, seducido por las palabras de su reina enloquecida que conseguía de cualquier forma adular su grandeza logrando su cometido, hacerlo sentirse como el único dueño de sus deseos, tanto así que olvidaba por completo su salud. ¿Qué placer más grande que ese? Era suya y se rendía a sus pies. Caminaba por la cuerda floja que era divertirse con él, sin conciencia de sus arriesgados actos, tan loca como él. A veces lo hacía dudar si su locura era más grande que la suya, al menos él era consciente, Harley por el contrario…dejaba atrás todo uso de la razón y cordura. Temeraria... valiente, juguetona y traviesa, poseía una peligrosa ternura, mujer y niña…lo tenía todo, incluso a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johnny no se inmuto cuando vio bajar por las escaleras a uno de los hombres de J cargando a otro que estaba muerto de un disparo en el pecho y seguido de él, bajaron dos más rápidamente. Alguna estupidez debió haber hecho el idiota para morir pensò Frost.

\- Terminaron la instalación?

\- Si, pero te recomiendo que no subas a verificarla, nos encargamos de hacerlo bien – Le respondió, ya que Johnny se manejaba bien en cuanto a la tecnología, por ese motivo le era fácil pilotear cualquier tipo de vehículo aéreo. – Este idiota...

\- No iba a subir, a menos que me el jefe me lo pidiera. Desaparezcan al imbécil, no me interesa saber porqué lo mató – Le dijo secamente Johnny – Váyanse, si terminaron su trabajo.

Los tres hombres asintieron retirándose y Johnny con la confianza que tenía fue a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich. Conversó brevemente con Valery explicándole cómo debía manejarse dentro de la casa para no enfadar a su particular jefe payaso y a su reina, las cosas que debía evitar para no meterse en problemas el tiempo que conviviera con ellos. No pude explayarse mucho, su jefe bajó al primer piso, al parecer listo para ir por Doble S, ya que no vestía su camisa y no portaba ninguna cadena, reloj, pulsera, anillos, nada de oro, que pudiera ensuciarse con la sangre que pensaba derramar. Lo que si llevaba eran sus ojos despiadados y el negro alrededor de ellos dándole un aspecto ensombrecido por la maldad y un bate sin pintar, mientras que en su otra mano calzaba su guante morado.

\- Sube, verifica las cámaras y avísame si se ve bien...voy por Doble S.

\- Si, entendido J -

\- Oh y si fuera tú…subiría ahora a darle los medicamentos a Harls, no querrás subir después a interrumpir su diversión – Miró a Valery – Podrías desmayarte… HA HA HA HA HA

\- Si jefe, voy enseguida – Le dijo mirando las risas tatuadas en su pectoral que concordaban con su extraña risa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación, que se encontraba bastante apartada del resto, específicamente en el subterráneo de la mansión. Doble S estaba tendido sobre una camilla metálica sujeto por correas en sus brazos, piernas y tobillos vestido únicamente con su pantalón.

La camilla era fría como la luz del tubo fluorescente que lo iluminaba desde arriba. En aquel aterrador lugar se respiraba sangre y pánico, era como si todos los objetos corto punzantes gritaran horrores que resonaban en las cuatro paredes pintadas de gris. Sangre y asesinato, torturas sin piedad eran los murmullos de las almas que habían tenido la desdicha de hacer enfadar al comodín de Gótica. Único hijo de Dios, como lo decía su tatuaje en su espalda _"God`s_ _Only_ _Child_ " que hacía referencia a su arrogancia creyéndose un Dios bajo su propio criterio, el elegido para infringir verdadero dolor y caos, único heredero en su mente de la maldad establecida, era su reinado de enorme terror….y esa habitación era testigo de sus crueldades a todo al que osara desafiar su voluntad.

Sin embargo Doble S, que miraba con su rostro ladeado a la derecha una motosierra con rastros de sangre, sabía que la ira del Joker para con èl; iba más allá de eso, se había atrevido a dañarlo en su única debilidad. El sentimiento que tenía con su reina...la había intentado matar dos veces...y una cruel desgracia esperaba por el.

Las lágrimas del Rey de Gótica habían caído bajo su venganza inconclusa... Sonrió, incluso él, hombre al fin y al cabo, tenía sentimientos por una mujer… hecha a su semejanza y aunque Doble S tratara de ocultarlo mirando hacia cualquier sitio, en su interior tenía espanto, susto. Porque mientras más miraba, más extraños objetos filosos veía. Taladros, cierras puntiagudas, martillos, grandes tijeras y alicates, cuchillas de todo tipo, una en particular brillaba más que las otras y tragó saliva recordando como J le había dicho que la había pulido especialmente para él cuando le dio "la bienvenida".

También había ralladores de metal con pedazos de piel, palas de metal ensangrentadas… grandes engrapadoras, machetes de todos los tamaños, inclusive un hervidor eléctrico…" _agua hirviendo_ "…un escalofrío recorrió su espalda…a su lado había un mechero industrial apagado, con barras de metal encima de él, estaban oscurecidas, lo que indicaba que habían sido calentadas varios grados centígrados…

Una de las cosas que también lo inquietó con horror fue una máquina de soldar…" _corriente eléctrica_ " pensó y colgando de las paredes a su izquierda, habían gruesas cadenas..." _asfixia_ "…. El filo de un hacha también resplandecía colgada en la pared, pero lo que más provocaba pavor en la serpiente, eran la cantidad de herramientas eléctricas ordenadas en el mesón a su izquierda. Las herramientas que iban, desde el taladro, la sierra eléctrica, sierra de sable, sierras eléctricas circulares con la que generalmente se cortaba madera, atornillador inalámbrico, martillo perforador…herramientas que cualquier constructor estaría encantado de poseer para una obra en construcción, pero en manos equivocadas, como las del Rey de Gótica, eran mortales, capaces de causar un dolor inimaginable.

Sus pulsaciones se empezaron a acelerar drásticamente, los pasos de J acercándose lo hicieron mover sus manos desesperadamente y lo escuchó hablar por su celular sin dejar de acercarse a él, con un ronroneo inquietante.

\- Lo ves?

\- Si jefe, la imagen se ve nítida.

\- Bien Frost, puedes ir a abrir los negocios – Colgó y cruzó la puerta con el bate apoyado en su nuca, volvió a ronronear disfrutando el momento – Saluda a la cámara serpiente…eres la estrella esta noche.

\- Qué fue eso? Estas gravándome maldito payaso del demonio?! Eh! Respóndeme! – Gritó Doble S remeciéndose con fuerza, inútilmente tratando de liberarse.

\- Oh, parece que el olor de la sangre está afectando tu cerebro, puedes moverte todo lo que quieras…Rrrrrrr…..No hay escapatoria. – Dejó el bate en el mesón – MMmm...tengo un dilema…por dónde comenzar?

\- Comienza por matarme! Termina con el show! Payaso hijo de puta! – Movió sus piernas buscando escapatoria, pero había un dejo de súplica en su voz.

\- Esto recién comienza y tus insultos son inofensivos…- Ronroneó mirándolo desde arriba. Sus ojos eran enigmáticos como el sonido animal en su voz y el miedo invadió a Doble S - Quiero los nombres de los que te ayudaron…- Apretó brutalmente su cara - Todos…

\- No los recuerdo – Masculló Doble S con el poco de valentía que le quedaba – De mí no obtendrás nada.

\- MM….primer error… - J se acercó al mesón y cogió dos cuchillas en sus manos. De forma violenta, sin decir nada y de un solo movimiento las enterró en los hombros de Doble S. Este se mordió la lengua aguantando el grito.

\- TE LO DIJE! NO VOY A DECIRTE NADA!

\- Creo que….tendré que ser más drástico - Joker desenterró las cuchillas y un grito salió de la boca de Doble S – Los tendones y ligamentos…pueden ser muy… dolorosos – Enterró una cuchilla en la unión de su brazo con su antebrazo, la parte blanda de su codo.

\- DIOS! NO NO no…- La segunda cuchilla se incrustó con violencia unos centímetros más abajo y Doble S chilló – Basta!

\- Las muñecas son una de mis partes favoritas…son más sensibles, pero te desangras muy rápido - Ronroneo – Dime…con que seguimos? , porque no veo que comiences a hablar…

\- Te lo dije, no lo recuerdo.

Joker chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación y fue directo a buscar el soplete. Lo encendió acercándolo a una mano de Doble S, que observaba con pánico como en su otra mano, sostenía una botella de agua.

El fuego comenzó a quemar los dedos de Doble S y este comenzó a llorar desesperado por el dolor. Aquel olor de su piel quemada mezclada intensamente con el dolor que ardía en su mano era vomitivo, lo asqueaba en sus entrañas y Joker sonrió vertiendo el agua en su mano que se incendiaba – oh, estás llorando? EMPIEZA A HABLAR! - Doble S apretó los dientes con su frente sudada negando con la cabeza y J volvió a quemar su mano con el fuego azul del soplete.

\- No! No, no lo hagas màs...MARONI! MARONI! POR FAVOR! –

Joker volvió a verter el resto del agua apagando el pequeño incendio en su mano pulverizada y se burló – Maroni, qué? Te ayudo a conseguir hombres? RESPONDE!

\- Maroni los contacto, yo soy el nuevo, recuerdas? Él se ocupó de todo y yo los use, si quieres respuestas, pídeselas a él, no a mí - Le dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura sin mirar su mano, pues presentía que lo haría vomitar lo vería, pero si iba a morir, dejaría su último aliento desafiando a J – Algún día te detendrán, Batman será el encargado de matarte payaso infeliz y cumpliré mi venganza incluso muerto!

\- Oh, Bat no es sirviente de Nadie y lo único que ha hecho estos años es un patético intento de arruinar mi sonrisa….Nunca lo consigue.

\- Pero lo admites…fue capaz de marcarte, conozco lo que dicen…destrozò tus dientes a puñetazos – Doble S esbozó media sonrisa incluso en esa situaciòn.

\- HA HA HA – Joker carcajeó con su mano tatuada – Lo hizo…., pero antes de eso yo lo marque a él – Se burló – Descuartice a su pájaro justiciero y yo puedo tener dañados mis dientes...…Bat…tiene dañados los hombros, las vidas que he matado destruyen sus hombros. Ese peso extra lo hunde al infierno y a mi….? ME ELEVA A LA GLORIA! – Exclamó con euforia y sus puños cerrados - Valida mi Reino, me hace el Rey incluso de su vida.

Joker peinó su verde cabello hacia atrás, que se había desordenado – Si yo juego, él juega; si yo escapó, él me persigue…es un juego interminable, donde yo…soy el mejor jugador.

Doble S lo miró con odio desafiante elevando su cabeza del metal – Todos estamos destinados a morir! Tú, payaso, no eres la excepción a la regla!

\- Oh….y es por eso que,... estoy fielmente unido a mi arlequín….Mi reinado seguirá firme, Mi hijo Reinará y Viviré a través de él continuando la profecía. La maldad somete al bien. Oh! , el Mal es una compleja diversión! ….solo algunos privilegiados lo pueden ver... Bat y yo estábamos destinados a jugar este juego de ajedrez y el Rey….SIEMPRE GANA!

\- Eres un loco psicópata! – Doble S siguió remeciendo sus piernas – Espero que Maroni se libre de ti, porque estás completamente demente!

\- Escucha, olvidémonos de Maroni, vamos a centrarnos en ti, te lo dije, eres la estrella del Show…TE – ATREVISTE – A DAÑAR – LO – QUE – MÀS – QUIERO! - Golpeó con fuerza el abdomen de Doble S con una mano y este escupió sangre quedándose casi sin oxígeno. No creyó que J poseyera una fuerza semejante, pero su mirada lo acreditaba. Tenía ira. - Voy a hacerte pagar, te reíste de mí con tu estúpida venganza sin sentido…- Joker le dio la espalda.

\- Espera! Podemos arreglarlo! – Le dijo, pero sus súplicas fueron interrumpidas con el ruido que producía el taladro en la mano de J. Era aterrador, el taladro y su mirada. Gritó; gritó remeciéndose salvajemente cuando el taladro empezó a perforar lentamente su rodilla. El dolor era de tal intensidad que las lágrimas no bastaron, su cuerpo asqueado por el dolor y el sonido de la máquina lo hicieron escupir el vacío que tenía su estómago.

Joker atravesó su rodilla a los lados y en el centro…fue placentero. La sangre cayò vertiginosa en el piso deslizándose y empapando la fría camilla de metal. Las astillas de los huesos de Doble S volaban y el olor con el sonido llegaba a su nariz volviéndolo loco de dolor.

\- POR FAVOR…DETENTE, POR FAVOR…NO PUEDO MÁS…

\- Mmmm, tus gritos no me van a detener…. - Sonrió maquiavélico - La que sigue…- Su otra rodilla sufrió los mismos horrores de la máquina eléctrica, era intolerable, el dolor escuchando sus huesos ser perforados fácilmente, era atroz. Más gritos, más dolor...quería escapar de ese horrible sonido.

La máquina se detuvo.

\- DETENTE…no lo hagas más…ella sigue viva – Sollozó rendido.

\- Oh, sonríele, te está mirando.

\- Por favor…termina con esto…mátame, no tiene sentido que sigas, ella está bien, está viva! Esta viva!

\- No….ella no está bien – Joker se inclinó mirándolo frente a frente - si estuviera bien, estaría aquí, conmigo! - Le gritó entre dientes – Ella es mi asistente…y me la quitaste, soy el único que puede dañarla y vas a ofrecerle una disculpa. – Acercó el taladro a su mejilla con ese abominable sonido encendido.

\- Lo hare, lo hare, me disculparé, pero aleja eso!

\- Por qué? Una disculpa apropiada se basa en el dolor y voy a poner una sonrisa en tu puta cara – Joker miró el taladro en su mano - HA HA HA HA , oh, con esto no, quedaría horrible. – Dejó el taladro sobre el mesón y de todas las cuchillas, cogió la que brillaba de limpia. Doble S empezó a patalear de nuevo moviendo su rostro.

\- Vez? Es por eso que necesito mi asistente, no te quedas quieto – Joker agarró su mandíbula con su mano libre y la cuchilla se adentró en la boca de Doble S. Una pronunciada curvatura rasgó su mejilla izquierda, dándole una media sonrisa. La sangre fluyó igual que los gritos devastadores y la otra mejilla fue cortada completando la sádica sonrisa.

Doble S se quedó en shock con su boca ensangrentada, tiritando de miedo cuando el bolsillo de J vibro contra la mesa metálica. Era inteligente, sabia de quien se trataba.

\- Oh, un mensaje.

" _Sin dientes Puddin, los tiene chuecos, quitaselos, por favor, por favor"_

\- _Hahahahhaha –_ Joker se rió de lado, siniestro, cruel.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué quiere? – Doble S salió de su shock balbuceando, esperando y anhelando que Harley quisiera verlo muerto para ponerle fin a su horrible tortura. Joker se inclinó y le murmuró suave.

\- Quiere tus dientes.

\- NO! PLEASE, NO LO HAGAS! PLEASE!

\- PLEASE? Creí que eras ruso… _Hahahahahaha_ \- Joker se olvidó de la cuchilla y cogió el martillo.

-NOO…- El martillazo no le dio tiempo de gritar más, sus dientes se desprendieron al instante. Uno, dos, tres golpes y Joker destrozó sus dientes, algunos trozos se los tragó el mismo Doble S con su boca abierta pidiendo que no siguiera. Era inútil, eso lo hacía más divertido para J y desabrochó las correas que retenían a Doble S y se paró a su lado contemplando su obra, peino su cabello con dos manos.

\- Espera un segundo…no se aprecia, estás cubierto de sangre – Le dio la espalda y lo que encontró no fue un bidón de agua, sino de bencina. Nunca le faltaban y aunque no tenía intenciones de quemarlo, lo agarró de sus cabellos plateados deslizándolo para atrás de la mesa metálica, hasta que su cuello quedó en el aire y su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás todo lo que podía.

Lo ahogó despiadado en bencina y Doble S se quemó la garganta tragando el tóxico líquido inflamable, su faringe ardía atroz sintiendo el líquido quemarlo por dentro de su estómago, era inhumano, intolerable. Lo dejó con vida arrastrando su cuerpo que cayó de la mesa azotándose en el piso; como si fuera un muñeco lo arrodilló causando más dolor en sus rodillas agujereadas, y puso su mano frente a su boca cortada que ardía.

Signo de esclavitud, de redención, sumisión, humillación… Tenía que besar su mano.

Lo hizo y Joker lo pateó, las rodillas de Doble S cedieron quebrándose y lo único que mantenía unidas sus extremidades era la escasa piel que las cubría.

\- Harley está esperando…pídele una disculpa al fuego en mi interior – Lo pateó furioso en el rostro.

Doble S no entendía exactamente a qué se refería J con el fuego en su interior, estaba aturdido y su mente ligeramente en blanco después de haber perdido vitales litros de sangre. Sin embargo murmuró besando el piso con balbuceos.

\- Lo siento…lo siento – Escupió sangre afirmando su abdomen que lo amenazaba con regurgitar la bencina por el dolor y Joker lo levantó tomándolo del cuello. Lo apoyó con furia contra una viga de fierro que llegaba hasta el techo.

\- Así te quería ver…doblegado ante mí…como el pedazo de mierda que eres…y tú disculpa no sonó muy convincente, pero la acepto por Harley porque no puedes hablar – El brazo de J alcanzó las cuerdas que estaban colgadas y lo amarró sin piedad del cuello. – Está ajustado…no lo suficiente, para que disfrutes experimentar la asfixia, mientras yo preparo…. lo que si te matará.

Doble S no tenía fuerzas para más forcejeos, luchar era en vano. A esas alturas cada parte de su ser deseaba morir, pero su anhelo estaba prohibido. El amarre en su cuello no se lo permitía, por el contrario, su frustración se incrementaba cruelmente porque su cuerpo involuntariamente lo hacía mantenerse despierto con la intención de tragar todo el aire que pudiera, eso era absoluta desesperación. Tosia ahogado, casi asfixiado...era un suplicio la espera de su muerte.

Con unos cuantos clavos en su mano, Joker cogió el bate y los clavó en todas direcciones. Estos eran largos, algunas puntas sobresalían, otras estaban dobladas…se veía doloroso. Harley y sus ideas…algo le decía que nunca se cansaría de ella. La complacería…, ella había recibido la peor parte de la venganza de Doble S y sus apetecibles risas…las escuchaba aunque no estuviera presente. Si ella era una arlequín traviesa, él era un Rey comodín satisfecho y Maroni….aguardaba por él.

\- Oh…Harley traviesa…no estás aquí….pero mira como tengo al puto imbécil…voy a probar tu nuevo juguete con él. – Joker se volteó a Doble S y este, sintió pánico, nuevos escalofríos recorrieron su espalda sudada contra el metal y aunque tenía sus manos carbonizadas dio un último esfuerzo tratando de librarse de la soga en su cuello para escapar del tormento que se le avecinaba.

Sus piernas quebradas habían dejado de responderle y Joker se acercaba a él con el bate en su mano, esa mirada de pronunciado odio…oscura y maliciosa, conjugaba con sus tatuajes. Él era la maldad….y sus ojos poseían una perversión inquietante, sádica, con su boca roja entreabierta…lo peor, no tenía una sonrisa, solo su ceño fruncido.

\- Despídete de la vida….- Susurró para él mismo, dio el primer batazo en su abdomen y Doble S cerró los ojos bruscamente. Aunque Doble S también se podía jactar de tener un abdomen tonificado, los clavos atravesaron su piel desprendiendo su carne. Al retirarlo Joker sentía un leve esfuerzo que indicaba que estos estaban profundamente incrustados en su piel. Tenía un hormigueo en su mano, que se podía describir como un agradable placer y la sangre lo salpicó en su torso.

Los gritos alaridos de Doble S podían arruinar tímpanos; Joker dio un segundo batazo con una fuerza feroz, no en la misma zona o lo mataría…fue en sus costillas izquierdas. Lo siguió su pecho, abdomen bajo, sus costillas derechas, piernas….una y otra vez, sus huesos quedaron expuestos, pero el agravio era que ninguno fue un golpe de muerte y Joker tubo que contenerse para no batear su cara…tenía otros planes con ella. Propinó un último batazo en el oblicuo de la serpiente y presintiendo que moría desangrado, dejó caer el bate.

La mano ensangrentada de Joker se enterró con furia entre las costillas de Doble S, lo mató tan rápido como su mano le arrancó el corazón en un segundo.

Lo sentía caliente, escurridizo entre sus dedos y lo apretó con ira haciéndolo añicos, reduciéndolo a nada. Con la misma mano levantó el rostro de Doble S dejando las huellas de sangre en su mandíbula. El rostro de Doble S estaba parcialmente desfigurado con la sonrisa cortada, pero se distinguía que se trataba de él, a diferencia de su cuerpo, que estaba deteriorado a un manojo de carne viva, huesos y escasa piel arriba del charco de sangre en el piso.

Lo soltó para quitarse su guante morado, lavarse las manos y las secó con una negra toalla. Agarró su celular; marcó el número de su mano derecha.

"Frost, envía a dos de mis muchachos a recoger lo que queda del cuerpo de la serpiente y déjenlo en la entrada de la casa de Maroni. "- Colgó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El interior de la casa estaba en silencio, había anochecido y hacía un leve frío que Joker no sentía en su cuerpo caliente por la venganza cumplida. Subió las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio con su torso salpicado en sangre, no la suficiente como para dejar un rastro en el piso encerado. Manchas por su pecho fornido y sus brazos borraban sus tatuajes. Su semblante oscurecido mantenía la maldad flameando en sus ojos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y una sonrisa juguetona lo esperaba a un lado de esta.

\- Que haces de pie?

\- Te estaba esperando, queria ser lo primero que vieras al entrar - Le robó un beso y sin tocarla, J la apartó dando un paso atrás.

\- Harls, vas a ensuciarte y no es conveniente que tomes otro baño, ve a la cama – Avanzó sin más y ella deslizó su mano por su espalda.

\- Te amo.

J se dio la vuelta y con un dedo en su mentón elevándolo sutilmente le susurró en su oído - _Yo también…-_

Su cálido aliento estremeció a Harley y ella afirmó su rostro exigiendo– _Beso_.

 _\- Sin tocarme –_ La atrapó con su boca sintiendo la satisfactoria sensación que quemaba su cuerpo. Movió su rostro besándola con frenesí insaciable y degustó con su lengua el sabor dulce del paladar de Harley, empalagoso…adorable. Sin el contacto de su cuerpo, seguía siendo excitante e interrumpió el beso rozando sus labios. – _Regresa a la cama._

\- _Quiero más de mi Puddin._

Joker se apartó e hizo un gesto con su mano – No, voy a bañarme, regresa a la cama y espera a papi con esa dulce sonrisa de arlequín.

\- No tardes Puddin…– Le sonrió y Joker se fue en dirección al baño

Naturalmente tardó cerca de una hora bañándose hasta cerciórese que el agua se hubiera llevado todo rastro de la sangre de Doble S de su cuerpo, recuperando su característico aroma masculino sin el olor de la sangre que tanto provocaba a Harley y la hacía enloquecer más de la cuenta. Harley adoraba y le gustaba el violento aroma de la sangre y se ocupaba feliz de quitársela en la ducha cuando se lo permitía.

Envuelto de la cintura para abajo en una blanca toalla, vio a Harley durmiendo…había sucumbido a los medicamentos y al sueño, pese a su lucha por mantenerse despierta. Se vistió con otro de sus pantalones de dormir; Harley seguía llevando uno de estos y se recostó en la cama con ella.

Incluso dormida ella emanaba ese embriagador calor corporal y puso una mano en su cabeza por costumbre _– oh, te hice esperar mucho… apégate más a mi…–_ Le recalcó tirando de su brazo atrayéndola hacia él y ella parpadeó sobre su pecho.

\- Me dormí… – Sonrió con risas y J se abalanzó sobre ella con sus codos flectados a los lados para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella. Besó su cuello y sus mejillas sacando más risas de Harley

\- Me ibas a dejar solo Harley Quinn.

\- Si, pero ya me desper…- Un repentino besó la silenció, rudo, salvaje, acelerado. Sin parar de besarla con una mano apretó su pierna sosteniendo su peso con su brazo. La tela de su propio pantalón de dormir lo indigno, no podía sentir su suave piel y gruñó mordiendo su mandíbula.

Harley sonrió con más risas y suspiros. J la miró de soslayo y todo se tornó deseo por sentir su tersa piel. Ronroneó besando su cuello que era la única piel expuesta que sus ojos veían y mordió su clavícula con fuerza, Harley gritó feliz sabiendo que tendría los dientes marcados de su Puddin por unos días y lo rodeo con sus piernas. Mala jugada, Joker deslizó su mano por debajo de su pantalón y agresivamente arañó el largo de su blanco muslo con malicia.

\- OK, eso sí me dolió – Las risas no dejaban la boca de Harley y él quitó su mano enseñándole los dos dedos con los que la había arañado y la gota de su sangre que se deslizó en la palma de su mano e introdujo los dedos en la boca de ella de forma despectiva y hasta grosera.

Ella los lamió.

\- No te preocupes cariño…no usaras vestidos hasta dentro de dos meses – Le dijo burlón y se sentó en las piernas de Harley. Le fascinaba mirarla desde arriba, con ese aire de altanería.

\- No tengo quejas Puddin…me has hecho cosas peores – Jaló de la pretina elástica del pantalón de J y lo soltó haciendo que sonara contra su piel – am pensándolo bien…me debes algo.

\- ¿Qué te debo? Por lo general tú eres la que me debes a mí y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no tomar lo que es mío…

\- Te lo diré si te acercas más.

\- Es tentador…, pero podrías tener un arma bajo tu almohada HA HA HA HA – Se rio apretando más fuerte sus piernas.

\- Jajajaja…la tengo en mi velador, vamos, acércate… – Esa voz femenina…astuta y bella.

Se tumbó a su lado peinando su verde cabello – Que quieres?

\- _Susúrrame lo que le hiciste a la serpiente_ – Voz sensual, pero de niña…lo tenía en su poder y sus ojos regresaron a ella junto con su cuerpo ladeado. No tenía que preguntarle el porqué de su petición, inclusive si ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, ella quería oírlo de su boca. Eso era ardiente, lujuria...sexual. Èl diciéndole con detalle cómo había masacrado a Doble S...era excitante y generó que su cuerpo se tensara cuando movió su antebrazo en busca de una respuesta.

Con su respiración entrecortada momentáneamente le preguntó. Luego de un inhala y exhala - ¿Sabes que me encantas?

\- Si.

\- Acércate más y te diré lo que quieres oír…

Harley se mordió el labio acomodándose cerca de él y J agarró firmemente su cadera con la mano que tenía la sonrisa burlona. Comenzó a relatarle con susurros en el oído cada detalle de todo lo que le había hecho a Doble S esa noche.

...

...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Cap Terminado! (: Que tal? Si lo ponen en perspectiva...Doble S fue apuñalado en los hombros, codo, quemado en sus manos, masacrado en sus rodillas con un taladro, cortado en su cara, desprendido de sus dientes con un martillo, ahogado en bencina, asfixiado por una soga y despedazado su cuerpo por el bate con clavos...aparte de que J le arrancara el corazón y también lo pateara en el piso...**

 **No se..dejenme su opinion, intente dar lo mejor, lo juro x.x**

 **Los quiero! y nos leemos en el proximo cap! Gracias por leer y comentar !**


	27. Títeres y Cabos Sueltos

**Cap.! Si, lo sé…x.x tarde un poco más en actualizar, pero aquí les traigo otro cap. n.n un poco loco, pero nuestro J es el principal protagonista de este cap. Me inspire totalmente y absolutamente en un reciente video que vi en YouTube. A lo mejor mas de alguna(o) lo abra visto, pero lo recomiendo mucho! Me encanta y el cap tiene mucha influencia en ese video. No sè dejar link, pero así lo encontré " lucifer – more of the Joker" échenle un vistazo y disfrútenlo tanto como yo ;) Me hace ilu compartir mi inspiracion *-* Lo sè. estoy loca x.x**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Títeres y Cabos suelos del Rey de Gotham._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era tranquilizante apreciar la encantadora facilidad que tenía Harley para conciliar el sueño en su regazo. Esa niña revoltosa que se hallaba en su interior se desvanecía mágicamente en un sueño profundo con las caricias propinadas con sus manos tatuadas. Su grácil cuerpo, casi inerte con ese bello semblante apacible respiraba tranquilidad moviendo de forma sutil su estrecho tórax femenino...

Con su mano izquierda situada en las costillas de Harley, podía sentir su diafragma en una inspiración profunda, calmada, para luego exhalar el tibio aire por su boca coloreada de carmesí. Era un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo, pero era…

" _Hermoso…"_

Haberle puesto fin a la vida de Doble S hace no más de dos horas, le había hecho revivir lo que significaba tener a Harley durmiendo en sus piernas. Esperaba nunca volver a verla hospitalizada en el borde de la muerte, aferrándose a la vida con los cables monitoreando ese travieso corazón que le pertenecía. Por poco la había perdido dos veces y la recordaba intentando despedirse de él en la camioneta mientras Johnny conducía acelerado camino al Hospital.

" _Qué tonta…"_

Como si él, se fuera a despedir de ella…como si estúpidamente la dejara morir llevándose sus risas a la tumba!. Nunca; si él, era el rey de Gotica… lo mínimo que podía hacer con su poder era salvarle el trasero de la muerte todas las veces que fuera necesario. Era una molestia, pero haría lo que fuera por ella…y estuvo tan…cerca.

Su arlequín había bailado en los hilos de la muerte.

Un gruñido al exterior incorporó lo que su mente maldijo desde su interior. Rabió y enfureció; la culpa la había tenido la serpiente plateada y su maldita venganza incentivada por el odio que tenía hacia él. ¿Qué culpa había tenido su arlequín para ser el blanco de la puta serpiente?

" _Ninguna culpa cariño…" - …Nada… -_ Susurró y en los brazos de Morfeo Harley le repitió suave acomodando su cabeza ligeramente. – _Nada…._

La calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo de ella se esfumó y la violencia volvió en la mirada de J, con poco tacto del sueño de Harley, la apretó con fuerza hacia él. No ocasionó que se despertara, ella dormía acostumbrada a sentir los agarrones que él le daba en sus noches de desvelos…que eran muchas, infinitas, por cierto.

Su rabia le replanteó volver hacia Doble S, quizás su muerte fue muy apresurada y debió darse el tiempo de triturar sus huesos, reducir su carne a puré y desprenderle el rostro clavándolo en la pared para sentirse conforme con su muerte. No obstante, su ímpetu por querer verlo morir humillado y denigrado en la máxima expresión de su ser lo había obligado a arrancarle el corazón absorto en el impulso de ira que sintió en ese momento y debía aceptar…que había sido sublime desprenderle su órgano vital, un placer sádico y el hormigueo volvió a sus manos centrando sus pensamiento en el capo italiano.

¿Qué le haría? ¿De qué forma cruel le haría pagar el haber tenido la osadía de unirse a la serpiente confabulando en su contra? . Si, es cierto…había degollado a su mujercita…pero ella era una mujer normal, su vida no valía nada…era como cualquier otro patético ciudadano sin nada que aportar a Gótica, ni muchos menos al mundo. Era una mujer sin propósito, un embace vacío falto de gracia. Todo lo contrario a su arlequín, donde el idiota de su marido hizo un complot en su contra para matar a su reina!. La vida de Harley era crucial…intocable, ella era superior a los demás tanto como él…era sinigual y utilizaba esa... gracia, su habilidad física, su mente traviesa para con sus jugarretas ocasionar el caos en las calles que él disfrutaba. Tenía un brillante propósito en la vida; reinar junto a él…no había punto de comparación, por lo tanto Maroni pagaría con sangre su fechoría.

Intentar apagar el fuego en su interior…intentar matar a Harley con el plan de Doble S…dejarlo sin su reina…era terriblemente imperdonable.

Se inclinó a besar su frente con la seguridad de que, al estar con su torso descubierto sin sus cadenas de oro, no la despertaría y aflojó su agarre, acariciando con su pulgar, el arpa que eran sus delgadas costillas.

Inhaló su calidez y la paz volvió; irónicamente, enfriando la rabia amotinada en sus pensamientos.

Estaba jodidamente despierto, sería la segunda noche sin pegar un ojo en la almohada, pero su mente era demasiado consciente impidiéndole descansar de manera apropiada hasta llevar a cabo por completo su venganza de sangre, por lo que podría apostar sus riquezas a que mañana se sumaría otra noche más de insomnio, puesto que, como le había dicho a su mano derecha, iría a visitar al italiano en dos días más y no le disgustaba no conciliar el sueño por aquello. Le era divertido jugar con las mentes de sus víctimas, llevarlas al límite acechándolas con el miedo que infundada el darles a conocer que iría tras ellos y que no gozaban de la más remota posibilidad de escaparse de él.

Maroni debía estar claro que a lo sumo estaría muerto al finalizar la semana y una carcajada hizo que Harley se moviera inocente de su macabra imaginación, que le mostraba al italiano asustado observando el mutilado cuerpo de la serpiente en la puerta de su mansión.

Exaltado por el regocijo que eso le causaba, soltó otras fuertes carcajadas – A HA HA HA HA

 _\- Las risas…mmm ¿ Cual…cuál es la broma..? Mm? Yo también puedo con ellos…-_ Murmuró Harley con un movimiento adormilada y sus ojos cerrados. Despeinada sin maquillaje bostezo estirándose felinamente en las sabanas y se acuno más en el abdomen de J.

Su campo visual no le permitió seguir observando su blanquecino rostro, ella lo ocultó muy bien en su torso como si se escondiera del ruido que producía su bulliciosa risa incontrolable.

" _Tú puedes con todo bebe, respecto a la broma…Maroni se llevará una gran gran sorpresa mañana al amanecer…"_

\- _Tarde Puddin…acelera…pierde a Batsy…nos alcanza…-_ Sintió su cálido aliento sobre su pelvis, soñando en su afán de divertirse con el murciélago junto con él.

Más Joker no pensaba en Batman, pensaba en el italiano y la palabra "… _Tarde…_ " en el susurro de Harley hizo clic en su mente trazando emocionado una mejor broma para este y si no estaba equivocado en la hora, sus hombres deberían estar moviendo el cuerpo de la serpiente en el subterráneo, podía bajar y dar sus nuevas indicaciones para con el joven de cabellos plateados.

Lentamente fue desplazando el cuerpo de Harley apartándolo de él con su mano sosteniendo su cabeza para que no cayera en la cama y la despertará. Tenía cierta práctica en esto, adquirida con los años, reemplazándose a sí mismo por un gran almohadón blanco en donde depositó precavido su cabeza.

Logrado el objetivo al ver que ella seguía dormida, se fue en dirección al subterráneo de la mansión sin tomarse la molestia de vestirse. La hora de la noche no lo ameritaba y calzó en sus pies unas pantuflas cerradas azul marino a tono con su negro pantalón de dormir.

Una vez allí, caminó pasando frente a tres autos deportivos de diferente diseño, que conservaba después de haberlos usados como vía escapatoria de Bat cuando lo requería con urgencia. Aunque siempre se decantaba por mandar a traer un nuevo lambo cuando este hubiera sido chocado drásticamente en sus persecuciones con su némesis tratando de arruinar sus planes. Sin embargo, no duraba más de cuatro días sin su Vaydor Infiniti G35 personalizado. Llevaba años con ese vehículo forjando su nombre y donde estuviera estacionado en la ciudad, se sabía que él estaba cerca, por lo que era mejor cuidarse para no toparse con él, reconocido por su carácter destructivo.

Además de los deportivos con poco uso, la moto de Harley brillaba, al igual que una camioneta Ford negra, de vidrios polarizados. Que si hablara, contaría que fue usada para uno que otro malévolo propósito de su dueño, si es que no usaban la furgoneta de Panda…dependiendo cual fuera el caso, era manejada para tratar asuntos de negocios cuando iba de "visita "a la casa de alguno de sus socios si le aparecían desarreglos en sus acuerdos comerciales.

De frente a la puerta de su habitación de tortura, como suponía, estaba estacionada una furgoneta blindada y Frost fue el primero en salir de la habitación seguido de dos de sus hombres cargando el mutilado cuerpo de Doble S envuelto sin cuidado, en un grueso nylon transparente lográndose apreciar su despedaza caja torácica con carne y huesos expuestos y los restos de su pantalón de tela.

Ronroneò largo y sombrío para terminar con una sonrisa malévola – _Rrrrr_... Muchachos…Frost, cambio de planes.

\- ¿Qué requiere jefe? ¿Lo devolvemos a su sitio? – Preguntó sereno S, sin su máscara de Batman. Era un joven veinteañero.

\- No, llévenselo – Hizo un gesto indicativo a la furgoneta - y regresen a oír las instrucciones.

\- Casi lo dejas desfigurado, por poco y no reconozco al infeliz, pero si se distingue que se trata de él – Le dijo tranquilamente Frost mientras los otros dos, agarrando de cada extremo a Doble S lo introducían en la parte posterior de la furgoneta.

\- Ese era mi propósito- HA HA….dejarlo reconocible para él italiano. - Sus ojos brillaron de maldad.

\- Lo conseguiste, mantiene su cara de niño rico –

\- Si….y borré la insolencia de su cara con una sonrisa correctiva y una disculpa besando el mugroso piso - Dijo con desdén.

\- Jefe, a sus órdenes, ¿Cuál es su nuevo plan? – Llegó K, obviamente, sin su cabeza de cabra, particularmente le gustaba encargarse de los cuerpos desmembrados que dejaba su jefe. Tenía una afección al sadismo, oculta a su señora esposa, quien, ahora era la enfermera de Harley. A su lado también estaba S.

\- Bueno muchachos…el plan es el siguiente…ya no quiero a la puta serpiente en la puerta de la casa de Maroni, quiero que su hijo…..sea el que, le dé "el buenos días" a su padre cuando grite asustado por su nuevo compañero de cama.

Acostumbrados a que su jefe diera las indicaciones de una forma menos clara y específica, asintieron comprendiendo que tenían que, a como dé lugar, infiltrarse dentro de la mansión de Maroni en una misión prácticamente suicida y poner el "presente" de su jefe en la cama del pequeño Salvatore Jr. Para que este, con su grito de espanto alertara a su padre. Sin dudas, era un nuevo plan más tétrico y macabro.

\- Jefe, como siempre, puede contar con nosotros – Asintió entusiasmado por la adrenalina S.

\- Si, pero no irán solos, son muy ruidosos – Interrumpió Frost - X es el indicado para este trabajo y estará a cargo. Ustedes cubrirán su espalda sin alertar a los hombres de Maroni con su presencia. – Rectificó sus intenciones, ya que X, quien es en realidad Venom Blanco, así como es mudo, era absolutamente silencioso en sus otras acciones, siendo el perfecto espía infiltrado.

\- K, no estas incluido, te supera la ansiedad - Joker palmó su cara sonando su mejilla con fuerza una sola vez - No quiero errores….- Le dijo conociendo que "Kabra" o "K" perdía los estribos con mucha facilidad – Mmmm….Tres Puntas ocupara tu lugar - Se refirió a su hombre con la caja triangular que ocultaba así su identidad.

\- Comprendo jefe - K asintió – Algo más que le pueda servir?.

\- Ya que lo mencionas…- J elevó el marco de sus ojos y habló irónico - Eras buen amigo de Z…si sabes que el imbécil escapó en el atentado de Doble S al club…tenía gran parte de la responsabilidad esa noche por lo ocurrido y se fue sin decir una sola palabra aprovechándose de las circunstancias.

\- Jefe, me alegra que lo mencione, estaba esperando que me pidiera la ubicación del traidor.

\- Oh, yo nunca me olvido de los traidores y los incompetentes K….el puto idiota fue un inútil encargándose de la seguridad y eso casi le cuesta la vida a mi reina – J apretó los puños.

\- Tiene toda la razón jefe y no ha dejado la ciudad, se rumorea que se está hospedando en el Hotel Belnord.

Al recibir la ubicación de su paradero J abrió los ojos con violencia - Ve por él….toma un puñado de mis hombres y saquen a la rata de su escondite…. antes del medio día tiene que estar lamiendo la suela de mi zapato.

\- Como usted diga, haré los contactos – Le respondió K apartándose para hacer las llamadas telefónicas correspondientes. K le debía total lealtad a J, tras que él lo liberara de su celda en Arkham y había sido uno de sus mejores secuaces por varios años, ya que bajo el mandato de su jefe, podía dar rienda suelta a su sociópatia sádica e inestable.

\- S- boy, déjanos a solas con Frost – El aludido más joven de los secuaces siguió la orden, sentándose enseguida de copiloto en la furgoneta.

\- Frost, dame los informes de la noche y si tu…estas aquí, quien quedó custodiando el _Diamante Arlequín_? – Le preguntó con un dejo de molestia.

\- Todos están funcionando bien, mucha asistencia y gente de negocios pregunta por ti – Johnny mantenía su rostro relajado – Deje a Dónovan encargándose del _Diamante Arlequín_ , cuando me fui estaba en orden – Johnny hizo un gesto con su mano - Los demás se mantienen con sus respectivos administradores… _ALL IN_ sigue bien catalogado con Will al mando y Lowe maneja con mano dura el _ACE DE PICAS_ …ya sabes que es donde los idiotas más suelen pelearse, pero ha mejorado considerablemente desde que lo administra Lowe.

\- Mmmmm es un alivio saber que todo se mantuvo bien, mañana daremos un recorrido y honraré con mi presencia a los afortunados que tengan la valentía de decirme sus propuestas de negocios – J peino su cabello - Hablando de valentía…ahí un pequeño amigo valiente que quiero presentarte.

\- De quien se trata? Reclutaste una nueva cara?

\- Bastante cerca, su nombre es Michael Akerman y será mi entretención para distraerme de Maroni…hacer…más amena la espera. Le debo un regalo y para esta hora ya debe estar en su casa recuperando fuerzas de lo vivido en el hospital.

\- Cuando iremos a verlo?

\- Al medio día…el pequeño Maiky tiene potencial y lo pondré a prueba con Z…si resulta, lo libraré de las ataduras que impone la razón. Vi su sufrimiento en sus ojos… tenían valentía, no presentó miedo y eso despertó mi curiosidad.

-Te refieres al niño que pensabas aventar por la azotea? W.Q. me contó que con eso despejaste el Hospital.

\- oh!, si, el chico pudo haberse orinado en los pantalones con esa edad, me conocía y tengo fama de no tener escrúpulos cuando se trata de niños…. Dime si no es insólito? …Lo apuñale en la pierna y me escuchó cuando le dije a Bat que moriría desangrado por la hemorragia en su arteria femoral y aun así… mantuvo la calma suficiente para darme su dirección sin pestañear…un poco traumatizado, pero lo hizo.

\- Bueno… ahí que admitirlo, fue valiente y si... es extraño que te confiara donde vivía sabiendo quien eres.

\- Oh…y Bat…. por poco se cae de espaldas cuando me la dio! HA HA HA –– Carcajeo burlón con su mano tatuada - ahora el murciélago podría estar sobrevolando su casa para proteger al pequeño Maiky de mí!

Johnny también se rio imaginando a Batman en el tejado de la casa de Maiky - No hay dudas que te está esperando.

\- Noche perdida Batsy - Boy! A HA HA HA HA – Gritó en su risa – No voy a serle daño, voy a ser su amigo….Mmm… Maiky tiene material para quedar exento de una vida aburrida y normal, le hicimos una buena broma juntos al murciélago y se ganó su premio de consuelo.

\- Batman debe haberse quedado preocupado sabiendo que tienes la dirección de ese chico...

\- Si, además de que fue el paquete completo…, era idéntico a su pájaro ayudante y voy a divertirme rompiendo los pilares de principios que le ha impuesto la sociedad…el caos correrá suelto por su mentecilla de niño.

Johnny no supo qué decir, pero no cuestionaba nunca las decisiones de su jefe, ni su habilidad para persuadir mentes – Si es un chico entusiasta será fácil empujarlo a una vida de acción, con todo lo que conlleva eso.

\- Frost, tienes tarea para la casa…averigua para mañana el registro y antecedentes familiares del futuro aliado del crimen, que hacía en el hospital ese día y…si alguno de sus padres tiene cargos por maltrato infantil.

\- Qué? Crees que sufre de violencia doméstica? - Le dijo Jhonny elevando sus cejas.

\- Si…algo tiene ese niño…puse su vida en peligro a muchos pies de altura, lo golpee rudo, pero mantuvo la calma en nuestra corta conversación…parecía acostumbrado a la violencia ejercida en él.

Interiormente Johnny espero que no fuera así, no le gustaban los casos de abuso infantil – Lo tengo, investigare su vida a fondo.

\- Si tengo razón…voy ayudar a Maiky con su problema familiar, daremos vuelta los papeles y en vez que el reciba la violencia….él será la violencia! El odio es fácilmente manejable en su corazón de estúpido niño.

\- Tienes mucho interés en cambiar su vida.

\- Oh, es solo mera diversión Frost, pero si el pequeño Maiky quiere más de la vida y esta hambriento por un cambio, jugarà mi juego. Además…considéralo una inversión a futuro, tú mejor que nadie sabes que la lealtad se forja con los años.

\- oh, no me digas que ya le estás buscándole una mano derecha a ese pobre bebe?

\- Si, así es…no eres inmortal Frost - HA HA HA HA - Pasarás a la tercera generación y tendré que prescindir de tus servicios!…tienes que ceder tu empleo, Maiky estará dentro y tu fuera. HA HA ha ha…

\- Dudo seriamente que ese mocoso tenga mis capacidades y pasaré a la tercera generación si sobrevivo a tu contrato – Frost también bromeo.

\- Para tu sentencia le vas enseñar, y si, tu contrato expirará el día que mueras, pero Johnny…no te apenes, saldrás en los noticieros salvando mi vida…ohhh…pero mucha gente te odiara – Terminó sarcástico.

\- Y no olvides que dejaría viuda a Ivy.

\- Si…la mujer planta se secaría, pero no has escuchado el refrán? La hierba mala nunca muere – Le digo seriamente y Johnny estalló en risas.

– Si, tienes razón, ey, pero veo que la estás aceptando.

\- Es tu vida privada, no tengo más remedio y tanta risa me abrió el apetito…espero que nos hayas traído la cena.

\- Todavía conservo mi empleo y a Maiky le quedan muchos años para poder reemplazarme, que crees? – Le dijo Johnny - Cenaremos la mejor pasta italiana de la ciudad en nombre de Maroni.

\- Magnifico Frost… – Murmuró - Trajiste a la Italia esta noche, me la comeré y en dos días más degustare al italiano que se convertirá en mi postre… _Hahahaha... –_ Se rio siniestro y demencial con sus dientes metalizados como un niño ansioso por recibir una golosina, solo que esta, era el derramamiento de sangre de Salvatore Maroni.

Johnny levantó en su mano el maletín que portaba – De paso te traje los informes comerciales de los días que estuvimos en el Hospital. Entremos antes que se enfríe la cena.

\- Oh, entremos, no hay nada peor que la pasta recalentada y las cuentas sin revisar – Bromeó entusiasta e hizo un gesto con su mano a K indicándole que se retirara, este obedeció conduciendo la negra furgoneta en dirección a la salida del subterráneo entre la espaciosa penumbra, alejándose de la puerta que encerraba la escena del crimen de Doble S.

La silueta de la espalda descubierta de Joker y la de su mano derecha con su usual terno neutro se dibujaron caminando sin prisa por el tramo que daba a la entrada de la mansión dispuestos a cenar y planificar el proceder de los siguientes días. Nunca se dejaban detalles al azar cuando se trataba de cobrar venganza y atar cabos sueltos en la toma de decisiones antes de cualquier atraco, pero esta vez la conversación giraría en torno al mafioso italiano y su hijo, al traidor de Z y al niño de once años.

Johnny consideraba a esa hora de la noche que esas vidas ya equivalían a simples marionetas en la mente de su jefe villano, lo que no sospechaba, era que sus destinos estaban malditos y cruzados entre sí, unidos en gruesas cadenas para lo que sería la posterior diversión de su jefe en esos dos dí embargo, aparentemente por el caminar relajado que este tenía; Johnny si dilucidaba que estaba en un buen estado anímico tras haber mutilado a la serpiente y que podría disfrutar de una comida provechosa y una entretenida plática nocturna con él…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol brindaban claridad a los callejones de ciudad de Gótica. El sol se imponía triunfal sobre la oscuridad, resplandeciendo sobre lo alto del cielo y devorándose las sombras del mal de la noche. No obstante, el mal era un vil demonio que lograba prevalecer inclusive en la deslumbrante luz solar; esa luz que llegó a iluminar el cuarto de un niño varón, filtrándose por las persianas color crema y yendo a parar a su vez a una cama con forma de autos de carrera color rojo brillante.

La figuraba infantil cobijada en las sabanas azules soñaba con una mujer bella y elegante que corregía feliz sus deberes escolares en una larga mesa de madera.

" _Il mio bel ragazzo, hai la mia intelligenza / mi niño hermoso, tienes mi inteligencia "_

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del infante que seguía durmiendo con su pequeña mochila colgada en el perchero de la pared azul como sus suaves sábanas. Movió apacible su manita con la melodiosa voz de su madre y una pegajosa humedad en sus dedos lo hizo moverse inquieto en su sueño.

"… _Non aprire gli occhi cara, non si svegliano, ancora sognando di tua madre, Ti amo figlio .../ No abras los ojos querido, no despiertes, sigue soñando con tu madre, te amo hijo!"_

"… _Mi sveglia mamma, preparare la mia colazione! / Despierta conmigo mamà, preparame mi desayuno!" -_ Abriò los ojos.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones abriendo sus ojos súbitamente inmovilizado por el terror. Su cara daba frente a frente con el rostro pálido de Doble S, sus ojos desorbitados, sus dientes arrancados, su horrible sonrisa cortada y su cabello plateado manchado de sangre, con una expresión nocivamente aterradora y pese a todo lo descrito, el pequeño Salvatore Jr. no se atrevía a mover ni un musculo, estaba paralizado observando el encarnizamiento del cuerpo de quien había convivido con él ese tiempo.

El grito del heredero de la mansión se expandió por los pasillos alertando al personal de su padre y Salvatore Maroni abrió la blanca puerta de golpe. Se llevó una mano a la frente preso del pánico viendo a su hijo rodeado de carne, sangre y huesos; corrió con su gruesa bata café hacia él elevándolo de la cama especialmente diseñada para él y lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo que temblaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

La hórrida imagen quemaba sus ojos y se arrodillò con su hijo en sus brazos advertido que el Joker vendría por ellos.

Le costó articular sílabas para calmar el temor de su hijo y tomó una honda respiración - Nos iremos de esta ciudad, no importa cómo… _Toglierò dal Figlio / te llevaré lejos de èl, hijo. ….-_ Cuál padre desesperado y protector buscó la mirada de su hijo para darle veracidad a sus palabras. Sin embargo este lo miro con grandes ojos de alerta; algo no estaba bien.

\- Salvatore, háblame – Movió su rostro con una mano, pero no parecía reaccionar – Háblame, hijo. – Nada, sin respuesta – Háblame! - Perdió la paciencia y el niño movió su boca, el aire salió, más ni una sola palabra, sus cuerdas vocales estaban rotundamente selladas.

\- Vamos, hijo, háblame - Se lo llevó en sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en su pecho con su pijama blanco con diseño de naves espaciales manchado de sangre. Cerró la puerta viendo a sus hombres venir corriendo. – Háblame, dime algo _bambino, discorso, discorso_ / _habla, habla._

Nada, la frágil mente del infante no soportó semejante trauma y las dudas se terminaron para Salvatore, tenía el diagnóstico exacto, su hijo había quedado mudo, quizás…para siempre; si lograba sobrevivir a la venganza de J. Después de todo, él había atentado con la vida de su futuro hijo en el vientre de Harley y su alma se amotinó de miedo.

\- Señor, ¿Quiere que vista al niño? – Le dijo una mucama de edad avanzada con traje de negro y blanco, creyendo que el grito del menor se debía a una pesadilla.

\- No entres, Elena, llévalo a mi habitación – Le ordenó entregándole a su hijo y sacó un arma del bolsillo de su bata larga, fue furioso al frente de sus hombres que lo esperaban en el pasillo formados en una fila militar. Espero a que la mucama entrara en su habitación y descargó su arma tres veces en el jefe de guardias, que cayò muerto ensangrentando el piso y la pared.

\- INCOMPETENTES! – Ladró observando a los siete sujetos de elegante traje – Quiero saber dónde mierda estaban cuando los hombres del payaso entraron y pusieron el cadáver o…esa bola de carne y huesos que es Doble S en la cama de mi hijo! – Escupió de rabia en el mentón inclinado de su secuaz más avezado.

\- En nuestras posiciones jefe, todos entendíamos nuestros deberes, no escuchamos ruidos ni nada semejante - Movió sus ojos a los lados.

\- Entonces, me estás diciendo que el payaso uso una varita mágica transportando ese cadáver aquí! Todos son unos incompetentes! sordos! - Habló con gruesa voz, producto de los habanos que fumaba a diario –

\- Jefe, permítame decirle que le aconseje reforzar la seguridad trayendo al resto del equipo a su casa - Tratò de razonar con èl.

\- _LES PAGAMENTO PER CHE! / PARA ESO LES PAGO A USTEDES!_ \- Rabió y luego masculló entre dientes – Tenían que estar atentos una maldita noche Marcus, solo una, sabes perfectamente que hoy día abandonaríamos la ciudad. – Lo reprendió debido a que el día de ayer el noticiario le había informado que Joker había abandonado las instalaciones del hospital hace dos días.

\- Si jefe, nos descuidamos – Le respondió desviando la mirada y el italiano lo encañonó apuntándolo en el pecho.

\- Se descuidaron…INEPTOS! - Presionò más fuerte.

\- Jefe, llevamos trabajando con usted mucho tiempo, piénselo bien antes de disparar…tiene que haber sido un experto el que entró para no darnos cuenta, trabajamos bien…usted lo sabe – Le dijo arrinconado contra la pared y su jefe bajó su arma convencido de que tenía razón. Los hombres que trabajan para el que se auto proclamaba el Rey de Gótica eran expertos asesinos enmascarados con muchas habilidades, era bien sabido que lograban infiltrarse donde su jefe les ordenara instalando secretos explosivos, secuestrando personas silenciosamente cuando no ocasionaban el caos con sus ametralladoras y fusiles de guerra. Lo miró furioso.

\- Pon a andar las camionetas, adelantaremos el vuelo – Miró a sus otros hombres - Todos! Prepárense para salir, nos iremos ahora mismo de esta ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diez de la mañana y el acentuado rojo en sus labios que nunca se desteñia se curvaba en una media sonrisa enseñando la plata en sus dientes. Dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás al tiempo que ejercía presión con sus manos en los puntos de tensión moviendo sus hombros. El caos en su mente pintaba de negro sus pensamientos, como sus marcadas ojeras y sus impecables zapatos. Su saco hecho a medida también poseía esa tonalidad, pero con diminutos brillos reflectantes y su camisa era lo único blanco en su despacho.

Detrás de su escritorio había pasado la noche inducido en la genialidad de sus macabras ideas y si, su espalda y cuello siempre se resentía a pesar del cómodo sillón de cuero. Antes de que llegara Harley a su vida, se encerraba la mayoría de las noches en su despacho convirtiéndolo prácticamente en su dormitorio, podía pasar hasta 3 días planeando ideas para hacer un infierno la vida de su némesis, sin parar a probar bocados de comida cuando la inspiración demente lo hacía reírse solo en esas cuatro paredes que se reían con él.

La diferencia recaía en que, cuando se decidía a encerrarse días en plena concentración desde la llegada de Harley, veía sus uñas rojas asomarse en la puerta con sus finos dedos para golpear la madera desde adentro, para luego, en silencio, deslizar cuidadosamente por el piso una bandeja de plata con comida casera recién preparada, fuera desayuno o cena, esa era su infaltable interrupción.

Miró la hora en su reloj de oro, a esa hora de la mañana ya hubiera recibido un cariñoso desayuno con estúpidos mensajes en papel rosa y letra cursiva….

…

Tostadas con un corazón hecho de mermelada. " _Mi corazón, puedes comerlo si tienes hambre_ "

Tostadas con una H en el centro. " Ahora soy una tostada, quieres comerme?"

Tostadas con estúpidas caritas felices. " _Cómeme y serás feliz"_

Tostadas con una P en el centro " _Te convertí en el desayuno, sabes delicioso, pruébalo"_

…

Nunca comió ninguna de estas, todas terminaban en el cesto de la basura, en la pared o en la cara de ella….Le gustaba maltratarla por interrumpirlo en la grandeza de su meditación; pero ¿Dónde estaban ahora? Su estómago crujía en el recuerdo…ah, era cierto, las odiaba, no las quería.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Las quería, exigía probarlas ahora, quería su dulzor dentro de su boca pintada de rojo mate.

Gruñó iracundo y en aptitud de gánster desenfundo su arma disparando al piso tres balazos y peino compulsivamente su verde cabello. No tendría su desayuno esa mañana, ni la siguiente, ni la subsiguiente…NO HABRIA EN DOS MESES! Divago furioso…el juicio en su mente sentenció a la serpiente, al italian culpándolos de su matutina hambruna, de la falta de sus tostadas y culpándolos de la salud de Harley, que la mantenía recluida en cama sin muchas opciones de moverse.

¿Por qué lucía tan loco por unas simples tostadas? y ¿Cómo era posible que sus pensamientos fueran a parar a cada instante en los tres hombres culpables? Les deseaba la peor de las muertes a cada respiro acelerado…. y ahí estaba Harley, con una herida de bala en su espalda, durmiendo sonriente y afiebrada, cuando él fue a vestirse a las seis de la mañana. Sin mirarla, la abandonó, dejándola ahí hirviendo en fiebre o era capaz de coger las llaves del lamborghini, pisar a fondo el acelerador, conducir encolerizado hasta la mansión de Maroni y propinarle los tres balazos que estaban desperdiciados en el piso, sin importarle las consecuencias.

" _Un día más Maroni…un día más para ti y tu hijo" "La muerte te espera a la vuelta de la esquina…no tan rápido, como te mereces"_

Golpearon la puerta de su despacho interrumpiendo sus delirantes pensamientos, el sonido era tosco, no era…no era Harley otra vez con su desayuno y tostadas alegres.

\- Entra – Gruñó sabiendo que era Johnny y guardó su arma en el compartimiento de su arnés morado.

\- Lamento la demora, pero H se tomó unas molestias, que creo que te gustaran – Le dijo Johnny avanzando hacia él y dejó el maletín que traía en su mano encima del escritorio. Mejoró notoriamente el humor de su jefe.

\- Oh, esto se ve prometedor – Joker palmoteo el maletín poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa ladeada y luego abrió los seguros. Observó atento su contenido.

En el interior un pequeño papel blanco con letra impresa decía.

" **Trabajo terminado jefe, firma X.**

 **PD: La seguridad, sigue siendo pésima."**

Maroni desconocía, que el mismo X acompañado de su fiel compañero V.Q habían sido los responsables del secuestro de Graziella y Salvatore Jr. hace casi un año y Joker sonrió ampliamente entrecerrando los ojos con una risilla maliciosa. - _Hahahahah..._

Al lado del trozo de papel rectangular se hallaban dos fotos, una correspondía a Maroni durmiendo con tres mujeres en una cama con cobertor de piel de tigre y líneas de cocaína en su velador con un arma Jericho 941 FS, probablemente tratando de apaciguar el miedo que le producía saber que el plan de su ex aliado había fallado y se hundía en los placeres mundanos.

La otra foto se trataba del niño de la casa, dormía feliz como un bebé al lado de lo que quedaba de Doble S con sus vísceras y pellejos ensangrentados, con su esqueleto por completo desarticulado y la expresión horriblemente moribunda en su joven rostro sin dientes.

Una broma demasiado buena para aguantar la fuerte risa.

OH! HA HA HA HA HA

Afirmó su estómago que se regocijaba con las carcajadas por su brillante broma, pero se recompuso, había más que su silencioso secuaz le había traído en el maletín. Joker lo sacó y lo extendió en el escritorio, era un gran plano azul de la mansión de Maroni, que acaparaba todo el mesón caoba. Era rigurosamente detallado, el legítimo plano del constructor de la mansión del italiano, que serviría para planificar la irrupción a la mansión con sus hombres armados. Aparte de eso, también tenía en su poder la escritura de la propiedad de la mansión, en otras palabras, los documentos que le servían a Maroni para acreditar ante una corte que esa era su mansión.

\- HA HA HA – Carcajeó sonoramente con la sonrisa en su mano cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro– X trabaja perfecto! Nunca me decepciona con su silencio! Voy a darle buen uso a estos documentos Frost. –

\- Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

\- Espera y veras!, no impacientes! – Le dijo dichoso y centró su atención en lo último que quedaba en el maletín. Eran otras dos fotografías adjuntas en un clip. Las separo, poniéndola frente a sus ojos. Estas se trataban de una foto ilustrando la negra y majestuosa pantera mascota del italiano, mientras que la otra, le enseñaba grandes maletas amontonadas en la recepción de una mansión.

\- Tal parece que Maroni tiene la absurda idea de escapar! Ansio ver su expresión cuando se dé cuenta que no puede hacerlo - Se burló con fingido tono de tristeza y cogió su celular, con sus dedos busco entre sus infinitos contactos telefónicos hasta que dio con el que quería – Oh, muy buenos días Alcalde!

\- Quien es? – Preguntó el alcalde desde la línea percatándose que el número de la llamada era larguísimo con códigos indescifrables. Sin embargo halló su respuesta al oír esa única risa.

\- HA HA HA HA HA Ya no reconoce mi voz? Que desconsiderado! Después de tantos años jugando juntos! Yo derribo y usted reconstruye! - Le dijo haciendo alusión a la destrucción que causaba en la ciudad y que el alcalde usaba los fondos públicos para reemplazar sus caóticos desmanes.

\- Eres tú…que quieres? – Masculló entre dientes.

-Llamaba para saludar – Dijo hipócritamente – y recordarle nuestro acuerdo, ese que dice que absolutamente todas las vías de escape de la ciudad están bloqueadas. Por cierto, cómo le va con las dichosas protestas?

\- Si lo que quieres es saber si mantuve mi palabra…estas en lo correcto, pero te quedan cuatro días para asesinar a Maroni, ni un día más.

\- Oh…tan terco…nunca aprendes las reglas del juego, las órdenes las dicto yo o prefieres que te deje sin tus otros dedos o sin tu maldita lengua…quizás…? , porque puedo ir por ti si eso quieres, me resulta muy sencillo tener tu ubicación.

El alcalde suspiró tras la línea mirando sus dedos amputados por la ira del comodín – Tomate tu tiempo…

\- HA HA HA HA No será mucho! – Se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero y estiró sus piernas arriba de la esquina del escritorio como un adolescente reclinado - Debería agradecerme, le quitó un gran peso de encima eliminando al italiano – Miró al techo.

El alcalde volvió a suspirar, tenía que admitir que sí J eliminaba al cabecilla de la mafia italiana, si le era beneficioso. A pesar de ello uso el sarcasmo – Qué quieres? Que te envié un pastel y una tarjeta de agradecimiento?

\- HA HA HA HA No exageres! Yo doy los regalos! Ohhh y le aseguro que recibirá la cabeza de Maroni en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Solo procure no pelearse con Bat! El también estará muy agradecido de mi amable gesto.

\- No me interesa recibir tu sádica ofrenda de paz! –

\- ¿Por qué? Adornaría espectacular su cómoda tina, unas velas aromáticas y su señora esposa quedaría encantada con el gesto! Oh y…el cadáver de su hija caería muy bien en el desván y los gemelos tienen un amplio ropero donde fallecer – Ronroneo amenazante.

\- No vuelvas a involucrar a mi familia en tus perversiones psicópatas! Eres un criminal y como todos terminaras pudriéndote en prisión.

\- No, no no…los nervios lo están confundiendo. Arkham, esa es la palabra que buscaba y creo que… las monedas de oro se me acabaron, no hay crédito en la línea telefónica, debo colgar…Bay Bay, salude a su amada familia de mi parte.

Un largo bip le indicó al alcalde que Joker había dado por terminada la conversación y pasó una mano por su cara abrumado, mantener una conversación con él siempre era desgastante emocionalmente. Aun guardaba esa terrible imagen de ver a toda su familia atada en las sillas el comedor con el comodín detrás de ellos y sus singulares secuaces apuntándolo.

Joker bajó las piernas de su escritorio con una mano en la barbilla conforme y distinguió el maletín que llevaba Frost – Trajiste lo que te pedí? – Le preguntó con agudeza.

\- Si y no te equivocaste – Johnny se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero y abrió su maletín en su regazo a falta de espacio en el escritorio de J, que estaba ocupado con el plano azul.

\- Eso es normal en mí, nunca me equivoco en la primera impresión – J se puso de pie acercándose a Johnny y extendió su mano, este le entregó una serie de documentos que hojeo veloz - Maiky tiene una historia que contar…mmm padre biológico ausente, madre trabajadora, bajos recursos económicos, su padrastro trafica drogas, cargos penales por porte ilegal de armas…bla bla bla bla….aquí tenemos lo interesante, antecedentes de reiteradas órdenes de arresto por violencia intrafamiliar a un menor…, presenta cargos por violación y abuso de sustancias ilícitas, pero lo más estúpido es que siguen viviendo en la pobreza. - Movió su cara con un gesto déspota.

-Eso es porque el idiota se gasta el dinero en drogas y prostitutas – Le dijo Johnny refiriéndose al padrastro de Michael – Y aun no llegas a la peor parte, obliga al chico a llevarle la droga a sus clientes.

\- Pero su madre no estará de acuerdo con que su hijo sea el medio de transporte para movilizar la cocaína o sí?

\- No, lo desconoce, trabaja de mesera a tiempo completo en una cafetería a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Oh…lo que deja a Maiky muchacho solo con el bastardo, usándolo a su conveniencia….MMmmm – J hizo una mueca astuta dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio – Tiene un vida dura…le voy a dar el empujón que necesita – Le dio la espalda a Johnny para abrir el cajón del escritorio. Cogió un arma chapada en oro y la hizo sonar posicionándola con fuerza desmedida en el centro del mesón. Ronroneó - Voy a despertar su maldad y su sed de venganza…tiene que aprender a defenderse.

\- Opino lo mismo que tú – Razonó Johnny con pesar. Ayer no estaba convencido de la idea de su jefe. Sin embargo, tras indagar en la vida de Michael concluyó que le era mejor aprender a valerse por sí mismo. - Es lamentable, pero si lo necesita.

De otro cajón de su escritorio J sacó una caja dorada con el interior morado de terciopelo. Sus "juguetes especiales", eran traídos en esas cajas específicamente con ese diseño personalizado, que llegaban conjuntamente con su cargamento de armas "normales" en cada entrega. Tomó el arma y la introdujo en esta. - Oh, ahí va mi última caja dorada…- La cerró.

\- Pensé que te quedaban más – Le dijo Johnny sentado cómodamente y J ronroneo recordando.

\- Adivina quien se las fue llevando todas para hacer sus travesuras…

\- Eso explica porque recibí esa extraña corbata con brillos fucsia en una de tus cajas en mi cumpleaños el mes pasado – Johnny movió la cabeza en negación – Todavía no descubro cómo se enteró de la fecha, no lo celebro ni nada semejante, nadie lo sabe, pero ahí apareció su presente en la puerta de mi apartamento.

\- Las mujeres tienen sus trucos para saber esas cosas, recordar fechas que no significan nada, cumpleaños, aniversarios, días festivos…y Harley, particularmente tiene devoción por celebrar esas estupideces.

\- Es una chica alegre cuando no está causándote problemas, estarás más concentrado ahora que está en cama – Le dijo Johnny sin mala intenciòn y J se agravio poniéndose serio.

\- Si…así es…no tendré más problemas, ni distracciones, ni travesuras en mis planes…

\- Pareces molesto por eso... – Palpó el terreno al darse cuenta que había hablado de más. Sin embargo J cambió drásticamente su expresión con una risa que escapò fugaz.

\- Molesto? Estoy Dichoso! – Exclamó, consiente que se engañaba sí mismo, los problemas, las distracciones, las travesuras de Harley...sabía que le serian...extrañables y Johnny cambio el tema rápidamente.

\- No le pondrás tu sello distintivo? - Le preguntó viendo como su jefe escudriñaba con la mirada la caja en sus manos. No habría introducido el naipe de su nombre. "Joker" como acostumbraba con sus otros "regalos" significativamente menos costosos que el arma para Michael.

\- No es necesario si se lo entrego en persona – Le indicó y el celular en el bolsillo de Johnny vibró. Contestó la llamada levantándose del sofá de cuero.

\- Lo tienen?

\- Si, lo tenemos y como el jefe había previsto, dos patrullas están custodiando la casa – Le dijo la voz de K, desde la casa de Michael.

\- Encárguense de ellos, vamos para allá – Le dijo Johnny y su jefe le arrebató el celular recobrando su sentido del humor.

\- Mantengan entretenido a Z, no queremos que escape de nuevo! Ha – Ha - Ha - Habló a través de la línea.

\- Si jefe, se encuentra tranquilo esperando su llegada.

\- Bien, sean discretos con las patrullas, asustarán a Maiky si hacen un escándalo!

\- Entendido, se lo diré a Box – Le dijo K, refiriéndose al hombre con la caja cuadrada en la cabeza, que se encargaría de hacer desaparecer las patrullas estacionadas en la esquina de la calle.

\- Despídeme de los muchachos, nos veremos en un rato – Cortó la llamada entusiasta y miró la pantalla del celular de Johnny, entregándoselo y peinando su cabello con la otra mano – Frost, eres su pareja hace una semana y ya la tienes de protector de pantalla, eres patético!

Johnny no se avergonzó al ser descubierto y sonrió, siempre era mejor ver a su jefe payaso de ánimo para bromear – Ivy es persistente – Se limitó a decir, guardando su celular.

\- Oh…la hiedra te atrapó! Ha Ha Ha - Carcajeò - Vámonos! Se nos hace tarde! – Exclamó vigoroso para dar inicio a su macabro plan y ambos salieron del despacho.

Antes de abandonar su mansión por la puerta para ir a la ciudad, se detuvo mirando hacia arriba la puerta cerrada de su habitación al fondo del pasillo y silbó con dos dedos, acostumbrado a llamar así a sus secuaces. La enfermera advertida de las instrucciones de Johnny, abandonó la cocina y lo que estaba haciendo, acudiendo al llamado de su jefe. Se le acercó veloz parándose al lado de Johnny.

\- Cómo sigue? Bajó su fiebre? – Exigió una respuesta, no sonando preocupado; pese a que si lo estaba.

\- Si, se despertó muy adolorida después de escuchar los dis…

Joker la calló con la mirada frunciendo el ceño – Qué le diste para el dolor?

\- Lo que pude traer de mi trabajo jefe, analgésicos, Naproxeno y Acetaminofén, además de darle antibióticos con el desayuno – Le dijo ella atareada.

\- Son suficientes? - Continuo severo.

\- Para serle sincera jefe, necesita algo más fuerte…son dolores muy intensos debido a su cirugía. Podría darle una dosis de morfina para hacerla sentir mejor – Le respondió y Johnny la cuestiono enseguida.

\- Creí que la morfina no se usaba en embarazadas.

Ella lo miró molesta - La morfina siempre se ha usado para el dolor post-operatorio, incluso en las embarazadas – Joker sujetó su mandíbula con violencia.

\- Estás segura?

\- Si jefe, son sus primeros meses de gestación, no hay problema con eso, no debería afectarle si la usa unas semanas para calmar el dolor.

J la soltó bruscamente – Y en que estas que no se la inyectas?!

\- No pude conseguirla jefe, en mi trabajo la tienen muy custodiada por ser usada como una droga por algunos idiotas – Le dijo ella acomodándose la camisa color durazno y Johnny la volvió a cuestionar preocupado por Harley.

\- ¿Porque no fuiste con tu licencia de enfermera a la farmacia? Deberían vendértela sin problema.

\- Crees que no fui? – Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo. Tenía personalidad – Me pidieron receta médica – Luego se dirigió a su jefe – Puede conseguirla jefe? La ayudaría mucho en su tratamiento y el manejo del dolor.

Joker no se riò, a pesar de lo ilusa que sonó. Él podía conseguir lo que sea – Vámonos Frost, pasaremos a la farmacia, antes de ir con los muchachos – Caminò a la salida con Jhonny y la voz de Valery lo detuvo.

\- Jefe ella quería verlo.

No se molestó en responderle y siguió caminando saliendo por la puerta haciendo sonar las llaves de su auto. Valery se lo tomó como sinónimo de los escasos sentimientos que tenía el Rey de Gótica por su chica; diferenció de Johnny, quien conocía una parte del modo de pensar de su jefe, con la certeza de que este, embravecería de rabia si subía a ver a Harley en ese estado, con la convicción que no lo hacía para no desencadenar uno de sus tantos arrebatos.

De tal manera que no le extrañó verlo hacer rugir el motor de su característico vehículo, apretando con fuerza el volante blanco y con un estruendoso ruido manejar hecho un rayo por la carretera para causar caos con su presencia en la farmacia más cercana.

En su camioneta negra, Johnny, apenas seguía la velocidad del lamborghini de su jefe desde atrás en una carrera con la ira que sentía J. La patente "HA HA HA" se alejó velozmente haciéndose ilegible y perdiéndose totalmente de su visión periférica entrando en la ciudad.

Estacionó la camioneta en una gasolinera y en cosa de minutos recibió la llamada de J indicándole que iba camino a la casa de Michael. Luego de haberse llevado la droga analgésica y la vida de todos en la farmacia con los diez disparos que propinó su arma.

Johnny no se detuvo a comprar un café en la tienda que atendía en horario nocturno y vespertino en la gasolinera, se marchó con prisa a la dirección acordada por orden de su jefe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Johnny rebasó imprudentemente todo el tráfico vehicular, señales de tránsito, luces rojas en los semáforos, oficiales de policía, todo con tal de acortar el tiempo para llegar a los suburbios donde vivía Maiky. Él tenía su regalo en el asiento del copiloto y a Joker no le gustaba esperar, era impaciente y su impaciencia era demoledora acarreando problemas para él, pero al menos, él tenía cierta garantía de no morir, por el contrario de todo el que se le cruzara en el camino de su jefe, quienes no tenían inmunidad a sus efusivos disparos disconformes con la tardanza.

El rostro de Johnny mostró desazón al distinguir a su jefe bajándose del lamborghini con una expresión molesta. Cogió rápidamente el regalo caminando hacia él.

\- No quiero excusas por tu… _tardanza…me hiciste esperar_ – Le dijo entre gruñidos cambiando alrededor de él - _Ve por Z y date prisa…_ – Continuó con gruñidos por su inexistente retraso y gritó en su oído – RAPIDO!

En esos casos, cuando J se encontraba furioso, Johnny prefería asentir con la cabeza y acatar enseguida su orden. Fue en dirección a la furgoneta estacionada en la otra esquina y después de un "Bájenlo" , regresó con Z amordazado y con sus manos amarradas en la espalda.

\- Oh…cómo te va? Te acuerdas de mí? Tu jefe! – Lo abofeteó rudamente con el arma en su mano y Z se arrodilló – HA HA... No, levántate, tengo un último trabajo para ti… voy a usarte para enseñarle a alguien como usar…esto. – Le mostró su arma y Z bajó la cabeza levantándose.

\- Desamárralo Frost HA HA HA HA - Se rio moviendo su mano y Johnny cumplió su orden. J se encargó de quitar la mordaza en su boca con fuerza. No obstante, Z no se atrevió a decir una palabra desviando su mirada.

\- MIRAME! – Su gritó rectificó su actuar devolviéndole la mirada.

\- Si jefe, lo que diga.

\- No… _Lo que ordeno_ … - Lo volvió a golpear con su arma rompiéndole el labio y peinó su cabello que se desordeno por el brusco movimiento de su brazo - Entra en esa casa…regresa con un niño de nombre Maiky y asegúrate que nadie te siga….

\- Como ordene jefe – Le dijo acorralado y J ronroneo en su oído.

\- _Corre….-_ Empujó su espalda con esa singular fuerza que poseía. Z se tropezó, se levantó y corrió a la casa de Maiky. Esta era pequeña, lucía muy desatendida y necesitaba de una nueva capa de pintura, tenía una reja oxidada y un perro rottweiler custodiando la casa con una cadena en su cuello que lo enjaulaba y no paraba de ladrar feroz.

Z golpeó la puerta de madera desteñida para no levantar sospechas. Un hombre corpulento, afroamericano, con la cabeza rapada y una ceja tajeada, salió a su encuentro. Se limpió el polvo blanco de la nariz y le dijo un tanto desquiciado.

\- Vienes por la coca?

\- Si, mi jefe está esperando y quiere ver a Maiky – Le respondió confundido y atemorizado, sabiendo que en minutos moriría.

\- Espéralo en la esquina, enviaré al mocoso con la "mercancía" y no vuelvas a tocar la puerta….ahí policías vigilando - Le dijo alocado mirando a los alrededores. Su nivel de drogadicción le hizo creer que el llamativo deportivo estacionado en la otra esquina, pertenecía a otro de sus clientes frecuentes.

\- Claro, seguro, pero yo…lo espero aquí mejor, mi jefe se molestara si me ve llegar sin él – Le dijo retrocediendo. El moreno cerró la puerta de golpe y su grito se escuchó con claridad desde afuera.

\- MAIKY! MUEVE TU TRASERO.

\- YA VOY, Solo deja ponerme las zapatillas.

\- OYE NO ME GRITES!

\- Si, si, lo que digas…AU! -

Entonces Z desde la reja vio salir al niño de once años, con su cabello negro desordenado, una mochila cruzada en su espalda, un ojo morado producto de su encuentro con J y cojeando con una muleta por la herida en su pierna derecha se acercó a él. Una interrogante se formó en la cabeza de Z, sin embargo le dijo al niño en tono neutro.

\- Date prisa, el jefe está impaciente.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? No ven que me cuesta caminar! Vámonos – Cerró la reja negra oxidada y el rottweiler dejó de ladrar al ver que uno de sus dueños se alejaba con ese sujeto desconocido.

\- Espera…reconozco ese lambo y ese pelo verde! – Le dijo mirand Johnny en la otra esquina.

\- Si ya conoces a mi jefe, es mejor que te apresures.

El ceño fruncido de Maiky se relajó recordando las palabras de Joker en el hospital y aceleró sus pasos con su muleta, no desconfiaba de su ex agresor, si lo hubiera querido matar desde un comienzo lo hubiera hecho con Z en la puerta. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

\- Aquí lo tienes – Le dijo Z a su jefe y Maiky también habló al instante rápidamente – Señor Joker, vino por mi regalo! Como prometió!, pero vino usted!

\- Oh Maiky, calma, calma, calma…si, nos volvemos a ver, vine personalmente a enseñarte una lección.

\- Cuál lección? -

\- Frost, entrégale su juguete – Johnny le entregó la caja dorada al niño ante la interrogante de Z y este lo abrió como en navidad.

\- WOOW Es asombrosa! Valió la pena todo lo que me hizo en el hospital Señor Joker

\- Detalles…detalles…Qué tienes en la mochila?

\- Oh…nada – Le dijo avergonzado y su "nada" le recordó a Harley.

\- Primera lección Maiky, no tienes que mentirme a mi…soy tu amigo.

Maiky vaciló y Joker siguió – Vamos, vacía el contenido…- Palmó el capo del lamborghini y Maiky se quitó la mochila con una mano y le hizo caso. Los kilos de droga cayeron en el capo.

\- Esa es mucha cocaína para alguien tan joven como tu….

\- No es mía…la quieres por mi regalo? Fuma droga Señor Joker?

\- Eres un niño muy preguntón Maiky-boy, pero no…la droga es para mentes débiles. La grandeza no necesita el estímulo de los alucinógenos. Segunda lección.

\- Entonces para que la quiere?

\- HA HA HA HA No la quiero…solo quería verla, vamos a usarla en la tercera lección, mira – Joker miró a Z – Arrodíllate.

Este, sentenciado en su pena de muerte, puso sus rodillas en el piso y Joker sacó la navaja que siempre llevaba consigo, al igual que su arma. Cogió un kilo de la droga – Cómo ves…el…la necesita, es débil y está angustiado – Rajó la bolsa prensada y el polvo blanco cayó en el rostro de Z haciéndolo toser – Yo…soy su jefe…y él… me defraudo – Le dijo con un gruñido y una sonrisa molesta.

\- Lo va a matar? – Le preguntó Maiky al lado de Johnny, que permanecía en silencio.

\- Por supuesto que sí, es un desperdicio a la vista…tengo el dominio sobre su vida, yo decido si vive o muere…no hay forma de arreglar el error que cometió – Patio a Z haciendo que se cayera adelante y puso su pie en su cabeza. La aplastò despiadado.

\- Si lo mata, está mal.

\- No Maiky…no hay bien ni mal en mi voluntad, solo existen ganadores y perdedores y él… perdió la oportunidad de vivir…Su maldito error…casi le cuesta la vida a Harls – Ejerció más presión con su zapato.

\- Su esposa? Qué está embarazada y llevó a su casa?

\- MMmmm… tienes buena memoria, como yo…- Dejó de pisar la cabeza de Z para inclinarse a Maiky con un ronroneo atemorizante mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - Espero que tampoco olvides las lecciones que te estoy dando.

\- No señor.

J se irguió con una sonrisa y remeció sus cabellos negros. Con su arma en mano le indicó – Maiky…presta atención, tu juguete es semi automático…te voy a enseñar a usarlo, para que no te hagas daño – Ronroneó.

\- Para qué? Por qué tengo que usarlo?

\- Oh, las preguntas vienen después…ahora atento. La forma correcta de agarrarla es así – A la vez que hablaba hacia el propio movimiento en su arma morada - Tienes que accionar la corredera hacia atrás para que quede en acción simple – Se produjo el sonido en el arma cargada - Con el dedo fuera del gatillo apuntas…. y cuando estés listo para disparar…- El fuerte sonido del disparo hizo que Maiky cerrara los ojos de golpe. Al abrirlos, Z había muerto por un disparo en el centro de su cráneo - …Disparas.

\- Ahora Maiky, entra al auto…tu puto padrastro vendrá a interrumpir nuestra conversación.

\- Si…si…- Le dijo Maiky impactado con temor subiéndose al vehículo del Rey de Gótica.

\- Frost…ya sabes que hacer…deshazte de él y espérame en el restaurante iraní - Cerró la puerta adentrándose al vehículo. – Te recomiendo que te afirmes…este será un paseo… rápido – Asimismo como llegó a la dirección de Maiky; arrancó con un indiscutible exceso de velocidad marcando el asfalto con el consistente sonido de las llantas doblando en la esquina de la larga calle.

\- Planea secuestrarme señor Joker? Mi familia no puede pagar ese dinero. – Le dijo varias calles dentro de la ciudad.

\- No seas idiota, no te secuestro y el FBI no te buscaria HA HA HA – Peinó su verde cabello con una mano al volante - Te llevo a recorrer las calles de mi ciudad con un propósito Maiky.

\- Está bien…oh….y no le he dado las gracias por su regalo, debió haberle costado un dineral, gracias – Le agradeció afirmándose con fuerza del interior de la puerta del auto. Este no contaba con cinturones de seguridad.

\- Oh…el regalo, no es nada – Le dijo J mirando por el retrovisor - Lo guardaste?

\- Si, lo tengo justo aquí, en mi mochila – Le indico con su mano libre la mochila azul en sus pies.

\- Bien….porque el verdadero regalo, está por comenzar! – Joker aceleró más y Maiky tuvo que afirmarse también del asiento para no caer hacia adelante y estrellarse con el parabrisas. Una vez adentrados en el centro de Gotica, la velocidad se redujo sutilmente y Maiky veía asombrado por su ventana como los autos le abrían el paso al reluciente lamborghini, evitando su rápido andar presuntuoso.

\- Es divertido para ti Maiky-boy? – Joker soltó carcajadas rebasando una luz roja.

\- Hee…sí, va muy rápido. No le da miedo chocar?

\- No, llevo años perfeccionándome al volante – Buscaba impresionarlo. La diversión para J había dado inicio tratando de inducir al niño en el plan que tenía para él – Quieres sentir la adrenalina de una persecución?

\- Como en las películas?

\- Si, exactamente…, pero esto es la realidad – Joker divisó a lo lejos unos oficiales que corrían persiguiendo un ladrón que momentos antes había asaltado una renombrada joyería. Desenfundó su arma sin dejar de conducir – Vamos a reducir la velocidad…tienen que tener un poco de ventaja, no crees? - Se volvió a él mirándolo con su sonrisa demencial y ojos entusiastas.

\- Si usted lo dice señor Joker – Le dijo Maiky sin entender con exactitud. Su duda se solucionó viendo a J estirar su brazo izquierdo y disparar sin remordimientos a uno de los oficiales. Frenó el auto en seco al lado del oficial vivo que lo miró con terror y vio que el asaltante de la joyería se trataba de Boomerang.

\- Gracias por echarme una mano.

\- Oh _. Tú, tu, tu…no pretendía ayudarte_ – Gruñó y le sonrió sarcástico, Boomerang se perdió con su motín de finas joyas en el momento que el oficial por fin salió de su asombro y J lo miró de soslayo gruñendo – _oh…que decepción… va_ quedarse ahí parado…oficial…

No hubo respuesta del oficial atónito que le temblaban las piernas y Maiky se rio viendo su cobardía. Joker declinó su cuello hacia atrás – HA HA HA HA –

Disparó sin remedio a una pareja de adolecentes saliendo de un restaurante de comida rápida haciendo que las risas de Maiky cesarán y el oficial se movilizara tomando su radio para correr en dirección a su patrulla estacionada metros más a ya. Antes de decir.

\- Aquí llamando a las unidades, tenemos un... 10 – 4.

\- Qué es 10- 4? – Le dijo Maiky atemorizado, ya que Joker no hacía andar el auto.

\- Refuerzos…así me designan…es el código para referirse a mí! – Exclamó J – Lo inventaron exclusivamente para mi Maiky.

\- Y por qué no escapa?

\- Aaahh….tienen que tener su ventaja o el juego se terminarìa muy pronto, mira hacia atrás, lo ves persiguiéndome? – Maiky se asomó por la ventana.

\- No…no se mueve, está ahí parado como un tonto – La malicia se asomó en su voz, olvidándose del miedo. Por alguna extraña razón J le inspiraba confianza, podrían ser sus cadenas de oro o su mirada grisácea omnipotente o la particular manera que conjugaba las palabras con poderío.

Las sirenas sonaron notablemente acercándose entre el bullicio de los demás autos y el murmullo de la gente que se escondía en los almacenes, tiendas y edificios empresariales. Maiky alertó – Se aproximan! Pisa el acelerador!

-Oh! No lo sabes, pero me recuerdas tanto a Harls! HA HA HA – Carcajeó haciendo rugir el motor – Tenemos que esperar que se acerquen un poco más!.

\- A ella también le gustan las persecuciones? – Le preguntó con voz dócil volviéndose a sentar correctamente y Joker arrancó el vehículo dejándolo con la interrogante plasmada en su rostro infantil.

" _Las adora…."_

\- No olvides agarrarte firme Maiky! OH HA HA HA HA – Se rio auténticamente tan fuerte como pudo permitirse sintiendo un malestar en su pecho. Propio de él, despejó la dulce risa de Harley su mente riéndose más alto y su pequeño copiloto lo miró sorprendió por la energía que emanaban sus poros – Apóyame Maiky, por qué no te ríes o no te estás divirtiendo?

\- Si, si me divierto – Le dijo con sinceridad - Los supera por mucho Señor Joker, pero no creo que pueda reírme tan fuerte como usted y creo que jamás podrían alcanzarlo.

\- Oh…el único que me alcanza es Bat.

\- Y por qué no vino?

\- Batsy es un murciélago que sólo sale de noche, es frustrante, pero no vendrá a menos que haga estallar un edificio o una estación de policía por poner un ejemplo.

\- Ahhh…, pero no hizo estallar el hospital y aun así vino.

\- Lo que le importa a Bat no son los edificios Maiky, son las vidas, intenta salvar tantas personitas como le sea posible…Sin embargo….finge, se oculta detrás de su máscara para no admitir que sí disfruta del caos que provocó o su vida no tendría ningún sentido. Es…algo que compartimos los dos.

\- Cómo un secreto entre hermanos?

\- No tanto como hermanos, pero si como amigos…

\- Cielos ustedes son raros…y maneja tan rápido que ya los perdimos. Es un maestro al volante.

\- Bat tiene mucho que ver en eso – Le dijo desacelerando para estacionarse en una calle menos concurrida frente a una gran estación de bomberos con cobertizo rojo al igual que sus paredes de cemento. Los carros bomba tenían sus luces apagadas por la luz del día.

\- No es un buen lugar para estacionarse Señor Joker, nos pueden atrapar y estaremos muertos.

\- Grrrrrrrr- Joker gruño rodando los ojos indignado.

\- Qué? Dije algo malo? No podremos escapar si nos quedamos aquí – Le dijo Maiky escuchando atento su gruñido.

\- _Oh, no lo estás entendiendo_ – Gruñó más en cada palabra.

\- Entender qué?

Joker puso una mano en el lateral de su frente, apoyando su codo en el respaldo del vidrio deslizado hacia abajo. – Ellos son los que escapan…nadie vendrá a matarnos! Puedo caminar frente a ellos y….ninguno dispararía! – Hizo el gesto con su mano irónico mirando hacia arriba – Me temen Maiky….se asustan de lo que soy capaz de hacer….

Maiky se giró completamente hacia él en su asiento – Todo el destrozo que puede hacer?

\- más, más, más…- Gruñó – Puedo matarlos, sí, yo me bajo…. todos tiemblan, puedo disparar libremente y nadie se atrevería a cuestionarme… menos mirarme a los ojos como lo haces tú…

\- Los bomberos no podrían detenerlo?

\- Ahhhh, deja tu inocencia Maiky, si yo me asomara correrían desamparados, porque saben que me gusta el fuego, incluso cuando ellos tratan de apagarlo.

\- Eso…sonó como una metáfora de mi profesora en el colegio.

-Sí, eres listo…, por eso te ofrezco la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida, solo no tienes la visión de ver el mundo como lo que es...esto es básico, pero muy sabio…es un mundo salvaje, una jungla o como quieras llamarlo y para tener éxito se necesita poder….

\- Poder?

\- Si, busca ser como yo Maiky…comparte mis creencias…no existen límites… …no quieres ser comido por una fiera más grande que tú...el poder es un jugo, acostúmbrate a beberlo a menudo y estarás bien…aliméntate del caos y te respetaran…respira la maldad, no tengas compasión de nadie y te divertirás siendo el cazador y no la presa.

\- Y qué me dice de la policía? – Lo interrogó - Mi mamá dice que siempre tienen la razón cuando vemos las noticias…que hacen…como era…justicia! Si eso. Justicia.- Le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- No, Maiky no termines como un peón más de la razón y la justicia…no seas sensato, la justicia no promete nada a nadie…. Y la razón es sólo una cosa creada, impuesta con la fe en el mundo…úsala a tu favor, para ser un gran hombre… tienes que conocer a las personas….para cazar... tienes que poder entrar en sus mentes y apropiarte de sus miedos, hacerlos realidad, crear un vacío existencial donde tú… tengas el control de sus vidas…diferénciate, sobresale de la escoria de la sociedad. Debes estar arriba y no debajo de ellos…

\- Creo que…si entiendo lo que dice, a veces tengo mucha rabia, quisiera escapar, irme lejos o poder defender de él, lo odio, lo odio tanto…todo cambio desde que llegó, éramos felices mi mamá y yo, nadie más, pero está encima de mí todo el tiempo!Me golpea y no soy su hijo! no lo soy! – Le dijo con un nudo en la garganta reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos café, a pesar de ello, una escurridiza se deslizó.

\- _Para, para, para, para_ ….Maiky…lo peor que puedes hacer es lamentarte, tienes que tener…. _Fortaleza_ …haz el cambio… genéralo!

\- Si, pero cómo?

\- Simple, no seas el bueno…sé el malo y lo tendrás todo…ten pasión por tener éxito, no te dejes pisotear por tu padrastro…. Ohhh…usa tu juguete Maiky, véngate o piensas quedarte sentado, lloriqueado sin hacer nada? Como una nena en una triste teleserie barata? – Le preguntó burlón y peino su cabello hacia atrás – o prefieres quedarte viendo como destruye la vida de tu madre… …y la tuya.

\- Qué pasara si lo hago? Que pasara si lo mato de verdad? – Empuñó sus manos.

\- Tiene que terminar muerto, de eso se trata…es fácil, viste como lo hice, espera a que esté lo suficientemente drogado y dormido en la noche y BOM! – Golpeó el manubrio con dos manos lleno de vigor sobresaltando a Maiky- Jalas del gatillo y no te volverá a molestar.

\- La policía me llevara a prisión si lo hago señor Joker y mi mama me va a odiar! - Le dijo recomponiéndose del susto.

\- No pequeño idiota! HA HA HA , no dejare que eso ocurra! Johnny y los muchachos son expertos deshaciéndose de mis diversiones y tu madre no tiene por qué enterarse…él solo desaparecerá de su vida.

\- Entonces…nada malo puede pasarme?

\- No, tienes que enfrentar tus miedos…Recuerda, tú…serás el malo y él se lo merece. Había droga en tu mochila… y sus antecedentes no mienten….yo… no miento, si digo que enviaré a mis muchachos a tu casa, lo haré si tú no me fallas...tienes que dispararle.

\- Yo…puedo confiar en usted?

\- Si, fíate…te traje tu regalo no? Y siempre es mejor estar de mi lado….y no en mi contra. Ya viste lo que le paso a Z por ser un puto idiota!…No digo que te haga eso a ti…aun cuando podría matarte es tu decisión Maiky…es tu vida, no la mía….pero te vas a sentir muy mal si dejas a tu madre sufriendo con el cretino…te lo aseguro.

\- Voy a hacerlo, no quiero ver a mi mamá llorando de nuevo, también la golpea y grita y ya no lo soporto, fuimos al hospital después de su última paliza el viernes, lo detesto, me trata mal, me odia y voy a matarlo - Le habló con rapidez y la convicción que buscaba J.

\- A si se habla! HA HA HA Maiky, tu madre no solo no va a llorar más! Va a estar feliz si haces lo que te digo!

\- Por qué…por qué me está ayudando? A mí, de todos los niños del planeta, por qué? Entiendo que es un hombre ocupado y raro, el enemigo de Batman, pero me está ayudando a mí, a mi familia, dígame, sin engaño, sin truco, ya descubrí el lado oscuro como Darth Vader en Star Wars. Mi película favorita, pero por qué? – Tomó una bocanada de aire.

\- Te vas atorar con tantas preguntas, Diversión, simple, Diversión Maiky…tienes que poner en práctica nuestra conversación y te sentirás como nuevo.

\- Diversión? Por qué? Es un asco esa respuesta, dígame la verdad. Tiene toda la diversión que quiere con Batman en la ciudad. Ya plantó la semilla, ahora pruébame por qué se interesó en mí!

\- Oh, no te creas tan especial – Ronroneó - Tengo muchos más intereses aparte de ti.

\- Cuales intereses? Me dio un paseo por toda la ciudad con muchos problemas para llegar hasta aquí y no quiere decirme! quiero la verdad!

\- Quieres saber la verdad? Te diré la verdad si te callas la boca mientras conduzco A TU PRECARIA CASA MALDITO ENANO!

\- Ok…no tenía por qué enojarse, era solo una pregunta y mi casa está bien, es acogedora y mi mamá cocina mejor que esa asquerosa comida iraní. Es más, es cómoda y agradable, es limpia y Créame! Yo quito la maleza todos los sábados y riego los domingos. Su casa debe ser una pocilga! O precaria o lo que sea! No la mía! - Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

J lo miró de reojo poniendo a andar el motor del auto. _" Es prácticamente Harley es una versión miniatura! Nuca se calla! Que gestos tan…estupidos" ._ Entonces, conduciendo acelerado en dirección a la casa de Maiky, escuchó su voz dando vueltas, revoloteando como una mariposa en sus pensamientos.

" _Admítelo Puddin, te recuerda a mí, es lindo, es pequeño y gracioso…me hace reír, fuiste tan malo, te burlaste de su casa, hasta yo sé lo que quisiste decir con esa odiosa palabra…te enojas como un niño de cinco años, ¿Por qué no lo invitas a tú grandiosa casa y lo haces sentir peor? Eres horrible! …no mentira, eres sexy incluso de malo, te amo Puddin,…. Vamos Puddin,…háblale quieres?, va a matar al maldito después de todo….va a ser lo que quieres, estoy segura…háblale, háblale, hazlo por mí…dijiste que me amabas."_

\- CALLA! – Gritó furioso y respiró entrecortadamente.

\- Estoy callado, déjeme en paz – Le dijo Maiky moviendo sus manos. J se llevó una mano a su frente.

\- Bien Maiky, mantente callado…no, mejor escucha, a ver si la puta voz de Harley se calla en mi cabeza. Te diré porque me tome el tiempo de pasearte por la ciudad.

\- Esta bien, pero si va a decir cosas malas de mi casa de nuevo no quiero escucharlo.

\- No, la verdad es que necesitaba distráeme, tomar aire por eso dimos un paseo por la ciudad.

\- Tome mucho aire, porque está muy loco si dice que escucha a su esposa en su cabeza.

\- Si, escucha…es una vocecilla muy molesta que odio, pero la tengo que tolerar como ese maldito sentimiento en mi interior.

\- La quiere y la odia? Eso es de tontos, no se pueden hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

\- Oh, claro que se puede, soy testigo de eso….yo soy…la violencia…el mal…y ella es...es… como un pequeño dolor en el trasero que no puedo matar.

\- ¿Por qué, usted dijo que era fácil disparar? , no creo que sea inmortal a las balas, nadie lo es y admítalo, las mujeres son feas y odiosas y nos saben manipular, son unas genios y son un asco, pero no podemos vivir sin ellas, su ADN nos reproduce y estamos jodidos.

\- Demonios!, describiste muy bien a las mujeres Maiky! – Exclamó y luego peino su cabello ladeado a la izquierda por el viento – Ellas se meten en tu mente y después no las puedes sacar, se roban tus pensamientos distrayéndote del caos y manipulan tu cerebro confundiéndote…, pero después las miras y son hermosas, te seducen usando sus perfectos encantos…oh….no las mires a los ojos, quedarás atado como yo.

\- No, eso no es para mí, todos mis compañeros están enamorados y actúan como estúpidos alterados por sus hormonas y déjame decirte algo, sé de eso, soy el mejor de mi clase y nunca, nunca pienso enamorarme. Nadie va a confundir mi cerebro y me refiero a que sus encantos no funcionan conmigo, porque tengo que estudiar y dar el ejemplo. Matare al puto como le dices tú y me llevaré a mi mamá a una casa Graaaande.

\- Sinceramente espero que lo hagas - HA HA HA - Hablas como todo un hombre Maiky muchacho!, quizás no tengas que esperar mucho para cambiarte de casa - Le guiño un ojo con un idea en mente.

\- A qué se refiere? Tengo 11 años! Y los odio, quisiera tener 20! Apropósito, cuántos años tiene usted Señor Joker?

\- Oh no estoy seguro, no tengo carnet y mis huellas digitales están borradas con todos mis recuerdos.

\- Entonces no celebra su cumpleaños? con todo ese dinero que tiene podría hacer una gran fiesta, con miles y miles de invitados. Sería impactante, enloquecería a sus vecinos con la música a todo volumen y sería divertido.

\- Ya llegamos Maiky, no tengo vecinos que enloquezcan…. pero la fiesta se vive todos los días en los clubes de mi propiedad. La diversión y la música están en el caos y puedo jugar con Batsy cuando quiera…de hecho. Tengo todo lo que quiero!- Le gritó alterado y luego suspiró peinando compulsivamente su cabello - Ah….menos la salud de Harley. - Se estacionó a dos cuadras de la casa de Maiky.

\- Ahhh, para ella son todos estos remedios… – Le dijo revisando las bolsas que se hallaban en sus pies – mmm, aquí dice Morfina, es lo que me inyecto la enfermera en el brazo, me sentí mareado y tonto.

\- Si es una droga muy fuerte, ahora, olvidémonos de Harley, sabes como usar tu juguete?

\- Sí, soy listo, ya se lo dije, el mejor de mi clase, sè como disparar.

\- Bien, bravo! haz que se lamente por lo que te hizo...Mmm debo suponer que no tienes cómo comunicarte, abre la guantera.- Le indicò con su mano.

Maiky obedeció y viendo al menos ocho celulares con carcazas de colores. Exclamó – Woow! Siempre me sorprende señor Joker, porque tiene tantos?

\- No son míos, son de Harley.

\- Todos?

\- Si, colecciona objetos brillantes, pero concéntrate Maiky, coge cualquiera y dime si estas realmente seguro de lo que vas hacer – Le ordenó y Maiky tomó un celular con carcasa azul plateado, que era el más masculino.

\- Lo estoy, en la noche, cuando este durmiendo, Bam!, le disparó. - Hizo el gesto con sus dos manos juntas.

\- Muy bien, una vez que utilices mi regalo, marca a este número – Le dijo sacando de su billetera una tarjeta negra de presentación y se la entregó - Los muchachos vendrán a encargarse del asunto en cuestión, así que no te asustes si los oyes entrar.

\- Bien, lo haré.

– Así me gusta, que seas un niño obediente.

\- Es su número? – Le dijo admirando la tarjeta.

\- No, solo dos personas tienen mi número, es el número de Frost, pero él me dirá si hiciste bien tu parte, yo cumplí regalándote uno de mis juguetes. Maiky, escucha, te daré un incentivo más, no necesitas tener 20 para tener una casa grande como la mía…basta con que me diviertas esta noche y la tendrás. Lo entiendes?

\- Si, no sé cómo lo va a hacer, pero al diablo, le creo.

\- Créeme, tengo todo el poder adquisitivo, no te defraudare.

\- Y... cómo va a divertirse si no puede verme?

\- Oh, me causara gracia saber que lo hiciste – Le dijo. Aunque, lo que realmente le causaba gracia y diversión, era corromper la mente de Maiky para que ejecutará su voluntad.

\- Hecho, apretón de manos? – Le dijo extendiendo su mano y J se la apartó con violencia.

\- No, Maiky, si de verdad deseas agradecerme y sellar el trato, tienes que besar mi mano.

\- Eso es gay!, pero supongo que está bien – Se encogió de hombros y besó la mano de J que estaba frente a su rostro, no sabiendo que eso significaba que se convertía en un peón más, no de la sociedad, sino del Rey de Gótica. Era un acuerdo no escrito que si bien sellaba el trato con el diablo, también sellaba su destino.

\- Maiky, tu y yo seremos muy buenos amigos de ahora en adelante, pero, nunca, nunca, nunca, OSES TRAICIONARME!, o el infierno caerá sobre ti y tu desgracia será muy dolorosa…algo parecido a lo que le espera a Maroni mañana….oh…tengo otra magnífica idea. HA HA HA HA – Carcajeó

\- Qué idea? - Lo obcervò extrañado.

\- Te la diré en la noche si demuestras tu lealtad hacia mí. ¿Queda claro? - Le dijo sosteniendo su rostro con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- Si está bien, si no quiere darme ninguna pista…- Le dijo y Joker lo soltó. Tras sentirse menos intimidado por la plata en sus dientes Maiky continuó - ah, y antes de que se vaya…puede decirme como se convirtió en un gánster? Me dará más valor si me cuenta un poco de eso…no es que lo necesite, pero debe ser interesante.

\- Oh, no, no, no. No tengo una historia triste como la tuya si eso es lo que piensas…, pero si te puedo decir…para animarte un poco, que…he recibido tantas golpizas como tú y ninguna me ha detenido para obtener lo que quiero…el caos e imponer mi voluntad….- Mirò hacia arriba y bajo su mirada - En tu caso Maiky, es ver morir a tu puto padrastro…eso es lo que tú deseas en el fondo…y …una vez que disparas…nada te detiene.

\- Batman…es el que lo golpeó Señor Joker? No imagino como deben doler sus puñetazos! y es el único que se me ocurre que podría golpearlo…usted intimida con solo mirar sus tatuajes y todo ese oro! – Le dijo mirando los tatuajes que se asomaban en la camisa entreabierta de J.

\- Estás adulándome? HA HA HA – Carcajeó con el tatuaje en su mano – Esta conversación se ha extendido demasiado! Tienes que irte a tu casa!

\- No, espere, lamento si soy muy curioso! Y si se enojó por lo de Batman…yo…

\- No, no me enojo, con la curiosidad obtienes las preguntas necesarias para aprender Maiky-boy…Bat no es el único que me ha golpeado, los guardias en Arkham también lo han hecho tratando de callar mi risa y esa es otra lección… tienes que reírte sin importar qué…los golpes, el dolor, todo pasa, tienes que tener resistencia al dolor.

\- Si, entiendo, me gusta reírme, sabe? y también he escuchado de Arkham, mi mama dice que es la prisión de más máxima seguridad. Cómo logra escapar de ese lugar? Tengo que saberlo si algún día me encierran ahí.

\- Oh, no creo que te encierren ahí…ese lugar está destinado para los enfermos mentales…los más peligrosos, por cierto, pero a mí me encierran con ellos porque no saben qué hacer conmigo…la única forma de escapar de ese aburrido lugar, es de adentro hacia afuera. Llegas a conocer tan bien al personal…a los guardias o quien sea, te haces amigo de ellos…juegas con su mente y la puerta termina abriéndose por arte de magia…oohhhh y los muchachos siempre están dispuestos a visitar sus viejas celdas con tal sacarme de allí. Necesitan a su jefe libre para sentirse ellos mismos!

\- Ya veo…dejeme hacerle una última pregunta y prometo que ahora si me voy…pero no se moleste conmigo, es solo que me mata la curiosidad desde que lo conocí en persona.

\- A HA HA HA HA DIOS! Hablas igual que Harley! No sabes parar! Habla! – Gritó dando la orden, haciendo titubear a Maiky que no apartaba la mirada de su boca roja.

\- ¿Por qué…por qué usa el lápiz labial de su esposa? – Le preguntó indicándole sus labios con su mano. Admiraba de sobremanera la excéntrica forma de vestir de J, más la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro por saber esa respuesta.

\- A HA HA HA HA Me llenas de preguntas embarazosas puto niño idiota! No ocupó su labial! TIENES SUERTE QUE NO TE MATE! HA HA…..

\- Perdone no sabía que lo incomodara tanto – Maiky se asustó notoriamente mirándolo con temor haciéndose hacia atrás.

\- MIERDA! No te espantes, no es lo que quiero provocar en ti, solo deja de hablar igual que Harley…no, mira, no se va…- Peino su cabello con dos manos - Es así…no hay explicación…A veces es más rojo, a veces menos intenso, no tengo conciencia de eso. – Le dijo entre furioso y burlón.

\- Que quiere decir con que no se va? No se quita con jabón?

\- No.

\- Vamos, sea más claro, si es mi amigo tiene que decirme. – Lo persuadió y apunto de mover su brazo como lo hacía Harley para obtener una respuesta, Joker lo sujetó del cuello con una mano.

\- No me toques mocoso!

\- Suélteme….me está… ahorcando, dijo… que…era mi amigo, sin secretos… no hay amistad. – Le dijo atorado por el tosco agarre de Joker en su pequeño cuello. Este lo miró unos instantes analizando la situación. Había invertido bastante tiempo persuadiendo al niño para arruinar su perfecto lavado de cerebro matandolo por su necedad y lo soltó con resignación, porque; ni siquiera Harley o su Dra. Harleen se habían atrevido a preguntarle.¿ Cómo mantenía el rojo en su boca _…_ _Siempre_? Preguntándose a sí mismo... se bloqueó, no tenía una respuesta clara de eso, era la primera vez en años que no había caído en esa duda.

\- Oh no…, no recuerdo como aparece cada mañana – Murmuro entre dientes para él mismo- ...ya está ahí cuando despierto…. – Susurró moviendo su mano sin intención - Es…es… difuso…a veces sueño remarcándolo con labial…a veces con sangre, otras me lo estoy tatuando…es… algo confuso – Ni el mismo sabia como la verdad había salido de su boca en susurros. Así, como realmente, no era consciente que existía ese vacío en sus recuerdos, no lo sabía, pero pensando con seriedad en ello, las dudas bloqueaban su visión en el espejo y ni siquiera él sabía exactamente si remarcaba o no el rojo en su boca o si lo había tatuado sintiendo un agudo dolor para acrecentar su sonrisa, porque inclusive, siendo recluso en Arkham lograba mantenerla roja y en lo más recóndito de su interior no recordaba como lo hacía…con sangre de su dedo? No recordaba, no recordaba! solo estaba …el rojo… -

-ROJO! ¿Qué hace el rojo en mi boca?, cómo? Por qué? ! No logro recordar…nada! ¿Qué?

\- HA HA HA HA HA HA HAaa…..- Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento cerrando los ojos. Quizás la falta de sueño lo estaba afectando y eso explicaba porque no recordaba nada y todo se tornaba rojo. Era eso? Sueño? Necesitaba dormir? Dudas, dudas, dudas…las odiaba, no se comprendía. No sentía sueño, en absoluto, pero se sentía abatido…apagado. Él no era apagado, era enérgico, pero porque no encontraba la respuesta a esa odiosa pregunta? , él era un genio, necesitaba la respuesta. Él se pintaba los labios o no? Los ácidos lo habían hecho? o se los había tatuado como la obra de arte en su cuerpo? Estaban así antes? En qué momento se lo pinto? en la mañana? Lo hizo? El rojo _SIEMPRE_ estaba y no lo recordaba…falacias, no lo sabía. Trataba de recordar una y otra vez buscando una respuesta definitiva y no la encontraba, no lograba verse en el espejo remarcandolo...lo hacía dormido? que pasaba? cùal era la maldita respuesta!.

\- Señor Joker se encuentra bien? Parece enfermo, quiere que le traiga agua de mi casa? O quiere ir a un hospital? Definitivamente está mal, no pensé que mi pregunta lo enfermaría, pero tranquilo llamare una ambulancia.

\- NO! Estoy perfecto, soy perfecto, no tengo porque pensar en eso… ahora LARGO! Déjame solo Maiky, necesito estar solo.

\- Escuche señor Joker, puede amenazarme y estar loco, muy loco, pero no abandono a mis amigos si se sienten mal o enfermos y considere que digo la verdad, el rojo es un color cool y usted dijo marcar una diferencia y lo hará si se queda con el rojo. Su cabello? Si es una locura verde, pero el verde también es cool y eso usted también lo cree, verdad?

" _Suenas tan…Harley cuando dices..."cool" "_

\- Y con todo lo que he aprendido hoy día, no tengo dudas, quiero ser como usted, Batman? Puede irse a la basura, es horrible y su capa?, casi me tropiezo con ella en el Hospital y en persona es más serio que en la Tv., quiero que sepa que, su regalo, ha sido el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida. Lo juro y su auto? Es asombroso, colorido, no como el de Batman, aburrido y todo de negro y él no me llevo a dar un paseo a la ciudad…y, y

\- CALLA MAIKY! CALLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! Me parece que no me escuchaste cuando te dije que no hablaras como Harley!

\- Qué le parece si le pagamos un hospital?

-No, no, sin Hospital Maiky…el hospital es para los DEBILES! …yo soy la grandeza, soy el Rey.

\- Si, si cree que se siente mejor, está bien – Le dijo empezando a acostumbrarse a los desbocados gritos de J.- Seguro que no quiere agua de mi casa? Y… seguirá siendo mi amigo?

\- Si, seguro, pero dejemos de hablar de eso Maiky- boy…es….aburrido y no me causa gracia….ahora lárgate, tengo que ir a atender los negocios.

\- Ok, lo llamaré y le diré que lo hice, ya verá. Adiós y hablamos luego y gracias – Le dijo bajándose, cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventana – Ríase mucho conduciendo en el camino Señor Joker… - Se fue cruzando la mochila en su espalda y cojeando con su muleta, la levantó hacia arriba en plena calle mirándolo con una sonrisa de despedida; para luego detenerse a abrir la reja negra de su casa.

" _Estúpido niño, eres el primero en hacerme dudar de mi apariencia!...y hacerme sentir inferior…jugaste con la ruleta rusa dentro de mi…la próxima vez ten más cuidado poniendo a prueba mi paciencia o te podría matar…eres mi entretención estos dos días…"_

El bolsillo interior de su saco empezó a vibrar dándose cuenta que una llamada pretendía ponerse en contacto con él. Sacó su celular mirando la pantalla, era Harley y no era una llamada, era un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó en su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _Te extraño Puddin,_

 _No viniste a verme_

 _Por qué? Estás enojado conmigo por algo que hice?_

 _Quiero verte pronto_. _Muchos, Muchos, Muchísimos besos!_

 _Donde tú los prefieras y Diviértete Muuucho en la ciudad._

 _P.D. para mi Puddin: Me equivoque, te extrañamos en casa._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

" _Te extrañamos,…te extrañamos, en plural…. –_ Ronroneó descubriendo su significado - OH….HA HA! -

Inmediatamente marcó el número de su mano derecha recobrando su sentido del humor. Olvidándose completamente del rojo en sus labios, de sus recuerdos confusos y de su trascendental pasado existencial. Harley encontraba la fórmula adecuada para sacar a relucir sus carcajadas, esta vez fue más especial, mejor, indiscutiblemente mejor darse cuenta que ella ya empezaba a hablar en plural por sus hijos que lo esperaban dentro de su vientre.

OH HARLEY! SERÉ UN PADRE EXCEPCIONAL! ADMIRABLE! Y NACERÁN CON MI MAGNIFICA GENETICA!

 _-_ Jefe? Jefe?

\- Johnny! olvide que estabas en línea! , Sigues esperándome? Oh es un chiste! Ha Ha Ha tienes _que_ esperarme, es tu obligación!

\- Por supuesto, eres el jefe.

 **-** Estas con los muchachos?

\- No, se fueron hace una hora.

\- Llámalos y diles que den media vuelta, quiero celebrar que estoy vivo y que seré padre por primera vez, ohh…y ya no quiero comida Iraní Frost, los quiero en el restaurante italiano.

\- A cuantos llamo?

\- A todos, quiero el caos en mi comida de esta tarde, los quiero a todos celebrando mi grandeza, preparándose para el golpe que recibirá Maroni mañana y diles que lleven sus armas y sus mascaras. El restaurante invita. HA HA HA HA o tengo que ser más especifico?

\- No y tengo que acotar que hacen buena comida en ese restaurante, vamos por ellos.

-…. Secuestra al chef si tanto te gusta, oh, no, si es italiano no seguirá vivo… _. –_ Hablo vengativo, cortó y piso el acelerador – HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA…..

Su célebre risa se difundió en la calle, traspasando la ventana de la casa de reja negra y oxidada; llegando a los oídos de Maiky recostado en su cama. Admirando su arma dorada, sonrió por el regalo del único Rey de Gótica, una alegria de valor se formó en su rostro preparándose mentalmente para lo que acontecería esa noche.

…...

...

...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bien, que les pareció? El pequeño Maiky- boy reapareció :D y Z igual aunque murió rápido XD y nose,,,,ese Maiky y sus preguntas! x-x**

 **Bueno fue un cap más largo que los otros n.n y debo confesar que si extrañe escribir más a Harley, pero como dije en un comienzo, este cap. trataba únicamente de nuestro singular villano. n.n**

 **Un abrazo enorme, háganme saber su opinión, la considero mucho.**

 **Nos leemos! :***

PD: Chicas! Todas! Amo cuando me presionan para actualizar! Nunca dejen de hacerlo o moriré! :)


	28. Punto de Luz, Secretos y Alucinaciones

**Lamento la tardanza…! (: no tengo mucho que decir…este es un cap. que se fue alargando más y más a medida que escribía…y no estoy segura del resultado, pero espero que funcione x.x , como los otros. n.n**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:**

Punto de luz, secretos y alucinaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maiky se quedó media hora contemplando su nuevo juguete recostado en su cama. Meditando si sería capaz de usarla o no en la noche, lo puso a un lado de él y se llevó ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo. Cerró los ojos unos minutos, lo que su mente le mostró le hizo decidirse por completo.

Era triste, pero recordaba a su mama corriendo por toda la casa tratando de escapar de su padrastro; gritos, cosas rompiéndose, platos volando, el fuerte llanto de su madre en su oído, groserías de aquel hombre que la abusaba, se veía a él, en el piso doblado en posición fetal recibiendo patadas en su espalda y su madre aturdida con una contusión en la cabeza. Un cuento que se repetía todas las semanas y sentía el frio del viento remeciendo sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras conducía una vieja bicicleta por las calles más peligrosas de la ciudad para entregar los paquetes de droga en la mochila cruzada en su espalda.

Martes y sábados por la noche eran los días de entrega y recorría la ciudad en su bicicleta sin sentir miedo, porque el peor miedo era rehusarse y ser víctima de una nueva paliza escondida en partes de su cuerpo donde sus maestros no las vieran. Sudaba sudor frío visitando a los rufianes escondidos en los barrios bajos, mientras que en el puerto de Gótica los peces gordos lo esperaban en esas camionetas 0 kilometros y las veces que iba por ellos, procuraba ensuciarse la cara con algo de barro para recibir uno que otro billete grande por parte de un mafioso que se apiadaba de su estado mugriento. Era inteligente y su propina de repartidor la ocultaba muy bien en el interior de su calcetín desgastado con la ilusión de juntar suficientes billetes para algún día poder darle una mejor vida a su madre.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y debajo de su cama sacó su alcancía de lata. La vacío con el pensamiento de que si acababa con la vida de su padrastro tendría que tener dinero suficiente para ayudar a su madre a subsistir. Estaba seguro que el escaso salario que recibía ella como mesera era la única razón por la que soportaba y permanecía al lado del narcotraficante de su padrastro.

Sonrió inteligentemente ya que, sabía que tenía para ayudarla en el arriendo al menos por dos meses. Suspiro aliviado y se marchó en dirección a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua y beber los medicamentos que le habían recetado en el hospital y evitar el riesgo de una infección.

Fue sin temor, ya que su padrastro al escuchar el disparo de J y creer que había sido secuestrado, se había largado a algún paraje desconocido, pero siempre volvía en la noche, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para lavar la loza acumulada en el fregadero, ver una película de acción en el sofá del living donde se encontraba la única televisión de la casa y comer las exquisitas galletas que cocinaba su mama. Chispas de chocolate, sus favoritas.

Disfruto de ver tranquilamente dos películas antes de caer rendido por el sueño, los medicamentos hacían un efecto tardío en su sistema y la tarde paso rápida entre ronquidos y el calor de una manta roja que lo cubría.

Para su desgracia, una tormenta oscureció los cielos a eso de las 7 de la tarde y la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana lo despertó. Con su muleta bajo el brazo fue al patio de la casa donde recogió tres baldes blancos, los llevò adentro y los puso debajo de los lugares X del techo donde el agua se filtraba escurridiza. Cumplida su encarecida misión en cada lluvia torrencial y luego de eso, recalentó en el microondas la comida que le había preparado su madre en la madrugada antes de marcharse al trabajo a las afueras de la ciudad.

La saboreo gustoso e instalado en su recamara repaso por dos horas sus ejercicios de matemáticas escuchando la lluvia. Entonces la voz de su madre lo desconcertó, se suponía que llegaría pasado las 12 de la noche, como de costumbre, dándole tiempo de matar al cretino y que los hombres del Señor Joker vinieran a encargarse del cadáver, pero claro, la lluvia, debieron haber cerrado la cafetería.

\- Maiky, hijo? Estás en casa? – Su madre volvió a gritar.

\- Si mamá! En mi habitación! – Le gritó de vuelta, pensando que tendría que hacer un cambio de planes o esperar otro día para usar el regalo de J. Su madre respondió a su llamado aproximándose a su habitación después de dejar la cartera en el sofá.

\- Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó avanzando hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

\- Bien mamá, cómo te fue en el trabajo? – Le dijo mirando su cabello negro atado en una coleta alta.

\- Lo de costumbre, solo que esta vez, gracias a la lluvia pude escabullirme antes para venir a verte – Le dijo con una sonrisa – y dónde esta Roy?

\- No tengo idea, no soy su niñero – Le dijo molesto.

\- Vamos, no te enojes, pareces un viejo gruñón cuando te pones así –Apretó su cachete y le hizo cosquillas haciendo que Maiky se riera – Si terminaste de estudiar me acompañas a la cocina? Es día de lluvia…sabes lo que significa?

\- Chocolate caliente y cuentos de terror! – Le dijo entusiasmado.

\- Si, vamos – Le dijo ayudándolo con su muleta – Te tomaste los medicamentos del Dr.?

\- Siiii mamaaa…..no soy un bebe, soy un hombre!.

\- Bien, hombre de la casa, para mí siempre serás mi bebito – Besó sus cabellos desordenados y ambos salieron dejando, la habitación a oscuras.

En la cocina platicaron de las noticias de la tarde bebiendo chocolate caliente hasta que un estruendo apagó las luces de toda la cuadra dejándolos sin luz. Su mamá se asomó por la ventana viendo a los vecinos mirar el poste de luz que había hecho corto circuito con la lluvia.

\- Maiky, hijo, ve por las velas de emergencia – Le dijo cerrando las cortinas – Están en el primer cajón del mueble de cocina.

\- Ok – Le respondió y regreso con las velas. En eso que las encendían juntos en la cocina iluminando tenuemente el lugar con la cálida luz, la puerta se abrió y entró el padrastro de Maiky empapado. No venía muy feliz, venia claramente drogado y bebido.

\- Aquí estabas mocoso! Yo buscándote por toda la ciudad y tu cómodo en casa! – Le gritó acercándose a él - Donde está el dinero? Quiero el dinero ahora!

\- Cuál dinero? – Le preguntó Maiky.

\- Cómo que cual dinero?! HABLO DE LA MERCANSIA QUE TE LLEVASTE! – Le gritó furioso y su madre se puso en frente. Maiky recordó, que se había olvidado completamente de eso.

\- No me la dieron….se la llevaron – Le dijo detrás de su madre y ella lo interrogó enojada.

\- No abras enviado a Maiky otra vez a hacer tus sucios negocios o si?!

\- Y eso a ti que mierda te importa! – La empujó con fuerza tirándola al piso y agarró a Maiky del cuello remeciéndolo – Dònde está el maldito dinero mocoso?! Entrégamelo ahora!

\- Te lo dije, no lo tengo, suéltame! – Le dijo moviéndose y el hombre lo empujo al piso junto con su mama. Lo empezó a patear en el estómago.

\- CÒMO QUE NO LO TIENES PEDAZO DE MIERDA?! ERES UN BASTARDO LADRÓN BUENO PARA NADA – Lo pateò más duro y su madre se levantó sujetándolo para detenerlo.

\- Detente Roy! , Déjalo en paz!, Es tu culpa por mandarlo a él! No ves que es un niño?!

\- YA ESTOY ARTO DE ESTA MIERDA! NIÑO ESTO, NIÑO LO OTRO! ME CANSE DE TU DISCURSO MALDITA ZORRA DESAGRADECIDA! – Le dio un puñetazo – CON ESE SUCIO NEGOCIO TE DOY DE COMER! YO TE ALIMENTÓ A TI Y AL MOCOSO! YO! – Le dio otro golpe de puño en la boca, seguido de otro en el estómago y Maiky gritó doblado en el piso.

\- DEJALA EN PAZ MALDITO NEGRO! TE ODIO! TE ODIO!

El moreno se giró furioso – CÒMO ME LLAMASTE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA?! - Lo levantó del piso empujándolo contra la mesa haciendo que se pegara en la espalda con esta y empezó a quitarse la correa del pantalón para golpearlo con la gruesa hebilla – Gracias a mi tienes un techo! No voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto mocoso de mierda! No, en mi casa!

Maiky se llevó los brazos a la cara, pero no sintió nada, su mamá había impedido el golpe agarrándolo del brazo – Detente Roy, repondré tu dinero, pero detente! No lo golpees!

\- NO! QUIERO MI DINERO AHORA MALDITA PUTA! – La empezó a ahorcar contra el refrigerador en la oscuridad, su madre se retorcía tosiendo y Maiky gimió de dolor caminando sin su muleta hacia él golpeándolo en la espalda desesperado.

\- DEJALA! LA VAS A MATAR! SUELTA A MI MAMÀ!

El moreno cegado y enfurecido por la droga perdida y la que se encontraba en su cuerpo. Sin soltar el agarre del cuello de su madre lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que Maiky cayera al piso con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ante eso, Maiky vio la respuesta, tenía que ir por el regalo de J y matarlo o mataría a su mamá en ese momento.

Estaba asustado, aterrado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, por eso no sintió el dolor en su pierna corriendo de prisa a su habitación completamente a oscuras.

Una débil luz de noche se colaba por su ventana y palpó desesperado el largo de la cama, pero no la encontraba, no la veía y escuchaba los débiles quejidos de su mamá apagarse pateando el refrigerador.

Se agachó debajo de la cama, pero seguía sin encontrarla por más que la buscaba, la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver nada. Fue entonces que estiró el brazo para alcanzar el pequeño espacio entre el velador y la cama. Su mano finalmente la encontró palpando la forma del arma y recordando las instrucciones de J corrió regresando a la cocina.

Enseguida vio la espalda corpulenta del moreno apresando a su madre y accionó el arma sin dudarlo un segundo. Le disparó con toda la ira desbordándose por sus ojos.

El fuerte sonido se escuchó en las otras casas de la cuadra acostumbradas a las balaceras. El hombre afroamericano había caído muerto de un disparo en el centro de su pecho, más no cayó solo, su madre también estaba desfallecida en el piso, atemorizado Maiky se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo arrodillándose.

Palideció moviendo su rostro y afirmándola por los hombros se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba muerta. Había dejado de respirar, asfixiada por las gruesas manos de su padrastro – Mamá! Mamá! Por favor! - La tristeza le rompió el corazón, ella no respondía a su llamado de angustia. Llegó tarde, no pudo salvarla, no pudo y lloró como nunca antes en su vida abrazándola con fuerza a su pecho – Por favor mamá! No me dejes solo! No te vayas!

Agónico en su sufrimiento se quedó afirmándola; paralizado durante tres horas, no quería soltarla, no quería dejarla ir y se odio así mismo, se odio con todo su ser por haber llegado demasiado tarde. Estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo y desesperado que simplemente quería salir corriendo lejos, escapar de todo el sufrimiento que sentía. Estaba desesperanzado y sin propósito en el mundo.

Lloró recogiendo el arma dorada en el piso y dudo seriamente en dispararse, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para jalar el gatillo. Inmediatamente se apartó del cuerpo inerte de su madre muerta y cruzó su mochila en su espalda decidido a escapar muy lejos, no toleraba lo que sentía y olvidándose por completo de la lesión en su pierna derecha, salió a la calle cogiendo su vieja bicicleta.

Se subió en el duro asiento con el llanto descargando su alma quebrajada y pedaleó con una fuerza veloz en la oscuridad de la calle maldiciendo a todo el mundo por la vida que le había tocado vivir; una vida que ya no quería vivir y quizás no tenía el valor para jalar el gatillo, pero si para aventarse al vacío del mar de Gótica. Tenía la imagen del brillante puente que siempre había soñado cruzar con su madre para salir de la ciudad lejos de ese malvado hombre que había arruinado su vida y la de ella.

Sufrió lamentándose y sin dejar de lagrimear ni un segundo se marchó rápidamente pedaleando por las calles hacia su destino. La gente a su alrededor en las calles no diferenciaban sus lágrimas, estas eran bien camufladas por la lluvia tormentosa y su pecho que subía y bajaba era perfectamente atribuido a la rapidez de la desgastada bicicleta azul.

Se ahogaría en el fondo del mar huyendo del dolor que acuchillaba su corazón lastimado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

La música sonaba fuerte en " _El Diamante Arlequín"_ , las mujeres bailaban, los hombres las observaban, las parejas conversaban y los grupos de amigos reían compartiendo y escuchando la mezcla estridente del DJ. La canción elegida era The Hills de The Weeknd acelerada en un electro sugestivo que invitaba a todos a festejar a esas horas de la noche. Los acordes de la canción eran los encargados de ocultar y opacar el sonido de la lluvia en las calles brindándole al ambiente un toque pasional y excitante al club con la sensual voz del cantante, mientras que la letra de la canción prendía y encendía a todos en el club haciéndoles olvidar que afuera se vivía una verdadera tempestad de lluvia.

El ritmo del coro bien marcado resonó en los oídos de todos los invitados de la noche que elevaban sus brillantes copas bebiendo para entrar en el calor influenciado por la canción.

La canción llegaba también a los oídos del dueño del elegante club nocturno sentado en el área VIP; área exclusiva para hacer negocios con él. El dorado con negro y el glamour predominaba en las luces, las lámparas con forma de armas, las paredes… y su mirada estaba fija en las cortinas que brillaban por sus detalles en oro como toda el área que lo rodeaba. Los pilares negros en las esquinas lucían especialmente relucientes como la mesa de vidrio frente a él.

Sus manos cruzadas descansaban en su bastón morado y un hombre le hablaba tratando de acaparar su atención. Era el tercero que recibía esa noche y no es que todos hicieran filas para llegar a un acuerdo comercial con él, por lo general, recibía uno cada dos a tres noches y no solo hombres valientes que buscaban hacer nuevos negocios ilegales, sino también viejos socios que lo visitaban en reuniones de negocios para agradecerle y reforzar los lazos comerciales que ya mantenían y a su vez para escuchar las nuevas estrategias de mercadeo del Rey de Gótica para con el tráfico de armas. Uno de los negocio más lucrativos que pudiera haber siendo la fabricación ilegal de las mismas, sin número de serie, sin rastreos, por lo tanto, las más solicitadas por las organizaciones criminales de renombre en el territorio de los EEUU. que buscaban abastecerse de estas y sus municiones.

Joker dirigía las exportaciones y decidía a quien venderlas asegurándose de la calidad de las mismas. Tras contrabandearlas en los otros estados como la costa de california, uno solo de sus juguetes que originalmente valdría 250 dólares, se multiplicaba a 800 dólares, precio que estaban dispuestos a pagar ya que están eran las mejores que ofrecía el mercado. Para Joker sin embargo el dinero era en lo que menos pensaba a la hora de exportarlas, robar un banco era como quitarle un dulce a un niño y tendría dinero; lo que lo motivaba a ser el cabecilla de ese negocio, era, obviamente su afección a las mismas y el caos que causarían, las muertes que provocarían al venderlas haciendo un suplicio la vida del murciélago. Si este era el encargado de "limpiar" la ciudad, Joker era el encargado de "ensuciarla" de sangre con sus armas, pero como siempre en su juego, superaba a su némesis en esto también, ya que Batman se limitaba solamente a justiciar ciudad Gótica, más Joker se encargaba de expandir su caos a otros territorios exportando lo que mejor elimina vidas humanas. Las armas.

No obstante el mafioso que hablaba con él, buscaba hacerlo participe de una nueva inversión, cosa que el comodín apenas si lo escuchaba o le prestaba atención, pese a ser un reconocido narcotraficante y un cliente recurrente. Joker simplemente miraba al vacío preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Batman en ese momento en la ciudad, si Harley se sentiría mejor con la morfina y si Maiky habría matado o no a su padrastro.

\- Oye J, estas escuchando lo que te estoy ofreciendo? – Le preguntó el mafioso en un tono más alto.

\- No. En lo absoluto…hablas aburrido, demasiado serio para ofrecer nuevos negocios – Hizo un sutil gesto con su mano para cubrir su sonrisa y carcajeó burlón - HA HA HA Repite! Ahora te otorgo mi atención!

\- Te estoy proponiendo que te sumes a mi negocio. – Le dijo el hombre de color que tenía una parrilla de oro en los dientes.

\- Cuál? El de drogas? El de metanfetaminas? Olvídalo! Queda descartado! Qué beneficio me traería atontar a mi público con drogas? HA HA HA. No podrían disfrutar de mis bromas en la ciudad! – Exageró con ojos chispeantes después de haber provocado caos en el restaurante italiano con sus muchachos, se encontraba de buen ánimo.

\- No, me refiero a mi otro negocio – Le dijo serio – Tengo a las chicas más bellas de la ciudad, una amplia gama de clientes que paga bien por ellas y necesito abrir nuevos, y mejores moteles para dar abasto. Tú tienes el dinero y me vi obligado a venir para pedirte una inversión. Podrías ganar mucho dinero con ellas.

Joker carcajeó riéndose sonoramente con una sínica sonrisa – Invertir en tu negocio de putas? Es lo más gracioso que eh escuchado en toda la noche.

\- Eso quiere decir que te agrada? Vas a invertir? – Le dijo confundido por su sonrisa.

\- Oh…Sí que eres iluso…Creo que te equivocaste conmigo…no soy esa clase de inversor que buscas – Peino su cabello y siguió burlón con su sonrisa – Por gracioso quiero decir… que es… RIDICULO! Yo? Un simple proxeneta administrando putitas por la ciudad! Ha Ha Ha. – Carcajeo para después fulminarlo con la mirada -Agradece que estoy de humor o estarías muerto por decir semejante estupidez!.

Johnny desde la puerta miró de reojo al mafioso que permaneció inherente de expresión y le habló luego de beber de su trago - El negocio deja mucho Cash, J…no es un mal negocio.

Joker caminó alrededor de él – Dime Erick, de verdad creíste que yo podría invertir en un negocio tan bajo? Escucha…yo invierto en ¡Grandes Negocios! - Joker desenfundo su arma, ofendido en su título de Rey. Lo apuntó – Deshonras y ofendes mi reputación.

\- Nos conocemos J, no tienes que amenazarme si no te gusta mi propuesta. Vine a ofrecértela porque se rumoreaba que asistías a una mis casas de atención y eras un cliente habitual.

Joker abrió sus ojos con maldad. Nunca había pisado uno de sus "casas de atención" y guardó su arma para jugar más con él.

\- ohhh….vienes aquí a hablar de rumores sin fundamentos….-Exageró teatralmente – Puedo tener a la mujer que quiera chasqueando los dedos en mi club…porque habría de recurrir a tus inmundos prostíbulos?!

\- Porque todo hombre tiene necesidades que satisfacer. – El moreno de barba se alertó hacia atrás – Y una de mis chicas dice que te atendió.

A Joker le causó risa – OH HA HA Las falsas injurias te siguen a donde sea! – Peino su cabello con dos manos - Mira…el Wishky, el Vodka, el Ron o las drogas… provocan que la gente diga verdades inciertas….que terminan siendo…PUTAS MENTIRAS! – Exclamó mirándolo con odio y apuntó a la salida con su mano – Fuera…, no quiero seguir escuchado las falsedades de tus putas y metete tu propuesta de negocios por el culo al salir...

\- Entiendo que no quieras escucharme – Se levantó del sofá blanco - y te pido disculpas por la mentira que dijo la puta, debió creer que con eso me ayudaría a cerrar el trato contigo, pero seguirás vendiéndome tus armas a buen precio? - Le indicó con la mano.

\- Eric, Eric, Eric…es muy diferente…. Veras…ese cuentecito de la puta no me interesa – Le dijo Burlón - Voy a ser condescendiente contigo, te voy a dejar ir y no te voy matar por ofrecerme negocios vulgares…, impropios de un rey como yo… – Se apuntó así mismo teatralmente - Vuelve cuando hables de ametralladoras y balas – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa desquiciada.

\- Si, seguro – Le dijo mirando esa sonrisa aterradora – Mantenemos los acuerdos?

\- Oh… lo dije amigo, soy un hombre de negocios y te doy mi _Palabra._

Johnny inmóvil, supo inmediatamente lo que pasaría al escuchar a J referirse como "amigo" al proxeneta moreno.

\- Bien, te hare saber el pedido que quiero - El mafioso, le dio la espalda a J con un pie en la salida y una bala le atravesó el corazón desde atrás matándolo instantáneamente.

\- Ahhh Eric…Yo también puedo mentir como tus putas! Es increíble que hoy en día la gente siga usando la _Palabra_ para tener seguridad de algo… El Cash de mi palabra se quedó en bancarrota hace mucho tiempo – Soltó una risilla maléfica guardando su arma para luego mirar a su mano derecha – Dime Johnny….no ha llamado mi pequeño amigo?

Johnny sacó su celular revisando las llamadas – No jefe, no tengo llamadas perdidas del chico.

\- Bastante extraño, se veía muy convencido de su decisión! Oh…quizás solo estoy un poco impaciente! - Desvió su vista al cadáver – Bueno Johnny, desaste del puto proxeneta, ensucia mi club! HA HA HA

\- Claro, tenía prisa por salir y lo llevaré a la salida. – Le dijo Johnny con un toque de humor negro.

\- Cumpliéndole su último deseo? Creo que es tarde para eso! – Unas risas escaparon de su boca roja y Johnny sujetó el cadáver por los hombros para llevarlo a la salida posterior del club y no aterrar a la prestigiosa clientela de su jefe, quienes seguían bailando como si nada hubiera pasado; pese al fuerte sonido del balazo. Era una especie de beneficio extra al entrar a ese exótico club, no obstante algunas chicas si se espantaban y se iban, y para evitar que se toparan con el cadáver de algún hombre idiota. Johnny les indicaba a los muchachos que se deshicieran del cuerpo sigilosamente por la puerta trasera.

Antes de poder avanzar mucho en el pasillo, se detuvo. Su bolsillo vibraba; asique sin más dejó caer el cuerpo en el piso sacado su celular nuevamente. Lo primero que escuchó fue un llanto de aflicción y no había dudas que se trataba del pequeño amigo de su jefe.

\- Maiky? – Preguntó preocupado - Maiky, responde. Qué sucede?

El niño entre lágrimas le respondió – No quiero… hablar contigo…no…te conozco…

\- Bien, te pasare a J, espera un segundo – Johnny volvió al sector VIP y atravesando el umbral de la puerta vio que su jefe había vuelto a su posición característica con las manos descansando en su bastón y la mirada perdida en la vacía jaula dorada. La noche era menos atrayente sin su arlequín a la vista.

\- Jefe, tengo a Maiky en el celular y quiere hablarte.

Joker se volvió a él con la mirada.

\- Oh, no quiero hablarle! me llena de preguntas estúpidas! HA HA HA Solo pregúntale si hizo lo que le dije! Cruzo los dedos porque así sea– Le dijo con humor elevando el marco de sus ojos.

\- No quiere hablarme, está llorando desconsolado, algo no salió bien – Le dijo Johnny con pesar y Joker cambió el rostro instantáneamente.

\- Llorando?...- Volvieron sus ojos inexpresivos a la jaula dorada e hizo un gesto con su mano de decepción - ohhh…no me interesa… No es divertido si llora después de todo lo que le dije.

\- Qué quieres que le diga? – Le dijo Johnny con el celular contra su terno.

\- Dile que no lo quiero volver a ver por ser débil y un idiota llorando como una nena,… que el juego se terminó para mí y dile que enviaras a los muchachos a recoger el cuerpo – Le dijo con un desprecio burlón.

\- Bien – Asintió con un nudo en la garganta y se apartó más aun lado. Maiky seguía llorando en la línea – Maiky, J no pude hablarte en este momento.

\- Por…por qué…? Si hice…lo que me dijo….

\- Está bien, tranquilo, él jefe está muy ocupado, por eso no puede atender…pero dice que no te preocupes, que enviará a los muchachos a recoger el cadáver.

\- S…S…Son dos y…y voy a esperar…a...que se…desocupe, quiero hablar…con él.

Johnny se extrañó al escucharlo sollozar que eran dos, porque su jefe le había comentado con anterioridad que la idea era hacerlo que matara a su padrastro – Maiky….puedes calmarte y decirme….a quién pertenece el otro cuerpo?.

\- No…no te conozco…

Johnny suspiró con pesar y volvió a apegar el celular en su terno mirando a su jefe que permanecía carente de expresión. Tomó un hondo respiro - Jefe…el niño no para de llorar…y sigue diciendo que quiere hablarte.

Joker no lo miró, ignorándolo y Johnny prosiguió – Estoy preocupado…y

\- Oh, si estas tan preocupado por él. Córtale la llamada. – Le dijo mirándolo furioso y Johnny se apresuró en decir.

\- Dice que son dos cadáveres y no quiere decirme más.

\- Ya escuchaste lo que dije Johnny, corta la puta llamada y…..dos? dijiste dos?

\- Si, yo tampoco entiendo porque son dos.

Bastó un segundo para que la mente de J calculará de quien se trataba el otro cuerpo y se levantó del blanco sofá quitándole el celular a Johnny rápidamente, dejando su bastón en la mesa y le habló serio tras la línea.

\- Qué pasó Maiky? Por qué estas llorando? Se supone que eras valiente, no un puto debilucho– Escuchó la fuerte lluvia con sonidos de bocinas – Dime…Dónde estás?

\- Fue…fue…mi culpa…- Lloró amargamente – llegue muy tarde…y…y…la mató…la mató Señor Joker…mató a mi mamá y…fue…fue…mi…

\- Ok…calma, calma, dime donde estas para poder ir – Le dijo saliendo por la puerta, pero Maiky no le respondió – Maiky?...Maiky escucha…si no me dices donde estás, no puedo ir a ayudarte – Caminó rápido por el pasillo.

\- Yo…no quiero que me ayude….quería despedirme.

\- Despedirte?

\- Por qué? No digas tonterías – Le dijo pasando por entre los guardias de la entrada, quienes se apartaron para abrirle paso a su jefe en el amplio estacionamiento a las afueras del club.

\- Yo…no puedo más...mi vida apesta.

– No irás a hacer una locura Maiky...,no tienes un transtorno mental para cometer suicidio - Sacó las llaves de su pantalón y su blanca camisa se mojó brevemente con la lluvia adentrándose en el lamborghini que estaba estacionado frente a la entrada del club – Ahora dime donde estas y no me hagas perder el tiempo buscándote.

\- No me busque…no quiero vivir….solo quiero hundirme.

\- Ahhh hundirte no es la solución a los problemas Maiky – Le dijo poniendo a andar el motor y tan pronto como entró en calor condujo velozmente a la salida con una clara idea de su ubicación. Algunos de sus molestos psiquiatras habían cometido suicidio en el puente de Gótica.

\- Si lo es…solo quiero desaparecer y no sentirme así…

\- Sentirte Miserable? Triste? Los niños malos no tienen que tener sentimientos que los hagan débiles – Le dijo tratando de alargar la conversación.

\- Pero lo soy….soy débil…como todos…

\- No; tú…tienes fortaleza, le disparaste no es así? – J conducía veloz por las vacías calles de Gótica con una sola mano al volante.

\- Si…lo hice…pero…fue muy tarde.

\- Bien, tarde no es precisamente malo Maiky, lo hiciste y eso es lo que importa.

\- Pero ella está muerta.

\- Si…, pero la vengaste, te hiciste respetar matándolo.

\- De qué…me…sirve eso…si…no está.

\- Te sirve para probarte a ti mismo que tienes valor…tienes que dejarla en el olvido y usar ese valor para ponerte de pie.

\- No puedo…no puedo – Cortó la llamada repentinamente.

\- Maiky? – Le preguntó sin respuesta y gruñó dejando el celular en el asiento del copiloto. Peinó su cabello compulsivamente hacia atrás, afirmó el manubrio con dos manos pisando el acelerador a fondo y omitiendo el peligro de las calles inundadas por la lluvia, hizo rugir el motor del Vaydor Infinity para propulsar la potencia del motor alcanzando su máxima velocidad de 250 km/h.

Era asombrosa la rapidez del vehículo patinando en las calles y la destreza de Joker al volante con su mirada audaz. No entendía porque conducía tan desenfrenado o porque le importaba la patética vida de ese niño llorón de 11 años, que le importaba a él si se arrojaba por el puente para ponerle fin a su vida o porque le importaba su sufrimiento causándole intranquilidad.

Era extraño…pero de alguna forma se sentía conectado a él…una especie de Deja Vu en su memoria perdida que no estaba dispuesto a indagar. Sus recuerdos estaban absolutamente borrados, pero esa extraña sensación surgía haciéndole sentir que había vivido con anterioridad algo similar en su niñez. Aunque bien podría ser una simple jugarreta de su mente por el "odioso afecto" inexplicable que tenía por él niño, el cual tenía como único propósito divertirlo.

Dobló en una esquina divisando el puente.

De cualquier forma y pese a su llanto, el niño había conseguido dispararle al cretino…pero, podría volver a hacerlo en otras circunstancias? había conseguido inculcarle una parte de su maldad a Maiky? Podría matar una vida inocente así como lo hizo con su padrastro?.

Tenía que descubrirlo…por lo tanto no podía dejarlo morir sin antes obtener una respuesta a sus interrogantes…eso era…Eso _DEBÌA_ ser…por eso se sentía extraño conduciendo acelerado para llegar a él, quería saber hasta qué punto llegaría su influencia en el mocoso de 11 años. Sin embargo; por qué tenía que probarse así mismo sus capacidades? El había inducido a la locura y al suicidio a varios psiquiatras en Arkham…y la mente infantil de Maiky no significaría un gran esfuerzo, era intelectualmente muy inferior….- Gruñò confundiéndose màs.

Entonces vio a Maiky solitario, sentado en el borde del puente bajo la lluvia, mirando tristemente el inmenso mar a sus pies. Se veía desdichado y derrumbado emocionalmente, a su lado, yacía su arruinada bicicleta azul.

Gruñó frenando el auto a mitad del puente. Cómo era posible? Sentía rabia y compasión por aquel niño empapado, pero él era la maldad! No tenía compasión por nadie…excepto… Harley…oh, Harley…su maldita descarada se parecía de sobremanera al mocoso en sus gestos infantiles, ya tenía su explicación.

Se bajó del vehiculó mojándose con la fuerte lluvia y le dijo a la espalda de Maiky entre gruñidos sarcásticos con un propósito.

\- Oh, vas a lanzarte o no pequeño idiota? Vamos…lánzate, lánzate, lánzate, Vamos.

\- Termina con tu Sufrimiento! – Aplaudió con fuerza y Maiky se giró con sus ojos aguados. – Lánzate niño patético y termina con tu _Dolor…_ – Caminó hacia él.

\- Voy a hacerlo! Voy a saltar! – Gritó llorando poniéndose de pie y se afirmó de uno de los laterales del gran triángulo de metal que formaba parte de la barrera de contención del puente.

\- De acuerdo…demuestra tu _Valor_ y salta! …SALTA! - Le ordenò.

Maiky tragó saliva sintiendo el viento remecer sus cabellos al borde del abismo y el frío apegarse a su ropa empapada.

\- Oh que pasa Maiky-boy? Necesitas un pequeño empujón? – Le dijo burlón curvando su rojos labios.

\- No – Negó con la cabeza fregándose los ojos – Voy a hacerlo…yo solo...voy a saltar.

\- Muy bien muchacho…arrójate, vamos, vamos, vamos, HAZLO! - gritó en su espalda y Maiky cerró los ojos lanzándose sin miedo al vacío.

Quedó suspendido en el aire tambaleándose en la lluvia, porque Joker estiró su brazo agarrándolo de la polera impidiendo su inminente caída libre al mar. Lo devolvió al puente, lo puso frente a él y lo abofeteó con rudeza sonando su mejilla izquierda.

Maiky se abalanzó sobre J golpeándolo con los puños cerrados en su duro abdomen con toda su ira reprimida. Lo golpeó hasta que el dolor reemplazó a la ira y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos deteniendo sus golpes para reemplazarlos por un fuerte abrazo cerrado.

Joker rodó los ojos gruñendo con desaprobación – _Te permito abrazarme...porque pasaste la prueba_

Maiky lloró más sobre su abdomen – Pase…pase…la prueba, pero…no…no….tengo a… nadie…

Las manos a los costados de J cobraron vida propia elevándose para corresponderle el abrazo, rozando la espalda de Maiky, pero las bajó súbitamente antes de hacerlo y gruñó irónico – oh…pequeño niño bastardo…me tienes a mí.

\- Le… importo… Señor Joker?

\- Grrr….si, si, si...– Gruñó - si terminaste de llorar, separate, me estas molestando – Sonrió sarcástico y Maiky se separó de él mirándolo con tristeza.

\- Era una… prueba de valor?

\- Oh…ya empezamos con las preguntas…qué crees tú?

\- Qué si…, pero no entiendo…si pase la prueba por qué me golpeo?

\- Para que no lo vuelvas hacer Maiky, tu vida tiene valor… y No debes Desperdiciarla... lanzándote al vacío… Mírame – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Tienes que usarla, usa tu vida para desquitar todo el odio que sientes en el mundo a tu alrededor…. Es la única forma para que el dolor se vaya y te asemejes a mí, pero tienes que enterrar tu pasado, dejar de llorar por tu madre muerta y resurgir de las cenizas.

\- Puedo hacerlo, pero puedo llorar hoy Señor Joker? Acabo de perder a mi familia, pero voy a tratar de recuperarme muy rápido – Le dijo moviendo sus manos.

\- Esta bien Maiky…., pero no me vuelvas a abrazar…no soy bueno consolando, vamos a casa…te presentare a alguien que te puede ayudar con eso.

\- Bueno…de acuerdo y si nos quedamos aquí, la lluvia nos vamos a resfriar - Le dijo y ambos se acercaron al lamborghini.

-No…, ese es el menor de mis problemas, nunca me enfermo – Le dijo subiéndose con Maiky de copiloto.

\- Nunca? Nunca?

\- Nunca – Le dijo haciendo andar el auto y arrancó veloz por el puente. El tráfico vehicular había desaparecido por la lluvia. La carretera lucía desolada.

\- Es un fenómeno Señor Joker, yo me enferme el mes pasado y tuve que faltar una semana completa en la escuela, me perdí unos exámenes, pero me gusto quedarme en casa con…mi mamá…ella pidió permiso en el trabajo para cuidarme…y...yo… no la protegí…no la cuide…..- Le dijo volviendo a sollozar.

\- Oh, no…cierra la maldita boca Maiky, no quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos y toda esa mierda sentimental camino a casa, si vas a llorar, llora con Harls…no conmigo…es odioso y molesto.

Maiky asintió con la cabeza mirando la lluvia a través del vidrio del copiloto y guardó silencio sollozando el resto del trayecto que quedaba para llegar a la mansión de Joker. Hasta que finalmente murmuró con un sollozo ahogado.

\- Cree… que su esposa me haga sentir mejor?

Joker le respondió sin mirarlo - Bueno…ella consiguió ablandarme a mi…debería poder hacerte sentir mejor y que dejes de llorar como una magdalena esta noche.

\- Si pudo ablandarlo a usted, el rey del mal, debe haberse esforzado mucho…usted puede ser muy cruel Señor Joker.

\- Si…así es…ella se esforzó mucho para llegar a mí…y mira lo que me hizo…me hablando lo suficiente para ir buscarte a ese maldito puente y llevarte a mi casa.

\- Se arrepiente?

\- No, porque me recuerdas a ella...creo que por eso fui a buscarte.

\- No…quiero decir…si se arrepiente de haberla conocido.

Joker lo miró momentáneamente - Si, todos los putos días me arrepiento de haberla conocido. – Volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera.

\- Por qué? Si me dijo que la quería...

\- Oh…me arrepiento porque sé que lo siento por ella…pasó lo que nunca debió haber pasado Maiky.

\- Qué cosa? – Le preguntó girándose en el asiento para mirarlo fijamente.

\- El juguete se apropió de su dueño…la broma se rió de mí y la muñeca…dejó de ser _muñeca…_ , la asesinó cada noche por eso.

\- Cómo?! Si me lleva a su casa con ella?! – Le preguntó alterado y Joker sonrió soltando una carcajada.

\- Lo hago en mi mente, mientras duerme, pero, no – Peino su cabello ladeado - Nunca lo hago realidad.

\- Qué…qué lo detiene?

" _El puto...amor…" - Pensò._

 _-_ Oh! Verla dormir me detiene, me relaja, la apegó más a mí, me olvido de esas ideas y de planear su muerte.

\- Que bueno que no la mate o nunca podría conocerla….- Joker siguió conduciendo viendo la reja negra y tras unos segundos Maiky le dijo - No la mate…o se va a arrepentir de perderla.

\- oh…no…ya supere que… no puedo matarla, cambio todo el plan… y espera a mis hijos en su vientre. La arlequín ganó HA HA HA – Joker miró a Maiky de reojo y se molestó frunciendo el ceño. – Sabes escuchar? Te dije que dejaras de llorar conmigo!…No llores, pareces un tonto y es desesperante… – Le dijo entrando en el subterráneo de la mansión. Se estacionó y se bajó en la semi-oscuridad viendo a Maiky cruzado de brazos.

\- Te dije que no soy el indicado para consolarte. Harley te espera adentro... – Le abrió la puerta al ver que no se movía - baja…- Maiky no lo miró y Joker se agravio – Baja…del auto.

\- Esta bien…- Maiky le obedeció y Joker cerró la puerta.

Ambos entraron a la mansión y Joker notó como Maiky miraba el amplio interior de su lujosa vivienda al tiempo que caminaba cojeando – Gana mucho dinero para tener una casa tan grande y tecnológica

\- Tendrás la tuya mañana si haces lo que te digo, ahora andando o cogerás un resfriado y no estarás bien para el plan que tengo designado para ti.

\- Qué plan?

\- Dejemos que Harley termine de consolarte y hablaremos de eso después.

\- Ok…

Subieron las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y entraron en la habitación. La mirada de los dos se posó en la cama metros más a ya y Joker soltó un suspiro de resignación. Se estaba acostumbrando a encontrar a Harley durmiendo.

\- Está durmiendo – Le dijo Maiky.

\- Si, por lo general es despierta y ruidosa – Le dijo quitándose las cadenas y demases joyas de oro en el velador, mientras Maiky en el otro extremo de la cama observaba a Harley dormir sobre esta sin maquillaje en su rostro, con sus cabellos y piel blanqueados y su claro pijama de satín.

\- Es muy bonita, ahora entiendo porque dijo que era su muñeca de juguete…. es blanca como un papel – Le dijo con un dedo tocando su cara.

\- Ella es….diferente…es…es… preciosa, pero no le digas que dije eso o me obligará a decírselo a menudo. - Le dijo dándole la espalda para ir al ropero de Harley.

\- Ella puede obligarlo? Parece una bella durmiente…solo que muerta y bien pálida.

\- Si, usa sus artimañas y trucos de arlequín para conseguir lo que quiere, ahora despiértala, no te traje para que admiraras su belleza – Le dijo hurgando en los cajones de Harley, con el objetivo de encontrar una de sus poleras blanco con rojo y uno de sus shorts que le quedarían al menudo cuerpo de Maiky.

Maiky la remeció de su hombro con suavidad - Despierte, vamos, despierte. – Harley siguió durmiendo – Señor Joker, no despierta, parece de esas muñecas de cristal que te miran cuando caminas, está toda quieta.

\- Ohhh, son los medicamentos, la morfina tiene que estar haciendo efecto y no son de cristal, son de porcelana como sus dientes.

\- Y cómo vamos a despertar a su esposa?

\- OH! NO! No se te ocurra decir esa palabra cerca de Harley! – Peino su verde cabello con una mano - o me vas a meter en muchos problemas con ella.

\- Por qué? mmm, no tiene un anillo en su dedo…oh ya sé, me mintió, dijo que estaban casados y no es cierto, me manipuló.

\- No….,es…más complicado que eso, nuestra unión es más fuerte que un contrato nupcial. – Le dijo en su ropero tomando uno de sus bóxer negros juntándolo con la otra ropa en su mano y una blanca toalla.

\- Sin anillo no ahí compromiso Señor Joker, es un embustero.

\- No tengo que explicártelo Maiky-Boy, pero en realidad… si estamos casados hace cuatro años, solo que es un secreto para ella….- Se acercó a Maiky sentado en la cama - Harley vive para mí… y nunca podrá dejarme hasta el día que muera, esa fue nuestra boda, lo que la ató a mí de por mi vida….ahora ve al baño, báñate y ponte su ropa, yo me encargaré de despertarla – Le dijo entregándole el conjunto de ropa en su mano – Y no quiero oír una palabra más de esposa, o boda o la mierda que sea, entendido?

\- Si…entendido, pero esa es una boda del terror y si luego se separan como mis padres, la matarás y eso da miedo.

\- Si, la mataré porque no puede dejarme, pero te matare a ti también si no dejas de decir estupideces, ve al puto baño y límpiate. AHORA!

\- La despertó! Se está despertando…– Joker le lanzó una mirada asesina a Maiky - Ok, voy a bañarme – Tomó la ropa y se fue en dirección al baño.

En soledad, Joker se volvió a Harley que si se estaba despertando levemente con su grito y se sentó en la cama murmurando gutural – Harley…, bebe, despierta…tienes que ayudarme con ese niño imprudente… – Sujetó su cuello con suavidad moviéndolo con sutileza y Harley parpadeo adormilada.

\- _Puddin…tengo tanto sueño…y calor…_ estamos en casa? Por qué estoy tan confundía…?- Bostezó con una mano en la boca y la otra fregándose los ojos azules.

\- Si, estamos en casa… – La apretó contra su pecho elevando su torso de la cama – Es la morfina lo que te tiene tan confundida….pero estas bien.

\- Oh, sí, ya recordé…Vicky me inyecto esa cosa que me hizo dormir todo el día….oye, estas mojado – Le dijo separándose unos centímetros para mirarlo a la cara – Estuviste jugando con Batsy en la lluvia?

\- oh, hubiera deseado que fuera así – Le dijo sintiendo como las manos de Harley se afirmaban de su espalda y a su camisa empapada pegada a su piel.

\- Si no jugaste con Batsy, entonces qué te pasó? …alguien está en la ducha! – Harley frunció el ceño pensando lo peor escuchando el agua correr en el baño y se despegó de él – Quien está en la ducha Puddin?

\- Harley…todavía tienes esa estúpida idea en la cabeza, no es lo que piensas, es mi pequeño amigo Maiky que te necesita.

\- Maiky?. Uno de tus chicos está usando nuestro baño Puddin? – Le pregunto extrañada – Por qué? Debe ser una broma.

\- No es ninguna broma…es un niño de 11 años que…perdió a sus padres y necesita un poco de consuelo. Las preguntas puedes hacérselas a él; no tengo interés en hablarte de eso – La miró con seriedad - Se quedará contigo esta noche, pero no te ilusiones cariño, se irá mañana…tengo planes para él.

Harley se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta – Un niño de 11 años? Y tú? Creo que estoy muy drogada con la morfina o no entendí nada - Se palpó la cara ingenuamente con una mano y Joker sonrió.

\- No tienes que entenderlo… Ha Ha Ha- Carcajeó con su mano tatuada. – Era un juego más y ahora le tengo cierto aprecio que no puedo explicar!

\- Tienes que decirme más…de por si me siento muy confundida – Le digo mirándolo con asombro.

\- No…él mocoso imprudente saldrá del baño y no quiero que nos vea besándonos – La desnudo con la mirada, se había alejado de ella por dos días y agarró con fuerza su rostro atrapando sus labios entreabiertos. Un dulce sabor lo hizo profundizarlo más dando pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior y fue deslizando sus manos desde su cuello hasta su cintura acariciando bruscamente cada curva encontrada.

Harley tenía fiebre, normal en el uso de la morfina y su aliento quemaba provocativamente su boca incitándolo al desenfreno con sus besos y sus cálidas manos en su nuca. Harley le regaló un suspiro dentro de su boca y Joker gruñó apropiándose de ella, enterró sus dedos en su espalda y delimitó su figura fervientemente sintiendo su calor en el tacto de sus manos.

Para disgusto de J y la preocupación de Harley; un llanto se colocó por la puerta desde el interior del baño. Detuvieron sus besos que jugaban con sus reparaciones jadeantes, respiraciones ansiosas que querían más contacto del uno y el otro.

Joker gruñó con una mano en el lateral de su frente esquivando su visión del baño – Oh, vez? Es un niño imprudente, me tiene enfermo con ese llanto – Gruñó en cada palabra.

\- Oh…y donde queda tu paciencia de futuro papi? – Le dijo besando su cuello..

\- La agotó…no me queda paciencia para escuchar sus lloriqueos...

\- Por qué te molesta tanto que llore? Mm? Tú mismo dijiste que perdió a sus padres. – Le dijo levantandose de la cama y Joker la imitó.

\- Es odioso, porque no se calla nunca y… no soy su padre para aguantar tanto drama… Es una diversión, nada más – Le dijo bajando su mirada sombría y elevó la voz - Le enseñe mis principios, mis creencias y sigue llorando…como una nena...

Harley afirmó su rostro – Perdió a sus padres hoy…es normal que llore….mañana estará bien.

\- Eso espero cariño o lo voy a matar si no se calla - Se deshizo de su suave caricia apartando sus manos, dándole la espalda para ir en busca de un toalla en el ropero y ponerla sobre su hombro. Al ver a Harley que iba a girar la perilla del baño le dijo - Termina con su llanto en la cama, porque me voy a bañar…

Ella le sonrió cruzando sus brazos en su cuello y le susurró al oído – Lo dejaras dormir conmigo Puddin?

Joker gruñó sarcástico – _Si, el niño dormirá en mi cama…un milagro._

Harley plantó un beso en su mejilla y abrió la puerta del baño – A ver….quien es el pequeño amiguito de mi Puddin que compartirá la cama conmigo. Los abrazos y besos están incluidos.

Joker entró tras ella y los dos vieron a Maiky sollozando e inclinado en el lavamos con su cabeza cabizbaja. Harley se acercó dando largos pasos de bailarina de ballet y lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- Linda ropa, quieres acompañarme a la cama y contarme por qué lloras? Quizás podría ayudarte…

\- Si…tengo permiso para llorar hoy y mañana no - Maiky se giró mirándola con sus ojos cafés lagrimeando y pese a tener un aire a Robín, la enterneció enormemente y Harley besó su frente.

\- Oh muy conmovedor…Maiky, no quiero verte llorando mañana y Harls…no quiero que me lo pidas – Ella entendió perfectamente que se refería a no pedirle que se quedara con ellos para siempre. Él lo veía en sus ojos ensimismados en el delgado niño pelinegro.

\- Si señor Joker…último día – Le dijo mirándolo de pie en la puerta y Harley, abrazándolo desde atrás nuevamente siguió.

\- Si…Puddin….lo entendimos, eres un amargado -

\- Quien es Puddin? – Le preguntó Maiky mirándola hacia arriba - Ese es un postre.

Joker gruñó y Harley soltó risas traviesas – Él cariño…, el "Señor Joker" es el Puddin de Vainilla de mi vida…relleno de mucho amor rojo y crema batida verde…y puede decir que odia el dulce, pero no admite que lo ama con locura…y…además, adora muy en su "interior" que lo llame Puddin…pero no lo acepta como es debido…

\- Ok…, LARGO! LOS DOS! – Indicó la salida con su mano.

\- Esa es la prueba Maiky, se pone gruñón si le digo la verdad, dejemos solo al Señor J con su ira…nosotros vamos a abrazarnos en la cama, voy a acariciar tu cabello y puedes dormir en mi pecho toda la noche si quieres – Acarició sus cabellos besando sonoramente su mejilla.

-Oh…son tal para cual cariño – Pasó a un lado de ella con sarcasmo.

\- Celos Puddin? - Le sacó la lengua con una mueca juguetona y sus brazos envolviendo a Maiky.

\- Celos? Yo? DIOS….HA HA…. FUERA!

Harley frunció el ceño furiosa - Maiky…cariño, espérame en la cama, el Señor J y yo tenemos que hablar.

\- Va a usar sus trucos de arlequín? – Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- Cuáles trucos de arlequín? – Harley arqueó una ceja mirando a Joker quitarse la camisa mojada.

-Oh! Tus artimañas cariñito…- Ronroneó gutural - Las que usas para engatusarme y romper mi voluntad – Peino con dos manos su cabellos hacia atrás - No sé qué mierda quieres hablar Harley, pero hazlo rápido.

\- Maiky, bebe, espérame en la cama – Le dijo ella dándole una suave palmada en la espalda y lo vio cojear – Estas lastimado en tu pierna… no te preocupes, llevare el botiquín para curarte, ok?

\- Si, ok… – Le dijo cerrando la puerta del baño tras salir, dejándolos solos para hablar.

Joker chasqueó la lengua – Empieza… dispara el maldito discurso.

Harley se cruzó de brazos molesta - Por qué eres así de malo con él? Después de lo que le hiciste…no soy estúpida, jugaste con su mente de niño…, porque, Demonios, él parece quererte – Harley se le acercó feroz - Lo hiciste una víctima de tus estúpidos juegos metales…lo usaste para divertirte – Lo miró de arriba abajo – Pero el tiro te salió por la culata Puddin…lo quieres o por qué lo trajiste a casa?….Admítelo y deja de tratarlo tan mal por llorar. Maldición! Es un niño – Le dijo frente a frente y Joker sujetó su muñeca aplicando fuerza.

\- No lo traje para que te convirtieras en su santa diosa y reces por su bienestar – La apretó con más fuerza - Lo traje porque me apiadé de él, pero no pidas demasiado….se irá mañana, es mi decisión final.

\- Está solo y no tiene padres, donde lo llevarás? Hm? Es un niño grande y no da problemas – Le dijo desafiante – Déjalo quedarse con nosotros – Masculló entre dientes, soltándose del agarre de J.

\- Que buena madre Harley, preocupándote por un niño que no es tuyo, quieres que me involucre más con el mocoso y eso no va a suceder – Recuperó su agarre torciendo su brazo – No interfieras en mis decisiones cariño, voy a ayudar a Maiky si eso te preocupa, se ganó mi aprecio…., pero NO CUESTIONES MI ACTITUD! - La soltó con brusquedad y Harley se afirmó del lavamanos reclinándose con una mano en la boca – Haa…ya empezaste con tus trucos…, estábamos muy bien hace un momen…

Harley corrió al excusado con una mano en el abdomen y empezó a vomitar. Tan pronto Joker la vio, se acercó a ella y sujetó su largo cabello alzándola en una coleta y con su mano libre fregó su espalda instintivamente.

\- Terminaste? – Le preguntó al escuchar el agua del excusado correr, dejando un gran vacío en el estómago de Harley.

\- Si…eso creo…-Le respondió cabizbaja con una mano en la boca- Lo siento…no quería que me vieras así. – Se apartó de él para ir al lavamanos y Joker desde atrás acarició su brazo con el dorso de su mano, olvidándose de su molestia anterior.

\- Estas embarazada Harls…tienes que sentir náuseas…– Besó con suavidad su cuello, sosteniendo su espalda y Harley se estremeció encogiéndose de hombros con el cepillo de dientes cargado con pasta dental en su mano - Vergüenza?

\- Si…me viste vomitar muy desagradable y horrible – Le respondió con reproche y empezó a cepillar sus dientes asqueada.

\- Oh… Pobre Harley avergonzada! …Quieres saber lo que pienso de tu _Desagradable_ y _Horrible_ situación?– Exageró.

\- No…vas a burlarte de mí por lucir tan desagradable y fea – Le dijo inclinándose a beber agua.

 _\- Mmm –_ Sonrió malicioso por su vergüenza - _papi no piensa eso cariño…_

 _-_ No? _–_ Le preguntó mirando sus tatuajes en el reflejo del espejo y su ronroneo le dio escalofríos.

 _\- Oh no…yo… pienso que… sigues siendo Deseable_ …. – Murmuró en su oído – _Eres una…muy…muy…Pequeña…y…adorable…Mujercita…embarazada…de Mí.… -_ Consiguió más de esa expresión avergonzada y sonrojada de ella. Harley no aguantó el peso de su mirada inquisitiva en el reflejo y Joker carcajeo triunfal sujetando sus caderas.

\- Por qué tan callada? El gato te comió la lengua? Dónde quedaron tus trucos de arlequín? – La apegó más a él desde atrás.

\- Quieres jugar? Te advierto que vas a salir perdiendo.

\- Qué tienes? No llevas mangas para esconder uno truco – Ronroneó e hizo sonar sus muslos con una fuerte palmada y descansó su mentón en su hombro.

Harley se rio coqueta – Mmm quieres que te diga como lo hiciste?

\- Hacer qué?

Harley inclinó su rostro a la derecha – Lo que me hiciste Puddin – Lamió su mandíbula y parte de su cuello – Cómo me embarazaste.

Harley ganó escuchando la respiración desbocada de J y su pecho subir y bajar con inhalas y exhalas detrás de ella. Ella vio sus ojos grisáceos perdidos en ella reflejando locura, deseo, posesión y autocontrol.

Se giró sonriente a falta de palabras de J y calló su jadeante respiración con un beso apasionado. Joker se enojó con la facilidad con la que ella había jugado con él y terminó bruscamente su beso afirmando su rostro con una mano violentamente. Le habló furioso.

\- Eso excitaría a cualquier hombre y después quieres que me controle – Puso su mano libre en su vientre - Esta muy plano Harley, ruega para que crezca un poco más y me detenga la próxima vez que digas algo como eso.

 _\- Tú querías jugar_ ….-Harley le sonrió con sus mejillas presionadas fuertemente por los dedos de J. Él la miró analizando la situación y la soltó para abrazarla – Esta bien…papi empezó el juego – Admitió – Pero no me lamas de esa forma tan provocativa…es suficiente con esa molesta vocecita sensual que tienes.

Harley apegó su cabeza en su pecho – Qué alivio…de verdad pensé que romperías tu promesa.

Joker acarició la parte posterior de sus claros cabellos – oh…puedo soportarlo porque… voy a romper, destrozar y lastimar tu desnudo cuerpo en unos meses más…- Se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído – lo que deseo es que empiece a crecer…

\- Puddin! quieres ver cómo crece mi pancita de embarazada? – Lo besó.

\- Si…ahora está muy plano bebe….no me gusta eso, quiero ver como se expande tu tatuaje, asegúrate de comer más – Le dijo liberándose de su abrazo.

\- Aw Puddin…eres tan lindo.

\- Si,si,si…- Le dijo deprisa mirando su plano abdomen - Cuando empezará a notarse? – Pasó una mano por su verde cabello.

\- Amm no lo sé…supongo que en dos meses más – Le sonrió tocando su abdomen y se sentó en el largo mesón del lavamanos a un lado de él.

\- Qué haces sentada ahí? Maiky te está esperando afuera. – Le dijo cogiendo su cepillo de dientes para cepillar su sonrisa metálica y después tomar una reconfortante ducha.

\- Oh…nada, te acoso unos minutos, no te eh visto en dos días y me iré enseguida…

\- Si tienes la intención de bañarte conmigo, olvídalo, tienes a tu enfermera para eso.

Harley se rio graciosa – Por qué? Antes te gustaba bañarte conmigo o temes no poder controlarte Puddin?

\- Largo - Le dijo cortante y la ignoró completamente poniendo el cepillo dentro de su boca.

\- Primero me dejas sola dos días, no me visitas, no respondiste mi mensaje y ahora me ignoras. Eres muy cruel…solo quería mirarte – Se bajó del mesón grácilmente con sus piernas y Joker recordó las palabras de Maiky en el auto. _"Si pudo ablandarlo a usted, el rey del mal, debe haberse esforzado mucho…usted puede ser muy cruel Señor Joker"_

Sin decirle nada sujetó su brazo, la hizo devolverse poniéndola detrás de él y la obligó a cruzar sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. Harley dejó caer su cabeza en su espalda en silencio y J la mantuvo asì en todo momento, abrazandolo por la espalda . Luego de unos minutos Joker escupió el enjuague bucal azul y Harley besó su espalda – _Me voy, tengo que ir cuidar a Maiky. Disfruta del baño sin mí._

Joker afirmó sus brazos en su pecho y ronroneó largo y amenazante - Harls, soy el único que tiene derecho a dormir sobre tu pecho.

\- Pero nunca lo haces.

\- Lo sé, pero es mi derecho y no quiero compartirlo. Maiky puede tener mi cama, pero no tu pecho.

\- Cielos, muy egoísta Puddin,…notarás unos cambio en mis chicas en unos meses más Jajajaja.- Volvió a reír más fuerte frotando su cuerpo en la espalda de J.

– Oh, no tienes que hacer eso, me estoy dando cuenta ahora – Sonrió de lado y Harley se separó.

\- En serio? No me había fijado – Se miró el busto.

\- Oh, nadie conoce tu cuerpo mejor que yo. Mhm. Pensándolo mejor…nadie Debería…conocer tu cuerpo mejor que yo - Sostuvo su mentón con una mano y besó el centro de su pecho – Son Mías – Ronroneó - Vete…me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarte salir.

\- Ok, Señor Egoísta – Sonrió con risas – Me voy a consolar a Maiky. Me alcanzas el botiquín? Oh…mejor, yo lo haré – Se escabulló entre el mesón y J friccionando intencionalmente sus glúteos en el cuerpo de él.

No pudo alcanzar el botiquín en el estante de arriba, Joker lo arrojó al piso.

\- Que torpe Puddin, desparramaste todas las cosas del botiquín – Se agachó de rodillas para recoger las tijeras, gasas, medicamentos y demases cosas.

\- Oh…lo siento dulzura...el botiquín estaba resbaladizo y me gusta verte de rodillas - Le dijo notoriamente enojado.

\- Pensé que preferías verme en la cama.

\- No…en el piso, muñeca…luces más encantadora – Joker recogió el alcohol y Harley intentó quitárselo, pero él elevó el alcohol rápidamente hacia arriba. La miró déspota – Eres descarada Harley, intentaste provocarme de nuevo.- Le dijo con maldad, completamente harto de sus provocaciones, se estaba burlando de èl y no lo toleraba. Èl tenía que jugar con ella, no ella con èl, estaba molesto, embravecido y le recordaría quien tenía el control en la relación.

\- Vamos, Puddin…entrégamelo…- Le pidió desde el piso - Maiky está esperando, no tenemos tiempo para jugar y lo necesito para su herida.

\- Lo quieres? – Le dijo con sorna y burlón - Ruega.

\- Por favor…por favor – Le suplicó a sus pies, siguiéndole el juego, que a veces mantenían previo a sus relaciones sexuales.

\- Ladra.

\- Grrr. – Le ladró coqueta.

\- Quién es mi perra? – Le preguntó con poderío mirándola desde arriba.

\- Yo.

\- Quién es tu dueño?

\- Tú.

\- Yo, qué?

\- Tu Señor J.

\- Si...así...es…Lame mi zapato.

Le obedeció.

\- El piso

Elle obedeció nuevamente.

\- Oh…buena chica Harley, ten tu pequeño obsequio, lárgate y deja a papi tomar un baño – Le dijo con superioridad, complacido en su juego de poder sobre ella y le entregó el alcohol - No salgas de la cama.

Harley se levantó y le pidió acariciando su torso – Puddin…seguí todas tus órdenes, puedes hacerme un favor?

\- Qué quieres? – Le acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, halagado en su hombría, luego de que ella siguiera cada una de sus órdenes, exactamente como le gustaba.

\- Maiky está muy triste y voy a consolarlo…, pero tienes que ser menos duro con él…acuéstate con nosotros hasta que se quede dormido.

\- Lo haré…me hace falta descansar – Le dijo y la miró severo - pero después me iré con Johnny a planear lo de mañana. Entendido? Sin objeciones.

\- Lo que digas – Plantó un beso en la calavera tatuada de J y con el botiquín en la mano se marchó sonriente a la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al entrar distinguió a Maiky sentado en el borde de la cama acariciando a F en su regazo con una melancólica expresión. Mirándolo con ternura se acercó a él. Si bien no sabía exactamente qué planes tenía su Puddin para con él niño de negros cabellos, sabía que era especial para J o nunca lo habría traído a casa y menos dejarlo dormir en su cama. Sintió una calidez por dentro de solo pensar que su Puddin podía sentir afecto hacia él, quizás no de un modo paternal, pero sí un efecto protector…eso le valía para saber que pese a su inmensa maldad, Joker intentaría ser un buen padre cuando nacieran sus hijos. Había cambiado mucho desde que la rescató de Belle Reve, había logrado tocar una parte de su corazón y con su ausencia sensibilizó una mínima parte de su duro carácter; inclusive en el hospital le dijo por primera vez que la amaba en todos esos años. Su Puddin podía sentir afecto y la presencia de ese niño en la habitación lo probaba…existía un punto de luz en la oscuridad de su alma, no solo destinado a ella.

Se sentó con Maiky en la cama - Te gusta mi gatito? Se llama F y es especial como tú.

\- Por qué?

\- F y tú pueden dormir en la cama conmigo y eso es muy difícil de conseguir. Tarde dos meses en hacer que mi Puddin aceptara a F en la cama.

\- Eso es mucho viniendo del Señor Joker, él es malvado…uso sus trucos de arlequín?

\- Si use muchos trucos para persuadirlo.

\- Cómo cuáles?

\- Eres muy pequeño para decírtelo. Mejor extiende tu pierna y dime cuáles son tus súper poderes.

\- No sé a qué súper poderes se refiere…no tengo ninguno – Extendió su pierna lastimada en el regazo de Harley y ella la examinó cuidadosamente. F saltò escondiéndose debajo del velador de Harley maullando apacible.

\- Claro que tienes que tener uno Maiky…piensa…que te dijo mi Puddin para traerte aquí.- Le dijo sacando los implementos para desinfectar sus cuatro puntos abiertos – oh y no le digas Señor Joker, dile Señor J…es más corto. – Le sonrió.

\- Bien…pero mejor le digo Señor Joker...y èl...me dijo muchas veces que era valiente…lo repitió mucho.

\- Ah…ya veo…la valentía es tu súper poder, eso es perfecto cariño, porque tengo que cerrar tu herida…no es profunda, pero si te dolerá.

\- No es profunda? El Señor Joker dijo que me desangraría!

\- Ah? Cómo dices? Él te lo hizo? …bueno…no me sorprendo, él es así…, pero no…no te ibas a desangrar por esto…fue una de sus bromas, aunque sí estuvo cerca – Se rió dulcemente – Y qué me dices de tu ojo? También te golpeó? – Le indicó el morado oscuro en su ojo.

\- Si, pega muy fuerte…y si me pregunta creo que tiene que tener un secreto, nunca me había dolido tanto un golpe y he recibido muchos, yo diría que por poco me mata – Le dijo con las manos.

Harley se rio por sus gestos - Bueno…el Señor J tiene que estar en forma para jugar con Batsy, pero que me dijiste? Haz recibido muchos golpes? De quién?

\- Se lo diré si me dice el secreto del Señor Joker para tener tanta fuerza, me podría servir…dice que soy muy débil.

\- Amm bueno haber…él tiene muchos! secretos!

\- Cómo cuáles? Quiero saberlo todo!

-Bien, para empezar…tiene esa fuerza porque sufre de insomnio casi todas las noches… y si no está encerrado detrás de su escritorio, se levanta de madrugada y hace cientos de flexiones en el ático…pero no querrás desconcentrarlo eh, tiene cuchillas por todo el piso y te las arroja si lo molestas.

Maiky lo miró sorprendido – oh…ya descubrí porque siempre tiene esas ojeras, no duerme, por eso está tan loco – Exageró moviendo sus manos otra vez– Pero siga…, más, quiero saber más.

\- Mm te lo diré si usas tu súper poder…voy a cerrar tu herida y tienes que ser valiente, sin gritar o el Señor J saldrá de la ducha furioso – Le dijo con la aguja enhebrada en el hilo esterilizado en su mano.

\- Eso es chantaje, pero estoy de acuerdo…adelante, quiero saber más secretos.

-Awww cariño… lo haré rápido, lo prometo. Ten, muérdelo si quieres gritar – Le entregó uno de sus pequeños almohadones celestes – Listo?

\- Si - Maiky mordió el almohadón cerrando los ojos y Harley cerró los cuatro puntos rápidamente.

\- Listo, terminamos…si eres muy valiente, apenas te moviste Maiky – Le dio un beso en la mejilla – Ven acuéstate conmigo. Tienes frío? Quieres una manta?

\- No, usted tiene fiebre, sus manos están muy calientes – Se acostó al lado de Harley – creo que es por la morfina, yo también me puse así en el hospital.

\- Vaya…además de valiente eres un chico inteligente – Acarició sus cabellos – Vicky me dijo lo mismo que tú.

\- Quién es Vicky?

\- Mi enfermera, ella nos traerá un delicioso desayuno en la mañana. Por qué no me cuentas por què estabas llorando? Y aun no me dices quien es el que te golpeaba…

\- Ahh…no quiero hablar de eso, usted me dijo que me diría más secretos del Señor Joker y dese prisa, saldrá del baño en cualquier momento!.

Harley sonrió risueña – No te preocupes…tarda como una hora en la ducha y tiene que cepillarse los dientes tres veces más…ups, te dije otro secreto.

\- Tres veces?

\- Si, tres veces…es un maniático de la limpieza en sus dientes, si su sonrisa no brilla se enfurece y no solo de sus dientes eh. Puedes mirar su closet y veras que todo está meticulosamente ordenado y limpio…incluso sus zapatos tienen que estar perfectamente alineados! – Harley soltó risas moviendo sus hombros – A veces me gusta desordenar todas sus camisas para jugar con él o esconder sus cadenas.

\- Y no se enoja?

\- Ohh siii, mucho, pero tengo su atención, por eso me gusta hacerlo.

\- Debo admitir que a mi también me gusta ser ordenado, pero el Señor Joker, exagera…qué me dice de sus tatuajes, él se los hizo? Lo conoció así todo tatuado?

\- Si, cuando lo conocí ya estaba tatuado…y algunos de sus tatuajes se los hizo él…los otros se los hizo Dylan, uno de sus chicos que tiene una tienda de tatuajes muy cool en el centro, hay me tatué yo también. vez? - Le indico su tatuaje debajo de su clavícula.

\- oh..si es muy bonito y… Cuales se hizo él?

\- La sonrisa en su mano, la de su estómago y los sexys tatuajes en su cara.

\- No son sexys…son extraños. Quien se pondría la inicial de su nombre debajo de su ojo?

\- El Señor J. - Le cantó feliz – Pero ya te dije suficientes secretos…háblame de ti.

\- No, no quiero…- Le desvió la mirada furtivamente - .quiero saber más de él…qué me dice de su pelo verde? Ya estaba así cuando lo conoció?

– Si…siempre ha sido verde - Acarició sus cabellos negros, comprendiendo que era mejor que él mismo se decidiera a contarle su historia.

\- Se lo tiñe de verde? En qué peluquería se lo corta?

\- Oh mi Puddin tenía razón…cariño, eres muy imprudente – Se rio sencilla. – Nadie, me ha preguntado tantas cosas de él…te quiero, eres muy simpático.

\- Entonces…?

\- No se tiñe cariño, es así, verde….tampoco se lo corta en ninguna peluquería porque no le crece, lleva el mismo corte de gánster todos estos años.

\- Oh…Solía pensar que su boca roja era extraña, pero esto, es más raro…mmm usted sabe….

-Ah, disculpa, no te lo eh dicho, dime Harley - Lo interrumpió.

\- Bueno…Harley, sabes porque el Señor Joker se puso como loco cuando le pregunté si se pintaba los labios?

\- Le preguntaste eso? Jajajaja, Maldición, tienes suerte de seguir vivo.

\- Lo mismo me dijo él…se puso muy mal sabe?...parecía enfermo y respiraba fuerte y lento…me asuste...quería llevarlo al hospital pero no quiso.

\- Ahhh sí, sé a qué respiración te refieres…esa en la que parece mirar nada...pero mira todo...mmm, no sé lo preguntas más de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo…pero Harley, sabes ese secreto? El Señor Joker se pinta los labios?

\- Lo siento bebe…no estoy segura, nunca me he fijado en eso y eso que vivo con èl, mmm….a veces si me mancha cuando me besa…, pero las veces que nos bañamos juntos no sé sale…de todas formas prefiero pensar que están tatuados a pensar que los químicos de los ácidos se lo hicieron... – Le dijo reflexiva.

\- Cuales ácidos? Qué químicos? Cuéntame Harley, quiero descubrir la verdad.

\- Ok, ok…si desesperas con todas esas preguntas, son unos ácidos que cambiaron mi piel y no sé si sean los mismos que lo cambiaron a él, nunca se lo pregunte porque no le gusta hablar del tema. Aunque creo que si eran los mismos…solo que debieron ser más fuertes en ese tiempo.

\- Te bañaste en ácido? Debió doler…Demonios! Por eso tu piel es de papel blanco! La quemaste!

\- Oh…no me bañe bebe, me sumergí o mejor dicho me lancé por él, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservo de mi otra yo… – Le dijo con nostalgia y luego cambio su actitud – Las voces me dicen que mi piel ardió por una semana y que el Señor J me puso mucha crema hidratante ese día…oh! Y…también me recuerdan como al día siguiente volvió a electrocutar mi cerebro en casa…mmm la primera vez que le dije Puddin. – Sonrió enamorada y se perdiò ensimismada en sus recuerdos mirando el techo – Después de que enloquecí con ese maldito aparato…hicimos muchas travesuras, pero me dolió muchísimo porque mi piel ardía si me tocaba…claro a él no le importó y me hizo suya muchas veces ese dia, fue muy malo en nuestra primera vez juntos y me insultó mucho mientras lo hacía, apenas me beso… también me golpeó muy duro…quede morada y con heridas en mi espalda, que sangraron por tres días y tuve que dormir boca abajo porque me dolían mucho ….si, fue muy linda nuestra primera vez…

\- Primera vez de qué?

\- Oh, lo siento, olvidé que estabas aquí. Que me decías?

\- Nada, porque usted empezó a hablar y a hablar y a hablar y yo quiero descubrir más cosas del Señor Joker.

\- Cariño…se suponía que te haría sentir bien, pero eres un bebito que no para de preguntar cosas de èl.

\- Mi…mamá, no me diga bebito! – Se enojó – Ella me llamaba así…y la tengo que olvidar! – Se giró hacia el costado y Harley lo abrazó por la espalda atrapando su cabeza en su pecho.

\- No fue mi intención recordarte a tu mami, me perdonas? – Le murmuró y entonces lo sintió sollozar contrayendo su mandíbula

\- Vez?...por eso no quería hablar de ella…me hace llorar…

\- Llora corazón, para eso estoy aquí…- Le dijo con sus labios apegados a sus cabellos negros y abrazándolo por la espalda intentò consolarlo– Hey…- Le habló con suavidad – No tienes que olvidarla, puedes recordarla y seguir siendo fuerte…

Maiky se quebró llorando. – No me mire…es debilidad.

\- No te preocupes…no voy a mirarte si no quieres…pero si quieres hablar…puedes hacerlo.

La calmada voz de Harley lo confortò sacando a relucir su tristeza para abrirle su corazón.

\- Yo…la perdí…perdí a mi mamá…no pude protegerla….le dispare, pero no sirvió de nada…ya estaba muerta…él la mató.

\- Quien? Mi Puddin mató a tu mamá?

\- No…el Señor Joker me ayudó…me regaló su juguete de oro y yo le disparé…pero no sirvió de nada…no sirve de nada…no….

\- Shhh…tranquilo….- Acarició sus brazos – Si le disparaste y lo mataste y no sirvió de nada…no importa…tu mama en el cielo estará orgullosa de que al menos…intentaste protegerla. Ella te ama…siempre lo hará así seas el más malo de todos, mates personas, secuestres personas…o las tortures…no importa, un padre...digo, una madre siempre te amara incondicionalmente, hagas lo que hagas…por eso no tienes que olvidarla Maiky…tienes que seguirla amando y tratar de recordarla aunque cueste mucho…y su voz, se haga más y más difusa…si tienes fotos es mejor, así no olvidas su rostro o su barba, ósea…su cabello y…su silbato…o su buzo deportivo…y su regaños por no calentar…y..y…

\- Esta bien? – Se giró para descubrir que las lágrimas de Harley y los dos se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Cielos el embarazo me pone sensible – Se secó las lágrimas escurridizas – Entiendes lo que quise decir? ….a veces las personas que amamos se van en el momento que menos esperamos, tu mami puede que haya muerto para darte una mejor vida, no sé si te quedes con nosotros, pero mi Puddin...te va a ayudar, él me lo dijo y tu mami se fue tranquila al cielo porque sabe que nada malo va a pasarte sin ella, eres valiente, un pequeño guerrero y tienes que esforzarte por dar lo mejor de ti…salir de esta…después te vas a enamorar, tendrás tu propia familia y la podrás cuidar con el juguete que mi Puddin te dio.

\- Si…cree que ella sabe que intente protegerla?...no quiero que piense que huí como un cobarde…un débil – Le dijo más calmado.

\- Seguro, ella sabe de tu súper- poder…vivió contigo toda su vida, está feliz flotando en el cielo…y el maldito que la mató está pudriéndose en el infierno…muy lejos de ella para lastimarla.

\- Es…verdad…no la va a golpear màs...

\- Si, nunca más la va a lastimar cariño…te lo prometo, palabra de Harley Quinn. – Maiky respiró el dulce aroma y el calor del cuerpo de Harley entendiendo porqué Joker se relajaba con ella. Era una energía magnética que lo calmaba sintiendo sus dedos formar círculos en su espalda. – Te quiero Maiky…gracias por hacerme recordar que debo ir a visitar a mi papà o podría pensar que lo olvide.

\- Tiene que ir al cementerio? Está muerto como mi mamá?

\- Si…, murió hace mucho y lo extraño a veces.

\- No…yo no quiero que mi mamá este sola en el cementerio, es frío, no tendrá con quien conversar y reírse…no quiero…quiero que este aquí conmigo….eso, me hace pensar que se sentirá muy sola…y triste…no quiero eso..y…- En ese momento Joker lo interrumpió

\- Tu madre no terminará en el cementerio Maiky, lo muchachos tienen que quemar tu casa hoy o la policía empezara a buscarte para llevarte a un lugar muy aburrido y sombrío. – Le dijo caminando hacia ellos en su suelto pijama azul oscuro.

\- Donde Puddin? Arkham?

\- No…un orfanato – Le dijo con el celular de Johnny en la mano – Es por eso que el fuego tiene que desaparecer los cuerpos.

\- Pero si quema mi casa y mi mama…no podré ir a verla nunca al cementerio – Le dijo Maiky alterado y Harley lo apoyó.

\- Tiene razón, tiene que tener un lugar donde ir a verla y estar con ella.- Se sentò en la cama.

\- Qué pretendes? Qué los muchachos lleven el cuerpo de su madre al cementerio, le pongan una lápida y flores?

\- Por qué no? – Lo inquirió Harley molesta.

\- Cómo te lo explico cariño? No traje un marcador o manzanas….

\- No seas sarcástico Puddin, dime por qué la mamá de Maiky no puede tener su lugar especial? – Maiky asintió con la cabeza.

\- Se lo explicaré a ambos para que lo entiendan en sus tontas cabecitas de alfiler, los muchachos pueden conseguir un cajón inclusive si son las – Miró el reloj en la pared – Tres y cuarto de la madrugada, ir al cementerio, cavar una tumba muy profunda y enterrar a la madre de Maiky ahí.

\- Entonces qué pasa? Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó ingenua Harley.

\- QUE NO PUEDE EXISTIR UNA LÁPIDA! – Gritó furioso, Maiky comenzó a llorar y Harley lo abrazó.

\- Sh…sh…está bien…- Lo calmó y tapó sus oídos con las manos. Le habló molesta a J – MALDICION PUDDIN! te dije que no le gritaras! Eres tan malo! Qué importa que no tenga una maldita lápida con su nombre y… _Flores_ …el niño merece visitar a su madre! Cómo yo visito a mi papà! Admite que no quieres que vaya por tu famosa…debilidad!

\- Harley, Harley, Harley, si no estuvieras embarazada… callaría tus palabras…CON MIS MANOS! Tu padre? Puede irse al DEMONIO! No te entrometas en MIS decisiones.

Los ojos de Harley se humedecieron producto de las hormonas del embarazo, los recuerdos de su padre y la nostalgia que le producía Maiky. Tenía sus manos tapando sus oídos firmemente y no pudo apartarlas para secar las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas, Maiky las sintió mojar su cabello.

\- Oh…al infierno Harley!, estas llorando! – Exclamó empuñando las manos y el celular – Te lo buscaste por no respetar mis decisiones… - La miró de soslayo observando atento sus lágrimas. Guardó silencio unos segundos – Bebe? Detén el llanto, no me gusta escucharte llorar, me fastidia.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama peinando su verde cabello.

\- Si no quieres escucharme, vete y llama a Frosty afuera, no quiero verte yo tampoco, así que ándate.

\- Pensé…pensé que querías que no me fuera, dijiste que extrañabas a papi y…deja de llorar, me molesta.

\- Lárgate, déjanos solos, dijiste cosas feas de mi papi…dijiste que se fuera al demonio, pisaste mis sentimientos.

\- No,no, no…YO, soy tu papà, no el seco esqueleto que está en esa tumba.

\- FUERA! VETE! Si sigues…voy a…

\- Vas a hacer qué? Me vas a golpear? Levántate Harley, a ver que tienes para ofrecer.

Harley lo miró furiosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira e intento moverse, pero empezó a sentir como lentamente y con leves punzadas el dolor en su espalda empezaba a volver. Maldijo para sí misma.

\- Si sigues voy a fregar tu espalda!, eso quieres para que cambies de opinión? Mm, dime!

\- oh…claro, pero eres tú la que necesitas un baño, después de pasar la lengua por el piso – Se burló con sorna por la anterior humillación.

\- ERES UN IDIOTA! Dijiste que no gritarías y que te acostarías con nosotros! – Gritó apegando a Maiky a su pecho, cerciorándose de tapar bien sus oídos y ver que tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Oh…eso iba a hacer cariño, hasta que tú…. y mi pequeño amiguito me pusieron de mal humor…Te recuerdo que…Yo tomo las decisiones, no tú…Mi paciencia se acabó. DUERMETE!– Lanzó el celular de Johnny a la pared a un lado de Harley.

\- No me voy a dormir hasta que llames con el maldito celular a Johnny y le digas que entierre a la mamá de Maiky en el cementerio y no vuelvas a hablar así de mi padre!.

\- Yo te cree Harley – Ronroneo acercándose a ella – Solo eres un juguete

\- NO!

\- oh…cariño, pero lamiste el piso, sigues siendo mi juguete arlequín – Siguió burlándose.

\- No.., basta!, basta!.

\- Por qué? Te molesta que te diga que eres una puta? , porque creo que…estas olvidando que soy tu dueño – Ronroneo intimidándola con la mirada, posicionándose de pie a su lado – Mmm, ponte de rodillas, no quiero que friegues mi espalda, quiero que friegues el piso…lo tienes empapado de tristes, tristes, lágrimas.

Harley se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y le gritó levantando el brazo – FRIEGALO TÙ!

Joker detuvo su bofetada – Pensabas golpearme? – Soltó su brazo con prepotencia. - HA HA HA - carcajeó burlándose de su intento frustrado de abofetearlo.

Harley estiró su brazo hacia arriba y apartó la mano de Joker bruscamente de sus labios rojos - Si, por ser un idiota, pensé que habías cambiado, estaba muy feliz por eso, sabes?, sigues siendo un abusivo…

Joker ronroneó inclinándose frente a su rostro – Dime, te hice daño? Te golpeé? No lo estoy haciendo.

\- No, pero…

\- Pero, pero, pero…pero qué? Te enojaste por nuestro intimo juego? No vi que te quejaras en el baño – Sujetó su rostro firmemente con una mano haciendo alusión a las órdenes que le dio en el baño demostrando su superioridad a ella.

\- No…

\- Eres mía Harley y no resisto tantas lágrimas – Ronroneó en su cuello y lo besó - Son saladas, no son dulces, dame tu boca.

\- No, soluciona lo de Maiky y hablaremos de eso – Le gruñó acorralada entre Maiky y la cama. Joker enterró sus dedos en sus mejillas mirándola a los ojos.

\- No empieces otra discusión. – La besó intensamente y Harley mordió fuertemente su labio inferior cortándole el beso.- _…Harls…no me gusta si me muerdes_ – Susurró contra sus labios y se separó de ella resignado peinando su cabello con dos manos.

\- No es la debilidad…- Le explicó con gestos teatrales - Los guardias van a notar la tierra removida, encontraran a su madre y tendrás una maldita investigación buscando a Maiky, oh y lo veras en el periódico.

\- Es eso? De verdad? – Le preguntó con dulzura.

\- Si.

\- Y si la entierran en un parque? No…y si la entierran con mi padre? SI!, Su mamá no estaría sola y podríamos ir al cementerio juntos, podría tener su nombre grabado en una lápida, nadie la notaría y Maiky le llevaría lindas flores – Le sonrió.

\- Estas segura que quieres eso? Los muchachos van a profanar la tumba de tu padre y qué decir de las flores que has plantado…desaparecerán.

\- Cómo sabes eso? – Le preguntó inquisitiva.

\- Sé todo lo que pasa en mi ciudad, pero no te desvíes del tema…estas segura de lo que quieres?

\- Si, totalmente Puddin – Le sonrió con una enorme sonrisa feliz y Joker se inclinó nuevamente a ella ronroneando.

\- Bien, conseguiste lo que querías….que ay de lo mío?

\- Qué quieres? - Arañó su espalda.- Quieres mis besos?

\- Si…dámelos – Besó su mandíbula para llegar a su boca, pero Harley le corrió la cara con suaves risas.

\- No te apartes de mí – Le ordenò en su oído.

-Puddin…fuiste muy grose.- La silenció usurpando sus labios, besándola maliciosamente fuerte, abrazando su calor. – y una disculpa? - Jadeó - Me hiciste llorar y heriste mis sentimientos.

\- Disculpa, perdóname, lo siento, no fue mi intensión…me faltó algo más? – Bufó burlón frente a su rostro.

\- Di que soy tu amor – Lo abrazó del cuello.

\- Lo eres…y lo sabes, no tengo que repetirlo – Se volvió a erguir y observó a Maiky que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

\- No quieres cumplir de corazón ninguna de mis dos peticiones - Le dijo molesta y J puso un dedo en su boca.

\- SHHHH Lo vas a despertar. – Le indicó el rostro de Maiky recostado, abrazando una almohada – Nunca lo había visto tan callado., debe haberse aburrido de nuestra molesta discusión, se le agotó la batería.

\- Si, eso es lo que sucede cuando haces llorar a alguien, lo agotas – Continuó enojada- Además, sufrió mucho llorando y debe haberse cansado de tus gritos – Despejó los cabellos de la frente de Maiky y Joker se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- Harls…sigues enfadada conmigo por lo de tu padre? Escucha…no me gusta compartirte y - Harley lo detuvo.

\- Si, fuiste un total estúpido mandándolo al demonio, pero no es eso.

\- Qué es? – Posó su mano en su blanca pierna, acariciándola con sus dedos.

\- Volviste a decirme que soy tu juguete…y no estábamos jugando en la cama, también te burlaste de lo que hice en el baño y dijiste que me golpearías si no estuviera embarazada – Le recalcó furiosa.

\- Bebe…me conoces y sabes que soy explosivo si me hacen enojar…pero no volvería a golpearte, tenemos una promesa, jugando si…lo hare muchas, muchas veces, pero no enfadado – Peinó su verde cabello con una mano – Qué más? Lo del baño…si…, me burlé…porque me gusta recalcarte que eres mía y estaba muy enojado.

\- Dijiste que solo era tu juguete – Comenzó a suavizar su voz.

\- Ahhhh….siempre serás mi juguete arlequín…es mi forma de….quererte.

\- Querrás decir amarme?. – Le preguntó ocultando el dolor que se empezaba a acrecentar en su espalda.

\- Si…eso, eres la única que tiene un pequeño control sobre mí.

\- Soy el fuego en tu interior?

\- Si…si no estuvieras, sería tan frio que tendría que ordenarle a los muchachos que me prendieran fuego.

\- Puddin! Morirías quemado! – Le sonrió distrayéndose por un momento de las punzadas en su herida.

\- Moriría si no estuvieras con tus gloriosas risas para alentarme - Le dijo dichoso al ver que la discusión había quedado absuelta y Harley se estiró impulsivamente hacia adelante para abrazarlo y soltó un quejido apretando los dientes. Joker agarró los lados de su tórax sosteniéndola.

\- Cuándo pensabas decirme que te estaba doliendo?

\- No…, no es eso, son las náuseas, me ayudas a levantarme? Quiero mojarme la cara – Mintió riéndose alegre – Y me traes mi soda de uva? Tengo sed.

\- ohh…papi te deshidrató haciéndote llorar…voy enseguida por la soda de uva. – Le dijo con una sonrisa demencial y su tono burlón. La ayudó de los costados poniéndola de pie, caminando al baño junto con ella y le abrió la puerta.

\- Ah, al menos reconoces que me hiciste llorar – Se afirmó de su hombro riendo risueña, soportando el dolor – y me abres la puerta…todo un caballero Puddin.

\- Es lo que puedo hacer por mi Reina _Hahahahahah –_ Se rio malvado entrecerrando los ojos y la dejó sola en el baño para ir a la cocina en busca de la lata de soda de uva y redimir su explosiva conducta que no podía manejar con facilidad.

No tardó demasiado en volver con la lata en la mano. Sin embargo se extrañó observando que Harley no estaba acostada en la cama con Maiky y que se encontraba todavía en el baño.

\- Harls?! Sigues con náuseas? – Se acercó a la entrada del baño.

\- Si…- Se quejó afirmada del lavamanos, lucía más pálida de lo que de por si era y su rostro reflejaba que contenía su dolor. J avanzó hacia ella.

\- ohh eres una mentirosa. – Dejó la lata en el mesón.

\- Si, lo soy, no son náuseas... estoy muy adolorida, no quiero sentirme así… y no quería decírtelo…me duele mucho, el dolor es muy intenso, no me deja en paz – Se reclinó en el lavamanos, sus cabellos cayeron y Joker los despejó de su rostro corriéndolos en su cuello.

\- Si te dolía tenías que decírmelo…y no salir de la cama con esa excusa.

\- Quería ver mi herida en el espejo, pero está bien…no sé porque me duele tanto.

\- Tu herida tiene que sanar desde adentro, afírmate de mí, vamos a la cama – Le extendió el brazo y Harley enterró sus uñas en su piel dejando el lavábamos que antes afirmaba con fuerza. Se quejó de dolor – Harley, sabes dónde está la morfina?

\- Si...en el cajón.

\- De tu velador? – Le preguntó ayudándola a salir del baño y ella asintió con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro - Bien…papi te va a dar una dosis para que te sientes mejor, pero afírmate más fuerte si? Vamos bebe, rasgúñame, no te caigas.

\- Sí..Mm…- Volvió a quejarse y J rodeó su cintura hasta llegar a la cama. La recostó con cuidado en su lado, ya que Maiky dormía apacible en el lado de la cama de Harley. Entonces ella pasó de enterrar las uñas en su bíceps a enterrarlas en la cama, el dolor la hacía respirar jadeante.

Fue al velador de ella y volvió con una jeringa cargada de morfina. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la jeringa frente a sus ojos grisáceos y golpeó un par de veces el líquido con sus dedos.

\- Cómo…sabes… cuánto usar? – Le preguntó sujetando su muñeca.

\- Confía en mí…no lo quieres saber. Dame tu antebrazo. – Ella se lo extendió.

\- Tan…malo es? - Harley lo miró con sus ojos azules deseando una respuesta y bloqueó su vena con su mano para que èl le respondiera antes de sedarla.

Pese a que no quería decirle, Joker le respondió con paciencia - Papi te lo va a contar, pero solo una vez...bien...el tiempo que estuviste en el puto Belle Reve….use toda clase de drogas para sentirme mejor. La heroína reemplazó a la morfina… dejaba de escuchar tu voz..., todos los días. Luego la deje porque ansiaba escucharla y quería verte haciendo travesuras por toda la casa…- Le dijo con malestar - Regrese y luego Frost vino y me llevó lejos de ti…fin de la historia.

\- Estabas en mi gimnasio…? – Quitó la mano de su vena, recordando la historia que le había contado Johnny y Joker pusò su pulgar en la vena sintiendo sus pulsaciones.

\- Dónde más iba a estar? Hacías tus acrobacias... y bailabas para mí en la tela – Acercó la aguja a su antebrazo – Harls…eres como la morfina…incluso más.

\- Puddin nunca más la volverás a usar…y espera…si me la inyectas, me voy a dormir – Apretó el almohadón detrás de ella. – Voy a alucinar y las voces dirán muchas cosas locas mientras estoy dormida…Vicky me lo dijo, dijo que no paraba de hablar…te vas a reír de las estupideces que voy a decir…- Jadeó subiendo y bajando su pecho.

\- Eso es lo que hago…me rio, pensaba irme con Jhonny, pero me voy a quedar aquí contigo hasta verte mejor.

\- Si te quedas conmigo esta bien, inyéctame… y no te rías tan fuerte…. o despertarás a Maiky - Cerró los ojos y J incrustó la aguja en su antebrazo. Presionó lentamente la jeringa y la droga se adentró en el torrente sanguíneo de Harley. La retiro con un dejo de agrado en sus dedos.

Harley abrió los ojos despacio, dejando de agarrar el almohadón con fuerza, su cuerpo se destensaba gradualmente a medida que la droga empezaba a recorrer su sistema circulatorio, al igual que su rostro que se relajaba. Respiraba lento y su frecuencia cardiaca bajó por la droga inducida. Estaba dopada y suspiraba con una sensación de bienestar, el dolor se reducía y observó con devoción el rostro anguloso de J.

Aunque la droga no era precisamente un alucinógeno, al ser intravenosa tenía un fuerte efecto en su organismo, por algo era usada como una droga por otras personas adictas a su estimulación y Harley le sonrió a J ensimismada en una de sus mas queridas fantasias.

\- _Te casaste conmigo?_

\- Oh, Harley…estas tan drogada! – Soltó risas maliciosas y peino su verde cabello – Si, hace muchos años.

\- _Fue bonito?_

 _-_ Simbólico – La corrigió.

\- _Si eres mi esposo…por qué no me besas? Bésame._

\- Cómo me dijiste? HA HA HA – Carcajeó enseñándole el tatuaje en su mano. Estaba completamente divertido por sus ocurrencias.

\- _Esposo…, dije algo malo?_

 _-_ HA HA HA – Retiro la sonrisa tatuada de su boca roja y le guiñó el ojo – lo soy, es tu ilusión.

 _\- …Qué es eso en tu mano?...Se ve borroso…por qué te ríes, he?_

\- Harls! Me diviertes! Sigue hablándome bebe! HA HA HA – Se explayó efusivamente dichoso – Te ordeno que no te quedes dormida! – Exageró con su cuello.

\- _No quiero dormir…quiero que me beses…vamos…bésame…mmm te lo ordeno!_

 _-_ No, no te equivoques…yo doy las ordenes…si vas a alucinar, tengo que seguir siendo tu dueño – Dictó severo.

\- _Pero…eres mi esposo…_

 _-_ DIOS! HA HA HA dilo otra vez!

\- _Esposo…._

\- Ohh….me convenciste de darte un beso, hazte a un lado. – Le indicó y Harley se corrió más a su izquierda disponiendo del espacio en la amplia cama, mantenía un brazo y medio de distancia de Maiky y Joker se recostó a un lado de ella. Contorneó con su mano todo lo que le pertenecía. Agarró su cadera y la besó enérgico, sin moderación, estimulando la euforia de la morfina que recorría deprisa el organismo de Harley, provocando un subidón eufórico e intenso en ella. Joker lo notó claramente, como ex – consumidor en esos duros meses de su ausencia, además lo sintió por la forma en la que Harley empezó a corresponderle el beso con más y más deseo.

Se detuvo con una sonrisa jadeante.

\- _AH? Por qué te detienes? La voz me dice que me beses más….vamos! qué esperas!, bésame!-_ Le dijo con excesiva rapidez.

 _-_ No….estás eufórica y alterada bebe….va a pasar en unos minutos.

\- No…no va a pasar tontito, vamos, súbete arriba mío, hazme tuya.

Joker sujetó su mandíbula con suavidad y la giró al costado de Maiky. Luego la devolvió hacia él y la besó rozando sus labios, acarició sus hombros – _No puedo, pero si...te deseo –_ Susurró inclinando su cuello hacia atrás y Harley mordió el inicio de su cuello. – _vamos, cariño…Basta._

\- Ay!, Tranquilo! No muerdo…a menos que quieras y podemos ir al baño…, andando! Vamos! – Le indicó con su cabeza e incluso dando órdenes, su voz no dejaba de ser dulce e infantil.

\- Haaa…haces que papi pierda la paciencia, podríamos jugar el juego del otro día, No – Peino su verde cabello - Estas enferma, es imprudente y….me tendrías que amarrar…solo unos minutos más y estarás profundamente dormida.

Harley reprochó – Eres aburrido! Un esposo, muy, muy aburrido, no te preocupes, voy a solucionar eso – Al igual que si le hiciera una llave a uno de su ex guardias de Belle Reve, cruzó sus piernas en la cintura de J y lo volteó con facilidad, quedando arriba de él glacialmente.- _Gane, vez? Te dije que podía…_ \- Joker la apegó a su pecho con suavidad.

\- No te muevas Harls, deja el juego para otro día, no lo sientes ahora, pero te va a doler la espalda en unas horas más…

\- No!, no siento nada! Me siento de maravilla! Oye…y siento otra cosa….Ese es tu corazón acelerado? Late muy fuerte….que pasa si me mueve un poco, eh? …voy a sentir otra cosa, Jajajaja. Te gusta?

\- AH, niña inquita….vas a hacer que sienta el cosquilleo en mi entrepierna y no te va a gustar Harley, deja de moverte y obedéceme! – La apretó con fuerza contra sí, luego aflojo su agarre y acarició el largo de su cabello, calmando su ansiedad.

\- Puedo dormir aquí? , arriba tuyo? – La euforia descendió de golpe, haciéndola bostezar en su pecho y deshizo la llave que apresaba las piernas J.

\- Si te digo que sí, dejarás de ser tan inquieta? Eres maldadosa y no dejas de moverte! – Alzó la voz y sintió el sudor del cuello de Harley que permanecía somnolienta sobre él. Ella dependía de él, de su cuidado…su cuerpo descansaba en el suyo, respirando pausado.

\- _Quiero….quiero matar a todos si no te tengo…, te perdí…no lo vuelvas a hacer…Puddin, Batsy me llevó…él me llevo lejos… -_ Bostezó

 _-_ ohhh…estas divagando en eso….

 _\- Te extrañe tanto Puddin…que casi morí de hambre…me alimentaban por un horrible tuvo…llévame contigo…siempre y no te vayas…y…tengo…tengo.. sueño…quiero dormir….-_ Volvió a bostezar.

\- Duerme sobre mi….eres mi fiel compañera Harley Quinn, nunca voy a dejarte con Bat de nuevo…lo comprendes? - Le preguntó autoritario, pero se quedó sin respuesta. Joker era el único despierto en la cama y la contuvo poniendo la mano en su espalda baja. Atrapado en su condición de recluso debajo del cuerpo de Harley se dejó embriagar por su calidez varios minutos. Escuchándola murmurar incoherencias en un sueño profundo hasta que Harley le murmurò inducida en una de sus fantasías destacada por la droga. Le dijo soñando.

\- _Eso es…muy bien…eres una linda bailarina, Te gusta Lucy?_

" _Lucy…? Harley…no me digas que ese es el nombre que le pusiste a nuestra hija…." –_ En un instante escuchó la respuesta en suaves murmullos.

 _\- …Mami le puso mucho brillo glossy para ti Lucy…combina bien, no crees? –_ Suspiró en su sueño - _Es brillante para mí hermosa princesita….vas a opacar a todas las demás, con tu_ _tutú rosa…_

" _Lucy….Lucy…Lucy….me recuerda a…LUCIFER!OH... Es…..PERFECTO! Ohh….cariño…escogiste un perfecto nombre para mi preciosa calabaza…." "…pero…que es un tutú? HA HA HA DIOS! No sé qué sea!…pero papi va a disparar a todos si te lo quitan"_

Joker movió suavemente el rostro de Harley y le susurró - _Háblame más bebe…dime como la ves…_

 _\- Baila…Lucy…eres hermosa, la más linda de todas…_

" _OH por supuesto que es hermosa…es un ángel, es Lucifer!"_

 _\- Quién es esa?...y… Por qué quiere ponerse delante de ti…? No!…nadie le roba el show a mi princesa!…Ups…la maté….ahora si Lucy…el ballet es lo tuyo…eres la mejor de todas cariño…_

" _HA HA HA HA una bailarina de ballet? Nunca permitiría que bailara para nadie más que no sea yo! quien quiera ver… bailar a mi pequeña calabaza…Pagará un precio muy alto por ello!."_

 _-_ Harls,…sueña con J.J ahora…. vamos bebe, haz funcionar tus neuronas…cómo te lo imaginas? – La remeció levemente. Al ver que no respondió le murmuró con un ronroneo- Te pondré más cómoda, pero sueña…inspírame. – Con cuidado la bajó de su cuerpo, volteándola de lado y la quedó observando desde arriba con su codo flectado en la cama, apegado a ella. Volvió a ronronear con su mano libre presionando su rostro.

\- Dime que sueñas… – La miró expectante y exageró su pregunta con ojos demenciales susurrándole - Cómo ves a mi hijo?...

\- _Alto….es…muy guapo…-_ Harley empezó a murmurar escuchando en su sueño su petición y J dejó de presionar su rostro - _Le gustan las cuchillas…pero...prefiere las ametralladoras…tiene muchísimas en su habitación….Las oculta de Lucy…pero ella no quiere ocuparlas…solo quiere bailar…._

 _-_ Más cariño…dime más.- Remeció salvajemente su hombro, sabiendo que la Morfina no le haría abrir los ojos.

\- _Chocolate, fresa y vainilla….chocolate, fresa, y vainilla…quiero vainilla…vainilla sabe mi Puddin…Noo…el tubo no…Noo…fresa no…Griggs, Griggs…Griggs… -_ Movió su rostro y Joker sujetó su mano.

\- Creo que te exigí demasiado…- Ronroneó – No hables del puto muerto Harls…habla de mi hijo. - Le ordenó ronroneando posesivo y Harley regreso a su amada ilusión acentuada por el ronroneo de J.

\- _Ronronea…como un gatito…como tú…como lo hacen? Porque no puedo hacerlo?…_

\- Eso es algo de padre e hijo..- Le sonrió grotesco y besó su frente – Sigue.

\- _Es indomable…me hace enojar mucho….y me derrite si me abraza….cuida mucho a Lucy…y le gusta lucirla en su deportivo….dice que es hermosa…pero J.J. no tiene amigos…los mató a todos por mirarla…Maiky es el único-_ Joker la calló poniendo su mano en su boca.

\- Harls…conoces a Maiky un día y ya crees que será amigo de mi hijo…su mano derecha, suena mejor – Apartó su mano de sus labios y Harley se movió dormida.

 _\- J.J...tienes sangre en tus manos…ve a lavarlas…antes de sentarte a la mesa… -_ Terminó acomodándose más en su pecho provocando la sonrisa plateada de J. La que cualquier persona describiría como cruel y aterradora. Exageradamente grande y espeluznante, de extremo a extremo en su rostro…siniestra con toda su dentadura expuesta, más en sus ojos resaltaba una locura alegre…casi abismal…lucia tenebrosamente extasiado. Sus dedos se movieron teatralmente, bailando, una mirada despierta… inducido en la fantasía de Harley.

Sería una noche de insomnio diferente a las demás y era probable que la falta de sueño si afectara en su locura desmedida. Vendrían a ser tres días sin dormir y nadie entendería el porqué, era enigmático y esa noche ocuparía su trastorno del sueño en imaginar cómo influiría su imagen malvada en la mente de su futuro hijo….Su paternidad sería muy diferente del sentido común y eso…le encantaba.

…..

…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Próximo cap. Maroni si o si…. Para los que les gusta la acción. (:**

 **Ya ven? al final me quede con J.J y Lucy. x.x soy una loca indecisa, pero no podía ser de otra forma. n.n espero que les gustara el cap. y n** **o olviden dejar su opinión, se los agradecería enormemente. Me motivan! y lamento de nuevo la tardanza en la actualización.**

 **Un Abrazo! Nos leemos pronto!**

.


	29. La pequeña calabazza de papi

**CAP! No sé si me demore menos en actualizar, pero este cap es largo como el anterior :) y no se dejen engañar por el inicio y el título del cap., se vuelve muy oscuro al final, porque si!, tenemos la venganza del capo italiano. (:**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Título Capítulo **:** _La pequeña calabazza de papi_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harley dormía, Maiky dormía y Joker estaba demasiado despierto, su locura estaba despierta, su nivel de inspiración estaba por las nubes luego de oír gran parte de la noche los murmullos de Harley refiriéndose a su descendencia, su sucesor, el heredero de su reinado de caos y destrucción masiva. La pura verdad es que Joker estaba loco y era como si le hubieran quitado los grilletes a la bestia que dormía en su interior, la liberaran y le dieran 100 bebidas energéticas cargadas de azúcares y cafeína, despertándola, provocando que gritara salvajemente deambulando por su mente.

" _oh….putos incautos….El caos, la destrucción y la sangre…. ¡Existirán por la eternidad!"_

Puede que su mente fuera insana, pero no negaba que su cuerpo era de carne y hueso y que algún día fallecería realizando una grandiosa broma al murciélago. Llevándose consigo miles de vidas al infierno y todos, absolutamente todos hablarían de él, de lo que hizo en vida, la destrucción que ocasionó en su diversión sin límites, los ríos de sangre que corrieron por sus manos…oh, su muerte sería un evento grandioso justamente como él era; la absoluta grandeza. Sin embargo…los medios de comunicación no podrían sonreír tras su muerte, porque Joker, tenía un heredero.

" _Mi legado…será magnífico….y CONTINUARÁ! OH HA HA HA HA"_

Gritaba la bestia en su mente, las calles serian pintadas de rojo furioso a manos de su hijo, único heredero al trono de Gotham, tendría sus genes y su maldad. Pero…qué haría el primer día de su existencia?. Ronroneo sombrío.

 _-"Rrrrrrrrr…..Te pintaré los labios de rojo y te pondré la primera cadena de oro….MMmmm tu decidirás con los años si te los tatúas o no…tu imagen no tiene que ser idéntica a la mía para infundir el terror_ – Ronroneo gutural - _Me reflejaré en tus ojos…herederas mi insomnio y es probable que después te quedes con mi anillo para que besen tu mano_ – Dos carcajadas salieron – _Te harás respetar por tu nombre"._

Tenía la visión del negro envolviendo los ojos de J.J, acrecentando su mirada que no tendría piedad con el mundo. Estaba seguro que tendría su trastorno del sueño por la diferente infancia que tendría su hijo. Sus ojos grises verían tanta sangre y violencia que no lo dejarían dormir en la noche…y la inducción al ácido haría la piel de sus párpados fina como la de él, obviando su problema del sueño y los días que quisiera demostrar más poder en su mirada, la sombra oscura se difuminaría alrededor de ella. Días en los que quisiera gritar e infundir caos con sus ojos enorgulleciendose a un nivel exorbitante de quien era, destacándolos….más, exactamente como él.

 _\- No siempre…o no tendrá el mismo efecto…Bien, basta,basta,basta,basta_ …. _tengo que ponerme a pensar en Maroni y en Bat_ – Murmuró para el mismo. Pero luego estaba esa luz…que trascendía la oscuridad de su alma y resplandecía hermosa en la crueldad de su ser, las palabras de Harley ardieron en sus finas venas debajo de sus ojos, que sin quererlo, lo hacían ver más loco en una luz reflectante. Una luz…como la pequeña calabaza de papà, Lucy.

" _Oh… Lucifer!…cientos se inclinaran ante tu belleza!"_

Y recordó los primeros murmullos de Harley; sus mano quedarían limpias…ella era la pureza, un ángel intocable y su locura le alcanzaba para quererla lejos de las calles…no, lejos de Bat, muy, muy lejos de Bat…nunca lastimada, jamás rota y mucho menos golpeada, por nadie. El pensamiento lo enfurecía… el caos lo tendría J.J., él sería duro para soportar golpes y palizas en su reinado…no su pequeña calabaza, ella bailaría ballet en la palma de su mano, inconsciente del término pelea, lucha o batalla. Su piel sería frágil como el cristal y su rostro una fina obra de arte, su boca sería roja como la suya…como… una…rosa y nadie le quitaría un pétalo en un golpe, nadie mancharía de morado sus ojos azules o las bestia que rugía en su interior despedazaría a quien lo hiciera. Ella estaría lejos de la maldad.

" _Una ametralladora Lucy, nunca la tocaras" " Hahahahaha"_

Sus ojos celestes grisáceos estaban entrecerrados en su dicha. Estaría entregado a la ternura de su criatura y se reía del mismo ante el pensamiento. Si ya se sentía superior a Bat por poseer una hermosa reina y Bat solo, Ha, solitario, tendría que saber que ahora estaría rodeado de dos féminas hermosas, siendo adulado por ellas.

Ahora tenía una nueva creación, mucho más pequeña, pero compartiría su sangre y su mente enfermiza sabía que requería un traje para bailar con él, una única vez… sucediendo exactamente igual que con el traje de arlequín de Harley en el momento que la hizo su creación, bailando con ella y sujetando su cintura…lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, el calor en su mano atravesando su guante blanco y el fuego en su interior quemándolo por dentro, mientras la veía perfectamente maquillada para él en su traje de arlequín rojo con negro, que le había encargado a Johnny exclusivamente para ella. Por lo que la ilusión de Harley trascendió en los deseos más ocultos del comodín y ronroneo largo, analizando el accesorio de bailarina de ballet.

 _\- Rrrrrrrrr_ …..Bailaras con papi Lucy….puedes usar esa cosa de ballet…no me importa _-_ La idea se filtró de sus pensamientos sin su permiso. Su cintura sería diminuta y su mano bastante más pequeña y sus pies no llegarían al piso para bailar y era probable que durante su baile se durmiera en su pecho al lado del clavel blanco en su mejor esmoquin negro. Aquel reservado solo para ocasiones especiales. Su cabeza de recién nacida sería muy pequeña para usar una corona, pero sí una delgada diadema de diamantes en el inicio de su frente y bailaría con él en su primer día de vida vestida con el tutú rosa que soñó su loca madre.

… Ronroneó gutural ante la idea de saberse absoluto dueño de otra vida femenina. – …. Creo que… me estoy adelantando a tu nacimiento Lucy, pero adorarás a tu padre y también te inclinaras ante mí como tu madre _….Yo seré tu único dueño_ – Susurró con ojos impregnados de poder. Seria divina…oh, pero Bat, el murciélago no lo sabía!...no _sabía_ de la existencia de su pequeña Lucy…de su dulce locura, de su nueva creación. Solo sabía de la futura existencia del príncipe heredero de su caótico reinado y tenía que enrrostrárselo cuanto antes como toda su grandeza.

" _Necesito decirle…Mmmmm…tiene que saberlo…AHORA!...NO, llueve fuerte, mañana…mañana Bat "_

El amanecer estaba cerca, tendría que vengarse de Maroni, pero la bestia animal era impaciente y quería también decirle a Bat…todo mañana, pero él podía hacerlo todo. Su energía nunca descansaba al igual que sus negras ojeras y lo obligaba a ser el estratega de una nueva broma, una grande. El anuncio de la llegada de Lucy tenía que ser grande, pero una broma grande no estaría completa sin el dolor de Bat, claro, se golpearían rudo y sabía que le propinaría a Bat sus mejores golpes violentos, pero más…necesitaba causarle otra clase de dolor a su némesis…Oh!, como el que sintió al perder a su niño pájaro.

Sonrió desquiciado mirando a Maiky dormir en el lado de la cama de Harley. La broma apareció clara y concisa.

Salvarlo, no, es decir…ir a Buscarlo para impedir su muerte si le había resultado provechoso después de todo. El mocoso era una viva copia de Robín, con bastantes años menos, pero lo era y sería perfecto para ser usado en su malévola broma. OH, y su mente era tan habilidosa que con destreza había resuelto hasta el último detalle del puzle rompecabezas de su siniestro plan para causarle dolor al justiciero de Batsy.

Su ansia exagerada le decía rápidamente que necesitaba llamar a su mano derecha y decirle cuanto antes todos los implementos que necesitaba, tenía que ir a su despacho y ponerse a trazar todos los detalles para la broma de Bat, buscar el lugar perfecto para hacerla. Además de encargarse de la correcta intromisión en la mansión de Maroni haciendo uso del plano para cerciorarse de bloquear todas las vías de escape y que no huyera con su hijo, este era crucial en su broma al murciélago y por sobretodo necesitaba darle la invitación a Batsy-boy para que asistiera a su nueva broma. Su invitación debía ser horrida e impactante para asegurarse que asistiera.

Estaba loco!. Joker estaba loco y su locura estaba suelta excitada en demasía y lo peor de todo…, quería café amargo y bien cargado para estimular más su cerebro!. Café para acaparar y calcular hasta el mínimo detalle de su brillante broma y venganza.

Casi brincó para salir de la cama y con fuerza bruta golpeó el velador con un puño cerrado. Las lámparas y cosas se movieron en el acto.

-MM! LO TENGO EN MI MENTE! HA HA HA HA HA Soy un genio! - Exclamó abriendo los brazos a los lados.

\- _Sin kétchup pliss…y una gran orden de tutús rosas por favor…queso fundido…. y sin….picante._

 _-_ ¿Que? Comida basura? – Se inclinó a Harley durmiendo- No…- Peino su verde cabello ladeado a la derecha y le indicó con su mano - No te alimenta y te deja sin nutrientes, pero después de tu inspiración…

\- Está durmiendo Señor Joker, no se da cuenta que no lo escucha? – Lo interrumpió Maiky despierto producto de su fuerte grito de júbilo.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto Maiky? VUELVE A DORMIR! HA HA HA HA No me gustaría que tengas sueño mañana, te quiero despierto para mi broma.

\- Usted me quitó el sueño Señor Joker, ya no puedo dormir – Le dijo sentado en el respaldo de la cama y desvió su vista a la marquesa arriba de la cara de Harley, acuchillada en todas direcciones, resaltaba en la madera y Joker notò su interrogante.

\- No seas intruso. _Hahahaha_ – Soltó una risilla maliciosa por las marcas en la marquesa y luego le indicó con el brazo - Entrégame el celular que cayó a un lado de la cama.

Maiky se reclinó debajo de la cama cogiendo el celular de Jhonny en el pequeño espacio que separaba el velador de la cama - Lo lanzó lejos, pero por suerte no se quebró – Le entregó el celular a J que ya estaba de pie a su lado.

\- Esto es indispensable. Es importante para mis planes – Se refirió a los cientos de contactos de Jhonny y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su suelto pantalón - Ahora si no te importa….- Lo miró de frente alzándole la voz - ¡Vuelve a dormir y no despiertes a Harls! Me interrumpes Maiky, y tengo que hablar con Johnny.

\- Ah, el grandote de barba, tenía el traje de los hombres de negro.

Joker gruñó y sin decirle nada más, caminó al ventanal en el fondo de la habitación y corrió la cortina azul mirando la lluvia caer en la oscuridad de la noche. Alejado del molesto niño preguntón, habló por su celular escuchando la música del club - Pásame a Jhonny.

\- Jefe?

\- No preguntes lo obvio Ángelo. Date prisa y pásame a FROST!– Esperó unos cortos minutos y escuchó la voz de Jhonny.

\- Háblame J.

\- Cierra las puertas del club y dile a todos que se larguen. Necesito que te encargues de conseguir las siguientes cosas para mañana y espero que la lluvia no sea un problema. Las quiero al amanecer – Le dijo severo – oh y lo mismo va para tu celular, lo tengo yo. Tendrás que moverte sin el.

\- Entendido, conseguiré las cosas.

\- Bien, corta la música, coge una pluma y un papel y toma nota. Nada se te puede olvidar - Joker observó la noche en silencio unos minutos más y su mano derecha prosiguió.

\- Adelante – Le dijo después de la breve pausa con una lapicera en mano y una libreta de bolsillo que siempre llevaba en su traje. Nunca sabía con exactitud cuando a su jefe villano se le antojaría pedirle cosas y era mejor ser preciso en los detalles. La música del club había sido cortada.

\- Listo? Las ideas retumban en mi mente – Le dijo exaltado - pero partamos con lo más importante, de más a menos. El traje de Robín – Le dijo con maldad y su aliento caliente empaño el ventanal - Un disfraz exacto del pajarraco de Bat, con su patético cinturón amarillo y su negro antifaz. Oh y sus puñeteros guantes verde oscuro…en versión miniatura – Soltó una risilla - Es para Maiky. Creo que el muchacho debe tener entre 10 y 12 años…no quiero cualquier disfraz Jhonny, lo quiero absolutamente idéntico al original, no escatimes en gastos…tiene que calzarle perfecto.

\- Comprendo, lo quieres con su garrocha o báculo?

\- No era una garrocha Jhonny! – Joker carcajeó recordando el arma de Robín - Se trataba de una alabarda, una especie de hacha muy punzante y afilada. Olvídate del báculo boy-scaut…ese es para un disfraz de niño…. Mmm…Bat tiene que tener guardada el arma original del pájaro en su Baticueva, es tan… sentimental HA HA HA HA – Carcajeó tras la línea - No importa, el punto es que la quiero lo más similar posible. Tiene que ser capaz de matar.

\- Bien, está en lo primero en la lista – Le dijo con tono neutro.

\- Harls ocupó todas mis cajas doradas en sus travesuras y la última se fue con Maiky…., quiero otra, un poco más grande para la cabeza del italiano, asegúrate que sea glamorosa… es para el regalo de Bat – Le dijo con dicha – oh, y una alegre tarjeta de invitación de color morado brillante.

\- Bien, caja 50 x 40 – Anotó en la libreta – Qué más?

\- Un pastel que diga Feliz aniversario Batsy-boy – Le dijo burlón – aaah…no sabemos cuál sea su sabor favorito, pero podría tener nueces…me gustaría creer que Bat sea alérgico a ellas… No lo sabemos, pero tiene que ser grande.

\- De qué tamaño exactamente? – Le preguntó, pensando que, con la locura del jefe, podría pedirle un pastel del porte de un edificio y tendría que conseguirlo.

\- Familiar – Lo escuchó decir tras la línea y se relajó por ello – Si fuera más grande se resbalaría en la crema y no podría perseguirme…no habría diversión.

\- Entiendo – Jhonny aguantó la risa imaginando a Batman cayendo en un enorme pastel de crema batida.

\- Un par de sogas, las más resistentes del mercado, tuercas y tornillos para fijar la silla de metal al piso. Bat es un niño muy inquieto - Seguía con sorna y tono burlón - Tiene que disfrutar tranquilamente del espectáculo bien sujeto en su silla de bebe.

\- Lo tengo, donde quieres que fijemos la silla? - Jhonny volvió serio.

\- ooh...aun no llego a esa parte del plan, te lo diré cuando lo tenga decidido, ahora escucha. Diles a los muchachos que los quiero en el cuartel a las doce en punto, vestidos y armados para visitar al italiano. Después de eso quiero un equipo de limpieza que limpie la mansión de Maiky, tienen que limpiar la gran matanza y sangre que va a quedar en el piso…asumo que Maroni tendrá a todos sus hombres esperándonos, por lo tanto, cerciórate que los muchachos posean la misma cantidad de balas para acabar con ellos. La casa quedará hecha una pocilga de cuerpos despedazados y Maiky tiene que recibirla impecable como incentivo para que realice mi broma a Bat.

\- Los muebles también quedaran destruidos en la balacera. Los vas a reemplazar?

\- Claro…me había olvidado de ese pequeñísimo detalle. Una casa no es una casa sin un interior acogedor, pero tú me ayudarás también en eso Jhonny. Vas a trasladar todo tu mobiliario a la casa de Maiky, porque vivirás ahí con él… en los próximos….diez años. No digo que lo adoptes y seas su papi – Le dijo medio burlón y luego se enserio - Quedarás libre de Maiky cuando él cumpla la mayoría de edad y quiera hacer su vida como le plazca….trabajando para mí obviamente.

Jhonny quedó nocaut en la línea telefónica.

\- Jhonny? HA HA HA HA Era una broma! Eres mi mano derecha! No puedes perder el tiempo criando a un mocoso de 10 años – Joker se rio por su broma improvisada y Johnny reaccionó serio.

\- Lo haré, me quedaré con el chico J.

\- Qué? No puedes hacerlo – Sentenció severo - Eres crucial para ayudarme a difundir el caos y el crimen en las calles – Le dijo molesto alzando la voz - Un niño genera gran distracción y problemas innecesarios. Tu empleo no lo permite, tu horario está apretado conmigo y tu agenda colapsada, desaste de esa absurda idea Frost. – Dictó su orden.- Otro de mis muchachos se encargará de criar al mocoso…tu… eres mi mano derecha. Por qué querrías hacerte cargo del niño llorón? Absurdo.

\- No estoy interesado en ser padre, los niños me agradaban y no estaba en mis planes querer adoptar a un niño, no después de perder a mis hijos y a mi mujer. Lo sabes bien, me ayudaste en eso y supere la pérdida de mi familia convirtiéndome en tu mano derecha – Le dijo la verdad omitiendo la parte en qué emplear todo su tiempo en serlo, lo ayudó distrayéndolo de su desdicha - Pero quiero que Ivy se encargue del chico y si estoy con ella…estoy prácticamente obligado a adoptarlo.

Joker se puso serio cambiando su voz sombríamente – No….no me hables de la hiedra…la he detestado por muchos años….acepté que fuera tu mujer porque es tu vida privada, pero ella no es apropiada para criar al muchacho…quiero que reine el mal en su mente y ella se encargará de deshacer lo que he logrado inducir.

\- Sé que no quieres que una mujer lo crié, pero Ivy no es precisamente una buena chica y la ayudaré, te ayudaré a convertir al chico en la perfecta mano derecha de tu hijo. – Le dijo seriamente y reflexivo – Solo déjalo a nuestro cuidado y lo veras, nunca te he decepcionado en un trabajo y con esto será lo mismo. Quien mejor que yo para enseñarle a manejarse en el peligro? Sería una buena decisión si le enseño todo lo que sé. Envíalo conmigo y me ocuparé de él en mi tiempo libre.

Joker siguió serio - No dudo de tu crianza…eres casi tan malvado como yo en algunos aspectos o no soportarías ser mi mano derecha…estas logrando convencerme. La Hiedra si ha cometido muchos crímenes….pero porque querría un hijo adoptivo? Ahhh…sii….- Se burló - Sus venenosas toxinas!. Tanto como su lengua de víbora.

Johnny no se molestó por el tono burlón de su jefe y le afirmó su conclusión - Si,…ella no puede tener hijos propios, me lo comentó hace años con un par de tragos y le creo…al parecer es producto de la clorofila en su organismo, eso es lo que la dejó infértil. No le he vuelto a tocar el tema ahora que estamos juntos, pero estoy completamente seguro que no ha cambiado en nada, toda esa mierda de toxinas en su sangre no la dejan ser madre.

\- OH DIOS! Eres un puto hombre bueno Jhonny Frost…., quieres ser el héroe salvador de la mujer planta? Pensé que eras un mal tipo – Joker carcajeó cambiando de parecer – Está bien, te lo concedo…quédate con el niño, por todos tus años de servicio y lealtad hacia mí. No odias a las mujeres? Nos manipulan poniéndonos a su completa disposición.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo – Sonrió tras la línea. Una semana con la Hiedra y ya sentía que no la dejaría nunca y quería hacerla feliz. Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva familia.

\- Bueno…solo espero que conviertas al niño en un soldado bien leal a mí, tanto como lo eres tú y tiene que ser el mejor si va a ser la mano derecha de mi hijo – Ordenó.

\- Te lo aseguro – Le respondió sincero. Aunque el destino de Maiky estuviera sellado viviendo una vida peligrosa en el futuro, la Hiedra se contentaría y eso era sinónimo de menos problemas para Johnny, en cuanto a temas de adopción con el curriculum que ambos tenían – Apropósito de Maiky…debo suponer que sobrevivirá a la broma que tienes pensado hacerle a Batman.

\- oh…, si…estas en lo correcto, Maiky solo tiene que hacerme un pequeño favor y probarme su lealtad matando una vida inocente frente a Bat. Le haremos una nueva broma y lo dejaré en paz hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para volver a matar. La casa de Maroni será su premio, pero tiene que ganárselo no? – Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- El chico te admira, no tengo dudas que hará lo que le pidas, no por el incentivo si no porque lograste tu objetivo.

Joker ronroneó halagado – MMmmm…eso espero, me gane su aprecio disparando mis creencias en su mente, ve llamando al camión de mudanzas Johnny…Maiky y yo nos divertiremos esta noche.

\- Seguro, contratare al personal de limpieza para que Maiky reciba tu nuevo regalo en buen estado – Le dijo sin ningún interés económico en la mansión de Maroni. Jhonny poseía un lujoso apartamento donde vivía recientemente con la hiedra, además de tener dos más en polos opuestos de la ciudad y su ex casa matrimonial, que era grande.

\- Asegúrate que limpien bien la sangre en las paredes. HA HA HA HA – Carcajeó de nuevo con humor – La mujer planta podría protestar y Maiky-boy la requiere limpia! Oh…y hablando de limpieza…- Recordó su lamborghini sucio – Ayer quedó sucio con el agua de lluvia…MI AUTO TIENE QUE BRILLAR!

\- Johnny, encárgate que lo dejen reluciente para mi encuentro con el murciélago, incluido los asientos…algo me dice que el clima volverá a estar a mi favor en la noche – Le dijo observando a través del ventanal. La lluvia iba disminuyendo paulatinamente y las nubes negras se iban disipando en el cielo nocturno. Sin lluvia significaba más destreza al volante en la persecución con su némesis y su auto tenía que opacar al aburrido Batmovil, luciendo impecable.

Jhonny anotó en la libreta de bolsillo.

" _Mandar a limpiar el auto del jefe" "_ _Reluciente_ _" " Car wash"_

Lo que Jhonny no sabía era que tendría que mandar a tapizar los asientos blancos. Estos quedaron arruinados con el barro en el pantalón de Maiky, debido a que estuvo sentado por tres horas en el puente antes de decidirse a llamar a J.

\- Ahora volvamos a lo importante, la venganza y la broma para Bat, todo en el mismo día. No puedo esperar!

\- Qué más necesitas?

\- Anota, necesito….- Joker comenzó a dictarle la lista de implementos que requería para llevar a cabo sus ideas. La lluvia fue testigo de sus estrafalarias peticiones como una cesta de regalo para el alcalde, donde alguna parte corporal del italiano sería el regalo para alguno de sus hijos o su mujer. Después vendría la posterior entrada de sus hombres a la casa poniendo las cuchillas en sus cuellos y así asegurarle a su jefe que Batman disfrutaría quieto en su silla la broma destinada a él. El Ipad en la mano de J con la nítida imagen de la amenaza a los niños detendría a Batman para que observara su broma con atención. Eran muchas cosas, muchas ideas, tendría tres eventos que concretar en un día; venganza, secuestro y broma, pero Joker…él podía todo, eso pensaba en su genialidad y dictó viendo la lluvia volver a empapar los árboles, lo que pensaba sería su último encargo de la noche.

\- Eso es todo por ahora, me encargare personalmente de afilar la cuchilla para Maroni y pulir mi juguete favorito para Bat. Si me surge otra idea o quiero algo más te volveré a llamar a este número.

\- Bien, me quedaré con el celular de Ángelo y haré los contactos desde la laptop del club. Tengo la llave de tu despacho, por lo que no tengo problema en conseguir las cosas desde ahí, oh y Ángelo se quedara conmigo, te ofrece una disculpa por lo de antes. A propósito, los muchachos dicen que esperarán aquí a que baje la lluvia. Te molesta?

\- Oh, una pijama-party de nenas en mi club, por qué no se compran unas golosinas y se refugian de la lluvia viendo una comedia romántica? No es una buena idea?- Le dijo molesto, pero luego se rió sincero – HA- HA- HA – Carcajeó burlón y automáticamente se llevó su mano tatuada a la boca, aunque nadie la viera - Es un chiste! Pueden quedarse! Tenemos tres importantes eventos mañana y no queremos que se enfermen los muchachos con la lluvia – Le dijo con ojos centelleantes pensando en los acontecimientos de mañana - Háganlo su cuartel de concentración y prepárense para mañana, pueden ponerse un sexy pijama esperando a que papi termine de planear la diversión en la madrugada. HA HA HA HA.

\- Solo nos faltan las golosinas.

\- Oh, pidan comida, pero que ninguno pruebe una sola gota de alcohol, la resaca es una mala compañía en la diversión – Siguió burlón – Las nenas no soportan los tragos fuertes!

\- Descuida, Ángelo vigilará los tragos de la barra y puede que pidamos una pizza con queso fundido para calmar a las bestias inquietas en la pijamada. – Johnny se rió tras la línea. Sin embargo se arrepentiría, porque mientras él pensaba riéndose de los secuaces vestidos en baby dolls;

Otra cosa cruzó rápidamente el pensamiento de Joker como un flash de cámara.

" _Qué me suena tan…familiar?…Angelo, angelo, angelo ...por qué? oh Lucifer!, Lucy !, Oh! ES CIERTO!…mi pequeña calabaza podría querer el queso fundido que pidió mami? Harls adora el dulce…y mi hijo debería tener mi fino paladar…eso no me deja opción….HA HA HA HA Oh calabaza! Tienes antojo de comida basura hoy?!…. Papi te dará la hamburguesa con queso fundido con la condición de que tu ballet sea solo para mi"_

\- Jhonny, sigues ahí?

\- No has cortado la llamada – Le dijo intranquilo por el anterior silencio de su jefe tras la línea. Por lo general, cuando eso sucedía, luego venían sus peticiones…que a veces rebasaban toda lógica.

\- Bien, escucha, necesito la mejor hamburguesa de la ciudad…con queso fundido y sin picante, la quiero en dos horas – Le dijo con exagerada rapidez deseoso de ser el proveedor de su hija y se volteo a ver a Harley igual de rápido – OH, espera, espera…y además…. quiero….un tutú rosa! HA HA HA HA – Se rió de solo pronunciar esa palabra embarazosa, su bebé no nacía y ya hacía reír al comodín con fuerza, la diversión, Lucy era la diversión en la locura de su padre.

Johnny no sabía cómo demonios iba a conseguir la mejor hamburguesa de la ciudad con esa lluvia y menos un tutú rosa, pero decidió preguntar primero por esto último, ya que le era más fácil decirle a un secuaz que asaltase un local comercial cerrado por la lluvia.

\- De que tamaño quieres el tutú? – Preguntarlo fue casi tan extraño como la vez que vio los mamelucos en el círculo de armas y su jefe chiflado en el centro apuntándolo por su interrupción con el marcador rodeando su boca en un horrido intento de sonreír.

\- Aaaaaah Muy, muy pequeño Jhonny…tan pequeño como mi pequeña calabaza – Tenía una aterradora sonrisa desquiciada de extremo a extremo. Entonces Jhonny le preguntó por la otra petición, desatando la ira del comodín.

\- Puedo conseguir el tutú rosa, pero será difícil conseguir una hamburguesa decente con esta lluvia, los restaurantes están cer….

-¡NO ME INTERESA! – Lo interrumpió con un grito ensordecedor - Hhhhh….ella la quiere, ella la tendrá, toma el puto teléfono y dile a alguien que asesine al chef si no la prepara y si tienes problemas con buscar el restaurante, coge el PUTO GPS Y BUSCALO! o en último lugar…. para facilitarte las cosas…. le dices a la puta mujer a la que le pago, la que se acuesta con K y le dices por el demonio! que prepare con los mejores ingredientes lo que… PIDE MI ANGEL! Oh….y por supuesto, el puto mocoso también querrá una o no dejará comer a Harls…así que dos! Lo anotaste? – Le sonrió maléfico, pero Johnny no lo vio tras la línea en el club y le respondió normal, sobra decir que estaba acostumbrado a la ira de su jefe.

\- Anotado, los tendrás en máximo…dos horas.

\- Eso es…- Sonrió – Anota una cosa más en la lista, un café alto en cafeína para acelerar mis brillantes ideas y divertirme sin restricciones en mi broma para Bat, no lo necesito, pero es mejor estar bien despierto a la hora de planear. Te espero en dos horas, ni un minuto más.

\- J, tengo que enviar a uno de los muchachos a entregarte lo último en la lista, tengo que quedarme en el club a vigilar al resto y encargarme de hacer el pedido de las demás cosas.

\- No….solo tú tienes llaves de mi casa…vendrás tú, me importa una mierda si los muchachos se mojan en la lluvia, diles que se larguen o cortaré sus cabecitas en pedazos!, trae la hamburguesa de mi…. calabazza y la laptop, empieza a mover tu trasero, porque es una orden!

\- Bien, dalo por hecho.

\- Oh, pero si vienes me vas a interrumpir, necesito completa concentración para planear una buena broma – Le dijo reflexivo moviendo su mano al hablar - Tengo que disfrutar de mis minutos de soledad….me quedan aproximadamente seis meses y algo más, antes que nazca el demonio más grande de la historia.

\- Es un buen término para referirse a tu heredero, pero si prefieres estar solo, trabajare en silencio en el living.

Joker se molestó – No entiendes Johnny? Dije solo!, no necesito escucharte teclear y hablar por teléfono en el living, puedo estar con la puerta cerrada pero ningún sonido se me escapa o porque crees que el gimnasio de Harls está en el subterráneo? Lejos de mi despacho!

Johnny ya era un experto razonando con su complicado jefe y su temperamento impredecible. Sabía que no estaría conforme, incluso, si le decía que trabajaría en silencio en la cocina, lejos de su despacho - Llega a un acuerdo con Harley, dile que le llevaré su antojo al amanecer o en unas horas más. Me pondré a trabajar rápido, no debería demorarme mucho.

Joker calmó su disgusto, con una sonrisa demente – No…el accesorio de bailarina es de Harls, para que lo llene de sus tontos brillos…la comida basura es de mi hija, ella la quiere y pronto.

Johnny suspiró encontrando las palabras adecuadas – Razona con ella, quizás…podría esperar unas horas hasta que termine de trabajar y tú de planear.

\- Ahhhh, Quieres librarte a cualquier costo de traerle su comida, pero sí, así es, tengo una conexión especial con ella, puede que la calabazza de papà me deje trabajar en silencio si llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo. Espera, te vuelvo a llamar – Joker cortó y Johnny sonrió, aunque J fuera impredecible, a veces tenía suerte y lograba dar en el clavo de su locura.

Joker fue directo donde Harley dormía, Maiky también había logrado conciliar el sueño, pese a elevar la voz muchas veces en la conversación con su mano derecha. Harley dormía sobre las sábanas doradas, en la misma posición que la había dejado, e inducida en su sueño sedado por la Morfina, no pudo sentir cuando J de un tirón corrió hacia arriba su pijama de satín, estaba inmóvil y bella. Más Joker miraba su abdomen bajo desde arriba.

\- Oh tú… quieres tu comida… y yo quiero trabajar solo, ponerme a planear la broma para Bat y ahora, no me dejas pensar en eso! – Exasperó sin remedio - AAAHHH, no, tienes hambre. Le das una horas a papi? Tú obtienes tu comida basura y….. Un beso y yo invierto eficientemente mí tiempo pensando en mi plan…. Qué dices? Es un trato? - Joker se inclinó al abdomen de Harley con una mano el oído – Qué? Aceptas? Perfecto! Eres una calabazza sumisa…Me dejas ir a trabajar sin _…. Distracciones_ …. ohhh desde ahí comienzas a acatar lo que te digo, mi Voluntad, mi Mandato, mi Orden…si Harls es el fuego en mi interior…tú…Lucy Quinn…Serás la intocable… LUZ EN MI MANO – Exclamó victorioso y Harley y Maiky se movieron en la cama interrumpidos en su descanso.

\- Grítale…golpéalo Puddin…- Susurró Harley dormida.

-Ah, si….guarda tu aliento para cuando termine con Maroni - Miró su abdomen bajo –Prepárate bebe…tienes competencia. Calabazza, serás la luz en mi mano, porque solo ahí te moverás, no, no me vas a desobedecer, estas atrapada en la mano de papi - Se inclinó y le dio un beso a su vientre. Enseguida de la cajonera del velador sacó su guante de látex morado, indispensable en su concentración, lo calzó en su mano derecha y con la misma volvió a llamar a Johnny saliendo de la habitación.

\- Llegamos a un acuerdo. HA HA HA - Carcajeó dichoso - Tengo el tiempo de concentración en mi refugio y mi calabazza obtendrá a la salida del sol su hamburguesa y su tutú, si no me escuchara no me lo creería! Es… ridículo!…como la vez que te encargue el traje de arlequín de Harls, pero lucía espléndida en el, oh…los viejos tiempos de diversión en las calles – Sonrió de lado - Tendré a dos mujeres adulando mi fuerza y vitalidad y un heredero siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos. Soy un tipo afortunado.

Johnny se alegró tras la línea al escuchar la dicha de su jefe, sin dudas estaba viviendo su más recóndito sueño frustrado al saberse un futuro padre – Estás muy bien ahí J, te veo…quizás antes del amanecer - Le comunicó y Joker cortó la llamada viendo la puerta de su despacho.

\- O.

" _Tengo que poner candados de seguridad en mi refugio! o la traviesa arlequín y la pequeña calabazza Entraran a Robarse Mi Atención! …._ "

\- A HA! HA! HA! HA! oh,DIOS! qué voy a hacer? – Desesperó - ESTOY JODIDO! Candados de máxima seguridad en la puerta y pegare sus bocas con pegamento para que no puedan sonreír o estaré perdido!- Hizo sonar el extremo de su guante para despejar sus pensamientos con el sonido al rebotar en su muñeca y cerró la puerta de su despacho, cerrando a su vez los pensamientos de su infame reina enloquecida y la intocable pequeña calabazza sumisa a las órdenes de su padre…"especial".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un almacén abandonado en la zona oeste de Gotham, 4 camionetas Ford blindadas bloqueaban la entrada. Todas de color negro y vidrios polarizados, acorazadas y absolutamente a prueba de balas; estaban estacionadas una al lado de la otra en el estacionamiento desolado y relucían de limpias y nuevas. No obstante, terminarían en otras condiciones después de ser usadas en un nuevo ataque dictaminado por el Rey de Gotham, quien hasta ese momento, también mantenía el título de Príncipe Payaso del Crimen como los periódicos se refirieron a él por primera vez. Luego de descubrir que su mente era sumamente peligrosa y sus dementes ideas eran siniestras, pero, perfectas si se hablaba de estrategia delictual. El comodín podía estar dañado mentalmente y poseer un notorio comportamiento desquiciado, pero a la hora de planear y ajustar los detalles de una nueva maldad, era preciso, diestro e intelectualmente superior al común de la gente.

Lo que lo llevaba a ser un dictador nato y en ese momento, si se calculaba la capacidad de personas que podían caer en las siete camionetas, poniéndolo por un mínimo de 8 hombres armados, dejaría un total de 32 hombres secuaces dispuestos a dar la vida por el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen y lo escuchaban con atención de pie en el interior del almacén que tenía HA HA HA HA pintado con espray negro en todas las paredes grises. Había pilas de cajas amontonadas con miles de municiones de ametralladoras y balas, al lado de estas, un gran mesón azul y sobre él, esperaban las armas, ametralladoras, fusiles, revólveres y pistolas listos para ser usados en la venganza del jefe. Por supuesto, en el piso del almacén abandonado había manchas de sangre antigua, sillas de metal atornilladas al suelo con correas de cuero en el descanso de los brazos y una que otra botella de licor vacía. Además de los infaltable galones de combustible inflamable y ácido sulfúrico.

Por lo general ese lugar era usado por los secuaces para tratar "bien" a quien desafiara la voluntad del jefe, las veces que este era encerrado en Arkham. A diferencia de que ahora el jefe estaba ahí dando las órdenes e instrucciones con Johnny a su lado. Indicando con un improvisado fierro en la mano las líneas y X trazadas en el plano azul de la mansión del italiano que estaba pegado con cinta de embalar en un pizarrón de madera en la pared.

Nadie hablaba, salvo Johnny y J, los secuaces escuchaban un tanto extrañados de que su jefe diera las indicaciones fervientemente ese día. Su mano derecha era el encargado de dar las indicaciones, pero el jefe esa vez lo hacía, teatralmente, como de costumbre con sus gestos y voz altiva. Dejaron de extrañarse al escuchar que ese día estaba cargado de planes y estrategias propiamente pensadas por el jefe y que estas evocaban la exaltación, viveza y ferocidad en sus palabras debido a que sería un día con bastante acción, ajetreado, vengativo y caótico…pero lo más importante. Una nueva broma para Batman.

Vestido con un saco plateado y una camisa morada oscuro haciendo contraste con el dorado de sus cadenas. Gruñó – Espero que hayan entendido el plan….el concepto…la idea…La eficacia de mi _Plan_ …Dónde están….los… _Elogios? –_

Los secuaces de traje elegante asintieron con la cabeza y manos hablándole todos al mismo tiempo al jefe – Buen plan, excelente idea jefe, buenos detalles, estamos listos, excelente estrategia, etc – Mientras que los hombres de más confianza de J, obviamente, vestidos con sus característicos disfraces asintieron solamente con la mano y uno que otro gesto de aprobación apoyados en la pared.

\- Bien, _basta, basta, basta, basta_ …..SUFICENTE! – Grito efusivo callándolos a todos – Si alguno…de ustedes…no entendió alguna parte del plan…o no tiene _Noción….._ Pregúntenlo, soy todo oídos…quiero que se ejecute bien…el Concepto.

Un valiente preguntó – Jefe, no dictó el horario para encontrarnos aquí después de lo de Maroni?

Joker gruño sarcástico – Grrrr…un inocente, pero que idiota, El CAOS no tiene hora – Le disparó matándolo al instante - oh, uno que entendió mal el plan…no me hace falta.- Joker siguió con su arma – Hay algún otro Arrogante que quiera preguntar otra cosa más… Inteligente? – Dijo con sarcasmo – HA HA HA …No abran la boca, No desgasto las instrucciones…diciéndolas... _dos veces._ – Movió su rostro y soltó dos risas fuertes – HA HA HA…..ustedes tienen que entenderlo a la primera o la cosa _no funciona….-_ Expresó hipócrita con su rostro y sus manos. – Fui directo? HA HA HA ou esta vez hablen…no les dispararé.

Nadie habló y J sonrió – Oh felicitaciones…pasaron el examen, no son tarados…son chicos listos, tienen la aptitud, AHORA VAMOS! Los imbéciles de Maroni nos esperan! Apunten sus armas y disfruten de matar a los italianos…- Disparó al techo. – AH, no lo nieguen, todos están locos por disparar…adelante, tienen el permiso de acompañarme en mi plan.- Joker sonrió y carcajeo con su mano tatuada – HA HA HA Son buenos tipos, tienen el derecho a disfrutar de mi venganza – Joker apuntó con su arma al techo – ¡Cojan más armas y participen de la diversión! – Exclamó con entusiasmo y fervor. Ocasionando que todos comenzaran a moverse tomando las largas tiras de municiones de ametralladora y las demases armas que quisieran llevar, aparte de las que ya tenían en sus manos.

Joker guardó su arma personalizada y tomó dos ametralladoras doradas. Caminó avanzando hacia sus hombres de mayor confianza - Ahhh estoy acalorado con este discurso, Qué tal lo hice muchachos, anime a los otros sicarios? - Les preguntó y Rex, abreviatura de R, que era el secuaz de disfraz blanco estampado le respondió.

\- Les dio su ideología de la mejor forma, están listos para ir.

Joker se rió con humor negro – Necesitaban la motivación de un muerto. Andando, enséñenles a hacer buen uso de mis juguetes. – Joker dictó y salió a las afueras viendo el cielo despejado. Lo siguió su mano derecha, todos sus secuaces disfrazados y los 32 sicarios de traje negro. La mansión de Maroni era grande y no existirían vías escapatorias sin cubrir. El italiano había cavado su propia tumba al unirse a Doble S y no seguir su consejo; escapar a París cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las seis camionetas negras y la que conducía Johnny se desplazaban una detrás de otra en las calles céntricas de Gotham. Los empresarios que desayunaban a esa hora del día en las cafeterías comentaban que esos vehículos podrían estar transportando a alguna autoridad importante del gobierno americano, mientras que las meseras pensaban mientras los atendían, que se trataría de una famosa celebridad que brindaría algún concierto en la ciudad del crimen por excelencia.

El que reconoció la verdad fue un empresario haciendo fila a las afuera de un banco, reparando en que ninguna de estas tenía patente de conducir.

Johnny lideraba a las otras camionetas y su jefe recibía un mensaje de texto.

" _Mi desayuno fue diferente esta mañana,_

 _Tuviste algo que ver? Besos._

 _Estuvo riquísimo, te lo agradecemos mucho._

 _Con amor… Los tres"_

Joker guardó su celular, el mensaje le hizo ser consciente del silencio en el vehículo blindado y gruñó levemente. Harley hubiera estado riendo y molestando a Johnny todo el camino, presionándolo a acelerar encaramada odiosamente a su asiento, quizás moviendo sus hombros efusivamente, provocando que su mano derecha zigzagueara como muchas otras veces con la intensión de ocasionar choques de autos tras él. También habría jugado subiendo y bajando los vidrios haciéndole morisquetas a la gente en las calles con sus coletas meciéndose en el viento, para después ver algún objeto brilloso en una vitrina, collar, cartera, tacones, lo que sea, pero muy brilloso. Frenaría la camioneta imprudentemente sin su consentimiento, se bajaría, rompería una vitrina con su bate y tomaría lo que quisiera disparando a quien la mirara mal. No la regañaría por retrasar su plan, estaría distraído deleitándose en sus atléticas piernas realzadas en sus botas de tacón, pisoteando un cuerpo sin vida en el piso.

" _Yo tomo lo que quiero. Nadie mira mal a la Reina, es mi ciudad y puedo tomar lo que yo quiera! "_

Continuaría bateándolo en el piso y tendría que ordenarle a Johnny que tocara la bocina.

" _Lo siento, los retraso? Jajajajaja_ "

Volvería a él con alguna gota de sangre ensuciando su rostro y tiraría con fuerza una de sus coletas hacia su regazo, su cabeza caería en su entrepierna y le limpiaría la sangre con su pulgar. No duraría mucho tiempo quieta, la traviesa arlequín empezaría a patear el asiento de Johnny.

" _Frosty, me desesperas! Un niño en bicicleta va más rápido que tú, Vamos! Acelera! Pisa el acelerador! Donde compraste tu licencia de conducir? Creo que caducó o la falsificaste…jajaja, qué pasa si te apunto, eh? Vas más rápido?"_

Escucharía el disparo entre los pies de Johnny y luego su voz sonaría dulce.

" _Oh, se me fue un tiro, pude explotar el auto? Eso no es lo que quería…AH? HEY! Me engañaste! No explotó! Vamos! Más rápido" " Puudiiiin…..dile a Johnny que acelere…no me hace caso"_

Se giraría como una bella mentirosa y se daría cuenta que estuvo todo el tiempo mirando sus glúteos inclinada hacia adelante. Feliz sacaría su labial guiñándole el ojo y estiraría su cuerpo al retrovisor pintando sus labios de rojo para seguir ofreciéndole esa perfecta visión.

Sus manos tatuadas regresarían a jalar sus coletas atrayéndola hacia él con violencia y la Reina ordenaría.

 _\- Johnny, frena, voy a divertirme con mi Puddin._

Entonces revocaría su orden, dictándole la propia a Johnny ordenándole continuar, Harley se ganaría una sonora nalgada en su glúteo derecho, el cual se sobaría disgustada, sacaría uno de sus dulces collas, se lo llevaría a la boca humedeciendolo y enseguida irrespetuosamente se lo pasaría en el largo de su cara haciéndolo gruñir molesto.

" _Tú te lo pierdes, Puddin"_

Su mejilla quedaría pegajosa de dulce, sostendría su brazo con rabia y ella escaparía de su ira colándose por el asiento del copiloto para continuar saboreando su colla rojo, para cuando se lo hubiera terminado estaría haciendo globos de goma de mascar, aburrida y volvería a bajar el vidrio para apuntar a los transeúntes dando disparos a la vereda para que saltaran asustados y atemorizados por las balas cerca de sus pies. Encontraría la diversión riéndose de sus caras quedándose sin balas.

" _Me la cargas Puddin? Se me agotaron…."_

Le objetaría que tiene las suyas propias y que puede hacerlo sola, Harley se cruzaría de brazos y luego de unos minutos empezaría a recargar su arma, dispararía rápidamente todas las balas en la vereda matando a algún transeúnte y le diría feliz.

" _Qué me dices ahora? Me quede sin balas, Me convidas de las tuyas?"_ Gruñiria molesto _" Las necesito…para…GENIAL" " Gracias Puddin...Muack"_

Peinó su verde cabello hacia atrás, los recuerdos lo estaban persiguiendo, seguramente por la falta de estar dentro de ella, no por la falta de Harley en el vehículo, ella era…la molestia ruidosa. Pero su melodiosa risa le dijo lo contrario, sus defectos eran la entretención, el preámbulo del caos, el disfrute. El comienzo y final de su deseo salvaje. La rutina cómica que incentivaba su risa tratando de acaparar su total atención y si bajaba la guardia, ella la conseguía.

Había creado un monstruo irritante…tan irritante y ruidoso, que ahora el silencio le resultaba incluso incómodo en el trayecto para llegar a Maroni. Al infierno, estaba acostumbrado a ella y no había llegado y ya la podía ver en la mansión del italiano dando volteretas acrobáticas y patadas sensuales a los hombres armados, haciéndoles gráciles llaves con sus piernas, esquivando balas con encantadores movimientos propios de la gimnasia en sus venas. Riendo como una niña traviesa y haciéndolo…reír a él.

Entonces, ronroneó gutural desbloqueó el celular y texteò.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Tienes la costumbre de mi risa_

 _Devuélvela,_

 _Sucia bandida"_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Con el celular en la mano, Johnny le preguntó estando los dos solos en el vehículo.

\- Muy callado?

\- _Ella no está, se siente el silencio…_ – Murmuró taciturno, sombrío.

\- El embarazo no dura para siempre, ella volverá a presionarme para acelerar.

Joker murmuró enojado – _Mmmmm estamos retrasados. Acelera el auto –_ Le dijo decidido a acortar el tiempo de espera y olvidarse así de la ruidosa traviesa arlequín que se apoderaba de su mente… y pensar que todo había empezado por el puto Belle Reve.

Su celular vibró al tiempo que Johnny aceleró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _M_ e _robe tus mejores HA HA HA_

 _Y guardo tu risa en mi Caja Fuerte._

 _Me trague la llave Puddin._

 _PD: No partas mi estómago en dos,_

 _Mis jugos gástricos ya la deshicieron._

 _Tú vil ladrona arlequín._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Desde el fondo de la garganta de Joker las risas volvieron fuertes, sus ojos cansados se cerraron, luchar era en vano, su rostro inclinado hacia atrás y su boca completamente abierta riendo descomunal, un ataque de risa, un ataque a su oscuro corazón. La vil ladrona arlequín también lo tenía en su caja fuerte y para su odio, la llave había sido consumida en su interior, no tenía cómo recuperarla y río de su inminente desgracia.

" _Ríe Harley, maldita descarada. Tu risa se fusionó con la mía"_

OH HAHAHAHA – Se giró a Johnny enseñándole el metal en sus dientes - Creí decirte que aceleras.

Johnny obedeció fijándose en el repentino cambio de humor del jefe, quien se fue riendo lo que quedaba del camino, pensando en una forma de recuperar la llave perdida. Cuchillas y Navajas, fueron su primera opción para partir a Harley en dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mansión de Maroni era una de las más grandes en los barrios altos de Gotham, muy al sur de la ciudad. Una única reja eléctrica cercaba los alrededores de la mansión. Las hojas de los árboles se freían si tocaban el borde superior de la cerca eléctrica, esta también contaba con púas y poseía un sistema de alarma y cámaras de vigilancia divisando los alrededores y la entrada principal de la reja, que era la única forma de ingresar a una de las puertas de la mansión situada varios metros más a ya.

La mansión contaba con tres puertas de ingreso o de salida. Joker las veía como las puertas de escape del italiano, quien en ese momento esperaba al Rey de Gotham en el interior de la vivienda con sus hombres dispuestos para contraatacar.

La cerca eléctrica no detendría el ingreso de las seis camionetas Ford y la que conducía Johnny Frost; ni bien se aproximaron a la reja, estas se dividieron en tres grupos rodeando las tres partes de la cerca cuadrada. La trasera, no tenía vía de escape, daba con la espalda de otra mansión de un dueño, ciudadano normal.

El plan de J comenzó a ejecutarse al instante, los copilotos de las primeras camionetas sacaron sus brazos por el vidrio blindado y lanzaron explosivos improvisando una entrada con humo haciendo añicos el metal oscuro, este quedó destruido lo suficiente para que las camionetas avanzaran a máxima velocidad divisando las puertas de entrada de la mansión del italiano.

El Jefe, entraría por la puerta principal y Venom Negro lanzó el explosivo desde otra camioneta con los muchachos de J adentro. La reja cedió con el ruido estruendoso abriéndole paso a la camioneta que conducía Johnny y a las otras dos de sus leales secuaces.

Rápidamente fueron recibidos por un tiroteo de balas, pero la velocidad con la que avanzaban las camionetas imposibilitaba que lo tiros fueran del todo acertados.

Los disparos de ametralladora provenían de las altas ventanas de los pisos de la mansión y cuando la camioneta del jefe llegó, irrumpió en la gran puerta principal de madera entrando en ella, mientras que las otras dos puertas de ingreso eran más pequeñas y los sicarios liderados por los hombres disfrazados de J se bajaron de las camionetas destruyendo la cerradura y la puerta con los disparos de sus armas.

Todos estaban adentro distribuidos en los distintos sectores. Joker y Johnny bajaron unos centímetros las ventanas polarizadas de la camioneta, asomando la punta de sus ametralladoras y dispararon a los alrededores asegurando el perímetro cercano a ellos. Enseguida abrieron al mismo tiempo las puertas y se bajaron cubiertos detrás de estas. Las puertas blindadas recibieron cientos de disparos de fusiles de guerra y en el momento que cesaron, unos milisegundos, Joker y Johnny se elevaron con rapidez disparando enérgicamente con sus ametralladoras a los hombres de traje de Maroni que se descuidaron recargando sus armas en la entrada del pasillo.

Mataron a los 15 hombres que recibieron la ráfaga de disparos y la risa de Joker resonó vivaz, al lado de su mano derecha, Venom Negro, Eyerball y Caja cuadrada en la cabeza y otro resto de soldados que no tardaron en llegar bajándose de las otras dos camionetas que bloqueaban la puerta principal. Impidiendo el escape de Maroni.

Venom Negro y Johnny se asomaron por el pasillo y los disparos prosiguieron. Eyerball quien era el más loco de los secuaces se posicionó en el centro disparando locamente a los hombres de Maroni escondidos detrás de las puertas del pasillo. Joker se puso a su lado con su ametralladora dorada e emitió a su secuaz del globo ocular. Los dos disfrutaron de acabar con ellos rompiendo de paso las puertas del pasillo.

\- Despejado jefe – Le dijo Eyerball y su jefe le ordenó.

\- Grandioso, recarga tu ametralladora y trae más municiones para la mía, esto se pondrá intenso y necesitamos tenerlas recargargadas para lo que sigue _HAhahahahaha._

Su loco secuaz obedeció y Johnny propinó tres certeros disparos con su práctica arma a tres hombres que se escondían detrás de los sillones de la recepción. Eyerball volvió y Joker recargó su ametralladora de oro.

Joker dictó a los soldados con emoción – Muévanse, esto es impredecible, tomen sus armas y empiecen a disparar, se están quedando atrás – Exageró y todos avanzaron, incluyéndolo. Se adentraron en el pasillo y los soldados disparaban a los hombres de Maroni que se asomaban por las dos puertas frente a frente, uno que otro también cayó muerto, pero los demás siguieron adelante.

Joker ordenó a caja cuadrada casi llegando al final del pasillo - Devuélvete y revisa el interior de las habitaciones, ningún hijo de puta debe quedar vivo... Usa tu arma y llena los cuerpos de los italianos de acero y plomo. - Le siguió una risilla malvada.

\- Entendido Jefe, lo veo en el punto de encuentro – El secuaz se giró para entrar en una de las habitaciones de frente que era donde guardaban los abrigos, sombreros y paraguas. Sonrió detrás de su caja en la cabeza, un italiano se escondía detrás de los abrigos. Le disparó en la cabeza, el jefe nunca se equivocaba en su instinto de caza.

Joker y sus 10 hombres armados, más sus fieles secuaces prosiguieron avanzando a paso rápido dando con el living de la mansión. Los esperaban de pie 26 italianos de elegantes trajes a rayas con una larga bandera de Italia estirada de extremo a extremo en la habitación. Tenían sombreros de gánster, habanos en sus bocas y corbatas de color rojo y blanco. Típico look italiano.

Joker entró con sus hombres detrás de él apuntando a los italianos – Oh, nos superan en número, bonito detalle el de la bandera italiana. – Joker estiró su brazo delante de su secuaz más loco – Detente. Vas a asustar a los italianos con sus sombreros de Gánsters, no ven que lucen peligrosos? HA HA HA HA.

Un italiano de gafas negras escupió el palillo que estaba dentro de su boca – Retírate J, esto es un asunto familiar, llévate a tus ridículos hombres disfrazados y nadie terminará muerto.

\- Lo diré una única vez y espero que me den una respuesta astuta….- Joker habló severo y gritó exasperado – DÒNDE ESTA MARONI?

Los italianos lo apuntaron con sus armas – Maroni es la cabecera de la familia italiana. Nunca te lo entregaremos, puedes morir o puedes irte. Tú decides.

Joker fulminó y asesinó con la mirada al que le alzó la voz y gruñó _– oh_ , _este bastado_ , no escuchaste lo que dije – Elevó la voz caminando sin miedo alrededor de sus hombres – _Espectacular…_ lo haces _Interesante…._ Las salidas están bloqueadas y _Maroni…. mi trasero_ …..No podrá escapar y ustedes… _italianos…_ Van a caer – Habló con sus manos y rápidamente arrojó una bomba de humo al piso desembocando cientos de disparos y tiros por parte de ambos bandos completamente cegados por la bruma del humo.

Joker entre medio del humo sujetó del cuello al italiano que le alzó la voz y con la ametralladora dorada apuntando debajo de su barbilla, le dijo – Fuiste extremadamente tonto, todo va de acuerdo al plan. Tuviste tu oportunidad de escapar y no lo hiciste – Tan pronto le dijo eso, de un movimiento lo arrojó al piso y puso su pie en su cuello.

\- Destruiste el restaurante de los Moretti y ellos te esperan en el subterráneo – Le dijo tosiendo de ira el italiano de gorra negra. Su arma había quedado lejos de su alcance – Son tan vengativos como Salvatore y no toleran a los payasos de mierda como tú. Tenemos un código de honor propio de nuestra familia italiana y no serás bien recibido por ellos – Su acento se destacó en sus palabras.

\- Oh, van a ponerme los zapatos de cemento y tirarme al fondo de mar? – Habló burlón y enfadado– Técnicamente eso es lo que hacen los mafiosos italianos – Pisó más fuerte su cuello y el humo se empezó a disipar. Los disparos seguían alrededor de ellos – o me espera la pantera?….ese fabuloso espécimen animal... _Halagador._

\- Ríndete, ninguna de esas dos opciones se encargará de tu muerte, y no te has percatado de lo que se encuentra detrás de nuestra hermosa bandera – Apenas podía hablar por el zapato de Joker presionando la faringe de su cuello.

Sin dejar de pisarlo Joker miró a su alrededor, sus hombres disparaban detrás de la pared del living y los sillones a los hombres de Maroni esparcidos y cubriéndose con los muebles del living. Los hombres de J tenían ventaja sobre ellos, pese a ser un número inferior habían matado a gran parte de la mafia italiana, por lo que su vista se dirigió a la Bandera extendida en la pared y dos puntos rojos sobresalían del blanco céntrico de la Italia.

\- Oh, una bomba HA HA HA – Joker carcajeó mientras su mano derecha cubría su espalda - Independiente de eso, pensaban morir por el puto de Maroni?, ohhhh Aprendí que los sicilianos si respetan a la familia – Joker silbó y le ordenó a Venom Negro - Desactiva la explosión V.Q., no queremos que Maiky pierda su casa HA HA HA.

Su alto secuaz fue a la pared arrancando la bandera y comenzó a desactivar los cables de la bomba, mientras los soldados y Johnny terminaban de acabar con el resto de los italianos.

\- Mis muchachos! Son excelentes jugando con los explosivos! – Le dijo gracioso – No tienes algo más vanguardista? – Luego se enserió con rabia - Esa diminuta bomba no me va a detener… – Levantó su pierna y ejerció toda su fuerza pisando el cuello del italiano – M! – Lo quebró, lo despedazó y aplastó en su acto de fuerza bruta matándolo instantáneamente, desmembrándolo del resto de su cuerpo.

\- Oh, pise un insignificante insecto - Peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás con dos manos moviendo su rostro gustoso. Avanzó hacia V.Q

\- Desactivada Jefe, no habrá explosión.

\- Tardaste más de lo esperado V.Q…tiene que haber sido de buena calidad o la hubieras desactivado en un minuto, ahora vamos _El Padrino,,,,_ nos espera abajo con el resto de los italianos.

Joker y sus hombres salieron del living desplazándose por el pasillo hasta llegar a la larga mesa familiar donde estaban reunidos sus hombres faltantes y Joker les dictaminó - Compórtense como es debido y sigan el orden del plan, suban a los pisos y eliminen a los putos italianos que anden deambulando en las habitaciones, ocultándose como sucias ratas de alcantarillas! – Joker golpeó la mesa con su puño y miró a sus hombres de traje clásico – oh, y daré mis felicitaciones al que encuentre al mocoso de la casa antes del tiempo estipulado.

Lo soldados se dispusieron a seguir el orden del plan y salieron en dirección a las habitaciones de la espaciosa mansión, dejando al jefe solo con sus secuaces de confianza en la mesa familiar. En la pared estaba colgado un gran cuadro de Salvatore acariciando a la pantera negra que hizo sonreír a J.

Ronroneó – Confió que te mantengas hambrienta y sepas masticar huesos grandes….masticaras con tus colmillos a tu maldito dueño…y te lo comerás - Ronroneó al terminar chasqueando la lengua. – Vámonos muchachos, el postre nos espera - Les dijo haciendo alusión al restaurante que habían destruido el dia anterior.

Sus hombres asintieron y su mano derecha, como siempre, se mantuvo a su lado caminando juntos al subterráneo de Maroni. Al marcharse, continuaron escuchando el sonido de las balas y los gritos de hombres muriendo duramente por estas, el olor de la muerte y la sangre en los corredores de los pasillos se esparcía en el salón de Pool, la sala de estar, sala de juegos infantiles, sala de cine, amplio comedor. Toda el área de la mansión respiraba la muerte. Era un espectáculo sangriento con música de balas atravesando los cuerpos y el Rey de Gotham lo disfrutaba con sus secuaces que de vez en cuando elevaban sus armas disparando a los lados, eliminando vidas; la muerte, el peor de los males de la humanidad.

Era una fotografía de poder y gloria con Joker en el centro de sus secuaces caminando entre la sangre y las balas regadas en el costoso piso. Ametralladora dorada en mano, mirada siniestra, verde cabello hacia atrás y la roja sonrisa burlona, rasgos que describían al mal en persona. Por otro lado, sus hombres en la fotografía, ilustraban el terror con sus disfraces de caricatura y armas de alto calibre apuntando hacia al frente y a los lados. Una imagen bélica de destrucción.

La mansión del italiano estaba diseñada para tener pasillos laberínticos, sin dejar de ser lujosos, pero estaban dispuestos así específicamente para escapar de las intromisiones de la policía, la D.E.A, el F.B.I. o el mismísimo caballero de la noche, en busca del capo italiano. Sin embargo, la maldad avanzaba con prisa y seguridad, gracias a los planos que X le había proporcionado al jefe y en cosa de minutos llegaron al subterráneo observando la pila de autos de marcas italianas, Ferrari, lamborghini, Maseratti y Pagani; todos brillaban de nuevos y elegantes estacionados correctamente en el subterráneo.

Para la observación de todos, a la izquierda de los autos se encontraba una división cerrada por una moderna puerta plateada de alta seguridad. Joker sonrió de lado, tal y como estaba descrito en el plano azul. Joker había "visitado" la mansión de Maroni con anterioridad en otras ocasiones, más, el mafioso había recurrido a algunos cambios durante el último año.

-oh, nos cerraron la puerta en la cara – Sonrió con malicia – Pensaran que no podemos entrar? – Las maléficas carcajadas surgieron enseñando el metal de sus dientes. El hombre con disfraz de anatomía humana llevaba un pesado bolsón de cuero en la mano, abrió la cremallera y sustrajo una sierra inalámbrica.

Los secuaces, Johnny y J se corrieron a un lado, dándole espacio a las chispas que salieron mientras que ese extraño sujeto gozaba con el sonido de la sierra malogrando las gruesas bisagras de la puerta de seguridad. Las chispas naranjas fluían centelleantes haciendo que la sonrisa de Joker se ensanchará de maléfica perversión. La puerta cedió y el extraño secuaz "A" volvió a agarrar su ametralladora negra disparando al techo victorioso con los brazos elevados.

\- Reventaste la puerta Axes, veamos que nos espera adentro – Joker pateó la puerta brutalmente y esta golpeó el piso con un fuerte sonido. Las ametralladoras y el arma de Johnny ya apuntaban al interior de la estancia. Los italianos, por su parte, todos con gabardina negra y sus típicos sombreros gángster los apuntaban con rifles y fusiles clásicos. Fue diferente a lo ocurrido en el living, ahora los hombres de Joker, superaban a los de Maroni por dos, quienes podrían ser Panda-Man y el veinteañero de Batman Falso.

En el centro de sus hombres, al igual que Joker, estaba Salvatore Maroni, con un caro esmoquin negro, corbatín del mismo color y una rosa roja en el bolsillo delantero de su formal traje italiano.

Joker gruño de ira, la tensión entre los dos se cortaba como una suave mantequilla. La mirada del italiano y la de sus hombres era densa. Los secuaces de J tenían máscaras, su mirada era incógnita en ese momento de tensión, pero si tuvieran rabia, esta podría estar perfectamente acumulada en los ojos del comodín.

Joker cortó con el cuchillo de sus palabras el tenso ambiente y su gruñido gutural – Gr...Dejemos que los niños se diviertan afuera….- Miró a los italianos - salgan,salgan,salgan Lo nuestro es… Personal. LARGO!

\- No les asustan tus palabras, ellos tienen tanta sed de venganza como yo – Le dijo con ronca voz el mafioso Maroni. – Ellos vinieron aquí para vengarse de ti, entiendes?

\- Si querían vengarse de mí pudieron ir a mi club….. – Joker elevó a continuación fuertemente la voz - Los hubiera atendido a todos… _uno, por uno –_ Gruñó – Se escondieron detrás de la puerta…Me tienen Miedo…Terror... _Simples cucarachas huyendo de ser pisoteadas.-_ Gruñó en sus palabras de enfado y se acercó al jefe italiano – Y tu….Maroni….que crees?...eres la peor de todas. HA HA HA – Se rio agitando su mano - No intentaste pensar? Usar el sentido común?…Esconderte en tu casa es entregarte en bandeja de plata…- Joker súbitamente desenfundo su arma y disparó a la derecha matando a un italiano de la familia Moretti. Gruño sombrío- _Retírense…déjenos solos…Váyanse… o les arrancaré los ojos a sus hijos y se los daré de comer a la pantera de su….Familiar –_ El deseo de sangre se notaba en su voz.- _y les aseguro…lo voy a Disfrutar._

Los diez italianos Moretti salieron por la puerta y los hombres de Joker lo siguieron.

\- Quieres que vaya con ellos? No me necesitan y me siento inútil sin hacer nada– Le dijo Johnny y Joker respondió sombrío.

\- _Déjanos solos_ , _sube con los muchachos…y tráeme a su hijo. Se están tardando mucho.-_ Su voz era tan fría que heló los huesos de Maroni y Johnny se retiró a cumplir su orden.

\- Es estúpido que pienses que está en la mansión, proteger a mi hijo es mi mayor deseo, no hay forma de que lo encuentres – Le dijo indignado. Los dos mantenían sus armas abajo – Este asunto de vida o muerte es entre tú y yo.

Joker se enfureció - Si era un asunto pendiente entre tú y yo, nunca debiste involucrar a Harls y menos a mi heredero al trono – Ronroneó con su sangre hirviendo - No ha nacido como el tuyo…pero el si vivirán una vida más larga.

Maroni le respondió con la voz seca y seria - Deja afuera a Salvatore, nunca supe que tu loca mujer estaba embarazada. Doble S y yo acordamos vengarnos de ti, pero él quiso ir tras ella.

Joker gruñó – _oh, tú, Mientes como un cerdo.-_ Sonrió con sarcasmo - Me _intentas engañar_. – Ronroneó gutural – Todos los habanos que te fumas a diario, están alterando el correcto funcionamiento de tu cerebro o la cocaína arruinó tu forma de pensar, porque es imposible que me crea ese cuento.

\- No es ningún cuento, es la ver…

\- CALLA! Puto bastardo mentiroso, sabias bien que Harls estaba embarazada al momento de enviar a tus putos oficiales corruptos al hospital. Atentaste contra su vida, oh, por cierto, te espera un destino similar al de tu cómplice – Joker ronroneaba produciendo escalofríos al italiano - Mmmmm… La sangre de la mafia italiana pudo más que el deseo de salvar a tu hijo. Estabas condenado a la muerte y decidiste quedarte a desafiarme…ahora padre e hijo….RECIBIRÁN LA MISMA SENTENCIA! – Joker jadeo – oh, los dos compartirán el mismo día de muerte y si tienes suerte, puede que el pequeño se vaya al cielo…pero tú… te iras al infierno, por dejar a tu hijo a mi completa merced. Muy mal ejemplo de paternidad. – Joker se burló jugando con la mente del italiano en los últimos minutos que le quedaban de vida.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas, Salvatore no está aquí, quizás puedas matarme, pero no a mi hijo – Salvatore seguía desafiante, pese a la angustia, pero Joker, descifraba su lenguaje corporal.

\- Escucha…es inútil que intentes mentir, llevo dos meses y algo en esto, pero sé que un…. _padre…_ No abandonaría a su hijo en una ciudad tan peligrosa como lo es Gotham, sería más fácil para mi encontrarlo… y estrujar ese pequeño corazoncito infantil – Joker continuo burlón y prepotente - ohh, está escondido en alguna parte de esta casa y mis muchachos lo van a encontrar, pero no te preocupes, tienen la orden de no destruir tu preciada casa. Te lo informó, tu testamento cambio HA HA HA HA Todo lo que has conseguido en tus duros años de trabajo sucio pasará a manos de un mocoso de 10 años y no,...no es tu puto bastardo.

El italiano se quedó en silencio y Joker sonrió, estaba jugando, se estaba divirtiendo.

\- Sí, así como lo oyes, todas tus posesiones irán a parar a un niño. Puede que no sepa conducir un Maseratti, pero ya sabe disparar, es dueño de uno de mis juguetes dorados o un arma…si lo entiendes en ese lenguaje… _Vulgar_ ….- Gruñó - Tu… _hijo_ … morirá siendo participe de una de mis bromas para Bat…. Maiky será el encargado de realizar esta grandiosa broma...oh y JODER! – Exclamó – Batsy se va a reír mucho viendo como mi muchacho mata a tu hijo – Joker ronroneó - Maiky no usara mi juguete ...Maroni, un objeto corto punzante despedazará su pecho y sufrirá…mucho.

El italiano se quebró completamente entre los gruñidos, ronroneos y crueles palabras de J.

Joker chasqueo la lengua escuchando el cese de disparos – Oh, parece que mis muchachos terminaron bien su trabajo, es lo lógico, para eso les pago y tu…puto italiano de mierda… _No tienes Esperanza. –_ Joker dio una palmada en la cara del italiano callado – Mudo?

Al decir esa palabra el capo italiano volvió en sí embravecido y tomó la mano de J con fuerza frente a frente. - Te llego tu hora payaso enfermo. Vienes hablarme así en mi propia casa?, quien te has creído, eh?! El puto príncipe payaso del crimen?! No soy uno más de tus muchachos, soy el mafioso más conocido de esta ciudad!- Maroni punzó la punta de su arma en el abdomen de J.

\- Oh…te tirita la mano Maroni – Joker no se inmuto, mantenía su tono de poder – Es la edad? Oh…espera, Tengo que recordarte que eres de la vieja escuela. Yo ejecuto la anarquía en las calles, el título de príncipe se quedó corto para mi grandeza y poderío – Joker ronroneó – Puedes decirme…tu Rey. – Joker arrojó su arma al piso y el italiano involuntariamente se agachó a recogerla desencadenando que Joker lo pateara en las cotillas corriéndolo más a ya.

\- No eres nada sin tus muchachos, solo eres un payaso egocéntrico – El italiano se levantó – La familia es un vínculo religioso, casi sagrado y tú lo profanaste! Cortaste el cuello de Graziella y ahora vienes a llevarte a mi hijo!

\- Sobre tu cadáver te falto decir…- Con un sonido gutural Joker lo arrinconó en la pared sujetando su mandíbula con una mano – Mis muchachos ejecutan mi voluntad, pero yo soy la mente maestra de todos mis planes y mi reino se basa en la crueldad – Enfureció frunciendo sus labios rojos – Quieres saber por qué? – Hizo más estrecho el agarro de su mano - Me divierto y disfruto arrancándole las tripas y el corazón a los que me faltan el respeto. Eso lo hago personalmente yo, no mis muchachos. – Con su mano libre sacó su navaja morada del compartimiento de su sobaquera que guardaba además su arma favorita- A veces la ambición del poder me nubla la mente, pero nunca me quita el deseo de venganza si tocan a mi reina. – Joker incrustó la afilada navaja en la pierna izquierda de Maroni y desde adentro la elevo hacia arriba cortando todo el camino hacia su entrepierna. La sacó y la puso frente a la cara de Maroni y el piso inundándose de sangre - Harley está dañada por tu puta venganza y por eso yo me quede sin el cosquilleo en mi entrepierna. Una muy mala combinación si me lo preguntas! – Le habló con ira el comodín – Vas a acompañarme Maroni, vas a ir a alimentar a tu mascota. – Soltó su cara y el italiano se dobló de dolor desangrándose en la pierna. J agarró su brazo y lo arrastró por el piso a la salida donde todos sus hombres lo esperaban de pie reclinados en la pared, observando los cadáveres que habían aniquilado.

Maroni también los miró desde el piso, no creyendo que todos estuvieran vivos y Joker sonrió demencial.

\- Oh, un dato antes de morir, las ametralladoras son más rápidas que los fusiles de guerra, poseen más volumen de fuego, son más ligeras y tienen más rapidez. Ahhhh y una cosa más, chalecos antibalas debajo de sus divertidos disfraces, es por eso que mis muchachos acabaron fácilmente con tu ejército de ratas. – Joker lo arrastró hasta Venom Blanco.

\- A! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Firmaron un pacto con el diablo, por eso siguen vivos, LLEVENSELO! – Ordenó y los dos compatriotas admiradores de Venom se llevaron a rastras el cuerpo del italiano y Joker miró a sus secuaces leales.

\- oh my God, MIREN ESO! , dejaron un cementerio aquí…uno de ustedes tendrá que pasar la aspiradora. A HA HA HA HA Era una broma, eso lo hacen las mujeres, MUEVANSE! Tenemos que ir a disfrutar del plato fuerte de la pantera. – Joker indicó la salida con el rostro y sus secuaces, ex reclusos del manicomio Arkham, siguieron a su líder dictador.

Joker sacó su celular marcando a su mano derecha mientras caminaba – Johnny, si no te das prisa te vas a perder la diversión, el chico tiene que despedirse de su padre HA HA HA.

\- Lo tengo, vamos bajando, quieres algo de beber para ver tu venganza terminada? Tengo una botella de buen Vodka en mis manos.

\- Me tientas, pero tengo el juego con Bat esta noche.

-Oh, lo olvidaba, fresco como una lechuga?

\- Si, así es, dime, tengo curiosidad….dónde encontraste al niño de Maroni?

\- En el lugar menos pensado, se escondía con su nana en una bóveda secreta detrás de la chimenea. Tarde un poco en decodificar la contraseña, pero la clave cedió y el trabajo esta hecho.

 _-_ Eres un pillo, el celular te ayudo en eso, qué más? Cómo se encuentra el mocoso después de mi broma con la serpiente?.

\- Traumado, la nana fue la única que gritó cuando le dispare, asumo que no habla.

Joker sonrió de lado – o, igual que su padre.

\- Estaba oculto en los fajos de billetes gordos, dudo que se los quieras dar a Maiky, no tiene la edad suficiente para manejar esa fortuna. Qué haremos con ellos?

\- Dices bien Johnny, Maiky no podría administrar todo ese dinero….tiene que aprender de lo básico, asaltar un banco y crear su propia fortuna a punta de balas. Diles a los muchachos que cobren su paga…lo demás que lo quemen y el fuego consuma cada centavo del maldito dinero del italiano - Joker de empezó a enfurecer cada vez mas a medida que hablaba - El lavado de dinero no podría quitar su asquerosa sangre de los inmundos dolores que usó para vengarse de mí!…ohh y diles de paso que aprovechen el fuego y quemen cada puto retrato de él, sus trajes, sus armas, todo. Que no quede ni mierda de su miserable existencia!

\- De acuerdo, a qué grupo de muchachos les corresponde la paga? A los oficiales o a los no oficiales? – Le preguntó Johnny con un toque de humor para aligerar el temperamento de J que se había precipitado y funcionó.

\- A los no oficiales HA HA HA. A ellos les toca recibir su parte de la torta – El humor de Joker regresó - Mis muchachos se divertirán mucho en la tarde vaciando los bolsillos del alcalde.

\- Oh, claro, lo olvidaba – Johnny colgó acercándose a su jefe. Atrás, un sicario traía al niño en brazos. Joker se apresuró a mirarlo despreciablemente.

\- Oh, no has cambiado en nada, sigues con las mismas cejas pobladas que tu padre – Le dijo maliciosamente y le indicó a los hombres de traje - Apresúrense, su padre se desangra y el niño merece despedirse de él. Ahh, es verdad. No puedes hablar – Apretó su mejilla con fuerza – BASTARDO DEL DEMONIO! Si no fuera porque te necesito vivo dentro de unas horas más, yo mismo te haría mover la lengua y las sílabas saldrían con la sangre que llevas dentro – Le hizo mención por su decencia italiana y se fue rápidamente enfurecido a ver el espectáculo de Maroni, dejando a Johnny sintiendo pena por el niño de cinco años. No le hacía gracia la crueldad para con los menores de edad, pero era parte de su trabajo y la costumbre pesaba con los años siendo la mano derecha del Joker. Además de ya haber visto a muchos niños fallecer en las cuchillas de J por culpa de unos padres idiotas que enfurecían al villano de su jefe.

" _Putos idiotas"–_ Pensó caminando hasta alcanzar a Joker que afirmaba con los brazos extendidos los dos extremos de la puerta de entrada.

Por arriba del brazo de J, Johnny observó la gran jaula que apresaba a la negra pantera de ojos verdes. Esta, se movía intrépida y salvaje por la presencia de los tipos disfrazados que la observaban rugir y desplazarse feroz en el interior de la jaula de barrotes metálicos.

Entonces Joker no vio a la pantera, vio a Harley caminando frente a la jaula, haciendo sonar los barrotes con su bate, riéndose…mucho y le sonrió feliz.

" _Puddin! Te ganó! Esa si es una fiera, ahora tú pareces un gatito…Jajajaja ay! Es broma, tú haces sonidos más fuertes…mmm si, esos sonidos, le ganes por 10 puntos en la cama, Jajajaja. OHHH MIRA COMO SALTA! MALDICIÓN! Tengo que entrar a verla más de cerca! Es hermosa! .Puedo entrar? Oh, que estoy diciendo! Soy la reina y puedo hacer lo que sea! Voy a entrar! AH...AH, Porque me detienes? No vez que quiero alimentar al gatito? Oh, Vamos Puddin! Es solo una fiera salvaje…exactamente…como tú!...solo dame cinco minutos y la domesticare ! La podríamos llevar a casa y. Porque me detienes PUDDIN! TE DIJE QUE QUERÍA ENTRAR! DEMONIOS, eres malvado! Mmm, lo peor!."_

 _\- Hhhh….Hhhhh –_ El corazón de J y su respiración se descolocaron y Johnny lo interrumpió, adivinando en parte su pensamiento. Bastaba con escucharlo jadear y ver sus ojos celeste-grisáceo perdidos en los barrotes.

\- Vas entrar o vas a seguir imaginándola en la jaula? Porque te recuerdo que, el italiano se está desangrando – Tanteó el terreno con cuidado.

\- OH! POR LA PUTA MIERDA JHONNY! Qué me hizo esa bruja?! La puta arlequín me hechizo! Deshazlo, deshazlo! Oh…..es demasiado tarde para eso…. Estoy atrapado en su brujería de mujer encantadora…es una puta hechicera del demonio…..

\- Tu lo dijiste, no yo – Johnny le sonrió a la locura del jefe.

Joker bajó los brazos de los laterales de la puerta para peinar su cabello compulsivamente con dos manos - Entremos y pongámonos cómodos, el espectáculo debe comenzar antes que el italiano de mierda muera desangrado.

\- Al menos se dignó a poner unos asientos cómodos para admirar a la bestia - Johnny avanzó con su jefe a las 5 elegantes butacas de terciopelo negro que formaban una fila para apreciar al animal en todo su esplendor salvaje. Se sentaron y el sicario que traía al niño en brazos le preguntó a su jefe.

\- Qué hago con el niño? Lo siento en la silla?

Joker no lo miró, su vista estaba clavada en Venom Negro y Blanco que introducían el cuerpo del italiano dentro de la jaula. Le faltaba una mano como parte del plan y por lo mismo, dejaron su cabeza afuera, atrapada en la reja cerrada en su cuello, para que no fuera engullida por el animal en la esquina de la jaula. La pantera los acechaba felinamente con la mirada puesta en las grandes cabezas de Venom que sobresalían de sus trajes costosos.

Joker frunció su boca roja molesto y burlón - Llévalo con él, quiero que se despidan tiernamente – Le dijo y apuntó la cara de Maroni estirando su brazo - Oh, y dile a X, que le quite la mordaza de su boca para que le de un último beso al bastardo, antes de ser devorado por ese magnífico animal...– Ordenó y el hombre acató su orden llevando al niño a la jaula a pocos pasos de ellos.

Los demás secuaces disfrazados se pusieron de pie detrás de su jefe y permanecieron quietos y en silencio para no molestar la función predilecta de J. No obstante, observaron al igual que él como Venom Blanco sostenía la reja firmemente y con su mano le quitaba la mordaza al italiano y V.Q. cogía al niño de su polera poniéndolo frente a la cabeza de su padre.

\- LLÉVATELO! – Fue lo primero que gritó desesperado el mafioso – Si voy a morir aquí y ahora, no quiero que mi hijo lo vea, me has entendido?! Llevatelo per l'amore di Dio!

\- Di adiós - Le dijo que en breve VQ

\- Va bene, Va bene!- Le dio un beso en los labios al niño que lloraba con lágrimas, pero sin llanto Figlio, Dio libererà da ogni peccato, ti amo Bambino.

Venom blanco le hizo un gesto con la mano a V.Q. indicándole que la pantera se ponía en posición de atacar a su presa y V.Q apartó al niño llevándoselo a J, que había escuchado la súplica de Maroni con una suave risilla maliciosa.

Joker dicto dos órdenes – K, te gusta la sangre, reemplaza a X antes de que la fiera lo devoré. – El aludido fue rápidamente a releva Joker prosiguió - V.Q dile a tu fiel compañero que se siente frente a la jaula con el niño en sus piernas – Los ojos de J brillaron de demencia - Entre mudos se entienden _Hahahahah –_ Rio siniestro, cruel; no esa risa fuerte, sino la malvada, la que salía del fondo de su oscura alma.

V.Q. obedeció, todos tomaron sus posiciones asignadas y con esa misma risa siniestra el espectáculo para J comenzó.

La pantera se lanzó fiera sobre el pecho de Maroni, despedazando su fino esmoquin con sus filosos colmillos. El italiano gritó ronco de dolor sintiendo su carne ser arrancada por las grandes mordidas hambrientas de su mascota carnívora. La sangre escurría derramada de sus intestinos y por el instinto animal la pantera comenzó a devorar una de sus piernas que parecía tener más carne en ese momento que el tórax de su pecho, prolongando más la dolorosa tortura y muerte de Maroni.

La pantera comía, el italiano gritaba fuerte y Joker no reía a risotadas, reía cruelmente. Era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación ambientada con motivos selváticos, los secuaces de J también disfrutaban como él, pero ninguno se atrevía a reír e interrumpir el disfrute de su jefe.

La pantera prosiguió a alimentar su hambre con la otra pierna de Maroni, dejando solamente los huesos de la primera que atacó.

\- _Es un magnífico espécimen Hahahahaha Sabe cómo prolongar una muerte_ – Murmuró riendo para él mismo.

Maroni agonizaba gritando por los litros de sangre perdidos y su piel, nervios y carne siendo masticados por los colmillos del animal, agudizando a un nivel extremo su dolor. Se arrepintió con gritos de dolor el haber mandado a traer a esa bestia felina para sus malvados propósitos de venganza. Esta vez no era el admirador, era la presa, como lo fueron algunos hombres desdichados que terminaron en el estómago de su mascota. Sin embargo juraría ante Dios que él no se divertía tanto como lo hacía el comodín, ni se reía con esa maldad exorbitante de sus ojos. El negro de sus párpados lucia infinito, destacando la maldad de sus iris extasiadas en su venganza finalmente completada. Maroni no lo sabía, pero ese negro era producto de haber dormido menos, mucho menos de lo "normal" para J, producto de la mala semana y media que había tenido desde que la serpiente le disparo a Harley en el club. Eran muchas horas de desvelo, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera tolerar, inclusive para Joker, que estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero su mirada era vivaz, autoritaria, vigorosa y no parecía estar deteriorada por el sueño. Estaba despierta, disfrutando cada mordida ensangrentada que propinaba la pantera carnívora en el cuerpo del mafioso.

Los gritos de Maroni cesaron y la pantera siguió comiéndose el cuerpo sin vida. Rujía salvaje saciando su hambre con el brazo de Maroni y K tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sujetando la reja con firmeza para asegurarse que la pantera se mantuviera enclaustrada en la jaula.

Johnny, ya había visto suficiente sangre, carne y huesos, al ver que el italiano se hallaba muerto, despedazado y descarnado de sus huesos, pero sabía que su jefe esperaría a que no quedara prácticamente nada del italiano, solo su cabeza. Joker esperaría a que la pantera no dejara ni una gota de sangre y que los huesos quedaran vacíos, faltos de carne para arrancar y Johnny, una vez más, se preguntó en su interior si ese hombre que miraba ensimismado la poca carne que le quedaba al italiano y de vez en cuando miraba a Salvatore Jr. llorar traumado en silencio observando a su padre ser comido vorazmente, era el mismo que hace unas pocas horas había guardado en su despacho un pequeño tutú rosa en una fina caja dorada. Si, era él y Johnny también se peguntó si, de la misma forma en la que V.Q. mantenía al niño de cinco años sentado en sus piernas, su jefe mantendría a su hijo varón sentado en su regazo.

Johnny miró a su jefe respondiéndose la pregunta, lo podía ver y escuchar ronronear gutural con su hijo mirando juntos esa macabra tortura. Johnny suspiró resignado y para su suerte y dar terminó a la tortura sangrienta, Joker se levantó de la cómoda butaca para ir a la jaula desenfundando su arma morada. La fiera ya había comido todos los restos de Maroni rápidamente, puesto que no había sido bien alimentada en días, irónicamente para comerse a J

La pantera seguia moviendose intrépida en el charco de sangre y huesos.

\- Me ofreciste un espléndido Espectáculo, pero te tengo que matar… y es una verdadera lástima que no te pueda llevar a casa. Pero ahora…mi casa tiene que ser un lugar… seguro…y tu… _Fiera_ ….eres demasiado peligrosa para mi pequeña calabazza – Joker miró a "K" Y gruñó _\- Qué esperas?_ Sigue las instrucciones del plan y llévate la puta cabeza del italiano LEJOS DE MI VISTA o se la arrojare a su mascota para que se la coma antes de morir. – Su secuaz acató su orden separando la cabeza de Maroni de sus vértebras cervicales y con una mano la agarró de sus cabellos llevándosela chorreando sangre en el piso.

Las explícitas instrucciones del plan de su jefe era que la cabeza del italiano escurriera lo que le quedaba de sangre para ser colocada dentro de una pulcra caja como regalo al murciélago y una foto de Maiky sujeta por la boca de esta para incentivarlo a acudir a su grandiosa broma. Oh, y la mano de Maroni tenía como domicilio impreso la casa del alcalde. Tenía que estrecharle la mano después de haber cooperado eficientemente en la huida de la ambulancia y bloquearle las salidas al puto mafioso italiano.

Joker le disparó al animal enjaulado.

La pantera murió al instante con la bala alojada en su cráneo cayendo en el charco de sangre y los huesos y pocas viseras que quedaban de Maroni. Joker exaspero mirando a sus secuaces de pie – Bien muchachos, me ayudaron a cumplir mi venganza, pero empiecen a moverse No Tenemos Todo el Diaaa! – Casi los golpeó con las palabras- No, tenemos un secuestro y la broma a Bat, empiecen a salir por la puerta y ayuden al jefe a completar el plan. Tienen que moverse rápido Muchachos, no desperdiciar el tiempo. No podemos darnos el lujo de permanecer aquí, el sol se ocultara muy rápido…y no me gustaría que nos perdiéramos toda la diversión de este día, ahora Muévanse y apresúrense en salir – Índico con su mano la salida y todos, incluyéndolo, salieron por la puerta mirando los lujosos autos del capo italiano muerto, que para ese entonces, sus partes corporales yacían en los jugos gástricos del animal sin vida en el piso de la jaula.

" _Oh Harley Quinn, sal de mi mente, AHORA! EN – ESTE- INSTANTE! o Al llegar a casa papi va a sacar la llave de tus jugos gástricos, arlequín. Se consiente por Dios y no envíes esos mensajitos por el celular o mis cuchillas te partirán por la mitad…Usare el mismo método que use con la puta serpiente. Te arrancare el corazón con mi mano, OH! Pero que idiota fui! Te comportas como un Imbécil J. Haaaa Tuviste la oportunidad de dejar que la comiera la hambrienta fiera… y la desperdiciaste! HA HA HA No volverá a pasar. Ahora, sal, sal de mi mente intrusa, llevo Cuatro….amenazas de muerte y TODAVÍA NO TE LARGA!_ _FUERA!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Què tal? Bueno? Malo? Me odian? Me aman? XD Dios, estoy como J, bueno al menos díganme su opinión a si no enloquezco como él y si quieren saber el motivo porque el que resalte en el inicio del cap y en el capítulo anterior a los adorables demonios hijos de los reyes de Gotham, bueno, es porque, estoy casi, segura que la historia va a terminar con el nacimiento de los bebes y no pude resistirme a escribir un poco de ellos ahora, antes de que nazcan.**

 **En fin...espero que la venganza de Maroni haya cubierto sus expectativas y nos leemos en la broma para Batman. Un abrazo, gracias por los comentarios! Y nos leemos próximamente!**

 _PD PARA "INVITADA Y SU TESTAMENTO (: "_

Primero que todo, gracias por finalmente decidirte a comentar, me gustaría responderte esto en P.M pero veo que no tienes intención de registrarte XD. Soy feliz sabiendo que la historia te gusta bastante, pese a que me digas que notas las obvias diferencias de este Joker con el del comic, al cual eres aficionada y lo entiendo, pero el Joker de Jared, difiere en muchos aspectos al personaje del comic, obviamente, no se puede decir mucho, porque sus escenas fueron muy cortas, para la desilusión de los fans de este villano. Sin embargo, en las pocas apariciones y para el repudio de muchos o la alegría de otros, Joker se ve más "apegado" a Harley en la versión película, siendo testigo de esto la escena final de la película, con todo lo que le llevó el operativo para recuperar a Harley dos veces, J pudo haber destruido Gotham XD bueno…el punto es que son muy diferentes, pero no ahondemos más en ese detalle. Te comento que si, en efecto, es muy difícil ensamblar una historia "romántica" con un villano payaso psico, desquiciado y en exceso de malvado. Me reviento la cabeza ajustando sus diálogos o el curso de la historia, adaptándolo lo mejor que puedo a sus múltiples personalidades y añadiendo el sentimiento a Harley sin que quede odioso, por eso me alegro que consideres mi historia, dentro de todo, como una historia buena dentro de los otros fics de Fanfiction. Creo que me desahogue XD una parte de mí se liberó del estrés que involucra escribir al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, su mente es confusa y rabeo tratando de entrar en ella XD e inclusive, despues de llevar mas de 20 caps escribiendolo siguen siendo un reto interpretar sus dialogos! JOKER MALDIGO TU LOCURA! NO! LA AMO! xd …bien,

Además quiero darte las gracias por apreciar la paliza que le dio J a Deadshot y las torturas que eh hecho con los otros personajes que han enfurecido al Rey de Gotham….y, si, se vienen los síntomas de Harley embarazada muy pronto y estaré feliz de añadir a Selena en la historia, de hecho, me gustaría que me respondieras, la agrego con la actitud y apariencia que le dio Anne Hathaway? o la versión comic? Pero, para ser sincera, nunca me eh leído un comic en mi vida T-T Es una pena totalmente, pero puedo buscar información de ella y puedes tu misma relatarme sus actitudes si lo deseas, XD me facilitarías el trabajo con eso.

Bien, además, Guest, ponte un Nick, XD es un consejo! Y lo de Nigma, no especifique que estuviera muerto XD , pero si paso por el cuarto oscuro de Joker y sufrió…..Mucho…xd, jajaja su destino es incierto, quien sabe y puedo alargar la historia con él. …no tengo idea! XD ohhh y por qué odias su orientación a la cultura gánster? Yo babeo por sus cadenas de oro! ( por si no lo notaste, las menciono en cada cap Jajajaj) No te centres tanto en eso, si no en su pelo verde o la obra de arte de su cuerpo tonificado XD jaja ya, Estop! Esto se esta poniendo INTENSO xd AJJAJAJA en fin…un gusto responderte y ojala te loguees, me sentiría con menos pudor después de escribir este testamento aquí! Un abrazo! Espero tu comentario sobre tu gatita Selina. ;)

PD: Te ordeno que me respondas y no me dejes en ridiculo con este testamento al final del cap XD


	30. Indagando en las Voces de mi Arlequin

**Hello! Traje otro cap. pero les advierto, este es un cap. un poco confuso…y raro, pero, no sè…simplemente la idea estaba ahí y ya no pude sacarla de mi cabeza, tenía que escribirla y al final….la comparto con ustedes. Espero que no me odien y por el contrario, que la disfruten. Mucho, tiene mucho romance y mucho Harley n.n**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Título Capítulo **:** _Indagando en las voces de mi Arlequín._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gel en el verde cabello peinado hacia atrás, gabardina morada de piel de cocodrilo, dos gruesas cadenas de oro cayendo en el pecho tatuado, pantalón suelto azul brillante y botas de combate. Estaba listo y fresco para ir a jugar con el caballero de la noche. Dejando de lado las camisas y sacos y la vestimenta con orientación a la cultura gánster, ahora vestía con su atuendo preferido y cómodo para pelear con su némesis, el atuendo de villano.

El villano y el anti héroe de Gotham se enfrentarían en quizá horas màs en uno de sus tantos combates cargados de poder y energía vigorosa. El choque de dos poderes, de dos creencias… se asemejaba a la teoría del big bang por la potente energía que emanaban los dos en cada encuentro, los puñetazos de ambos equivalían a la explosión de galaxias…el choque del bien y del mal. Energía exorbitante y fuerza decidida en ambas miradas que se conocían a la perfección, no existía en ellas ninguna pizca de intenciones de ceder por parte de los dos entes tan diferentes en su propia convicción acerca de la palabra justicia.

El corazón de Joker golpeaba su pecho ansioso de la diversión y estaba vestido propiamente tal para su compañero de juego. El extra era, que la gabardina morada le servía también para no mojarse con la leve llovizna que caía sobre Gotham a las 6 de la tarde y por supuesto, era práctica si se trataba de tener más movilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que estaba seguro que tendría esa noche con el murciélago…Lo enfurecería de tal modo que podría provocar que quisiera romperle nuevamente su sonrisa. Tenía que ir preparado y también lo estaba mentalmente, pero le faltaba el detalle más importante de su broma, preparar también la mente de Maiky para que hiciera su voluntad sin dudar. Eso era clave o su broma no tendría sentido.

Joker abrió la cajonera de su velador y de una caja de municiones, sacó las balas que cabían en el cargador de su arma personalizada. Harley le sonrió desde la cama, estaba sentada cruzada de piernas, sosteniendo un almohadón blanco en su pecho.

\- Me vas a extrañar? Yo también quería ir a ver a Batsy. Me voy a perder tu broma, me aburre quedarme en casa – Chistó con su cabello suelto y las puntas de colores que caían por encima del almohadón blanco y J la ignorò - Me voy a quedarme aburrida aquí. - Hizo puchero - Sola, sin mi Puddin, sin mi Papi.

\- Ahhh te falta mover tus pestañas bebe

\- Quieres que las mueva? No soporto un dia mas aqui encerrada. - Movió sus pestañas, estaba jugando y J la ignorò. Le lanzò el almohadón que antes sostenía en su pecho y siguió jugando - Te vas y me dejas sola para ir a divertirte con Batsy.

J le dijo al tiempo que insertaba las balas en el cargador – Buscas hacerme enfadar niña porfiada ?

\- No lo estoy intentado Puddin!…es solo que…te veo vestido así y quiero jugar. Maldita cama! Maldita herida!

\- Detente ahí… – Joker replicó severo elevando la mirada.

\- No, como crees Puddin Harley se molestó - Nunca podría maldecir mi embarazo, es lo más valioso que tengo aparte de ti – Dejó el almohadón de lado y se levantó de la cama, poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de J. – Lamento si hice enfadar a mi papi… - Acomodó las solapas de la gabardina – Admito que últimamente estoy muy ansiosa…pero me aburro estando todo el día en cama y me desespera no poder hacer nada.

Joker relajó su temperamento volátil - aj, conmigo o con Bat? Específica. –

\- Oh, por supuesto que contigo, extraño tanto, tanto divertirme con mi Puddin…pero también el viento en mi cara y correr libre por la ciudad y matar a quien yo quiera – Harley puso una mano en su pecho – No pude divertirme con el gatito negro de Maroni, ni patear traseros italianos con mi bate, solo vi el estúpido noticiario de la tarde y no me gusta estar en pijama todos los días… – Terminó con un puchero.

Joker deslizó dos manos por su rostro - No sigas insistiendo, lo dices como si me fuera a un pub a beber toda la noche con Bat Ha Ha Ha. Termina tu juego arlequin. No mas quejas y vuelve a la cama.

\- Mm jajaja, Sabias que tus manos están hechas para agarrar mi cara?– Harley le sonrió con risas cambiando el tema – Y mi cuerpo sigue cayendo aquí dentro – Se envolvió así misma con la gabardina apegándose todo lo que podía provocativamente al cuerpo de J. Lo inundó de su calor corporal y del satín de su pijama calipso.

\- Oh, no, Aquí no cabemos los dos. Sepárate.

\- Un poco más…hasta que Maiky salga del baño – Acomodó su cabeza en su cuello con las manos en su espalda. Respirando el aroma masculino de J que estaba impregnado en su gabardina morada, murmuró sensual – Hueles tan bien, por qué me quieres alejar?

\- Porque necesito mi espacio y no me dejas respirar – Murmuró y pensó en un nuevo juego para ella – Quieres quedarte así para siempre Harls…al borde de la locura?

\- Si me dices que me quede, me quedaré. Me gusta besarte y tocarte…y si estoy loca puedo hacerlo cuando quiera…Harley Quinn llegó para quedarse en tu vida y no puedes escapar, renací para nunca irme de tu lado.

J abrió la gabardina y con el arma que sostenía en su mano derecha, deslizó la punta de ésta por el largo de la espalda de Harley hasta llegar al lateral de su cuello. Iba a divertir a su arlequin un poco màs.

\- Esta recién cargada. Disparo y no me tendrás más, no dudes que puedo hacerlo. Un tiro _–_ La risa malvada hizo sonreír a Harley. Adoraba ese juego y J susurró lento - No sonrías…hablo enserio…

\- Pruébalo.

Se separó de Harley sin aplicar fuerza y presionó el arma en el centro de su frente. Tenía deseo - Quieres que una bala atreviese tu frente bebe? Yo seré el que dispare...

\- Espera, si voy a morir ahora, tengo que ponerme algo mejor – Le dijo infantil consciente de su juego. J sonrió mordiendo su lengua y empezó a caminar empujando a Harley con la pistola en su frente haciendo que cayera de espaldas a la cama.

\- AH!- Sonrió - Qué quieres que haga? Recuerda que hay un niño en el baño. – Le dijo sentada en el borde de la cama y J se inclinó a ella bajando su arma.

\- _Oh, veo que sigues juguetona…te insinúas como una zorra Harley….–_ Murmuró en su oído y se irguió de nuevo - …No te apartas cuando digo que te apartes y dijiste esas palabritas cursis, me dejaste con las ganas de disparar y estuviste toda la mañana dando vueltas en mi cabeza en la casa de Maroni, oh, pero lo peor..., es que sigues provocándome con tus palabras en doble sentido. Quieres quitarte la ropa para papi? – J se inclinó otra vez susurrándole al oído con voz seria – _Inconsciente…el juego no espera y si sigues te voy a castigar._

La demencia en sus ojos se traspasaba a su voz gutural, pero inclinado hacia ella su beso comenzó suave rozando su nariz con la de ella con una sonrisa moderada y Harley le murmuró. _Tratare de controlar mis locas hormonas que te desean Puddin..._ – Unió sus labios en otro beso más apasionado y luego se separò.

\- Puddin, no me respondiste, me vas a extrañar? o...tengo que hacerte algunas cosquillas para que me respondas? - Movió los dedos de su mano exactamente en las costillas de J para intentar causarle unas carcajadas - Nunca funciona...eres de fierro? - Siguió intentando sin éxito.

\- Om, No estoy seguro de la respuesta, por qué no pruebas haciéndome cosquillas en otra parte arlequin?

Harley lo miró radiante - Hablas de tu entrepierna? Quieres jugar conmigo antes de irte? - Al intentar poner una mano donde más deseaba, Joker la sujetó de la muñeca.

\- AH, papi te engañó Harley traviesa HA HA HA - Se rió con su mano tatuada inclinando su cuello hacia atrás, soltando la muñeca de Harley - Si no te lo decía ibas a seguir intentando robarte mis carcajadas y Bat es el encargado de producirlas esta noche no tú.

\- Mm Jajajaj Batsy puede tenerlas, pero yo tendré otra cosa en la noche.

\- Si, papi pude terminar con alguna costilla rota y Bat puede intentar aflojar mi dentadura después de lo que voy a hacerle, pero Bat nunca podrá posponer el juego con mi bebe en la noche. Dudo que a él lo esperen de la forma tan deseosa en la que tú me esperaras a mí.

\- Puedes estar seguro de eso Puddin y dudo que Batsy pueda hacer algo mejor que tú, inclusive si se trata de otras cosas….-

\- Ahh sii….pero no te lo imagines, borra esos pensamientos, soy el único que puede reinar en tu sucia mente, inclusive si supero a Bat en ese tema.

\- Jajaja, ni con el pensamiento te engañaría con el feo murciélago y no me has dicho que broma piensas hacerle, de que se trata eh? – J se sentó en la cama y analizó su broma para su némesis llegando a una buena conclusión.

\- No, es mejor que no lo sepas, pero no tienes que tener un conocimiento exacto para saber que será una broma divertida y que hará sufrir al murciélago recordando algunos tristes episodios de su vida.

\- Um…las únicas veces que no me dices tus bromas es cuando involucras niños, estoy en lo cierto Puddin? – El apodo dejó ver su molestia y le dio la espalda de lado a la cama.

\- Bebe, Bebe?

\- No.

\- Aj, papi no va a involucrar niños en su broma, Maiky será el único disfrazado de Robín y no lo mataré, te dije que Johnny lo va a adoptar, puedes llamarlo…y si no me crees puedes ir a verlo al baño, debe estar cambiado, listo para divertirse esta noche.

\- Estas mintiendo, sé que Maiky no es el único niño…o por qué no me quieres decir tu broma? Y por qué lo llevarías, ah..? Eres malo y solo lo haces para hacer sufrir más a Batsy - Le dijo con tristeza sin mirarlo - No quiero jugar contigo en la noche, no si derramas la sangre de un niño inocente.

\- Cariño...quiero celebrar contigo a mi regreso y no te puedes negar…es tu obligación. Voy a regresar a casa, puedes curar todas la heridas que me haga Bat, puedes bañarte conmigo, atarme y después te contaré toda la palabrería que uso Bat para convencerme de no realizar mi magnífica Broma, pero no tendrá niños involucrados…voy a ser padre...eso cambia las cosas.

\- Me lo juras? Me juras que no morirá ningún niño en tu broma para Batsy?

Joker sonrió con maldad, mentirle descaradamente a Harley era otra de las cosas que lo divertían y lo provocaban. Se deshizo de la gabardina, sus botas y se acostó acomodándose para abrazar la espalda de Harley buscando su cuello – Te lo juro, voy a volver sin ensuciarme las manos con la sangre de un niño – Fue deslizando sus manos y agarró con firmeza los senos de Harley – Y si no fuera así…tampoco podrías negarme lo que es mío.

\- Pero por qué no me quieres decir tu broma?

\- Oh, mira, están rebosantes, suaves y caen perfectamente bien en mis manos…- Las apretó con fuerza y Harley se mordió el labio – Manos que estarán limpias de la sangre de los niños que tanto adoras.

\- Puddin? Respóndeme - Objetò y Joker ronroneó amenazador.

– Estas olvidando que no doy explicaciones? – Ronroneo más haciendo que el cuerpo de Harley se moviera inconscientemente con un suspiro. Podían pasar años, pero nunca disminuían las sensaciones que él le causaba cuando le ronroneaba en su oído.

Joker soltó sus senos y puso su reloj de muñeca frente a los ojos de Harley – Estoy retrasado, tengo que irme. - Se apartò de ella y Harley se giro.

\- No, espera, te creo.

Joker se devolvió con una sonrisa digna de un oscar - Me crees?

\- Si, si no quieres decirme màs cosas esta bien. Esperare que me digas que pasò cuando regreses. - Le sonrió y J acarició el tatuaje de corazón en su mejilla.

\- Buena chica bebe. No, yo no podría engañar, esa impecable... sonrisa que tu tienes. - Tocò el centro de sus labios - y esos hermosos azules ojos de adoración por los infantes. - Beso su frente cual experto mentiroso. - Te gustan los niños y no podría lastimarlos. Quien crees que soy arlequin? Cambie.

\- Lo siento, lo siento Puddin, no quise desconfiar de ti.

\- Oh, no, solo no vuelvas a desconfiar de mi - Movio su mano en afirmación - Eres mi bebe, no podría mentirte. - Se bajò de la cama y Harley lo abrazò por la espalda.

\- Me siento mal, desconfie de mi papi, quieres algo de mi? Pide lo que sea, te acomodo tu adorada gabardina de nuevo.? Te la quitaste por mi culpa.

\- No fue tu culpa, tenía que alegrar a mi bebe antes de irme - Se encargò el mismo de volver a ponerse la gabardina morada y Harley agarró su pantalón azul eléctrico atrayéndolo a la altura de su boca. Empezó a repartir besos en su abdomen bajo -

\- Sabes lo que me gusta de la gabardina? Que puedo repartir mis besos sin moderación - Le dijo sensual - No llevas camisa y dejas esta malvada sonrisa a la vista y a mi alcance - Besó los dientes del tatuaje de sonrisa - Mi favorita de las tres…sabes por qué? es la mas sexy de todas...- Mordisqueò la fina piel mirándolo hacia arriba, estirándola con sus dientes y J se exalto.

\- Qué...què crees que estás haciendo?! Me estas provocando! Ahora ve y busca al mocoso en el baño,…no me dejas concentrarme en mi broma para Bat.

Harley soltó su piel dejando estampada las marcas de sus dientes y J la miró con ira – Puddin? no te preocupes, se van a borrar en minutos…Voy por Maiky. - Pretendia salir de la cama, pero J la detuvo y desplazó sus manos por sus hombros y siguió por sus brazos, llegó a sus muñecas y las apretó con fuerza.

\- Au! – Le habló con acentuado tono de disgusto.

\- Tienes que dejar de hacerlo, las miro y quiero más…llevo un salvaje deseo dentro y está afectando mi concentración. No seas una puta Harls, si quieres jugar, espera a papi despierta en la noche y te vas a atragantar y me vas a beber, AHORA NO! Perra idiota!

 _-_ No puedo, Vicky vendrá a inyectarme la estúpida morfina y no puedo tomar mi café expresso y solo te mordí un poquito. No exageres Puddin!

Joker sacó su arma y la apuntó en el centro del pecho – Arruinaste mi buen humor cariño y no entiendes lo que te acabo de decir.

– Puddin? No estamos jugando ahora.

\- NO, ahora estoy furioso por ser una puta insistente.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta del baño los hizo voltearse a ambos y J le disparó a la puerta.- Maiky no salgas del baño ok? o mi Puddin te matara!

\- De acuerdo! Avísenme cuando terminen de discutir!

Joker guardó su arma y le dijo con sorna a Harley– Oh, no puedo matarlo cariño, Lo necesito para mi BROMA! – Con su brazo botó al piso la lámpara del velador. - La que tú estás retrasando con tus estúpidos juegos de seducción!

\- Una menos…- Movió sus hombros levemente.

\- Sabes qué? Estoy harto! Vas a dormirte porque yo mismo voy a inyectarte la maldita droga y papi va a tirarse las putas que se le plazcan en la calle mientras tú, perra estúpida duermes como una bebe, pero no te preocupes, soy discreto, no tienes que saber a cuantas putas me cogí para no lastimarte! Voy a divertirme con Bat esta noche y voy a divertirme con otras mujeres y si se me da la puta gana haré una orgía con todas ellas, oh, puedo ponerles tu perfume así olerán como tú y no te sientas tan triste y apartada. Voy a regresar de mi juego con Bat, cogeré las maletas y me voy a ir a vivir al club donde podré tirarme cada maldita noche una puta diferente.

Harley se quedó sin respiración _"Lo hiciste, lo hartaste, el Señor J se va a ir de la casa y te va a dejar por ser una completa estúpida, primero desconfias de èl y luego lo provocas. Se va a ir con otras... Mátalo no puede engañarte!, no, no puedes vivir sin él, tú lo provocaste eres una idiota, No, él tiene la culpa por ser un idiota, no le hiciste nada solo lo mordiste un poquito, MATALO! TE VA A ENGAÑAR CON OTRAS PUTAS"_

 _-_ CALLENSE! CALLENSE YA MALDICION! - Gritó a viva voz, J la quedó mirando y Harley se escondió debajo de las sabanas, puso un almohadón sobre su cabeza – _No lo hagas o las matare a todas y a ti también o tú me matarás a mí._

\- Te odio Harley, eres la perra más estúpida que existe en el mundo. No quieres que me vaya pero sigues siendo una puta ofrecida, suelta e inconsciente. No has dejado de insistir desde que llegamos del puto hospital! Y si, tenías razón, mis manos están hechas para quebrar ese blanco cuello tuyo, lo haré si sigues siendo tan provocativa y me asegurare que jamás nunca vuelvas a escuchar tus molestas vocecitas. Te hare un favor.

" _Ja, te lo dijo, te describió perfecto, eres una zorra suelta Harley, das vergüenza, siempre queriendo más y más sexo con el Señor J, cuando aprenderás a comportarte decentemente. Pero yo no quería…lo mordí para hacerlo reír,para que me perdonara. Mientes!, provocas la ira del Señor J y luego te arrepientes, tonta y estúpida puta idiota arrastrada, falta de afecto, eres un juguete sexual o una muñeca que solo sirve para divertirse. Vas a hacer que se vaya "_

\- Callalas, calla las voces. - Apretò el almohadón sobre su cabeza.

\- Oh, quieres que las calle? - J se sacó la gabardina lanzándola lejos y se encaramó a la cama agarrándola de la parte posterior del cuello. Ejerció presión.

\- Puddin, no quiero oírlas más...th... hazlo más fuerte…yo, yo si te vas no podría sola y las voces me odiarían... _Más fuerte…_

" _Rompe tu muñeca J, rómpela y acaba con todo este asunto del... amor…no necesitas a nadie, solo a ti mismo"_ Apretó más fuerte y Harley comenzò a toser mientras le decía.

\- _Estoy esperando...h...no es suficiente, todavía puedo respirar._ – Tosió levemente.

Con la mano libre J removido el almohadón cerrando más fuerte sus dedos incrustados en su cuello, la apretò màs y màs y no lo escuchò decir nada mientras sólo veía sus cabellos blanquecinos. Tenía rabia y apartò su cabello sin soltarla, se sorprendió, Harley no tenía ninguna lágrima, aun sabiendo que mataría también a sus bebés si la mataba. Eso lo enfadó enormemente.

La respiración de J se precipitó con dos inhalas y exhalas - Por qué me estás pidiendo que te mate…? No estás rogando por tu vida! Responde!

\- _Tengo miedo._

\- Miedo de qué? De mí? De morir? De que te deje? De qué maldición! Tienes cinco segundos para responderme antes de que te mate! – La hundió en la cama sin soltar su cuello. – De qué tienes miedo arlequín del demonio?!

 _\- De no poder hacerlo –_ Tosió y le susurrò con voz de niña incomprendida _\- Tengo miedo de no poder ser una buena madre, las voces me dicen por la noche que estoy loca y que no merezco ser feliz con mis bebes, dicen que no se cuidarlos y que voy a lastimarlos…no quiero Puddin, tengo miedo de eso y si tú te vas…yo no podría hacerlo._

 _-_ Desde cuando te dejas influenciar por unas malditas voces que no saben ni lo que dicen?! - No la soltó, estaba más enfurecido, pero aflojo un centésima la fuerza que ejercia para que se distinguiera con claridad su respuesta.

 _\- Si... dicen la verdad... mátame, ellas conocen mi secreto, conocen que nunca tuve una madre y Harleen dice que por eso te eligió a ti…dice que se equivocó…que nadie le enseñó a elegir bien y que mi papá le enseñó solamente la gimnasia, pero no esas cosas que las mamàs les enseñan a sus hijas…Harleen dice en la noche que no estoy capacitada para ser mami…que solo sirvo para matar y cocinar…nada más…mh…pero yo no me arrepiento que ella te haya escogido Puddin…creo que eligió bien….ahora mátame –_ Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _-_ No! Ábrelos y dime por la puta mierda en qué momento Harleen cambio de opinión?! - La estranguló con tanta fuerza que Harley tosió. _"No…no es su culpa, es culpa de la Dra. que la arlequín quiera morir, suelta…suelta tu agarre, la estas matando_ "

Joker aflojó el agarre de su mano observando el cuello de ella que estaba completamente teñido de rojo. Fue quitando su mano despacio, recordando que la piel de Harley era susceptible a colorearse a las magulladuras con mayor facilidad que otras personas, los ácido habían desgastado o eliminado varias capas de su piel dejándola tersa como la seda y excesivamente blanca y ahí estaban…sus dedos dibujados con un morado oscuro en la piel roja alrededor. " _La asfixiaste demasiado…arruinaste su blanca piel…se ve hermosa…lo hiciste tú. Búscala, muérdela, y bésala, te pertenece…es tu arlequín J"_

Harley respiró hondamente varias veces y J secó la lágrima que se escabulló producto de quedarse sin respiración. Se desplomó a su lado apretándola con fuerza de su cintura y una mano en su cuello. Lo mordió con fuerza y lo besó al tiempo que sentía como Harley contraía sus dientes. Claro que dolía, su piel estaba irresistiblemente irritada y aunque seguía debajo de la sábana, su cuerpo se acomodaba al suyo buscando refugio. Era tóxico sentirse su protector, pero tan necesario…que haría lo que fuera por ella, literalmente y le murmuró con voz grave pensando en lo que le había dicho Harley acerca de su futura maternidad y se olvidó de su ira...solo quería darle seguridad.

\- Bebe...escucha…la voz de Harleen no tiene importancia…la tuya quema por sobre la de ella, tienes que verlo…el fuego te describe a la perfección porque quema todo a su paso…incluyéndome. Eres capaz de gobernar una parte de mí y si puedes hacer eso, puedes callar la voz de la puta Dra. que vive en ti. Ella no me conquistó, lo hiciste tu arlequín….quien hizo que durmieras en mi pecho? A quien bese por primera vez?! A mi creación….con ella comparto mi cama todos los días, mi vida y mi sueño de ver el mundo arder ante mí….

 _-_ Puddin…pero dijiste que me odiabas. – Elevó su voz.

\- Oh, te odio… derretiste los glaciares que congelaban mi interior… calentaste la sangre en mis venas donde solo quedaban cenizas… te convertiste en un ardiente chispero e incendiaste mi cuerpo carente de tacto y sentimiento. Eres única…Descongelaste mi sangre con tu fuego e hiciste que bombeara la sangre a mi corazón de hielo…...oh…y que bombeara a otros lugares de mi cuerpo más apartados también.

Harley sonrió entendiendo lo de lugares apartados y le preguntó mirándolo a lo ojos – Y la moto de Harleen? Saltaste por ella…y la resucitaste, sentías algo por ella, por Harleen, no por mí.

\- No…no sentía nada por nadie…Harleen era una broma divertida como lo es Maiky y me devolví únicamente por la tentación de saber que alguien viviría por mi…muchos mueren por mi Harley, cientos…pero la estúpida Dra.…., era la única que quería vivir por mi sin que yo se lo ordenara, o la obligara, por eso…salte, porque tu… cariño… eras la respuesta definitiva…Le di el soplo de mi aliento a Harleen solamente para crear a Harley Quinn! Y me reí tan fuerte por eso…la estúpida Dr.…se había ido y si yo digo que serás una buena madre, lo serás! Oh…y no creas…- Le guiño el ojo - Tardaste meses y meses de duro trabajo para convertirte en el fuego en mi interior. – Le sonrió auténticamente.

Harley sacó una mano de la sabana y contó con sus dedos – Cuatro años y…- Se destapó sus piernas y ante la mirada de J contó los meses de encierro en belle Reve tatuados en su pierna derecha - Seis…y luego de Doble S…dos meses más, mmm Hospital… Me tardé cuatro años y ocho meses en que me dijeras que me amabas….eso es mucho tiempo, soy un fracaso, pensé que lo lograría en menos tiempo.

-Menos tiempo? que fracaso! Ha Ha Ha – Carcajeó - Vuelve…retrocede a las cursilerías que dije para hacerte sonreír.

\- Aw Puddin, tienes razón, ha sido lo más romántico que me has dicho en cuatro años y ocho meses! No sabía esa faceta tuya…ah verdad, no existía antes de mí. Yo lo hice cierto? no…Harleen.

Joker vio su enorme sonrisa y se olvidó del tiempo y todo lo demás. Iba a jugar un poco más con ella para dejar feliz a su arlequín que se perdería la diversión con el murciélago, y alegrarla después de haberle dicho que se iría con otras mujeres, aunque esa fuera la mentira mas grande de la vida, por supuesto que no lo haría, no había otra arlequín que lo complaciera, que lo hiciera sentir como ella lo hacía. Tenía que hacer perdurar esa sonrisa y cambió su voz con la que seducía a Harleen en Arkham, arrastrando las palabras con susurros, intencionalmente sabiendo que su voz era magnética de esa forma.

\- _Harley…tú lo hiciste…hiciste que sintiera cosas por ti. Dime….logré eliminar la molesta voz de la Dra.…Quinzel….Espero haberlo hecho… –_ La miró profundamente a los ojos – _Necesito a mi alegre arlequín devuelta antes de irme a jugar con Bat._

Harley amaba y odiaba cuando J adquiría ese tono de voz seductor… y lo era más para la dormida Harleen en su mente. Se quedaba sin respiración.

\- Puddin! deja de hipnotizarme con esa voz! - Harley se mordió el labio.

\- _Oh, Cuál voz? La inquisitiva? Hahahaha - -_ Sonrió demencialmente de lado soltando esa risa malvada. Sus dientes y el metal brillaban.

\- Si, esa! La usas cuando quieres conseguir lo que sea!

 _\- Descubriste mi habilidad recién ahora? Mala niña Harrrrley…., pero, Qué puedo decir…me sale natural…-_ Se relamió los labios, se estaba divirtiendo; siempre lo hacía cuando Harley se transformaba en una pequeña niña a su merced.

\- Oh! Mentira! No voy a caer en tu trampa Puddin…cambia tu voz, me da escalofríos…- Se fregó los hombros.

\- _Te molesta?...pensé que te gustaba_ \- Se reclinó más a ella, acechándola con la mirada y acarició los hematomas en su cuello - _Mira lo que te hice…tienes escalofríos?...quieres calor Harley? puedo ayudarte con eso. –_ ronroneó suave.

\- No…no Puddin, te lo advierto, cambia tu voz….me da escalofríos y jaqueca – Le dijo con ternura.

\- _Oh, la Dra. Reconoce mi voz? No dejes que te atormente bebe…es para ti._

 _-_ Es mía, pero ella dice que la odia, dice que la sedujiste con esa voz…mmm, lenta y suave.

Joker la quedó mirando unos segundos y una nueva idea se formó en su mente. Se acercó al cuello de Harley con un ronroneo y le susurró en el oído - _Voy a usarla bebe…voy a hablar con la Dra. –_ Harley se encogió de hombros sujetando el pecho de J con dos manos.

\- Qué le dirás?

\- _Shhh…-_ Puso un dedo en su boca sellando sus labios y acentuò el apellido de la Dra. _\- Dr. Quinzel…no le diga a mi bebe que no puede ser madre, no sea tonta. –_ Susurró lo último. – _Ella plancha mis camisas, me da buena comida, asea la casa y me da el mejor sexo de mi vida. Ella puede hacer lo que sea por mi Dra. –_ Le dijo con firme voz - _Incluyendo ser madre de dos hijos. Usted me dio un peluche y Harley un irritante gato de verdad…Su ametralladora? Sí, me libero Dra., pero Harls me ha sacado de Arkham tres veces usando sus piernas. No hay comparación –_ La miró hipnotizante, usando sus mejores cartas para hacer sentir mejor a Harley - _A usted nunca la ame Dra., fue una ilusa, una salida y tuve fundir su cerebro para que reaccionara. Nadie le da una ametralladora a alguien como yo, pero gracias. Ahora tengo a mi bebe, puede retirarse y dejar de molestarla…_

 _-_ La amas? Amas a Harley? eso quiere decir que mi terapia funcionó – Era la voz de Harleen acostada en la cama, no había dudas.

Joker ronroneó – _oh…ahí estas…, pero no se confunda…no se lleve el crédito por algo que no hizo Dra. Era lista y muy bella, no lo puedo negar, la mejor de la clase…-_ Se acercó al oído de Harley que lo miraba exactamente como su Dra. Harleen. Era ella y le murmuró gutural – _Su terapia no hizo que la amara…-_ Harleen no movió sus hombros como lo haría Harley y sujetó el rostro de J. El beso su mejilla – _No se moleste Dra.…en el fondo si estoy agradecido de haberla conocido. Usted era muy buena para mí y nunca hubiera podido ser la compañera que necesitaba._

\- Compañera? La usaste por cuatro años y nunca te casaste con ella – Le habló fiera, pero no era Harley, era Harleen indignada -

\- _Dra. Quinzel… te pareces al muchacho que debe estar dormido en el baño…estás retrasando mi juego con Bat…, pero te responderé algo que tu terapia debería saber –_ Se inclinó a ella con su aliento cálido - _Con una condición Dra._

 _-_ Nunca cambias J, siempre queriendo tener la última palabra – Harley instintivamente se tocó el inicio de su nariz como si quisiera acomodar los lentes de Harleen - De qué condición estamos hablando?

\- _Apoya a mi arlequín, no le digas cosas malas que la hieren…o tendré que castigarte Hahahahah-_ Se rio malvado exhibiendo su sonrisa metálica. Estaba logrando lo que quería, derretir nuevamente a la Dra. -

\- Acepto, si me dices que al menos puedes amarla y no golpearla por los siguientes años – Harleen/ Harley se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- _Oh…no me había dado cuenta Dra. –_ Le dijo analizando sus gestos - _Estoy hablando con la Harleen. de Arkham, no con la Harleen en motocicleta, ella ya estaba loca en una parte de su cerebro y usted…suena más sensata. Estoy en lo cierto?_

 _-_ Si, bueno, no gano nada ocultándolo, vas a creer que estoy loca si te digo esto Señor J, pero la otra Harleen está dormida con Harley.

Joker no se extrañó y le preguntó manteniendo su voz seductora – _Dos voces?_

\- En realidad, somos tres y la de la propia Harley.

\- _Bien…sinceramente eso no me lo esperaba…Quienes? –_ Entreabrió sus labios y Harleen suspiró observándolos – _No se me quede mirando Dra. y responda…usted es una de ella, quienes son las otras voces?_

Harleen desvió su mirada y le respondió.

\- Si…somos… yo, la Harleen de la motocicleta o debo decir, la yo después que me aplicaras la primera terapia de electrochoque, la Harleen de secundaria - Tomó aire. – Y…- Bajó su mirada.

 _\- oh...ya veo…si están en ese orden…dígame la edad de la niña Dra.…no se avergüence.-_ Lo dedujo por la actitud infantil de Harley en algunas ocasiones y ella lo afirmó.

 _-_ La Harleen de seis años, ella es la que llora si la golpeas y la aficionada a los dulces.

- _No...no se altere Dra.….prometí que no lo haría más…solo en mis juegos de cama –_ Murmuró gutural – _Me imagino que…cuando eso ocurre…. entre las tres, le tapan los oídos y los ojos a la niña Hahahaha._

\- Muy gracioso… todavía conservas lo comediante Señor J.

\- _Oh…tengo que divertir a mis chicas, pero no me deje preocupado…_

\- Si te preocupa enserio, déjame decirte que todas dormimos la mayor parte del tiempo, es difícil de analizar desde un punto de vista médico, pero nos relevamos en las situaciones oportunas. Según mi análisis es una especie de interruptor lo que gatilla lo impulsos eléctricos del cerebro electrocutado de la ahora, Harley Quinn.

 _\- Cuál sería el supuesto interruptor? –_ Destacó las R – _No queremos que despierte la niña en momentos inoportunos o…debo decir…íntimos._

Harleen le respondió tranquilamente - Oh, descuida, puedes seguir con tus perversiones psicópatas en la alcoba. Te interesa…y eso está bien – Le sonrió - Al parecer el interruptor está vinculado a las propias emociones que Harley siente en el día a día, eso hace que estemos presentes en determinados momentos del día o a veces pasemos inadvertidas. Generalmente ella toma el control de sus acciones y, las decisiones en su vida cotidiana. Su propia voz, por lo que su intimidad esta asegurada.

\- _Es un alivio saber que todas duermen mientras juego con mi bebe…. No me malinterprete Dra. –_ Murmuró - _Todas son bellas, pero una niña de seis años no está en mis fantasías eróticas. Hahahaha._

 _-_ Por supuesto que no Señor J, pero debería considerar no volver a cortar los talones de Harley en su acto sexual, se sabe que conecta al talón de Aquiles y la recuperación es muy lenta, además de dolorosa para el paciente.

\- _Oh…alguien estuvo despierta a altas horas de la madrugada –_ Ronroneo – _De eso se trata Dra…no lo entiendes, eres una chica inocente y por lo que veo…muy curiosa.-_

 _-_ Bueno, lo soy, quería saber que motivaba a Harley a seguir tus perversos juegos en el dormitorio.

 _\- Y qué descubriste Dra. pervertida? –_ Dejó sus labios entreabiertos intencionalmente otra vez.

\- Qué...bueno, que… dolía – Murmuró - Si apoyaba mis talones en tu espalda dolía como el infierno, pero tenías amarradas mis muñecas y no podía escapar, era lo único que podía hacer Señor J. Era tu juego, el cazador y la presa no?

\- _No se ruborice…pero se equivoca. Es solo placer. –_ Susurró despacio, tenía esa mirada demencial que hacía que Harleen volviera a acomodar sus gafas imaginarias - _y no es lo que está pensando Dra.….no corto siempre a Harley…solo lo hago cuando estoy realmente inspirado y cuando eso ocurre…. soy muy cuidadoso…pruebo el filo de mi navaja solamente en las palmas de sus manos o detrás de sus dedos para que le duela al tocarme y… la parte baja de sus talones para que al aferrarse a mi…sienta un grado de dolor muy elevado. Pero a veces el deseo puede más conmigo y uso una navaja especial…con una hoja muy, muy muy delgada y afilada…más que las que usaban los barberos en la época antigua y con ella dibujo finas líneas en mi lienzo…que… después desaparecen con el tiempo._

\- Què…lo motiva a hacerle eso?

 _\- Es…Harley, nada más…y ...nadie más que ella…Es saber que dispongo de su cuerpo, a Mi crueldad, a Mi dominio, a Mi placerrr y si me desea, se tiene que humillar…. le tiene que doler…y gritar – _La miraba fijamente a los ojos - _Pero el placer no está en sentir las gotas de su tibia sangre vertiéndose en mi espalda tatuada y ensuciando las sabanas de rojo caliente….es el placer de saber que si me desea…está dispuesta a sufrir, esa es mi mayor satisfacción._

\- Por eso…nunca le haces el amor?

\- _Tiene razón Dra., yo no hago el amor, yo la uso, es mi objeto si hablamos de sexo y aunque no siempre corte su cuerpo…hay otras formas de obtener mi placer._

 _-_ Cómo cuáles Señor J, haciéndole más daño físico? - Estaba yendo a un lugar en su terapia en el que nunca antes había tratado con su "paciente".

 _\- Si, pero aparte de eso... hay algo más que me gusta hacerle…_

Harleen lo miró interrogante y Joker siguió satisfecho por su reacción.

 _\- Humillarla Hahahaha - Ella es mi perra en la cama, mi…prostituta personal, una zorra descarada que goza con el placer que yo le doy. Es… mi bebe recibiendo un doloroso castigo por su mal comportamiento_ – J inclinó su rostro al de ella – _Quiere saber cuál es el castigo de Harls?_

Harleen se quedó en silencio, no quería preguntarle por su pregunta en doble sentido y Joker sonrió moviendo sus hombros inquisitivamente – _oh…Dra.…no le voy a detallar mis juegos de placer, eso los guardo en mi retina._

\- En sus ojos Señor J?

\- _Si, ellos son los que se deleitan con las imágenes de Harley empapada de mi sudor gimiendo… como una puta Hahahaha –_ La risa malvada resurgió al ver a Harleen morder su labio inferior, seguía siendo igual de divertido jugar con la Dra. inocente- _oh…y mis iris también se deleitan viendo a Harls recibir su castigo. Le volveré a preguntar…quiere saber por qué la castigo?_

\- Si, dígame…pero, pienso que es por su afición a proporcionar dolor a otras personas. – Le dijo con suavidad y Joker negó con la cabeza – No la castiga por eso? Entonces por qué?

J se posicionó inclinándose sobre ella, los cabellos de Harleen ahora blancos se esparcieron en la almohada donde quedó arrinconada. El aliento de J la estremeció susurrando contra sus labios – _Las dos tienen el mismo castigo Dra._

La voz de Harleen tiritó – Cuál?

\- _Amarme._

\- A...amarte? - Harleen vaciló al ver los ojos de J, eran sumamente profundos e intensos.

 _\- Si…amarme…Unos milímetros más Dra.…y soy infiel con usted._

Harleen no lo soportó y giró su rostro a la derecha. Sin embargo Joker lo sujetó con dos manos regresándolo con fuerza a sus ojos celeste-grisáceo – _No soy un santo Dra.…usted vio la mínima parte de mi juego de dominio sobre Harls. Cuál es su evaluación psiquiátrica? La amo aunque la abofetee, la golpee, la corte con mi navaja y la someta a cumplir cada una de mis fantasías que se me puedan ocurrir en mi…acto sexual? Recuerde cada maldita palabra que le dije hace un momento y analice si la volveré a golpear en los siguientes años –_ Apretó sus maxilares con fuerza remeciéndola en las últimas palabras.

 _-_ Suéltame – Con fuerza movió las manos de J librándose de la fuerza que ejercía sin cuidado sobre ella - Si, creo…que en tu mente enferma si la amas, dijiste que solo obtenías placer con ella, con nadie màs.

\- _Bien, nos logramos entender._

 _-_ No del todo…pero sí.

\- _Entonces ahora que es... semiconsciente que no volveré a lastimar a Harls…No le vuelvas a decir que será una mala madre –_ J sujetó sus hombros con sutileza sin apartar su mirada de ella – _La amo y no me gusta que alguien más la haga sufrir que no sea Yo._

Harleen le sonrió – No te preocupes, no la molestare, pero no fui solamente yo…Harleen en motocicleta es la que tiene más mal carácter de todas, pero ella igual lo escuchó Señor J y no le volverá a decir cosas a su bebé que lo disgusten, ella lo ama, como todas, pero quería hacerle un llamado de atención y no por celos si eso cree.

 _\- Y que pretendía diciéndole esas cosas malas a mi bebe? haciéndola sentir inferior a ella, solo porque comparte mi afición a derramar sangre._

Harleen se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja reclinándose nuevamente en la cama y le dijo - No soy la Harleen en motocicleta, pero la explicación que encuentro es que… su bebe en el fondo de su ser necesitaba sentirse más apoyada por usted Señor J, por el miedo que tenía guardado en su corazón y la otra Harleen pudo creer que tenía que remecer la conciencia alterna de Harley diciéndole esas cosas en su sueño para que se quebrara cualquier día de estos y le dijera su verdadero sentir de madre primeriza o…ella tal vez se lo hubiera guardado como todos los abusos que le has hecho en el pasado Señor J, en silencio. Ella no demuestra o expresa su dolor a menos que sea en circunstancias extremas, pero últimamente ha estado más sensible por las hormonas de embarazo en su organismo, volviéndola más vulnerable a sus emociones y por consiguiente, haciendo que sea más susceptible al dolor emocional y a las inseguridades producto de nuestra madre ausente.

\- _Dra…La Felicito, hizo un perfecto análisis descriptivo del comportamiento de mi bebe estos días._

 _-_ Si, eso cree?

\- _Por supuesto, no por nada fue la mejor de la clase –_ Le guiñó el ojo – _oh y la psiquiatra más destacada de Arkham..._

 _-_ No exagere Señor J, ya no caigo en sus juegos mentales, no necesita convencerme para obtener su preciada ametralladora y escapar de su encierro en ese triste manicomio – Le sonrió – Pero antes que me haga desaparecer, le puedo dar un último consejo Señor J?

\- _Oh, lo que quiera Dra. Quinzel –_ Acentuó su apellido _\- Te daría un dulce, pero le gustan a la niña de 6 años…no a ti, oh y antes que lo olvide….ella…no me conoció, pero…también me ama como las otra voces?_

 _-_ Todas - Se rio por su egocentrismo - Cada una de nosotras lo amamos a nuestra forma Señor J, acoplándonos a nuestra conducta para querer al mismo tiempo a un hombre tan peculiar como lo es usted.

\- _Si, pero si no me conoció en vida…Què le gusta de mí? –_ Movió sus hombros al hablar.

 _-_ Se desvía del consejo que le quería dar Señor J, pero ya que insiste y mueve sus hombros tan persuasivamente. La Harleen de seis años fue feliz cuando permitiste que el gatito F se quedara a vivir en tu casa y en tu cama, y ha disfrutado todas las golosinas que le has traído a Harley luego de…bueno…sus acaloradas discusiones y entre otras cosas, disfruta que respires insistentemente su champú de fresa y acaricies sus hombros las noches que tiene pesadillas. La duermes con mucha paciencia en una noche de tormenta para ser un sanguinario homicida Señor J.

\- _Lo hago porque soy su papi Dra.… me nace y yo traje a esa niña pequeña de regreso a su conciencia, forma parte de mi creación. Apropósito…nunca me dice sus pesadillas, que interrumpe su sueño las noches de tormenta?_

\- Señor J, pensé que ya lo habrías descubierto.

\- _Soy un tipo inteligente, pero en esos asuntos…un cero a la izquierda y la paciencia no me caracteriza para indagar más en ese tema. Me conformo haciéndola dormir y lo mismo haré con mi pequeña calabazza._

 _-_ Señor J, ese es un lindo apodo para su futura hija y respecto a lo otro…La estación que murió nuestro padre fue el otoño, uno muy frió y lluvioso…La tormenta y la llovizna provocaron el accidente automovilístico que le quitó la vida a nuestro padre. Nosotras, lo superamos en cierta medida, somos adultas, pero la Harleen de seis años es la que odia los días lluviosos y las noches de tormenta eléctrica.

\- _Eso explica ciertas cosas Dra.….por eso mi bebe baila sin mucho entusiasmo para mí los días de lluvia y luego regresa a casa a dormir despertándose a los cinco minutos por una horrible pesadilla…de la cual…nunca me dice que la hizo despertar._

 _-_ Eso es precisamente lo que le digo Señor J, su bebe o Harley se guarda todo para ella misma para no demostrarle lo que usted más detesta. Su debilidad, tiene que ser más tolerante con la niña que vive dentro de ella y le quedan meses de práctica antes que nazca su hija. Pero ha hecho un buen trabajo conteniéndola en sus momentos de tristeza cuando no son causados por usted, pese a que no le diga el motivo de ello – Soltó unas dulces risas por la conducta de J en esas situaciones.

\- _Ella es mi creación y vivo para cuidar y lastimar lo que me pertenece._

 _-_ Si, me alegra saber que ni siquiera usted se resistió al calor humano. Aunque haya tardado tiempo en hacer pequeños cambios en su conducta destructiva.

\- _Pero…muy notorios._

 _-_ Correcto y ahora que mencionamos a la Harleen de seis años. Fue ella la que le puso ese apodo tan cariñoso. Puddin y cómo verá Señor J, lo volteos que aplicó constantemente en su cerebro se asemejaron tanto a una tormenta eléctrica en nuestra ciudad, que sin quererlo ocasionó que reviviría la niña perdida en su mente, la que más extrañaba a su padre.

\- _Oh, Resolví otro misterio…y no lo niego Dra.…es irritable y caprichosa, pero divertida. Qué hay de la adolescente? La debo superar en edad por mínimo…20 años Hahahaha.-_ Sonrió de lado entrecerrando los ojos – _No se ponga celosa Dra., puedo quererlas a todas._

\- Si, no dudo de eso Señor J…bueno, puedo decirle que la Harleen de secundaria presenta una conducta volátil, extrovertida y sin miedo a nada, propia de una adolescente de esa edad. Es la que más disfruta usando los cimientos de la gimnasia aprendida en secundaria en… su combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Debido a que ella fue la Harleen que se empecinó más en mejorar su habilidad gimnastica, como sabe, para obtener su beca en la mejor universidad que ofrecía la ciudad. Oh, y cabe destacar que tuvo la opción de irse a estudiar al extranjero.- Se halago a sí misma.

\- _Pero no lo hizo por dos motivos…la tumba de su padre está aquí…y el gimnasio demolido también lo estaba en ese entonces._

 _-_ Si, ella se alegró al eliminar a ese sujeto Señor J.

\- _Hablas del empresario que demolió los recuerdos de mi bebe?_

 _-_ En efecto, la adolescente se alegró de matarlo, pero la niña de seis años sufrió con ello, por eso su alegría se opacó ese día, aunque la Harleen de 17 se vengó feliz disparándole.

 _\- Oh, 17? Eso explica por qué están atrevida._

 _-_ Si…y explica porque no se detiene a la hora de matar cuando tiene esos adrenalinicos arranques de rabia, comunes en una enérgica adolescente.

 _\- Bien…usted lo dijo Dra. -_ J se volvió a inclinar más sobre ella - _dígame….Cómo traje a la osada y atrevida adolescente que me cazò en motocicleta…como si yo fuera la presa y no el cazador. La niña que estaba tan loca que casi abolla mi auto favorito Hahahahaha -_ Se rio demencialmente con brillo en sus ojos azul-grisáceo recordando la osada persecución que hizo Harleen para detenerlo, golpeando con fuerza el capó del auto.

 _-_ No tengo una respuesta lógica para eso, usted hizo golpear los jugos en mi cerebro lo recuerda?, pero debieron ser los volteos en su máxima potencia los que causaron su aparición.

\- _No...eso no me convence…analice y piense bien las posibilidades. Estamos hablando de mi creación y quiero saber exactamente que pasó por eso cabecita antes de enloquecer…por mí. Tómese unos segundos Dra._

Harleen se llevó dos dedos a su ceño fruncido cerrando los ojos unos breves segundos y luego los abrió con una sonrisa blanco perla – Señor J…tengo su respuesta, pero no estoy segura si lo convenza o no.

\- _Dígame con confianza Dra. Quinzel…usted es experta en el psicoanálisis. Qué gatilló la aparición de la revoltosa y adolescente Harleen haciendo que usurpara mi creación? –_ La miró potente, examinando la respuesta que le daría a su interrogante.

 _-_ Se lo diré Señor J, pero no me mire con esos ojos hipotónicos, pierdo la concentración si lo hace…bueno, usted es así y ya…- Lo observó con adoración y luego tomó un hondo respiro - Esto me vergüenza, pero deduzco que fueron sus tatuajes.

 _\- Qué? Mis…tatuajes? Esa es su brillante deducción?_

 _-_ Si, lo es…yo… nunca lo vi descubierto o despojado de su camisa de fuerza hasta ese día…que me electrocutó…y lo hizo aunque le implore diciéndole que quise ayudarlo en su rehabilitación para el mundo exterior Señor J. Pienso que quedé prendada de sus tatuajes en mi subconsciente en el momento que aplicó los volteos.

 _\- Es un halago…que notara la tinta en mi piel, pero no me convence su deducción… dejemos las cursilerías para otro momento, dígame algo más lógico._

 _-_ Yo habló en serio...Cerré los ojos, pero solo veía los tatuajes que…quería conocer y...bueno, el amor y soporte la descarga eléctrica aferrándome a ellos Señor J y ellos trajeron a la Harleen adolescente…y por tonto que le parezca llegue a esa conclusión porque a los 17 me tatué el delfín y el arcoíris como símbolo de inteligencia y creatividad. Además de ser una época de rebeldía y quería…expresar mi independencia tatuando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Supongo que…esa Harleen se sintió identificada con usted mientras rompía mi cordura y despertaba a la Harleen más vivas y atrevida de esos años.

\- _oh…tenemos una afirmación, le creo. La tinta puede ser muy liberadora, no le parece?_

 _-_ Si

\- _Eso me da la conclusión…que…la Harleen de 17 es la que goza tatuándose…y la que garabateó con tatuajes adolescentes sus blancas y hermosas piernas -_ Hizo sonar con sutileza su rojo labio inferior mordiéndose un extremo de su boca y Harleen instintivamente mirò en otra direcciòn.

 _-_ Si, por el contrario de la niña de seis años que odia las agujas. - Cambio de tema drásticamente.

Joker chasqueó la lengua - _Iba a terminar nuestra sesión Dra...pero trajo de vuelta a la niña de 6 y... tengo una pequeña inquietud con ella._

 _-_ Qué? Qué quiere saber Señor J?

\- _Se lo diré Dra., pero sin sensibilizarse y ponerse a llorar… No me decepcione, es una mujer adulta y debe quedar entre nosotros. Es…confidencial._

\- Si, mantengo mi palabra…y mi confidencialidad de psiquiatra, puede preguntarme, no se lo diré a nadie.

 _-Todas ustedes…voces…conforman lo que es hoy mi arlequín…_

 _-_ Si…precisamente.

 _\- Bien…estoy inquieto, necesito saber si… Mi pequeña bebe de seis años…sufrió…o sintió…. la violación que le hicieron los malnacidos a mi arlequín en Belle Reve? Y déjeme decirle que…estoy conteniendo los insultos por usted._

 _-_ Fue…fue un hecho muy traumático Señor J.

\- _No llore…dijo que mantendría su palabra._

 _-_ Si, es verdad – Harleen se secó las lágrimas que se habían deslizado sin su autorización por sus ahora blancas mejillas.

\- _Bien, espero una respuesta negativa._

 _-_ Lamento decepcionarlo Señor J, todas sufrimos el abuso ese día, pero…como podría explicárselo…nosotras no podemos sentir dolor físico, sino más bien emocional, eso es…lastimosamente lo que sentimos todas en ese día, por lo que no vio, no sintió y no escuchó nada, pero quedó con el dolor emocional.

\- _El dolor emocional supera por mucho al dolor físico…es el que queda en la memoria y eso me sigue sin gustar Dra. -_ Habia enfado en su oraciòn.

\- Está en lo cierto Señor J, pero fue imposible que no lo sintiera, cada una de nosotras se devastó con su repentina muerte y creímos que lo habíamos perdido y que nunca más lo veríamos de nuevo. Los sentimientos de tristeza, dolor y angustia, propios del trauma del momento emocional, hicieron que cada una de nosotras luchara por defender interiormente los sentimientos de Harley…nos conectamos de tal forma para proteger sus recuerdos, que no pudimos evitar vernos inmersas en esa…indecorosa situación con los guardias. Incluso la más pequeña de nosotras.

\- _oh…no…creo que no debí haber preguntado nada…estoy furioso Dra. Por qué no protegió a mi bebe…la más pequeña de todas?._ – Le dijo disgustado, pero manteniendo la discreción para no cerrar la ventana con Harleen.

 _-_ No se altere Señor J…fue imposible, como le dije…los gritos, los insultos e improperios…y…la agresión física hacia Harley, nos mantuvieron, como podía describirlo…en un estado de alerta de defensa. Pero todas nos ayudamos a sobreponernos a eso rápidamente, usted nos perdonó la vida y…alivió nuestro sentir…el dolor de sabernos agredidas emocionalmente por terceras personas.

\- _Si…pero una niña traumada no es feliz…_

\- No…no lo es, pero ella está feliz con la espera de los bebes de Harley. Dice que va a jugar con ellos…y…se va a olvidar de lo que sintió su corazón ese día…con esa mala experiencia Señor J y usted, nunca le preguntó cómo se sintió después de eso.

\- _No…no sabía que existía una pequeña arlequín de seis años Dra…sabía de sus voces, pero no de su existencia. Nunca le pregunte nada o la mataría por haberme fallado. Tiene que ayudarla._

 _-_ La ayudo, lo hacemos, todas, ella llora en su mente y se friega repetidas veces en el baño y luego Harley le canta esa canción de cuna escrita en su bate de béisbol hasta que usted llega Señor J y la niña se vuelve a dormir dejando a la actual Harley con un dolor de cabeza y una mala sensación en el pecho. Lo olvida y no recuerda que la trajo al baño porque usted la enloqueció, no tiene conciencias de sus acciones en sus momentos depresivos.

\- _Cuantas…cuantas veces Dra. mi bebe se encierra el baño por culpa de los hijos de puta?...oh, Lo siento…no lo pude evitar. –_ Calmó la rabia en su voz.

\- No, está bien…es…indefinido, pero los últimos dos meses y medio lo ha hecho…sacando la cuenta, diría que unas 10 veces.

\- _No quiero esa respuesta…por qué no lo sé?_

 _-_ Señor J, creí dejarlo en claro que…así como usted es experto afilando sus cuchillas, su bebe es experta camuflando la tristeza. Maquilla sus heridas de la misma manera que maquilla los rastros de sus agresiones producto de su volátil temperamento homicida, sin ofender.

\- _Bien…usted hará algo más por mi Dra. ._ Le murmuró con determinación - _Mantendrá la voz de la niña calmada, feliz…hasta que mis hijos nazcan y la ayuden a superar ese dolor emocional. Lo hará Dra.?_

\- Si, lo hare, soy la más capacitada para eso y muchas veces su voz de la razón, pero no piensa ayudarla a sentirse mejor?

\- _No soy bueno arreglando mentes. Soy bueno destruyéndolas Hahahahah. Hice mi parte Dra. Use el filo de la hoja de mi navaja en Griggs…y con mis puños les partí la cara a los otros tres putos guardia…lo demás no se lo puedo decir…es demasiado violento para usted._

 _-_ Estoy completamente de acuerdo en eso Señor J., sigo detestando la violencia, aunque me haya enamorado perdidamente de alguien así de violento, dejando mis principios de lado.

Joker sonrió y se volvió a acercar a su oído - _Por eso mi arlequín está conmigo…se lo dije._

Harleen le correspondió la sonrisa.- Lo sé, no somos compatibles como psiquiatra y paciente, pero sigo aquí.

\- _Lo está…_

Los nervios provocaron que Harleen sin darse cuenta empezara a jugar con sus dedos - Quiere saber algo más o… ya cesaron sus deseos de curiosear en la mente de su renombrada arlequín?

 _\- No…y usted Dra? tiene deseos por cumplir?.…no nos volveremos a hablar. No desperdicie su oportunidad._

 _-_ Qué…qué oportunidad? - Joker jaló su brazo haciendo que su cabeza cayera en la almohada y quedara debajo de él y se posicionó inmediatamente inclinado hacia ella con su rostro frente a frente.

\- _Bueno…las circunstancias varían esta vez…no estamos en Arkham…nada retiene mis brazos…estamos en mi casa…específicamente en mi cama…y usted Dra.…tiene el cuerpo de mi bebe y…. estoy agradecido por revelarme tanta información…necesaria -_ La miró deduciendo su reacción al peligro de su acercamiento - _o…nunca soñó con tenerme así?_

 _-_ Si, digo…no, ósea sí, no juegue conmigo Señor J.

\- _Quién está jugando? –_ Rozó sus labios con su aliento - _No quiere sentirme muy…dentro suyo? …tiene el cuerpo de la mujer que deseo y no necesita una ametralladora para tenerme._

 _-_ No señor J, es infidelidad inclusive si soy la misma persona que dice… amar y puede que no necesite una ametralladora, pero si conseguir una camisa de fuerza. De hecho…ese era mi último consejo antes de que me interrumpiera con sus pregu- La besó pasional y la conciencia de Harleen sintió que era la poesía en un beso que la enloquecía mas que los volteos que fundieron su razón.

Era caliente, fue lo único que pensó estremeciéndose por el aliento de J y los ronroneos que hacia dentro de su boca sin dejar de hacerse dueño de su lengua. Recorrió cada milímetro de su boca con desenfreno y lo deseos más pecaminosos hacían palpitar el corazón dormido de Harleen. Era el diablo el que mordía sus labios y lamia rápidamente su labio inferior para adentrarse nuevamente en la cavidad de su boca. J era la tensión y el deseo implícito de querer más. Degustaba besarla con verdadero deseo y locura pasional y Harleen envidio a Harley, pero eran las mismas finalmente y esos sonidos guturales al mismo tiempo que esa respiración profunda y casi sexual…estaban causando estragos en sus sentidos. Fueron minutos en los que sintió el grado de excitación en los besos de J, inclusive si solo sentía su boca y el parecía que le daba besos comunes al no tocar su rostro, ni su cuerpo y mantenerse con un semblante sombrío y... demencial…aún con sus ojos cerrados. Se podía hacer eso? Por supuesto que sí, J era el diablo disfrazado de ángel y tatuajes en su torso desnudo. Era él, el que se inclinaba para darle esos besos ardientes. Entonces su placer se rompió cuando J se separó de su boca y sus ojos eran autoritarios y tenebrosos…porque seguían siendo hipnóticos y supo que la había usado otra vez para divertirse al escucharlo decir con sus labios entreabiertos.

\- _Se humedeció Dra.? Hahahahaha –_ Se rio cruel, malvado…esa risa siniestra y a Harleen no le importó nada y buscó su boca aferrándose a su espalda, porque tenía razón, pero más que eso…la había vuelto a enloquecer haciendo uso de sus fogosos besos. J se echó inmediatamente para atrás, altivo.

\- _No, nunca dije donde entraría, me refería a su boca…fue una despedida…ahora largo –_ Le dijo sin elevar la voz.

\- Me voy a ir, si, – Le dijo sin reparó acomodando instintivamente su cabello que se había desordenado con su respiración desbocada – Pero tú empezaste Señor J. Lo disfrutaste, lo sentí.

\- _Quiere que le diga la verdad Dra.? Podría herir sus sentimientos._

\- Más de lo que ya hiciste al negarme otro beso, no creo que sea posible Señor J. - Negò con la cabeza.

J la miró con una expresión de hielo - _Sus besos son insípidos…desabridos e insulsos…no son sabrosos, son aguados sin sabor a nada. Esperaba otra cosa._

 _-_ Si te decepcione y fue así por qué me besaste tantas veces?

\- _Son cadenas que conforman un solo beso….uno…eso significa fue un beso para mí, ahora lárguese, quiero de regreso a mi bebe. No a una Dra. profesional y sin carisma que no tiene el dulce en su boca._

 _-_ Me está diciendo la verdad Señor J? Quiere abandonar la sesión?

 _\- Dra. Quinzel…de que otra forma quiere que se lo diga…estoy siendo amable. Puede irse a practicar su forma de besar, pero aún así sería insípido…sin sabor._

 _-_ Pero ronroneaste como un gatito, no quieres más?

\- _Eso es lo que hago…y entiendo que no quiera irse Dra., pero para mí fue Suficiente Despedida…usted fue una muy…muy…pequeña fantasía erótica… en mi soledad en Arkham…no más que eso….-_ J se inclinó de nuevo y le susurró - _…no fue lo que esperaba._

Antes de que Harleen pudiera volver a replicar, Joker se inclinó más ladeando su rostro, sus cabellos verdes se desordenaron a la izquierda mirando el cuello de ella que había quedado enrojecido por su anterior intento de asfixiar a Harley y mordió con excesiva fuerza el centro de este.

\- A! Me mordiste fuerte Puddin... quieres jugar? , pero me advertiste que no querías hasta la noche…cambiaste de opinión tan rápido? - La voz sensual adquiría un tono dulce y Harley hundió sus dedos en su cabello, J se elevó nuevamente.

\- _Te traje de vuelta? No estoy seguro…dame un beso para comprobarlo.-_ Peinó hacia atrás su verde cabello con una mano.

 _-_ Te dije que no me gusta cuando me hablas así…con…esa mirada y voz muy muy provocativa.

- _Mm…desde la más pequeña a la más grande todas son astutas…te dije que me besaras, Bésame –_ Le ordenó con la mirada.

 _-_ Quienes son astutas? Y por qué me hablas con esa voz? Jajajaj, me gusta pero es raro que la uses.

\- _Oh , No recuerdas nada bebe…te fui infiel y no me gustó. Necesito un beso que compruebe que eres tú. Me lo quieres dar…bien? Nunca te pedí un beso con tanta insistencia._

 _-_ No y con quien me engañaste?! Dame tu arma Puddin. …no…no…fue una broma verdad? - Lo sujetó de los hombros mirándolo angustiada y se mordió el labio inferior.

 _\- Bésame y te lo digo Hahahahaha –_ Se rio porque las peculiares actitudes de su arlequín habían vuelto.

\- Bien Puddin, pero que conste que estoy muy enojada contigo.

J le sonrió ampliamente y Harley admiró el daño en sus dientes pensando que Batsy lo había hecho y aunque le gustaba su sonrisa con ese toque metálico. Se sintió con ganas de arreglarlos, aunque eran al mismo tiempo extrañamente perfectos y tres voces le dijeron al unísono en su cabeza que no perdiera el tiempo admirándolos y que disfrutara de ellos tanto como le fuera posible en ese minuto destinado solo para ellos dos. Tenía que disfrutar su sonrisa.

Harley tocó sus dientes delanteros de su sonrisa metálica con un dedo – No besaste a nadie...no creo que lo harías...y por eso te ganaste un beso – Fue acercando sus labios mirando los ojos celeste grisáceo de J que reflejaban una enigmática intensidad como su voz autoritaria.

 _\- Apúrate y hazlo sin_ _prudencia, no me voy a enojar. Hahahah-_ Le dijo soltando una leve risa al final, que fue silenciada por los labios de Harley que lo besó cálidamente con la intensión de hacer perdurar esa sonrisa hasta el último de vida junto a él. Su intensidad fue tal que J también lo sintió y permitió que Harley explorara su paladar sin forzar su beso con su propia lengua, quería sentir toda la esencia de su arlequín.

Los besos de Harley eran sensuales, tiernos y calientes y gozaban de sensibilidad moviéndose suavemente mientras acariciaba su cuello enterrando sus uñas de vez en cuando a medida que intensificaba sus besos. Era como si quisiera acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo usando su lengua, jugando con ella, dando oleadas de placer que eran suficientemente fuertes para que J se extasiara en su dulce sabor. El movimiento de sus labios rozando y presionando los suyos tenía el magnetismo excitante que J adoraba y la libido de J aumentó al dejar que ella sostuviera sus maxilares con firmeza y se perdió en sus ojos azules.

\- Y? que tal lo hice? Te gustó? o quieres que lo repita? – Le sonrió traviesa y aunque no usara la voz sensual, era lo que esperaba J en ese minuto para a su vez, también cambiar su voz con la misión cumplida y dejar su excitación de lado.

\- Oh, ya volvió mi arlequin HaHaHa – Carcajeó con su mano tatuada - No te vuelvas a ir y no te volveré a hipnotizar.

\- Ah? me hipnotizaste? Cómo? y cómo cambias tu voz?

\- Ven, acércate más– La jaló del brazo atrayéndola más hacia él y el mentón de Harley se acomodó en su pectoral mirando las cadenas de oro - No lo puedes saber, es un secreto, pero solo puedo hipnotizarte a ti…temporalmente. Obtuve mucha información relevante que nunca sabrás.

Harley se llevó una mano a la boca disgustada - Harls, no te pongas así, papi está feliz que hayas vuelto, ya puedo irme a jugar con Bat – Había un toque de humor en sus palabras y Harley murmuró decaída como una niña quedándose castigada en casa.

\- Mm…si, pero no vuelvas a hipnotizarme, me duele la cabeza y dime que no vas a ir a ver a nadie y que vas a regresar a casa conmigo.

Joker acarició sus cabellos y parte de su espalda - Bebe…no te voy a volver a hipnotizar, surgió sin querer y no lo niego, me entretuve bastante indagando en tus voces – Sonrió - Pero eso no cambia el hecho que extrañe a mi única compañera de juego…oooh y para que estés feliz…papi ha notado la llegada de algunos cambios desde que llegaste a su vida. Me va a hacer falta tu risa inundando mis oídos mientras me burló de Bat…Contigo recordé cómo era sentirse parte de una pareja.

\- Pero siempre dices que me odias y que soy muy irritante, que te distraigo de tus planes y no te dejo trabajar o pensar… porque soy muy ruidosa. Quieres seguir siendo mi pareja después de saber eso? - Su cálida voz adornaba la ternura de su mirada al tiempo que enrollaba en un dedo parte de la cadena de oro de J.

\- Ah…si….Te convertiste en mi pareja desde que adquiriste mí mismo color de piel…desde que dejaste de usar lentes para ver la verdad del mundo en el que vivimos…y desde que tu tono de voz cambia con facilidad. Es volátil y auténtica, es seductora e infantil…En las noches deseo matarte y cogerte, pero en el día deseo cuidarte…no estaba en mis planes cuidar de alguien que cuida de mí. Es la primera vez en mi memoria reciente que tengo estos sentimientos...y odio tener estos sentimientos y, a pesar de eso, me gusta saber que una arlequín me espera en casa con más de una travesura por descubrir.

\- Puddin? estás seguro? escondo todos tus zapatos para que no salgas sin mí, corto tu costosa ropa si estoy muy enojada y te interrumpo en tu despacho llevándome los documentos para que te duermas conmigo.

\- Sí así es…te permito hacer todas esas cosas porque me hacen recordar que no estoy solo en casa….si quiero que alguien escuche mis planes y mis ideas con atención… tú lo haces y te ríes conmigo arlequín.

\- Te lo dije, yo nací para ti y ya no me puedes apartar de tu vida….no quiero que lo hagas- Dejó caer de lado su cabeza y su cabellera abrigó el brazo de J y él le habló seriamente.

\- No lo haría…eres mi diversión en todo el sentido de la palabra…y eso me recuerda que…no me vuelvas a decir que te mate…no tiene gracia, no tienes reemplazo y papi necesita tener un heredero…No vuelvas a dudar nunca de tus capacidades para ser una buena madre, si te quedan dudas, observa lo que has hecho conmigo en estos años. El pasado no define quienes somos, son nuestros actos y la ausencia de una figura materna no ha impedido que tengas éxito en todo lo que te has propuesto, desde antes y después de convertirte en mi arlequín. Recuerda todo lo que has podido hacer siendo diferente y superior al resto de la gente…

Harley elevó su cabeza y delineó su angulada mandíbula terminando en su barbilla y bajando sus dedos por su cuello le dijo – Te retrasaste con Batsy para decirme todo esto y no sé exactamente qué hizo que te quedaras más tiempo conmigo, pero me diste mucho ánimo y confianza y quiero prometerte que daré lo mejor de mí y seré una buena madre, no tengo como asegurarlo ahora pero lo veras en unos meses más…me crees?

 _-_ Oh, solo puse en práctica el consejo que me dio la Dra. poniendo a prueba mi paciencia de papi, con el primer bebe que llegó a arruinar vida. Ha Ha Ha Tenía que alentar a mi pobre bebe en el tamaño desafío de ser madre primeriza!.

Harley se rió inclinándose a repartir besos en el cuello de J produciéndole más carcajadas y luego lo miró amándolo infinitamente con sus ojos brillando por el aliento recibido para eliminar el temor que guardaba en su corazón; al saberse diferente al resto de las otras madres "normales" y aunque J le dijera que ella era el fuego en su interior…èl también emanaba una calidez cuando realmente se lo proponía para hacerla sentir protegida por él. Conteniendo sus miedos e inseguridades en ese momento... usando sus seguras carcajadas, rompiendo los muros que él mismo se había auto impuesto para aislar el sentimiento que sentía por ella y compartir su risa.

Todas esas locuras que había hecho junto a J sin pensar en nada más que divertirse con él… en el dolor ajeno, la ayudaron en gran medida a unirse a él y las volvería a hacer, porque Maldición ella haría lo que fuera por hacerlo reír…y deseaba que nada callara sus fuertes risotadas, así estas fueran crueles y malvadas basándose en la anarquía y el caos….Lo tenía cerca para presenciar en primera fila su maldad, pero amaba su forma de ser despiadada si está causaba emociones en J y su corazón latía en la dicha de ver el mundo arder a sus pies como le había dicho y Demonios…si se sentía agradecida en ese minuto de poder abrazar al villano que odiaba que lo tocaran si su autorización, a no ser que él tocara a una persona con el objetivo de matarla y ella era tan privilegiada…no veía los abusos, los maltratos, las palizas, la humillación a la que había sido sometida tantas veces por ese hombre de piel pálida y labios rojos….no, nunca quería dejarlo ir, estaba locamente enamorada y las voces que conformaba quien era le dijeron al unísono.

" _Amalo, amalo! Nunca lo dejes ir, díselo, merece saber cuánto lo amas y que estarías dispuesta a hacer todo por él"_

\- Puddin?

\- Quieres decirme algo antes de irme? – Conservaba la dicha en su pregunta.

Harley lo mirò con una mirada segura y le dijo de la mism manera determinada - Si, yo quiero estar siempre contigo y voy a esforzarme para tenerte siempre cerca y ser una buena madre y siempre te rías conmigo. Desearía que rieras a cada minuto del día y aunque no te volveré a pedir que me mates, de verdad espero morir antes que tu o me pondría muy triste y te extrañaría tanto que me volvería más loca de lo que ya estoy... Te amo, te amo demasiado que haria mil locuras más para que nunca te fueras de mi lado y gracias por confiar en mí….en todo lo que podía hacer para ti y ahora tendré dos personitas más y también voy a ser capaz de hacer de todo por ellas. Tengo tres motivos para vivir y ser feliz y yo misma matare a quien me diga que no puedo cuidar de mis bebes, porque lo son todo para mí, así como tú también lo eres y haré lo que sea para hacerlos reír. Me escuchaste Puddin?

J había dejado de sonreír desde que empezó a escuchar la intensidad en las palabras de su arlequín y sin decirle nada la acomodó despacio para que quedara debajo de él y poder mirarla desde arriba inclinado hacia ella. Deslizó un dedo por su boca moviendo sutilmente su labio inferior y con la misma mano sostuvo su rostro y su mirada sobre ella sin apartarla ni un segundo.

– Bebe, me tocó escucharte con atención...ahora escúchame tu a mi...Sabía que podrías cumplir cada una de tus palabras desde el primer día que me refleje en los ojos de la Dra.,... por eso la deje vivir y no la mate en Arkham. Tenía la misma convicción que ahora tienen tus ojos y nadie más podría amarme con esa convicción tan segura, solo ella, solo tú... Por eso no tengo dudas de tus palabras…la diferencia es que ahora si puedo corresponderle el sentimiento. Tengo a mi arlequín. – Murmuró acercándose a sus labios, los rozó y frotó con los suyos sintiendo su suavidad, ella era parte de él. Su mano sostuvo la parte baja de su mentón y guió a su arlequín en su beso, con un inicio excesivamente lento, besando cada milímetro que conformaban sus labios. Eran uno y las manos de Harley en su espalda descubierta le decían cuánto disfrutaba con su beso lento y pausado….y… recordó lo cerca que estuvo de matarla.

J se separó de sus labios y miró desde arriba el área del cuello de Harley coloreado de rosado y morado. Sujetó su maxilar con una mano y declinó el rostro de ella hacia atrás dándole una completa visión de este, que contrastaban con el blanco de la almohada.

\- El color se acentuará en unas horas más, no lo cubras con nada, no uses tu collar, quiero que lo mires y recuerdes lo cerca que estuve de matarte - Le dijo frotando la zona con sus dedos y ronroneó - Está muy enrojecido, hace casi un año que no lo veía así.

\- Tanto te gusta que no quieres que use mi collar? Si quieres puedes hacerlo más veces otro día – Le dijo con voz sensual y sus cabellos esparcidos hermosamente en la cama. Joker volvió a rozar sus labios con los suyos. Era un deseo ferviente de querer mirar más esas marcas que le decían que con haber ejercido solo un poco más de la fuerza que poseía, pudo haberla asfixiado, o quebrado su cuello y por lo general, las veces que lo oprimía con rabia era un placer indescriptible…se podría decir que entre todas las personas de la faz de la tierra, Harley era la única que desencadenada tal deseo de matarla y a la vez no; era una sensación excepcional…era su dueño y eran pocas las ocasiones en las que caía rendido ante el placer de colorear su cuello de esa forma tan… expuesta y violenta, con un verdadero deseo de matarla por hacerlo sentir amor. Las otras ocasiones en las que lo oprimía buscando placer no lo coloreaba tan notoriamente, no llegaba tan lejos…solo la rabia de querer verla morir provocaban ese tono de color que se intensificaría con las horas y los días. _\- Estuve tan cerca…_

\- Puddin?

\- M?

\- En serio me ibas a matar si te lo pedía?

\- No, puedes pedirme lo que sea menos eso, Yo decido cuando vas a Morir, Yo soy el dueño de tu vida y nadie va a quitarme el Placer de tomar tu vida en mis manos….Soy el Único que va a disfrutar y sufrir viéndote morir en mis brazos. He esperado con ansias validar tu juramento y aun no decido como vas a morir, pero vas a morir siendo Mía. Lo entendiste bien? Yo voy a matarte Harls…nadie más – Deslizó su mano por su cuello teñido por su devoción insaciable de ser el dueño de su respiración y Harley le preguntó tranquilamente.

\- Cuando será eso? -

Joker rozó sus labios lentamente, con suavidad en un beso de un segundo y un suspiró escapó de sus labios declinando su rostro hacia atrás sintiéndose extasiado ante sus pensamientos. Harley lo miró sin comprender y él le dijo entre murmullos de poderío mirándola a los ojos.

\- No preguntes lo que ya sabes…en el fin de mis días…el destino no ha puesto fecha para mi muerte, pero cuando eso suceda vas a morir conmigo arlequín.

\- M seguiré a mi papi donde sea, hasta la muerte y cumpliré uno de tus mayores deseos…por fin vas a matarme. – Le sonrió feliz entre pequeñas risas dulces. J la escuchó, pero mantenía su vista fija en las huellas de sus dedos en la piel enrojecida. Sus dedos se enterraban con facilidad en la cremosa piel de Harley y ahora sus huellas resaltaban en ella.

" _Las huellas no se desvanecen de las vidas que tocamos...quedan ay para siempre, como tu bebe…siempre mía"_

\- No dejas de mirar mi cuello…te gusta lo que ves?

J se inclinó más y lo besó sujetando su cara.

\- Me fascina…me encanta… yo lo provoque y si fuera por mí lo vería todo los días…Me dan ganas de….hacerlo De Nuevo – Usó una leve presión y susurró en su oído - _muchas, muchas, muchas_ _veces más. mmmmm_

 _-_ Se va a borrar… me vas a hacer otro? Me vas a volver a marcar papi? – Hizo puchero y J sujetó la comisura de sus labios y la miró con seriedad.

\- No vuelvas a decirme que lo haga de nuevo….otro día. No te lo has visto, rompí todos los vasos sanguíneos de tu cuello y es evidente que tardara más de tres semanas en borrarse por la fuerza que ejercí. No lo volveré a hacer seguido porque podría matarte por ser algo tan… Provocativo - Harley iba a mover los labios, pero J los selló con su mano tatuada alzando la voz - Yo decido cuando y como puedo usarte para mi… Placer….Yo… soy el artista, Yo… coloreo tu piel el día que Yo quiera, a la hora que yo decida…de día o de noche. Entendido? – Liberó sus labios.

\- Si, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, pero solo conmigo – Lo miró unos segundos y reclamó -Puddin, soy celosa, nadie más.

\- Ahhhhh – J suspiró con una sonrisa adictiva. Harley era hermosa, sus celos, su locura, su esencia y sus voces.

\- No, no podría usar alguien más, tú eres el único objeto de mis deseos arlequín – Tenía un dejo de locura en sus ojos y afirmó la mejilla de Harley con una mano y la besó despacio….besos demasiado largos y profundos gobernando sus labios. Harley sujetó sus hombros, mientras J la besaba sin horario de término, sin prisa…y quizás la lluvia pararía adentrándose al anochecer, así como J se adentraba placenteramente en la boca de Harley siendo dueño de su vida.

Bat...podía esperar un poco mas.

...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Cap terminado!, lo sè puede que algunos esperaran la broma para Bat y empezare a trabajar en ello cuanto antes (: …fue un cap loco no? Con todo eso de las voces y las peculiaridades de esta pareja….díganme que les pareció? Fue un cap. cargado de romance que espero haya aligerado el destino de Salvatore Jr.**

 **Bueno, aprovecho de decirles que su autora cumple 23 hoy! Pueden desearme feliz cumple! Necesito sus buenos deseos, XD es martes trece! y Diganme que les parecio el cap! :)**

 **Un abrazo! Nos leemos!**


	31. La verdad se escapa de mi tensión acumu

**Hello, hello, traigo nuevo cap y si se preguntan porque tan pronto…bueno, no me odien, no es la broma para Bat x.x es una previa. Pero le da un vistazo al pasado de nuestro Joker, y por si alguien no lo ha entendido en los otros caps., este Joker tiene el mismo pasado que el comic o la película "Batman The Killing Joke" Lo que hace referencias a las pesadillas que tuvo con Harley al borde de la muerte en el Hospital…sip, ese cap donde Jhonny lo interrumpe en la sala de urgencias.**

 **Bueno, aclarado ese punto, disfruten del Cap.**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _La verdad se escapa de mi tensión acumulada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corromper la mente de un niño de 11 años, era un juego fácil para el comodín. Conocía los miedos de Maiky, su debilidad, sus sentimientos, el amor incondicional a su madre, su apego a ella, y los usaría para su beneficio. Esas serían las balas, los dardos que arrojaría a su mente para someterlo a su juego y deteriorar más los principios que le había impuesto la sociedad y la crianza de su madre muerta. Maiky no lo sabía, pero Joker destruiría los valores que ella le había impuesto y él no sospecharía nada, no sospecharía que J se encargaría de vaciar al basurero el trabajo de buena crianza y educación que su madre le había reforzado con los años para criar un hombre de bien, pese a su controversial y dañada vida familiar. Era probable que ella se hubiera esforzado en inculcarle esos valores, pero en el momento de la Broma para Batman…estos tenían que estar totalmente eliminados de su conciencia y Joker se armaría de paciencia con el niño preguntón para reprogramar su mente a su voluntad.

Interiormente sabía que no sería un problema mayor, su egocentrismo le decía que lograría fácilmente su objetivo debido a que la mente de Maiky ya estaba torcida y desviada por su desdén con la vida que le había tocado vivir, y a eso le sumaba que a su corta edad, su sentido del bien y del mal aún eran todavía moldeables y podía distorsionarlos y encaminarlos a su sentido anárquico de la justicia. A su rotundo odio y repulsión para con las vidas comunes que seguían el orden establecido. Personas que merecían morir por llevar vidas idiotas ajustadas a un apretado horario laboral ordinario, personas que merecían ser aniquiladas por ser simples peones inclinándose al estado gubernamental y a lo autoimpuesto por la hipócrita religión amedrentándolos con sus tan conocidos mandamientos religiosos…. Vidas vacías y faltas de verdadera diversión que merecían morir dolorosamente riéndose con sus bromas. Él era el comodín y era el único que conocía la verdad del mundo…la fe…la paz… y la esperanza no existían en su reinado de caos, maldad y destrucción.

Joker sonrió terriblemente mirando a Maiky sentado frente a él en su despacho. Tal y como había pensado, lo había encontrado dormido en el baño vistiendo _Perfectamente_ igual a Robín y estaba listo para recibir su nuevo aprendizaje diabólico.

\- Me veo igual no? Por eso sonríe de esa forma exagerada, me sorprendió ver lo parecido que soy con Robín – Le dijo, como siempre, moviendo sus manos al hablar – No podía dejar de verme en el espejo! Soy idéntico!

\- Oh…Luces exactamente como el pájaro de Bat – Carcajeó con su mano tatuada – HA HA HA El rojo combina con tu cabello negro y tus ojos son iguales a los de él! Eres una perfecta versión miniatura. Maiky, si no supieras que eres tú, te estaría desplumando.

\- Si, lo sé, es una locura! Luzco como si fuera a pelear en una batalla con este disfraz, es un poco pesado, pero me acostumbraré y usted también luce asombroso con ese pantalón, es llamativo y exhibe sus tattos. –le dijo observando el azul eléctrico de su pantalón suelto y su torso descubierto – Quiero tatuarme cuanto antes!

Joker conservo los ojos dichosos – Sabes de buen gusto Maiky, pero no tenemos tiempo para los cumplidos. Bat nos espera y no estás listo para ir con él. Tienes que prepararte mentalmente!

\- Mentalmente? Pensé que ya estaba listo para acompañarlo en su diversión, pero lo escucharé atentamente, como siempre, hable, dígame todo lo que sabe – Hablaba casi sin respirar, acelerado por lo que se venía.

\- Grandioso. Esto es de importancia, puedes tener el atuendo y los colores de Robín, pero te falta mi mentalidad, mi genialidad. – Joker se puso de pie.

\- Su mentalidad de villano? Dígame su forma de pensar malvada, estoy seguro que no la encontraré en la web, libros o documentales o en la escuela. Quiero descubrir que lo hace superior al resto de la gente. Es genial!

\- Intentas ganarte mi simpatía? HA HA HA– Carcajeó nuevamente– Lo estás consiguiendo. Descubrir la verdad requiere que abras tu mente... Tienes que cruzar ese umbral! -

\- No tengo idea que significa umbral, pero vamos, voy a travesar al lado oscuro con usted Señor Joker, exactamente como hizo Anakin convirtiéndose en Darth Vader. Se lo he dicho muchas veces.

\- Bien, seré tu diccionario. Umbral es la entrada, el principio, el comienzo. Dar el primer paso y en lo que nos concierne a nosotros, tendrá dos significados… El primero será tu entrada a una nueva ideología y el segundo, será dar el paso de comprobación a tu nuevo yo, a tu nuevo aprendizaje…. Una prueba sustancial de tu lealtad hacia mí.

\- De acuerdo, usa un vocabulario muy técnico para estas cosas – Le dijo y Joker se volvió hacia él.

\- Oh…el don de la palabra, el lenguaje universal de las mentes superiores…. Es necesario para mis juegos de razón y divertirme destruyendo mentes inútiles – Le sonrió – Pero no, no es tu caso, recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de Arkham? Mis estrategias comprimieron varios cebreros reduciéndolos a bolas gelatinosas sin cordura. Dres., principalmente.

Maiky no puedo evitar reírse - Ve, descubrí otra cosa Señor Joker, tiene un vocabulario grande.

Joker que estaba de pie a su lado siguió con la sonrisa inclinándose a él - Si, así es, es Extenso y es útil en innumerables ocasiones – Su gran sonrisa era aterradora, pero Maiky se había acostumbrado a ella y a su temperamento volátil.

\- Bueno, dígame lo que tengo que saber para ir por Batman, estoy ansioso de ver su cara cuando se de cuenta que es mi amigo.

\- Si…comparto tu expectación, pero antes de comenzar, quiero que escuches algo, lo tengo preparado exclusivamente para ti – Joker sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó a su mano derecha - Está hecho? – Le afirmó Johnny tras la línea ante la mirada curiosa de Maiky - El altavoz Johnny – Sonrió demencial dejando el celular sobre su escritorio y el también accionó el altavoz.

En un segundo se escuchó el fuerte sonido de sirenas correspondientes a carros de bomberos y personas gritando alarmadas que detuvieran un gran incendio.

\- Incendió mi casa? – No expresó tristeza, sino incredulidad.

\- Si…te dije que lo haría y si escuchas con atención, te darás cuenta que tu pasado está siendo abrazado por las llamas, para nunca más volver. El incendio se está llevando todo lo que fue tu dura infancia.

\- Gracias, pero…y mi mamá? Está dentro?

\- Si te digo que sí, te pondrás a llorar como una niñita?

\- No, absolutamente no – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Tu mamá está dentro siendo quemada con todos tus recuerdos, su cuerpo se está calcinando y perderá su sedoso cabello, sus huesos serán carbonizados por el fuego y no quedará nada de ella ni de lo que fue tu vida en los suburbios de pobreza. – Joker miró fijamente a Maiky contraer su mandíbula. - Una lagrima Maiky y no serás bienvenido a una vida diferente.

Maiky asintió con la cabeza y Joker la sujetó acercándola al altoparlante de su celular en el mesón. Se escuchaba el disturbio, los bomberos gritando, las personas asustadas, las sirenas…inclusive se podía percibir el fuego con el calor infernal de las llamas. Maiky cerró los ojos, pero no lloró y murmuró con tristeza apegando su cabeza al mesón – Se están llevando todo, todo lo que quise.

\- Es cierto, no quedará nada, no habrá rastro de lo que fue tu niñez. Quieres ser un hombre ahora? – Le preguntó con sorna - Supera la pena incrustada en tu alma.

\- Sí, quiero crecer y ser diferente a los demás – Le dijo aun con su cabeza apoyada al escritorio escuchando todo con atención.

\- Muy bien, descríbeme que oyes? Què escuchan tus oídos?

\- El fuego, los bomberos corriendo y las personas gritando cosas como….oh, Diablos! Señor Joker, no quemo solo mi casa! El incendio está quemando toda mi cuadra!

\- Si, acertaste – Asintió - Le dije a mis muchachos que esparcieran el fuego a los alrededores de tu vivienda y que las llamas consumieran unas cuántas vidas miserables. Fue casi como una labor social, a esta altura, ninguna familia debe estar sobreviviendo al fuego abrazador. Todos muriendo rostizados por el calor de las llamas.

\- Por qué? Por qué lo hizo? Ellos no tienen la culpa!

\- Estamos en el punto exacto donde quería llegar, tu renacer tenía que llevarse todo consigo…ahora… Levanta la mirada…y apláudele a la maldad, al caos y la destrucción – Le ordenó sin dejar de sonar dichoso y Maiky se despegó del mesón dudando. Sin embargo, le obedeció aplaudiendo unas cuantas veces a su crueldad.

\- Más, tienes que desearlo tanto como yo si quieres ser un hombre de verdad. HA HA HA – Carcajeo cubriendo su boca roja y Maiky volvió a obedecer - Oh, lo tienes, tienes el entusiasmo – Joker volvió a llevarse el celular a su oído y habló con Johnny – Tendrás un muchacho inteligente, cumplieron lo otro? Espero que no hayan destrozado mucho las flores de Harls. Oh, sí, debería premiarlos por este día excesivamente ocupado!, pero no lo haré, es su trabajo HA HA HA. Aaaah, la celebración de ellos estará incluida después de mi Broma para Bat, se lo merecen, han trabajado exhaustivamente este día. Bien, avísame cuando estés en la llamada al murciélago y te daré la señal. – Cortó y guardó su celular y Maiky le peguntó.

\- Què otra cosa cumplieron sus muchachos? Cuáles flores?

\- Oh, no se te escapa nada – Sonrió de lado.

\- No, esa es mi cualidad, por eso aprendo bien. Me dirá de qué se trata?, Es parte de su broma para Batman?

\- No, era un asunto pendiente entre Harls y yo. Volvamos a lo nuestro y si escuchas atentamente hasta el final, puede que te lo comente; antes no. Quiero toda tu atención y tu capacidad de entendimiento enfocados en mi enseñanza.

\- Bien, continúe maestro.

\- A HA! HA! HA! HA! – Se rió escandalosamente con una mano atrás - Eres gracioso, tú y tus ocurrencias. ¡Basta de bromas!, Concéntrate! – Le indicó con su mano el centro de su frente.

\- Bien, ok, ok, siga.- Le hizo el gesto con sus manos.

\- A continuación, quieres saber porque quemé a las otras personas y sus casas en una hoguera?

\- Dijo que fue por el caos y la destrucción.

\- Si, estas en lo cierto – Sonrió efusivamente – y no nombre a mi amada anarquía…recuerda esto. Esas personas llevaban vidas deprimentes, vacías…carentes de insensata emoción de vivir. Ellos están tan acostumbrados a regirse por el yugo del bien que olvidan lo más importante.

\- Què es lo más importante? De que se olvidan Señor Joker?

\- Reírse de ellos mismos, reírse de la acostumbrada desgracia en la que viven sin conocer el termino Anarquía. No se ríen y yo me riò por ellos, me riò fuerte porque conozco la verdad de sus patéticas vidas influenciadas por la política y un dios injusto. Puede que mis recuerdos más lejanos estén borrados, pero si soy consciente que viví esa vida absurda y aburrida. Y no me gustó, oh y ese Dios que todos adoran ilusamente y la inmunda justicia? - Se explayó con sus brazos abiertos -Escupieron en mi cara, me pisotearon en la basura y rompieron toda mi cordura.

\- Wo, sin ofender Señor Joker, pero ellos lo volvieron loco?

\- Oh, lo descubriste, pero, crearon una deidad que pisa la misma tierra que ellos Maiky. Me ayudaron a alzar la voz, lubricaron los engranajes de mí de cerebro haciéndolo funcionar mejor, lo hicieron explosivo y ahora veo al mundo como la mierda que es. Les agradezco divirtiéndome con ellos por haber causado mi grandeza y les regalo la bendición de morir escuchando mi risa anárquica, libre de política y religión. Soy su amo y ellos mueren felizmente a mi merced siendo participes de mi caos.

\- Bien, recapitulemos Señor Joker, no quiero enredarme, si sé que es la anarquía, es esa cosa, que no hace caso a lo que dicen los políticos en sus aburridas ruedas de prensa… interrumpían mis domingos de televisión Mmm... y mi profesora de Historia se refiere a eso como una forma de pensar diferente y no respetar las leyes del estado, es verdad?

\- Excelente! Eso es…es la ausencia del poder del Estado. Yo tengo ese poder y los derribó como simples piezas de dominó usando mi Anarquía – Hizo el gesto con sus dos dedos y exageró con sus puños cerrados - Puedes hacer eso Maiky? Vivir en la anarquía y el caos?! Quebrantar las leyes y ser autoritario por sobre ellos?! - Se devolvió a él sujetándolo de los lados de su cara – Pisotearlos como ellos lo hicieron conmigo?

\- Déjame decirte, puedo hacer de todo! - Joker lo soltó irguiéndose sonriente - Pude disparar y hacerme respetar recuerda?, mate a mi puto padrastro que odiaba!. Romper unas cuantas leyes de policía no es nada.

\- Oh, tenemos un ganador! – Canturreó Joker con sus manos – Pocos pueden ver la verdad con sus ojos y los tuyos están despiertos y ávidos de conocimiento.

\- Señor Joker, si le gusta tanto la anarquía y el caos, porque no los tiene tatuados como todo lo demás?

Joker formó una graciosa "o" con sus labios rojos y le aseveró - oh, te equivocas, si los tengo escrito con tinta negra. La anarquía traspasa todo el largo de mi pierna derecha y el caos grita tatuado en la piel de mi pantorrilla. Con ellas doy el primer paso de buena suerte al comenzar mi día y las dos conforman el caminar destructivo de mi grandiosa vida. Oh, pero no voy a bajarme los pantalones para mostrarte la magnitud de mis palabras, que… son mi justicia.

Maiky se quedó sorprendido – Bueno, confieso que los otros tattos se ven fabulosos, cuando podre tatuarme yo?

\- Cuando se te de la puta gana A HA HA HA HA. Haz tu primer gran delito y tatúate lo que quieras. Excepto copiar alguno de los míos, cada uno tiene un significado especial…y oculto.

\- Ok, demonios, estoy ansioso de hacer algo grande y…. olvidar…bueno, ya sabe.

\- Ahhh Maiky, ahí algo grande que harás hoy en la noche. Pondrás en práctica tu lealtad hacia mí y te ayudará a superar el dolor de tu duelo. Es la confirmación de tu nueva vida como fiel seguidor de mis creencias. Recuerdas el umbral?

\- Si.

\- Bien, hoy te alejaras del sufrimiento atravesando el umbral de una puerta….y al cruzarla, darás un gran paso y te daré una vida mejor – Lo miró desde lo alto y Maiky asintió.

\- A quien vamos a matar Señor Joker? Me imagino que tiene que ver con la broma para Batman. Si o no? – Le indicó con sus manos.

\- Tienes la mitad confirmado, pero tú vas a matar, yo te observaré y te apoyaré con una melodía sinfónica y Batman…el invitado especial…disfrutará de su broma-aniversario – Maiky lo miró incrédulo sentado debajo de él y Joker siguió – Maiky voy a ser directo contigo, vas a matar a un niño menor que tú, que no merece vivir en este mundo de crueldad…no está capacitado como tú y yo para tolerar el dolor... el vivir una vida dura, perdió a su familia igual que tú y esta desdichado, tan desdichado que no puede hablar, está mudo y tú le vas a ofrecer tu ayuda. Los vas a matar y lo liberarás de su dolor y si eso no te basta…déjame decirte que tuvo el privilegio de tener todo lo que tú nunca tuviste…lo que Dios te privó, el privilegio de ser feliz al lado de tu madre en una vida de riquezas y lujos…ese niño se regocijó en la vida que tú….no tuviste. Tienes que matarlo.

\- Mierda, mierda! Hubiera deseado que fuera otra cosa! No sé de religión, pero creo que si es menor que yo me iré al infierno! …. No puedo usar su juguete con alguien más grande?

\- No. – Joker se irguió con su boca entreabierta – Lee mi frente, que dice?

\- Dañado.

\- Es un recordatorio constante para Bat, el dañó mi sonrisa y yo le dañé el corazón, su memoria, su recuerdo. Batsy está dañado irremediablemente en el fondo de su ser por la muerte de su ayudante pájaro y tù…eres idéntico a él. Una viva copia de su doloroso recuerdo y no puede ser alguien mayor o no sufrirá…Te lo expliqué en el hospital...el murciélago le da más valor a una vida infante, que a la del mismísimo alcalde de Gotham. La broma está definida así, porque en vez de ver a su preciado ayudante pajarito haciendo su…. justicia. Lo verá haciendo la mía y el dolor le hará retorcer sus tripas tratando de impedir lo inevitable. La muerte del pequeño italiano. Comprendes la broma? Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Maiky tragó saliva – Fuck…me la puso muy difícil Señor Joker!

\- Tiene que ser difícil….- Siguió con sus ojos abiertos de locura - o no me probaras tu lealtad y no cambiare el curso de tu vida. Te prometí una casa grande y te la daré y es el momento de decirte que también obtendrás una nueva familia. Frost es un tipo adinerado y la Hiedra…es venenosa, pero adora a los niños como a sus feas plantas. Vas a ser feliz estando a su cuidado, no te faltará nada, vivirás de lujo y te gustará sentirte diferente al resto de mediocres. Tienes que matarlo Maiky, y te daré todo ese nuevo comienzo que tanto necesitas. Despedaza su pequeño pecho italiano.

\- Oh, Sheet, ahora si me pegó un tiro luego de escuchar todo eso, desde mi nueva casa, hasta esa mujer venenosa y…que es eso de despedazar? No quiere que use su juguete? Es más eficiente, le dolerá menos y será más fácil para mí y para él. Tiene que ser justo Señor Joker, me iré al infierno si despedazo su pecho…italiano?. Cambie, lo sé, pero Dios tiene un castigo del demonio, lo viví toda mi vida y no sé porqué, pero fue así y no quiero estropear esta oportunidad de dejar eso atrás y empezar de nuevo. Matar requiere mucho coraje y soy valiente, puedo disparar…pero, lo otro?. Demonios, no sé si pueda y sufriré el castigo de Dios…se llevara todo de nuevo y me volveré a quedar solo.

\- Oh…Tomate un respiro para hablar, un día de estos vas a atorarte diciendo toda esas cosas de….DIOS! – Gritó furioso y golpeó su escritorio con dos puños – No existe - tal cosa – llamado – Dios! – Lo miró iracundo.

\- Cálmese, yo no lo quiero, pero sé que está ahí mirando todo lo que hacemos.

\- OHhhhh Ha Ha Ha…es verdad, es verdad, está ahí observando y soy testimonio de eso….aaah…el mira y me miró. Tu bendito padre celestial… - Movió sus dedos efusivamente – ME MASTICO! ME ESCUPIO Y DEFECO EN MIS ANHELOS MÁS PRECIADOS! Me quitó lo que más quería….y tal vez y solo tal vez, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para mí. – Se exasperó y una llave de su pasado se abrió producto de la acumulación de esa semana y media de tensión y desenfreno.

\- A qué se refiere? Por qué esa agresividad?

\- Oh, Quieres saber lo que nadie sabe? – Frunció sus labios con sorna – El inicio de mi insomnio? El inicio de mi transformación? La historia jamás contada? Lo que me produce constantes pesadillas y no me deja cerrar un puto ojo en la noche? Oh…y lo que me hace odiar a la humanidad y su fe en la justicia divina?

\- Bueno, si…quiero saber su historia.

Joker sonrió sarcástico – Oh…escucha atentamente y cuando termine… vas a dejar de preocuparte por ser juzgado por un Dios traidor.

\- Traidor?

\- Si….- Joker movió sus brazos a los lados y exclamó - Cuando tu puto Dios estaba mirando desde lo alto!... hizo mi vida una mierda, me dejó enfrascado viviendo en un techo que no era techo, era una ratonera de pocas paredes. Me cortó las manos laborales y le hizo pasar frio a mi mujer embarazada. Me avergonzó humillándome a recibir limosnas de gente que no reía conmigo, en mi función de comedia Maiky – Le dijo con ironía - Me obligó varios meses a esconder mi cara a los arrendatarios petulantes e hizo que mi mujer entregara hasta el último de sus hermosos vestidos de colores a mis deudores insensibles de su condición de embarazada….y su sortija de matrimonio?…La empeñó y relució en el dedo regordete de una señora de alcurnia para poder pagar las facturas y préstamos y evitarse el sonrojo de esconderse detrás de la miseria.

\- Oh y no lo mencione? Ella estaba en la necesidad de valorar cada gota de agua que utilizaba en sus duchas….DEVASTADO! a si me sentí….impotente! – Respiró agitado.

\- Llegar a casa…mirar a mi adorable esposa a los ojos y no poder darle qué comer a mi hijo dentro de su vientre… hambriento de degustar buena comida y no la mierda que había en el refrigerador…VACÍO!. Lo hizo él! TU PUTO DIOS!..., Imposibilitó mi espectáculo y amarró mis piernas para que me arrastrará en las sucias calles desesperado por ser el proveedor de mi familia. Ha….camine a pie por toda la ciudad…. angustiado por conseguir un buen empleo, con el sueño de poseer un refrigerador lleno de sabrosa comida, una cama decente para hacer el amor, una casa ordinaria de cercas blancas y un auto barato para llevar a mi esposa al hospital el día que diera a luz a mi motor de vida….oh….lo que me mantenía esperanzado y….- Le dijo rápidamente - Soportando el Hambre que Sentía hace semanas!- Exasperó y peinó su verde cabello - ...todo para cumplir el sueño americano. Oh, pero…

\- Tu puto Dios vio cuando quise comprarle un minúsculo sonajero a mi hijo no nato para alegrar el día de mierda de MI mujer y vio sentado desde su trono de oro… Ha ha…. que no tenía ni un centavo en mi billetera apolillada…Què clase de hombre no puede comprar un! Un solo juguete de un miserable dólar a su hijo!. Es patético! Es humillante! Se rió de mi pobreza y se divirtió viendo mi cara de desilusión en la vitrina….deseando ser el tipo que entró a la tienda y compró sin problemas el juguete más grande del mostrador.

Maiky estaba sin habla y Joker siguió.

\- Ver a tu esposa forzar sus sonrisas no es lindo Maiky, no cuando llegas a casa avergonzado con sobras de comida…por la _Caridad_ de piadosos restaurantes de comida rápida. Què crees que hicieron cuando les di mi curriculum Maiky? – Le preguntó otra vez con sorna – No lo leyeron y se limpiaron el culo con el!, me pasaron sus grandiosas sobras a modo de disculpa y no me dijeron por que no lo leyeron. Me golpearon la puerta en la cara como todos los demás por obra de tu bravísimo… Dios….

\- Mi esposa se alimentó de productos congelados, latas de atún vencidos y arroz frito que hacía durar máximo cuatro días antes que se avinagrará como mi patética existencia…pero era bueno…y cuando no caminaba millas buscando empleo, procuraba poner mi mejilla al único restaurante que me ayudaba a no sentirme una mierda al llegar a casa….y podía darme el lujo de llevarle una ración de comida china una vez a la semana a mi humilde esposa…

\- Oh…y cuando las facturas se acumularon y mi mísera morada se quedó sin luz por dos semanas, acudí al restaurante esperanzado y mi súplica no fue suficiente….El dueño se negó a brindarme ayuda objetando que estaba saturado de meseros y limpia-pisos…..y adiós al privilegio de nutrir decentemente a mi mujer embarazada. Bay Bay buena comida una vez a la semana. Recibí una patada en el trasero….por ser un….APROVECHADO! – Sonrió demencial y volvió a peinar su cabello compulsivamente - Un aprovechado de la caridad de la gente….y hubo un hombre que escuchó mi llanto devastado en la esquina, el empleado de barba gruesa y más alto que yo…aquel que lavaba los platos escuchó mi súplica al dueño y me regaló la mitad de su ajustado salario. Nos bebimos una botella de coñac y compartimos nuestra desdicha y me di cuenta que al menos mi familia estaba viva….

\- Pero dime… Crees que merecía ser arrastrado como un gusano ante la bondadosa mirada de Dios? NO! - Peinó su verde cabello ladeado a la derecha producto de su ira – No…los padres tienen las responsabilidad de apoyar a sus hijos…bueno…él obviamente se olvidó de mí. Oh…pero decidí olvidar que hizo mi vida una mierda.

\- Y…. cuando humildemente me atreví a implorar por su ayuda divina…Ha…tengo ese recuerdo…Inclinado como un idiota ante él en esa noche de invierno. Busque su calor…y le pedí medicinas para mi esposa enferma de bronquitis aguda. Sabes que me dio? Oh….aquí viene lo mejor….LA FRIO! Frio a mi esposa con los volteos de su…maldita electricidad… y mi hijo fue el pescado frito para su divina cena en el cielo _azulado_ …así que yo simplemente, le retribuyo el favor.

Maiky estaba igual de mudo que Salvatore Jr. en otra parte de la ciudad y le dolió el pecho y J sonrió.

\- Què te pareció mi historia Maiky? Conmovedora?

\- A HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! – Se rió gritando al mismo tiempo inclinado hacia atrás – oh, my God, te lo creíste?….No es cierta. No tengo un pasado, pero… NO CREAS EN DIOS! - Gritó a todo pulmón exactamente como su verdad jamás contada.

Maiky lo miró estupefacto sin articular palabra y el comodín continuó.

\- Dios es un estafador!, la mentira yace en su palabra religiosa. Dónde está ese supuesto Dios todopoderoso que salva vidas cuando yo las reduzco a polvo y cenizas? El también se inclina ante mí, besa mis pies descalzos y dime… porque no baja de su maravilloso reino en el cielo y detiene mis actos de maldad?. No viene…y no me quita la vida cuando me regocijo haciendo sufrir a su pueblo?. Ou, eso es ser un falso profeta. – Joker hizo sus gestos teatrales - Prometer el bien y no cumplir…es un pecado. Juega con la fe de su humilde gente. Incluso Bat no se traga el cuento del Dios puro…por eso imparte su justicia y yo la mía. El hace el bien y yo el mal, pero el mal Maiky…es la mejor medicina para el dolor. Los ácidos decoloraron mi piel y mi cabello puede haberse vuelto verde y mis ojos adquirir un tono más claro…, pero no borraron la verdad que vi ese día – Ronroneo – La oscuridad y la maldad. Mi nuevo renacer – Murmuró gutural.

\- Esta seguro que esa no fue su historia? Parecía muy convencido…

\- No, no lo fue, nunca eh tenido una historia y nunca la tendré, tuve un pasado que seguro fue sombrío y duro y me hizo cambiar, pero esa no fue mi vida. Un futuro. Eso tengo y tú me ayudaras a concretar mi broma, porque Dios puede irse al demonio. Recapacita y recuerda los momentos que te hizo sufrir – Tenía poder en su forma de hablar y Maiky se inclinó hacia atrás en el sillón de cuero.

\- Mi historia fue falsa, pero la Evolución y la Anarquía, son un hecho… los hombres más fuertes permanecen vivos, usando la libertad de la supervivencia sin reglas y los más frágiles? Son eliminados de la faz de la tierra. Es simple. Ley de supervivencia. Es como el mundo se perfecciona. La supervivencia de quien se adapta mejor y Bat…él está en el limbo, por eso existo yo. La anarquía, el caos. Él decidió vivir por los otros…los frágiles y débiles. Yo decidí, vivir por mí. Como DIOS, o crees que alguien viene y le dice a dios lo que tiene que hacer? Alguien le impone reglas en el cielo? No. Dios no las tiene….entonces porque debería tenerlas yo? Tú? No hay motivo. El refrán…que dice todos somos iguales, hijos de Dios…se rompe, se quiebra, no se fundamenta, porque él es la deidad y según la religión, ejerce su voluntad en la tierra…dejando un gran agujero en su falsa palabra…él es…la excepción a la regla. Eso me convierte a mí, en la oveja negra revelada. Sobresaliendo del resto, haciéndolo a lo grande. Irrespeto a Dios al ejercer mi voluntad por encima de la de él. Él es se olvidó de mí. El padre de la creación se olvidó de mí, me atacó siempre, de muchas formas…ahora, le doy la mano y se la tuerzo con mi mandato.

\- Yo soy el Rey y desde el peldaño más bajo fui escalando rápidamente hasta llegar a la cima y superé su deidad adquiriendo un puesto más elevado que él. Él calza mis zapatos y me anuda los cordones y yo le doy una patada en el trasero, porque la vida da vueltas y ahora él llora con las vidas que eh eliminado y desde su posición sigue sin detenerme.

Joker sujetó el rostro de Maiky con dos dedos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Él hizo lo mismo contigo, te basureó quitándote a tu madre. Hazle lo mismo. Revélate y tuércele la mano apuñalando a su niño consentido… al que le regaló toda su bondad, excluyéndote de su abrigo protector, haciéndote pasar necesidades básicas, riéndose al presenciar cómo te utilizaban para transportar droga, burlándose de tu madre fallecida. Él te la quitó y privilegió al otro mocoso dándole una vida mejor. Una vida que ahora yo te ofrezco si haces lo que te digo. Destruye al niño.

Maiky lo miraba ensimismado, cada palabra le llegaba a lo más profundo de su mente. Estaba absorto en la forma de hablar del comodín, su voz autoritaria y a veces cómplice. Sus palabras bien utilizadas estaban martillando el cerebro de Maiky destruyendo su fe en la humanidad y distorsionando completamente su capacidad de discernir entre el bien y el mal. Sus neuronas se entregaron a las creencias d su forma de mirar las vidas humanas, al gobierno estatal y a Dios. Estaba totalmente sumergido en las negras aguas de la oscuridad y luego nadó saliendo a la superficie con una cruda mentalidad.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar de vida? Que ves de equivocado en esto? No quieres ser un astro y opacar a las pequeñísimas estrellas del firmamento? No te prometo el cielo, pero el infierno está en la tierra, aquí y ahora, no detrás de una muerte. No te quedes como un niño berrinchudo llorando por la vida que te tocó vivir…destruye las otras vidas que fueron mejores que la tuya – Joker se irguió con un ronroneo y la voz de Maiky se hizo notar.

\- Lo haré, me decidí, decidí que quiero matar al que tuvo una casa más grande que la mía, al que no tuvo que esperar horas y horas que su mamà llegara cansada del trabajo y fuera golpeada, con feas palizas por su puto padrastro, a ese estúpido que tiene más juguetes que yo y no tuvo que rogarle a sus apestosos primos que le prestaran la consola. Decidí que puedo tener un impacto en la vida y dejar de llamarme perdedor. Lo oí hablar y es un lunático, pero tiene razón en muchas cosas, no me importa una vida de mierda, me importa la mía, no me interesa saber su nombre, pero lo matare por burlarse de lo que yo nunca tuve y mi mamá tampoco. Merece morir y lo voy a matar, está decidido, tome la decisión de hacerlo. Dónde firmo? Prometo no defraudarlo en su broma Señor Joker y nos reiremos del estúpido de Batman. Es un amargado.

\- Me lo dices con seguridad…no veo confusión en tus ojos. Estas listo, no llevas el luto en tu cara y nos vamos a divertir con Bat, tienes esa mirada decisiva y te creo. Tienes mis principios grabados en tu mente y el odio en tus pupilas – Tocó el hueso de su pómulo y peino su verde cabello - M, mereces saber el asunto de Harls…, pero primero firma tus papeles Maiky, el de tu nueva casa, eso vas a afirmar, haz el papeleo y luego te pondrás feliz con la sorpresa que te tengo.

Joker satisfecho porque sus palabras fueron escuchadas y el dedicarle su tiempo no fue en vano, sacó del cajón de su escritorio los documentos de la mansión de Maroni y los colocó de golpe en el mesón. Enseguida tomó teatralmente una de sus lapiceras plateadas entregándosela a Maiky y le indicó con su mano. - Acredita tu nueva vivienda Maiky, firma aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí.

\- Son muchos papeles comparados con mis exámenes de geometría – Maiky empezó a firmar, prácticamente, "su contrato con el diablo", pero a su vez, su nueva vida al lado de una mujer que le podría brindar el amor que necesitaba su alma después de su repentina pérdida y una nueva relación fraternal con el comprensivo de Johnny Frost; que gracias a su empleo, le sobraba paciencia para educarlo y entregarle el afecto de un padre y también le enseñaría cómo pasó de ser el hombre que lavaba los platos en el restaurante chino, a ser un hombre lleno de inteligencia y destreza en áreas como la informática, las múltiples licencias de conductor de todo vehículo terrestre y aéreo y en el manejo diestro de armas y municiones siendo la mano derecha del Joker.

– Bien, estamos listos Señor Joker, casi se me adormece la mano firmando tantos documentos – Sonrió

\- Ríete de tu nueva fortuna Maiky, eso te asegura tu futuro y no me refiero al papeleo…Ríete de tu nueva mentalidad. Y atemoriza en 8 años más a todos con mis juguetes – Ronroneó - oh, y son muchos papeles, porque vienen incluido los autos de Maroni y el resto de sus propiedades. Tienes un contrato de lealtad conmigo y una única obligación hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. – Lo miró fijamente - Consérvate vivo para ser la mano derecha de mi hijo…- Le dijo con un dejo enloquecido y prosiguió - Sellamos el trato?

\- Oh, pienso vivir muchos años y déjeme decirle, no me iré a ninguna parte, cuidare su espalda en las operaciones confidenciales y de mayor riesgo. Seremos inseparables, lo acompañare a todos lados y no me perderé ni por un segundo toda esa diversión. Estoy convencido de eso, me mantendré cerca suyo y verá cómo crezco fuerte para ayudarlo y mejorare mi valentía y mi inteligencia y seré atlético para esquivar los disparos y me entrenaré duro para resistir golpes y palizas y tendré mis propios tatuajes que me identifiquen. Seré un tipo cool.

Joker ronroneo amenazador ante una nueva imagen que se le vino a la mente y sujetó su hombro sin apartar su mirada.

\- Maiky eso es grandioso, serás un tipo malo y eres apuesto, pero no mires a mi hija nunca, no oses posar tu visión en ella o romperé tu contrato y te hare mucho daño, te mataré sin piedad y te arrancaré esos ojos cafés con mi mano. Es mi pequeña calabazza, sin mirar, ni tocar…nunca. Puedes disponer de cualquier puta de mi club, pero ella es intocable, por nadie, excepto yo. Está claro?

\- DIIUU, basura, no me gusta sentir esas cosas cursis por nadie, pero será muy bonita como Harley, pero si le da tranquilidad, me mantendré a tres metros de distancia de ella, Nunca "osaré" poner mi visión en ella. Quiero vivir, no morir tan joven y apropósito cuando visitare uno de sus clubes?

\- Ah, me alegra que haya quedado claro, si tienes suerte hoy, depende de la situación con Bat…Maiky tienes que saber algo, te daré una última inspiración que te alegrará más que ese papeleo.

\- Què? Más inspiración? Para qué? Ya entendí todo lo que tengo que hacer, repite una y otra vez lo mismo. No hay puto Dios, ni leyes, nada. Solo su voluntad y tengo que matar al que se burle de mí. Què mas tengo que saber?

\- No queme a tu madre, está durmiendo con el padre de Harls…no, para ser más específico, no en ese sentido, ella está en su propio cajón, pero comparten el mismo agujero en la tierra, tiene una lápida disimulada y flores que plantó mi bebe. La iras a visitar después que demos por terminada la broma para Bat, por eso tienes que hacerlo excelente y te llevaré con ella cuando las aguas se calmen. Haz escuchado bien?

\- No está bromeando? Lo dice enserio? Que le hizo cambiar de parecer? Oh…ya se, Harley, Harley lo hizo, tuvo mucho que ver no?

\- Si fue ella, pero no le des las gracias, está durmiendo.

\- Tengo que hacerlo! Tengo que agradecerle Señor Joker, esto es importante, ella escuchó todo lo que dije y su calor me calmó, me hizo sentir mejor, dijo que tenía un súper poder, pero ella igual…irradia esa cosa que hace que usted cambie de opinión y tengo que hablar con ella, curó mi herida y ya ni siquiera me duele como antes, es grandiosa con las vendas y vimos juntos la televisión toda la mañana y nos reímos de los comerciales aburridos. No sé cuándo le veré otra vez, porque dudo que después me traiga de regreso a su casa si tengo la mía, o me equivoco?

\- Tienes razón, no te traeré de regreso, ya me diste muchos dolores de cabeza y quiero mi intimidad con ella. Solos. Puedes ir a despedirte de Harley, pero no menciones nada de la broma Maiky o ella se disgustara conmigo, no habrá celebración, discutiremos y le haré pagar por su terquedad y estoy muy limitado en mi juego, no puedo someterla como quiero. No abras la boca para decirle estupideces que nos hagan pelear. Han sido casi dos semanas de mierda y la necesito feliz para liberar mi tensión acumulada y dormir y descansar y olvidarme de la rabia de la puta venganza que le hicieron a ella!Oh, Estoy que vuelvo a descuartizar a la puta serpiente…

\- Me pregunto quién fue la serpiente, pero creo que no importa, debe estar muerta si se vengó con Harley y usted se ve muy ofuscado. No le diré nada a ella, esta fue una conversación entre hombres, así que relájese, tendrá sexo con ella y yo visitaré la tumba de mi madre y…del padre de ella. Los dos felices…no hay porque alterarse, pero cómo iremos después de la broma? Terminaremos molidos por los puñetazos que da Batman y seguro la policía irá a arruinar la diversión. Y si tengo que apuñalar…puede que termine lleno de sangre oh y Batman puede dispararle y adiós cementerio!

\- No, lo golpes los recibiré yo Ha Ha Ha – Carcajeó con su mano tatuada - Bat no toca niños y le tiemblan las piernas para disparar, no usa armas de alto calibre, usa sus otros juguetes de murciélago y la policía es tan idiota que nunca se mueven a menos que yo lo ordene y más si tengo a la familia del alcalde. Soy el dueño de la noche en Gotham!

\- Entonces que pasara?

\- Oh, te explicaré tu papel en el auto camino al teatro, pero sí podrás ir a ver a tu mami. Si haces las cosas bien.

\- Fantástico! Porque yo quería ir hoy a ver a mi mama, ayer la deje sola en casa y es una compensación. Ahora puede estar totalmente seguro, no le voy a fallar, estoy muy agradecido por su tiempo. Bien, me iré a despedir de Harley, Diablos, esa mujer, hizo magia con usted y merece todo mi respeto.

\- Bien, despiértala con cuidado, a mi bebe le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mal. Despídete tú, yo me quedare hablando con Johnny para que le dé la señal a Bat y nos larguemos cuanto antes de aquí. Oh y tráeme mi gabardina morada, la deje en el perchero, Harls me acaloró con sus besos de arlequín y es muy persuasiva, nos retrasó ya dos horas y si subo nos seguirá retrasando.

\- No tiene que decirlo! Me dormí dos horas en su baño y por poco me vuela la cabeza con su juguete. Me daré prisa, no quiero retrasarnos más. Unos minutos Señor Joker y tendrá su diversión con Bat. – Le dijo saliendo por la puerta con un imperceptible cojeo

El plan de Joker no requería que bebiera licor, pero en el instante que Maiky cruzó las puerta se sirvió un vaso de Wishky y se lo bebió al seco antes de ir por él y evitar que abriera su bocata imprudente y le comentara a Harley aunque sea una mínima parte de su "falsa historia" que uso para persuadir su mente. El alcohol quemó rápidamente su garganta – Aj, si no lo detengo es perfectamente capaz de hablar de más…

Para alivio de su retraso, los encontró abrazados cariñosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bien, no me odien por retrasar un capítulo más la broma para Bat, juro, juro que el próxima cap si subirè la esperada broma.**

 **Qué les pareció? Sinceramente espero no haya quedado muy exagerado el relato de J, pero para que lleve ese odio dentro y esa inmensa maldad...me lo veía algo asi, y obviamente los ácidos implicaron bastante en ello** **también, en incrementar su odio con el mundo. bueno, como siempre, fue un cap con cariño u.u**

 **Díganme su opinión y denme el fin de semana para redactar la broma de Batsy que ya está clara en mi mente.**

 **El próximo cap, si o si la broma, es enserio!**

 **Un abrazo gigante! Y Gracias por sus constantes comentarios! Los quiero (:**


	32. Love Lockdown

**CAP CAP CAP CAP! No crean nunca, nunca, plis, que dejaré esta historia, es mi vida!**

 **Bueno, seré muy breve antes de que me maten por la demora y bueno….aquí viene lo peor, Sheet, no es la Broma para Batsy, esperen, esperen, guarden sus cuchillas, juro que no sé cómo pasó…pero aquí también va la ADVERTENCIA. Es un cap muy darck, tiene lemon muy duro, un cap muy oscuro, para los que no soportan la violencia de género hacia la mujer, pues este no es su cap y si gustan, pliss, esperan al siguiente cap para leer la broma, que, me disculpo de nuevo, la época navideña no me ha dado mi mayor inspiración en ese sentido u.u no me maten y para los que lean el cap, disculpen desde ya si encuentran el lenguaje muy ofensivo.**

 **CAP BASADO absolutamente en la canción…. Love Locked Down. (TRAP REMIX) ahí un video por ahí de J y H, que me robo toda la inspiración *-***

 **Un abrazo gigante, espero hayan pasado una feliz Navidad! Los adoro con el corazón mis queridos lectores, nunca me olvido de ustedes, aunque esta semana ha sido muy atareada. ( y dije al principio que sería breve XD)**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Título Capítulo **:** _Love Lockdown._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _I'M NOT LOVING YOU_

 _WAY I WANTED TO_

 _WHAT I HAD TO DO_

 _HAD TO RUN FROM YOU_

 _I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU_

 _BUT THE VIBE IS WRONG_

 _AND THAT HAUNTED ME_

 _ALL THE WAY HOME._

 _..._

Joker entró a la habitación acelerado para impedir que Maiky comentara algo de lo conversado hace unos instantes, aunque sea un mínimo detalle de la supuesta falsa historia le molestaría enormemente que Harley lo supiera, pero al entrar, se quedó inmóvil en la puerta al divisar metros más a ya a Harley abrazándose afectuosamente con Maiky, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y tapaba la visión periférica de ella. Parecía que recién se estaban saludando, todo en orden pensó Joker, respiró y dio un paso atrás quedándose estático en el marco de la puerta y evaluó la situación…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le reveló al chico el pasado que siempre negaba?

Pasaron años y años; a decir verdad, nunca le había comentado a alguien esa podrida parte de su vida. ¿Cómo fue que ese negado antecedente salió de su boca?...De su memoria, de su recuerdos añejos, lejanos y teñidos de negro putrefacto. Los odiaba, odiaba el hecho de haber tenido un pasado muy distinto al actual.

¿Fue el cansancio generalizado de su cerebro o el de su cuerpo humano? Esas casi dos semanas habían sido un tumulto de cosas por resolver y su mente no había descansado tratando de recuperar el control de su vida, atar los cabos sueltos, cobrar venganza, idear una perfecta broma para Batman, librarse de la plaga policial en el Hospital, asimilar la noticia de ser padre, los inalcanzables celos que sintió por Deadshot, el dolor voraz al creer que su arlequín moriría en el Hospital. Habían transcurrido demasiados hechos inoportunos demasiados seguido y estos lo tenían agotado.

Odiaba no tener el control de las situaciones a su alrededor, él era el que causaba el caos y ahora había atravesado muchas circunstancias que salieron de su control, de su dominio, de su voluntad.

Todos esos hechos involucrados, líos y desarreglos en su diario vivir habían causado estragos en su subconsciente, la falta de sueño y de descanso…hicieron que con ira y de forma automática…le revelara a Maiky su verdad… esa parte prohibida de su vida pasada…y su profunda conversación logró quebrantar la moral del niño, pero a su vez le hizo recordar con tanto odio el inicio de todo…y la verdad surgió sin su permiso, sin su consentimiento y no le agradaba saber que esa información se había filtrado por sí misma, como si tuviera vida propia. Su vida pasada ya no le interesaba, siempre la negó, se rehusó con ira a recordarla, porque odiaba confrontar que sí existió y que había influido en él de una forma tal, que había arañado con garras de acero una parte de él, dejando una marca, una cicatriz palpable…y esta perduraba rugosa en sus recuerdos.

Rabia.

La cicatriz existía, persistente a su rechazo, a su negación, a sus miles de formas por excluirla de su memoria…y el relato se inmiscuyo de su conciencia riéndose nuevamente de él, pese a que él se había burlado de la vida usando todo su rencor y su nuevo ser despiadado.

Ira.

Ira en todo su cuerpo, ira para sus cuerdas vocales, ira para su memoria, ira para su cerebro e ira para sus recuerdos pasados…Silabas, vocales y consonantes….atribuyeron a ello…las odiaba.

Un gruñido perceptible solo para él avanzó desde el fondo de su garganta devorando con odio sus pensamientos en forma de preguntas.

¿Qué sucedió? , ¿Qué lo llevó _a_ decir sus verdades?, ¿Qué escarbó en su pasado y lo trajo de vuelta? , ¿Quién _?,_ ¿Qué? ¿Quién tenía la culpa de haber de haber despertado sus remotos recuerdos, inmiscuyéndose en su cerebro y expulsando letras por su boca?

¿Era culpa de Maiky y la necesidad de incentivarlo y utilizarlo en su broma?

¿Era culpa de él por no dormir las horas suficientes en esos días inquietantes? ¿Por no darle el descanso adecuado a su propio cuerpo?

No, el inicio de esas semanas, el comienzo del desorden en esos días caóticos y de cosas por resolver.

Era culpa de Harley….ella era la culpable, siempre era la culpable de todos sus males y ella había causado que su verdad fuera revelada.

Ella, ella, ella y nadie más que ella…si no hubiera sido tan idiota para bailar con la serpiente sin darse cuenta de quién realmente era. Nada hubiera sucedido.

Los candados seguirían sin una llave maestra…sus recuerdos se mantendrían en un eterno secreto, encriptados, imposibles de decodificar, imposibles de relatar…y todo el asunto de su pasado seguiría sin ser tocado. Los años hubieran seguido amurallando su verdad…su hijo no nato, su esposa fallecida seguirían nulos, como si nunca hubieran existido, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran envueltos en una bolsa de basura hundidos en el fondo del mar con un bloque de cemento que impidiera que emergieran a la superficie.

Rabia.

Harley, ella siempre era la culpable de sacar a relucir cosas que él jamás pensó que diría, pensaría o haría. El largo vip de sus inertes pulsaciones muriendo en el hospital, provocó que por única vez desde que era Joker, sus ojos se humedecieran creyendo que perdería la oportunidad de tener una nueva… _familia;_ de solo recordar la humedad salada en sus ojos se asqueaba de sí mismo, le hizo sentir debilidad, como un hombre normal, como un mugroso mortal más del mundo esclavizado y, al revivir de los muertos, lo obligó a decir la palabra… _Amor…_ con un profundo significado…La arlequín, siempre queriendo más de él, cambiándolo, incluso sin pedirlo, y para rematar hizo que acunara en su pecho un _Anhelo_ ante la idea de concebir ser padre de nuevo…trayendo consigo de regreso sus recuerdos como espinas rasgando su piel. El recuperar lo perdido lo complacía en grande, pero secretamente le ofuscaban todas las nuevas cosas que estaba experimentando, cambios que lo hacían dudar de su propia identidad, era complejo, como si existieran dos Jokers en su interior…seducido por una pequeña calabazza, aglomerado de dicha por un heredero masculino….amante enamorado de una mujer con piel de tiza.

Paranoia.

Sangre, muerte, destrucción, anarquía, caos!, eso fue la más importante antes de darle el aliento de vida a la arlequín, eso era lo más valioso, eso era la cúspide de su vida presente, …. no un anhelo familiar…Podían coexistir ambos? Desvarió irracional, desequilibrio incongruente; querer examinar con lupa su cerebro, remover sus sesos y hallar el punto de unión de los dos polos opuestos de su ser.

Odio.

La odio. La odiaba, odiaba a Harley Quinn...Querer borrar de sus recuerdos los meses que estuvo reclusa en Belle Reve, meses que lo hicieron cambiar, meses que evidenciaron su sentimientos por ella, meses que casi pudo sentir latigazos en su espalda culpándose por haberla abandonado; todo seguiría igual que antes, el caos seguiría siendo lo más importante en su vida.

Harley generaba confusiones, patrones de conductas impropios de él, desvirtuando sus pensamientos. Rebobinando con una lapicera el casete de los recuerdos de… ese hombre simplón y humillado por la vida…ni su nombre podía pronunciar sin sentir repulsión.

Cólera Maníaca, Locura iracunda.

Si ella no hubiera estado muriendo ese día….si no hubiera estado hospitalizada…si su pulso cardiaco no hubiera sido monitoreado….si no la hubiera visto sacudiéndose con la reanimación RCP…si no existiera una Harley Quinn….la noticia de ser padre no lo habría llevado a querer conservar con anhelo los dos corazones que ahora latían dentro de ella.

Era culpa de Harley….y su infinito amor que profesaba por él.

¿En que lo transformó la maldita descarada?

Él no era así, él era el odio y la maldad en persona y puede que haya fecundado su ovulo, pero la habría golpeado con tanto odio en el abdomen…repetidas veces pateado, sus puños arremetiendo con ira en su vientre, que no hubiera quedado nada de esos corazones, nada de anhelo. Sin pruebas que alguna vez existió la posibilidad de tener una nueva familia, sin recordar la lejanía de ya haber perdido una.

¿Por qué no rodó ese día, no se agachó, no hizo sus acrobáticos movimientos y esquivó la bala de plomo? ¿Por qué simplemente no murió desangrada en la furgoneta?¿ Por qué no nado con él? ¿Por qué no tomó unas malditas clases de natación?¿Por qué tuvo que conocerla?¿Por qué le recobro esa ilusión perdida? ¿Por qué lo cambio? ¿Por qué tenía tanto poder sobre él?

Joker la miró unos segundos, ella todavía no era consciente de su mirada de odio sobre ella; era una ingenua que todavía no caía que la estaba acuchillando desde lo lejos sin tocarla.

 _Harley….Harley Quinn! No sabes cuándo detenerte!…, debería haberme olvidado de ti cuando caíste en el infierno de Luisiana… Es tu culpa, toda esta mierda melancólica es tu culpa. Si hubieras sabido nadar, si me hubieras seguido al puerto… seguiría confundido en mis sentimientos y tiempo después hubiera eliminado lo que crece dentro de tu vientre…Sangre resbaladiza en la yema de mis dedos hubieran sentido la viscosidad de esos pequeños fetos. Hubiera comprobado que aplaste a la perfección esos palpitantes corazones escurridizos…. Nunca hubiera contemplado la idea de ser padre por segunda vez…nunca hubieran resucitado de entre los muertos lo que iba a ser mi familiar…mi pasado, nadie puede verlo…nunca tuvo que volver ese anhelo en mi pecho._

 _NUNCA!_

 _Te mato arlequín….te asesino por este delirio incongruente…_

 _Es tu culpa que recordara que existe esa ínfima cicatriz que me hizo ser quien soy y si te mueres, borraría todo lo que te dije hace unas horas, las cursilerías para hacerte sonreír. Harls…bebe…por qué no me seguiste nadando? Me hubieras evitado sentir tantas cosas…, carecía de reconocer mi… cariño por ti. Yo no debería haber sufrido cuando Batsy te llevo lejos de casa. Las cosas….debieron haber seguido tal cual como antes de eso, seguir utilizándote y ya. Maltratarte y acariciarte sin propósito….sin una definición sentimental, sin experimentar alteraciones en mi conducta, en mi actuar…en mi forma de ser…seguir mirándote vigilante como una simple recreación en mi vida…un bello objeto para contemplar sin mucho afecto…una arlequín de mi propiedad exhibida en una vitrina de cristal para encelar al resto de varones….una muñeca sexualizada para romper y utilizar….eso era lo que te ofrecía….ESOS ERAN MIS TÉRMINOS! …y tú…grandísima descarada, los quebrantaste!_

 _DEBERÍAS_ _ESTAR MUERTA!_

… _.._

 _Cariño…., debiste morir con la venganza de Doble S, nunca me hubiera enterado de nada y tú tampoco…hubieras muerto sin culpa, sin saber que me darías dos hijos y mi humillante pasado…nunca hubiera regresado!_

 _Harley estúpida! Trajiste mi pasado de regreso….el que nunca se filtró!_

 _¿Querías el escándalo de saberme un futuro papi?¿ Querías que recordara mi pasado? ¿Querías que consintiera hacerte madre primeriza?! ¿Querías que te apreciara más por ello? Ingenua, ingenua Harley._

 _Eres la única culpable de hacerme decir las frases que conformaron mi desdicha en la otra vida…esa que repudio, la otra vida que viví. La que nunca vas a conocer…Es tu culpa que precisamente hoy salieran a la luz mis verdades más oscuras._

 _Oh, Harley sanguinaria…Escarbaste con un cuchillo… LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE MI SER!_

 _¿Querías hacer chorrear sangre del pecho que amas con locura? Mi pecho….en el que permito que duermas casi todas las putas noches? No te basta con languetear mi sudor? Querías probar mi sangre? …Porque no veo otra explicación!….Tu…niña codependiente…quisiste que dijera mi verdad jamás contada!._

 _Te odio, eres un mal sin remedio, debiste morir…y yo…nunca habría dicho nada hoy, ni ayer, ni en el hospital…, nunca, nunca te hubiera expresado mi sentir…o no lo hubiera reconocido? En fin querida… Es tu culpa! Tú…eres el inicio de todo….arlequín del demonio._

La rabia se apoderó rápidamente de J, cada terminación nerviosa odio a Harley, cada litro de su sangre hirvió de odio, cada célula de su cuerpo la odio tanto que respiró hondamente de pie en la puerta y la observó desde esa posición asesinándola de todas las formas posibles en su imaginación; con furia fulminante la apuñalaba desde sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas, abdomen, hasta llegar a su pecho. Enterrando su cuchilla entre sus huesos y su carne…

Pero cuando viendo a Harley y a Maiky abrazándose cariñosamente, tuvo que entreabrir sus labios y respirar un poco de aire. Fue una sensación…. cálida….excepcional, abrumadora, embriagadora, más que el Whisky que se hallaba todavía en su paladar. La calidez maternal de Harley emanaba de cada poro de su piel pálida abrumándolo….quemándolo. No llevaba maquillaje en su rostro de tiza, en absoluto, pero su cabello claro era _Suavidad ondeante_ …por haberse movido dormida… _Inquieta_. Estaba largo y despeinado… _Desordenado_ , pero abrazaba a Maiky con fervor sin preocuparse por ello, como si se tratara de su propio heredero dándole protección y era….una hermosa madre muñeca…. _Sin igual._

La quiso intensamente sin saberlo en ese minuto que su corazón latió deprisa y la escuchó sin moverse de su sitio. Cuerdas vocales cálidamente arrulladoras…Finas! Delgadas! Pasionales! Alentadoras! …Paralizado, inmóvil.

\- Si, Maiky bebe, hoy es tu noche!, diviértete sin preocuparte por nada!, hoy es un día genial para divertirte con Batsy, no tengas miedo, nada va a salir mal, luces igual a Robín y tienes tu súper poder de valentía! .Puedes hacer lo que quieras y nadie te detendrá usando eso. Mira…solo los valientes sobreviven a este mundo que nos odia por quienes somos. No les demuestres que pueden hacer lo que quieran contigo, no se los permitas!, eres mejor que el resto de la estúpida gente por el simple hecho de atreverte a desafiar la ley. Batsy no se lo espera…. Eres mi pequeño villano y ya encontraremos un nombre para proteger tu identidad secreta – Sonrió alegre - Tendrás tu propia pandilla de secuaces amigos…bebe, eres un demonio fantasma vestido así para Batsy, no sé qué harás con mi Puddin, pero seguro lo dejaras helado con este increíble disfraz – Acarició sus cabellos negros y le dijo suave – No te preocupes…el murciélago, es un idiota y muy lento al volante, nadie irá a prisión baby, él no detiene niños….Batsy, se pondrá loco cuando te vea! Luces grandioso! – Lo abrazó con fuerza y una sonrisa radiante, idénticamente como se despediría una cariñosa madre de su primer hijo.

 _Harley…._

\- Te quiero Harley, pero me estas asfixiando con tanto amor, ya no soy un niño, deje de serlo hoy y ahora soy un hombre y puedo matar. – La sujetó de los hombros frente a ella – Nada me detiene, el murciélago es un retrasado mental que conduce pésimo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Estaré bien, ok?

\- Ok, te creo!, eres un pequeño hombrecito…hecho y derecho y puedes matar, pero no olvides cuidar tu pierna si?; si corres muy rápido volverá a sangrar y los puntos que te hice se romperán así - Hizo el gesto de rasgar un papel con sus manos - Mucho cuidado eh…quiero que regreses bien a casa, sin heridas, entiendes? Y vamos, quiero un beso de despedida. – Le mostró su mejilla del corazón tatuado.

Maiky la besó y Joker tragó aire.

\- Nada de heridas, lo prometo, es decir, puede que termine hecho un desastre, pero sin huesos rotos, es mi primera misión y quiero hacerlo bien y creo que el Señor Joker no le ha dicho que después de la broma iremos al cementerio y después me iré a mi nueva casa y no nos veremos…hasta que el grandote, el que supuestamente será mi nuevo padre…me traiga de nuevo a su casa y pueda visitarla con esa mujer venenosa.

\- Ah, hablas de Johnny y de Ivs…Red y Frosty…si, ese par va a cuidar bien de ti. Los dos hacen una extraña pareja, son diferentes al resto de la gente y eso los hace especiales y perfectos para darte un nuevo hogar – Harley rió risueña - , pero Ivs dice que Johnny ronca de cansado y no la deja dormir bien en las noches, dice que es un roncador trabajólico.

\- Cómo lo sabe?

\- Habló con ella al menos dos veces al día antes de que mi Puddin llegue, se pone malhumorado si me escucha hablando mucho de nuestras cosas. Puddin es un poco ermitaño para los eventos sociales y si algún día se casan en una boda simbólica, dudo que él asista. Solo le gusta ir donde ese feo pingüino, pero me entretengo viendo como juega al póker con los otros tipos malos...

\- Más villanos?

\- Oh, sí, se reúnen, juegan al póker, hablan de negocios, de asuntos comerciales, del valor del dólar, del precio de los juguetes de mi Puddin, pero siempre terminan hablando de Batsy y de sus intentos fallidos de matarlo o hacer su vida miserable y Puddin, Demonios, me sorprende, no se molesta! y se ríe de ellos ganándoles en cualquier juego de naipes, dice que ninguno de ellos puede matar a Batsy, que están muy lejos de lograrlo y después cenamos y salimos a buscar a Batsy para reírnos de él recordando las historias que nos contaron en la reunión. Pero volviendo a lo de Frosty, creo que será un buen padre, las apariencias engañan, puede parecer un gorila serio muchas veces y no le importa vaciar su arma en la cabeza de alguien, pero es un encanto de hombre. Ven, te confesare algo – Harley se acercó a su oído y Joker frunció el ceño al no poder escuchar que le diría.

– _Me gusta molestar a Johnny, porque se parece mucho a mi_ _papá y yo también lo escuche roncar en cierta ocasión. Es muy listo, pero lo engañé con un café_ \- Se separó riéndose y Maiky sentado en la cama le sonrió.

\- Mmm, esa confesión fue interesante Harley y ahora no sé si podré dormir en esa casa, pero espero que su amiga calle sus ronquidos, oh, y no te eh dado las gracias por hacer cambiar de opinión al Señor Joker y compartir la tumba de tu padre y tus flores, es algo que la mayoría no hace, gracias. Gracias Harley por ser tan linda y buena, entre otras cosas ya sé porque el Señor Joker te ama tanto y casi no me creo que seas una villana y que hiciste todas esas cosas locas que me contaste en la mañana y tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para compensar el que compartieras tu espacio en el cementerio. Solo dímelo.

\- Oh, no es mi espacio cielo, es de mi papi, y ya me dijiste gracias muchas veces, con eso es suficiente – Le tocó la punta de la nariz - No tienes que agradecerme nada, soy feliz sabiendo que tienes un lugar para visitar a tu mami, igual que yo…además de comprobarme una cosa, que yo ya sospechaba. – " _Mi Puddin te aprecia…algo, pero lo hace o te hubiera matado después de su broma para Batsy"_

\- No, tiene que haber algo, dígame! Le debo una grande… Tiene que encontrar una forma de agradecerle o no me sentiré tranquilo. Dime Harley, qué quieres?, lo que quieras lo consigo.

 _No necesita nada de ti…me tiene a mí, qué más podría querer…? Lo tiene todo conmigo…._

-Mmm…ya que insistes…. cuando pueda salir de casa, me acompañas con Ivs al cementerio?, ella me ayuda haciendo que las flores crezcan muy bonitas….oh y podríamos ir con Selina, no la eh visto en siglos, bueno, un año para ser exactos. El estúpido de Batsy también la atrapó, pero creo que ay algo entre ellos…m, una especie de química o por que la encerraría en prisión y no la enviaría con la perra de Waller? Tiene que sentirse atraído por el cuero de su traje y los dos visten de negro. Ella es una gata y él un murciélago, los dos son animales y creo que por eso se atraen y se odian a muerte. Batsy siempre interrumpía nuestros robos en joyerías, Selina se burlaba robándole besos, pero a ella le gusta, lo sé aunque no lo admita abiertamente a nosotras, se trae algo con el murciélago Jajajaj…oh, pero es una lástima, Batsy es un idiota casanova.

\- Harley, si eres su amiga, por qué no vas con la mujer venenosa y las dos la sacan de prisión?. Ah, verdad, estas en cama y no puedes salir, pero cuando salga de prisión iremos todos juntos al cementerio y llevaré mucha agua para tus flores.

 _Oh, qué atento….qué simpático, qué amabilidad…qué conquistador….un pequeñísimo galán roba arlequines._

Harley posó su mano en su frente levantando sus negros cabellos y la besó.

\- Gracias bebe, pero no te preocupes por Selina, es una gata fiera y una bandida, siempre logra escapar por el tejado, incluso se escapa de prisión fácilmente para disgustar a Batsy y bueno, ser libre, obvio. Espero que Puddin deje que venga a visitarme si está libre, no sabe mi dirección, de hecho…muy pocos la saben, contados con los dedos de mi mano, oh pero Roja se la podría dar! Selina es tan fanática del café como yo…nos encantaba ir al _Ninth Street Espresso_ , la espuma de sus cappuccinos late es simplemente la perfección! Tienes que ir conmigo y probar ese café!.

\- Lo haremos Harley es una promesa – Harley le mostró su dedo meñique y él se lo estrechó - Hey Harley!, y cómo hacían para que la policía no las pillara?

\- Esa es la parte divertida – Harley se rio – Nadie reconoce a Selina en las calles, solo Batsy y la policía saben su identidad y, yo, si quiero pasar desapercibida para tomar un buen café….uso mi peluca castaña, me siento como una bailarina de moulin rouge con ella!, Red dice que hace un lindo contraste con mi piel y ella se vuelve rubia las veces que decide acompañarnos. Amo tanto a mis amigas…tengo que hacer que Selina venga a verme pronto, estoy muy aburrida encerrada en estas cuatro paredes…

 _Oh…Si tiene amoríos con el murciélago vete olvidando de tu amiguita felina…un pie en mi casa y maullara saltando al tejado por un disparo en la entrada._

\- Ni que lo diga…estar encerrado y en reposo en cama es lo peor, totalmente aburrido!.

 _Mi habitación es su lugar por dos meses…no la alientes a salir…ella es inquieta y vaporosa…se filtra como el humo en la paredes…se escabulle sigilosamente. En cama, allí tiene que estar la mayor parte del tiempo…es un plazo, el Dr. lo dijo._

\- Si Cariño…es terrible y este dolor de espalda…Demonios, me mata, pero ya retrasamos mucho la salida del Señor J y no quiero que suba furioso, Puddin empieza a gruñir y ya viste cómo se pone si su ánimo se altera, se bloquea y se vuelve odioso, pero antes que vayas a divertirte con él. Cuando vayan al cementerio..puedes entregarle una carta a mi padre? La dejas justo frente a su tumba. La escribí en mi momento de ocio, pero lo hice con mucho amor y no se la podre entregar hasta en dos meses y soy muy olvidadiza con mis cosas. Ocúltala bien de mi Puddin, quieres? Se pone celoso cada vez que lo menciono. Puedes hacerlo? – Antes de que Maiky pudiera responderle, Joker avanzó desde atrás interrumpiéndolos.

 _Tu padre de nuevo…Ese hombre está muerto! Se lo comen los gusanos y tú sigues queriéndolo!_

\- Puddin, no sabía que estabas escondido, viniste a despedirte antes de irte con el murciélago? No estás furioso o sí?

\- No estoy furioso, estoy irritado porque los dos están retrasando mi diversión, guarda tu cartita para otro momento – Le indicó a Maiky la salida.

\- No se irrite Señor Joker, el tiempo pasó volando, Harley es muy buena conversando de toda clase de cosas interesantes.

J se dio media vuelta y Harley gritó.

\- Espera Puddin, no te vayas! mi carta! Puedes entregarla después de jugar con Batsy! – Harley empezó a buscar en su cajón rápidamente.

\- Oh…no te agobies querida, otro día se la entregaras – Le sonrió falsamente.

\- No, la encontré, la encontré. – Le mostró el sobre blanco que tenía un sinfín de besos rojos cerrándolo y Joker se la arrebató de las manos y extrañamente le hizo recordar la carta de Deadshot. Además de disgustarle que otro hombre acaparará la atención amorosa de su arlequín, esa clase de atención estaba destinada solamente para él. Ella era su propiedad, su creación, su bebe, él era el único hombre en su vida.

Joker empezó a darle muchas vueltas a la carta entre sus manos.

\- Ah, mira esto…es para tu papi. Qué no soy yo! – Rujió furioso y abrió el sobre – Es para el esqueleto seco en esa tumba!….Veamos que dice la escritura de Harls - Movió la carta burlonamente frente a Harley.

\- NO! Puddin! es personal! Por qué la abriste?!

\- Hola papá, cómo estás? te extraño mucho, mucho, mucho, siempre me acuerdo de ti, de nuestros días de gimnasia y tus lecciones en el trampolín, discúlpame por no haber ido a visitarte…oh, que tierna. A! HA! HA! HA! HA! – Se rió con fuerza moviendo el papel efusivamente y su brazo al mismo tiempo.

\- Detente! No sigas leyéndola! Eres odioso! Eso no te incumbe!

\- Entréguesela Señor Joker, una carta siempre es personal – Le dijo Maiky.

\- No te entrometas!, Espérame afuera! - Ordenó y Maiky se despidió con la mano de Harley que se mordía el labio y salió tras la puerta más a ya.

\- Soy una tonta por confiarte mi carta, siempre te pones así, rabioso y malhumorado.

\- Si haces tonterías…eso vas a recibir Harley idiota. Tu padre está muerto y no la puede leer. Además se va a empapar con la lluvia y tu encantadora letra cursiva quedara hecha picadillos en el papel mojado.

Harley lo miró disconforme, frunciendo el ceño - Tú no lo entiendes Puddin, no recuerdas a tus padres, pero yo sí. No te cuesta nada entregársela después de jugar con Batsy, es mi carta, no la tuya. Deja de sentir celos de mi padre. Cuándo vas a cambiar esa parte de ti? Cuál es tu maldito problema? No te jure que moriría por ti? Eso no quita que tenga un verdadero padre! Lo amo tanto o igual que a ti! Vete! Tú…cara pálida… celoso!

\- Recapacita. Sabes cuántas personas han perdido a sus padres? Cientos…Miles, no eres la única y no tienes que recordar a ese adefesio, es un vejestorio pudriéndose en una tumba!. A HA HA HA. Porque escribes esto para él? Me tienes a mí! Estúpida! Eres mi bebe y te comportas como una idiota escribiendo cartitas a alguien que ya es un cadáver. Eso es algo que les gusta a las chicas normales, toda esa basura poética y sentimentalismo de mercado, oh llenando tumbas con flores recién compradas en la esquina del cementerio, tarjetas de buenos deseos y de despedida…lo único que les falta es que les compren un cupo en el cielo y les aseguren el descanso eterno. No, tú no necesitas todo eso bebe, eres diferente. Tienes que entenderlo de una vez por todas.

\- No compro flores en la florería Puddin, yo las planto y esa es mi carta y mi letra, son mis palabras, no las de una tarjeta básica. Entrégamela. – Trató de alcanzarla, pero su mano no llegó y solo rozó con sus dedos el brazo de J.- A! Maldición! Puddin!

\- Maldice todo lo que quieras empecinada en esta ridiculez. No te la voy a entregar. Tus flores terminaran marchitas como tus palabras en una carta arrugada. Si quieres decirle algo a alguien, se lo dices en persona, no comprando sobres de papel y llenándolo de labial, mano escrito en letra cursiva y sellándolo con fanáticos besos de consuelo porque se haya ido…

\- No!, Esta arrugada porque tú la arrugaste! Y no son de consuelo! Son de cariño! No puedes ser un poco más sensible con mis sentimientos?!

Joker hizo Tks y se burló - Más sensible? Por supuesto que sí, debería disculparme por decirte la verdad!. Está muerto y enterrado! Secándose…es un montón de huesos polvorientos…alimento para microorganismos…parásitos.

Harley lo miró unos segundos y suspiró con pesar.

 _Oh, Puddin…es una guerra perdida, batearas todas mis intenciones de hacerte cambiar mi opinión. Quererte es agotador…muy desgastante, pero así es como se transa nuestra relación…hace una hora me besabas y ahora te burlas de mí como si no me hubieras dicho todas esas palabras bonitas. Puddin, si no entendiera tu forma de querer, hace tiempo me hubiera lanzado de un precipicio tratando de entender tus rápidos cambios de mal carácter…ese eres tú._

– Puddin.

\- Qué quieres? No te la voy a entregar.

\- Si, lo sé, eres un insensible con mis sentimientos!, pero no quiero discutir más contigo y que arruines más todo lo que me dijiste hace una hora, si quieres no se la entregues, está bien, no eres un cartero, yo se la daré!, solo devuélvemela y terminemos con esto. Si seguimos discutiendo no va a termina bien y no quiero pelear y usar la fuerza para que entiendas mi punto de vista. Me la devuelves?

\- En ese estado tan deplorable, herida, no podrías usar tu dichosa fuerza…pero lo dijiste bien, no soy un puto cartero, soy tu único padre terrenal, el otro está convertido en un espíritu cantando cancioncitas con una guitarra en el paraíso, coreando con los ángeles y admirando al falso profeta…mientras tú deber es admirarme mí. Me voy niña insolente, no reconoces quién soy yo. Me llevaré esto, la tiraré al desagüe que da al alcantarillado para que se hunda en la suciedad y se la coman los lagartos por ser una irrespetuosa.

Harley lejos de molestarse más, se divirtió con los obvios celos de J y le sonrió - Bien, que se la coman esas lagartijas, tírala al mar si quieres o haz lo que quieras, puedes irte, no me gusta cuando estas de mal humor… – Se acomodó debajo de la sabana cubriéndose casi por completo – Me quedaré escondida aquí, lejos de tu ira, ah y vi el noticiario y el pronóstico del clima decía que entrando la noche, no habría lluvia, lo que me deja tranquila, sin lluvia puedes divertirte más conduciendo tu amado lamb brillante en la persecución con el murciélago.

Joker elevó el marco de sus ojos.

\- Me dejas debatiendo solo, para dormirte…tú fanática de hacerme enojar, sueña con los angelitos y el adefesio ese de tu padre….- Arrugó todo lo que pudo la carta dejándola en el velador y le dio la espalda caminando a la salida.

\- Haz sufrir a Batsy papi, no necesitas que te deseé buena suerte. La tienes escrita en tus HA HA HA que llevas contigo a donde sea, Adiosito, te esperaré despierta! – Cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor en la almohada, un imperceptible gimoteo, quejido del dolor en su espalda, lo detestaba, tomó aire…era leve…volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Joker sujetó la manija de la puerta, pero se devolvió donde Harley. Ella tenía sus dos manos debajo de su cabeza cerrando los ojos, acostada de lado y apenas sintió los pasos de J se reacomodo y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba.

\- Se te olvidó algo? Un beso de despedida? O quieres decirme algo antes de irte?

\- Ven, acércate.

Harley se levantó de la cama y con largos pasos en punta de pie se acercó a él. Joker la sujetó de la cintura y de un rápido movimiento la apoyó contra la pared. Harley se encogió sintiéndose atrapada y solo atino a poyar sus manos en los extremos de la cadera de él, las yemas de sus dedos palparon los huesos de su pelvis por encima de la delgada piel de sus oblicuos. El dolor se atenuó sintiendo su cercanía.

\- Me importas, pero no me gusta que presumas delante de mí cuanto extrañas a tu padre. Tienes que irte despojando de ese sentimiento. Se supone que tú eres mía en todos los sentidos, me perteneces, incluso tus pensamientos y escritura, la saliva con la que cerraste la carta, tus dedos que la escribieron. Tus coloridas uñas, hasta la última hebra de tu cabello me pertenece – La desafío con la mirada desde arriba; sin zapatos la frente de su arlequín le llegaba a la mitad de su cara.

\- Lo soy, te pertenezco – Besó su cuello despacio. _"No te vayas Puddin…no me duele, es magia"_

\- Bien, si querías finalizar la discusión, eso tenías que decir desde un principio, no hay más hombres en tu vida, solo yo. Pero dejaste de ser una niña porfiada. Verdaderamente quieres que le entregue esa carta arrugada, no quieres escribir otra menos larga? Hasta donde leí era demasiado extensa.

\- No, ninguna otra, entrégasela – Le exigió sonriente almacenando en su cuerpo esa sensación indescriptible.

J peino su verde cabello con una mano sin dejar de arrinconarla – No, convénceme. Tienes cinco minutos.

Harley subió con lentitud sus manos por la V de su espalda – Si se la entregas después de jugar con Batsy, puedo esperarte como tú quieras, un conjunto sexy, tu elijes el color para celebrar tu broma al murciélago. Tenemos un trato?

\- No pequeña descarada, eso es chantaje erótico, no quiero telas que impidan mi celebración. Desperdiciaste dos minutos, te quedan tres.

\- Bien, bien, sin telas, pero entonces cómo te convenzo? Se me acaban las opciones.

\- Discúlpate por faltarme el respeto y no más cartas más a alguien que ya está muerto! - Harley lo abrazó relajándolo y Joker respiró en su cabello – Tienes que entender que un cuerpo sin vida no puede leer tu letra ni tu dedicatoria.

\- Si, tienes razón.

\- Discúlpate – Le indicó con la mano.- Yo fabrique mi muñeca y me sé las instrucciones de la caja al revés y al derecho y no quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo escribiéndole a alguien más y…. papi también quiere una carta en su velador. Una que explique porque eres mi posesión, que diga lo que adoras de mí y que aclare únicamente que vives para satisfacerme. Es tu pago por convertirme en un cartero – Elevó su rostro con un dedo y Harley sonrió.

\- Puddin…vas a ser mi cartero?

\- Si, pero una única vez, solo una.

\- Discúlpame – Lo besó con suavidad y J la apegó más contra la pared con su propio cuerpo correspondiéndole con un beso más intenso, la sostuvo de la cintura elevándola y Harley cruzó sus piernas alrededor de él – Escribiré tu carta y le pondré muchos – Continuó besándola – Muchos, muchos besos y te esperare despierta – Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su cuello y Harley suspiró cerrando los ojos -Le…le pedí a Vicky café descafeinado para mantenerme despierta y…. no quedarme dormida - Él deslizó su lengua - Puddin! …Ella dijo que ese no me hacía mal y…por favor para – Punzadas en su espalda, la apegaba demasiado fuerte a la pared y siguió besando su cuello, afirmándola de sus piernas mientras la llevaba de regreso a la cama y la dejó caer sentada, peinó su verde cabello hacia atrás y ella se tocó el cuello.

-oh, un atardecer violáceo y rojo salpica tu yugular cariño – Sonrió de lado.

\- Puddin, si sigues así no se va a borrar y Maiky ya me preguntó por eso.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que busco. No quiero que se borre, quiero que te diga que eres mía. Fuiste una inepta con todo el asunto de tu padre muerto, pero hare algo por ti, dejare que la Hiedra te venga a visitar en estos días para que te sientas menos sola, pero no en mi cama, en el living y arregles esa cara larga…. Ese día tampoco cubrirás las marcas que deje en tu cuello. Las lucirás orgullosa despejando toda el área y en la noche me lo vas a agradecer –

\- Wu, Genial….puede venir Selina y Katana también?

\- Quieres crees que soy? Papà Noel para cumplir todos tus deseos?! En mi casa no!, si quieres una reunión social con la mujer gato y la japonesa tiene que ser afuera, en otro sitio. Son muchas mujeres interrumpiendo mi privacidad.

Harley lo miró disgustada y se giró a la derecha - Si no vienen todas mis amigas, no te voy a esperar despierta y botaré a la basura todos los tarros de café descafeinado que le pedí a Vicky. Dile adiós a tu celebración.

\- A! HA! HA! HA! HA! – Se rio sonoramente - Café descafeinado para mantenerte despierta? Pobre Harls, no sabes nada.

\- Qué? Qué tiene? - Se llevó un mechón de cabello cubriendo el enfado en su boca.

\- Ohhhh, cuídate de acelerarte con tanto café descafeinado, te podría dar un paro cardiaco y subir la presión con su efecto estimulante – Le sonrió acariciando su cara con toda la mano.

\- Ah? en serio? Y si solo bebo dos tazas? – Lo miró interrogante hacia arriba.

\- Eres una ignorante y tu inocencia logró convencerme, pueden venir unas cuantas horas sin hacer mucho ruido, pero me debes varios favores de agradecimiento, comenzando hoy.

\- Si! y cuida mi sonrisa de Batsy, si? No dejes que parta mucho tus labios…. La vez anterior que le hiciste una gran broma al murciélago, te reíste tan fuerte, que terminaste con tu boca llena de sangre y tajos por todos lados… y si no lo hubiera detenido hubiera seguido y seguido y tu boca hubiera necesitado atención de urgencias y solo sé primeros auxilios y no creo que Maiky pueda detenerlo si pasa lo mismo esta vez…La cuidas un poco más?

\- Es mi juego con Bat y no puedes interferir!, Tengo que explicártelo otra vez?

\- No, ya me explicaste muchas veces que tu juego consiste en hacerlo enfurecer tanto, que se tiente y deje sus principios de lado, mmm que admita que también posee el mal y que no vacile en pegarte y que intente matarte, oh y se ponga como loco. Que se vea como lo que realmente es y que deje de creerse superior a ti. Lo dije bien?

\- Harley….si lo sabes…no preguntes estupideces! Estás retrasándome.

Ella levantó su mano, advertida, pero no podía detenerse, simplemente su cuerpo le decía que no podía dejarlo ir, le pedía que se quedara más tiempo con ella – Puddin entiendo tu juego, pero y si un día cambia de opinión y quiere matarte? No tendré más a mi Puddin y sentenciaras a mis bebes a no tener un padre.

Joker bufó – Ah, realmente esa cabecita tuya es tan estrecha de mente que no comprende nada….Bat no me matará nunca, porque si lo hace… significa que yo gano el juego, que lo hice perder los estribos… lo que demostraría que se dejó arrastrar por la venganza y la maldad convirtiéndose en lo que más odia, tendría una similitud conmigo y él lo entiende así, tiene más neuronas que tú y las hace funcionar mejor.

\- Qué puedo decir?, le caben más neuronas en su enorme cabezota de murciélago…oh, y en términos orientales ustedes son como el ying y el yang, no es así?

Joker hizo sonar los dientes metalizados y le advirtió – No creas que voy a pasar por alto el que estés buscando formas y formas de retrasarme, borra esa sonrisa juguetona o gustoso desprenderé todos tus dientes y los veras colgados en un cuadro formando la misma sonrisa antes de irme.

Harley no se espantó y besó los extremos de su boca – Mmmmm. Si te doy más besos te quedarías un poco más? – Besó el centro de su labio superior.

-Donde quedaron todos tus relojes para ir a buscártelos….? Necesitas que te diga qué hora es!

Besó su pecho al no poder alcanzar su cara. – Se siente bien? Qué tal si te doy otros? cambiarías de opinión? Siempre puedes quedarte un poco más antes de ir a divertirte con Batsy.

\- No lo haré, te lo buscaste, no habrá besos para ti esta noche, es uno de tus castigos por retrasarme, el reloj ha corrido más de la cuenta por tu culpa y tus constantes interrupciones, haz estado surcando los límites de mi paciencia – Le advirtió con la mirada – No puedo hacerte daño, por lo que vas a ser solamente una puta esta noche y no habrá besos placenteros – Se intentó alejar de ella, pero Harley se sentó en la cama abrazándolo por la espalda.

\- No, espera…dame un último beso y puedes irte, oh y despídete bien.- Lo abrazó más fuerte.

\- Suéltame…

\- Bien, te estoy soltando. – Fue soltándolo con una sonrisa y él inmediatamente se giró – No me mires así, estaba molestándote, puedes ir a divertirte con… – Joker enterró sus dedos en la cara de ella furiosamente.

\- Una palabra…dime algo más para retrasarme…- No lo dejó terminar, ella asintió moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente deslizando sus manos por su torso con una sonrisa forzada por el agarre desmedido de J en sus mejillas. Se silenció, conocía que a su Puddin le gustaba tener la última palabra antes de irse y seguramente lo mismo sucedería esta noche con Batsy y lo vería llegar con algún otro corte en su rostro. Lo más probable que fuera en su pómulo izquierdo…lo adivinaba por los ojos representativos del comodín que mostraban un brillo de excitación y apuro por ir a divertirse con Batman. La fuerza con que oprimía su maxilar imposibilitándole el habla le gritaba la molestia por su retraso y las ansias del enfrentamiento con su némesis.

Sin embargo ella estúpidamente, alargaba más y más su retraso sin considerar su apuro, pero le era inevitable, gozaba cuando sus manos la apretaban con fuerza, atenuaban increíblemente el dolor en su espalda, tenerlo cerca era más fuerte que la droga que utilizaba para ese propósito y cuando lo escuchó, deseó con irrefrenables ganas que las horas transcurrieran deprisa para escuchar más de esa voz animal autoritaria y sentir el desenfreno de sus agarrones desquiciados lastimando toda el área que sus manos pudieran alcanzar.

Una dulce locura amorosa se apoderó de ella mientras él seguía callándola con esa mirada enfurecida que incrementaba su travieso deseo. Lo miró intensamente y Joker dejó de agredir su rostro suavizando su agarre lo suficiente para que Harley, en un acto reflejo lo besara impulsivamente, su boca encontró la suya, labios magnéticos, lo obligó a corresponderle su beso ardiente. Lo conocía, sabía cómo moverse dentro de su boca para mantenerlo atado a ella y deseaba permanecer así por siempre, compartiendo su respiración, uniéndolas, ahogándose en la intensa marea que era su lengua, tocándolo y una dulce lujuria la manipuló haciendo que su mano bajara por el torso de J quemándolo hasta rozar la parte más baja de su pelvis. Se le hizo imposible no bajar más hasta su objetivo acariciando con pasión todo lo que pudo abarcar. Masajeó sus testículos a la par del juego que hacía su lengua dentro de su boca diciéndole con besos y sus placenteras caricias cuán grande era el deseo que sentía por él.

J no pudo esconder el ronroneo en su garganta por el mar de sensaciones placenteras que le estaba dando, su corazón latió veloz con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando absorto con sus dedos…afiebrado por la intimidad de estar de nuevo ellos dos solos en la habitación. Rugidos animales creciendo en el interior de su pecho. Harley y sus manos, Harley y su lengua, Harley, Harley, Harley….y pretendió no volverse loco por su lengua que imitaba lo que le hacía en la cama, delirantes espasmos de placer… no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía concentrado en el juego de su manos y delgados dedos, se sintió desnudo y siendo besado con pasión en todo su cuerpo, idolatrado, pero a la vez sentía como Harley se apoderaba de su voluntad de hierro, cayendo rendido en su aroma de mujer.

Rendido, el pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con violencia empujándola lejos de él. Estaba jugando a propósito con los instintos animales que poseía para retrasarlo, recluyéndolo, apresándolo, amarrándolo, persistiendo en interrumpir sus planes; jugando vehemente con su sentido del tacto y buscando asidua su retraso. Burlona, desgastó inútiles palabras, ella nunca entendía, divertirse con Batman era su vía de escape, volverse él, dejar de coexistir, volverse uno, renovar sus energías, sentirse únicamente él y ella se lo estaba negando intencionalmente y la descarada sonreía desde la cama.

Su mano tatuada agarrò su cara, su boca, sus mejillas, sus maxilares, los oprimió tanto que podía más que sentir sus huesos, dientes y sangre.

\- Qué estás haciendo?!– Amenazó - No entiendes lo que te digo, no le das importancia? - Lo escuchó, pero la mantenía silenciada de toda palabra con su pecho ardiendo por más y Harley no podía responderle nada con sus labios comprimidos de esa forma tan brusca y…propia de él cuando se hallaba furioso. Ella le sonreía con sus ojos.

\- No me mires tan sonriente, me tocaste apropósito. Tiene consecuencias, estas intentando alargar más mí tiempo de espera! - Terminó con una mirada mordaz refiriéndose a su diversión con el caballero de la noche. Contenía su deseo de hacerle pagar su descaro dándole un puñetazo en sus dientes. Batman y él estaban destinados a jugar un juego eterno, de eterna diversión para él y ella creía que era divertido bloquearle la entrada al parque de diversiones de la risa. La garganta le quemaba por reírse fuertemente de Batman y la soltó para irse, más Harley sin darse cuenta estaba sosteniendo su bíceps para darle una disculpa.

\- Espera Puddin, no te vayas así como así! - Lo jaló imprudentemente hacia ella. No obstante Joker la miró fijamente denotando su ira y ella inmediatamente pronunció – Lo siento!, me deje llevar! – Sus ojo brillaban, pero J afirmó su rostro forzadamente estirando su cara con las manos formándole una sonrisa. Había escuchado demasiados "lo siento, me deje llevar" últimamente y este último accionó que se bloquearán todas las puertas que contenían los sentimientos de afecto que sentía por ella. Cerradas, bloqueadas…imposibilitando que contuviera su ira.

Oscuridad.

Absoluta rabia e incomprensión irracional, no podía ver mas aya de la negación a su libertad, a su auto independencia por divertirse con Batman y agarró con odio acentuado los bordes de su cara sonriente, comprimiéndola desmesurado en su ira; rabia, ofuscado, seguía sin poder golpearla. Un juramento que, aunque la bestia le gritaba por golpearla en el interior de su mente perversa; mantenía presente.

\- No te puedo golpear…. te di todas las advertencias posibles pequeña perra y después de tantas insistencias, me decidí a jugar. Quieres saber el nombre del juego?! - Sacudió su cara diciéndole - Aprender a no negarle a papá su diversión con Bat. – Joker soltó su cara encolerizado y bruscamente la sentó horizontal en su regazo como una niña mimada. Harley atinó a pasar un brazo por su cuello moviendo deliberadamente sus piernas mientras acunaba su rostro en el cuello de él intentando que cambiara esa mirada enfurecida.

Estaba ofuscado, odiándole con pasión, no le haría daño, lo sabía. No obstante, la haría sentir miserablemente humillada en su juego sexual, la reduciría a nada, pisotearía su frágil alma si no podía propinarle una de sus viejas palizas para hacerle entender su descaro. La haría pagar golpeando su amor, volverían sus peores ofensas, no obtendría su perdón hasta verla hecha trizas, heriría su sonrisa de niña recordándole los días en las que la trato como un trapo viejo y usado para satisfacer sus perversiones más oscuras. Rompió los tirantes de su pijama de satín, le bajó las bragas con rudeza y acarició su sexo. Sus dos dedos se adentraron hasta su punto de placer y lo empezó a masajear sutilmente – Qué…qué estás haciendo?

\- Cierra la boca perra! – La silencio fuertemente con su mano izquierda, su mano tatuada cubrió la mitad de su rostro - Te estoy follando con mis dedos a ver si así dejas de ser tan puta - Aumentó ligeramente el movimiento y Harley gimió suave contra su mano. Lo que comenzó lentamente malicioso se transformó en un compás que la inundaba de placer a medida que le hablaba de la peor forma– Te estoy dando una lección. No quisiste escuchar mis advertencias…. No cesas de ser una puta ofrecida, una puta caliente que solo busca venirse. Jugaste con mi paciencia, te gusta que me venga en tu cara de perra…Te gusta ver cómo ensucio tu sonrisa de puta con todo mi semen…tu hermoso rostro cubierto de mi eyaculación…Te gusta tanto que preferiste retrasarme, pues bien, no se trata de mi excitación esta vez, se trata de ti y de tu maldito descaro….Querías placer putita? Querías correrte?– Harley intentó liberarse muchas veces mientras él le hablaba, pero con la fuerza que J ejercía para mantenerla cautiva le era imposible, estaba entregada a su merced, a su disposición y su respiración latía desbocada y ni siquiera era capaz de articular alguna palabra coherente con su boca totalmente oprimida.

Descontrol, pisotear su honra de mujer, volverla insignificantemente sumisa y Harley cerró los ojos.

\- Ah, esa expresión de súplica, no mientas, esto querías, humedecerte – Se burló- Querías jugar con papi? Estoy jugando contigo y es divertido juguetear con el pequeñísimo caramelo oculto entre tus labios. No te quedaran ganas de volver a interponerte entre Bat y yo, pero no te preocupes, te doy mi autorización de mojarte sucia perra malagradecida – Se mofó mirándola con desprecio y siguió otorgándole placer. El pecho de Harley subía y bajaba jadeante aferrándose a su cuello y su otra mano enterrando sus uñas en el antebrazo que J utilizaba para callarla. Avergonzadamente si sentía placer, pero se esfumó en el instante en que Joker jaló la tela calipso hacia abajo y empezó a dar constantes apretones en sus pezones, excesivamente fuertes, más que otras veces, el paraíso dolía infinitamente. Los estimulaba sin compasión, tirando de ellos, después rozándolos con sus pulgares y apretando la punta de estos con fuerza. Le dolía, quemaba, ardía y al mismo tiempo la erotizaba…era como si vertiera el líquido derretido de una vela en sus pezones, pero el dolor comenzaba en su cuerpo y terminaba en su alma. Una lágrima se escabulló de sus ojos cerrados, hace tiempo no lo escuchaba hablar así de cruel.

Disfrutó su lágrima y la segunda también; quería su total atención sin importarle nada, la tenía, pero la despedazaría cruelmente despiadado. Las escasas dos horas y algo de retraso se transformaron en años en su visión ensombrecida por la ira. Maliciosa demencia y su pantalón se abultaba con apenas esas dos lágrimas, quería ver más.

\- Harley bebe, llora, llórame puta. Te has puesto más sensible bebe? – Su mofa era igual de dolorosa como sus caricias - Me vas a incentivar y realmente quiero arrancarte con mis dientes esos dos botones rosados que adornan tu pecho de muñeca – Oprimió uno con ira mientras le decía - Quiero arrancarte esos pezones. Tragármelos, Quiero que grites y llores y te desangres por tus diminutas aureolas de puta, ahh pero sueña despierta perrita, papi no va a entregarte ese placer – Abrió su mano y enterró sus dedos abarcando toda el área de su seno, lo apretó con rabia y Harley ahogó un sollozo contra su mano, no le regalaría más lágrimas - No vas a llorar ahora, pequeña ramera?! – Regresó a su punto de mayor placer en su anatomía femenina y jugueteó – No, eres una perrita que busca correrse, una perra en celo, la puta más económica, te entregas fácilmente humillada y dando lastima, mendigando que te cojan duro. No lloras, pero vas a llorar sumisa, te vas a atragantar entre lágrimas y pobre que escapes o me voy a olvidar de la regla de no poderte coger!.

El cuerpo de Harley temblaba con esas palabras miserables, la voz autoritaria y demencial, le decía la verdad, para su desgracia siguió – Voy a destapar tu boca, quiero que gimas para mí, hazlo crecer grandísima puta y conservaré la promesa de no lastimar a tu bebes. – Sentada en su regazo sentía su virilidad despierta, gemiría para él, pero no lo podía negar, lo haría con el alma, real, todo su cuerpo estaba en una culmine de excitación sintiendo su miembro entre sus nalgas y su mano posada en su sexo; y en sus brazos _, siempre_ en _sus_ brazos nada importaba. Locura indomable, no tenía fuerzas para negarse a él, pero confiaba ciegamente que cumpliría su palabra. J dejó de cubrir su boca y presionó ligeramente. Se deleitó con sus gemidos y la ira le exigió que fueran gemidos dolorosos y gritos ahogados. Su mano libre regresó a sus senos y siguió jugando con rudas caricias despiadadas en sus pezones colorados y obtuvo sus gemidos de dolor con esa nota de placer, pero no podía ver su rostro, sus largos cabellos lo tapaban. Sin embargo era una visión perfecta de una perrita sumisa, dócil y obediente. Suya.

Insano desvarío déspota.

Harley sentía morir en un desenlace pasional dolorosamente placentero, un calor interno que la recorría por completo desembocando en sus endurecidos pezones. Clamaba porque J posara sus labios y su lengua en ellos para calmar un poco el ardor de sus caricias, incluso si la mordía en el proceso, lo ansiaba. Siempre le había excitado que J no mostrara preocupación alguna por lastimar las zonas más delicadas y sensibles de su cuerpo. No obstante sonrió contra su pecho, existía una pequeñísima parte que él no se atrevía nunca a hacer uso de su fuerza, a morder o a ser brusco y era la que J estaba acariciando con vehemencia, pero con suavidad. Contraste de sus senos adoloridos…El pensamiento la electrizó arqueando la espalda.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien…estabas desesperada y necesitada de atención sucia perra mugrosa. Basta con escuchar como gimes mientras te masturbo.

Esas palabras certeras, crueles, sin pudor, afirmativas en un aspecto…su atención era su sentido de vida, él lo sabía más que nadie y el lenguaje ofensivo muchas veces retribuía su placer cuando no la lastimaba en el sexo, pero esta vez estaba altamente sobrevalorado y cruel atribuido a su ira, ella lo sabía y dolía en el alma que no viera la verdad…solo dos horas y algo más, nada más que eso le quitó de su tiempo, pero amaba a un hombre sádicamente peligroso y maniaticamente loco, sumergido en la maldad…y si algo era certero, era que ella estaba alineada a él. El placer de él, era el suyo…las palabras crueles morían y el placer entregado vivía. Aquel dolor denso se apagaba en sus brazos…. No lo podía soportar más, la excitación se había apoderado de todos sus sentidos, su corazón latía acelerado entre gemidos que no podía contener tras sentirse avergonzada por su amor obsesivo y su cuerpo se tensó rindiéndose ante la estimulación, sus labios rozaron el cuello de J clamándolo con su apodo cariñoso. Se estremeció delicadamente en el placer otorgado con entrecortados jadeos sexuales; uno tras otro y Joker supo que estaba prontamente a alcanzar el orgasmo viendo esa expresión de éxtasis en su cara y sus bellos ojos tímidamente evitaban mirarlo.

El miembro de J se endureció al instante y sus dedos todavía estaban dentro de ella sintiéndola cálida y húmeda, los retiró impidiéndole que alcanzará el cielo con sus dedos – oh, no, no voy a dejar que te corras y grites mi nombre, lo conseguiste, estoy duro y es todo lo que quería. Me ensuciaste con tus fluidos de puta…, limpia mis dedos – Desde arriba observó sus pechos erguidos y erotizados en sus puntas rojas adoloridas producto del rudo placer de sus maldadosas caricias. Su respiración subió súbitamente y agarró fuertemente el rostro de Harley. Tenía rabia y un deseo incontrolable.

Ella recuperó el aliento percatándose que su pene estaba rocosamente erecto debajo de sus glúteos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos abriendo sus labios y él introdujo sus dedos cerrando los ojos…sus pensamiento divagaron en lo prohibido y Harley le dijo seductoramente seria - Listo…los limpie, aprendí a no jugar con el tiempo de mi papi. Estas muy excitado, lo sé por tu respiración – Una fuerte bofetada silencio su voz sensual ladeando su rostro a la izquierda.

\- Cállate, no estás para hablar, estas para satisfacer este apetito sexual…vas a aprender a no entrometerte en asuntos que no te pertenecen! -Negarme mi diversión con Bat es lo más estúpido que has hecho y si voy a quedarme contigo una hora más, lo vas a lamentar. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era esperar mi regreso, pero decidiste jugar a ser una puta deseosa, irrespetando mis planes y mi afán de divertirme – Elevó su rostro – Este no será un juego precisamente agradable para ti y te vas a ganar otro ardor en tu mejilla si te vuelves a burlar de mi tiempo y excitación.

Un dolor sin fronteras hería la piel de su mejilla…requería Hielo.

Su mano siempre fue y se sintió tan pesada en su piel… y su amor siempre fue una triste habitación oscura, fría, sin salidas, con paredes de clavos y el remecía esa caja sabiendo que ella vivía en ella, chocando entre las paredes atestadas de clavos, hiriéndose día a día y las ventanas no filtraban la luz del sol, las había tapado con capas y capas de negra cinta adhesiva y sus uñas se tenían que quebrar dolorosamente escarbando para poder tocar aquel vidrio y ver el amanecer quemante que era compartir la cama con él.

" _¿Quién te va a querer como yo Puddin?, Me tienes bailando en la palma de tu mano, pero yo siempre estaré ahí para ti…Nunca es suficiente"_ Se levantó de su regazo con una mano en la mejilla ardiente, se puso de rodillas entre medio de las piernas de J y se sobó la cara en su torso tatuado acariciando su masculinidad. – No diré nada que te moleste, vas a posponer una hora más tu diversión con Batsy, estás seguro de eso? - Voz dulce y melodiosa, pero Joker siguió implacable en su ira tirando de sus cabellos blanqueados en una coleta improvisada.

La tenia Rendida a su merced, exactamente como lo hizo sentir antes de bloquear las puertas de su cariño. Los grilletes que le estaba imponiendo recién comenzaban a complacer su deseo de verla rendida y humillada en todo su ser. La jaló acercándola a su rostro y Harley gritó para sus adentros.

\- Es perjudicial para tu salud la rabia que siento, me tienes jodidamente erotizado perra… y no puedo irme con semejante incomodidad en mi pantalón, no hagas preguntas insolentes si sabes la respuesta – Joker desenmarañó los cabellos en su mano al tiempo que tomaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón metálico – Vas a explicarle a Johnny porque voy a retrasarme una hora más – Buscó el contacto de Johnny en su celular y se lo entregó a Harley. Ella se mordió el labio traviesa sin dejar de estimular el grosor de la excitación de J.

\- Qué quieres que le diga? – Le preguntó con una ligera risa – Hola Frosty, me aburrí tanto que fui una chica mala y provoqué a mi Puddin intencionalmente? Discúlpame por retrasarlo una hora más.

\- No, eso no es un castigo…vas a recitar textual, con comas y puntos – Sus palabras iban cargadas de odio - Soy una gran puta… y no me pude aguantar las ganas de jugar con mi papi y querer beber desesperadamente su leche. Perdóname Johnny por retrasar una hora más… la broma para Bat, con mi impetuosa calentura, ya que yo, la pequeña ramera necesitada, quería estar atragantandome con arcadas de placer la erección de tu jefe. Diles a los muchachos que esperen al jefe para causar el alboroto en el teatro mientras yo… disfruto siendo una puta perra consentida. – Palabras de espinas.

La voz sensual de Harley desapareció ante la inquietud que acongojó su recuerdo – No, espera Puddin, no puedo decirle eso, Johnny es como…

\- Tu padre? - Le sonrió malicioso.

\- Si, no puedo hacerlo, no, no puedo. Prefiero que vayas a jugar con el murciélago – Posiblemente no hubiera tenido problemas en decirle eso a cualquier otra persona sin morbo de ningún tipo; gracias a su plena y enloquecida sexualidad sin tapujos, pero Johnny; era la viva imagen de su padre en sus mejores años. Era una vergüenza humillante repetir esas deshonrosas palabras al padre que veló por ella viéndola como una niña recién nacida. Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, asqueada ante esa aberración.

Joker la intimidó con el tono de su voz – No quieres decirle?. Ahhh….mal, mal, a la dulce bebe le cohíbe pensar que está hablando con su progenitor?…Te dije que estaba harto de tus constantes provocaciones! y tú eres una perra limosnera que busca mi placer, así que cumple con tu función de puta y satisface a papi, para hacerlo, comienza dándole las explicaciones correspondientes a Johnny de mi retraso y esto….- Le indicó su elevada y endurecía hombría que se notaba orgullosa debajo del pantalón que ahora claramente no le quedaba suelto como antes – Lo causaste tú…es una lección para que aprendes a nunca retrasarme más de dos horas!

Negarse nuevamente no era una opción o el juego que amaba con él, terminaría pesimamente mal con la ira descomunal que se desbordaba de los ojos del comodín. Además de ver que sus manos no estaban atadas, re memorizando sus palabras…se despediría de sus bebes si no cumplía sus órdenes y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con él precisamente ese estado, era absurdo…

La abandonó en medio de la noche y sus ojos vieron las rosas, pero las espinas eran más grandes que los pétalos y estaba obligada a pisarlas a pies descalzos.

\- De acuerdo Puddin, No enfurezcas más…voy a decirle - Marcó el número de Johnny con manos temblorosas y agradeció que al menos tenían confianza. Aunque la cohibía enormemente decirle la orden recibida, no obstante, era el juego de su Puddin, humillarla siempre había sido parte de eso, pero siguió creyendo que era un exceso esta vez provocado por sus torpes manos que lo habían buscado sugerentemente los últimos días. La voz de Johnny la hizo suspirar y J le llevó nuevamente la mano a su miembro añadiéndole más morbo cruel.

\- Jefe, estoy esperando tus indicaciones - Lo escuchó tras la línea y su voz tambaleó cerrando los ojos en una nebulosa de recuerdos infantiles. La voz de Johnny siempre sonaba calma…idéntica a la de su padre.

\- Johnny, soy yo. Puddin….este…

\- Harley, qué sucede? te noto mal, le sucedió algo a J? – La voz de Johnny mostró preocupación y Harley se repitió " _No es él, no es tu papá, es Frosty, dile rápido o los matará"_

\- Si, Johnny…yo, provoque la erección de mi Puddin y soy una ramera que retraso la diversión con Batsy – Le dijo con rapidez y Joker negó con la cabeza haciendo un sonido de negación. Tenía que recitar textual o lo que más recordara de ello.

\- Ah, es eso, está bien, relájate, puedo imaginarme que sucede, algo más?

" _Gracias, gracias, gracias"_ Pensó y le dijo hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- Si, Johnny, ya sabes como es mi Puddin, escucha…. Soy una gran puta y no me pude aguantar las ganas de jugar con él, porque…necesitaba beberme su leche tibia y soy una pequeña perra…astuta, que se va a atragantar complaciendo a su Puddin y su erección…y…una necesitada de calor de él y que me perdonen el retraso que cause con mis juegos de arlequín…y los muchachos, si ellos, que les digas que mi Puddin irá con ellos en una hora – Harley vio en la mirada de Joker que había recitado lo más parecido que recordaba. – Y…gracias.

Johnny no contuvo su risa con la intención de relajar a la Reina – Está bien, relájate, no tienes que avergonzarte, es el juego perverso de J y creo que con eso el jefe tuvo suficiente. Dile que esperaré paciente su indicación para encender la señal de Batman, es temprano todavía y aún no debe haber salido a patrullar en las calles, si eso logra calmarlo un poco.

\- Si…si, Batsy sale más entrada la noche, gracias Johnny, tengo que colgar, cuídate, te quiero mucho, Adiós! – Le dijo sintiendo que J deslizaba la lengua en uno de sus pezones y lo mordía demostrándole su sentido de sometimiento sobre ella.

\- Bien, adiós.

Harley dejó caer el celular acalorada por la vergüenza y sostuvo la parte posterior del cuello de él en busca de sus labios. Él le negó la oportunidad de besarlo esquivando su cara y declaró levantándose de la cama.

\- Titubeaste más de lo que esperaba y te especifique que no te daría besos - Fue elevando a Harley del piso aguantando el deseo implícito de besarla al presenciar, que lo que quedaba de su pijama calipso de satín se deslizaba presuntuosamente por su figura cubriendo sus pies. Una imagen pecaminosa de su desnuda anatomía femenina y su voluntad por poco se doblega enterrando sus dedos en sus caderas, apegándola hacia él y su caliente virilidad.

Harley le dijo con ligero enfado.

\- No pretendo ser tu dueña, no esquives mis besos…cumplí con lo que me pediste – Abrazó su espalda y Joker con ambas manos la nalgueó tres veces violentamente haciendo sonar sus glúteos.

\- Mordí tus pezones de perra…. Què más quieres? Un beso….? – La miró con desprecio - No le voy a dar besos a quien es mi puta! Moviste las manecillas del reloj a tu antojo y tienes que tener un castigo ejemplar, tienes que mortificarte rogando placer maldita descarada – Joker abrió la cajonera cogiendo uno de sus juguetes y disparó al piso. Harley se aferró más a él enterrando sus uñas en su espalda y Joker leyó su pensamiento.

\- No te alteres, no te voy a matar, es para que el mocoso imprudente no suba. Asegura la puerta y regresa con tus exuberantes curvas danzando, arlequín – Le dijo burlonamente.

" _Eres mi hombre y aunque no lo admitas ahora, también soy tu dueña, no me avergüenzan tus insultos de Puddin indomable, solo me incentivan a jugar más contigo, te haré reventar de placer, ya lo veras"_

Días de risas incontrolables y otros días de angustia desmedida…. día y noche, unidos por una tempestad de aire caliente y un huracán galardonando el juramento que ambos compartían. La voz de su amante peliverde era el relámpago que nunca olvidaba en su oído, el día que repitió sinceramente su juramento ahogando sus penas pasadas, esa noche también supo que él era suyo y las estrellas resplandecieron victoriosas él primera día que regresó a casa y orgullosa no le importó que no pudiera confesarle su amor. El dialecto vivir y morir por ella la hizo dormir en la esponjosidad de las nubes desde ese día…

Harley se concentró en no percibir las manos dibujadas de él que todavía quemaban sus glúteos y fue directo a cumplir su petición. La excitación estaba todavía latente en todo su cuerpo con enfado y regresó danzarina ocultando con una sonrisa la dolencia en su espalda, observando que Joker la esperaba de pie al lado de la cama. Su silueta danzó hermosamente dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama y su rostro quedó invertido mirándolo al revés desde abajo, evito abrirse de piernas para él, por el miedo a incentivarlo a entrar en ella. Un juego prohibido, aunque su cuerpo le pedía exactamente lo contrario…

La dulzura fluye rabiosa disuadiendo al amargo veneno…siempre ha sido más sabrosa que el nefasto veneno. Resiste el frio convirtiéndose en una paleta de fresa, si se derrite en el calor, se cierne y es caramelo irresistible al paladar del veneno, quien nunca probó un sabor sin igual. Pero el veneno es tóxico, nocivo y nunca ha aprendido a controlar el fuego…y toda azúcar, se quema en un calor excesivo…

Sus manos se recorrieron a si misma con un rostro de encantamiento sintiéndose observada. Puede que no llevara maquillaje, pero poseía un derroche de sensualidad preciso y para nada forzado que la hacía lucir una ninfa de blanca anatomía y lo curioso era que los colores de sus cabellos esparcidos magistralmente concordaban con ello. Mantenida el contacto visual con él, su rostro a centímetros de la tela azul electrizante, contorneándose tentativamente en ángulos ardientes y fascinantes. Cambiando de posición usando lentos movimientos de lujuria que hicieron dudar a J si debía haberle permitido o no el ingreso de esos tubos metálicos de desnudistas, pero la templanza de su maravillosa sensualidad derrochada en sus movimientos hubiera hecho que nunca quisiera salir de la habitación, para verla refregarse haciendo únicas y acrobáticas piruetas con la intención de robarle su atención. No lo necesitaba, no necesitaba del maldito tubo distractor, el arte de sus contorciones femeninas deslizándose presuntuosa en la sedosidad de las sábanas era pecaminoso. Posiciones sexuales de una gimnasta nata sumida en un baile lentamente auto complaciente y flexible. Se acercó a él, no de frente o de atrás, de lado, sus pechos tocaron las sabanas y sus glúteos subieron hasta su entrepierna, apegando de costado su muslo derecho a la tela de su pantalón, sus pantorrillas y pies siguieron moviéndose en el aire. Movió rauda su rostro a la derecha y sus cabellos la siguieron despejando su cuello, enseñándole el collar morado y rojizo que le regaló…y sus dientes marcados.

Esbelta silueta….y mirada furtiva, pálida desnudez, muslos de caramelo, tersa piel de tiza, pechos llenos, cabello bicolor y marcada espina dorsal…y no había lugar para otra mujer en su vida.

La sonrisa burlona tatuada en la mano izquierda de J se posó en su glúteo derecho acariciándolo como si fuera su dueño y puliera uno de sus preciados juguetes admirando la tersidad de su piel blanca. Sus dedos y los tres anillos de oro dieron suaves apretones y el grueso reloj de oro en el inicio de su muñeca también tocó lo que le pertenecía. Comprimió fuertemente uno de sus glúteos indicándole que cesara y lo azotó en su máxima ira diciéndole firme.

\- Detente. Para! .Deja de moverte puta del demonio o tengo que recordarte que no estoy atado, la sangre se estimula y el fuego crece viendo ese culo rogar por un correctivo y tu…putita no mereces mi atención.- Se burló a continuación negado en su ira – Tu asqueroso aroma de perra sucia nubla mis sentidos, me hace querer vomitarte encima y no quiero ver tan ridículo espectáculo, si quieres contornearte, hazlo grácil, una mona de feria tiene más gracia que tú. Pareces una hembra necesitada de una jaula para contener ese aroma en busca de un pene duro….una ridícula anguila moviéndose zarrapastrosa buscando que se la cojan, retorciéndose para llamar la atención de su dueño, no me tientes con esos senos flácidos y caídos bebe, hace muchos días que no tengo sexo del bueno y podría no importarme tu apestoso aroma de perra.

La maldición que sufrían las mentiras despiadadas era que se callaban silenciosas, escuchando las inaudibles notas musicales que podía gritar la verdad con el reflejo de solo una mirada. Aunque el corazón de su dueño fuera amordazado y sus iris vistieran de negro tétrico.

La rabia de J proyectaba su verdad invertida y era terriblemente consciente de su negación, de su atracción insaciable por ella. Era consciente que su delicado aroma lo derretía convirtiéndolo en un hombre calcinado, quemando su lengua…sus movimientos eran el embrujo crecido en sus pantalones…, sus suaves senos la protección que sus manos querían ofrecer…, sus tres infinitamente pequeños lunares en su seno derecho, eran la riqueza de sus ojos celeste-grisáceo y su rabia intangible admiraba la belleza de su elongación trabajada... que apreciaba y lo deleitaba degradándolo a un espectador asombrado por sus sensuales movimientos de arlequín . Jadeaba y se excitaba al estimar que le llevaba diez años más, que ningún otro hombre llegaría a disfrutar la juventud de su cuerpo veinteañero y se erotizaba sabiendo que la había pervertido rudamente en sus años de relación salvaje. Enloquecía como nunca al conocer que era dueño de esos pequeños pezones rosa que sobresalían entre toda su blanca anatomía, su hermoso color había sobrevivido a los quemantes ácidos, eran su deleite más oscuro, pequeños fragmentos de carne sensible que lo hacían relamerse los labios y apretar la mandíbula cada vez que sus pulgares gozaban palpándolos…si podía tener un placer culpable estos lo eran, frágiles, indefensos, desprotegidos…de él, y la lujuria lo envenenaba recordando como había hecho sangrar su espalda alucinando extasiado al enterarse salvajemente entre gritos, lagrimas, sangre y dolor que era el primero en entrar por sus nalgas. Su mirada y gritos de súplica rogándole salir…

Fuego, Fuego, Fuego.

Y giró a Harley bruscamente para ver sus ojos, los únicos que contenían el candado que encerraba el deseo de poseerla y estos, no tenían lágrimas, pese a sus insultos, brillaban deslumbrantes, ella solo rodó frente a él de espaldas a la cama, inclinó su cuello hacia atrás, cruzó sus piernas en el aire formando una V mordiéndose el labio inferior y volviendo a observar de forma invertida sus tatuajes le dijo suave, pero firmemente segura acariciando la tela de su pantalón azul.

\- No lo harías….tranquilo. Tienes esa fuerza de voluntad y yo no dejaría que me lastimaras, soy más ágil, rápida y diestra para escapar que tú – Lo miró a los ojos y rotó sus piernas elevadas, las volvió a cruzar sugerente, y siguió moviéndolas lento mientras se acariciaba los senos - Quería ponerme unos bonitos ligueros para jugar contigo….pero disfrutas observándome desnuda. Te gusta lo que ves?

\- Chúpatelas cariño y regocíjate pensando que las beso con dulzura – Se mofó con rabia - y deja de toquetear lo que es mío – Ordenó déspota.

\- Cual de las dos prefieres? La izquierda o la derecha?

\- Las dos por igual, usa tu elasticidad arlequín, es todo el placer que tendrás – Fue el espectador de su orden - Lámete lento, despacio, haz círculos. Abre las piernas, quiere verte gotear como una puta - El calor, el erotismo de ella, lo estaban quemado, sentía la dureza de su excitación elevada con cada lamida que Harley se proporcionaba. La sangre acumulada en su miembro, la rigidez acaparaba el grosor de su circunferencia. Estaba duro y sentía la tensión del roce de las telas que lo apresaban. El deseo de penetrarla y poseerla con rabia por su retraso lo estaba matando, provocando que Harley fuera la absoluta dueña de su respiración marcada.

Una ninfa sexual con su cabello esparcido hasta la cintura seduciendo al diablo que con él poder la muerte podía poseer a cualquier amante que quisiera, pero no, él quería marchitar y poseer, hacer llorar a la ninfa de belleza blanqueada. Destruirla, sofocarla, someter esa figura sin pausa con sus manos negras y pesadas y revolcarla en el infierno de su excitación ardiente.

No podía seguir presenciando ese deleite sexual para su vista o acabaría enterrándose en ella feroz sin darle oportunidad alguna de escapar. Las punzadas en su virilidad caliente le demandaron que se introdujera rápidamente en cualquiera de sus cavidades.

De un solo movimiento deslizó hacia abajo lo que contenía su erección y sus manos levantaron súbitamente el rostro de Harley girándola hacia él –Deja de lamerte como un perra – Rugió y ella abrió su boca recibiendo imprudentemente toda la erección de J y este hundió los dedos en su cara sintiéndose extasiado, sus pensamiento nublados tocando el fondo de su garganta, empoderado de sus labios carnosos y repentinamente cerró los ojos unos instantes en la afección de sentirse dentro de ella de alguna forma, perdiendo el control de sus sentidos, sucumbiendo al contacto, calmando su centro de placer furioso…. Dispuso de su boca para empezar a satisfacer su deseo carnal y retrocedió el rostro de Harley con un gruñido viendo que sus ojos le sonreían pervertidos conociendo el exquisito placer que le estaba proporcionando y poseían su infaltable brillo de… amor. De forma drástica encausó salvajemente un nuevo empuje dentro de ella; seguido de otro más fuerte y otro, la rabia y el placer se entremezclaban violentamente buscando que los ojos de Harley lagrimearan y no tuvieran oportunidad de mirarlo a los ojos.

Sucedió como deseaba, involuntariamente estos lagrimearon con cada arcada producida por su falo erecto que entraba y salía con rudeza. Sus manos sosteniendo despiadadamente sus maxilares procurando que no lo pudiera sacar de su boca, mientras observaba las manos de Harley arrugar las sábanas empuñándolas y su largo cabello a los lados cubriendo parte de sus senos meciéndose en equilibrio con las furiosas y bestiales arremetidas que hacía en el interior de su boca y….era preciosa. Inclusive tratando de no lucir asqueada por la forma grosera y animal en la que tocaba el fondo de su garganta, obligando su delicado rostro a moverse arduamente para satisfacerlo.

Sensaciones de poderío, de un endemoniado placer; la opresión y el afán de agredirla verbal y físicamente era un infierno de placer exorbitante. Satisfacción quemante deleitándolo…La abundancia de placer colapsando su mente y sus sentidos. Confusión…amar y odiar; matarla o dejarla vivir…La escuchó y vio atragantarse pestañeando, un deleite gustoso en sus profundas arcadas y ese semblante de dolor. Su lengua acariciándolo….Odio…Más agresividad…Más….Dejarla sin respiración, sin mirada de adoración…Oleada de éxtasis…

\- Venérame con tu boca cariño, adoras comértelo - La siguió penetrando por la boca en movimientos trastornados….Lágrimas finas y delgadas eran su fuego estimulante, inspiraba y respiraba jadeante viendo su rostro otorgarle esa expresión cristalina…Goce, Goce y fricción terrible…Le dolía y lo sabía. Sus dedos enterrándose en el comienzo de sus maxilares resistiendo sus violentos empujes y cerró los ojos en un placer intenso.

Lo sacó, apartó y cubrió su pene con su mano. Exigió – Retira las lágrimas y llénate la puta boca.

Harley se fregó los ojos riendo y su voz fue un sedoso manto sensual – Puedo? -

\- Te estas quedando sorda perrita?. Deja tu improvisada inocencia y degusta mis bolas como la más puta de todas.

Harley le sonrió con más risas y cumpliendo su orden siguió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con deseo admirativo. Jugando, masajeándolos, los lamió, acarició y con su mano tocó la mano de J apartándola un poco vacilante, este se dejó y ella lo masturbó con pasión y suavidad continuando con su petición; labios expertos, manos expertas y gruñidos, gruñidos, gruñidos. Deleite de placer masculino, descargas eléctricas…, vicio erótico…, varonil placer mundano. Manos diestras, boca diestra exclusiva para él. Reina, reina, reina, Diosa, no; perra, puta, Diosa Erótica…., esclava sexual. Mujer bella con blanco rostro complaciente y lengua asquerosa, sucia...Labios de cerezas….y boca de puta. Envidia, deben envidiarlo enormemente. Su respiración se hizo grave, ella lo adoraba sumida en su devoción y lo admitía públicamente y en la intimidad también. Lamió su glande, lo apretó entre sus labios, dulces caricias de sus dedos, una mano subía y bajaba suave…adorarlo con su lengua. Temperatura ardiente, ardiente, fuerte gruñido incontrolable y… deseo incontenible de posesión. Sujetó toscamente sus mejillas y metió su miembro hasta el fondo de su boca exhalando aire caliente repetidas veces.

Dirigió sus entradas y salidas embravecido por la ira, el reloj corría, los minutos perdidos, diversión retrasada y su erotismo en un máximo de exaltación y quería llenarla de él y matarla al mismo tiempo. Irrumpía frenéticamente en el interior de su boca, observando con atención, nuevas lágrimas, labios enrojecidos intentando hacer esa presión extra para succionar de manera perfecta la longitud y el grosor de su miembro y ronroneó, jadeó con un quejido inevitable centrándose en la cúspide de la magnitud de su deseo siendo saciado por esos labios y el negarle a Harley ser partícipe de su placer sin siquiera haberle dado un beso previo lo híper estimuló en su soberana vanidad. Esa adorable mujercita era tan suya que podía pedirle que le hiciera el acto de la felación a cada minuto del día y la noche, sin otorgarle un beso en meses y lo haría gustosa con tal de seguir a su lado y ser la fuente de su placer para conseguir que se desparramara únicamente en ella…Arremetió con más agresión…era una arlequín hecha para tolerar el dolor… y él una deidad jadeante inclinándose ante el placer de ella, la quería matar tortuosamente, la quería ensuciar, sucia puta; venirse en sus perlados dientes…en su cálida y jugosa lengua…en sus suaves y cremosos senos….en sus blandos pezones de muñeca….estaba haciendo que alcanzara el orgasmo con un placer impensado entre el deseo y el odio más cierto. Su odio era demencial como su placer y Harley estaba padeciéndolo con ojos cerrados imposibilitada de abrirlos para mirarlo, pero podía sentir y escuchar como su pecho subía y bajaba jadeante en una pasión rabiosa, sexual. Era violento moviendo su rostro con un frenesí irracional, pero nada se comparaba al sentir como los espasmos lo hicieron doblarse en un corto ángulo por y para ella.

Estaba al borde del colapso….Perdió el control de su cuerpo sobrepasando su razón, Vio ríos de sangre de ella, Vio su femenino cuerpo apuñalado con cientos de sus cuchillas favoritas y sus músculos se contrajeron tensándose, fuertes oleadas orgásmicas lo invadieron. Jaló con fuerza de los cabellos de Harley y sacó su miembro rígido y duro en una inminente eyaculación que desparramó caliente por su rostro y senos, escuchándola respirar con dificultad. Se vino sobre ella inundado de alucinaciones perversas y sexuales en sus sentidos más psicóticos. Avaricia de su maldad más placentera, Harley hizo que se corriera irrespetuoso sobrepasando los límites de su locura sintiendo un placer y éxtasis invaluable que solo había conocido con ella. La descarga de toda su tensión sexual se apropió de él produciéndole involuntarios espasmos musculares en múltiples áreas de su cuerpo tatuado alcanzando ese fuerte clímax. Sensaciones de euforia y éxtasis eléctrico, intensamente prolongando su placer y Harley vio ese rostro que adoraba cerrando los ojos en su momento de mayor debilidad masculina y era un atractivo dios de pelo verde y párpados negros el que respiraba desbocado con agresividad desde lo alto. Para sus ojos enamorados…era excesivamente guapo y malvado y delimitó el rostro anguloso de J con esa mirada amorosa guardando su expresión facial de maldad y placer que siempre poseía al tener un orgasmo.

J inclinó su cuello hacia atrás soltando los cabellos de Harley, para posteriormente en un acto reflejo apretarla de los hombros descontracturando su cuerpo excitado y tensado.

Ella lo observó complacida y le dio una última lamida a la punta de su miembro provocando que J volviera en si conjuntamente con su alterado raciocinio y la rabia de haberse retrasado en su plan por culpa de ella.

La insistente arlequín y sus manos traviesas y su juguetona conducta irremediable. El placer era después de reírse de su némesis, de burlarlo con su grandiosa broma, de reírse a fuertes carcajadas de él y su disque justicia, del recuerdo de su pájaro muerto y su voluntad había sido quebrantada centrándose en saciar lo que ella había provocado. Estaba poseído por la ira nuevamente, había sucumbido ante los placeres terrenales priorizando aquello, en vez de ir rápido a su ansiada entretención con su _archienemigo_ murciélago. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan hombre? Él era la superioridad, una idea altiva, un caos sin ataduras, un estado de ánimo de maldad, una imagen de odio, un vacío desolado de compasión y Batman era la mayor broma de su vida.

Enfureció con fuego en su mirada rabiosa sobre Harley ensuciada y sentada en la cama.

Ella le dijo seria y sensual acariciando su torso con sus dedos - No me mires así….con tanto odio, tú te quisiste quedar a jugar… no me odies por esto. Tú quisiste que bebiera la leche de mi papi, recuerdas? – Se relamió los labios – Es deliciosa, me sabe a leche de almendras y crema batida. Voy, voy a limpiarme – Le dijo viendo que J se subía rápidamente los pantalones y sus negros Klein con una mirada fulminante, advirtiéndole que la rabia amotinada en sus ojos no se iría fácilmente con su loca elocuencia referente al producto orgánico que se encontraba en el refrigerador.

\- A donde crees que vas?! Tu lección no termina! - Su intentó de salir de la cama sin daños colaterales fue fallido, Joker agarró su muñeca fuertemente jalándola al piso sin soltarla y Harley empezó a ponerse desesperadamente con la mano libre su ropa interior que había quedado en la cama – No vas a ir a ningún parte, vas a aprender a no entrometerte más en el principal motivo de mi existencia, en mi verdadera y única diversión en esta vida. Querías que me quedara? Me quede, y tú te vas a quedar así, embarrada y oliendo a mi hasta que regrese! Humillada y despreciable perra! – Contuvo su mano para no golpearla, pero todo rastro de condescendía hacia la herida de bala en su espalda se había esfumado arrastrándola rápidamente por el piso y sin cuidado hacia su blanco tocador, este tenía brillantes joyas dispersas, infinitos collares de diamantes, relojes femeninos, muñequeras de púas, anillos estrambóticos y elegantes; finos perfumes, cremas costosas y mucho maquillaje vistoso. Todo absolutamente desordenado, en un caos femenino de mucho brillo y en los tres espejos estaban al menos 10 fotos improvisadas de él, que le había tomado sin su autorización, pegadas con cinta adhesiva y, un impecable dólar de su primer robo juntos al banco de Gotham pegado en el espejo céntrico y muchos P + H y similares escritos con marcador rojo y azul en varias parte de la madera esmaltada de blanco, diamantes arlequines y corazones también estaban dibujados artísticamente y había una extraña poesía inspirada en su amor escrita con lapicera azul en una parte "visible" del mesón a un lado de su guante azul y rojo.

La voz de Harley dejó su sensualidad atrás para gritar con suplicio y enfado.

\- No, Puddin!, me está doliendo! Me está doliendo la espalda! Suéltame! Suéltame ahora! No me escuchas? Déjame! – Su silencio era sinónimo de su odio exorbitante y colgadas en el borde del tocador, a un lado de otro montón de collares y gargantillas exóticas de oro, plata y diamantes, destacaban unas esposas policiales de acero inoxidable que Harley había robado del policía que intentó encarcelarla en su primer robo intrépido sola. Un valioso recuerdo para ella y siguió forcejeando su agarre.

\- Puddin? Què haces? No, déjalas en su sitio!…no, es mi recuerdo!, Nunca las quisiste usar! Ah! A dónde me llevas?! Puddin! Demonios Respóndeme! - Le gritó siendo arrastrada rápidamente por el fuerte agarre en su muñeca hasta llegar al balcón de la habitación. Lo observó correr la cortina celeste oscuro y deslizar el ventanal hacia al lado con prepotencia. La lluvia había cesado en la fría noche de Gotham y su grácil cuerpo semidesnudo libre de vellos se estremeció friolento en el piso con el viento helado que mecía con rudeza las ramas de todos los árboles de nogal haciendo sonar sus hojas, que se escuchaban inclusive a esa distancia del balcón. Los árboles tupidos cumplían magistralmente la función de ocultar la vivienda del hombre más peligroso de la ciudad. Además del sinfín de ocultas vueltas automovilísticas lejos de la carretera principal, que dificultaban dar con su localización exacta. Johnny por su parte, se había encargado de eliminar el rastreo tecnológico y de electricidad.

Las nubes negras no le gustaron a Harley, ella tenía frío incluso en las gotas blancas de su amante deslizándose por su abdomen, más nunca sentía un miedo real, era extraño porque aunque su fuerte agarre le hiciera doler mucho la muñeca y su mirada vengativa bloqueara alguna pizca de sentimiento de atracción. No podía sentir miedo de él, era una especie de pánico a la vez irresistible y atrayente, la excitación se anteponía a toda lógica, el deseo seguía latente después de haber visto su expresión al tener un orgasmo, una de las cosas que más amaba, era ser la testigo y el motivo de su deseo sexual, de sus arrebatos, de sus sensaciones; loca de amor. Era consciente de su desmesurada imprudencia por acaparar su atención constantemente, pero que podía hacer? Estaba en sus genes o algo similar a ello, era inevitable y se reprendió mentalmente. _"No retrasar más a mi Puddin, nunca, nunca, nunca" " Hace frio, oh Demonios! Mi cara!"_ Recordó que partes en su cara seguían sucias e intentó pasarse una mano por la cara, pero J la agarró y la arrastró furioso hasta el barandal negro del balcón, no escatimo en su pálida desnudez que ligeramente tiritaba de manera casi imperceptible por el frío. Se inclinó, sujetó sus brazos con fuerza excesiva poniéndolos detrás de su espalda y bestialmente ajustó las esposas todo lo que podía al hueso que sobresalía en sus muñecas, esposándola en uno de los fierros helados del barandal decorativo con diseño artístico.

\- Puddin! No me puedes dejar aquí y así! Estoy embarazada! Tengo frio y me duele la espalda! Desamárrame! o…Desespósame! AHORA! Vamos! Hazlo!– Le gritó sentada de rodillas para evitar seguir tocando lo menos posible el rastro de agua que había dejado la lluvia en la cerámica del piso.

Joker se irguió observándola con unos ojos terriblemente demenciales y opacados por la oscuridad de todo su enfado, una respiración pausada y maliciosa y Harley se silenció furiosa por lo potente de su mirada.

\- Terminaste con el griterío bebe….y te felicito porque estaba a cinco segundos de golpearte!, pero està esa promesa y tienes dos corazones más dentro de ti, y eso te salva de una paliza bien merecida, así que, sé inteligente y no me pidas con tanto descaro que te desespose porque tienes frío y estás embarazada….- Hizo el gesto con sus manos – Yo, estoy haciendo lo posible para no Dañarte! – Le gritó en la cara – No te voy a golpear, pero te vas a morir de frío y te vas a congelar. No te moverás de aquí hasta que hayas aprendido a valorar mis decisiones, no jugar con mi tiempo, respetar mi voluntad y a nunca más entrometerte en mi diversión con Bat puta perra insolente! – Continuó elevando la voz - Agradece que es el más liviano de mis castigos y te vas a quedar aquí en tu condición de perra descarada y vas a meditar en tu mente hueca y sin escrúpulos…del porqué eres una enfermedad, una sarna despreciable contagiándome de esos deseos mundanos, que lo único que hacen es estropear Mi concentración!, quebrantar mi autoridad! y retrasar mis planes! Y si regreso y no me tienes una buena respuesta segura, voy a dejar que se congelen todos los huesitos descarados que forman tu cara de perra. Le diré a una atractiva enfermera Vicky que cure amorosamente mis heridas y me la voy a tirar salvaje a mi regreso delante del vidrio del ventanal, frente a tus llorosos ojos congelados y piel helada…oh….y ruega para que el pronóstico del clima sea verídico y no llueva, te moje y te quite toda mi… esencia que deje en ti, siéntela, disfrútala…y no cojas un maldito resfriado. Pero soy benevolente y me preocupo por tu bienestar, para demostrarte cuanto me importas!… si aprendes a comportarte y entiendes que Bat es primordial para papi, recién en ese momento, te voy a soltar perra y te voy a dar una sopita caliente, un besito y algo de calefacción – Bufó burlón, odio en su mirada demencial.

Harley gruño de rabia desafiándolo con su alta voz.

\- ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! No te obligue a que te quedaras! Esto es maltrato físico a una embarazada! Me estoy congelando! Y tu supuesta venganza con Vicky no me interesa! Voy a vengarme! Te voy a moler a golpes con mi bate! Y Batsy me facilitara la tarea! Espero que quiebre todas tus costillas! Que destroce todos tus feos dientes de metal! Y que te lleve de regreso a Arkham! Lejos de mí y de mis bebes! Asqueroso animal inhumano! Jodete con tu benevolencia y puta voluntad! Si tenías tanta prisa por irte te hubieras ido y ya! Lo sabes! No te puse una maldita pistola en el pecho para que te quedarás maldito hijo de puta! - Le gritó con tanto odio y ferocidad que se estiró para alcanzarlo enfurecida y el dolor en su espalda la hizo gimotear con un gruñido. Harley lo sabía, el dolor volvía agudo insaciable aquejándola mas fuerte por las noches, era el principio.

\- Oh, a la nena le empezó a doler la espalda, pobrecita, mi bebe está sufriendo los dolores de la cirugía…. Lo hubieras pensado antes de comportarte como una puta arrastrada. Aguantar el fuerte dolor es parte de tu castigo, estarás encerrada bajo llave y nadie vendrá a socorrerte, pero si sigues hablándome así, altanera y vengativa a mi regreso. Voy a encargarme personalmente de quebrar todos los frascos de tu preciada morfina que adormece el dolor de tu herida. Ahora cierra esa sucia boca y que mi esperma en tu cara no te distraiga…y PONTE A PENSAR UNA RESPUESTA! Te burlaste de mis planes, te interpusiste en mi horario y esto es para que nunca más obstaculices mis salidas de recreo con Bat. Elegiste el día equivocado para ponerte cariñosa, y a la persona equivocada, Bat me da algo que tú… no me puedes dar. Aprende de una puta vez que los hilos de cobre entre él y yo, no son para jugar! – Gritó al cielo y Harley se sobo la cara con los hombros - Adiós lindura, procura esperar despierta para que papi te de el besito de buenas noches – Se mofó burlesco dándole la espalda.

\- Espera! Espera! Puddin! Puddin! No te vayas! Le dirás a Vicky que venga a inyectarme verdad?! Puddin?! Hablo muy enserio! Suéltame ahora! o…o…AHH TE ODIO! – Dejó de gritar al ver que Joker se regresó a ella alzando la mano y la abofeteó dolorosamente y…su mano fue más pesada que nunca, dura, ardiente, quemó su piel y su alma, callando su corazón, volteándole la cara.

\- Ponte a pensar…tienes seis horas amor….- Salió iracundo corriendo el vidrio del ventanal. Su aliento caliente y furioso empañó el hielido vidrio, viendo a su arlequín más menor que él descansar la cabeza en el barandal mirando al cielo nocturno de nubes negras. Cerró la cortina con una opresión en el pecho y respiró. _"No va a llover, no va a haber noche de tormenta…lárgate"_ Peinó su verde cabello con dos manos instantáneamente, alejándose y negando esa sensación.

Tenía escasos minutos en su mente y fue a su closet más rápido que un rayo, nuevos pantalones morado eléctrico, nuevos Klein, nuevos calcetines; todo nuevo en el sentido de etiqueta, una toalla azul oscuro, y se dirigió al baño deprisa. Ducha rápida, pero eficaz. Tenía que estar indiscutiblemente superior y presentable para su encuentro con el caballero de la noche. Secó su cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo, sentía la ansiedad picando en sus manos. Se vistió y colgó las tres grandes cadenas en su cuello, anillo sus dedos, ajustó el reloj, cerró las pulseras en sus muñecas…todo de grueso oro.

Se sintió de nuevo con ese poderío soberano representativo en el exceso de oro en su vestimenta, al admirarse a sí mismo en el reflejo del espejo y enseguida cepilló su sonrisa tres veces rápidamente, era la protagonista de la noche, enjuague bucal azul, gárgaras espumosas y aceleradas. La contempló, sonrisa perfecta,; gel en sus dedos peinando el cabello hacia atrás acentuando su corte gánster y corroboró su mirada cinco veces eliminando algún aliento de preocupación por Harley que quedará en esta, solo diversión y expectación y cuando se fijó de nuevo en su sonrisa, está ya estaba refrescantemente más roja que antes. No se preguntó cómo sucedió y salió del baño colocándose las botas de combate exactamente como una adolescente antes de salir de juerga, apresurado; piso el borde del velador y pasó un paño negro por estas dos veces. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón con estampado metalizado y estaba ahí, la carta arrugada…la arrugó más y la guardó en el otro bolsillo. Nunca especificó en qué condiciones se la haría llegar a su padre.

Del perchero descolgó la gabardina morada, se abrigó con ella, su suerte regresaba y en el baño se apreció visualmente completo en una de las paredes que era únicamente de espejo. Acto de vanidad, pero nadie podría discutirle que tener esa pared era eficiente en muchos aspectos.

Gabardina abierta exhibiendo su grandeza y la tinta representativa en su masa muscular magra, estaba listo, recargado de energía, había vuelto a ser el mismo y Harley con frío afuera… también se lo corroboraba; era la perversa crueldad, el odio de la humanidad, la oscura maldad en persona; pero tenía una grieta, una fisura en su imagen perfecta de Rey de Gotham, no podría jactarse, luciré, enrostrarle al murciélago la exuberancia de la Reina que poseía, que se cogía, que doblegaba, que sometía; La Reina que lo acompañaba en su infinita maldad. Salió del baño resoplando tres veces a paso rápido hasta llegar al tocador de Harley y de un movimiento certero arrancó un puñado de gargantillas de diamantes, las deslizó en el bolsillo interior de la gabardina. Las enrollaría firmemente en su puño, empuñándolas con la hermosura de su reina y con ellas le daría el primer puñetazo de saludo al caballero de la noche.

Se fue sacando el celular del bolsillo dándole la espalda al ventanal y cerró la puerta con llave.

\- Ilumina la señal del murciélago Johnny y que reciba su invitación con honores, me siento renovado! y con ganas de reírme a grandes carcajadas.!

...

 _No te amo_

 _De la manera que quiero_

 _Adonde quiero ir_

 _No te necesito_

 _Ya anduve ese camino_

 _Demasiadas veces_

 _No te amo_

 _De la manera que quiero_

 _Tu pierdes..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Qué tal? Me están asesinando ahora? digo, para despedirme bien, xd**

 **Hace rato ya que no escribía un cap, lemon, y menos uno así de darck x.x en mi opinión…, y para serles sincera estaba reasea a subirlo, insegura, la verdad, quería darles la oportunidad de saltarse el cap al siguiente a los que no quisieran leerlo, pero si hacia eso bueno, pues…me demoraría quizás hasta cinco días más, por la fecha en actualizar. Espero que no me odien y me sigan leyendo x.x ah! y obvio, obvio, para los que les gusta el romance mas amoroso, de la pareja, se viene ese cap después de la dichosa broma, tampoco me eh olvidado de cumplir los pedidos, tengo muy presente, que se viene Selina (:**

 **Bueno, un abrazo gigante, y pedirles disculpas si no conteste algunos comentarios antes, si les soy sincera, no me di ni cuenta y el tiempo paso muy rápido, pero ya saben, amo sus opiniones y soy fiel al responderles. Díganme que les pareció…un abrazo! :***


	33. El inicio

**Resurgí de las cenizas! XD bien…algo así, me estuve pensando y debatiendo el curso de los siguientes caps, por eso no actualice antes, estaba algo confundida con tantas alternativas, hasta que una adorable personita lectora…. Ejem, Jpaola! :) me ayudo a ponerle fin a mis dudas y juntas decidimos las mejores alternativas sobre la broma para Batsy. y bueno, por lo demás, me perdí tres días en la playa celebrando el año nuevo acampando, por eso también me demore en actualizar. Ahora…**

 **FELIZ AÑO A TODOS! YES! Un año más, que se va, cuantos se han ido….YA!…lalalala (en mi país es una canción popular)**

 **Chicas, chicos, estoy de verdad agradecida por los saludos de año nuevo que recibí, por el que sigan la historia, por el que me lean, por todo! :D Tiburn, ana, mamá osa? O.o Jajajaj( enserio, me reí muchísimo con tu review, quien quiera que seas) Mafe, Invitado, Nikky, Sakura…todos, gracias por sus coments! Me siento un poco hiperventilada Jajajaja, será porque quiero actualizar ya! .**

 **Bueno…regresando al cap, les traigo el inicio de la broma para Batsy y tenemos la aparición de Selina! Sip, Catwoman y…pese a que sean dos películas distintas, me basare en la interpretación de Anne H., para este cap y los siguientes, ( no es hermosa esa actriz, para un Batman Affleck? *-* ) y por primera vez…creo…por decir apellidos…**

 **Diré que ningún personaje me pertenece, no son de mi propiedad, never, nada, XD, solo Doble S, pero el pobre ya murió jajaja, le mando un beso, lo quise mucho de verdad!**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Título Capítulo **:** El inicio

… **..**

…...

En la Batcueva tecnológica del murciélago, la iluminación era escasa, sombría e insípida. Alfred trabajaba en uno de los mesones repletos de nuevas adquisiciones de instrumentos, prototipos y armas tecnológicas que necesitaban uno que otro arreglo o vistazo de prueba. Alfred era el ingeniero que mayoritariamente ocupaba su tiempo mejorando y reparando los objetos en desuso, para darles una nueva vida útil y mejor funcionamiento, así como comprobar el buen estado de las nuevas adquisiciones. Todos los grandes objetos de última tecnología avanzada, estaban esparcidos en diferentes áreas del galpón del antihéroe y Alfred, trabajando en silencio inclinado en el mesón, observó a este, vestido en un costoso traje gris oscuro, sentarse frente al mesón de computadoras y llevarse dos manos debajo de la barbilla.

\- Dígame, que lo agobia ahora, Señor Wayne?

\- Es el caso del niño del hospital, su casa se incendió y su vecindario igual Alfred, fue él, no tengo dudas de eso, ahora tengo que saber dónde encontrarlo, me preocupa su bienestar – Bruce Wayne miraba una de la 7 pantallas frente a él, específicamente la que ilustraba el vecindario de Maiky siendo consumido por grandes llamaradas de fuego. Todo el equipo tecnológico a su alrededor era negro, salvo la iluminación azul de las otras pantallas de computadoras, estas mostraban la información de criminales con extensos prontuarios policiales, quienes habían sido encarcelados recientemente por el murciélago. – No puedo dejar que suceda otro asesinato infantil, murieron tres niños en el incendio, y dos familias completas.

\- Asegura que el niño sobrevivió?, Qué lo dejo vivir?. Muy extraño, si hablamos del payaso criminal, que ambos conocemos. Algo debe traerse entre manos con el niño del Hospital.

\- Me temo que sí. - Sin su máscara, la voz de Bruce no sonaba gruesa, el micrófono que distorsionaba su voz estaba siendo nuevamente reparado por Alfred al lado de él, luego de haber sido dañado por una de sus tantas peleas capturando criminales – Es un indicio, estoy seguro que se avecina una de sus bromas, la teoría es que se llevó al niño para usarlo en ella, los forenses no hallaron su cuerpo en la casa, solo un cadáver y no pertenecía al de su madre. Lo va a usar como señuelo, porque se parece demasiado a Jasón, es su fantasma, muy similar y será el medio por el cual busque un nuevo enfrentamiento…después de eso, ya sabes lo que va a pasar. Lo va a matar exactamente como lo hizo con él y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que eso que protegerlo.

\- Entonces se avecina una de sus diabólicas bromas, pero no se ofusque.., véalo como una nueva oportunidad para ponerle fin a sus actos barbáricos. Ni siquiera re memorice su parecido con el joven Jasón, los dos sabemos que eso es lo que quiere.

\- Quiere traer su recuerdo de regreso, lo que no sabe, es que también me pesa el recuerdo de Superman y el haberle fallado en vida; me recuerda que soy el encargado de traer de regreso la justicia a Gotham y de paso a Metrópolis. Es un incentivo a encerrarlo antes de que más niños sigan muriendo sin piedad en manos de ese maníaco asesino. Es el tiempo justo que regrese a su celda en Arkham, con Harley embarazada…, me aseguraré que muera recluido antes de que logre ver la luz del sol.

Alfred dejó de ajustar la máscara de murciélago para elevar la mirada detrás de sus lentes de marco negro, tenía una voz desgastada con los años, pero aún conservaba gran parte de su negra cabellera y le dijo taciturno – Si en realidad lo encierra Señor Wayne…; ya nada es igual desde la muerte de Robín, será muy peligroso si no logra controlar sus emociones, se ha transformado en un hombre completamente diferente al de hace algunos años atrás. No caiga en su juego.

\- No, no caeré en su juego, lo mantendré encerrado, como al resto de criminales que he capturado. Alfred, me mantengo al margen, solo hago lo necesario para mantener el orden en las calles atestadas de criminales sin escrúpulos y dispuestos a matar por un celular. Reconozco que mis métodos han cambiado, soy más aprensivo y menos tolerante que antes de.

\- Eso no quita que haya asesinado, no se justifique conmigo, lo hace si su vida está en riesgo de muerte, pero no se olvide del porqué inicio todo esto, mueren personas todos los días, pero no se involucre demasiado o el riesgo se inclinara a que usted sea una cifra más en el índice criminal. Demuestre sus valores, tolere y controle su ira y trace una línea imaginaria cada vez que use su máscara o el mundo terminará por encerrarlo en la celda de al lado de ese psicópata.

\- La justicia de Gotham, siempre me ha visto como un criminal más y si alguna vez, alguien pensó lo contrario, los medios se encargaron de ensuciar mi reputación y eso nunca me ha detenido para hacer lo que creo que es correcto para mi ciudad. No me justifico, pero no tolero que, los que dicen hacer justicia, no la hagan como es debido. Sueltan a los criminales a días de ser encerrados; las coimas, los sobornos, la mafia… las grandes bandas criminales, hacen lo suyo. Me consta el elevado número de oficiales corruptos, hasta parte de los SWATS se han vendido al mejor postor. El mundo cambió y yo cambie, la injusticia me hizo cambiar.

\- Oh, si es así, explíqueme porque no asesina al payaso. Es el que se ha llevado más muertes en los últimos 10 años desde su trayectoria criminal. No lo ha condenado a muerte y vidas de niños han sucumbido ante su maldad, le da un trato especial? O está adoptando sus repulsivos principios de mente criminal? . El mundo lo hizo cambiar Señor Wayne, pero usted sigue siendo el mismo joven Bruce que criaron sus padres, recuérdelo y ese hombre, alguna vez fue un hombre bueno y usted sabe que no es el encargado de quitarle la vida, a menos que, un día, él intente tomar la suya. En ese caso, yo y sus difuntos padres aprobaríamos que se dejara influenciar por la ira. Téngalo presente en su encuentro con èl.

\- Recuerdo quien soy yo, y sé, quién es él,…es un peligroso psicópata que tiene que ser encerrado cuanto antes. No lo mataré, si eso es lo que te preocupa, tengo más que presente que el Joker está en el ojo del huracán, no es cualquier enemigo. No sería una muerte precisamente silenciosa Alfred, los periódicos hablan de él, las autoridades hablan de él, los criminales más buscados son leales a él y si lo elimino de la faz de la tierra, a quien crees que van a apuntar con el dedo?. Su muerte generaría una revuelta de gran magnitud en la ciudad y las mismas autoridades me acusarían de provocarla. No necesito que todo el gobierno me persiga y traten de detenerme mientras salgo a patrullar por las calles, ya estoy bastante limitado en mi horario nocturno, como para permitir que los demás interfieran mientras intento hacer la mayor justicia que puedo y no digo que el payaso tenga fieles adeptos a su doctrina sanguinaria, pero muchos criminales de esta ciudad lo idolatran y su séquito de lunáticos incentivarían esa revuelta interminable. Los anarquistas harían desmanes en cientos de protestas con la intención de presionar a las autoridades y que intenten por todos los medios posibles dar con mi ubicación, nuestra ubicación; por no mencionar que sus hombres se abastecerían con los cuarteles de armas infiltrados que tiene en la ciudad. – La voz de Bruce sonaba cada vez más seria - La exportación de armas de calibre militar es uno de sus pasatiempos y su grupo de psicópatas disfrazados se entrenaron armando y desarmando explosivos – Bruce miró directamente a los ojos a Alfred - Por no mencionar, la dupla que conforma con Johnny Frost, que me asegura que él se encargará de abrirle las puertas a todo el que quiera cobrar venganza en nombre del payaso de su jefe. El maldito se separa de él, en el momento preciso de nuestros encuentros o simplemente no muestra la cara y espera pacientemente oculto como espectador siguiendo sus órdenes. No sería nada inteligente matar a J aunque quisiera hacerlo, no soy como él…no mato indiscriminadamente.

-A, ya veo, enfrentarse con él en estos días, no supone un riesgo de que pueda matarlo, mis felicitaciones Señor Wayne, sigue poseyendo su inteligencia nata, es precisamente lo que quería oír de usted. Ay que reconocer sí, que para ser un payaso homicida sin escrúpulos, es un genio, tiene un plan triangulado a la perfección…y la vivienda del autoproclamado Rey sigue siendo un misterio sin resolver. Pero el Joker no cesará su maldad y seguirá destruyendo familias, explotando edificios empresariales, cuarteles de policía…y uno que otro orfanato. Si me permite un consejo, invierta una buena parte de su fortuna en reforzar la seguridad del manicomio Arkham; si es que logra controlar su rabia la próxima vez que se encuentre con él y con más atrevimiento…le recomendaría costear un tratamiento psicológico para usted, una evaluación nunca está de más. La reserva de vinos que heredó, ha sido saqueada con tanta regularidad por usted, que en unos meses más estará vacía. Qué lo aqueja Señor Wayne? No vi tantas botellas vacías desde la marca del murciélago, que por lo demás, me alegra que haya dejado esa práctica en el olvido.

\- Negártelo seria hipócrita..., me acompleja lo que pueda suceder en las calles desde que J recuperó a su reina si no consigo encerrarlo pronto. Seguí sus reglas en el hospital únicamente por los niños involucrados, pero esta vez, ruego que no haya más niños, excepto el niño llamado Michel. Tengo que atraparlo Alfred, hoy, no mañana. Clark pereció siguiendo sus ideales, y yo pienso hacer lo mismo, el único problema, es que ahora, tengo que preocuparme también de hacer nuevos amigos, que en un futuro no muy lejano, si muero, logren detener a la descendencia del payaso, porque arrebatarle su hijo legítimo a Harley Quinn, no es una opción. Una madre enojada, sería capaz de mover todo un reino para tener devuelta a su hijo. A no ser, que quisiera entregarle otra vida, lejos de crímenes inhumanos, me queda la opción de esperar que el niño nazca, convencerla de abandonar la ciudad y que reinicie su vida en otro sitio.

\- No es un secreto para todos, la violencia a la que ha sido sometida la ex psiquiatra Quinzel; para lograr convencerla de abandonar a J, tendría que apelar a la inocente vida de su hijo y decirle los peligros que un hombre de ese calibre criminal, crie a su bebe. Es seguro el maltrato infantil con él, sus prácticas de crianza, no serían las más paternales siendo un hombre con ese nivel de sadismo y psiquis demencial. Es un plan que podría funcionar si logra convencer a esa mujer enloquecida y encerrar al payaso.

\- Eso es preciso, criticar su indiscriminado modo de actuar para con los niños ajenos, es lo que ella podría escuchar y no de mí, sino de una de sus amigas, Selina Kyle, sé que la gata podría ser de ayuda, no le es indiferente la muerte de menores de edad y si logró demostrar que el payaso seguirá matando niños, es probable que funcione. Tendría que encerrar a la mano derecha del payaso en prisión y el reino quedaría desarticulado e imposibilitado que alguien lidere alguna represaría en la ciudad. Si estoy en lo correcto, su nueva broma será hoy, por lo que no puedo perder más tiempo. Manos a la obra Alfred, esperemos que la gatita siga encerrada.

\- Ah, lo transferiré enseguida, se ve que se interesa por hablar pronto con ella Señor. Si no supiera que es reacio a relaciones serias, creería que tiene un interés particular en ella – Alfred, quien se había acercado a Bruce comenzó a teclear ante el silencio del murciélago.

\- Involucrarme sentimentalmente con una mujer que jaquea datos de empresarios y les roba a diestra y siniestra infiltrándose en sus casas, no es precisamente mi prototipo de mujer perfecta. – Le respondió.

\- Nadie, en esta vida es perfecto, pero concuerdo con que no sería la mujer más indicada si quisiera tener un heredero para la fortuna Wayne y claro, lo he notado un poco más alegre desde la llegada de Wonder Woman, si no fuera una mujer tan independiente y de otro planeta…podría tener una siguiente generación con ella.

\- Alfred, tenemos una relación netamente profesional. Ni la una, ni la otra son de mi interés personal.

\- Por supuesto, le gusta estar rodeado de mujeres bellas nada más; hace tiempo perdí la esperanza de ver a otro niño corriendo por la mansión Wayne, si es que alguna vez hubiera pensado hacerla nuevamente habitable…- Dijo Alfred con ironía - último consejo de la noche, todo envejecemos Señor Wayne, tómelo en consideración – Bruce se limitó a mirarlo de reojo - Bien, veamos, el sistema dice que Selina Kyle, está justamente donde la dejó, centro penitenciario de féminas. Danbury.

\- Vaya…han mejorado su sistema de seguridad. Prepárame unos cuantos micro-gps. Tengo la intuición, de que será difícil hacerla cooperar, pese a que la gata, mantiene limpias sus manos de asesinatos, es demasiado habilidosa para no ser precavido.

...

...

...

Penitenciaria federal Danbury.

El caballero de la noche cambió su identidad de Bruce Wayne, para ser nuevamente Batman. Su capa negra se movía al son de sus pasos y su cuerpo prominente caminaba seguro subiendo las escaleras del frontis de la prisión federal mojándose con la lluvia te un ligero temporal.

Al entrar en el interior del recinto penitenciario de paredes color crema; todas las miradas de los guardias se posaron en su máscara de murciélago negro, al igual que sus ojos serios. Su voz distorsionada sonó ronca - Liberen a Selina Kyle.

Los dos guardias tras la rendija accedieron inmediatamente a su petición hablando por la radio con otros dos gendarmes en la zona de alta seguridad – Ala noreste, traigan a la prisionera de la celda 147. Kyle, Selina, repito. Traigan a Kyle Selina.

En menos de 15 minutos de rotundo silencio, cuatro gendarmes traían esposada de espaldas a La Gata, una bella joven de largo cabello castaño y tez blanca, vistiendo un uniforme naranja de reclusa. Selina esbozó una media sonrisa al ver al caballero de noche. – Viniste a verme Bats? No me pediste una cita previa… - Los guardias la pusieron frente a él.

\- Despósenla, yo me haré cargo – Los guardias cumplieron desposándola y Selina movió sus muñeca. Batman sacó un pequeño dispositivo del compartimiento de su cinturón, similar a una pequeña corchetera, la sujetó por los brazos inclinando su cuello hacia adelante y presionó el objeto en su nuca con un quejido de Selina.

\- Tan poco caballeroso con una dama…se ve que tienes prisa por llevarme a casa – Batman la tomó del brazo llevándola a la salida.

\- Es un GPS, si intentas escapar, puedes estar segura que volverás con tus compañeras de celda – La bajaba rápido por las escaleras para llegar a su vehículo.

\- Es mejor que empieces a decirme para que me quieres y dejes de amenazarme Brucy – El enfado trascendía en su voz.

\- Necesito que cooperes conmigo – Le abrió la puerta del Batmovil y Selina se sentó,así mismo, para no seguir mojándose en la lluvia. Batman prosiguió a hacer lo mismo, poniendo a andar el motor - Recuerdas a tu amiga Quinn?, está embarazada y su novio el payaso, está planeando una nueva broma.

\- Es mi amiga y si consiguió embarazarse, bienvenido sea, incluso si es del Príncipe payaso del crimen. J, nunca me ha gustado para ella, pero es lo que siempre quiso, no veo para que me necesitas y el asunto de su broma, no es de mi incumbencia.

Batman comenzó a manejar alejándose de la penitenciaría, hablando entre dientes – Si eres su amiga, debes saber que ese no es el hombre para ella. Su vida está en peligro y la de su hijo también. El payaso psicópata sigue matando indiscriminadamente, ya hizo volar el edificio de la intendencia y asesinó a una mujer en el hospital lanzándola por la azotea. Tiene secuestrado a un niño y lo matará si no logro detenerlo. Sabes que él no quiere a nadie, solo a sí mismo, qué te hace creer que tu amiga embarazada estará segura viviendo con ese maniaco demente? - Le preguntó observando que la lluvia había cesado.

Selina le dijo con seriedad - Porque han vivido juntos cuatro años y nunca la ha matado y si no le hubiera gustado su embarazo, hubiera asesinado a su hijo y no la habría sacado del hospital. Podemos estar encerradas, pero tenemos televisión Batman y todas gritamos viendo como Ivy ayudaba a J sacar a Harley del hospital y si Red lo ayudó, quiere decir que de alguna forma, él quería conservar ese bebe. Pregúntate mejor que haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

\- No comprendo lo que me dices, entre tú y yo no ay nada.

\- Cielo, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, lo decía porque estás aquí y no estás buscando al niño que J tiene secuestrado, eso es lo que te interesa.

Batman enfureció - Tienes que entrar en razón! Seguirá asesinando y destruyendo la ciudad! Cómo no lo puedes ver?! Vidas inocentes mueren! Me dijiste que tenías un código, que no matabas personas, eres cómplice si te quedas de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada! Tu ayuda tiene relevancia!

\- Muñeco, mi vida tiene relevancia y no me inmiscuiría en los asuntos familiares de J, la ciudad tiene su héroe, protégela, a no ser que tù quieras tener tu propia familia y dejar esta mascara que tanto te afea, pero no es el caso Señor Wayne, quieres seguir jugando a ser el héroe de una ciudad perdida y sería bueno que te prepares para lo peor…- Selina sujetó la cara indignada de Batman y lo besó apasionadamente - porque ahora, yo también quede en libertad - Rápidamente abrió la puerta del vehiculó en movimiento y saltó rodando por la acera. Bruce frenó el auto en secó y vio como con ágiles movimientos la gata se encaramaba subiendo un minidepartamento de siete pisos. Inmediatamente el murciélago se bajó y enganchó su accesorio para escalar al techo, llegando junto con ella al techado.

\- No escapes, no tengo tiempo de perseguirte - Batman sonaba más sereno acercándose a ella y Selina dio un paso atrás.

\- No tienes que perseguirme…déjame escapar, es lo que realmente quieres.

\- No lo hagas más difícil – Batman la agarró con firmeza y Selina le dio una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que la soltara, enseguida Batman le iba a dar un puñetazo y Selina se agachó esquivándolo haciéndole una zancadilla.

\- Recriminas al payaso por ser violento y tú eres igual – Batman jaló su pierna del piso haciéndola caer junto con él. – Te molesta que te dijera la verdad?, ibas a golpear a una mujer.

\- Buscar noquearte, es diferente a golpearte - Se levantó y Selina se dio una voltereta invertida levantándose junto con él. Batman la sostuvo de los dos brazos – Mírame, ay bondad en el fondo de ti, ayúdame a detenerlo. – Selina se balanceo dándole una patada en la cara haciendo que la soltara y él le dijo - No quería usar la fuerza, pero lo estas pidiendo a gritos - Intentó darle otro puñetazo para noquearla y evitar su huida, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente; y busco devolvérselo con fuerza, pero él hizo lo propio agachándose. Con volteretas ella siguió intentando propinarle patadas y todas fueron esquivadas por él, al igual que los puñetazos que quería conectar Batman para noquearla.

Bloqueos, patadas, golpes de puños, iban y venían por parte de ambos, esquivándose en un baile de a dos. Finalmente Batman la agarró por los hombros y rápidamente la besó. Selina dejó de moverse para corresponderle, sintiendo la pasión en el beso del caballero de la noche. Un beso ardiente que duró unos instantes, antes de que le arañara la cara y la boca con tres uñas, dejándole tres líneas de sangre.

\- No me vendo por un beso – Le dijo enfadada y Batman sujetó su cara con fuerza.

\- Únete a mí, planeo formar una liga de amigos con habilidades especiales. Eres una perfecta candidata. Eres buena Selina, puedo verlo. Borraré tu expediente criminal si te unes a la causa justa.

\- Tú y tus amigos pueden seguir jugando a ser superhéroes. Sería buena, si tu quisieras dejar de ser el bueno por ellos – Selina apegó su mejilla a la de él – Ah, y si no comparto mis lujosas joyas, menos compartiré un hombre y lamento mucho lo de tu cara Bruce, pero a una gata, no se le dan falsas esperanzas.

Selina usó sus brazos con fuerza para romper el agarre en su cara y le dio una patada céntrica en el pecho alejándolo varios pasos de ella – Para la próxima, corazón, asegúrate que tenga limadas mis uñas – Con las mismas, se las enterró en la nuca sacándose el micro gps y se lo lanzó - Estaré en casa, por si quieres visitarme sin la máscara. Recordar las buenas noches, puede que me haga replantearme la idea de huir a Hawái, o sino, siempre puedes enviarme una postal querido.

Dejándolo sin respuesta, se dejó caer hacia atrás, se afirmó de una cortina balanceándose y grácilmente desapareció por la ventana del edificio de enfrente.

Batman regresó a su vehículo frustrado, mirándose las marcas de arañazos en el extremo de su labios y parte de su mejilla - Disculpe que le diga esto Señor Wayne, pero si yo hubiera sido ella, también lo hubiera arañado, incluso las bandidas tienen sentimientos – Le dijo Alfred por el parlante del auto.

\- No es el momento de regaños, despues ire por Selina, alguien encendió la señal y apuesto que es el ayudante del payaso.

\- Buena deducción, no podía ser otro. Las cámaras muestran a Johnny Frost requiriendo su presencia. Le dejó un objeto cuadrado, esperemos que no sea un explosivo y que el payaso no tenga el detonador. Aun es joven para morir sin encontrar el amor de su vida.

\- Ya no soy tan joven Alfred – Tenía un dejó de melancolía luego de dejar ir a Selina - pero dame veinte minutos y comprobare si muero o no en una explosión. Dile a Gordon que evacue los alrededores en un rango de cuatro cinco millas a la redonda. No quiero que nadie más muera esta noche.

\- Sinceramente es de esperar cualquier cosa del payaso asesino, pero usted dirige el barco de su diversión, por lo que sí es un explosivo, tendrá unos minutos antes de que vuele en pedazos la Batiseñal – Alfred le dijo reflexivo - Sabe que no morirá y quizás, disfrute una buena noche con esa linda chica, si logra capturar al Joker antes de que el niño muera.

\- No voy a dejar que el niño muera y J, regresará a Arkham, no escapará esta noche.

...

La forma del murciélago sobresalía en las nubes negras, toda la ciudad y también desde metrópolis podía distinguir su particular forma. Alguien estaba convocando al antihéroe de Gotham desde lo alto de la azotea. Las sirenas de patrullas sonaban desde abajo y los altoparlantes anunciaban la expresa retirada de los ciudadanos cercanos al lugar de donde provenía esa potente luz reflectante que iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche; que carente de estrellas en el cielo, pero sí de nubes cada vez más grandes, indicaban el inicio de una tormenta eléctrica inminente.

Los policiales y los auto patrullas cercaban el perímetro del edificio, ante el peligro de una explosión que colisionaría los muros que sostenían la redonda batiseñal. La expectativa y el terror se distinguían en sus miradas en la lejanía, porque la sospecha de tal apresurada evacuación recaía en el Príncipe payaso del Crimen, todos, incluyendo a las personas observando en los edificios aledaños, eran conscientes de su regreso a las calles y el retorno de su reinado destructivo. La precaución, siempre se anteponía ante cualquier duda si se trataba del archienemigo de Batman, cooperar con la evacuación, era vital.

El único valiente, que acompañaba al murciélago, era el comisionado Gordon, caminando hacia la caja cuadrada color dorado, ubicada debajo de la Batiseñal.

\- No te acerques más, sé que no le tienes miedo, pero si es un explosivo, no querrás dejar a Bárbara sola, sin un padre.

\- Esta también es mi ciudad Batman y Bárbara, ya es una mujer adulta, podría lidear con la muerte de un padre, pero este es mi trabajo y la vida que escogí y poner tras las rejas al Joker, es lo que quiero hacer tanto como tù.

\- No lo harás si mueres quemado en una explosión, pero ya es tarde para eso, veamos que nos tiene preparado el payaso – Batman sostuvo la caja en sus manos tanteando el peso dentro - En el peor de los casos, tendré unos minutos suficientes para apartar la bomba del edificio, lo más lejos posible, cúbrete si eso sucede; no estamos seguro de la magnitud que podría ser.

\- Bien, seré precavido, ábrela y veamos qué contiene. – Gordon ajustó sus lentes y Batman destapó la caja lentamente. El olor a muerte llego a las narices de ambos.- Esto es…

\- La cabeza de Maroni – Batman completó su frase – No sé exactamente qué tiene que ver con el niño secuestrado, pero esto, comprueba lo que le dije Gordon. - Batman sacó de la boca del italiano una fotografía de Maiky adulterada, en esta, Maiky tenía varios hematomas en su rostro con los ojos cerrados y la mano tatuada de J cubría su boca enseñándole su sonrisa burlona por excelencia. Batman gruñó - Lo tiene en su poder.

\- Tenías razón, tiene al niño secuestrado, tiene que estar en alguna parte de la ciudad. Què dice detrás de la fotografía? - Gordon veía la foto en la mano de Batman y este, le dio la vuelta. Los dos leyeron mentalmente.

" _El pajarito revivió de los muertos Bat,_

 _tienes una nueva oportunidad para salvar_

 _a tu pequeño amigo._

 _Ven por él, sin estorbos,_

 _o la broma terminará con todas las cabezas_

 _mutiladas en el teatro de la risa"_

Batman, llenó de ira, arrojó la cabeza de Salvatore Maroni al piso, haciendo que se rompiera en algunas partes de su cara moribunda y rodará a la derecha de su capa – Esta vez será diferente! – Gruñó.

Gordon sonó agobiado recogiendo un boleto de la última función de teatro, que quedó al descubierto entre los restos de la cabeza de Maroni rota – Teatro _Ámsterdam,_ función 9, 30 – Miró su reloj – La función empezó hace una hora.

\- Los va a matar a todos sin ninguna razón, si envías a tus oficiales Gordon. – La voz de Batman sonaba más ronca de lo normalmente distorsionada - Abstente de enviarlos, o tendremos grandes represarías por parte del payaso. Me quiere a mí…y voy por él. – Su capa se meció con los fuertes vientos mirando al murciélago iluminado en el cielo.

\- Me vas a odiar por esto, pero no puedo permitirlo, no sabiendo que estarán más de 160 personas secuestradas bajo amenaza de muerte. El Joker no puede ganar, no puedes seguir cayendo una y otra vez en sus amenazas, él tiene una reputación, pero esas vidas se perderán si sigues sus juegos de astucia.

\- No seguiré con esta conversación, si quieres ayudar en algo, mantenlos cerca, pero yo daré la orden de entrar si la situación se complica, antes no; es poner sus vidas en riesgo y cómo dice la nota, yo tampoco quiero estorbos. Él payaso tiene sus minutos de libertad contados y si interrumpen en la zona de guerra, interrumpirán que logre capturarlo… – Batman empuñó la foto de Maiky, que le recordaba con un odio descomunal, el no haber podido salvar a su joven compañero. Le dio la espalda a Gordon, contemplando el recuerdo del cadáver de Jasón muerto en sus brazos entre los escombros de una explosión y, la idea de la marca del murciélago quemando la cara de J, también fue contemplada.

….

...

...

….

En el extremo Sur de Gotham, una conversación por vía telefónica se llevaba a cabo, una de las partes iba conducción a gran velocidad en las calles, mientras que la otra, era su fiel informante y mano derecha.

\- Jhonny, informame.

\- Lo está recibiendo en buen estado, está acompañado de Gordon. Evacuaron los alrededores, debieron creer que era un explosivo – Comunicó Johnny, tumbado en la azotea de un edificio cercano, mirando a través de binoculares nocturnos con vidrios rojos.

\- oh, querían una explosión?! HA - HA - HA , Qué tiene Bat en la cabeza? Una bomba no hubiera sido eficaz!, el murciélago hubiera quedado atrapado entre los escombros, o salvando patéticas vidas en el humo de una destrucción masiva… y la función se hubiera retrasado. Yo me siento retrasado para la diversión, retrasarlo a él con una explosión sería absurdo. Espero que siga el protocolo de siempre y llegue al teatro sin sus rivales de azul.

\- A juzgar por la cara de Gordon, todo se mantendrá en orden, no le veo intención de enviar a sus oficiales a intervenir en el teatro. Puede que se mantengan a una distancia prudente esperando que algo salga mal para entrar, ya sabes cómo es…

\- Gordon…ese tipo no se rinde jamás! – Joker habló con molestia - No se cansa de creer que puede conmigo…. Un día de estos voy a dedicarme a planear su sufrimiento!. Haré que se replantee tres veces enviar a sus plagas oficiales a entorpecer mi caminar en las calles. Johnny, ya que terminaste tu deber, tu siguiente misión será despejar la pista de carreras para mí y para Bat, quiero pasearlo libremente por la ciudad.

\- Comprendo, me ocuparé de eso. En una hora, haré que todas las patrullas se dirijan a la ubicación de la familia del alcalde. Con una sola llamada de la esposa secuestrada al comisionado y las calles quedaran despejadas.

\- Si…el comisionado hace lo que sea para que el alcalde le incruste una nueva estrellita en su solapa – Se burló enfadado - pero el sombrero le quedó grande al alguacil Gordon, aún no se da cuenta; que su revólver lo manejo yo y me tiene cansado…una ventisca de arena se le aproxima, una muy densa.

\- Te apoyo, me tiene hastiado.

\- oh, le haremos algo realmente malo al alguacil, pero no quiero redondear en eso…dime, Qué me dices de Bat…? Pateó la cabeza del italiano? La arrojó a la calle enfurecido? Entregaría mil riquezas para verle la cara que tiene, la furia y la preocupación por Maiky. Algún gesto de enojo tiene que haber hecho, aun siendo poco expresivo…Le falta una buena risa a Batsy para relajarse!

\- Estuviste cerca, la arrojó con furia al cemento. Están hablando entre ellos, poniéndose de acuerdo seguramente. Tienes ventaja sobre él, Gordon lo está retrasando.

\- Es una carrera ganada desde que salí de casa. Te veo en el cementerio para entregarte al chico – J daba por terminada la conversación, cuando Johnny lo detuvo.

\- Espera J, no cuelgues, te sugiero que nos encontremos en el club, se avecina una torment….

\- Puedo verlo!, no quiero que me des el reporte del clima, no voy a devolverme por una llovizna y unos cuantos rayos y no se te ocurra mencionar a Harley, no quiero escuchar derivados de Arlequín hasta que termine mi diversión con Bat! – Le dijo rápidamente ofuscado y Johnny siguió tranquilo

\- No la he mencionado a ella, pero creo que ninguno de los dos lleva paraguas para ir al cementerio. Puedes entregarme a Maiky en el club si así lo prefieres.

\- Puta madre de dios! No va a llover Johnny! , No me jodas! - Gritó y luego respiró preguntándole, aprovechando que su mano derecha tenía mejor visión que él, desde la azotea del edificio - No….aprox….dime, cuanto crees que tardará en aparecer la lluvia?.

\- No sabría decirte con seguridad…pero viendo las nubes…., de tres a cuatro horas para que empiecen a caer las primeras gotas. Puedes tranquilizarte, no creo se interpongan en tu persecución con Batman – Le dijo relajadamente sin sospechar, el porqué de la exasperación de su jefe.

\- Si es en cuatro horas, te avisare si nos encontramos en el cementerio; si es en menos, tendrás que ir a buscar a Maiky a mi casa. – No tenía preocupación, pero sabía que no haría paradas innecesarias si la tormenta comenzaba antes de cuatro horas. Iría de inmediato a casa sin pasar por el cementerio antes.

Johnny no era tonto y sospechando que algo sucedía con Harley le dijo.

\- Bien, avísame, pero….cuida de ella, sé que no quieres hacerle daño, lo que sea que le hiciste, si pelearon o discutieron por algo, te sentirás culpable si Harley empeora, incluso la depresión o el estrés le hacen mal en el embarazo, recuerda que los bebes están unidos a la madre y Harley de por sí es inestable.

\- La nombraste Johnny! - Colgó furioso _"Háblame de Bat y no de una niña desobediente, ella está recibiendo su castigo justo, si comienza a llover, todo se jode, pero mientras eso no suceda…, me importa un carajo si se congela o no!._ _Un resfrió no mató a nadie!"_

El pensamiento cruzó la mente del comodín conduciendo acelerado camino al teatro, vidrios arriba, Maiky sentado a su lado de copiloto y ambos escuchando el ruido de autos de carrera que producían los cilindros del Vaydor, adaptados exclusivamente para ofrecerle a J la transmisión manual de siete velocidades. Una bestia con ruedas en las calles de Gotham convirtiéndose en una maquinaria sofisticada de sensaciones fuertes a la vista de los atemorizados transeúntes entrando a la ciudad; y Joker comenzó a reír desaforado en su deportivo extravagante. El reluciente lamborghini encendía las luces de neón, las llantas pisando el asfalto con apresurada prepotencia, la carrocería destellando con rapidez en el manto azul oscuro de la noche, la frialdad de la acera y el rastro de lluvia colándose por las rendijas del desagüe debajo de las veredas.

\- " Estas congelándote arlequín desobediente?" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Su risa enloquecida constantemente miraba las capas y capas de abrigadoras ropas con las que vestían las personas caminando por la acera. Los grandes abrigos, guantes y botas de los ciudadanos, las pantis negras cubriendo las piernas en las jovencitas más atrevidas, bufandas grises abrigando el cuello de los empresarios debajo de sus ternos clásicos y algunas parejas jóvenes de enamorados compartiendo calientes cafés sentados en las mesas con las sombrillas verdes de Starbucks abiertas. Incluso los veinteañeros se abrigaban con chaquetas de cuero, bufandas y gorros de moda entrando a beber al Hard Rock Café con sus novias vistiendo largas botas hasta las rodillas, jeans ajustados y gruesos abrigos cafes claros. Una de ellas se cruzó de brazos fregándose con sus manos enguantadas, demostrando el frio por el viento helado y por supuesto, no faltó, el atento joven del grupo que se quitó su abrigo para tendérselo a la dama y Joker…rió a grandes carcajadas y Maiky, no entendía nada y Harley…debía estar hecha un cubito de hielo.

" Te mueres de frio Harley Quinn?" OH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

El lamborghini siguió veloz en las húmedas calles, los árboles siguieron meciéndose con rudeza por los fuertes vientos, las nubes negras se distinguían mejor en la oscuridad del cielo y Joker siguió riéndose de la tempestad de los vientos húmedos, que, hacía que por el roció del clima, los autos estacionados a los alrededores transpiraran agua en los techos, vidrios y capots.

A las afueras de una tienda departamental, una niña pequeña de gorro de lana rosa, abrigo blanco igual que sus pantis y zapatos de charol del mismo color; fue recogida de la acera para acogerse en el calor de su padre entrando en el interior de su largo abrigo beige. Los brazos del hombre la envolvieron en protección adentrándola en el interior de su gabardina, refugiándola de la humedad de los fríos vientos otoñales que azotaban las ramas de los árboles de la plazoleta frente a ellos. Su pequeña cabeza con risos oscuros se asomó por su hombro derecho, descansado en su cuello de lado, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la frialdad del aire, sus delgados labios apenas formados balbucearon y sus grandes ojos azules se encontraron a la distancia con la maldad de los ojos de J.

Una mirada inocente, profundamente cálida y demasiado similar…

 _Harley…_ \- Dolor en el pecho, dolor, culpa.

En un segundo ambos murieron con dos sonoros disparos en cada uno de sus cuerpos, estos cayeron azotándose en la acera desparramando sus sangres rápidamente aterrando a las personas a su alrededor, el hombre con un disparo en su espalda y la niña pequeña con un disparo en el centro de su frente. Maiky se giró hacia atrás para mirarlos sin decir nada, tapándose la boca asombrado por la puntería del conductor, la rapidez para desenfundar su arma y disparar tan certeramente sin piedad. Las personas se aglomeraron en círculo alrededor de los cuerpos caídos y Joker siguió conduciendo guardando su arma; pensando en la mirada de Harley gritando dentro de su alma ensombrecida y callando su risa ensordecedora que atropellaba a todos en las calles de Gotham.

Los ojos de la niña seguían presentes y esa voz volvió a tocarlo, la misma voz que intentó espantar encerrado en un departamento, con un piano roto y sentado en un círculo de desesperación. La voz de Harley, clara, concisa, era igual a la que había escuchado esas noches sin risas, desconociendo que ella dormía en Belle Reve, por el contrario de él, que sin dormir en días y días, era un sonámbulo viviente de odio y maldad…sin risas, nada, garganta seca, ninguna carcajada.

Y Harley sonaba exigente.

Puddin, que estás haciendo? No vas a ir a buscarme?

"Disuélvete…Desaparece…Esfúmate, Lárgate!"

Tengo frío y está helándose, devuélvete!...Vamos Puddin, te lo suplico, tengo frio, estoy lejos de ti.

"No me voy a devolver. Yo quería una tranquila celebración en casa, pero tú…bebe friolenta, lo hechaste a perder todo!"

Te fuiste sin un beso, no me besaste….ya, no me quieres? Por eso no quieres buscarme? Tú me abandonaste, te fuiste.

"Me fui, me largue, porque eres una molestia, no estoy buscándote, porque tú te lo buscaste, ahora lárgate, no quiero oír tus suplicas de bebe desobediente mientras estoy conduciendo. "

Puddin!.

"LARGO!"

Devuelvete! Yo quería celebrar contigo todos los días!, reírme de Batsy! Devuélvete, quiero que me beses y me digas que todo va a estar bien. Quiero verte.

" Harley, entiéndelo!, yo no quería dejarte!, no quería que sintieras frio!, quería celebrar con mi reina…quería usar unas buenas sogas y amarrarte dolorosamente en una de tus acrobáticas contorsiones de muñeca, mantenerte quieta y verterte champaña, venirme tantas veces dentro de tu boca y luego…darte tu soda de uva. Pero, Tú…cambiaste las cosas, tú pediste tu castigo. Tú te interpusiste en mi diversion, disfruta tu frío castigo de hielo! "

No tolero el frío!, estoy congelándome! - Exigió y luego suavizó – No hay diversión donde estoy, no tengo una cama para dormir con mi Puddin caliente, el viento entra, tengo frio Puddin, si me congelo dejare de ser tu fuego.

Maiky observó cómo Joker bajó el vidrio de su ventana con una mirada fija en los árboles azotando sus ramas en el parque y estiró su brazo con la mano abierta en el aire; pudo apostar que el frío del viento, además del propio aire helado que se producía por la velocidad del auto lo hicieron cerrar la mano en un puño con un gruñido amargo.

El comodín sintió agujas incrustándose en sus dedos por la veracidad del aire helado, e imaginó un milisegundo a Harley apegada al barandal tiritando con su cabello blanqueado cubriendo su espalda. Fue suficiente para hacerlo gruñir de rabia por esa jodida culpa, que rasgó su pensamiento en dos. Maiky no entendió como de un minuto a otro Joker pasó de reírse tan fuertemente derrochando vivaz energía, a gruñir molesto cerrando los ojos negando con su cara tres veces.

"No vas a controlarme, no voy a devolverme."

Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, me abandonaste, eres cruel y sabes que el hielo me hace mal.

" Si…el hielo te hace mal…pero tú te lo buscaste!, aprende la lección! Déjame concentrarme por los dioses del infierno! Yo me iba a controlar….no ibas a sentir frio…calor, eso ibas a sentir..., Yo quería sentarte en una silla!, envolverte en cinta de embalar plateada y dejar tus zonas erógenas al descubierto!. Jugar a que te corrieras muchas veces sin decir Puddin y desenvolverte como un regalo exclusivo para mí, regodeándome porque una bella mujer me espera siempre caliente en casa.

Ya no soy caliente? , por eso no te quieres devolver?

"No…ahora, debes ser una mujer fría, una mujer de las nieves helada, oh, y tu cabello blanco lo acentúa, eres un hielo sin el fuego que tanto me gusta, estas inutilizable, es por eso que morirás congelada, no quiero una arlequín hecha de hielo. Tú quisiste quedarte esposada al barandal! Tú te lo buscaste! . Bañarnos juntos hubiera estado bien…ah, pero no…quisiste hacer enojar a papi. Tolera el frío Harls; te ves más bonita tiritando.

Por qué me dices eso tan feo ah?, Lo dices porque te gusta verme sufriendo congelada? Es un nuevo fetiche? Te quiero…ámame, no me gusta el frio, me gustas tú. Se viene una tormenta, tú no quieres esto…quieres abrigarme. Tú lo sabes…en el fondo, no quisiste abandonarme.

Divagó cerrando los ojos en la calidez de su voz desorientada, perdida; si quiso abandonarla, pero no quiso abandonarla, en el mar, la perdió, perdió a su muñeca encantadora, por eso ahora ella esta tan perdida, una bebe perdida desconociendo que ella mueve odio y ese otro sentimiento, los une, hace una mezcla espesa en un caldero porque es una bruja, hechizándolo.

La culpa y la distracción. Harley y su preocupación, Johnny y su advertencia….

\- Abra los ojos! Vamos a chocar y no llegaremos vivo al teatro Señor Joker! – Le gritó Maiky exagerado, pero J mantenía absoluto control del volante y los autos a su alrededor siempre le abrían el camino al reconocido auto del villano más temido de Gotham. No obstante, sí abrió los ojos.

\- Cállate mocoso. No ves que estoy molesto y podría matarte por interrumpir mis pensamientos con esa forma tan exagerada?! Dónde conseguiría otro niño a esta hora para realizar mi magnífica broma? – La molestia se notó en sus dos preguntas.

\- Harley? Me parece que es ella, la que no lo deja conducir concentrado en el volante y por poco chocamos.

\- Siempre es ella la que me distrae y solo un tonto chocaría con los ojos cerrados. . _"Tengo que deshacerme de esta mierda que siento o no podré divertirme del todo con Bat y la matanza tendrá un gusto diferente, un poco agrio" –_ Siguió conduciendo - _"Harls! deja de revolotear como una mariposa confusa, sabes que no iré por ti, estoy retrasado !"_

Puddin, resisto todo por ti, pero tengo frío en mis huesos!

\- Jodete! – Joker gritó y Maiky decidió no mirarlo.

Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin. Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin. Puddin, Puddin, Puddin.

" Silencio!" - J golpeó con la palma de su mano el lateral de su frente, no funcionó.

Puddin.

" Que?!"

Me congelo.

" Por un demonio! Nunca más te dejo en la intemperie, pera deja de perseguirme, tú, pequeña perra. Dime qué diablos quieres para desaparecer?!

Risas revolotearon en el subconsciente de J.

Detén el auto cinco minutos Puddin, lee la carta que escribí para ti, a dos días de haberme inmiscuido en tu vida amorcito…y dime si Batsy te da lo que yo te doy en casa. Dijiste que él te da algo que yo no, antes de irte, léela y recuerda nuestra primera vez, ahí tienes tu maldita respuesta. Sí, la lees, te dejo ir en paz con el murciélago, tu querías una carta y una respuesta, ahí la tienes, doblada, en tu agenda. Nunca, nunca, le leíste, lo sé, o la hubieras hecho picadillos por lo que escribí, ni siquiera te importo sacarla para botarla, pasaste de ella, la dejaste tal y como estaba, como si no estuviera…como si yo no estuviera en tu vida, oh y Puddin, me di cuenta, por eso nunca más te hice llegar nada de mi poesía o cartas. Léela, ahora o no voy a desaparecer. Léela!.

" No tengo nada que leer….MALDITA DESCARADA!...desaparece, lárgate!"

Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin. Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin. Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin.

Joker gruñó de ira y se estacionó a lo que él sabía, eran unos 10 minutos antes de llegar al teatro. Las personas que caminaban tranquilamente a las afueras del auto corrieron alarmadas en todas direcciones escondiéndose del hombre de mirada ofuscada y aterradora.

"Cariño, voy a leer tu maldita carta, pero te digo honestamente, me arrepiento de no haberla botado en ese tiempo y voy a putear muchas veces leyendo esa estupidez más tuya, pero cuando termine de leer tu insignificante letra, tienes que irte, largarte o juro que voy a dejar que mueras congelada en la tormenta que se aproxima y me voy a ir a beber y celebrar con los muchachos toda la noche sin ir a casa en días y te prohíbo que alguna vez vuelvas a meter cartitas en lugares donde solo deberían haber cosas de trabajo! " - Le gritó mentalmente sacando del compartimiento lateral de la puerta del auto una agenda de tamaño regular, con un gran bufón de oro en el centro y morado estampado anárquico. Los círculos de las "A" al moverlos, eran reflectante de plateado.

\- Qué es eso? Se parece a uno de mis cuadernos, pero con un estilo más original.

\- Cierra la puta boca!

Puddin! La vas a leer!, me alegra estar en tu conciencia, pero no le grites a Maiky, o no voy a desaparecer y te molestare cientos de veces, porque le disparaste a una niña inocente!.

" Fue tu culpa gran descarada, pero…

\- Bien….- Miró a Maiky peinando su verde cabello con una mano - Esto…Es para anotar las nuevas calles que conquistar en la expansión de la ciudad, diseños específicos de nuevos juguetes que se me ocurran de improvisto. Anotar las nuevas ideas y bromas que se me ocurran en cualquier momento y lugar – Maiky asentía con la cabeza - Escribir las patentes de patrullas que se me apetezca eliminar en el camino…, entre otras cosas, ahora guarda silencio y deja de ser un mocoso tan idiota y preguntón, preguntando por cada maldita cosa que ves – Le dijo con acentuado enfado – Y mira para otro lado, no te gires hasta que te lo diga.

\- Bien, lea lo que tenga que leer, eso me da un respiro, casi chocamos cuatro veces! - Maiky le obedeció mirando por el vidrio de su ventanilla, a los otros autos que estaban estacionados en la otra esquina vertical de la calle, aun lado de un semáforo, un disco pare y un ceda al paso. Joker abrió su agenda y haciendo mover las hojas rápidamente, dio con la carta de Harley, esta, estaba en el compartimiento de la tapa posterior. Recordaba como paso de ella al percatarse de que estaba ahí, pero ahora tenía rabia de que se haya atrevido a usurpar en su agenda personal, exclusiva para sus siniestros pensamientos, diseño de bromas y juguetes nuevos, ideas vengativas, negocios y acordar nuevos tratados de comercio, generalmente con el pingüino.

" Harls, bebe…, incluso en la lejanía eres la molestia más grande de todas!, me sentía como nuevo al salir de casa, pero tú y tu odiosa voz….oh y el idiota de Johnny Frost!, Hablándome de cuidados prenatales y lo que te hace bien y mal estando embarazada. Espero no enfermarme yo, leyendo este ridículo texto empalagoso" – Desdobló la carta enojado, no estaba para reírse de las ridiculeces de Harley y gruñó percatándose que eran tres hojas dobladas, es por esto que la empezó a leer brevemente, con suma rapidez.

"...

Hola Puddin, soy tu arlequín saludándote, buenos días o tardes…primero, perdóname por dejar esto aquí y entrar sigilosamente a tu habitación, cuando me lo prohibiste y dijiste que no lo hiciera a menos que tú me llevaras, pero olvide un arete. Bien, no tengo excusas, entre advertida y sabiendo que te podías molestar.

Puddin, primero, antes de que rompas lo que ahora estás leyendo, quiero decirte que esperes, no lo rompas, quiero decirte tantas cosas y llevo horas pensando si escribirte lo que siento, pero me decidí por hacerlo, porque quiero permanecer en tu casa y creo que si sabes lo que pienso de ti, me dejaras quedarme más tiempo. No es que piense que me botaras a la calle, pero quiero estar segura de que sepas lo importante que eres para mí y el que decidieras que podía estar cerca de ti y de verdad, no tengo ganas de irme de tu casa, nunca. (Probablemente tendré que huir si intentas matarme a golpes, pero volveré, siempre lo harè)

Volviendo a lo otro…, pensaba decirte, el que decidieras que podía ser tu pareja, pero ayer me dejaste bien en claro que soy tu mascota, tu perra, tu juguete y otras cosas más crueles que no quiero escribir. Hey, pero es un buen inicio para comenzar a decirte que aspirare a más, mucho más, aun así, creo que dejaré eso para el final o romperás el papel y eso no es lo que quiero.

Bien, aclarado eso, léeme, quiero decirte que una parte de mí no deja de sonreír, recordando que ayer me entregue a ti y mi cuerpo también lo dice, me convertiste en una malteada de tres colores, soy un batido, una malteada de crema con líneas de frambuesa y sabrosas moras. Me comiste tantas veces ayer Puddin, que creo que te volví diabético y no querías eso, por eso me golpeaste, me abofeteaste y me pateaste…. y dios, si fuiste un salvaje, pero eso eras para mí, un dios, un adonis de pelo verde, un delicioso yogurt griego con tinta negra de tatuaje, fascinante. Diciéndote eso, me fascino ver todos y cada uno de ellos, alucine mirándolos y aunque también flotando en una nube de dolor, vi luciérnagas brillando de verde, pude apreciarlos todos y ahora tengo hermosas mariposas rosadas adornando mi cuerpo de sirena y lindas estrellas de mar están ardiendo y cubriendo mi busto. (Son tus manos marcadas, las manos pesadas y violentas que amo) ah, y ahora las estrellas son dos montañas de crema de rosas, si; sigo desnuda, pero demonios no quiero ponerme ropa con mi piel ardiendo de esta forma y llenarme de crema es relajante. ( ¿Quieres verme?) No, bromeaba, eres un peligroso amante peli verde para mi piel…mantente lejos, cuatro días, mi piel te lo agradecerá y gracias por dejar tantos potes de crema en mi velador.

Puddin, tu forma de querer es violenta, pero entiendo que me odiaste porque ayer morí gimiéndote Puddin y por eso te desquitaste lastimándome, pero eso eres para mí y al menos, conseguí que aceptaras nombrarte así ( no quisiste seguir hiriéndome, no lo hubieras conseguido de todas formas) , aunque me dijiste que preferías Señor J, pero, puedo entenderlo, aunque no lo creas, sé que en el fondo de tu ser… sentiste algo por mí tomándome, por eso me odiaste y me lastimaste tantas veces, pateando mis piernas y me abofeteaste antes de eso y lo más probable es que seguirás haciéndolo cada vez que te enfades, pero lo importante es que te amo tal y como eres y aunque ahora estoy boca abajo adolorida por mi nueva piel, que me arde como un demonio, igual que mi espalda y el dolor de cabeza por los volteos que me aplicaste me mata, ah y estoy embarrada en crema de rosas….

Muy pronto estaré haciendo hasta lo imposible para ser fuerte, muy fuerte, tan fuerte que me volveré tu compañera y con el tiempo, dejare de ser tu perra o tu juguete, para ser tu pareja, aunque no lo digas y sigas renegando que lo haya conseguido, yo lo sabré, así como recordando y recordando con mucho esfuerzo, pude sentir que fuiste tú, quien esparciste crema de rosas en todo mi cuerpo mientras dormía o estaba desmayada antes de ayer, no sé, no puedo recordarlo bien y me maldigo por que los ácidos quemaron tanto mi piel, que bañarme fue un infierno y estúpidamente perdí la conciencia quedándome dormida en mi nueva habitación, ni siquiera recuerdo cuánto dormí ese día, pero cuando desperté, sentí ese aroma de la crema y todo mi cuerpo se sintió mejor, mis manos estaban resbalosas, todas las partes de mi cuerpo estaban resbalosas, es extraño que me enmantequillaras y no me comieras como un pan con mantequilla, mucho autocontrol señor J? . (Por supuesto, tienes un cuerpo de Adonis, no comes pan con mantequilla) Gracias, estaba inconsciente y no hubiera valorado nuestra primera vez juntos.

Puddin, me cuidaste, aunque al día siguiente me lastimaste y pusiste electricidad en mi cerebro. Eso terminaras haciendo, hiriéndome en acaloradas discusiones y después besándome sin parar hasta hacerme tuya de nuevo y hacerme olvidar, porque estábamos discutiendo.

Ayer descubrí lo que significaría acercarme a ti y mis voces me dijeron que mis manos terminaran raspadas tratando de lograr que me ames o quieras, aunque sea una mínima parte de ti, me esforzare por ello. Ayer me entregue a ti, en cuerpo, alma y corazón, todo de mi te pertenece y ya estoy pensando en tatuarme una J, (dime donde la prefieres) .

Tengo que admitir que al entrar en tu habitación, vi el odio en tus ojos, estabas odiándome y me quemaste en un placentero infierno, haciéndome ver un paraíso verde y me hiciste temblar de deseo las veces que cubriste mis ojos mientras me hacías tuya, pero eso, también puedo entenderlo, no puedo ocultarlo, tus ojos me odiaban, pero los míos te amaban y aunque me negaste besarte en los labios, alcance unos bíceps, una calavera, unos cuatro naipes, una sexy sonrisa, incluso bese un increíble dragón ( ¿cuánto tardaron en tatuártelo?, tengo que descubrirlo). Me encantó besar tu cuerpo por primera vez, aunque besar, es difícil si están frenándote con ese odio abismante. A qué le tenías miedo? Si me besabas no iba a morder tu lengua, a menos que me lo pidieras.

Lo grandioso es que, después que tanto esquivaste mis labios, logre quitarte tu armadura, me besaste descontrolado después que hiciste sangrar mi espalda tomando por atrás, pero llorando y gritando Puddin no, también te amé en el dolor y también quiero pensar que lo hiciste enojado por decirte Puddin te amo. Tú eres un salvajismo verde incontrolable y yo una tonta por decirte lo que no quieres oír haciéndote enojar y sintiendo espadas de dolor, enterradas con amor, entendí que decirte eso… es firmar una sentencia de muerte, pero lo diría de nuevo si con eso consigo que me beses desesperado, ansioso, loco, por mí. (Regálame más besos así y prometo no volver a decirte en voz alta que te amo, mientras tenemos sexo, ya descubrí que eso te enfurece mucho).

Déjame soñar que disfrutaste de mi cuerpo, que te gusto todo lo que viste, todo lo que tocaste, dime que siempre vas a querer más de mí, porque mi felicidad fue que me hicieras tuya por todas partes. Hiciste que clamara muchas veces Puddin no te detengas haciéndome ver estrellas de colores, llegando a tocar el cielo muchas veces y luego decirte...detente Puddin, suplicándote en el infierno de tu cuerpo, pero todo fue como una solo de rock and roll, hiciste que mi obsesión, superará los límites de toda razón…una noche perfecta para mí, nada opaco nuestra primera vez juntos. La repetiría mil veces...

Nunca podrás marchitar mis sentimientos, yo soy para ti, soy tolerante a tu odio, soy sonriente a tu maldad, soy relajada la mayor parte del tiempo, soy poderosa, tengo un escudo protector de golpes y soy ardiente en la cama y una buena cocinera, aun no lo descubres, pero vas a descubrir todo lo que soy, a medida que me dejes quererte, amarte, servirte, cuidarte…

Porque siempre lo haré, pondré mi vida antes que la tuya, Batsy puede matarme, pero nadie matara a mi Puddin si estoy cerca para impedirlo, seré mejor que cualquiera de tus muchachos, me entrenare muy duro y seré una hábil golpeadora y todo lo que tú quieras que sea, y hare puré a cualquiera que quiera separarme del amor de mi vida….Porque puedo soportar desiertos calientes y frías antárticas,; lluvias y tempestades, calores infernales, todo por ti, mi Puddin de vainilla, mi postre de ojos celestiales.

Por eso y más, te digo que puedes herirme de mil formas, pero siempre seré tuya y soportare el castigo que es amar a un hombre atractivo y cruel, malvado y de inicial J.

Creo que ya me extendí demasiado y no me quedaría papel para decirte cuanto te amo, pero es infinito, es grande, más grande que el amor que cualquier mujer podría sentir por alguien y de verdad te digo dáñame, hazme sufrir. Tú dijiste, te haré daño y te haré sufrir mucho, nunca lo olvidare, tu mirada siempre ha sido inolvidable, así que... lastímame Señor J, pero yo seguiré amándote y buceando en el dolor de un mar de violencia verde, hasta llegar al fondo del océano y encontrar el cofre del tesoro que guarda tu negro corazón. Nadaré con lindos peces rojos que son tus labios y descansaré en la arena que es tu pálido cuerpo tatuado y ahora somos dos pálidos, pero eso no impedirá que mire el cielo celeste de tus ojos y me pierda en ellos y algún día, tú te perderás en los míos y yo no estaré durmiendo en mi cama, estaré en la tuya, durmiendo en los HA HA HA HA de tu pectoral izquierdo, amándote Puddin, te lo digo, esa será mi meta antes de que pase un año, dormir todas las noches contigo, lo lograré.

Puedes lastímame, odiarme y herirme….

Pero yo te quiero, te amo y te deseo.

Siempre volveré a sonreír y viviré para sufrir por ti.

Y moriré amándote,

Solo a ti.

Harley Quinn.

…

J observó las tres hojas que componían la primera carta de Harley dirigida a él, las leyó rápidamente, casi sin escatimar en los puntos de separación o las comas de descanso haciéndolo en menos de 10 minutos. Al terminar de leerla, tenía esa mirada pérdida, la misma que mantenía cuando observaba a Harley bailar en la jaula, vigilándola a la distancia, apreciando su cuerpo danzante, llamándolo sin decirlo, sus caderas clamando por él, su corazón y cuerpo diciendo mírame, soy para ti y soporte tu odio y sigo bailando felizmente para ti. No obstante, ahora la mirada de J no estaba sobre su arlequín bailándole, estaba absorta en sus palabras, centrada en los papeles en sus manos que contenían el desmesurado amor de ella y su templanza para soportar maltratos, golpes y castigos…

"….Arlequín poética, estás diciéndome que soportaras el frio hielo de la noche y los vientos helados de tu castigo, esperándome? Aceptas tu castigo? …Harley!, respóndeme….Ya desapareciste de mi mente? " - Joker dobló las hojas introduciéndola en su agenda y volvió a guardarla en el comportamiento de la puerta - "Arlequín, vuelve, tengo que decirte algunas verdades…".- Joker hizo andar el motor del auto - "No volverás… cumpliste con tu palabra de desaparecer, pero entendí lo que quisiste decir, me esperaras tranquilamente en el balcón muriéndote de frio, porque tu amor no tiene fronteras de dolor! Eso vi esparciéndote la crema, tu preciosa piel nueva…siendo violentada por mí y me pregunté si resistirías ser adiestrada y supe que necesitabas más voltios, si pretendía conservarte hasta que me cansara de ti…tenía que crear una arlequín resistente a todo. Puddin, fue un pésimo error de cálculo que escapó de mis manos, pero todo lo demás hace que resistas, exactamente todo lo que expusiste en tu primera carta, como yo Harls, resistente a todo. Oh….eso intentabas decirme, no hay castigos suficientemente grandes que puedan contigo, por eso… mi perra se transformó en una flamante reina que sigue viva. Harley, nena, no me estás escuchando, pero espera paciente, papi te valora y no dejará que la lluvia te empape y cojas un maldito resfriado. Regresare por ti antes que comience la tormenta eléctrica. Tú… solo dedícate a conservar tu calor y a reflexionar sobre tu castigo, ser esa pequeña mujercita que todo lo que puede. – J enseguida pisó el acelerador a fondo y Maiky otra vez se echó hacia adelante por el impulso del vehículo –"Hablaremos de lo que tú me das, diferente a lo de Bat, al llegar a casa…te lo dije en el hospital, tu vida y la de mis hijos, están en la misma escala real que la vida de Bat y en situaciones extremas, estarán incluso por sobre él, de nada me sirvió tener al murciélago los meses que no estuviste, un Rey no puede operar el reino con la cabeza hecha un lío de preocupaciones por ti…pero ahora, estas en casa, a salvo y no volverás a ver mariposas moradas en tus piernas o contusiones en tu brazos,no te golpeare, no se repetiran esos dias, estaras bien"

Despejado de la culpa que lo molestò, su mirada volvió audaz a la carretera viendo la señal de Batman encendida en la oscuridad del cielo.

\- OH HAHAHAHA - Su risa estratosférica regresó sintiendo como Harley se volvía difusa en su mente y sus pensamientos se rectificaban por si solos encaminados a conseguir absoluta diversión. Específicamente lo único que quedó grabado en su cerebro, fue la imagen del caballero de la noche y él enfrascados en una batalla feroz.

\- Ya se siente ok, Señor Joker? , su risa volvió a aturdirme, pero está bien, es mejor verlo riéndose de esa forma, que con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera. Vamos a divertirnos asustando gente estúpida, que no nos quieran dejar divertirnos con sus juguetes, así, se sigue riendo como ahora.

Joker lo miró de soslayo - Nos vamos a reír de Bat y la cara que ponga cuando te vea, estas idéntico!, Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer Maiky?

\- Míreme, entendí a la primera que me dio las instrucciones, estoy totalmente seguro de que hacer en su broma, se cuándo entrar y cuando tengo que salir, todo está bien. – Maiky tosió – Ahora, podría subir el vidrio lo que queda para llegar al teatro?

\- Oh, tienes bajas las defensas, eso te pasa por esperar en el puente bajo la lluvia, súbelas alto y no vuelvas a toser delante de mí. Estamos a menos de 10 minutos de llegar y Bat no tardará en aparecer. Tienes que estar en perfectas condiciones para él – Subió el vidrio.

\- No volveré a estornudar, estoy perfecto, no estoy resfriado, solo con frio - Maiky le dijo tocándose su nariz y cara con dos manos– Puede que usted no se enferme, pero me sorprende que no se congele con su abrigo abierto, sobre todo con este viento congelante, digo… lucir bien está Bien, cool y todo, pero Demonios, la naturaleza está realmente friolenta hoy. Cómo lo tolera? Yo estoy muriendo congelado y con ganas de algo caliente, se me hielan hasta los pies con este disfraz.

\- Estas exagerando, no hace tanto frio, todavía estamos en el auto, estás hablando de más.

\- No, mire – Maiky sopló y salió humo por su boca - ¿Quien está hablando de más?

\- Si, ay que reconocer que el clima no está a mi favor….pero las circunstancias de la vida, hacen que toleres el frío de mejor forma - Joker le respondió sin objetar, diciéndole unas cuantas verdades de su vida, con algo en su mente, acelerando el motor – Te acostumbras a la dureza del frio cuando duermes en una cama de metal en Arkham, en una fría celda sin cobijas en plena temporada de invierno y a eso súmale los baños que me daban a diario a las 5 de la mañana con el chorro comprimido de las mangueras a presión de agua. Esas mangueras tenían la potencia del motor de mi auto! HA HA HA – Carcajeó con su mano tatuada - No sé qué me molestaba más, si el agua helada quemándome el pecho o la presión del agua estampándome contra la pared de las mazmorras! Es paradójico!, pero eso te forja una voluntad de acero, o crees que me redimía con ellos diciéndoles lo que querían escuchar?. Los dioses del infierno que no! Nadie doblega la voluntad de un Rey! – Continuó hablándole con odio - Incluso si los guardias te dejan sobreviviendo con migajas de pan duro, absorbiendo agua de un trapo sucio por tres semanas buscando que les digas algo de relevancia para los psiquiatras. Las flexiones de brazos todos los días les demostraron lo contrario. Un Rey, es un Rey sin importar que, el silencio otorga y una sonrisa lo confirma, podían sacar sus propias conclusiones respecto a mi vida y mis secretos, diagnosticarme lo que quisieran, pero sin una verdad sincera - Maiky lo miraba asombrado – Oh, pero estaban tan ofuscados por mis fuertes risotadas, que de haber sabido que me obligarían a lavarme los dientes y la cara con el agua del retrete de otros reclusos me hubiera reído más fuerte de ellos. AH, PERO LO HICE! Seguí riéndome de ellos después de eso.

\- De los guardias?

\- Ah sí…de ellos, de los doctores desesperados por sobresalir, del propio Jeremiah, de todos. Reírse no los deja ganar, aun cuando busquen métodos y métodos para hacerte hablar.

\- Cielos Señor Joker, sí que la pasó mal en prisión, en cualquier parte no muestran eso en la tv., dudo que yo podría soportar algo así.

\- No te acomplejes Maiky – Carcajeó sonoramente – A HA HA HA. Nunca recibirás un trato como ese, era algo que los putos imbéciles solo hacían conmigo. Oh, pero ya estas grande para escuchar esto y reírte conmigo. Fueron la burla de los otros guardias, cuando enfurecidos se quedaron sin recursos para amedrentarme y

\- Que es amedrentar? Nunca escuche eso antes – Lo interrumpió Maiky.

\- Atemorizar, hacer que alguien sienta miedo o temor por algo o alguien. Ellos fueron la mayor burla de eso, cuando estúpidamente con una camisa de fuerza, exhibieron mi desnudez como un animal arrojándome a las celdas de los locos pervertidos en busca que me violaran. A HA HA HA. Creyeron que alguno de ellos o todos serían capaces de ponerme un dedo encima, esperando atentos detrás de la puerta… ohhhh, se cayeron de espaldas al ver por la rendija como todos se inclinaron ante mí, nadie subió un centímetro la mirada del mugroso piso. Todas sus frentes pegadas al suelo me otorgaron respeto desde allí. Medidas desesperadas para guardias desesperados por derrotarme, por hacerme sentir miedo, yo no le temo a nada, ni a nadie, esa es la clave de mi éxito. Está demás decirte que ninguno vive hoy en día... Todos los putos guardias murieron de la peor forma posible. Y así sucedieron algunas otras cosas más viles y estúpidas, tratando de hacerme sucumbir para mi médico de cabecera, mi Dr. particular, mi perra de Arkham, mi amigo Jeremiah. Oh, intentó de todo experimentando con maquinarias de volteos y electricidad! Finalmente se rindió y me derivo con otros Dres. menos capacitados que él, Ahhh, pero mi viejo amigo enloqueció como todos los otros que me trataron – Se detuvo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - Lo más importante que tienes que saber Maiky, es que ninguno obtuvo nunca lo que quería de mí, ni siquiera Harley o el murciélago, nadie….y lo mismo tienes que hacer tú si quieres alcanzar la cima!, la cúspide en la vida!. – Exageró con su voz, sus manos se mantenían en el volante "La única que realmente casi obtuvo todo lo que quería de mí es Harls, consiguió mi….a, querer, pero aun así, sigo siendo yo, y ella sigue estando bajo mi control, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, yo manejo y dirijo su vida" -

\- Venir aquí a su broma y escuchar eso, me confirma todo lo que ya sé. Tiene razón en todas esas cosas, especialmente esa fue una gran lección, yo solía pensar que el mundo era diferente, pero es lo que me dijo, el más fuerte siempre sobrevive y se come al más débil, eso es lo más cierto, es decir, que eso es lo más importante.

Joker sonrió sacando su arma – Precisamente Maiky- boy, de eso se trata la vida, de volverte más fuerte, ahora estamos a una cuadra del teatro, en el momento de entrar, quiero que disparas con tu juguete a todo lo que se mueva y no sean mis muchachos disfrazados esperándonos.

Maiky abrió la guantera del auto y sacó el regalo de J – Bien, tengo su juguete cargado, como me lo entregó, hagámoslo.

\- Oh, vamos a divertirnos – Joker se giró a él con esa sonrisa entusiasmada y ese brillo en los ojos de expectación. Enseguida vio las letras grandes doradas por la iluminación frente a ellos.

"… **Teatro Ámsterdam…** "

El Rey de Gotham bajo por la rampa del estacionamiento a gran velocidad, no sin antes observar cómo las personas que caminaban a las afueras del teatro, frente a las boleterías corrieron desesperadas por la alfombra roja característica que cubre los suelos de los teatros. La estructura del teatro era enorme, con ese estilo de Broadway New Yorkino elegante de tonalidades amarillas, doradas y rojas, clásico. Su interior era espacioso para albergar gran cantidad de público en sus cómodas butacas y numerables palcos, de ay se debía el motivo de que poseyera el esencial subterráneo de estacionamiento; con la capacidad de proveer ese crucial servicio a sus espectadores y mantener un correcto torrente de tránsito vehicular a sus afueras y no acaparar todas las calles a sus alrededores de autos lujosos. Menos en una ciudad tan delictual como Gotham City.

El lamborghini del Príncipe payaso del Crimen arrasó con la rampa hasta llegar a la caseta de guardia que con un ticket, permitía el acceso al estacionamiento con un tiempo limitado entre las funciones que producían para todo público, funciones de niños y de adultos. Por el horario en que se encontraban, los espectadores de la obra en cuestión, eran adultos disfrutando apaciblemente la magia de una función de ese nivel de producción. Insospechado que el mal había llegado a interrumpirles su pasividad.

El vehículo del villano estaba frente a la caseta y los dos guardias de estos estaban en shock total. Los muchachos del comodín habían tenido la orden de entrar discretamente en sus furgonetas a esperar al jefe en el estacionamiento, sin causar un alboroto previo. J, no quería perderse ni pizca de la diversión.

Bajó el vidrio de su ventana haciendo palidecer a los jóvenes de uniforme azul. La barrera de estacionamiento estaba impidiendo indiscutiblemente el avance de su vehículo y los guardias estaban sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Mi amigo y yo, estamos algo retrasados para la última función, si me permiten… eleven la barrera de contención y no me retrasen más. No quiero bajarme del auto y hacerlo por mi cuenta chicos asustados – Los guardias atónitos se agacharon al ver a J sacar su arma – No lo hacen? Creo que tendré que disparar.

Disparó tres veces al vidrio haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos y un guardia desde abajo estiró sus brazo entre los vidrios del mesón y accionó finalmente el sistema de acceso.

\- Oh, no era tan difícil apretar un botón y dejarme pasar, verdad? – Joker avanzó a gran velocidad, los guardias agachados salieron de la caseta gateando en el piso sigilosamente aterrados ante el peligro de muerte, viendo su oportunidad al ver el vehículo del Joker seguir avanzando. Sin embargo, J los vio por el retrovisor e hizo un estridente sonido girando el auto a la izquierda, estos se levantaron inmediatamente del piso para correr hacia la rampa, pero no alcanzaron a llegar siendo disparados a la distancia por el brazo de J saliendo del vidrio del auto. Enseguida pisó el embrague dando marcha atrás, con una cuantas risotadas y el sonido de las llantas sobrevoló haciendo eco en el silencioso subterráneo.

El lamborghini en un segundo avanzó entre los pilares que seccionaban el estacionamiento con letras, viendo a las dos furgonetas de sus hombres estacionadas al final y estos, bajándose enseguida de ellas al verlo aproximarse, parándose con sus armamentos listos para entrar al teatro.

Joker se estacionó, bajándose con una ametralladora dorada y Maiky lo imitó.

\- Jefe – Saludó Venom negro, el más cuerdo de todos, al lado de Panda man, el hombre con traje de anatomía humana, Eyerball, Caja cuadrada, Kabra y el hombre con pijama estampado. El resto de secuaces, permanecían secuestrando a la familia del alcalde.

\- Muchachos, los veo repuestos, prepárense para entrar y arreglar todo para nuestro amigo Bat! Lo ahogaremos en un mar de risas! – Exclamó con un puño y la otra mano con su ametralladora. Lo secuaces asintieron abriendo la parte trasera de la furgoneta, sacando todo lo requerido para la broma del jefe.

Joker tomó el brazo de Maiky, este, admiraba unos alargados cilindros de acero con letras rojas "Gas de la risa" leyó antes de ser arrastrado por J, sin esperar a sus muchachos para ir al interior del teatro cuanto antes.

\- Vamos Maiky, quiero ver que tanto influyo en ti, mi charla introductoria en el auto. Vamos por un combo de bebidas y pastillas masticables para los muchachos! – Le dijo caminando con él por una rampa curvada que mostraba los afiches de las próximas funciones que se presentarían en las siguientes semanas. Maiky se sorprendió, era un Joker vivaz, elocuente, se podría decir peligrosamente alegre también y esto, solo significaba que la muerte acechaba en esa sonrisa aterradora.

\- Vamos! Estoy ansioso! – Le dijo entusiasta por la actitud de J y subieron hasta la alfombra roja que cubría todo el primer piso, dando con el estand de confitería atendido por tres chicas con coletas altas y uniformes a rayas, rojo con blanco, como confiteras con corbatines a juego. Estas, al instante, se agacharon despavoridas debajo del mostrador al ver el verde cabello y morada gabardina.

Joker hizo sonar el vidrio con sus dedos dos veces, pero estas seguían agachadas en la esquina sin mirarlo.

\- Aj, señoritas…DEMONIOS! – Golpeó el mesón de vidrio haciendo saltar a las chicas – Uno se arregla bonito y ustedes chicas huyen de mí – Su voz sonaba cantada.

\- Qué es lo que quiere? – Le preguntó una valiente mirándolo desde abajo. Deseando tener un botón de pánico y que, al menos, los pocos guardias del teatro anduvieran cerca. Joker se inclinó a mirar a la chica.

\- Oh, me vine sin cenar, quiero una ración de palomitas, paletas de sesos y gaseosas de sangre. No soy muy exigente con mi pedido o si? – Le disparó en la cabeza y sus compañeras gritaron salpicadas de sangre. J miró a su compañero - Vamos Maiky, deja de babear y enorgullece al tío J. oh, no lo decía por ustedes chicas, lo decía por los candys.

Maiky asintió a su orden específica entrando en el interior del mesón azul y antes de que pudieran referirse a su disfraz de Robín, mirándolo sorprendidas por la similitud, Maiky les disparó a ambas sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus sangres salpicaron el mostrador y estas se deslizaron cayendo al piso haciendo reír a J.

\- A ! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! - Se rio con fuerza inclinándose hacia atrás - Lo hiciste Maiky, oh, mataste a las perras y no te tuve que obligar. Increíble.

\- Claro que lo hice, le dije que lo haría, soy un hombre de palabra, ya no soy un niño pequeño, pero tomaré estas candys, muero de hambre – Le dijo sacando unos paquetes M&M de la vitrina.

\- Llévate la confitería entera si quieres, fue fascinante de ver, desde hoy, te uniste al lado oscuro como Anakin. – Joker tomó aire peinando su cabello con una mano - Pero la próxima vez, déjalas hablar, las callaste muy pronto, no les diste oportunidad que halagaran tu disfraz, pero descuida, a Bat se le va a caer la mandíbula cuando te vea salir a escena!

\- Exacto, este es mejor que un juguete de plástico – Le dijo admirando su arma – Esperemos que Batman no tarde en llegar.

\- No tardara, es puntual, pero Bat usa una capa de murciélago sin poder volar, sin propósito útil y tenemos que esperarlo como se debe Maiky. Pensando en la velocidad de su auto estará aquí en menos de 15 minutos, mientras, disfruta tus candys y vamos más a dentro, Ahhh y no olvides ponerte tu mascara, cuando el humo del gas haga reír a todos, no quisiera que te aturdieras antes de tiempo y no pudieras matar al mocoso italiano. Atento.

\- Es cierto, su capa no sirve para nada, pero, estaré atento a todo, nada saldrá mal, estoy preparado.

\- Enorgulleces al tío J con esa confianza, hice un buen trabajo contigo Maiky, despertaste de tu adormecimiento para ser alguien completamente distinto, irreconocible del mocoso que conocí en el hospital. – Le dijo vanagloriándose de sí mismo por el trabajo realizado en su mente, avanzando con él hacia las grandes puertas principales que daban a la función que se estaba presentando y sus secuaces aparecieron desde atrás siguiendo al jefe, luego de haber eliminado a los tres guardias del teatro, que tras ver en las cámaras de seguridad en la caseta, habían ido a socorrer a los otros dos muertos.

Joker fue el primero en abrir las puertas y mirar a lo lejos y hacia abajo el gran escenario frente a él, con sus clásicas cortinas de terciopelo a los lados, las filas y filas de personas sentadas en las tres divisiones de asientos, céntrico y laterales, divididas por dos anchas escaleras descendiendo hacia el escenario ubicado bien abajo con los actores iluminados por luces tenues y a su vez, un proyector de pantalla que emitía el paisaje de un living en el fondo, ambientando la obra que seguía su curso sin darse cuenta aún, de la presencia del villano más temido de la ciudad. Joker no tardó en disparar disparos de ametralladora al azar capturando la atención de todos, que vieron como los secuaces de J se paraban a su lado con sus armas apuntando a los ocho palcos y a las filas de asientos.

Más de 180 personas en el espacioso teatro quedaron inmovilizadas con terror en sus rostros lúgubres y la obra, obviamente, se detuvo al escuchar el impactante sonido de los proyectiles por la ametralladora de J.

\- Muchachos, miren a esta gente inmóvil, tenemos muchos espectadores asombrados, demasiados, diría yo...Eyerball y Axes, desocupen las siete primeras filas…desde el escenario hacia arriba. V. Q. la sala de proyecciones es tuya…Los demás, distribuyanse, ya saben qué hacer - Miró al niño pelinegro - Maiky, mata el tiempo en la sala de vestuario de los actores, oh y tienes prohibido asomarte a mirar la película para adultos en el escenario, tengo que tener mi tiempo a solar con Bat. Entendido?

\- Bien, estaré esperando allí comiéndome mis golosinas, hasta que sea mi hora de salir, le guardaré unos candys a Harley, porque sé que le gustan los dulces – Maiky se fue caminando por una puerta al fondo, a mano derecha que decía "Área restringida". Los secuaces comenzaron a distribuirse y Joker rodeó la fila de asientos frente a él, para comenzar a bajar por los escalones alfombrados hasta llegar al escenario. En el trayecto de su caminar pausado, las personas de los primeros asientos a los costados temblaban de terror mirándolo y dilucidando que estaban atrapados en uno de sus atentados a la ciudad, pero nadie, ni hombres ni mujeres se movían de sus asientos para escapar o salir por la puerta detrás de ellos; eran conscientes que eso les valdría una muerte instantánea.

Al llegar al escenario, Joker apuntó a los actores con una media sonrisa de maldad y la ametralladora sonó matándolos a todos en segundos de pánico para los espectadores. Subió la pequeña escalinata del costado y arriba del escenario, le hizo un gesto a sus secuaces que estaban de pie en la segunda escalera y la séptima fila, listos para aniquilar a las personas atemorizadas. Haciéndoles ver con su mano, que esperaran para comenzar recién a matarlos.

Se acercó al cadáver de un actor tendido en el piso, y de su cabeza sacó su micrófono inalámbrico tipo vincha. Habló con esa voz de dictador que haría que masas se arrodillaran temerosamente para escucharlo él – Bien, señores, si no se han dado cuenta, se los confirmo. Nadie se puede mover de sus asientos, están en un cautiverio, animales de granja. Van a presenciar una función distinta esta noche, se divertirán viendo al héroe que la prensa menos precia, al murciélago de Gotham, siendo destruido por el Rey de la ciudad…en una carismática función de comedia, protagonizada por el que fue su primer ayudante pájaro. Van a reírse de Bat y su apego a los recuerdos del pasado y es algo educativo, que les dejara una moraleja…incluso un héroe pude sucumbir por necedades como los recuerdos de compañerismo. – Anunció con tono burlón y siguió -… Si alguien, tiene alguna objeción o no quiere reírse conmigo y tiene intenciones de largarse de tan magnífico espectáculo. Para que lo tengan claro, esto es lo que va a suceder – Les hizo el gesto a sus dos secuaces, dándoles la orden de matar desde la séptima fila hacia abajo y estos prosiguieron con gritos emergentes de las personas aterradas. El fuerte sonido de los disparos de ametralladora, los gritos de pánico y la fuerte risa del Joker esperando al caballero de la noche, eran el preámbulo para lo que sería una larguísima noche para los archienemigos.

A HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Por otro lado, una gata con un pronunciado escote en un ajustado traje de cuero, robando en una joyería desde lo alto del tejado había visto un lamborghini con luces de neón pasar a toda velocidad bajo sus botas de tacón. El lamborghini era claramente reconocible para ella, como el verde cabello del conductor e iba con un niño como copiloto, vistiendo un atuendo idéntico al de Robín, escuchando la misma risa fuerte que se escuchaba en ese momento en el teatro…Y la gata, ahora con el botín robado en su departamento, se preguntaba si ignorar o no, lo que le decía su corazón de mujer.

….

….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bien, lo primero, iremos por partes si ? x.x … Digamos que la broma para Bat no será tan corta, tiene su desenlace, sus consecuencias y su final. Y este pues…es el principio de la broma y si les soy sincera, de verdad, estoy cerrando el cap aquí, porque creo que es un buen término de cap, pero inmediatamente seguiré escribiendo, ahora, si, ahora, la llegada del caballero de la noche al teatro. No ay fiestas, no ay más paseos y así como ustedes y nuestro Joker, también estoy ansiosa de narrar el desenlace ya. Así que, lo más probable, es que en menos de cuatro días, este subiendo la continuación del cap, para revisarlo bien. Les parece? x.x**

 **Ya les dije que amo mis lectores? , XD , Jajajaj , espero que el cap, les haya resultado ameno y lo hayan disfrutado. Fue un cap...digamos que, para entender lo que planea Batman y la conducta que tendrá. La mención a la marca del murciélago y a Superman y a que, no haya dudado en matar a quienes intentaron matarlo, ( los hombres de lex luthor) ...es ese Batman, un Batman definitivamente cansado de las injusticias. Bueno...y la carta de Harley, fue como un extra o algo asi, xd fue lo que pude escribir en la playa acampando XD asique decidi ponerlo de alguna forma. Y Selina, cielos! esa chica me encanta! planeo escribirle mucho!**

 **Sin mas que agregar, nos leemos pronto!, espero hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas y les deseo buen año a todos! Bay :)**

 **! Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto!**


	34. Jason Todd

**Cap! no llevo la cuenta exacta, pero creo que me atrase un día más de lo que había dicho XD No hay mucho que decir del cap. La broma continua, espero que la disfruten (:**

 **No! Se me olvidaba, tengo que decirles que la descripción de la tortura de Robín, esta sacado del videojuego Arkham N. , me vi esos videos en YouTube en inglés y fueron perfectos para la broma, tienen unas ligeras variantes que agregue, pero lo menciono por si alguien quiere buscarlo en YouTube para tener una idea, de lo que fue la tortura de Jasón...x.x**

 **Bueno eso! :D**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos**

Título Capítulo **:** _Jasón Todd._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

… **TEATRO AMSTERDAM…**

El letrero dorado del teatro brillaba con su luz parpadeante en sus letras, pero no había nadie que apreciará la majestuosidad del inmenso letrero, que cálidamente desde lo alto, invitaba a todos a entrar en el interior del recinto a disfrutar de un maravilloso espectáculo, con actores connotados, en una agradable obra teatral con un guión extenuante, pero acorde con la temática de la obra en cuestión. Las frías calles estaban desiertas de ciudadanos y de autos a sus alrededores; el único que recientemente, a toda prisa llegó a las afueras del teatro, estacionandose de sopetón exactamente en la entrada del lugar, por no tener tiempo que perder, fue el vehiculó del antihéroe de Gotham, sus ciudadanos, requerían nuevamente con suma urgencia la presencia del murciélago de capa negra.

El caballero de la noche puso un pie en la alfombra roja de la amplia entrada, su capa se movía levemente por el viento observando las dos boleterías, una frente a la otra, con sus vidrios rotos y los cadáveres de los trabajadores saliendo por las ventanillas rotas escurriendo sus sangres, con; claramente cartuchos de disparos de ametralladoras regados por doquier destacándose en la impecable alfombra. Se sentía la tensión y la maldad en el aire…y una bala dorada fue pisada por sus grandes botas.

La fresca brisa que entraba en el teatro era un silbido taciturno de un mal augurio. Todo lo demás era silencio, todo el teatro estaba en un absoluto silencio sepulcral. Batman caminó a paso rápido, no percatandose que una cámara de seguridad hizo que K estuviera advertido de su pronta llegada y por ende, le comunicara esto a su jefe, quien, sin que Batman lo viera, sonrió maquiavélicamente en la oscuridad, sentado cómodamente en las butacas próximas a la entrada del salón principal. El Príncipe Payaso del Crimen con los pies en alto sobre el asiento de enfrente, adentró su mano en el interior de su gabardina morada y dentro del bolsillo, sus dedos se enredaron en las gargantillas de grandes diamantes formando un puño de acero, con gruesos anillos de oro incluidos….

Batman siguió avanzando a paso acelerado observando que, incluso las máquinas expendedoras de peluches, pelotas de pimpón y esferas de gomas de mascar habían sido destruidas por el secuas desquiciado de J, con traumas por su hija desaparecida. Panda-man y sus disparos de ametralladora hicieron que ahora las pelotas de pimpón estuvieran esparcidas por todos lados, al igual que los cadáveres de los tres guardias de seguridad del recinto de entretención. Batman miró fijamente a un costado la confitería igual de destruida, con las empleadas, sus sangres y sus sesos ofreciéndose como si de otro confite se tratase. Lamentable, eran jovencitas de aproximadamente 20 años de edad para morir de esa forma tan escabrosa y a tan temprana edad. La rabia del murciélago aumentó y para cuando se dio cuenta, era tarde, una nube de humo lo cagaba impidiéndole mirar bien, no había notado que entre los objetos regados, gomas de mascar esféricas y las pelotas de pimpón, se hallaban esferas negras que precisamente no eran juguetes o alguna golosina de buen sabor.

Sin haberle dado relevancia a lo brillantemente negras que algunas de estas esferas eran; su caminar apresurado había pisado una de las pequeñas esferas provocando un estallido de explosiones controladas a su alrededor. Estas, aparte de cegarlo y hacerlo toser repetidas veces por la densidad del humo, quemaban por la intensidad de las explosiones desorientándolo levemente, pero gracias a su traje, su cuerpo seguía protegido. No obstante, no protegía su boca del puño de J y este, con una fuerza desmesurada la impactó dándole un, sino el mejor de sus puñetazos a su fiel archienemigo, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás tosiendo con una mano en la boca y que las gargantillas de Harley se quebraran al instante, provocando que los diamantes salieran expedidos a la alfombra por la fuerza aplicada en el golpe.

Los nudillos de la mano derecha de J también se rompieron y resintieron por las piedras del mineral más duro del planeta, los diamantes y sus duros bordes irrompibles propinaron un aporte extra a su puño anillado y en el humo disipándose, se distinguió la sangre en la boca de Batman y su figura tambaleante. Fue en un parpadear, pero Joker vio el momento oportuno para empujarlo al piso con su palma abierta en su pecho, empujándolo con la misma energía desbordante con la que lo había golpeado en la boca. Batman impactó su espalda con las esferas debajo de él ocasionando nuevas explosiones, una excelente trampa de sus esferas explosivas por parte del Joker.

El humo se disipó con el fuerte ruido de las explosiones y la sonrisa plateada de J fue lo primero que Batman vio gruñendo de rabia y recomponiéndose de los explosivos. Tomar ventaja usando sus juguetes, antes que los del propio murciélago siempre fue efectivo, al igual que el refrán que dice, quien golpea primero, golpea dos veces, recalcando que quien da el primer golpe siempre lleva las de ganar…Un ronroneo salvaje de satisfacción emergió de la garganta de J, como un jaguar hambriento e indomesticable, un gran asesino de mirada sanguinaria y su voz, era peligrosamente autoritaria como la de un tiburón acechante emergiendo del agua para mirarlo desde arriba.

\- Bat, creo que….se te desajusto el horario, tardaste más de lo usual viejo amigo. Necesitas una mano para recomponerte de mí bienvenida? – Un par de risas maniacas le siguieron complementándose con el brillo en los ojos de J evidenciando un desequilibrio mental aterrador. Esos ojos celeste grisáceo perturbadores, eran la pesadilla recurrente del murciélago en las noches de gritos de personas muriendo por la maldad del payaso.

Batman se recompuso enfurecido ignorando la pregunta irónica de J, poniéndose de pie. La mirada de Wayne ofuscada demostraba sus venas ardientes de ira y hartadas de la actitud de soberanía del Joker, era poderosa, todo su cuerpo expedía poderío, acrecentado por la persona que más quería que supiera de su superioridad, dándole menor importancia a que Batman lo doblaba en musculatura.

– Dónde está el niño?! Entrégamelo! - Batman gruñó dándole un puñetazo a J, este lo esquivó, pero Batman le dio otro puñetazo enseguida en su duro abdomen doblándolo.

\- HA HA HA HA…– Joker se irguió de repente y le dio un nuevo puñetazo en la boca usando la brutalidad de su fuerza con un ruido de subordinación. – Um!, ¿Qué mierda te pasó en la cara Bat? Una gatita enojada te arañó? - Le dijo debido a que su golpe hizo retroceder a Batman fuera del humo, dejando al descubierto las tres largas marcas de arañazos en su mejilla y su labio roto por los diamantes. J peinó su cabello hacia atrás cantando - Oh, si quieres te enseño a domesticar…No es tan complicado como crees, unos cuantos correctivos y la gatita dejará de arañarte Bat.

La voz ronca de Batman le respondió – No necesito de tus consejos, no vinimos hablar de eso. Vine por él.

\- Bien, tienes prisa...dejémonos de rodeos y seamos directos. Si quieres ver a Maiky, tienes que acompañarme al interior del recinto. La gente está esperando ver una buena función.

Batman enfureció con la mención de la gente atrapada y listo para arremeter contra J dio un paso adelante, pero este sacó su iPod con la imagen nítida de los tres hijos y la esposa del alcalde Carbonell amordazados y amarrados tendidos en el piso uno apegado al otro y apuntados por cinco puntas de ametralladoras en sus cabezas - ¿Pensabas golpearme Batsy? – Le preguntó sarcástico - Después tendremos tiempo para el intercambiando de puños. Tú, tienes que ver la sorpresa que tengo preparada para ti esta vez. Así que…, puedes acompañarme a tomar asiento y los hijos del alcalde terminaran vivos al finalizar la noche, o, un timbre de mi celular y sus cabezas salpicaran de sangre a mis muchachos. Tù decides.- Le firmò con su sonrisa.

\- Te acompañare, pero al finalizar la noche terminaras encerrado y morirás en Arkham sin ver la luz del sol – Batman le dijo iracundo.

\- Me gustaría decirte que eso va a suceder, pero no va a ser así. No moriré en una celda, no si tengo un heredero y…. una pequeña calabazza esperándome en casa – Joker hablaba exageradamente con su cuerpo - Voy a tener una bebe Bat!, una nena, no te dije la noticia?!, Tendré una reina y una princesa que me adularan, admirando mi grandeza y tú… sigues solitario, oh, tienes problemas para procrear? Impotencia? No, ni aunque pudieras tener una niña Bat, quien querría a alguien que usa una capa sabiendo que no puede volar, con puntiagudas orejitas de murciélago en un ridículo disfraz negro? Terminarás siendo un viejo solitario si sigues amargado y no te ríes, pero pensé que podía ayudarte a superar la pena de tu pájaro muerto, celebrando el aniversario de su muerte con un ataque de risa. A si los dos celebraremos que yo tendré una pequeña calabazza y tú tendrás un agradable recuerdo de tu ave.

\- Ahora estás sonriendo, pero no hay ninguna razón para que una niña te quiera, aunque lleve tu ADN y tu sangre, te odiara y le dará asco ser la hija de un payaso asesino como tú, yo puedo quitarme el disfraz y ser un hombre, pero tú eres la vergüenza de un mal circo, un bufón y nunca te libraras de serlo. No serás un buen padre para ella y cuando crezca no tardará en darse cuenta de quién eres y abandonarte, si es que Harley no lo hace primero.

A J se le desfiguró el rostro y se paró frente a Batman guardando el ipod en el bolsillo de su suelto pantalón - Ahhhh, Tú me dices que no seré un buen padre…. ¿Qué sabes tú de ser padre?, Sé perfectamente quien soy….si me avergonzara de mis hazañas o de mi apariencia física, no habría alcanzado el trono y la corona de Rey, pensé que lo sabías…. pero no voy a permitir que digas que mi calabazza… va a escapar de mí! – Sujetó su nuca y le dio cuatro violentos puñetazos desahogando su rabia y coraje rompiéndole la boca contadas veces ladeando su rostro al compás de sus palabras y luego le dijo con ironía gestando con el iPod en mano - Bat, no arruines la velada, quería compartir la noticia de ser padre por dos y me hiciste golpearte por ser un bocazas, felicidades J hubiera sido apropiado. ¿Dónde aprendiste tus modales? Martha no te enseñó que se felicitan a los amigos cuando serán padres? Martha no fue una buena madre y por eso saliste tan retorcido?

\- No hables de mi madre!,¿ Quién te lo dijo?! ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?! Voy a matarte payaso!– Batman gritó ofuscado pretendiendo agarrar a J, pero este le enrostró el iPod apretándolo en su mano con su pulgar cerca del marcado. Batman usó toda su fuerza de voluntad bajando su brazo viendo los ojos aterrorizados de los infantes en la pantalla negando varias veces.

\- Un movimiento más en falso y por poco les vuelas la cabeza, tienes que aprender a controlarte, si quieres dejarlos vivir para aplaudirte por ser su héroe enmascarado. OH y creías que no sabía de tu mamita Bat? ¿Quién te dio la vida y ahora está muerta? Un pajarito diciendo pio pio pidiendo clemencia, me contó lo de tu madre Martha, las paredes tienen oídos y las noticias vuelan de un lado para otro, incluso si son desde nuestra ciudad vecina. Metrópolis, pero no te enojes por el dato, tenemos confianza para saber que tu madre se llamó Martha en vida y mis hijos se llamaran Lucifer y J.J, este último necesitará a alguien con quien divertirse Bat. Deberías hacer abuela pronto a Martha, estoy casi seguro que le gustaría un nietecito, ponte a sentar cabeza y no dejes los años pasar. Piensa Bat, después te pondrás viejo y será muy tarde para que puedas procrear una cría de murciélago. Tienes que relajarte si sufres algún problema de estrés y la medicina de hoy en día está avanzada, así no dejaras desprotegida a la ciudad y tendremos diversión por las eternidades y siempre podré reírme de ti.

\- Si terminaste de decir payasadas y de nombrar a mi madre, muéstrame que tienes y que empiece la función. Antes de que mueras encerrado. – La voz distorsionada de Batman gruñía furiosa.

\- Oh tienes prisa por recordar a tu ave muerta, espero que sigas hablando así después de la función. Vamos a reírnos un rato, largo y tendido para olvidarnos de nuestras mayores debilidades, dejemos a tu madre Martita y a mi pequeña calabazza bebe descansar en paz – Le dijo poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros, Batman se lo apartó grotesco empezando a caminar – Ah, estamos algo agresivos, trivialidades de tu oficio nocturno. – Joker lo siguió por el pasillo con los cuadros de las funciones, destacándose con marcos luminosos y ambos abriendo la gran puerta entraando al salón. Batman no dio más de furia apretando los puños, los secuaces de J desde los palcos a los costados apuntaban a todos los espectadores en las butacas rojas sentados abajo y a los propios espectadores detrás de ellos. Sus disfraces característicos le añadían la cuota de peligro de muerte.

\- Tenemos algunos espectadores asustados, que serán mi público apreciando más la función. Provechoso, no crees?

\- Los estas obligando a quedarse, no son tus espectadores – Batman dijo y los dos siguieron bajando por los peldaños alfombrados.

\- Hacerlos reírse antes de morir; es hacer que mueran sonriendo – J peinó su cabello - tienes que admitir que le dan un toque más divertido al lugar.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Batman supo de inmediato de la presencia del gas de la risa. Los puños lo quemaban por golpear a J por nombrar a su madre muerta, matarlo era lo que cruzaba sin querer una y otra vez por su mente, además de encerrarlo, las dos opciones lo estaban gobernando. Seguiría su broma hasta encontrar a Joker despistado de los niños en su celular y darle la señal a Gordon de entrar al teatro para salvarles la vida a las personas secuestradas en su interior, pero el único problema, es que J, no se descuidaba bajando la guardia tan fácilmente. Era rápido y ágil en combate mano a mano y su resistencia al dolor, gozándolo, cuando lograba conectarle un puñetazo, no le era de ayuda a Batman, era de los pocos que lograba mantener el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él, y Batman había descifrado del uso de las artes marciales en su enemigo, precisamente, el dragón en su espalda, una criatura divina, era su símbolo, el significado profesaba volverte más fuerte físicamente y espiritualmente ser el protector de tus ideales, filosofía única, voluntad indomable y como labor principal, hacer respetar tu poderío y fortaleza.

El dragón del culto a las artes marciales, describía perfecto el estado de ánimo de J y Batman rabiaba dentro de sí, que pese a su enfermedad mental, J era su mayor rival y derrotarlo una y otra vez, era el propósito con más ímpetu que tenía en la vida y esta noche, planeaba hacerlo pagar por su ola de crímenes.

Abajo, en la primera corrida de asientos, esperando a su jefe estaba el hombre con la caja cuadrada en la cabeza, parado a un lado de una silla de metal grueso, atornillada al piso con pernos de anclaje y en el respaldo de los brazos, agarres de metal, lo mismo que en las pantorrillas.

\- Bat, preparé una silla especial para ti, eres un niño inquieto y compulsivo, tienes que sentarte a disfrutar apropiadamente, cuando los recuerdos, no te dejen escapar – Con dos dedos presionó las sienes de Batman. Sonaba más demencial que de costumbre; la ocasión….lo ameritaba y ordenó. – Siéntate, quieto.

\- Me sentare, pero esto, recién comienza - Batman se sentó observando a su alrededor y Box comenzó a inmovilizarlo en el asiento. Ajustando todo para mantener su poderoso cuerpo ceñido a la silla de metal.

\- Por supuesto, es el comienzo, me lucí esta vez. No lo dejes tan ajustado Box, para que después pueda liberarse y el jefe pueda disfrutar intercambiando un par de golpes con Bat, y una de nuestras aclamadas persecuciones en mi ciudad.

\- Lo que diga jefe – Box ajustó lo último y no hizo falta que Batman se moviera para apreciar que estaba bien recluido en el asiento. – Jefe, algo más que necesite, antes de apagar las luces?

\- No, déjame solo con mi amigo y... entregame las palomitas azucaradas para él - Joker se sentó al lado de Batman y lo miró – No se puede ver una excelente cinta de comedia, sin ellas. El azúcar aporta energía inmediata, si después pretendes dar buenos golpes.

Su secuaz le entregó un sobre de pop corns, y un vaso de gaseosa antes de irse. Joker los recibió y le volteo la gaseosa en la cara de Batman diciéndole – Líquido por si te deshidratas peleando – Siguió con las palomitas - Comida por si te fatigas - Batman tosió. – Ohhh, te deje algo pegajoso!

\- A HA HA HA HA OH HA HA HA – Joker se rió golpeando el asiento y Batman le dijo.

\- Tú no quieres refrescarte Puddin?, apuesto que tienes sed, no, espera, daña el poco esmalte dental que te queda, pero beberás tranquilamente cuando te desprenda todos los dientes en una golpiza.

Joker peinó su cabello ladeado a la derecha - M, Yo seré un Puddin con dientes dañados para Harls, pero….que fuiste tú para tu ave muerta? Te vio como un padre adoptivo? Fue un gran fracaso para ti, llegar tarde a rescatar el hijo prodigio que adoptaste? . Te haré recordar, veamos si no sales traumado de este aniversario…con improvisada fecha…de su muerte.

En el silencio del salón, Joker subió su brazo y con su mano lo descendió; de inmediato, la mayoría de las luces se apagaron, dejando el salón semi a oscuras. El proyecto al frente de ellos, mostraba un fondo negro y un bufón de calavera morado.

\- Bat, te confieso que tenía que grabar su muerte, era un suceso demasiado perfecto y placentero para dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerlo a mi disposición, cuando quisiera ayudarte a recordar, porque no debiste involucrarlo, en mis planes de diversión!. – Joker se ofuscó y luego le dijo con humor – Tenías que entenderlo en ese tiempo, ahora, veamos qué tan fiel era a ti…Cuántas horas crees que Jasón necesito de mis prácticas profesionales de tortura para decir…Bruce We…Oh, silencio, alguien más podría oírnos! No, no te diré cuanto me demore… solo veras como lo maté…en fragmentos de vídeo…haciéndolo gritar, de mucho, mucho dolor…Bat.

\- ¡Què el telòn suba y que comience la función! – Joker exclamó y frente a ellos, el escenario del teatro se iluminó más y en el fondo, la proyección de la tortura de Jasón Todd dio inició con la filmación que V. Q. emitía desde la sala de video y producción. La pesadilla recurrente de Batman se hizo realidad, ver con sus propios ojos que tanto Joker torturó a quien fue más que un ayudante para hacer justicia, a quien rescato de la delincuencia, para convertirlo en un joven adoptado bajo su protección; protección que falló…Cómo podía nombrarse así mismo héroe, si no logró proteger a quien era tan cercano a él como Alfred? Es por eso que el murciélago adoptó una nueva actitud rencorosa y hasta vengativa con todos los criminales; matar para seguir viviendo y proteger a la ciudad, si su vida corría riesgo de muerte, pero eso… no le quitaba el sueño…la imagen de Jasón, el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres, los dientes destrozados de J con su boca llena de sangre, las perlas de su madre en la vereda, el dañado en la frente de J, el monstruo murciélago succionando su cuello, el disparó del asaltante, la risa eufórica de J cuando sus pedazos de dientes volaban…sus puños rompiendo sus encías queriéndolo matar…eran una de las cosas que lo hacían despertar sudando en dolorosas pesadillas y cuestionándose si algún día mataría a alguien debajo de él en el piso…El juego del Joker, estaba ganándole lentamente vulnerando su salud mental.

La marca del murciélago, inició con la marca de "J" quemada en la mejilla de Jasón…ese día, verla, ver su inicial marcándolo, lo marcó también a él, sufriendo pesadillas que lo perseguían tornándolo retraído a formar relaciones con personas que pudieran salir lastimadas por el Joker. Interiormente dudaba si podría proteger a alguien que el payaso, supiera o conociera, era importante para él sentimentalmente…y Selina, podría llegar a ser una de ellas, dejar de verla como una criminal, para verla como una mujer luchadora de la vida que le había tocado vivir, no estaba permitido, aun sabiendo…que el amor de ella, era sincero. No!. "…No vengas Selina, nunca podría perdonarme si por interferir esta noche, resultas herida" El pensamiento de Batman fue correcto, conociendo que si la gata interfería en la broma de J demostrándole su afecto, podría sufrir claras consecuencias….

\- AAAAA DIOS NOOOO….

Batman no consiguió seguir pensando en la protección de Selina, los gritos desgarradores de Jasón saliendo por los parlantes lo hicieron querer no tener oídos. Cerrar los ojos no era de valientes, no caería, no caería en el juego de J y levantó la mirada para ver a Jasón maniatado en una silla de ruedas con su traje de Robín, ya, con salpicaduras de sangre y notoriamente devastado con su rostro hinchado de tantos golpes recibidos. Sus guantes verdes se empuñaron gritando otra vez de dolor cuando la silla de ruedas se corrió a la derecha, porque Joker con un diablo de fierro curvado lo golpeó violentamente el hueso de su pantorrilla. La silla de ruedas lo arrastró y Joker lo devolvió a su sitio golpeándolo en el mismo hueso ocasionando más gritos de súplicas porque lo matara. Joker siguió golpeándolo con el fierro moviéndolo de un lado a otro, cada vez más fuerte, rompiendo sus dos tibias en distintas áreas. La silla de ruedas se movía con gritos de horror y la gente cerraba sus ojos para no ver que el rostro de súplica que tenía Jasón, cuando Joker lo golpeaba salvajemente moliendo sus piernas con el fierro como si jugara Joki o Golf. La silla chirriaba corriéndose con fuerza a la derecha, para ser devuelta con más ahínco.

Batman empezó a remecer los brazos, la rabia de ver a J apreciando su dolor todo el tiempo sentado a su lado, hacía que quisiera partirle la cara. Sabía que estaba observando sus reacciones de dolor con una sonrisa macabra.

\- Apágalo, apaga el proyector! – Batman gritó enfurecido.

\- Bat, no seas cobarde, la filmación no termina y ya te quieres ir. Déjame mostrarte un poco más de tu ave, después no la volverás a ver, a no ser que tengas fotos, pero un video es mejor para recordarlo.

\- He dicho…que lo apagues! - Batman volvió a gritar y Joker se giró hacia atrás de su asiento disparándole a un aterrorizado hombre de la séptima fila.

\- Decías? - Le preguntó y Batman se silenció contrayendo la mandíbula con un sonido de desaprobación bajando la mirada para no ver a Jasón sufrir más y Joker le dijo - Tus ojos tienen que estar abiertos y mirando al frente, tengo 14 balas más. Sigue mirando y alguien de la fila de atrás, no morirá….Oh mira a Jasón… esta callado, agotado de tanto gritar HA.. HA HA – Se rió meciendo su mano – Míralo, no sean tan serio, la escena lo amerita, no se podía poner de pie, ,me canse de golpearlo quebrando todos sus huesos...que despues lo tuve que colgar…

Batman obligado, volvió a subir su mirada, los gritos de Jasón habían sucumbido ante el dolor, estaba amarrado de sus muñecas con gruesas sogas cafes, colgado de un garfio atornillado al techo en la penumbra y oscuridad desolada. Su boca escurría sangre, goteando al piso sin decir nada, claramente estaba desvalido, acabado, consumido por la maldad de J. Velas iluminaban la sangre en el piso y la silla de ruedas volteada a un costado de él. Si fuese por Batman se metería dentro de la filmación para cortar las amarradas y cargarlo a un hospital para que enyesaran sus piernas. Su corazón se aceleraba no encontrando la manera de poder evitar seguir viéndolo en ese estado maltratado y muriendo tortuosamente. Entonces se dio cuenta con horror, estaba amarrado sí, pero sus piernas seguían sosteniendo su peso. Cuánto tiempo lo habrá tenido colgado y sosteniendo su peso con los huesos rotos y astillados? , ni siquiera podía preguntarle y en el fondo de su ser, tampoco quería saberlo. Podía ver como Jasón turnaba sus piernas para soportar su peso, tratando de aminorar el inmenso dolor en una sola parte de su cuerpo. Despreciable…masculló en silencio y eso, era poco para todo lo que pensaba en ese momento del Joker sonriéndole siniestro, cuando dejaba de ver la pantalla para apreciar su dolor con una risilla cruel, diferente a sus fuertes risotadas, esta, era como si saboreara y se comiera su dolor como el mejor de los manjares del mundo. Era una risilla corta, precisa…ese _Hahahaha_ risilla del diablo, ensanchándola con los ojos semi cerrados en un goce endemoniado. Maldito…Bruce lo odiaba, pero para el regocijo de J, la filmación continuaba y Batman observó como de la oscuridad, unos pasos se acercaron a Jasón haciendo que sus piernas quebradas temblaran de pánico y se movieran desesperadas sabiendo la desgracia que se le acercaba con un artefacto que brilló en la oscuridad. Una

J

De fierro calentado a indescriptibles grados centígrados para tener ese color ardiente de vivo rojo y anaranjado flameante fuego. Joker salió de la oscuridad meciendo a Jasón, haciendo que se tambaleara de un lado a otro,e iniciò un monólogo referente al abandono de Batman y su tardía aparición, diciéndole teatralmente que el murciélago lo había abandonado a su suerte provocando su tormentoso dolor, que únicamente a él debía atribuirle el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo y para el malestar de Batman, no solo en sus piernas quebradas, sino también en sus brazos. J literalmente para él, le había arrancado las alas de ave a Robín quebrando todos los huesos de sus extremidades. Batman podía sentir en carne propia el dolor aumentado que eso debía producirle a su discípulo colgado de sus brazos. Todo en sí, era pensado para una tortura sin filtro de dolor y eso lo demostraba, porque Jasón, parecía haber estado un sin número de minutos soportando lo que era, estar con sus huesos rotos en tan dolorosa posición. Sin embargo, los únicos huesos que se hallaban intactos en el cuerpo gimiente de Jasón, eran los que protegían sus órganos vitales para no causar una hemorragia interna que le costara la vida.

Batman cerró los ojos y Joker gritó.

\- ABRELOS!, ábrelos, ábrelos, ábrelos, mira como el chico dejó de ser tuyo para ser mío…, mira como él también forma parte de las personas que nunca pudiste rescatar. Observa como empieza a odiarte desde el fondo de sus entrañas pidiendo auxilio. MIRALO! No viniste por él…te espero horas y lo abandonaste como un perro en la carretera Bat, lo tuve que marcar para que le perteneciera a alguien que si lo quisiera… - Le dijo con ironía desenfadada – Si no fuera por el uniforme de Robín que le entregaste, creería que nunca quisiste a Jasón.

\- HA HA HA HA – Sus risas las depositó golpeándole el hombro derecho y luego le dijo serio - Si cierras los ojos de nuevo, volveré a disparar…

\- Apenas me libere voy a marcarte la cara de payaso risueño, no aquí, no ahora, pero lo haré antes del amanecer – Batman le dijo iracundo sin poder controlarse y Joker se volteó volviendo a matar de un sonoro disparo, esta vez a una mujer que gritó alarmada, apenas vio la mirada de Joker encima de ella.

\- Oh…tú. tù, tù… me vas marcar… - Joker le dijo con gruñidos y luego reprobó - Hazlo…intenta marcarme…Sueña… Fantasea que podrás marcarme…es gratis…Soy Feliz!… Alegre sabiendo que quieres regresar la marca del murciélago vengativo y más si soy yo quien la traerá de vuelta, como la primera vez… pero no será en mi cara o mi cuerpo…a alguien más marcaras como tu perra…yo no seré una de ellas. – J elevó la voz a continuación – En una parte de ti, eres idéntico a mí y ese odio va a madurar consumiendo todo lo que dices ser. Lograr que odies, que quieras volver a marcar y…matar, es lo que me hace vivir riéndome de ti…tú, eres mi burla, la morisqueta que provoca mis placenteras risas y de acuerdo a mi nueva broma…estás pisando arena movediza. Te vas a hundir en tu dolorido recuerdo de Jasón Todd, volteado como una tortilla de verduras; termina la película casera y te aseguro que hasta tus orejas tendrán arena movediza de lo hundido que estarás – Le dijo refiriéndose a Maiky esperando su señal - Ahora calla la maldita boca si no quieres que vuelva a disparar y sigue mirando la edición que hice para los dos, recopile las mejores tomas para ti – Joker se relajó – Te hubiera mostrado la cinta completa, pero el clima no me lo permitió… - " _Una reina cubito de hielo, podría morir ahogada con la lluvia y eso…no forma parte de mi plan._ "

\- HA HA HA HA _-_ " _Bat, retribuirme la idea de filmar a Robín no quita a Harls de los créditos de esta película de terror…, pero si la mantiene lejos de tu odio para que no la quieras volver a apartar de mí llevándola de regreso a la puta prisión de Belle Reve…. o…quieras marcarla como tuya quemando el murciélago en su cara "_ HA HA HA - " _Oh Es mi perra, no tuya Bat y después de todo…ella está tan loca que ni siquiera debe recordar que mi Dra.…me dio la idea de filmar…según ella...mi encantadora sonrisa"_ HA HA HA HA " _Pobrecilla Dra.…de saber que me regresarías a Arkham casi sin dientes, nunca me hubiera dicho eso, pero ejecutar la muerte de Robín fue mi idea…los derechos de autor son míos, ella solo especuló la filmación…nunca se lo hice saber… o no se hubiera conmovido y llorado como magdalena al verme llegar ensangrentado a los días después de haber escapado "_ HA HA HA HA " _Sin querer hiciste que mi estúpida Dra. se enamorara más...se escabullera a mi celda con innecesarios calmantes y pastillas para aminorar el dolor…y le dijera corriendo a Johnny que me viniera a buscar…"_ HA HA HA HA _"Oh mi Dra. tan buena y estúpida…la hubieras visto elogiando mis nuevos dientes delanteros…y agradeciéndome por mi rosa en su escritorio…parecía una niña ruborizada creyendo que regrese a Arkham para verla a ella"_ HA HA HA HA " _Cuando tu…Bat idiota…me volviste a encerrar con una mejor seguridad"_ HA HA HA HA " _Ni siquiera sospechabas que me demoraría solo tres meses en seducir y hacer creer a mi dulce, dulce y enamoradiza Dra… que le correspondía"_ HA HA HA HA. _"Ella quedó con el corazón roto y yo nuevamente libre" "Oh…Harls…algún día tendrás una rosa sincera…cuando te vea amamantar a mi heredero en brazos y le enseñes a divertirse con Bat sin piedad" "Una pequeña calabazza durmiendo con papà y los dos veremos la filmación completa"_

Batman siguió callado con las órdenes de J, que se reía con la cabeza hacia atrás exagerado sin ver por un momento lo que él veía de frente. Sin embargo las risas del comodín se callaron al escuchar a Jasón gritar " No, por favor, no, no" y se volvió a Batman verificando que viera como Jasón se arrastraba en el piso como un gusano con sus extremidades quebradas, no pudiendo levantarse con las piernas rotas y menos apoyarse con los brazos o codos también quebrajados. La sangre de Robín salía de sus rodillas suplicándole a J que no se acercara a él. Su rostro se ocultaba temeroso y Joker puso un pie con fuerza en el centro de su estómago para que se quedara quieto presionándolo contra el suelo. La boca de Jasón tosió sangre y con un movimiento agresivo el fierro con la "J" se enterró en su mejilla izquierda haciendo que Jasón gritara agudamente y que el corazón de Batman también gritara sobrepasando las 80 pulsaciones por minuto. El grito de Robín fue más real y doloroso que cualquiera de sus desesperantes pesadillas. Era insoportable, la angustia en su pecho deseando que la filmación terminara. El valor de Batman nunca se había visto tan disminuido al querer cerrar los ojos con fuerza, cuando el Joker de la pantalla enseñó a la cámara la carne de la mejilla de Robín, pegada en la J de fierro, en su extremo inferior…su sonrisa era gigante con manchas de sangre salpicadas en su camisa verde entreabierta, su torso y en todo su saco morado neutro, evidenciando la tortura sangrienta entre los sollozos de Robín regurgitando vomito en el piso por el mecanismo de defensa de su cuerpo al ya, no poder seguir soportando la espera de su muerte.

Batman había dejado de sentir la bebida pegajosa en su mandíbula desde el inicio de la filmación, ya que esta, se contraía involuntariamente por la videocámara que continuaba grabando haciéndolo sentir cada vez peor por haber llegado tarde. La toma de Robín en el piso cambio a una donde estaba sentado como un triste muñeco a una silla básica, sin amarras que lo detuvieran para escapar, miraba al vacío con la J marcada en toda su mejilla, con velas iluminando la penumbra y Joker le decía desde la oscuridad a su alrededor… que sí Batsy no venía por él, que lo dejaba en libertad para que huyera a buscar el refugio en los brazos de su papi adoptivo murciélago; riéndose de su estado casi vegetal por su cuerpo inerte y sin fuerzas para luchar y los mosquitos deambulando en el aire cercano a él, como si fueran aves carroñeras atraídas por el olor de la sangre que incentivaban su risa desquiciada. Joker avanzó de entre la penumbra preguntándole porque no huía corriendo hacia Bat; Jasón le respondió que no iría con él…Joker le decía que paso el test de simpatía. La tortura mental y física estaba resultando en un Jasón odiando de sobremanera a Batman y Joker le dijo que se presentara a la cámara, Jasón asintió.

\- Mi nombre es Jasón Todd.

\- ¿A quién odias?

\- Batman… - Le dijo con una voz profunda que mostraba, que sinceramente lo detestaba con desprecio enemigo.

\- Excelente, por supuesto que lo haces…él te hizo esto…él…no vino por ti…Es correcto?

\- Si.

\- Escucha Jasón…estas en un estado de dolor por él…Bat….Yo…soy tu amigo. Dime. Quien es…su mano derecha? Hay alguien…más que ayuda al murciélago de Gotham? Dímelo.

\- Alfred…es el que lo ayuda.

\- Alfred…qué?!

\- Alfred Pe…

\- SILENCIO! Solo quería probarte. No estás…en un confesionario, no es….un purgatorio de almas excomulgando pecados. Tú…Jasón también lo ayudaste…pero eres leal a mí, no te juzgo, intentabas decirme su nombre completo, no lo quiero…no es relevante para mi saberlo. Dime algo de mayor importancia, dime el gran secreto de Bat…Su nombre….HA HA…DIMELO!

\- Su nombre es Bruce W...– La pantalla se tornó de negro con un estallido de risotadas de Joker y Batman cerró los ojos aliviado de que la filmación terminara con la tortura de Jasón y no revelara su nombre a todas las personas en el teatro.

\- AH, pero que poco leal fue a ti….El final ya lo sabes Batsy, me dijo tu nombre y le disparé en el pecho. No tenemos toda la noche o te hubiera mostrado como acabe con su sufrimiento, el minuto exacto en el que dejó de respirar. Cuando tu ave cantó diciéndome tu dirección, número de teléfono y tú correo electrónico…solo faltó que me dijera tu seguro de vida. HA HA HA HA . La gente aquí no tiene porqué saber tu secreto mejor guardado…Tu nombre…En el teatro lo sabemos tú y yo, y nadie más….nadie, incluyendo a Harls en casa, ella te odia, podría matarte si supiera tu nombre completo Bruce, no se lo diré nunca a nadie, si eso me quieres preguntar. Te cito y espero que no se te olvide….No me interesa el hombre detrás de la máscara, es una persona corriente, común, sin la habilidad de causarme risa…sigue usando tu ridículo disfraz todos los años que te quedan por vivir, oh y no mencione que tu ave no me dijo el nombre de tu madre Martha, no se lo sonsaqué, porque en ese tiempo yo no tenía debilidades y para mí, tú tampoco debías tenerlas, pero las cosas han cambiado…y el juego debe ser parejo. Fue un beneficio para mí, el que Superman colgara la capa y el muro de los lamentos hablara susurrándome tu mayor debilidad. Martha, Martha, Martha…Algo me dice que ella tiene mucho que ver con tu máscara – Joker ronroneo cerca de su cara guturalmente - Dime si no me equivoco… ella te dio la maldición del murciélago, como una bruja criando cuervos….que picotearon tanto tus ojos, que nublaron tu visión de negro…deseando venganza con toda tu alma - Ronroneo - Martha fue la costurera que cosió a mano tu disfraz enterrando la aguja en tu carne, cociendo el traje a tu cuerpo ...para que nunca te lo pudieras quitar, quemandote en un caldero de odio...

Batman colérico le dijo engrosando su voz - Mi madre murió sin ninguna razón, y me hizo ser quien soy, la persona que se encargará que sobrevivas a pan y agua en una apestosa celda de Arkham. Tú sabes de mi madre, pero yo sé de tus hijos y me aseguraré que nunca los veas de recién nacidos, ni en su niñez o su etapa adulta. Si tienes suerte, Harley se los llevara a otra ciudad criándolos en un mundo mejor, pero si no, serán adoptados por alguien realmente capacitado para criar niños ajenos, eso, si es que no heredan sus pieles de payasos y pasan sus días, igual que ustedes separados y encerrados lejos de la civilización. Ellos crecerán encerrados en un orfanato por la maldición de ser tus hijos. Ni siquiera yo querría adoptarlos si se parecen en algo, al demonio de su padre, les diste un destino maldito, pero dormirás tranquilo en tu celda, porque tu…eres incapaz de cuidar de alguien, menos saber lo que se siente querer de verdad.

Joker ronroneo amenazador con una mirada depredadora y se levantó del asiento para observarlo de frente, fijamente a los ojos. Su ronroneo era escalofriante con una mano en el hombro musculoso de Batman– Espero que hayas terminado de hablar…porque yo no tengo que probarte nada a ti Bat – Afirmó su cara con dos manos acercándose lo suficiente para que mirara a centímetros, sus ojos demenciales y mortíferos - Lo que opines, digas o pienses de mi vida familiar no me complica, vivo sin preocuparme por nada, mi vida permite que no tenga complicaciones de ningún tipo. El que me desafía y hace que me complique, paga con la muerte. Creo que tu intimidante discurso…no logró asustarme - Joker rugía con su voz ronroneante - Las únicas dos veces que sentí preocupación en toda mi vida, fueron cuando Harley estuvo encerrada en la puta Luisiana y cuando ella moría en el hospital y…si no mal recuerdo. Las dos veces la regrese a casa. Si por alguna razón consiguieras, aunque lo dudo mucho, arrebatarme mis tres preciadas pertenencias…mis hijos pisando el suelo de un orfanato y Harley sufriendo en prisión… Dile a Alfred que huya Bat, porque lo mataré a él en una nueva filmación en tu propia guarida. Dale las gracias a Jasón que te traicionó proporcionándome tu ubicación. Esa carta, no la eh jugado, pero tantas amenazas me hicieron mencionarla, existe en mi baraja Bat. Tu madre Martha está muerta, pero he dejado a Alfred viviendo contigo cinco años sin tocarlo. Te propongo que conservemos nuestra amistad intacta y así te ahorras el aparatoso viaje de mudarte a otro sitio, que, por si las dudas…de nada serviría teniendo tus apellidos y el de tus empresas, que mágicamente podrían estallar un día de estos, si me entero por unas camaritas…que cambiaste tu dirección.

\- Estamos de acuerdo…en no tocar los objetos más valiosos que tenemos? Respeta tu amistad Batsy. Ha Ha… – Joker se rió en su cara acariciando sus arañazos y Batman pudo ver hasta su lengua y garganta en esa enorme risa psicópata. Luego J le murmuró suave - No le haré daño a tu mayordomo, si decides ser un buen amigo.

Batman apreció en todo su esplendor los ojos enigmáticos del comodín y la locura abismal en ellos, advirtiéndole que cumpliría a cabalidad cada palabra que le dijo, provocando que súbitamente Batman sintiera miedo por Alfred y digiera – Comprendo.- Enseguida trato de evitar mirarlo a los ojos recomponiendo con esfuerzo su pensamiento. _"No matarás a Alfred, porque él vivirá para ver como desarticulo tu reino hoy mismo, para encerrarte en una vida de castigo"_

Joker descifró en la mirada ofuscada de Batman sus intenciones de encerrarlo, pero concordaban que estas, no cambiarían nunca. Aunque se halló complacido al escucharlo decir sin parpadear ante su voz autoritaria "comprendo". Eso fue enteramente agradable, hacer surtir el efecto que siempre provocaban sus amenazas a un Batman debilitado por ver la filmación de Robín torturándolo, era grato, satisfactorio ver cómo evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y si Batman hubiera seguido mostrándole un dejo de temor, no sería Batman y no sería divertido, pero sus ojos cafes no le mentían, estaba sucumbiendo emocionalmente.

\- Mmmm – Joker se enderezó haciendo sonar todo el oro que portaba con un ronroneo animal - Tenemos un acuerdo Bat, que mi palabra siga en pie de guerra, depende de ti, de lo que suceda en los próximos meses, de sí consiga o no, presenciar el nacimiento de una nueva era y el que no me dejes sin mi droga arlequín o crearás un síndrome de abstinencia del infierno, que hará que media ciudad explote si no consigo mi siguiente dosis.

Batman lo miraba sin decir nada que pudiera incentivarlo a cometer un nuevo asesinato a sus espaldas disparando con el arma que se veía concisa en la oscuridad.

\- Mis advertencias están surgiendo efecto. Te estas quedando mudo, y eso no me gusta, estas como el niño que te presentaré a continuación. – Joker se olvidó de su voz seria y autoritaria, para reírse de Batman tratando de entender qué quiso decir con eso.

\- De que estas hablando? Si dejaste a Michael mudo te arrepentirás de haberme traído aquí.

\- OH Michael? Maiky? HA HA HA HA Estas confundido Bat, Maiky no está mudo, te voy a decir que él tiene ahora una nueva actitud, quizás podrías sorprenderte de su cambio tan abrupto. Es un chico nuevo con más huevos que tu ave muerta, en tres días hizo lo que Robin nunca se atrevió a hacer en vida, oh, pero debió haber sido tu error no enseñarle a disparar. Conócelo, pero cuidado… no lo vayas a abrazar cuando lo veas, no es Jasón resucitado de los muertos.

Joker desenfundo su arma y les disparó a tres personas seguidas de la séptima fila dando como resultado que murieran, que Maiky escuchara su señal y que Batman se remeciera salvaje de su silla.

\- HA HA…, Está adaptada para ti, entiéndelo - Le dijo con sus manos y sarcástico - mantente quieto en tu silla, la función de esta noche tiene más que ofrecer. Espera, te presentaré al mudo italiano sacándolo a escena.

Batman buscaba formas de liberarse presintiendo que sería testigo de un nuevo acto de crueldad por parte de su enemigo, mientras que J subía la escalinata para pisar el escenario de madera clara y tras irse por la cortina, se devolviò arrastrando lo que en una simple descripción sería un mural de metal con ruedas, con un Salvatore Junior amarrado con hebillas en el centro, sus extremidades estaban abiertas dando la impresión de ser una estrella o formar un ángel de nieve con sus piernas y brazos estirados; vistiendo una tenida clásica de mafioso italiano. Un traje negro a rayas blancas, un pañuelo rojo en su bolsillo delantero, un gorro de gánster negro con una guincha blanca, zapatos clásicos de gánster, idénticos a los que usaba Joker cuando se vestía con su esmoquin negro; zapatos de dos colores, blanco y negro. El niño de cinco años estaba tan producido, que incluso una corbata roja tenía en su pulcra camisa.

Salvatore Junior era inocente para cualquier de los espectadores presentes en ese teatro del horror y su mirada infantil se encontró con la del caballero de la noche, fue chocante, el niño indefenso traumado conocía que moriría ese día. Sus ojitos se lo decían a Batman desde el escenario, parpadeaba sin objeciones, aceptando su muerte inminente, pero desconociendo de qué forma moriría.

\- DESATA AL NIÑO! DESATALO! – Batman gritó amotinado en la angustia moviéndose.

\- Ohhh Bat….es un niño italiano y su puto padre me traicionó, teníamos alianzas de negocios muchos años y se alió con la venenosa serpiente plateada – Joker se mofaba con rabia – Maroni no soportó dos muertes en su familia, su esposa y su sobrino y por ello, creyó que cobrar venganza era lo más conveniente, pero te diré lo que ya sabes, vengarse de mí es lo más estúpido que pudo habérsele ocurrido, ningún mafioso italiano queda vivo en la ciudad; Salvo los que fueron inteligentes y se escondieron en sus nidos de ratas. Bat, Maroni le prestó hombres a la serpiente, destruyeron parte de mi club preferido, movió sus influencias en los SWAT para que entraran al hospital y quería ver a un Rey, sin su Reina, la joya que adorna… bailando caliente en mi club, en mi mano, en mi dedo. A Harley le dispararon y no pudo bailarme más horas y horas….No,no,no,no,…no desatare al niño porque me lo pidas, es parte de mi venganza y broma. Este niño – Joker apretó su cara - Es el hijo primogénito de Maroni y como tal, merece una dolorosa muerte, pero no seré yo quien se ensucie las manos con su asquerosa sangre a italiana. – Joker observó a Maiky llegando con un pastel en sus dos manos y le dijo a Bat con una sonrisa desquiciada – Será él…

Maiky entró al escenario y Batman dejó de moverse viéndolo bajar por la escalinata con el antifaz de Jasón, no podía creerlo, era ver a Robín de 11 años, su disfraz armadura era labrado a la perfección, la R, sus guantes, su capa, su cinturón… todo era de los mismos materiales que su traje había sido diseñado para protegerlo. Maiky tenía sus cabellos negros peinados con gel y la partidura al medio, era la reencarnación de su joven discípulo caminando hacia él. La añoranza no lo dejaba pensar en nadie más que él, que había regresado rejuvenecido esplendorosamente con un cuerpo más menudo y nuevo. La violenta filmación de J había removido su recuerdo desenterrando a Jasón de su tumba para hacerlo caminar entre los vivos, en su mente, la broma de su enemigo había traspasado su cordura en esos minutos. Un espíritu del más allá haciéndolo quedarse quieto para escatimar en la semejanza de sus rasgos faciales, Batman sentía su corazón salirse del pecho y sudar frío en su espalda conteniendo aire. Entonces, para cuando Maiky estuvo de frente, leyó el pastel que sostenía en sus manos.

"Desde la tumba más profunda,

Te deseo un Feliz Aniversario,

Batman, Jason Todd."

Maiky lo miró fijamente a los ojos, el cuerpo de Batman tembló mirando sus iris cafés, pigmentos de color intenso, vivos, Jasón vivía en esos ojos… y de repente Maiky le dijo -! Boo! Haciéndose de golpe para adelante acercándose a la cara de Batman y riendo le dio un pastelazo, embarrándolo del bizcocho que tenía un olor nauseabundo a los huevos podridos en la mezcla con leche caducada y crema agria descompuesta en su cobertura. Los trozos del oloroso pastel cayeron en sus botas y piernas en un menjunje de sangre, nueces y maníes, duraznos podridos en conservas avinagradas. Batman elevó sus parpados cubiertos de la apestosa crema para ver en su regazo un ojo humano con iris azul, cortesía del secuaz que le fascinaba arrancarle los ojos a las personas, Eyerball con su disfraz de globo ocular, quien estaba apuntando a los rehenes en uno de los ocho palcos del teatro.

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – La risa de Joker era descomunal, enérgicamente fuerte con los ojos cerrados, inclusive a él riendo desaforado, le recordaba la primera vez que sostuvo a Harley emergiendo de los químicos. Era una risa poderosa, auténtica, verdaderamente voraz. La cara de Batman mirando a Maiky como si fuera el fantasma de Jasón en carne y huesos, era inmejorable, mejor de lo que esperaba, la guinda del pastel. Su broma cobraba sentido, porque su némesis ni siquiera logró decir algo de lo asombrado y aquejado que estaba, vio sus piernas temblar ligeramente cuando el chico se le acercó a mirarlo de cerca…dudando si era o no un muerto viviente y ahora, lleno de repugnante pastel. El comodín recopilaba sus carcajadas una tras otra en ese sentido del humor más perverso y lunático de triunfo desmesurado.

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

\- A HA HA HA HA OU… el apestoso Bats… podría ser tu nuevo apodo. No huelas tan mal…ahuyentaras a los espectadores o podrías convidarles un trozo de tu pastel!, No seas egoísta Bat. Es para que no se vayan y se queden a disfrutar del resto de la fiesta. Tengo una toalla por aquí atrás, para que Maiky limpie tu cara embarrada de sangriento pastel y puedas mirar bien lo que va a hacer con el engendro italiano.

De una mesa detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, Joker sacó una toalla de mano azul, que estaba al lado de la filosa alabarda destinada para despedazar al niño silencioso. Joker le arrojó la toalla a Maiky y este se la restregó en la cara a Batman, embarrándola de sangre y crema.

\- Su cara quedó limpia Batman, ahora admire el trabajo que el Señor Joker hizo para mí, soy un nuevo hombre, proveniente del lado oscuro. Genéticamente malo, no como ese Robín bueno para nada. Me gusta tener mi nuevo yo y esto, es en agradecimiento a la persona que me salvó de crecer viviendo como un esclavo de la sociedad. Gente estúpida que no sabe cómo divertirse. – Maiky se alejó de Batman impactado y subiendo al escenario J le entregó su arma para matar a Salvatore Jr.

Joker le dijo profundamente - Maiky, ten tu arma afilada y lista para comenzar con tu nuevo renacer, entiérrala profunda en tu pasado y diviértete diciéndole el dios definitivo a todo lo que fue tu triste vida. Ahhh Entiérrala tantas veces en su pecho italiano hasta que el tío J te diga que pares y te sientas en la cima del mundo a tus pies. Úsala sabiamente y el destino te sonreirá de cara a la vida…

\- No lo escuches! No lo hagas! No sabes lo que haces! – Batman gritó

\- Oh…él sabe lo que hará Bat, ya no es un niño, es un hombre – Joker le guiño el ojo a Maiky y este sonrió. – Ahora, te lo va a demostrar, él sabe que tiene mi protección, no como tú, que no supiste proteger a tu debilucha ave adoptiva. Soy su tío J y él hará mi voluntad, no tengo que amenazarlo para que lo haga… Nos conocemos lo suficiente para que sea partícipe de mi diversión y se gane un puesto como la mano derecha de mi hijo en el futuro. Si, escuchaste bien. – Joker peinó su verde cabello sonriendo - El chico hasta el momento, no me ha decepcionado…Tiene un futuro brillante y asegurado en su porvenir. Maiky, destrózalo. – Le ordenó y Batman gritó.

-NO! No lo mates! Escúchame! Tienes que escucharme! Te está controlando!

Sus gritos eran inútiles, Maiky estaba completamente poseído por el diablo y como un novato asesino experto, no miró los ojos de Salvatore Jr. Enterrándole con fuerza la alabarda en su pulmón izquierdo. Tenía indicaciones de no clavarla en su corazón hasta al menos 10 estocadas de muerte en su tórax. El chorro de sangre salió en la retirada del arma y Batman desesperó fuera de sí, creyendo ver a Robín convertido en una marioneta del payaso escuchando la risa despiadada de J.

\- JASON! NO TE DEJES CONTROLAR! NO SIGAS, NO LO HAGAS!

\- Oh HA HA HA HA - Joker le dijo al caballero de la noche vigorosamente - Bat, la broma no es Maiky asesinando al niño italiano! La broma es escucharte decir Jasón Todd, no lo hagas! …..LA BROMA ERES TU! - Empuñó sus manos exclamando a viva voz y el teatro entero estalló en risas junto con él.

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Todas las personas reían a carcajadas incontrolables, porque los secuaces de J habían recibido la señal que esperaban del jefe, esta era "La broma, eres tú " para que con sus rociadores cruzados en la espalda y una máscara de humo debajo de sus disfraces, esparcieran el gas de la risa de color verde limón provocando que nadie parara de reír ni por un segundo. Todo el teatro era una gran boca comiéndose con risas a Batman observando a Maiky incentivado por estas, enterrar una y otra vez la alabarda de Robín en el cuerpo del niño y dudando a la vez si sus ojos estaban cerrados por encontrarse muerto o por estar sufriendo adoloridamente la punta del arma corto punzante, la copia idéntica de la misma arma que él ayudó a fabricar y diseñar para Jasón. Aprobándola para hacer el bien y no el mal.

Joker reía, todos reían con él y Batman estaba traumándose con los sonidos de 180 personas riéndose de su maldad, riéndose de él, imposibilitado de detenerlo, cayendo rendido en su juego, perdiendo la batalla. Las risas eran terriblemente fuertes haciendo que sus gritos diciendo que se callaran no se pudieran escuchar, el sonido de la crueldad reinaba en todo el ambiente, era demoledor, podía gritarle con todas sus fuerzas a Maiky que se detuviera, pero nada se lograría escuchar y distinguir en ese bullicio enloquecido, desesperante. Batman repetía gritando su deseo de detener todo y hacer justicia, pero Joker lo callaba riéndose por un múltiplo de 180 personas, ganándole insolentemente en su nueva broma; era una pesadilla sin retorno sentir que nunca le ganaría, que estaba dedicado a una lucha perdida.

Las personas sujetaban sus estómagos para no sentirse ahogados en esa turbulencia de risas y el murciélago quería más que arrancarse los oídos y los ojos…quería huir.

Zafarse, esquivar esa desesperación traumática de ver a Salvatore Jr derramar lágrimas silenciosas y su roja sangre empapando su visión de dolor en el piso, sus ropajes ya no eran negros y blancos, eran de rojo carmesí, escurriéndose; sangre inocente llenando sus ropas; si alguien las estrujaba caería un litro de sangre en una tina. Era como ver a un cordero sacrificado, peor…su inocencia lo hacía parecer a Jesucristo siendo crucificado con una pasiva expresión de quietud. Él niño no oponía resistencia, no gritaba, no intentaba moverse, era ungido en el dolor muriendo sin misericordia por la venganza del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen y solo dejaba caer su cabeza de un lado a otro desvaneciéndose con lágrimas.

El Joker podía añorar hacer dormir a una pequeña calabazza recién nacida, abrazándola en su pectoral derecho protector, pero al mismo tiempo podía acuchillar a otro recién nacido sin una cuota de piedad o remordimiento. Su maldad era una locura desproporcional…Podía querer pacientemente enseñarle a su heredero ensamblar un arma con risas de orgullo en su despacho, pero al mismo tiempo podía degollar a una niña de tres años si lo quería o lo necesitaba para algún propósito malévolo. Su maldad desquiciada no tenía fronteras racionales….Podía usar su navaja para desvestir a Harley y besarla sin parar hasta que sus labios se resecaran…pero podía usar su navaja para matar a una embarazada…. Su maldad demencial superaba a cualquier psicópata encerrado en algún manicomio en el mundo.

La palabra locura y maldad en el diccionario no acaparaban todo lo que Joker era, menos alguien querría poner eso a prueba escuchándolo reír con un teatro entero en la semi oscuridad. Batman rogaba para no escucharlo reír nunca más en su vida…necesitaba no verlo nunca más y la gente a su espalda lo aclamaba en su broma. " Deténganse, Deténganse!" Batman pensaba embarrado de pastel y no creyó, cuando una mano enguantada de cuero con uñas de diamantes rasguñó su pierna izquierda cariñosamente. Una silueta curvilínea se camuflaba en cuclillas detrás de su asiento reforzado para hacerlo volver en sí.

…

…

…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Si les digo la verdad, tuve mis momentos de bloqueos en los diálogos de J…están algo rebuscados, xd, se aprecia, al menos, yo lo noto. Pero qué más da…a veces se da esa dificultad XD, en cuanto a la broma, y todo lo otro, espero que les haya gustado, quise incluir todos los elementos que se nombraron en un cap anterior, cuando Joker le hablaba por celular a Johnny dándole su lista de cosas….por si no lo recuerdan, el pastel, estaba incluido XD.**

 **No se chicas, chicos, díganme que les pareció. Un comentario motiva! (: y me encantan! Esta demás decirlo, ah y gracias para los que ya he recibido y a los que me leen todavía, XD después de más de 30 caps.! :D, los quiero friends lectores! Ah y les diré…esto se pondrá jodidamente intenso para J. :O**

 **Un abrazo! Que estén bien! Nos leemos pronto!**

 **:)**


	35. Ganar y Perder

**Bueno, al fin les traje el final de broma para Batsy y tengo que darle las gracias a mi buen amiga Jpaola, que me ayudó mucho a centrar mis ideas y corregir algunos errores. Tengo que decirlo nos hemos divertido bastante craneando los siguientes caps XD**

 **Bueno. Los dejo para que lean, como siempre, espero que les guste!**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos.**

Título Capítulo: Ganar y Perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Selina Kyle había escalando experta las murallas de afuera del teatro para introducirse sigilosamente en este, y brindarle apoyo a Batman en esa situación de pesadilla. Entrenada en el arte del robo, no había sido un problema para ella escabullirse en las instalaciones sin ser detectada por los secuaces del Joker y gracias a la semioscuridad camuflarse entre las sombras para internarse gateando por la escalera descendente, entre las dos corridas de butacas, que daban a la parte baja del escenario donde Joker reía desaforado con todas las personas secuestradas. El humo verde del gas de la risa había hecho lo propio y pese a que Selina tenía el sentido del olfato agudizado, gatear con la cabeza cabizbaja muy cerca de la alfombra, la había mantenido resguardada del óxido nitrógeno, adulterado por J con la mortífera toxina _Smilex_ , para provocar un choque anafiláctico debido al bloqueo de los canales de calcio y potasio produciendo carcajadas mortales y que posteriormente sus víctimas murieran con una parálisis facial sonriendo.

La mueca de la muerte del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, aun no mataba a los espectadores de una de sus más grandes bromas para el murciélago de Gotham. La audiencia reía fuertemente con el veneno de la toxina junto con él y en honor a la verdad, Selina tenía que admitirse a sí misma lo enamorada que estaba del caballero de la noche, para arriesgarse a interponerse en la diversión de J, conociendo que a este, no le gustaban las visitas inoportunas mientras disfrutaba de su plan labrado a la perfección y sumergido en ese estado de ánimo de locura absuelta…podría dispararle, quizás no a muerte por ser amiga de Harley, pero si en alguna parte de su cuerpo para evitar que se entrometiera en su divertido plan, que incluía hacer de la memoria de Jasón Todd un calvario para Batman, un sufrimiento prolongado en su recuerdo. Abriendo con una navaja la herida que apenas había cicatrizado en esos cinco años.

La marca del murciélago, si bien no era algo que Batman aplicara a todos los criminales, era algo que si aplicaba a los peores criminales según su justicia y esa marca no sólo era tangible y física, él la poseía abstracta en su ser y Joker la estaba abriendo intencionalmente, vertiéndole sal a la herida para incrementar el dolor de su pérdida. Abriendo la etapa de duelo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer…

\- Jasón, Jasón, Jasón – La voz distorsionada de Batman cegado en un túnel de risas, veía a Jasón frente a él convertido en una pesadilla hecha realidad, al final del túnel, sin poderlo alcanzar.

\- Bruce, tranquilízate.

" Deténganse, Deténganse!" Batman pensaba embarrado de pastel, escuchando el sinnúmero de fuertes risas que lo estaban aniquilando emocionalmente y no creyó, cuando la mano de Selina, enguantada de cuero con uñas de diamantes rasguñó su pierna izquierda cariñosamente. Su silueta curvilínea se camuflaba en cuclillas detrás de su asiento reforzado para hacerlo volver en sí.

\- Bruce, debes de calmarte – Selina le hablaba firme, pero calmada.

\- Selina.

\- Escúchame, voy a liberarte solo para devolverte el favor…, no pienses que me interesa ayudarte, ahora no mires para atrás, no quiero recibir un disparo de tu rival. – Del cinturón que tenía Selina modelando su cadera, sacó un láser de bolsillo con luz roja cortando con un rayo los gruesos agarres metálicos de Bruce en sus pantorrillas, espalda y antebrazos. El ruido de las carcajadas disimulo el pequeño sonido emitido por el potente láser y Batman quedó libre de la silla que lo apresaba.

\- Gracias, necesitaba tu ayuda, pero mantente oculta y en silencio, fuera de peligro.

\- Brucy, no tienes que decírmelo…no es mi asunto baby, pero es un avance que te preocupes por mí. Esperare.

Batman aun sentado sin moverse, estaba tan iracundo, miraba con un odio tan desbordante a J, que ni siquiera distinguió las palabras que le dijo Selina. Sus ojos expresaban una ira incontrolable, sus venas fluían en un rio embravecido de rencor incapaz de apaciguar. Un odio creciendo en sus pulmones saliendo con un gruñido de aire escapando por su boca. El caballero de la noche había vuelto en si con un desdén de rabia incalculable, la rabia se había nutrido de su alma devorándolo de los pies a la cabeza, bombeando el odio hasta el color de sus ojos y sumido en la rabia; de su cinturón como una rápida serpiente sacó tres de sus afilados murciélagos "Batarangs" , sus extremos de hoja afilada de acero metálico fueron lanzados con una velocidad impredecible hacia J en el escenario al tiempo que se levantaba con un gruñido y daba un furioso paso al frente, que se sintió como un terremoto para Selina tras el asiento.

Los tres Batarangs de acero que estaban dirigidos al cuello de J fueron esquivados ágilmente, uno rozó su oreja, el otro el arco de su cuello, pero el tercero se enterró en el hueso de su pómulo izquierdo con dos gotas de sangre deslizándose hasta su maxilar. Incrustado en su carne y piel, exactamente como había recibido uno hace varios años en su ojo izquierdo, dándole esa línea de cicatriz alagada entre su frente y debajo de su ojo. Ya tenía una nueva cicatriz que goteaba sangre.

Joker se la desincrusto de su pómulo peinando su cabello con una mano – Ahhh Bats…tienes que afinar la puntería, la estás perdiendo, pero el filo sigue siendo el mismo. HA HA HA HA HA

Batman cubierto de pastel se abalanzó sobre J saltando al escenario tomándolo de las solapas de la gabardina morada y Joker le aterró el Batarang en el hombro derecho. De la manga de la gabardina morada se deslizó una navaja y se la enterró en la espalda en un parpadeo provocando un mascullar de rabia por parte de Batman, este, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a J lanzándolo contra la pared.

\- Corre Maiky! Bat se despertó furioso de su recuerdo! HA HA HA HA - Joker se rió tras su mano tatuada y con la otra sacó de su bolsillo las llaves del lambo y se las arrojó a Maiky, el chico sabía qué hacer y se fue corriendo a esperar a J en el auto. Batman se quitó el batarang y la navaja parándose frente a él apretando los puños – Hace meses que no te veía así de entusiasmado! Conozco esa mirada, estas matándome por el aniversario improvisado de Jasón? o, porque ahora sé el nombre de tu mamita Martha? – Joker se burló en el piso con una sonrisa histriónica y Batman le dio rápidamente un puñetazo que terminó en la pared, ya que Joker lo esquivó y aprovechando que Batman se doblara hacia el frente semi-agachado; le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago poniéndose de pie.

El caballero de la noche se golpeó en el piso. Todo sucedió muy deprisa y Joker ya había cogido la alabarda de Robín, tamaño Maiky, para cuando se devolvió a él, Batman estaba de pie y listo para darle un nuevo puñetazo.

J de un solo movimiento lo volvió a esquivar propinándole un corte transversal en el tórax. La sonrisa teatral no lo abandonaba esquivando los intentos de Batman por golpearlo con brutalidad, así como él intentaba darle un nuevo corte. La ventaja, es que la filosa alabarda, aunque fuera tamaño Maiky, se alargaba con el brazo diestro de J manejándola hábilmente, mientras que los brazos de Batman no tenían el mismo largo. Pero él hacía lo propio demostrándole su furia y maestría en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Patadas y puños arremetían contra J, siendo bloqueados por sus antebrazos recibiendo los impactos de sus golpes y la base de metal de la alabarda era utilizada horizontalmente como escudo protector dándole patadas y rodillazos a las costillas de su contrario.

Era un choque eclíptico de fuerza entre ambos, la violencia gritaba en los diferentes movimientos de ataque de los dos. Batman usaba una gran variedad de técnicas relacionadas con las disciplinas en Boxeo, Muay thai y Karate – do, mientras que por el otro lado J lo contenía efectivamente como nadie más, con el arte marcial de su atlético estado físico y la movilidad que le permitía su ropa cómoda. Los dos habían estudiado a la perfección en sus mentes los movimientos de lucha que cada uno imponía en sus años de encuentros, que la mayoría de las veces terminaba con Joker libre en las calles moreteado en el borde de su ojo y un Batman frustrado persiguiéndolo en el Batmovil con algún corte sangrante o en el peor de los caoz, un disparo en alguna área no vital de su prominente musculatura.

No obstante, lo que siempre ocurría y en el caso de ahora, los dos enfrentándose cara a cara, era que se vivía la intensidad que ambos emitían en la gran batalla de sus puntos de vistas, sus racionamientos, de sus acciones, de sus filosofías. Genéticamente eran polos rotundamente opuestos y cuando estos estaban juntos se vivía algo único. Una panorámica de fuerza descomunal a nivel físico y mental…

Los grandes cortes en el cuerpo de Batman ya estaban goteando sangre y J tenía la comisura de su labio roto como la de él; por el puño de diamante que le había dado apenas verlo en el humo disipado. Sus respiraciones eran Jadeantes, exhaustivas. La sonrisa plateada de J brillaba curvada hacia arriba y la boca de Batman caía hacia abajo apretando los dientes.

Batman, quien de tantos movimientos no le quedaba ni rastro de crema y pastel, cansándose de ver la enorme sonrisa de su archienemigo y el cuerpo de Salvatore Jr. muerto a metros de ellos en el costado del escenario, sostuvo con dos manos la alabarda y Joker la giró lentamente utilizando su fuerza voluntariosa oponiéndose a la gran resistencia que Batman mantenía; dejándola totalmente horizontal entre medio de los dos, dividiéndolos.

Sus miradas estaban fijas el uno en el otro. Los cafes de Batman irradiaban pólvora de fuego, los del comodín habían dejado todo el celeste para ser grises como el granizo más frio y demencial. Cada uno mantenía un pie adelante haciendo presión con sus cuerpos en una potente onda expansiva de energía, empuje y ferocidad. Quien retrocediera un paso…demostraría ser inferior y por ende, pasara lo que pasara, perdería el juego sin nombre, juego que siempre los convocaba a los dos.

En un análisis táctico, se podía decir que Batman era más fuerte físicamente con un alma luchadora. Sin embargo, se podía decir que Joker estaba dotado de una locura con base en la superioridad, que lo hacía ser más fuerte mentalmente que el murciélago. El estigma de ser muchas veces llamado un payaso loco o trastornado, además de sanguinario por lo demás…; no le quitaba el siempre sentirse superior al resto de la gente y eso, era una jugada ganadora.

Aquellos ojos de cuantiosa locura ocultaban que Joker tenía el intelecto de un genio altamente inteligente y sabía que debía darle a Batman en su talón de Aquiles si quería que retrocediera ese satisfactorio paso, que indicaba el éxito de haberle ganado en su broma…de hundirlo en sus debilidades.

Chasqueó la lengua con un ronroneo malicioso y una voz serenamente fingida, pero fuerte - Bats, quiero retractarme, debo suponer que tú madre era maravillosa, una mujer excepcional, que te cantaba por las noches y te consolaba de las pesadillas, que combatía contigo tus miedos y los eliminaba de raíz, si, además de una buena esposa, Thomas escogió una buena mujer, merece mi respeto, lamentó el haber manchado su nombre, en serio.- Bruce miró a los ojo quedó petrificado con el recuerdo de su madre en aquellos días de su niñez ¿cómo había podido describirla tan perfectamente? Sus brazos perdieron un poco de fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para dar el paso hacia atrás, J comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Dime ¿la recuerdas? Por qué yo no recuerdo a mis padres, los tuyos debieron de ser excepcionales, esa mansión estaba impregnada de su presencia ¿no es cierto? Por eso la quemaste, su recuerdo te lastima, te mortifica, pero Bruce, agradece el tiempo que tuviste con ellos, su aroma, su calor, su voz, su sonrisa, todo vale, no borres su recuerdo, no se lo merecen- Era tan buena su actuación, que incluso le puso sentimiento a las últimas palabras, llegando a los más profundo de la mente de Bruce, logrando hacer flaquear su voluntad.

Para Batman todo sucedió muy rápido. Las otras risas se habían callado en el teatro y la voz de su enemigo se tornó demasiado fuerte en su mente viendo en el escenario las perlas del collar de su madre saltando débilmente en su memoria, el rostro de su madre sin vida en la sucia vereda…el juego emocional de J lo debilitó a tal punto, que incluso re memorizó el suave aroma de Martha y al fin, Batman dio el paso atrás. Joker gruñó y dio ese empujón de máxima fuerza, desmoronando la voluntad de Batman, giró la alabarda y con el extremo sin filo de esta, empujó con todo en su corazón botándolo de inmediato al piso. La presionó con esa risa gigante, firma de él, ganando la partida, sus risas inundaron el lugar.

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Las fuertes risas trajeron a Batman de vuelta a la realidad y aprovechando sus risas y su descuido placentero, de un golpe lanzó lejos el arma corto punzante. Se levantó del piso con la mano puesta en el cuello de J y lo arrojó como una pluma a los ladrillos que componían la muralla oculta del escenario, detrás de las enormes cortinas de terciopelo rojo.

La pechera del caballero de la noche estaba rota escurriendo sangre, caminando hacia J enfurecido.

De las mangas de la gabardina cayeron dos cuchillas en las palmas de las manos de J con otro brote de risas desquiciadas levantándose – Ah Batsy, caíste con algo tan simple como un recuerdo. La red de tu pasado es muy letal? Te atrapa arrastrándote de la marea y te sumerge en las aguas de la debilidad! Quién eres tú? Dónde quedó el Batman que todos conocen? Ohhh, Necesitarás un chequeo médico, al parecer Martha es una estaca clavada en el corazón del murciélago - Rió esquivando el sólido puño de Batman. Marcó una profunda X con sus cuchillas con empuñadura de oro en su brazo derecho. Batman se la tocó adolorido poniendo una rodilla en el piso y luego le dio una patada lateral a J volteándolo. Encima de él le dio un puñetazo en la boca, el segundo que venía violento rompió la madera del escenario. Joker giró su rostro de lado enterrando las dos cuchillas en los hombros de Batman, este maldijo con un ruido bestialmente cuando el payaso las desenterró con un rodillazo en la barbilla poniéndose de pie.

\- Aj levántate Bats, estas dejando que te patee el trasero. La campana no suena todavía, tenemos un ring más y ya estas queriendo arrojar la toalla. Si sigues así, tu disfraz agujereado no será de murciélago, será un colador! HA HA HA HA HA –

Batman estaba resintiendo las acuchilladas de J y sus cortes profundos. Sin embargo el fuego de rabia en sus ojos no se apagaba y quejándose ronco de indignación, se paró retomando el peligroso baile de contraataque de los dos, enfocados en agredirse en ese combate explosivo y rápido. Batman transmitía su odio en habidos puñetazos leídos de antemano por J, este los evitaba y Batman evitaba las hojas impecablemente afiladas de su adversario o le costaría un nuevo corte en su musculoso cuerpo, pero el príncipe payaso del crimen se lo dificultaba, con ese estilo de lucha constante, caótico y difícil de predecir.

Ni la capa de Batman, ni la gabardina de J, impedían que los dos se desenvolvieran tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas en la emboscada de dos núcleos de poder extraordinario.

Era ver el negro color de la vestimenta de Batman y los eléctricos colores en la ropa de J fundidos mortalmente, enfrentándose sin descuidos. Selina los observaba desde las butacas y juraría que ni un boleto de teatro tendría el valor suficiente para ver a ese par peleando tenazmente, se veía la testosterona animal entre ellos. Batman mostraba siempre más fuerza en sus puños con sonidos de ira; J mostraba sus tatuajes conociéndolo a la perfección haciendo girar las cuchillas en sus manos como si estas fueran una extensión más de sus dedos.

El traje de Batman presentaba cortes por todos lados y las puñaladas que tenía dejaban una estela de sangre en la madera; J tenía mechones de su verde cabello despeinados con el corte en su pómulo sangrando y su abdomen adormecido habiendo soportado un par de contundentes puñetazos de Batman, los dos compartían vestigios de sangre en sus bocas y ni aun así claudicaban en sus movimientos.

Lo que acontecía en cada broma del comodín para el murciélago, era que J disfrutaba incentivando la ira de Batman hablándole en el combate. Exprimiendo su rabia para divertirse viendo los ojos de él deseándolo matar.

Joker le decía con voz de júbilo y mofa rápidamente como sus movimientos - Oh…Qué te sucede?, estás cada vez más lento. Te quedaste sin energía luego de ver la filmación que mostraba a tu ave quedándose sin alas para volar? Creo que necesitas más palomitas azucaradas para recobrar agilidad. No….Tal vez no debí cortar la cinta donde quebraba los brazos de Jasón durante 20 minutos…, mostrarías más de tu fuerza si hubieras escuchado sus huesos haciéndose trizas. HA HA HA HA

\- …. pero con la luz apagada, no distinguí si alguna madre ingrata trajo a algún niño al teatro fuera del horario de protección al menor…No tenía como saberlo a ciencia cierta, es mejor prevenir, Jasón no dejaba de gritar tan alto pidiendo que lo vinieras a rescatar. Ahora que lo pienso…me da pena el muchacho, miraba con ilusión la puerta esperando por ti, se veía desolado mientras pisaba sus brazos rotos…Que hacías Bat? Abandonaste a tu indefenso compañero…prácticamente lo trajiste a la boca del lobo. HA HA HA HA Te perdiste de ver cuando lo arrastre, le abrí la puerta y le enseñe que no estabas a kilómetros a la redonda! Sus gritos se apagaron como un fósforo consumido por la desolación. Fuiste un pésimo héroe Bat, adoptaste a tu discípulo y no lo supiste entrenar para defenderse. Dime, entre nos….no lo querías verdad? Era ilegitimo, no compartía sangre de tu sangre. –

\- ME CANSE DE ESCUCHARTE! – Ninguno de los dos se lo propuso, pero avanzando a pasos agigantados entre bloqueos de zancadas, puños y patadas, ya se encontraban en el corredor otra vez y Batman le dio un codazo en el cuello de J que se expuso en un segundo dejándolo sin aire. Su fuerza se desbancó en ese golpe haciendo que una de las cuchillas de J se soltara de su mano, pero la otra se enterrara profunda en el brazo que le había dado el codazo. Dándole una patada frontal, Joker empujó a Batman a la puerta del vestido de los actores.

Desde la puerta Batman comenzó a lanzarle Batarangs afilados poniéndose de pie otra vez avanzando rápidamente, la mayoría de estos no tocaron a J, más uno de enterró en su pectoral izquierdo al tiempo que J había desenfundado su arma para dispararle y mantener así las distancias, pero Batman se había quitado la cuchilla furioso evitando los balazos, lo mismo J con el batarang de murciélago en su pectoral y de un momento a otro, sin que J se lo esperara, con la Batigarra, lo atrajo hacia él, en segundos, lo tenía en el piso, esa maniobra era nueva, tenía que serlo, porque nunca la había usado, al menos eso creía.

-¿Pretendes hablar de mi madre y de Jason? ¡Pues nunca más lo harás! ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos! ¡Le quitaré tus hijos a Harley del vientre y dejaré que llore tu muerte! Luego la volveré a encerrar para que la utilicen como un vil perro, tal como en Midway City y tú, serás olvidado.- J se removió debajo de él, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, se estaba metiendo con Harley y con su descendencia, jamás permitiría que la amenaza se cumpliera, tenía que salir ya de ahí.

-¡¿Muy valiente desde que casi matas a Superman no?! El murciélago de Gotham contra el Dios de Metrópolis, tu ego a estado tan elevado desde entonces, encerrando a cada uno de nosotros como una vil basura, cuando en el fondo sabes que eres igual, solo falta un empujón para que empieces a matar y cuando eso pase, me reiré de ti, sabré que logre mi objetivo, sacar la locura que tú niegas, dile a tu amiguita Diana que se cuide, porque iré por ella, no aún mejor, por Alfred y por Dick ¡Vamos mátame! ¡Hazlo! ¡Libera el demonio que eres! ¡Y atente a las consecuencias!- Batman tomó un Batarang y lo levantó en el aire, listo para incrustarlo en alguna parte vital del cuerpo de J. El cual agudizó el oído, sabía que el mayordomo hablaría en cualquier momento y entonces escaparía.

-¡No! Eso no es lo que eres Bruce, no es la justicia que buscas, no eres un asesino a sangre fría, eres un hombre de justicia, no dejes que él te manipule, no lo vale.- Alfred se hizo presente en el transmisor.

-Vamos Bats, en el fondo, sabes que fue tu culpa que Superman muriera, lo debilitaste y ahora está bajo tierra, si él era un héroe ¿por qué no matar a tu mayor enemigo?- Sonoras carcajadas se escucharon en el teatro vacío de vida, haciendo eco en la mente del caballero oscuro, sus manos le temblaban, entre seguir su moral o seguir su rabia contenida por tantos años, la voz de Alfred y de J dejaron de escucharse y solo quedaron sus pensamientos, rememorando el momento en el que casi en la misma posición estuvo a punto de clavarle la kriptonita a Clark, a pesar de que era inocente... Al igual que Jason y sus padres.

Al final, soltó el Batarang y J de un golpe que lanzó hacia atrás a Batman logró liberarse, disparó unas cuantas veces, sacó una granada escondida entre sus bolsillos y la lanzó en su dirección y se perdió de la vista de Bruce, quien se levantó para evitar la explosión, había ganado, el payaso había ganado.

Joker se sentía el ganador del juego, pero además sentía una rabia creciente recordando la amenaza del caballero de la noche. Hacer que le practicaran un aborto a Harley y luego encerrarla en Belle Reve para que Waller la utilizara como un perro, era la amenaza que Batman nunca debió haberle hecho. Él había escuchado atento hasta la última letra de su amenaza y era la amenaza más vil que el murciélago le había dicho en años de enfrentamientos y si creía que lo iba a dejar pasar, flotando en el aire, estaba equivocado. Batman lo amenazó con su pertenencia más preciada y él lo amenazaría con lo único preciado que le estaba quedando al murciélago.

Alfred.

Joker ya en el subterráneo y sus secuaces en las furgonetas, con órdenes de no interferir en su diversión con Batman, más de lo ordenado en su plan para llevar a cabo su broma, harían la retirada. La puerta del lamborghini estaba esperándolo abierta, Maiky, era bueno siguiendo órdenes precisas.

Los minutos siempre eran cruciales si de escapar de su némesis se trataba, pero esta vez, sabía que no habría una divertida persecución, Batman había quedado demasiado afectado, tocado con su magnífica broma que no lo perseguiría y eso era lo que J ahora quería luego de escuchar su amenaza. Se introdujo en el auto, la llave estaba incrustada, la giro mirando en el retrovisor su mirada satisfactoria y malvada…la noche, no terminaba.

Al hacer girar la llave, las luces de neón se encendieron, tanto en el interior del auto, como las que iluminaron el suelo del estacionamiento que presencio su exageradamente rápida retirada.

El lamborghini salió del estacionamiento subiendo la rampa que daba a las calles de Gotham, Johnny había conseguido dejarle el camino libre a los alrededores, seguramente todo el equipo policial liderado por Gordon se alejó del teatro con las vidas de la familia del alcalde en peligro.

Joker conducía sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones alucinantes golpeando su sistema, por un lado la complacencia que su broma haya resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, la sensación espléndida de la adrenalina congestionando de sangre su musculatura tras la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el fanatismo del regocijo viendo a un Batman derrotado en la ruina, era algo inexplicable, tenía un efecto eléctrico en su cuerpo, era una exaltación eufórica que lo elevaba a un estado de enaltecimiento extremo. No obstante, por otro lado pensaba en su amenaza y la venganza le hacía querer navejearle la cara y arrancarle la piel a trozos de cortadas, desmembrar sus extremidades y lanzarles sus huesos a los perros de la calle con la sola idea de pensar en un aborto para Harley. La bestia en su interior rujía sacando sus brazos de los barrotes, con la intención de agarrar la capa de Batman y arrastrarlo hasta él para acribillarlo, pero los barrotes existían para impedirlo. No podía matar a Batman, él existía para ser su eterna diversión caminante en la tierra. Sin embargo la bestia necesitaba saciar su sed y la parte _lógica_ de J, le decía la necesidad de demostrarle al murciélago que meterse con la arlequín embarazada no era ninguna broma o de lo contrario, si no lo hacía, estaba entendido que cabía la posibilidad que Batman pudiera intentar cumplir su amenaza y nada le impediría a la bestia salir de los barrotes para matarlo si eso sucedía o tan solo, elaboraba un plan para conseguirlo.

Batman le regaló la imagen de ver los fetos de sus hijos en una bandeja de metal con aparatos médicos y pinzas poco ortodoxas ensangrentadas y una arlequín queriendo morir de dolor en una celda….Bueno, el regalaría una imagen precisamente no tan agradable, que mantendría a raya al murciélago para que no cumpliera su amenaza y así, de cierta forma lo mantendría a salvo de las garras de la muerte, de la bestia que no paraba de gruñir en su garganta.

La rabia de J lo hacía gruñir una y otra vez, no lograría quitarse la imagen de Harley vistiendo una bata celeste, amarrada con correas en una camilla, con las piernas abiertas de par en par y un Dr. ente medio de ellas con manos enguantadas y mascarilla, quitándole el sueño y la ilusión de ser una alegre madre, podía ver la sangre deslizándose hasta sus blancas rodillas y sus lágrimas de arlequín sufriendo y al puto infierno que el mundo ardería en llamas si esa imagen se hacía real.

Los ojos de J echaban chispas salvajes de metralletas y explosiones, pero el inconveniente de su maldad exorbitante, era que estaba tan decidido en su propósito alejándose del teatro para ir rumbo a la dirección escondida de la Batcueva, que no se detuvo a escatimar el tiempo y el horario en su reloj de oro, ni siquiera recordó que la Batcueva estaba muy apartada de la ciudad, en el límite de esta, que tardaría al menos una hora en llegar hasta ella y que el reloj correría mucho más hasta regresar a casa con Harley; ni siquiera consideró la amenaza de tormenta que acechaba con empezar en menos de tiempo del pronosticado, ese era el último de sus pensamientos.

Maiky bostezó sentado de copiloto y Joker le dio una mirada de reojo percatándose del silencio en el auto. Aparentemente el estar esperando en soledad el término de su combate con Batman, lo había dejado somnoliento, ya que había reclinado el asiento hasta tras y yacía agotado con los ojos cerrados, concordaba, era de madrugada en Gotham y el silencio en el estacionamiento hacia dormir a cualquier niño. Joker se preguntó si algún día tendría que abstenerse de reír conduciendo, viendo a su propio hijo dormir en el asiento de copiloto…no, era probable que riera enérgico junto con él.

Tras encontrarse con Johnny en la interestatal y que este le confirmara que los oficiales de policía estaban buscando a la familia del alcalde y que sus leales secuaces habían abandonado el teatro y la otra mitad de ellos la fábrica abandonada donde tenían secuestrados a la familia del alcalde. Joker le entregó a un Maiky semidormido aseverando con poco diálogo, que el viaje al cementerio se había suspendido, lo mismo que la persecución con Batman debido a que su broma había salido exitosa, de tal forma, que ahora debía asegurarse que el murciélago se mantuviera en el margen establecido, respetando los códigos de su relación de enemistad.

Las calles de madrugada se encontraban desoladas, los neumáticos del lamborghini rodaban a una velocidad impresionante y J seguía sin percatarse que la desolación de las calles procedía de las bajas temperaturas del ambiente. El frio en el aire helaba los huesos a cualquiera y el viento presentaba una frialdad que hacía que los habitantes de la ciudad quisieran mantenerse calientes en sus casas, con excepción de los que se hallaban en ese horario nocturno en las discotecas y clubes calentándose con el sudor de los cuerpos de mujeres bailando y las bebidas alcohólicas… Los clubes de J, también tenían sus puertas abiertas para todo el que quisiera divertirse desenfrenadamente.

El lamborghini cruzó la ciudad completa hasta dar con las calles más próximas que delimitaban a Gotham. J condujo por un sector bastante apartado de la civilización, en una ruta desierta donde árboles era todo lo que se apreciaba a la distancia, estos, por supuesto, se mecían rudamente con los vientos. El escondido galpón del antihéroe no se distinguía debajo de un área rural, con una cuantiosa vegetación verde rupestre, árboles bien cuidados rodeando una construcción con paredes de cristal y un césped que a pesar de la oscuridad, se veía claro, un enorme lago de aguas oscuras. Era una fachada que daba la impresión de ser una pequeña casa aislada, moderna, de soltero, con paredes de vidrio traslúcido, que mostraban el interior con poco mobiliario habitable y un techado de costosa madera afuera, que refugiaba un auto negro Aston Martin DB Mark III…un modelo clásico y elegante.

La Baticueva se encontraba debajo de esta particular vivienda sin mucho decorado, ocultando las instalaciones de un área diseñada para la tecnología más avanzaba. El instinto del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen le aseveraba que Alfred no estaba custodiando las cámaras de vigilancia, por lo que se estacionó detrás del auto clásico que usaba Batman para sus eventos sociales y de alta alcurnia, nótese, si es que asistía para resguardar las apariencias. Joker se bajó de su destellante vehículo viendo un modesto y bajo mural de cemento, piedras y ladrillos cercando el costado del techado de madera, el lago con aguas turbulentas y un montón de hojas secas otoñales esparcidas en el piso, muchas.

Las hojas de los árboles crujieron con el caminar de J hacia la entrada de la vivienda, una de sus minúsculas bombas de esferas negras se encargó de debilitar la puerta, una sola, provocó una explosión sin escándalo, una patada y la entrada ya estaba forzada. Suponía que las paredes de cristal, debían ser de vidrio a prueba de balas, pero eso no interesaba, estaba adentro y Alfred abajo, ni cuenta del peligro de su presencia, sin escuchar la controlada explosión.

Joker se trasladó a donde debía ser la puerta de acceso para bajar, si calculaba, le quedaban 4 balas en el cargador de su arma. Uso tres disparando a la clave numérica de la puerta de metal, que pedía la clave de acceso al área más que restringida, esta se vulneró con sus disparos y con algunas chispas eléctricas, J la arrancó de raíz con cables y todo. La puerta parecida a un ascensor cedió abriéndose en el centro unos centímetros, las manos fuertes de J empujando las puertas a los lados hicieron el resto.

Tenía pocos minutos antes de que Alfred supiera que había desestabilizado su sistema de seguridad, pero nada detenía su sonrisa se ensanchó siniestra viendo las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, pero desde esa posición…la luz le permitía observar el traje original de Robín suspendido en una vitrina transparente, exactamente como lo recordaba y la pintura en aerosol amarillo se conservaba intacto como su mensaje. Tuvo que morderse el labio roto para no estallar en carcajadas y tenía que explorar la Batcueva discretamente hasta encontrar al susodicho. Tomó un hondo respiro para calmar la excitación que sentía y el arrebato de ánimo para reírse de que incluso, Bruce conservaba el antifaz. Se empeñó en concentrarse y bajó las escaleras rápidamente llegando a donde Batman estacionaba el Batmovil, se dio cuenta de esto por el enorme círculo en el piso, las luces excesivamente brillantes sobre este y los instrumentos mecánicos en el lugar.

Continúo derecho subiendo la escalera próxima que daba al centro de operaciones del murciélago y lo primero que saltó a la vista fueron la cantidad de objetos diseñados para ayudarlo en su propósito de hacer justicia. No había mucha luz, era oscuro, pero estos se apreciaban en los mesones, artefactos de pruebas y demases cosas. Tan pronto vio la espalda de Alfred trabajando con una mascarilla de soldar reparando los desperfectos del traje armadura de Batman, el que había utilizado en su contienda contra Superman, elevó su arma morada apuntándole directamente en la cabeza y con sigilo se le aproximó. Puede que la edad avanzada o la máscara de soldar con el ruido de la soldadura hicieran que Alfred Pennyworth no escuchara los pasos o la intromisión de J a la Baticueva. Haciendo un paréntesis, Alfred, no había encontrado otra forma mejor de ocupar su tiempo, luego de que Batman cortara la transmisión para quedarse en privado con Selina en el teatro y así disminuir la preocupación que sentía por él.

Alfred soltó su herramienta de trabajo en el acto al notar una mano sobre su espalda y el silencio se hizo presente.

El ronroneo le salió naturalmente escalofriante a J subiendo su mano hasta el cuello de Alfred sudando frio. Ese ronroneo era el más intimidante sonido que había escuchado en toda su vida y Alfred, ciertamente, temió viendo el final de sus días.

\- Alfred, al fin nos conocemos en persona, deberías quitarte esto para saludarme – La voz era amenazante y las manos de Alfred obedecieron quitándose la máscara de soldar sin voltearse.- ¿De qué les sirve un sistema de máxima seguridad, si vas a estar distraído? No es que me entrometa, pero…sigo esperando que suenen las alarmas. – J deslizó sus dedos por toda la cara de Alfred con un nuevo ronroneo – Apágalas, pienso que es cosa de minutos para que empiecen a sonar.

\- Bien, las apagare, solo deja levantarme.

\- Quiero que actúes con sensatez y no hagas nada que pueda perjudicarte. Me conoces la misma cantidad de años que Bat y sabes que se me dificulta abstenerme de jalar el gatillo, más si incumplen mis órdenes. – Alfred dejó su asiento poniéndose de pie y sintió la punta del arma de J presionando su espalda, seguía sin querer mirarlo, su tono de voz era autoritariamente psicótico, terminando con una especie de sonido y aliento gutural - Sin regresar a Batsy a casa, entendido? -

\- Entendido - Alfred trataba de mantenerse calmo respirando lento y ambos se acercaron al sector computarizado. Las pantallas estaban en rojo y Alfred digitó unas cuentas teclas, aprobando la clave que volvió las pantallas a verde. – Desactive la alarma, ahora dime, viniste a matarme? –

\- Te estas apresurando Alfred, si quieres dejar de ser la mano derecha del murciélago, solo dile que te despida y ya – Joker lo devolvió hacia él bruscamente para que lo mirara a los ojos, apartándolo de las computadoras y Alfred no pudo evitar decir.

\- Santos cielos! – Asombrado y petrificado de ver esos ojos demenciales y la iluminación de las computadoras no ayudaban en nada a mantenerlo calmado, iluminando sombríamente el temible rostro de J y el corte en su pómulo sangrando como el de su pectoral y su boca. Además de notarse los vestigios de la pelea con Bruce y las cadenas de oro le daban ese toque de gánster sin escrúpulos con labios rojos y rostro pálido. Verlo en persona y en esas condiciones, era francamente querer desaparecer de lo temible que lucía; evocaba una terrible fobia de espanto y horror.

\- Alfred, salúdame o te quedaste sin voz?, Es el susto de tu vida? – Lo abofeteó haciendo sonar su cara - Tranquilízate, no vine a matarte, quiero seguir conservando la amistad con Bat.

Alfred regresó su rostro a él – Si no viniste a matarme, viniste a…?

\- Vine a dejarle un mensaje a Bat, es un ajuste de cuentas y no te hagas el estúpido conmigo. Escuchaste la amenaza que me hizo referente al embarazo de Harls, esto no se va a quedar así. Bat quedo muy afectado y enojado y tengo que asegurarme que no cometa suicidio cumpliendo su amenaza; porque ciertamente seria suicidio atentar contra ella, haciendo que le practiquen un aborto.

Alfred se serenó - Él no lo dijo enserio, lo dijo porque estaba molesto, porque no lo olvidas y siguen como hasta ahora. Tu destruyes la ciudad y él te persigue, es así como funciona no?

\- Creo que debiste estar ahí Alfred, fue un exceso de diversión para él y sus ojos querían matarme, tenían venganza, odio y eso es muy complaciente para mí, no te mentiré, pero debió amenazarme de muerte a mí y prefiero asegurarme que no quebrante la cláusula y respete las normas de nuestra amistad. Apuñalar a su amigo por la espalda no me parece que nos beneficie a los dos…o a ti, que eres una jugada destinada a hacerle daño.

\- Ah, sí; quieres devolverle la amenaza a través de mí, para impedir lo que tú provocaste.

\- Sabio, sabio mi querido Watson, deduces bien, yo provoqué la ira de Bats, pero yo no le dije que involucrara a terceros y eso me trajo aquí. Ahora dejemos de explicarnos lo que ya sabemos y dime que tienes los utensilios que necesito en esta fábrica de cosas para hacer _justicia. –_ Joker enarcó la palabra con un pestañeo re probativo elevando el marco de sus ojos.

\- Que clase de utensilios quieres? Piensas torturarme?

\- Deja de hacer maldito tiempo y empieza a moverte!. No dispongo de mucha paciencia Alfred, si no quieres morir por un disparo o esperar a Bats desangrándote, dime si tienes lo que te pido. Oh, pero antes de eso…muéstrame que tienes en los bolsillos. – Ordenó.

Alfred acató su orden mostrándole que estos estaban vacíos y le dijo tristemente con voz baja - No tengo nada como puedes ver.., nos comunicamos por el micrófono transmisor, puedes decirme que quieres que busque?

\- Eres el ingeniero de Bat….y necesito saber si en sus recursos tienen Nitroglisarina, fulminato de plata, tanque de presión, pólvora, manómetro, estanque hidroneumático, control eléctrico autopress, un interruptor nivel 5, entre otras cosas….y si lo notaste mentalmente, son cosas para el ensamblaje de un bomba. Tienes eso a mano?

\- Si…en el taller, pero el que hagamos justicia no significa que no contemos con algunas bombas en casos particulares, si quieres evitarte el ensamblaje.

Joker gruñò molesto mirando alrededor – Por supuesto que las tienen, se enfrentan conmigo y no sé, si lo sabes, pero te lo recordaré. Soy hábil detectando las intenciones de la gente – Le dio un puñetazo a Alfred que le hizo sangrar la nariz – Creíste que podría ocupar una de las bombas, que tú bien sabes cómo desactivar? No consigo entender si quieres que te golpee, quieres morir o quieres dejar de ser el ayudante de Bat. Dímelo y ahórrame el trabajo de descubrirlo a golpes.

Alfred se llevó la mano a la nariz con un pañuelo y le dijo lúgubre – Está bien…no intentare nada más, acompáñeme al taller.

\- Me gusta que al fin lo estés entendiendo, muéstrame lo que quiero ver y puede que salgas de esta sin daños colaterales. – J amenazó y siguió a Alfred a uno de los mesones, este comenzó a poner en el mesón los objetos que le había pedido, más otros necesarios para fabricar una bomba de tiempo. J se dispuso a su correcta fabricación, con Alfred sentado en el piso y las manos sobre la cabeza.

Era una tarea relativamente sencilla para J crear una bomba a partir de cero y esta, tenía que ser perfecta y difícil de desmontar para Batman, hacer que desesperara buscando métodos o pensara que cable cortar para no hacerla detonar y así salvar la vida de Alfred, porque la bomba tenía el cometido de estar enguinchada a su estómago poniendo su vida en juego. El caballero de la noche tendría que regresar a su escondite prácticamente volando si quería salvar la vida de Alfred, ya no dependía de J, dependía de que tan rápido pudiera llegar. Tortura mental para él y para Alfred, pero eso le dejaría entendido que si se lo proponía, podría matar a la única persona que compartía con él su diario vivir y que su palabra era verdaderamente a considerar….

J sabía que había ganado en su broma, pero si ganaba, tenía que ser completamente, que no quedara duda de eso, irse sintiéndose plenamente ganador. El comodín era soberbio, orgulloso y aunque no lo tomara en consideración en ese momento…protector. Pero querer ganarle a Batman por todas las de la ley y dejar a Harley protegida de su incipiente amenaza, tenía un costo… no lo hacía ver que afuera, la tormenta ya había comenzado fuerte y con nubes negras…dejando a Harley desprotegida en la lluvia. Preguntándose por él, si seguía furioso, si no le importaba, si esta vez podría perdonarlo, si el estar todo ese tiempo helándose le haría mal a sus bebés, renegando el amor que sentía por J y dudando si él le mentía al decirle que también quería a sus bebes…cuestionándose si así serían sus meses restantes de embarazo…y pensando si estaría dispuesta a tolerarlo…por amor y sus pensamientos se inclinaban a que no.

J terminó de ensamblar la última pieza comprobando el cronómetro y dio un soplo de relajación. Diciéndole pocas palabras de amenaza a Alfred, enseguida lo ató de pies y manos con una cuerda improvisada, pero resistente y enguinchó la bomba compacta en su torso, advirtiéndole que si se movía un centímetro, esta explotaría, por lo que debía quedarse quieto y sentado en la silla frente a las computadoras esperando a Batman. Realizado esto, era el momento de gozar diciéndole al murciélago la situación por el micrófono transmisor.

Poniendo un dedo en la tecla y sin tono de broma, habló con autoridad amenazante - Bat, deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo y entérate que me tome el agrado de visitar tu refugio, tu casa o la mierda que sea este lugar.

Batman, quien en ese momento estaba en el Batmovil con Selina para devolverse a casa con ella. Le respondió gritando furioso y preocupado – Si le hiciste algo a Alfred, te perseguiré donde sea que te escondas y te sacare de tu madriguera para matarte! Pásame con él!

\- No grites o te saldrán canas como a él, si es que ya no las tienes, Alfred está vivo y me recibió cortésmente, pero no seguirá vivo por mucho tiempo si no regresas por él…pronto. No planeaba conocerlo hasta dentro de los siguientes años y estoy seguro que tú tampoco te esperabas esta visita sorpresa, tan repentina, pero quise hacerte un recordatorio para que no rompas ninguna regla de nuestra amistad y no vayas por ahí amenazando de muerte a personas que aún no han nacido y están latiendo tranquilos adentro del vientre de Harls – Batman estaba conteniéndose con una angustia apretando su pecho. J siguió sonando firme - Soy un amigo muy bondadoso Bat, si quisiera podría cobrar la vida de Alfred en este momento, y nada podrías hacer para evitarlo. El asunto es que voy a permitirte salvarlo para que no te quedes con las manos vacías y al menos rescatas a alguien hoy, ya que en el teatro no pudiste salvar a nadie. ¿Sabes de qué tienes que salvarlo? Una bomba dedicada a hacer explotar, no solo a Alfred, sino a toda tu residencia y el detonador indica que te quedan 42 preciados minutos. Yo que tú, pisaría a fondo el acelerador si quieres amparar al viejo, porque ni sombra quedara de sus tripas reventadas si te retrasas un minuto más

\- Voy a matarte….- Batman masculló entre dientes en estado de shock momentáneo.

\- Otro día, nos queda todo un calendario para que desates tu verdadero ser; por mi parte, iré a celebrar el triunfo de esta noche, mientras tú obtienes tu premio de consuelo. Ah y es un lindo detalles que tengas la cortesía de conservar el traje de Jason, es una recompensa después de lo mucho que me esforcé prolongando su dolorosa muerte más de cuatro horas. – La malicia se trasmitía también en sus ojos azul gris y su voz ronroneante – Dándote esa relevante información, me despido.

El príncipe payaso levantó su dedo de la tecla y les dio la espalda a los monitores mirando fijamente a Alfred – Si sobrevives, refuerza la seguridad de la cueva del murciélago, no quiero que nadie más entre aquí y me quite la diversión de matarte.

Alfred asintió en silencio rodeado de las cuerdas que lo apresaban a la bomba y J le dijo – Me gusta que respondan cuando habló – Le dio un duro puñetazo en la boca y Alfred perdió sus lentes, escupiendo sangre con su rostro caído al piso.

\- Si señor….

\- J, pero eso está bien – le dio una palmadas en el hombro – Hasta la próxima. - Sin voltearse, del bolsillo de su gabardina sacó tres de sus pequeñas esferas explosivas y como si chispeara los dedos, las fue arrojando hacia atrás una por una, incluso sin ver, su puntería era exacta dando en el blanco, haciendo estallar las computadoras y teclados de Batman con ruidos eléctricos y de explosiones. Batman tendría suerte si tenía una copia de los registros, información y prontuarios de los criminales más buscados. El disco duro de todas las computadoras y el cableado quedaron derretidos y estallando en el acto.

J encontró otra forma que tenía Batman para subir al primer piso, una plataforma de carga que servía como elevador en un túnel de roca, para subir y bajar maquinaria pesada. Jaló de la palanca roja y esta lo fue elevando hasta la planta alta. Se trasladó por un pasillo con la peculiaridad de ser de vidrio, dándole una panorámica de la espléndida arquitectura de la Batcueva mirada desde arriba. Las aguas del lago golpeaban los cimientos, algunas grandes rocas se bañaban en ese mar que tapa el suelo de noche y una lluvia de cascada caía en una parte del vitral de vidrio cercano a él, era artificial, pero inmediatamente le recordó que la tormenta debía haber comenzado y apoyó su mano abierta en el vidrio viendo el agua corriendo y el reflejo de su rostro.

-Harley.

Murmuró y luego gruñó maldiciendo y caminando por el pasillo deprisa. Al final del pasillo abrió la puerta y saliendo a la casa de Bruce, vio por sus paredes transparentes que la tormenta estaba ocasionando estragos en los árboles, la lluvia descendía fuerte en la carrocería del lamborghini y las nubes negras tronaban en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno y una sensación amarga lo recorrió pensando que si del teatro hasta ahí se había demorado un poco menos de una hora, se demoraría más de dos horas en llegar a casa, en llegar donde Harley. Estaba prácticamente al otro extremo de la ciudad…y para la mente de J, fue Harley indefensa, Harley en la lluvia, Harley congelándose, Harley odiándome, Harley esperando, Harley tiritando…era Harley, Harley, Harley.

J no lo distinguía, pero la preocupación que sentía, era el amor expresado en la intranquilidad de sus pensamientos. Tenía la angustia exigiéndole calentarla con todo el calor corporal que su cuerpo pudiera emitir. Abrigarla con el sentimiento caliente de querer verla dormir en su cama, bañarla con una lluvia tibia refregándola en el fuego y si le seguía faltando calor, provocárselo, quemándola de placer y besos constantes en su desnudo cuerpo pequeño.

"Cariño, espera por mi"

Las manos de J ya estaban en el volante, el limpiaparabrisas funcionando, el lamborghini iluminándose en el solitario y oscuro camino poblado de árboles y J conduciendo mirando el horizonte, pronunció dos gruñidos bajos sonando disconforme con el extenso paraje, aislado de la ciudad y dejando atrás el terreno de árboles, estaba una llanura lluviosa, la tormenta protagonizaba el paisaje rural sin nada de construcciones o semejantes, sólo la intensa lluvia mojando los matorrales se veía en el borroso parabrisas.

J pasó sus dedos por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás compulsivamente y luego se tocó la sien con la mano. Aquel camino era extenuante o su locura lo hacía ver que no tenía fin…eran ambas, disgustándolo, porque reconocía que había dejado las horas pasar y que desde luego, él era el responsable de exponer a Harley a la tempestad de la tormenta, encadenada a cumplir un castigo que él también reconocía, era aceptar entregarle su vida a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bien, tengo que decir algunas cosas...primero, tenia en mente alargar un poco mas este cap, de hecho, corte una tercera parte del escrito, pero la inspiracion no anda muy buena conmigo XD, asi que les traje lo que escribí antes de tener este lapsus de dos dias de sequedad inspirativa x.x.**

 **Y me hubiera gustado escribir mas de Selina y Bruce, pero ya que...me seque x.x , pero planeo escribirles en el siguiente cap. al comienzo, para los que les gusto la relación de esta pareja y obvio, ya en el siguiente cap. se viene mucho J y Harley. y lo que acabo de cortar en el Word. XD**

 **Ahora...que pasara con Bat y el impacto de la broma de J? Qué decisiones tomará el murcielago?**

 **Y Harley... cómo enfrentará al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen?**

 **Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio de ...XD jajajaj dios, me resultó gracioso x.x disculpen XD. Son las 5 de la madrugada en Chile y ando un poco loca y desvelada, lo que me llevó a actualizar ya lo que tenia escrito, porque me estaba complicando un poco en la alargacion del cap. y bueno...encontre que J conduciendo para llegar donde Harley, era un buen término de cap. y tranquilamente ahora podre modificar mejor el texto que seguia despues de eso.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado lo escrito ! y gracias por leer y comentar!** **Un saludo enorme de cumpleaños a mi buena lectora amiga Ana! que se une al club de los veinteañeros! :) y nada, solo decirles que intentare actualizar pronto. n.n**

 **PD: Me quede impactada descubriendo que la Baticueva se ve por Google Eart! jajjaja XD una locura!**

 **:***


	36. Reina de Corazones Sangrantes

**Lamento la demora, Chicas, y para los que leyeron el Review de** **JPAOLA.**

 **Fue un chiste, ella pide disculpa si se entendio mal, es una bromista divertida. Muy linda chica.**

 **y Además,** **MUY MUY IMPORTANTE.**

 **Tengo que decir que este Cap, ha sido ensamblado ayudándome muchísimo de ella, mi partner** **Reciente.**

 **Su escritura esta mezclada con la mia en este cap, a mí me encantó trabajar con ella y esperamos que les guste el resultado. También, no es que quiera desmerecer sus créditos, porque me ha estado apoyando mucho en los últimos 3 caps, compartiendo opiniones y dándome algunas ideas, y estoy muy agradecida con ella. muchísimo.**

 **. Pero sin embargo…uno dedica tiempo y desvelo a escribir, y bueno…** **Humildemente** **quiero decir que del cap 1 al 32, es de mi Completa autoría…u.u. Ideas locas que salen de mi cabeza retorcida.**

 **Cada uno de los capítulos de esta historia, fue escrito con mucho cariño por mí para ustedes, n.n y obviamente, para yo disfrutar escribiéndolo. Satisfacción personal…un nuevo Hobbie. (:**

 **Lo digo, en sí, para que no se preste a malos entendidos…como unos review que recibí por ahí. (Sin malas intenciones)**

 **Sin embargo, estoy animando a mi grandiosa amiga, Jpaola a que escriba otro oneshot completo de Joker x Harley. (Ya tiene uno,** **" Nadie viviría por mí"** **, el que no lo ha leído, léanlo, roba el corazón n.n)….Ella es una buenísima escritora. Talentosa! Para ser un chica de secundaria!**

 **Thanks You July! . Tienes muchos créditos en este cap!:**

 **Y ahora si….si me disculpan por toda la inducción que hice x.x, al que lo leyó. Gracias y que disfruten el cap.**

Título fic: **Libertad** **en tus brazos.**

Titulo Capitulo **:** Reina de Corazones Sangrantes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

….

\- No…- Bruce murmuró sintiendo la planta de sus pies heladas sobre el piso, sentado en el borde de la cama, nada más vistiendo un pantalón suelto de color gris. La lluvia golpeaba el silencio en las paredes de vidrio de la estancia de su recamara, mezclándose con la lluvia cayendo en el lago produciendo un sonido melancólico que trascendía en el alma de Bruce. Detrás de él, a sus espaldas, observando el lago inquietante y el bosquejo de los grandes árboles, Selina se cruzaba de brazos en ropa interior negra rebobinando lo que fue ver al hombre que amaba, abatido por sus recuerdos pasados de rodillas en el teatro y sus ojos marrones de preocupación conduciendo como loco a su residencia para salvar a Alfred de una muerte inminente.

Selina suspiró desolada, Bruce llegó a tiempo, pero Alfred sería la última persona que Batman salvaría, según el propio hombre tras la máscara de murciélago. Ella había deseado eso muchas veces, egoístamente, pero no así y el haber curado las heridas profundas del cuerpo de Bruce, no significaba que pudiera curar lo que sentía y eso la entristecía. Él le había negado abrirle las puertas de su corazón y ahora, también le negaba la posibilidad de volver a verlo, sus palabras fueron concisas…

" _Quiero estar solo y encontrarme a mí mismo, hasta entonces, no quiero ver a nadie"._

Selina entendía lo que Bruce estaba viviendo, una crisis existencial de sus dos alter egos, el antihéroe y el hombre y ninguno de los dos encontraban una razón para querer salir de casa, Batman, había fallado en su misión de salvar a las 180 vidas apagadas en el teatro, por no mencionar todas las anteriores muertes que no logró salvar de las risas de su némesis, una cifra incalculable, pero que a Batman le pesaban cada una de ellas, cargándolas en sus hombros y su lema de hacer justicia había sido pisoteado por J, demasiadas veces….

Bruce, el hombre fornido, por su parte, quería encerrarse en su pasado, rememorando el momento en el que vistió por primera vez el traje de murciélago con la templanza de proteger a toda una ciudad y sus habitantes. Esa templanza, había desaparecido y Bruce quería reencontrarla, porque como si de una cebolla se tratara, el príncipe payaso había pelado capa por capa su coraza, hasta llegar al centro, el núcleo de las emociones y sentimientos de Bruce, la muerte de Jason, no solo le seguía doliendo en el pecho, sino que ahora también, le dolía que J pudiera matar a Alfred o a quien quisiera su corazón, a quien le demostrara afecto, sentía que debía quedarse solo o de lo contrario, volvería a sufrir una muerte cercana, un nuevo duelo de un ser querido o peor, si algún día quisiera abrir su corazón a amar, obtendría un dolor que no quería sentir, en el fondo, Bruce tenía miedo de no solo perder ante J, sino también perder a otra persona importante en su vida, de no ser capaz de proteger…y sentirse impotente, ya había tenido suficiente con la muerte de Jason y sus padres, en especial su madre.

Martha.

Tanto Batman como Bruce, la amaban y no querían volver a enfrentarse a J, porque para colmo de males, el Joker conocía que ella era su vulnerabilidad y ya no se sentía capaz de poder derrotarlo, no sabiendo que él se reía a carcajadas del recuerdo de su madre y que podría indagar más en ella para hacerlo parecer débil y a ciencia cierta, si se volvió débil cuando J solo dijo unas cuantas oraciones de ella, no quería imaginar si en sus enfrentamientos profundizaba más, diciéndole cosas que evocaran a su madre o definitivamente lo mataría y se volvería como él, la ciudad se atendría a graves consecuencias y muertes por explosiones de sus locos secuaces…y eso sería, más muertes.

Bruce no quería presenciar más muertes….así pensaba el hombre que amaba y Batman. Los dos, y Selina los comprendía perfectamente, al menos Bruce se había abierto a ella confesándole por primera vez lo que sentía y pensaba, quizás porque en el fondo, si quería ser acogido y amado, aunque sea por una única vez, ser escuchado sintiendo la calidez que solo una mujer podía darle, apartando a Alfred, que siempre estaba ahí dándole algún sabio consejo.

Selina apartó su vista del ventanal y de la llovizna en el lago, y haciéndole honor a su identidad criminal, se subió a la cama caminando a gatas hasta abrazar a Bruce por la espalda. Sus manos abrazaron sus pectorales y descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

\- No puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión y sé que no me dejaras ayudarte aunque te lo pida y sea sincera con lo que siento. Pero el tiempo que dure esta etapa, si quieres volver a conversar, llámame y vendré a verte.

\- Agradezco que me quieras escuchar, pero en mí no encontraras el hombre que buscas.- Aseveró.

\- Bruce, se a que me atengo y puede que nosotros nunca tengamos un relación formal, pero no somos tan distintos como tú piensas. El hecho de que seamos solo amantes esporádicos, no quita que podamos entendernos más a ya de eso.

Hubo un silencio.

\- Si quieres saber la verdad, si siento algo por ti más profundo de lo que quisiera, pero no podemos unirnos y tener una vida juntos, ni ahora o en el futuro…de momento no sé qué hacer exactamente con mi vida y tú solo complicarías las cosas, incluso si dejas tu _profesión_ de noche. Necesito estar solo y replantearme que hacer.

\- Te dejaré solo, no te preocupes por eso – Le dijo audaz susurrándole en el oído – Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Gracias por acompañarme - Bruce se giró a su rostro, rozando sus labios con los de ella, afirmando su espalda con dos manos. Selina entreabrió los labios y le dio un beso suave, sus bocas se juntaron en un beso lento, cómplice…, pausado y tranquilo.

Segundos después, estaban acostados debajo de las sabanas, escuchando juntos la lluvia, acompañándose en sus respiraciones unidas. Era la primera vez que Bruce compartía la cama con ella solamente para acostarse a dormir en su acogedor calor de mujer y Selina acomodada abrazándolo en un silencio sin ser incomodo entre ambos, más bien confortable, acarició su pecho cada tanto en toda la noche.

Pasar una noche juntos sin sexo, los unía más que cualquiera de las otras noches en donde aruño su espalda sin piedad con sus cuerpos entrelazados. Selina se sintió más cerca de él y Bruce más comprendido que nunca.

Desde ese día el caballero de la noche, permanecería encerrado por decisión propia.

…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joker conducía más acelerado que otras veces en la copiosa lluvia que caía en las calles de Gotham. Llevaba conduciendo una hora y media y cada minuto se le hacía más demoroso…Necesitaba llegar ya, mostrarle a Harley que la quería cuidar y sacarla de su castigo, muy a su pesar, había pasado la ultima hora razonando que su castigo no tenía sentido. Harley vivía para capturar su atención más a ya de todo, era una fuerza involuntaria que ella tenía, e innegablemente él había influido en sus necesidades de querer siempre obtener más de él, usando sus encantos o su malicia, ella buscaba ser el objeto de su mirar o sentir, porque mucho tiempo le fue indiferente, apartándola, alejándola, más en sus primeros años de convivencia y que decir de los primeros meses de convertirla en su arlequín…mascota. Ella tenía esa especie de obsesión fatal, por la falta de su cariño desde un comienzo y su innegable locura no la había ayudado en nada a apaciguar ese deseo que tenía por él.

Haberla castigado por ese motivo, era tan absurdo como decirle que se comportara cuerdamente…nunca sucedería. Recordaba ciertas ocasiones en las que no vacilo ni un segundo en dispararles a ciertas mujeres de negocios, solo por pasar más de 20 minutos discutiendo asuntos de negocios en el club, "sentados de cerca". La arlequín maliciosa enloquecía disparando a muerte…al menos el primer año, lo hizo muchas veces ganándose mucho más que una bofetada…dependiendo de la importancia de la socia en cuestión y de su estado de ánimo, a veces le divertía, a veces lo enfurecía golpeándola con brutalidad hasta que no se pudiera mover para hacerle entender que él no le debía fidelidad a nadie, menos a un objeto de entretención sexual o a una herramienta peligrosa para sus viles planes. Harley era las dos cosas, nada más, en ese tiempo.

No obstante nunca entendió, ni cuando sus celos por él, la hicieron estar al borde de la muerte muchas veces, como la vez en la que le lanzó platos, vasos y cuchillas, incluso una silla, la muy descarada. Harley ese día casi muere decapitada cuando él la inmovilizo, golpeándola en la mesa, aturdiéndola y alzó un machete de cocina dejándolo caer con fuerza en su nuca…la sangre corrió enseguida…, pero por alguna razón, no uso toda su fuerza, si lo hubiera hecho seguro la hubiera decapitado…por haberle faltado el respeto, más no lo hizo y su camisa se empapó de sangre al presionar su nuca para detener la hemorragia.

La arlequín se ganó un cicatriz imborrable ese día, al igual que las otras tres en el costado de su cuello en el tiempo que, en acaloradas discusiones, presionó con tanta fuerza la parte dentada de su navaja para degollarla, que le dejó una pequeña cicatriz palpable.

Debajo de esa otra y más abajo otra, todas en diferentes días y ocasiones en las que intentó matarla acorralándola contra la pared y desenvainando su navaja con odio innegable, decidido a quitarle la vida, pero Harley se quedaba quieta, tomaba una bocanada de aire sintiendo su carne abriéndose por la presión de la hoja dentada.

" _Lo harás? " " Me das un beso de despedida?" " Esta vez de verdad vas a matarme?" "Adelante Puddin, estoy preparada" "Lo hice de nuevo, Señor J, esta vez sí me vas a matar?"_

Fueron alguna de las cosas que le dijo, quedándose completamente inmóvil, sin llorar. Nunca lloraba, a pesar del peligro incipiente de estar a punto de ser degollada, lo mismo con los gritos en sus discusiones, Harley nunca se mostraba débil.

Incluso cuando la arrojó por las escaleras quebrando sus costillas y su cabeza ganó otras cicatrices por azotarse en las peldaños, rompiéndose la boca y la frente…o la vez que obtuvo otras tantas en su cuero cabelludo al enojarlo y hacer que sujetara su cabeza para golpearla con el borde puntiagudo de su escritorio o empujarla en donde fuera que estuvieran.

A veces, era su culpa por interrumpirlo, a veces peleando, a veces simplemente por llegar enojado y ver su cara sonriente, esperándolo alegre y con comida caliente. Quería que se largara…se estaba adentrando en su querer y quizás solo por eso se hacía el duro, desquitándose, tomando el plato de comida caliente y volteándolo en su cabeza, eso y girarla en la mesa y cogerla con su rostro embarrado de lo que fuera que hubiera preparado para él, haciéndola sentir miserable, empujando su cara en la madera sin despegarla ni un segundo…para no ver esos grandes ojos azules.

Salía de ella, viendo cómo se quedaba doblada en el borde de la mesa con arroz, fideos, puré, salsas en su cabello, sin levantar la vista…quieta, con sus nalgas descubiertas y sus brazos paralizados aferrandoce a los extremos, pero sin llorar, solo en silencio, callada, en esa posición sumisa, pensado.

Y si volvía con Johnny y este lo esperaba en su despacho, al menos le bajaba el vestido, porque ahí se quedaba, un buen tiempo sin moverse oliendo sus guisos o postres.

Así la vio un par de veces al salir de su despacho tras unos quince minutos, en el que se encontró sediento por el sexo y fue a buscar algo de beber, caminando al lado de ella sin más, mirándola de reojo. La pequeña arlequín no le decía nada, permanecía así.

Un día de rabia jaló sus cabellos e hizo remolinos con su cara sobre la comida regada en la mesa, obligándola a comérsela toda sin cubiertos, como un animalito. Avergonzándola.

Pero igual que las otras veces, en las que permanecía minutos con el menjunje en su cara, cuando salía de su despacho, la mesa estaba limpia, los platos también y su cara angelical también, vistiendo un vestido más deslumbrante, tacones altos, joyas inquisitivas, labios rojos y ojos difuminados.

Una glamorosa reina de corazones sangrantes bajaba la escalera para impactarlo clavando una flecha en su tórax. La llevaba al club como su entretención erótica y esa sonrisa gigante no se desvanecía bailándole como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era ver una criatura con ansias de probar lo bueno de la vida, gritando por sobresalir de los murmullos, una arlequín maniaca por golosinas dulces, desgatando esos azucares y calorías extra bailando horas y horas sin parar, abriéndose de piernas y mostrándole su ropa interior a la distancia sin importarle si alguien más la apreciaba. Enseñando la producción de su vestimenta y alhajas y su ser desinhibido, alma fugaz.

Una loca de atar.

Por hacer que su mirada solo fuera de ella. Harley, podía sacarlo de quicio y desear matarla, pero por mucho que quisiera, tenía que aceptar que nunca pudo hacerlo, quizás porque tenía esa alma divertida y jovial.

Además de loca, tan loca y peligrosa que si una mujer se le acercaba demasiado para hablar de negocios y le quitaba su atención, se volvía un remolino asesino, fuera quien fuera, inclusive a dos meses de empezar a ir a bailarle en el club, se hacía respetar. Un día se topó con una distinguida criminal y mujer de negocios, con curvas voluptuosa exageradas por algún que otro arreglin con el bisturí y silicona, y si no fuera porque Harley sabía contornearse como ninguna en la jaula con poca ropa a la imaginación…parecería una niña con su pequeño cuerpo…natural y suave, al lado de esa mujer con un cuerpo sensual y prominente. Hasta al serio de Johnny se le fueron los ojos a su escote y trasero pronunciado.

Los celos de la pequeña arlequín hirvieron de rabia, cuando J le mostró la sonrisa tatuada en su mano y después se rio a carcajadas con ella, no porque le interesara físicamente, ambos rieron de que Falcone estaba cayendo en la ruina financiera, tras su regreso hace cuatro meses de Arkham y su intento de resurgir pidiéndole que se consolidaran contra él. La mujer era carismática riéndose de su negación, adulándolo por haber recuperado su reino a la brevedad.

Ambos dejaron de reír, cuando Harley empujó a Johnny de la puerta entrando al área vip.

" Tu hija de puta! No vas a coquetearle a MI PUDDIN! Sal ya mismo y terminemos con esto afuera! Sin interrupciones maldita perra con globos de silicona" " A quien le dices gasparin?!" "Si, te estoy desafiando, si tienes miedo puedes usar tu pistola gallina. Oh muy bien perra artificial, esto será sin balas. Johnny, dale tu navaja de bolsillo a la puta, esto será un juego limpio" "Tomaré la tuya prestada Puddin coqueto, te la devolveré cuando termine con ella" "Estas tan jodida perra"

Tan pronto, la pequeña arlequín y la mujer que le superaba por al menos 10 años de edad y por record criminal, salieron. Johnny advirtió – Quieres que vaya? Esa mujer lleva años en el ruedo y Harley unos dos meses.

\- Es una pelea de hembras Johnny, no te entrometas, es mejor que no vuelva si Katia la hace regresarse con la cola entre las piernas y apuñalada, no me sirve una perra que no sabe defenderse sola! – Aseveró - Si tiene la boca para ser una imprudente, tiene que tener la boca para dar una mordida feroz y abarcar lo que es meterse con alguien de renombre, sin importarle nada.

Harley volvió pasándole la lengua a la navaja de J "Johnny, dile a los chicos que recojan el cadáver de la puta en el piso, no la quiero ver a la salida" "Puddin, la apuñale hasta que me canse y desinfle sus dos globos de silicona, eso le pasara a todas las estúpidas con las que quieras engañarme"

El pequeño monstruo de papi, fue escalando y escalando hasta que todos dijeran en las calles que ella era la única Reina de Corazones Sangrantes, haciendo que ninguna mujer de la ciudad quisiera meterse con ella y le temieran tanto como a él, aniquilando a connotados matones sin problemas, robando fácilmente lo que quisiera, pudiendo con todos los guardias que intentaran detenerla, no importaba el número, Harley volvía a salvo para bailar en las noches para él.

Robándose su respirar pausado y su mirada vigilante.

Si apartaba su orgullo y pensaba siendo franco, Harley era el regalo que había llegado a su vida para desenvolver…, despedazar y destruir las veces que quisiera. Enseñándole con mano dura como debía complacerlo, servirle y vivir por él para utilizarla a su merced.

Era un regalo valioso, el que había recibido.

Ella fue una sobreviviente a su maldad por cuatro largos años, resistente a todo y conocía muy en el fondo que… no se merecía ese regalo que otros hombres envidiarían…

Harley….como sea se las ingeniaba para acercarse a él, incluso si él provocaba sus heridas…le sonreía a veces radiante, a veces tímidamente, a veces con esa sonrisa loca y sincera. J apretó el manubrio, quería llegar a ella, habían pasado años, pero todavía persistía la sensación que sintió viéndola dormir por primera vez a su lado, un cuerpo de niña que pedía ser cuidado y un cuerpo de lujuria que invitaba al pecado más oscuro.

Nunca sintió un deseo tan grande por las putas que se tiraba en el club, cuando necesitaba saciar el deseo carnal que tenía todo hombre, se las follaba mirando y tocando cuerpos exuberantes, jodiendoce a altas horas de las madrugadas en su despacho, pero nunca besaba sus cuerpos o bocas, pero con Harley, sucedía todo lo contrario, no podía evitar besar, chupar y morder donde sus ojos miraran las partes de su desnudez.

La primera vez que la miró completamente desnuda estando inconsciente tendida en su cama, después que el baño le quitara los restos de los ácidos ACE, supo que era diferente y que por sus manos pasaría un suave cuerpo atlético que no había vivido noches de verdadero sexo pecaminoso, probablemente ese cuerpo menudo estaba hecho para alguien más pasivo, pero no, ella quería lo peligrosamente opuesto, la malicia, la lujuria más maldadosa. Los rubores en sus mejillas cuando le murmuraba acciones tentadoramente sucias y perversas en el oído para ponerla nerviosa los primeros meses en la cama…y después, la había cambiado, poniéndola ansiosa por llegar a casa, cuando se las decía en el club, poniéndola traviesa.

Esparció la crema conociendo todos los rincones del cuerpo de esa mujer que lucía tan inocente durmiendo, pero a la vez tan caliente y su cuerpo bombeo deprisa todo lo que quería hacerle al vuelto en sus pantalones, mentiría si dijera que no se devolvía cada tanto a sus dos encantos femeninos llenándolos de crema y que tuvo que cerrar los ojos al esparcir la crema en su zona intima o se volvería loco de tentaciones destructivas. Encontrando que se intoxicaba de deseo por querer hacerla agonizar debajo de él. Ella era algo tan prohibido que no merecía pagar las penas del infierno que estaría por vivir, al dominio violento al que sería sometida, quizás por eso no quiso usurpar sus interiores ese día y se abstuvo jadeante esparciendo más crema en su espalda, aunque la tentación no cedió y fue hasta un poco peor….pero sus instintos se contradijeron queriendo cuidar, más que lastimar, al menos ese día.

Harley no corrió la misma suerte los siguientes días, meses y años, una desgracia semejante como cuando los celos de J ardieron por primera vez como nunca antes. Recibiendo un verdadero castigo despiadado por provocar sus celos. Un viernes en el que estaban peleados a muerte, Harley regresó al club luego de haber estado viviendo con Ivy tres semanas por una golpiza que la había dejado con un ojo más que morado. Tenía unas copas de más como su cuerpo se tambaleó en la pista de baile y su mirada se posó en un joven apuesto que también lucía un notorio estado de ebriedad. Sucumbió ante la atractiva arlequín con un vestido negro brillante que destacaba su blanca tez de porcelana, estrapless y ajustado, bailo con él de la forma más candente con un vaivén de caderas hipnotizante sabiendo que en cualquier minuto él la vería, y hacerlo sentir celos era todo lo que quería…que la deseara, que la buscara, que la mirara…

Pero los celos del Rey de Gotham eran demenciales…y crueles.

"¿Esa no es tu chica J? – Un socio advirtió" "Idiota" – Pensó Johnny, temiendo por Harley.

Los ojos de acero del Joker mostraron un odio inmensurable mirando a un hombre apegado todo lo que podía a _Su_ muñeca, sus manos puestas en _Su_ pequeño culo de perra y besando apasionadamente los labios de _Su_ mascota, sus bocas y lenguas enredadas seguían el ritmo de la música. El joven se la comía a besos….

Ese día Harley si lloro lágrimas de sangre.

Cinco, cinco disparos mataron al joven hombre, una Harley cayó al piso con un puñetazo en la boca delante de toda la gente y todos vieron como J le quitó rápidamente el cinturón de los pantalones al muerto, despejó el cuello de Harley corriendo todos sus cabellos a la derecha, le puso la correa ajustándola con la hebilla a todo lo que daba, sin poder incrustarla, por el tamaño y circunferencia de su cuello, en comparación a los hoyos que tenía el cinturón, pero lo dejó en el límite comprimiendo en fragmentos su respiración. Ahorcándola con una correa de mascota. Domesticándola.

Harley creyó que iba a morir ahorcada ese día, no obstante, enseguida J la arrastró al baño de varones, la gente se tapó la boca por la imagen de la pequeña rubia con sus piernas arrastradas y sus tacones quedando dispersos en la pista de baile.

Joker la estaba humillando como lo que era, su perra y era probable que a Harley no le importara la vergüenza que era ser arrastrada hasta el baño con una correa en el cuello como un animal al matadero, ella solo tenía miedo que su vida se acabara y no poder seguir más al lado de su Puddin.

Los hombres que estaban en el baño salieron al instante en el que J gritó.

"LARGUENSE"

En un segundo Harley estaba sin el cinturón en su cuello, gritando inclinada en el lavamanos por los despiadados azotes en sus glúteos. Incontrolables azotes sin pausas, con odio y rabia la hacían retorcerse de dolor, gritando, saltando sutilmente, moviendo su rostro, empuñando las manos, contrayendo los dientes, sudando, en los ardores sin número.

-POR FAVOR PUDDIN.

Era sentir cortadas ardientes en sus glúteos una y otra vez. Sus uñas dolían en sus palmas empuñadas y su corazón latiente de dolor resistía ingenuo, desconociendo que el apetito voraz que J tenía por lastimar su cuerpo, no tenía control de apagado. Eran azotes de un aura realmente malvada y demente; gélida; obsesionándose con sus gritos de dolor, un cortejo a la violencia acarreando voluntades aceleradas por herirla y la ambición de Harley por conseguir más de él, era el bálsamo que suavizaba todos los cortes superficiales que ahora tenía en sus glúteos.

Las gotitas de sangre empezaban a verse con el sonido de su piel haciéndose tira en dobles líneas, finas y hermosas. Eran un cuadro abstracto con líneas emergiendo en todas direcciones, con la forma del cinturón de cuero y los gritos de Harley conectando con la ilusión de su alma violentada, mirando con parpadeos el mármol negro del piso, haciéndose más difuso.

Harley no sabía que J estaba castigándola con esos azotes demenciales, usando toda su fuerza, no solo por darle besos a otro hombre, sino, por hacerlo sentir celos incontrolables, ganas de ser él al que besaba con esa pasión intensa y si él sentía, ella tenía que sentir un dolor inimaginable. A los meses ella deduciría, que ese inmenso dolor se traducía en saber que se estaba adentrando en el querer de J…lentamente y dolorosamente…

Harley lloraba y Joker empezó a jadear en la intensidad de esa sesión de dolor y su brazo no se detenía frenético por querer ver a una Harley empequeñecida a su merced, con una ternura descrita en su cuerpo destrozado, que gritaba un satisfactorio castigo.

Un golpe psicótico de enorme rabia, haciendo que quisiera hacerla pagar por su atrevimiento….y también por amarlo sin medidas, una locura en sus heridas cortantes, finos cortes y estos no dejaban un espacio de piel libre de ellos. Estaban en todas direcciones, sangraban furtivamente y la luz los iluminaba, eran cruzados, pero superficiales…sanarían sin cicatrices al no usar la hebilla, pero sus heridas estaban ardiendo, las líneas sangrando y todo el área de sus glúteos enrojecidos al rojo vivo era una dolorosa tortura con sus azotes despiadadamente fuertes. Demostrándole su odio dominante.

Al fin…dejó caer el cinturón.

Harley sentía escurrir las gruesas gotas de sangre deslizándose por sus piernas inestables, tambaleantes, cerró los ojos, silenciando sus gritos…y nuevas finas lágrimas saladas de dolor surgieron de sus pestañas.

J deslizó su lengua por su mejilla, jalando fuertemente su cabello para subir su rostro…Eran saladas, no eran dulce como su boca sabor a chicle de fresa. Fue la primera vez que las saboreó gustosamente y bajó sus manos apretando la carne ardiente de sus glúteos haciendo que Harley gritara y llorara más.

\- Lo siento…por favor Puddin…las voces me lo dijeron…por favor…

\- Ahora lo sientes perra infiel? – Se burló apretando con más rabia, y sujetó su cuello con la otra mano – Se te olvido que eres la propiedad de papi? – Le dio un beso corto y mordió el pequeño corte que tenía en su labio. Se separó al instante y le dio un nuevo puñetazo en la boca soltándola al mismo tiempo y haciendo que cayera al piso.

J se lavó las manos rápidamente, porque sus palmas, dedos y anillos estaban empapados de roja sangre escuchando los sollozos de Harley sin poder levantarse. Al terminar, se acercó a ella e inmediatamente la vio cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos, boca abajo para protegerse de su odio.

\- En la cara no por favor.

\- ohhh, y aflojarte los dientes? – La pateó con ira en el estómago, ella se retorció tosiendo y J salió del baño hecho un diablo, dejándola tendida en el piso, llorando y botando sangre de su encía y labio roto…sus heridas ardiendo y sangrando, mareada en un lamento de lágrimas con la luz apagada y un goteo de agua del lavamanos acompañando sus quejidos por querer levantarse para ir corriendo tras su amor no correspondido.

Joker suspiró pesadamente conduciendo… en ese momento, en el auto, una parte de él si deseaba no haberle causado tanto dolor, la otra le decía que si se los merecía…algunos, no todos, en eso estaba de acuerdo, a veces no hacía nada para desatar su odio, a veces lo hacía enojar, y que podía esperar ella de alguien como él? Arrumacos y cariñitos? Ella estaba advertida…siempre lo estuvo, entonces porque hacerlo enojar si sabía que se causaría dolor? Era un flagelo de odio demencial que la golpeaba si lo provocaba…ella no podía esperar otra cosa de él, vivía muriendo prisionera….y siempre regresaba a su celda, con una caricia cariñosa…un beso en su pecho y un abrazo caliente como el fuego.

Lo cierto era que ella había recibido una lluvia de sangre, esperando paciente que él abriera un paraguas y la refugiara al fin en un querer cálido y sin dolor.

….la necesitaba. Necesitaba llegar….y volverle a recordar que si la amaba, que su sueño se había realizado, que todavía vivía y respiraba…que no la había matado…que la amaba oscuramente y que lo que le había hecho vivir desde el día uno, solo la había fortalecido para poder asumir la responsabilidad que era hacerlo sentir… todo.

Y de nada a Todo… era un logro expresado en kilómetros de distancia infinitos.

El exacto a lo que percibía queriendo llegar pronto a casa…kilometro infinitos, a pesar de que ya estaba viendo el puente….20 minutos, eso le restaba para estar en casa con su arlequín helada.

Conduciendo en el puente Joker revivió la llamada de Johnny, quizás la culpa lo estaba afectando dándole esos recuerdos…

" – Jefe, estamos por abrir, pero dos de los guardias me están diciendo que Harley esta inconsciente en el baño, ella esta como la dejaste, con, bueno, su vestido está levantado hasta la cintura enseñando sus partes íntimas, ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Mátalos. No entres al baño y no abras hasta que yo llegue.

\- Bien, te esperaremos para abrir.

Tras llegar, la luz del baño estaba encendida, tal como la habían dejado los dos pobres guardias que habían tenido el infortunio de ver el desastre sanguinario en la piel expuesta de Harley, las heridas estaban tan frescas que el carmesí y rojo coloreaba todo su pequeño trasero, de una forma que dolía de solo verlo.

El carmesí se desvanecía de forma gradual a un rosado en el inicio de sus piernas hasta volverse un blanco nieve en sus muslos femeninos; pero arriba, era el rojo sangre más ardiente de pasión maliciosa… líneas conceptuales y fugaces de color rubí incitarían al asesino más nobles a volverse cruel.

¿Cómo olvidar una imagen como esa?

Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a revivir ese instante, seguramente se follaría a ese ángel torturado y su sangre tocaría su pelvis tantas veces que la arlequín tendría un coma de dolor.

 _Te amo._

No podía compartir una imagen como esa con nadie, así lo confirmaban los guardias muertos y posiblemente se compadecieron y sintieron pena por ella, malograda y con la sangre seca en el piso al lado de su boca y sus manos empuñadas en su vestido, para subirlo y no que no rozaran su dolor.

La boca de J estaba en llamas por un beso de Harley en casa.

Retrocediendo en el tiempo, era lo opuesto, lejos de follarla, besarla o levantarla, la estaba odiando...y que lo parta un rayo, pero no quería ni ver su rostro de solo recordar que se había dejado tocar por alguien más.

Quería patearla una y otra vez, enterrarla y apalear su rostro durmiente, pero un afecto y desesperación inevitable se coló en su pecho, si se detenía bien a mirarla…y no supiera nada de lo sucedido…parecía muerta.

Se inclinó y sujetó violentamente su cara, viendo su parpadear.- _Pu…Puddin?…no me puedo levantar. Me perdonas y me dejas volver a casa?_

 _-_ Quieres que te levante del piso princesa y te lleve a casa? Sabiendo por la puta mierda lo que hiciste anoche!, no te quiero volver a ver. Dile a tu amiguita la Hiedra que venga a buscarte! Y explícale porque no te puedes levantar! Y da gracias que papi se apiado de tu alma y estas viva! – Estrujo sus mejillas.

\- _Yo te amo, te puedo ser de utilidad._

\- Noo…con ese precioso culo ardiendo y destrozado no me sirves ni para follarte!, menos para utilizarte! Te quedarás esperando a tu amiga y ruégale al cielo, que te ayude a reparar las heridas usando sus plantas medicinales, haga un ungüento muy bueno y no te quede ninguna fea cicatriz querida.

- _Yo bebí mucho y, y me equivoque, no quería engañarte, Puddin lo juro por mi alma, no sé qué pasó, por favor…me perdonaras?_

\- Oh, perra avariciosa, puta insistente, si vuelves a ser reutilizable, regresa a casa pidiendo perdón de rodillas y si no te enojas por tus reemplazos, veremos que sucede entonces. Si encuentro alguna forma de no matarte antes – Joker le dijo furioso - Ahora cubre tus nalgas – Soltó su rostro y jaló el vestido hasta abajo. – Y te aconsejaría que al salir, no miraras al lado de la puerta.

Joker salió del baño endemoniadamente y a la hora después, Ivy se llevaba a Harley sobre su hombro caminando en el club vacío de gente hacia la puerta de salida. En el silencio, el único sonido que reinaba eran los gemidos de una mujer a la distancia, y golpes en la pared repetidas veces.

\- Qué es eso? Ivs, qué, que es eso?!

\- _Mierda…_ Harley, no mires, está teniendo sexo con otra mujer en la pared, al lado de la puerta, pero no lo mires muñeca, ignóralo.

Harley no pudo hacerlo, no lo haría tampoco, ella miraría incluso si eso doliera más que sus heridas y cuando Ivy caminó por la puerta, su rostro se giró a la derecha derrumbándose, mirando a J sosteniendo las piernas de una castaña, piernas que cruzaba en sus caderas vistiendo un vestido rojo y sujetaba fuerte los hombros de J, con cada empuje contra la pared, que este le daba con su cremallera abierta, que se ocultaban por sus cuerpos apegados febrilmente.

Joker despegó su boca del cuello de la mujer, para darle la sonrisa más ruin a Harley, en el segundo que sus miradas se cruzaron y sus dientes de plata brillaron con maldad. Susurrándole al oído algo ilegible a la castaña, dándole una nueva embestida, que ella besó gimiendo entre su camisa.

Esos segundos fueron los más dolorosamente crueles para Harley, más que cualquier otra cosa. Joker lo vio en sus ojos y su silencio de muerte.

Por supuesto que dolía, ella se Esforzó, Luchó, Sintió y Vio el infierno para tener lo que esa mujer estaba teniendo con tan solo una llamada…tan fácil. Sin haber soportado nada de lo que ella vivió para estar entre los brazos de él.

Su corazón más que añicos, su corazón pedacitos de papel achurruscados volando por el aire…

Y Joker en tres minutos escuchó agudamente provenir de afuera – NOOO PUDDIN! PUDDIN!

Y a Joker en un mes más, le llegó un mensaje de texto, a las cinco de la madrugada -

"Estoy un poco lastimada y jodida, pero no

Estoy muerta, Me recosté para sangrar un tiempo,

Luego me levanté a pelear de nuevo.

ATTE - La historia de mi vida.

Estoy en la puerta, mis heridas sanaron

Mi corazón no, perdóname y te perdono

Por enamorarme, aunque no quisiste hacerlo.

Ábreme, soy utilizable, termina con mi abandono.

ATTE: Propiedad del Joker.

PD: Ahora esta tatuado en mi espalda, sal afuera a mirarlo.

Te vi con otra y no me gusto lo que vi Puddin,

Pero si sales, te juro que puedo olvidarlo.

Yo lo provoque y me equivoque.

Estoy esperando por ti afuera…

Déjame arreglarlo."

….

Joker volvió su vista a la calle lluviosa, Harley, siempre quería reparar lo irreparable usando rimas en mensajes destinados a conseguir lo que ella quería, vivir con él, aun cuando eso se tradujera en un vida de castigo. Una pequeña poetisa del dolor y del amor, deseando que extendiera su vida lo más que se lo permitiera, siendo tan sumisa, dándole ese poder de saber que si la hería, ella misma se pondría el parche en la herida y persistiría en una guerra que a todas luces, se veía perdida, ella volvió no solo aquella vez…volvió siempre.

Él debía volver rápido por ella hoy.

Joker gruñó con sus pensamientos…Harley estaba bajo la lluvia porque él era adicto a tener ese poder en ella, el poder de hacer y deshacer con su vida lo que quisiera, por cuanto necesitaba saber siempre que ella viviría por él. Una ferviente necesidad que no se extinguiría con nada, pero las cosas habían cambiado, Harley tenía dos razones más para vivir y él había atentado contra ellos, sin pensar bien las consecuencias.

Maldita sea.

No tuvo cuidado, estaba viendo la realidad, los dejó a los tres desprotegidos de la tormenta, pasando frio y hielo, todo por necesitar sentirse seguro de que, a pesar de haber confesado su sentimiento más odiado, pero verdadero como el fuego, continuaba teniendo ese Poder en Harley…le daba esa sensación de control sobre ella, de sentirse superior a ella o no sería su dueño.

Le urgía saber que aunque compartieran un juramento inquebrantable juntos, Harley tenía que suplicar porque él quisiera tocarla, desearlo solo a él, admirando y adulando solo al dueño de su vida, a ningún otro hombre…jamás.

La había lastimado tantas veces para decírselo…establecérselo. No llevaba la cuenta de cuentas veces la había noqueado para callarla, tampoco las veces que empujó su cara al piso y lo que si sabía, era que botada en el suelo, le había puesto el zapato encima de su cara, de su mejilla…el corazón tatuado en su mejilla.

La había pisado en la cara… al menos tres veces, enfurecido y enrabiado sabe el diablo porque causas….o que le dijo ella o que hiso para hacerlo enojar, pero lo había hecho, eso era lo que importaba…e importaba, porque el recuerdo estaba ahí, quemándolo.

Muy diferente a no saber las veces en las que la arlequín se tuvo que quedar en cama, adolorida y magullada, dejándolo sin el placer de ver su baile erótico en su jaula. A veces fueron dos días, a veces cuatro…a veces una semana entera, o peor…a veces semanas…inclusive dos meses, al quebrar sus costillas…esos huesitos que se veían cuando dormía de lado.

Y era un verdadero milagro que conservara su sonrisa intacta, con todos sus dientes, pero claro, moderaba en algo su fuerza cuando de un puñetazo hacia que se afirmara de lo que fuera para no caerse, uno, a lo mucho cuatro en su rostro, antes de que pudiera escapar donde la Hiedra y regresara con su rostro como nuevo en más o menos dos semanas….tres si la pateaba…esos moretones, si los veía al regresar, duraban un mes en borrarse…difuminándose lento.

Castigos que resistió? Muchos…el primero, los volteos a toda su capacidad….el segundo, igual, pero ella misma se tumbó en la camilla para recibirlo.

Los demás, no recordaba un orden cronológico…fueron improvisados en cuatro años, como ahogarla en el fondo del jacuzzi hasta que se desvanecía y las burbujas de aire dejaran de subir a la superficie, subir su rostro y volverlo a hundir hasta aburrirse, ese fue uno recurrente, otro, sujetar su mano obligándola a tocar la olla caliente…

"AAAH ME QUEMASTE!" "quema, quema, quema fuuuu, fuuuu"

La hizo sufrir de tantas otras formas, que prefería no recordarlas. Mucho dolor, todo fue caóticamente una locura sin número exacto, pero fueron muchos y ella estaba loca, pero no era indolora, era de él y su piel, su carne viva…era de miel y suya. Una trampa de provocación….seduciéndolo, para hacerle daño. Si supiera el deseo que le produjo lastimarla, le hubiera dicho que no a su juramento, ahora quería todo y nada a medias.

Joker giró el manubrio con prepotencia, la última vuelta y en pocos minutos estaría con Harley. No sabía que pasaba, pero el cuerpo, la mente, sus sentidos se le iban a donde estaba ella, en el balcón, pensando en darle calor. Era un grito dentro su alma maldita. Toda su vida, ¿Dónde estuvo Harley?, era un hueso más dentro de él, un órgano más, adentro, tan adentro que no podía sacarla, por mucho que hubiera querido. No se podía, estaba comprobado y nunca más volvería a golpearla. Era vital, un musculo más que se contraía haciéndolo sentir.

Era verdadero…estaba en su interior, el fuego que nunca se apagaba, para mejor o para peor. Un fuego sagrado, que como todo…tenía que ser cuidado, rociándole bencina, combustible y leña.

Finalmente llegó bajándose del auto y caminó rápidamente hasta abrir la puerta. Empapado por la abundante lluvia, pero Harley….ella debía estar congelada. El aire frío, el viento, llegaron a su pecho descubierto, apenas se bajó del auto y las nubes negras tronaban.

Embarazada era una arlequín variable, más sensible….Estaría enojada? Estaría llorando? Lágrimas saladas. Era lo único salado de ella, sus labios sabían dulces por las golosinas que comía a diario y su cuerpo era masticable por todos partes. Tenía que decir que aunque, gozaba viendo sus lágrimas por lo difícil que era conseguirlas, los últimos dos años las había visto únicamente un par de veces y ya no le resultaban apetitosas…eran molestas y después de la puta Luisiana, menos le gustaban, lo incomodaban. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Si, si lo sabía.

Y no quería encontrarla llorando.

Subía la escalera acelerado.

Harley había triunfado, tenía el trono de Reina y él ya no era un Rey solitario. Lo tenía atraído mirando sus fortalezas y queriendo protegerla de sus debilidades. Cuando se defendía con su bate y cuando buscaba su abrigo en sus brazos, luego de hacerla pedazos…

Ese era su único momento de debilidad, el resto del día y la noche era feliz danzando, haciendo lo que quisiera en la ciudad sin impórtale el qué dirán. Haciéndolo sentir orgullo. Nunca dejaría que alguien más la hiciera llorar haciéndole daño. Si su bebe lloraba, tenía que ser por él….embarazada o no, pero atendería sus caprichos, sus antojos, no podía controlar su mal carácter, pero podía darle un pañuelo desechable .Tanto la bebe y la joven caliente, eran suyas. Y estaban bajo la lluvia esperando a su papi.

AL DEMONIO. EL DOLOR EN SU ESPALDA. SU CIRUGÍA RECIENTE.

HARLEY. Su corazón se apretó abriendo la puerta de la habitación con la luz prendida. La lluvia se escuchaba fuerte, incluso con el ventanal a la distancia cerrado.

J avanzó recto al ventanal y corrió la cortina de un movimiento rápido. Tensó la mandíbula. Ahí estaba su arlequín tiritando, quieta en la lluvia, con sus brazos esposados hacia atrás y su cabello mojado cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, su cuerpo semidesnudo, solo con sus bragas negras. Piernas semi flectadas, curvada hacia al frente. Indefensa…Los arboles de atrás hacían lo propio moviéndose con los vientos helados.

Su pecho subió y bajó con su respiración, corriendo el ventanal y no sabía el motivo, podía ser porque estuviera embarazada y luciera tan desprotegida, pero dio un primer paso vacilante. Un murmullo suave, cantado, sobresalió en el ruido de la lluvia.

 _Silencio mis bebitos_

 _No digan nada,_

 _Mamá matara_

 _A todo el maldito mundo._

 _Y si ellos no se ríen_

 _De nuestras bromas,_

 _Mamá cortara_

 _Sus malditas gargantas._

J fue caminando lento, a Harley meciéndose sutilmente.

 _Y si ellos no se ríen_

 _De nuestras bromas,_

 _Mamá cortara_

 _Sus malditas gargantas._

 _Y si empiezan_

 _A escapar,_

\- Harley?

 _Mamá pintara_

 _Las calles con sangre_

 _Y cuando la sangre_

 _Empiece a borrarse,_

 _Mamá cortara_

 _Algunas cabezas más._

 _Y si el mundo_

 _Todavía no ríe,_

 _Mamá los va_

 _A envenenar._

\- oh, Harley – Repitió, sentándose con ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella no lo miró, parecía en un tiste trance y siguió tarareando la canción de cuna.

 _Y una vez que el veneno_

 _Haga su trabajo,_

 _Mamá les mostrara_

 _Sus legados…_

\- Harley, bebe – Detuvo su canto levantando su rosto con ambas manos, despejó su cabello, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y vio sus lágrimas deslizarse sin fin por sus mejillas heladas.

\- Yo los protegí con mis espalda, mis bebes no se mojaron. Tu…Tu SUELTAME! Te fuiste! – Se movió remeciéndose y se resintió con un quejido de dolor cerrando los ojos, quedándose inmóvil, no podía moverse, el dolor era agobiante y la paralizaba. J inmediatamente recordó que no trajo la llave para abrir las esposas y que necesitaba morfina con urgencia, por la intensidad de dolor, que la hacía quedarse completamente quieta. Sin mirarlo, no quería mirarlo.

\- Harls, papi se equivocó, vine tan rápido que no traje las llaves. Te sacare de aquí, dame un segundo. – Le dijo parándose y quitándose la gabardina, la cubrió poniéndola sobre su cabeza y se devolvió deprisa a la habitación.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al velador y cargar una jeringa con la droga dopante para calmar el dolor de su herida. Colocó alcohol en un algodón y enseguida buscó las llaves en el tocador blanco de Harley. Lo tenía hecho un desastre, como su cara en el espejo tras el enfrentamiento con Batman, recorrió con la mirada el desorden de productos para mujeres y joyas, no se veían las llaves. Gruñó, buscándolas entre todas las cosas y luego abrió un joyero plateado revolviendo todo el contenido de anillos, sus dedos encontraron al fin las llaves.

Volvió a salir, su mirada era de odio y la lluvia continuaba, estaba aclarándose ligeramente el cielo de madrugada.

Poniéndose en cuclillas, corrió un poco la gabardina y la desposó, los brazos de Harley cayeron y se dobló hacia sí misma, llevando sus rodillas a sus pechos, abrazándose, esquivando su mirada, ocultándola furiosa.

\- Mírame - Afirmó su cara para que lo mirara, sintiéndola helada, aun tiritaba ligeramente por el frio y vio sus ojos llorosos, odiándolo – No quise que lloraras, me retrase y lo lamento. No quiero moverte, porque sé que te duele, pero curare tu herida y te haré sentir mejor – Sujetó su brazo, dándolo vuelta, estaba resentida y J saco la jeringa y el algodón, frotándolo en la unión de su antebrazo. – Voy a sedarte y en cuatro minutos estarás anestesiada y somnolienta, dime que me perdonas antes de caer rendida por la droga. – Necesitaba escuchar su perdón.

\- Te odio y no quiero perdonarte, nos hiciste pasar frio a los tres, eres un demonio sin sentimientos. Yo puedo resistir todo, pero mis bebes no. Ellos no tienen la culpa de tener un padre despreocupado que me castiga injustamente, dejándome en el hielo. Tu querías una tormenta que me mojara con la lluvia y lo conseguiste– Le dijo tenazmente seria. – Y si voy a dejar que me anestesies es porque creo que a ellos también les duele como a mí.

\- Harley, te dije que lo lamento bebe…, no debí haberte castigado y no quise que la lluvia estuviera mojándote. A ti, a mis hijos, pero está bien, voy a compensarte este descuido y de ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado con mis arrebatos de enojo.

\- A si? no me digas…No quiero oírte más. Pínchame o lo haré yo misma para no escuchar tus mentiras, ya no creo tanto que quieras una familia, menos que podrás controlarte lo que queda de mi embarazo. Tu no quieres esto, esa es la verdad, no quieres una familia y yo no quiero quedarme contigo si lo sigues haciendo, nunca cambiaras, me insultaste, me lastimaste y ahora no soy solo yo y si me duermo, quiero que sepas que no te perdonare si algo le sucede a mis bebes. Ah, y quiero despertar lejos de ti. Maldito padre injusto. – Se lo decía de adentro, sin gritar y eso también hacía saber a J que hablaba enserio.

Tomó aire y soltó destensándose - …Te amo, eres mía cariño, eso es lo único que tienes que saber, lo demás tengo que demostrártelo.- La inyectó, sacó la jeringa e intento acariciar el rostro de Harley, pero ella le corrió la mano. Joker no persistió, esperando a que sus receptores bloquearan la transmisión del dolor para poderla cargar a la habitación y abrigar todo el frio que estaba sintiendo. El también sentía frío, pero de otra clase.

Harley parpadeó respirando suavemente; la solución inyectable actuaba de inmediato en su torrente sanguíneo, aliviando su severo malestar postoperatorio. El analgésico la hiso suspirar alterando sus latidos dándole una desorientación en su mirada.

J sonrió. La tenía para él.

La atrajo hacia así, queriendo obtener su perdón y devolverle su característico calor. Deslizó sus brazos cargándola, abrigando su torso, hombros y muslos con la gabardina, ella se dejó hacer con los ojos cerrados. La levantó y sus piernas quedaron en el aire, al igual que su cabello mojado moviéndose en el viento. Ida… con él.

Caminó con Harley en brazos, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y así no se mojara con la lluvia, cerró el ventanal con el pie, para que no siguiera entrando el viento que hacia crujir las ramas y hojas de los árboles. La depositó con cuidado a los pies de la cama y contemplo su anatomía mojada, sucia con el agua de lluvia. No lo sabía exactamente, pero debió haber pasado cuatro horas bajo la tormenta, cantando y repitiendo su canción de cuna para hacer sentir bien a sus bebes, esperando a que llegara en cualquier momento a sacarla de allí, angustiada y llorando, no por ella, por ellos, preocupada con esa locura insana…. Tenía razones suficientes para desconfiar de él, no querer que la tocara y despertar en el sitio de la cama que nunca ocupaba. Eso no pasaría…su odio era pasajero como el viento más frio.

Harley se llevó una mano al pecho, abriendo los ojos de golpe. La euforia gatillo sus sentidos despertándola con su corazón galopando como un caballo de carreras en su pecho. La percepción de su enojo se notó en su rostro señalando a J como el culpable de sus males. El sentido de su dolor físico estaba absolutamente nulo, pero su rabia estaba acrecentada por la euforia en su cerebro, dándole a su organismo una energía dramática, fuerte y acrobática.

Sacudió su cara en la cama y de repente, gritando se abalanzó sobe J con tanta fuerza y energía, pillándolo desprevenido, que lo botó al piso, quedando sentada sobre él. Lo abofeteó dos veces moviendo su rostro a la derecha y a la izquierda.

-Eres un mal nacido! Me abandonaste para ir a divertirte con Batsy! Me abandonaste con mi bebes! – Con dos puños golpeó su pecho y J la iba a sujetar de la espalda, pero Harley se movió tan rápido poniéndose de pie, que no la alcanzó a sostener.

Se dio tres volteretas invertidas, como una espía excesivamente rápida, hasta llegar a su armario y abrirlo. Tenía su bate en mano.

J se puso de pie acercándosele – Harley! Suelta eso! Es – No terminó, teniendo que esquivar un batazo, seguido de otro y otro y Harley estaba totalmente eufórica derrochando rabia, si de por si era veloz, estaba el doble y acelerada.

\- Eres un Puddin detestable! Te va a doler como a mí me dolió que me dejaras! – Continúo con otro batazo y J se lo arrebato de las manos, lanzándolo lejos girándose. Harley se dio una voltereta improvisada con las manos en el piso y sus piernas rodearon la nuca de J, un movimiento clásico, apenas si distinguió sus pies en sus pectorales y lo hizo caer de nuevo boca abajo sonoramente. El impacto de caer sobre él, fue peligroso para su embarazo, todo ese estado eufórico en el que estaba, era peligroso y Harley eufórica, dopada, no lo distinguía.

Le hizo una llave de brazos, torciéndolo hacia atrás – Tu tenías que haber vuelto antes! Llegaste de amanecida! Me dejaste esperando en la lluvia apropósito! Te odio maldito!

\- No lo hice apropósito arlequín, deja de moverte, estas quebrándome el brazo. – No estaba seguro si quitársela de encima o no, podía ser peligroso, actuaba impredecible.

\- Quieres que suelte tu brazo Puddin? Vete al demonio! – De inmediato, agarró el otro y se paró en la espalda baja de J, tirando de los dos brazos, ejerciendo fuerza con sus piernas y bazos hacia atrás. Fruncía el ceño con indignación y contraía sus dientes. – Contigo siempre es así, decepción y dolor. Me voy a ir!, Eres malo para mis bebes! Para que aprendas y pienses si esto es lo que quieres!– Soltó sus brazos y dio un paso al lado para irse, J instintivamente sujetó su tobillo.

– Suéltame! – Joker se giró y ella movió su pie, sentándose en el regazo de J haciendo presión con sus piernas a los lados – No quieres que me vaya! Debiste haberlo pensado antes! – Unas lágrimas se escurrieron golpeando su abdomen – Tu no me quieres! Nunca me has querido y voy a irme muy lejos! Lejos de ti y – Se desplomó hacia adelante repentinamente, cayendo sobre J, este la abrazó con toda su fuerza, el abrazo que había deseado darle desde que empezó a hablar, queriendo mitigar los sentimientos de tristeza, que la hacían decir cosas furiosa. Teniendo la certeza que con su abrazo, estaba ensamblando todas sus partes rotas, aquellas que un día se rompieron por amarlo a él, heridas que perduraban, rupturas que la hacían decir adiós sin quererlo.

Le dio su calor reconfortante, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente en ese abrazo violento por la fuerza en los brazos de J apegándola a su pecho, sintiendo directamente toda su piel helada, contra la suya, su cuerpo pequeño sobre el suyo en el piso. Harley suspiró en su maxilar - …..hh…. _Tengo frio papi... –_ Susurró en ese tranquilo viaje inconsciente temporalmente por el efecto de las endorfinas narcóticas y opiáceos derivados de la morfina. Componentes placenteramente anesteciantes e ilusorios.

J aflojó su agarre conforme de que el subidón de euforia se haya terminado, acarició sus cabellos mojados y le murmuró en su oído – Bebe…Tomaremos un baño caliente y dejaras de tener frio.

Se sentó afirmándola de la cintura, cruzó sus brazos en su cuello para que se aferrara, y se levantó con ella. La cargó nuevamente caminando al baño, abrió la puerta, la luz estaba apagada y en la semi oscuridad, la sentó en el mesón del lavamanos apoyando su espalda en el vidrio.- _Te vas a ir y me vas a dejar sola?_

\- No, solo prenderé la luz del baño.

- _Ah….-_ Le dijo entreabriendo los labios. – _No te caigas._

\- No te caigas tú, que estás somnolienta. – Fue aprender la luz quitándose las botas, los calcetines y los pantalones eléctricos, dejándose los Klein negros puestos y el cuarto de baño se iluminó. Regresó al mesón del lavamanos de mármol gris texturado, poniéndose frente a las piernas de Harley, ella estaba cerrando los ojos desgastada del estrés físico en su cuerpo, mientas él se quitaba las cadenas y demases cosas de oro. De un momento a otro Harley se balanceó hacia el lado. J la sostuvo por los hombros para que no cayera del lavamanos – _Tengo sueño Puddin…._

\- Lo sé, es la anestesia, iremos a la cama pronto – Dejó sus hombros – Vamos, afírmate de mí. – Harley abrazó su espalda rodeándolo con las piernas y dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro. J la llevó a la cabina de la ducha y con una mano libre deslizó la puerta de cristal. Entró y con la misma la cerró para enseguida abrir la llave de paso de agua, hiso lo mismo con la otra llave y el agua cayó sobre ellos templada, volviéndose tibia y agradable.

J acarició el largo de su espalda con la mano que no la afirmaba. Se sentía bien tenerla así y el agua empezaba a llevarse la suciedad de sus dos cuerpos conectados. – _Me gusta el agua caliente…_ \- Harley besó el corte en su pómulo izquierdo y bajó sus piernas al piso mirándolo fijamente - _Tú también estas sucio…los dos.-_ Comenzó a besar el cuello de J y este inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con un respiro profundo, concentrado en la estimulación de su libido.

Harley sostuvo su cara para que la bajara a la altura de ella, a medida que con cariñosos y sutiles besos iba subiendo para alcanzar su boca. J cumplió inclinándose levemente y ella lo besó sensual, lento, dándole volumen con unos mordisqueos en sus labios. Deslizando la lengua por su labio agrietado, seco, mordiendo tiernamente el superior y cuando lo hacía, ella podía pedir lo que quisiera de J y él se lo daría por ese relajo excitante.

La obligó a que abriera más su boca para profundizar el beso húmedo por el agua tibia cayendo de lleno en sus caras y cuerpos. Su mano se adentró en sus cabellos afirmándola, sosteniéndola. La proximidad de su cuerpo teniéndolo para él disparaba placer a sus cinco sentidos, su saliva lo atraía, su lengua moviéndose tierna también. Sus labios afiebrados…

Estaba afiebrada, ahora que su cuerpo no estaba hielido por el viento de la tormenta, podía sentir la alta temperatura caliente dentro de su boca, se dio el gusto de arrebatarle ese calor un instante más y dejó de presionar sus labios con los suyos. Harley siguió con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Harls? Cómo te sientes? – Movió suavemente su rostro y ella los abrió afirmándose de su hombro derecho, pero los volvió a cerrar murmurando incoherencias.

Joker peinó su verde cabello hacia atrás – Bebe, no te sueltes, está bien? – Tenía que conseguir bañarla de alguna forma sin que se cayera, su cabello seguía sucio oliendo a agua de lluvia, tenía que quitarle con jabón la suciedad de su cuerpo y de su herida, evitando una infección y poniéndola a dormir limpia en la cama.

\- No, el agua está en el relámpago y me podría ahogar. Sostenme quieres _? -_ Bostezó.

\- Lo haré, pero necesito que te mantengas de pie.

Permaneció sujeta de su hombro con los ojos cerrados y J disminuyó el flujo del agua, alcanzó su champú de la repisa de rejilla metálica en la esquina, y desde arriba le vertió una buena cantidad de líquido rosado con aroma a frutos rojos. - Si creo que puedo hornear un biscocho de fresas y almíbar, cuando lo quiere?... – Murmuró y J empezó a refregar el champú en su cabello – Tú eres el cliente más guapo….

Se acercó a su oído – Estas horneando para mí, o para alguien más?

Harley no respondió continuando con su ilusión y parpados cerrados, una sonrisa pequeña.

\- oh, no quieres decírmelo. – Refregó sus puntas de colores y el agua gris empezó a escurrir llevándose la mugre de su cabello blanqueado. Prosiguió a soltarlo y tomó el jabón líquido poniendo un resto en la esponja de baño, de red azul oscuro. La espuma se formó en sus manos y con esta enjabonó el cuello de Harley, nunca la había enjabonado, la había visto hacerlo, pero hacerlo él, era distinto y la espuma se deslizó presuntuosa por sus curvas, incitándolo. Pero tenía que mantener la compostura, hacerlo rápido, ya veía que en cualquier segundo Harley se resbalaba y estaba caliente por la fiebre, adormilada.

No obstante, el pensamiento de las veces que lo hicieron en la ducha estaba ahí, excitándolo, su cuerpo naturalmente reaccionando duro, mirando esos senos blancos con ese hermoso color en sus pezones, quería disfrutar de todo su cuerpo, hacerla gritar, consiguiendo que se estremeciera de placer en la ducha.

Reconociendo que tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o acabaría por bajarse el bóxer y hacérselo hasta no poder más de cansancio, poniendo en riesgo su embarazo. Negó sus intenciones sexuales mirando al techo y se devolvió a refregarse así mismo rápidamente con una sola mano, antes de continuar de enjabonar el cuerpo de Harley y deshacerse de esa calentura endemoniada que tenía por dentro. Salió un poco de sangre del corte profundo en su pectoral, pero J mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella apoyada en la pared, con una mano agarrándose de él.

¿Cómo pudo aguantar el rito despiadado de su mal humor? ¿Cómo evadirla? Había creado una arlequín que con una atadura reforzada, lo hacía querer hundirse entre esos muslos con garabatos tatuados toda la noche o el día, por el horario desfasado.

\- Bebe, sigues despierta? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa honesta, porque no se movía.

\- ¿Quieres llevarme a la cama? Siento que me voy a caer… – Abrió sus ojos y J estaba en sus labios rozándolos con sus boca apasionadamente, refregando sus hombros, sus brazos y sus muslos. Alientos cruzados, las caderas de J arrinconándola en la pared, esa fragancia de fresa sutil emergiendo de sus cabellos era indomable – ¿Quieres que papi te lleve a la cama?... Eso se escuchó a una propuesta indecente….

\- Hhh….¿Qué es indecente papi…?

\- Lo que quiero hacerte…. para hacerte mía, mia….mia –Le dijo murmurándole, la cercanía de su aliento provocó un cosquilleo en los labios de Harley.

\- Ha…- Entreabrió los labios y la lengua de J entró en un beso posesivo. El beso contenía su lujuria furiosa, fusionándolos en un solo ser. Harley esta vez no podía corresponderle la intensidad, dejando su boca abierta a merced de J para que la explorara con ferocidad.

La besaba esclavizando su boca, agrupando todos sus deseos en un beso posesivo, estableciendo su erotismo en una obra erótica en su piel, agarrándola y apretándola, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Una poesía lujuriosa de los sentidos más sombríos…besos mixtos, en un beso lento, rozando sus labios y luego entrando impetuoso con ganas irrefrenables. La mano de Harley alcanzó la línea que dividida su espalda, la acarició y un ronroneo le pidió seguir haciéndolo.

El agua, el calor de sus cuerpos y alientos….Harley y sus manos.

Los sentidos de J enloquecían de sensaciones placenteras dominándola con su lengua, pidiendo más de esa excitación pasional en su boca. Mordió su labio y Harley gimió contra sus dientes metalizados que sonreían maliciosamente. Joker saboreó su sangre besándola más lujuriosamente poniendo su mano en el interior de su muslo abriéndolo unos centímetros, su piel resbaladiza y su sexo eran un imán de deseo perverso. Frotó suaves círculos en su zona erógena, aumentando lentamente la presión. Los tenues suspiros de Harley, fueron produciéndole una mayor irrigación sanguínea en la zona de la pelvis y de sus genitales. Estaba al máximo de su excitación y con una mano deslizó lo único que cubría la desnudez de Harley. Su ropa interior cayó en sus pies y estaba completamente desnuda para él.

Quedando cubierta de espuma. Sin perder el contacto de su cuerpo al suyo, abrió más el paso de agua, mojándose con ella y viendo sus ojos cerrados, bajó su bóxer, presionó su erección en su estómago llenándola de besos en la boca y más agarrones desenfrenados en sus piernas, en sus glúteos…. sus senos tibios apegados a él. No podía aplacar su ansia de posesión, pero era evidente que Harley estaba drogada, no respondía a su excitación, ni aunque esta, estuviera presionando con fuerza contra ella.

Harley suspiraba tranquilamente con sus besos y hacia remolinos en su pelo verde.

\- No, Harley…- Jadeó - Tengo que detenerme, por única vez, contigo así no se puede – Era correcto, ella no podía ofrecerle su boca para satisfacer su deseo por ella, en retrospectiva si podía usarla, pero no, no estaba en las condiciones para ponerla de rodillas y follarla por la boca impetuosamente, mucho menos abrirla de piernas. Tenía que cuidarla, era su culpa que estuviera con una alta fiebre.

Respiró y respiró….aire, necesitaba aire o cometería un delito, deseando derramarse dentro de ella o en Todo ella.

Terminó de quitarle el champú, aunque su erección estaba latente por hacerle un sinfín de peligrosas perversiones. Respiraba controladamente acariciando y sobando lo que quedaba del jabón en su cuerpo, disipando la espuma con dos manos, mientras ella cruzaba sus brazos en su cuello casi durmiendo. Con más jabón, limpio mejor su cara con sus pulgares, mirando su nariz y ojos cerrados. Siguió con su espalda, sus axilas, antebrazos; bajó sus manos por su cintura dejando un camino de jabón en el proceso, desapegó un poco su cuerpo para frotar su abdomen y una mano lujuriosa inevitablemente llegó a su sexo, adentrándose con dos dedos en sus pliegues. Estaba húmeda…., quizás si estaba respondiendo a sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, quiso introducirlos en su estreches…. No, era el jabón, lo sintió en sus yemas presionando, no estaba dilatada y Harley se estremeció enseguida susurrando – No, me está tocando, mátalo Puddin.

\- Shhhh, nena, soy yo, ya estamos terminado. – Los apartó, enjabonando su espalda.

\- Terminar qué?

\- Papi te está bañando, como una bebe, mi bebe. – Bajó hasta sus glúteos, en estos, los apretó con ambas manos llenas.

\- Tengo un papi que me baña….Tengo frio papi, tienes cobertores? – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esa mirada ingenua e inocente que lo relacionaba a su lado más sobreprotector, a ese amante excesivamente posesivo.

La fiebre producía la sensación contraria en ella, mucho frio, el termómetro corporal de Harley se desajustaba, queriendo regular la temperatura dejando de generar su propio calor, haciendo que el cerebro mandara señales de mucho menos grados centígrados.

\- No es necesario, estas ardiendo en fiebre – Se apresuró a retirar el jabón de su cuerpo y su mano tocó el parche en la espalda de Harley, la giró a la pared, corriendo sus cabellos hacia adelante y ella se afirmó con las dos manos en la pared. J retiró los adhesivos fácilmente, que se habían quedado ya sin pegamento por toda el agua de la lluvia, más la de la ducha, esperando que los puntos estuvieran fijos y bien. Se alivió al descubrir, que sin bien no tenían que estar así de mojados, estaban bien puestos en el área alrededor matizada de rosa y no escurría ninguna gota de sangre.

El jabón la tenía limpia y cerró la llave de agua.

Le dio un beso a la primera vertebra debajo de la nuca de Harley, que sobresalía victoriosa en una de las partes de su cuerpo que menos tenía carne, su espalda, la junto en pecho tatuado. Besó sus hombros elevando sus muslos, enterrando sus dedos y uñas en estos, formando una curvatura en su espalda baja, curva definida, que seducía, tocó su erguido deseo. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja ronroneando.

\- Tendré que esperar tantos meses, que creo que me volveré loco de deseo. Lo sientes? – Usó un tono más elevado.

\- Si….qué es?

\- Son las ansias que tengo de ti, si no me importara, si no quiera tu embarazo, estaría abusándote.- Ronroneó unos instantes, haciendo a Harley suspirar, sus manos soltaron sus caderas y suavemente subieron a su vientre, sus dos manos acariciando lo que había dentro de él. _Eso_ , era más grande que su deseo carnal, ese era un deseo que ambos compartían, sobó sintiendo una cosa en su pecho, estaban ahí, los dos, suyos.

- _Los hice….-_ Murmuró con un poco de locura, mordió el cuello de Harley y la giró hacia él poniendo sus manos en los bordes de su cara – Me perdonas? – La miró inquisitivamente.

\- …Qué me hiciste? Me hiciste algo malo?

\- Te castigue por querer jugar con papi y eso fue una equivocación. No me gusta disculparme, pero tengo que asumir mi error.

\- Si lo sientes de verdad, te perdono, con una condición.

-Oh, eres una regalona cariño, una pequeña negociante – Deslizó sus manos por sus hombros – Tienes la ventaja que todo lo Material, te lo puedo dar. Que quieres?

\- Material…quiero que me cargues – Bostezó en su cuello – Eso cuenta?

\- No es material – La tomó entre sus brazos cargándola y Harley pasó una mano por su cuello – Salgamos del baño.

\- Estas perdonado…- Fue lo último que susurró antes de quedarse dormida en su pectoral tatuado de risas. Sus defensas se bajaron agradablemente en un sueño acogedor producido por la droga en su sistema y el seguro acontecimiento de un grave resfriado por el primer síntoma, siendo la temperatura en su garganta y en todo su cuerpo, notándose más por el tinte de rubor en sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas. Harley nunca aplicaba ese tipo de maquillaje rosado o realmente parecería una muñeca si lo hacía, ella no quería lucir como una muñeca maniquí, quería lucir fuerte a todas horas, por eso se pintaba con colores vivos y atrevidos, como su personalidad y faceta más destacable.

Las únicas veces que la veía sin maquillaje era al salir de la ducha, antes de dormir y al despertar preparando el desayuno. Hojuelas de cereales, frutas y yogurt y frecuentemente, antes de dormir compartía un vaso de leche con F.

Hablando del Rey de Roma, mira quien se asoma… ahí estaba el gato en la cama.

Joker lo vio cargando a Harley a la cama y gruñendo le dijo – oh maldito animal, bájate.

El gatito maulló y saltó obedeciéndole al propietario de esos ojos amenazantes - MMmmm Buen gato. Estas aprendiendo a respetarme. – Normalmente por ley, no le obedecía a menos que le gritara. F se fue con sus cuatro patas a buscar su bola de estambre que estaría en algún sitio de la habitación y Joker acomodó a Harley a los pies de la cama; deprisa fue al armario por toallas y volvió con una toalla negra en sus caderas y dos más para ella.

Envolvió una en su cabello levantando su cabeza para que absorbiera la mayor cantidad de agua, mientras se dedicaba a secarla sentándose a su lado. Partió por su cara, tocando con el dorso de la mano sus mejillas ardiendo y sonrojadas. Tendría que ir por la enfermera, le preocupaba su nivel de fiebre, prosiguió secando todo su cuerpo, sus curvas, su vientre y finalizó secando cada uno de sus modestos y delicados pies.

Desenvolvió la toalla de su cabello más seco, lo seco más y levantando unos centímetros su cabeza de la cama, lo peinó con sus dedos un par de veces, dejándolo desenredado sin mucho esfuerzo. Tras eso, sabía que ella quería cobertores, pero tenía que dejarla fresca, para que ayudara a bajar la fiebre. No usaban cobertores para dormir, Harley colocaba uno en invierno, los otros meses dormían con dos o una sábana, no es que él durmiera muchas horas, pero Harley si lo hacía relajada del horario recuperando así lo enérgica que era.

Se levantó de la cama y desde arriba, le dio una mirada completa a su silueta desnuda, una desnudez enigmática, digna de retratarse por su belleza diferente, única. Su desnudez es más bella aun, en la presencia de quien la creó…. deseó y la perfeccionó, ni la destruyó con su violencia. Tiene una claridad en su tez que alumbra en lo oscuro.

Observó el inicio de sus caderas, lo cóncavo hacia adentro descendiendo a lo más erótico y oculto de su cuerpo, invitándolo a un acto vandálico. No hay hombre que no mire esa parte intima si tiene una mujer desnuda durmiendo sobre su cama, él que no lo hiciera, tendría que tener inclinaciones por el otro género o ser un cura puritano.

Si fuera por él la dejaría desnuda, pero quería que la enfermera la viera. Fue al armario a ponerse su pantalón azul de dormir, llevando una camisa blanca y de los cajones bajos del armario de Harley sacó un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje y diferente color, cualquiera, daba lo mismo.

De vuelta en la cama le colocó las bragas de encaje coral, la levantó para ponerle el brasier azul, percatándose que no tocara la suturas quirúrgicas al abrocharlo en la espalda, acomodó sus senos y la vistió con la camisa cerrándola al medio con cuatro botones, quedándole grande y suelta para cubrir lo que no se debía ver.

Sus dedos acariciaron sus labios y mejilla. Estaba caliente de sobremanera, tenía que ayudarla.

La corrió hacia arriba y puso una almohada detrás de su cabeza.

Se fue.

La enfermera Vicky estaba en la habitación que antes fue de Harley, ella no dormía en la casa, nadie tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Pero las circunstancia de haberse ido rabiando como un demonio, dándole el castigo a Harley, le hicieron decirle a la enfermera que ella prescindía de sus servicios, que tenía prohibido subir a inyectarla. Sin embargo que no se fuera, que se quedara a dormir, por si Harley seguía insolente a su regreso y quería utilizarla para hacerla sufrir más en su castigo follándosela frente al ventanal y sus ojos llorosos. Eso era lo que más le dolía a Harley, más que castigos y golpes recibidos, estaba tan enfurecido que verdaderamente pensaba hacerlo para que aprendiera su lección. No se lo dijo a Vicky de esa forma, se lo insinuó dejando la clara connotación sexual y diciéndole que dependiera de cómo se encontrará Harley al regresar, la visitaría de madrugada.

Extrañamente la enfermera no se sorprendió en su cara, no hubo pánico, pero tampoco era como si tuviera otra opción, moriría si no cumplía las órdenes de su jefe El Joker, o dijera una negación por sus votos matrimoniales con K, ella sabía que nadie le negaba nada al Joker, él obtenía o una bala haría el trabajo de matar a la víctima que no obedecía.

El Joker no era nada atractivo para Vicky, un jefe lascivo y déspota que no le interesaba conquistar; pero tenía poder en toda Gotham, fajos millonarios de dólares y el lujo se distinguía en sus clubes, propiedades y la decoración costosa de su casa. Vicky era codiciosa y su afán de obtener las riquezas de las que gozaba Harley la incitaban en su proyecto de esa noche, había visto la cantidad de alhajas de grandes diamantes y oro que caían del tocador de la Reina, creyendo que J se las había regalado, cuando nunca le dio una, Harley era la que se divertía robando a joyerías, sola o con su amiga Catwoman, la Hiedra las acompañaba si no estaba en su invernadero creando nuevas plantas venenosas. Vicky desconocía eso y siendo envidiosa de lo que no tenía, vio una oportunidad, pensando y sabiendo de sobra que Harley no podría tener relaciones sexuales con el Rey de Gotham, por su embarazo riesgoso, era una enfermera calificada, pero no tonta y juraría que el comodín le era infiel muchas veces a Harley antes y después de ese diagnóstico. Un hombre como él debía tener un abanico de amantes atendiendo su sexo.

Vicky estaba errando gravemente, pero veía que Harley era una fachada de más poder, todo Rey, tiene que tener una Reina, así estaba estipulado y el Joker no podía ser menos. Ella quería ser una de sus amantes, la mejor, conseguir destronar a la Reina sin importarle si tenía que besar a un tipo con apariencia de villano de película de circo, con la boca pintada de rojo y pelo verde, pero si tenía esa atractivo de macho alfa, su cuerpo se notaba trabajado, sus rasgos faciales no eran toscos y la curiosidad de saber cómo el hombre más cruel de la ciudad, lo hacía en la cama, si la mojaba.

La enfermera estaba a un paso de la muerte, esperando cruzada de dedos que El Príncipe Payaso del Crimen fuera a visitarla esa noche, por estar enojado con su _amiga_ paciente. Un proyecto de esa magnitud demandaba que si venia, la encontrara acicalada, maquillada y perfecta. ¿Esperarlo desnuda o no? Desnuda y en tacones, eso excitaría a cualquier hombre. El plan no tenía que tener errores, decidió esperarlo lo más provocativamente posible acomodada en la cama con una pose erótica. Las horas transcurrieron y J no venía, durmió y después despertó por los sonidos de la tormenta, se quedó despierta, el amanecer se aproximaba a las 6 de la mañana y sus oídos escucharon unos pasos acercándose. Joker venía; arregló su cabello, tenía nervios, pero sabía desenvolverse bien en la cama. K, no era ningún santo. Lo amaba, pero ser la amante de J, podía darle un buen porvenir si su plan funcionaba y si no conseguía destronar a la Reina; siempre estaba la posibilidad de embelesar al Rey y conseguir algo valioso, siendo su amante perfecta por las noches.

Se levantó de la cama, la adrenalina subía en su sangre, se dio una mirada en el espejo y se apoyó seductoramente en la pared al lado de la puerta, se luciría mejor de pie que acostada.

Joker abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación y viéndola reclinada en la pared desnuda, rodó los ojos gruñendo – Oh, tú, creíste que te venía a follar. Vístete y lleva ese trasero de puta a ver a Harls. – Le dio la espalda y Vicky no se espantó, ya estaba ahí, tenía que jugársela. Lo tocó por el hombro deteniéndolo, J se volteó instantáneamente para torcerle la mano y Vicky le robó un beso a la fuerza.

J enfureció empujándola, dándole una bofetada que la botó al piso. Vicky nunca sintió un golpe tan fuerte en toda su vida. Gruñó - No me vuelvas a tocar. Harls te necesita o ya estarías muerta – La levantó ahorcándola - Cuál es tu interés si no te estoy apuntando perra? ¿Por qué esa insistencia, si dijo NO?– La apretujó cortándole la respiración. A él no le enfurecía que una puta quisiera complacerlo sexualmente, pero agarrarlo a la fuerza, era una insolencia a tocarlo como su igual, era una de las cosas que más odiaba, besándolo como si no fuera el Rey de Gotham. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Un hombre normal?. Vicky se estaba quedando sin aire y dijo temiendo a morir si no respondía.

\- Jefe….no… quería enojarlo,….soy…discreta…puedo ser… su… amante….me esta….

Joker tenía su impulso asesino desatado con rabia y la fue ahorcando con gruñidos - oh, tenías fines económicos, monetarios. Eres una perra estúpida – Rabió con voz profunda, gruñosa en su garganta -No tengo amantes, todas son putas de una noche y si tuviera ganas, llamaría a una puta menos horrenda – Quebró su cuello "No necesito a nadie más". La arrojó con fuerza a la cama y el cadáver de Vicky se azotó cayendo de golpe en el colchón…

Joker se marchó dejando esa escena tal cual estaba….

Una escena de homicidio que se podría interpretar mal si alguien la viera, una escena de malos entendidos. Sembraba la duda la posición desnuda de Vicky fallecida en la cama, haciendo preguntar a cualquier persona, que sucedió en esa habitación. ¿Por qué está desnuda? ¿Por qué está muerta?

El Príncipe Payaso del Crimen se fue sin imaginar que esa escena acarrearía el caos a su vida en el mal sentido, un derrumbe, una separación…un quiebre. Un odio, un desamor…un dolor, una serie de sucesos que tendrían como base el rencor y el odio más intenso. Una tempestad de ira…y la palabra ira no alcanzaría a describir lo que pasaría en su vida y la de Harley.

…..

En la cocina, tomó una cubeta metálica y la llenó de hielo para bajarle la fiebre, considerando que ya no tenía enfermera y tenía que encargarse que se mantuviera a raya, podía ser peligrosa para su embarazo y él era el acusado de provocarla. No era médico, pero era lo más sensato pensar eso y que necesitaba líquido. Sacando una botella de agua sin gas, regresó a la habitación, Harley permanecía durmiendo con la tez de su cara ruborizada.

Gruñendo con algo de frustración, se sentó a su lado, envolvió con hielo el paño rojo que traía y lo colocó en su frente ardiendo. Su torso descubierto podía sentir el fuego que ella irradiaba sin saberlo, las sábanas debajo de ella también estaban cálidas.

Sus ojos se fijaron en ella, esta vez, ignoró su cuerpo, solo para ver el rostro de la mujer, que aunque él no quisiera había entrado a patadas y rasguños a lo más oscuro y profundo de su corazón, clavando una estaca y manteniéndose sujeta de ella, junto con una cadena que le daba mil vueltas, al fin, después de tantas cosas, podía mantenerse con toda la tranquilidad observándola, admirando al demonio disfrazado de ángel que era solo suyo, que había hecho caer del cielo hacia el infierno, derritiendo sus alas y dándole unas nuevas, manchadas de sangre, convirtiendo a un hermoso ángel de cabellos dorados y ojos inocentes, en un demonio con alas puntiagudas y filosas, de piel de porcelana y cabello de color blanco, dándole el permiso de sentarse junto a él, junto al diablo mismo, tratándola como una igual.

Tomó una de sus manos, sintiendo como la fiebre iba bajando y ella inconscientemente le devolvió el apretón. Decidido, aunque aún cobarde de su parte, comenzó a hablar, a sabiendas de que ella no lo escucharía, pero tenía que desahogarse y no podía esperar más, dejó de lado su tono sarcástico y locamente carismático con el que hablaba, para profundizar la voz, quien lo viera así, sabía que hablaba de algo serio.

"Arlequín

Esto que voy a decir, solo lo haré una vez, nunca más volverás a escuchar palabras tan sinceras y amorosas por mi parte, pero créeme que todo lo que te diré es cierto, es lo que siento hacia ti, hacia la mujer que logró conquistarme y aunque no quiera admitirlo, tenerme a sus pies como un perro, pero como tú y yo sabemos, eso solo será entre nosotros y nunca tan literalmente, porque aquí, el que domina la relación soy yo, esta no es ni será la primera vez que lastime tu cuerpo, hacerte sufrir en el amor que dices tener por mí, es mi mayor placer, más que el sexo, más que cualquier otra cosa... Doblegarte a mi disposición es mi satisfactorio deseo, hundirte en el dolor de un golpe siempre ha sido lo más placentero y si te digo la verdad, gritarte barbaridades nunca me ha importado, putearte obscenidades para saber cuánto puedes tolerar, es…mi goce.

Pero, no debes alejarte de mí, estuviste advertida desde el principio de mi forma de ser y conforme te lo di a entender, de mi forma de querer, el dolor es una parte que no puedo quitar de mí, es algo que me fascina y si no lo provoco a mi más preciada joya ¿porque lo haría con alguien más?

Eres una droga de la que no puedo saciarme y que por mi bien nunca debe de acabarse y eso lo entendí cuando el demonio alado te tuvo entre sus garras y que a pesar de ser un animal ciego, logró atrapar a la joya más brillante y arrebatarla de su dueño. Oh cuando él se encargó de desaparecerte fue como si me quitaran parte de mí, aunque no lo sabía, te vi tendida en su auto, prefirió revivirte que dejarte morir, su lado humano le ganó y ahora el niño ricachón y berrinchudo que es en realidad; a amenazado a mis hijos y a mi reina ¿puedes creerlo?, pero no te preocupes, yo sé algo que puedo utilizar en su contra, nombres, sentimientos, dolor, culpa, todo lo está cargando en sus espaldas por algunos nombres, personas que perdió, que lastimó, que aprecia y que indirectamente mató, todo eso usaré para protegerlos a los tres, que en este caso, están por delante de todo lo que me llegase a importar.

Harley se movió un poco y él se detuvo, rígido, espero que ella abriera los ojos, pero finalmente no pasó.

-He mantenido mi juramento y lo seguiré haciendo, de mí no recibirás un golpe más en la vida, pero encontraré otras maneras de causarte dolor, así como se lo prometí a tu padre aquel día en que bailaste para el en el cementerio, te haré mucho, mucho daño, porque te odio Harley y no creo que ese sentimiento se borre, es más, seguirá creciendo conforme más te adentres en mí, conforme los niños crezcan, conforme te vea ser madre, mientras pasen los años más te odiaré y en su mayoría será porque te volverás cada vez más indispensable, dependeré de ti así como tú lo haces de mi... Y cuando lleguemos a ese punto, serás la persona que más odie, pero también la que más ame. Ya no existirán puños que mueran en tu boca, ya no existirán patadas que moreteen tus piernas, brazos o costillas. Mi promesa de no golpearte seguirá firme, una eterna lucha explosiva con mi carácter dañino, pero por más que el diablo en mi oído me susurre romperla, me vuelvo hombre de palabra si eres tú lo que ven mis ojos enfurecidos. Porque cuando veo tus ojos, el demonio te recuerda y comienza a sentir todo lo que yo siento en secreto y desiste, por qué sabe que si me deja ver tus ojos el habrá perdido, mi voluntad se vuelve más fuerte que la suya y deja de susurrarme, porque será en vano, dejó de escucharlo solo para verte a ti.

Pero no te confundas arlequín, porque tu vida no será color de rosa, te lastimaré cientos de veces sin hacer uso de mis puños en alguna acalorada discusión. Seguiré encontrando formas y formas de dañarte, romperte y hacerte sentir profundo dolor.

Es así como te quiero y cada noche de insomnio me deleitare viéndote dormir e imaginándome miles de formas en las que te podría matar, torturas dolorosas, que te hagan llorar lágrimas de sangre y gritar mi nombre tratando de conseguir misericordia, miles de veces.

Tu castigo será eterno.

Cuando te enojes conmigo, no me eches en culpa tu vida actual, por qué si, en parte fue mía, pero tú te dejaste caer a mis brazos casi sin problemas, sorprendiéndome más de lo que esperaba, con unas cuantas palabras ya tenía tus piernas temblando y tus labios siendo mordidos, oh cariño, te contenías, lo sé, en el fondo de tu cabeza en esos días en él manicomio, yo atado a la silla sin poder moverme y tú con tu libertad, lo notaba, en cuanto llegaba cambiabas tu manera de sentarte, tus brazos temblaban y te levantabas la falda más de lo necesario, de una manera muy inocente a mi parecer, te me insinuabas, clamabas mi atención antes de que te la ganaras, esa mujer, la de cabello rubio y sonrisa tímida, yo la borre de ti, no era digna de estar a mi lado y lo que eres ahora yo lo moldee con mis propias manos, eres mi obra maestra y solo mía, mi muñeca de porcelana con sonrisa macabra y dos coletas de colegiala, tú, eres un molde único e irrepetible y por eso eres mi mayor tesoro, junto con los nuevos corazones que llevas dentro.

Con su mano libre toco el abdomen de Harley, a la vista aún seguía plano, pero a veces se lograba sentir un poco más abultado, el tatuaje que lo adornaba, le recordaba tantas cosas y ahora tenía un mejor significado, era afortunado por la mujer que portaba el tatuaje y por los que estaban dentro de ella, creciendo, esperando por salir.

-La culpa la tengo yo, no hay ángeles que lleguen a amar el cuerpo de un demonio, solo una dulce joven con suave piel de tiza y decolorada cabellera podría enloquecer más a alguien como yo.

Agradezco haberte conocido, aunque en un principio te veía como un juguete desechable más, te fuiste ganando mi respeto y luego mis sentimientos, ahora vives para mí y yo para ti, como parte de ese juramento mutuo que nos hicimos.

Entiendes mi forma de ser y aunque te he tratado peor que un animal, te has quedado, haz regresado una y otra vez, hoy era mi turno de hacerlo, demostrarte que no eres la única que daría todo, tú lo hiciste en el momento en que me ayudaste a escapar y ahora lo haré yo manteniéndote viva, siempre a mi lado, junto a nuestros hijos, te daré la familia que siempre deseaste, ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Sé más de ti que nadie y tú misma me los has dicho en murmullos que no recuerdas.

Volvería a hacerte caer al ácido una y otra vez, solo para tenerte, esa vez a pesar de que tu piel ardía, fuiste feliz en mis brazos, mostrándome tu nacimiento y ese primer beso marcó mi propiedad, te volviste mi mujer, pero, aún sin yo saberlo, también me hiciste tuyo. Pisotee tus alas de ángel y te puse unas alas de demonio, tan puntiagudas, que se atrevieron a penetrarme junto con tus nuevas garras y dientes, entraron en lo más profundo, sacando sentimientos que yo había guardado al ver por primera vez mi reflejo cuando renací como el Joker.

Pero cuidado, así como yo te hice, te puedo destruir, te arrancaría tus alas tan fuerte, que no tendrías más ganas de levantarte, cualquier traición hacia mí, física, mental o sentimental, firmara tu sentencia de muerte, recuerda que desde el primer momento tu tumba se cabo sola esperando a que mis manos te destrozaran y después te botara como la muñeca que eres.

No esperes una advertencia, cualquiera que llegue a tocarte lo pagará caro, lo sabes desde el comienzo, pero si tú te dejaras, tú también pagarías, tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu sangre y tú fertilidad son mías, no te confíes de mi amabilidad actual, porque así como un bufón, tengo dos rostros, tú decidirás cuál te mostraré.

Romper y electrificar tu mente en aquel manicomio fue lo más placentero, me extasié viendo cómo te retorcías y estremecías, pero escatimo que toda tu vida fuiste mía a la distancia, esperándome, me gusta creerlo, que nadie te tocó antes que yo, que nadie te golpeó y te quiso antes que yo y nadie te lo hizo como yo.

La primera vez que te hice mía y escuché ese apodo con acento Newyorquino, tengo que aceptarlo, me moleste, no logre conseguir que lo dejaras… Pobre criatura, después era Puddin gritando, llorando, tratando de detenerme, el apodo con el tiempo se me hizo tan común que deje de golpearte cada vez que me lo decías en público.

Esa noche vi tus primeras lágrimas de dolor y fue tan excitante verte suplicando piedad por tu piel ardiente, todavía quemada por los ácidos, que no pude evitar follarte tantas veces como pude, disfrute tu dolor, me regocije hiriéndote y desde entonces me hice adicto a causarte sufrimiento, ahora sabes alternar el dolor y el placer, te enseñe otra forma de ser cogida. Una forma dolorosa y pasional, más que ningún otra.

Detuvo su hablar, al parecer si lo escuchaba un poco, porque con la última oración se movió entre sus brazos y su rostro mostró una sonrisa. Tocó su frente, la fiebre había cedido casi por completo, Harley aún sostenía fuertemente su mano, le quitó el pelo de la cara, tenía que verla bien para poder continuar.

-Lo que me pasó contigo, no me había pasado nunca, una simple mujer no podía domarme, pero mírame ahora, me has hecho sentirme como antes, en una relación, nos cuidamos y deseamos mutuamente, compartimos vida y aunque al principio lo odiaba quiero que sepas una cosa arlequín.

Ahora ya no sé cómo vivir sin ti.

No es solo tu cuerpo, es tu forma de ser, tienes un carácter audaz, eres orgullosa, eres tan... Tú, Congenias tanto conmigo aunque lleguemos a ser tan diferentes, adonde yo vaya tú vas y adonde tú vayas yo te sigo, en la oscuridad, cuidando tu espalda.

Me has hecho enojar, gritar, discutir, matar y preocuparme, pero tú has hecho mucho más, son esas cosas que te mostraron el camino hacia mi corazón y hacia la locura de que esté hoy amándote como jamás ame a ninguna mujer jamás…nunca.

Arlequín, vive para mí, que tus blancas mejillas nunca se marchiten porque son para besar y abofetear si te portas mal mi niña traviesa. Discúlpame por convertir tu cuerpo en mi templo de dolor y placer, pero adorarte es mi odio y amarte es el castigo que yo recibo a diario.

Ahora, espero que me disculpes una vez más y entenderé si no lo haces a la primera, por qué esta vez no has sido solo tú, los he lastimado y me arrepiento mucho por ello, así como lo escuchas. Pero Bat, sabes que no puedes interferir con él.

Se detuvo un momento, meditando las palabras, tomando aire continuo.

-Siento haberte dejado en la lluvia todas estas horas, no hay justificación para lo que hice.

Deseo que ella despertara y aceptara su disculpa, pero Harley ni siquiera se movió, resignado y un poco más tranquilo, se quedó observándola un rato más, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado todo el cap, por parte de las dos, en especial la última parte, que fue muy trabajada por mi July, Jpaola.!**

 **Esa chica, arreglò y mejoró lo que ya tenía escrito, dejando esas palabras de J, que me llegaron al alma, lo hizo, personalmente, a mi me encanto, como conjugò todo, modifico, y corto y quedo esto, tan especial! Lo hizo cálido pero tan J. Grite, literalmente en mi habitación.**

 **Ahi dios! no puedo esperar a que se anime y haga su oneshot. Sera fantastico de leer.**

 **De acuerdo lo que sigue...shett, ojala Harley hubiera escuchado las palabras de J, se hubieran ahorrado lo fatal que se viene a continuación. x.x Por unica vez J se abre, y ella duerme! aunque si hubiera estado despierta, seguro nada le habría dicho x.x**

 **En fin! chicos un abrazo enorme! y lamento de nuevo la demora!**


	37. Quiebre de ojos Rojos

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Quiebre de ojos rojos_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tormenta finalmente había cesado y dejado de inundar las calles de Gotham City, la lluvia se desvaneció pasado las cuatro de la tarde dejando un cielo con nubes grises espumosas y de tintes azulados oscuros, ráfagas de viento y hojas otoñales de árboles flotando en remolinos de aire en todos los parques de la ciudad, con niños de gorros y capuchas jugando en las calles y ciudadanos retomando sus quehaceres diarios.

Las horas del día transcurrieron sin prisa en el dormitorio de los Reyes de Gotham, en la penumbra de la iluminación y cortinas cerradas no se distinguía la noche del día. El atardecer lentamente estaba próximo a acontecer a eso de un cuarto para las siete de la tarde, mientras, los colores azulados seguían dominando el cielo infinito.

El silencio y tenue oscuridad era cómodo en la habitación para dormir con un desfase de horario, pero no para Harley, ella dio dos respiraciones pausadas moviendo la cabeza sutilmente en la almohada, estaba durmiendo en una espiral de recuerdos agobiantes, recuerdos en retrospectivas de la lluviosa tormenta y un castigo mal ejecutado. El frío le calaba los huesos en su piel mojada, ella no quería estar ahí, en el balcón, quería estar en su cama abrigando a sus bebes, poniéndoles muchas, muchas frazadas a su vientre helado. Cantar su canción de cuna arrullándolos protegidos del viento. No estaba segura de la hora, ni del tiempo transcurrido, pero estaba segura que sus bebes estaban pasando frio y sintiendo lo que ella sentía, el odio de J.

Los bebes que siempre había deseado con ilusión, estaban padeciendo lo que ella había vivido a su lado. Ellos no tenían la culpa y cuando la lluvia cayó poderosa y las ramas de los árboles crujieron con fuerza como el hambre que tenía, desesperó queriendo escapar con ellos de la tormenta y no pudo, ella nunca pudo escapar del odio de J. No le importaba, no le dolía, sus ojos eran el paraíso de la desgracia y estaba pérdida en su violencia amando al hombre de la maldad eterna en su ser, empoderado de risas alusivas al caos sanguinario. Su voluntad era incuestionable y su diversión nunca negada.

Ella había aprendido, cayendo y levantándose. Pero sus bebes inocentes no tenían que caer en ese pozo sin fondo de frio y dolor. Él no los quería o hubiera venido a protegerlos, no es que no viera los truenos y su piel pidiendo a gritos un calentador y el agua con el suelo duro y frio. Él era el responsable de que sus bebes estuvieran congelándose y ella no pudiera abrigarlos como quería, como sus instintos maternales le hacían doler el corazón por querer calentarlos en una confortable chimenea y darles una tibia leche materna, abrigados los tres en una manta, viéndolos dormir tranquilos en su pecho, . ¿Eso podría suceder? ¿Estarían viviendo tranquilos, sin asustarse de J? ¿Le temerían? ¿El haría que le tuvieran miedo? Harley tiritando trataba de buscar una estrella brillante, oculta en las nubes negras de la tormenta, que le hiciera sentir tranquilidad; nunca sintió miedo respecto a su diario vivir con J, pero ahora, temía por la vida que llevarían sus bebes,¿ Les tocaría soportar lo que ella vivió amando a su Puddin?. No quería que eso pasara. Harley negaba e instintivamente quiso llevarse sus manos a su vientre, pero no pudo, las esposas se lo prohibían y si las esposas se lo prohibían, ella se asustaba pensando que no podría cuidarlos del Señor J. Lo odiaba, era un mentiroso, diciendo que si los quería, cuando lo único que quería, por su enorme ego y vanidad, era tener un heredero que le diera lo que él quería, un legado de caos y maldad.

Era eso…. _o ya hubiera venido…._ no le importaba, nunca le importó lastimarla, ¿Por qué le importaría regresar?, si le había hecho cosas mucho, mucho peores que dejarla muriéndose de frio y con el dolor en su espalda queriendo arrancárselo con una cuchilla. Puddin nunca cambiaria, él podía decir lo que siempre añoró y anheló escuchar en el hospital, su confesión de amor, pero los maltratos volvían, como le dijo tantas groserías ofendiéndola, haciéndole sentir que de nada valió su esfuerzo por conquistarlo entrando en su vida, era frio, tenía mucho frio, en que minuto dejaría de llover maldición….. "No vas a entrometerte en mi diversión con Bat, puta perra insolente" "Se te va a congelar tu cara de perra descarada" "dejaras de comportarte como una puta arrastrada".

Sonaba crudo y real, tan real que podía sentir un puñetazo del Señor J rompiéndole la boca, haciéndole doler el ojo de un golpe, o el dolor en su estómago de una patada…¿ Y si la volvía a patear en su estómago? No le importaban sus piernas o brazos, pero y si lo hacía? Ahí… donde estaban sus bebes. ¿Puddin rompería su promesa?. Su sueño la hiso hundirse en un espiral de lágrimas recordándose doblaba en el piso, afirmando su abdomen porque le dolía su hígado, intestinos o su estómago, más abajo también, donde estaba su útero, en ese entonces vacío….Harley, no lloró, por lo que pensó J, quería verlo llegar luego, ella lloró de pensar asustada que podría romper su promesa, la desconfianza de si, J llegaba a casa enojado, si algo salía mal en su broma para Batsy y la golpeaba, se desquitaba como otras veces lo hiso para sentirse mejor él y la tomaba furioso para no pensar que sus planes habían fracasado. Valiéndose de su cuerpo como desquite de su rabia. Las veces en que ella estúpidamente cometió una sola equivocación en los perfectos planes del Señor J y lo pagó caro, por muy pequeño error que fuera, nada podía ser improvisado o su Puddin se encargaría a golpes hacerle entender que sus planes eran intachables…pero ella era olvidadiza, algo estaba fallado en ella, porque olvidaba cosas, lo de ella era improvisar, actuar, golpear, matar, pero recordar…nunca fue su fuerte, así como no recordaba y olvidaba las dolorosas palizas que el Señor J le daba.

Estaba perdida si Batsy no se _reía_ de la broma del Señor J, volvería enojado y sus bebes…sus bebes, pagarían. No…tenía que cantar, hacerlos sentir que nada les pasaría, ella no dejaría, aunque no pudiera como tonta, estúpida, dejar que las lágrimas no salieran pensando lo peor, no podía moverse por el dolor indescriptible en su espalda, no se sentía fuerte, se sentía patética, eran las hormonas? Tenía que leer de eso, porque se sentía insignificante, desnuda bajo la lluvia cantando con su boca tiritando y estaba paranoica o los árboles se estaban riendo de ella? Se movían fuerte riéndose porque inconscientemente estaba recordando las veces en que J fue más fuerte que ella y la golpeó tanto, que su boca no solo tiritaba de frio… tiritaba del miedo, porque lo hiciera de nuevo y matara a sus bebes, aun sin quererlos matar, él se cegaba cuando estaba muy furioso…la rompía golpeándola y no se detenía hasta que no la viera destruida en la misma nada y Harley bendijo tener una amiga como Ivy, a la que recurría siempre que escapaba del odio de su Puddin, con ella había apreciado el verdadero valor de la amistad, fue su primera amiga, la que nunca le negó las puertas de su invernadero y casa. Ivy la quería y la aceptaba, aunque nunca seguía sus consejos y siempre volvía a donde realmente pertenecía, los fuertes brazos del Señor J; una mala amiga se hubiera cansado de verla regresar molida y jodida, después de sus muchas advertencias, pero creía que ella había entendido en cierta forma que si no tenía a J, su vida se caía en un precipicio de necesidad.

Ella había intentado dejarlo, demonios si había intentado, pero no podía…perdía el apetito, quería estar en pijama, no quería poner música, no quería encender la luz del living, se deprimía en el sofá mirando el celular todo el día, se adelgazaba involuntariamente perdiendo varios kilos y soñaba todas las noches con su Puddin y después lo veía… "ahhh, ven con papi" como le extendida los brazos en sus visiones de día o de noche, alucinaba verlo llegar con flores a buscarla, pero no sucedía, y se hundía más y más en una depresión sin salidas y ahí, en el límite del limbo de su amorosa locura, regresaba con él y ya no dejaba pasar tanto tiempo, para no sentir eso, que moría sin él.

Pero lo intentó otras veces, viendo su cara amanecer con horripilantes moretones y grandes manchas moradas en su estómago y Roja se asustaba de que algo estuviera roto adentro, decía que era el saco de box del Señor J y que un día, tendría que llevarla al hospital corriendo, eso si es que alcanzaba a llegar a su invernadero antes de sufrir una hemorragia interna en el camino. Le preguntaba cómo podía ponerse de pie para escapar con semejantes manchas que delataban la rabia del Señor J. Ella le decía la verdad, las amigas no se mienten…ella se levantaba del suelo con garras de determinación, porque quería vivir más años con su Puddin.

Ivs también trató, juntas trataron algunas otras veces de hacerla olvidar y no regresar, Ivy coqueteó para conseguir medicamentos sin receta y ella tomó píldoras para comer, para dormir, para la ansiedad, para las visiones, muchas pastillas azules y cápsulas, no funcionaron, su cerebro estaba podrido como lo que le tatuó su Puddin en su cara, él lo hizo para decirle que su corazón estaba podrido y nunca lo tendría, nunca la querría, pero lo que realmente estaba podrido era ella, porque cuando los moretones desaparecían, no podía dejar de pensar en volver y volvía, y luego, en dos o tres meses, volvía donde Ivy y pensaba que se había ganado la lotería teniendo una mejor amiga como ella…

Tan patética.

Las bofetadas, los golpes, las patadas, eran la marca registrada del temperamento del Señor J y ella resistía y estaba resistiendo el glaciar que se sentía en sus pompas, chicas y pies entumecidos, quería al menos tener puesto tres pares de calcetines y un brasier, el frío se notaba y dolía en sus pezones endurecidos y quería sentarse en un cojín, uno muy acolchado, estar seca y sus bebes también. Una dosis de morfina para aliviar el dolor…el vapor salió de sus labios sintiendo colmillos clavados en sus rodillas huesudas por lo vientos helados...quería calor, quería vivir en la calefacción de las manos de J, pero Batsy era más importante para él y ella lo sabía, el calor en las manos de J era intermitente. La acariciaba y la golpeaba fuerte.

Que no viniera enojado o su mundo se acabaría si sus bebes morían y ella también tendría culpa, por exponerlos al peligro de vivir con él. El tiempo no cura las heridas y la lluvia lagrimeaba con ella camuflando sus dolorosas batallas perdidas; simpatizaba con su angustia y presa de la incertidumbre continuó cantando con temor, como un murmullo triste de desolación preocupada de los nudillos violentos de J en sus puños de roca y la punta de sus zapatos que lustraba para él.

Su corazón se aceleró súbitamente, la estaba golpeando rudo, sus palabras hiriéndola con insultos, No, No; la estaba golpeando con toda su ira, crueldad y fuerza en el piso, la estaba pateando con rabia sin razón, No; una y otra vez, en su estómago adolorido. Gimió, respirando agitada y abrió los ojos con terror e inmediatamente sintió una mano sobre su pierna; vio a J durmiendo a su lado y se apartó abruptamente al otro extremo de la cama – _Fue solo un sueño…-_ Murmuró, pero se sintió tan real….dolía, algo estaba mal, dolía, dolía su útero, tenía un agudo dolor abdominal, retorcijones que la hicieron doblarse con un quejido, se sentían como fuertes cólicos persistentes y de inmediato miró a J dormido con odio. No le quería hablar, no lo quería ver, no quería saber nada de él, no recordaba nada de lo acontecido tras haber sido sedada por él.

J dormía profundamente, después de las casi dos semanas más extensas sin dormir que había tenido el último tiempo, y era el Joker, pero los golpes recibidos por Batman lo tenían durmiendo en un sueño pesado, recomponiéndose del desgaste corporal y mental de todo el ajetreo vivido causado desde la venganza de Doble S en adelante. Había dormido prácticamente nada de horas, el mínimo de lo indispensable, incluso para él y el insomnio fijo en su dificultad para cerrar los ojos. Joker al fin descansaba y la tibieza del cuerpo de Harley durmiendo a su lado había contribuido a su sueño profundo.

Tal era así, que no percibió cuando Harley se inclinó hacia adelante con un almohadón en el vientre y gimió apretándolo con las manos teniendo un dolor en forma de retorcijones. Harley se contuvo de despertarlo, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla adolorida otra vez, débil, patética. Se quejó suavemente respirando hondo, no le iba a demostrar lo que él provocaba, menos después de su maldito castigo, a él le era indiferente y estaba con muchas confusiones en su mente, solo recordaba su voz burlona y furiosa diciéndole cosas ofensivas, castigándola, su garganta ardía, la tenía inflamada, se sentía como si un tren hubiera pasado por su cuerpo y seguro J era el responsable de esos dolores tan fuertes; tenía imágenes difusas de estar golpeándolo sobre él, él la había provocado y si algo le pasaba a sus bebes….

Apretó los dientes de un dolor punzante y salió de la cama con la intención de ir al baño, pero al ponerse de pie, la sangre cayó con gotas gruesas en sus pies descalzos. Harley palideció, no le importó nada y corrió con urgencia hacia afuera de la habitación, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse detrás de ella. " _Vicky, Vicky, Vicky"_ , _Tenía que,_ estar en casa, Vicky podía ayudarla, ella lo sabía, dolía tanto porque estaba sufriendo una pérdida; apenas salir de la habitación y correr afirmando su vientre con una mano y la otra en el barandal del pasillo, vio la puerta de su ex habitación abierta y fue donde ella, Vicky podía estar haciendo aseo en su tiempo libre. Dolía más y más y sentía una líneas de sangre deslizarse en el inicio de sus piernas. Entró y lo que vio, le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

No lo podía creer…, pero cómo?...no podía negar la realidad, estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, la infidelidad más perversa, sus ilusiones fueron quebradas, el amor siempre duele y todo fue en vano. Sus piernas cedieron por sí solas e inevitablemente estaba de rodillas con el corazón roto al mirar a Vicky desnuda en la cama, se apreciaba que estaba muerta, como Harley, muerta y sin habla. Al final si lo amo demasiado….al final, todo fue un imperio de mentiras, nada había cambiado. Ahogó un sollozo con la mano…. ¿Cómo pudo? Él sabía que estaban sembrando una amistad, y la engañó con ella, la amenazó, la cogió y la mató, cumplió a cabalidad su castigo y también disparó una bala de dolor a su corazón otra vez….Gateando fue hasta la cama con Vicky y le tomó el pulso en la muñeca, corroborando lo que no quería saber.

Lo dio todo por él…y él juró, compartió un juramento vacío de verdad y todo seguía igual y sus lágrimas murieron en sus mejillas, nadie lo cambiaria, ni ella ni sus hijos, trató y trató tantas veces de creer que si…que si le dijo la verdad, que…la amaba….

No era verdad, ¿Cómo podía ser tan ilusa? , cayó con él, en su mentira más cruel, le llegó a creer, y lloró y lloró, que fácil fue soñar….fue un engaño. Sintió enloquecer en esa honda decepción que se la tragaba atrapada en un juego de azar, que perdió por apostar el alma y el corazón, fantaseando con lo que siempre añoró.

No le quedaban fuerzas para luchar, no había razones, el amor que sentía por él sobraba, estaba demás….todo el tiempo invertido junto a él, se deshilacha desasiendo un tejido de tela araña donde había quedado atrapada. Perdonó todas sus equivocaciones y conoció lo que era amar sin condiciones y se volvió ciega de amor, sus gafas cayeron en los ACE y nunca las volvió recuperar, convirtiéndose en una esclava de sus órdenes. La hiso polvo blanco esparcido en el asfalto y caminó sobre ella pisando sueños, sentimientos y emociones.

Particularmente le entregó su vida y el la destruyó siempre que quiso hacerlo y destruiría la vida de sus bebes, si es que con su castigo ya….no lo hizo….No quería saberlo, pero era valiente y se llevó una mano temblando entre las piernas y sus dedos salieron pintados de rojo desesperación, no pudo ahogar los sollozos uno tras otro, lloraba incontrolablemente, su pecho subiendo y bajando….lo hizo, los mató, no con sus puños o patadas, con su castigo de odio. Los asesinó…la sangre pegajosa en sus dedos dolía infiernos. – Lo hizo…lo hizo, los mató…están muertos.

" _Harley, no están muertos o tendrías contracciones, eres médico, psiquiatra de título, pero médico, no lo olvides, mira el velador, busca lo que sabes que te puede ayudar"_ La voz de Harleen le provocó un espasmo de esperanza y con lágrimas en los ojos miró al velador, ahí estaba el botiquín de enfermera de Vicky, sin dudarlo lo alcanzó, abriendo los seguros rojos de cada lado y comenzó a hurgar rápidamente en las cajas de medicamentos y nombres que conocía con el corazón en la mano, entre las cajas encontró unas que eran píldoras para calambres abdominales y otra de cólicos, cogió dos pastillas y dos ibuprofenos, sabiendo que eso podría salvar lo que _más amaba._

El dolor persistía, pero no perdió tiempo levantándose, había un baño privado en la habitación, lo miró y fue directo hasta el casi tropezándose de abatimiento y desesperación. Adentro se llevó las pastillas a la boca, bebiendo agua de la llave del lavamanos, sentía que se le iba la vida en el sangrado y el dolor y se sentía sola, como nunca antes, completamente sola en un abismo sin fondo.

" _Harley, tienes que respirar y botar, no estás sola, estamos contigo, respira y cálmate, el dolor va a pasar y si sigues puede ponerse mucho peor, duele, lo sentimos todas, duele su traición y la posible pérdida de nuestros bebes…pero si no te tranquilizas puede hacerse realidad"_

Harley con el dorso de la mano fregó las lágrimas que rodaban por su cara y se sentó adolorida en el piso con la espalda contra la pared, dejando caer su cara en sus rodillas. – No puedo seguir aquí…Puddin los va a matar…los está matando…se están yendo lejos de mami y no pueden despedirse de mí, o yo voy a morir. Los amo tanto…quiero que vivan felices y contentos….pero están muriendo…los estoy perdiendo bebes…, por no saberlos cuidar…me equivoque…nunca debí haber creído en él. No sabe lo que es el amor, y yo nunca aprendí a aceptarlo, es mi culpa y si mueren, no me queda nada…por favor…pastillitas ayúdenme, tengo que dejar de sangrar…por favor, por favor….es lo único que me queda para seguir luchando….lo único…y juro que los protegeré de…Pu…J. Nunca más volveré a confiar en él...- nuevas lágrimas saladas llegaron a su boca – Bebes, bebes….no se vayan de mami, los amo con mi vida…por favor, quiero verlos nacer y les daré un hogar cálido, muy lejos de J, donde nunca pueda encontrarlos y seamos felices…no nos insulten y no nos golpeen y no tengan que pasar castigos fríos…solo mi calor, el calor de mamá…quédense, no me abandonen, se los suplico…fui una ingrata lo sé, dejé que pasara esto, pero no volverá a suceder, estoy loca y soy algo torpe, no sé mucho de bebes, pero aprenderé a hacerlo, los voy a cuidar con mi vida, porque mami si mataría al maldito mundo por ustedes dos…J es una piedra y tropecé con ella muchas veces…y aunque sea su padre, no necesitan de él… me tienen y yo los tengo…nos tenemos, necesito que vivan y rían para mami…se los ruego…siempre los desee y los ame en mis sueños, lleve ese ilusión escrita en mi bate de béisbol, la pinte, pinte su canción, porque sabía que algún los tendría, y ahora están conmigo y mi vida no tendría ningún sentido si los perdiera, sería una pesadilla y no podría vivir con eso, afírmense, luchen conmigo, por favor se los pido….

" _Ya pasó Harley, ya pasó, dejaste de sangrar, tuvimos un feo susto, siéntelo, no estas sangrando, levántate, límpiate y revisate si? Estamos aquí….estamos aquí….estamos aquí…hazlo, hazlo, se fuerte….puedes levantarte…una vez más, más, más"_

Harley tragó saliva con los ojos humedecidos, respirando agitada – gracias voces…por apoyarme y no dejarme sola. – Dio un hondo respiro y se levantó cerrando los ojos y juntado las piernas, no quería abrirlas, estaba asustada de sentir caer algo muy pequeño…solo tenía dos meses y algo, pero su psicosis estaba en lo más álgido de un miedo real y paranoia de bajarse las bragas manchadas y encontrarse dos cositas minúsculas sin vida y ella sería capaz de matarse en ese momento.

Con la desesperanza circulando en sus pensamientos, bajó sus bragas mojadas, ensangrentadas con cuidado y levantó la mirada - no, no, no! – gimió y Harleen le habló.

" _Está bien, solo es un coágulo de sangre, solo eso_. _Harley, sé que estás desesperada y asustada, todas lo estamos, pero tienes 26 años, no puedes reaccionar como un niña ahora. Los has visto antes, no es nada, te toca sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y actuar como una adulta inteligente. Aséate y verifica que estés bien. De acuerdo? "_

\- Si….- murmuró suavemente para sí misma, calmando su corazón que latía golpeándola en el pecho. Se metió en la ducha quitándose la camisa y dejó que el agua se llevara la sangre restante, limpiando temblorosamente sus partes íntimas con jabón. El agua se llevaba la sangre que tenía por la rejilla, pero no el dolor en su alma y corazón. Fue el susto más grande de toda su vida, más doloroso, que rasgó su cuerpo en dos. Un sentimiento tan inmenso que la hizo estar sumergida hasta el fondo en la oscuridad de la maldad de J.

Se envolvió en una toalla cuando estuvo segura que nada salía de ella y se volvió al espejo empañado arriba del lavamanos. Deslizó una mano abierta por el vidrio, dejando al descubierto su rostro y miró sus ojos notoriamente rojos, y miró su cuello notoriamente morado, con las manos de J marcadas y sus dedos enterrados. Nunca más sería tan tonta para decirle que la matara.- Suficiente! - De un puñetazo rompió el vidrio, los trozos de cristales cayeron rotos en el lavamanos, las virutas de vidrio enterradas en sus nudillos blancos, raspaduras rojas de sangre en su puño de mujer.

Pero la Harley frágil, estúpida, llorona…patética y débil del reflejo del espejo se había ido, para no volver. Ella era una leona y pelearía y rugiría como una fiera para que nadie le quitara sus dos razones de vida – hm – Contrajo los dientes con coraje y las dos manos en los extremos del lavábamos, estaba con el corazón roto y destrozado, y J le había quitado las ganas de vivir por él, pero lo que nunca iba a quitarle era el amor por sus bebes, ese amor, estaba por sobre él, en la cima de su propia vida, encima de su amor tóxico y desquiciado, encima de todo.

Tomó un trozo triangular de vidrio quebrado. Lo iba a marcar, lo iba a cortar en la cara, así como él casi corta la vida de sus bebes y cortó su alma con su traición, le iba a gritar la rabia que sentía, la que se guardó con años de esfuerzo luchando por una causa perdida; la decepción la hería, era un experto mentiroso divirtiéndose con su falso juramento, riéndose a sus espaldas por hacerle creer que al fin le correspondía, que lo había conseguido con tanto dolor, que tendría una familia con él, que su amor había prosperado entre palizas violentas y gritos despiadados.

Empuñó el vidrio cortándose ligeramente la palma de la mano lista para salir " _No!, Harley escúchame! Deja eso, lo vas a cortar y lo vas a despertar!, Deja que vaya! Se lo merece, es un puto traidor! Nos engañó! Córtalo! Córtalo! No lo dejes así! , No, Harley, Te va a detener y te puede golpear fuerte, no querrá que te vayas! Y podrías tener un aborto si forcejeas con él! Es un perro infiel!, merece lo peor! Acéptenlo! Solo nos jodio la vida! No…no digan eso, tontas estúpidas, Puddin, nos puso una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, yo lo sentí, dijo bebe, yo te cuidare, y yo lo necesito, es nuestro nuevo papi. No lo es! Ve, enfréntalo y déjalo con la boca abierta! Estuvo con otra chica a dos metros de nosotras! Hazle un corte transversal! No lo hagas por favor, quédate, Puddin solo no sabía lo que hacía, nos trae soda de uva y dulces, después que nos castiga, y ¿Qué es infiel? Què durmió con Vicky y nos dejó muriéndonos en el frio! Ve! No, Harley, concéntrate en mi voz, deja eso. No, dejen de decir que Puddin es malo, juega a las luchas con poco cuidado, pero nos ama, yo lo sé, mi papi me abraza, me quiere. Tienen que dejarme hablar o Harley hará una locura, Harley escucha, ve, toma lo que necesitas y vete de casa sin despertarlo, no metas ruido, saca lo justo y olvídalo, eso le dolerá más que cualquier otra cosa, tienes tu herida en tu espalda, tu operación fue hace muy poco y estás delicada en tu útero, lo mejor que puedes hacer, es no provocar una discusión de la que podrías poner en peligro la vida de nuestros bebes, busca tu seguridad y la de ellos."_

Harley, que se había mantenido estática apretando el vidrio en la mano, absorta en sus tres voces contradiciéndose sin darle un minuto para hablar, dejó caer el vidrio priorizando la voz de su razón. No lo perdonaría, el daño ya estaba hecho y se iría para no volver…pero dónde? Ivy estaba con Frosty, Selina no sabía si estaba en prisión, cambiaba de número siempre para no ser arrestada, lo último que supo de Katana por mensajes de texto con Boomerang es que estaban viviendo juntos recientemente, no quería molestarlos, era como su luna de miel, después de lo de Waller; Flag se había ido a la expedición de June hace tres día para cuidarla, tenían la sospecha que también estaba embarazada y le llevaba un test al desierto del Sahara.

"¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?, no puedo cuidar de mi misma, maldito Doble S, me jodiste la espalda y mi embarazo es riesgoso, si no hubieras muerto, te hubiera matado cortándote las manos, la lengua, arrancado el cabello y sacado los putos ojos de bastardo. Me dejaste patética serpiente de mierda, no puedo ir a un departamento sola, necesito comida, y un compañero, un amigo que me quiera y sepa lidiar conmigo, un…un Floyd. Él…me ama, se preocupó por mí y también debe estar en recuperación, también necesita de mí, y yo de él. No me quiero aprovechar…sé que me ama de verdad, es sincero, nunca me mintió, y le creo, él me recibirá contento, tienes unos brazos protectores, unos más fuertes que los de J, unos que me podrían a ayudar a olvidarlo para siempre, unos en los que puedo confiar y volver a creer en el amor, curará mis heridas y mi embarazo al tener que estar en cama y en recuperación. Apuntare a una nueva vida sin dolor... Floyd voy a intentarlo contigo, quiero amarte con el corazón hecho trizas, y voy a decírtelo desde un inicio, quiero corresponderte, yo mejor que nadie sabe lo que es que no lo intenten…, pero yo lo intentare, no voy a decepcionarte y dejaré que seas un buen padre moreno para mi bebes, uno cariñoso….tú me ofreciste otra vida y, ahora, la quiero"

Se fue a la habitación que compartía con J, él se perdió su amor incondicional y ella se vistió en silencio, evitando despertarlo, lo estaba odiando y…muy adentro, amando amargamente con dolor, eso era cierto, no podía negarlo, pero el odio era más grande. Removiendo el fondo de su closet, encontró su bolso rosa pálido de gimnasia, adentro estaba impecable su conjunto de buzo deportivo negro y sus zapatillas blancas, esas que uso para ir a la tumba de su padre, el buzo lo conservaba en cuatro años y nunca lo había vuelto a usar. Se vistió con él, sintiendo la fortaleza de su padre abrigándola hasta el cierre arriba de su cuello, calzó sus zapatillas y en el bolso hecho unos cuatro vestidos brillantes al azar, un par de tacones, un puñado de bragas y tres brasieres, no podía cargar mucho peso.

Harley era ruidosa, pero cuando quería ser silenciosa, realmente lo era y de la cajonera de su velador, hecho en el bolso cuatro frascos de morfina, jeringas, una bolsita de algodones y el alcohol. Su revolver de Hate/Love, y un montón de balas, no vivía sin poder defenderse sola.

De su tocador, repleto de perfumes y cremas con olores dulces, hecho su desodorante, un solo perfume y una crema corporal; en el baño, guardó su champú de fresas y acondicionador, indispensables para la Harley más pequeña que vivía dentro de su mente, y su cepillo dental. Estaba casi lista para partir, necesitaba dinero, podía sacarlo de la caja fuerte, pero no quería nada relacionado con J, y su vista se desvió a su tocador de nuevo.

Tratando de no hacer sonar las alhajas colgando, cogió las de más valor, las que tenían diamantes grandes, algunos aros costosos y su caja de más caros anillos, echándolas a su bolso rosa en su hombro; sin quererlo miró las fotos pegadas de J en el vidrio. Una cargando una negra ametralladora dándole órdenes a Frost, fue la primera que tomó.

Lo amó como a nadie….nunca, pero le dio su ser, y lo pisoteó. Mirándose en el espejo vio lo mal que se veía, maquillarse sería inútil, con las hormonas flotando a flor de piel, estaba herida y despechada y quizás, nuevas lágrimas de odio y dolor aparecerían, no tenía ánimos ni de aplicar su labial rojo con los ojos aguados, pero se colocó unos lentes oscuros, siempre digna, nadie la vería patética y vulnerable conduciendo a la ciudad. "Estoy jodidamente lastimada, pero soy la Reina de Gotham, con o sin J" "Una Reina naturalmente hermosa y dolida"

Hecho una peineta y uno de sus tantos estuches de maquillaje en el bolso, y vio en lapicera remarcada en la blanca madera, uno de sus poemas, fue por él que escribió más de cien poesías en cuatro años de dolor, invirtiendo palabras inútiles y ni soñando se las llevaría donde Floyd. Una parte de su vida y alma estaban en sus poemas, pero para ganar ahí que perder…y dos lágrimas se secó con rabia, un nuevo desafío a superar, para aprender hay que caer…y se juró que aprendería a nunca volver. Tenía que comenzar a no vivir de ilusiones y esperanzas que nunca se harían realidad.

Sujetó una lapicera y la llevó hasta donde J, tomando la libreta de su velador. Dormía con un semblante siempre sombrío, incluso atemorizante, más aun con el corte en su pómulo y labio, el borde de su ojo tinturándose levemente de morado, confundiéndose con sus párpados y ojeras oscuras. La J debajo de su ojo, solo lo ayudaba a verse más malvado y varonilmente atractivo, pero lo podía ver riéndose cruel de sus ojos rojos ocultos detrás de sus lentes, Los ojos de platino azulado de él, odiándola con golpes despiadados.

Y recordando tantos abusos que padeció amándolo, escribió su última poesía con todo lo que sentía parada a su lado de la cama, y la dejó encima del JOKER tatuado en su abdomen tonificado.

" _Un amor de sometimientos,_

 _Era un mar de prohibiciones,_

 _Me encadené a viles mentiras,_

 _¡Saciando sólo pretensiones!_

 _Restringiste mi libertad_

 _Bloqueando mis pensamientos,_

 _Fui callando lo que pensaba,_

 _¡Sólo para tener un "Te quiero"!_

 _..._

 _Yo confiaba en ti ciegamente,_

 _Abusaste de mi inocencia,_

 _Matando a la mujer que era_

 _Me enseñaste la dependencia._

 _..._

 _Me alejaste de este mundo,_

 _Un maestro en manipular,_

 _Influyendo siempre en mi mente,_

 _Para poderme controlar._

 _..._

 _¡No sufriré más el castigo!_

 _El amor se vive en libertad._

 _Tomaré las riendas del presente_

 _Y nuevos aires mañana vendrán._

 _..._

 _Lloro ahora nuestro fracaso,_

 _Pero estas lágrimas dan alivio,_

 _Y a pesar de que aún te quiero,_

 _¡El final ya está escrito! "_

 _..._

" _Es mi último poema de despedida. No soy más tu arlequín, te estoy diciendo que te dejo, no te quiero volver a ver, descubrí que siempre jugaras con mis sentimientos, descubrí tu infidelidad, mataste a mi nueva amiga, creíste que no la vería, por estar en cama adolorida y mientras tú estabas dormido, casi perdí a mis bebes…, te felicito, tu castigo fue divino, un aplauso, y ahora te estoy odiando con cada parte del corazón que pisoteaste, es un odio tan grande, que ya no te amo, al fin puedes quedarte solo, como siempre quisiste y deseaste, porque no volveré a molestarte. Mis bebes son todo en mi vida y me los llevaré, casi los mataste con tu rabia, eres peligroso para ellos. No merecen un padre gritando odio, ni vivir atemorizados de tus arrebatos. Ya no soy tuya, no me romperás otra vez, no me ofenderás, no soy de tu propiedad. Soy libre y no quiero regresar a ti. Mentiste, eres un mentiroso descarado, un estafador de sueños._

 _Renuncio, al que era mi juramento eterno, queda anulado. Pero ahora, juro que te odio de verdad. No te perdonare nunca más y no atrevas a buscarme, porque no dudare en disparar, no te tengo miedo y con una bala te matare, si quieres matarme a mí y a mis bebes. Quiero vivir mi embarazo con tranquilidad._

 _ATTE: Solo Harley, el Quinn, ya no forma parte de mí,… Joker…o solo J."_

Harley suspiró pesadamente, estaba durmiendo y por su mente cruzó la verdad, era una amenaza, podía ir a matarla, encontrarla, era capaz de hacerlo, su enojo era descomunal…podía matarla, sacó su arma y desde arriba lo apuntó en la frente. Era su oportunidad, quizás la única que tendría para asegurarse de permanecer con vida, vida para sus bebes. Se mordió el labio y su mano tambaleó en el gatillo.

El dilema se terminó consumida en el dolor de su interior. Si lo intentaba, lo mataría, antes no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. Amaba a J, pero el despecho de su traición lo odiaba inmensamente.

La guardó y se fue caminando sin mirar atrás, pasos rápidos y silenciosos, esperando no tener que jalar el gatillo. De alguna forma tenía que superarlo y enterrar lo que alguna vez sintió, escapar con Floyd y que no la encontrara o la sangre podía correr entre los tres y sus bebes estaban en la cuerda floja del destino incierto.

Bajó las escaleras afirmando el bolso, tenía la impresión que algo importante olvidaba en la habitación, pero no podía regresarse, la suerte le podía jugar otra muy mala pasada y ya había descubierto, que J era el de la buena suerte, ella era su adversaria y su suerte se había vuelto mala, en el momento de haberlo conocido en Arkham.

En el primer piso del living, silbó una melodía rítmica, pero suave e inclinándose con una mano en el piso, F maullando llegó a su mano. Lo mantuvo en su pecho, llevándolo a la cocina – Nos iremos a un sitio más pequeño y no escucharas mas gruñidos, vamos por tu comida, no puedo cargar mucha corazón, pero con una, tendrás para una semana – De la despensa, quitó uno de los cinco paquetes de comida para gatos bebes, y quiso llevarse la máquina de cappuccinos, mas sonrió débilmente viendo los regalos de sus amigos en un mesón azul de la cocina. Nadie se había dignado a llevarlos a su habitación, pero al menos estaban ahí, le dio un beso a los pequeños zapatos rosados de bebe, que June y Flag le habían dado y los puso dentro del bolso, con el pañuelo militar, el cd DVD de Crock, inclusive el peluche de murciélago de Boomerang y Katana.

Entonces, al no poder llevarse su amada máquina de cafes expresso, introdujo una lata de soda de uva, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador con al menos cuatro displays de estas refrigerándose. Tenía que llevarle una muestra a Floyd, si quería pedirle que comprara unas cuantas para ella, eran únicas y solo las vendían en dos tiendas de comestibles. El bueno de Johnny se había encargado de comprarlas, sin armas o las tiendas cerrarían, se lo explicó muy bien, lo extrañaría.

Pero nadie, ni Ivy podía saber dónde viviría, o J tendría una disputa complicada, con quien sospechara que lo supiera. Puede que no la amara, pero la buscaría para cobrar su juramento y matarla, y más si la encontraba viviendo con Floyd.

Se fue deprisa al subterráneo, tenía algo de fiebre, le dolía la cabeza y demonios, se le dificultaba llevar el bolso con el dolor regresando tenuemente en la herida de bala en su espalda. "Maldito y puto Doble S, quiero matarte de nuevo", "Debí haberle dicho que te quitara más que los dientes". Observó su moto estacionada de primera, a los otros dos autos y camioneta.

\- Diablos F, la moto es muy escandalosa y rebota, es peligrosa para mi embarazo y en el subterráneo, el ruido que hace se amplificaría y lo despertaría enseguida – Se mordió el labio inferior – Tendremos que irnos en uno de los autos del perro infiel de J. No te asustes, nunca he conducido un auto, pero puedo hacerlo, lo he visto, puedo improvisar, eso es lo mío.

Con su grueso anillo largo con forma de punta, que usaba para cortar yugulares y gargantas, forzó la chapa del deportivo azul. Entrando y sentada, dejó a F con el bolso en el asiento de copiloto; y con dos cables, uno rojo y azul, inclinada debajo del manubrio, sacando chispas un par de veces consiguió prender el motor del auto. Hubiera reído, pero ni modo, era desquiciada, pero estaba triste como un carrusel sin electricidad para hacerse andar.

Respiró, cómoda en el asiento, su cuerpo se sentía apaleado, aplastado y su nariz un poco tapada, quería estar en cama y no moverse en tres días, su organismo respondió por inercia a sus ganas de irse y su mente recordó las veces que había visto a J conducir con la palanca de cambios, pisando al mismo tiempo los pedales del auto. – Vamos papà, cuídame desde el cielo, espero no chocar – Murmuró, yéndose despacio, para no hacer rugir el poderoso motor del deportivo veloz.

Lo estaba haciendo, estaba conduciendo bien y pulsando un botón negro, cerca del portón de salida, este se recogió hacia arriba y teniendo confianza, condujo más veloz saliendo afuera. Ella podía lograr lo que quisiera en su vida, el portón se cerró por sí solo detrás de ella y en unos segundos estaba saliendo por la reja delantera, dejando atrás el lambo de J estacionado en la entrada y su vida que creyó sería para siempre junto a él.

La carretera desolada y el mar a un costado, fueron testigos de los sollozos inevitables de Harley, viendo a través de los lentes cafes, los colores rojizos del atardecer eclipsarse en el vórtice de nubes anaranjadas y violetas, el sol ocultándose era un paisaje hermoso de tristezas y penas agotadas de desilusión por J.

Los rencores detestándolo la llevaron rápidamente a las calles de la ciudad, un corazón roto recordó la dirección de Floyd. Luego de no chocar, esquivando autos y bocinas, personas mirándola en su rápida huida nocturna, una arlequín frenó lanzando lejos los lentes cafes por el vidrio abajo, ya era de noche en Gotham. No se vio en el retrovisor su rostro blanco y mejillas humedecidas por el líquido del dolor de su alma y se bajó con F en sus brazos y su bolso de gimnasia de mano.

Internándose en el complejo de departamentos modestos, como no tenían ascensor, subió las escalinatas hasta el quinto piso. Golpeó la puerta tres veces, tenía una mezcla de sinceros nervios y aflicción revolviéndose en los jugos de su estómago. No había probado ningún bocado de comida hace técnicamente dos días, pero no tenía deseos de alimentarse, tenia deseos de ser aceptada y recibida por Floyd. No le quedaban energías para ir a pasar la noche en otro lugar y no lo quería tampoco.

Golpeó más fuerte y unos pasos acercándose brevemente, le hicieron dar un paso atrás.

Deadshot abrió la puerta con unos pantalones holgados, pantuflas y una polera camiseta blanca sin mangas, su brazo derecho estaba enyesado, su mandíbula se veía desencajada, también tenía numerosos cortes en los labios y su varonil rostro magullado con un toque hinchado, se vio claramente sorprendido por Harley en la puerta de su humilde vivienda.

Harley le dijo con determinación - ¿Todavia me amas Floyd? Y si es así…nos dejas entrar en tu vida?…a los cuatro?. No tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir, eres mi amigo, pero quiero sentir amor de verdad y te cuidare si tú haces lo mismo. Estoy viviendo una crisis, pero puedo intentarlo, no volveré con J y no te decepcionaré, ya sé que cuesta creerlo…pero tenías razón, casi mató a mis bebes con un tonto castigo, y no lo perdone, no lo haré nunca. ¿Qué me dices?

Deadshot estaba realmente impactado, pero el sonido del tono seguro y decidido de Harley en su mirada, sin miedo a nada, era lo que lo había enamorado de ella y sus actitudes valientes y arriesgadas. Si estaba en la puerta, era porque había tomado una decisión drástica, no era para provocar los celos de J o no hubiera venido con su embarazo riesgoso y se distinguía que había llorado mares salados.

\- Harley sigo amándote, puedes vivir conmigo y voy a cuidar de los tres, digo, cuatro, contando al gato, pero tendremos que vivir escondidos del idiota de J, encontrando un buen lugar aquí en Gotham, está mi hija y no puedo mudarme a otra ciudad o si quieres lo puedo matar, pero entiendo que no quieras eso, hay una especie de sentimiento que tienes por él, que me hace pensar que no quieres eso, pero si lo quieres intentar, lo haremos, mis sentimientos son reales y nada cambiara eso. Ya pensaremos cómo solucionar lo demás. Ven dame un abrazo y el bolso.

Harley le entregó el bolso y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, enterrando su rostro en su pecho fornido – Gracias por decirme todo eso, te juro que lo quiero intentar Floyd, gracias por confiar en mí. Traje mi arma y voy a dispararle a J, si quiere hacernos algo malo a mí, a mis bebes y a ti.

\- Está bien muñeca, no mas gracias, vamos adentro…ah y te han dicho, que eres más mucho pequeña sin zapatos altos?. Engañas a cualquiera así – Le dijo buscando una sonrisa. Harley lo miró hacía arriba, no lo consiguió.

\- Soy pequeña, pero no me lo vuelvas a decir, dime..., que tengo baja estatura y estoy loca, si lo sabes verdad? – Le dijo con suavidad.

\- Claro que lo sé, y eso es lo que te hace especial, quiero que sepas, que no me fije en ti, por tu cuerpo escultural y cara bonita, no es la apariencia, es lo de adentro, tienes una chispa alegre y atrevida, autentica, y me esforzare para que llegues amarme algún día de estos. – Tenía un tono contento y protector.

\- No te rindas Floyd, me fundieron el cerebro, pero soy sincera al decirte que creo que lo conseguirás…- Harley entró al departamento, dejó a F maullando en el piso y lo detuvo cerrando la puerta, poniéndose en punta de pies y afirmó su rostro mirándolo fijamente – Quiero olvidar…empezando hoy, y ahora – Lo besó apasionadamente con ansias de agradecimiento, era tan distinto, no eran labios finos, no había dominación con su lengua, ni posesivos ronroneos salvajes, o gruñidos si lo mordía, no le quitaba todo el aire y no tenía esa esencia de querer adueñarse de su boca. No tenía esa agresiva tensión sexual en cada toma de aire, y apretones fuertes en su cintura, cara o cuello. Y no rozaba sus labios cada tanto, intentando aumentar su deseo por él. Se sentía la diferencia sustancial entre ambos. Joker era un ente con besos fogosos cargados de demencia posesiva, caliente y Floyd, era un hombre entrañablemente cariñoso, con besos sensuales, pero sensatos.

Los besos de J eran tan únicos y eróticos, por su locura violenta y sonidos autoritarios, que no existía punto de comparación, por mucho que quisiera no pensarlo. No obstante ahí estaba Harley agarrándose de los grandes hombros de Floyd para no caer al abismo, tratando de alcanzar su altura flotando en una nube de humo gris y consuelo próximo, queriendo sentir una aventura cálida de pasión con cada beso que le daba por inercia.

Recibiendo en su boca un aliento protector que abrazaba lo que J hirió. Fue entregándose al amor de Floyd recibiendo sus manos con anhelo. La contuvo acariciando su cabello en el sofá, escuchando todo lo que quiso contar y besó tiernamente las manchas moradas en su cuello cuando la desnudó, las mordidas marcadas y los dibujos de los dedos de J sobresaliendo en lo blanco de toda su piel. Después de murmurarle en el sofá que nunca quisiera morir, cuidando de sus ojos rojos haciéndola dormir abrazada a él y Harley descubrió que alguien más podía hacerla dormir bien en su pectoral. Floyd la abrigó con una manta a cuadros, dándole de comer dos sándwiches comunes, pero que alimentaron a sus bebes y su cuerpo hambriento por olvidar los besos de J. Al despertar dos horas después, estaba decidida a quitarlo de su mente, reemplazar sus caricias, a sentirse amada y enterrar la imagen de Joker siéndole infiel. Una arlequín despechada, tomando todos los recuerdos de su maltrato en cuatro años

Fue así que una arlequín despechada a mas no poder, tomando todos los recuerdos de abuso y maltratos por parte de J, le dio infinidad de besos apasionados a Floyd desvistiéndolo, mientras lo llevaba a su habitación para ser suya y dejar de pertenecerle a J, obligándolo con besos caliente y manos furtivas a ponerle término a lo que sentía en su interior.

Deadshot no quería oponiendo tranquila resistencia en un principio, pero cedió a los grandes ojos azules de Harley y su susurró triste y seductor – quiero olvidarlo, no estoy adolorida en mi cuerpo si eso te está impidiendo tocarme, mi corazón si lo está, hazme sentir bien – Floyd sabía de sus heridas de guerra y de la infidelidad de J, sabía que era un inocente despecho enlazado con una venganza de odio. Una malvada villana con cara angelical le robó el corazón y él contempló las gráciles curvas de su blanco cuerpo. No dudo en besar y acariciar con adoración cuidadosamente la obra maestra de J, tendiéndola en su cama. Una tersa muñeca tatuada con muchos tatuajes referentes al Joker y la quiso deseándola como era. Ambos fueron subiendo sus besos de menos a más sofocados de excitación, Harley motivada por una rencorosa infidelidad y Deadshot motivado por hacerla sentir que podía amarla mejor que J, de una forma pasionalmente cariñosa en el dormitorio y en la vida.

Lo que ninguno de los dos desconocida, era que Joker venia subiendo las escalinata hecho un diablo de gigantesco odio embravecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…..

Una hora antes de estar subiendo las escalinatas del condominio de Deadshot…

Joker dormía en su amplia cama y la ausencia de Harley era perceptible para él generalmente al poco tiempo de que su mano burlona tatuada, no sintiera el contacto de su cálido cuerpo o al que su tacto se percatara de la falta de su largo cabello. No duraba mucho durmiendo antes de despertar, porque su mano tanteaba el espacio vacío en las sabanas, no encontrando a su arlequín; esta vez, no fue la excepción.

Con un breve gruñido murmurando exigió – Harls, no te apartes, continuas enojada? – No obtuvo respuesta estirando su brazo para alcanzarla. Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba, abriendo los ojos y mirando que la cama estaba vacía, pensando que Harley se encontraba en el baño, de inmediato distinguió el papel sobre su abdomen, se sentó en el borde de la cama comenzando a leerla la poesía.

Gruñó empuñando el papel y arrugándolo, un licor amargo de rabia se amotinó en su garganta preguntándose, porque no lo había despertado y de antemano concluyendo que se había ido a consolarse con Deadshot, la cólera de celos creció con ira. Era rápido deduciendo que iría con el maldito imbécil, no tenía donde más ir, estaba seguro, nunca se equivocaba y si estaba en lo correcto, no dejaría que se la quitara del yugo de su propiedad, lo mataría vaciando todas las balas de su juguete, y por el bien de Harley, esperaba encontrarlos a un brazo de distancia…

La furia de matarlo se percibió en su voz áspera hablándole a Johnny por el celular - La dirección de Deadshot, en cinco minutos. – Colgó, quería pensar que Harley tuvo un desliz de confusión escribiendo esa carta poema, yéndose a meter a la vivienda de Deadshot, por su enojo, por el casi aborto y creyendo la supuesta infidelidad de la perra enfermera ofrecida. Harley simplemente estuvo tan ofuscada dejándose llevar por su enojo, que tuvo la estúpida idea de huir de él, cometiendo una idiotez.

Eso pensó mirando las gotas de sangre manchar el piso hacia la puerta e instintivamente las siguió hasta la ex habitación de Harley, tan pronto entró, sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos de Vicky sujetando su cabeza, azotándola repetidas veces sin control en la marquesa de la cama con una fuerza brutal, moliéndola a tal punto que los crujidos de su cráneo desaparecieron al romperle la cabeza totalmente, en trozos de sesos, carne, huesos y sangre en sus manos.

No quedó nada de su cara, las hebras de su cabello negro estaban revueltas en la carnicería de cuero cabelludo que sostenía iracundo y sus primeras vértebras cervicales que conectaban la cabeza al cuerpo, estaban desprendidas por el furioso movimiento repetitivo que hizo.

La soltó, desenmarañándose las manos mojadas de gelatinosa sangre y fue al baño a lavárselas, observando las bragas ensangrentadas de Harley a ras de suelo y cerró los ojos, era como la pesadilla del hospital. Gruñó – oh, Harls, huiste angustiada, no era para que esto pasara. No quería que tuvieras ese dolor. – Él también lo sintió clavado en su pecho y su celular vibró en su bolsillo, se refregó las manos con algo de agua y jabón ignorando el espejo roto y los vidrios en el lavamanos y contestó al instante.

-¿Cuál es?

\- Vive en la calle 42 con Blecker Doyers, en un complejo de departamentos, quinto piso. ¿Quieres que vaya para aya?

\- No, yo me encargo, tú has tu trabajo en el club, no iré esta noche. – La irritación de sus celos posesivos resurgieron de solo visualizar que Deadshot podía estar abrazándola, solos los dos en su departamento, lavándole la cabeza a Harley para ponerlo en su contra. Detonaron unos celos asesinos de sangre fría aprensándolo de crueles maldiciones para Deadshot y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había ido a coger las llaves del lamborghini, y bajaba veloz las escaleras cargando su arma de balas doradas. Estaba tan acalorado de rabia, loco y desesperado por llegar al departamento de Floyd, que salió afuera sin cambiarse de ropa, únicamente con su pantalón de dormir azul y sus pantuflas cerradas. Precipitado hizo andar el motor del lambo saliendo disparado, al instante.

Condujo la carretera desierta con su rostro rígido, despeinado, con todo el daño que le hizo Batman en su cara, su ojo ya había adquirido el tinte morado, el extremo de su labio inflamado de sus puñetazos con el corte en su boca y la cortada de su pómulo había vuelto a sangrar al tiempo del de su pectoral. A la vista era el aspecto más desaliñado con el que había salido a la ciudad, ni siquiera notaba que estaba en pijama.

Pero al menos tenía la confianza que su arlequín no se dejará engatusar por las palabrerías de Deadshot, ella era suya. La arlequín no lo traicionaría con alguien de tan baja calaña como él, no tenía nada más que su hija, era un tipo que solo sabía disparar bien, matando ratas por dinero en una cuenta corriente, que por lo que le había dicho a Johnny que investigara, se había quedado sin ceros, después de lo de Midway. El haberle dado la golpiza de su vida, había contribuido a dejarlo sin su oficio mediocre. El hijo de puta tenía que haber quedado con sus brazos fracturados o esguinzados, Harley no se atrevería a engañarlo dejándose besar, ni siquiera ella querría darle un beso, le daría una bofetada, le correría la cara. Menos ahora que la había embarazado y la haría una madre primeriza, solamente estaba enojada y preocupada por el castigo del demonio que le había impuesto, gruñó, " De haber sabido las consecuencias que tendría, no habría hecho ni una mierda!". Pero eso no era lo relevante, Harley no podía fijarse en otro hombre que no fuera él, y regresaría a casa, como siempre, incluso si la encontraba abrazada y llorando en los brazos de Deadshot, sería un consuelo, y por Jesucristo quemándose en el infierno, que el sabia eso, lo estaba utilizando, y podría perdonarla, siempre y cuando, no se interpusiera en su muerte otra vez.

El lamborghini cruzó las calles y avenidas de la ciudad rugiendo de velocidad, hasta llegar al barrio donde estaba construido el complejo departamento donde vivía Deadshot.

Joker estacionó, bajándose en una noche con olor a muerte y se adentró a la vivienda, subiendo la negra y escueta escalinata de fierro con su arma en mano. Quinto piso y frente a la puerta blanca con el número "12", forcejeó aplicando toda su fuerza en la endeble perilla de la puerta cuatro veces y esta se soltó de la madera, la arrancó lanzándola por la escalera y entró apuntando a los sillones vacíos.

Nada más poner un pie dentro, gemidos y suspiros femeninos se escucharon con claridad,con besos sonoros, y J murió de celos y revivió de una inmensa ira. Una ira brutal nadando en sus venas, en un torrente demencial psicópata. Las venas explotando de odio y rencor estallaron en su sangre. Los demonios se agruparon en su cuerpo y la furia lo quemó avanzado, su corazón se volvió de cemento y granizo sólido. Una rabia concisa lo agrietó, porque Joker, tenía un corazón, y se había roto.

Los suspiros y gemidos de Harley siendo de otro _\- bésame, baby, bésame…haaa. –_ Destruyeron todo lo que sintió alguna vez por ella, todos los derivados de afectos, el amor se dio vuelta, hacia un odio perpetuo de repugnancia hacia ella, no quedó nada. Solo el odio más grande que sintió en su vida.

Los vio revolcándose en la cama debajo de la mitad de las sabanas, Deadshot encima de Harley, besando sus senos, sus pezones, su cuello. La violencia desbordándose no caía en el peso de su mirada, cuando Harley, lo vio y en un segundo, giró a Deadshot, para quedar sentada sobre su regazo, abrazándolo por los hombros y cubrir sus pectorales con su espalda denuda.

Bloqueando sus partes vitales, su corazón, sus pulmones y su cerebro.

Lo abrazó dándole la espalda a J, impidiendo que pudiera matarlo de un balazo; si quería matarlo, tenía que ser matándola a ella primero.

-¡Tu! Maldita perra, ¿Quieres acostarte con otro? ¿Quieres ser la puta de otro hombre? Bien, te dejaré hacerlo, te lo advertí Quinn, se lo dije a todas las demás dentro de ti, una traición hacia mi persona y acabarías muerta, oh pero no te preocupes, no será ahora, oh no, no, no- Río por lo bajo, mientras aún apuntaba hacia ellos. Peinó su pelo hacia atrás, pero este regreso, cubriéndole parte de los ojos en ese momento se veía aún más intimidante, Harley lo notó, su sonrisa no era nada a lo que había visto antes, era más profunda, más marcada, sus ojos estaban rojos y morados por los golpes de Batman, sintió a Floyd tensarse cuando J saco una navaja de su pantalón - Podría haberte dado tantas cosas cariño, oh espera, que tonto soy - Se golpeó la cabeza con la pistola mientras que la navaja la movía entre sus manos, como si fuera a calmar su estrés con ella - Te devolví la vida cuando caíste a los ácidos y te di la libertad, te salvé la vida cuando te lleve al hospital, ¿Te desangrabas en mis brazos sabes? ¿Pude haberte tirado en la carretera sabes? Pero bueno, aquí lo que importa es el juramento ¿Lo recuerdas perra? Si, exacto ese, ¡Tú vives por mí! ¡Y yo puedo decidir cuándo mueres!.

Harley lo observó, pero no se movió de la posición en la que estaba, un movimiento en falso y Floyd estaba muerto.

-Rompiste ese juramento cuando me dejaste afuera como un perro mientras tus hijos se congelaban, maldito hipócrita hijo de puta, ¿Eres Rey? Pero ya no el mío, ahora eres un loco más que necesita atención, ¿Por eso haces tus bromas no? Tú no buscabas una reina para compartir tu imperio, tú buscabas que yo fuera tu audiencia, que te alabara y protegiera, pero ya no lo haré ¡Ya no!- De improvisto J la tomó del pelo, Floyd sacó un arma del mueble al lado de ellos y le apuntó a la cabeza, pero no pudo hacer nada por qué J tenía la navaja presionando la yugular de Harley.

\- Arroja tu juguete mediocre, si no quieres que la mate!

Deadshot sin dudarlo, la tiró hacia el otro lado de la habitación – Ahh quieres a la perra Deadshot – Joker dejó de presionar su yugular con la navaja, mientras Harley se quejaba por la fuerza que tiraba sus cabellos, le cortó las puntas de colores, dejando su pelo totalmente blanquecino y apuntó a la cabeza de Floyd, ella lo abrazaba.

-Te dejaré vivir, te daré a esta puta despreciable, porque me vas a servir como un peón dándole de comer para que no muera de hambre, pero sólo hasta que mi hijo nazca – Jaló los cabellos de Harley hacia atrás para que lo mirara – Tienes la fortuna de tener seis meses y algo más de vida, eres un contenedor que tiene dentro mi legado, el heredero del caos. Un envase que conservará en perfectas condiciones al único hijo que engendre y por tu bien, cuida que el hijo de puta de Deadshot no se introduzca en ti, hasta que el plazo de su nacimiento se cumpla y yo obtenga quien será mi sucesor, el encargado de hacer perdurar la maldad y la anarquía, después de mi deceso.

Remeció sus cabellos bruscamente - Y cuando eso pase, no tendrás el privilegio de tenerlo un día entero, no...no...vendré por ti, lo arrebataré de tus brazos en el hospital y te meteré una bala en la cabeza, mataré a la niña, porque no quiero un ser viviente que me recuerde a la perra traicionera que tuve por reina. – Finalmente soltó sus cabellos

\- ¡Ah pero no olvidemos al valiente Floyd! ¡Él morirá también, con su hija en brazos! HA HA HA -

-¡No metas a Floyd en esto!

-¡Oh cariño, tú lo hiciste! y no traten de dejar la ciudad, porque solo adelantaras la muerte de tu querido Deadshot, además de que tendré ojos sobre tu niña, si, así es, mataré a Zoe, si intentan fugarse a otro nido de amor, ah, pero escuchen la buena nueva, no tienen que preocuparse de ocultar sus caras en mis calles, mi reinado no los perseguirá, si no se mudan a otro lugar menos humilde que este. Ocupen sus ahorros en remodelar y recuerden, un movimiento en falso y ¡BAM! Bay Bay Zoe - Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, no sin antes disparar a algunas cosas del departamento, como el televisor de la sala y las lámparas.

Se fue del departamento bajando las escalinatas, dejándolos abrazados en la cama. Afuera del complejo habitacional, se subió al lamborghini sentándose y golpeó con dos puños el manubrio. Se mordió los labios con importancia, provocando que emanara un líquido rojo que inundó su boca, no se dio cuenta de la fuerza de su mordida, viendo caer el infierno de la infamia sobre él, traicionado, burlado, haciéndolo caer en el dolor que no les demostró, deseándoles un sufrimiento insuperable y queriendo subir a matarlos.

Se tragó el trago amargo de su sangre, repitiéndose mentalmente las razones de su decisión por dejarlos vivir y contuvo su rabia, mirándose en el espejo retrovisor. Lucia derrotado…humillado en su grandeza, había venido en sus pantalones de dormir y en pantuflas como un loco enamorado por una mujer que se había reído haciéndolo cambiar quien era, dándole sentimientos que nunca tuvo, para después arrastrarlo a la ruina teniéndolo a sus pies, haciendo que no dudara en ir por ella hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

No….El Joker, siempre reía último, ella derrumbó lo que había construido, demolió el inmenso amor que le tenía, cambiándolo por el odio y el desprecio, se condenó a muerte a ella, a su amante y a Lucifer. El odio arrasó con los sentimientos de amor por Harley que tenía en su corazón, exhortando todo el afecto, dándole una torre de dolor que lo aplastó dañándolo; pero él, era El Joker, el comodín, el bufón, el príncipe payaso del crimen, el puto rey de Gotham mas malvado de la historia pintada con sangre de inocentes.

Nunca jamás dejaría de reír, por nadie, su sonrisa sería permanente, pese al daño, era su firma. Abrió la guantera del auto, sacando un estuche de cosméticos que Harley mantenía ahí, esperando para ser usado. Vacío el contenido en el asiento del pasajero y de entre sus útiles de perra traicionera, agarró la barra de lápiz labial.

Mirando sus ojos rojos heridos en el retrovisor, se pintó en la boca la sonrisa más grande que pudo hacerse, saliéndose de los márgenes de la comisura de los lados de su boca, de extremo a extremo hasta la mitad de sus mejillas, antes de llegar a sus pómulos marcados.

Una sonrisa macabra, desproporcionada, inigualable, nunca antes vista.

Fue la única y primera vez que fue consciente de pintarse o remarcarse de rojo los labios secos y de por sí, tatuados. Entonces lo recordó, se los tatuó, el día que su memoria lo traicionó, recordándole que había perdido a su mujer embarazada, pero ese dolor que sintió, no se comparaba ni un poco, al dolor y odio que ahora estaba sintiendo intensamente por Harley. La causante de toda su desgracia.

Joker se miró en el espejo retrovisor, su nueva apariencia, con esa gran sonrisa macabra, con los dientes metálicos con dejos de su propia sangre empapándolos. El mundo no vería caer su sonrisa perpetua, sería un Rey sin Reina y eso….le gustaba! . Arrojó los cosméticos y el estuche a la vereda, e hizo partir el auto, surcando las calles de Gotham. Riéndose con una risa descomunal, ignorando una sola lágrima que cayó en su barbilla.

OH A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

En el mar embravecido, la rabia lo arrastró por la marea a una locura que nunca había tenido, dejándolo más trastornado y psicótico de maldad, más cruel y despiadado. Desde ese día, nada ni nadie, le quitara esa sonrisa siniestra de la cara a J, se la pintaría todos los días, saliéndose de los bordes de su boca, formando un arco hacia arriba, sin excepciones. A donde fuera, estaría ahí, atemorizando a todos, porque era un Joker mejorado en su versión más maquiavélica, con una malicia demente incurable, queriendo solo matar de un modo irracional.

-Conduciendo apresurado llamó a su mano derecha. – Cierra el club Johnny, ven con todos los guardias a mi casa, tengo una labor bastante especial para ellos - Continuó riéndose todo el camino atravesando la ciudad.

Tras retornar a su mansión, la risa se había esfumado, pero sus ojos mostraban un deseo de muerte y destrucción. Espero unos 10 minutos apoyado en el auto y una furgoneta llegó a estacionarse junto con la camioneta de Johnny, se bajaron sus hombres y ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca, cuando vieron al jefe con esa sonrisa de labial grueso algo difuminada de tanto reír, pero concisa en sus mejillas, lucia tétrico, era escabrosa.

Johnny pensó que el jefe, había tocado fondo, cuando Harley desapareció, viéndolo con la sonrisa de marcador negro alrededor de su boca, pero esta…era el triple de aterradora, emitía un aura que hizo temblar las rodillas de los guardias. Todos evitaban mirarla, pero era prácticamente imposible…estaba prácticamente en toda la mitad inferior de su cara.

No obstante, Johnny sería el único de ellos que se acostumbraría a verla todos los días y la gente de Gotham, morirá viéndola, pero era seguro, que ni sus socios visitándolo en el club, se atreverían a preguntar por ella. Tan solo de ver esos ojos de J….

Joker ronroneó furtivo - No sé qué están esperando para saludar o necesitan que les extendía la mano? Llegaron retrasados y me hicieron esperar….

Los cinco hombres de traje negro asintieron – Jefe, lo sentimos, esperamos que todos abandonaran el club.

\- oh, no pudieron apresurarlos… ¿Quién de ustedes es el jefe de guardias?

Un hombre dio un paso al frente y cayó hacia atrás muerto con una bala en la frente. Los otros cuatro, quedaron paralizados de pavor.

\- Tienen que ser más eficientes muchachos…- Movieron sus cabezas en afirmación – oh, muy bien, tienen un trabajo importante esta noche, van a entrar a mi casa y sacaran cada maldita cosa que sea de mujer, busquen en todos los recovecos de la casa…no quiero que queden indicios que una puta estuvo viviendo aquí. Están autorizados para entrar en todas las habitaciones, partiendo por mi dormitorio, pero no está permitido registrar mi despacho. Todos los muebles, decoraciones u objetos que encuentren, los irán dejando amontonados afuera. Cuentan con media hora para hacerlo. Me explique bien?

\- Si, jefe, entendimos – Repitieron al unísono.

\- Johnny, ábreles y ve por los galones de bencina – Ordenó.

\- Claro - No lo cuestionó, ni preguntó qué había pasado con Harley, si él se lo decía, lo conversarían, mientras, era inteligente mantenerse callado y de inmediato, les abrió la puerta a los cuatro guardias. Ellos entraron y Johnny fue al cuarto de tortura de J, para ir por su especificación.

Joker abrió más todo lo que daban las puertas de la entrada, observando neutro como subían las escaleras dando con su habitación. Enseguida bajaron su velador, su mueble de tacones, el perchero de sus carteras, su tocador…bajando todas sus cremas y perfumes en una cartera, que vaciaron encima de la montonera de cosas, que ya habían ido acumulando dividiéndose en la casa, como sus plantas con flores estrafalarias, maceteros, adornos de cocina. Todo estaba siendo arrojado rápidamente en el cemento del patio. El cadáver de Vicky, el cubre cama y colchón bañado de sangre…absolutamente todo lo relacionado con Harley.

Joker vio que uno de ellos llevaba el bate pintado de ella y recordando que había tres más en la bodega de armas, se encargó de tirarlos con las demás cosas. Lo mismo hizo con la máquina de café expresso, que no distinguirían que también era de ella, la arrancó con rabia cargándola afuera. Johnny ya había traído los bidones de bencina dejándolos en los peldaños de la escalera de entrada a la casa y lo escuchó dar órdenes de que quitaran las cortinas celestes de la alcoba, viéndolo arrojar los displays de latas de soda de uva reventándose y a él le dijo que se ocupara de los aparatos de gimnasia de Harley, por ser el más fornido de todos.

Johnny obedeció, pero al no poder ocuparse de ello, regresó viendo que afuera ya era casi una pila triangular de muebles del living y de su ex habitación, donde Harley durmió casi un año entero, el bar negro con luces de dos colores, rosa y azul también estaba ahí, pero el jefe había quebrado con ira cada botella de alcohol antes de que se lo llevaran. Vinos, Vodkas, Tequilas, Champañas, Botellas exóticas, incluso sus Whiskys, los había quebrado uno tras otro.

El aroma alcoholizado se esparcía en todo el primer piso, por los vidrios y los liquidos regados y J estaba histérico riendo. Estaba... herido, Johnny lo distinguía en su risa cortante, era un grito carcajada con toda la boca abierta, inclinado hacia atrás.

A - HA - HA - HA- HA - HA

Johnny estaba preocupado y no porque se fuera a cortar con los vidrios, usando solo pantuflas en sus pies o gritara órdenes y luego hiciera callar, sin que nadie hablara. Estaba preocupado, porque J se veía fuera de sí. Desesperado, porque quitaran todo ya. Johnny estaba confundido, creyendo que J estaba desesperado, muy en el fondo deseando traer a Harley de regreso a casa, pero no era así, J estaba deseoso por matarla, y si no podía matar a Harley todavía, destruiría todo lo que quedara de ella en su vida, con sinceridad, no la quería volver a ver.

No es que Joker desechando sus cosas para después quemarlas, quisiera evitar a toda costa recapitular lo que vivió sin Harley, cuando estuvo recluida en Belle Reve. La tristeza de la soledad por su ausencia. No era eso, Joker verdaderamente ya no sentía nada particular por Harley, más de lo que se mencionó, respecto a su odio. Quería quemar sus cosas, para no ver, que alguna vez si la quiso, y retomar cuanto antes su vida dedicada al caos y la diversión furiosa, no tenía sentimientos de apego, ninguno.

Odio…Joker tenia odio, y cuando el odiaba, era un odio verdadero, uno que no claudicaba. Una convicción decidida.

Un guardia pasó caminando al lado de Johnny y le dijo a J - Jefe, ollas y sartenes igual?

\- ¿Me ves cocinando? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?! Boten todo lo que tenga que ver con ella! – Peinó su cabello hacia atrás – No todo, déjame una olla y una sartén, y vasos, es lo indispensable, no Johnny?

\- Seguro, es necesario si te da hambre y quieres prepararte comida de improvisto.- Johnny miró al guardia y este se marchó a la cocina. – Te iras a vivir al club o quieres que llame a alguien para que haga aseo y limpie este desastre mañana a primera hora?

\- Es mi casa, no tengo porque irme, después que consigas a alguien para el desastre, ayúdame a bajar el ropero de la perra, es demasiado grande y tres imbéciles no pudieron moverlo dejándolo atorado en la puerta.

\- Si está atorado, tendremos que derribarlo y sacarlo de lado.

\- Si eso tendremos que hacer, Johnny, no regresaste con ningún aparato de gimnasia. No pudiste sacarlos?

\- No, las vigas están ancladas al piso con tornillos vectores y autoperforantes, tendré que conseguir un maestro especializado que haga el trabajo.

\- Y las argollas, las telas y todo lo demás? - Estaba ofuscado.

\- No son solo las vigas, las barras paralelas también están fijas al piso y las argollas y las telas están suspendidas muy arriba en el techo. Necesito a alguien que afirme una escalera corrediza para bajarlas o me romperé la cabeza si me caigo.

Joker gruñó – Ve a buscar las colchonetas y ciérralo con un candado hasta que encuentres quien quite todos sus aparatos.

Sonò realmente rabioso y Johnny se regresó al gimnasio cumpliendo su exigencia, aunque no le dijo que algunos aparatos si podía haberlos traído, como los dos trampolines de saltos, pero no lo quiso hacer. Johnny se había encariñado mucho con Harley y francamente esperaba que un milagro ocurriera y la situación se arreglara. Sin embargo, los dos se estaban odiando a muerte.

A su regreso, fue a dejar las colchonetas a la ruma de cosas y se encontró con que los guardias ya habían terminado y estaban muertos a un lado de esta. Las arrojó y buscó a J con la mirada, viéndolo salir detrás de él, con el gran cuadro representativo de los "Reyes de Gotham" bajo el hombro. Los naipes legítimos se salieron cuando el cristal que los enmarcaba se rompió.

El Joker y La Reina de Corazones rojos.

Joker roció la bencina de dos bidones y con un palillo de fosforo le prendió fuego a todo. Contempló las grandes llamas unos segundos y se devolvió a mirar a su mano derecha.

\- Vamos por lo único que queda echar al fuego de la hoguera!

\- Vamos a derribarlo – Le dijo Johnny con la mano, aun siendo su jefe, Johnny consideraba a J más que un amigo, era como su hermano que nunca tuvo. Luego de estar a su lado desde el inicio, incluso antes que fuera el Joker, había conocido a Jack en el restaurante de su antiguo jefe, los dos desdichados se bebieron la botella del barato coñac y se apoyaron mutuamente. Johnny se sorprendió cuando J lo fue a buscar con su nuevo aspecto a la semana de haberlo visto normal y le dijo que necesitaba dinero y un hombre de confianza, que iría a robar un banco matando a todos en el proceso. Le entregó un arma y le dijo que trabajaría para él…o lo mataría, que la mitad del robo sería su pago por haberle dado la mitad de su sueldo cuando lo necesitó, que no recordaba la razón por la que necesitó su dinero tan afligido, pero si recordaba haberlo conocido en malas circunstancias económicas y no era agradecimiento, era trabajo, un trabajo de mejor paga.

Johnny acompañó a J en el robo, convirtiéndose en su hombre de mayor confianza con los años y eso, no había cambiado.

Joker subió al segundo piso y los dos comenzaron a forcejear el ropero atascado hasta conseguir derribarlo. El ropero sonó fuerte por el impacto en el suelo y cogiéndolo de los extremos lo cargaron bajando las escaleras – No vayas a caerte Johnny, me quedaría sin el más leal de mis muchachos – Algunos vestidos glamorosos se cayeron con los colgadores.

\- Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, un ropero pesado no me quitara la vida. - Johnny, al ser más fornido, bajaba de espaldas controlando el peso y J hacía lo propio aguantándolo con los brazos.

\- Resultaste ser más leal que Harley.

\- Es diferente, me contaras que les sucedió?

\- Ella me engañó, no confió en mí y dejó todo por ir a encamarse con Deadshot, pero la muy puta estará muerta en siete meses. – Los dos pisaron los últimos peldaños avanzando a la puerta.

\- Harley no volverá?

, - No y no la perdonaría por una traición como esa. Los mataré a los tres y tendrás que conseguir una mujer que se encargue de mi hijo, una que sepa atender a un recién nacido. – Los dos arrojaron el pesado ropero a la hoguera.

\- Pensé, que también querías a la niña. También la mataras?

\- Dije a los tres, no necesito a una niña, lo único que quiero es un heredero.

\- Esto es sorpréndete, Harley siéndote infiel, y tu queriéndolas matar a las dos, incluso a tu hija, tenías un mameluco rosa para ella, hace tan solo unos…tres meses y me gustaba más el marcador. – Johnny miró la tétrica sonrisa exagerada de J, era horrida, él se veía sórdido, macabro con la luz de la fogata.

\- Acostúmbrate a ella porque no me la quitaré ni un día y no me hagas recordar las idioteces que hice por esa perra malagradecida – Frunció sus labios burlón – Yo compré esa prenda de vestir de bebe, para un sexo femenino, pero no volveré a caer por ninguna mujer y una niña es una mujer, por muy pequeña que sea. Tiene mi odio y que no te quepa duda que la mataré. – Sus ojos afirmaban sus palabras.

\- Bien, pero sinceramente no logro entender como pasó todo esto. Amabas a una arlequín y a una pequeña calabazza y no te cuestionaré, son tus decisiones y veo…que estás decidido a matarlas, pero aún quedan siete meses y todo se puede solucionar…

\- Johnny no hay nada que solucionar, todo se jodio cuando la vi entregándose a Deadshot y lo que sentía por ella, se fue por el drenaje, excepto el odio y la venganza – Elevó la voz- Recoge sus pertenencias que se cayeron y tráelas para quemarlas en la hoguera. Te explicaré el malentendido que sucedió, porque eres mi mano derecha, pero luego no hablaremos más de esa perra hasta que te diga que iremos al hospital a matarla.

Johnny accedió adentrándose y en breves minutos trajo de regreso todo lo que faltaba cargando dos cajas en las manos que contenían vestidos, dos pares de tacones, el arnés negro de Harley, y su nuevo collar "Puddin", que era lo que sobresalía arriba de toda las prendas. Joker mostró unos ojos de indignación y fue lo primero que lanzó a las llamas de la hoguera y el humo saliendo hacia arriba en una noche nefasta.

Joker le arrebató la primera caja a Johnny de las manos y la volteó en el fuego sin dudarlo, este se acercó a él entregándole la segunda para que repitiera su accionar, Joker miró que adentro había una caja rectangular con todos los poemas que Harley le había escrito, en hojas de papel con colores pasteles, estaban ordenadas por la primera letra de su ortografía cursiva.

Esos eran los que nunca había leído y no los leería tampoco. Sostuvo la caja y la dio vuelta admirando cómo se hacían cenizas las palabras que le había dedicado y en ese momento, Joker se dio cuenta que efectivamente ya no sentía nada por ella, vació las otras cosas y le preguntó a Johnny sin apartar su vista del fuego.

\- Queda algo más que quemar o es todo?

Johnny sostenía un libro grueso contra su traje elegante – Tengo esto…es su álbum de fotos, le eche una ojeada y tiene distintas épocas y edades y muchas sale con su padre. No lo quemes, consérvalo como prueba que no sientes nada por ella. – Se lo entregó en una mano.

\- Johnny, puedo quemarlo o guardarlo, eso no hace la diferencia – Lo iba a arrojar, pero Johnny lo detuvo.

\- Si lo quemas te odiara para siempre, es lo único que le queda de su otra vida, consérvalo y quémalo el día que la mates.

Joker suspiró pesadamente – Eres un cabeza dura….lo guardaré para quemarlo con un encendedor cuando este frente a ella, una particular venganza antes de que muera. Espérame y rociale más bencina al fuego.- Le dijo antes de ir a su habitación saqueada.

Al entrar apreció el espacio donde antes yacían sus muebles y caminó revisando que no quedará ni un esmalte de uñas tirado en el suelo, abrió el penúltimo de los cajones de su velador y lo dejó ahí guardado, al depositarlo tuvo una sensación extraña en sus dedos, queriendo abrir la tapa…pero cerró la cajonera de golpe.

Joker no lo sabía, pero el no hacerlo, era una prueba de que algo sentía, algo insignificante, pero estaba ahí en esa sensación en sus dedos.

Johnny sonrió de haber conseguido que lo guardara, esperando que no se cumpliera lo que le había dicho y sentados mirando el fuego. Joker le contó todo lo acontecido, desde su castigo, lo de Vicky, el casi aborto de Harley, el haberla visto con sus propios ojos en la cama, todo, haciéndolo su confidente y al final, manteniéndose con una mirada perdida en sus cosas quemándose, le dijo sombrío en un susurro al viento.

\- Este día me hizo ver que debí haberla dejado morir en los ACE…..

HA HA HA HA HA

...

...

...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Esperen, no me maten, solo decirles, que, esta historia es 100% J X H, asi que no se espanten por esta separación, aunque francamente, esta bien jodido todo, Joker odia a Harley, ella a èl ...x.x que pasara? muero por decirles! pero la trama ya está pensada!, solo necesita ser escrita, y si, soy malvada por dejarlas asì XD , pero las quiero xd! , y tengo que decirles al menos que...**

 **Las cosas se ven mal en este momento, puede que Joker y Harley se odien mutuamente, pero la situacion cambiara, se los aseguro, y Joker si sufrira y se dara cuenta los maltratos que le hizo a Harley en los otros años de relación, de una forma que no puedo decirles, pero el amor por Harley resurgirá y sentirá la verdad, que está perdiendo a la familia que siempre deseo, ocultamente dentro de si. y será antes del nacimiento de los bebes y hara algo al respecto.**

 **Es una promesa! no desesperen! :)**

 **e intentare actualizar pronto, ya saben! n.n ah, y obvio! JPaola, también puso un aporte muy bueno al cap., y sus conversaciones tienen un efecto muy inspirador! Es mi apoyo moral! :) bien y ...pueden imaginarse a J con su nueva apariencia psico desquiciada, con esa sonrisa maquiavelica de labial? dios...J quedó tocado...dañado! pero le da un loock mas intimidante!**

 **:)**

 **Bien, Gracias por leerme! y sus comentarios motivadores!**

 **Nos leemos! buena semana para todos!**

 **...**


	38. Contradicciones de mi Corazón

**Hola! (: , Espero que no me sigan odiando por el cap anterior x.x**

 **XD , fue fuerte, lo se…. Déjenme explicarle que este cap es casi todo de Harley, muy inspirado en la canción…"…Ghost de Halsey..." , traducción al español por si alguien quiere entender más sus confusiones (:**

 **Sin más que aportar hasta que lean el final del cap, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Título Capítulo **:** _Contradicciones de mi Corazón._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Mi fantasma_

 _¿A dónde te has ido?_

 _No te encuentro en el cuerpo durmiendo al lado mío_

 _Mi fantasma_

 _¿A dónde te has ido?_

 _¿Qué le pasó al alma que solías ser?_

…..

Joker salió de la habitación dando un portazo y rápidamente se fue del departamento disparando a algunas cosas que vio mientras daba pasos agigantados y fuertes a la salida.

Deadshot corrió a Harley con suavidad al lado suyo y se levantó precipitado de la cama, aun no se había quitado el buzo gris antes de la maldita interrupción de J en su apartamento, y en segundos tenía en su mano izquierda el arma que había arrojado lejos. Sin embargo, antes de poder ir por Joker, Harley se interpuso frente a él.

\- No lo persigas Floyd, detente! – Lo afirmó de los brazos – Puedes ir y matarlo, o puede matarte a ti.

\- Harley, no me subestimes, tengo el brazo enyesado, pero puedo disparar con el izquierdo, no dejare que se vaya vivo. – Le dijo con voz profunda de adentro.

\- No, entiende, tienes que quedarte conmigo ahora, no puedes asegurar que pasara, él no es cualquier hombre que puedes matar fácilmente y tienes la desventaja, no es lo mismo disparar con el brazo esguinzado, es más lento. Te necesito, Zoe te necesita, un descuido y podrías dejarla sin su padre.

Deadshot se calmó, la voz de Harley era tranquila pero segura y bajó el arma - Si…si, tienes razón, no estoy en mi mejor condición, con un brazo enyesado y el otro con un esguince recién comenzando a curarse, no es lo más listo ir por el maldito de J…y está Zoe y tu también me necesitas, no te dejare sola en esto.

\- No, yo…no debí haber venido, te metí en esto y no pensé en nada, ni siquiera pensé que vendría tan rápido…me quede dormida y luego yo te insistí, tú no querías y te metí en problemas a ti y a Zoe…- Deadshot la interrumpió abrazándola y frotándole la espalda.

\- No te arrepientas de haber venido, estoy feliz de que estés aquí, y estabas mal, necesitabas descansar o nos hubiéramos ido antes, lo otro solo se fue dando, fue inevitable y yo también me deje llevar besándote. Pero no vuelvas a decir que eres un problema, desde que te deje en la casa del idiota, no eh dejado de pensarte y ahora estás acá, y encontraremos la solución.

Harley lo miró hacía arriba – Te quiero Floyd. – Deadshot sonrió, dándole un beso corto y apartándose de ella, le entregó una polera de manga holgada de su cajonera – Ponte esto, tienes un poco de temperatura.

Harley se la puso encima, llegándole a la mitad del muslo y sacudió las sábanas haciendo que sus puntas de colores que fueron cortadas por J se mezclaran y cayeran al suelo. Fue por la escoba y la pala y las barrió, dejando el suelo de cerámica despejado.

Floyd se la arrebató de la manos – Deja, deja eso, y vuelve a la cama, tuviste mucho ajetreo por un día. Voy por algo de beber, quieres algo?

\- No, estoy bien así – Sonrió y se acostó. Floyd de la cocina alzó la voz – Harley, tienes que teñir tu cabello de otro color, parejo. Un tono oscuro.

\- No, no voy a cambiar quien soy solo porque me amenazó, esto es lo que soy y de todos modos tenía que cortarme el cabello, estaba muy largo – Floyd entró y miró mejor a su cabello que ahora le llegaba justo debajo de su busto.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, necesitabas un corte, pero lo otro…estás segura? – Se acostó inclinado en la cama bebiendo una gaseosa de naranja y Harley se acomodó en su pecho.

\- No quiero que piense que le tengo miedo, aunque no nos veamos hasta el nacimiento de mis bebes – Le dijo con decisión y luego suspiró - Pero si…estoy preocupada de lo que pueda pasar ese día y no podemos mudarnos, como lo teníamos pensado, enviara a alguien constantemente a ah revisar si estamos aquí y le pondrá una sombra a Zoe….y aunque quieras ir a matarlo cuando estés mejor, es muy difícil que puedas conseguirlo y no lo digo porque seas malo disparando, eres el mejor de todos los tiempos…, por algo eres Deadshot, pero J, nunca está desprevenido y pillarlo de sorpresa es prácticamente imposible.

-No, nada es imposible muñeca – Besó la parte de arriba de sus cabellos – No dejaré que se salga con la suya, pensando en lo que me dices. La mejor forma de matarlo, es esperarlo en el hospital, el día que des luz, y le dispararé apenas lo vea entrar por la puerta, sea quien sea que entre, estará muerto en segundos y así cuidare de ti todo lo que queda de tu embarazo.

\- Estas hablando como si fueras a morir.

\- Estaré bien, no moriré, bueno, no se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero quiero que vivas un embarazo relajado mientras vives conmigo, lo que suceda ese día, ten por seguro que si muero yo, morirá él, o lo dejaré lo suficientemente herido para que puedas dispararle y matarlo. Te encomendaré la misión de cuidar a Zoe si eso sucede, harás un buen trabajo y si viene con sus hombres payasos, pediremos refuerzos a tus amigos, se armara una maldita guerra en el hospital, pero francamente no creo que vaya con todos. En una de esas solo irá con el más grandote de todos ellos.

\- Johnny…

\- Si ese mismo, y si está por delante de J, tendré que matarlo. Tu vida y la de tus hijos es lo único que importa Harley.

\- Pero Johnny es…es como ver a mi padre vistiendo un traje costoso.

\- Hey…está bien, lo dejare herido, no muerto, pero si entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

\- Darás tu vida para protegernos si es necesario…y no sé cómo agradecértelo…y deseo de corazón que eso no ocurra y tengamos una bonita familia juntos.

\- La tendremos….

\- Si, estaremos bien...- Murmuró y luego le dijo con una modesta sonrisa - Traje mis collares, mis pulseras…aros y mi joyero, son muy caros, puedes venderlos para conseguir dinero, desde ya te digo, que no me gusta ser una carga.

\- No, no, no, nada de eso, los conservaras, en caso de que…- Miró sus ojos azules fijamente y suspiró - de una emergencia y necesites obtener dinero fácil. Tengo dinero debajo de la cama, no es mucho, pero alcanzará hasta que consiga un buen empleo.

\- Conseguirás un trabajo normal?

\- Claro, no puedo arriesgarme a caer en prisión de nuevo, se lo prometí a Zoe hace unas semanas y ahora que estás tú, y tengo que cuidarte, es una buena decisión; ya cometí muchos crímenes muchos años, que de nada me sirvieron….al menos, lo dejaré por un tiempo, hasta que la situación se calme.

\- Y cómo lo harás con tus antecedentes? – Le preguntó sin despegarse de su pecho.

\- Tengo unos contactos por ahí que se encargaran de hacer eso, tú descuida, y preocúpate de seguir las indicaciones del doctor, tanto de tu embarazo como la cirugía en tu espalda. Ahora a dormir si? más tranquila?

\- Si, me siento agotada y más tranquila. Podrías inyectarme la morfina? El dolor siempre regresa fuerte por la noche y no me deja dormir. Tengo que estar sedada o no se calma….está en mi bolso – Murmuró tenuemente con una molestia en su voz.

\- Ah, sí, iré por ella. - Se bajó de la cama, se perdió en el living y regresó con un botellón, la jeringa y el algodón con alcohol. Le aplicó una dosis baja y luego se acostó a su lado nuevamente, Harley se aferró a su brazo.

\- Tendré un ataque de euforia, y voy a querer salir a matarlo, no me dejes. Ok?

\- Ok, no saldrás por esa puerta, mientras estés conmigo.

Deadshot la mantuvo abrazada en la cama, conteniéndola, con cuidado de los brazos cuando el subidón adrenalínico alborotó su sistema haciendo que se moviera forcejeando un poco con los brazos, fue sutil, pero aplicaba fuerza maldiciendo la aprisionó en su pecho deteniéndola.

Deadshot impidió que fuera por J para matarlo esa noche, pero otras noches, y sin que Harley supiera, en su estado de inconciencia temporal, impidió que fuera a buscarlo por lo que todavía su cerebro fundido deseaba verlo y regresar con él, más Deadshot no se molestaba, duraba pocos minutos antes de caer dormida en sus brazos y ya conocía que en el trasfondo de su mente, Joker había hecho estragos aplicando volteos para que lo amara ilógicamente por sobre todo.

En un rincón de la complicada mente de Harley, estaba escondido ese amor tóxico y adictivo que sentía por Joker, y salía de su escondite, en ese momento justo de inconsciencia y la vulnerabilidad de su psiquis. Estaba ahí, era inevitable…, pero Deadshot no se lo decía, tampoco tenía porque, conociendo que lo único que conseguiría con decírselo, es que Harley se abrumara con ello.

Ella despertaba en los amaneceres de nuevos días y continuaba detestando a Joker con toda su alma, como si nunca en murmullos nocturnos recordara sus buenos momentos juntos, porque ciertamente, si los tuvieron, no todo fue violencia y dolor. Hubo momentos de complicidad, de risas, especialmente cuando cometían los más atroces delitos juntos, o cuando huían de Batman en vigorosas persecuciones haciendo un laberinto las calles de Gotham. Momentos caóticos para cualquier persona, pero para los Reyes de Gotham, eran la diversión que los enlazaba con un listón irrompible de afecto mutuo.

Momentos de regocijos cuando acribillaban de formas atroces a individuos que se antepusieron a la voluntad de J, así como Harley se divertía sin límites destrozando o mutilando a quien creía no merecía vivir, haciendo que el pecho de J se inflara con orgullo. Esos momentos, existieron con besos candentes y cadáveres desangrándose al lado de ellos. Ese amor existió, muy a pesar de que Harley no escuchara una confesión sentimental, pero los besos de J lo expresaban en toda su magnificencia.

Y luego del caos y la risa… La maldad y la diversión…muy entrada la noche, se volvían uno en las sabanas. Nadie sabía que detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio eran los amantes más locos de los placeres nocturnos, mirándose a los ojos y perteneciéndose los dos, fundiéndose en un solo ser.

Sin embargo, la sumisión de Harley yacía arraigada en su cuerpo cuando J quería tener absolutamente todo el dominio y el control y una bofetada, bastaba para saber que era hora de inclinarse a su disposición, recordándole en un juego de roles, que estaba muy por sobre ella, pero aun así, en esas noches, disfrutaba ser su perra sexual, porque otras noches, Joker le daba total libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con él, generalmente después de una buena risa en la ciudad o hacer una destructiva y atemorizante visita a quien se lo tuviera merecido. Harley brillaba con su bate dando dolorosos batazos haciendo sangrar a sus víctimas…sentirse la reina, también estaba fijo en su subconsciente.

Eso, Harley si lo sabía despierta en la realidad, sería un proceso darle entierro a esos recuerdos de abundante y loca diversión junto a J, o sola con sus amigas, siendo dueña de las calles con su revólver. Recuerdos que tenía que olvidar en su condición de embarazada, pero el cariño de Deadshot y la ilusión de una familia eran más grande que sus divertidos recuerdos.

Por el contrario a lo que no podía controlar cuando dormía sedada en la cama por la morfina y en sueños eróticos se veía en sus noches favoritas siendo de J, con esa libertad que él le daba para jugar con él, esos momentos donde todo su tiempo se lo dedicaba a ella, sin escatimar en horas o el lugar, haciéndolo en el club, en el auto, o donde estuvieran. Era de ella, y aunque Joker no lo admitiera, Harley era la dueña de su mirada cuando quería jugar dándole un espectáculo privado volando desnuda en sus telas colgando, meciéndose y haciendo artísticas figuras en el aire.

Los espejos de su gimnasio fueron los testigos de cómo con su cuerpo enredado entre las telas afirmándose para no caer, era poseído por J, en noches lujuriosas y de placer.

Esas noches eran los fantasmas de Harley durmiendo abrazada a Deadshot, pero sus sueños inconscientes por la morfina, no los podía manejar, y no importaba, eran fantasmas flotando en algún rincón de su memoria…Extrañando a J.

Lo bueno era que con Deadshot había descubierto caricias nobles y suaves en su cuerpo en las artes amatorias del sexo, por supuesto, sin penetración por el tema de su embarazo riesgoso, y Deadshot era un amante sumamente cuidadoso para no lastimarla, tanto de día como de noche, la cuidaba, y se notaba en esas pocas noches juntos en las que intentaba regular su pasión y deseo, abrigándola con besos pasionales, dándole el derecho de parar si se sentía mal o le decía que le dolía la espalda y la primera semana, antes de que empezara a trabajar, la despertaba con desayunos en la cama y con cálidos besos de buenos días preciosa o muñeca, no le gustaba que saliera de la cama nunca y cada tres días revisaba su herida de bala, curándola y sanando su alma y corazón.

Omitía con cariño esas noches cuando tenía que detenerla porque quería salir a buscar al Joker por su amor acelerado y delirando por el golpe de euforia y de su subconsciente, la comprendía y se quedaba en silencio hasta que pasara y durmiera como si nada en la cama

Le regaló un libro de una comedia romántica para leer si le aburría la televisión, mientras trabajaba fuera de casa o mejor dicho, el departamento y a media tarde, casi de noche, llegaba todos los días con una sonrisa y se molestaba un poco, porque descubría, que no estaba comiendo como debía de hacerlo, pero Harley nunca tenía hambre y no tenía antojos, inclusive, no tenía ganas de beber su adorada soda de uva y tampoco comía mucho la comida que Deadshot le dejaba en la mesa para comer durante el día o los pedazos de pasteles o panecillos dulces que le traía por la noche. A lo sumo se comía el plato de comida balanceada para que sus bebes crecieran sanos y fuertes, pero era una obligación, más que por degustar la comida servida.

Harley no le demostraba a Deadshot su gran falta de apetito, cuando los domingos cocinaba para ella con un chistoso delantal enseñando sus músculos de su tren superior bien desarrollados. Ese hombre moreno tenía una genética privilegiada, comía de todo y no subía ni un gramo, pero visitaba un gimnasio local a pocas cuadras del departamento, decía que era su modo de liberar el estrés agotador de la oficina, claramente, trabajar en una oficina era cansador mentalmente para Deadshot, acostumbrado a regirse sin jefes molestos y se veía que no lo disfrutaba mucho, era un esfuerzo que hacía por ella y por Zoe, y las dos le demostraban que apreciaban ese cambio, disfrutando la comida que cocinaba tarareando una pegajosa canción, haciéndolas reír por sus fideos pegados y salsas un poco quemadas, pero él quería cocinar…en el fondo…era un hombre de piel morena muy atento y cariñoso.

Y le encantaba jugar con F. Zoe le trajo tres bolas de estambres de bonitos colores, con la que Deadshot las hacía rodar de un lado a otro acostado en el piso, de lado con una sonrisa verdadera como el sol, dedicándosela con amor.

Harley nunca sintió una calidez semejante, era tan abrumadora que tenía que fregarse los ojos para saber si era un sueño o un hombre la hacía sentir especial de una forma acogedora, haciéndolo querer abrazarlo con ganas y corresponderle su amor.

Su brazo era musculoso y duro, más grande que el de J, pero era cómodo para reírse viendo acostados una película de acción los sábados por la noche, eso era lo más parecido y cercano a una persecución con Batsy y a la diversión escandalosa y activa que antes gozaba hacer en las calles.

Ya no necesitaba el título de Reina que impuso causándole temor a la gente para sentirse importante, especial y única en el mundo; con Floyd lo conseguía, él la hacía sentir importante y especial para él, eso era agradable y le gustaban sus atenciones, por eso le correspondía masajeando sus hombros, apretando más que masajeando, pero lo hacía con ánimo de hacerle saber lo que estaba sintiendo.

Quizás…su obsesión si tenía cura, y con Ivy nunca la encontró, porque era su valiosa mejor amiga, pero Deadshot, era su amigo, amante y compañero…El amor cariñoso de un hombre, puede suplantar a otro amor más grande y destructivo.

Con ese pensamiento, Harley nunca, pero nunca, encendía la televisión para ver las noticias, estaba prohibido y no quería ver la cara de Joker ni en pintura, o retratos, o el caos insaciable que sabía que estaba causando en la ciudad. Quería mantenerse lo más alejada de todo eso, tenía suficiente de verlo cada noche en el delirio de sus sueños…

Entonces Harley pensó que por eso no comía bien y no tenía apetito, si a veces soñaba con que estaba dando a luz tranquilamente y Joker venía con una ametralladora matándolos a todos y sudaba sudores fríos con esas pesadillas o soñaba con que estaba en la sala de parto pujando y el Dr. era Joker matando a su bebe Lucy, arrancándola del interior de su vientre con sus manos con guantes de látex morado empapadas de sangre de su bebe y le enseñaba lo pequeña que era y la molía en sus manos.

Harley despertaba siempre gritando por pesadillas similares a esas donde veía a J siendo cruel y despiadado y sentía terror.

A veces se vio acostada en una camilla con sus secuaces sujetándola y su abdomen ya muy abultado de nueve meses y Joker acercándose con una cuchilla para abrir su abdomen y sacar a su heredero…su príncipe, su bebe, de ella, no de él, y lo hacía y la dejaba morir con su estómago abierto y Lucy muriéndose con ella, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Joker riéndose sosteniendo a su bebe de los brazos, colgando, mirándolo como si fuera una carnada para ponerle una anzuelo y salir a pescar.

Eran pesadillas espantosas que hacían gritar a Harley de angustia y pánico y Deadshot le preparaba un té de canela para calmarla y alentarla que eso no iba a suceder.

La morfina podía ser muy cruel mostrándole sus peores miedos en pesadillas….o podía ser relajada haciéndola tener tranquilos sueños.

Produciendo que nadara en esos sueños de recuerdos donde Joker era todo lo que pedía para sonreír, recordándole las contadas ocasiones en las que se quedaba dormida destapada en invierno, esperando que saliera de su despacho y cuando despertaba en la mañana estaba abrigada debajo del cobertor y sabia, que él la había abrigado, pero no se lo preguntaba, J negaría su respuesta, no le gustaba demostrar que si la cuidaba.

Lamentablemente o para mejor para Harley, al no despertar con un grito de horror, no recordaba nada de sus "sueños recuerdos" por la mañanas despertando y sintiéndose cada día mejor del balazo en su espalda. Recordaba solo sus pesadillas con Joker, porque despertaba gritando, pero la noche pasaba de largo si no tenía pesadillas con él y esos amados sueños no era consciente de soñarlos.

Y añorarlos…

Además de que _Todas_ las noches en horribles pesadillas o agradables sueños, Joker era el _único_ protagonista, sin excepciones, era su verdugo… o su Dios.

Y Deadshot podía haberle enseñado tantas cosas, incluso casi a hacer el amor, si no fuera por ese detalle de su embarazo riesgoso, pero en cierta forma, era lo mismo. Estando con él en la cama, era hacer el amor con suaves caricias y era algo que nunca había vivido con Joker o sentido…, nunca lo hicieron así, él nunca quiso cruzar esa barrera impuesta, siempre haciéndola sentir como su querida prostituta y los te amo y te quiero estaban muy prohibidos en el sexo, esa era la palabra perfecta para describirlo, sexo.

No obstante no sentía del todo que hacía el amor con Deadshot…era raro…, la razón era que su cuerpo extrañaba las caricias salvajes y muy poco cuidadosas de J, de hecho, maldadosas en todo el sentido de perversas. Harley también tenía esa clase de sueños con la morfina, una súplica de su cuerpo y mente por revivir el erotismo de una noche con J, pero más las noches donde era su musa, deseando que le dijera que se sentía inspirado y que quisiera cortarla con poéticas líneas de dolor y gotas de su sangre para él, no era un vampiro, pero su mirada le decía que disfrutaba haciéndola doler y su placer, era el suyo también, y lo hacía una vez en dos o tres meses exigiéndole suplicar por él; si quería sentirlo dentro suyo.

Suplicar era una costumbre para Harley a puertas cerradas, suplicar para obtener sus besos, por que le permitiera besar su cuerpo, por saborear su sabor…y suplicaba gustosa con tal de complacerlo en las noches que J quería demostrarle que seguía siendo su amo y señor, su único Rey, suplicaba con amor sus caricias y sus finos cortes dolían placenteramente y a veces pedía que no se desaparecieran tan rápido, pero él era hábil con su navaja afilada…y desaparecían a los pocos días sin darse cuenta ni como, ni cuando, su piel se volvía a unir silenciosamente sin dejar señales de su doloroso querer….

Harley soñaba eso, y soñaba las otras veces en las que no la cortaba; y hábil se tomaba su tiempo para amarrarla con hermosos nudos en sus cuerdas, oprimiendo fuertemente las partes de su cuerpo que quisiera ajustar en el dolor, o apretándola en las siluetas que le pedía que hiciera con su flexibilidad y elongación, manteniéndola quieta y amarrada, la observaba sometida…mirándola, y después le susurraba al oído que era tan bella y escuchar eso valía la pena sintiendo sus brazos y piernas adormecidas manteniéndose con esas siluetas mientras J besaba las áreas de piel descubiertas y se la cogía.

Era sublime sentirse atada por él, saber que él lo hizo sin preguntar si ajustaba muy fuerte o le estaba haciendo doler, y la dejaba horas durmiendo así, entumida acariciando sus cabellos lentamente, siempre se preguntaba en que pensaba, pero no le pedía que la desamarrara o se iría a donde sea que tuviera que ir…eran espacios de tiempo únicos para ellos. Pero Harley miraba sus ojos notando que pensaba en matarla, decidiendose, encandilado por su belleza, eran las dos cosas en su mirada perdida en ella y entonces, el sueño la jodia y no sabía el tiempo exacto que pasó durmiendo así, se despertaba porque la hoja de la navaja de J era fría cortando sus cuerdas.

Liberándola de su castigo…que ella nunca vio que era un castigo, aún moviéndose lento y adolorida en las sabanas y viendo las marcas rojas de las sogas en su piel, como serpientes rosadas rodeándola. Un beso en la frente la hacía sentir bien y volvía a descansar sola en la habitación recomponiendose desnuda, recordando los besos ardientes de J en sus labios y la malicia de él en la intimidad.

Harley nunca iba a conseguir olvidar esos recuerdos, la ocasión en la que le pidió que hiciera algo especial para ella, usando las mismas sogas que usaba para amarrar sus muñecas o su cuerpo entero, y le pidió que le hiciera un corsé de sogas muy ajustado; y le entregó en sus manos sogas gruesas y de color rojo.

Volteandola de espaldas le hizo un maravilloso corset hasta sus caderas dejándola sin respiración y con otro trozo de soga, dio dos vueltas en su boca amordazándola…Se dedicó a hacerlo, anudarlo y apretarlo para ella, en una fila de nudos en su espalda, difíciles de remover…ese día la complació en su fantasía erótica, no se negó, no dijo no, solo disfrutó dándole placer con los tres orgasmos de forma distintas de estimulación, que se pueden conseguir en el cuerpo de una mujer y cuando Joker terminó de alcanzar el segundo poniéndola boca abajo, la giró de nuevo tocando su boca amordazada, y le quitó rápido la mordaza de soga que oprimía su boca y Harley creyó que buscaría el tercero esta vez usando sus labios… estuvo equivocada…Joker solo la besó y besó y beso y beso…

Besos que ningún libro de novela romántica podría narrar o describir, y cuando Joker no quería parar de besar, recompensaba todos los días que no lo hacía en absoluto y expresaba "El te quiero" que se guardaba en secreto diciéndolo solamente con besos imparables. Dándole a probar su propio sabor que aún se distinguía en el paladar de su boca, labios y lengua, y con eso, Harley sabía que J se volvía loco dándole placer siendo delicado, sin morderla donde más le dolería y que también buscaba asiduo que llegara al cielo y lo conseguía haciéndolo despacio. No necesitaba hacer mucho y era de él con gemidos ahogados haciéndola enloquecer de placer.

Eso era lo más fascinante de ver y sentir, los instantes previos a que se volviera una bestia cogiéndola con fuerza.

Pero estaba ahí, esa parte de él, que nadie veía, esa parte que no se preocupaba solo de él, sino también de ella, partiendo en su pasional delicadeza al darle sexo oral y terminando en la calle cuando disparaba enseguida si alguien más le decía perra en frente de él… la ira matando por ella y más si alguien lograba darle un golpe o empujarla y él lo veía. Su lado malvado lo hacía reaccionar disparando y haciendo correr mucha sangre en su nombre.

Mataba para ella si alguien más lastimaba la piel de su cara o de sus piernas, o raspillando sus rodillas en caídas, él era el único que podía lastimarla con sus golpizas, los demás, se jodian muriendo por sus balas rápidas, sin ni siquiera darle oportunidad para que ella les devolviera la mano matándolos con su revolver o su bate.

Las acciones de J hablaban por él, y decían lo que nunca decía en voz alta, lo oculto en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Era un dialecto prohibido de darse a conocer.

Pero Harley hacia girar el cubo de Rubik en sus manos, resolviéndolo y armando los colores completos y descifrando esos aspectos que J escondía para ella.

El la necesitaba, tanto o más que ella.

Lo conocía, cuando llegaba a casa después de estar algunas semanas o casi dos meses donde Ivy por sus rudas palizas y se la devoraba a besos haciéndolo, recuperando el tiempo perdido toda la noche y en su velador, la esperaba una caja de dulces golosinas, o chocolates rellenos de cerezas y no ocultaba que él le daba la orden a Johnny de comprarlos para ella, era un mantra, un ritual, que después de ver sus mariposas moradas en su abdomen o piernas, y se lo hiciera hasta quedar agotado, la hiciera ponerse de rodillas pidiendo perdón por dejarlo y ser desobediente, solo entonces, le decía que era una recompensa por ser una buena chica y regresar a casa, se los entregaba y fuera lo que fuera de dulce, le hacía poner su cabeza en su regazo y se los daba de comer uno a uno en la boca, gustándole que le lamiera los dedos y lo mirara directamente a los ojos; y era como si al haberla desnudado se hubiera dado cuenta de lo delgada que estaba, como si supiera que casi no había comido en esas semanas depresivas.

Sin embargo, el también dejaba entrever sin querer que la había necesitado, quedándose dormido un día y noche entera abrazado a ella, Harley lo sabía, J no dormía bien, a decir verdad muy poco, si no estaba en casa con él. No roncaba, pero la dejaba atrapada en ese fuerte abrazo, sin querer soltarla o dejarla salir de la cama, y al fin, al despertarse, le murmuraba "cocíname, prepara tu buena comida y avísame cuando este servida"

La extrañaba, porque se comía dos platillos sin dejar nada.

Sus acciones, hablaban por si solas, dejando en el olvido sus violentas peleas antes de volver a despreciar su comida al cabo de unas semanas, hasta que finalmente, un día, de nuevo sin decir nada, no las despreció más y cenaron juntos día tras día de forma regular, a veces solos, a veces acompañados de Johnny, pero no las desperdiciaba, comía comentando cosas con Johnny naturalmente. Había conseguido revertir la situación.

Esas situaciones eran la recompensa a su esfuerzo invertido en años anteriores por conseguirlo y que no fueran solos esos días escasos, en los que si quería sentarse a la mesa con ella.

En la cena, eran los únicos momentos en los que juntos parecían una pareja normal y civilizada, las otras horas, eran los temibles Rey y Reina de Gotham; y las explosiones, balas y sangre, eran el verso poético que compartían en común, estando reunidos en prosas de locura y demencia. Cazando diversiones que nadie entendía, en rimas de disturbios públicos y risas a resueltas carcajadas.

Crímenes de estrofas recitando un amor desigual tan diferente al resto, que electrificaba a Harley si J la besaba o la golpeaba, pero era la misma electricidad que prendía las ampolletas de su vida iluminándola en noches oscuras y sombrías….y en las noches de deseo y pasión más divertidas y salvajes.

Todos…Todos esos recuerdos estaban grabados como una cinta de video casetera en la memoria de Harley, listos para darle Play, por las noches durmiendo al lado de otro cuerpo, que no era el de sus sueños.

Harley tenía rota la cabeza y el cerebro, porque posteriormente que la herida de su espalda cicatrizara y los puntos de sutura se cayeran en el agua de la ducha…. La morfina se suspendió con las jeringas y sus venas no recibieron más esas descargas que movían los engranajes y tuercas de su cerebro, convocando sus recuerdos…Sin embargo, estaba realmente jodida, como nunca antes, sus sueños ilusorios continuaron persiguiéndola por las noches, sus fantasmas flotando inconscientes a lo que sentía.

En las noches soñaba que amab se divertía con él; y en la luz del día lo odiaba matándolo con su revolver en sus pensamientos.

Todo era una jodida confusión, se suponía que la droga estimulaba haciéndola recordar, pero no era así, daba rabia…soñaba con él sin proponérselo, saber eso la agobiaba.

Pero eso, no era lo terrible, lo malo era tener pesadillas en las noches con J, pesadillas que cada vez se sentían más reales y eran más crueles, más espantosas y le temía con un miedo que hacía temblar sus lamentos por no haberlo matado cuando pudo hacerlo.

La luz del día no le quitaba el horror de esas sádicas pesadillas y se repetía mucho, que no tenía que temerle, que era Harley, una mujer valiente, una guerrera que soportó bien los golpes de la vida.

Y también que Deadshot estaba ahí, velando por su seguridad, pero un día si lo vio enojado, y tenía razones para enojarse…La descubrió sin sus pulseras en su mano izquierda, saliendo de la ducha desprevenida, porque había regresado más temprano de la oficina. Gritó y pateó cosas mirando los muchos cortes en su antebrazo izquierdo, no quería quitarse la vida con ellos y Deadshot también lo sabía…era un grito desesperado pidiendo auxilio.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo haces Harley?! Demonios! Dime por qué?!

\- No se la respuesta! No sé que quieres que te diga!

\- La verdad maldición…hace cuánto lo haces? Hace cuánto ocultas…eso de mí, usando tus malditas pulseras?

\- Yo…hace dos semanas…desde que deje la maldita morfina, no puedo…no puedo con mis pesadillas, mis voces, y esos fantasmas me persiguen y me recriminan no haberlo matado. Una pequeña voz me suplica todos los días volver con J, la otra fuerte me grita que vaya a matarlo al club, a veces se contradice y me dice que no puede vivir sin él, y la tercera se avergüenza porque me corto y soy patética. Me grita que coma cuando no tengo hambre, y los fantasmas me hacen gritar en mis pesadillas…tú me has escuchado cuando te despierto, y no quiero hacerlo, pero siento miedo de J…lo odio, y mi cabeza va a explotar diciéndome tantas cosas, confundiéndome de mi misma, no puedo…no sé cómo manejarlo, no encuentro la formula Floyd…me hundí, no sé qué hacer….para estar tranquila.

\- A, cortándote encontraras la formula…Al carajo Harley! somos una pareja! No puedes seguir ocultándome estas cosas! Pensé que estabas bien! – Pateó una silla – Puta mierda!

\- Yo estaba bien, hasta que descubrí que cada jodida noche sueño y tengo pesadillas que no me dejan respirar en el día, Tu no entiendes! Se siente tan real! Tan reales! He visto como me descuartiza, como me abre, como degolla, y me quita a mis bebes, de muchas otras formas, que no puedo decirte o te asquearías. Tu no entiendes! No lo haces! Mis voces tampoco! Nadie! – Harley corrió al baño a encerrarse y Deadshot fue detrás de ella.

\- Harley abre la maldita puerta o voy a derribarla! Harley! Harley! Bien…a la una, a las dos, a las tres – Aflojó la puerta con una patada y la derribó haciendo fuerza con un hombro. Harley lo miró sentada en el inodoro y sus manos en los lados de su cabeza. Estaba llorando.

\- No me veas! Sale afuera!

\- No, no voy a salir, y tú vas a dejar de llorar, párate y ven a verte – Le dijo molesto y quitó el espejo de la pared arriba del lavamanos. – Me escuchaste, dije que te levantaras. – Harley se pasó un brazo por los ojos llorosos y se levantó – Acércate, quítate la toalla y mírate de lado.

\- Si… - Obedeció mirando sus ojos enojados y no le gustó lo que vio. Cerró sus ojos llorosos para no ver la leve curvatura formándose en su vientre, sobresaliendo con esfuerzo, una pequeña curva de sus bebes.

\- Abre los malditos ojos y mírate. Tienes tres meses y una semana, vas a tener gemelos y mira el tamaño de tu panza de embarazada. Crees que eso está bien? Crees que está bien hacer lo que te estás haciendo solo por soñar y tener pesadillas con el puto de J, escuchar voces estúpidas y ver fantasmas donde no los ahí?

\- No.., les estoy haciendo daño a mis bebes….Nadie más que yo, mi desesperación y mis miedos.

\- Si…lo estás haciendo, pero no es tarde, empieza a comer por tres y que no se te noten las clavículas y los huesos de tu espalda y caderas o me voy a enojar más muñeca, y tienes que prometerme que no te volverás a cortar, nunca.

\- No más depresión…lo prometo.

Deadshot dejo el espejo en el piso apoyado en la pared y rodeo a Harley con sus brazos – Me alegra que lo entiendas, vamos a salir de esta, voy a ayudarte. Cámbiate, ponte un buzo cómodo y acostúmbrate a nuestra nueva rutina nocturna.

\- Qué nueva rutina? No te estoy entendiendo, explícate.

\- Bien, escucha Harley, vas a esperarme cambiada todos los días con un buzo deportivo, y cuando entre, quiero verte lista para salir a caminar en un largo paseo nocturno. Vas a caminar kilómetros conmigo, y llegaras con hambre, cansada y no habrá más pesadillas en las noches, fortalecerá tu cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Vamos a salir todas las noches, sin excepciones Harley, y los días que te sientas mal o adolorida por algún motivo, me acompañaras al gimnasio y distraerás tu mente observando a las demás personas entrenando para ser mejores de lo que eran.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba, es un plan perfecto, es…todo lo que necesito. – Se puso en punta de pie y lo besó afectuosamente y se sintió más diferente, mas conectados, la pequeña flama, estaba creciendo.

\- Vamos, ve a cambiarte – Le dio una suave nalgada y Harley volvió a respirar negando sus lágrimas de agua salada. Sería un proceso…y vaya que lo sería, pero se esforzaría con coraje y subiría sus libras faltantes, su pancita crecería cada semana que le correspondía y se vería saludable.

Harley siguió las indicaciones de Floyd y sintió una chispa alegre amarrando sus dos coletas altas, lista para hacer gimnasia, ejercicio caminando y activar los latidos de su corazón, hastiados y aburridos de la odiosa cama.

Juntos elongaron un par de veces en la vereda, abajo del departamento, Harley abrigada hasta arriba con el cierre de su buzo por el frío del viento terminándose la estación del otoño y caminaron a un paso rápido, pero moderado, Deadshot con una capucha en su cabeza y le sacó sonrisas a Harley mirando la gente alrededor, los locales, el ruido de los autos, las personas paseando sus perros, las estrellas nocturnas, y la luna menguante.

Caminaron esos kilómetros hasta que el estómago de Harley crujió en la meta de su hambre cansada y caminaron devolviéndose tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, y la pequeña flama fue incendiándose con esos paseos nocturnos.

El plan de Deadshot funcionó aquel primer día y los subsiguientes; Harley no volvió a tener dulces soñar o tener amargas pesadillas con J. Su alegría fue renaciendo con confianza.

Las siguientes semanas fueron quemando de a poco los sentimientos por J, cocinando comida para sus bebes y Deadshot, comiéndosela con apetito y durmiendo cansada, simplemente dormía y Deadshot la grabó roncando suave por el agotamiento y el estómago lleno y nutrido correctamente.

" Ven a Harley? Si, está roncando…es una osa dormilona, pero no se dejen engañar por su cara de ángel, no señores, esta mujer es cruel, se hace la santa cuando le conviene, pero en realidad es malvada, si, malvada, me amenaza con su arma de chica mala, apuntándome en la cabeza si no le traigo la nueva edición de la saga de la novela, cursi, romántica que sigue, no sé cómo se llama, lo tengo escrito en un papel para que no se me olvide traérselo, es una traga libros y chequen eso…miren, ven cómo está creciendo?. Demonios si hay que felicitar y recompensar su esfuerzo, le está poniendo empeño a sus ejercicios y está co….shh, shh, se está despertando la osa. Dejó de roncar. Adiosss…"

\- Hola baby! Que haremos este sábado?!

\- Tratar de conquistar el mundo preciosa.

\- No, tonto, eso déjalo para otro día, me refiero a que prometiste que me ayudarías a elongar en el GYM.

\- Oh, eso, cambio de planes, estas muy animosa, vamos a salir a cenar.

\- Hm? Lo dices enserio?

\- Muy en serio.

\- Cielos, entonces tengo que arreglarme ya! Es nuestra primera cita oficial! Recuerdas donde nos encontramos en la ciudad? Me gustaría ir a ese lugar.

…

Los días fueron calmando los sustos de Harley, y con orgullo media su abdomen cada cuatro días con una huincha de medir, ganaba unos centímetros, pero eran sus méritos y el amor de Floyd le estaba llegando al corazón lentamente, el también hacia sus méritos sin saberlo, haciéndola reír burlándose de ella, enseñándole el video de sus ronquidos el domingo a Zoe, enseñándole a su hija sus matemáticas con paciencia, produciendo que Harley soñara y se viera reflejada en una familia unida.

Le encantaba divertirse con Zoe los domingos, haciéndole la manicura y pedicura juntas, las dos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, comiendo helado de cherry y bebiendo sus latas de soda de uva, incluso a Deadshot le gustaban bien congeladas en el refrigerador.

Harley estaba viviendo un etapa de alegría y grandes anhelos por cumplirse, la depresión se había ido para no volver, y aunque ya no bailara en una jaula, bailaba pasando la escoba y limpiando con lustra muebles la cocina escuchando la radio FM de Gotham y sus canciones pegajosas, ocupando su mente en sus quehaceres domésticos tranquilos bailando con F, y por las noches distrayéndose con Deadshot y sus caminatas de noche.

Faltando una semana para navidad y una para cumplir cuatro meses de embarazo, Harley adornaba el árbol navideño que hace demasiados años, no había tenido en un hogar. Estaba absorta colgando las esferas rojas y doradas, mordiéndose el labio inferior con otro de sus buzos de gimnasia que Deadshot le había obsequiado, eran cómodos, femeninos y abrigadores para el invierno, y su figura menuda se acoplaba bien al buzo ceñido.

Deadshot abrió el departamento con un maletín en la mano, quitándose el gorro y oliendo el inconfundible aroma de galletas navideñas en toda la sala del living y cocina.

\- M, pero que huele tan bien?

\- Mi receta especial de galletas navideñas. Quieres probar una?

\- Una? Me las comeré todas.

\- No seas egoísta, tienes que dejarle a Zoe.

\- No conozco a esa niña. Hm, están bien buenas eh, deliciosas. Te ayudo?

\- Si, por favor.

Deadshot dejó el maletín en la mesa tomando tres galletas navideñas y levantó a Harley para que pusiera la estrella en la punta del árbol – Oye! Estas ejercitándote más o sigo muy liviana?.

\- Sigues muy liviana, come una galleta.

\- Hm, - La recibió dándole una mordida devuelta en el piso – Sabes, es muy nostálgico, pero mi papà me levantaba todas las navidades para colocar la estrella en el árbol, y le encantaba que hiciera estas galletas de anís y jengibre, aun si en ese tiempo dejaba la cocina hecha un asco y mezcla de galletas esparcida por todos lados. Las adoraba comiéndoselas y se las llevaba en una bolsa al trabajo.

\- Ya veo porque, no puedo dejar de comerlas, lo siento, pero tendrás que hornear otra tanda para Zoe. – Comió otra. – Eran solo ustedes dos?

\- Si, a veces íbamos a visitar a mis tíos en Brooklyn, nos quedábamos las vacaciones de invierno con ellos, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero tenía fotos con ellos en su casa. Mis recuerdos son un poco borrosos, no son claros, pero ay cosas importantes que siempre recordaré de mi papà. Colgar las guirnaldas y adornos navideños… y tomar chocolate caliente juntos y mirar las luces del árbol en la noche del 24.

\- Quieres que nos quedamos en casa y me cuentes más sobre eso?

\- No, alístate – Le sonrió - y deja de comerte todas las galletas, tengo ganas de caminar y en el camino te contaré las cosas que recuerdo.

\- Bien, la última, y que pasó con tu familia en Brooklyn? Todavía tienes contacto con ellos? – Le dijo alzando la voz desde la recamara.

\- No, se mudaron a Orlando, cuando tenía 12 años. Lo recuerdo bien, porque tenía una postal de ellos en mi….oh rayos…

\- Qué sucede? – Se asomó por la puerta calzándose las zapatillas.

\- No, nada, no tiene importancia. "Tengo que recuperar mi álbum de fotos, ya veré cómo, quizás con Ivy y Johnny, ahora que estoy bien, puedo juntarme con ella y con todo más tranquilo…puedo llamarla y saber cómo está con Maiky"

\- Bien, vámonos – Salió vestido con un buzo rojo agarrando las llaves de la casa de la mesa céntrica del living – Ruta 5 o Ruta 1?

\- 5! Tienes que quemar esas galletas! – Cantó alegre.

\- Ya lo creo, pero arrasaré con todas cuando regrese. Tendrás que hacerlas más seguido.

Los dos salieron cerrando con llave y Harley comenzó a contarle entusiasmada los recuerdos más valiosos que sobrevivieron a su memoria fundida. Deadshot la escuchó atento, parecía que Harley quería sacar todo eso dentro suyo, compartir esas memorias almacenadas con alguien más que ella y sus voces, ya algo entendía al respecto de esas voces, y entendía que Harley estaba depositando su confianza y un pedazo importante de su vida en él. Contándole que a los catorce años, se hizo cargo de cocinarle a su papà y a ella, tomando una clase extracurricular de sus asignaturas; taller de cocina.

Le contó riéndose como casi incendió el departamento en el que vivía con su papà por olvidarse del horno funcionando, o cuando quemó con la plancha su único terno de gala o la vez que hecho un montón de detergente y sus ropas deportivas quedaron con estelas blancas y celestes de detergente manchadas y que tuvo que quitarlas con un paño húmedo una por una.

Lo que Harley mencionaba encantada, es que pese a todos sus ensayos de prueba y error de ama de casa, su papà nunca se lo tomaba de mal humor, rara vez la castigaba, y que por el contrario se acompañaban pasando las tardes en el gimnasio desde que tenía 10 años de edad. Y que la razón por la que amaba la gaseosa de uva, era porque su padre metía una en su lonchera del colegio diariamente a la edad de seis años, eso y una fruta de estación.

Le comentó con añoranza cómo se esforzaba por peinarla a esa pequeña edad, haciéndole de manera frecuente, moños y coletas. Ahora, que lo recordaba, le divertía imaginando a su padre haciendo eso, con coles y trabas afirmadas en su boca y una peineta en la mano, la otra sujetando su cabello, peinándola apurado para que no llegara tarde a clases.

Esos fueron los tiempos donde más amó a su padre, por dedicarse a criarla y hacer malabares con su horario, siempre encontrando como cumplir con su rol de buen padre…y lo hizo hasta que murió… eso también se lo dijo a Floyd, abriéndole completamente la puerta a sus emociones, pero se lo dijo sin pena, tranquila, serena; y Floyd le prometió que irían a verlo al día siguiente al cementerio, para hacerla sentir más cómoda, con respecto a no poder visitarlo en su aniversario de muerte por tener que estar en cama.

Lo hicieron y Harley al no poder contornearse con la gimnasia por su embarazo, le escribió un poema guardándolo en un sobre dejándolo con una rosa blanca acomodada debajo de su lápida. "Robert Quinzel"

Le pidió a Deadshot que la dejara sola y conversó con él unos minutos – Hey papà, ya sabes, vine a verte algo atrasada, pero aquí estoy….Hmmm… Las cosas no salieron como esperaba, y puedes darte cuenta por mi compañero moreno, es mi nueva pareja, seguro tú viste todo lo que ha sucedido desde arriba en el cielo, no tengo que explicártelo mucho, todo ha sido una desastrosa locura en mi vida estos cuatro meses, sin contar lo de Belle Reve…pero eso es un cuento aparte. La vida siempre me ha tocado dura, difícil…y nose porque, hubo días en los que pensé que estaba maldita, y solo quería abrazarte a ti y huir de todos mis problemas y mis líos, que yo misma me provoque…no pensé que todo se joderia con J y es difícil...no puedo predecir qué sucederá en el futuro y eso me asusta un poco, pero pienso en todo lo que me enseñaste, lo que aprendí contigo, el esfuerzo deja recompensas…y ahora la vida me recompensó con Floyd, dándome un hombre bueno y que me ama…y si, también es uno de los criminales más buscados…puedes retarme, pero ya me involucre en este círculo con J y conocer otra vida, o a personas normales, comunes y corrientes, ya no es lo mío. Pero volviendo a lo otro…, me prometí a mí misma que no me dejaría pisotear por nadie, nunca más y a sí va hacer, también te lo prometo a ti…te lo debo…me cuidaste mucho, y sé que sufriste con las decisiones que tomé en mi vida, dejándome maltratar, humillar, y golpear…pero el amor es ciego…así son las cosas y más cuando electrocutan tu cerebro…aunque mi amor ya era incondicional antes de eso y J no lo supo aprovechar, ahora te juro que seré una buena madre de familia…una familia cálida, como la que tú y yo tuvimos antes de que te marcharas, solo que más grande, con más integrantes. Papà mándame muchos besos y abrazos y fuerzas para continuar y luchar con la amenaza de J…te amo, espero que disfrutes mi poesía, te vendré a visitar cuando mi pancita a ya crecido más…a los cinco meses, en un mes más, estaré aquí y traeré a Zoe o a Maiky, ya veremos…adiós. – Le lanzó un beso suavemente y se fue con Deadshot, él pasó un brazo por sus dos hombros, caminando abrazados por las otras tumbas y árboles meciéndose.

Se sintió más aliviada, apoyada y querida.

Otra noche más que hizo florecer los sentimientos de Harley por Deadshot y ese día, lo vio dormir a su lado, y era todo lo que quería en su vida. Ese hombre de tez morena, robusto y fuerte la conquistó rompiendo las cadenas que la mantenían encadenada a J para siempre y al día siguiente, en el gimnasio, la flama dentro de Harley creció subiendo muchos grados centígrados, y en cuclillas afirmando las rodillas de Deadshot haciendo abdominales… Un susurro cálido se escabulló de sus labios – Estoy amándote Floyd…es puro y sincero amor - Lo miró fijamente a los ojos pensando en todos sus esfuerzos por conquistarla, en lo que sentía, en lo que añoraba y Deadshot se golpeó la cabeza hacia atrás al caer sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? Qué dijiste Harley?

Harley se dejó caer sobre él, sonriendo – Dije que te amo – Soltó unas dulces risas, que dejaron más atónito a Floyd – No vas a decir nada? Es de muy mala educación! Vamos…

\- Yo… no sé qué decir, no me lo esperaba, es un golpe bajo – Sonrió correspondiéndole – Yo también te amo muñeca. Es todo lo que siempre quise oír.

\- Bueno…lo conseguiste, y yo te conseguí a ti, y estoy feliz de tenerte. – Su sonrisa era imborrable y Deadshot la sostuvo de los hombros sentándose con ella, Harley le dio la espalda, y él la abrazó desde atrás, sentados, en un abrazo colmado de sentimiento y atracción. – No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado ahí para cuidarme. No tengo dudas de lo que siento, soy una Harley enamorada!. – Las risas traviesas surgían desde el fondo de su alma, sin presionarlas, eran legítimas.

\- Estoy para cuidarte y esto será fantástico. Vamos a celebrar – Se levantó y Harley lo imitó.

\- A dónde? Con buzo?

\- Oh si, con buzo, solo vamos! Es temprano, conozco un local que te encantará. – Tomó su mano, llevándola rápidamente a la salida del gimnasio. – Buenas noches Bruno.

\- Se van tan temprano?

\- Si, es una buena noche.

\- Adiós Bruno! Que pases linda noche! Y no cierres tan tarde! Ahí maleantes como Floyd a la vuelta de la esquina secuestrándote!

\- Hasta mañana! Que tengan una agradable velada!

La noche que les siguió fuera del gimnasio fue magnífica, el corazón de Harley latiendo a mil por horas con una sonrisa radiante. Había escalado todos los peldaños y estaba en la cima de la paz y alegría interior. Jugando con mariposas en el estómago por hacer una nueva confesión de amor, la Harley adolescente cantaba canciones de superación y libertad, su corazón roto estaba reparado, cada trozo en su lugar, dispuesta a recibir y dar amor a Floyd, y a sus bebes que venían en camino, recuperando la fe perdida.

Cenaron comida japonesa, específicamente sushi con palitos y Deadshot se rió de los intentos de Harley por llevarse la bolita de pescado con arroz a la boca, cayéndosele, o rompiéndosela, se le resbalaba causándole más risas. Finalmente logró llevarse uno a la boca. Esa chica era especial y había vuelto a ser ella misma, pero con ese aire encantador que le daba la futura maternidad.

\- Maldición! Estos palitos me están ganando! Me encantaron, son deliciosos! Pero voy a demorarme horas en terminar mi comida. Como lo hacen los asiáticos? Estos sushis se me caen Floyd!

\- Quieres pedir un tenedor?

\- No! No voy a ser una ñoña comiendo con tenedor! Tiene su técnica, y voy a aprenderla.

\- Bueno, tiene su ingenio…pero tomate tu tiempo, no van a cerrar sino hasta en dos horas. – Le dijo ameno – Pero así como vas…tendremos que llevarlos al depto.!

\- M ya verás! Quiere apostar a que termino antes de que cierren?

\- No, apostar contigo, se ve como una muy mala idea.

Deadshot tenía razón, hubiera perdido la apuesta, Harley se comió sus sushis en una hora y media, algunos tres se le cayeron en el piso, pero los demás, fueron a parar directo a su boca y era hermosa con sus coletas bajas y desordenadas por el ejercicio. Nunca se sintió tan cómodo con una chica o mujer, ambas, en una sola; Harley era auténtica con toda la gente que conocía, se mostraba tal cual era, si no le agradabas, estabas maldito, pero si le agradabas…, era sonriente y muy divertida, además de coqueta robándose las miradas de los hombres, aun con un buzo y zapatillas deportivas y un abdomen bajo que ya se notaba pequeñamente abultado. Tenías que mirar detenidamente unos segundos y te dabas cuenta de su embarazo de casi cuatro meses, pero al descubierto en su piel, si era distinguible sobresaliendo de todo su tonificado cuerpo.

….

Dos días antes de navidad, la bocina de una camioneta negra sonó tres veces en la calle de abajo del complejo de departamentos de Deadshot y, Harley de inmediato se asomó por la ventana.

\- IVS! MAIKY! Voy bajando!

\- No te apures Harley! No arrancaremos sin ti! - Ivy le gritó de vuelta.

\- Harley! Qué bueno verte! – Maiky la saludó.

\- Igual! Espérenme, voy por mis llaves! No tardo! – Cerró la ventana y corrió la cortina.

Hace pocos días las inseparables amigas se habían comunicado hablando más de veinte minutos sobre los acontecimientos vividos en esos casi dos meses que habían transcurrido sin hablarse, pero con una regla básica. Harley le advirtió a Hiedra, nada más hablarle, que decir algo relacionado con J estaba estrictamente prohibido, y por lo mismo, debían mantenerse al margen de Johnny y J; la Hiedra estuvo de acuerdo, Johnny seguiría siendo la mano derecha de J, el hombre que amenazó de muerte a su mejor amiga y le dijo que le quitaría a su bebe.

Su amistad, era mejor que se mantuviera reservada solamente entre ellas. Sin embargo, Ivy tenía la espina clavada de decirle a Harley la verdad acerca de la supuesta infidelidad de J…no cabía que toda la desgracia hubiera caído sobre ellos, más Hiedra prefirió no decir nada, lo intentó una vez, y Harley cortó la llamada. Tuvo que llamarla dos veces más y decirle que no volvería a hablar del tema, ella era su amiga, y quería que lo superara, mucho más, teniendo la experiencia de haber conocido la clase de relación que J tenía con Harley, él nunca le haría bien…como lo sospechó en su momento y se lo dijo. Los diablos no cambian…

Hiedra concordaba que si bien la infidelidad, nunca fue infidelidad, el castigo de J fue desproporcionado en relación al embarazo riesgoso de su amiga y ese no sería el último de sus castigos poniéndola en circunstancias peligrosas. A su parecer, la separación era buena y le ayudaría a Harley a salir de esa relación autodestructiva, pero…nadie le daba el peso real, a la promesa de Joker de no volver a golpear a Harley; creer en su palabra era ilógico, después de tantos maltratos que vio en el cuerpo y cara de Harley…eso no reforzaba su promesa…, la hacía realmente dudosa.

¿Cómo sabía esa información necesaria y estar consciente de todo lo ocurrido?

Johnny era su pareja, pero no era un soplón de su jefe. No obstante nada que unas cuantas feromonas y un roció de la verdad para que le dijera que había pasado exactamente con la separación de los Reyes de Gotham. Tenía que saberlo por el bienestar de su amiga y conocía todos los detalles que los llevaron a odiarse y a estar separados con esa amenaza de muerte.

En la conversación telefónica que había tenido con Harley, Hiedra también le comentó la etapa que estaba viviendo con Johnny, le había dicho lo sorprendida y contenta que se sintió, cuando Johnny le dijo que traía a un niño de 11 años huérfano de nombre Maiky a vivir con ellos, que requería mucho amor y una nueva familia poco convencional…Fue una alegría inmensa que le hicieron resurgir sentimientos maternales de protección y cariño, prácticamente natos. Ser madre fue su deseo frustrado muchos años desde que se había convertido en Hiedra Venenosa y finalmente tenía la posibilidad de serlo, adoptando a un niño carismático y elocuente.

Dada su condición de mujer criminal, nunca hubiera podido hacer papeles de adopción y Maiky le dio su mejor cara y sonrisa, pese a estar viviendo el duelo de su madre reciente…Maiky derritió a Ivy, porque no lo vio llorar ni un día y lo ayudó más a superar su tristeza disfrazada de sonrisa, haciéndola verdadera con el correr de las semanas. Los dos se llevaron bien y Johnny también se mostraba menos serio y más contento, pero su trabajo había aumentado tras la ruptura de Joker y Harley…de que se trataba eso, y por qué?, no se lo podía decir a Harley, que ni siquiera leía los periódicos o veía los noticiarios.

Era un secreto para ella que Joker estaba descomunalmente macabro, maquiavélico, malo, malvado, loco…demente y todos esos sinónimos…La estaba necesitando, e Ivy lo vio con sus propios ojos cuando un mes atrás, fue a buscar a Johnny al club y se quedó sin habla, espantada, al ver la profundidad de la mirada cortante de J, terriblemente despierta, en alerta de odio…era intensa y aterradora; y su sonrisa psicótica pintada de labial corrido hacia arriba era escabrosa, horrida, con sus manos descansando en su bastón….

Ivy le apretó el brazo a Johnny y le dijo que lo esperaría afuera, se sintió tan abrumada por ese rostro que tuvo que salir rápido de ahí, pero lo alcanzó a ver…el daño y dolor en J.

La cláusula de su amistad le prohibía hablar de ese tema, ni de todo lo que sabía que estaba haciendo Joker sin Harley. Las mejores amigas se apoyan y respetan las decisiones de la otra y Hiedra, que le superaba en edad a Harley, era más sabia y consciente, que si le decía del terrible comportamiento de J y sus siniestras acciones, le causaría malestares que no necesitaba, luego de que escuchara de sus labios todo lo que había vivido y atravesado en ese periodo de semanas sin verse, inclusive sus malos episodios, y las nuevas esperanzas que tenía con Floyd Lawton.

Hiedra estaba genuinamente feliz que Harley por fin, estuviera superand olvidándolo, preocupándose por su embarazo y recibiendo un amor distinto.

Hiedra observó a Harley y lo que le había dicho lo confirmaba, se notaba que estaba superando todo lo vivido, se veía con una energía distinta de buenas vibras positivas.

Harley salió a la calle con un vestido gris de lana entallado a su figura y unas botas cafés hasta sus pantorrillas, un bolso negro y un ostentoso collar largo de diamantes azules cayendo muy debajo de su busto. Llevaba otros dos collares más en su cartera, para venderlos o empeñarlos y comprarle el regalo navideño a Zoe, Deadshot, Maiky y su mejor amiga. Johnny, también estaba en su lista de regalos.

\- Roja! – Le dio dos besos en la mejilla y un abrazo afectuoso subiendo a la camioneta de vidrios polarizados. Una de las tantas de Johnny, hubieran ido en el deportivo rosa de Ivy, pero con Maiky, no caían en los dos asientos. – Maiky! Te ves muy apuesto! Cómo estás mi hombre valiente?! – Lo abrazó inclinándose hacia el asiento trasero besándolo en la mejilla, con otro abrazo en su cuello.

\- Harley! perfecto! Y tu estas impactante! Puedo tocar tu estómago?!

\- Oh si, sí, pero con cuatro meses, no se percibe nada aun, eso lo leí en una revista, pero yo sí creo que ellos pueden sentirte. Tócalo, haber.

Maiky estiró su mano con nerviosismo, posándola con cuidado en su pequeño abdomen, frotándola en la lana tejida – Es increíble el misterio del nacimiento, y que ahí estén formándose dos bebes, una pequeña cal…digo, una bebe y un bebe. Me parece que están cómodos ahí dentro. Estás más bonita que antes Harley.

\- Concuerdo con Maiky Harley, estás impresionante muñeca, puedo oler el aroma dulce y atrayente de tus feromonas a flor de piel, saliendo de tus poros – Le dijo conduciendo, siempre con esa tonalidad elocuente, lenta y sensual – Y esa pancita de embarazada se ve muy bonita.

-Ya, basta, me harán sonrojar – Movió sutilmente su rostro sonriente – Es época navideña! A todos les sienta bien! Y tu Ivy…Johnny está haciendo bien su trabajo, tu cabello se ve más rojo y sedoso que nunca.

\- Oh, gracias por el cumplido, no tengo de que quejarme, el galán complace todas mis necesidades en la noche.

\- No se olviden que estoy sentado aquí atrás y puedo oírlas.

\- Si, tienes razón, no son temas para un niño preguntón como tú. – Harley le afirmó gentil e Ivy continuó.

\- Si, preguntón y muy inteligente, este chico se las sabe todas, lo que le preguntes, tiene una buena respuesta. – Miró a Maiky por el retrovisor y luego a su copilota – Ah, Harley, que le pasó al estylo en tu pelo? Se desgastó el color?, quieres pasar por una peluquería antes de irnos al centro comercial?

\- Si Harley, tu cabello era diferente al resto de la gente, ahora si pareces un papel o la mujer de las nieves.

\- Bueno sin sol…y el clima del invierno, me dejan como esa mujer de los cuentos, pero no, no quiero teñirme. J corto mis puntas de colores, porque ya no soy su arlequín, ahora soy solo Harley, y por mi está bien, yo lo decidí, y él se adelantó cortando mi cabello. Pero fin del tema oyeron? No nombremos al innombrable.

\- Como quieras Harley, y también te ves bien así, o no Ivy? – Maiky le preguntó a su pelirroja madrastra.

\- Cierto Maiky, Harley sigue siendo una chica ardiente sin esos colores en su cabello. Querido, afírmate el cinturón, esto se pondrá interesante y espero que hayas traído tu juguete, si es que tenemos una práctica de tiros al blanco con los uniformados azules persiguiéndonos detrás de nosotros. Yo conduzco y tú disparas si lo necesitamos.

\- Por supuesto, y la traje oculta en mi pantalón, Johnny dice que él no puede salir a ningún lado sin un arma, es un dedo más en su mano, y que de eso depende que viva o muera. Yo tengo que imitarlo, no saldré de casa sin mi juguete.

\- Oh, Frosty te ha dado unos sabios consejos, dime, se comporta bien contigo Maiky?

\- Lo hace! Su cara es seria y habla serio, pero es un buen tipo y también sabe relajarse. Los domingos vemos en la tv los partidos de las grandes ligas, Ivs prepara buenísimas hamburguesas y comimos gritando cuando el marcador da una anotación. También dice que pronto, en unos meses más, tendré un tutor particular para mis estudios. Hay que decirlo, Frost es cool y bueno conmigo.

\- Johnny nos trata muy bien a ambos, creo que se siente menos solo que nunca y eso se le nota en la cara – Un pensamiento se alineó en la mente de Hiedra "Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo del idiota de J, se le notaba el dolor de la soledad en esa sonrisa pintada en su cara, se ve muy mal, pero no, se lo merece y lo que ha hecho lo empeora" . Hiedra movió sus cabellos rojos al viento, su vestido de manga larga en esta ocasión era de negro completo, pero con gemas verdes cocidas en su escote, y tenía guantes de cuero del mismo color. El verde, era su toque personal haciendo resaltar sus ojos vivaces.

Maiky no tuvo que usar su juguete bañado en oro disparando en una persecución policial junto con Harley y su revólver, que siempre andaba trayendo en su cartera, porque Hiedra condujo rápidamente las calles de Gotham, esquivando patrullas estacionadas y en el momento que de sorpresa le hicieron un control de detención cruzándose de par a par en el medio de la huella, tuvieron que detenerse, pero ella sopló su aliento de feromonas toxicas con la mano, hechizando al oficial que le pedía sus documentos ID. , este, después de quedar embobado y que la sospechosa furgoneta de vidrios polarizados se alejara, murió de un ataque al corazón, un diagnostico que podría clasificarse como muerte natural.

Lo siguiente fue un paseo calmado por unas calles comerciales menos concurridas que las del centro de Gotham, por ende, sin mucho control policial. En esas calles fue donde estacionaron, dieron con una casa de empeño clandestina, que avaluó muy bien los dos collares de diamantes de Harley, entregándole una buena suma de dinero para sus propósitos.

El paseo continuó comprando los regalos, vestuario para las fechas celebrativas y vestidos abrigadores que se adapten a la nueva curvatura en su cintura, en un dos por tres, las dos amigas tenían en sus manos sus propias bolsas y compras; pudieron haber saqueado las tiendas y hubiera sido una locura de acción para recordar viejos tiempos, pero por el estado de embarazo de Harley, no era lo más adecuado salir corriendo en una persecución, oh, y Maiky, también estaba siendo de chaparon cargando bolsas negras, plateadas y rosas.

La tarde fue animada y pasiva, sin altercados con nadie, así estaba sucediendo, hasta que comprando en una tienda de tacones, la televisión por cable que mantenía entretenidas a las vendedoras en sus descansos y a los acompañantes de los clientes mientras se probaban el calzado, anunció en alerta un nuevo atentado a la ciudad, el cuarto en solo dos meses liderado por J. Los medios comunicativos de la ciudad los estaban describiendo como el "Apocalipsis en Gotham" por su nivel de desfachatez y maldad.

"Les pedimos encarecidamente a todos los ciudadanos que tomen desvíos y rutas cercanas para facilitar el trabajo del cuerpo policial en nuestra ciudad, por lo pronto les informamos que están cerradas las avenidas Atlantic y Midtown. Ha sido otro devastador día para la ciudad faltando dos días para la víspera de navidad, rogamos que Batman esta vez haga aparición en la escena del suceso y termine con esta ola de tragedias que ah aterrorizado a los ciudadanos, en estos dos meses de atentados, lamentos y despedidas por la gran cantidad de personas fallecidas, víctimas de EL JOK…"

En la tienda, un disparo en la pantalla del televisor cortó la transmisión en vivo de la conductora de noticias y las clientes y vendedoras gritaron alarmadas mirando a la joven de cabellos blanqueados que hace minutos sonreía amable y ni sospecha les había dado de lo peligrosa que era.

\- Harley! no te quedes ahí parada! Vámonos! – Hiedra sujetó del brazo a Harley llevándola a la salida de la tienda junto con Maiky y de la puerta les dijo guiñándoles el ojo – Fue un accidente chicas, no se molesten en llamar a la policía, ya nos vamos, adiós! – Fuera de la tienda caminando deprisa por las calles - Harley, reacciona mujer! En que pensabas? Necesitas sentarte? Te sientes mal?

\- Diablos Harley! asustaste a todas esas señoras y chicas! - Maiky asintió con las manos.

\- Vamos a tomar un jugo, estoy bien, no quise preocuparlos – Harley se adentró en un local de jugos y se sentó en una de las mesas redondas. Hiedra y Maiky se miraron entre ellos y la siguieron sentándose con ella, una camarera se les acercó.

\- Qué desean ordenar?

\- Un jugo de naranja zanahoria y tu… Ivs? Maiky?

\- Un jugo de melón – Respondió Hiedra mirando la carta de menú y Maiky también pidió - Un banana Split con todas las chipas de chocolate y los helados se sabores mixtos.

\- Bien, enseguida les traigo su orden, si desean agregar algo mas, díganmelo – La camarera se retiró y Hiedra tomó la mano de Harley que leía el menú impetuosamente.

\- Harls, no quieres hablar de lo que pasó? Estabas tan callada y ensimismada mirando el televisor…que pensé que podías desmayarte.

\- Roja, estoy bien, es que… no quiero escuchar ese nombre o verlo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sientes? Creo que J, no es un tema superado, interrumpiste la señal nada más escuchar y ver que lo iban a mostrar en las noticias. No me mientas… aún lo quieres verdad?, uno no se pone así de alterada porque odia a alguien.

Harley suspiró –… Lo odio….estoy enamorada de Floyd.

\- Estoy feliz de oír eso…pero en dos meses…es tan rápido, que creo que estás negando lo que sientes…es…como podría explicarlo?...una barrera de protección?

Harley le dijo seria – Porque en el fondo temo que pueda quitarme a mis bebes, no es amor, no lo es.

\- Quiero creer lo que me dices, pero si quieres confirmarlo, tengo un suero de la verdad en mi invernadero.

\- No Ivs….yo. Estoy segura de lo que siento – Su voz suave tenía intranquilidad - Tendré mi propia familia, esa es la única verdad.

Hiedra miró sus ojos y en el trasfondo de ese azul cielo, se veía su inseguridad, Harley estaba negando sus verdaderos sentimientos para protegerse a ella misma y a los bebes, porque no sabía de qué era capaz J y en ese momento, la ilusión de tener una familia significaba todo para ella. Hiedra le dio unas palmadas a su mano y las apretó entre las suyas diciéndole.

\- Bien…, solo digo que, _una ilusión, a veces nubla la visión, incluso de lo que sentimos…,_ pero bueno, esperemos que las cosas salgan bien para ti en el hospital y sabes que tendrás mi ayuda, impediré que Johnny vaya con J ese día. Algo planearemos.

…

Al entrar al departamento, Harley depositó debajo del árbol navideño los regalos de Deadshot, Zoe y los que Hiedra les había dado con un abrazo de despedida y un "Nos veremos pronto, llámame si necesitas algo o conversar, y saludos a Floyd" también un enorme beso a Maiky "Que tengas una feliz navidad Harley, y te deseo lo mejor, vendremos a verte, adiós y cuídate"

Harley se despidió de los dos sonriente, pero dentro del departamento no aparentó la intranquilidad que tenía escrita en su rostro, no había podido dejar de pensar ni por un minuto en la frase de su sabia mejor amiga.

"… _Una ilusión, a veces nubla la visión, incluso de lo que sentimos…"_

Harley se dejó caer en el sofá acostándose mirando el techo y F saltó en sus piernas maullando y subiendo hasta su brazo, Harley comenzó a acariciar su suave pelaje con una mano provocando sus ronroneos. - _Ivs está equivocada, cierto F? -_ Bostezó – _No…no siento nada por .J…lo...odi...o… –_ F ronroneó más y Harley fue quedándose dormida soñando con un recuerdo mágico, uno que era especial en su memoria. Llevaba un mes sin soñar o tener pesadillas con J, pero la frase de Hiedra repercutió en la conciencia negada en su corazón de arlequín.

El sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero….fuego, humo, disparos a su alrededor, un rayo láser de destrucción comendado por Johnny, sus amigos y la perra de Waller detrás de ella gritando, pero Harley solamente veía a su Puddin viniendo a recatarla, dando todo por ella.

Siempre con su caos emblemático, riendo y disparando con su fiel ametralladora, efectiva para una asombrosa entrada triunfal. Un Rey yendo a buscar a su Reina, no podía ser otra cosa menos escandalosa y dramática.

Fue lo más romántico en la vida de Harley Quinn.

Corrió verdaderamente enamorada, él había venido y esperaba que su arlequín trepara la cuerda llegando a su abrazo, pero ella estaba tan feliz, tan, pero tan feliz, que su alma de arlequín traviesa la hizo hacer piruetas arriesgadas como una forma de expresar la alegría clamando en su corazón agradecido. Después de meses sin verlo, volvería al fin con él.

Deadshot le disparó, pero su bala no le llego al corazón. Eso significaba algo? Era una especie de mensaje oculto?

Harley fingió estar muerta y con risas burlescas se despidió de todos. Waller estaba loca si creía que iba a morir, él único que podía matarla era el Señor J, y nunca lo hizo, no lo haría.

J le tendió su mano enguantada para ayudarla a subir y la apretó con mucha fuerza, se sentía suya otra vez.

\- Puddin! – No pudo decir más, su cuerpo automáticamente se abalanzó abrazándolo por el cuello. Era el mejor de lo sueños…

Sus labios se unieron y eso fue el colapso de su amor. Labios apegados en un beso maravilloso, preciso, presionando sus bocas y las abrieron para intercambiar solo sus alientos. Alientos que nunca debieron haberse separado, debían estar ligados de por vida en un beso perpetuo, como sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Viéndolos juntos en ese helicóptero besándose abrazados, nadie negaría que el día de sus muertes, separados o no, morirían amándose secretamente en lo más recóndito de sus locas mentalidades y pensamientos.

El beso sonó terminando de enlazar con sus alientos esa oración jurada, que no necesitaban decirse, para mirarse a los ojos y confirmarlo en un segundo.

La sonrisa loca de Harley enamorada destelló afirmándose de la espalda de su Puddin.

\- Te arreglaste así por mí? - Le preguntó con emoción, en cuatro años no lo había visto usar su elegante esmoquin negro, lo envió a la tintorería y tenía un nuevo clavel blanco solamente para venir a buscarla; y era adecuado para recordar el vals que bailaron. Harley no dedujo que Joker lo vistió, porque visualizó ese baile en sus noches solitarias extrañándola en su desaparición y él le dijo lo que pensó muchas veces esos días.

Una verdad irrevocable.

\- Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti.

Harley gimió en el sofá – Puddin – despertando de un sobresalto, tocándose su cabello suelto… sus coletas no estaban en el viento, pero su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, tan fuerte que dolía el pecho. – NO! J , J, J ! Puto J! Mentiroso! - Respiró agitada - Maldito sueño y sus mentiras! No es real! Nada lo fue… Te odio J. – Sus dos manos oprimieron su pecho y enseguida agarró a F llevándoselo a su busto- F, gatito, te desperté, mami tuvo una fea pesadilla. Lo lamento si? No más J en mi vida, sueños, ni nada que se le parezca.

\- Pero cariño, te dije que te amo y me fuiste infiel, mala, mala chica Harley. Te fuiste con Deadshot sin despertarme. Reconoce que me amas…

Harley respiró y se giró afirmándose del borde del sofá, vio a J apoyado en la pared que daba a la habitación que compartía con Floyd. – No vas a pedirle perdón a papi? Llevo dos meses esperando que regreses. Arrodíllate y pídeme disculpas, y te perdonaré la vida. Siempre lo hago. No podría matar a mi Arlequín y mi pequeña calabazza, es mi hija; y tú eres mía. – Su mirada era autoritaria, potente al igual que su voz.

\- YA NO SOY TUYA! Y NO TE AMO! TE ODIO!- Se levantó de repente, dejando a F en el sofá y se fue a la cocina, J la siguió y Harley tomó un cuchillo grande del cajón de cubiertos. – Acércate y te mato! –

\- Harley, me estas mintiendo y no quiero golpearte. ¿Tengo que repetir mi promesa?- Deja el cuchillo y regresa a casa – Ordenó avanzando enojado y Harley elevó el cuchillo dándole puñaladas en el pecho, su sangre inundó de rojo su camisa blanca, pero ella lo apuñaló más veces en el mismo sitio.

La puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a Harley con el cuchillo elevado.

\- Harley! Què estás haciendo? Suelta eso mujer! Dijiste que no volverías a cortarte – Deadshot dejó el maletín en el piso acercándose.

\- No, no creas eso! Era un espejismo! Ya no me corto Floyd! Deje de hacerlo! – Le dijo gritando acelerada empuñando el cuchillo y Deadshot se lo quitó de las manos, dejándolo en el fregadero. La abrazo.

\- Bien, vamos a calmarnos, respira…no ay espejismos, eso se ve en lo desiertos.

\- Baby, por qué no me crees?

\- No importa, pero no quiero verte con un cuchillo de nuevo, la vida es muy hermosa como tú, para que te deprimas y lastimes tu cuerpo. Se viene la navidad y dejaré esto aparte, si prometes que no volverás a hacer locuras. Está bien?

\- No estoy deprimida! Y ya te lo prometí! Cumplo mis promesas! – Le dijo firmemente – Abrázame, esto no volverá a pasar otra vez – Le dijo un besó rápido y sonrió – Hoy vamos a caminar kilómetros, necesito regresar muerta de cansada, dormir contigo y en dos días tendremos una feliz navidad y año nuevo.

\- Ok, me gusta ese espíritu festivo – Ocultó su preocupación por creer que continuaba con su estado depresión – Y ya llenaste el árbol de regalos, encenderé las luces.

Harley caminó varios kilómetros con Deadshot esa noche, regresando cansada y muerta de su paseo ejercicio; tomó un relajante baño, y los dos cenaron con las luces navideñas. Harley bebió leche tibia con F como medida preventiva para quedarse dormida, pero nada, ni las agotadoras compras de la tarde hicieron que en la cama conciliara el sueño.

Miró a Deadshot dormir toda la noche, pensando en el odio que sentía por J. Reflexiones para hacer crecer ese odio y opacar la honestidad de su recuerdo.

\- Amor – Le dijo la noche del 24 a Floyd – Zoe dice que te apresures para abrir los regalos.

\- Ya voy, les estoy sirviendo chocolate caliente y me apresuran, son unas mandonas.

\- Somos tus regalonas! – Cantó alegre sentada en el sofá y Deadshot les entregó en las manos sus tazones correspondientes.

\- Papà viste todos los regalos que compró Harley? - Deadshot se sentó al lado de su hija - Te superó al año anterior.

\- Oh, Zoe, estás diciendo que me ganó? Te di cinco regalos ese año.

\- Si y me encantaron todos, gracias – Se acomodó en su pecho – A ti también Harley, no tenías que traerme tantos, con uno estaba bien.

\- Zoe, tenía que traértelos, aprobaste todas tus asignaturas y el árbol es para llenarlo de regalos. Pero no miramos el reloj, nos faltan veinte minutos para abrirlos.

\- Pueden abrirlos ahora, no?

\- Tradiciones, son tradiciones baby – Se rió con F en su regazo, este, tenía un rojo sombrero de papa Noel amarrado en su cabeza. – Qué les parece si esperamos las doce escuchando a Zoe….

\- Qué quieres decir Harley? – Preguntó Zoe.

\- Ah, pues que….cuentes las cosas graciosas y vergonzosas de tu padre.

\- Eso es una excelente idea, ha hecho muchas cosas vergonzosas.

\- Ah? No, definitivamente, no, no se van a reír de mi ustedes dos.

Harley le dio un manotazo suave en el brazo – No la interrumpas, cuenta Zoe!

\- Bien, un día estábamos en el parque y por mirar unas palomas se resbaló y se cayó en el lago, todos los que estaban ahí lo vieron y se rieron cuando salió todo mojado y tosiendo. – Harley estalló en risas y Deadshot se pasó una mano por la cara - También está ese día que fuimos a la playa y pisó el castillo de arena de un niño haciéndolo llorar, su madre vino y lo retó, y tuvo que hacer otro castillo más grande.

\- Ya…deténganse.

\- No! Sigue Zoe! Qué más?

\- Bueno, en un paseo escolar, decidió acompañarme con mis compañeros de clases y sus madres, fuimos a un parque acuático con piscinas y lo dejaron a cargo de la parrilla, y por estar conversando con otro hombre se le quemó el pollo y solo pudimos comer la carne. Tuvo que disculparse y comprar bebidas. Pero también fue vergonzoso que todas las madres no dejaran de mirar sus músculos y abdominales, y le ofrecieran ensaladas de papas cada cinco minutos.

Harley no dejaba de reír imaginando esas situaciones, Zoe contó más historias bebiendo chocolate caliente en una navidad acogedora, y Deadshot pensó que fue bendecido, porque la madre de Zoe la dejara pasar la navidad con él y Harley se divirtiera con sus historias pasadas. Las dos abrieron los regalos como niñas iguales en sus actitudes y F maullando atiborrado de papeles navideños con sus propios regalos de juguetes para mascotas.

Deadshot recibió dos grandes besos y abrazos esta navidad. El primero fue de Zoe, luego de abrir emocionada su regalo, una laptop que le ayudaría en sus estudios. El segundo abrazó fue de Harley, pero sus hormonas la hicieron botar tres lágrimas de felicidad abriendo el regalo más grande, un coche doble de bebes para mellizos o gemelos. Sin embargo Deadshot no le dijo que se colocó la máscara de cuero blanco y uso su arma personalizada matando a un tipo, en un trabajo que le habían encomendado para obtener el dinero, faltando así a la promesa que le hizo a Zoe y a ella, pero no importaba al ver sus caras de felicidad.

Además de comprar esos regalos con ese dinero obtenido, compró un anillo de compromiso para pedirle matrimonio a Harley en año nuevo, no un matrimonio en la iglesia, una boda simbólica. Lo que justificó a comprarlo apresuradamente fueron varios motivos, originándose por creer que Harley ocultaba su depresión el día en que la sorprendió con el cuchillo cocinero en la mano, pensando que quería volver a cortarse temiendo por su vida y la de sus bebes en el hospital. Deadshot deseaba darle mayor seguridad a Harley de que obtendría la familia que añoraba y es por esto que le pediría matrimonio proponiéndole una fecha meses después del nacimiento de sus hijos, garantizándole que no moriría ese día, ni él tampoco.

Esa propuesta era la firmeza que haría que sus meses restantes de embarazo fueran alegres y llevaderos, porque estaba convencido de que el octavo y noveno mes tendrían a Harley preocupada y depresiva con ese temor que no le hacía bien. Además, el no olvidaba la otra ilusión de Harley de ser una esposa, con el " _Se casó conmigo"_ que dijo por el poder de la bruja Encantadora entrando en su mente. Ella quería casarse y hacer las cosas bien.

Deadshot la amaba y pese a no ser partidario del matrimonio, quería hacer su fantasía completamente real.

Amaba a Harley,…. pero otro hombre de piel blanca y tatuada, de cabellos verdes y temido por todos los ciudadanos de Gotham la amaba aún más. Su amor era oscuro, toxico y dañino, pero inigualablemente más grande que el de un hombre racional; y ese mismo amor lo estaba envenenando, hundiéndolo en las tinieblas de su locura y desesperación. Ni la droga que inhalaba y se inyectaba todos los días en su antebrazo aminoraba la abstinencia de no tener a su arlequin. El caos, las muertes y la sangre en la ciudad que causaba con una falsa risa no tenían éxito para matar su doloroso sentir; y su exorbitante odio se equiparaba a la par de su profundo amor.

¿Què sentimiento era más fuerte? ¿El odio? ¿El amor? , Uno siempre quería expulsar al otro, pero el hielo, sucumbía al fuego. Nunca al revés…se convertía en agua, agua de lágrimas, una tras otra saldrían con muchas botellas de licor vacías y el alcohol quemando una garganta y ensuciando una camisa sacando a relucir la verdad oculta de unos ojos fríos. El llanto desesperado del hombre más peligroso de la ciudad solo sería visto por su hombre más leal…no faltaba mucho para ese día, y su plan de muerte ya no tendría a Harley en su pensamiento cruel, su plan se enfocaría en recuperarla…profesando un…" _Sabes que haría lo fuera por ti"_ , y eso incluía el perdonarla por su traición si tenía a su arlequin embarazada de regreso cumpliendo la obligación de su juramento.

Deadshot se arrodilló frente a Harley con los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo en un mirador con vista al mar. Abriendo la cajita de terciopelo negro y el anillo de compromiso brillo con la roca de diamante en el centro. Los ojos de Harley se iluminaron con el arcoíris pintando su pálido rostro por los destellos de los fuegos artificiales explotando, el único sorbo de la botella de champagne espumante aun en su paladar y las serpentinas metálicas desordenadas en su pelo claro.

\- Harley, quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Si, si quiero casarme contigo – Su voz suave le dio alivio a Deadshot poniéndole el anillo en el dedo. Harley lo abrazó besándolo apasionadamente sintiéndose cálida, asombrada, sin asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, jamás se lo esperó, tampoco tenía corazón para decirle que no, dejándose llevar por la corriente de emociones que le decían que si lo amaba, correspondiéndole leal a todo lo que le estaba dando él…y no J…. No, no tenía que pensar en él besando a Deadshot, comparándolos, era su momento de felicidad realizado, esquivó eso, y lo besó con más ganas de romance y amor expresando su emoción, lo bien que se estaba sintiendo besándolo y viviendo con él una nueva travesía.

Era una Harley renovada gracias a él, una enamorada de sus caricias protectoras y abrazos de nuevas esperanzas. No era un engaño decirle que su corazón latía de alegría por él con su propuesta de matrimonio – Te amo y te amaré toda mi vida Floyd!. – Deadshot iba a hablar pero Harley lo interrumpió sonriente y entusiasmada - Silencio, te recitaré lo que siento.

Un nuevo amor tengo hoy,  
caminando contigo de la mano voy,  
y el sentimiento rojo de amor,  
nos hará florecer, en cada amanecer.  
Camino de tu lado para no perderme,  
y encontrar las partes de este espejo roto,  
y repararlo para poder conocerme,  
Te amo 5 letras fáciles de pronunciar,  
mil sentidos le damos al amor Floyd.

Vivir en instantes eternos  
Abrazados despertar  
Y en un futuro no dejar de soñar  
Tu amor que me da fuerza y color,  
de forma duradera  
esperando el futuro  
olvidando al dolor,  
juntos romperemos el muro.

La amenaza que J no impuso…

Soy tuya Floyd….

\- Nunca recite a nadie, solo escribí, no lo arruine verdad? – Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que Deadshot estaba mudo, Harley le dijo en una poesía todo lo que pensaba, creía, y sentía de corazón.

\- Es perfecto, me fascinó, fue natural…no sabía que podías hacer poemas, y...improvisaste muy bien.

" _Escribí cientos de poemas para J, muchos…mucha practica…"_ – Me gustan las poesías y las rimas, también las canciones, escuche muchas, por eso improviso bien las palabras, pero me hubiera gustado pensar mejor las palabras que diría, así hubiera salido más bonito.

\- Lo bonito fue que improvisaste diciendo lo que pensabas de nosotros. – Los dos se abrazaron mirando la bahía de Gotham a las 12 con 20 minutos.

Los otros días de la semana transcurrieron con besos y abrazos afectivos al despertar y al acostarse, caminatas de lunas llenas, risas en el gimnasio enseñándole a Bruno, el dueño, su anillo de bodas, a todos realmente, Ivy, Maiky, se sorprendieron alegrándose, aunque le dijeron que era una decisión muy apresurada, demasiado apresurada por el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Floyd, pero en ese corto tiempo fue más de lo que Harley esperaba encontrar en él, con ese argumento los rebatió y los convenció por su entusiasmo. Además de conversar de eso, los dos le mostraron una foto de Johnny y la cena que tuvieron en un fino restaurante en año nuevo. Un video de su navidad viviendo en la ex mansión de Maroni y Maiky grabando a Ivy preparando un pavo en el horno, Johnny siendo lamido en la cara por un perro labrador y otro Rottweiler que era el perro que Maiky tenía en su vieja casa.

Todo marchaba bien, Harley cuidaba de su pancita de cuatro meses, una semana y días untándole crema, sabiendo que su piel era más delgada y con menos capas; no podía esperar a que creciera unos centímetros más, pero su silueta y su tasa metabólica de contextura liviana hacían que esa curvatura no sobresaliera mucho, solo lo justo, Harley le tomaba fotos de lado al espejo ansiosa por más cambios drásticos, pero comprendía leyendo en revistas que en el último, tercer trimestre, recién entonces comenzaría a ser muy evidente su embarazo, mientras aguardaría paciente acariciando esa pequeña pancita curvada en su abdomen bajo. Total, quedaba más de la mitad de su embarazo….

Aprovechando eso, Harley se encargaba de hacer las compras diarias, cumplir a cabalidad con su ejercicio nocturno, y encargarse de sus quehaceres domésticos de limpieza y los conyugales en el dormitorio. No había tenido problemas en su embarazo riesgoso, pero había recuperado su antojo por sus capuchinos expressos, y se lo dijo a Ivy vía mensaje de texto, ella le respondió enviándole la dirección de la cafetería que tenía un buen cappuccino sin cafeína en su carta menú, quedaron de juntarse ese jueves por la tarde para tomar aire solas, y tener esas largas conversaciones de mujeres sin Maiky de por medio, y así poder hablar con más confianza de Johnny Frost, Maiky era adorable, pero imprudente, las dos concordaban en eso.

Harley tomó un taxi para ir a su encuentro en una de las calles céntricas de Gotham. Al bajarse del taxi estaba en el nuevo café de la ciudad " _Chocolatta",_ en su vitrina que daba a los transeúntes en la vereda se mostraban asombrosos pasteles de toda clase. Era una cafetería grande de dos pisos y el diseño exterior e interior era elegante con colores negros y dorados, esas tonalidades le recordaron al club favorito de J y Harley prefirió sentarse a esperar a Ivy afuera, en una de las mesas de la entrada, robándose las miradas de los empresarios caminando a una distancia prudente de ella. Sombreada por el toldo de tela negra muy arriba de su cabeza y su vestido azul marino de manga larga entallado en su cuerpo, usando pantis y botas para el frio.

Entonces el celular en su cartera le avisó de una llamada; contestó, era Ivy, diciéndole que Maiky estaba enfermo en cama y que lógicamente no podría asistir a la cafetería. Harley comprendió diciéndole que otro día saldrían juntas mandándole saludos a Maiky y que mejorara pronto de su gripe…sin ver que a la distancia que también le había robado la mirada y la respiración al conductor de un lamborghini de patente HA HA HA, estacionado a una cuadra detrás y de lado a ella.

Frenando y estacionándose de repente solo por haber visto esa inconfundible piel de porcelana, y blanquecina cabellera haciendo un notorio contraste con el azul marino de su vestido….bajándose de un taxi con los dos tatuajes en su rostro y caminando hermosa para mirar los dulces en el mostrador de la cafetería. Nunca la confundiría con nadie, era ella, y embarazada de él.

Se detuvo el lamborghini, se detuvo el tiempo, la gente, todo…Se detuvo su Odio.

No podía dejar de mirarla, dos meses y estaba tan…bella, y ese pequeño abdomen crecido, naciendo en su vientre bajo, era un impulsivo deseo de querer tocarlo, verlo sin nada que lo cubriera, quería besar esa pancita de arlequin embarazada. Y se había quedado sin aire mirándola detenidamente. "Pide, ordena…come Harley…" "¿Por qué estás así de delgada?" "¿No estas alimentandote bien?" "¿Qué estás haciendo? Ordena…" "A ti te gustan esas cosas dulces de pastelería que ofrecen en la vitrina" . El corazón de J latía incontrolable mirando sus seductores labios, los extrañaba, quería morderlos, eran perfectos, eran tiernos, y no los había besado y mordido en tantas semanas, quería acercarse y con un gruñido agarrarlos mordiéndolos entre sus dientes y tirar de ellos con fuerza hasta arrancárselos y masticarlos. Harley le hizo suspirar pesadamente con un efecto de calor exasperado inundando su sangre. J jaló del cuello de su camisa entreabierta abriéndola más, necesitaba aire y se relamió los labios.

Descubrió sus pectorales y pensó que quería que ella descansara su cabeza en ellos, el bufón de calavera o las risas, pero tenía que estar ahí, su hermoso rostro rozando su piel, su cuerpo acomodándose, mirándolo serena. Su joya cálida imprescindible, su compañera de crímenes y asesinatos, la que llevaba uno de sus grandes sueños, tener una familia, una de cuatro integrantes, no de tres.

Descansar con dos mujeres en la cama, una que diga, Puddin y otra mucho mas diminuta que sujete con su mano uno de sus dedos, saludándolo al despertar con un balbuceo, su hija, igual de importante que su hijo heredero varón. Y Harley, sentada en la cafetería..., quisò correr hasta ella y besar toda su dulzura maternal, cuando la vio darse una caricia a su vientre, aun no asimilaba que la miraba.

Agitado por ese sentimiento de un enamorado, tenía deseos ansiosos de recibir sus besos, estaba sediento de su boca, de las noches de desvelo vigilando que nunca se fuera. Abrazándola con fuerza, pero con precaución para no lastimar ese pequeño vientre curvo que se había formado, esa pancita era lo mas encantador que había visto, y a sus ojos azul grises; Harley tenía que nutrirse más, necesitaba ver crecer ese vientre de embarazada aún más, verlo todos los días teniendo la certeza que estaba bien, preparada físicamente para tener dos bebes creciendo dentro de su delgado, pero esbelto cuerpo. Estaba bellísima, sin embargo sabiendo que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses y algo la hacían parecer tan frágil...y su piel cremosa se veía muy suave, sus manos querían tocarla sin prudencia, dandole proteccion toda su vida, y en sus meses de gestación.

J estaba dividido en dos mitades, un amante obsesivo y un padre protector para _SUS_ hijos.

Declinó su cuello hacia atrás y a la derecha y murmuró gutural – _Come algo…lo que sea, quiero verte haciéndolo…un bocado por mí…y mis hijos. Deléitame bebe._

… _._

…

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 **Final, :)…bien, esperen, no es cómo piensan que será, pasaran cosas impensadas, que no sospecharan, con más acción dramática y buena. Y bueno, hablando respecto al cap. tengo que admitir que me costó mucho escribir Deadshot por Harley, definitivamente, no fue muy agradable, aunque me cae bien Deadshot, es Will Smith! DIOS!**

 **Y la verdad, es que tuvo mis dudas respecto a subir este cap, no quería que mis lectoras, ahora cambien a Joker por Deadshot y quieran que Harley se quede con él. Moriré si eso pasa! X.x**

 **Bueno, es un triángulo amoroso bien complicado, pero J y Harley son toda la inspiración para esta loca historia, están advertidas n.n Ah, y hablando de eso, este cap. fue de Harley, el siguiente será de J.**

 **¿Qué estuvo haciendo Joker esos dos meses para sobrellevar no tener a Harley?... ¿Qué pasó con K? …. ¿Qué fue el "Apocalipsis en Gotham" y qué atentados hizo Joker? ¿Batman finalmente dejó la Batcueva?**

 **La próxima actualización tendrá todas esas respuestas, como este cap, dando inicio con su separación y finalizando con el reencuentro de J y H. n.n**

 **Cooperaciones de JPaola bien meritorias! Un abrazo de las dos!**

 **Y bien, que tengan un buen fin de semana, nos leemos pronto! Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!**


	39. Apocalipsis en Gotham

**HELLO! bien, no, XD hola, mejor? Dios, es que estoy entusiasmada con subir este cap. costo un poco mas, pero dios, si estoy satisfecha con el resultado, y quiero compartirlo ya! xd . y July tambien! como siempre, haciendo su encantador aporte al cap! n.n Maravillosa Loquilla!**

 **Bien, tengo que decirles, que este cap, esta muy inspirado en una canción muy jevi,! es casi crucial que la escuchen! o los mato!**

 **Bueno..no, los mató, pero espero que cuando puedan la escuchen...ya se harán una idea de porque. Es el rock violento que Joker escucha en su cabeza! :O ? , ya entenderán de que se trata...lean este cap loco x.x XD**

 **Cancion : Muse** \- **Psycho**

 **Ah, y al final del cap, seria esta cancion,** **Three Days Grace - Pain.**

 **Bien, no los molesto mas con mis recomendaciones musicales inspirativas y locas XD, las amo, pero si, les digo...¿ ya leyeron el segundo Fic de mi JPaola?**

 **Leanlo** **! Es cool, una versión, distinta de J X H, te mete de lleno en su historia. " Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, pájaro por reina" Dense ese gusto de leerlo, les aseguro, les gustara!**

 **Ah, y para los que se den cuenta, esta la escena de Barbara Gordon, de The Killing Joke, trate de dejarla tal cual :)**

 **...bien, no les digo mas, los dejo leyendo. n.n**

 **Título Capítulo:** Apocalipsis en Gotham

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

….

En penumbras de un campo de guerra, la meditación sustraía pensamientos perdidos de odio, venganza y muerte.

Harley no estaba más, se fue hace dos semanas con el cálido recuerdo de su vida, dejando heridas cortantes en él.

Incurables o eso pensaba J…le dio su traición queriendo derrotarlo, despojándolo de todo lo que alguna vez deseo y pensó que obtendría con ella.

Harley no se despidió, no le dijo adiós, volveré…solo escapó llevándose todo su caliente amor y rompió su juramento. Él olvidaría el espacio vacío que dejó en su roto corazón, ocuparía ese espacio para albergar el odio más frío y jugaría a ignorarla en su mente hasta que la vuelva a ver y una bala dispare a ella y ese día, matándola, la perdería para siempre y con ello el dolor, que a él ya lo mataba lentamente.

Estaba hundido.

El humo de la batalla casi perdida…extrañaba su cuerpo, caricias y besos, y no lo podía ver, él no quería ver; no podía sentir nada más que no fuera odio con rabia, ahogándose en aguas turbias y perturbadoras en la profundidad de su alma, y en esa turbulencia de recuerdos con ella, extraviaba toda lógica de razón que tenía.

Estaba cayendo en un trastorno de irracionalidad que jamás había tenido antes.

Ante él se hallaba una derrota, pero también una victoria, y detrás de cada campo de muertos y sangre que vivió, él fue la Victoria, lo era y lo sería. Joker encontró la música de su alma tenebrosa, y los cadáveres desaparecerían en las noches lúgubres.

Algo estaba malditamente jodido en la cabeza del Joker, algo dañando su mente. Escuchaba todos los días un rock pesado y duro martillando en sus oídos, una guitarra eléctrica resonando violencia con un ritmo agudo de terror y no dejaba de sonar la cruda acústica de una batería roquera ni un maldito minuto de la noche oscura, y ese sonido caótico era emblemático acompañándolo y viviendo con él en sus ojos psicóticos, abiertos.

La fuerte voz de un cantante gruñendo y gritando colérico constantemente, destrucción y muertes sanguinarias.

El solo de guitarra hizo chispas eléctricas y la voz rasposa gritó exasperada; Mata al puto Bastardo! .Le estaba dando una orden, pero el Joker no recibía órdenes de _nadie_ y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Una bala impactó su reflejo en el espejo del baño, rompiéndolo y pedacitos de vidrio explotaron en su mente.

El sonido de la música del rock alucinante casi rompió sus tímpanos con la voz de cristal cantando frenética – Lucha hijo de puta! Levántate, y Ataca! , Mata, Destruye, Ejecuta, pero no dejes que la perra gane!.

La voz rasposa del cantante estaba gritando de más, él estaba dañado, pero él odiaba, y rendirse no era una costumbre en él. Construyó un nombre respondiendo a la naturaleza de su sangre fría de asesino despiadado y a la mierda, pero él no necesitaba un _fuego_ haciendo ebullición en sus venas para calentarlo. No la necesitaba "Corre Harley…ahora no tengo piedad y voy a matarte más rápido de lo que puedas huir"

El dolor se quedó atorado en su garganta impidiéndole reír auténticamente. El odio se retuerce en su interior, rasgándolo.

Continúo con su mirada perdida en su auto reflejo de vidrios rotos.

El sonido devastador de los crueles acordes de la misteriosa guitarra eléctrica; siguió martillando en una melodía sinfónica. La mortífera voz del cantante aulló - Eso es señor! ¡Su vida te pertenece! ¡Quítasela! ¡Grítalo! ¡Su culo de puta te pertenece! Mátala…mátala, mátala….

Las cuerdas metálicas se movieron con la uñeta y nuevos compases violentos sonaron. Cuerdas metálicas…como el rock metal, como sus dientes forrados en platino metálico, mostrándose en una gigantesca Sonrisa… fingida.

Los tramos rotos del espejo, la reflejaron solo para él; a él buscando convencerlo de comprarla.

En un remate en donde J era el comprador que más ofertó para obtenerla, aun, mirando lo torcida y dañada que estaba. Él tenía los dólares suficientes, una ametralladora, balas, una navaja… ¿Cómo no podría obtener su sonrisa triunfal? Incluso a la fuerza la obtendría, forzándola día y noche.

Era el puto Rey de Gotham con enorme dignidad.

Se dio un manotazo en la cara…. Hubo días en los que no quiso salir de la cama, mirando a la nada, pensando en matarla, en los oscuros deseos de su muerte…

En ese momento, el olor de la sangre de Harley llegó a su olfato, a sus sentidos, haciéndolo jadear a ojos cerrados. Tantas veces que pudo hacerlo y no lo hizo en años, y ahora que de verdad quería matarla, no podía, o la burla de nuevo sería para él.

Decirle a Bat de su legítima descendencia y que aun con su muerte, el caos viviría por siempre a través de su heredero, le impedía concretar la idea de matar a Harley y quedarse sin la confirmación de su decir…. Sería una burla que Bat gozaría, al saber que se había quedado sin un sucesor por haber matado a Harley embarazada antes de tiempo y no tendría su legado despiadado del que se había jactado con él.

Desecho la idea de ir por ella, gruñendo bajo…letárgico.

Necesitaba…al menos, mantener su dignidad; frente a Bat, y todo el jodido mundo.

¡No duele! Incendia la Maldita Jungla hijo de Puta! ¡Muestra tu sonrisa Insensible de dolor!

Notas musicales gritaron sin clemencia.

Joker ronroneó, le gustaba el grito álgido de la voz destructiva y la guitarra explotando en su sistema cerebral. Esa música endemoniada se repetía fuerte todos los días. ¿Tan mal estaba? ¿Lunático? , para nada, él ya estaba así, con o sin la perra de Quinn. Era un genio, escuchaba quedándose sordo esa acústica del infierno y gracias a eso, no había oído en su cabeza, los gemidos de la puta infiel entregándose a Deadshot en dos semanas consecutivas.

Casi hace volar sus sesos al cuarto día de escucharla a cada instante y con cada respiración de sus pulmones negros. Unos gemidos y besos que se distinguían, aún disparando con una ametralladora produciendo ese arrollador sonido de muerte implacable. No la silenciaron nunca.

Era desesperante, de índole psiquiátrica…,….,…..,…..,…,…,….,… _doloroso._

Cuando no pudo soportarlo, la punta de su arma presionó su oído y oreja derecha con fuerza. Johnny lo interrumpió de repente.

"Cristo!, Johnny!. No me voy a matar, no me estoy apuntando en la cien, imbécil, solo quiero que la perra de Quinn se calle…, de una puta vez."

"No voy a permitirlo más tiempo, tiene que salir de mi cabeza hoy"

"¿Què crees idiota? La estoy amenazando de muerte. He intentado cada maldita cosa y nada funciona"… "Gime como una zorra infiel"

"Oh, hay algo que no eh intentado…" "Si quieres ayudar, tráeme la Heroína más pura de la ciudad" "… "La dama blanca" de mejor calidad que consigas y si me gusta, iremos por el distribuidor"

"Aj, si, voy a traficar, si me ayuda a mí, ¿Por qué no venderla?, sacarle provecho con cuantiosas ganancias a los adinerados que puedan pagarla…"

Joker no le dijo a su mano derecha, que también cerrando los ojos para dormir, la veía enredada en las sabanas con Deadshot y sus pálidas manos apretando la corpulenta espalda del hombre moreno.

Los cuatro días no durmió ni veinte minutos, para no ver su odio plasmado en esa ilustración de… oculto dolor.

J desenvainó su navaja del arnés cruzado en su camisa borgoña, repitiendo la secuencia diaria que hacía en el baño al terminar de vestirse para salir. La hoja filosa se enterró en un gran montículo de polvo blanco con forma de pirámide sobre el mesón del lavamanos, sacando unos buenos gramos de heroína en la punta curvada de su navaja con mango morado.

Llevándola directo al orificio de su perfilada nariz; aspiró inhalando toda la heroína de una sola vez y se disolvió de golpe en su mente, finalmente estaba libre de ese pensamiento convulsionando en su cuerpo. Perdiendo el control de sus sentidos, sentimientos…tacto…su sensibilidad muriendo rápido. Corriendo lejos de la herida, de la quebradura de ese _único_ _órgano vital_ , encargado de bombear sangre envenenada… enferma a todo su cuerpo.

El virus de la heroína luchando con el sufrimiento cansado. Luces estratosféricas contraen sus pupilas golpeándolo en sus iris azul gris desoladas…. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y la sustancia ilegal cambió súbitamente su mirada, despertando una energía violenta, y patrones de conducta asesina.

Estaba drogado con un estupor de locura exageradamente exorbitante.

¡Oh Mierda! ¡Estoy completamente vacío de Sentimientos! - Gritó eufórico al techo, empuñado las manos. – ¡Soy mucho más que la realeza! ¡Las leyendas nunca mueren! ¡La diversión a expensas del caos!

Se pasó el dorso de su mano por donde terminaba su tabique, limpiándose la nariz en un acto compulsivo y con la misma punta filosa de la navaja, raspó una barra de lápiz labial rojo mate y luego deslizó la hoja con el pigmento de color de la mitad del labio hacia arriba; antes de llegar a su pómulo.

Pasándola al ras de su piel, al límite de cortarse.

Repitió el proceso, con la otra mitad de su labio, subiendo en arco hasta arriba y su sonrisa estaba lista.

Nunca salió pareja; era dibujada chueca, torcida, mal hecha, resquebrajaba…áspera, pero _Era._

Y le mostraba a la gente que un Rey, podía reírse sin una Reina.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo quebrado. Su sonrisa de homicida había quedado mórbida, escabrosa.

Otra vez.

Sintió como la mano de la droga enterraba sus dedos en su corazón, apretándolo con ira. Parando sus latidos. ¿Inhalo mucho?¿ Le estaba dando una sobredosis? No…esa mano, empezó a acariciar su corazón herido, el placer de la droga adentrándose en su sangre.

Y se miró en el espejo. La había dibujado bien en su cara, pero ¿Por qué no la sentía real?

Empuñó su navaja con rabia y adentró la punta filosa dentro de su boca. Su lengua al instante húmeda contra el acero inoxidable. La música de la batería violenta sonando en su mente, y él iba a cortarse una sonrisa hacia arriba en su mejilla, siguiendo la línea de los trazos del labial.

Una más fija… que perdurará, con un poco de sangre, con un poco de dolor, con un poco de desamor. Una que estuviera ahí, incluso cuando se bañara en la ducha, una que no se corriera riendo, o al lavarse la cara con jabón.

Una que no desapareciera como Harley lo hizo. Tan lejos de él.

Esperando.

&&/(¿)$&"(/%"$!"&(/(/$%""&&

Y…

Una muñeca arlequin entró descalza caminando al baño, mirándolo fijamente, vistiendo un traje de baño de dos piezas, un bikini rojo y negro mojado, al igual que su piel blanca de tiza, escurriendo agua.

Puddin! ¿Què estás haciendo? Te dije que me acompañaras a nadar, el agua de la piscina esta refrescante. ¿Qué tienes en la boca? . Oh Mistah J. ¡Mira toda esta droga! ¡Me prometiste que no volverías a usar este polvo de mierda! O el líquido inyectable! ¡Quítate eso de la boca ahora mismo y responde!

Rudamente sostuvo la mano empuñada de J, y le quitó la navaja dentro de su boca. Él envolvió su brazo en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él con rabia. Respirando e intimidándola con sus ojos, fue acercándose de forma lenta, casi tortuosa a sus labios, pero solo su aliento los rozó despacio.

Vio a Harley cerrar sus ojos ante su roce, moviendo su pecho tímido por la cercanía de su boca con la suya…esperando un beso.

¡MATALA HIJO DE PUTA!

La mató.

Enterró en su cuello la navaja que seguía sosteniendo firme en su mano y luego la desenterró. El chorro de sangre salió instantáneamente y ese manantial de placer fue haciéndose débil hasta que la sangre se deslizó sin prisa por su cuerpo. Era real…al fin la había matado, la heroína subsistió en la realidad cumpliendo lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Jadeando inclinó su cuello hacia atrás…ese fue un placer en extremo de delirante, con una excitación solo comparada con hacer realidad su más cruel deseo, y aun con la navaja en mano, posó sus dedos en el cuello sangrando de Harley, empapándolos del carmesí letal y delicado. Ese aroma de sangre fluyendo en el aire, era todo lo que había querido esas dos semanas. Matarla.

"Bendita heroína, necesitaba ese placer"

Harley tosió un par de veces antes de desmayarse muriendo, mientras era agarrada de su cintura con fuerza. Murió cumpliendo su juramento con una sonrisa débil, y en ese momento, sabiendo que estaba muerta por él, Joker rozó unos segundos sus labios con los de ella, besándola sin tocarla completamente, pero besándola en pocos segundos donde la… amó y no la odio.

Dejando de sujetarla, miró al techo por el placer quemándolo y cuando regresó su vista.

Su arlequín se había ido de nuevo.

La perra traicionera se había ido.

MÁS! Necesitaba tenerla de nuevo… Matarla de nuevo!. Tiene que volver… Volver a morir!, Sentir su pequeño cuerpo… Sentir su sangre muriendo!.

Entregarle su lujuria sensual, dándole su vida para verla…

Morir.

Corriendo salió del baño y de la superficie de su velador cogió un elástico. En la tenue luz de la habitación con las cortinas cerradas y ahorcando su bíceps izquierdo hasta que la vena sobresalió más en su piel, se inyectó una jeringa cargada de Heroína. Cerró los ojos unos instantes de pie a la cama. "Vuelve"

Abrió los ojos y estaba solo.

Gruñó.

Y sin medir las consecuencias, sin importarle nada, ni nadie, deseoso de matarla y…verla de nuevo, se inyectó otra dosis letal de la droga.

La luz del velador empezó a parpadear, la habitación giraba alrededor de él como una lavadora centrifugando colores azul y rosa, fusionándolos en un morado intenso. Sus pupilas dilatadas se sintieron tan solitarias, mirando a todos lados, buscando a su arlequin…

Tristeza.

Estaba solo.

Y su mente estaba muriendo por la droga y estaba atrapado, jodido, hecho un maldito desastre. El suelo de la habitación estaba repleto de ametralladoras y balas, era un adicto a lastimar sin una salida y necesitaba revivir…con ella. ¿Cómo dejar ir el dolor? QUE ALGUIEN LE DE LA RESPUESTA!

Rió…

Y rió más fuerte.

Rio histérico.

Rió con sus manos temblando, como un maldito esquizofrénico. Las paredes se acercaron más, reduciendo la habitación a un cuarto pequeño, achicándolo cada vez más, encerrándolo en una caja, su cabeza se mareo y dio vueltas infinitas, vomitó un cuchillo saliendo de su garganta, un puñado de pastillas azules cayeron en el piso, rosas negras, jeringas usadas, las agujas rompieron su boca, y seguía vomitando balas.

Cayó en el piso arrastrándose, viendo en unos escasos parpadeos que en realidad vomitaba sangre y su última comida, ¿Estaba intoxicado?¿ Moriría? Unos pequeños y gráciles pies blancos femeninos estaban frente a su cara, en el piso, los reconoció y los besó.

No podía levantar su cara, y los suaves pies huyeron riéndose de él con una risa traviesa, alejándose risueños, y J vomitó una cantidad alarmante de tinta negra de tatuaje, estaba quedando vacío, temblores en su cuerpo sudando, y la tinta que vomitó garabateo en las paredes los tatuajes de las piernas de Harley, diamantes negros y corazones.

I Love Puddin. Harley + Puddin,… Leet me tell you a Skenet.

…I'LL WAIT FOR EVER…

 _\- Me too…-_ Gimió intentando levantarse con ambas manos y murmuró gutural estirando sus brazos - _Regresa Harley. –_ Sus ojos desorbitados se abrieron demencialmente. ¿La habitación estaba de cabeza? Todos los muebles en el techo cayeron sobre él aplastándolo.

Y en un suspiro, estaban de regreso en su sitio. De alguna forma llegó a los pies de la cama afirmándose del borde de esta, espero unos minutos sin querer abrir los ojos, o sentiría que caería en un confuso agujero oscuro por las dosis de heroína saturando sus enloquecidas neuronas deseando ver a Harley otra vez.

Entonces una sensual voz le habló con suavidad.

\- Ábrelos y mírame…, estoy aquí….sube a la cama Puddin, mátame.

Joker abrió los ojos y quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Tan hundido estaba? ¿Tan jodido estaba? ¿Tan necesitado estaba? La puta droga estaba demasiado fuerte.

Harley le guiñó un ojo sentada en la cama, sus cabellos sin cubrir sus cremosos senos, las piernas bien abiertas y flexionadas a los lados, sonriéndole casi desnuda, de no ser, porque sostenía del palito de madera una redonda y plana paleta dulce, de colores arcoíris, tapando toda su zona íntima.

\- ¿Te la enseño papi? o ¿me la quieres quitar tú?. Date prisa, quiero comerme mi paleta, está pegajosa.

A Joker literalmente se le hizo agua la boca, se mordió el labio con fuerza y negó murmurando – _oh mi niña traviesa…saborea tu paleta. Yo te miraré._

¿No vas a subir?

 _\- No, eres una alucinación…Estoy drogado, pero no estúpido._ – Reflexionó cerrando los ojos y le dijo abriéndolos - _Y…No voy a caer, te hice venir para matarte arlequin traidora._

Sacó su arma y le disparó en el pecho, matándola al instante por segunda vez ese día.- _Te maté perra, ¿Querías hundirme? Hahahaha -_ Entrecerró los ojos riéndose por lo bajo unos segundos; de repente la miró y se encaramó de prisa en la cama con ella. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Harley susurrándole – _No te vayas…No desaparezcas…Permanece...Necesito dormir…Una maldita noche._

Arrastrándose más abajo con ella, la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el centro de sus cómodos senos, sintiendo el charco de sangre en ellos mojando su cara y sosteniéndole un brazo, lo colocó sobre sí mismo - _Quédate -_ con la sangre fluyendo, inundando de rojo la cama, se quedó dormido.

Durmió algunas horas, después de cinco días de absoluto insomnio, casi murió de una sobredosis letal, pero durmió y era lo que su cuerpo le estaba reclamando urgentemente.

Joker abrió los ojos, punzadas de dolor de cabeza lo agobiaron, y gruñó.

Estaba abrazando una de las almohadas de Harley, que aún conservaba la sutileza de su perfume.

El rock pesado resurgió en su mente y la arrojó con ira, con odio. ¿La estaba recordando?, Necesitaba divertirse, y matar. " _No sufriré… no me romperé, no me cansaré de odiarte perra… y no me arruinaré rindiéndome, nunca" ._ Recordó confuso la interrupción de Harley en el baño, impidiendo que con la navaja dentro de su boca se cortara una sonrisa permanente y pensó " _Voy a hacerlo el día que mueras…, ese día la contaré en mi cara y nunca dejaré de reírme de ti"_

Ese fue el único y último día, que la vio como una alucinación de su recuerdo, es más, nunca la odio tanto, mirando el desastre que había dejado en el piso, con una mano fregándose la cabeza y dándose cuenta que estuvo caminando en la línea de la muerte, a punto de morir intoxicado. Podría decirse que si no fuera, porque era más tolerante al resto de la gente luego de su inmersión en los ACE, con un cuerpo más fuerte, hubiera muerto de sobredosis.

La voz en su cabeza cada vez se hacía más fuerte y agresiva, las guitarras de fondo subían de intensidad, era su yo interno que quería salir.

"Si no haces lo que te diga que hagas, Serás castigado ¿Lo entiendes?"

Trató de ignorar los gritos al fondo, era una mezcla de la voz de Harley con la suya, gritos desesperados, llenos de dolor, de ira y luego más risas.

-Tengo que sacarlo de su escondite, al murciélago, Brucy tiene que salir de su encierro ¡Quiero diversión!-Sentía aún más presión en su cabeza, al grado de que comenzaba a doler.

El cantante coreo con ira infernal la melodía de los demonios.

"El amor no te lleva a ninguna parte

Siempre has estado solo

Perdido en tu naturaleza

Así que dame el control, ven a mí, matarás como ordene."

...

Sabía que era su parte más psicótica, la que mantenía en el fondo y luchaba por salir todos los días, pero si se dejaba llevar, acabaría con todo, sin dejar rastro.

"Es lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, vamos a divertirnos."

-Sí, diversión, quiero olvidar...- tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras la tonada cambiaba a una más rápida y varias voces se juntaban en coro repitiendo lo mismo. Entre ellas logró escuchar la risa de Harley, la de Deadshot, burlándose de él.

"Te romperé y convertiré en

Un puto psicópata ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!

¡Déjame al mando!"

-¿Sacaremos a Bats de su escondite?- Movió su cabeza hacia los lados esperando una respuesta, hubo silencio, hasta que escucho la voz sola.

"Oh, claro que lo haremos. Yo soy el virus en tu cabeza, estoy cambiándote, ampliaré tus límites, quitaré las ataduras, matarás cuando lo ordene, pero me lavaré las manos, serás el responsable, déjate llevar, vamos, te romperé, te reconstruiré y renaceremos de entre las cenizas como el puto psicopatía que eres"

Las guitarras volvieron a sonar, las risas reaparecieron, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, simplemente dejó de pensar en todo y las ideas comenzaron a llegar, sacaría al pequeño huérfano asustado de su encierro, matanzas, violaciones, haría de todo, olvidándose de lo roto que se sentía.

"Eso, así, ahora me perteneces ¡Eres un psicópata asesino! Jamás lo olvides, eres el rey! ¡Muéstrame tu mejor cara de guerra! Muéstrame tu mejor sonrisa!"

Un ronroneo salió de su boca, mientras inconscientemente remarcaba la sonrisa rojo carmesí en su rostro.

"¡He dicho que me muestres tu mejor sonrisa cabrón!"

Y al fin, sonrío y mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría, todo lo que se divertiría, río, aún más macabro que en ocasiones anteriores y la voz y J se hicieron uno, olvidando a Harley, ellos solo querían diversión.

Pero la rabia y el odio subieron graduales y mortales a su consumo exagerado de drogas en las próximas semanas, a Joker nada le importaba, ese día de alucinar a Harley, solo hizo que odiara más, que no durmiera en días y días, divirtiéndose en la vida nocturna, ocupado en actividades criminales y transacciones de negocios.

Ahí días en los que no paraba en casa a ninguna hora, en el día paseaba en la ciudad sin rumbo definido, causando destrucción en cada ruta que conducía con el lamborghini destellando ira. Matando por matar, y mataba a quien mirara más de cinco segundos su nueva sonrisa. Sin embargo, nadie que lo veía preguntaba por la nueva adquisición pintada grotesca en su cara, en ella se notaba el trasfondo de lo macabro, y el número de muertes en la ciudad lo acreditaba.

Joker estaba contaminado de odio, cometía asesinatos tortuosos y vengativos, a quien estuviera en su mira o apareciera para causarle una mínima molestia.

Incluso él escudriñaba con la mirada quien lo provocara, rastreando los océanos de rojo furia en la quietud de la noche en Gotham, quería cubrirse con esa sangre y desvanecerse en la violencia. Conducía a los barrios más peligros, que ocultaban a criminales sin escrúpulos como él, y buscaba pelea por cualquier cosa efímera, quitando vidas con su navaja, en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, que le servían para mantenerse en forma; así sea, abusara de las drogas.

¡PELEA Y GANA! ¡DOLOR SIN AMOR! ¡ ATURDETE DE MASACRE Y ELIMINA LA MISERIA!

Ensuciando las mangas remangadas de sus camisas con sangres viles, sus sacos manchados de rojo hiriente, sin ni siquiera saber, porque mato, los nombres de quienes mató, o quienes eran…nada significaba menos para él.

Llegaba al club con sus vestimentas, luciendo como harapos de asquerosidad, puños y nudillos sangrando, su cara deshecha como un zombi hambriento con sonrisa de tiburón. Jalaba líneas de cocaína, para no dormir, a veces atendía a sus socios así…le daba lo mismo, se divertía viendo sus caras desfiguradas por el temor a su aspecto horrido…de perdición.

Y de nuevo…si alguien lo miraba, más de la cuenta, no le daba el perdón a nadie, la frialdad en su sangre los mataba haciéndolos sufrir con su navaja, despedazando caras y mutilándolas en cortes indiscriminados, los gritos fueron más divertidos que usar su arma, esta, ya no era utilizada con mucha frecuencia, rara vez disparaba, y lo hacía solamente para matar a tiros de distancia. Estaba mucho más impredecible.

Otras veces, si subía al segundo piso del club, y bajaba vestido como el Rey que era para negociar con sus visitas esperándolo, dejando en la ducha, los espectros muriendo en el olor de la sangre y el agua fría, lavando el barro de odio hondo en su pecho.

Y un lamento mirando su cara limpia en el espejo, resbalando la hoja de la navaja en su mejilla, con labial grueso. "Creen que el peor final es la muerte, pues solo eso les enseñaron… a temerle a la muerte, cuando en realidad la peor antagonista….Es la vida".

Johnny lo miraba entrar a la cabina VIP, vistiendo camisas pulcras y pantalones impecables, pero con la evidencia de su _sentir_ remarcada en su escabrosa sonrisa, parpados y ojeras oscuras, venas debajo de sus ojos conteniendo un odio inenarrable.

Era evidente lo que sentía.

Sus socios y visitas se asombraban con disimulo viendo a un payaso psicópata y…sociópata, un asesino serial, y sanguinario sin cordura, tomando un trago fuerte al seco, mirándoles como si a la primera palabra que dijeran, los mataría con esa aura violenta y arrolladora que emitía con sus ojos de acero. Sin embargo Johnny veía a un hombre que lo perdió todo…dos veces. Sufriendo inquieto por encontrar diversión desesperadamente, y sus risas naufrageando en su boca, sobreviviendo en su garganta a su _sentir…._ fugándose de su… _dolor._

Joker volvía a caer en el desespero de reír, aunque había dejado a Harley en el olvido, no la vio más deambulando en ninguna parte, o escuchó su voz cerca suyo. Esa loca chica le había hecho daño a J, y este, se encerró hermético en sí mismo. Johnny así lo comprendía, y ya había perdido la esperanza de verla regresar de la mano de su jefe, porque Joker se había convertido en la versión más oscura de si mismo de odio rencoroso, una bestia incontrolable, un espíritu sanguinario del infierno.

Joker quería caos, destruir y matar a viva voz.

Usaba seguido una de sus ametralladoras preferidas, remplazándola por su arma morada. Cargaba su ametralladora en el asiento de copiloto del lambo, siempre preparada con municiones para disparar en la ciudad, la ametralladora se congeniaba compartiendo sus atroces actos de maldad.

La ciudad agonizó con su locura monstruosa, diabólica. Joker no controlaba su ansiedad de muerte, una mayor oscuridad se había apoderado de él, y relámpagos furiosos sonaban en su mente, con esa tocata cruel, esa música endemoniada en un concierto de animales gritando

! Mata a los opositores de tu reinado! - ¡Muéstrales que no pueden detenerte! –

¡ Enséñales que la felicidad no existe! - ¡ La vida está llena de dolor para ellos!

¡Y para ti la Diversión! - ¡ Trae a Batman de regreso Animal del Infierno!

Esa música roquera desequilibrada, disuadió a Joker en bastantes ocasiones, no podía escapar de esa melodía de furia y rabia, pero funcionaba con lo que quería vivir y lo bueno, era que no lo distraía de sus planes, los instrumentos tocaban voraces y brutales a todas horas, pero no lo afectaban, estaban ahí cuando los ciudadanos fueron escandalizados por sus acciones para divertirse y traer a Batman de regreso.

No obstante, él no buscaba solo el regreso de Bat, buscaba el regreso de su risa… Fluida y…. conseguir… Verdadera, diversión.

No las encontraba, por más caos que causaba, el odio seguía retorciéndose en sus entrañas, encubriendo, en secreto… _el dolor._

Joker estaba en un estado de ánimo psico y demente por dejar de sentirlo e ideo cada plan para ese propósito, y los otros, sacar al murciélago de su cueva, eso también era de suma relevancia.

Joker enfureció cuando se dio cuenta que Bat se había encerrado, y se llenó de ira cuando ninguna vez apareció para darle su codiciada diversión.

No podía aceptar eso, y las calles se incendiaron en un Apocalipsis en Gotham, así los llamaron los periódicos, porque Joker se dedicó a apoderarse del terror de la gente, en un comienzo incendiando las dos principales iglesias católicas de la ciudad, las más concurridas por los cristianos y fieles adeptos de Dios. Joker enloqueció entrando a las capillas con un lanzallamas en el brazo quemándolos a todos adentro, hombres, mujeres y niños, todos murieron quemados ese fatídico día.

Secuestró a los dos curas religiosos e hizo explotar las dos grandes iglesias detonando explosivos y bombas.

El humo de los dos incendios provocados en el mismo día se notó en cada zona locataria de la ciudad y Bat, no apareció, pese a que Joker le envió un audio al correo electrónico de Bruce Wayne, conociendo que el famoso empresario de acciones millonarias en la bolsa de comercio, dirigía sus empresas desde la laptop en su casa.

Joker sonrió en el minuto, en el que la alarma le informó que su audio estaba siendo reproducido. El audio contenía el sonido de un cura gritando por su vida, mientras era torturado por el Joker más locamente cruel y malvado, que jamás existió.

Joker despellejó vivo al sacerdote….arrancándole toda la capa de piel de su cuerpo, dejando sus inserciones y fibras musculares a la vista, lentamente, y el sacerdote gritaba de _dolor_ que se detuviera, inclusive, la piel de su cara, todo fue desprendido, mientras el segundo sacerdote estaba obligado a rezar por la vida del otro siendo despellejado frente a él.

El odio y locura de J, no se detuvo al ver al sacerdote sin piel y viviendo en esa terrible condición. Lo clavó en una cruz, imitando la tortuosa muerte de Jesucristo, dando la orden de dejar la cruz de madera enterrada en la plaza central de Gotham en la madrugada, y al amanecer. El sacerdote desnudo y despellejado fue visto por todos en la ciudad, como muestra de que J, no se mediría, con tal de traer a Batman de regreso al juego.

Los expertos forenses dictaminaron que no murió por desangramiento, o por estar desprendido de toda piel que lo cubriera, murió de hipotermia y debilitamiento, clavado en la cruz. Los noticiaros y los diarios así lo publicaron, y todos se enteraron de ello, menos…dos personas que no veían las noticias.

En cuanto al segundo sacerdote…, no toleró ver los trozos largos de piel en el piso, los gritos, los ojos de su igual religioso abiertos de pánico, sus músculos retractiles y algunas partes de sus huesos sin carne. Se suicidio, con el miedo de que J repitiera esa tortura con él.

Bat no apareció con ese llamado, y Joker no pudo reírse en su cara; con eso, los otros crímenes de J en nada cambiaron respecto a su rabia acrecentada, y nadie pudo hacer o decir nada para detenerlo.

El exterminio y la secuencia de muertos incinerando vidas en el linaje asesino de J, hicieron de esas semanas un calvario para los ciudadanos temerosos, algo muy malo había incrementado la maldad del Joker, ascendiéndolo a un ser…que traumatizaba a todos con esa risa siniestra, pero no autentica.

¡TRAELO DE REGESO!

Los jefes policiales que trataron de detenerlo oponiéndose a su voluntad destructiva, fueron puestos en un almacén abandonado hasta completar el número de 8 "supuestos líderes de la justicia". En una semana sin agua y comida, soportando torturas indescriptibles, solo para ser vendados por los secuaces de J y llevados a un helicóptero para sobrevolar el centro de Gotham, a varios pies de altura como los más altos rascacielos aledaños.

Joker los despertaba uno a uno de su inconciencia moribunda para ver el terror en sus caras, al ponerlos boca abajo en la puerta abierta del helicóptero. Enseguida los pateaba botándolos fuera, y los hombres descompuestos por ver la altura con vértigo, caían por los aires y morían destruyéndose en el asfalto, haciéndose pedazos de carne y huesos de cráneos rotos, sesos y charcos de sangre.

La gente corría alarmada cubriéndoles los ojos a los infantes para que no vieran la tragedia que estaba ocurriendo; uno tras otro….cadáveres mutilados eran tirados del helicóptero, cayendo en los parabrisas de autos conduciendo, encima de transeúntes, de grifos de bomberos, asfalto y bancas de madera frente a heladerías…y estudiantes. Los empresarios trabajando se juntaban a mirar en las ventanas de los edificios como caían esos hombres hasta hacerse una carnicera de cuerpos cadáveres, regados en todas partes en la calle.

Un suceso de calamidad espantoso de presenciar, desde todo ángulo.

Tampoco funcionó para traer a Batman de regreso y gruñendo, Joker ideo otro plan, otra semana después. La guitarra eléctrica cruel y demencial, con esa voz siniestra que gritaban albergadas en su mente, en esa melodía acústica de rock metal violento agrandaba su frialdad emblemática para pensar.

"¡Trae al Puto murciélago de regreso!" "¡ Planea y Vence al Niño Llorón Escondido!" "¡Señor Homicida Consigue lo que quieres Cabronazo!

Joker no le daría tregua a Bat, era la respuesta a su existencia, su mitad opuesta. Él mal quería reírse de su propio ser; lo traería haciendo lo que fuera necesario, a Joker nada le afectaba, absolutamente nada, y se fue, por lo que Bat mas odiaba…

Ordeno a sus hombres cargar un camión con dos tanques de gas de la risa, soldados en la compuerta trasera y condujo con Johnny en establecimientos educacionales de jardín de niños. En la hora pic del termino de clases. El verde óxido nitroso del gas adulterado para ser fatal, se destiló en esas zonas escolares provocando la muerte de niños y madres con esa sonrisa obligada, mientras J reía viéndolos morir a carcajadas.

Los periódicos escribieron en los titulares que más de cincuenta niños, de entre dos y cuatro años murieron siendo cargados en los brazos de sus madres, a las afueras de los jardines infantiles. No omitieron, que esas mujeres también fallecieron riendo con sus hijos. Además de las profesoras parvularias, y alguno que otro padre, nadie se salvó de la toxina letal del Joker.

Batman no hizo nada al respecto, pese a que fueron casi bebes los que murieron ese día sombrío para la comunidad.

"Vas usar el maldito traje de Murciélago y salir de tu puta cueva Bat" "No puedes seguir escondiéndote de mí toda la jodida vida" "Estás siendo un cobarde y te vas a arrepentir"

A los cinco días de ese cruel atentado, Joker fue al edificio de Wayne Corporation con sus secuaces disfrazados portando las ametralladoras más poderosas que tenía. El moderno rascacielos de 32 pisos presencio su entrada disparando a todos los empleados que veía a su paso. El ruido de las ametralladoras espantó y mató primero a las recepcionistas, guardias de seguridad, empresarios. Las juntas de comercio fueron interrumpidas en todos los sectores del edificio, en una matanza de catástrofe casi terrorista.

Todos los empleados y socios de Bruce murieron por la culpa de no aparecer para detener a J…Las señoras del aseo trapeando, secretarias, accionistas, los consejos directivos, los gerentes que Bruce Wayne conocía saludándolos con frecuencia.

Joker llegó al último piso, mirando por la ventana hacia abajo a Gordon gritando órdenes con las patrullas policiales rodeándolo, pero el Batmovil nunca estacionó. Gruñó esperando unos minutos y arrojó por la ventana granadas de gran alcance militar, el cemento se quebró, las patrullas se incendiaron, los oficiales y Gordon corriendo por sus miserables vidas… Fue caótico y algo divertido, entretención momentánea, pero ese no era su objetivo. Joker se escapó del edificio en ruinas sin inconvenientes con su mano derecha y sus secuaces, menos K…para ese entonces, estaba muerto, y su cadáver irreconocible por ser torturado hasta la muerte.

Los detractores no estaban para trabajar con él, y K no supo ver que J no mataba a quienes eran leales a él, los dejaba vivos y acompañándolo, dándoles diversión, buena paga, y ellos disfrutaban de la Anarquía disparando a los representantes que ajusticiaban a las autoridades, las mismas que los encerraron en Arkham.

Esos secuaces no armarían una revuelta para desterrar a quien los liberó de su encierro. Esos hombres no preguntaron o miraron su nuevo aspecto o preguntaron por la perra infiel, trabajan sin cuestionar, siendo profesionales y unos soldados dispuestos a morir por su líder dictador. Ellos escuchaban y venían por el llamado del caos, pero Bat no, y tendría que darle donde más le dolía, burlarse de Martha, quizás con eso el niño ricachón saldría de su casa, para defender su honor.

Joker se equivocó y se enojó más, porque su plan fracasó nuevamente.

No sirvió que él, Johnny Frost y sus fieles secuaces se adentraran infiltrados en el Centro Comercial de Gotham. Amenazara al encargado de decir por los altavoces las ofertas y descuentos, con su voz resonando en los parlantes reproducidos en los pasillos del " _Mall Las Américas"._ Además de decir por el micrófono cuando los niños estaban perdidos en las tiendas o pasillos…Joker amenazó de muerte a ese pobre hombre, obligándolo a decir por el micrófono que las mujeres de nombre Martha, se habían ganado un premio sorpresa por parte del dueño del _Mall,_ como parte de un sorteo de nombres para darles un regalo adelantado de Navidad a sus familias.

Las mujeres afortunadas debían presentarse en 10 minutos con su carnet de identidad, o cualquier identificación que corroborara sus nombres, en la sala de primeros auxilios del _Mall,_ sin rango de edad, incluyendo también a las trabajadoras, jefas o personal de aseo y mantención. Una señora casada, una niña de 8 años siendo traída por su hermana adolescente, una jefa de sección, y una joven veinteañera, se presentaron para recibir su premio sorpresa.

El primer indicativo que eso no sucedería, fue cuando las luces del Mall se apagaron, bombas de humo y los secuaces de J espantaron a todos con sus armas, las personas se escondieron, otras más inteligentes salieron logrando escapar con vida. Algunos se ocultaron en los probadores de vestuario, en las bodegas de zapatos, detrás de los mostradores de las jugueterías…en algún lugar donde no pudieran ser alcanzados por los disparos de ametralladora, en el amplio y gigantesco Mall.

Una vez que el humo se dispersó y las sirenas de las patrullas sonarán a las afueras del estacionamiento haciendo acto de presencia, El Príncipe Payaso del Crimen salió con las "Marthas" apuntadas por su ametralladora de oro posicionándose a metros de Gordon y sus oficiales apuntándolo. Las Marthas amordazadas en fila delante de J como escudo humano llorando por sus vidas los detuvieron de dispararle y Johnny desde la azotea con dos secuaces más, desplegó un gran lienzo de tela blanca, con letras pintadas con aerosol en un mensaje para el caballero de la noche.

La tela cayó de extremo a extremo en la enorme estructura, y el mensaje se hizo visible para la prensa periodística que ya estaba en el lugar transmitiendo lo que sucedía en esos instantes de terror.

"Ciudad de Gotham, la debilidad de Bat mató a estas mujeres,

Más muertes presenciarán si el héroe no aparece,

Regresa a divertirte Bat. HA HA HA !

De improvisto en el segundo en el que la gran tela cayó, Joker disparó con su ametralladora a las rehenes, matándolas con un sin número de balas atravesando sus cuerpos, estas, cayeron de rodillas desangrándose y muriendo instantáneamente. En Breve un camión arrolló a los oficiales y a la prensa matándolos para abrirse camino hasta J en el estacionamiento.

Las balas de las armas de los oficiales impactaron al camión blindado y Joker se subió escapando con Panda – man conduciendo, al tiempo que Johnny y sus secuaces disfrazados escapaban por las vías de escape trasera del Mall para perderse veloz por las calles y esquinas de Gotham.

Las patrullas lideradas por Gordon iniciaron una persecución con Joker y Panda-man en el volante, mientras Gordon atrás de ellos no dejaba de hablar por el altoparlante constantemente hastiándolo, e irritándolo. El comisionado agotó la paciencia de J en el transcurso de la persecución asidua y Joker frenó el camión, para bajarse en el asfalto.

La patrulla de Gordon también freno viéndolo avanzar hasta ellos, sin miedo a morir, pero ningún oficial en las demás patrullas le disparó, sabían a lo que se atenían si Joker moría, ese suceso desencadenaría una desgracia para la ciudad de proporciones abismantes.

Joker tomó a Gordon por el cuello adentrando su mano por el vidrio bajado de la puerta, del auto patrulla y gruñó ahorcándolo, mirándolo con vigor amenazante.

\- Estoy cansado de que quieras suplantar a Bat. Si quieres divertirte conmigo, atente a las consecuencias de lo que eso significa. – Ronroneo.

Gordon se quedó petrificado y Joker sonrió maniático – Tendrás un juego Gordon, para mi entretención, y darle una última advertencia a Bat – Soltó su cuello - Nos vemos. – Hizo hincapié con sus ojos a modo de despedida y se fue.

Joker planificó en detalle su amenaza, tenía que ser lo suficientemente impactante y duro para traer a Batman de regreso y hacer que Gordon sufriera de dolor, y como Joker sabia con su némesis, el dolor emocional es más fuerte que una tortura física. El comisionado había abusado de su suerte esos años persiguiéndolo como si algún día pudiera capturarlo, permaneciendo perseverante al lado de Batman, y Joker no lo había matado por considerar que a veces lo divertía por esos intentos inútiles de lidiar con él.

Gordon era como un entretenido espécimen de laboratorio y experimentar con su terquedad le sacaba risas, preguntándose cuando desistiría o terminaría en un sanatorio mental por su frustración junto con Bat; mucho más después de lo que hacía en la ciudad con Batman encerrado.

Sin Batman…Joker era una bomba de tiempo que estallaba todos los días en actos viles, rígidos, peligrosos y cambiaba de estado de ánimo en minutos, estaba volátil…inestable; y tenía la más poderosa razón detrás del deshumanizado comportamiento que Joker estaba haciendo en las calles de Gotham.

Johnny Frost, su acompañante de esos crímenes agresivos, la conocía; gran parte del odio, dolor y resentimiento de J, se debía a tener su corazón roto, eso estaba fuera de su dominio y que Harley, no estuviera con él, era el indicativo de que J luciera un hematoma morado en su antebrazo por el abuso de drogas inyectables. La adicción hacia que no pudiera pasar más de un día sin inhalar o inyectarse, mezclando eso con tragos fuertes de alcohol en la madrugada.

Era un reventón autodestructivo colapsando caos.

Las únicas dos cosas que Joker no hacía, era follar con prostitutas por ver solamente sangre y muerte en esos cuerpos curvilíneos bailándole, las mujeres de todo tipo le provocaban repulsión y odio queriendo matarlas…las odiaba, no tenía excitación o deseos sexuales, solo deseos de muertes violentas y vengativas . Lo segundo era no fumar tabaco o drogas, porque arruinaban su dentadura, que cuidaba como lo más valioso que tenía desde que Harley se había ido.

La constancia de J por reírse buscaba la diversión con sangre para devolverle la sonrisa burlona…simplemente proporcionándole…algo de vida, a ese pecho desquiciado sin el fuego de Harley. El desamor absurdo carcomía sus entrañas de payaso loco…payaso hombre…payaso de carne y huesos…desvivido por la niebla de los excesos, mirándose como un pordiosero, parecido a la existencia de Jack, solo que con un reino.

Johnny veía eso y que Joker no podía más, Batman _tenía_ que volver…era la única forma de esperanza para Johnny, quizás para calmar un poco la soledad que su jefe tenía escondida dentro de sí.

Johnny trabaja más horas para cumplir como su mano derecha, pero también para estar atento a su comportamiento sin raciocinio, abusos y excesos, protegiéndolo de sí mismo…dándole apoyo, aunque que Joker no lo sintiera así…o no se diera cuenta.

Los dos planearon el ataque a Gordon, Johnny primero le dio la información a J que recolectó de la vida encubierta de Gordon, descubriendo que tenía una hija muy oculta viviendo en la ciudad, hija única, y la única que podría debilitar al comisionado y enfurecer a Bruce por atentar contra la vida de Bárbara Gordon, una joven bibliotecaria que estaba enamorada del héroe Batman…Batman casanova y sus amoríos con mujeres inoportunas…Estaba loco igual que J, por meterse también con cuantas mujeres encontrará atractivas…probablemente por el daño que su madre había dejado en su mente y cerebro. También descubrieron que ella era la joven que se unió como heroína al murciélago, como Bati-chica el tiempo que Harley estuvo en Belle Reve y Joker encerrado esos últimos dos meses sin tener información de lo que ocurría en la ciudad, desatendiendo su reino en esos meses….Johnny le mencionó de ella y su rápida retirada como héroe a solo un mes y medio de su debut. Batman la rechazó como su compañera y…amante, trastocado por la muerte de Jason, no la aceptó para formar un equipo…Joker no lo culpaba por rechazarla, tenía esa dolorosa experiencia pasada, y con Bárbara nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de verse las caras, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Bat estaba maldito por haberse fijado en ella, Joker estaba realmente seguro de esta vez sacar al murciélago de la Batcueva con lo que tenía planeado hacerle a la joven pelirroja. Una puta que compartía las ganas de hacer justicia como su valiente padre imbécil. Parece que todo quedaría en familia…una familia herida y dañada que recordaría que Bat nunca tenía que desaparecer, rompiendo su amistad y quitándole su diversión.

"$·3$%$·"$!"$$?=?(("·%· ….

¡Destrózalos! ¡Destrúyelos! ¡ Viola a la Puta hija del Opositor!

¡Que nunca olvide que la justicia no existe! ¡ Solo la tuya, Señor del Crimen!

¡Muéstrales tu Punto y déjala Paralítica! ¡Dios de la Blasfemia, encuentra tu Diversión!

¡ Rómpelos Psicópata y Hazlos Entender! ¡ Muévete Rey del Dolor y Regresa el trasero de Bat a la ciudad! Patéalo, patéalo, patéalo, patéalo….

¡TRAELO!

%$··%$·&$·(((=¿!$%&$

La guitarra caótica estridente siguió su voluntad, no iba a matar a Bárbara Gordon, ella sería la prueba viviente de lo que sucedía si se oponían a él. Oirían ese cántico despiadado de dolor y les recordaría porque él era el Joker, que vendió su alma al Diablo cayéndose en los Ace, y sobreviviendo a la llaga herida de su total falta de cordura.

El plan estaba próximo y listo.

Joker colgó en su cuello una cámara fotográfica instantánea profesional, calzo dos guantes de látex morados para concentrarse en la violación, que no tenía deseos de ninguna perra mujer, se vistió con una cómica camisa celeste hawaiana de hombre normal y finalmente se puso un sombrero morado para no ser descubierto entrando con Johnny y Venom Negro, sin mascara, al edificio donde se relajaban Bárbara y su padre Gordon pegando fotos de sus crímenes anteriores.

Bárbara abrió la puerta con un vaso con agua y vio la sonrisa maquiavélica de J, en el instante en que él le disparó de repente en el centro de su cadera. La potencia del disparo, el horror, la sorpresa, y el dolor hicieron que Bárbara cayera de espaldas golpeándose en la mesa céntrica de vidrio y sus lentes salieran volando con un grito de espanto.

Los vidrios de la mesa se quebraron en su espalda, la sangre comenzó a salir manchando su cadera y Gordon se arrodillo para auxiliarla gritando - ¡Bárbara!

No había dudas…Joker la dejó paralítica de por vida con ese certero disparo, Bárbara se retorcía llorando de shock y dolor gimiendo temblorosa, y el comodín camino hacia ellos diciéndoselo.

\- Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía. Es solo una manifestación psicológica común entre bibliotecarios – Sonrió malvado con el labial corrido hacia arriba y la droga reluciendo en sus ojos grises de locura – Ella cree que es una edición de mesa de café, no podría describir de otra manera la condición de este volumen. Al parecer hay un hueco en la chaqueta…. y creo que la columna sufrió daños – Fingió voz de tristeza, mientras observaba como Gordon abrazaba a su hija.

\- Basura, te voy a… – Gordon sujetó unas tijeras puntiagudas, levantándose para enterrarlas en una parte vital de J, pero Johnny le dio un puñetazo y V. Q. lo sostuvo reteniéndolo por la espalda a la fuerza.

-¿Si? Es refrescante escucharlo, lo digo enserio – J se llevó una mano a la barbilla de pie al lado de Bárbara – Hablando de eso, ella no podrá caminar por si misma por un buen tiempo – Apuntó a su cintura empapada de sangre. Gordon forcejeaba por liberarse de espaldas a él, siendo golpeado con puñetazos en su cara y estómago – De hecho, la idea de que ella camine parece ser muy remota. Mmm, pero ese siempre fue el problema de los bibliotecarios – Se puso en cuclillas sentado a un lado de Bárbara tumbada sin poder moverse para escapar y le dijo con molestia – Que lastima, las discusiones literarias se han vuelto tan insípidas, ¿no?. – Tenía el vaso de agua de Bárbara en la mano y bebió un poco. Enseguida ordenó – Acaben con el comisionado y llévenlo a donde debería estar, tengan cuidado. Después de todo, él es la estrella principal, no queremos hacer enojar a Bat.

Johnny y V.Q. arrastraron por los hombros a Gordon inconsciente por los golpes que le habían dado, saliendo del departamento y Joker, se devolvió a mirar a Bárbara quejándose.- Es una verdadera lástima que te pierdas tu debut televisivo, señorita Gordon. – Secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar – Desafortunadamente, solo será una única vez que aparecerás en televisión por cable. El espectáculo pornográfico para adultos no está pensado para prostitutas discapacitadas – Bajo su mano hasta sus senos y desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa amarilla, quedando su brasier blanco al descubierto.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – Suplicó Bárbara a ojos cerrados.

Joker sonrió – Para probar un punto, Bat y yo coexistimos el uno con el otro, nos necesitamos y tiene que volver – Elevó el vaso de agua como si fuera vino - Brindo por el crimen y su pronto regreso.

"Bat, no tienes buen gusto" Pensó tomándole las fotos a Bárbara y violándola como su plan requería, pero al menos estaba con " _éxtasis"_ en su sistema, aparte de las otras drogas y al no tener lucidez, por momentos, Bárbara era una menuda arlequin Sufriendo para la cámara debajo de él….

Y Joker no volvió a utilizar _Éxtasis_ en su _Nocivo_ arsenal _Tóxico_ de descontrol.

Al día siguiente, Joker y sus muchachos se internaron en las dependencias del canal de televisión de noticias más popular de Gotham. Amenazaron a la productora e interrumpieron la transmisión en vivo para que ellos reprodujeran, una y otra vez en el noticiario de la mañana, tarde y noche el disquete con las fotos de Bárbara desnuda y siendo abusada sexualmente, mientras que la mano tatuada de J era la única parte de su cuerpo que se vio de él, en comparación a Bárbara que no hubo partes de su cuerpo que no se vieran para todos los televidentes en sus casas.

Se exhibió su desnudez manchando su deshonra con su sangre empapándola, sus lágrimas y el semen de J. Ojos de agobio desesperados, parecían decir papà ayúdame, o pidiéndole a Dios y a Batman consuelo.

Las fotografías lo graficaron en la transmisión de la pantalla, con la voz de J dándole un mensaje de amenaza y advertencia a Batman.

"Bat, me canse de esperarte, quebrantaste la cláusula de nuestra enemistad desapareciendo…y como vez, provocaste que violara a tu desagradable putita, porque no estabas disponible para mí. Yo! , Tu otro yo, con menos racionalidad… No puedo permitir que me abandones en esta locura solo, dibuje una sonrisa en mi cara que causó polémica y desastres de gente atemorizada, y a ti te importa un pepino lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi ciudad!…la que tú protegías con tanto esmero. Pero comprendo que el héroe enmascarado sufra por el recuerdo de su madre, y el de su asistente muerto…Tus debilidades te tienen enjaulado en tu cueva.

Los recuerdos pueden ser viles, repulsivos y brutales, sombras ambiguas…como la memoria o los sentimientos tan traicioneros….que uno prefiere olvidar. Oye Bats, podemos vivir con ello… deja tu depresión con nuestra razón de ser…divertirnos.

Oh y si no vienes a divertirte en nuestro juego perfecto, mucha más gente morirá. Tu… puedes quedarte encerrado y no salir, pero estos sucesos seguirán pasando afuera, mientras tu lloriqueas tus penas. Siempre habrá terrible maldad en las calles.

Y yo provocándola!

Última advertencia Batsy! HA HA HA HA HA

El mensaje se reprodujo incansable todo el día saturando a los ciudadanos que tuvieran la televisión encendida, oyendo la risa de J y viendo las imágenes de Bárbara Gordon, no aptas para los niños en sus casas. Joker pasó esas horas poniéndose cómodo con Johnny en la cabina de filmaciones y sus secuaces con hombres armados se encargaron de alejar y matar a los oficiales que se bajan de las patrullas policiales a los alrededores de la productora televisiva. No dejaron entrar a ninguno al edificio para que bloquearan la señal y Johnny se encargó de los hackers informáticos del FBI intentando parar por todos los medios la amenaza para Bat, con las fotografías de la violación a Bárbara.

Cuando a eso de las 8,30 horas de la noche previa a Navidad, inesperadamente alguien hizo un apagón en la sala de reproducciones, parando la transmisión y abrió la puerta de una patada. Joker gruñó.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, pedazo de mierda con antifaz? ¿Un fan imitador de Bat?

\- Ya quisieras…Nightwing, vine para acabar con esto.

\- Oh, mucho gusto! – J le dio un puñetazo de saludo, Nightwing lo esquivo, pero el segundo lo recibió con más fuerza en el ojo haciéndolo retroceder tres pasos – Tienes un aire a Bat… ¿De dónde apareciste niño explorador?

\- Me gusta mantenerme como un espía discreto. Actualmente trabajo en otra ciudad, pero no me desligo de la ciudad que me vio crecer.

\- Tu misión es dar refuerzos al murciélago…bien, te diré esto…no eres rival para mí, ve y tráelo, porque nosotros jugamos en ligas mayores. – Declaró conectándole un rápido puñetazo en el estómago, Nightwing se lo devolvió en la misma zona abdominal y los dos se enfrascaron en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Creo que tú eres el que necesita refuerzos, apestas a drogas y alcohol "compañero".

\- Mañana es navidad, estoy teniendo una celebración anticipada HA HA HA HA

\- Oh pero que risa tan fea y desganada. ¿Extrañas a tu Reina Joker? ¿Los alucinógenos y opiáceos te enloquecieron usando maquillaje de mujer en la cara? Seguro que pasarás la fiesta solo y triste en tu casa, pensando en la reina payasa con su embarazo de pocos meses. Ella y la familia que esperaban podían haberte ayudado con tu problema de drogas, pero quién querría volver con un depravado violador…no le deseo eso a nadie, la verdad, digo yo…

Johnny se tocó la frente negando con la cabeza y vio a J hacer lo que no había hecho hace muchas semanas, terminar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sacando su arma y disparándole en el hombro a Nightwing, este se afirmó su brazo con un quejido de dolor, cayendo de lado en el mesón de la maquinaria computacional de la televisora – Te informaste niño impostor – Le dijo con sarcasmo y lo hundió en el cableado, palancas, teclas y botones refregando su cara con fuerza sobre ellos, lo arrojó al piso y lo pateó tres veces en la cara. Nightwing resistió duro – Querías participar valiéndote de eso? Oh…tengo que reírme…ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor solo que mal acompañado! – Lo pateó con ira en la cabeza – Eres otro niño criado por Bat, que no sabe aprender a no meterse donde no lo llaman! Y por lo visto…tampoco usas armas, quieres una para navidad? Así estas más preparado la próxima vez que nos veamos... "compañero" - Lo levantó del piso y le dio un puñetazo en la boca – En la ciudad donde _trabajas_ de héroe…no tienen buenos criminales? – Lo arrojó a la puerta – No regreses hasta que aprendas a pelear y no seas una decepción para Bat, mocoso insolente.

\- Esto no ha acabado, regresare para detenerte.

\- Práctica mejores ganchos, izquierdasos y técnicas de pelea, si no quieres terminar como Jason Todd, ¿Lo conoces? – Se burló teatralmente - Bat sabe la historia, júntense mañana, prendan las luces del árbol, consuélalo un rato abrigados en la chimenea y envíamelo…a él si lo extraño. Ah, también podrías decirle que Gordon está desnudo en la cima de la montaña rusa…alguien cortó los cables eléctricos! Dejo a funcionar desde ayer, y el pobre le teme a las alturas…

\- No puede ser…- Nightwing murmuró –...En pleno invierno! Enfermo Mental!

\- Eso dicen.

Nightwing quedo mirando esa sonrisa escabrosa y como peino su cabello verde hacia atrás – Eres todo un personaje… Hasta luego J – Le dijo saliendo deprisa, ahora entendía, el encierro de Batman y por lo que leyó en los periódicos y vio en las noticias tendría que ir por él, si quería encerrarlo como a los otros criminales de la ciudad que protegía, Joker no se comparaba a nadie que haya detenido antes…algo lo intimidaba, y no lo dejaba concentrarse en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el payaso de Gotham…podrían ser su voz o su cara, o su mirada…algo tenía, y Batman podía manejarlo, pero en primer lugar, pese a resentir los golpes de J, tenía que ir por Gordon.

Así lo hizo, estaba un poco traumatizado, además del pudor de su desnudez, estar amarrado con correas y tener los labios morados por el frío, pero todavía estaba vivo. En cuanto lo bajó de la montaña rusa, preguntó por Bárbara y este le dijo que había averiguado que estaba internada en una clínica hospitalaria, porque una llamada anónima les informo a los oficiales que fueran a buscarla al departamento y le salvaran la vida.

El plan de Joker…finalmente resultó a la perfección, esa misma noche Bruce Wayne se vistió con el traje de Batman y Alfred atendió a Nightwing conversando con Gordon de lo mucho que costó hacer que Bruce encendiera la televisión y leyera los periódicos acumulados, que se había negado a leer, después de recibir el audio del cura siendo despellejado por J.

Bruce, al igual que Harley, no quiso saber lo que pasaba en la ciudad, pero al escuchar por Alfred el abuso de Bárbara, enfureció…esa joven no merecía ser víctima de la maldad de J, por eso le negó la oportunidad de ayudarlo a combatir el crimen, al enterarse que Joker regresaría a su reinado luego de su viaje a Midway City y posteriormente a Luisiana….él sabía que era muy imposible que muriera a ya…regresaría y con Harley. Bruce quería proteger a Bárbara por el cariño que le tenía, pero fracasó encerrándose y no dándose cuenta que Joker le haría pagar por ignorarlo…matando a muchas más vidas inocentes…mañana seria navidad y tenía que decirle a los ciudadanos que estaría de regreso para protegerlos con su vida. Darles esa luz de esperanza, ya que los estatutos policiales no habían podido con El Joker.

Esa noche del 23, la ciudad se alegró mirando en el cielo de nubes, negras azules y grises. La forma del murciélago alumbrándose en el firmamento nocturno. La señal…Batman, volvería a velar por la justicia.

Gordon, Dick, Alfred y Batman la iluminaron, parados en la azotea, pensando en un mañana de porvenir y bienestar. Joker la miró conduciendo el lamborghini pensando que finalmente conseguiría su necesitada diversión, y mientras ellos fueron a visitar a Bárbara hospitalizada…

La música acompañó a J en el recorrido que hacia el lambo para llegar al club, pero siempre, esa voz cantando gritos en su cabeza…si miraba unos segundos el asiento _vacío_ del copiloto, siendo ocupado solo por su ametralladora.

 _Soledad…vacío….nadie ocupaba el asiento…podrido en la soledad del frio…sintiéndolo con… dolor… Sin la única persona que se reía sincera de todo lo malo que hacía…_

 _Harls…._

$%$&&&·!"·/(¡!"""

¡ ¿Qué Miras?! ¡ Ríete, Ganaste! ¡ Bat Volverá! ¡Trabajaste Duro y lo Lograste!

¡ Lo hiciste Puto Rey Violento! ¡ Gánster Cruel, Perseguiste Tu Objetivo y Triunfaste!

¡Celebra como Corresponde! ¡Jodete con Putas toda la Noche! ¡ La Noche es Tuya!

¡ Señor Luchador, Conquista la Noche! ¡ ¡Máquina de Matar, Drógate, Diviértete, Folla, Bebe!

¡Hoy es tu Noche, Amplía tus Límites, No eres Humano! ¡Grita conmigo, Sexo, Drogas y Rock and Roll! ¡! ¡ Que la Perra se Joda!

¡Te Ordeno, Haz caer Las barreras Maldito Psicópata!

Joker sonrió desorbitado y peinó su cabello con una mano reflexivo "Todo menos mujeres, tengo un odio con ellas, que no me deja utilizarlas, pero estamos de acuerdo en lo demás maldito idiota" - Indicó con una mano, escuchando el solo de guitarra eléctrica y esa voz rasgada. "Ni bebiendo todo el alcohol o con drogas me entran ganas de follar, esa perra de Quinn, tengo que matarla…después de eso las ganas volverán, tiene que ser por eso, y esa la solución…oh, pero celebremos y bebamos por Bat!...Èl ayudará a que estos meses pasen rápido y vuelva a la carga. Voy a matar a la perra en cinco meses más, no tengo porque desesperar…tengo mi diversión y es como estar en Arkham…. Y no…no vi a la pequeña arlequin ramera en Bárbara...y si lo hice fue en desliz… Mi mente odiándola por ser una puta buena en la cama, costumbre. No podría extrañarla, no estoy confundido…Me dejó para irse con el hijo de puta de Deadshot. Es una maldita perra infiel, hija de puta traidora. Nunca odie a nadie así, y tienes sus días contados, morirá, cuando la vea llorando y suplique vivir"

¡ SI, SEÑOR!

" No le puedes agregar la J? Imbécil idiota, me irrespetas, pero empieza a cantar ya, no cambiare de emisora radial, tenemos toda una noche por delante."

 _I'm gonna make you  
I'm gonna break you  
I'm gonna make you  
A fucking psycho!  
A fucking psycho!  
A fucking psycho!  
Your ass belongs to me now._

 _·$% &%&%/%%·""!&·"_

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Joker técnicamente repitió lo que hacia todos los días para divertirse de forma exagerada, en esos días festivos, extralimitarse en los excesos de toda clase, matar, disfrutar del miedo que les producía a las personas que lo vieran, ridiculizarlos, afilar sus cuchillas y salir a utilizarlas, inhalar e inyectarse demasiadas jeringas en el antebrazo, produciendo que ese hematoma se tornará más y más rojo y morado, matar a transeúntes a golpes de fuerza bélica…no sentir sensaciones de agotamiento en el pantano sucio de su cuerpo apresado por probar nuevas sustancias ilegales….teniendo descansos cortos por sus párpados caídos, reclinándose en el asiento del lambo estacionado y no saber o recordar como llego a esos sitios y destino desvelado…trasnochado de semanas sin dormir en una cama.

Conduciendo en horizontes de locura y ocaso de soledad, encarcelado…y riendo lúdico por el triunfo de lo salvaje.

Joker optó por esperar a que Nightwing se fuera de la ciudad y tener a Bat solo para él, ese encuentro involucraba un evento bien planificado, acorde a lo que los dos ansiaban y Joker estaba loco y todo lo otro, pero con Bat, tenía que ser racional si no quería ser encerrado en Arkham y estar absolutamente jodido privado de libertad…unos tres días sin sus adicciones, y era probable que se golpeara la cabeza en su celda hasta caer desmayado. Vivía para tener caos, anarquía y diversión…sin eso, el pensamiento de Harley volvería a él, y eso no era una alternativa. La odiaba, pero era molesto recordar que no podía matarla…aun. No podía hacer otra cosa, sino, esperar a que le informaran que Nightwing se largó y pensar en una estrategia específica para impedir que Bat furioso no lo capturara o…de una vez lo matara?

Que se dejara llevar por su odio y lo matara, sería fantástico….sería una ayuda, que ni él sabría, y le probaría su punto de vista…Ganaría la partida….oh, pero dejarse atrapar es de mediocres, y tenía que tener un sucesor de su caótico legado para que continuara riéndose de Bat eternamente, haciendo respetar la anarquía, y el crimen despiadado tenía que triunfar con la maldad, el odio a la gente sin identidad propia.

Estaba decidido, tenía que idear un buen plan de escape y estar pendiente de las jugadas de Bat en esos días. Su muerte debía ocurrir cuando su hijo cumpliera la edad para poder reinar y contener a Bat…por muchos años más.

Joker tranquilizó su afán de divertirse con él lo antes posible y continúo esas dos semanas tomándose su tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, y no apurado, para no tener una eventualidad inesperada que podría matarlo, con un Batman verdaderamente deseando quitarle la vida para proteger a sus amados ciudadanos.

A pesar de ello, una eventualidad sacudió a J…un súbito incidente fortuito…dejándolo cautivado, atónito. Admirando boquiabierto un pequeña pancita curvada…de arlequín embarazada de cuatro meses. Una arlequin cremosa…suave, sensual…. tan bella…tan suya.

Frenando y estacionandose de repente solo por haber visto esa inconfundible piel de porcelana, y blanquecina cabellera haciendo un notorio contraste con el azul marino de su vestido….bajándose de un taxi con los dos tatuajes en su rostro y caminando hermosa para mirar los dulces en el mostrador de la cafetería. Nunca la confundiría con nadie, era ella, y embarazada de él.

Se detuvo el lamborghini, se detuvo el tiempo, la gente, todo…Se detuvo su Odio.

No podía dejar de mirarla, dos meses y estaba tan…hermosa, y ese pequeño abdomen crecido, naciendo en su vientre bajo, era un impulsivo deseo de querer tocarlo, verlo sin nada que lo cubriera, quería besar esa pancita de arlequín embarazada.

Y se había quedado sin aire mirándola detenidamente. "Pide, ordena…come Harley…" "¿Por qué estás así de delgada?" "¿No estas alimentándote bien?" "¿Qué estás haciendo? Ordena…" "A ti te gustan esas cosas dulces de pastelería que ofrecen en la vitrina" . El corazón de J latía incontrolable mirando sus seductores labios, los extrañaba, quería morderlos, eran perfectos, eran suyos, y no los había besado y mordido en tantas semanas, quería acercarse y con un gruñido agarrarlos mordiéndolos entre sus dientes y tirar de ellos con fuerza hasta arrancárselos y masticarlos.

Harley le hizo suspirar pesadamente con un efecto de calor exasperado inundando su sangre. J jaló del cuello de su camisa entreabierta abriéndola más, necesitaba aire y se relamió los labios.

Descubrió sus pectorales y pensó que quería que ella descansara su cabeza en ellos, el bufón de calavera o las risas, pero tenía que estar ahí, su bello rostro rozando su piel, su cuerpo acoplado al suyo mirándolo serena.

Agitado por ese sentimiento de un enamorado, tenía deseos ansiosos de recibir sus besos, estaba sediento de su boca, de las noches de desvelo vigilando que nunca se fuera. Abrazándola con fuerza, pero con miedo de no lastimar ese pequeño vientre curvo que se había formado. A sus ojos grises Harley tenía que nutrirse más, todo en ella estaba delgado, menos su pancita y sus senos tenían una talla más, pero necesitaba ver crecer ese vientre de embarazada aún más, verlo todos los días teniendo la certeza que estaba bien, preparada físicamente para tener dos bebes creciendo dentro de su cuerpo de arlequin.

J estaba dividido en dos mitades, un amante obsesivo y un padre protector para _Sus_ hijos.

Declinó su cuello hacia atrás y a la derecha; y murmuró gutural – _Come algo bebe…lo que sea, quiero verte haciéndolo…un bocado por mí…y mis hijos. Deléitame._

Entonces se manifestó ese rock pesado, explosivo, como una estampida de odio pisoteando sus afectos, deseos…gritando rabia con la batería y los compases de muerte. Las drogas lo estaban haciendo alucinar con el recuerdo de Harley sentada en esa cafetería. Gruño rodando los ojos…"No es real" "Esta perra sigue apareciendo en mi visión" "Que estás haciendo, si yo te olvide" "Lárgate, yo no pensé esas cursilerías…es la heroína y sus derivados" "Desaparece, largo, largo, largo! Zorra infiel"

Gruñendo la miró…levantándose sin probar nada de la carta…se iría sin comer sus dulces que adoraba o un café descafeinado…Si, era una alucinación y la perra traicionera se iría.

Con su deseosa sexualidad….con las ternura de su embarazo….

Se iría….

¡ Ódiala, No Sientes Nada por ella! ¡ Eres insensible al amor! ¡ Un Rey que ama causar Dolor!

¡ No la Mires, No Pienses!

¡ Quiere ahogarte en Miseria! ¡ Hundirte en Agonía! ¡ Tienes un Plan, una Idea, una Dignidad!

¡ Lo único que quieres es Matarla!

¡ Créeme, quieres follar su apretado coño! ¡ No extrañas nada más!

¡No caigas, puedes tener suficiente de todos los pecados! ¡ Creme, solo quieres el sexo y causarle dolor!

¡ No dejes que de vuelta tu mundo! ¡ Mátala! Mátala, mátala, mátala! No la dejes huir!

Joker dio unos gruñidos contrayendo los dientes, observando a Harley hablar unas palabras con la joven que atendía el mostrador, indicando los elaborados pasteles en la vitrina y a la distancia vio que enseguida le mostró su mano, sonriéndole entusiasmada, a lo que la otra le entregó unos folletos, y luego le entregó dos trozos de pastel en una cajita de cartón blanco, seguramente su pedido para llevar…dos. Harley le pagó con dólares en efectivo abriendo su billetera, donde se dejaron ver la cuantiosa suma de dinero que andaba trayendo y guardó los folletos en su cartera despidiéndose.

Caminó unos pocos pasos a la salida, pero antes de meter la billetera dentro de la cartera y salir a la calle, detrás de ella, dos jóvenes corrieron alcanzándola de improvisto, un asaltante le arrebató de un tirón la billetera, el otro la empujó con rudeza botándola al piso para que no los persiguiera, Harley cayó de frente golpeándose en la vereda, la cajita de pastel aplastada y las pertenencias guardadas en su cartera regadas en el piso.

Todo fue rápido, pero Harley con una mano abrazando su vientre y mirándolos con profundo odio, se puso de rodillas cogiendo del piso su revólver cargado y les disparó a los dos en esa posición. Adolorida en su pancita de embarazada.

Los jóvenes asaltantes murieron por sus disparos, Harley se levantó del piso aun con su mano afirmando su abdomen y la gente gritó asustada, unos empresarios de traje y corbata la increparon gritándole por su cruel fechoría acercándoseles para agarrarla del brazo, pero Harley les apuntó en la cabeza amenazándolos.

Uno dio un paso adelante, y Harley disparó matándolo al instante.

Joker sintió el fuego quemando en su interior, ella no había dejado de ser su reina, la odiaba, pero tenía una ira por la gente recriminándola y en milésimas de segundos estaba detrás de ella, disparándoles a todos con la ametralladora en mano. Harley se giró a verlo y cerrando los ojos corrió.

Pánico, miedo, la iba a matar, tenía que correr o la mataría, era peligroso, una amenaza…y no podía ver sus ojos…eran el paraíso de la perdición…hermosos con un color frío.

\- Suéltame! O te voy a disparar! J!

Joker la agarró del brazo impidiendo su escape y gruñó – No te voy a soltar perra estúpida. ¿Qué hacías enseñando todo el efectivo?

Harley le dijo sin mirarlo – No tengo que darte explicaciones, suéltame ahora o voy a matarte.

\- Tu pequeña puta, nunca me dispararías.- La arrastró al lamborghini y le abrió la puerta – Entra

-No me puedes obligar a entrar al auto, no quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo.

Joker afirmó su cara toscamente y Harley lo miró, mientras él con gruñidos le decía – No te quiero sacar a pasear perrita, iremos a ver a alguien que verifique que mi heredero está bien, porque tú, perra descuidada, no sabías que te podían asaltar por presumir malditos dólares. Vamos por un Dr. porque te empujaron, te caíste fuerte…Puta irresponsable, con embarazo Riesgoso. – Soltó su rostro - Sube, y deja de mirarme como si hubieras visto un fantasma. Soy real y no te voy a matar todavía. Te quedan cinco meses de vida y gestación.

La impresión de ver el rostro de J…fue tan grande… aturdiéndola, que como efecto secundario de su primera etapa de embarazo su cuerpo se desmayó, aglomerado por las emociones fuertes y sentimientos encontrados. Contradictorios, pero genuinamente fuertes, e influyentes en ella produciendo esa reacción momentánea.

Al abrir los ojos tras unos minutos, estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero y Joker conducía silencioso.

" _Te ves tan aterrador…y…tan triste"_

 _..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

...

 **Bien! fin del cap!, lo se, los deje con toda la incertidumbre! Que pasara? :O oh my Gad! ni se lo esperan! Pero lo que sigue sera...Taan Intenso!**

 **XD** **Espero que les gustara el cap, chicas, chicos, n.n ...La inspiración está a full! asi que no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar.**

 **OH y les traigo un chistesito de mi July Genia, haber si aligera este cap, tan loco y dark!...con tanta muertes y catástrofes!**

 **En el helicóptero sobrevolando los cielos de Gotham...**

 **" Por favor pasajeros, abróchense sus cinturones, el aterrizaje comenzará, Bienvenidos a Gotham, a su derecha, a lo lejos podrán ver el asilo Arkham, a su izquierda el edificio de industria Wayne, oh y no lo olviden, somos la ciudad donde llueven cadáveres, muere gente intoxicada, hay atentados cada cinco minutos y meta humanos pelean contra un extraterrestre, oh pero no se preocupen, El vigilante de esta ciudad, Batman, nos protege de todo, ha hablado su capitán, que tengan un buen día"**

 **XD Tengo que decir...que por mi parte... me disculpen por matar tantos niños inocentes! XD...dios...me ire directo al infierno imaginario...**

 **No ahi un cielo para mi XD..arderé en una caldera..con todas estas muertes a lo largo del fic! Comenzando con el perro de Griggs!, creo que él será mi primer verdugo en el infierno...pero, demonios!, si espero que J ...sea el diablo! es mucho soñar? XD hahahah.**

 **Bueno! Un abrazo ! Nos leemos pronto! y gracias por comentar y leer, :)**

 **Bay!**

 **Bay!**


	40. Animal Descontrolado de Celos

**Hola! ohhmm, primero que nada, quiero agradecer la insistencia, en que actualizara, n.n, en verdad, no saben como me siento, cuando se que están interesados en la historia u.u, simplemente muero, en serio :) you are the bests!. Me dan toda la motivacion para actualizar pronto, y bueno, sorry si demore un poco mas esta vez. Ah, este cap, bueno, tengo que decirles, tiene lenguaje fuerte, escena de lemmon o carbon, como lo llamen, violencia, y bueno, están advertidos, x.x . ¿Por que me cuesta tanto decirles eso? xd Diablos...bueno,siempre espero que sea bien recibido este cap como los otros.**

 **Sin mas, buena lectura. n.n**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Animal descontrolado de celos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De improvisto, la vio cerrar los ojos cayendo hacia atrás y sus fuertes brazos automáticamente se cruzaron en la espalda de Harley sosteniéndola, impidiendo su precipitada caída. Miró sus ojos cerrados, en estos, una sombra dorada con brillitos se difuminaba con un acabado negro ahumado, similares a unas alas de mariposa.

¿Se había desmayado? ¿Emociones muy intensas? ¿Se impactó demasiado con haberlo visto? …. ¿Qué tipo de impacto? … Se atemorizó de él al grado de desmayarse…Es frecuente en las embarazadas desmayarse por emociones impactantes, un síntoma más de su estado de embarazo.

La profunda mirada de J se desvió de nuevo a sus parpados mariposa, la tonalidad dorada complementaban sus aros y joyas, y sus labios pintados de un vivo rojo destacan en la eterna blancura de su piel. Hace dos meses y algo más que no la había visto tan arreglada y bien maquillada, desde que bailaba en su jaula y se esmeraba en lucir como una reina brillante y gloriosa. "¡Acelera Puddin!, ¡La noche es joven!" "¡Pisa el acelerador!"….Era su reina, pero esta vez vestía ropa abrigadora, y no tenía sus puntas de colores de arlequin, pero era hermosa.

¿Se había arreglado así para el imbécil de Deadshot? Los celos lo hicieron contraer la mandíbula. El puto de Lawton estaba disfrutando de tenerla. _Su_ muñeca arlequin, él idiota la tocaba, la miraba, la acariciaba…su piel cremosa.

Los celos lo estremecieron de odio, apretando la espalda de Harley posesivamente. Su respiración subió y bajo de celos enfermizos, celos de una envidia destructiva, egoísmo demoniaco. El no compartía sus cosas, no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas, sus pertenencias.

No, Harley era esclava de adorarlo a él, no tenía ninguna mordida de Deadshot, y quiso revisar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero no encontraría nada. Estaba seguro, ella era sureina, y no solo en la apariencia física, que seguía igual de deslumbrante, también en como actuó con los idiotas que la asaltaron, les disparo a muerte y no perdono sus vidas, hizo valer su título de Reina de Gotham protegiendo su embarazo y volvió a disparar a muerte molesta porque un cretino dio un paso al frente para agarrarla…lo mató e hizo un poco de caos en la cafetería.

Ella seguía siendo peligrosa, La infame y única Harley Quinn, un arlequin….con cara de ángel, pero arrogante, orgullosa y malvada como una diabla…no había cambiado en nada.

Sostenía a su reina.

Los brazos aun cruzados de J subieron hasta apretar sus hombros atrayéndola hacia sí. Juntando su cara con la suya, mejilla con mejilla y respiro en su cuello su perfume sutil, mezcla aromática floral, afrutada, dulce de mística sensualidad femenina. Incluso su aroma era el mismo de aquellos días…. Pronuncio un sonido descriptible como de agrado contra la piel de su cuello, sintiendo que cargaba todo su peso en sus brazos, y que se perdía en la ligereza de su perfume cautivante.

¡No es una reina! ¡Es una perra traidora! ¡Déjala caer en el asfalto y que..

"CALLATE! Y BAJA EL MALDITO VOLUMEN A LA MUSICA!. Es mi reina, mi arlequin embarazada y desmayada… y podría secuestrarla así como esta, podría llevármela a donde yo quisiera, porque es de mi propiedad y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella…" Acaricio la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella, caída en su hombro.

"¿Tuya? Oh, es tuya para que la mates imbécil hijo de puta! ¡Quebrale el cuello y abandola a su suerte! Es la puta infiel que te traiciono, serias un malito idiota si la quieres devuelta después de ser usada por Deadshot!. Esa boca sucia, que miras con intención de besar, ¿Dónde crees que estuvo? Los últimos dos meses! Oh espera…tengo que decirte, que le hiso todo lo que te hacia a ti?!. ¡Es una perra asquerosa! – Esa melodía infernal se hacía más y más tormentosa - Mátala y tírala al mar, deja su carita angelical irreconocible, tienes un martillo debajo del asiento, úsalo, úsalo…úsalo.

"Cállate…no te permito que me des órdenes…ella es mi reina, mi bebe, me quema su fuego y no la matare a martillazos. ¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer!, la protegería toda una vida, mataría por ella y ella me necesita, tiene que ver un doctor, así que cierra la maldita boca y apaga la música del demonio!

¡Eres un Puto imbécil! ¡Obsesionado con tener a esa perra ramera! ¡No la necesitas! ¡No necesitas de nada ni de nadie! Se burló de ti y tu estas cayendo en su red!. ¡Si no haces lo que te digo, terminaras en la basura! ¡Pedazo de Mierda! Estas jodido si piensas que te dejare! Entiende de una vez! Estamos fusionados en un solo ser y si yo digo que la odies, la odiaras! – La música estallo con rabia en su mente, intolerable, acústica aguda rompiendo sus tímpanos – ¡Ódiala! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!

J la abrazó con fuerza y respiro pesadamente.

La música violenta cruda rompía en su cerebro - ¡La odias! ¡Recuérdalo! ¡Grita que la odias! ¡Es una puta traidora! Y tu un ¡Asesino cruel de sangre Fría! Te programe para odiarla a muerte, ¡Ódiala! ¡Señor de las tinieblas, puto psicópata! ¡Asesínala!

Él quería escuchar su voz, quería que despertara de su desmayo, Harley era la única que tenía la cualidad de bajarle el volumen a ese rock violento, pesado y duro, que estallaba maquiavélico en su mente, las veces que se apoderaba de él e impedía que la matara siempre. Haciéndola inmune a la toxicidad de su querer con la melodía suave en su voz y sus ojos. Mirándola o escuchándola no la podía matar…ella evocaba que se detuviera.

Joker tomo aire, el solo de guitarra eléctrica sonaba tan fuerte que dolía infiernos en su mente y la cargó con cuidado para meterla en el lamborghini que estaba con la puerta abierta, depositándola en el asiento, lo reclinó hacia atrás todo lo que daba y cerró la puerta. Se llevó una mano a su oído sufriendo por el alto volumen y a lo lejos oyó las sirenas de patrullas oficiales acercándose, alguien había llamado a la policía por la masacre de cuerpos en la cafetería.

Rodeo el auto y se subió en el asiento del conductor mirando a Harley con la cabeza reclinada a él – Vamos nena, no le hare caso, te llevare a una clínica cercana. – Estaba preocupado, el vio su caída y fue brusca…peligrosa para sus hijos, tenía que saber que estaban bien. En un acto reflejo coloco su mano abierta en el abdomen bajo de Harley, en la curvatura de este, y un fuerte choque eléctrico se sintió en toda su palma y dedos, un cálido relámpago de energía, una sensación paternal, era una pequeña redondez tan suntuosa y magnifica de tocar, que acaricio toda el área cuidadosamente.

"Me perdí cuatro meses de tocar esto". Era relajante y a la vez abrumador tocar su vientre de embarazada y la fuerte música bajó el volumen un poco.

¿Qué más cambios había tenido el cuerpo de su arlequin embarazada? , Sin apartar la mano de su pequeño vientre, lo comparo con la mitad de un balón de futbol, pero más blando…observo que sus caderas seguían estrechas, al igual que sus piernas torneadas, pero su cabello estaba más brillante, de aspecto más sedoso, su piel se veía más suave y tersa. ¿Los cambios hormonales mejoraron eso, haciéndola más guapa?. El encanto que emite una embarazada es magnético…y su sensualidad aumentada, su escote estaba más presuntuoso, mucho más lleno… pero le faltaba una cadena de oro con el nombre de él.

Que les dijera a todos que esas provocativas curvas eran suyas, el escote en V de su vestido dejaba ver una mínima parte del "Daddy lil Monster" en su pecho, pero nada más…una fracción que marcaba su propiedad. ¿Su tatuaje en la espalda, seguía ahí? "Property Joker", no podía saberlo!, la J tatuada en su hombro! , y de prisa corrió su escote hacia su brazo, forzando a bajar el vestido a la derecha de su hombro.

" J "

Estaba ahí, tatuada su inicial, no la había tachado con tinta, o puesto otro tatuaje encima para cubrirla. Podía apostar millones en una partida de póker a que ella todavía lo amaba con locura, aun sí se desmayó por temerle o decía que lo odiaba a muerte.

Un fuego recorrió la piel de J, algo en él vibró de calor y tres dedos tocaron los labios de Harley moviéndolos de forma sutil.

En el momento en que se fue acercando, su boca a la de ella para besarla. La ira gritó dejándolo sordo – NO!

¡Estas arruinándolo! Estas rindiéndote! ¡Rompió su juramento y te humilló entregándose a Deadshot! Y luego se rio de ti, dándote miseria, pobreza, dejándote vacío, burlándose de haberte hecho sentir sentimientos por ella. Tú eres el Joker, y finalmente eres libre de la aberración de sentir amor, sentimiento que doblega, humillante, la debilidad del hombre, corta el lazo, y destruye ese pensamiento. ¡Te dejo y te hizo pedazos!¡ Escondió un cuchillo y te lo clavo en la espalda!

Una oscura atmosfera se materializo en su mente, aglomerándolo de sensaciones malignas, liberando su odio acumulado.

Joker gruñó apretándole la boca a Harley con ira, sus dedos enterrados en sus maxilares y su voz cambio a una voz gruñosa otra vez - Oh tú, puta… ¿Qué me hiciste perra? Doblegaste mi voluntad por un minuto…estas muerta….esperare….y te matare, iremos por un Dr. y después nos despediremos hasta ese día.

Las patrullas se estacionaron detrás de él sonando las sirenas y Joker la dejó en su sitio, para hacer andar el lamborghini. Atraer al murciélago, era lo que menos quería en ese momento y arrancó veloz sobrepasando a las patrullas y demases autos. Las patrullas policiales no se atrevieron a perseguirlo.

Joker condujo pisando el acelerador en silencio, la clínica más cercana que recordaba estaba a 10 minutos de donde estaban. Miro de rojo a Harley casi acostada en el asiento reclinado, al percibir que se movió con delicadeza murmurando, se estaba despertando de su desmayo momentáneo por los movimientos del auto y el brusco sonido del motor. Enseguida la vio parpadear y tocarse de inmediato el vientre, J devolvió su vista a la calle ignorándola, seguro le dolía, pero fue su culpa por ser una estúpida y ser empujada rudo al piso por presumir su dinero.

Harley abrió los ojos despacio, sentía unas leves punzadas de dolor debajo de su embarazo, y estaba un poco mareada, se tocó su cara. Estaba acostada en un auto de fondo blanco y el conductor era… la amenaza de su vida…y…

El amor de su vida.

Un atractivo payaso mirado de perfil, cruel y malo, con una estrella tatuada en el lateral de su ojo…una cicatriz alargada atravesándolo y esa sonrisa…aterradora que llegaba casi a su pómulo. Lo escucho gruñir bajo...de odio, sin mirarla, ignorándola….pero Harley, pensó que no era una sonrisa…ella no la consideraría así…solo era un bosquejo, era una línea roja resquebrajada hacia arriba…algo curva…no era perfecta, como él…sus labios estaban sellados, no sonreía en absoluto y eso, solo era labial mate corrido hacia arriba…"Puddin" "¿Qué te pasó?

"Te ves tan tenebroso…y tan triste…" "No estás bien…pensé que si lo estabas, no me gusta lo que te hiciste en la cara…asusta, me asuste cuando te vi completo…estas más blanco que antes, muy pálido…y tus ojeras más marcadas, y parpados más negros, con ojos un poco rojos, pareces enfermo, pero tú nunca te enfermas…eh visto a gente así…los muertos vivientes de la calle…los que….oh….Puddin, ¿Te estas drogando?"

"!¿Ahora vas a decirle que lo extrañas Harley?! Te amenazo de muerte! ¡Y no es Puddin! ¡Es J! El cretino que te golpeo todos esos años, el que hiciste todo por él y te engaño siéndote infiel. Es el idiota que te dijo que te quitaría a tu bebe y mataría a tu princesa y a ti en el hospital. Es el hombre que te pateaba en el piso y tenías que escapar de él. Nunca te amo y te mintió, te utilizo como un arma, y te trato como su perra mascota al menos dos años! Deja de mirarlo como si fuera un dios todo poderoso y perfecto, es un demonio violento que nunca cambiara, Diablos, veelo, te hizo daño muchas veces, que no lo recuerdas? Lo odias, y ahora, también le temes, entra en razón!"

" El me necesita, no lo ves? Mira su triste sonrisa! Y sus pupilas! Esta drogado y ya no huele a mi Puddin delicioso! huele a alcohol! No puedo verlo así, me duele el corazón! Él está solo….tiene a Johnny, pero a nadie más, y no es lo mismo, yo soy su chica, su novia, tengo que ayudarlo! Es el padre de mis bebes y…

" No seas estúpida! Te rompió el corazón cientos de veces y así lo quieres perdonar y ayudarlo! Eres una tonta, deja de decir estupideces y abre los ojos, Floyd está esperándote en casa, él te cuido, protegió, te consoló, y te enseño lo que es un amor bueno y sano, le dijiste que lo amabas y que te casarías con él! O le mentiste y lo utilizaste a tu conveniencia? A! ¡Dime! "

"No, Floyd es especial…pero Puddin es mil veces más especial…y…y…no… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?, porque estoy diciendo esto…soy leal…no soy una mentirosa, no puedo traicionar a Floyd…el me cobijo…yo le correspondo de verdad…es así, lo es. J es falso, peligroso…me amenazó de muerte. Me va a matar, ¡Mis bebes! ¡Tengo que bajarme de este auto!"

Harley se sentó preocupada e iba a abrir la puerta, pero Joker apuntó con su arma al lateral de su frente, manejando con una mano al volante. La amenazo sombrío.

\- Acuéstate o te voy a disparar.

El corazón de Harley dio un vuelco y respiro agitadamente dos veces apartando la mano de la puerta. Obedeció angustiada, no tenía su cartera, por consiguiente, no tenía un arma, no tenía nada con que defenderse, y seguía un poco adolorida. Estaba jodida.

\- No dispares, está bien, no haré nada, y tengo a tu heredero recuerdas?.

\- Por eso estas en el auto perra, pero tranquilízate ya vamos a llegar.- Miro de reojo el susto en su cara – No hagas nada estúpido de acuerdo?

\- No, estoy quieta.

J guardó su arma, devolviendo su mano al volante – ¿Te duele? o ¿Qué sientes?

\- Si, me duele un poco, pero es tolerable.

\- Eso es bueno.

Harley asintió con la cabeza, "¿Por qué me siento así?¿Derretida? No está preocupado por mí, sino por su heredero, me lo quiere quitar sano, lo descuide...tonta, tonta, tonta Harley. No, mi príncipe está bien, y mi beba igual, pensar positivo. ¿Cómo se vería J cargando a su hijo heredero recién nacido?, Adorable y hermoso…No, como en las pesadillas, donde te lo roba y lo sostiene de las piernas o bracitos, se ríe cruel zamarreándolo en el aire. Te odio, te odio J"

Acostada en el asiento, se giró al lado contrario de Joker conduciendo, abrazándose a sí misma por los hombros, no podía controlar lo que estaba sintiendo, las confusiones girando en su cabeza como las emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Contradiciéndose, al tiempo que también estaba preocupada, todas esas cosas la estaban angustiando con un estrés perturbador. Entonces se mordió el labio.

" Maldición, debí haberle dicho que me sentía bien, quizás me hubiera dejado bajarme si me odia tanto…y hubiera regresado a casa con Floyd, pero duele…tengo que ver un doctor…no eh visto a uno desde el hospital, pero J no me hubiera creído de todas formas, es muy astuto y lee mi cara, pero que va a pasar después de ver al Dr.? podría llevarme y encerrarme en una habitación sola, vigilándome con alguien, hasta que dé a luz, no, no!, que hice?!, porque tenía que perder mi revolver…me odia…y si me lleva a su cuarto de terror y me tortura y luego recién me encierra, nadie sabría dónde encontrarme!. Puede hacerlo…él es capaz…de eso y más…y si el Dr. dice que algo está mal con mi embarazo, se enoja y se deja llevar por la ira?...oh me golpea! enojado es peor!. Rápido, rápido, A quien pido ayuda? …tengo que salir ya!. Batsy, ¿Por què no apareces y lo distraes?! Pliss! Demonios…me duele, porque tuve que ir a esa cafetería?!, Puto J, te odio!. Si tan solo… me hubieras amado como te amé, las cosas serían distintas!. Bien calma, quizás distraído en el consultorio pueda quitarle su arma…soy diestra, y rápida, puedo esconderme, gritar por ayuda…no eso no, ¿Quién querría meterse con él?,¡nadie!. Nadie en su sano juicio querría hacerlo….está bien, me quito las botas, y corro lejos, después de ver al médico. Es un buen plan ¿no? Voces…están ahí?"

El lamborghini frenó estacionándose antes de que las voces de Harley se manifestaran y sus manos empezaron a sudar, su corazón latía acelerado. Era de noche y estaban frente a un gran edificio clínica de 23 pisos, pintado de calipso con ventanales de entrada, puerta corrediza y un letrero blanco luminoso "Clínica Más Vida". Joker se bajó con la ametralladora en mano y abrió la puerta de Harley acostada. Harley pensó que le daría un ataque cardiaco de nervios, estupefacción y miedo.

\- Si no te has dado cuenta, llegamos. Bájate. – Ordeno.

Harley se sentó en el asiento, afirmándose del interior del auto. Él miró su cara y gruñó.

\- Te vez mareada, ¿Quieres ayuda para caminar?

Harley le dijo sarcástica – No, estoy bien, gracias, puedo sola.

Se bajó respirando hondo, cerró la puerta, y su pulso se aceleró al estar de pie al lado de J, la cercanía de su cuerpo varonil hacían de sus piernas dos hilos de lana, como las bolas de estambre de F. El suelo temblaba con su rostro anguloso, ojos depredadores.

Lo amaba…no, lo odiaba….las dos?, se volvió un manojo de sumisión, confusiones y nervios…al igual que una niña tímida entregándole una carta de confesión a su primer amor de colegio…o una adolescente enamorada de un joven mucho más mayor, un imposible. Algo así como 16, 27…ruborizada por tener pretensiones de cama con él, y querer conquistar su corazón dándole todo de ella, agitada por sentir un posible rechazo, porque quisiera una mujer acorde a su edad adulta.

O…la universitaria nerd y estudiosa secretamente enamorada del deportista estrella de la universidad, popular y deseado por todas las chicas lindas. Siendo descubierta en su obsesivo amor… avergonzada, queriendo una cita con él.

Harley escuchaba su corazón "tum" "tum" "tum" mareada, "No vomites Harley, no es momento de vomitar, focus, concéntrate", pero era difícil caminar al lado de él, ella babeaba queriendo comer su postre favorito…su Puddin. Detuvo su caminar, a media escalera, o se iba a caer. "Vamos, piernas respondan, ¿Por qué?" "Suelo, deja de moverte!, es una orden! no me dejas caminar" "Maldito, maldición, suelo, quédate quieto"

\- Apúrate, no tenemos toda la noche. No quisiste mi ayuda perra, así que empieza a moverte ya.

-No tienes que decirlo! – Le dijo ofuscada "¿Y ahora, porque grite?, si tiene razón…estoy comportándome como una estúpida" . La verdad era que las náuseas y su sistema hormonal de embarazada, no la estaban ayudando en nada, a eso sumándole el intento de valentía con el temor resurgiendo en cada parte de ella, haciendo un vago mareo. Además de la temerosa incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurriría una vez terminada la sesión con el Dr., quería salir corriendo de allí. Sin embargo siguió caminando al lado de J, que la miraba con un odio embravecido, asustándola más.

La gente también se asustó gritando aterrada, al verlo entrar en la recepción. Estaban cuatro personas sentadas en unos cómodos sillones, alrededor de una mesa céntrica con un montón de revistas. Una recepcionista atendiendo el teléfono, detrás del mesón cuadrado con dos plantas verdes en sus maseteros a los lados, y dos cuadros de pinturas marinas como decoración. Una clínica particular con ese decorado moderno y elegante, muy distinto a los hospitales, en especial los públicos.

Todos levantaron las manos, el único guardia haciendo vigilancia en la esquina también lo hizo, y Joker declaró.

\- Cálmense, bajen las manos, no vine a matarlos, o secuestrar la clínica haciéndola explotar, pero que no les quepa duda que si alguien llama a la policía, los matare a todos, partiendo por ti. – Indicó al guardia – Eres el responsable de que todos obedezcan y nadie se largue a pedir ayuda. Tu misión es hacer que el edificio esté libre de putos policías a mi salida, ¿Me explique bien? . No policías, no muertos y Bat muy lejos, ocupado en otro sitio de la ciudad.

El guardia con uniforme negro le dijo petrificado – Si, estoy claro, entiendo, me encargaré de avisarle a mí otro compañero. Nadie llamara a la policía.

Joker le dio una sola mirada potente, suficiente para que el guardia asustado se desviara a las personas en los sillones hablándoles rápido y tembloroso. – Bien, ya escucharon, nadie llama a la policía o sale del edificio antes de que…él – Tragó saliva - Joker, se vaya, o todos moriremos.

Las personas asintieron presas del pánico, evitando mirar a J, y él avanzó hacia la recepcionista, Harley lo siguió.

\- Un Dr. para que vea su embarazo.

A la recepcionista no le salía la voz, estaba atorada como una tartamuda y Joker golpeó el mesón con fuerza haciéndola hablar de prisa.

\- Especialista en ginecología piso 7, sala 12. Dr. Miller.

Harley apenas si miró a la recepcionista, siendo sujetada del brazo por J y llevada al ascensor rápidamente. Ella apretó el botón "7" y J no soltaba su brazo, sosteniéndola con fuerza, esperando que bajara el ascensor.

No dijo nada al respecto, pero ella no se había dado cuenta, que desde que se había bajado del auto, la mirada de J terminaba direccionándose a la curva de su abdomen cada vez que podía, era involuntario y de nuevo se desvió ahí.

Tenía una sensación indescriptible en las manos, lo tocó una vez, pero fue una experiencia placentera, que lo hacía pensar que quería repetirlo de nuevo. Quería recibir más de esa sensación de placer bondadoso…era…curvo…medio circulo…pequeño. Y él lo hizo posible, lo creo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Joker jaló a Harley del brazo con él adentro. Siguió mirándolo disimuladamente.

"Deja de mirarlo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, no lo es". "Es la mitad de un balón de fútbol soccer, adentro ahí dos fetos, Uno te interesa, el otro No." "Un niño que crecerá para ser utilizado para tus propósitos, tus planes" "Créeme, no quieres tocar ese compartimiento, es un embarazo en gestación, nada más" "Alberga al heredero del caos, sucesor de la anarquía y una niña parásito que no necesitas" "Una pequeña perra caprichosa y consentida, que te distraerá si no la matas al nacer" "Una lacra mugrosa que te reclamara cariño y te llamará papà a su conveniencia, pidiéndote cosas, exigiéndotelas, haciéndote ver como un estúpido baboso"

Harley miro a Joker gruñir de odio mirando su vientre. – No te hicieron nada para que les gruñas! No los mires así! "Toca, toca mi pancita…ámalos, son tus bebes...tus hijos...Pu, J". Joker la agarró del pelo con rudeza acercando su rostro a él.

-Grítame otra vez perra.

-No, no lo haré, suéltame, se abrió la puerta.

Joker la jaló del cabello sacándola afuera del ascensor, en el pasillo, la acercó tanto a su rostro furioso con fuerza bruta, que Harley se quejó de dolor cerrando los ojos y él casi pudo degustar sus labios de cereza y su aliento a dulce goma de mascar. "No la beses, aléjate, vez lo que pasa si te acercas?, es intoxicante, aléjate de ella y no la toques. Contrólate imbécil, solo es testosterona animal, y te está atrapando como un maldito idiota, estúpido" "Un hijo de puta enamorado, piénsalo, un idiota ridículo, sintiendo amor" La voz gruñendo en su mente.

No obstante la cercanía, hizo que inmediatamente, en un impulso, dejara caer la ametralladora al piso, girara su mano libre al revés, la abriera y la posará abierta e invertida en el curvo embarazo de Harley, presionando con sus yemas. Harley abrió los ojos al tacto de J, ante su toque, aún jalada del cabello, los dos se miraron a los ojos; y ella pensó, ¿Cómo un hombre tan malo y cruel, fue privilegiado con unos ojos de ese color celeste claro, un frío cielo con tonos grises, de hielo? No era justo, que tuvieran esa belleza...hechizante. Un hombre así de violento, tenía que tener unos ojos negros, oscuros, que se igualaran a su ser despreciable, como los del murciélago, marrones y feos, pero no. Tenían que tener ese color plateado celeste, hipotónico, único.

"Si amas sufres, pero si no amas mueres" "Y yo muero sin ti Puddin"

Estiró su cara alcanzando los labios de J, juntándolos con los suyos. La mano de él todavía invertida en su vientre.

J no se sorprendió por su acercamiento para besarlo, prácticamente él se lo exigió con la fuerza de su mirada, quería ver si era capaz de inclinarse ante él una vez más, dejando de lado a Deadshot. Haciendo que se agachara para admitir que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, arrodillada para que le diera un beso de afecto. Y él…vio todo eso reflejado en los ojos de Harley.

Navegando en ese mar azul de amorío, mar de aguas calientes y tibias. Oleaje de ternura y devoción por él.

Y él quería sumergirse en las aguas de ese mar, que estas lo alabarán en deseos de pecado. Bañarse desnudo en esas olas cálidas y que las olas de amor rompieran en el roquerío de su cuerpo.

Fogoso mar espumante de intensos placeres profanos.

El fuego inició quemando su mano puesta en el vientre de Harley, extendiéndose hasta su boca en llamas por ella; y le correspondió. Sus labios resecos y partidos, pegados a unos carnosos y mordibles.

La sequedad dentro de su boca debido a la deshidratación por las drogas inducidas, deseaba la saliva de ese paladar dulzón, que humedeció sus labios ásperos. No supo en que segundo exacto, su mano dejo de jalar ese cabello blanqueado, para deslizarse a su cara y sostenerla con firmeza. Abrió esa boca impulsivamente con sus maxilares ardiendo en deseo y sus dedos enterrándose sutil en esas mejillas tersas, le ordenaron entreabrir sus labios para él. Le arrebató un gemido, callado por su lengua entrando con ímpetu de más, ese ímpetu que ella reconocía como las ganas de su virilidad por entrar también en otra parte de su cuerpo. Pero era solo expresado en un beso pretencioso…que la obligaba a reconocer que ella siempre seria suya.

En un beso, en una caricia, en la vida y en la muerte.

Y le dio una caricia a su embarazo de cuatro meses, ella derramó una lágrima salada…cayó perdiéndose en el beso y quito su mano de su vientre, para rodear su cintura y apegarla a su cuerpo completamente. ¿Què ella no sabía, que era la única mujercita en su vida? ¿Una embarazada que quería ver y tener todos los días en su casa?. Arlequin de un solo hombre.

Entonces lo sintió contra su abdomen, el roce de ese medio circulo pequeño, presionando contra sus abdominales trabajados para resistir los golpes de Bat, pero ahora ese no era su vicio, su vicio ahora era sentir esa media esfera presionando en un abrazo mutuo.

No obstante, sin dar tregua al beso, la música siniestra de las tinieblas hizo aparición con el diablo cantando en su oído verdades odiadas a todo volumen.

¡Corta el beso, tápale la boca a la puta y escúchame! ¡Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo, Imbécil bueno para Nada!

Dicho y hecho, de un movimiento brusco corrió la cara a la derecha terminando el beso de forma abrupta y con la mano tatuada cubrió la boca de Harley con fuerza bruta, apoyando con un golpe la cabeza de ella en la pared al lado del ascensor. Ella vio con miedo el odio nublando sus ojos, quitándole todo el celeste y dejando el gris más rencoroso. No quería verlos, eran escalofriantes y cerró deprisa sus ojos tristes, olvidándose del dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Fue un beso de solo dos minutos, en donde amó a su Puddin, pero la pesadilla de miedo había vuelto para criticarla por haber iniciado ese beso….simple, era su culpa, en realidad. Era una paga del destino por haber traicionado a Floyd en un beso, y se merecía ese odio que estaba sintiendo con la mano de J apretando su boca…traidora. "Harley…eres una traidora…mereces que los dos te odien por igual"

Joker golpeó la cabeza de Harley en la pared y empezó a escuchar esas cuerdas vocales maldadosas, tétricas de un odio insano y arrollador. Gritando fuertes aversiones que decodificaban que decir para dar en el clavo de su odio resentido.

¡Lo tenías controlado! ¡Teníamos el control! Pero no…decidiste caer por la perra despreciable. ¡Maldito hijo de Puta! ¡Querías tocar ese abdomen de perra preñada! Eso que piensas que es medio circulo de ternura…Sabes quien más lo tocó? ¡Floyd Lawton! Ella permitió que lo besara y acariciara como si fuera suyo o crees que no lo hizo? Mientras la hacía suya con la lengua! Ella permitió dejarse tocar, no solo su vientre de perra, ella se permitió ser de otro hombre. ¡Te desobedeció y se quedó con el que tiene menos que tú! ¡Humillándote! ¡Te comparó y te hizo perder con el desgraciado que no tenía nada que ofrecerle! ¡Te hizo caer y a él lo hizo su Rey! ¡Te destronó como un perro viejo y a él le dio el altar que te pertenecía! Le dio la corona haciéndolo su Dios, y a ti, idiota, te miro en menos…menos que la bajeza, como un carroñero queriendo comer su carne!

"Ahora, hoy, no es el día de matar a la puta perra de Quinn, la matarás el día adecuado y Lawton morirá con ella, pero ahora el Dr. está detrás de esa puerta en la esquina. Entra con la puta y que te certifique que el heredero a tu reinado está bien, déjala ir y ¡Asesínala cuando corresponda! Ojo, veas lo que veas en el monitor, no toques su repulsivo abdomen abultado o caerás en la desgracia y en la ruina"

"Cálmala, finge estar sereno, no queremos que dé a luz a un niño enfermo, estúpido o con síndrome de Down. Es bien sabido que el estrés,…y, en este caso, el estrés de muerte, afecta el buen desarrollo del feto. La perra cree que va a morir, no aumentemos ese riesgo, asustándola más, aún si sabe que morirá después en el hospital. Dile algo tranquilizador sin tocarla y entra al baño próximo, ya sabes para qué. También necesitas relajarte o terminaras matándola antes de tiempo, y serás la burla de Bat"

Joker cerró los ojos con su respiración embravecida de odio y los abrió intentando contener la irritabilidad en las palabras saliendo de su boca. Harley tenía el ceño fruncido a ojos cerrados y la piel de su mejilla se torneaba rosa alrededor de su mano apretándola sin medir la fuerza de su agarre. Aflojo su mano, aunque la mantenía callada.

\- Tranquilízate, no pienso matarte hoy. Te quedan más meses de vida… Veremos al Dr. y haremos como que no pasó nada…- Ella abrió los ojos y él siguió mirándola fijamente - Tú me amas, pero yo te odio y eso no cambiara porque me robaste un beso desprevenido.- La soltó dándole la espalda. Harley dolida tomó una bocanada de aire, sacando valentía y le dijo elevando la voz.

\- Yo también te odio!, me equivoque! Y tú me tocaste primero! Tocaste mi pancita y me olvide de mi odio!, pero yo te odio más! Y eso no cambiará! - " _Me ilusionaste y volviste a quitar todo" –_ Estoy enamorada de Floyd, por si no lo sabías. Lo amo, él me enseñó que el amor es recíproco, y crece día a día con cariño. Y a ti te maldigo por querer matarme a mí y a mi niñita bebe, y sobre mi cadáver me mataras para quitarme a mi Príncipe! – Su voz hizo eco en el silencioso pasillo de la clínica, y decir cada palabra dolió, más que pensarlas.

\- Bien, vamos tú y tu odio a ver al Dr. y terminemos con esto, sin más pérdida de tiempo! – Exasperó, negando los celos, no le gustó la palabra Floyd y amor en la misma oración. Más recogió la ametralladora en el piso al lado de él y caminó empuñándola en la mano, Harley lo acompañó en su caminar rápido a la puerta de madera oscura.

Una barrita metálica atornillada a la puerta les corroboró "Ginecología. Dr. Andrés Miller"

Joker entró primero, seguido de Harley. No encontró necesario apuntar con la ametralladora, el Dr. estaba más que atemorizado y dispuesto a atenderlos con tal de conservarse vivo.

Bordeaba los cuarenta y cinco años, se mostró impasible sentado detrás de su escritorio y enseguida habló, intentando simular confianza.

\- Me advirtieron por teléfono que los recibiría a ustedes, no tienen que amenazarme, estoy a su servicio y en lo que pueda ayudarlos en mi área de salud. Siéntense, les comento que ni remotamente me imagine que tendría en mi lugar de trabajo a…Harley Quinn, y al Joker. Gustas que te diga Señor Joker o secamente Joker?

\- Abrévialo en J – Le respondió cortante, acercándose – Pero no vinimos a saludarnos… vinimos a que chequee su embarazo.

\- Eso veo, siéntese señorita Quinn y conversemos de su embarazo. – Le indico el asiento, Harley le hubiera sonreído, de no ser por todo lo descrito, pero se sentó asintiendo al hombre apuesto de cabellera negra. Joker se quedó de pie.

\- A mi puedes decirme Harley.

\- Bien Harley, eres una mujer joven, es tu primer embarazo?

\- Si, espero dos bebes, una niña y un niño. Eso dijo el Dr. Howard, que eran mellizos, y que mi embarazo es riesgoso, por eso vinimos. Me caí muy feo y estoy preocupada porque estoy sintiendo dolores.

\- Es una lástima que tengas un embarazo complejo. Presentaste sangrado al caer? Y hace cuanto ocurrió esto?

\- Hace 30 o 40 minutos como mucho, no he ido al baño a revisar si sangre, pero siento que no. Son esas punzadas de dolor cada cinco minutos que me preocupan.

\- Bien, tranquila, iremos a ver como esta todo dentro del útero en un momento, antes, brevemente, puedes decirme por que te diagnosticaron con embarazo riesgoso? Y has tenido abortos anteriores?.

\- No, ninguno, fue un accidente, me dispararon y me botaron al piso, casi morí desangrada y estuve débil. Creo que eso lo provocó; Dr. no me ha preguntado cuantos meses tengo.

\- Descuida, lo veremos en la ecografía, las semanas exactas que tienes, y cómo va el riesgo de pérdida.

\- Dr. por qué mi pancita no es más grande?, si tiene dos bebes adentro? Cuándo crecerá más? Según usted, me veo saludable? Y cuando podre sentir que se mueven? . Ah, y calculando, tengo cuatro meses y un poco más. ¿Cree que me veo bien para esos meses? – Le preguntò preocupada.

\- Tranquila, el embarazo es un ciclo, entre mes y mes, se notan cambios, pero la evolución drástica del embarazo comienza en el segundo trimestre del ovulo fecundado, es ahí cuando notaras cambios físicos radicales, los músculos abdominales de la mujer se distienden para darle espacio al desarrollo del bebe, y da esa apariencia más prominente y curvada hacia afuera, haciendo más evidente para todos tu embarazo. Las caderas van redondeándose, y tu cuerpo se adaptará al crecimiento del útero, con ello, sentirás a partir de la semana 23 los movimientos, o pataditas de tus bebes. Bien?

\- Si, bien - Harley al fin sonrió, ilusión en sus ojos, el Dr. le correspondió la sonrisa. Joker escuchaba atento mirando su vientre, aunque estuviera sentada, lo miraba absorto. Tratando de no pensar en nada, pero al mismo tiempo, no perdía palabra del Dr.

\- Dr. estoy feliz de que pronto sentiré a mis bebes moverse!, gracias.

\- No me agradezcas, es algo que ocurrirá por sí solo.

\- Dr. puede responderme las otras preguntas que me preocupan? – Se mordió el labio inferior – Como me ve físicamente para el cuarto mes? Me noto muy delgada, veo mis huesos de la cadera y no me gustan, he comido un montón y no se rellenan, es más Doc. Creo que perdí kilos.

\- No te preocupes, pero si, en efecto, si calculas que tienes cuatro meses, te veo delgada, pero puede ser por varias causas, hablemos de las naturales. En el primer trimestre, extendiéndose al cuarto, la mujer puede aumentar o rebajar d kilos, incluso hasta 4, por causas como estrés, depresión, malestar en general psicológicos, pero eso lo hablaremos después. Volviendo a lo natural. Las mujeres que tienden a perder esos kilos, en vez de subirlos, es porque han tenido siempre una complexión física delgada. Has hecho deporte toda tu vida? O eras regularmente activa?

Harley le respondió entusiasmada - Si, me describió perfecto Dr., hice gimnasia toda mi vida, y después soy como una loca moviéndome para todos lados, hiperactiva muchas veces. Un arleq…, yo, me gusta bailar y pelear. Usted sabe. Me ha visto en el diario, no? Sabía mi nombre.

\- Sí, es cierto, y para serte honesto, no pensé que fueras tan linda y agradable en persona, tu apariencia engaña – Al terminar, lo estaban apuntando en la cabeza.

\- Le está coqueteando Dr.?

\- No lo apuntes, déjalo, solo está siendo amable y profesional. – Harley con una mano bajó el brazo de J estirado. De pie al lado del escritorio.

\- Ella dice la verdad, perdón si te incomode.- Aseguro el Doctor.

Joker dijo severamente amargo - …bien…continúe.

Harley suspiro alivio y el Dr. juntó las manos sudadas apoyándolas en su escritorio.

\- Continúe Dr. Miller. Por favor.

\- Bien, nos quedamos en que tienes una disposición genética de atleta y por consecuente, un metabolismo basal alto, que estando embarazada, sigue activo y produce un desgaste calórico mayor al que tenías antes de quedar embarazada, porque se centraliza en crear dos vidas alternas, dos embriones, dos placenteras, dos organismos…dos de todo. Ya, entonces eso, hace que requiera energía y la obtenga de los alimentos que recibes en tu ingesta calórica. Una mujer como tú, tiene que duplicar su nivel nutricional, el doble o más…porque no es un bebe, son dos.

\- Lo haré Doc.

\- Bien, es bueno que lo entiendas de esa manera. A si estas clara, del porqué perdiste kilos y no los subiste en las demás áreas de tu cuerpo. Quedando con esa complexión delgada, pero con un embarazo palpable y perceptible en esa semi redondéela gestacional. En estos primeros meses las mujeres jóvenes, que nunca han experimentado un embarazo, tienden a tener esta anomalía en su peso, además de sufrir los otros síntomas, que seguro sientes a diario, cansancio generalizado, mayores deseos de dormir, vómitos, mareos, pezones más sensibles, desmayos, cambios de humor repentinos…y lo que esperemos que tengas ahora, dolor en la cavidad pelviana, y no dolor por la caída que tuviste recién.

Joker oía sin decir nada al respecto y Harley se mordió el labio inferior otra vez – Espero que sea eso Dr. Miller. Y mis bebes estén seguros y bien.

El Dr. continúo. – Bien, tienes que saber que experimentaras más cambios molestos con tus siguientes meses de embarazo, que irán desde dolor lumbar, fatiga, una vejiga más activa, quizás manchas en la piel a hinchazón en los pies, que serán por el aumento progresivo en el volumen de tu embarazo y ese peso extra que ganaras.

\- Hm! Yo quiero que crezca mi pancita, que sea inmensa, que crezca más y más, las molestias no me interesan. Quiero verme como una verdadera embarazada. Que se note y subiría muchísimos kilos más si es necesario!.

\- Eso es excelente, las mujeres embarazadas por primera vez, en general se comportan a tener cierto rechazo a estos cambios físicos evidentes, y el aumento de peso que esto conlleva a lo largo de los meses de embarazo, y por lo usual se deprimen al desprenderse de ese ideal de mujer sexy para sus parejas. Lo que yo les digo a esas futuras madres primerizas para relajarlas, es que no todo es malo. Adquieren una figura curvilínea atrayente que despierta el interés sexual de todo hombre, y no solo por el considerable aumento en sus mamas y la belleza que les da las hormonas, si no, por despertar sentimientos de protección en sus parejas y deseo de cuidar de ellas. Las feromonas juegan un rol en esto también, son una especie de afrodisiaco para ellos, pero lo más importante es la seguridad en sí misma de la mujer respecto a su nueva apariencia de embarazada. Sentirse cómodas en su propia piel, es el mejor atractivo que atrae a sus parejas y por ende, los une.

\- Doctor, saltémonos esa parte de la unión quiere – Harley dijo - Yo amo cada parte de mi embarazo y me siento bien así, mi piel esta desgastada por unos químicos y podría tener estrías, pero seguiría feliz de que mi pancita se agrandará más.

\- Eres entusiasta, respecto a la piel, no hay cremas que mejoren la luminosidad que emite una embarazada feliz. No estás de acuerdo conmigo J?

\- No veo esa supuesta luz, está peor que antes – Mintió descaradamente- ahora terminemos con los elogios y siga con su trabajo.

\- No te exaltes, para a ya vamos, creí necesario derribar esos mitos que acomplejan a las mujeres en la mayoría de los casos.

\- No, yo no me acomplejo, adiós a mi cintura, y hola a mi embarazo.

\- Hablas como si lucieras muy bien perra estúpida, no ves que estás en los huesos? Y en tu delgadez se nota que no te has preocupado por tus bebes, comiendo bien. – Contradijo con odio lo que pensaba, aunque muy en el fondo, concordaba con todo lo dicho por el Dr. La encontraba más atrayente y bella que nunca.

\- No, yo lo intente – Le respondió molesta - Comí más que antes.

-O si?, no se aprecian tus intentos de perra mentirosa!

\- Relájense, no discutan, ya acordamos a que se debe su apariencia más delgada, casi puedo asegurar que los bebes no están afectados.

\- Eso espero, pero ignórelo, se enoja por cualquier cosa – Le dijo ofuscada - ¿Qué sigue ahora?

\- Vamos a la báscula a pesarte, y me dices tú edad y tu estatura, y luego completamos una ficha de antecedentes médicos y hacemos la ecografía abdominal. ¿Bien?

\- Bien, pero nunca me ha gustado pesarme, ¿tengo que hacerlo?

\- Si, es necesario para completar la evaluación.

\- Ok.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos, mientras Harley le contestaba, quitándose las botas de tacón, y recordaba su estatura – Tengo 26 y mido 1, 67.

El Dr. tomó nota mental y caminaron a la báscula de vidrio. Harley no quería pisarla. Tenía culpabilidad por el mes depresivo que tubo, teniendo esa mala falta de apetito, sabía que eso también había afectado.

\- Vamos sube, ahora que te veo de cerca, se ve bien la forma que tiene.

Harley subió mirando al frente – Bien, dígame cuánto peso.

\- 54 kilos y unas cuantas libras. Es un peso bajo para tu estatura, pero eventualmente cambiará si mejoras tu alimentación y aumentas las porciones de comida.

Harley bajo de la báscula; en todo minuto evitaba mirar a J, no quería escuchar otro reclamo, pero J pasó una mano por su cabello hacia atrás, algo no lo hacía querer reclamarle, y solo dijo - Estas obligada a comer por tres Harley, come más los meses que te quedan. "¡DE VIDA!" – Gritó fuerte su otro yo. " ¡La vas a matar! o te estás hablando?! Señor…Preocupación"

\- Lo que dice J, tienes que seguirlo, y más si tienes el riesgo de aborto.

\- Lo sé, pondré más de mi parte, pero no diga esa palabra…me molesta…y me dan nauseas – Le dijo agraviada.

\- Bien, no lo diré más, pero tenemos que tocar el punto, que no quería tocar – El Dr. hablo seguro, y Harley asintió levemente - Hablamos de las causas naturales de tu delgadez y el que perdieras kilos, pero ahora hablaremos de los otros factores que pudieron causarlo, aunque, con tu historial que me acabas de decir, es probable que se deba a lo primero y no a lo segundo, esto es, que adelgazaras por factores externos, psicológicos. Estrés, depresión, ansiedad, tensiones, miedos, vivir en un ambiente violento, todo eso perjudica tu salud física y la de los fetos creciendo – Harley lo interrumpió de repente.

\- No fue por lo segundo!, Fue por lo primero! – Ella no demostraría debilidad y cuánto le afectó separarse de J. – Eso de mis genes deportivos, y que sea activa.

Joker la miró de soslayo, para él, eran las dos cosas, y eso le daba rabia, culpa, desasosiego, y eso creció para sí mismo, porque el Dr. dijo después lo que él ya sabía.

\- Relájate, es bueno que sea lo primero, pero si no fue lo segundo, de todas maneras, escuchen los dos, lo que tengo que decirles, y francamente espero no morir, pero es mi trabajo informarles…tanto a la madre como al padre – Miró a Joker y continuo– Lo que produce un estress psicológico en la gestación, y en el caso tuyo, que tienes un embarazo riesgoso, debes de conocerlo. Ustedes, viven una vida desequilibrada, criminal, y como tal, deben tener una relación… compleja, y si puedo decir…violenta. No se lo tomen personal, es común y frecuente verlo en parejas delictuales y valga la redundancia, ustedes están en el rango más alto de los criminales más buscados, sobre todo tu, J, por eso me atrevo a sospechar de la violenta relación que tienen. Bien cuando esto ocurre en las parejas, el feto recibe señales a través de las hormonas de la madre, del peligro o amenaza o las malas emociones que ella tenga, y puede producirle daños severos, daño a su sistema cognitivo, que nazca con un peso demasiado bajo, un sistema inmune débil, o haciéndolo susceptible a patologías clínicas, como autismo y sus derivados. También, puede inducir a un parto prematuro y a tener que recurrir al uso de una incubadora, o puede producirse un abo…perdida espontanea. – Miro a Harley. Ella tenía su corazón trizas de preocupación – Él bebe es el receptor de tus emociones sean buenas o malas. Pero hagan el ejercicio de llevarse y comunicarse mejor, y que su relación sea más proclive a entenderse y el embarazo no se verá comprometido; y sus hijos nacerán bien.

Los ojos de Harley se humedecieron pensando en todos los riesgos, todos sonaban tan duros y difíciles de tolerar, como… ¿Sus bebes en una horrible incubadora?, ¿Prematuros? ¿Más chiquitos y débiles que otros bebes normales? ¿Enfermos? .Desvió la mirada del Dr. rápidamente. Ella no iba a llorar delante de nadie, trago saliva, trago aire, tragó sus penas, y levantó la mirada, ojos aguados, pero contuvo todo mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

El Dr. habló ante el silencio de Harley, viendo sus ojos vidriosos – Harley, no quería preocuparte, tenía que decirte las cosas como son. ¿Harley? – No obtuvo respuesta y le dijo a J que estaba dos metros más atrás – Abraza a tu mujer y dale un beso, ya sabes que no tiene que sentirse triste. Si quieres miro en otra dirección, bien?

Harley no dijo nada para negarse, si hablaba su voz se quebraría en lágrimas, bajó su vista a sus pies abrigados con las pantis negras que estaba usando, pero aun, tenía frio…y….. necesitaba, ese abrazo.

Joker le dijo hielido al Dr. – No diga idioteces Dr... ¿Dónde está el baño?

\- En la segunda puerta a tu derecha, pero ella…

\- Ella puede consolarse sola. Oh, y es una experta encontrando el consuelo en otros. – No dijo más, y entró al baño.

Detrás de la puerta una opresión en el pecho lo abatió. Sin que el Dr. se lo dijera, él quiso envolverla en un abrazo por la espalda, asfixiándola de seguridad y protección, pero no. No iba a retractarse, no iba a perdonarla, no iba a sentir nada por ella, solo odio, repulsión y asco. Y quería que la música diabólica resurgiera con más fuerza, y rehuir de esa muy mínima parte de él que estaba sintiendo.

Del compartimiento del arnés morado cruzado en su espalda, sacó su navaja y con esta un bolsita que contenía ese polvo blanco de la cocaína más pura de la ciudad. Dejando la ametralladora apoyada en la esquina de la puerta, en las bisagras. Desenvaino su navaja ladeándola y esparció todo el contenido en el largo de esta, el polvo quedó en una fila gruesa. El triple que consumía un hombre normal en una línea, y como si nada, Joker acerco está a su tabique, inhalando todo sin pausa.

Drogado era más agresivo, violento, cruel, menos voluble a sentimentalismos. La droga se adueñó de su cerebro rápidamente, lo golpeó vigoroso, y ya no se sentía mal por la culpabilidad de los presuntos riesgos del embarazo de Harley.

Pupilas furiosas y contraídas, iris frías listas para ver una ecografía, que sabía, lo haría sentir algo…que no quería sentir a toda costa. Se limpió la nariz y salió del baño

Observó a Harley sentada en la camilla bebiendo un vaso de agua del dispensador a un lado, sus ojos tristes de preocupación, no le importaron, ya tenía inhalada su próxima dosis del día.

El Dr. tenía lista la ficha en su mano y le dijo levantando la vista a J – Te estábamos esperando para dar inicio a la ecografía, acércate. La máquina ya está programada. Harley, puedes ponerte una bata en el baño o levantarte el vestido, como te sientas cómoda.

\- Me levantare el vestido – Lo hizo, acostándose en la camilla, sus pantis le llegan a la cadera – Así está bien, o más arriba?

\- No, así está perfecto –

La vista de Joker acercándose fue directo a su abdomen descubierto, y antes de poder pensar en lo hermoso que era ver lo terso de su piel tirante. Escuchó gruñendo "¿Lo ves? Es una redondela desagradable, quédate aquí, no des un paso más"

\- ¿Te pusiste alguna crema en el vientre antes de venir?

\- Si, la uso de día y de noche, ¿está mal?

\- No, solo dificulta un poco la visión del gel conductor, lo limpiare, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, hágalo.

El Dr., con las manos afirmando una toallita húmeda. Observo la mirada de J ensimismada en su vientre. Deploraría a que lo tocara – J, eres un padre celoso, es un procedimiento común, pero quieres hacerlo tú, antes de empezar?

\- No, tú eres el profesional, haz tu trabajo imbécil, y date prisa, no tenemos toda la jodida noche.

\- De acuerdo, lo haremos simple y rápido – El Dr. limpio a la brevedad el abdomen curvado de Harley, mientras ella pensaba que si fuera por ella, se quedaría todo el embarazo en esa sala para ver en el monitor a sus bebes creciendo. Sin embargo, no era posible y el Dr. ya tenía los guantes quirúrgicos puestos y encendió el monitor cerca de él – Lo sentirás frío al tacto, pero pasara – Le dijo apretando el envase, hizo caer el gel celeste helado en su vientre y empezó a mover la sonda suavemente pintando el gel en su piel; sentado en una silla y con una mano sobre el teclado.

Joker estaba a los pies de la camilla. Harley lo miraba cada tanto, el esquivaba su mirada que brillaba de sueños imaginarios, donde el beso de su Puddin en el pasillo fue verdadero, y la pesadilla no había vuelto.

\- ¿Qué ve Dr.? ¿Cómo está él bebe varón? ¿Repercutió en algo la caída? – Joker preguntó.

\- Déjame hacer una correcta exploración y te daré la respuesta de inmediato.- El Dr. tecleo y empezó a mover la sonda en horizontal. La imagen de los dos pequeños bebes a cada lado del útero de Harley se vio al instante.

Eran dos saquitos, y dentro, se veía ya la pequeña forma de cada bebe formándose. El Dr. pauso la imagen, dejándola nítida y quieta en uno solo – A ver aquí tenemos al niño, está en perfectas condiciones.

\- Su cabecita Dr.! Creció! y se distinguen sus manos, su pequeña nariz! Y su cuerpo acostado! Es, es precioso! – Harley dijo acelerada de emoción mirando la pantalla.

\- Si, para ser exactos, tienes 17 semanas. Es un saludable niño de 17 semanas. ¿Orgulloso J? Tu hijo está en buenas condiciones.

\- Oh, ¡Es el heredero del Caos! ¡Tiene que estar bien! – Grito eufórico, la heroína aceleraba su corazón, reacciones exageradas, y no solo la rabia, también…el goce. No nacía y estaba absorto de orgullo, su hijo, sangre de su sangre, estaba creciendo sin problemas como un roble fuerte.

\- Eso, eso es la alegría de un padre. Te felicito. – El Dr. intentando apelar a su vida – Se lo que se siente. También soy padre de dos hijos varones. – Apretó una tecla y luego le dijo a Harley. – Al parecer esas punzadas que sentías eran un síntoma más de tu embarazo, dolores en la zona pelviana y abdominal, son frecuentes, siempre se producen por asombros, angustias, emociones fuertes… sorpresas o sustos, y van de la mano con los desmayos. ¿Te desmayaste?

\- Si, me desmaye, y me desperté con esos dolores. Entonces… ¿está todo bien? ¿Cómo está mi beba?

\- Ahora vamos a ella, y veremos en qué condición está el útero, respecto al riesgo. Y…aquí está.

-¿Que esta Doc.?

\- La fotografía digital del heredero del caos. – El Dr. sonrió con la fotografía compacta y cuadrada en la mano– La máquina facilita la impresión instantánea. – Se la entregó a Harley. Ella la beso admirándola y el Dr. empezó a teclear otra vez y a mover la sonda.

\- A ver… se está escondiendo, no quiere mostrarse – El Dr. advirtió y Harley miro a J, él entendió que ella creía que se debía a que "intuía su odio", pero antes de que Harley le dijera que saliera, el Dr. volvió a sonreír - Aquí está…haber… más nítida… – Movió un poco más tecleando y J gruñó mirando cualquier otra cosa, menos el monitor.

La música violenta empezó a sonar más fuerte en la mente de J, desvirtuando todo sonido alrededor. Caótica de maldad, no iba a mirar la pantalla, no lo iba a ser, no le interesaba. Podía imaginar cómo se veía asquerosa, debía tener un tamaño tan pequeño como su hermano, dos renacuajos chiquitos con cabeza de ovni, bañados de sangre, nada especial, con una forma inconclusa….carne y sangre, huesos diminutos moldeables, de goma, nada más. Pequeña como la palma de su mano sin la parte de los dedos, de ese tamaño más o menos…

Y…ahí estaba.

Joker tuvo el deseo tan grande de querer ver a su hija, que miro la pantalla "Oohhhh, Una pequeña calabazza de papi…"

"oh Idiota… ¿una pequeña calabazza? ¿En serio? ¿Calabazza? ¡Una pequeña Perra como su madre!" Gruño esa voz maligna de odio denso "No la mires, es la debilidad en una mocosa" "Aborrécela, ódiala, detéstala"

Gruñendo se devolvió a mirar a Harley, parecía que la pequeña perra también estaba sana, no escuchaba absolutamente nada, estaba bloqueado de sonido, pero Harley parecía sonreír, recibiendo la foto de ella.

El Dr. se atrevió a hablar para calmar los ánimos, y terminar con el silencio únicamente interrumpido por los gruñidos profundos y cortos que salían de la boca de J. Sabía que quería terminar rápido con todo, Harley también lo sabía, no iba a dejar que mirara más tiempo a sus bebes, y al menos, tenía sus fotos de ecografía para verlos cuando quisiera.

\- Bien, Harley, veo bastante bien el útero en sí, pero tenemos que confirmar…lo que sospecho, ya puedes bajar tu vestido para pasar a hacerte el _examen pélvico._

Harley miro por última vez la pantalla y se bajó el vestido sentándose en la camilla. - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es un examen pélvico Dr. Miller?

\- Un método más invasivo para revisar el cuello del útero, se introduce un especulo y se examina el interior, pero no te asustes, no duele y es más preciso y efectivo para determinar si hay sangrado intrauterino y el nivel de riesgo de pérdida. Vamos a la otra sala, con la camilla adecuada.

Harley abrió los ojos de pánico, la camilla de sus pesadillas, ella sabía que iba a ser el Dr. introduciendo ese especulo, iba a ser como si le practicaran un aborto, solo que introduciendo un pequeño especulo, pero lo mismo, iba a estar ahí, entre sus piernas y estaba petrificada, tan real como en sus noches de agobio. – NO!

El Dr. y Joker la quedaron mirando.

\- No puedo, no puedo.

\- Por supuesto que puedes, es súper rápido e indoloro, un poco incómodo, pero no pasa nada, es un examen que se hace rutinario.

\- Muévete y ve con él a hacerte el examen, tengo cosas que hacer. – El disgusto trascendía en sus ojos. Harley se quedó quieta – Harls! con un Demonio! Ve!

Harley apretó el antebrazo de J, arrugando con fuerza su saco oscuro, este, le corrió la mano, y Harley dijo molesta – Bien, puedo hacerlo.

Se bajó de la camilla y el Dr. le indico una sala metros más a ya. – No tardaremos si? – Joker le lanzo una mirada al Dr. como respuesta a su pregunta y ambos, con Harley, se fueron.

Ella abrió la puerta y la vio desde el umbral. La camilla con esas cosas para poner sus tobillos, se mordió el labio y desde ahí miro a J buscando que entrara también, él le desvió la mirada y ella la agachó. Entró.

"¿Por qué eres así? Te necesito aquí papi, entra pliss" "¡No va a entrar! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! Déjalo ser!, ¡No lo necesitas!" " Si, no lo necesito, J es un idiota!" "Vamos, vamos, solo es un examen rápido y ya, es necesario, es fácil, no es uno de esos horribles procedimientos, puedes hacerlo, es simple, te acuestas, lo hace y ya, ninguna pesadilla"

"No es J, No es J, No es J, No es J, solo es el Dr. Miller haciendo su trabajo" "Vamos…nadie te quitara a tu bebe, no seas tonta, es un simple examen" "Lo hacen todas la mamis, no eres la única" "Vienen solas a sus consultas médicas, las madres solteras igual Harley"

"Pero nadie las amenaza a quitarles a sus bebes, a mi si, entiéndanme!"

"Has hecho cosas más atemorizantes que esto, lo sabes, y lo has hecho bien, y este examen lo has hecho una vez al año, recuerda, no es nada"

-AAAAAAAAAH! JESUS! DIOS! MALDICION!

\- Tranquila mujer, tienes que estar quieta, tienes una especie de trauma con este examen rutinario?

\- Con los Puddinss de Vainilla y su odio de muerte, pesadillas de guantes morados y una risa horrenda.

\- No hay Pudines o comida en este consultorio y los guantes en mis manos son blancos, y soy serio en mi trabajo, no me rio de mis pacientes, puedes relajarte y esto luce…como pensaba. Estas muy bien.

\- Si?

\- Si, no veo complicaciones, no hay sangrado…dame unos minutos más, y en el escritorio te daré el diagnóstico preciso. Es más apropiado a ya no? Así también… J puede oír, lo que tengo que decir.

\- Si, es un amor Dr. Miller, un Dr. atento. – Su voz temblaba ligeramente.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Qué demonios fue ese grito? Está tocando a Harls!" "NO!. Sabes quién más la toco ahí? ¡Deadshot!, pero ve, vamos!, ve a ver como el hijo de puta la abrió de piernas en la cama! ¿Quieres tener una imagen clara de eso? Anda, anda, anda, Ve, y que te atormente de por Vida. A ver si así la odias más y actúas con dignidad. ¡Rey Idiota! No dejes que te manipule con su cara de muñeca. Yo estoy a cargo." "Maldita sea, tienes razón, es una perra traidora"

Se pasó la mano por el verde cabello tres veces seguidas, se golpeó el lateral de la cabeza, camino de una esquina a otra, le dio calor y se quitó el saco.

Estaba enérgico, inquieto, ojos muy despiertos…Fue por la ametralladora al baño, se mojó el pecho, giró su cuello, salió y dejó la ametralladora en la camilla, cruzó sus manos al frente, apoyándose en la pared.

Rio un poco pensando en matar a todos en el edificio y después de eso calló amargo, pensando…pensando en Harley, no la volvería a tener cerca en cinco meses más… hasta el día de matarla. Cinco meses que Deadshot la tendría para él. Comenzó a golpear con los dedos la pared repetidas veces, casi como un tic, ¿tic de celos?,

Sono sus nudillos. ¿Qué importaba si el bastardo la acostaba en su regazo y corría sus dedos por su pelo claro en la noche? O veía sus perfectos dientes de porcelana en una sonrisa para él?...¿Qué importaba?, ¡¿ Que importaba?! Él tenía el caos y la anarquía acompañándolo en la noche… ¿El Dr. por qué está tardando demasiado?, tenía que salir y divertirse aniquilando algún alma en la ciudad, quería ver sangre…mucha sangre.

¿Dientes de porcelana, riéndose en el auto? No los necesitaba. Él tenía una ametralladora dorada en el asiento, leal y fiel compañera. Deadshot podía quedarse con esa linda sonrisa maniaca de locura…él tenía una propia, tendría una permanente dentro de unos pocos meses. No, que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, los dejaría hasta el día de matarlos.

¿Celos? No sentía esos sentimientos ridículos de hombres necesitados del afecto de una mujer. Harley podía irse al carajo, o al infierno, donde pertenecía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Harley y el Dr. al fin salieron. – Acompáñanos, tengo buenas noticias para los dos.

Tanto Joker como Harley lo siguieron al escritorio, esta vez, Joker se sentó al lado de Harley.

\- Hable Dr. y no demore, tengo prisa por salir.

-¿Cómo está mi útero Dr.? Dijo que lo vio bien, y su sonrisa es buena señal.

El Dr. les respondió ameno, y sonando lo más agradable que pudo, para no morir por el Payaso Criminal - Me agrada decirles que no hay riesgos de pérdida, esto quiere decir que tu embarazo dejó de ser riesgoso. Estás lista para empezar una nueva etapa de embarazo sin complicaciones, solo conservándote saludable y alimentándote más este segundo trimestre y el tercero, y tendrán dos hijos sanos y fuertes.

\- ¿Eso es posible Dr.? ¿Está seguro? – Joker pregunto levemente inclinado.- No hay…riesgo?

La sonrisa de Harley era inmensa de sorpresa, ojos expectativos y emocionados - Es cierto lo que dice? ¿Estoy bien? ¿Estamos los tres bien? Sin riesgos…ni problemas…pero como pasó?

\- Se los explicare, me dijiste que tuviste un sangrado hace dos meses, que gracias a Dios, lograste detener a tiempo, después de ese mal día; hiciste reposo en cama un mes y algo más… por tu cirugía del disparo de bala, pues bien, además de recuperarte de esa herida, cumpliste con la indicación médica de tener reposo absoluto.

\- Si, no salía de la cama! Dormía todo el día! Y leía, veía televisión, y Diablos…no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo! – Lo interrumpió, y Harley quería saltar de felicidad, y quería tirar de las cadenas de oro de J y darle un gran beso o tirar de su corbatín desanudado atrayéndolo a ella, o gritar por la ventana del edificio que había hecho un buen trabajo, y a la vez, darle millones de gracias a Floyd, incluso podría besar al Dr. de alegría.

El Dr. rio – Respira o podrías desmayarte por la emoción.

Joker hablo severo – No soy incrédulo Dr. pero con un mes de reposo fue suficiente para eliminar el riesgo del embarazo de Harley?

\- Bueno, ahí mujeres que tardan tres o hasta cinco meses en eliminar el riesgo de un desprendimiento del embrión o del feto, o solo dos semanas, eso depende de la gravedad del diagnóstico y como lo maneje la paciente. El riesgo en cada caso en particular, va ligado al tiempo de su recuperación y las medidas que se usen para atajar cuanto antes esa amenaza de pérdida y disolverla.

Harley en especial, no presentó más sangrados, o dolores insoportables en el útero e hizo el reposo adecuado, y cabe destacar que su actividad en la gimnasia, ejercitándose por años, fortaleció su matriz, sus ligamentos intrauterinos y los músculos de su suelo pélvico, una maravilla de la actividad física regular, que recomiendo a menudo, como los ejercicios de "Kegel".

\- Y porque tuve embarazo riesgoso? Entonces…

\- Verás, lo mismo que dijiste, casi mueres desangrada, debilitamiento por la perdida de sangre en el hospital, y la cirugía de bala no ayudaron mucho a darte aliento en tu primer embarazo. Y el sangramiento de tu casi perdida, pudo haberse debido a un estress, depresión o enojo conflictivo, sumado a tu estado postquirúrgico; por eso sangraste, pese a tener fortalecidos los músculos pélvicos y uterinos trabajados por tu extensa vida deportiva y estar en constante ejercicio físico.

\- Ser atlética y una movida criminal me ayudaron! Oíste Pu…! – Joker la miro de reojo – pu…puede decirme que hacer de ahora en adelante Doc.? –Dijo rápido recobrando la compostura volteándose hacia el Dr.

\- Lo que hacen las embarazadas en sus días cotidianos, cuidarse de no caer, nutrirse adecuadamente, descansar…tratar de chequearse de forma periódica.

\- ¿Què me dice de caminar como ejercicio? Empecé a hacer caminatas aeróbicas todas las noches, hace algunas semanas, ¿me hacen mal? O ¿puedo seguir?

\- Siempre que no vayas sola y sean moderadas…no hay problema, es beneficioso para ti y los niños, oxigena, renueva las células y mejora la circulación, relaja tensiones y alivia la presión en la zona pélvica y lumbar, sobre todo en el segundo y tercer trimestre de embarazo.

El Dr. aprobó eso para Harley, pero Joker solo pensó que caminaba con Deadshot todas las noches. ¿Con quién más si no, con él? El hijo de perra la acompañaba en sus caminatas… ¿Qué hacían después? ¿Se duchaban juntos? ¿Reían juntos?... ¿Cenaban juntos? …se divertían en la madrugada… ¿La hacía dormir en su pecho?...! ¿Harley le bailaba? …. ¿Qué mierda hacían?! - Chirrió los dientes metálicos, y automáticamente empezó a mover el pie. No podía mantenerse quieto, la cocaína lo mantenía más que activo y teniendo pensamientos con excesiva rapidez sin controlarlos. Pensando en ellos.

\- A HA HA HA HA HA – Se rio alto.

\- De que te ríes? Puedo hacer mis ejercicios J.

\- ¿De qué me rio? DE TI Y EL!

El Dr. de inmediato habló urgido – No, no, no te alteres, yo solo le decía a Harley que puede iniciar todas sus actividades con precauciones, ella es tuya, es tu mujer J, bien? es más, relájate, ahora están más unidos con la espera de los bebes, y me complace decirles que ya pueden reanudar como corresponde sus relaciones sexuales, no hay peligro, mientras el coito sea tranquilo y calmado, precavido. Los reforzará en la intimidad, si?. Entonces pueden disfrutar de ustedes y su vida en pareja a plenitud, pueden vivirlo con calma y naturalidad y dialogar ante cualquier duda o temor que surja en el momento. Es importante y beneficioso para ambos, disminuye los conflictos de pareja y aumenta el Amor.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo el Dr.? ¿Qué Harley y el perro de Floyd podían tener relaciones libremente? Su Harley Quinn, ya no tendría ni una parte de ella que no fuera abusada por el hijo de perra de Deadshot! ¿Què él tocaría todos sus fondos de mujer? ¡SUYOS!

Los celos de J fueron creciendo a una altura impensable con cada oración del Dr. temeroso, por la forma en que su rostro iba cambiando a uno más temible, oscuro; ojos demenciales y sádicos despiertos. Respiración pesada, inhalando el aire hirviendo de celos pesadamente, como si no hubiera más oxígeno que inhalar…solo un aire de celos enfermizos entrando caliente a sus pulmones, inflándolos de cólera, subiendo y bajando sus pectorales expulsando el aire de odio por su boca roja.

El Dr. lo condenó a cadena perpetua dándole a conocer que ahora _Su Arlequin_ se entregaría por completo al maldito y puto Floyd Lawton! Al Perro infeliz, Bastardo Mal nacido, se entregaría sin límites a él, no solo su corazón y alma de arlequin, si no toda su integridad, ¡Todo su cuerpo seria suyo por todas partes! Celos, celos, celos, iba a explotar en celos posesivos.

Los celos saquearon las palabras del Dr. y las llevaron a los oídos de J como si lo enterraran en carbón ardiendo de ira. Palabras para ella y Deadshot como "Más unidos" "Los reforzará en la intimidad" "Disfrutar de ustedes" "Vida en pareja a plenitud"

"Aumenta el amor". Aumenta el amor…oh Aumenta el amor…. ¿Cuál amor? Si ella era SUYA.

Tijeras puntiagudas y diabólicas cortaron la línea de su raciocinio y la que dividía el odio y el amor en dos mitades opuestas. Celos demoníacos cocieron con hilos de rabia las dos mitades, haciéndolos uno. Un Predador de su…solo su…su perra, reina, puta, novia, bebe, Su., pero era Su, su, de suya, su de él. La bestia depredadora en su interior quería comer a _Su_ , comer y comer, mascarla, morderla, dejar marcas, marcas posesivas, marcas en su pertenencia, en su pequeña perra complaciente.

Tenía acido de odio en las venas intoxicadas del corte de cocaína. Y Harley, oh Harley tenía un papi drogo queriendo comérsela de una mordida violenta. Y el Dr. oh, el Dr. estaba demás, el Dr. que dijo las malditas oraciones a su arlequin, dándole alas para que volara a follar con Deadshot, y que el hijo de puta la follara todos los días, ya nada impedía que no lo hiciera. Entraría donde solo él debía entrar…y Harley se dejaría, porque el Dr. idiota, le dio el ceda al paso, luz verde…a hacerlo.

¡Mátalo!

Harley conocía esa mirada asesina, el diablo posesivo queriendo matar de un disparo, ese que salía en los ojos dementes de J y habitaba en las lagunas celestes de psicopatía, iris brillantes que se volvían grises de celos aterradores. Harley gritó.

\- NO! Corra Dr. Miller! Va a matarlo!

No sirvió que gritara o intentara correr al lado el brazo de J, el Dr. estaba muerto y caído en el piso. La bala fue más rápida gatillada por su arma apuntándolo en la frente, Joker era más rápido disparando, que ella moviéndose para impedirlo y con otro movimiento rápido Joker tenía a Harley agarrada del cuello, casi al punto de asfixiarla, haciendo más dificultosa su respiración.

\- ¿No? ¿No querías que lo matara? ¿No ves que hacía un mal trio y estamos solos ahora, querida? Oh no…. ¿Te gusto lo que te dijo el Dr. no? querías salvar al puto Dr. para correr a tener sexo con Deadshot….Por eso no querías que le disparara… ¿Estabas agradecida y mojada, porque te dijo que podías ir a que te folle el maldito negro de Deadshot?

Harley negó moviendo la cabeza. Iba a matarla y suplicó con un hilo de voz – No…yo…no quería….

\- ¡Puta Mentirosa! - Joker cerró más el agarre. Harley cerró los ojos ahogándose.

\- No…a ti te fascina acostarte con él, incluso sin penetración…y sabias que ese delicioso coño le pertenece a papi, y dejaste que lo lamiera, que lo degustara, tu pequeña Perra! ¿Te gusto como te lo lamió? No…dime algo, ¿también dejaste que se comiera tu culo? Y si lo hizo, no lo hizo como yo, oh, no, no, no, solo papi te come bien ese culo haciéndote correr. Oh, pero por lo menos el bastardo infeliz no entró en ese apetecible orificio estrecho, y no entró en ese precioso coño de zorra que tienes tú, pastelito de azúcar. Ah pero….adoraste tragarte su verga. ¿Verdad? ¿Te gusto probar su polla? ¡Perra sucia!

Harley empezó a mover su tórax clamando aire, negando con su cabeza, ya no le salía la voz.

\- ¡No me estas respondiendo! ¡Habla!. ¿Cuántas veces te dejaste manosear? ¿Cuantas veces le diste mi placer?...!¿Cuántas malditas veces te entregaste a él?! – J en un minuto de lucidez, se dio cuenta que estaba muriendo y descomprimió su agarre sin soltarla.

Harley dio una inmensa bocanada de aire - No lo recuerdo...lo siento…lo siento….no.

Joker guardo su arma en un segundo y la abofeteó con toda su ira. Harley grito, sus piernas temblaban y sus manos abrazaban su embarazo.

\- Un montón de veces seguro – Segunda bofetada cargada de dureza e ira y agarró su cara golpeándola con fuerza en el escritorio, de lado, el golpe sonó rudo, azotando su cabeza, dejándole un tajo en la frente de Harley por el terrible impacto explosivo de su cabeza en la madera - ¡RECONOCELO!

Joker aún afirmándola del cuello, en el borde de su cara. La elevó del escritorio oprimiendo su mandíbula frente a él. Harley observó sus celos matándola con la mirada – oh, Reconoce que también le diste tu boca de ramera infiel, le diste mi deleite. Probablemente lo hiciste venirse un montón de veces, ¿cierto? Probaste su semen ¿cierto? ¿Cuál te gustó más? ¿El mío o el de él?

\- El tuyo, por favor, suéltame, déjame ir. – No solo temblaba su cuerpo, su voz desesperaba con timidez y miedo por escapar y no hacerlo enojar más. Dos lágrimas se deslizaron y tocaron las manos de J agarrándola con una fuerza exagerada. – No me mates ahora, por favor, déjame vivir.

\- Ohhh no te matare perra, eres Mi perra, ¡Harley!Harley! .Eres mía, ¿verdad? – No la dejo responder, la sentó empujándola al escritorio y comenzó a comérsela a besos salvajes y ansiosos. Cuánto la había extrañado….cuanto la había deseado muy en el fondo de sí, y cuánto quería que ella fuera únicamente de él. Quería comerla, literal, estaba hambriento de deseo posesivo. Mordió la comisura de su boca y sin soltarla con sus dientes metálicos tiró de ella con tanta rabia, celos, hambre y deseo, que le arrancó todo un pedazo de carne del labio y la sangre salió a borbotones, en un grueso hilo de sangre corriendo por su mentón. J exigió apretando los lados de su cara – Nena, estás enamorada de mi o no? –

\- Si…si...Te amo – Harley sudaba espanto, sentía la falta de ese pedacito de carne en su labio ardiendo de dolor goteando sangre.

\- Entonces ¡¿POR QUE TE ENTREGASTE A ÈL?! – Harley aterrada escondió su rostro apoyando su frente rota en el torso de J, su labio sangraba sin cesar, su cara oculta en su camisa entreabierta, sollozando pánico – Te amo, te amo.

J sostuvo su cara con una mano y con la otra saco su arma de su pistolera, dejándola en el asiento de al lado – Bien, muéstrame.-

Con las dos manos abrió los extremos de su camisa fuertemente, rompiendo los hilos de los botones bajos, quedando abierta por completo, se quitó las tres cadenas de oro de una sola vez y la agarró de la cara a dos manos - Besa, besa los tatuajes en la piel de papi.-

Arrastró su boca sangrando y su cara por todo su torso, en un recorrido brusco y doloroso, casi raspando su boca en la piel de él, dejando un rastro de sangre - Vamos Harley, besa al hombre que amas, tu dios, mi adorable sirvienta de placer - Harley intentó dar besos, pero le era imposible, Joker movía su rostro a su voluntad pegado a su piel, y Harley no sospechaba lo drogado que estaba. Llevó su rostro hasta su cuello – Cariño, dime que solo te folle yo.

\- Solo tu…

Ronroneo y la empujo fuertemente haciéndola caer de espaldas al escritorio. Reclinado en ella mordió su pecho, dando besos agresivos a su escote, cuello, mordidas feroces, una mano se deslizó debajo su brasier y apretó su seno; y Harley sabía lo que venía, sus besos eran desaforados, rabiosos, posesivos. Intentó frenarlo de los hombros, él iba a tomarla salvaje y duro.- Detente, para!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres los besos del otro idiota? – La miró furioso a los ojos y ella también vio que estos ardían en lujuria y celos maniáticos.

No le pudo dar respuesta, J la callo tapando su boca – No me importa, vas a hacer mía, aquí y ahora, te guste o no perra. Voy a hacerte olvidar los besos y caricias del otro, porque yo soy mejor y el dueño de tu puta vida! – Usando su mano libre, sacó su navaja y los ojos de Harley se ensancharon al verlo desenvainarla y cortar su escote haciéndolo más profundo, luego el centro de su brasier, y por último ponerla en su cuello, apuntándola con el filo rozando su piel, mientras él volvía a besar y morder el área expuesta de su senos, marcando su territorio.

Algunas de sus marcas de dientes tenían los bordes de sangre, su piel quedaba con rojeces, sus besos demostraban su excitación y Harley grito de dolor, cuando le dio un mordida desproporcionada a uno de sus pezones, le dio lamidas, chupo, y ronroneo con este dentro de su boca, al tiempo que su otra mano trabaja en su otro seno. Todo su busto ardía dolorosamente.

Joker estaba extasiado y no media su deseo carnal, dos meses y estaba enloquecido besando y chupando esos sensibles pezones rosados, apretando con las manos el nuevo tamaño de su busto y era perfecto. Una piel suave y tibia, la carne más blanda de todo su cuerpo de arlequin, sus dedos se hundían en esa carne delicada, senos tan altivos y más llenos que le hacían perder el sentido. El cuerpo de Harley no tenía defectos ante sus ojos, oh y ahora su bebe estaba madurando en una pequeña mujercita, con su cuerpo cambiando para después producir ese néctar divino que dan las madres, que el odio desaparecía teniendo su tierno pezón en su boca y el otro punzando contra la palma de su mano y sentía que podría morir si no tenía sus pezones entre sus manos todas las noches de su caótica vida.

"Son las delicias de tus senos chiquilla hermosa, que me hacen no ser indulgente con tus delitos de infidelidad" "Dos amuletos delirantes que arrestan mi boca y me hacen recordar que no los reservaste solo para mí y se los entregaste a él" "Mis botones para juguetear"

Pensaba y lamia escuchando gemidos agudos.

Pensaba y mordía escuchando gritos agudos.

Y Harley trataba de frenarlo por los hombros, arañándolo por la espalda con sus manos debajo de su camisa, lo arañaba con fuerza como sus mordidas, clamándole detenerse, pero no podía conseguirlo, desesperando porque sentía su miembro eréctil presionando su pierna.

Entonces al quedar satisfecho, la navaja dejó de apuntar a su cuello y J volvió hacia atrás, dejando de inclinarse sobre ella para desabrocharse el pantalón y bajárselo con sus Klein azules. De pie se acarició áspero su enorme falo erguido, duro y rígido, bombeando de arriba abajo miro a Harley cerrarse de piernas, los ojos de ella con miedo negando.

\- ¿Te asusta el miembro duro de papi? . No voy a violarte dulzura, voy a follarte para hacerte mi mujer otra vez. -

Separó sus piernas y con ambas manos, sin soltar la navaja rasgó la unión de sus pantis negras que abrigaban sus piernas, rompió sus bragas rojas a los lados y la penetro fuerte hasta el fondo. Iniciando el sexo con embestidas furiosas, descontroladas y bravas. Empujes violentos, pese a las suplicas de Harley por detenerlo.- No sabes cómo extrañe este lugar caliente y húmedo.

\- Puddin, por favor, así no, los vas a lastimar – Lagrimas rodando en sus ojos zafiro – No, para, para, estas lastimando a mis bebes.

\- Oh, ahora dices Puddin, Perra traidora, después que me decías J y que me odiabas. ¡Te fuiste y no fui más tu Puddin! .- Embestidas salvajes y J jadeaba de odio, celos y placer. - ¿Por qué no pruebas a decir Deadshot? – El escritorio se sacudía fuerte con los compases de sus caderas arremetiendo con fuerza contra ella.

-Puddin, por favor, por favor, lo siento, soy tuya, pero por favor, detente, estoy enamorada de ti hasta el infinito Puddin, pliss. Recuerda lo que dijo el Dr. , así es peli – La callo su tercera bofetada ardiendo en su mejilla y labio sangrando.

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca! No nombres al maldito Dr. que dijo que podías follar con él. – Dijo entrecortado sosteniendo sus piernas hacia arriba y abriéndolas a los lados. El escritorio sonaba moviéndose con crujidos atroces y J solo veía la satisfactoria visión perversa de su gruesa virilidad entrando y saliendo del sexo de Harley, una y otra vez en su entrada, y era la más pecaminosa gloria de estar haciéndola suya. Todo lo demás desaparecía en esa caliente toma de su coño siendo embestido y poseído por él. Ese era el pecado erótico de toda su excitación, la doctrina que la penetraba bestial por su deslealtad y al mismo tiempo el satisfactorio placer de estar corrigiendo su traición… El placentero éxtasis de tener su droga arlequin, follándosela como el único dueño de ella. – Carajo…

Ni la cocaína o heroína de mejor calidad se comparaban a estar follando a Harley, la estrechez de su entrada, la fricción en su miembro, la presión interna y el calor que sentía en la longitud y grosor de su miembro entrando y saliendo. Era la droga del Diablo, Harley era la droga sublime que tenía que poseer. La necesitaba como el vino tinto en su copa para beber de su jugosa miel y alcoholizarse de placer. Algo para acrecentar el fuego que ella provocaba en él, quemándolo en el sexo; haciéndolo humo y cenizas esparcidas en el viento.

Estaba tan absorto y perdido mirando sus tersos labios vaginales abrirle paso a su erección, que no se había percatado del llanto descorazonado de Harley. Lagrimas desgarradoras y ruegos demandándole detener sus violentas arremetidas, un brazo estirado con su mano firmándose del borde del escritorio y su otra mano afirmando su embarazo, que se movía bruscamente rápido de arriba a abajo como todo su menudo cuerpo.

Llorando Puddin no.

Sus agresivos empujes se detuvieron, ella era su droga arlequin, pero él, además de ser su amo y señor, era su Puddin y no se había dado cuenta en que minuto la tenía agarrada del cuello con fuerza mientras se la cogía salvaje, bestial y su otra mano se enterraba en el muslo de ella, rompiendo su pantis, deshilachándola con puntos corridos.

La soltó del cuello y le dijo con severidad, tono lúgubre - … Deja de llorar Harley Dios, ¿Vas a volver a irte de casa? ¿Correrás a tener sexo con Deadshot?

Harley sin dudarlo respondió con la aflicción más pura – No, nunca más, no volveré a él - Ella quería salir huyendo y escapar de J, pero mentir era la única opción en ese momento - Me demuestras que también me quieres y sales de mí, Puddin?

\- ¡Demuéstrame que me deseas más que a él!. – Elevando la voz, salió de ella con su pene rígido.

\- Si, yo, yo lo hago. ¿Quieres que te lo chupe Señor J? – Se secó las lágrimas traumatizada.

\- Es eso, o que papi te dé por el culo.

\- No! No!, yo quiero complacerte papi. – La voz de Harleen le dijo " _Bien Harley, síguele el juego, a la primera que veas oportunidad sales corriendo tomando su arma, serénate y estate atenta, si?" "Si"_

Joker tiro de su brazo sentándola en el escritorio sin sutileza y con su mano amarro su cabello en una coleta tirando de ella para bajarla y llevarla a la fuerza a uno de los asientos frente al escritorio. Guardo la navaja sin soltarla del pelo con quejidos de Harley y se sentó en el asiento donde su arma había estado descansando, tomándola y empuñándola se sentó y tiró del cabello de Harley poniéndola de rodillas.

-¿Dónde están tus coletas y puntas de colores que dicen que eres mi arlequin? – Se burló zamarreando su pelo y Harley por instinto en el dolor se llevó una mano a su agarre.

\- Tú las cortaste.

\- Eres una arlequin sin colores, ¿Puedes darme un buen orgasmo con esa boca rota? O tendré que follarte por el culo para ver tu tatuaje en la espalda, ese que dice que eres de mi propiedad? Tal vez así no recuerde lo zorra que eres.

Harley dio un gritito porque J bajo su cabeza hasta su entrepierna con rudeza. – Tómala y haz las maravillas que hacías con tu boca, las que también le hiciste a él.

Harley lo miro a los ojos celosos de acero y la excitación latente en ellos. Su maquillaje dorado y negro estaba corrido, su cabello doliendo y sus labios igual, pero no vacilo un segundo correspondiéndole a su orden, tomando firmemente la base de su endurecido miembro, empezó a girar y a subir con lentitud y llevo su glande a la boca presionándolo con sus labios, con succiones presuntuosas y lamidas que hicieron que J gimiera bajo con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y murmurara.

\- Oh, querida tú si sabes darle el mejor sexo oral a papi. Desliza mi polla por tus enrojecidos, sensibles pezones de puta – Ordeno y ella obedeció mojándolos con la saliva en este, pasándola por sus pechos y masturbándolo con ellos al juntarlos. J volvió a ordenar - Mírame.- Le dijo enojado al ver que no lo miraba a los ojos. Ella cumplió y jalándola del cabello la atrajo besándola – Ah…eres mi perrita tan obediente y buena. ¿De quién eres Harley? – Furia en su voz amenazante.

\- Soy tuya, de nadie más, pliss!

\- ¿Lo afirmarías con tu vida?

\- Si.

\- ¡¿Si qué?! ¿Si majestad? ¿Si jefe? ¿Si Joker?– Tiro de su cabello con zamarreos rabiosos.

\- Si Señor J.

\- Es real, ¡Puedes regresar a donde nunca debiste de haberte ido! ¡Mi entrepierna! ¡Regresa y termina de comerte mi polla, puta sumisa!. –

Tirándola la regreso abajo sin soltarle la coleta en su cabello blanqueado y Harley lamió desde la base a la punta, su mano empezó a moverse lento y con calma haciéndolo excitante, al hacer lo propio con la boca también y su lengua no quedarse quieta teniéndolo dentro de la boca. Ella sabía que ir de menos a más en la técnica de la felación le aseguraba a J un clímax mayor y más potente y lo veía reaccionar con breves gruñidos al aumentar la velocidad de forma gradual en sus succiones y sacudidas; o parar; para chupar su glande hinchado, estimulando sus testículos.

\- Me pones a cien cariño, pero quiero que te la metas toda en la boca, chúpamela entera –

Harley obedeció no llegando del todo y de repente Joker tiro de su cabello hacia atrás con fuerza, soltando sus cabellos ondulados en las puntas y con la mano abierta empujo su cabeza para que se atragantara con toda su erecta y gruesa masculinidad. Harley cerro los ojos en el acto, la punta golpeo su garganta, siempre era así, no podía con toda su longitud sin sentir que se ahogaba o asqueaba involuntariamente y con práctica, respiraba por la nariz, en respuesta a que su boca era ocupada para que J la follara con dureza, empujando su cabeza con una mano atragantándola repetidas veces.

Respirando con dificultad, se aferró a las piernas de J, escuchando su voz profunda y varonil – Oh si bebe…trágate toda la polla de papi… - Ella resistía los vaivenes groseros y bruscos como siempre lo hacía.

Joker siguió moviendo su cabeza con dos manos y una sosteniendo la pistola en la parte posterior de esta, el tacto del cabello sedoso de Harley enredados en sus dedos lo enloquecía, como mirar su rostro de muñeca forzado y sus labios oprimirse para él. Ella salivaba con sangre deslizándose de su labio roto intentando aguantar lo irremediable de su accionar perverso. – Nena, estas esforzándote por complacerme, ¿verdad?

La movió más duro en un trance malicioso, ella se veía tan inocente cuando la forzaba, su parpadear de largas pestañas por verlo era excitante y las sensaciones lo llevaron a tensarse contrayendo los abdominales – Mierda…- Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes, incontrolables, lujuria en su máxima expresión. Las sensaciones subiendo en la culminación del éxtasis, que a su vez, hicieron subir abruptamente la V de sus marcados oblicuos. Entrelazo sus dos manos en la cabellera de su pequeña rubia bajándola de golpe a su pelvis, labios contra su piel – Traga bebe, traga – Jadeo en un orgasmo feroz vertiéndose en el interior de su boca, llenando de toda su eyaculación esa cavidad y garganta de arlequin malograda. Inclinándose hacia adelante viniéndose con toda la lívido que no había tenido sin su preciosa reina.

Abrazó su cabeza entre sus piernas, sintiendo los calientes espasmos de placer y la frente de ella apoyada en la sonrisa tatuada, sintiendo como se tragaba el chorro de líquido saliendo de él. Respiro jadeante.

Retrocedió su torso para atrás en el respaldo de la silla y retiro despacio la boca de Harley envolviendo su virilidad. Ordeno – Lame la punta y no dejes ni una gota, eso te gusta, beberte hasta la última gota.

Harley trago lo que tenía en la boca y sosteniéndolo con dos manos, lamió todo lo que quedaba en su miembro, terminando con varias lamidas en su vulnerable cabeza y frenillo, oyendo el ruido del respirar susceptible de J.

J la observo terminar detalladamente, volviendo la vista desde la hermosura de sus pechos descubiertos, su rostro evitando su mirada, hasta la sangre goteando en su labio roto y con su pulgar lo acaricio, quizás le quedaría una cicatriz por el salvajismo de su mordida, esperaba que no, y esperaba haberse comido ese trozo de labio. Presiono un poco la herida.

Sanaría.

Se levantó de la silla subiéndose los pantalones bajando un momento la mirada y de inmediato en el descuido Harley le arrebato el arma levantándose para correr a la salida; con la voz de Harleen diciéndole " La tienes, corre, corre Harley, si lo apuntas te la quitara, corre!"

En una fracción de segundo, Joker estiro su brazo alcanzándola de la muñeca, la mano que sostenía su arma, haciendo que esta cayera al piso y sus ojos se posaran al instante en la mano agarrada con fuerza; y entonces lo vio.

Lo único que adornaba su mano. El anillo de compromiso con el gran diamante, captando toda su atención por el tamaño suntuoso de la roca brillante.

Harley lo miro con sus ojos abiertos de pánico, muda.

\- Te acabo de hacer mía de nuevo, y tienes una sortija de compromiso en el dedo. ¿Aceptaste casarte Harley?

Sus palabras temblaron - No…no es lo que parece!

-¿No lo es? – Cólera de ira estallando en un campo minado de celos, rabia y enfurecimiento demencial. Miles de demonios gritando odio en su mente y ser traicionado. Unos compases vandálicos de una tonada peligrosa. Escuchando esa sinfonía diabólica de odio, odio, odio y solo odio.

Le dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza bestial a Harley en la mejilla tirándola al piso.

Rompiendo su promesa.

\- ¡Te entregue todo, te deje vivir! ¡Te di una nueva vida y te deje entrar en la mia! ¡Te reconocí como mi reina! ¡Y te fugas para ser su esposa! – Hacia gestos exagerados con las manos.

\- No, no, no, no NO! NO!

Gritó desesperada, al ser agarrada en la nuca por Joker, elevándola y que golpeara su cabeza poniéndola en el escritorio. Sus brazos cubriendo su embarazo, mientras J le hundía la cabeza de lado en la madera.

\- ¡Te di un nombre, un club, viviste en mi casa, y te fui a buscar a Midway y a Luisiana! ¡Mande a construir una piscina y antes un gimnasio! ¡Secuestre un hospital y te salve la vida otra vez! ¿Y te largas para casarte con él?! ¡Perra traidora!

La golpeo con un puñetazo en el borde del ojo, al tener su cara de lado, y lo hizo con tanto ahínco y fuerza, que la piel del hueso que bordeaba el ojo cerrado de Harley, que se cortó en un tajo, un línea corta de sangre, y al tercer puñetazo que iba a darle en la boca, Harley lo atajo con la mano.

Amortiguando el golpe, y la colisión impactante en su labio. El dorso de su mano chocó contra su propia boca, protegiéndola en algo del dolor de ese puñetazo cruel y desmedido, envolviendo el puño de J. Sujetándolo, centrando toda su energía en detenerlo.

" ¡Alto!, la golpeas una vez más y hago que te tires del séptimo piso maldito demonio del infierno! Harley es todo para mí, lo único que nos queda, y el único calor que recibirás. Frena tus malditos golpes o te pondré la soga al cuello y conocerás al fin la cara del diablo!"

Joker se quedó estático al oír esa voz, con el puño cerrado aún presionando la cara de Harley y enseguida escuchó gruñidos hablándole "Hazlo, golpea a la pequeña perra infiel. Te engañó…te doblegó, golpéala, golpéala, golpéala. ¡Mátala!, Puedes patear su abdomen y terminar con su embarazo, como debiste haberlo hecho. Es tu oportunidad de reivindicarte. No lo eches a perder. Ella te hizo sentir dolor, algo imperdonable, que nunca sentiste antes, debilidad, imbécil. Oh, no seas un idiota. Reflexiona...y ¡Mátala!"

"No lo escuches, amas a esa mujercita indefensa, y es nuestra!. Ella igual dio todo por ti, más de lo que te merecías recibir. Nunca encontraras a alguien que resista tu maldad y violencia, ella dio su vida por ti todas esas veces que la usaste, mandándola como tu muñeca de destrucción a ocasionar tu peligroso caos. Atrévete a seguir rompiendo tu promesa hasta aniquilar lo que más deseas creciendo en su vientre y veremos qué tan macho eres cuando la pierdas para siempre!. Quita tu puño de la boca de mi arlequin. ¡AHORA!"

El grito resonó como cuchillas clavándose en su cerebro y sus manos se fueron directo a sus oídos tapándolos. Miró a Harley y le iba a dar un puñetazo, seguro de que ella causo eso. " NO LA GOLPEES!" – Su puño quedo detenido en el aire, frenándose a pocos centímetros de la cara de Harley.

"Dije que la Golpearas, ¡HAZLO!" – Su puño retrocedió para volver a arremeter con un golpe, pero de inmediato su cuerpo se frenó por sí mismo – "NO TOQUES A HARLEY! No, toca su vientre y di que no sientes ¡NADA! – Su mano se estiro abriéndose arriba del vientre de Harley con los ojos cerrados y antes de tocarlo se detuvo al instante, otra vez tomaban el control de su cuerpo – "GRRRR, Te dije que la golpearas, no que tocaras su vientre de perra" – La voz gruñendo ordenó moviendo su cuerpo a su voluntad dispuesto y decidido a matar a Harley. Sin embargo tan pronto como sus manos iban a sostenerla del cuello para asfixiarla, se re direccionaron a una silla lanzándola lejos, ocurrió lo mismo con la segunda silla rompiéndose en la pared. Un tono amenazante se oyó repercutiendo en su cabeza "¡No vas a matarla! Estas mal si crees que dejare que le hagas daño"

Joker golpeó con dos puños la esquina del escritorio, haciendo a Harley saltar con sus manos abrazándose, ella no quería abrir los ojos, porque de un momento a otro Joker estaba gritando en el otro extremo de la sala, lanzando todo lo que veía, levantando y arrojando la máquina de ecografía, la camilla, los cuadros colgados, rompiendo los adornos de madera contra la pared. Su cuerpo se alejaba de Harley haciendo un desastre en la sala, gritaba a todo volumen.

\- Cállense! - Con sus brazos estirados en la pared se golpeó la cabeza repetidas veces. No funcionó, gritaron entre si mortalmente más sagaces, agudos, agrios. Rock afilado cortándolo en dos.

\- ¡Maldición Salgan! Cierren la Maldita boca! - Arrojo el bidón de agua, levantó los sillones de descanso y los aventó hacia Harley desviando la trayectoria en el último segundo. Tomo su ametralladora y empezó a hacer una ráfaga de disparos en todas direcciones. Los disparos tronaban, pero esas dos voces gritaban más alto, movían su cuerpo a su merced, como un monigote, un títere y Joker quería callarlos, lo estaban destrozando por dentro, su cabeza iba a explotar de esos gritos y rugidos animales, una parte de él tenía una ira desbordante, la otra gritaba que no dejaría que lastimara más a su valiosa joya.

Canalizando la furia disparando. – DEJEN DE GRITAR! – No había manera de poder controlar nada, el infierno de esos gritos quemaba su cráneo, estaba atrapado en esa infernal música oscura. Un monstruo demonio torturando sus neuronas y raciocinio, furioso de celos y odio, pero si se acercaba a Harley era obvio que la despedazaría a puñetazos hasta matarla, y esa otra parte de él dominaba sus sentidos haciéndole doler con crueldad violenta, su mente, neuronas, pensamientos, cerebro, cabeza. Haciéndole doler todo de sí para detenerlo; y Joker grito – AHHH!

Harley aturdida y desorientada por los golpes en su cabeza y los puñetazos de Joker doliendo fuertemente en su cara lastimada, casi noqueada, puesto que Joker no midió en absoluto la fuerza de sus golpes esta vez, se retorció de dolor "Levántate Harley, despierta, corre por tu vida o te matara con nuestros bebes!" Harleen le hablo y Harley reacciono rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y corrió hacia la puerta; afirmándose del borde giro su rostro mirando a Joker descontrolado total, gruñía de una forma que parecía que gruñeran cientos de él en su garganta, disparando con la ametralladora como si estuviera rodeado de enemigos. Nunca lo había visto así, parecía estar sufriendo en una crisis de rabia lunática y Harley no quiso irse, no quería dejarlo solo, él estaba necesitando su ayuda y Harley lagrimeo corriendo como nunca antes había corrido, corrió y corrió en ríos de tormentoso dolor y amor, dudando si regresar o alejarse odiándolo por todo el daño que le había hecho. Un sufrimiento que nunca parecía tener fin… Es el amor el sentimiento que más dolor produce…y él los hacía perdurar, incluso en el peor momento haciéndola llorar corriendo sin mirar atrás. "Corre y no regreses con él, aun si lo amas con el alma, es un abusador y siempre lo será, ya viste que rompió su promesa y tu cara, no vuelvas, nunca vuelvas Harley"

Sin dejar de correr por el pasillo se quitó las botas de tacones llegando a la escalera al final de ese túnel de desesperación y angustia. Sin el peligro de caerse por los tacones, bajo corriendo los tres primeros pisos de siete, de donde estaba, escuchando provenir con gritos desde arriba – ¡Harley! ¡Espera! ¡Harls detente, no huyas! ¡No vayas con él! ¡Te vas a caer! ¡Harley!

Sus piernas se arremolinaron, sus pies nerviosos y desesperados por huir se enredaron dos veces en los peldaños, afirmándose del pasamano para no tropezarse por la velocidad abismal con la que bajaba las escaleras de los otros pisos restantes. "No voltees, escapa, rápido! o nos alcanzara!" La voces de sus miedos hablaron al unisonó haciéndola huir con la tensión nerviosa y asustada aglomerando su psiquis de pánico y terror por ser alcanzada. Segundos de huracanes de aflicción y aprensión en su corazón acongojado. Sus piernas llegaron al primer piso, corriendo con un brazo sobre su busto desnudo, cubriéndolo, salió por el pasillo al mesón de recepción. Perplejos todos miraron su estado violentado y Harley se apoyó en el mesón.

\- Tu abrigo y tu billetera, entrégamelos o…o… - No tenía con que amenazar – o él te matara!

La recepcionista le entrego su abrigo calipso, que estaba acomodado en su silla y su billetera. Harley los tomó deprisa y salió del edificio colocándoselo, cubriéndose y miro a todas direcciones afuera bajando hasta la vereda. El lamborghini de J estaba estacionado cruzado en la entrada y por el mismo motivo, ningún auto se veía a lo lejos. Entonces con el corazón acelerado a mil latidos por segundo, miro a lo que creía seria su salvación, se escondió detrás de los arbustos rectangulares que bordeaban los cimientos del edificio, sentándose en cuclillas en el pasto, sus brazos rodeando sus piernas que protegían su pequeño abdomen abultado, el tesoro de su vida. Golpeada se volvía a sentir rota, insignificante...diminuta, débil. Aguanto un sollozo ahogado. Al lado de ella estaba la transversal pared de cemento de las escaleras, descendiendo a su derecha, ocultando su silueta temerosa.

-¡Harley! – Oyó con claridad los pasos del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen bajando las anchas escaleras de cemento. Él estaba arriba y ella abajo a un lado, inmóvil de producir sonido alguno que delatara su escondite improvisado. Entrelazo sus dos manos curvandose más y se mordió el labio roto para no sollozar.

\- ¡Harley! ¡Regresa! – Joker llego al final, parándose en la vereda, mirando a los alrededores desolados y ni un sonido que le dijera el rumbo que había tomado su arlequin. "Búscala, encuéntrala, no la dejes ir " – Harls! – Corrió a su izquierda con la camisa abierta y el pecho abierto para cobijar a Harley lastimada. Repitiendo su nombre, coreándolo con gritos desesperados en plena calle.

Había perdido para siempre el amor de su arlequin. Ella lo odiaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Fin del cap. bueno, y ahora? , ah...lose, soy la reina del drama XD jajaja, ah, y para las que quieren ver a J arrepentido hasta las lagrimas por haber rompido su** **promesa, golpear a Harley de nuevo y lo demas, que ah hecho en toda su relacion violenta...pues eso lo tendran en el proximo cap. n.n**

 **Oh, duele hacer sufrir a J , y ah Harley por supuesto. XD**

 **Haber que mas...espero que no les resultara desagradable la escena, "x" y no haber molestado a nadie..si no que, creo, que le da ese dramatismo, tension e intensidad a la historia...bueno eso. Oh y tambien, ya mate a otro Dr. XD , por que siempre mato a gente en un cap? No ahi un cap, donde no muera nadie? XD Rayos...y eso que el Dr. era simpatico! en fin...lo bueno es que sepan, que J ahora, bueno no ahora, apartir del proximo cap. ya dejara su odio de lado, y solo querra recuperar a su reina arlequin. :) asi que no desesperen! y disfruten un poco del drama.**

 **Joker ya tendra un plan contra Deadshot...oh! muero por hablar! pero no puedo x.x**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, siempre lo digo...tratare de actualizar pronto. Los adoro, y amo sus comentarios, me rio mucho con ellos tambien y bueno eso, nos leemos pronto! Bay :)**


	41. Licores de Agua Salada

**Buenas noches! Domingo, 4.32 de la madruga y actualizando. :) Les doy un poco de entusiasmo, ya que este cap sera dramatico a morir T.T No quiero adelantar nada, y no tengo mucho que decir antes del final del cap.**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Licores de Agua Salada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Harls! Har _ley_ _Harley…._

Su nombre fue apagándose, alejándose en un susurro silencioso gradualmente como los pasos de J a la distancia. En cuclillas y escondida, se mantuvo quieta varios segundos. Se quedó con su pulso temblando, atemorizada. Se mordió la palma de la mano con fuerza, lagrimas fluyendo con su cabeza agachada, era la segunda vez que había tenido tanto miedo, susto...de perderlo todo, y estos eran los dos corazones latiendo cariñosamente dentro suyo, indefensos, frágiles, temiendo….

Todo lo que no había llorado en cuatro años, ahora salía de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas de tristeza deslizándose en sus mejillas… molidas.

Rompió su promesa.

Y ella estaba rota por dentro, tenía rota el alma y sentía que nadie podría repararla, se llevó las dos manos a su cara ardiendo, sabía que tendría hematomas en su cara, heridas y moretones en su escote y sus mejillas estaban con rojeces, adoloridas y su corazón estaba ardiendo de pena y dolor.

" _Lo hizo Harley, no solo te abofeteo con ira y abuso sexualmente…rompió su promesa, te golpeo sin medir la fuerza y las consecuencias. No confíes más en él, quieres…?"_

" No…lo hizo otra vez verdad?, me quebró…." Secó sus ojos, se quejó un poco por el dolor en el borde de su ojo izquierdo, todo el lado izquierdo de su cara era el que más había sufrido la violencia de su puño duro como el hierro. "No me puede decepcionar de nuevo, ya hizo todo lo malo que jamás creí que haría…solo le faltó cumplir con su amenaza" "Vamos, huyamos de aquí voces, antes de que nos encuentre y nos dé una paliza de muerte"

Respiro profundamente y sintiéndose como una hormiga débil, pero esforzada, dejo de llorar como una niña con el corazón quebrado. Asomo su cara en el arbusto rectangular y todo lo que vio fue la vereda vacía y el auto de J estacionado.

Afirmó su pequeño embarazo en proceso con dos manos y corrió, corrió lejos en la dirección contraria.

Corrió tan lejos como sus piernas se lo permitieron, abrazando lo más importante en su vida, se estaba acostumbrando a abrazarlos para protegerlos o ellos la protegían a ella, para no caer en el abismo sin salida?; porque cuando todo se derrumbaba, solo ellos quedaban para salvarla y creer que todo mejoraría algún día. Le daban la esperanza de resistir el dolor hiriente de una enorme pena de amor y un vacío marchito en sus ojos de vidrio.

A cuatro cuadras de la clínica, doblo en una esquina, desacelerando sus pasos, caminando rápido…doblando en varias esquinas, sin saber a dónde ir.

Ella quería huir de todos sus miedos, decepciones y desesperanzas…caminando sola en la ciudad a pies descalzos, arruinada, agarrando su tesoro, acariciándolos para no hacerlos sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo…heridas que nunca parecían sanar. La gente extraña…la multitud la miraba…creerían que era una loquita perdida sin casa, golpeada en la cara y lo era…

No sabía dónde sus pies la estaban llevando, pero no tenía un lugar donde pertenecía, ya no tenía un sueño de una familia feliz…y se adentraba más y más en las calles del centro de Gotham.

Maquillaje corrido como sus pantis, cabello al viento con un mini vestido de invierno rasgado en el centro de su pecho. Un entallado saco de mujer calipso y limitada con una billetera en el bolsillo.

Caminando sin un rumbo fijo, sin horario ni tiempo…largos minutos huyendo.

De su vida.

No tenía la razón del porque siempre se le dificultaba la vida. La vida la ponía aprueba para ver cuánto resistía, no golpes…o bueno si, pero desilusiones. Apenas lo vio por primera vez, su destino se cerró en una historia interminable, acertijos y desaires, pruebas y rechazos, ensayo y error por obtener un amor correspondido. Esperanzada de un imposible, se encandilo con una vida de luces brillantes, risas, vestidos escotados, bailes y admiradores, diferenciándose de todos con sus joyas y revolver de muerte, presumiendo una vida divertida y de juegos de azar en tacones, relajada y sintiéndose la más hermosa, presumiendo que se sentaba en ese grandioso auto con luces de neón, interior de blanco fluorescente.

Creyéndose la reina del mundo.

Gritándoselo a todos, lo feliz que era con él. Defendiendo su vida loca…la que ella eligió por amor.

Pero…siempre, terminaba teniendo dolor.

Ella no estaba destinada a estar con el…y aun así persistió…por el más grande amor.

Estaba tan cansada…, cuando esperas que todo resulte, crees que consigues tus ilusiones, te las vuelven a quitar y peor, peor que antes,…obtienes un vacío en tu alma.

Ella hubiera preferido recibir más maltratos y golpes de palizas del Señor J, que lo que había recibido estando embarazada, porque creer que las cosas cambiarían, y no empeorarían hasta llegar a este punto.

Vórtice de hechos miserables que la hacían parecer ridícula.

En dos meses le había dado el peor sufrimiento de dolor, que en sus cuatro años de relación.

Irónico fue tapar el sol con un dedo, gritando felicidad en un asiento blanco, que pensaba había sido creado para ella, para sentirse la dueña del mundo y de la alegría siendo su pareja, única compañera divertida.

Miro tristemente la calle con autos normales conduciendo, y se vio en ese lambo de ensueño. Sonriendo feliz.

"¡Mata a los que van caminando Puddin! ¡Por allá! ¡Atropéllalos! ¡Bolos Humanos! ¡CHUSA! ¡CHUSA! ¡CHUSA! " "¡100 Puntos Puddin! ¡Ganaste Mi Vida! ¡Y Mi risa Divertida!

Se miró a si misma abrazarlo fuerte del abdomen como si no hubiera un mañana, el parabrisas salpicado de sangre, besos en su cuello, y en la solapa de su camisa y sus risas y hermosas carcajadas…

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Cuidado!¡Fíjate por donde caminas chica loca! – El Joven vio el corazón en su mejilla y el Rotten tatuado en su cara – Oh, yo, lo siento, no quise empujarte, no dispares! – Salió corriendo a toda prisa chocando con más gente caminando. Harley se quedó estática.

Como si ella tuviera un arma, como si tuviera con que defenderse, como si fuera peligrosa ahora, vulnerable y rota, como si tuviera algo…como si fuera la maldita reina de Gotham. Ella no tenía nada, no era una reina, era una tonta tropezando una y otra vez, cometiendo los mismos errores todas las veces, confiando en risas de fantasías…

Junto los extremos de su saco calipso, cerrándolo más, apretándose fuerte con los brazos. No dejaría entrar esa confianza de nuevo en ella, y camino más rápido ante las miradas de la gente a su rostro y a sus pies sin zapatos, camino iluminada por los vitrales de las tiendas, quería estar sola y que nadie nunca la encontrara, atrapada en sus problemas y desastres, era como estar muerta y congelada dando una mirada a todos los hechos tristes y dolorosos de su pasado y del último tiempo y de las ultimas dos horas que había vivido ese día.

Entonces, el ruido de una melodía vibrando en el bolsillo del saco, la hizo detenerse sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se llevó la mano dentro del compartimiento del bolsillo, había un celular, era el celular de la recepcionista, lo sacó para colgar mirando el número.

Ella conocía ese número extenso, era de J. Le colgó, y se asustó. ¿Y si estaba cerca? Camino más deprisa mirando a los alrededores, mientras la llamada seguía sonando, colgó otra vez, pero volvió a sonar. Desesperó con pánico, y contesto.

\- Har…

\- ¡No te tengo miedo, te odio y no me encontraras nunca! – Colgó y de inmediato apago el celular, se ocultó detrás de una esquina oscura. Un callejón oscuro donde la gente depositaba la basura en esos contenedores para ese propósito. Unos perros callejeros también estaban escondidos. Harley espero varios minutos mirándolos hurgar en cajas de cartón y bolsas negras.

La voz relajante y calmada de Harleen de Arkham le volvió a hablar, era la más acorde para esos momentos de desconcierto. " _Harley, no está cerca, tienes que ir a descansar y dejar de caminar, es peligroso, se hará mas tarde. Ve a casa con Floyd, si?"_

"No, no quiero ir con él, me pedirá explicaciones de porque luzco así, desastrosa y con golpes en la cara, y mordidas en el pecho. No quiero hablar con nadie y menos de lo que pasò, no me hables tu tampoco…no quiero ver a nadie, déjame sola, necesito pensar, mi espacio, yo me las arreglare. Bien…?"

" _Bien, pero busca un lugar seguro donde quedarte, puede ser una hostal o algo así, renta un cuarto, pide comida, y no salgas de la cama, trata de dormir y no pensar en los problemas, hazlo por nuestros bebes. Oh, y no olvides llamar a Floyd, se preocupara si no llegas en dos horas. Dile una excusa, y después veremos que le dirás mañana…"_

"Bien, voz consejera…nos hablamos. Bay"

" _Todo estará bien, adiós"_

Harley se tocó la frente y sacó la billetera para ver cuantos dólares tenia, rogando que fueran muchos y que la ayudaran a costear el consejo de su voz cuerda. Los contó entre sus dedos, no eran muchos, pero servirían para pagar una noche, y lo de algo para comer, tendría que comprar en un almacén cercano. Mirando para todos lados con precaución, salió del callejón oscuro y con el cabello se tapó más el Rotten de su maxilar, los taxis que trabajan de noche eran más proclives a reconocerla y dudar en llevarla o no, al hacerlos parar.

En la vereda, y con gente más concurrida en la calle hizo parar a uno enseguida, subiéndose en los asientos de atrás.

\- Lléveme a donde renten habitaciones seguras por una noche.

\- ¿Te asaltaron o algo parecido?, ¿Tienes dinero con que pagar el taxímetro? – El conductor mirando su reflejo en el retrovisor.

\- Si tengo el dinero, lléveme rápido. – Le dijo ligeramente molesta, y se concentró en mirar por la ventanilla todo el recorrido, observando como el taxi se adentró en un barrio comercial que no conocía. Ella tenía cierta atracción por las luces de toda clase en la noche, le producían ensoñación, fascinación, a veces la hacían sentir energizada de alegría, y otras como hoy… le hacían sentir la más pura…melancolía.

Esa era la palabra indicada mirando las luces con concentración y detenimiento para tranquilizar su sensibilidad al último suceso, que le había quitado todas las ganas de volver a sonreír feliz. Reprimir el revoltijo de emociones agobiantes, dolorosas y tristes que sentía en ese momento.

El taxi se estaciono y Harley le pago lo que correspondía, bajándose en la entrada de una Hostal de 6 pisos pintada de color amarillo, un letrero que decía en lo alto " _Hostal, Paradaise",_ a su derecha más a ya, había una pequeña plazoleta con árboles y césped enrejado, columpios y bancos de madera para sentarse. Detrás de ella, una librería y al lado de la Hostal un almacén abierto.

Era un barrio de calles cruzadas en X, oculto, unido en el centro por esa acogedora plaza de árboles atiborrados de hojas verdes, proporcionando sombras en el pasto regado.

Harley se sintió un poco mejor, el lugar emitía pasividad…al parecer el taxista escucho lo de habitaciones seguras, y no pudo haberla traído a un sitio más relajador, las casas aledañas se veían como hogares familiares sin vandalismo y criminales que pudieran reconocerla.

En el almacén compró dos barras de cereales, una fruta y un jugo de piña a un adolescente atendiendo, mientras que en la Hostal, le atendió una mujer mayor, casi una anciana, le dio las llaves de la habitación sin problemas y le ofreció una taza de té de anís al verla llegar en ese estado.

Harley acepto y la misma señora se lo llevo a la habitación a los pocos minutos después que ella entró. Sola, luego de comerse las dos barras de cereal y sentada en el borde de la cama, bebió el té despacio, dando sorbos y soplando por lo caliente que estaba. Además de beber de lado por su labio roto.

La calidez que llego a su estómago la alivio, y se decidió a llamar a Deadshot, encendiendo el celular.

5 llamadas perdidas.

Decía la pantalla, se mordió el otro extremo del labio inferior, todas eran de J.

Ignorándolas, procedió a digitar el número de Floyd mirando que eran las 10 de la noche en el celular. Al tercer timbre, le contestaron con pesadez.

\- Hola, ¿con quién hablo?

Harley respiro profundo y simulo su tono usual – Conmigo baby, con quien más?

\- Harley, yo, no te reconocí por el número, me tenías preocupado.

-Sí, bueno, se me descargo el celular, es el número de Ivy. Lamento haberte preocupado.

\- Si, Y ¿Cómo la pasaron en su mini fiesta de café? Y ¿Por qué no has llegado a casa? – Le pregunto con tono ameno.

\- Si, bien, ya sabes, nos reímos muchos de ti, y de las tonteras de Johnny, se nos hizo un poco tarde. Oye, y llamaba para decirte que Ivy me pidió el favor de hacer de niñera esta noche, veras…Maiky está un poco enfermo, y Johnny con Ivs tenían programada una salida esta noche, tenían reservado un buen restaurant para cenar, y le dije que no se preocupara, que yo me encargaría de cuidar a Maiky, para que no se perdieran esas reservaciones. Han estado necesitando esa salida solos y llegaran tarde. Me quedare a pasar la noche aquí, está bien?

\- ¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres que te pase a buscar?

\- No sé a qué hora regresen, puede ser muy de madrugada, tú duerme, mañana te levantas temprano.

\- Bien, pero aprovecharé para salir con unos amigos del trabajo, me han estado molestando con eso desde semanas. Quieren que los acompañe a un supuesto bar, que según ellos, calmara mi mal carácter.

\- Hey, ¿Cuál mal carácter? Están equivocados. Ve y demuéstrales lo divertido y simpático que eres. Mereces un relajo después de todo ese estress laboral.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, ellos me consideran un poco amargado y amenazante…Lo bueno es que el maldito jefe no ira, así que estaremos bien. Como sea, me gusta que hagas tu vida social con tu amiga, pero te me cuidas, y no traumatices mucho a ese pobre niño enfermo con tus locuras. Nos vemos mañana preciosa.

Harley cantó con cariño – Adiós, besos mi querido sociópata. – Cortó, y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama mirando el techo, susurrando.

\- _Quizás fui una excelente actriz en otra vida pasada…. ¿Sera cierto eso de la reencarnación?, ¿Podre reencarnar algún día y no cometer el error de enamorarme perdidamente? Una vida de soltera for ever no suena tan mal ahora….Soltera, libre del amor…odio…, dolor…tristeza…todo, libre de todo y las mentiras engañosas. Volar como una mariposa libre en el viento…..soñar y nunca caer. –_ Bostezó.

El té de anís estaba surtiendo efecto, pero era consiente de estar sucia de los pies a la cabeza y necesitaba un baño, lo bueno era que la Hostal tenia agua caliente en la ducha y toallas limpias de algodón.

Se bañó quitándose todo lo malo temporalmente con las gotas de agua mojando su cuerpo malogrado. No se vio su rostro herido en el espejo, mañana tendría fuerzas para verlo, pero no pudo omitir mirarse las heriditas de las mordidas de J en su pecho, tenía sus marcas que ardieron con el jabón, sangraron un poco, pero el agua tibia se sentía bien, las lavaba y su mejilla se sentía menos inflamada. Sin embargo, amanecería, con muchos pequeños círculos morados y rosas en su busto y dientes marcados, y dos hematomas en su cara, uno muy cerca de su ojo, y el otro en su mejilla; y no sabía qué Demonios le diría a Floyd para no ocasionar una peligrosa guerra…cuando la viera.

Tampoco sabía si J iría a matarla mañana, cumpliendo el plazo de su amenaza antes de tiempo…Pero si Deadshot moría, nunca se lo perdonaría a ella misma y obvio, a J igual, lo odiaría absolutamente…no podía dejar que Deadshot apostara su vida, poniéndola en riesgo si iba a buscar pelea con J luego de ver los golpes en su cara…Tenía que hacer que eso no sucediera.

Quizás podría maquillarse muy bien y usar algo que la abrigara hasta el cuello. Decirle que Ivy la invito a vacacionar por tres semanas a un lugar cálido para escapar del invierno. Ella era como una bella planta pelirroja, y como toda planta silvestre, o una encantadora rosa…el invierno le sentaba mal…era verdad, a Ivy no le gustaba el invierno, y eso sonaba coherente. Se despediría con un beso, y regresaría como nueva…sin nada que delatara su mentira blanca…piadosa.

Oh, pero J iría a buscarla para matarla…Floyd estaría en casa….no, no iría, a J le importaba mucho su caos y anarquía y molestar a Batsy con eso, él quería un heredero para usarlo a su conveniencia, como lo hizo con ella. Él quería a alguien que siguiera con el propósito de su vida, hacer enfadar al murciélago y aterrorizar a todos en la ciudad, que su nombre siempre estuviera presente, incluso después de la muerte.

Cerro la llave de paso de agua, se secó brevemente y se envolvió en una toalla rosa. Le dolía la cabeza después de tanto llorar y ya no quería pensar en nada, quería cerrar los ojos agotados…mañana analizaría bien que hacer; pesar en ello ahora solo la preocupaba más. Bostezó acostándose desnuda debajo de todas las cobijas de la cama y el cobertor acolchonado.

Protegida…abrigada, cómoda.

Acaricio su pancita varias veces con una mano, eso siempre era como un analgésico…y se fue quedando dormida con su cabeza descanso en la almohada. Un silencio agradable y todas las frazadas encima le daban una sensación grata al tacto de su cuerpo. Té de anís, cansancio, ducha tibia, también la ayudaron a conciliar rápido el sueño, no supo en qué momento se quedó profundamente dormida, despojándose de todo lo que la afligía, pena, preocupaciones, angustias…dolor en el corazón.

Durmió.

Pero a eso de las tres de la madrugada, la melodía del celular en el velador vibraba interrumpiendo la paz de su sueño.

Adormilada y con los ojos cerrados palpó con la mano abierta la superficie del velador hasta dar con el celular y llevarlo a su oído, contestando por instinto. – Harley…buenas noches, quién es…?

Una voz gutural totalmente alcoholizada le respondió – Arlequin… _Te necesito_ ….No cuelgues o matare a toda la ciudad si no me escuchas….

…..

…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Muchas Horas Antes…._

 _._

\- ¡Harley! ¡Harls! ¡No te escondas! - Joker gritó desesperado por encontrar a su arlequin huyendo. Había corrido mirando en todas direcciones y no la veía en ningún sitio. De pie en una esquina miro a su izquierda, no estaba, no la veía detrás de los autos, no la veía. - ¡Harls! – Grito aún más fuerte. No asimilaba que pasaba por su mente, pero lo único que sentía era la inmensa necesidad de no dejarla ir, de querer estrecharla en una abrazo que la asfixiara por agarrarla con desesperación, sentir su cabello debajo de su barbilla y su cara en su cuello, su respiración en su yugular y su cuerpo aprensado en el suyo, no se sentía así de desesperado desde que Bat se la había arrebatado; y era porque sentía que la había perdido de nuevo…. Necesitaba tenerla contra su pecho; y era peor, porque sentía que aquel frio llegaba de nuevo hasta sus huesos, calándolo hasta la medula, y recorría su espina dorsal haciéndola un tempano de hielo.

Su cuerpo era siempre tan frio, como su sangre de asesino; y eso estaba volviendo para matarlo de desespero.

Harley era el fuego en su interior por una razón, ella tenía _Su_ calidez y él estaba perdido sin ella. La necesitaba o se sentía como un muerto en vida, un frio cadáver sin pulso en un ataúd.

Todos sabían que el Joker era un loco asesino, sanguinario, obsesionado con Bat, y de sangre fría para no sentir piedad si descuartizaba, despellejaba, mutilaba, arrancaba huesos, órganos y viseras como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Si mataba familias, personas de rangos de edad de todo tipo, incluso infantes, quien fuera…Su sangre fría de asesino, solo mataba.

Pero nadie sabía que la calidez que no poseía el Joker en absoluto, la tenía Harley para él, ella se lo entregaba, y el la necesitaba para no sentirse solo en el mundo.

Si, él tenía a Bat, pero incluso Bat perdía significado y ya no le era divertido, si se sentía solo y no acompañado.

\- ¡Harley!

Ayer, él ignoraba lo que lo tenía como un zombi viviente, como una maquina desquiciada y trabada para reprogramar su risa, ocasionando toda clase de muertes y desangramientos tortuosos. Pretendía hacerse el ciego y drogarse de odio y rencor. Desvanecer con su _diversión_ todo sentimiento. No sentir.

Sentir frio.

¡¿Dónde está su calor?¡ ¡¿Dónde está su fuego?! ¡¿Dónde está su Harley?!

No estaba…estaba solo.

De nuevo.

Consiente de su soledad, y del frio entrando en sus fibras musculares, en sus órganos vitales, en las astillas de sus huesos…en su aparato respiratorio como si estuviera en la Antártida.

Su caja torácica se expandió tomando aire agitadamente.

No estaba, miro en cada rincón de esas calles desoladas y los tipos que lo veían, corrían sin poder preguntarles si habían visto a Harley correr…Tenia que devolverse, se fue en la dirección contraria; e impedir que se fuera lejos de su alcance.

En tres minutos estaba de regreso en el lambo, lo mejor sería salir a buscarla en las calles conduciendo, o en último lugar, ir a buscarla directo al departamento del maldito de Deadshot.

Joker busco las llaves en su bolsillo – ¡Al Carajo! Mierda, Mierda, Mierda! ¡Joder! – No tenía las malditas llaves, las tenía en su saco, en la sala del Dr. junto con sus otras cosas, su pistolera, ametralladora, cadenas, juguete…. Empezó a forzar la manija de la puerta del auto repetidas veces – ¡Demonios!¡Hijo de la gran Puta! – Pateó la puerta y golpeo el techo del auto con un puño. No se abriría, por algo era su auto, mandado a hacer a la automotora de Italia, con el encargo de hacer más reforzado el sistema de la chapa y todo lo que involucraba la seguridad del auto y hacerlo más veloz. Rabió mirando la oscuridad del cielo. Habían pasado varios minutos…estaría cada vez más lejos de encontrarla.

De instinto se pasó una mano por el cabello verde. Entro a la recepción con una cara y una mirada que infundada un terror de muerte. Tal era su mirada de maldad y ojos desquiciados, caminando, que la recepcionista grito aterrorizada.

\- ¡No me mate! Ella dijo que no me mataría si le entregaba mi abrigo y mi billetera! – Alzo las manos en el aire. Joker se encontraba a un lado de la recepción. Fue una mala decisión haberlo ofuscado en su momento de más ira y desasosiego, porque Joker se giró a ella y la joven se echó para atrás gritando – Te oí gritando por ella, ¿quieres encontrarla?, yo te puedo ayudar, pero no me mates. Ella se llevó mi celular en mi abrigo, puedes contactarla y salir a encontrarse. ¿Ok?

\- No chilles, y anota el maldito numero en un papel! Ya! – Exclamo amenazante. Joker estaba en el estado de ánimo de gritar y matar ante la más mínima provocación. La recepcionista acepto petrificada, anotando con un bolígrafo su número de móvil. Lo deslizó con dos dedos asustadizos en el mesón. Joker lo tomo, y gruño, porque tampoco tenía en el bolsillo su celular.

La recepcionista se escondió debajo de su silla, y Joker rápidamente se fue al ascensor.

De vuelta en la destruida sala del Dr. Miller, lo primero que hizo fue buscar su celular en el saco. Tampoco estaba, estaba en el compartimiento de la puerta del lambo. Todo confabulaba en su contra, todo era como una maldita pesadilla, todo estaba fuera de su control…eso lo jodia, hasta el punto de estar en un colapso furioso de rabia, que ni él podía manejar. La situación era que solamente en su pensamiento, tenía cabida, el querer encontrar a Harley, no había nada más, solo eso, era un bloqueo de todo lo demás. No pensaba en sortija de compromiso, Deadshot, Amor, Traición, querer cuidarla, querer matarla, el odio, el extrañarla, el nada…solo tener a _Su_ Harley consigo, y no dejarla ir.

Escapar…

¿Por qué?

¿Culpa?

¿Tenía culpa?

No, ella se buscó todo.

No importaba, nada importaba realmente, solo quería tenerla rodeaba en su brazo, eso era la único que importaba; o ¡El mundo ardería en llamas!

Recogió sus cosas a un ritmo acelerado, colocándose las cadenas de oro en esa sala donde parecía que hubiera ocurrido un terremoto o una guerra civil, desorden y estrago de todos los muebles destruidos y tirados, caos. Tenía la cara manchada del labial corrido, difuminado de lo que fue su sonrisa tétrica, y con una toallita húmeda, que el Dr. fallecido usaba para su procedimiento médico, antes de aplicar el gel conductor en el abdomen de una embarazada. Se limpió la mitad inferior de la cara y la dejo caer al piso, quedando con un rojo más claro en los labios y su rostro siempre pálido. Enseguida sin abotonarse la camisa, se cruzó la pistolera en la espalda, esta tenía su navaja, pero no su arma y la vio debajo de la camilla tirada en el piso.

Se agacho para alzar la camilla y arrojarla en otra dirección, y así obtener su juguete favorito del piso. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que vio y fue inevitable no verlo.

Aun lado de su arma estaban dispersas las fotografías de la ecografía de Harley. Las dos.

Tiró la camilla recogiendo su arma del suelo y algo le hizo volver su vista a las fotografías cuadradas, tamaño billetera.

Las recogió, y las observó, supo diferenciar de inmediato su hijo, de su….hija.

Por el tamaño, su fuerte heredero se veía con algunos gramos más de peso, mientras que… _ella_ …se veía más chiquita en su forma inconclusa.

Calidez…un poco de fuego.

Las guardó.

Juntando las dos fotos, apegándolas una detrás de la otra y las dobló por el medio guardándolas en el compartimiento de su pistolera, donde metía su navaja y balas de recarga. Guardó también su arma morada que sostenía en la mano y tomando su saco debajo del brazo y su ametralladora, salió de la sala del Dr. Miller.

Cerró bravo la puerta del lambo, sentándose en el asiento y dejando la ametralladora y el saco en el asiento del copiloto. Ni siquiera se molestó en matar a nadie a su salida del edificio clínico; tenía el pedazo de papel con el número del móvil de la recepcionista y su celular, podía llamar a Harley, hablarle y dar con ella.

Tenerla.

Marcó.

Ella le colgó la llamada.

Contrayendo la mandíbula marco de nuevo, pero lo mismo sucedió, volvió a la carga marcando otra vez. Ella _Tenía_ que contestar.

Al fin contestó.

\- Har…-Comenzó. No obstante, ella alzo la voz callándolo.

\- ¡No te tengo miedo, te odio y no me encontraras nunca!

Le colgó.

¡Le colgó! Y ¡apagó el celular!

No, no, no, no.

¡Ni siquiera lo dejo hablar! y ¡saber dónde estaba!

No, siguió marcando, mas, mas, más veces, ella _Tenía_ que volver a prender el celular. Hizo cinco intentos fallecidos, no lo prendió y J se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza en el asiento, gruñendo.

Entonces…lo sintió.

Rechazo…

Y fue como si le hubieran dado el más duro puñetazo en la cara, en el estómago, en el…corazón.

Había PERDIDO a _Su_ arlequin…ella lo rechazó. Ella nunca lo rechazo antes, enojada si…, pero no era un rechazo real; era momentáneo, este era un rechazo definitivo, verdadero, y él nunca sintió esto antes…su rechazo. Ella ya no lo amaba, ella lo odiaba…Ella ya no solo le temía, le tenía odio y,…se había enamorado del otro; por eso había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, ella se quería quedar con el otro…quería refugiarse en el abrazo del otro. El amor de su arlequin ya no le pertenecía, no era de él.

Tenía un vacío profundo en el pecho…amargo. El dolor del rechazo…

Él no tenía nada…y Deadshot tenía todo….

No podía verlo, pero él estaba sangrando por dentro…, ahogándose, pero respirando.

Ella no podía decirle adiós…no podía haberlo olvidado, y Joker estaba pagando un precio alto por sus acciones…pero él pensaba de otra forma; él pensaba que pagaría el precio que fuera, quedaría en la ruina, en banca rota, en la calle, entregaría todo, pagaría con todo lo que tenía hasta gastar el último centavo, si tenía a su Harley de regreso…tratando de no perder sus caricias.

Podía dejarlo en la miseria, porque ella era…ella era, su…siempre su; y él no podía compartir ni sus labios, ni sus caderas, ni sus brazos o su pelo claro…no podía compartir, algo que era solo suyo.

Y se sentía realmente como si su interior se suicidara, de solo saber que ella no lo amaba y no volvería. Sus manos existían para tocarla, y sus ojos estaban para mirarla, respiraba para respirar su aire y arrebatárselo de los labios.

No podía mantener su mente en nada más…solo que la necesitaba y no podía renunciar a ella.

Y todo el odio…Mutó, se transformó, como una metamorfosis al más fuerte sentimiento de…...amor, porque los celos lo estaban matando, y los celos no eran inútiles, no por querer matarla, si no por querer recuperarla o juraría que nada detendría la avalancha de muertes en Gotham. Todos sus instintos le decían que no dejaría que se la quitaran.

 _Él la amaba…_ tan definitivo, que todo equivalía a eso.

Joker deseaba ser, quien fuera el objeto de amor de Harley. ¿Deseaba ser Deadshot?, no, ella amaría a J, él era J, y él era el Rey, y a él nunca se le negaba nada, en eso estaba incluido tener el corazón de su arlequin, y tener el fuego de ella para no congelarse.

Harley.

Estaba alterado…

Iría por ella, seguro ya estaba con el imbécil de Deadshot, pero no importaba, se la arrebataría de los mismos brazos, apenas cruzar la puerta.

Hizo rugir el motor pisando varias veces el pedal del lambo y arrancó más que veloz en la calle vacía. Pero entonces, en segundos, algo pasó, que pisó el freno y tiro la palanca de freno a la vez, haciendo al auto dar un sonido estridente.

-¿Pero qué….?

"Oh, no iras a buscar a la perra de Quinn" Gruñeron en su mente " _grr….._ no moverás ni un musculo para ir a buscarla. Yo tengo el control, porque tú, hijo de perra, no sabes que es orgullo propio y actuar con dignidad. No sabes que es el maldito odio…no sabes odiar. ¡IDIOTA! . Tengo que frenarte porque eres la escoria en un hombre débil. Eres una vergüenza sintiendo celos…"amor"... Oh, pero para eso existo yo, o estarías en la ruina. ¿Quieres ir por la perra porque estas solo y tienes frio sin su cariño?. ¡Prende una fogata! ¡Quema casas! ¡Incinera vidas! No dejare que hagas la locura que pensabas hacer…Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho la puta fue escapar…, porque estuve a tan solo unos cuantos golpes en su cráneo de acabar con su vida y Adiós perra traidora.., pero no; necesitamos a ese pequeño engendro del mal dentro de ella, así que respétame, porque si vas con ella….no seguiré lo que planeamos, la matare y no abra heredero ni legado"

"¿Crees que dejare que lo controles a tu voluntad? HA HA HA, no es tu muñeco títere, él la ama más que la odia, y eso no lo puedes cambiar! "

"Oh, ya apareció el pequeño dolor en el trasero, el que se cree Jack"

"HA HA HA ¿Jack? No, me estas confundiendo, ese tipo débil y pobretón está muerto, no tenía carisma de comediante, por eso dejo de existir. Ni remotamente se puede asomar esa parte de él. ¿Vez que no eres listo? Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo. Somos Joker, somos J, Rey de Gotham, creador del caos y proclamador de la anarquía. Y puede que te guste o no, pero él no puede funcionar sin ella, la necesita como el oxígeno que respira o este barco se hunde en las profundidades oscuras. No encontraras la diversión de matar, destruir, jugar con la mente de Bat, si no obtiene a su reina, Todo tu plan puede irse a la mierda, porque nadie se reirá contigo y te quedaras tan solo, que enloquecerás y no podrás ejecutar tu reinado de crimen y maldad, oh pero recordemos los abusos de sustancias, en algún puto minuto, te meterás tanta porquería en el cuerpo, que tu hígado y riñones van a colapsar sintetizando toda la materia gris, toxica en tu sistema, y que hablar de tu cerebro, no te quedaran neuronas para planear buenos atentados, y una buena broma para Bat. Terminaras como un loco más en Arkham, histérico por tus adiciones y conseguir un poco de caótica diversión de sangre o…bien, terminaras muerto por Bat, por pillarte desprevenido y no pensando bien con la cabeza llena de porquerías…Se debatir, y sé, que él me escuchara, porque somos unos malditos genios, y tenemos la jodida inteligencia de saber que sin Harley…todo se acaba. ¿Lo entendiste maldito idiota?"

La voz gruñendo contratacó "Oh, tu, no serás Jack, pero de inteligente y genio no tienes nada. Él no necesita a nadie. NOSOTROS, no necesitamos a nadie. Siempre fue J y nadie más, él llego a la cima solo, sin una perra aferrandoce a su pierna como una peste pulgosa. ¿Arkham? Pudimos haber seducido a cualquier otra perra Dr.….Leland, Cinthia, Elizabeth, pero llego ese corderito inocente y cayó en la trampa del lobo feroz. Cualquiera pudo habernos servido de vía escapatoria, realmente. Oh un empujón más a Jeremiah y que nos asignaran un Dr. masculino…también hubiera servido. Nunca hemos necesitado a nadie, y no será la primera vez que reinemos sin una perra reina. ¿Caricias?¿Sexo? ¿Una mirada caliente? Todo eso se consigue a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Alguien para brindar después de un día exitoso? Oh…Tienes tres malditos clubes, que festejaran por ti. ¿Comida servida? ¿Ropa limpia y planchada? ¿Casa pulcra? Johnny se encarga de eso con una sirvienta que no nos…Traiciono… ¿Una peligrosa criminal de ayudante?, HA HA HA…No me hagas reír….Él tiene secuaces que hacen bien su trabajo, no necesita un remolino bicolor creyéndose estupenda con un patético bate de beisbol, dando patadas danzarinas e intentando imitar tu risa. ¡Puta Imitadora! ¿Un espectáculo erótico y privado en la noche? Puede pagar a las mejores trapecistas circenses, contorsionistas o las perras que sean y tendrá las mismas noches que con ella, incluso mejores. Lo cierto es, que todo se puede reemplazar…nada es imprescindible. ¿Entiendes…señor otro yo? ¡No la necesita! Y mucho menos a alguien que te abandona y va a acostarse con el primer desgraciado que se le cruza por la cabeza, la deslealtad se paga con muerte…muerte, muerte, muerte. ¡Muerte! La traición es imperdonable…y tu…J…nunca has perdonado a los traidores, ella no es la excepción a la norma. ¿Me oyes? ¡No la perdonaras!

\- ¡CALLENSE! Tú, y tú, cierren el maldito hocico! Y salgan de mi mente! ¡No estamos en los tribunales! ¡Mi cabeza no es una maldita corte! ¡Cállense la puta boca! Abogados del diablo, pueden irse a la sala de audiencia del infierno! Nunca he tenido voces de mis otros yo en mi cabeza y no las tendré ahora! Yo tomo mis propias decisiones, nadie influye en ellas. Soy el juez de mi vida, y ustedes, par de imbéciles, pueden tomar sus malditos maletines de abogados e irse a debatir a otro sitio! No en mi mente!

Joker se exaltó elevando la voz en el auto. Hizo andar de nuevo el motor, y piso el acelerador a fondo surcando a una velocidad impresionante las calles próximas, pero las voces siguieron contraponiéndose en su mente, diciéndose contradicciones cada vez gritando más fuerte y con ímpetu demoledor en sus oídos. – Ag. Maldita sea! – Renegó, sonaban tan potentes en su cabeza, que lo hacían parpadear dificultándole la visión y el poder concentrarse en conducir. La acalorada discusión avanzada más eufórica, más gritos exacerbados y lo obligaban a escuchar sus versiones al más alto volumen, queriéndolo convencer a la fuerza de quien tenía la razón y como propias versiones de sí mismo, sacaban sus mejores argumentos, pero en una versión de gritos siniestros retumbando en su cerebro. Era escuchar al Joker lleno de ira, furia, enojado, pero decenas de veces superior a esa versión, y lo estaban dejando sordo.

\- Basta, basta, ¡BASTA! – Redujo la velocidad o iba a chocar, empuño las manos en el volante. Todo ese sonido de dimes y diretes irracionales en el volumen de sus palabras lo estaban confundiendo, haciendo una espesa mezcla de lo que debía o no debía hacer…de lo que sentía o no por Harley, lógicas y entendimientos que conspiraban en su contra o que repercutían en una necesidad de tenerla.

Joker empezó a respirar aquejado, sus tímpanos estaban enloqueciendo, procesando esas vociferaciones de gritos, quería estrangularlos a ambos. Además de querer arrancarse los oídos o cortarse las orejas…lo que sucediera primero.

Tenía que anularlos, callarlos… ¿Dónde estaban las malditas jeringas? ¿Dónde estaba la maldita heroína? Su mente exigía inyectarse el antebrazo y silenciar esos gritos del demonio. Perder la conciencia de todo…drogarse hasta quedar tirado en el suelo y no escuchar nada.

Tenía todo un arsenal de drogas en el club Diamante Arlequin, y no es que quisiera visitar ese club más que los otros, después de lo de Harley…, pero era el único club que tenía construido en el segundo piso para su comodidad, un segundo despacho, y una sola habitación privada. Además de que era el más concurrido por sus socios acostumbrados a ser atendidos allí, pasándose la voz, que era seguro encontrarlo ahí de madrugada si querían hablar de negocios, mientras que los otros dos clubes tenían pisos de casinos y juegos de azar, póker y corridas de apuestas clandestinas, y por el horario…abrirían dentro de una hora más.

El Diamante Arlequin estaba a varias calles de distancia todavía, y si no hacía algo pronto, acabaría por pegarse un tiro en los oídos.

A lo lejos vio a cuatro personas atiborradas en lo que parecía ser una botillería, comprando cigarrillos y bebidas alcohólicas. Bien, podía servir…podía empezar a amortiguar la tortura de esas nefastas voces gritando, consumiendo alcohol, embriagarse y perder los sentidos del juicio hasta llegar al club. No lo pensó dos veces, necesitaba librarse de ellas y estaciono.

Disparando y matando a todos, tenía cuatro de las botellas de los destilados más fuertes, y conduciendo bebió las dos primeras botellas como si fueran agua, y los gritos empezaron a claudicar lentamente a medida que el alcohol quemaba en su garganta bajando hasta su estómago, y se asimilaba tan solo un poco a ese fuego que sentía con Harley en su vida.

No quería perder ese fuego…o se le iría la vida.

Bebió más…sujetando la botella del gollete y derramando en su torax, bebiendo todo el alcohol en su boca sin pausa. Y la tercera botella estaba vacía en menos de un minuto. El destilado licor trascendiendo en su sangre y su sistema. Embriagándolo y quemándolo.

Quería que el alcohol lo quemara, quemara su boca, su garganta, su tráquea, esófago...que, él quería su Fuego.

No, él quería estar con ella… ¿Dónde estaba su arlequin? ¿Dónde está su sonrisa perfecta? ¿Por qué una ametralladora estaba en su asiento?

Agarró la ametralladora y la arrojó a la calle. Algún afortunado la obtendría recogiéndola del asfalto, pero eso no importaba, porque el ya no era afortunado….no tenía su muñeca de suave tez.

\- Cállense los dos! Cariño, tienes tu asiento. Aparece para papi. Ahora, ahora bebe, vuelve.

Frenó a mitad de la calle. Las voces estaban bajando el volumen, pero Harley no volvía…ni siquiera en una alucinación o espejismo; y los autos pasaban a su lado o se daban la media vuelta para evitar toparse con él, como Harley, evitándolo…Esperó quieto, pero no apareció.

Abrió la cuarta botella, quería ver esos grandes ojos azules brillando de emociones de adrenalina. Bebiendo razonó que por ella él conduciría kilómetros a máxima velocidad para que ella se divirtiera y sintiera la adrenalina que tanto le gustaba sentir, pero que volviera…

"Ella no volverá…tampoco en una alucinación…La perdiste; y sabes por qué?. Tu odio mató el amor que ella sentía por ti. Ella ya no te ama, te odia, te detesta. Primero…la amenazaste de muerte, a ella y a mi pequeña calabazza…No puedes tenerla, y te lo mereces, por ser un zoquete, un idiota, un hijo de puta imbécil. La perdimos, y si fuera por mí, te cortaría las manos para que nunca la volvieras a golpear. Faltaste a tu promesa…la desilusionaste, y seguro amanecerá con partes de su cara morada. Oh, pero ese color… es nuestro color favorito no? Deberías estar feliz. Ah, pero que mal…no te veo sonreír. ¿Sera porque abusaste de ella como un animal salvaje y la hiciste llorar?. Si quieres saberlo… ¡Yo te detuve!, Esa parte de ti que no la quiere ver sufrir por perder lo que Harley más añora. Ese anhelo que pretendes ocultar. ¡Mis hijos! ¡Casi los matas, si no te detengo! ¡Partirte la boca seria poco! Te arrancaría las tripas y las vísceras si no compartiéramos el mismo cuerpo…y fuéramos el mismo hombre. Casi la violaste y yo creo que ella también lo considero así…si no regresa por los puñetazos que le diste, no volverá por ese motivo, atentaste contra esas vidas creciendo" La voz le dijo sarcástica y con sorna de furia "Reflexiona Gánster Cruel, y dime que se siente tener culpa!" "Oh, Y no desesperes…callare al monstruo de odio para que pienses con claridad"

"Oh, tú, ¿me vas a callar a mí?, Vamos, inténtalo…no dejare que vaya a buscar a la perra…"

Joker peino su cabello con dos manos y bebió más de la cuarta botella de Vodka Azul. La voz gruñosa fue perdiendo su intensidad, pero era exacto…Él quería ir a buscar a Harley. Bebió otro gran sorbo y observo el licor de tonalidad azul cristalina…se parecía al azul del cabello de Harley.

Fue su culpa…compartía lo de su voz…esa voz que podía reconocer que la había hecho sufrir y le había dado dolor…Tenia la puta razón en todo lo que dijo…Lamentó, a él siempre se le dificultaba tener culpa. Él era el Joker, no era Jack, aquel hombre que tuvo culpa mucho tiempo…y sufrió con la culpa, y se sintió como un indigente culpándose de no ser ese hombre que su esposa requería. No era Jack.

\- ¡NO SOY JACK!

Pero se sentía tan culpable…. ¿Que era este dolor tan grande?. Nunca lo había experimentado….tan devastador…Simplemente tenía una vida diferente, no era Jack, pero él sentía culpabilidad…él amaba a su bebe, y su cara…la lastimo. La hirió.

-Harls…

Por menos de la mitad de la botella, se la bebió toda. Supuso que…realmente no volvería. Y él estaba arrastrado en las orilla de ese mar salvaje…la costa de la perdición. Los ríos que ella lloro en la clínica. Ahogado en esas aguas saladas….- Nena…me equivoque. Hemos pasado buenos momentos…ellos tienen su lugar, y este es tu lugar – Golpeo el asiento del copiloto vacío – Puedo prometerte que no te volveré a golpear…pero no puedo devolverme al pasado…y cambiarlo. Cariño, soy apasionado, vuelve. Eres mi única.

Al Joker le costaba trabajo aceptar cuando se equivocaba, él nunca se equivocaba. Él siempre estaba varios pasos por delante del resto de la gente. Él era un genio de planes perfectos, de mente criminal calculadora y fría, de pensamientos sagaces y analíticos. Equivocarse no era posible, era algo que rara vez sucedía, y cuando sucedía…Harley estaba involucrada. Ella era el descontrol, "la pregunta sin respuesta", como siempre le decía. El misterio indescifrable, cautivante, del porque emitía ese calor adictivo, que tanto necesitaba tener. Harley descontrolaba su vida, y cometía equivocaciones…ella lo hacía volverse un hombre mortal y corriente, que podía sentir.

Que…incluso lo hacía sentir culpable.

Un tonto por equivocarse…un idiota…un estúpido.

Lo era. Era el estúpido más grande de todo el planeta.

Y ella no volvería a salvarlo del frio de la soledad. Nunca más.

Se movió un poco lento hacia los lados, miro de reojo el asiento. "Estúpido Murciélago, arruinas nuestra Cita".

En verdad… J lo arruino, ¿no? Lo arruino de una forma, que ya no tendría a su compañera criminal. ¿Por qué no venía a decirle...algo como eso?… como "Puddin, lo arruinaste grandísimo idiota" "No volveré, estuviste ahí solo cuando fui feliz, nunca cuando estuve triste" "Cuando llore" "Cuando celebre todos mis cumpleaños con mis amigas y nunca apareciste" "Te odio, yo estuve ahí para ti" "Siempre"

\- Bueno…lo arruine, pero me hubiera gustado verte soplar las velas arlequin… ¿Quieres un pastel para volver? ¿Quieres estar triste y llorar en mi hombro? Yo te puedo consolar – Estaba hablando solo, porque ella no estaba. Respiro agitado, quizás si bebía más aparecería, quizás si el alcohol emitía su fuego, regresaría, quizás querría volver a su jaula, en el club.

El baile era su fascinación.

Condujo con una rapidez alarmante, atropello a un ejecutivo, se saltó todas las esquinas sin mirar y pudo haber chocado, rebasó a todos los autos en milisegundos de su vista, el tráfico se hizo nada; Y llegó al club conduciendo desaforado, haciendo una entrada ruidosa en el amplio estacionamiento y aparcó de lleno y cruzado en la entrada.

Pasó de largo caminando al interior del club sin mirar a los guardias de pie en la puerta de entrada, hasta llegar a la jaula de cristal de Harley, su cabina exclusiva de bailarina. Posó sus dos manos en el vitral y su leal mano derecha se le acercó. Omitiendo que J tenía el torso y el cuello con manchitas de sangre seca de Harley y su labio roto, lo saludos ameno - Jefe, llegaste temprano.

\- Las puertas se cierran esta noche Johnny. Diles a los muchachos que se encarguen de eso. No quiero a nadie adentro, incluyéndolos, después de que hagan su trabajo, que se larguen…Y, antes, pone la música usual del DJ.

\- Claro, bien - Johnny pudo olfatear el ligero toque de licores como el Vodka, y el Wishky en el aliento de J, y del que se desprendía de su camisa abierta.

No preguntó y acató su orden alejándose. En la instalación del DJ, este no estaba para que mezclara la música, así que bajó algunos interruptores y del Notebook encendido coloco play a la lista de reproducción abierta, esperando que las mezclas de música electro estuvieran hechas…en algo. Funcionó, el sonido electro resonó en las paredes del club y bajando de la instalación del DJ, por la escalinata, le dio una mirada a J, lo vio todavía frente a la cabina de cristal y con sus manos formar una figura femenina en el aire…

El contorno curvilíneo de una silueta….de arriba a abajo.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para imaginar de quien se trataba esa forma imaginaria que el jefe dibujo con las manos; y enseguida lo vio ir a la barra y apropiarse de seis botellas de alcohol de distintos tipos, ponerlas contra su pecho, tres envueltas en un brazo y tres en el otro, y caminar directo a la sección VIP.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que la extrañaba?

Johnny quiso pensar que si, no le gustaba en nada ver todos los días a J devastado de ira y cubierto de sangre, estar más impredecible de lo que era, y abusar de las drogas, y por lo demás…si seguía así, en esa espiral toxica, Batman podía atraparlo y quien sabe…quizás matarlo. Lo observó tomar asiento y servirse varios tragos en varios vasos, y empezar a tomarlos al seco.

Se fue con prisa a cumplir su trabajo, algo malo había pasado y tal vez podía persuadirlo con algún consejo, aconsejarlo, si es que el Príncipe Payaso lo dejaba hacerlo y quedarse, pero a su favor estaba que era el único que podría interrumpirlo sin salir muerto, lo intentaría, haber si lo escuchaba…

Johnny salió del club con rumbo al estacionamiento. Tardaría en volver un poco, él sabía tratar mejor con los jefes de la mafia que vendrían por asuntos de negocio, y normalmente no eran muy pasivos, si no se les recibía como se debe, por el "respeto". No se retirarían si cualquier guardia o sujeto les decía que se fueran sin más, en cambio, todos los criminales de la ciudad sabían que él era la mano derecha del Joker, y él daba sus expresas indicaciones. Irrevocables.

Joker se sentó en el largo sofá, iluminado por el ambiente dorado comenzando a beber sus tragos servidos con la vista fija en la cabina de bailarina…vacía. La cadena dorada en el centro no se movía, nadie la utilizaba bailando sensual, no estaban esas caderas rítmicas y atrapantes, hechizantes…esas caderas que convertían a hombres en esclavos a sus pies. La mirada más coqueta e insinuadora.

Joker iba a hacer todo lo posible porque apareciera y bebió más tragos al seco, ni siquiera quería inyectarse el antebrazo, quería tragos fuertes quemándolo, morir calcinado, pero morir sintiendo algo de fuego.

-Regresa nena…ven a bailarme.

Oh, pero ella no vendría, porque la había golpeado…y no solo una vez, esta vez….sino muchas veces…la había tratado pésimo, la golpeo y golpeo, la maltrató…pisoteándola. ¿Por qué no acaricio más esa piel cremosa cuando pudo hacerlo? Ahora que no la tenía…sus palmas querían tocarla. Ella fue su mujer golpeada demasiadas noches, demasiados insultos. Todas esas imágenes estaban en su mente...sus errores, sus golpizas, sus palabras hirientes, ignorándola casi siempre. Los "No" que le gritó siendo pateada, sus despedidas corriendo…sus adioses sufriendo.

Bebió todo el contenido de una botella de tequila. Su garganta estaba ardiendo, pero a ella le ardieron sus mejillas tantos días…y quien sabe cuánto lloro con la Hiedra…si lo hizo o no…o se tragó las lágrimas, porque su chica era fuerte…para resistirlo a él. Luego de por poco asfixiarla muchas veces, ahora por fin le temía. La que nunca le mostró miedo y solo amor sincero.

\- Todo el mundo necesita a alguien…ese alguien…. para mí, eres tú. – Joker tenía adormecido su paladar por el alcohol, y siguió sirviéndose un vaso de ron, bebiéndolo mirando la jaula – Ámame…cambiare - Pensando en sus culpabilidades – Vuelve de nuevo Harls… - o él ya no tendría sus te amo…y sus abrazos apretados y cálidos. Los tenía Deadshot, él no tenía besos plantados en la mejilla de bienvenida, o sus masajes en la espalda…sus dedos desabotonando su camisa, ni sus risitas traviesas probándose vestidos escotados, o sus tarareos en la ducha…. Se había quedado sin…todo…sin las noches de sudor, sin sus caricias en el pelo verde. Harley se iba a casar con Deadshot, ella quería eso, ella lo amaba y no a él.

Sus pensamientos emprendieron el vuelo hasta sus recuerdos más entrañables, viendo cómo se acababa otra botella de ron. El dolor de la culpabilidad lo embriagaba haciendolo creer que sinceramente no podia arreglar todo el daño que le causo, todo lo que la lastimo y la hizo sufrir, pero a la vez esos memorias de momentos tan calidos...tan intimos, solo de ellos dos, y los habia perdido. La perdió. Sosteniendo el vaso de vidrio, estaba desgarrado de arrepentimiento, desesperación y lágrimas cayeron en su mentón – Jugosa y divertida arlequin…- No podía remediar nada de lo que le había hecho en el pasado, estaba mortificado.

Había fracasado en cuidar lo más valioso que tenía, lo había perdido y le llovían piedras de recuerdos en los que la había hecho sufrir miserablemente y los que ella lo amaba con devoción a pesar de ello. Las lágrimas de J ya no paraban de salir.

Los hombres bebían para sentirse mejor, pero ¿porque él se sentía como si un puñal de dolor lo atravesara?. Había caducado ese precioso brillo azul de adoración…con la violencia de sus manos fría de asesino. Le dio un portazo a la mirada de amor que ella le entrego siempre.

Pero el corazón de su arlequin latiendo por él era custodiado con hambre, con agua de angustia saliendo de sus ojos depredadores. Un llanto alcoholizado, otro hombre se comería el corazón de su arlequin, y él despertaría un día sin nada qué decirle a la noche cuanto la necesitaba para vivir.

De la soledad y del tiempo negro sin ella, de la locura furiosa y tristeza de no tenerla esos dos meses destruyéndose.

..

Entonces, Johnny Frost entró de repente al VIP de J impactándose, y creyó ver lo increíble, lo que jamás pensó que vería.

El Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, el Rey de Gotham… llorando desconsolado, inclinado hacia delante con dos manos detrás de su cabeza, mirando al piso, ocultando su cara. El sonido de su llanto apesadumbrado y su espalda doblada subiendo y bajando hizo que Johnny desviara la mirada a las 6 botellas de alcohol vacías.

Las etiquetas de los licores le dijeron a Johnny que eran los más caros y fuertes que ofrecía la barra del club.

Se había ahogado en alcohol, había tocado fondo. Lloraba desgarrado. Bueno, Johnny sabía que J sentía diferente al resto de la gente, el sentía todo con mayor fuerza, más intensidad, súbitos… su locura exageraba sus sensaciones y su sentir…, por algo él era el Joker, J le había comentado lo que sentía asesinando...los baits, la dicha, las muchas y fuertes sensaciones placenteras al descuartizar y todo ese tipo de cosas horridas. Del profundo goce en sus manos al introducirlas en una carnicera sanguinaria, de la electricidad…del hormigueo. De la enorme explosión que sentía en su cuerpo cuando se enfrentaba a Batman.

La locura de su jefe no solo estaba en su mente…también en sus sentidos, Joker pensaba y sentía bastante diferente, pero ese exceso de sensibilidad se daba para todo lo que era nefasto, de terror psicópata, sádico; y con esto, se extralimitaba a tener la compuerta de sensaciones de pena, dolor y semejantes… Cerrada, nunca se abría, era impenetrable o irrompible. Johnny solo vio esa compuerta abrirse en dos ocasiones, cuando Harley estuvo al borde de la muerte en el hospital, y cuando se encerró en su círculo artístico de armas al creerla perdida, sin información de encontrarla.

Pero esto era mucho más distinto, pensaba Johnny mirándolo, no se podría describir….J había tomado varios litros de alcohol y lloraba como un hombre enamorado y desesperado.

¿Qué hacer, irse o no irse? ¿Lo mataría por encontrarlo y verlo así?, Rogo porque no lo hiciera, quería volver vivo con Ivy a casa.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Joker de inmediato con la camisa del antebrazo se secó los ojos, pasándola rápidamente por estos. Gimoteo y gritó enojado irguiéndose -¡Maldición Johnny! ¡Qué inoportuno! ¡Llegas en mi momento más débil! ¡Largo!, ¡Retírate!

-Bueno…para mí es un buen momento para conversar, ya sabes…solo digo que, te vendría bien desahogarte con algo más que tragos.

Joker lo miró unos segundos – Al demonio Johnny! Siéntate…- Le dijo severo - …ya me has visto en todos mis estados, me viste bebiendo y…...¡al Diablo! llorando, pero qué más da…no tengo nada, lo perdí todo. Harley no volverá, así me tome todo el bar y me queme la garganta ahogándome con licor, pero trae más botellas si vas a acompañarme, tú no puedes estar sobrio y yo ebrio.

Johnny abrió la reserva de licores para los socios y se sentó sirviéndose un vaso - ¿Vas a seguir tomando? Es ron Bicardi 151.

\- oh, el hermano fuerte del ron tradicional. Sírveme dos vasos llenos, voy a beber hasta cocer mi hígado y que me de cáncer de faringe, me lo merezco por ser un idiota….Perdí el amor de mi arlequin embarazada. Le falle….

\- ¿La viste hoy o….? - Johnny bebiendo de su trago fuerte. Sentado de frente y de lado a J.

\- La…golpeé hoy, golpee duro a Harley y la viole…más o menos, y la asuste, por poco hago que pierda a sus bebes. Le di un puñetazo que la botó al piso y otro en su ojo….ella no me quiere volver a ver – Le decía bebiendo del vaso en su mano - Se arrancó ocultándose o la hubiera podido matar…yo…enloquecí de celos y rabia, ella es mi muñeca y estaba tan bella….la hubieras visto con su pequeño abdomen abultado...pero se va a casar con él – Contenía nuevas lágrimas de alcohol, hablando rudo - Tenía una sortija de compromiso…el hijo de puta le pidió matrimonio y Harls acepto…para ser suya hasta la muerte, en la salud y en la enfermedad y todo eso!. Ahora estaré caminando en solitario…vagando en los malditos vicios que tengo…olvidando mi familia que vi en el monitor del Dr.….la que perdí por ser un incompetente violento. Estoy abandonado en una racha de mala suerte…y no sé cuándo mi arlequin se casara…puede ser mañana o en un mes más, ella es feliz con él, pero yo la quiero más Johnny…yo quiero darle todo…quiero su sonrisa de sol. Johnny…ella es la única en mi vida, y nunca abra otra que pueda reemplazarla. Alguna vez creíste verme así de... enamorado, ebrio hasta las lágrimas? Porque yo pensaba que no podía sentir esas estupideces sentimentales…pero mírame…estoy sintiéndome culpable por todo lo que le hice en el pasado…sufriendo desesperado por su amor perdido. El que tiene él. – Termino diciendo con una amargura de rabia.

Johnny se había mantenido bebiendo y escuchando con atención – Bueno, ahora que me lo preguntas, y si te soy sincero…nunca pensé que podrías amar, pero si hay alguien que pudo haberte hecho sentir sentimientos, es ella, porque cuando la trajiste y compartí los primeros meses con Harley a tu lado, me imagine que esto podría suceder. Es natural que te hayas enamorado J, a lo que voy…es que la hiciste a tu semejanza, la moldeaste a tus ideales. Hiciste que su piel fuera blanca como la tuya, la enloqueciste y la hiciste para que fuera casi tan peligrosa como tú….la entrenaste y explotaste sus cualidades, la convertiste en una criminal de temer, una bomba para matar. Sería extraño que no te hubieras enamorado, es hermosa, muy joven, y hacia todo lo que le decías como si fueran los 10 mandamientos de Jehová y fuera un pecado desobedecerte… y, perdóname que te lo diga, pero Harley sería la única chica capaz de amarte y entender todo lo que haces…aplaudirte por tus delitos. Y besarte con la cara y el cuerpo lleno de sangre de gente muerta. ¿Me dejo entender? Es tu prototipo de chica perfecta para ti…por eso la amas y ahora sufres porque te das cuenta de todo lo que ella es y lo que perdiste. Pensar que quiere a otro hombre, es más doloroso que no saber dónde encontrarla, porque sabes que esta con él dándole todo lo que te daba y no contigo.

J se reclinó hacia atrás y se tocó la cara con dos manos dejando escapar la frustración con un leve quejido –….Johnny, ¿Quieres liquidarme con todo lo que dijiste? …o tenías este discurso pensado desde ya?...analizaste perfecto todo lo que me sucedió con ella…

\- Bueno he compartido con ustedes mucho tiempo…son cuatro años, y contigo más de 15.

\- Estas diciendo que me conoces al revés y al derecho?...bueno…si, es verdad…oj…Johnny… - Volvió a su postura hacia adelante, balanceando el vaso en su mano - Cree una arlequin perfecta para mi…no…Tengo que admitirlo, no cree todo lo que ella es…ella tenía esa perfección dentro de sí…saque a relucir las facetas que ya existían y esculpí ese diamante en bruto, le saque la tierra y la hice ver la luz de un nuevo mundo….la realidad de la vida, pero Harley es…lo que ella es de adentro. Cualquiera puede matar y obedecer órdenes…pero sus encantadoras virtudes, son sus méritos…no puedo llevarme el crédito por eso. Los resplandores y los destellos que emite mi diamante, son propios de lo que ella tenía. – Joker exaspero su tono de voz - Johnny necesito a Harley en mi vida…. ¡o mi vida se ira al carajo sin ella!

\- Si lo sé…no puedes seguir así, estas mal abusando de los excesos, nunca te había visto actuando tan impulsivo y desenfrenado, has matado a mucha gente en Gotham y ya vez que aún no puedes olvidarla, y todo empeorara si continuas en ese círculo vicioso. En cierto modo, me alegra que Harley haya escapado hoy y no la hayas matado.

\- Esa es la razón por la que estoy bebiendo…tengo dos malditas voces que revientan mis oídos…una la quería matar a golpes, pero la otra no dejó que lo hiciera, me detuvo apoderándose de mí y fueron estallidos en mi mente. Insoportables, no me dejan pensar bien…ni la una, ni la otra…las dos me hicieron un jodido títere; Y las dos malditas voces tienen mis timbres vocales y chocan gritando, de forma que quiera arrancarme el cabello…no puedo describirlo, son como granadas explotando. Las escucho contraponiéndose fuerte…son dos mitades, una odia a Harley, y no dice otra cosa más, que la quiere ver muerta, por el contrario de la otra, que solo quiere protegerla. – Peino su cabello hacia atrás con dos manos – Logre callarlas con el alcohol…, pero estoy seguro que volverán para atormentarme con la música del demonio.- Hizo un gesto como si apretara con rabia una esfera en un puño.

Johnny se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo, era un asunto complicado, pero podía pensar a lo que se refería; si J le decía que eran insoportables, era porque realmente lo eran – Es un asunto complicado….si dices que quieres arrancarte el cabello cada vez que se apoderan de ti. Pero creo que saber de qué se trata o algo cercano a eso, Lo que pienso desde mi punto de vista, es que esas dos mitades tuyas se enfrentan en tu cabeza molestándote, porque aún no te decides si odiar o amar a Harley. La única forma en la que creo que se vayan, es que decidas perdonarla, porque está claro que la parte de ti que la ama, ganó en tu mente…o ella estaría muerta ahora, y lo acabas de admitir. La amas mucho más que la odias.- Johnny hablaba con las manos y con calma – Tienes que dejar de querer vengarte por su traición…y perdonarla. Solo así se irán.

Joker se sirvió más del Ron Bicardi, bebió todo de golpe y respondió con tono de enfado – Ya me importa una mierda decirlo, La amo, pero no puedo perdonarla…ella se entregó a él. Tengo mi orgullo, no puedo humillarme a pedirle perdón, aun si sé que me equivoque y actué mal… ¿cómo te lo explico?...quiero recuperarla…pero no puedo ser yo quien le pida disculpas. Ella me pertenece y su obligación es venir si yo se lo digo, o arrebatársela a Deadshot de mala gana, pero…no sirve, Harley lo ama a él y… – Vaciló un poco, pero el trago lo hizo hablar – Y…. yo no soy Jack para ir como un perro arrepentido detrás de una mujer…es mendigar su cariño.

Johnny suspiro – J…no es mendigar su cariño, es reconocer que te equivocaste y la amas. Si no haces nada, la perderás. Tú y yo sabemos que no eres Jack, ese hombre desapareció de la faz de la tierra y no volverá porque le pidas perdón a Harley, está enterrado y ahí se quedara. Tú sabes todo lo malo que le hiciste, y ella se merece una disculpa apropiada o la perderás y la necesitas.

\- Si…así es…pero no…

-No, pero nada, me dijiste que es todo para ti, y esta vez te toca luchar por ella…o contra tu orgullo. Olvidas todas las veces que ella te pidió perdón?, porque vi hacerlo al menos 5 veces; la hiciste humillarse por tu perdón, en la casa o en el club….o de salida. Harley te pidió disculpas en muchas ocasiones donde no debía de haberlo hecho según yo, todo para regresar contigo J.

Joker lo quedo mirando y Johnny continuo, su silencio era congruente, sabía que tenía razón.

\- Ella siempre te supo perdonar. No te hace menos hombre hacer lo mismo, y más si ella no fue la culpable real de todo esto. Tú mismo sabes lo que paso, antes y después de su embarazo. Todo lo malo que le hiciste y ahora la volviste a golpear. Recupérala.

Joker se llevó una mano a los dos ojos con el índice y el pulgar mirando hacia abajo. – Lo se…la culpa me está matando por todo lo que le hice antes y ahora. Tengo que tener su perdón…o la perderé ¿verdad? – Le preguntó con una mirada de angustia y labios entreabiertos.

Johnny tenía cierta gracia de ver a J totalmente ebrio y con esa mirada profunda - Si, tienes que hacer que te perdone…o no la tendrás más.

Hubo un lapsus silencioso.

Y de repente Joker se levantó y se mareo, pero grito con fuerza vigorosa - ¡No perderé a mi Reina! La traeré de regreso y voy a matar al puto de Deadshot! ¡TENGO QUE TENER EL PERDON DE MI ARLEQUIN! NECESITO A HARLEY ESTA NOCHE DURMIENDO EN MI CAMA! ¡NO DESCANSARE HASTA RECUPERARLA! – Caminó tambaleándose y Johnny se puso de pie de inmediato, poniéndose de frente, ya veía que se caería de golpe. El alcohol ya le había hecho perder el equilibrio y la coordinación motriz.

\- No, J, espera, no puedes ir así. Vuelve a sentarte, te caerás.

\- Oh, no me caeré, córrete! Tengo que ir a matar al hijo de puta que me la quitó – Dio dos pasos y se fue para adelante, Johnny lo atajó de los hombros, agarrándolo firme- ¡Suéltame!

\- Ya te lo dije, no puedes ir así, no puedes mantenerte de pie y dar cinco pasos sin caerte. Harley está asustada ahora, tienes que esperar que se cal…

\- ¡Por Jesucristo Muerto! ¡Suéltame! – Comenzó a forcejear con salvajismo y Johnny lo contenía – ¡No dejare que pase una maldita noche abrazada al infeliz en su cama! ¡Ella regresara hoy, aunque me cueste la vida traerla! Déjame ir a matar al perro de Deadshot!

\- No, te matara, o nos matara a ambos si vamos ahora – Joker le dio un rodillazo en la pierna y Johnny se inclinó. J aprovecho para liberarse y caminar a la salida dando pasos de atrás para adelante mareado, su estado etílico lo balanceaba y Johnny recomponiéndose lo volvió a atajar.

\- J, tienes que escucharme…Harley tampoco te escuchara estando asustada.

\- oh, ella lo hará si o si – Forcejeó y se agarró del borde de la puerta haciendo palanca.

\- Vamos J.

\- ¡NO! HARLEY! VOY POR TI! MALDITO FROST! SUELTAME! - Gruñò.

Johnny lo jalaba de los pectorales desde atrás, pero J se aferraba firme al marco de la puerta con las manos, contrayendo los brazos. – Johnny estas despedido! Suéltame o voy a matarte si no me dejas ir por mi arlequin! – Amenazó, pero Johnny no lo soltó y J dejó de afirmarse de un brazo para sacar el arma. En un segundo disparó hacia atrás sin ver, Johnny se agacho sin soltarlo esquivando la bala y al continuar tirándolo con fuerza y que Joker se sostuviera con una sola mano, los dos por fuerza reciproca cayeron hacia atrás en el piso.

Concentrándose, Joker se levantó enseguida y Johnny hizo lo propio agarrándolo del hombro. Medidas drásticas…J se giró hacia él y…

Johnny le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

J se tocó el pómulo golpeado, afirmándose de Johnny con la otra mano para no caer por el impacto y su ebriedad.

\- Estoy despedido, pero no dejare que salgas ebrio a la calle, conduzcas y choques, o Deadshot te mate.

\- Si ya no trabajas para mi…entonces eres mi único amigo, ayúdame a traer a Harley de regreso o moriré – Le dijo acortando la distancia separados por el brazo de J en el hombro de Johnny, y lo abrazó reprimiendo un sollozo alcoholizado en su terno elegante sin derramar una sola lagrima más – Moriré congelado sin mi fuego interior Johnny Frost… necesito a Harls - Respiró hondo y Johnny, también bebido, pero con menos ebriedad que J, le correspondió el abrazo de compatriotas.

\- La traeremos, te lo prometo, pero mañana, así no se hacen las cosas.

\- Si tienes razón, vamos a sentarnos, a ver que se puede hacer al respecto... – Agarrándose del hombro de Johnny volvió a sentarse y Johnny lo imitó.

\- Bueno…ella…para empezar no quiere verme – Joker dijo ofuscado con seriedad - sus sentimientos murieron…cambiaron a susto y a odio.

\- Es sencillo J…vuelve a cambiarlos, en el fondo todavía debe amarte, lo del imbécil de Deadshot debe ser solo atracción… para sentiré protegida y no sola. Reconquístala.- Johnny le habló con las manos.

\- ¿Qué la reconquiste? – Levantó la mirada y una ceja inexistente.

\- Si, así como lo oyes. Tienes que reconquistarla, es lo que hacen los hombres para volver a enamorar a sus mujeres. La flechaste en Arkham…puedes volver a hacerlo - Johnny rio por lo bajo – Eres un seductor, por algo ella se fijó en ti y no en otro interno.

\- Seducir y enamorar a la Dra. Fue fácil, prácticamente no hice mucho….- Joker le dijo pensativo - Nunca he vuelto a conquistar a Harley. Ella se dedicó a conquistarme a mí. Harley traviesa lo logró perseverante, y yo no soy ese tipo de hombre romántico…que digamos.

\- No, por supuesto que no lo eres, pero no tienes que ingeniártelas mucho para saber qué cosas le gustan recibir a las mujeres. Harley es una chica joven, piensa. ¿Qué crees que le gustaría?

\- Oh, a Harls le gustan muchas cosas… No estoy tan ebrio para no pensar bien…haré lo que sea necesario para traerla a casa, tengo que compensar todo lo malo que fui de alguna forma…hacerla sentir especial…tiene que ser algo que nunca haya recibido de mi...algo grande. Estoy seguro que el hijo de puta tiene que haberse esmerado en conquistar a mi arlequin para que ella aceptara contraer nupcias con él. Tenía un diamante la sortija….uno costoso. ¿Qué más le abra dado? ¿Què le dijo para convencerla?...pasaron la navidad juntos, ¿Qué regalo le dio?

\- J, concéntrate.

\- Bien, pero tiene que ser algo mejor de lo que él haya hecho.- Rabia saliendo de su voz y luego un respiro – verdaderamente romántico.

\- Por supuesto.

Joker guardo silencio unos breves minutos pensando – Johnny, ya sé que hacer para reconquistar a Harley y para que recuerde su juramento, y claro, también para que sepa que si quiero una familia con ella, con una pequeña calabazza y que no quiero matarlas a ambas en el hospital.

\- Oh, es un alivio que no quieras matar a tu hija.

\- No, Lucifer es igual de importante para mí como su hermano. Ahora, al que si quiero matar es al maldito de Lawton. – Sus ojos asesinos correspondían a su decir y apretó los puños – No puedo hacerlo, por más que me piquen las manos por matarlo, torturarlo y todo lo demás que quisiera hacerle, Harls no me lo perdonaría…– Contrajo la mandíbula - Es un reto dejarlo vivo….sin embargo, no hay de otra… o ella me odiara más y nunca tendré su perdón. En eso tienes que ayudarme Johnny, porque te juro que cuando lo vea se me irán las manos y balas por acabar con él.

\- No te preocupes, te ayudare a controlarte. Me sorprendes que lo dejes vivo, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo…no tienes alternativa. Es una buena decisión no matarlo, pero… ¿Qué harás con él?

\- Hacer que nunca vuelva a estar cerca de mi arlequin….Esto es lo que haré con el cabron de Lawton, el plan consiste en….

…

Joker le contó todo lo que harían mañana para recuperar a su reina y Johnny asintió escuchando las faces que conformaban el plan. Tras terminar, J se quedó observando la jaula de Harley y le dijo a su mano derecha sin mirarlo.

\- Eliminar a Deadshot del mapa, no me asegura que Harls acepte mi disculpa y me ame otra vez… ¿Crees que resulte Johnny?. Nadie perdona de buenas a primeras…lastime y maltrate a Harley demasiadas veces en cuatro años, y súmale lo que hice hoy día.

\- Resultara, pero para serte franco, depende de ella cuanto demore en perdonarte, puede ser mañana o días.

\- Oír eso no es alentador, aunque es posible. La jodí más rompiendo mi promesa. Harls va a despertar mañana y se va a ver la cara y - Jadeo.

\- Debes calmarte, lo que tienes pensado le gustara, ya veras, ¿bien?

\- Puedes irte Johnny, corta la música cuando salgas y deja las luces apagadas.

\- No puedo irme o iras a buscarla.

\- No saldré de aquí, solo quiero privacidad.

\- No, iremos a la habitación de arriba, te dejare en la cama, tendrás tu privacidad y yo haré guardia aquí abajo. No saldrás por esa puerta.

\- ¡Johnny! ¡Eres un hijo de Perra! ¡Te dije que estabas despedido!

\- Si, si, lo que sea – Johnny se puso de pie y a la fuerza cruzo el brazo de J detrás de su cuello.

\- Te dije que estabas despedido, no me escuchaste?! Quiero quedarme a ver la jaula de Harley, podría aparecer y tu estas jodiendome!

\- Si tratar contigo sobrio es difícil, tratar contigo embriagado es 10 veces peor. Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil, mañana veras a Harley- Lo levantó para ayudarlo a caminar, ya con todo el alcohol absorbido en el cuerpo de J, sabia de sobra que no podría llegar por si solo a la escalera, mucho menos subirla.

-oh…pagaras caro esto Frost…- Amenazó, dejándose ayudar caminando- Me encargare que nadie te de trabajo en la ciudad. Me interrumpes al hablar, me regañas, golpeas a tu jefe y desobedeces mi orden. Incluso bebido sigo siendo tu maldito jefe.

\- Lo eres, por eso te llevo a la habitación – Le dijo ya en el inicio de las escaleras. Peldaño por peldaño fueron subiendo la empinada escalera. Johnny abrió la puerta y lo guió por el despacho a la habitación privada; en esta solo había una enorme cama de sabanas purpuras con un poco de lujoso amoblado de madera oscura, una ametralladora M60 en la cama y otra MP5 apoyada en la pared, una mesa céntrica con cinco armas y largas tiras de municiones. Alfombra negra y contemporáneo diseño con aires a lo masculino ecléctico a su propietario, predominaban en la habitación.

Un gran cuadro con una pintura de un arma abstracta estaba colgado arriba de la cama. Johnny sonrió, J no se había desecho de ese cuadro, era un cuadro que Harley pinto con sangre de un individuo inocente para hacer su obra artística en ese lienzo de tela blanca.

"Frosty, ¿me ayudas a colgar mi pintura en la pared?. Es una sorpresa para mi Puddin" "Oh no, es sangre de verdad, solo tuve que matar a una acosadora que miraba mucho al Señor J anoche. Le hacía ojitos de picardía ¿Crees que le guste?" "Más arriba, justo en el centro" " Ahí…Oki, doki, se ve grandioso no?" "¡A, le va a encantar!"

\- Le reventó la cabeza con su mazo… le arrancó el corazón y lo estrujó para obtener la sangre. Lo pintó con uno de sus pinceles de arlequin bohemia.

\- Ah, te diste cuenta que lo miraba.-

\- Mismos pinceles que utilizaba para pintar sus mazos y bates…La extraño – Susurró y Johnny lo dejó sentado en la cama.-

\- Sé a qué te refieres, era inquieta y ruidosa. Lo es.- Corrigió, mientras Joker se quitaba los zapatos – Bien…estaré abajo. Avísame si quieres algo.

-De acuerdo - No dijo más y Johnny asintió con la cabeza dejándolo solo.

Joker observó el gran cuadro con detenimiento, recordando el momento exacto en el que lo descubrió, recordando las manos de Harley cubriéndole los ojos. Ella estaba loca, pero ponía su espíritu incluso en un cuadro sangriento…eso es lo que quiso decirle a Johnny, él pudo haber enloquecido a cualquier otra. No obstante no habría sido el mismo producto, ella tenía su espíritu personal…su identidad particular.

"Sin trampas, no mires Puddin." Harley le descubrió los ojos emocionada y Joker pudo sentir sus manos abrazándolo por la espalda. "¿Te gusta? No es cualquier cuadro artístico, es original. Lo pinte yo, rompí un cráneo y estruje un corazón. Es sangre. La escurrí en un vaso"

"Me gusta, no es convencional"

Sus manos suaves acariciaron su pecho y lo miro a los ojos. Mostrándole la ventana abierta a su alma risueña. Eran azules y felices, surreales, no podían hablar, pero hablaban y sonreían, azul eléctrico centellante, se desbordaban en piezas de colores azules alegres y se veía su alma rosa de sueños coloridos a través de ellos.

Ojos azul resplandeciente, mirarlos mucho tiempo era contraer una enfermedad mortal.

\- _¿Dónde encontraría otra como tú, Bebe?….no puedo crear otra….Es imposible…. -_ Miro la pintura del arma abstracta y la firma de arlequin de Harley en la esquina del lienzo - _Picasso envidiaría tu cuadro_ \- Se dejó caer tumbado en la cama, cansado, era como si le hubieran quitado la energía, tenía su visión muy borrosa a su alrededor, y respiraba el aroma del Vodka en su camisa. No obstante, recordaba a Harley con claridad cerrando los ojos. Ella lo enfermó, lo contagio y dolía. Era preocupante que no pudiera existir otra Harley reemplazable.

Le estaba doliendo perderla.

Recorrió su torso con una mano. Deseaba su mano acariciándolo. No podía mentir…quería que lo cuidara en su estado de ebriedad. Deadshot podía presumir de tener sus cuidados.

 _\- Presumido…te robaste a Harls….no dejare que te quedes con ella…soy su dueño._

Se encontró arrastrando las palabras guturalmente...modulando lento. Percibiendo como cada gota de alcohol bebido alcanzaba el pic en su sangre, en su circulación.

Se sentía caliente, afiebrado de licor, pero al mismo tiempo tan frio.

Recordando todos los momentos que compartieron juntos, en la perdida pasión de su pequeña rubia y sus hombros pálidos. Memorias que se hicieron humo silencioso, esfumándose completamente al ser golpeado por la realidad. Sensaciones inmensas de culpabilidad.

La estaba necesitando desesperado, ansioso, deseaba devorarla a besos por placer ardiente. Imaginándola. Enfocado para tener un poco de su agradable calor y que le hiciera estallar el cuerpo. – _Oh Muñeca de porcelana…Te perdí -_ Enloqueciendo de desespero, acostumbrado a silbar y que ella viniera deprisa hasta él diciendo Puddin. Las horas que faltaban para el amanecer serian una eternidad. Sin embargo ella no iba a estar una maldita noche más con Deadshot – _No lo permitiré. No la tendrás una noche más. Es mia._

Alzo la mirada de cazador.

El dilema se terminó, el iba a llamarla y tenía que contestar o le arrancaría los brazos a Deadshot. En un arrebato tenía el celular en la mano. Se aclaró la garganta sabiendo que estaba arrastrando las palabras y delataría el alcohol de su verdad. Intoxicado de amor, envenenado de celos, engatusado de querer obtenerla ya.

Marcó el número que lo comunicaría con su droga arlequin. Esperando que no sonara el buzón de mensajes.

El corazón de J dio un vuelco, no estaba apagado y en un segundo dudó. ¿Le contestaría? Y ¿Si contestaba el hijo de perra de Deadshot? Entrecerró los ojos maldiciendo.

Bueno…le diría que lo mataría apenas verlo, aunque no fuera cierto.

Por un minuto escuchando el timbre, fantaseo en su subconsciente con estar llevando a cabo su venganza contra su rival. Torturándolo de miles de formas que su cadáver quedara irreconocible. Fue como una brisa….quitándole la vida. Podría torturarlo para siempre y nunca se cansaría, lo aria un prisionero haciéndolo sufrir todos los días, clavándolo de dolor en los huesos, que sintiera tanto dolor como pudiera provocárselo. Golpearlo hasta quedar sin aliento.

Salió de su ficción y el Rey contuvo la respiración al oír esa voz adormilada. Tranquila, casi pudo ver su expresión de sueño, tan inofensiva al interrumpir su sueño de madrugada.

\- _Harley…buenas noches, quién es…?_

Joker cerró los ojos moviéndose sutil recostado y luego los abrió tratando de sonar decidido – _Arlequin…Te necesito….No cuelgues o matare a toda la ciudad si no me escuchas…._

Harley se despertó mirando alrededor – Tú…

 _\- Silencio, Déjame hablar a mí. Sí, soy yo….Tu Puddin, no soy tu enemigo. Necesito decirte que lo siento. Rompí mi promesa y me siento…fatal. Por favor no cuelgues y solo escucha. Fue mi culpa bebe, todo lo fue. Lo admito. Fui un estúpido y te golpeé otra vez…Me arrepiento, pero tenías ese anillo y….enloquecí de celos. Harls, no te cases o te secuestro y a él lo destripo, lo mato, lo quiebro. Tú sabes que puedo hacerlo._

Harley dio un suspiro quebradizo de preocupación y trató de sonar dura – Quieres que te esc….

\- _Quiero que estés aquí, conmigo. Harley, quítate la sortija y lánzala lejos, y no te acuestes con él, sal de la cama, ve al sofá, a la cocina, o afuera, pero no duermas con él. Tengo defectos…demasiados, muchos, pero él no puede amarte más que yo. Tienes que perdonarme, y perdón si fue un imprudente haciéndote mia y no seguí las recomendaciones del Dr., pero es que…eres mia. Y tú te veáis muy hermosa. No quise hacerte daño…no quise hacerte llorar, golpearte…no quise ser malo._

\- Tú siempre eres el malo, y no creo que me ames. No amas a nadie, solo a ti mismo, Batsy me lo dijo muchas veces y nunca lo escuche. Tus disculpas son de mentiras y solo lo dices ahora porque estas bebido.

\- _Oh…me descubriste._

Ella le dijo molesta _-_ Si, y mañana no te acordaras de nada y me volverás a odiar amenazan…

\- _No, Harls –_ Desespero – _La única amenaza, es que voy a recuperarte. No nos separaremos más. Mira…te hice muchas cosas malas en el pasado, pero aún estoy a tiempo de arreglarlo, solo espera a mañana. No soy galante o romántico, soy bueno haciendo sufrir a la gente, pero es una prueba y por ti haría lo que fuera para recuperarte. Créeme arlequin de mi vida, si estoy enamorado._

\- El que ama no es infiel.

\- _Ahhg…esa mierda Harls, Dios, no te fui infiel._

 _-_ Vi a Vicky muerta, y las pruebas apuntan a ti.

\- _Niña tonta, estúpida arlequin…bella y hermosa. No fue como lo piensas. Robaría una estrella del cielo para que me creyeras… Cariño, mis manos son para ti nena, mi cuerpo es para que lo beses tú. ¿Por qué no vienes al club y lo compruebas?. Las palabras no expresan el deseo que solo tu provocas cuando me tocas. Ven y tócame. Doy un poco de asco oliendo a licor, y me veo desagradable, pero puedo bañarme. ¿Qué dices? –_ Ronroneo.

 _-_ No quiero volverte a tocar nunca. Adiós.

\- _No, Harls, Harls, Harls, no cuelgues. No me odies. Vuelve._

 _-_ No, no quiero escucharte más, me amansaste a mí y a mis hijos. Mis bebes.

- _Oh, ternura. Son mis hijos también. Tengo sus fotos, las traje de la clínica. Yo…bueno…Quiero sostener tu embarazo con cuidado. Ese pequeño bulto que tiene dos vidas…no han nacido, pero te diré solo la verdad. Mi futuro está con ellos, en mis planes. Mi hijo será fuerte, tendrá mi barbilla, mi nariz y se cortara el pelo como yo, crecerá para reírse de Bat, y calabazza…bien…ella descansará con papà, tendrá tus ojos y tu suave piel de seda, sus uñas serán como medio grano de arroz...tendrá unos dedos muy muy pequeños…tan pequeños que se envolverán todos en mi pulgar._

Joker escucho sollozos a través de la línea. – ¿ _Harls? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque lloras? Si estoy siendo sincero._

\- No…no digas eso…

\- _Digo lo que pienso, Lucifer tendrá pequeñitos pies y J.J. manos duras como su padre._

 _-_ No los puedes tener…eres peligroso para ellos…- Sollozo al borde de las lágrimas.- Me golpeaste…tuve que huir o los hubieras matado como a mí. También les aras daño cuando nazcan…eres violento y malo. No puedo confiar más en ti.

 _\- No es excusa, pero estaba drogado, voy a dejar de consumir y cumpliré mi promesa si decides regresar. No; vas a regresar, porque voy a traerte. Él ya disfruto demasiado lo que es mío y puede haberse introducido en tu corazón de arlequin, pero yo soy el único creador de mis hijos y eso nada lo cambiara. Tú volverás a amarme a mí, ya que yo no te perderé, porque sin ti estoy perdido. –_ Tomó aire – _Te extraño y te traeré de regreso a casa._

Harley suspiro lentamente y cortó la llamada adolorida. Apagando el celular.

….

...

...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Este fue un cap jevi, espero no haberlos decepcionado...y bueno, que les haya gustado como siempre, sere breve, es muy tarde. y ahora si, con la mision de haber corregido el cap, concluida, me bajo todo el sueño. :)**

 **Solo decir que Joker tuvo su propio escarmiento, reflexiono, y analizo., y sufrio jodiendoce en alchol hasta las lagrimas. No les ah pasado que sus novios las llaman ebrios de madrugada arrepentidos a mas no poder? a mi el maldito de mi ex...me lo hiso como 3 veces. Un saludo para el XD que inspiro esa parte del cap. jajajja.**

 **Bien...un abrazo a todos, buenas noches y ya se viene esa esperada reconciliacion! *-* ...pronto. Bay**

 **.**

 **Tambien quiero mas que nada, decirles a mis lectores que no estan registrados, una respuesta.**

 **Tiburn, escuche la cancion y alucine! me encanto demasiado el rap, y creo que toda la letra de la cancion pega demasiado con ellos.! Gracias por la recomendacion. :)**

 **Mama Osa. Te acabo de leer, por eso me apuro en el texto XD, no se si ya estes dormida o no, pero es una alegria que te gustara el cap. y como siempre me rio demasiado de tus locuras. n.n**

 **Guest, si tenias razon, iba a actualizar hoy de noche, XD se me hiso tarde...mucho, sorry por eso, y para cuando lo leas, tambien me rei muchisimo con tu review. XD. !**

 **Nio. nunca te lei antes!, o no con ese nick!, genial que te decidieras a comentar. Y ya vez, esto esta tomando forma...se viene pronta reconciliacion.**

 **Harley Quinn. Gracias por el cumplido, me alegra que te guste mi escritura...trato de que saque emociones, y me encanta cuando lo consigo. :) y, obvio, es genial que te gustara este fic, y que te animaras a comentar...ya decia yo que ese nick, no lo habia leido antes. n.n. bienvenida al club de lectores de esta loca historia HA HA HA.! y espero mantenerte interesada.**

 **Lucia, Igual, nunca te eh dado una respuesta, me que demonios? porque no te registras?, siempre te leo, desde hace ya bastante rato, y me quedo con las ganas de responderte. y tal y como dices...si Joker colpaso, toco fondo y se jodio de arrepentimiento! Oh...duele hacer sufrir a J, en serio. pero se lo tenia merecido...y yo soy una loca del drama!. XD lo sabes baby!**

 **Bien...Un mega abrazo a todos los no registrados! si me escapo alguno, que sepa que si los leo y sonrio for ever.**

 **Bay :)**


	42. Plan de recuperación MI Harley

**Volvi! Yea baby! estoy devuelta! I love you! gracias por esperarme! y lo siento...nunca me demore taaanto en actualizar, me siento culpable, x.x . Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi y esta historia, y que siga fresca en su memoria XD o me pegare un tiro! no pueden olvidarla! quedan muchas cosas y unos bebes que deben nacer y un final digno!**

 **Bien, no les puedo decir mucho del cap, tiene muchas cosas, y tengo que decir, que July ( JPaola) volvio a cooperar conmigo. Esa chica es una genia! se convirtio en mi editora estrella!**

 **No subo cap si no tengo su completa aprobacion y me dice que cortar o cuando ya exagero ( tipico de mi) dejandome llevar... XD ella es mi cable a tierra y bueno hace su aporte. y aquí también lo hiso genial. n.n**

 **Por cierto, pueden odiarme, porque la presione en su "parte" y no ha escrito el cap de su historia! interesante!, mmm, pero el instituto también la tiene con muchos trabajos! En fin...ya saben porque no ah actualizado, culpenme tambien por eso n.n**

 **Bueno; los aburriré mas hablando al final del cap. tengo unos saludos y mas cosas que decir. XD siempre. Sobre todo a mis Guest Favoritos :D , que no se porque rayos no se registran XD, pero los amo igual.**

 **Ahora a leer! :)**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos**

Titulo Capitulo **:** _Plan de recuperación. Mi Harley y solo Mia._

 _._

* * *

…

" _Son mis hijos también. Tengo sus fotos, las traje de la clínica. Yo…bueno…Quiero sostener tu embarazo con cuidado. Ese pequeño bulto que tiene dos vidas…no han nacido, pero te diré solo la verdad. Mi futuro está con ellos, en mis planes. Mi hijo será fuerte, tendrá mi barbilla, mi nariz y se cortara el pelo como yo, crecerá para reírse de Bat, y calabazza…bueno…ella descansará con papá, tendrá tus ojos y tu suave piel de seda, sus uñas serán como medio grano de arroz...tendrá unos dedos muy muy pequeños…tan pequeños que se envolverán todos en mi pulgar."_

… _._

"… _Te extraño y te traeré de regreso a casa…"_

Harley colgó la llamada, apagó el celular y desde la cama lo lanzó lejos.

Flexiono sus rodillas y se cruzó de brazos sobre estas apoyando su rostro ladeado mirando a la derecha. No se molestó en secar esas lagrimitas escurridizas, su piel las reabsorbería…o se secarían por si solas, mientras, sentía ese rastro de humedad en sus pómulos mirando a la deriva, ojos perdidos en la nada de la ventana con las cortinas abiertas un poco en el centro, dejando entrar algo de luz a esa habitación casi oscura.

No había viento entrando por la ventana, pero sentía que una ventisca de huracán entraba haciéndola volar, arrojándola con furia contra una pared, chocaba y la partía en millones de pedazos de ella haciendo que se volviera partículas de dolor.

No tenía más lágrimas que derramar, más de las que ya habían salido sin su consentimiento al escuchar las palabras de Joker bebido. Su voz y sus fraseos refiriéndose a sus hijos, era todo lo que hubiera querido escuchar de él en otras circunstancias, y quizás, emotiva, seguramente lo hubiera abrazado cálidamente derramando esas poquitas lágrimas de alegría y no de pena.

Dolía.

Pero dolía porque la emocionaron, la confundieron, la destrozaron y lastimaron, no podían ser reales, no de él.

No quedaban ilusiones de que hablara con la verdad y la duda la mataba, quizás sí, quizás no, su corazón quebrado quería creer que sí, pero… ¿Qué importaba lo que quisiera su corazón? Si finalmente nada cambiaria con él, era un gran mentiroso embaucador de esperanzas y siempre terminaban rotas por él.

Esa era la historia repetitiva, la que nunca tenía un final feliz y lo único que importaba eran sus bebes que estaban en medio de esa tormenta en su corazón confundido, en esa historia, historial de abusos del que no podía escapar. Su tonto corazón de arlequin imaginaba una realidad alterna donde conseguía esa esperanza cálida, amándolo y de momentos perfectos con J. Sin embargo su mente tenía la claridad de su pasado y guardaba cada momento de caídas dolorosas de desengaño.

Los arrebatos de su Puddin hiriéndola en el alma, sus golpes esparcidos y sus gritos torturándola por escogerlo.

Era seguro que sus bebes no sobrevivirían a eso si volvía a creer en su sueño, y si lo hacía, si es que llegara a suceder que por alguna estúpida razón se dejaba llevar por esa hermosa ilusión y su corazón palpitando de afecto, las probabilidades le decían que duraría poco, antes de volver a la rutina de su violencia.

Las confusiones se resolvían llegando a esa conclusión.

Sus bebes, ellos siempre estaban primero que todo y tenía que protegerlos contra ese pronóstico seguro.

Tenía que renunciar a un futuro con J y desaparecer lo que sintió por él escuchando sus palabras cálidas. Era triste, pues era como una bendita maldición escucharlas…Las adoró y todavía sonaban sus frases en sus pensamientos intentando salvar ese fuerte sentimiento que sentía por él.

En lo más recóndito de su ser…oculto. Amor.

Pero él era un maestro manipulador y sabía que decir para tenerla a sus pies. Sabía cómo acariciarla, murmurarle seductor, ronronearle en el cuello, hasta hacer olvidar su puño, un hematoma y una contusión.

Harley ya no quería caer en ese juego, no quería.

No obstante J tocó su vena más sensible hablándole de sus hijos como si los quisiera, y la presiono férreo haciendo que su sangre circulara en dirección contraria a todo lo que quería negar y las luces se filtraron de esa pared de miedo y odio que había construido para mantenerse resguardaba de su sentimiento comprimido…su triste amor por él. Pero No más; No más, su corazón podía irse al diablo, ella no viviría para irse de su casa con un bolso y cargando a sus dos bebes en los brazos, después de sus actos de rabia.

Y Harley en su imaginación, mirando a la nada, se imaginaba con una herramienta poniendo cemento a esos espacios donde las luces se filtraron en su muralla, con dos coletas bajas y un casco de construcción amarillo en la cabeza, un overol naranja y botas de trabajo pesado.

Ninguna luz de amor se escabulliría en su construcción, su fortaleza.

Sonrió tristemente y se metió de nuevo debajo de todas las frazadas deslizándose en la cama, se cubrió incluso con las frazadas arriba de la cabeza, dejando una entrada de aire para respirar.

Estaba completamente oscuro, pero no tenía miedo, se sentía mejor abrigada de esa forma.

" _Lucifer tendrá pequeñitos pies y J.J. manos duras como su padre"_

Harley cerró los ojos y modifico solo un poco un recuerdo que Resumía todo. Una síntesis de la verdad.

" _No, No los Matare, solo les hare Daño a los tres, los hare…Sufrir….Mucho…"_

\- A ellos no J, mami les dará una nueva vida, sin Pudines a la vista. Quizás no los quieras matar, pero no permitiré que vivan para sufrir y les hagas daño. No a mis bebes…ya aprendí la lección, nunca cambiaras. – Murmuró con suave determinación, para _su_ determinación.

Harley no podía negar que Joker nunca la mató, ni aun en la clínica furioso. No obstante, eso que le dijo en Arkham, fue lo más acertado a lo que siempre sucedería, era como una frase para enmarcar o realzar con desatacador. Era un compendio conciso de lo que le haría vivir siempre, un pronóstico, que tal vez ni él pensó en ese minuto, porque Harley sabía que Joker en algún momento tenía la intención de matarla, pero…lamentablemente dejarla vivir en cada ocasión para seguir haciéndole más Daño y hacerla Sufrir mucho, se sentía mucho peor que la muerte.

Sobre todo cuando escapaba de él, o sintiendo su constante rechazo afectivo.

Ya los buenos momentos juntos se veían totalmente eclipsados y él mismo lo había provocado. Harley no dejaría que los recuerdos cálidos con él salieran a iluminarse con los rayos del sol. Estaban en oscuridad…solo sombras fantasmas, ya no quedaba nada que valiera la pena recordar…en nada cambiarían los hechos malos…se había ido todo el calor de amarlo.

\- No más recuerdos bebes…mañana veremos que hacer, tal vez no recuerde nada de lo que dijo bebido y seamos solos los tres y Floyd. El tiempo ira escribiendo lo que pasara con J, pero que sepan, que no me dejare intimidar por su amenaza…nadie te quitara de mi lado J….ya veremos otro nombre para ti mi príncipe., y Lucy, tú no morirás, serás una bebita hermosa, llena de vida…ahora…a dormir con la canción que mami compuso para ustedes…-

Con susurros arrulladores y caricias en su vientre Harley fue cantando su canción de cuna previniendo pensar más en lo que le dijo Joker por celular y rehusándose a meditar más en todo lo sucedido ese día, aunque finalmente no lo consiguió y no durmió nada. Al terminar de cantar, recordó cada instante de ese día, cada segundo, desde el encuentro en la cafetería hasta arrojar el celular; no podía ser diferente y no podía pedirle a su mente que descansara.

Era razonable sus sentimientos abrazaban la tristeza y la pena, vulnerable a las preocupantes dudas y a ese impasible dolor. No encontraría la calma, por mucho que lo intentara pensando en cosas bonitas, no hasta que no sintiera que la tormenta se había marchado y estuviera lejos en un lugar donde sus hematomas se borraran, para luego volver a Floyd y que con sus caricias la abrazara reconfortante y la volviera a hacer sonreír tranquila.

Floyd se merecía que sonriera para él al despedirse, le diera tantos besos como le fuera posible, y le demostrara lo fuerte que era por dentro y por fuera, aun si le ocultaba que de momento tenía la apariencia de una muñeca de trapo golpeada por J y sus marcas hirientes…del pasado y el presente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- _Harls…-_ Murmuro frustrado el Rey de Gotham en su segundo intento de marcar al número que le comunicaría con la mujer que deseaba en su cama esa y todas las noches. Cesó su intento, porque sabía que no prendería la línea de su amor de arlequin, se la negaba y la culpa de sentirse solo esa noche era suya.

Dejó el celular en su mano empuñándolo con gruñidos de enojo. Una ametralladora estaba en su cama y otra en la pared, sería tan fácil tomar las dos y salir a matar al maldito que se la quitó y matarlo hasta quedarse sin municiones, una masacre de disparos para terminar con lo que estaba sintiendo y liquidarlo, pero aun así no obtendría lo que quería y se había tomado cada botella de alcohol pensando en eso.

Ese sentimiento de Harley no se obtenía matando y estaba ebrio sin sus cinco sentidos buenos. Sin embargo era inteligente esperar hasta la luz del alba para salir de la cama y caminar recto sin tambalearse y sin la ayuda de Johnny para ejecutar las fases de su plan y llevarlo a cabo a la perfección.

No era un gran plan para ser honestos, era básico y simple, comparado a otros mucho más pensados y elaborados, pero este era importante y no podía salir mal. Deadshot estaba a horas de ver la cara del Diablo enojado y de momento lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el reloj corriera un poco más para ir por él.

Deadshot, ese alias le hacía hervir los volcanes de rabia e ira más que cualquier otro nombre.

Rivalidad…

¿Podía llamarlo rival? ¿Era digno de ser su rival?

No, por supuesto que no, solo era un suertudo con dos armas en los brazos y un fusil rojo de larga distancia, una máscara con un ojo biónico incorporado para agudizar su mira… Solo era una idiota con la habilidad del tiro acertado. ¡NADA MÁS!

¿Qué le viste Harley? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición!

Gruñó frunciendo el ceño. Debió haber hecho explotar Belle Reve y habría muerto!

¡Caput! ¡Finito! ¡Bay Bay! ¡Kabom! ¡Muere hijo de perra!

Una breve risilla salió imaginándoselo incinerado en su celda, saliendo humo del horno y sus sesos en ebullición.

Oh, quizás el maldito hizo colgar la llamada a Harls. ¿Qué le habrá dicho? ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

¿Estarán haciéndolo?

 _\- Maldita sea…no…._ \- Murmuró con rabia de celos.

Estaba hecho un desastre de bebido, pero él quería ir y jalarla del brazo en ese minuto. Fastidio, fastidio… ¿Por qué bebió demasiado?, estaría conduciendo…Johnny, el maldito de Johnny estaba abajo y tampoco lo dejaría ir por su Arlequin. Mierda, lo había despedido y todavía estaba ahí. ¿Qué se cree él? Negándole la salida al Rey de Gotham… ¡Debería bajar y dispararle por Idiota!, No, pero bien que Johnny era un secuaz ejemplar y leal, y más le valía ser discreto en su trabajo…saber escuchar, pero no hablar con nadie de sus secretos, depositaba su confianza en él y el bueno de Johnny guardaba la confidencialidad silencioso como una tumba desierta o ya le habría dado una patada en la boca si no se comportaba integro.

Firmó un pacto con el Diablo desde tiempos inmemoriales. Bostezó cubriendo su boca.

El día que Johnny hablara de más seria el día que los cerdos vuelen…Bostezó por segunda vez.

\- oh…y este milagro que tengo sueño sin Harls?...- Murmuró cubriéndose la boca con el puño – ah…todas las bebidas alcohólicas…- Entonces se agitó y se sacudió la cara – No…no puedo dormirme. – Pero la cama estaba tan cómoda y su cuerpo tan pesado, como si lo hubieran apaleado, que no tenía si quiera ganas de moverse para quitarse la pistolera o la camisa sucia. El alcohol estaba haciendo lo suyo en su cuerpo…

Estaba cómodo tendido en la cama, pero a la vez como si Bat le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida. – _Al demonio Harley… ¿Por qué no vienes a mi cama? Le digo a Johnny que te vaya a buscar y…-_ Parpadeó pesadamente – _hace de chofer…y tú de arlequin….-_ Se llevó una mano a los ojos – Despierta. – Gruñó – No puedo verla…La maldita perra…que no me deja cerrar los ojos por la noche.

Joker sabía que ahora que había dejado de odiar a Harley, uno de los motivos de su insomnio volvería.

Era consiente de necesitar a Harley y también necesitar sentir algo de ella para mantener a raya "eso". La pesadilla…su pasado persiguiéndolo cerrando los ojos.

Tocar una parte del cuerpo de Harley si quería conciliar el sueño, era crucial para no ver lo que más odiaba durmiendo, una aberración, un odio de proporciones inauditas, no exista nada para describir ese odio.

Había tenido suficiente con verla en el hospital y ya no la había visto, pero volvería…siempre volvía y más cuando estaba vulnerable. Su cerebro se había programado automáticamente para no dormir en días, menos horas durmiendo, menos probabilidades de topársela y Harley mitigaba ese porcentaje bajándolo por los suelos con el calor que desprendía…casi a un 5% a esa posibilidad.

Sin embargo y a pesar de ello, ya estaba tan programado para no dormir, que se conformaba muchas noches con solo observar a Harley hacerlo y relajarse en su deseo de matarla prestando oído a su respiración de calma y…

Seguridad.

Era íntimo esa sensación de que ella pensara que la Protegía y al mismo tiempo la Mataba en su mente.

Algo solo de los dos.

Un vínculo perfecto.

Su cabello, su brazo, su seno, su hombro, su abdomen, algo tenía que estar tocando y era un reposo placido.

Nirvana obsesivo.

Esencia dominante.

Había variadas formas de nombrar esa sensación única y era la clave para mantener al margen la estabilidad de su propio sueño; si dormía, quedando solo un fondo negro sin nada.

Un nada idóneo…

Pero Harley no estaba y tenía un sueño cansado, un deseo de cerrar los ojos durmiendo varias horas, para despertar repuesto.

 _-¿Qué hacer….?_ – dijo bajo con ojos semi cerrados de ebriedad. – _mmm….-_ Los cerró – ¡No! – Los abrió y volvieron a caer pesadamente los parpados oscuros.

Entonces los entreabrió mirando alrededor levantando solo el rostro y alzando la mirada para recorrer la habitación. No encontró nada. Se había desecho de todo…menos….

Miró a su derecha y hacia arriba.

Con un quejido gruñido ronco, como pudo se puso de pie en la cama y todo le dio vueltas, se tambaleó y se afirmó de la marquesa instantáneamente con una mano, pisando un par de veces el colchón que para él se movía revoltoso hacia los lados.

Dejo de afirmarse y estirando los brazos para descolgar el gran cuadro de Harley, pintura de un arma de sangre, lo descolgó y en un segundo se fue para atrás.

Cayó de golpe con cuadro y todo sobre él, tumbado en la cama de revés a donde deberían estar sus pies y no su cabeza.

\- Mmmm… _Puto estado etílico… ¿Se rompió? –_ Lo revisó elevándolo un poco de su pecho para ver el vidrio intacto. – _Sobrevivió a la caída…-_ Quedó con el cuadro cubriéndolo y algo le punzaba la espalda.

Llevándose la mano atrás sacó su arma que se había salido por inercia -¿ _Esto es…?...oh, mi juguete…-_ Lo dejo a un lado de mala gana - _oj…no vuelvo a beber así…-_ Peino su cabello con una mano…silencio, se sentía la soledad en la habitación, Harley hubiera reído regañándolo.

"¿Muy ebrio Puddin?, ¿Se te subieron las copas de más a la cabeza? Déjame y te desvisto en un segundo. Tendrás una enorme resaca mañana, ahora tus piernas son de gelatina. ¿De qué sabor quieres tu isotónica de desayuno? Necesitas rehidratarte con electrolitos, y…quedarte en cama todo el día conmigo si quieres recupérate bien ¿Te gusta esa idea?"

\- _oh….eso es todo lo que quiero Harley… …–_ Murmuró cerrando los ojos, bostezando con la mano tatuada. Al tener los ojos cerrados se quedó en negro, pero, ya le daba igual dormirse o no, al menos, tenía una parte de Harley con él en el cuadro, y le fue confiriendo al cansancio; el al fin quedarse dormido progresivamente en esa posición.

Entonces no supo en qué hora de la noche su mano empezó a moverse haciendo titilar las gruesas pulseras de oro, un escalofrío recorría su espalda y gotas de sudor se deslizaron cerca de su nuca y cuello, su respiración de volvió súbita y violenta, su paladar seco.

Se vio a sí mismo en un vacío, después, fue como si lo metieran al cuerpo que veía, viendo todo en primera persona a partir de ahí, cuando abrió los ojos podía ver su reflejo, a donde volteara se veía a sí mismo, pero no veía algún final de ese lugar negro, sintió correr agua bajo sus pies, empezando con un goteo que se oía lejano, pero que se volvía insistente conforme pasaba el tiempo, a cada paso que daba, sentía no avanzar aunque veía las ondas que formaban sus pies en el agua, cada uno de sus reflejos lo miraba profundamente, todos vestían ese traje morado que lo caracterizó por muchos años, como si se tratara de una coreografía todos se movieron al mismo tiempo, poniéndose los guantes de cuero morados y mostrando una sonrisa escalofriante, una sonrisa con todos los dientes, después de verlo a los ojos, todos comenzaron a reír, mientras se movían en sincronía, carcajadas estridentes que lo hacían enfurecer, se estaban burlando ¿de él?.

Vio sus propias manos enguantadas, sostenía los conectores de volteos de Arkham, los soltó por impulso, dejándolos caer al suelo, electrificando el agua y con ella a todos sus reflejos, unos segundos después estos caían al piso muertos y el agua daba una pequeña luz, una luz azul eléctrico con el sonido propio de los volteos en el agua.

Se quedó quieto, mirando las chispas que desprendía el agua y que surcaban a sus otros yo, a los pocos segundos logró ver un pasillo, como si el agua fuera recorriéndose a otro lado y con ella la luz, decidió seguirla hasta que las paredes se volvieron grises y viejas, con indicios de haber sido blancas alguna vez.

Vio cuerpos por todos lados, desfigurados totalmente por las balas, la pared estaba salpicada de sangre, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió su camino, del fondo del pasillo una puerta doble se abrió, mostrando una luz inmensa que lo dejó ciego por un momento, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio pasar una camilla.

A partir de ese momento todo se movía en cámara lenta, vio a Harley en la camilla junto con dos bebés en sus brazos, Deadshot iba a su lado, lo traspaso como si fuera un fantasma mientras escuchaba la conversación que los dos tenían, siguiendo la camilla, tratando de ver los rostros de los pequeños, de su heredero y de su calabaza, pero los dos estaban tapados por las mantas Rosa y azul respectivamente.

-Lo hiciste espectacular muñeca, en el parto estuviste increíble, aguantaste todo el tiempo y sin epidural, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Tan solo míralos, completamente sanos.

Ella rió, se notaba cansada y sudor aún corría por su frente.

-Me siento agotada, como nunca antes, acércate, no me dejes, quiero tenerlos a los tres conmigo.

-Descansa, ahora no hay nada que temer, no iremos a ninguna parte y todos estaremos juntos, mira a esta niña, aún no habla y me tiene cautivado, tendré que amenazar a muchos pubertos en un futuro. Es igual de hermosa que tú, su madre, nunca lo dejare de decir ¿lo sabes?- Rieron bajo y Floyd se separó un momento mientras cambiaban a Harley de la camilla a la cama, sostuvo fuerte a los niños, el moreno se sentó junto a ella, contemplando a los bebes.

-Y yo nunca dejare de decir que te amo, este momento, todo esto, la paz, la tranquilidad, es gracias a ti, ellos están sanos gracias a tus cuidados, nos amaste desde el primer momento, fue lo que siempre soñé.

Se había quedado quieto en el umbral de la puerta, paralizado por lo que estaba viendo, solo reaccionó al oír decir a Deadshot, mientras jugaba con los bebes.

-Hola! Yo soy su papi y esta hermosura rubia de aquí es su mami! - Harley río y miro a los bebes, sus ojos azules mostraban un brillo que jamás había visto y cuando volteo a ver a Floyd se intensificó.

Sintió su cuerpo arder mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, la rabia se desbordaba de sus ojos mirando esa habitación hospitalaria, la escena familiar de su arlequin agotada de dos coletas bajas y de bata celeste, apoyar la cabeza en Deadshot. Él sosteniendo al heredero del caos, su hijo, su descendencia anárquica, y no podía ver la grandeza de su semejanza, envuelto de esa forma.

-¡NO! ¡Carajo no!- Intento dar un paso al frente pero una barrera se lo impedía, como un cristal y por más que gritara ninguno de los dos lo oía- ¡Te mataré, te destruiré, te haré pagar por todo lo que me arrebataste, te sacaré los ojos y te dejaré inservible, te haré sentir una basura y después te sacaré los intestinos mientras me regocijo con tu dolor! ¡TE MATARÉ HIJO DE PERRA!- Siguió golpeando el vidrio, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que de repente este desapareció y se fue hacia adelante por el impulso, cayendo de lleno al suelo.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en otro lugar, sintió el pasto bajo su cuerpo y se levantó lentamente, vio el paisaje a su alrededor, árboles frondosos hacían un círculo alrededor de un lago, pero en donde estaba era un pequeño prado lleno de flores, escucho risas a sus espaldas y lo que encontró lo dejo desconcertado.

Deadshot estaba con todo su equipo excepto la máscara, acostado en el pasto viendo hacia el lago, con un fusil de francotirador, apuntando hacia las aves, a su lado logro ver en la misma posición a un pequeño cuerpo. El moreno disparo y un pato murió quedando flotando en el agua.

\- -¡Eso fue increíble papá! ¡Ahora yo! ¡Ahora yo!- El sonido de su voz era altamente amortiguado por la máscara blanca que llevaba en la cabeza, se levantó entusiasmado brincando a su alrededor, al final se dejó caer en la espalda del moreno.

-Bien, bien, tú ganas, anda, ya te he dicho como, solo no falles, hazme sentir orgulloso.- Deadshot se hizo a un lado y el niño se puso en posición, J espero impaciente a que apretara el gatillo, espero y espero y de repente, escucho el disparo y vio caer a dos patos muertos, que estaban alineados, aunque bastante lejos.

También escuchó aplausos cerca y notó algo que no había visto antes, de espaldas Harley estaba sentada sobre una tela a cuadros, su cabello rubio claro le llegaba hasta la cadera y se mecía suavemente con el aire, ansiaba ver su rostro, la edad de su heredero era alrededor de 5 años y quería ver a su arlequín desesperadamente más madura, siendo madre.

Pero se arrepintió de haber querido que diera la vuelta, pues cuando lo hizo vio un canguro maternal, en donde un bebe Moreno descansaba tranquilamente, Harley se descubrió el pecho izquierdo para amamantarlo y notó algo.

Su tatuaje no estaba.

Contuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de su primogénito mientras lo levantaban en el aire y le daban vueltas, la mirada tierna y maternal de Harley hacia el bebe, el anillo de oro que llevaba en su mano y su sonrisa de porcelana dedicándosela a alguien más.

¿Dónde había estado el para impedir todo eso? ¿Porque Deadshot no estaba muerto a esas alturas? ¿Cómo había dejado que ese maldito negro tocará a su muñeca de porcelana blanca?

Apretó los puños y sus dientes rechinaron de la fuerza que los unía, quería arrancarle la máscara a su hijo y ver sus facciones iguales a las suyas, arrancarle el bebe a Harley y lanzarlo al agua para que se perdiera en la inmensidad de esta y tomar lo que le pertenecía, matando de un balazo a Deadshot.

Justo cuando iba a dar el paso para empezar con esa masacre, recordó algo.

Lucy...

¿¡Dónde estaba Lucifer?!

Volteo hacia los lados y buscándola con desesperación, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y comenzó a sudar ¿Dónde está su calabaza? ¿Dónde estaba la niña de sus ojos? Esa que iba a recibir todos sus mimos y protección, esa que iba a proteger, que mataría por ella, esa que sería igual a su madre.

¿¡Donde?!

Desesperando pasó dos manos hacia atrás por su cabello verde, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de colapsar, un rayo de luz corrió al lado de él, una niña rozando su pantalón con una pequeña mano, captando su atención con risas dulces desde abajo. Alcanzó a ver un cabello claro atado en un moño alto de bailarina, con una cinta rosa moviéndose acorde a sus rápidos pasos y un tutu rosado.

Tomo aire respirando y murmuro para él mismo creer lo que sus ojos veían

\- Calabazza…- Era ella, ahí estaba, la unión de los últimos sentimientos humanos que Harley y él tenían, mientras que el niño era una mezcla de sus lados oscuros, ella era la luz, su luz.

Calabazza corrió unos metros y empezó a bailar ballet haciéndole gracias a J con una varita mágica en su mano. Bailaba con garbo divertida y sonreía como el amanecer en punta de pies. Jugaba en ese día de verano. Joker miraba como la niñita de papá bailaba, como si tuviera a mil personas observándola, alabándola.

Ella desató su moño liberando su cabello y feliz agitó sus brazos. Hizo volteretas irradiando un brillo en todo el lugar, no le salían perfectas imitando a Harley, pero giraba perfectamente.

– Sonríeme…

La niña pareció entenderle y se movió a un lado formando olas de mar con sus brazos, ya en la otra esquina movía sus caderas con un "cha cha cha" rítmico y gracioso, su música estaba en su mente de niña y barría toda la ira que J sentía hace un momento con su sonrisa tímida. Joker supo en ese instante, que Lucy sería la única capaz de controlar su ira y volverla nada si le sonría, una habilidad única para frenar su lado más oscuro si se hallaba enojado.

Finalmente sentándose en el pasto, ella le dio un beso de despedida con la mano.

\- No te despidas, ven aquí…

Ella negó con su cabeza y se levantó del césped, volviendo a su posición final de bailarina, elegante en punta de pies, brazos arriba, hizo una reverencia dando término a su espectáculo hacia él como una profesional, y J no pudo evitar aplaudir lo más fuerte que pudo.

Ella lo observó, asustada, como si no supiera que estaba ahí, pero sus miradas se juntaron, se analizaron.

Tenían los mismos ojos.

Lucifer tenía sus ojos.

Más ella agachando la mirada se giró caminando hacia Deadshot con la intención de ir abrazarlo para esconderse de ese extraño desconocido.

Joker no iba a permitir que Deadshot pusiera sus manos en ella, y silbo dos veces para captar su mirada y hacer que se volteara a él. Le mostró la sonrisa tatuada en su mano cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro.

A ella pareció gustarle acercándose un poco y J vio su oportunidad guiñándole el ojo para que sintiera que no le haría daño.

Todo alrededor se tornó de negro borroso, mientras la niña luminosa se acercaba a él con cautela en segundos que se sintieron años en el corazón de J.

Joker respiro lentamente al tenerla bajo sus pies; se arrodilló en el pasto para quedar a su altura, tocó su rostro, sintió su piel suave, era blanca como la suya…no tendría que arrojarla al infierno de los Ace y los químicos no podrían corroer nunca esta tez clara, delicada, tierna, puede que tuvieran los mismos ojos grises y profundos, pero ella era idéntica a su madre.

La niña se mostraba inquieta por su apariencia y sus ojos curioseaban en el color verde de su pelo, observándolo con detenimiento; sus pequeñas manos se atrevieron a tocarlo y J se sintió en el paraíso.

Después pasó sus dedos por sus labios rojos, contorneándolos, como si su padre fuera un raro objeto a punto de romperse.

-¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Me dices tu nombre?- Su voz era tierna y dulce, como de terciopelo, pero J sintió algo romperse dentro de sí al analizar lo que había dicho, ¿No lo conocía? ¿Dónde estaba él?

Acerco lentamente sus manos, espero una reacción de rechazo, pero ella no se movió y dejó que esas manos grandes, tatuadas y blanquecinas acariciaran su rostro.

-¿Eres amigo de mi mami? Ella dice que tiene amigos muy extravagantes. Como el tío Bats.- J abrió los ojos intensamente y estuvo a punto de aplicar fuerza en su agarre, pero cuando vio lo ojos de Lucy, logró tomar aire y pensar en frío.

-¿A qué te refieres con el Tío Bats, mi niña?- Ella rió, mientras expandía los brazos contestando la pregunta.

-Oh es ese hombre vestido de Murciélago que nos trae muchos regalos, mami dice que él y mi papi nos protegieron del payaso malo cuando yo y mi hermano nacimos, es un poco amargado ¡pero yo sé dónde hacerle cosquillas! ¡Y el ríe muy bonito! ¿Lo conoce señor?- Una inmensa rabia creció dentro de él, pasó sus manos a sus hombros y aplicó fuerza sin darse cuenta, Lucy comenzó a asustarse y a quejarse del dolor.

-Floyd no es tu padre, el es un bastardo que se apropió de MI familia, yo en cambio, soy tu único y verdadero padre ¿lo entiendes? Harley te ha mentido todos estos años, tan solo nota nuestro color de piel, nuestros ojos, somos iguales, tú, Harley y tu hermano son míos, MÍOS.- La niña se revolvía entre sus brazos, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que querían escapar por sus ojos.

-¡No! Usted miente! Usted no puede ser mi papá! Mi papá es Deadshot! El mejor tirador del mundo! Suélteme! ¡Mamá! ¡Mami!- Al darse cuenta de su error, soltó a Lucy y después la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él, abrazándola profundamente mientras ella seguía removiéndose y gritando por su mamá.

Para su sorpresa unos segundos después dejo de moverse y se acurrucó en su pecho, sobre el tatuaje de Bufón de calavera. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, podía sentirlas en su pecho, así que la abrazo aún más fuerte y sobándole la espalda, se quedaron ahí, como si solo fueran ellos dos en el mundo. Sintiendo esa extraña conexión que no había tenido con nadie. Una de padre a hija.

Pero el abrazo se rompió cuando sintió el agua correr por debajo de ellos, una oscuridad vacía y profunda se había ceñido sobre ellos, una sola luz iluminaba el lugar y esa era Lucy, se había soltado de su agarre y corrió dándole las espalda.

J decidió perseguirla, sentía su cuerpo pesado y se le complicaba correr, cuando pensó casi alcanzarla, ella volteo y le sonrió.

Una sonrisa idéntica a la de Harley, las piernas le temblaron y noto que el agua volvía a resplandecer con los voltios.

-¡Detente! ¡Ven aquí mi pequeña calabaza!- Pero ella rió y abrió una puerta inexistente detrás de ella, se detuvo un momento y dio media vuelta de nuevo, aun sosteniendo el picaporte.

-¡Ven papi! ¡Ven por mí!-Y dio un paso al frente, cruzando el umbral.

J se cubrió los ojos, la luz tan fuerte le quemaba, pero aun así entro, sin saber que esperar al cruzar la puerta.

Para cuando pudo ver con claridad una rabia y temor lo invadió.

Recordaba ese lugar, el departamento pequeño y pobre que apenas podía pagar… el papel tapiz floreado desprendiéndose, el fregadero oxidado y goteando. El moho en las esquinas de la habitación, recordaba sus vagos intentos por hacerlo desaparecer, los meses que _Ella_ pasó enferma a causa de él y por si fuera poco, vio una rata pasar escondiéndose en la oscuridad ¡Esas malditas ratas! Por más que había hecho, trampas, veneno, de todo, ellas seguían llegando, como si ese lugar fuera un basurero, caminando con total libertad por los muebles y por los cubiertos, solo le había faltado traer un gato para que deshiciera de la plaga, pero _Ella_ era alérgica.

Lo único que quería era irse, Lucy se había ido y sabía lo que venía…lo sabía muy bien….

Pero al intentar moverse, era como si no tuviera control de sí mismo, estaba estático, solo podía mover la cabeza y eso lo sacó de quicio, escuchó una puerta abrirse y _Ella_ apareció, con esa panza de embarazada que tanto deseaba ver en Harley y no en _Ella_.

Iba descalza, con vaqueros y solamente un sostén, tarareaba una canción mientras acariciaba su estómago abultado, lo veía con ilusión y amor, las cuales desaparecieron al abrir el refrigerador frente a ella, solo había un par de huevos y una leche caducada, que ya empezaba a apestar, suspiró, cansada y resignada, para sacar un topper con comida de hace ya bastantes días…

Lo sirve en un plato y observa el microondas -que J recuerda haber ganado en una subasta- y a ella el agua en el piso no le importó para seguir su camino.

-¡No! ¡Morirás! ¡Detente ahí! - Su cuerpo está rígido, trata de mover una de las manos, ella no parece escucharlo y decide darse por vencido, pues sabe que no hay manera de evitarlo. Se queda quieto, esperando su muerte.

Observa su panza abultada con detenimiento, ahí iba el que sería su primogénito, al que amo más que nadie y al que el destino le arrebató cruelmente. Tomó aire, su mente jugaba un juego sucio enseñándole eso, el cómo su ex esposa murió sola, por la mala electricidad de su propio hogar, y el agua conductora empapando el suelo…. Y J ahora entendió todo rápidamente. El agua que desde el comienzo vio debajo de sus propios pies, venia de ese fregadero mal trecho, también causante del dolor de sus muertes. Su mente jugaba a invocar ese pasado herido, incluso de formas abstractas…

Siguió observando, hasta que repentinamente Lucy entró en el lugar, bailando dulcemente, vuelta tras vuelta se acercaba más a la mujer, cuando estuvo sobre el agua, camino lentamente, viéndolo a los ojos y sonrío. Abrazando el abdomen abultado, J no entendía lo que hacía hasta que con su dedo índice se tocó los labios, en señal de que guardara silencio.

-No le digas, ella piensa que soy un niño. Shhhh- Y desapareció, Joker entro en pánico, al ver como una pequeña manita se dejaba ver en el vientre, estirando su piel desde adentro, se movía de derecha a izquierda como un gesto de despedida. Era la mano de su pequeña calabaza.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ALTO!- Ella conectó el cable y al instante el plato cayó de sus manos, la electricidad sacudía su cuerpo tan toscamente que era asqueroso de ver, terminó por morderse la lengua y destrozarse varios dientes, su pelo se levantó, su piel empezó a quemarse y un olor se expandió por todo el lugar, a carne quemada, a sangre, la sangre que bajaba por sus piernas y de su boca, J pudo escuchar sus últimos quejidos, mientras el departamento quedo a oscuras por el corto circuito, ella cayó al suelo, J parpadeo y cuando abrió los ojos, era Harley la que estaba en su lugar.

-¡No! ¡Harley! ¡Mi arlequin! ¡NO!- Gritó desesperado, cayó de rodillas, sudoroso y agitado.

Mientras la voz de su ex esposa le decía de una manera rápida y casi no comprensible.

– Lucifer significa portador de luz, era el ángel más hermoso y perfecto de todos, el más bello de la creación y también el causante del mayor drama cósmico jamás ocurrido. Cuenta la leyenda que seducido por su propio orgullo, arrastró a una gran parte de los ángeles que adoraban a Dios, provocando una rebelión cuyas consecuencias últimas son la existencia del Dolor, la Maldad y la Muerte en el mundo, su magnitud es Demoniaca. Se revelo contra Dios y Lucifer fue considerado Satanás, el ideólogo del Mal, el instigador del lado oscuro del hombre, el tentador primero, tiene que morir, su solo nombre evoca el olor a azufre del Diablo. Ella al fin está muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta.

-¡NO! ¡YA BASTA! - Sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos, despertándose de sobresalto; aún podía escuchar los volteos quemando el cuerpo de su arlequín, el de su hija dentro, podía oír todo, una lágrima silenciosa cayó de su ojo, pasando por la J arriba de su pómulo.

-Fue una pesadilla... Solo fue una puta pesadilla... Ellas están bien... Mi hijo también está vivo... Todos están bien... Una puta pesadilla...mi calabazza…está bien…- Murmuró lo último lentamente.

Joker sabía que la pesadilla había finalizado con _Ella_ , queriéndole quitar a Lucifer; porque él, siendo El Joker, Bufón del Mal, no podía tener esa calidez paternal y esa Luz…el significado de su hija. Todo lo que ella era.

Respirando agitado suspiró.- Lucy….- Se tocó la frente – Yo soy el Diablo…Lucifer no es un demonio, es mia…intangible, intocable, nadie puede tocar su preciosa vida.

Pero su subconsciente la mató en su puta pesadilla arrebatándosela, porque Él engendró a Lucy, y su pequeña hija tiene una parte de él; en su sangre, su carne, huesos, sus genes, sus ojos… y si él la engendró...no puede ser "Buena", y según _Ella_ ; calabazza tiene que morir, él no puede tenerla… esa Luz…

Matándola por el día luminoso que nunca llegó a tener con _Ella_ y a ese hijo que nunca nació para ver la luz del sol. Nunca dejaría de culparlo y castigarlo al cerrar los ojos.

…Nunca dejaría de perseguirlo. Estando ese pasado en alguna parte muy interna de su subconsciente, en una ramificación más de su cerebro.

No interesaba. No lo iba a analizar más. Su pasado no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Y ya estaba despierto.

El reloj de oro en su muñeca le indicó que era tarde.

Hora de levantarse, olvidándose de la resaca para ejecutar las fases del plan y traer a su Reina de regreso.

Impecablemente aseado, con una jaqueca que ni sentía y aun con vestigios del alcohol en su sangre, bajó al primer piso del club luciendo como el Rey de Gotham, vistiendo un saco platinado y una camisa purpura. El purpura es el color de la realeza. Armado y con el oro en su cuerpo tatuado le lanzó una mirada a Johnny esperándolo de pie. – Johnny…- indicó con el dedo a modo de advertencia sobre lo de anoche.

\- No te preocupes, yo no vi, no escuche, y anoche no pasó nada. Tomaste demás y acordamos un plan. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- No se me olvidaría ir por el maldito de Deadshot. Tengo que conseguir el perdón de Harley según tus consejos, y está funcionando. Decidido a lo que quiero, no hay voces martillando en mis oídos. Solo mi voluntad en mis pensamientos, como debe ser – El consejo de su mano derecha había surtido efecto y también ese rock violento y metálico había dejado de sonar con sus decisiones re direccionadas a su objetivo.

\- Espero que siga funcionando, se mantenga todo el silencio, sin esas voces y en orden.

\- Veremos, pero creo que no hay más desdoblamiento, somos uno de nuevo con la convicción de recuperar lo que me pertenece – Tensó la mandíbula - Nada va a impedirlo.

…

Sus secuaces de confianza lo estaban esperando en las furgonetas del estacionamiento, armados como de costumbre, para seguir órdenes mortales. Joker se fue cargando unos juguetes muy prácticos, cortesía del fallecido Dr. Van Cris., Johnny su Beretta 92 calibre 9mm., y en menos de una hora tenían rezando a la hija de Deadshot en la furgoneta, y una escuela quedando aterrorizada.

Tras de eso, el ferviente deseo del comodín por hacerle daño a Deadshot con Zoe como intermediaria de su dolor, hicieron que también secuestrara a la madre de ella. Fueron a su casa, destruyendo todo a su paso e hicieron una parada en uno de sus cuarteles secretos.

Johnny se hizo cargo de afirmar a Zoe intentado soltarse sollozando y Joker uso con precisión los juguetes del Dr. Van Cris en la línea de su espalda y nuca. A su madre gritando aterrada, solo le perforo el cuello con la punta del extraño juguete. Las dos no tenían idea de que les había incrustado nano explosivos más potentes que una granada. Luego, las llevó clamando por sus vidas a un edificio empresarial, donde estaba el responsable de tenerlas secuestradas y al hombre que ellas rogaban, las salvara de morir ese día.

Las furgonetas se estacionaron y Joker se bajó hecho un diablo apresurado con sus secuaces portando variados armamentos de aniquilación.

Los disparos de ametralladora impactaron en los cuerpos de los ejecutivos; gritos, caos, destrucción, las secretarias ocultándose en los escritorios de sus cubículos para trabajar. Los secuaces disfrazados matando y aniquilando todo. Las computadoras rompiéndose, cristales añicos, el papeleo volando. El hombre de disfraz de Anatomía Humana arriba de un escritorio disparando enloquecido. Venom Negro y Blanco, fieles abriéndole el paso a su jefe por los costados.

Las tazas de café cayendo, camisas ensangrentadas, faldas tubo manchadas de roja sangre, personas destrozadas de balas y municiones. Los secuaces no dejaban vivo a nadie, mientras caminaban con su jefe jalando del brazo a la niña morena y Johnny a la exmujer de Deadshot. Ambas petrificadas de ver tantas muertes en tan pocos minutos de terror.

Los cuatro subieron por el ascensor y los secuaces siguieron matando en los otros pisos subiendo por las escaleras, causando más gritos de pánico. A medida que Joker subía al piso 4, un odio inmesurado resurgía en él con ira y las ansias de un homicidio de exterminio.

El ascensor se abrió y avanzaron rápidamente por una fila de mini oficinas con ventanales, una sala de conferencias, una sala de máquinas de impresión y fotocopiadoras. Entraron a la quinta oficina y se vieron las caras nuevamente.

Joker y Deadshot enfrentados en un fuego cruzado.

Balazos furiosos y cuchillas cortantes se veían saliendo de las iris violentas de J.

Deadshot lo esperaba apuntando con un arma en mano, preparado y advertido por los ruidos, y Joker apuntaba el cuello de Zoe. - ¡Papá!

La niña gritó y es por esto que el hombre que nunca falla en sus disparos, no jaló el gatillo. Joker lo tenía atado de manos con su hija a mereced de su maldad.

Repentinamente en una fracción de segundo, Joker vio a Deadshot envolver con el brazo la cintura embarazada de Harley, atrayéndola hacia él de forma posesiva. No toleró la ira en su sangre; fue apenas un segundo, pero suficiente para que de improvisto, en un rápido movimiento arrojara a Zoe a Johnny, este tomo su lugar apuntándole a la frente y la ira del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen se abalanzó sobre Deadshot en el escritorio botándole el arma, agarrándolo de la camisa celeste y corbata azul.

Deadshot solo alcanzó a ver los anillos de oro de J y su puño arremetiendo duro en su boca.

Puñetazo tras puñetazos de odio irrefutable. Puñetazos de fuerza imparable y la cabeza de Deadshot ladeada a todo lo que daba.- ¡Puto hijo de perra! ¡Me - quitaste - a HARLS!– Al son de sus palabras, gritó golpeándolo con brutalidad, una ira insaciable lo poseía; y le dio un puñetazo tan duro en la boca con sus anillos de oro, resultando en que se quebraran tres piezas dentales superiores de Deadshot y salieran volando en el aire con la sangre fluyendo empapando su camisa.

Mr. J tenía locura, y esa era la raíz y el pilar de su fuerza voraz, golpeándolo con cólera al tiempo que le decía.

¡Mi Joya!

¡Mi diamante Arlequin!

¡MI REINA! - Joker siguió golpeándolo, todo el odio del mundo estaba albergado en esa fuerza enloquecida con la que le daba puñetazos críticos.

Un despiadado impulso de locura primitiva se habido apoderado de él y lo agarraba firme para aniquilar su cráneo con sus puñetazos de odio. La dureza de esos impactos demenciales dejaba incapacitado de todo a Deadshot, no se movía con la vida de Zoe en peligro, y tampoco podía detenerlo. No le daba minuto de reacción.

Joker le dio un desaforado puñetazo en el ojo derecho y como consecuencia a Deadshot se le nublo la visión. Le lesionó la retina, desprendiéndola y el daño seria irreversible en su tejido ocular.

\- ¡Jefe, el plan!- Johnny intervino dejando deprisa un maletín en el escritorio, pasando un brazo por su pecho o lo iba a noquear en cualquier segundo, o lo mataría a golpes; si no intervenía. No obstante, su reacción fue demasiado tarde, Deadshot perdería la visión de su ojo de francotirador…. o se atrofiaría al grado de ver imágenes deformadas.

Su reputación como el más buscado y mejor asesino a sueldo disparando se había acabado.

Johnny jaló bruscamente a J hacia atrás con un solo brazo y el otro estirado apuntándole a Zoe que lloraba asustada.

Agarrado de Johnny todavía, Joker gruñó con odio - Esta será la última vez que me contendré de matarte…la próxima, no tendré misericordia.

Se soltó respirando y su mirada le decía que aun quería matarlo, más se percató del traumatismo ocular en el ojo de Deadshot, que parpadeaba completamente rojo, hinchado y lagrimeando lágrimas y sangre. Sonrió triunfante – Daño en el nervio óptico, eh? Deadshot. Me parece que será permanente. – Sacudió su mano, con sus nudillos rotos quitándose la sangre de su rival.

Recuperándose y moviendo la cabeza aturdido, Deadshot escupió la sangre en su boca y presionó su ojo ardiendo, dolorido con el lagrimeo que acusaba que J, tenía razón. No podía abrirlo sin tener la necesidad de cerrarlo de inmediato, así que ágil rasgó un trozo de papel de oficina y lo coloco sobre este, dejándolo cerrado. Acto seguido se llevó una mano a su boca que continuaba sangrando fluidamente.

Joker le dijo con voz amarga - Es un mal signo si no puedes abrirlo, ¿Tú qué opinas Zoe? ¿Se quedara ciego de ese ojo? - Agarró del brazo a la niña, ella gritó y su madre también.

\- ¡Deja a mi hija fuera de esto!– Deadshot ladró con furia impulsándose.

-Muévete y le explotara la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Què demonios estas diciendo?!¡Suelta a Zoe maldito imbécil!

\- Oh, no me hagas enojar más de lo que ya estoy – Amenazó, metió la mano en el bolsillo del saco gris platinado y la cabeza de la mamá de Zoe explotó, sus sesos y sangre explotaron salpicando alrededor manchando el ventanal, su cuerpo se desplomó. La niña exasperó llorando. – Eso fue una demostración. ¿Conforme?

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Mamá… - Zoe sollozaba sin descanso.

-¡No la mires Zoe! ¡Maldito…- No terminó de insultar, porque Joker le enseñó el aparato tecnológico sacándolo de su otro bolsillo.

\- Este es el detonador de Zoe. ¿Te hace recordar la amenaza de tu amiguito Flag, verdad? Bueno, la perra de Waller tuvo esa fabulosa idea, la tome prestada, modifique el instrumento haciéndolo más portátil y ahora lo ando trayendo colgado de las llaves de mi auto. – Agitó el pequeño objeto muy similar a una alarma de auto, prendado con estas - ¿Te gusta mi llavero? Es la vida de tu hija. Seguirás mis órdenes, porque ella está repleta de esos minúsculos explosivos y ya me canse de que vivas en mi ciudad. Te iras con ella y no volverás… nunca - Sentenció – Si pisas un pie para volver… ese día será su funeral y el tuyo, una masacre tortuosa.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Le hiciste qué a mi hija?! - Le dio un puñetazo desesperado, Joker lo recibió fuerte en su mejilla, Deadshot conecto otro de igual fuerza en su estómago, pero J lo inmovilizó poniéndolo contra la pared agarrándolo del cuello, frentes pegadas y aliento furioso.

\- No revientes mi paciencia. Estoy siendo compasivo, pude haberla matado… y a ti, haberte enviado a una celda en Belle Reve a lamentar su muerte, pero una vez más…adivina quién los salvó? ¡Harls! – Le gritó en la cara - Tu amada hija está viva, y tú…en una sola pieza – Lo miró de arriba abajo – porque ella les tiene aprecio y "cariño", de otra forma hubieras estado gritando horrores en mi habitación de tortura siendo desmembrado. Oh, Harley, ella me hizo idear un destino más paradisiaco para ustedes dos… y se irán para no volver. – Lo soltó del cuello, aun invadiendo su espacio personal.

Deadshot tenía fruncido el ceño en todo momento – ¿Si sabes que pude haberte matado cruzando esa maldita puerta si no hubieras traído a Zoe, no es así?

\- No – Gruñó – No eres adversario para mí, pude haberte matado en mi casa, el día que te las diste de Romeo con esa patética carta de fracasado; si no fuera porque Harls intervino en la golpiza que te estaba dando; ya quien sabe dónde mierda hubieran estado tus restos. Solo eres un maldito sicario por oficio, un deplorable intento de asesino.

Deadshot miró el pánico en Zoe cerrando los ojos y Johnny apuntándola – La basura que sea, tienes a mi hija. Oiré tu estúpido plan, pero… ¿Por qué mierda estas aquí hoy? Si tu amenaza era en el Hospital.

Joker se desconcertó - ¿No…la has visto?

Deadshot le respondió cortante – No, dijo que estaría con Ivy anoche. Oh…no Maldita sea! ¿Tuviste algo que ver? ¿Qué le hiciste a Harley?

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Acostúmbrate, no la veras nunca más! Te iras sin despedirte – J se volteo al maletín.

\- ¡No! ¡Carajo! – Deadshot exaspero tomándolo del hombro y girándolo - ¡No escuchare tu plan, y no me iré sin una explicación!, ¡¿Para qué quieres que me vaya?! Si la vas a matar apenas nazca el niño… Hijo de puta. No la dejare embarazada para que la mates. – Luego le dijo conmocionado - Tienes a Zoe y soy su padre, siempre velare por su vida, pero…Harley…Dios si merece vivir feliz – Agachó la mirada y la levantó - Me iré como tanto quieres para no volver, porque me tienes atrapado entre la espada y la pared y no puedo quedarme a protegerla como quiero, pero si alguna vez sentiste algo por ella, te voy a pedir por favor, que te quedes con tu hijo y a ella la dejes en paz. No tienes por qué matarla.

Joker le apartó brusco la mano del hombro y desenvaino su navaja frente a sus ojos acorralándolo en el estante. Sonriendo maquiavélico la bajo hasta su ingle, con la punta filosa enterrada y exacerbó proclamando – ¡Lo que haga o no con Harls, no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Soy su puto amo! ¿Sabes porque no estoy castrándote? Por qué morirías Desangrado y si voy a matarte tiene ser de una forma que lo disfrute más, como tú disfrutaste muchas noches del cuerpo de mi arlequin - Enterró unos centímetros la navaja y Deadshot sudo en la frente - No me tientes…ganas no me faltan; es irónico que solo por insinuarse a ella, mirarla mucho y caer en sus juegos traviesos…he matado a tantos. Pero tu…que te revolcaste con ella en la cama, con mis placeres. Estas vivo; y permanecerás vivo, de no ser que me hagas enojar. – La desenterró y limpio la sangre en su pómulo sudoroso. – ¿Quieres proteger a alguien? Protégete a ti y a tu perra hija, no siendo un puto insolente.

\- Bien, bien, ya entendí, ¿cuál es el plan que tienes? – Deadshot miraba de reojo a Zoe cada vez que podía.

Joker guardo la navaja volteándose y abrió los seguros del maletín, en este, había un fondo lleno de gruesos fajos de dólares hasta el tope, unos documentos, un celular y dos pasajes de avión que tomó mostrándoselos.

Gruñó- Te iras lejos Deadshot, muy muy lejos… en un vuelo de seis horas a otro continente. Londres Inglaterra, donde si gustas, puedes robarte a su reina y casarte con ella, Harls, me pertenece. – Cogió el celular entregándoselo junto con los pasajes y elevó la voz - Con ese celular, le dirás a Mi Reina, que te deje vivo y a tu puta hija también. Que estas sin rasguños y en buenas condiciones, Oh, que soy tan generoso para darte un maletín con miles de dólares para que seas feliz en otro país, no sufras necesidades y emprendas una nueva vida. Y que conste, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella... Si lo adivinaste…No quiero su Odio; y le romperás su corazón de arlequin diciéndole que ya no la amas, nunca hubiera funcionado tener un familia con ella siendo una loca, no confiabas en que pudiera ser una buena madre…Estabas arto de ella y de dejar de ser tú, siendo un "gran asesino a sueldo", aburrido de trabajar miserablemente por un salario bajo, y que te arrepientes de todo, porque fue un error haberte fijado en ella poniendo la vida de tu hija en peligro. ¿Captas el plan? Hazla sufrir y Zoe vive, de lo contrario. Muere. – Le dijo seco.

Deadshot dejó escapar el aire negando bajo –La quieres recuperar después de hacerle todo ese daño, haré mi parte, pero no funcionara, ella sabe que no es así y que la am…

\- ¡Me importa una mierda! – Gritó y prosiguió enseguida – ¡Lo harás y sonaras convincente! – Exacerbo con las manos - Atenderás la llamada, le pondrás todo el sentimiento real a los puntos textuales que están en un papel en el maletín y yo pondré el altavoz. Dices algo inapropiado o sospechoso y no quedara nada de Zoe para sepultar - Sus gestos enfatizaban su decir y lo miró fijo con oscuridad en los ojos - Ella no tiene un explosivo, tiene muchos en toda su espina dorsal, no podrás quitárselos nunca, ni con una cirugía; te mantendrás a kilómetros de distancia toda tu vida, porque yo tendré el detonador por siempre, esperando para presionar el botón cuando quiera.

Deadshot se acercó a J con tono amenazante – Bien, voy a hacer todo lo que me dices, pero si Zoe muere algún día; vendré a Gotham, te encontraré y te meteré tantos disparos que morirás desangrándote en 5 segundos.

-¡¿Què dijiste?! - Joker se iba a ir contra Deadshot de nuevo y Johnny lo agarró de los brazos diciendo – Tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo, el vuelo saldrá dentro de poco – Al instante, le dijo a Deadshot – Tú, cierra la maldita boca si quieras salir vivo y toma el maletín.

\- No me llevare su maldito dinero. – Negó con desprecio.

Johnny siguió afirmando a J tratando de no matar a Deadshot y Gruñendo grueso le dijo – No estoy siendo amable porque si hijo de perra, es por Harls; para que te largues, compres una propiedad y no regreses; así que no te sientas mal por llevarte el maldito dinero, tómalo con confianza. Me sobra en cantidades bizarras; el polvo se acumula y esto es una tajada insignificante – Odio en sus ojos - Y a ti, con tu Mediocre sueldo, te hace falta.

\- Oh te crees Superior por tener dinero de sobra, no? Tanto bling bling que tienes puesto se te subió a la cabeza. Tú te creerás el Rey de Gotham con tu enorme ego, pero yo tengo mi dignidad, quédate con el dinero para que se siga empolvando con tus riquezas de puto Rey, yo me largo a Londres con mi hija, Zoe! – La llamó, pero J se soltó de Johnny, impidiéndole el paso

Estiro el brazo por delante de él, apoyando la mano en la pared – No, aclararemos esto, piensas mal, incorrecto; no me creo el Rey de Gotham, Soy el Rey del Gotham, pero no por las riquezas de todo lo que poseo, eso no tiene significado, lo soy porque puedo hacer mi voluntad a todas horas, derribar y destruir edificios como si fueran una maqueta, matar a quien tenga en la mira… – Lo intimido de cerca - Para resumírtelo, lo que me proponga… lo consigo y me rio de todos por ser superior. Las cifras y los ceros millonarios son un mero juego de Monopolio, lucrar es una ocupación de pasatiempo para que las mafias estén por debajo y no se atrevan a escalar a un lugar que no les corresponde.

\- A si, ah? Todo un gánster payaso...

\- Uno que puede cortarte en rodajas y sacarte las entrañas – No se movió, Deadshot tampoco – Espero que lo vayas entendiendo… No me interesa el dinero, a los mafiosos vulgares sí; a mí me interesa el Caos y regodearme con la Anarquía, ser el criminal más peligroso para Bat. El dinero que arda. Oh mira…esto es algo de mi vida privada; con Harls quemamos cada tantos meses grandes pirámides construidas con fajos y fajos de dólares…. Pirámides hasta el techo… y todo se consumia, mientras teníamos sexo y los pobres muriendo de hambre en las calles deseaban tener nuestra suerte.

\- oh wow, interesante historia, tienes un problema con el fetiche de papi y ahora con quemar dinero en el sexo.

\- Oh, dinero que ya quisieras haber tenido alguna vez. – Se rio con gruñidos – Incalculable, No dejábamos un puto dólar, y quedábamos en cero, ni ella ni yo, Nada…Un redondo Cero. Solo por ir a divertirnos a un banco, hacernos del motín y reírnos de que sea de máxima seguridad nacional. ¿Lo comprendes retrasado? No tengo Avaricias, más que el EGO – Le gritó en el oído - De poder hacer lo que sea si lo estimo conveniente. Oh, ni siquiera tengo billetera - Enarcó las inexistentes cejas – Ni cuento los billetes de dólares de ganancias…de los clubes, saqueos, robos, pero SI…tengo un reinado y tú… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te reconocen en la ciudad? Ocultaste tu puta cara, "trabajaste" en Anonimato, Escondido, donde es más fácil la vida criminal pasando desapercibido, disparando en el bajo mundo por Dinero. Eres como toda la gente…vives para el dinero. Tu no podrías ser un Rey, ni aunque te diera todo lo que tengo.

Sabes disparar…Entonces. Dispara y paséate con tu traje y con un cartel que diga Deadshot, Floyd Lawton, haz que cada ciudadano te reconozca y proclámate Rey de Gotham.

-Tks, oye por mi hija oculte mi nombre idiota, puedo hacer las cosas mejores que tú, quizás por eso Harley se dio cuenta la clase de perdedor que eras y vino hacia mí; y si lo hiciera, sería un mejor Rey, y no tendría que tener el pelo verde, ni ser un payaso para que me reconocieran en las calles. Me calzaría como anillo al dedo, se de liderazgo y no soy un maniaco demente. Oh, no me cabe la menor duda que lo haría mucho mejor que tú. Tengo una mente "Estable".

Joker rodó los ojo y rió por lo bajo – Oh, ¿te crees digno de ser nombrado Rey?

….. No tienes lo que se necesita para estar en mis zapatos…. La destreza de administrar todas las propiedades. No dejar asuntos pendientes con la mafia. Exportar armas de calibre militar y no permitir que Gordon te las embargue, y si lo hace, recupéralas… eliminar idiotas, mejorar y verificar la seguridad en el puerto….no dejar nada al azar. Eres metódico, ¿no?

La disciplina que todo funcione a la perfección, no da cabida a la vagancia.

Tendrías que ser un puto genio capaz de Idear bromas irrepetibles para el murciélago. Mantenerte en forma, saber golpear… ¿de quién crees que aprendió Harls el combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Oh de mí. Ella lo hace agraciada en su gimnasia, Yo, lo obtengo de la Violencia. Tres disciplinas….no me manejo solo con armas…ya te diste cuenta. Tienes el tamaño Deadshot, pero Yo el porte de Rey…Ser el enemigo número uno de Bat, requiere práctica de lucha inmejorable, serlo para jugar con él y no caer en Arkham por matar hombres, MUJERES, NIÑOS, Quien mierda sea, y no por una Paga. –Enarcó la palabra - Por divertirte con él… y vivir para el caos, y que la gente huya, sufra con solo verte…– Se enderezó alzando su potente voz – Un culto a los Misiles, Dinamita, a la Masacre….ver perecer a la gente…con un estado de ánimo para reír por aplastarlos. ¿Eres capaz de mejorar todo lo que hago? Porque si es así…te mando a hacer la corona hecha a medida.

Deadshot hizo una mueca de enfado – No. Bien, ya hablaste suficiente; uno, no estoy tan jodido para disfrutar con el dolor de la gente; dos, Sí, los mató, pero los niños son sagrados, tengo un filtro, no soy un sádico asesino para no tener escrúpulos.

Tercero, no puedo reírme de la gente sufriendo, eso solo lo hacen los lunáticos con problemas sociales. El bulling sangriento…no va conmigo. Matar por matar…o "Diversión "psicópata…no, definitivamente no va conmigo. Solo hago sufrir a los que se meten conmigo, y tú, encabezas la lista, pero descuida hombre entrenado en Tres disciplinas, no serás más mi adversario. Oh y tu pómulo está sangrando, no eres el único que sabe golpear duro, también tengo un saco de box y practico cada minuto que puedo.

Cuarto, ¿Por qué mierda quemas el dinero que juntas…? Eso no es de un genio, eso es estúpido… _es trabajar para nada_ …– Murmuro mofándose – _loco…si…estás loco…._ oh y Manejas todo lo que tienes, tus propiedades…porque quieres, si yo fuera tú, confiaría mis cuentas a un contador decente, existen los trabajadores, si?...ah, y me ahorraría los problemas con la mafia..., son algo molestos, oh, pero ya sé quién eres, y porque tienes esas ojeras de enfermo, estas obsesionado con todo lo que haces, bombas, caos, Batman, ser el mejor de todos…tienes complejo de supremacía, pero no te gusta el dinero, pero vistes como un gánster negro y no uno blanco, vives la vida de "Cara Cortada".

-oh, ¿Por qué no te corto en pedacitos y te hecho a los perros hambrientos?- Sacó su navaja, balanceándola - Y así veremos si sigues pensando que soy el jodido Al Pacino y hacemos una película de acción. A la mierda el perdón de Harls.

Johnny iba a interceder, pero su jefe lo retrocedió con la mirada.

J se inclinó hundiendo sus uñas en la garganta de Deadshot – Vamos a extraer ese ojo tuerto y a desfigurar esa cara de negro. Nunca fui racista, digo…mírame, ¿Cómo serlo? Si tengo cara de payaso Deadshot, ¿Qué cara quieres que te ponga a ti? ¿Una siniestra?

\- No, espera – Nervios con la hoja de la navaja sobre su piel – Basta, ¿ok?, solo quiero decirte que a mí no me interesa ser Rey, y ser como tú, quiero a mi hija sana. Y van muchas amenazas con tu navaja…

J se relamió los labios y rió– Ha Ha Ha…muy sabio. Te asustas con el filo cerca; no tienes dignidad, no entenderé que vio Harls en una gallina miedosa; a si…eras su amigo, por eso ella te hizo caso – Deslizó la hoja por su boca y se volvió tétricamente serio - No te culpo, ella es tan apetecible como un Ron con Bailey, perfecta piel cremosa…te embriagas viéndola y si la pruebas, te haces adicto…, pero eres un fracasado, no puedes tenerla. – La meció muy cerca de su cara - No, porque eres un mercenario que dispara a cambio de dinero, sin motivaciones ideológicas – Presionó - Realizas cualquier clase de trabajo… por una retribución económica, con el único interés de ganar dólares…. No se reina con ese propósito idiota.

\- Si, ya entendí, bájala.

J suspiro – Ha…me decepcionas….te aterran las cicatrices…Demonios, no quiero dejarte ir.

-Jef…

\- ¡CALLATE!

\- Hey escúchalo…

\- ¿Qué no tienes bolas? ¿eres una nenita? - sin quitar su navaja, presiono menos - De acuerdo, te alejaras de aquí, y desde lejos conseguirás tu propia reina de corazones sangrantes. Si quieres una, sé un jodido frankenstein y crea la tuya. Te doy un dato, vas a un burdel, elijes una linda bailarina….la que se mueva más grácil, y te hipnotice con sus caderas. Le aplicas corrientes eléctricas… Volteos a toda su capacidad; y con el maldito dinero que te di, compras un rociador y la pintas de blanco. Y VUALA!, Magia…Una muñeca, oh, pero asegúrate que tenga dientes de porcelana y que se ría de forma lúdica. Le enseñas a pelear, a follar, a disparar…a Todo…a Complacerte. Oh y lo más importante, vas a una azotea de un edificio y pruebas su lealtad, si tu chica salta, te casas con ella; la recoges, la llevas al hospital, la curas con crema para que se reponga rápido. Y le das la sortija que le diste a Harls – Deadshot desvió la mirada. J sonrió quitando la navaja - Te olvidaras de ella, nunca dejare que nadie la tenga. ¡Nadie!. – Ronroneó – No la mereces. La tenías enclaustrada en esa pocilga de departamento, le diste una baratija por diamante y el Dr. opino que la tenías con poco peso y mal alimentada.

Deadshot le respondió serio y enojado, pero con calma – Oh, sí, eso crees?, ella estaba así por ti, porque tú la hiciste sufrir con tu amenaza de muerte; yo la levante de la depresión, le entregue paz y le devolví la sonrisa. Oh y ella amo esa sortija, y créeme, era el diamante más grande que tenía el vendedor. Que tus celos lo vean pequeño es otra cosa…Estas ciego y disconforme, porque acepto, y tú sabes porque lo hizo…no necesitas que te lo diga. Pero te lo deletreare. Me ama, porque la hice sonreír y fue verdadero. Oh y te diré algo más, los fuegos artificiales la iluminaron, recito un poema y lo memorizó para escribirlo al llegar a casa. Fue una propuesta inolvidable para los dos, y ella no lo olvidara tan fácil…como quisieras; no señor, los años de violencia no pasan en vano. Tú podrás darle todo el dinero J, joyas, lujos, lo que sea, pero ella siempre recordara que yo le di algo más valioso, la hice más feliz en dos meses, que tú en el tiempo que la tuviste.

Johnny sostuvo a J con toda su fuerza y Zoe aprovechó de irse a los brazos de su padre abrazándolo de la cintura. Johnny sabía que no podía hacer nada, solo sostener con muchísima fuerz un homicidio acabaría en esa oficina.

Maldijo a Deadshot, porque no contribuía a que Joker lo dejara vivo, y su jefe no pararía hasta tener la última palabra y ser el único vencedor, aunque sea en esa discusión, al no poder golpearlo más.

Joker no paraba de usar su tono de voz gruñoso como su ira en sus ojos - Oh, tú la hiciste más feliz? ¿Por darle paz?, déjame decirte lo equivocado que estas…Partiendo porque Harls no está creada para ser pasiva, Harls es una criatura para la diversión, para divertirse sin escatimar en nada. Yo la hice feliz, le enseñe a reír y rió alegre cientos de veces. ¿Qué querías tú? ¿Darle una vida tranquila, rutinaria y normal? ¿Volverla una ama de casa común y corriente? Pretendías cambiar a mi Arlequin en alguien que no es. No estás enamorado de ella ¡Imbécil! No la conoces como yo. Amas una superficie dulce y suave. Yo….quiero su Maldad, la que tú no conoces que ella puede llegar a tener dentro de sí… La que se ensucia de sangre, sesos con un bate o mazo y para mí se ve exquisita.

La malicia en ella…que está más allá de lo que la gente puede ver a simple vista, Su Potencial. Eso que a ti no te mostró, no te contó, porque no compartes su locura, esa parte de Harls que puede ser tan Peligrosa y Cruel como Yo. Ella rió conmigo haciendo cosas Atroces, que tú…, nunca entenderás y le podrás dar.

No es un ángel Deadshot, es una diablesa enloquecida. La he visto arrancar orejas con los dientes si la molestas, cortar con un machete manos de mujeres si me tocan.

Colgar chicas de cabeza en un árbol y destrozarlas a batazos hasta dejarlas muertas y sacos de huesos, por querer robarse el show en el club. Mata si la opacas, si copias en algo su baile, si tu vestido se parece al suyo…mata por trivialidades.

Ella ha diseccionado gente, reventado cráneos, ha hecho cosas Oh…Horribles….con un chasquido de mis dedos… ha sido cómplice de mis homicidios tortuosos. Mucha sangre…No olvides quien Soy Yo. Soy el Joker y ella ha compartido todo mi ser despiadado; ¿ o por qué piensas tú que la quiero recuperar? ¿Por poemas? No…ella es sabrosa y no tiene moral, ama los gritos despavoridos, no tiene morbo.

Las calles arden como cócteles de gente sufriendo y ella hace un brindis y se bebe su dolor. Le gusta.

Joker rio sonoramente, ante el rotundo silencio de Deadshot – HA HA HA El pobre tonto aquí eres tú, que te dejaste engañar por esa coraza de muñeca bella, cuando Harley es… mucho más Malvada…con esa Crueldad enloquecida. Aprendió bien de mí, mi pequeña alumna criminal. Lamento decepcionarte, pero Harls aprendió como un bebe, todo lo que le fui enseñando, por eso solo a mí me entrega todo de ella; su maldad despiadada, su ternura inocente y la amante perfecta.

Deadshot dijo tristemente- Si frankenstein… La hiciste un monstruo, que no era…

\- ¿Recién caes en eso idiota? ¿No lo leíste en su pecho? Ella no es mujer para alguien como tú. Juega con los hombres, para ella todo es juego, es mi niña traviesa. Una pequeña niña que no sabe cuándo parar de amarme.

¿Te gustaría saber algunas cosas crueles que hicimos para reírnos? Podría darte asco, repugnancia y la mirarías con otros ojos; Pero para nosotros fueron tentempiés para después follar duro. Le gusta lo malo y los azotes, le gusta la violencia, el dolor sado si yo se lo estoy dando, eso que ella dice bond…no sé qué mierda, pero es una bebe de dolor y cuerdas. El osito cariñosito de Deadshot tendría miramientos en hacerla sufrir al desmayo. Oh, y Curiosamente las "Citas" que le encantan a Harley, siempre terminan con Muerte y sangre por doquier, para ella son más divertidas y a mí me entretienen.

J murmuró con odio - Muertes…muchas, y no por dinero.

Deadshot no sabía que más decir, en gran parte, si sabía que tenía razón en cuanto a esa parte loca y sin escrúpulos de Harley; y Joker; que ya se había soltado de Johnny, tomó el maletín de la manija, poniéndolo frente a Deadshot

– Tú, puedes irte a Inglaterra; enamorarte de otra rubia, incluso criminal, pero Harls, no es para ti – Lo meció levemente en el aire – No tantees más el terreno de mi paciencia o desfigurare tu cara antes de que te vayas, coge el puto maletín y lárgate.

Johnny también intervino – No seas imbécil y llévatelo por tu hija, nos iremos directo al aeropuerto, no pasaremos por ningún cajero – Asintió con la mano - Se irán con lo puesto.

\- Vámonos, por favor papá, no quiero que te mate como a mamá – Zoe sollozó contra su abdomen y Deadshot cogió el maletín de mala gana. – Esta bien, tranquila, ya nos iremos. Londres es un buen lugar para vivir, sin payasos psicópatas, y tendremos una grandiosa vida juntos. Le haremos una buena sepultura a tu mamá allá y todo estará bien.- La cargó con un brazo y ella se aferró a su cuello ocultando su rostro ahí.

\- Papá, ¿Qué pasara con tu ojo?

\- Pierde cuidado de eso, ¿No te gusta cómo me veo? Si parezco un pirata con un trozo de papel – Fregó su espalda, mirando de soslayo a J – Puedo seguir "trabajando" cuando quiera hacerlo, ningún hijo de puta me quitara mi buena puntería para los "negocios", tengo visión de halcón, vista de águila, aun con un ojo tuerto y no dejare que nadie te lastime, nunca. – Volvió a Zoe – Además, ¿Estas olvidando que soy bueno para los cálculos matemáticos y ángulos? Es una gran parte de mi _trabajo_ y a donde iremos no nos faltara nada, te lo prometo.

\- Es digno de admirar como consuelas a las damiselas en peligro, con ese entusiasmo alentador – Joker uso el sarcasmo y le golpeó la espalda apresurándolo – Mueve tu puto trasero, tienes un retraso y un vuelo que tomar - Salió junto con su mano derecha varios pasos por delante y Deadshot los seguía de atrás cargando a Zoe.

\- Frost, si dice una mierda más, no me detengas, lo matare y falsificare su voz para el perdón de Harley.

\- Si…estoy de acuerdo, es un idiota, se está pasando al otro extremo.

Continuaron su camino por el ascensor los tres y Zoe en un silencio de velatorio. En el primer piso los secuaces ya habían hecho de las suyas y descansaban apoyados sobre los escritorios, recargando sus ametralladoras y el pirómano del grupo con su tic clásico de prender y apagar el encendedor. Al ver llegar al jefe se enderezaron y salieron del edificio junto con él, rumbo al aeropuerto de Gotham.

Deadshot y Zoe se fueron sentados en una de las dos furgonetas de los secuaces y Joker y Johnny se fueron solos en la camioneta negra para evitar más altercados.

El moreno estaba siendo constantemente vigilado por los secuaces, previendo alguna mala jugada por parte de él, pese a eso, Deadshot estaba imposibilitado, por lo que no pensaba en ninguna estrategia de escape, estaba más bien preocupado por Zoe, ya que había presenciado esa escabrosa muerte de su madre y no le haría nada de bien psicológicamente a ella.

En verdad, si pensaba bien en todo, él la había puesto en peligro, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos; en los sentimientos no se manda y eso que él pensaba haberlos dejado en el olvido. Sin embargo Harley tenía esa cosa especial que la hacía amarla; ella sí, podía ser una "femme fatal", que si bien, estaba loca y muy por lo demás realizó crímenes inhumanos con J, tenía su otra mitad de generosidad, ternura y docilidad…propia de una loca chica merecedora de amor y el maldito de J no la merecía.

Se creía un mandamás haciendo lo que le plazca, definitivamente J no podía disfrutar de esa parte cariñosa de Harley, era un maldito psicópata, y lo odiaba por ello, no le daba opción de permanecer con Harley, en momentos de los cuales era una chica atenta, divertida, amorosa, sin psicopatías asesinas. El maldito infeliz solo la quería devuelta por ser su entretención, y ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser violento y agresivo con ella? Hijo de perra….era un idiota por no saber aprovechar el lado bueno de Harley, y solo querer el malo.

Deadshot se fue odiando el viaje sin retorno a Gotham, la impotencia lo mataba por dentro, pero él no podía saber que la veracidad de los hechos se anteponía a su modo de pensar, respecto al convivir de J con Harley.

Joker no tenía por qué revelarle todo lo que _quería_ en ella, no solo su lado irracionalmente malvado…sino el pack completo de ella _,_ incluyendo la parte de la que Deadshot se había enamorado, su lado cariñoso; Harley no cambiaba quien era estando con Deadshot o con J y J, también había sabido en algún punto de su relación, apreciar su lado cálido, cuando estaba de ánimo para dejarse consentir por las caricias de la rubia divertida y sus mimos risueños; nadie tenía porque enterarse de eso y lo hondo que había calado Harley en él.

La furgoneta se estacionó a las afueras del aeropuerto y a los pocos segundos Johnny abrió la puerta – Bájate, llegamos. – Deadshot se alzó aun cargando a Zoe – Cuida el vocabulario de lo que dices, si lo haces enojar mas no me interpondré si quiere matarte. Dio una orden y es el jefe. Quedas advertido.

\- No hay problema guardaespaldas, pero tú a mí no me amenazas. – Se bajó y Zoe se puso de pie agarrándolo del brazo angustiada.

Reconoció a Joker con lentes de aviador, vistiendo un terno negro, camisa blanca formal abotonada, corbata larga y perfectamente anudada, sin nada de oro, un sombrero gánster que ocultaba su cabello verde, además del _dañado_ en su frente y por ultimo una mascarilla cubre boca de hospital, como si padeciera una enfermedad.

Pasaba desapercibido como un atractivo agente o un empresario exitoso, de no ser por su presencia imponente y esa sombría energía que emanaba.

-Papá es él…

\- Si, tranquila, estamos a un vuelo de no verlo más.

Johnny se puso frente a Deadshot entregándole una bolsa negra – Cámbiate, no queremos llamar la atención. – Le indicó su terno y camisa manchada con sangre. Deadshot aceptó sin objetar, se vistió apropiadamente cambiándose rápido a otra vestimenta elegante. Se colocó gafas oscuras para su "problema ocular" y cruzó una bufanda café en su boca golpeada dándole varias vueltas para ocultarla de las miradas de la gente. Estaba destrozaba.

Johnny dio más indicaciones – Estos son sus pasaportes y nuevos DNI con otras identidades – Se los entregó en la mano - Los documentos de inmigración para Londres están en el maletín. Está todo arreglado en cuanto al traspaso del dinero, tenemos un infiltrado dentro que lo pasara sin problemas en el detector de objetos.

\- Bien, trabajan sin fallos. ¿Algo más?

\- Entrégame las llaves del departamento y tienes que hacerle una llamada a Harley.

-¿Si? ¿Para qué quieren las llaves? ¿Entraran con sus matones a hacer qué? ¿La secuestraran?

\- No es asunto tuyo, solo entrégamelas y evítate más conflictos.

Deadshot se molestó, pero razonó - Al demonio, tómalas, ¿Qué tengo que decirle a Harley? - Preguntó con su celular en el acto.

\- Pondrás el altavoz, le dirás que salga del departamento por tres horas, y luego regrese. No dirás nada que delate lo que estamos haciendo. Ella es inteligente, invéntale una buena excusa para salir.

\- Si, ya se me ocurrió que puede servir…

Joker se les aproximó escuchándolos con anterioridad.

Deadshot lo observó de reojo – Si quieres que no note nada sospechoso, le hablare como acostumbro. ¿Queda claro?, no quiero malos entendidos.

\- Marca ya y haz una buena interpretación – Joker posó su mano abierta en la boca del moreno, apretó sutil – Se leer entre en líneas. Juzgare cada maldita palabra, de eso depende que el avión despegue con ustedes en el asiento. – La quitó, el deseo de matarlo era muy grande.

Deadshot como de costumbre no se dejó intimidar, Zoe se apartó a una corta distancia y su padre marcó poniendo el altavoz a centímetros de su boca.

El timbre empezó a sonar y Harley contestó.

\- Hola cielo! ¿Cómo estás?, y ¿A qué se debe tan inesperada llamada? – Harley fingía ese alegre entusiasmo, pero entre Deadshot, Johnny y J, sabían que con lo ocurrido era falso. A los tres les hizo sentir algo extraño en el estómago, al comodín sobre todo.

\- Bien muñeca, la oficina aquí con mucho trabajo, lo habitual.

\- Oh, no me gusta oír eso; te me adelantaste, iba a llamarte para decirte que iría a verte, pensé en ir de sorpresa a la oficina, pero con el idiota de tu jefe…es mejor avisarte por si acaso!

\- ¿Si? Nunca vienes, ¿ocurre algo?

\- Ya que lo dices…quería ir a despedirme. Ivy me invito a pasar unas vacaciones por tres semanas a un lugar cálido, detesta el invierno, iremos solas y lo pasáramos fenomenal, regresare repuesta y con un bronceado de envidia. Partiremos en la noche y como a veces llegas tarde, no creí que alcanzaría a esperar a que llegaras. Voy saliendo en 10 minutos.

-No, no…no vengas. – Deadshot negó. Joker y Johnny comprendieron de inmediato porque quería irse y después volver en tres semanas. Ese plazo era una costumbre después de una golpiza de J para regresar luciendo sin hematomas. – No vengas a la oficina.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu jefe idiota te tiene muy ocupado?

\- Si, anda de un humor de perros y…tenemos una junta en 20 minutos con todo el equipo, me demorare en desocuparme.

-Tenía muchas ganas de ir a verte al trabajo, te extraño.

\- Yo también…

J lo fulminó con la mirada a través de los lentes de aviador.

\- Harley, saldré temprano de la oficina, puedes esperarme ¿ok?

\- Ok, te esperare y ¿Por qué me llamabas, ah?

\- Si, eso, se me olvido decirte, ayer me avisaron que fumigarían el edificio, todos los departamentos. El humo que utilizan es venenoso, podría hacerte mal para tu embarazo. Tienes que salir del departamento por tres horas, por precaución.

\- Bien, no me quedare a inhalar ese humo tóxico. Dejaré las ventanas abiertas para que se ventile y no morir envenenados.

\- Si, perfecto. Puedes ir a dar un paseo, distráete y vuelve en tres horas, cuando el humo se haya disipado. Saldré de la junta lo antes posible y estaré contigo antes de que tu amiga pase por ti a buscarte.

\- Lo tengo, iré de compras al súper, traeré la cerveza de raíz que tanto te gusta, y ya que no estaré por tres semanas, ¿Qué quieres para la cena de despedida?

\- Lo que quieras cocinar preciosa.

Joker lo sujetó del hombro impulsivamente y ronroneo amenazador dando aviso de su rabia. La mascarilla distorsiono el acechante sonido peligroso.

-¿Qué es eso? Lo…

-Nada, uno de los chicos prendió el televisor, Animal Planet. Escucha tengo que colgar, el jefe nos está apurando. Harley…cuídate.

\- ¿De qué?

Deadshot suspiró resignado – No cargues mucho peso en las compras. Adiós.

\- Mm, que sobreprotector! No te preocupes cariño, aún tengo mucha fuerza. Besos, besos, besos. Adiós.

Deadshot colgó la llamada y Joker le arrebató el celular de las manos, iracundo golpeó la pantalla con el borde de la camioneta trisándola, haciéndolo inservible, le quitó la batería y lo arrojó lejos.

Esa sensación amarga lo acompañó marchándose al recinto del Aeropuerto. El odio se incendiaba teniendo a Deadshot cerca de él y no poder finiquitar su vida. La muerte le reclamaba su fatídico destino. No obstante se alejó conteniendo sus manos y el tremendo recelo de asesinarlo.

Johnny se encauzó en su andar apresurado y Deadshot y su hija se encaminaron detrás de ellos.

Los tres hombres de trajes selectos y de buen vestir, lentes oscuros, persuadieron las murmuraciones de las féminas en el concurrido aeropuerto. Sobresalían entre la gente distinguidos por presentar un aire de profesión orientada a ejecutivos de rango elevado, varoniles, con un toque peligroso al ocultar sus identidades con las gafas.

Eso atrayente que emanaban en el rigor de su caminar era cierto, los tres podrían ponerse a conversar de rifles semiautomáticos, pistolas con proyectiles, ametralladoras, cartuchos y municiones. Los vinculaba y lo que acrecentaba ese halo de misterio atractivo, era el silencio mordaz y actitudes serias de enfado incisivo.

Caminaban tenaces, obstinados a lograr sus propósitos en una tensión tangible entre los dos hombres con "cubre boca". La gente los miraba en la excentricidad diferenciante; más la peculiar mascarilla médica, que cubría casi por completo el rostro de J, hacía pasar inadvertido que se trataba de él, él hombre de la risa más cruel, sentido del humor macabro, y carisma oscuro.

-Pasajeros con destino a Londres Inglaterra, con escala en New York. hacer el favor de presentarse en la sala 3, estamos próximos a abordar. Gracias.

La interlocutora anunció, Deadshot presentó los pasajes y las identificaciones falsas. La asistente de servicio, con una coima anticipada, no le exigió retirarse las gafas o la bufanda, mostrando así su rostro para confirmar su documentación de pasajero. Realizó el Cheack-in ingresándolos al sistema.

El moreno deslizó el maletín por los rayos del detector de objetos con un asentimiento del "supervisor infiltrado" sin abrirla, este, inclinó la cabeza al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen a son de saludo respetuoso, reconociéndolo por su mano tatuada y facciones angulosas. Adicionalmente al verlo más de cerca, reconocerlo también por percatarse del poco verde debajo del sombrero gánster, imperceptible si no se estaba a esa distancia para verlo.

Deadshot cogió el maletín, siempre de la mano de Zoe cabizbaja y prosiguieron con apuro a introducirse en las recepciones de salidas de vuelos del Aeropuerto.

La larga fila de pasajeros daba inicio esperando la entrada de las azafatas para abordar el vuelo. Joker y Johnny tomaron asiento. Deadshot y su hija quedaron de los últimos en la fila esperando.

J se reclinó contemplando el avión al frente de ellos a través del ventanal. El clima era nublado, normal en Gotham, de melancólicos colores grises. Impasible; no tenía su reloj para ver la hora, pero no estaría conforme hasta ver con sus propios ojos que Deadshot se largara en el avión. Gruñó leve.

La duración de la espera fue corta, las azafatas llegaron a los minutos comenzando a atender a los pasajeros en las dos filas incautando los pasajes y corroborando los DNI.

La fila avanzaba y por la mitad, Deadshot le dijo algo a Zoe. Enseguida se dirigió al encuentro con J, en un segundo el moreno quiso darle un puñetazo; se abstuvo o no lo dejarían abordar por ser partícipe de una pelea.

De pie, Joker lo jaló de la camisa acercándolo a su rostro con prepotencia. Gruñó áspero murmurando - ¿Qué carajos quieres? – Lo soltó acomodándole la camisa.

\- Deberías estar en un puto chaleco de fuerzas, maldito maníaco – Murmuró de igual forma - Solo vengo a decirte, que si tu jodido plan falla, Harley no te perdona, que es lo más probable que ocurra…la oíste hace unos minutos. No aprietes el detonador de mierda de mi hija. Eso sería de un puto cobarde. Si quieres explotar a alguien enojado, llámame y encontrare la forma de venir y que seamos solo tú y yo en una pelea a muerte. Sin nadie que nos interrumpa y sin amenazas cobardes a una vida que nada tiene que ver en esto.

J empuñó las manos o cometería un arrebato – El puto cobarde estuvo a pocos golpes de matarte en su casa. Éramos los dos y tú estabas reducido a una maldita plasta en el suelo con el ventanal roto. Derrotado – Empuñó más las manos –Que siempre tenga un as bajo la manga y sepa usar la cabeza para pensar en un plan, significa que tengo un maldito coeficiente intelectual para encontrar lo que te hace doler, y tu hija es la ventana a Tu Dolor. Así que apréndete el guion, re memoriza el libreto en el vuelo y rómpele el corazón a Harls, si quieres que Zoe viva una vida plena y envejezca.

-Un día vas a pagar por todo…

Joker lo interrumpió - Oh, Lo pague en el ayer y tuve un renacer violento, en efecto… Lo continúo pagando con una sonrisa de payaso ganador, la función de comedia debe seguir en la fuerza del caos.- Sin premeditarlo se refería a su pasado - Dentro de mí vive el mal y no me rendiré en las convicciones que tengo. Las putas risas nunca morirán y necesito a mi reina en el escenario anárquico para triunfar – Se quitó los lentes, mirándolo con un odio abismante - Lárgate, no nos volveremos a ver; si el plan falla no matare a Zoe, Harls no me lo perdonaría. Lo haré si regresas a Gotham por ella.

Deadshot murmuró viendo esos ojos penetrantes – Tú la enloqueciste, y si… te vas a quedar con ella, pero ¿Quién te lo hizo a ti para que seas un puto monstruo y odies a todos…?

J le respondió gutural y siniestro –…un mal día…

Drásticamente se rió, colocándose las gafas – HA HA HA, oh pregúntale al Acertijo quizás él sepa cuál es la historia que yo no recuerdo. ¡Tengo tantas que son múltiples opciones! HA HA HA.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Lo estamos esperando! – Gritó la azafata con Zoe al lado.

\- Si, ya voy, un segundo – Deadshot se giró y volvió a él - Estas loco payaso…pero espero que cumplas tu maldita palabra y no le hagas nada a mi hija. Y, si tanto necesitas a Harley, no le hagas daño para que no tenga que irse de nuevo.

\- ¡Ningún maldito negro me dirá la mierda que tengo que hacer! ¡Jodete! – Le bajo la bufanda, y le dio una fuerte palmada sonora en la cara. Lo apuntó con el dedo – Lárgate hijo de perra y no regreses jamás.

La aeromoza se acercó - ¿Algún problema? Llamare a los de seguridad.

Joker gritó alrededor, con gestos exagerados - ¡No estamos en una puta pelea! ¿Quién está peleando? – Agarró a Deadshot del brazo preguntándole alterado - ¿Estamos en una puta pelea?; ¡No! Es una Maldita Despedida de colegas!

\- Si, nos estamos despidiendo, es un código de hermanos – Le palmó el hombro y este lo amenazó agarrándolo de la cabeza, inclinándola hacia abajo y moliéndosela con los puños como un hermano menor.

Diciéndole entre dientes furioso y demente.

\- Buen viaje maldito hermano, Jodete con muchas putas en Londes y ten una increíble vida sin retorno – Deadshot la elevó y J indicó con las manos – ¡Hasta nunca! – Se dio la media vuelta con Johnny aproximándose. Lo empujó con fuerza apartándolo lejos, y prosiguió a ir al ventanal gruñendo.

Deadshot y Johnny calmaron a la aeromoza que no comprendía nada, dándoles explicaciones del porqué de su irritabilidad, según se debía a "la grave enfermedad" que lo tenía con esa mascarilla, a las píldoras del tratamiento y problemas pulmonares por los sonidos de gruñidos.

Johnny nunca había escuchado decir a J tantos insultos y gruñidos en un día, supuso era una forma de no matar a Deadshot ahí mismo.

La aeromoza comprendió la "situación" y Deadshot y Zoe abordaron el avión con ella.

En minutos Joker vio en el ventanal al avión encendiendo motores, corriendo veloz por la pista de aterrizaje y;

Despegar.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Rio estrepitosamente loco. Consiguió con todas sus fuerzas abstenerse de matarlo, aun con sus constantes subidas de ira y provocaciones de Deadshot por su personalidad temeraria de sicario. Ahora estaba viajando con rumbo a otro continente, a kilómetros de distancia de _Su_ arlequin.

No obstante el día no había concluido; al encontrarse Deadshot dentro del avión y este se alejara, podía mostrarse ante la gente sin que interfiriera en el despegue, por el terror que infundaba su persona.

Se quitó las gafas de aviador, el sombrero gánster y la molesta mascarilla arrojándolas al basurero. Se unió a su mano derecha desanudándose la corbata.

\- Levanta tu trasero del asiento, ahí que bombardear el corazón de un Arlequin. Predisponerlo al perdón.

Johnny bosquejo una pequeña sonrisa – Claro, vámonos, estamos contra el tiempo.

Salieron rápidamente del aeropuerto ignorando los gritos alarmados de las personas en los alrededores. Johnny condujo velozmente por la carretera en dirección a Gotham. Joker se deshizo del saco del traje, remangándose las mangas de la camisa a la altura de los antebrazos y desabotonándola hasta el centro, lo que venía seria laborioso, aun si la parte de él era la menos pesada al ser el jefe. Los secuaces siguiéndolos en las furgonetas harían el trabajo rudo.

Una vez en la ciudad, Johnny hiso una llamada en la calle del departamento de Deadshot; se estacionaron en la entrada del complejo departamental, observando hacia arriba las ventanas del piso donde Harley y Deadshot vivían. Estaban abiertas con las cortinas corridas, lo que indicaba que ella ya no estaba dentro.

Todos se bajaron con algunas ametralladoras y un bolso con herramientas. J portaba una de las suyas y por las escalinatas subieron al quinto piso, Johnny abrió la puerta. Joker fue el primero en entrar.

Inmediatamente avanzó al dormitorio disparando a la cama matrimonial con ese semblante de rabia y celos, destruyéndola con la lluvia de proyectiles, como si pudiera verlos juntos intimando. Nadie dijo nada de su locura de odio y al terminar, ordenó en el living.

-Desháganse de todo muchachos, no dejen un maldito mueble, rompan las cosas y dejen el departamento vacío. Johnny trajo un camión de mudanzas para hacerlo más afectivo. Tienen hora y media. A trabajar – Peino su cabello - M, y dejen esa pared sin balas, el que la estropee con una balacera; con la misma ametralladora lo matare y usare su sangre para escribir el mensaje en la pared.

\- Lo que diga jefe – Respondió el falso Batman, los demás lo imitaron y comenzaron a acatar sus órdenes, teniendo la precaución de dejar esa pared frente a la puerta intacta. Destruyeron los muebles, los sillones, el comedor con sus armas y desmontaban las repisas y otras cosas utilizando las herramientas.

J agarró una caja y mientras Johnny y Venom Blanco se encargaban de la cama destruida, él se encargó de guardar los vestidos de noche de Harley, sus joyas, zapatos, perfumes y otras cosas, solamente las pertenencias que reconocía las había traído de su casa y no había adquirido viviendo con Deadshot. Entonces, lo vio en el living.

El coche doble para bebes.

Regalo de Deadshot para conquistar a su chica, no había duda.

Dejó la caja en el piso, y disparando la ametralladora lo hizo añicos, no basto con esto, lo rompió golpeándolo contra la pared repetidas veces hasta dejarlo tan roto que era imposible destruirlo más.

Odiaba la sensación de celos y pensar en los momentos que tuvieron juntos como pareja en ese departamento.

La tuvo.

Tuvo lo que era suyo.

No importaba que, ya no podía perder a Harley y que se fuera de su casa huyendo, nunca más.

En tiempo record los nueve secuaces, su jefe y Johnny, desamoblaron la vivienda de Deadshot. La mayoría de los muebles en cuestión y equipos electrónicos los cargaron bajándolos al camión. Cajas, objetos livianos, pesados, todo fue desmantelado dejando el depto. Vacío.

Posteriormente, los secuaces se fueron con el camión de mudanzas, quedando un segundo camión estacionado. Tenían órdenes de ignorarlo y pasar de lo que contenía, era un asunto privado. Otro de los secuaces se entregó a la policía que llegó al complejo habitacional, por el escandaloso ruido de los disparos de ametralladora. Los vecinos habían llamado a los oficiales asustados, quedando el caso como un robo a propiedad privada, y no como si El Joker estuviera dentro, después de todo estaban tan asustados por esos hombres subiendo y bajando el mobiliario y los disparos, que ninguno se atrevió a salir de sus respectivos deptos., y por ende, no vieron al peliverde y su mano derecha bajando más cosas pesadas por las escalinatas.

Johnny, uso su Beretta 92 calibre 9mm amenazando a una vecina del depto. al lado de ellos, para que aseara todo el polvo y suciedad del piso, barriera las balas regadas y pasara la aspiradora, enserara y quedara presentable para la sorpresa de Harley.

Tan pronto la señora terminó, se le advirtió que no diera aviso a la policía; ver al Joker en persona, contribuyo a su silencio, y a que viviera para contarle a sus nietos esa extraña situación de terror.

Con el tiempo pasando deprisa. Joker y Johnny subieron lo que contenía el segundo camión, cajas y cajas, que contenían el romanticismo que podía tener un hombre loco, asesino y cruel. Subieron y bajaron varias veces las escalinatas, en un cardio agotador hasta desocupar el camión por completo, y trasladar todo ese contenido al interior del departamento.

Johnny dejo solo a su jefe en el depto. con lo que necesitaba y lo espero sentado en las escalinatas fumando un habano. No insistió en ayudarlo, pese a ofrecerle su ayuda, J se negó.

Era su disculpa, y se tomó su tiempo y dedicación para acomodar todo en su lugar, como si estuviera acomodando cada pieza de su círculo de armas.

Él podía hacer eso, aunque fuera romántico. " _Haría lo que fuera por su Reina"_

Terminada su obra romántica, salió con todas las cajas montadas una encima de la otra, con latas de aerosol vacías, un tarro de pintura negra, y una brocha fina, unos floreros de vidrio que sobraron y su rostro con unas sutiles e insignificantes salpicaduras de pintura negra.

Johnny se levantó de inmediato, viéndolo con las manos ocupadas – ¿Necesitas ayudas?

\- No, cierra la puerta con seguro. Harley llegara en cualquier minuto.

\- Bien –

Joker avanzó dándole la espalda y Johnny cerró la puerta con rapidez usando las llaves; no sin antes ver por una fracción de segundo todo adentro y bosquejar una leve sonrisa. Su jefe tenía su estylo, peculiar, poco convencional, pero estaba seguro que a Harley le encantaría, y nunca se lo esperaría….de J.

Lo secundó bajando las escalinatas. Ambos acordaron los detalles de la tercera parte del plan y su jefe se fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, estaba hecho un desastre de sudor en la camisa por todo el ajetreo y "su disculpa".

Joker se retiró conduciendo una de las furgonetas que dejaron estacionadas los secuaces; le hubiera gustado ver la cara de su Harley abriendo la puerta, aunque la vería en aproximadamente tres horas, ya deseaba tener su cuerpo contra el suyo, presionándola, apresándola.

Johnny se encargaría de llevarla a él, así que este se quedó en la camioneta, estacionándola varias cuadras de distancia de la residencia, para no ser visto por Harley.

Al cabo de media hora con binoculares, Johnny la vio llegar bajándose de un taxi. Llevaba cargando dos bolsas de papel cafés apegadas en su pecho, con víveres, un pan alargado italiano sobresalía y lechugas frescas, vio también a F asomando su cabeza gatuna por su cartera plateada colgada del brazo.

La perdió de su vista cuando entró al condominio de departamento.

…

Harley sin sospechar que hace pocos momentos había ocurrido una operación secreta en ese lugar, subió las escalinatas al quinto piso. Frente a la puerta, con algo de dificultad sacó las llaves de su cartera haciendo maullar a F.

Tratando de que sus víveres no se desparramaran al inclinarse para abrirla, lo consiguió. Giro la manija y en el acto soltó sus dos bolsas dejándolas caer, sus compras se desparramaron en la entrada. Mirando…

Todo.

Quedo estupefacta momentáneamente. El asombro la dejo sin aire.

Pasmada cubrió su cara sorprendida con dos manos. Incrédula, emocionada, abatida de sentimientos encontrados. Ocultándola para asimilar.

\- _Puddin…_

El suelo estaba absolutamente repleto de bellas rosas, grandes ramos de rosas rojas en elegantes floreros de cristal. Por doquier, todo era un mar de rosas rojas. Había alrededor de cincuenta ramos de rosas o más, acomodados muy pegados al lado del otro, el suelo no se veía.

Eran hermosas, románticas, lo pétalos aterciopelados, el color vivaz, el toque de verde en las hojas. Harley nunca vio tantas rosas en su vida.

Y las paredes estaban garafateadas con aerosol negro, dibujando impecables Rombos, perfectos, de todos los tamaños. Grandes, medianos y pequeños. Decoraban todo el espacio de las paredes y era mágico, alucinante.

Todas excepto una pared, la que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, miró por el espacio de sus dedos abiertos para mirar y leer, esa escritura, caligrafía y letra del Joker.

…

"Rosas rojas para mi Reina lastimada,

Sabes que el rojo es Amor y Pasión,

Es lo que siento por ti Harley.

Acariciare el dolor que te di en el pasado,

Y te daré un futuro prometedor. A si como te doy

Rombos para que recuerdes que eres Mi Arlequin.

Mia.

Perdóname y Vuelve. Tenemos un juramento que cumplir

\- J "

… _.._

Harley cerró los ojos, sus dos manos cubriéndose su rostro, aguantando la respiración. Sus piernas flaqueando y su corazón latiendo conmocionado, reprimiendo un sollozo de angustia, de sentimiento, de sensación indescriptible. El amor de su Puddin plasmado en una expresión romántica que nunca, ni un millón de años imagino que viviría para ver algo así. Sus mejillas lastimadas se ruborizaron, el calor subiendo en su corazón herido y la angustia de la duda impresa en su alma. Incredulidad por la tristeza por la situación en la que se encontraban…no saber cómo reaccionar, sus ojos se cristalizaron….su ojo con tinte morado soltó una lagrima de pena.

No saber si sonreír o negar.

Si amar ese suave mar de rosas rojas o huir lejos de ese mensaje en la pared.

Sentía que si levantaba la vista y miraba más, todos los detalles, lo detallado de los rombos, el orden de los floreros, las rosas acomodadas. Cada florero tenía un número exacto, igual de rosas, por lo que él las puso en ellos. El tiempo impuesto en esa dedicación, en ese gesto…único….comunicando. Expresando. Sentimiento.

Y no de Odio.

No Hiriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

* * *

 **Cap terminado!, espero haya cumplido sus expectativas.** **n.n y Quiero adelantar un poco del siguiente cap...J llevara a Harley a un lugar muy quimico. XD bien...a la fabrica. sip, los Ace. tiene que recordar su juramento no?**

 **Ahora...¿Que pasara? eso no se los puedo decir..!**

 **pero..aunque no me crean, no creo que demore mucho mas de una semana en actulizar, muero por escribir ya esa escena. *-***

 **asi que pronto estare subiendo el cap siguiente. :)**

 **Aver...lo otro, me alegra decirles que en la parte de la pesadilla fue que trabajamos en conjunto con July, mezclamos los textos para hacer sufrir mas a J. XD**

 **si somos unas mentes crueles, y por mi parte, amo el drama...ella..un poco mas la comedia XD. y ella puso mucho en esa pesadilla, mas que yo, y por lo menos a mi me encanto todo lo que le puso! le dio mas vida y drama, narro todo con mas color n.n July, eres mi alma gemela for ever.**

 **Y creo que nunca dejare de hacerle bulling por lo del "Cartel" . de su review.**

 **Pero bueno...centrándonos en el cap. me queda por decirles que al menos Deadshot no murio x.x**

 **Pese a perder la vision en un ojo...y quebrarle una parte de sus dientes! Creo que lo deje...intacto y bien. como algunos que aprecian al moreno de Will Smith me lo pidieron n.n**

 **Asi que por ese lado estamos ok. Despues lo de las rosas...ahi una imagen por internet, que me inspire mucho en ella, una habitacion llena de rosas por doquier...ojala pudiera pegarla aqui XD pero si...demas se lo imaginan. Aunque debo confesar que esa parte la escribi media dormida...espero haberle dado emocion al asunto :O jajajajaja y aun no duermo.! otra noche para pasar de largo.**

 **Tenia intenciones de dejar un mensaje o contestacion personal a cada Guest en particular, pero ya son las 8 am! x.x y en dos horas me voy a trabajar, asi que...solo les dire que lei cada review que me enviaron pidiendome actualizacion y en verdad, los aprecie mucho, me llegan al corazon, asique no lo dejen de hacer, porque me alegra que les interese.**

 **Ahi nombres nuevos que aparecieron por primera vez, como Carley Quinn, Elena Q-V , Franci, Lesvefi 10., Harley Quinn. Nio.**

 **los Guest en general de siempre, quiero que sepan que los leo, y me gustan demasiad sus coments.! n.n Gracias por el apoyo y su opinión. En verdad, los valoro. :)**

* * *

 **Y en ultimo lugar, quiero dejarte un mensaje mas personal a ti Tiburn, si, se que es tiburon, pero ya me acostumbre a decirte Tiburn *-* es mas adorable y original.**

 **Lo primero, Dios! te quiero muchisimo XD, lo siento, tenia que decirlo y ya, jajaja, te has ganado todo mi cariño con tus comentarios. Y tus aportes musicales, me inspire mucho en ellos, con los dos, tanto el rap, como el rock de Quenn y por cierto, si , la cancion le pega mucho a la historia de este Joker. En eso no ahi discucion y me encanto, gracias por el dato n.n...tambien me encanto que avisaras a todos sobre mi actualizacion, o lo de que congenieramos en los novios llamando a las 3 de la madrugada XD me rei mucho con eso, con todo en general! no se que mas decir..., solo que en verdad te tengo mucho afecto, y lamento lo sad de mi otro fic ! jajaja, uno tiene esos momentos de depre inspirativa! y me siento feliz de que apesar de ello te gustara, como te gusta esta historia.**

 **Ah ya me emocione demasiado XD .Tipico de mi. HA HA HA, bueno! Nos leemos pronto, muero de sueño y estoy que me pego un cabezazo con la pantalla del notebook! el efecto del cafe se esta acabando :O .**

 **Bay bay! :***


	43. Si me amas, Regalame Mi Vida

**Hola, lamento la demora, pretendia actualizar ayer, pero me quede dormida xd. Bueno...no se que decir respecto a lo que sucedió con los reviews. Agradezco mucho su apoyo a los que están de acuerdo en que puedo tardarme lo que necesite en escribir, y es que si...no es tan facil, mas cuando se trata de caps, donde Joker tiene que ser mas demostrativo en cuanto a sentimientos y tratar de que no quede muy OCC, es lo que a veces hace que me demore. Porque en verdad...es muy complejo y enserio quiero que se sienta que es èl, en el momento de la lectura.**

 **Bueno...aparte del tiempo, y pues, la inspiración un dia esta y después no. Y pretendo subir un capitulo que les llegue a todos, y que les guste. Es extraño, pues se que no se puede complacer a todos. Pero de verdad, me preocupo porque quede intenso, y les guste...**

 **Por eso me demoro a veces . n.n**

 **En fin...y sip, ese Guest... XD TU quien sea que sea..Tu me odias, ajajaj no se porque, pero siento esa onda...esa vibra. ...No** **me odies n.n, pues ese tipo de coments, o el simple..."No me gusto nada"... me matan x.x enserio. y no ayuda a que actualice mas rapido...al contrario, me da un bajon animico... porque le pongo una parte de mi a los caps. Y si, se que...aveces digo que actualizare pronto, pero...aveces puedo y otras no.**

 **Mientras no me demore muchooo x.x**

 **Creo que no es mucho una semana no?**

 **Bueno, querido Guest... solo decirte que aprecio que sigas la historia, y presiones en actualizar, pero plis hazlo de una forma menos ... ¿reclamante?.**

 **Siempre he dicho que me gusta que me presionen. Me gusta mucho, pues ahi se ve que les gusta a ustedes la historia.**

 **A si que en resumen.**

 **XD Solo no sean malitas chicas, presionen con cariño jajajaj Ohhh y gracias a mis defensores, me mataron de ternura.**

 **Myo, Ana, Tiburn, I Love you.**

 **Y a todos los lectores en general! Ahora, dejemos los conflictos de lado! Pura buena onda y eso! :D Paz & Amor.**

 **XD**

 **Bueno, ya..los dejo para que lean el cap. Les hablo al termino n.n**

 **...**

Título fic: **Libertad en tus brazos.**

Titulo Capitulo: Si me amas, Regalame Mi Vida.

.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

….

El corazón de Harley se arremolinaba de calor, era como una fogata quemando cada fibra de ella. Se quedó estática, aun cubriendo su rostro con sus dos manos; percibía el aroma de la lata del aerosol negro emanando de las paredes. Corrió uno de sus dedos, como si jugara a las escondidas y miró unos segundos los rombos dibujados con spray.

Anteriormente había visto a J usando una lata de aerosol para dejarle algún mensaje _divertido_ al murciélago y así enfadarlo. Pero…él ahora lo había usado para hacer rombos de diferentes tamaños…para ella.

Eran bonitos y las paredes se decoraron con ellos.

Sentía que si levantaba la vista y miraba más, todos los detalles, lo detallado de los rombos, el orden de los floreros, las rosas acomodadas. Cada florero tenía un número exacto, igual de rosas, por lo que él las puso en ellos. El tiempo impuesto en esa dedicación, en ese gesto…único….comunicando. Expresando. Sentimiento.

Y no de Odio.

No Hiriendo.

No quería pensar en nada y se perdió con todas las rosas rojas. Tenía sus ojos cristalizados, pero las contempló detenidamente. Nunca recibió un detalle romántico de esa magnitud y de…. Joker?

F maulló y enseguida saltó de su cartera al piso, escondiéndose con sus cuatro patitas por entre los floreros de vidrio.

Si Harley sabía que estaba loca, ese era el momento de estarlo. Su corazón de arlequin bailó en el calor de sus mejillas ruborizadas, olvidándose que una estaba golpeada. Él era tan malo y cruel, pero Dios, todas esas rosas… era tan romántico.

No lo pudo evitar y se inclinó automáticamente tomando la rosa más cercana. La oloroso, sus pétalos rozaron su nariz, sintiéndola…sintiéndolo a él; recordando ese calor cuando apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de Mr. J.

Sus manos pocas veces se tocaban, él evitaba siempre tomarle la mano, quizás porque ese contacto lo hacía sentir sentimiento…pero su pectoral tatuado transmitía tanto.

Protección

Confianza

Seguridad.

A J no le gustaba ser demostrativo si se trataba de sentimientos, no soportaba el romance. Nada de esas cosas, por eso no hubo fechas para celebrar aniversarios, San Valentín, cenas románticas a la luz de las velas o un Puddin sorprendiéndola con un ramo de flores.

Y de repente tenía su declaración de Amor escrita en la pared, dándole todas las rosas que solo vio en sueños. Aunque bien podía ser una ilusión o estar soñando…

Era para que su mente no pudiera asimilar todo y se confundiera, indefensa ante emociones encontradas. ¿Cómo ser fuerte si nunca recibió nada así por parte de él? Maldición…todo lo que dijo bebido, lo dijo enserio y estaba pintado en la pared con su puño y letra.

…

"Rosas rojas para mi Reina lastimada,

Sabes que el rojo es Amor y Pasión,

Es lo que siento por ti Harley.

Acariciare el dolor que te di en el pasado,

Y te daré un futuro prometedor. A si como te doy

Rombos para que recuerdes que eres Mi Arlequin.

Mia.

Perdóname y Vuelve. Tenemos un juramento que cumplir

\- J "

…..

Harley deslizó sus dedos por los pétalos de la rosa en su mano.

"¡Harley!, ¡Es un criminal asesino! ¡Un gánster psicópata! ¿No le vas a creer o sí? Sería el colmo que te dejaras engatusar por esto, es un manipulador. ¡¿Por qué no retiras el maquillaje y te miras la cara de nuevo?!

Aun sosteniendo la rosa en su mano, le hizo caso a esa voz furiosa y buscó en su cartera su espejo compacto.

Lo abrió y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro reflejándose, sus ojos aun resplandecían de sorpresa y emociones, pero a medida que con la manga de su abrigo gris se desmaquillaba, estos se fueron opacando lentamente desilusionándose.

Una gran mancha de intenso color rosado se difuminaba en toda su mejilla izquierda. El Primer puñetazo de J.

El segundo estaba impreso en el borde de su ojo, en el hueso, dándole una apariencia de media luna morada.

En si…todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro tenía esas dos tonalidades conectadas, esparciéndose de oscuro morado al rosa en su mejilla. Aparte con un pequeño corte en el hueso del pómulo donde su piel delgada cedió por los nudillos del Joker, y otro igual de fino en su frente, por el fuerte impacto de su cara en la madera del escritorio.

Su labio inferior, en el extremo opuesto, tenía ese pedacito de carne faltante, era una herida ardiendo del tamaño de dos lentejuelas juntas. Se regeneraría por sí solo, pero ardía al roce del aire y estaba camuflada con un labial rojo brillante que no se molestó en retirar.

No era necesario para ver lo lastimado que estaba su rostro. No tenía inflamación, solo un poco en su labio mordido; pues nada más llegar al departamento, aplicó una compresa de hielo durante horas de meditación acostada en el sofá.

Meditación

Comprensión.

Y Conclusión.

Dejó caer la rosa en la mano.

-No te perdonare con esto, si eso piensas – Dijo con desprecio y avanzó caminando entre el mar de ramos de rosas, rodeada de los rombos en la pared y el mensaje de amor de Joker escrito delante de ella. Sin embargo sus fuerzas decayeron al verse inmersa en esa demostración de….Sentimiento…Romántico.

No obstante todo fue colapsando, al mismo tiempo que se vio viajando en un mar de abusos, violencia, locura y obsesión. Vio golpes crueles y suaves caricias de J, viajando en la electricidad del sexo caliente y palizas crudas. Sonriendo en las risas y asustada en discusiones abusivas. Soñando en su tensa musculatura dura, despertando en maltratos oscuros.

Queriendo ser usada y a la vez no.

Ser el vicio de su deseo, y escuchar jadeos de amor. Ser sus pecados y estar de acuerdo en la maldad de su humanidad.

La testigo de su odio, levantarle el telón rojo para mostrar la potencia de su imperio caótico y que todos fueran testigos de la grandeza de su amor, el Joker. La espectadora ensimismada de su querida burla malvada para Bat.

Volverse su pilar principal de fuerza, el empuje para que cumpliera su sueño macabro, el destino de su vida.

Ver el mundo arder en llamas siniestras.

Pero entonces, algo se empezó a apoderar de ella, las rosas la tragaron, rosas negras, oscuras y de sangre.

¿Y los sueños de ella? ¿Dónde quedaban?

Un Puddin amoroso, cálido. Tener a sus bebes, integrantes de la familia del Payaso, un padre comprensivo. La alegría de un hogar de risas divertidas. Bebes reposando en sus abdominales, manos grandes unidas a otras pequeñas. Domingos de paseos familiares, viernes de noches ardientes.

Un día soleado de sonrisas metálicas paternales. Una noche de diversión malvada.

Batsy sufriendo; bebes durmiendo.

Mafiosos en ruinas fraudulentas. Una familia en todo su apogeo.

Waffles, panques de canela, jugo de naranja en amaneceres paradisiacos. Balbuceos, biberones y café servido a un padre de cabello verde. Esposo dañado, con tatuajes y de locura cruel.

Cuerpos en llamas, sincronizados en un vaivén perverso, teniéndose el uno al otro en la pálida luz de luna. Siendo un solo cuerpo.

Gánster de armas con socios peligrosos y clientela de elite criminal. Visitando furioso lujosas casas con disparos y balas.

Y una figura paterna en la suya propia, para sus hijos, con doctrinas firmes de enseñanza, retos justos y medidos.

No puños, no golpes, no golpizas….

No Golpizas.

Harley gimió tapándose la boca.

Se hundió ahogándose en una Atlántida de inseguridades, sin ser rescatada, hundiéndose en un fondo marino de miedos, alzando las manos y arrastrada en las profundidades de sus sustos observando como a distancia la superficie a salvo de sus sueños se hacía lejana…. Cerrando los ojos en la escena de un niño de corta edad, con grandes moretones golpeado, mudando sus dientes de leche a puñetazos. Sintiendo miedo, atemorizado del Joker.

Compartió su miedo, regresando todo el miedo que sintió ayer, siendo cogida con su salvajismo carnal, corriendo desesperada por sus fuertes puños irracionales, bajando las escaleras de la clínica con un terror impactante de su ira.

Ese susto frio volvió con fuerza, porque el Joker obtenía lo que quería, no importa que, ni como, ni cuando, él obtenía.

Y si él quería un hijo, un niño para moldear a golpes. Él se lo quitaría sin escatimar en nada haciéndolo sufrir con su ira bruta.

El fracaso como madre por no poder impedirlo, dolía de solo imaginarlo.

Pero…. Entonces, estaba el mensaje de amor y arrepentimiento en la pared, y las palabras de un Joker embriagado en una noche de tristezas.

Ilusionándola. Confundiéndola. Estropeando su firmeza.

Su corazón explotaba de más dudas, más miedo a caer, confusiones. Emociones de todo tipo….todas juntas corriendo dentro de ella, clavándose, pinchándola de desconciertos como agujas enterradas en una muñeca vudú.

Desconsuelo, Calidez, Terror, Anhelos.

Esperanza, Dolor, Temores.

¿Cuándo iba a parar todo esto? ¿Cuándo dejaría de sentirse confundida? ¿Cuándo iba a odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas? ¿Podía odiarlo? ¿De verdad lo odiaba?

¿Y si quería a su hijo, por compartir su sangre?

¿Y si de verdad también quería a una niña?

Recordó como el alcohol sacaba a relucir verdades, filtrando las luces de amor en una muralla inestable.

" _Quiero sostener tu embarazo con cuidado, ese pequeño bulto que tiene dos vidas"_

… _._

" _Harls...la única amenaza, es que quiero recuperarte. Créeme arlequin de mi vida…si estoy enamorado"._

Ataque al corazón con una flecha de confusiones asustadas.

\- Harley, ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que decirte algo – Johnny estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Apenas lo vio, Harley se lanzó de lleno a sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Colapsó abrazándolo con fuerza – Johnny, no puedo más, ya no puedo con más confusiones, con todo esto que está pasando, no sé qué hacer para estar tranquila, quiero odiarlo….lo odio. A veces quisiera desaparecer y que un agujero negro me tragara! hoy es un día de esos.

Johnny posó su mano fregándole la espalda de forma paterna – No te angusties, todo va a mejorar. Después de la tormenta sale el sol.

\- Ningún sol Johnny, pero quédate así, por unos segundos dejaras de ser Frosty y serás mi papá -

Johnny continúo su caricia paternal. – ¿Lo extrañas?

\- Lo necesito…, nunca lo necesite tanto.

\- Estarás bien…

\- ¿Tú crees? , porque por primera vez creo que no me la puedo sola, necesito su apoyo. – Harley se sentía acogida en la altura de Johnny y su ser robusto - Nunca…necesite a mi papá para hacer mis cosas, desde que murió siempre me las arregle yo sola y no tuve miedo de nada, y después que enloquecí por J, menos aún. Pero ahora he tenido miedos horribles que rebasan mi fuerza. Me perdí, no me siento yo misma, es como estar en un laberinto sin salidas, te miras al espejo, no te reconoces o quien fuiste…. Y no sabes cómo rayos es que llego todo a estas alturas. ¿Te ha pasado? - Levantó su cara sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Johnny vio sus hematomas y suspiro con pesar. "Se te fue la mano J…"

\- Calma, todos hemos pasado por circunstancias difíciles, en donde todo va mal y piensas que ya no puede ir peor. Pero tienes que recordar quien eres; lo que has logrado y volver a pararte una vez más en las adversidades, como otras veces lo has hecho.

\- Si, un combate más - Se acomodó a su lado, diciéndole con un dejo de convicción - Todo puede mejorar, si los mantengo creciendo vivos en mi embarazo, y después cuando nazcan a salvo. Me iré de Gotham, es la única solución que encuentro para darles la felicidad y hogar que se merecen.

\- No puedo dejar que te vayas. En un par de horas tengo que llevarte con J.

\- ¿Estás de su lado? Espera, oh ¡no! ¿Dónde está Floyd? ¡Johnny! – Lo miro fijamente a los ojos – Dime que no lo mataron.

\- No lo matamos…

\- Entonces ¿Dónde está?, No te creo que no lo hayan matado, conozco a Puddin, quiero decir a Mr.J, no, J – Preocupada se enredó hablando deprisa sujetando su traje. – Dime que está bien!

\- Está vivo, tienes mi palabra. No puedo decirte más, si quieres saber dónde está, tienes que acompañarme con unas condiciones.

Harley dejo la pena atrás, con su porte de Reina - No me gusta que me obliguen, tienes que decirme bien que está pasando. Primero J me golpea, luego me llama ebrio, y ya no me quiere matar, resulta que dice que me ama, me quiere a mí y a mis bebes devuelta, es ilógico y finalmente me encuentro esta sorpresa de rosas y rombos. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Ahora es bipolar? O ¿es una trampa para encerrarme hasta tener a su heredero?

\- No es una trampa, él ya no quiere hacerte mal. Tengo que llevarte con él para que conversen, y él te diga el resto.

\- No quiero verlo, nada de lo que diga cambiara lo que hizo. Me lastimó! Siempre!

-Dale una oportunidad. El planeó todo esto con la intención de disculparse y de mí no obtendrás información de Deadshot. Tienes que ir y escucharlo.

\- No me dejas alternativa, a si no se vale Frosty – Le dijo molesta.

\- ¿Tendré que apuntarte en la cabeza?

– Tu no me dispararías aunque fuera tu peor enemigo, pero bien…te extrañe y por ser tu….haré lo que me dices. Una vez – Amenazó y continuó - ¿Dónde iremos y cuáles son las condiciones de J? Ah ¿Y dónde están mis cosas, las de Floyd y los muebles?

\- Por órdenes, fueron a parar al vertedero; pero tus cosas más valiosas, J se encargó de guardarlas y las tiene él. El lugar al que iremos…, no puedes saberlo hasta que lleguemos, por eso la condición es que vayas vendada. Las otras son que vayamos de compras, elijas un vestido y zapatos para ponerte; y en el salón tintures tu cabello como antes, rosa y azul en las puntas.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero teñir mi cabello como su Arlequin y arreglarme para él?

-No iremos, y no sabrás nada de Deadshot, así de simple.

Resignada asintió – De acuerdo, pero si algo malo le pasó a Floyd, J se las verá conmigo.

\- Bien; ahora vamos, tenemos dos horas para que te arregles.

Harley se agachó en cuclillas estirando la mano y silbó una melodía pegajosa – F, gatito, ven. – Cantando lo llamó y el gatito subió a su mano. Harley lo guardó en su cartera dejando su cabecita al aire.

Le dio una última mirada al departamento. Se veía hermoso y de fantasía. Quiso tomarle una foto, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Cerró la puerta para irse con Johnny a cumplir sus condiciones dejando esa sensación de querer llevarse todas las rosas consigo. De alguna forma lo encontraba más bonito que la propuesta de matrimonio de Deadshot, quizás por saber que era algo que Joker nunca haría.

Bajando las escalinatas le preguntó murmurando - ¿Él tuvo la idea de las flores o fue Ivy, o tú los que lo planearon?

\- Él solo ideo el plan, incluyendo lo de las rosas en el departamento.

No insistió en preguntar más. Recordó esa sensación que sintió la Dra. Quinzel, al recibir una rosa de su paciente más "especial" de Arkham en el escritorio. "Vete al demonio Puddin Manipulador…." "Mentiroso…." "Sedujiste a Harleen con una rosa y a mí, quieres comprar mi perdón con muchas. En tus sueños te perdonare, idiota" "La atrapaste en ese entonces y ahora yo estoy pagando los platos rotos, pero no volveré a caer en tus trampas astutas"

-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la calle, ambos se subieron en la camioneta blindada de Johnny y partieron con rumbo a una tienda exclusiva de vestidos de noche. Allí, Harley cogió el primer vestido que vio con desgano, no tenía ninguna intención en arreglarse para esa cita nocturna. Pensaba en Deadshot y en esperar que no lo estuvieran torturando. Además de no querer complace llevarle la contra en lo que pedía.

Se probó el vestido y se ajustó bien a su silueta de embarazada, usándolo con tacones de la misma tienda salió del vestidor. En ese instante, Johnny se dio cuenta del porque Joker quedo tan tocado luego de verla, para llegar a perdonarla y remover el odio que sentía; la pancita de embarazada de Harley era cautivante sobresaliendo de su anatomía delgada. La mirada se desviaba por si sola a ese sector de su cuerpo.

Tras que Johnny cancelara la cuenta con una tarjeta platino A diferencia de su jefe, él prefería evitarse los problemas y no usar su arma si no era necesario , y con el reloj corriendo se dirigieron al salón de belleza.

Johnny era el único hombre entre todas las mujeres arreglándose por los profesionales del cabello. Él se puso a ver la televisión paciente con F sobre su regazo mientras el proceso de coloración se efectuaba. Oyó algunas mujeres murmurar acerca del rostro magullado de Harley, ella las ignoro mientras la tinturaban leyendo la reviste Vogue para ocupar su mente e intentar relajarla.

Después de que le enjuagaran el tinte y con un masaje capilar de aceite de coco y vainilla, el cambio fue notorio, aun con el pelo mojado.

Su piel blanca y los tatuajes estaban cubiertos por el chaleco gris que llevaba encima del vestido. No obstante los colores rosa y azul, la tez pálida de su cara, y los dos tatuajes, alertaron a todo el personal y clientas.

Estaban en presencia de Harley Quinn.

Las chicas y mujeres gritaron aterradas reconociéndola.

Johnny dejó a F en el suelo disparando al techo – Cálmense todas, sin llamar a la policía. No vinimos a matar a nadie, la que quiera puede irse, las que no, pueden seguir con sus tratamientos de belleza. – Enseguida miró a la peluquera detrás del asiento de Harley - Continua con el trabajo. Péinala.

\- Sí, señor.

Johnny alzó la voz - Ya oyeron, solamente queremos ser clientes del Salón. Sigan en lo suyo – Se sentó recuperando a F.

Las chicas en fila de espera se fueron, otras con cortes a medias también corrieron a la salida. Algunas se quedaron paralizadas en su sitio, frente a los espejos y salón de manicura.

\- ¿Qué peinado quieres que te haga? – Preguntó asustada la peluquera.

\- Nada especial, de hecho, terminamos.

\- Harley, no nos iremos si no estás lista. Tienes el cabello mojado.

\- Uiimm – Reprochó - bien, séquelo y hágame ondas. Disfruta tener el control Frosty.

\- Ordenes del jefe. - Le respondió calmo.

Ella le hizo una mueca de enfado y continúo leyendo la revista, al tiempo que la peluquera hiso su trabajo secando suavemente con el secador, y después ondeándole el cabello en sus puntas. Los minutos volaron cuando la peluquera usó una dulce voz.

\- Terminamos – Observó disimuladamente su rostro marchito, y prosiguió – Si quieres, te recomiendo que me dejes aplicarte maquillaje con unos cosméticos súper buenos y pros, para que luzcas más bonita para tu salida de esta noche. ¿Quieres?

Harley se quedó perpleja unos segundos. ¿Mostrarse débil? O ¿Mostrarse fuerte?

Fuerte, pero le mostraría lo que es capaz de hacer con sus puños e impulsos violentos y el porqué, no lo iba a perdonar. Sería un argumento tangible, que no podría rebatir, aparte de recordarle a ella misma con coraje su decisión y a la conclusión que había llegado.

"No lo perdones…. enséñale tu cara para que vea porque es falso lo que dice, un homicida psicópata, con marcados rasgos violentos no puede amar sin golpes. Nunca cambiara"

"Si, pero ya me avisto así algunas veces, no es nuevo para él. Aunque tienes razón. Tiene que saber que no dejare que me vuelva a dejar así la cara, ni mi cuerpo. No mientras viva"

Otra voz se hizo presente "Oh, pero a mí sí me gustan los cosméticos, píntate! No puedes lucir enferma. El glamour es indispensable a todas horas. Es mi consejo, te verás muy bonita si dejas que te maquille, no seas tonta"

-Este…disculpa, ¿Te sientes bien? – La peluquera interrumpió el dialogo mental con sus voces.

Harley se molestó con prepotencia girándose - ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te doy pena?

\- No, para nada, pero te veías confundida. – Mantuvo la calma - ¿Vas a querer que…

\- Si, disculpa, es el estress… has tu magia, pero solo en los ojos.

La chica no la cuestionó. Trayendo su maleta de maquillaje, se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué paleta de colores te gustan? ¿Tierras, Aqua, luminosos, neutros? Tus aretes de gala, me dicen que tienes un evento. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

\- No; los uso a diario, pero me gustan los tonos luminosos.

\- Es una buena decisión, hare un look smokey eyes con tonos perlados, de grises y plateados para complementar tu vestido. Lo difuminaré con un negro intenso para darle profundidad, y un delineado líquido. Tus ojos serán los protagonistas donde sea que vayas. – Le sonrió y Harley le correspondió la sonrisa.

"Siiii, nos va a dejar hermosas para Puddin, ¡me encanta esta chica! Es fabulosa" "¡Que ingenua! ¡Demonios!, No la confundas, ¿Cuándo vas a crecer, niña?, no es un Puddin, es un imbécil que nos partió la cara. Nos hiso daño y tú quieres verte linda para él? " "No le digas eso, ella no entiende la situación. Se mas consiente que es una niña, ¿Quieres? Harley, escúchame, haces bien, mantente firme y no te dejes intimidar cuando lo veas"

\- Si; sé que hacer, lo pondré en su sitio, pero…. ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene un arma? Me sentiría mejor con una…por si las dudas.

La peluquera, maquillista tragó saliva no comprendiendo nada. Harley, estando quieta y con los ojos cerrados para que ella hiciera bien su trabajo le dijo – Oh, no preocupes, no te hablaba a ti, tú no tienes una, se lo decía a las voces discutiendo en mi cabeza.

\- Si…Sé de qué hablas… - Dijo por decir algo y prosiguió en su labor cosmética.

Los minutos transcurrieron en la habilidad de la chica en cuestión, difuminando sombras, haciendo trazos limpios de delineador, dándole un retoque final de rímel en sus largas pestañas y su trabajo ejemplifico lo buena que era. Los ojos almendrados de Harley sobresalían fantásticos, pese a los dos golpes en su cara.

\- ¡Eres una diva del maquillaje! Es perfecto.-

\- Que bueno que te guste. ¿Eso quiere decir que no nos mataras?

\- No, si me hacen un descuento y me dices tus tips – Por un momento recobro su humor travieso sonriéndole.

\- Que graciosa, claro, cuando gustes. Espero que tengas una linda noche con tus amigas o tu novio.

La sonrisa de Harley se empequeñeció volviendo a la realidad – Si…Ya me tengo que ir, estoy apurada. Nos vemos otro día. – Se despidió levantándose de la silla rápidamente.

\- Adiós, cuídate. Recomiéndanos. – Trató de ser cortes, simpática para resguardar esa amabilidad viéndola irse con Johnny ajetreada.

…

A las afuera del Salón. La noche en Gotham se alzaba con los rascacielos, una ligera brisa fresca y luces amarillas en las calles.

\- Misión cumplida Johnny, tenemos que irnos deprisa. Necesito saber cómo esta Floyd.

Johnny hizo sonar la alarma de la camioneta estacionada. Entregándole a F en su cartera – Tardaremos un poco en llegar, pero tienes que tranquilizarte. Ser paciente. – Abrió la puerta y de la guantera sacó una venda negra. Se colocó detrás de Harley - Cierra los ojos. La ajustare firme para que no hagas trampas.

\- No hare trampa, pero conduce rápido, si?

\- Bien, evitaremos las calles principales por el tráfico. – La vendó, anudando la venda al límite de lo más ajustado que podía y la ayudó a subirse a la camioneta.

A continuación se marcharon velozmente. Harley intentó hacer trampa un par de veces, rindiéndose al ser descubierta por Johnny apartándole la mano. Luego, a mitad del recorrido se mareo con la oscuridad, los nervios y la angustia de querer saber del bienestar de Floyd, pidiéndole reducir la velocidad para no vomitar. Johnny aceptó y ella se acomodó en el asiento. No dijo nada más, desistió de persuadirlo para obtener información manteniéndose callada todo el resto del camino.

Pensando, se armaba de fuerzas para enfrentarlo y se preparaba mentalmente para no sucumbir dijera lo que le dijera para convencerla. No sería fácil, él conocía su talón de Aquiles, las debilidades de su cuerpo, y lo más importante, lo que muy en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba escuchar.

El tiempo transcurriendo escuchando el ruido de los neumáticos, los autos y los murmullos de las calles, se sentía pesado, coma una prensa aplastando su cabeza.

Johnny condujo largo rato, un promedio de una hora y algo hasta dar con el sector industrial de Gotham, aislado, ubicado casi a las afuera de la ciudad. Rebaso un par de fábricas, una deshabitada, otra en funcionamiento con la carretera libre de vehículos particulares. La próxima, era a la que debía llegar.

Se estacionó al lado del lambo de su jefe, esperando que ambos se fueran juntos en ese auto de carrocería destellante. Se bajó abriéndole la puerta a Harley, ella se quitó el chaleco para cumplir la exigencia de J, agarrando a F con una mano, abrazándolo en su pecho

Johnny abrió la puerta de una reja metálica, el alambrado eléctrico estaba desactivado. Los dos caminaron por un suelo de tierra sólida. Los guardias de seguridad estaban muertos, era inhóspito que siguiera funcionando, pero al parecer era una fábrica de propiedad municipal, por eso pasaba de mano en mano sin ser clausurada, sino más bien, administrada por los funcionarios de las alcaldías de cada año.

Adentro, en la penumbra del lugar y las grandes maquinarias, la fue guiando por las instalaciones de la fábrica ACE. Nunca había estado ahí, pero se las arregló con las indicaciones de un mapa simple en la mano; en la otra, Harley no lo soltaba.

Ella se mordía el labio inferior, no veía absolutamente nada. A medida que caminaba encontraba extraño ese olor a químicos provenir de todas direcciones. No demoró mucho en percatarse que estaban en el lugar que dio inicio a su nueva vida y transformación. A la oportunidad de amar al Joker sin sus impedimentos y esquivos.

Demostrándole la última prueba irrefutable del amor inmenso, más a ya de la muerte, del suicidio. Despojándose de latidos cardiacos en un ahogamiento ácido y el ardor del inframundo.

Reviviendo en la salvación de sus pulmones. Un palacio sagrado de aire cautivo.

Dándole la posesividad de ser la alabanza a sus risas, a su hombría, a su sangre.

Compartiendo un beso de gusto a químico, cloro, acido espumoso y adictivo algodón de azúcar metálico y toxico.

La respiración de Harley cambio súbitamente adentrándose más, reconociendo donde estaba, la obligación de ser suya, trascendiendo por siempre a todo. "Maldita sea…. ¿Porque tenía que traerme aquí? ¿Si me arroja de nuevo a los químicos?, Es peligroso... ¿Lo sabrá? "

\- Vamos a subir una escalera, cuidado – Johnny le advirtió.

\- Ok. – Contestó con falsa serenidad.- Ten a F, es más fácil si me guio por la baranda. – Se lo entregó. Johnny lo agarró con la mano libre, doblando el mapa que ya no necesitaba.

Ella se piñizco el antebrazo compulsiva para hacer reaccionar sus piernas. Deseaba más que nunca no verlo.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar frenético, subiendo la empinada escalera de metal que la llevaría a lo más alto de la planta química. Sus tacones resonaban pisando firme en el tenso silencio, agarrándose del barandal con toda su fuerza; por su parte, a su acompañante le ahorcaba la mano aferrandoce a él sin poder controlar sus sentidos.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, se oía hasta el más mínimo sonido en el silencio perturbador, siendo interrumpido por los clacks de los tacones de Harley en el metal.

Los nervios salían de su cuerpo al ritmo de sus pulsaciones. La incertidumbre soplaba en su nuca. De repente dio un paso en falso.

No había más escalones.

\- No te caigas - Johnny la afirmó impidiendo que se fuera hacia adelante apretando su mano, esta, tenía ligero sudor cálido. Soltándola, la posicionó caminando con ella.

\- Johnny, ¿Por qué me sueltas la mano? Dámela, voy a chocar si no me la das! – Estiró su mano buscándolo.

Respondió pasivo. - No hay nada para que choques o tropieces, camina derecho un poco más.

\- No me engañas, me traicionas porque esta él – Caminó recto enterrando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, Johnny la acompañó unos metros más, pero se detuvo viendo a Joker hacerle una seña para que se fuera, este obedeció dándoles la espalda.

Vendada veía todo de negro, no se atemorizó, se quedó inmóvil, pero desprotegida ante los sentimientos. No había ruidos, solo Johnny alejándose bajando las escaleras con prisa y la oscuridad agobiándola. - ¿Estás ahí?...No me intimidas - Alzó la voz.

Joker la observó silencioso varios pasos a la distancia. Ella se veía ligeramente temerosa, aun aparentando seguridad en sí misma. Había cumplido su petición, su cabello bicolor volvió a enmarcar el contorno de sus hombros pálidos cayendo más abajo de su busto. Su arlequin estaba devuelta, y sus tatuajes a la vista por el vestido que se ceñía a su figura.

A pesar de lo hermosa que lucía, sus ojos de acero distinguieron en la penumbra de la fábrica, el golpe apoderándose de la piel de su mejilla. No le gustó que no lo cubriera, ya no quería ver esa clase de hematoma que la apartara de él. Mucho menos eclipsando lo delicado de su cara.

Se movió en las sombras aproximándose a ella pensando de antemano que recibiría su rechazo, pero quería hacerla sentir que estaba arrepentido y consiente de haberla maltratado demasiadas veces.

Los fantasmas de Harley estaban revoloteando en su mente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón golpeando para salirse por sus labios. Una malévola adrenalina la mantenía paralizada, expectante para defenderse. De pronto escuchó pasos acercándose, percibiendo que Joker estaba frente a ella, respiró hondo de valentía; se arrepintió de hacerlo; la fragancia varonil de J y los ácidos químicos la estremecieron dejándola Desvalida.

Joker posó una mano en su cuello, de cerca se veía más frágil embarazada que de distancia. Enseguida, giro suavemente su rostro, viendo molesto el rosa oscuro esparciéndose en el blanco de su piel. Acarició cauteloso el área y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Le murmuró al oído, firme, pero con esa voz solo para ella - Lo siento cariño, no volverá a suceder… - Tocó con un dedo frotando la herida en su labio. Tocándola precavido a su dolor; e inclinándose le dio otro beso sutil a esa herida.

Privada de la vista, Harley sentía las sensaciones más fuertes en la oscuridad, vulnerándola al tacto. Sus sentidos erizaron su piel por los dos besos suaves de J. Sus piernas temblaron inconsciente, las junto cerrándolas.

Al instante elevó sus manos palpando la vestimenta de él – ¡No te me acer…- Abrió sus labios y Joker los encarceló en un beso despacio.

Rozándolos lento.

Cuidadoso.

Sintiendo como ella se negaba a entreabrirlos más. No obstante también sentía que su resistencia se disminuía, dependiendo de él para ceder bajando la guardia y entregarse a esa dimensión de placer atada al deseo.

Harley movió sus manos para empujarlo con fuerza. El agarró sus brazos bajándolos a los costados, sujetándola, imposibilitándola. Continuó insistiendo con sus labios conectados a los de ella, pidiendo permiso, tratando de abrirlos despacio para que le correspondiera.

Presionando con sutileza, puso ese labio inferior carnoso entre los suyos. Lo presionó muy leve y Harley murió en el íntimo silencio, los dos solos en los ACE, la delicadeza de él, su beso sutil, seductor.

Los abrió.

Con media sonrisa, Joker suspiró vinculándose con su lado más calmado. Los abrió más y la besó íntimamente.

Harley se olvidó del mundo entero en ese beso pausado, intenso. Notaba como él se concentraba en la lentitud; dándole placeres y sentimientos cálidos con su lengua. Moviéndola en una sinfonía de caricias protectoras, como si quisiera recoger sus partes rotas, juntarlas y pegarlas con su aire abriéndole el alma. Estaban en esa fábrica que significaba tanto, solos, sin nadie más. Ella no quería que parara; incluso en un beso despacio, él se apropiaba de su cuerpo sin detenerse. Su cara comenzaba a sentirse más y más tibia.

"¡IDIOTA! ¡LO ESTA CONSIGUIENDO! ¡NO VALES NADA COMO MUJER! ¡TE DEJAS ARRASTRAR POR UN BESO!"

-¡No es cierto! - Corrió su rostro a la derecha, finiquitando el beso abruptamente.

Al instante, J dejó sus brazos para sujetar su cara con dos manos. - …Harley.

Ella lo desvió – ¡Suéltame!

J no la soltó, afirmándola autoritario – No lo hare, Necesito que entiendas - La enderezo con fuerza hacia él - Harls, sé que sucede en esa cabecita tuya. Son tus voces, tus miedos e inseguridades. Me equivoque, te hice daño, pero Tú y mis hijos son lo más preciado que tengo. Tienes que darme una oportunidad.

\- ¿Una? ¿o querrás decir otra? Te he dado muchas, y me decepcionas una y otra vez. ¡Ya no caeré en tus engaños y mentiras! - Las manos de ella se juntaron con las de J forcejando para que soltara su cara.

\- No es un engaño. Te soy sincero. -

Harley golpeó sus manos con fuerza -¡No lo eres! - Joker dejó de sostener su cara para rodear su cintura desde atrás, apegándola a él. Ella forcejeó y el comenzó a desanudar con una mano la venda, mientras ella le decía – ¡Déjame Joker Imbécil!, ¡¿Por qué no te vas al demonio y me dejas tranquila?! ¡Nunca te perdonare! ¡Nunca! Jugaste con mis sentimientos, me hiciste creer que tenía una oportunidad. ¡Me humillaste para obtener tu cariño y yo no me rendí ilusa! Desperdicie cuatro años de maltrato y dolor, te di todo de mí, tire mi carrera a la basura por ti, me convertí en una loca lunática y lo único bueno que me diste tú, son mis hijos.

Alterado soltó su cintura rompiendo la venda en dos. Ella le gruñó fiera, y Joker fijó su vista en su ojo morado. En menos de un segundo afirmó su mentón con una mano levantando su cara. La yema de su pulgar dibujó sobando esa luna de moretón oscuro. Mantuvo su voz poderosa, seductora – Harls, Sé que estas enojada…Herida. Perdóname por golpearte ayer… lo del pasado y todo lo malo que te hice. Lo reconozco, y la culpa me está quemando bebe. No se volverá a repetir.

Harley se corrió para atrás, orgullosa - ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te sientes culpable? Lo hiciste tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Ni una sola vez te disculpaste en años de golpizas. Te las arreglaste manipulándome con falsos cariños. ¡Mientes para tu conveniencia! ¿Por qué tengo que creer que si lo sientes? ¡No eres más que un insensible!

Joker levantó la voz autoritario, advirtiéndole con la mano - Suficiente. Siento. Tú me hiciste sentir sentimientos afectivos. No sé cómo lo hiciste, que cables conectaste, pero te amo, y ya no me cuesta tanto decírtelo. Me resigne a necesitarte. – Se acercó más a ella.

Ella se alejó rabiosa - ¡No es verdad! Y empieza a decir dónde está mi prometido! ¡Si lastimaste a Floyd, encontrare la forma de que te arrepientas!

Joker gruñó - No mate al puto Lawton por tu perdón. Deberías considerar lo mucho que eso significa viniendo de mí.

\- Si no lo mataste, entonces ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hiciste con él? – Preguntaba altiva.

\- Sabes que no dejo asuntos sin resolver – El enojo se mostraba en sus gestos hablando - Él interfería en nosotros, lo envié muy lejos para no regresar jamás nunca. Ya hablaras con el hijo de perra. Antes, entiende una cosa. Él no puede ser tu prometido, porque ya eres un todo mío, y por todo es; compañera, esposa, amante, mujer… novia…cómplice y todos esos derivados, sinónimos. Te traje aquí para recordártelo. – Agarró su mano arrebatándole de un movimiento la argolla de compromiso. Harley quitó brusca la mano; él guardo el anillo en su bolsillo sacando una cadena fina, con el dije de oro "Joker Property". Apretó su hombro caminando alrededor de ella.

\- Aquí juraste vivir y morir por mí Harley. Juraste darme tu vida, mente y cuerpo…. Te entregaste deseando tenerme, te lo concedí con la condición de poseer el Poder de tu vida. Tengo ese poder de decidir cuándo vives o mueres. Estas arraigada a mis decisiones - Se posicionó detrás de ella, corrió sus cabellos ondeados y besó su cuello. - Decido que Vivas amándome hasta la Muerte – Le colocó la cadena – Tienes que obedecerme, tu juramento es irrevocable, ese día te convertiste en mi arlequin y yo en tu propietario. Dueño de tus acciones y pensamientos.

Harley se giró, sus ojos brillando decisivos de rabia sobresaliendo en el dolor - ¿Quieres que te amé y respete el juramento? Después de lo que sufrí siendo fuerte, lo que hiciste fue tomar todo de mí, sangré, estrujaste lo que sentía y ya no me queda nada que pueda entregarte. Estoy agotada de tropezar, eras constante en hacerme trizas. ¿No comprendes que sentí toda tu agresividad? Tus maltratos - Su mirada se en fiero más - Está en mi memoria caer doblada, empujones, puñetazos, protegiendo mi cara acorralada en una esquina...Si, jure serte fiel de por vida y también me engañaste con otras chicas. Me esquivaste a gritos hirientes… Lo siento, pero no…no eres el dueño de mi vida, eres un ogro que nunca se detiene, El Joker, y tu ciclo de violencia no deja que nadie pueda amarte sin salir con cicatrices.

\- Harls…cometí errores. Los estoy tratando de arreglar como pue….

\- ¡No lo arregles! – Lo interrumpió - ¡No soy de ti!, No tienes que invertir más palabras inútiles. ¡Lo destruiste! No sirve para olvidar las heridas. Quizás no te odie, pero no te amo, amo a Floyd.

\- ¡NO LO AMAS! – Gritó iracundo y acto seguido peinó su cabello con dos manos. Respirando para mantener la compostura y recuperar su voz seria - No lo amas, pero habla con el puto bastardo, él mismo te dirá que no lo mate por considerar el cariño que le tienes. - Introduciendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacó un celular digitando el número. Se lo entregó siguiendo el plan, con el motivo de camuflar que Deadshot también estaba obligado por él a trizar su corazón con la vida de Zoe dependiendo de un hilo; o ella deduciría su estrategia. Boicot de debilitarla y no dejar entrever que él sería el responsable de las palabras hirientes de Deadshot, asegurándose de ello con el altavoz. Era sospechoso y tenía que eliminar las sospechas que apuntaran en su contra.

Y tal como planeaba, Harley se giró para irse a llamar en privado. Él la detuvo del brazo.

\- ¿Tengo que hablar delante de ti? - Le preguntó con coraje.

\- No protestes… ¿De verdad creías que los iba a dejar hablar a solas? ¿Con lo posesivo que soy? Hablaras con Deadshot con el altavoz encendido, porque no permitiré que te diga a donde lo envié. Sin secretos y pistas ocultas en fraseos, que puedan hacerte tomar un maldito vuelo para ir en busca de él. – La soltó del brazo. Mintiendo - Cortare la llamada al primer indicio de una sugerencia que te indique donde ubicarlo. Deadshot está advertido de esa única amenaza y la tiene que respetar - Amenazó con una mirada severa - Harls, sé breve. De por sí ya tengo celos; no quiero que te despidas de él extendiéndolo demasiado. Permití una despedida solamente por tu perdón. ¿Queda claro? – Silencio e Insistencia - ¿Mhm?

\- Esta bien – Lo detestó, y pulsó el marcado con el altavoz. J se alejó pocos pasos mirándola de soslayo.

El timbre sonó un par de veces en el silencio contundente. Deadshot respondió sonando disgustado – ¿Quién habla?

Harley habló rápido con la angustia preocupada – ¡Floyd!, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te disparó? ¿Estas herido? ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¡Cálmate quieres! No, no me disparó. Se controló, llegamos a un acuerdo. Para resumírtelo J fue al puto edificio donde trabajaba con tu amigo el grandote, Zoe, y una maleta cargada de dinero. Me dio pasajes para irme otro continente, amenazó de muerte a mi hija y eso no se lo atribuyo a él, sino a ti. Zoe casi muere por tu culpa, Maldita sea, desde que puse mis ojos en ti, me llovieron los problemas. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber abierto las puertas de mi casa para que vivieras conmigo.

\- No…Demonios, ¡Te juro que no quería que pasara esto! ¿Cómo esta Zoe?

\- ¿A quién quieres engañar maldita Hipócrita? – Actuaba perfecto - Pusiste a mi hija en peligro. Sabias perfectamente que esto pasaría. Viniste a enredarme solo para obtener tu capricho familiar. Fui un idiota por no haberlo visto antes…no lo vi venir. Tuve suerte que el payaso de J, no le hiciera daño a Zoe por ser un imbécil y haber caído en tu red.

\- ¡No! Todo lo que hice fue de corazón, piensa, fueron dos meses que nos llevamos bien. ¡Es culpa de J! ¡Él se metió en medio de nuestra relación! – Gruñó.

\- ¡Harley, Carajo, entiende! ¡J no tiene nada que ver en esto! Fue un alivio que el maldito de J me diera la oportunidad de irme a otro país a hacer mi vida con mi hija. Es lo que siempre quise. Pensé mucho en el vuelo y me di cuenta que contigo nunca hubiera resultado esta relación. Estás loca y enferma de la cabeza igual que él, ya no soportaba tus idioteces. Hice muchos sacrificios para estar contigo. Renuncie a mi pasión, mande a la mierda mi puesto como sicario francotirador. ¡Trabaje para alimentarte, y tú te la pasabas durmiendo! Deprimida y más encima exquisita, comiendo solo lo que te gustaba comer, creyéndote una princesa ingrata. Me decepcione de ti como mujer ¡No eras lo que esperaba!

La culpa la destrozó en su interior -Floyd, ¡Estuve deprimida, pero lo supere gracias a ti! ¡Me diste tanto cariño, que me hiciste sentir mejor! ¡Me esforcé después que me ayudaste! ¡Lo iba a intentar con muchas ganas!, ser una buena esposa, nuestra familia…con Zoe.

\- No – La cortó en seco – No hables de mi hija. Me arrepiento de habértela presentado. Me entere de todo Harley… las atrocidades que le hiciste a la gente. Y si tenías razón, ahora me das asco, J me mostró un film y vi como torturabas a ese empresario….No eres una criminal, eres una psicópata desquiciada. Te motivas con la sangre y el dolor ajeno. Engañas a todos con esa cara de muñeca santa, pero eres una arpía cruel. – Le decía con una seriedad densa - Estoy contento de haberme enterado quien eres realmente antes de casarnos. Sería una vergüenza que me reconocieran por tener una esposa tan maldita como tú…

Harley tomó aire aguantando la respiración y soltó. Un par de lágrimas confundidas cayeron – ¡Eso quedo atrás! ¡Ya no lo hago!, no lo haré, esas personas merecían morir, no me juzgues, tú también matas. Puedo ser una mujer tranquila, cumplir mi sueño; contigo, hacer el dinero….ir a buscarte y…

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?! ¿En qué puto idioma estoy hablando Harley…? Maldita sea me repugnas, eres cortada por la misma tijera que el payaso de J. Y No me amas Carajo. Me ves como tu jodida Esperanza...eso es. Una Ilusión. Me quieres como un mejor amigo, un hermano mayor para apoyarte. Te diré algo, te propuse matrimonio solo porque me dabas lastima, pena con tus escenitas depresivas - Le decía con una notoria rabia - Juro que no quiero volver a saber de ti, Zoe lo es todo para mí, y mi hija está asustada, sufriendo ahora, dejó su vida en Gotham, a su madre…algo que tú nunca podrás llegarle a los talones. Eres despreocupada y relajada, no te creo capaz de criar niños, tienes un desequilibrio mental, estas demasiado loca para cuidar de recién nacidos. No seré tu marido para ver como padecen un infierno teniéndote a ti como madre inmadura, seguro harás que tengan accidentes por tus descuidos y por Dios, que yo no cubriré esos malditos gastos de hospitales. Ojala no sufran tanto con tu demencia. Si yo fuera tú, consideraría darlos en adopción. Ya…, olvídalo, no tengo más que decirte, está todo dicho, claro como el agua.

Colgó.

Y todo se derrumbó.

Joker rechinó los dientes para no soltar carcajadas triunfales con lo pauteado, finalizando con la maternidad de Harley puesta en jacke. Ella había hablado tan alto su versión de la conversación, desesperada, tratando de aferrarse a algo.

El plan había salido exitoso. Estaba inmóvil, paralizada en su momento más sensible, voluble…vulnerable, como distinguió que callaba un sollozo y la vio a esa distancia tragarse desesperada sus lágrimas hormonales. Lograba comprender que se sintiera más sola que nunca y sin nada que la contuviera en la sensibilidad de su embarazo. La conocía tan bien…era tan manipulable a veces y estaba tan rota para que no le quedara ni una pisca de su singular fuerza.

Despejó la sonrisa déspota, se sosiego para acechar a _Su_ arlequin indefensa, mordiendo el anzuelo.

Se desplazó hasta Harley con sus instintos depredadores de manipulador ávido. Casi podía sentir que si la tocaba con un dedo, ella se haría trozos de cristales en el suelo. Tenía esa expresión de triste asombro desolada, choqueada y de ligero temor.

Adecuando de nueva cuenta su voz, acarició la parte alta de su pequeña espalda. Ella miraba ensimismada los ACE, masajeó sus hombros y la envolvió desde atrás con sus brazos sólidos como el concreto.

\- Harls, guarda tus lágrimas de arlequin, él no tiene ni puta idea de lo valiosa que eres.

Ella no reaccionó…tampoco se giró. J la apretó más contra sí. Diciendo fuerte y protector – Cariño, lo matare si me lo pides. No tenía derecho a hacerte daño.

Sin respuesta, nada.

Ella parecía inmune a sus palabras, al ambiente y a su toque.

Volteándola suavemente, Joker elevó su mentón con una mano. La acorraló con sus ojos cazadores – ¿Harley?

Los de ella, oceánicos, reflectaban las aguas azules de sus penas. Ida en la nada.

Joker chispeo los dedos dos veces frente a sus ojos. No funcionó, su paciencia se extralimito, agarrando su rostro. Gruñó – Reacciona Harls o tomaré el vuelo que querías tomar y lo iré a matar con medios poco ortodoxos. – Presionó sus mejillas, la malograda de tono carmín y el morado en el borde de su ojo hicieron que aflojara la presión.

\- No tienes que ir a matarlo….tiene razón….- Susurró musitando - él me describió tal cual soy. Lo que yo sé y todos saben. No seré lo que necesitan. Estoy demasiado loca para cumplir mis sueños. Soy desequilibrada mental y mi personalidad despreocupada, me relajo en la vida, soy inmadura para criar…. Me divierto a todas horas… no sé de responsabilidades.- Se trizaba en su susurro de melancolía - El juego malvado es el aire que respiro…..Me rio de las cosas ruines, esa no es la descripción de una madre. Es lo opuesto.

\- No, No, Corazón. – La abrazó acomodando su cabeza perdida en su pecho. Harley cerró los ojos. La tenia justo donde quería, rota en su pectoral protector - Serás una buena madre Harley, cariñosa y preocupada, ten confianza…Tienes tantas virtudes. Eres diversa, única. Multifacética. Tu personalidad abarca desde una pequeña niña, una adolescente fiera y una mujer divertida e inteligente – Acariciaba su cabello con una mano - Es por eso que rozas la perfección… – La masculinidad de su brazo en vuelto en su cintura, era la protección y seguridad que solo un hombre puede dar - Mi pequeña arlequin, el único defecto que tienes es llamarme Puddin, y enfocarte en robar mi atención. Si el puto de Deadshot no vio lo que eres, es porque está ciego, su coeficiente intelectual no da para apreciar esas cualidades hermosas que tú tienes. Unas de esas son el esfuerzo, y perseverancia, me conquistaste con ellas, eso lo prueba – Subió su tono de voz - Harley, te adaptaras en tu rol de madre, es la naturaleza, es tu calidez, tienes las cualidades y si ese es tu sueño, lo cumplirás.

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes que no fracasaré y seré una decepción? Estoy loca, soy una criminal asesina, no lo puedes negar._

 _-_ Oh...Bebe – Besó su frente, y su ojo morado. La abrazó más - Dulzura, No eres precisamente esa clase de asesino que almacena frascos con dedos en la nevera. No tienes una caja con orejas cortadas y uñas arrancadas de tus victimas debajo la cama, ni haces ofrendas de animales en un culto satánico. Tienes un gato… coleccionas infinidad de esmaltes, relojes de tus víctimas, asaltas joyerías y confiterías, y la última vez que vi, había debajo de la cama tres cajas de chicle de fresa. Eres una criminal asesina intermitente, lo eres cuando tienes que serlo, y cuando no, estas con unas mascarilla rara en la cara y pepinos en los ojos….Por cierto, aguante la risa ese día para no despertarte. Te aseguro, tu locura no es un impedimento para criarlos.

 _\- ¿No lo es?_

 _-_ No lo es, es una locura con un balance equilibrado, tienes lo nocivo de un arma infalible...y lo dulce de un terrón de azúcar…- Murmuró en su oído seductor, depredándola – Combinas esas dos atributos y obtienes una criminal encantadora… - Sus labios rosando su lóbulo. Ronroneo – Adictiva….única…, no te dejare sola.

\- _No..?_ – Suspiró.

J sonrió, hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo suave, afirmando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Solo un poco más…. - No. Tendremos la familia que quieres….porque yo te quiero a ti como rutina diaria. No sigues los estándares, no tienes ninguna represión racional, me gusta lo travieso de tu alma irresponsable y juguetona… – Controlador subió su mano debajo de su vestido. Acariciando su muslo suavemente – Mi niña, estoy para cuidarte y guiarte a cumplir tus sueños….Vuelve a mí…Te protegeré, no solo a ti, a los tres… - Su aliento caliente detenía su corazón.

 _\- Puddin…_

\- _Harley…_ \- Susurró gutural en su oído, pegando su mejilla a la de ella - _No estamos tan quebrados….te quitare ese miedo…. -_ Levantó su rostro con su mano grande, tatuada. Mirándola fijo con sus ojos profundos e hipnóticos – Nena, tu virtud más bella es tu fuerza…y Tu mayor debilidad es perdonarme.

Antes de que Harley pudiera articular palabra. Cubrió sus labios callándola, sin apartar su mirada posesiva. - No puedes ser de nadie más. Me perteneces…Tenías 22 añitos en el momento de volverte mia…aquí, en los ácidos, eso no lo puedes cambiar. Por ti saltaría todas las veces que fuera necesario, porque si no te tengo las risas se derrumban y la maldita diversión se apaga… Tienes el interruptor del regocijo, lo pulsas si estás conmigo... Me Complementas. Te Necesito. – Enfatizo las dos palabras dominante con esos ojos de eterno celeste eléctrico, siniestros y hechizantes.

Esa sensación de ser devorada por J sacudió la conciencia de Harley. La ruina de su psiquis accedió a sus recuerdos, a la realidad de su historia. Al jodido derrumbamiento de su vida pieza por pieza. Se alejó dando un paso inocente atrás, algo vacilante – No, no es verdad. Dices eso para convencerme. Me necesitas para adularte y tener con quien reír con tus bromas para Bats. No puedes amar sin golpear…eso no es amor. Es tu obsesión para seguir utilizándome.

\- No, bebe, ¿son tus voces? Si es eso se...

\- No, no son mi voces - Retrocedió – Son los malos recuerdos que tenemos. Las veces que desperté con mi cara así y no paraste…no sentiste nada.

J se acercó tomándola por los hombros, de inmediato la acorraló contra la columna estructural de la planta. Al lado del abismo que daba a la gran cubeta de químicos. La apegó levantando sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza con una mano y la otra sosteniendo su rostro para que viera el suyo. Intimidándola - Si puedo Sentir. En lo más profundo de ese órgano tatuado en tu mejilla. No estaba tan podrido cómo creí que estaba. Puedes mirarlo, existe… y lo llevas contigo por una razón. No desaparece, por muchos golpes que te dé y si se desgasta, lo remarcaré para que lo veas cuando pienses que no soy capaz de sentir. – Se inclinó más cerca de ella, con esa tonalidad atrapante - Pero puedes confiar en que no habrán más golpes, heridas y cicatrices… Renuevo la promesa que te hice en el hospital.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿La que rompiste ayer? – El enojo de Harley volvió fiero, rememorando ese día de ilusión en el hospital y el día de dolor de ayer - Pisaste mi confianza. Prometes y al final no cumples tu palabra. ¿Qué sentido tiene creer en un charlatán embaucador?

Joker habló fuertemente - El sentido de que me controlé, no volviéndote a golpear desde el día te tuve abrazada en un helicóptero secuestrado. Vi tu cara alegre en meses y te dije lo primero que pensé en respuesta a tu pregunta de niña infantil. Esa niña sonriéndome me hizo recordar que eras mi pequeña joya y empañarte con más golpes ya no era una alternativa. Si rompí ese pacto, fue sencillamente porque no soporte que te entregaras a otro hombre. Los celos me descompusieron con rabia y las drogas perjudicaron mi palabra. No lo hare más, ni un solo golpe si vuelves a confiar y regresas al lugar que perteneces.

\- ¡Esas son solo excusas! ¡Ya no soy esa niña que se creía tus caricias falsas! ¡No te sabes controlar! ¡Me lo demostrarte Ayer! ¡Y si no! ¡Mira mi cara! ¡¿Qué te dice eso?! ¡Me Defraudas Siempre! ¡No lo harás nunca más! ¡Ya no volveré a tropear contigo! ¡No te pertenezco! - El mar zafiro se embraveció en los ojos de Harley.

Joker dejó ir sus brazos, para un agarre tosco en la parte baja de su maxilar - ¡¿Harley qué te dije ese día?!

Ella negó con la cabeza. Joker apretó más fuerte.

\- Responde.

Harley lo miro con odio – ¡Lo que ya sabía! ¡Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti! ¡Por tenerme! ¡Para seguir usándome, Porque te acostumbraste a que te ayudara, alabara y sirviera! Estuviera ahí para felicitarte por tus fechorías. Era la única que se alegraba de verdad con lo malo que haces. Te daba un baño de espuma riéndose de tu crueldad y la compartía. Nunca te ignore, me preocupe de que te sintieras querido. Siempre te atendí como un Rey, como mi Amor, mi Puddin - La voz de ella se trizó aguda – Nunca te falto una caricia y un beso siempre que lo quisieras. Te di mi apoyo y mi aliento Y tú…me defraudabas, Las veces que caí en Arkham por Batsy, tardaste hasta tres meses en irme a buscar y cuando tú lo necesitaste. En una semana estabas libre. Hice lo mejor que pude para hacerte feliz….Te cuide y protegí sólida como un ladrillo, tan sólida para aguantar tu enojo y tu fuerza…en un golpe. Deje que hicieras y deshiciera conmigo soportando tu carácter impredecible, con cariño…Te amé y comprendí. Fuiste a Midway y Belle Reve, porque sabias que yo hacía lo que fuera por ti, lo que me pidieras…o alguna vez te dije no...? ¿Alguna maldita vez te negué algo..? – Rodó una lágrima cristalina – no…; cierto?….no lo hice.

\- Shhh…- Secó su lagrima – No lo hiciste, porque… me amas….tanto que….aun te duele….

\- ¡No te amo! ¿Cómo podría?

\- Si, lo haces bebe… por eso todavía te duele todo lo malo que te hice…- Acaricio sus labios - No aparentes que no...No lo niegues más.

\- ¡No te amo! ¡Te odio! – Lo esquivo rehacía y J volvió a enderezar su rostro toscamente a él. Le dijo con una seriedad exigente.

\- Deja de negarlo. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas. – Le exigió con la fuerza de su mirada completamente dirigida a los ojos de Harley. La intensidad de ese cielo azul gris, misterioso y enigmático de psicopatía autoritaria.

Surtía siempre el efecto de no poder contrarrestar lo que le dijera. Era verse perdida en ese secreto de impulso animal, que se veía en el fondo de ese lago grisáceo. Un secreto...miles de secretos de la mente y pensamiento del Joker.

La sensación de sentirse colgada de lo más alto, cayendo en interrogantes que no la dejaban ir hasta descifrar el origen de la manipulación, lo indomable, la perspicacia de lo macabro en él. Lo que componía su entidad.

No pudo, admiraba la inmensidad de ese color místico, los matices de demencia y el poder avasallador en ellos; aun en la penumbra del lugar, le arrebata el aire. Lo malvadamente distintivo, eran tan distintivos que Harley pondría, solo los ojos del Joker, los puros ojos, en una marea de ojos de gentes normales y los de él, sobresaldrían con esa locura maquiavélica, lo malo en ellos y la autoridad obligatoria a no contrariarlo, desobedecerlo o le pondría fin a esa vida, matando cruel.

Desesperada, Harley desvió la cara con rudeza.

\- Mírame Harley. Estoy esperando una respuesta. – Corrigió severo la dirección de su cara.

Era imposible negarlo. No a esos ojos. No a él. - ¡Maldito seas! ¡Si te Amo! Pero Jodete…. ¡No soy de tu propiedad, no tienes autoridad sobre mí! – Lo empujó con toda su fuerza de voluntad quitándoselo de encima. Cortó la cadena de oro hace pocos minutos puesta de su cuello " _Joker Property"_ y la lanzó a la cubeta de químicos. Armándose de palabras ofensivas para obtener algo más de fuerza voluntariosa.

\- ¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡Me golpeaste y abandonaste! ¡Hiciste todo conmigo menos lo que yo esperaba! ¡Nunca me amaste! Y ahora que me he ido de tu lado vienes a mí como a un niño que le quitan su juguete, ¡Eres un maldito payaso sin gracia! ¡Un desgraciado don Nadie que quiere llamar la atención! Dices que me amas, me regalas rosas, me tratas bien... Pero quien dice que en cuanto me deje caer en tus brazos no volverá a empezar todo. Será un ciclo, con la monotonía de tu violencia y yo no dejaré que eso les pase a mis hijos, merecen ser felices sin tener que lidiar con un padre bipolar y maniático. Ellos nunca encontrarían libertad en tus brazos - Nuevas lagrimas se contuvieron, encerradas en su corazón prisionero de esperanzas mutiladas.

Joker la jaló del brazo con rabia - ¿Libertad? ¿Cuál libertad Harley? ¿De qué puta Libertad me estás hablando? ¿Acaso te encierro bajo siete llaves? ¿No te dejo salir de casa?

\- ¡La libertad de convivir contigo sin Humillaciones! ¡Quererte sin salir lastimada! ¡Ni yo, ni mis hijos seremos reclusos de tu maldita ira! – Se soltó de su agarre en la muñeca - ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Es imposible amarte libremente! ¡Golpeas, Gritas y Hieres! ¡Eso no va a cambiar porque prometas ni jures! ¡Y yo no soy tu presidiaria! ¡Esclava de tus órdenes como todos los demás! ¡SOY LIBRE DE HACER CON MI VIDA LO QUE ME PLAZCA! - Gritó a todo pulmón con una crisis nerviosa a flor de piel y se desvaneció, sus manos rápidas se agarraron del brazo izquierdo de J para no caer.

En ese momento Joker se dio cuenta de la susceptibilidad de su estado de embarazo, lo frágil que era embarazada. La había estado arrastrando más y más en lo agobiante, devastándola emocionalmente al límite. Forzándola a ser fuerte por instinto. Ya había tenido que ser fuerte en tantas ocasiones incontables. No merecía tener que serlo en su embarazo, sino, descansar con tranquilidad y seguridad en su bienestar físico y mental. – Harls…

Harley se tocó la frente, su expresión lo decía todo. No se sentía bien, y no era para menos.

\- Harley, no discutamos más… no te hace bien. Dime, ¿Qué mierda tengo que decir o hacer para convencerte de que vuelvas a casa?

\- Nada… - Murmuró –...solo déjame ir. No me hagas forcejear más…no me estoy sintiendo bien.

\- No puedo dejarte ir. Conversemos sin forcejeos, ni gritos, con tus revoluciones bajas. Te he dicho todo lo que pensaba, aleje al puto Deadshot, no lo mate, te di rosas, te traje aquí para que recordaras tu juramento y una cena nos espera a pocos kilómetros para brindar por tu regreso. Ya…sinceramente no sé qué más hacer. ¿Qué quieres? Pídemelo y te lo daré para terminar con esto.

\- Estabilidad emocional…Ser libre para estar tranquila, libre de problemas, preocupaciones que les hagan mal. Ser yo y mis bebes y la paz de que nada malo va a pasarles. De que no nos mataras y nos dejarás en paz, ser felices en nuestras vidas. Quiero vivir por mi cuenta, sola, cuidando de mi embarazo hasta dar a luz y después igual. No…te quiero cerca.

\- No…eso no te lo puedo dar. Tú me perteneces. No tienes alternativa, vas a volver esta noche conmigo.

-¿Vez? A eso me refiero…

\- Harls, respeta mi orden, eres mia… no puedo darte esa clase de libertad que quieres. Puedo darte todo, menos dos cosas. Una vida normal y tu vida. Entiéndelo.

\- No, tú entién- Joker la interrupto abrupto. Exagerando.

\- ¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué quieres vivir como una ciudadana común y corriente? ¿Una mujer aburrida en una vida cotidiana?

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡Entonces ¿Qué Diablos?! ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¡Olvidarte! ¡Eso quiero! –Gritó aguda. J se quedó perplejo.

-¿Ol…vidarme? Jamás lo conseguirás. Es un imposible – Exacerbó enarcando las inexistentes cejas.

\- Bueno, quiero intentarlo!...No quiero una vida normal, me gusta la acción y el peligro, eso se queda fijo en quien soy. Pero no quiero amarte, ni sentir nada por ti. Solo dejarte en el olvido con los abusos y todo lo malo que ahora me hace sentir que no tuve dignidad. Enterrar las veces que no tuve amor propio. – Suspiró y Joker posó su mano en su mejilla tibia – Todo esto…de mi juramento. Me hace sentir obligada….y además….ya no sé. Si…te amo por estar loca….o porque de verdad, lo siento de corazón. Creo…que si no me hubieras enloquecido, ya no lo haría. No con todo lo malo que ha pasado. Es una maldición, porque nunca sabré la respuesta, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tome mi decisión consiente, y ese amor creció más en lo irracional. El murciélago me lo dijo un día…no lo escuche. Él me dijo que no estaría a tu lado si no estuviera loca…Es cómo no tener escapatoria. Si o si, sin opciones. Tengo que descubrirlo. Y…por una vez, creo que realmente puedo olvidarte, porque los tengo, a ellos y lo que siento por ellos es igual de fuerte…

Joker bajó la mirada y quitó seco su mano de la mejilla de Harley.

Sintió dolor. Uno intenso.

Porque Harley fue tan sincera, tan real y convincente. Era su verdad. Lo que sentía, lo que pensaba y lo que quería.

Él sabía…, que por más que tratara de hacer que volviera con él, por más que le diera objetos valiosos, le diera romance, le dijera que las cosas cambiarían….Ella no volvería. La cicatriz que tenía en su corazón era demasiado palpable, con dolores y sufrimientos engrosándola.

Harley estaba más que decidida a dejarlo en el olvido y con una inmensa obstinación de ser libre. Al final…esa simple palabra resumía todo…..Libertad.

Libertad para amar sin golpes.

Libertad para vivir una vida sin miedos, penas, y dolores. Ser feliz nuevamente.

Libertad para amar sin la obligación de pertenecerle.

Y…

Libre para olvidarlo.

…

Harley comprendía, una pequeña parte de lo peligroso, que era haber tocado al Joker en la fibra de su sentimiento más odiado…Amor….toxico, retorcido, nefasto. El Joker amaba de una forma mortífera en lo posesivo, opresora. Rayando en la locura de obsesión por poseer. Si era suya, era Completamente suya. Carne, piel, huesos, fluidos, membranas… átomos…de ella; sus sesos, sangre y el aire. Esos tres tesoros que le quitarían la vida.

Un psicópata, un demente dañado, un asesino sanguinario…no ama con límites racionales. Ama Obsesivamente Posesivo y desea en el tajante Dominio totalitario. En la pertenencia _Esclavizada_ de _SU_ propiedad, _Absolutamente_ única de él. Sus posiciones son mortalmente sagradas, nadie las toca y nadie las tiene.

Ni ella misma se tiene, porque es Únicamente de él. _SU,_ y si es _SU._ Seria por SIEMPRE _SU….. ETERNAMENTE SUYA_ y con eso…él NUNCA…podría dejarla ir.

Repentinamente Joker agarró a Harley del cuello y la suspendió en la altura de los ACE; con tanta fuerza, que la asfixiaba haciendo que ni siquiera pudiera hablar.

Harley se remeció tomando sus manos, apretándolas desesperada y sus tacones cayeron a los ácidos químicos por el movimiento de su cuerpo tratando de liberarse.

Joker tenía esa expresión de locura incontenida asomándose en los ojos enojados - ¿Qué hago Harley? ¿Te dejo caer en los ácidos para que recuerdes tu juramento? …. ¿Te electrifico más el cerebro para entiendas que eres mi arlequin? …o... ¿Te encadeno en casa para que nunca te vayas? De una forma u otra tienes que seguir amándome – Habló Demencialmente Dominante – Te Cree para mí. Te encontré y te rehíce. No puedes dejarme….ya no querida. Te dije que no era alguien a quien se amaba, te advertí del peligro. Una vez mia, eres mia en lo eterno. No hay escapatorias, no hay salidas, estas obligada a permanecer a mi lado. Oh, pero ahora la pequeña Harley arrogante quiere ser libre. No, porque tienes un Dueño, y me debes Respeto, Devoción, Obediencia. Tu libertad no es posible, no, porque Te Amo, Te Amo Harley – Sus manos desencajaron su cuello, soltándola.

En ese segundo exacto Harley lo miró con intensidad de pánico, su color azul asustado de tanta luminosidad atemorizada, que en un autoreflejo la recupero por su espalda. Atrajo su cuerpo a él desesperadamente. La fundió en un abrazo y ella lo abrazó apretándolo con toda su fuerza, abrazándolo en un arranque de necesidad, fuerte, tan fuerte como podía hacerlo, oprimiéndolo con un abatimiento inigualable. Su rostro se apegó en el centro de su pecho con un respirar adrenalinico sin aliento. Traspasando todo lo que sentía al cuerpo de J, sus sentimientos al desnudo validando esa mirada fugaz que le dio al borde de caer.

\- Puddin, no lo vuelvas a hacer, no más…por favor, déjame ir. – Rogó hundiéndose más en él. Surcando su espalda.

J cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien que ella lo abrazara desesperada, que era su vicio.

Apoyo su barbilla en su cabeza. Respiró lo sutil de la vainilla y coco en las raíces de su cabello. No era el aroma que acostumbraba a percibir siempre que lo hacía, y…le daba un aire de madurez.

Gruño oscuramente. No podía dejarla partir.

Al gruñir de él, Harley levantó la mirada, sujetando el rostro de J con ambas manos. Dedos finos en sus pómulos angulosos y palmas pequeñas y compactas, encajando en su mandíbula.

\- Me iré, no me puedes obligar…

\- Oh, sí puedo – Asevero - Harls…no conseguirás tu propósito. Intentar dejarme en el olvido será inútil. – Se mantuvo recluido entre sus manos - No todo lo que te di fue malo, y esos recuerdos están ahí…ocultos. En alguna parte de las memorias que estas negando. Hubo diversión y risas, complicidad. Momentos en los que te hice feliz.

\- Si, puede ser...no lo voy a negar, pero el daño ya está hecho. Lo malo supera por mucho a lo bueno….Dudo que estés arrepentido y que lo que sea que sientas…amor o no….sea lo suficientemente sincero para que no se vuelva a repetir.

J colocó sus manos sobrepuestas a las de ella, para que no las retirara. Diciéndole grave, con un dejo amenazante - Si lo es, te lo probare llegando a ca - Harley le robo un beso cálidamente sensual, robándole el aliento en profundidad, apasionado. Joker le correspondió con fuerza, mas ansias, más rápido. Un gruñido de su garganta, su lengua furiosa profanando esa calidez, haciéndolo más placentero. Como si quisiera tragarse a Harley para mantenerla encerrada en el interior de su cuerpo. Esa fulminante sensación de poseerla con su boca no se iría nunca con nada. Amante de la forma de sus labios y el tacto de la suavidad de estos, enviaba un impulsivo de placer a todas las zonas erógenas que tuviera en su cuerpo.

"Si no eres tú, no sentiré nada por nadie" "Si dejo que te marches me quedaría vacío de sensaciones"

Apretó sus manos debajo de las propias, ganando en el dominio impuesto en la lengua de Harley sucumbiendo a la suya. Su corazón quemándose. Amando. Amándola. "Si vuelves a entregarte a otro, lo más probable es que te mate"

Agotando el oxígeno, se separaron para respirar. Harley dio roces sutiles en los labios rojos de J, acariciando su rostro – Pruébalo dejándome ir Puddin, dándome mi vida. Quien te ama de verdad, piensa en lo mejor para ti, aunque sea lejos de él.

\- Lo mejor es conmigo. No en otro lugar…Lejos. Nos vamos.

\- Puddin, por única vez, es tu turno de respetar mi decisión. Me duele y mucho, pero es lo que creo mejor, no me haces bien, no quiero arriesgarme y equivocarme de nuevo, menos en este estado…cuando se pierde la confianza, no hay más. Es el fin, hay un límite para terminar una relación violenta, ese límite debí haberlo cruzado hace tiempo. Es mi decisión tener un renacer, un nuevo comienzo, seguro. No por mí, por ellos.

Tomó firme su mano, llevándola a su vientre. Joker la abrió y jadeó. Ella beso la comisura de su boca - No me impidas lo que más quiero. Déjame ir en busca de mi sueño – Se notaba en su rostro expresivo la preocupación a su negación.

Joker se quedó en silencio. Luego hablo rígido.- Vete Harley, lárgate…te doy tu vida, y esa es la gran prueba de que Te Amo…..Haría lo que fuera por ti, incluso permitir que te vayas en contra de mi voluntad. Eres libre. Conservaras esa libertad, porque te sacare de prisión, de Arkham y cárceles, si te metes en problemas por tus travesuras en las calles. El trato se cierra con la condición de que voy a cuidarte, aun si no te tengo. Tendrás un departamento, dinero y un auto para que vivas sin dificultades tu embarazado tranquilo. Eso es lo que deseas, una vida feliz. Te la daré, pero no cambies tu esencia de Arlequin. Algún día vas a volver, y estaré esperando para oír tu risa aguda; Así tardes meses o años en regresar….Regresaras.

Los ojos difuminados de Harley mostraron un alivio invaluable. Se acercó más a él y puso la mano en el lateral de su cuello. Besó su mejilla – _Gracias Puddin…_

J afirmó su cara cubriendo el hematoma con una mano. Besó su frente - Bueno, Harls….dile a Johnny que te consiga donde pasar la noche y después arréglense con lo demás.

\- ¿No vas a bajar?

\- No, ahora dale un beso de despedida a papi y lárgate ya.

Harley se puso en punta de pies y le dio un beso suave en los labios - Buenas noches - Se fue caminando en dirección a la escalera sin voltear a mirar atrás.

Joker sintió ese frio esparciéndose mirando sus pies descalzos alejarse de él otra vez. Desgarrándolo, no podía detenerla, no le quedaban argumentos de firmeza para impedirlo, no había más formas de validar que no le haría daño, ni que no quería hacerla sufrir; más que dejar que se fuera.

Así le diera cuanto pudiera, lo más valioso que pudiera ofrecerle. Harley no era ese tipo de mujer banal, era su chica, la que siempre quiso su atención, buscando cosas significativas para sentirse querida, amada. Cariños significativos.

Su arlequin quería sentimientos, hechos…que nunca le dio. No podía dárselos ahora, era tarde, aun si conocía que ella lo amaba con locura; ella lo apartaría hasta el cansancio, por querer olvidarlo, sentirse protegida, cosa que no sentía en absoluto con él; no después de todos los sucesos que le hizo en esos meses de su embarazo y los años anteriores de maltratos y abusos.

La rotura de ese terco corazón era demasiado grande para perdonarlo.

La melancolía lo mataba, esa sensación de perderla y que no fuera suya; era tener una soga ajustada al cuello y que ella la jalara alejándose con esos pasos decididos, seguros a no volver y a olvidarlo.

Lo fatídico es que esa soledad ya lo estaba torturando. No podía tenerla, esa calidez que estaba donde Ella estaba, el lugar más cálido de todos estaba en su menudo cuerpo y Harley se lo llevaba con ella.

Se iba y lo dejaba en una neblina de no saber qué hacer para impedirlo. Su plan falló, ese fracaso lo ametrallaba en el pecho. No podía comparar con nada esa sensación de perder, sobrepasaba todo. La sensación de que esa conexión que tenían muriera, rompiéndose en esa noche… la fogata se apagara en ese acuerdo de cuerpos separados.

Pero demonios que si no había Harley, no había nada. Era estar en medio de las sombras, sin rumbos, sin planes, sin procedimientos a seguir. Ocupaba su mente como una intrusa, porque el amor estaba ahí, estropeando su cerebro por no poderla tener en sus brazos las noches que quisiera y la cama quedaba demasiado helada y la habitación era desierta.

Dolía.

Dolía el pecho. Dolía la voz, Dolía ese nudo atorado en la garganta con un no te vayas, puedo darte todo si no te vas, si te vas te extrañare tanto que no me sentiré yo. No seré yo. No hay un Joker sin su Harley Quinn que lo aliente a superarse. No hay un Joker con risas sin su arlequin para compartirlas. No hay bufón con bromas que haga el mal sin su única admiradora…. No hay payaso que sonría en la soledad.

No ahí.

Te llevas la diversión, el fuego, la flama de mi vida y la aprobación de ser el mejor; de tener una existencia con propósitos validos, la comprensión.

Te llevas la familia del Joker.

Joker se sentó en el borde del precipicio de los ACE., la silueta de Harley se había ido.

Se sentó y miró la superficie burbujeando de los ácidos, humeando por lo caliente de los químicos. Tan fuertes para cambiar una vida.

El tiempo se hizo observando ese burbujeo, horas pasaron en la penumbra y las sombras. Con ese recuerdo de sostener a Harley entre sus brazos, cubierta de ácido y ella fue hermosa y fue la primera vez que Joker rió por hacer algo bueno. Esa risa era tan fuerte porque la sintió tan suave y perfecta, tan joven y suya. No podía esperar a romper su muñeca, destruirla como todo lo que tocaba. Destruirla en el oscuro goce de sentirse poderoso, superior, la necesidad de lastimar por el simple placer de demostrarlo…Y Harley, tan fuerte para soportar el castigo de amar a él.

Ahora, estaba arrepentido.

Ahora quería reír sosteniéndola, porque nunca se sintiera tan rota para irse. Que se sintiera valorada, cuidada.

Ella tenía que saber lo que significaba para él, cuanto la quería inexplicablemente demasiado. A ella y a esas dos vidas creciendo. Esa familia que nunca tuvo, ni siquiera en su otra vida, ni siquiera antes de su ex esposa.

Había secretos, que nunca serian revelados. Demonios en su mente más a ya de su fracaso como hombre, la comedia y su ex esposa muerta. Unos tan letales, tan siniestros que ni siquiera existía un pasadizo en su mente para que se asomaran y lo atormentaran. La primera persona que mató siendo el Joker y ahí quedaba. En una venganza oculta. En un secreto con el odio al mundo, la gente, Dios, y la justicia. Un odio almacenado con sed sanguinaria, y un trastorno por la maldad más macabra. Ese gusto de sangre, y el placer al matar. Más a ya de las risas, más a ya de la diversión.

La naturaleza asesina.

Y lo que Harley tenia, era esa familia, la de él. Una que compartiría sus oscuros ideales. A excepción de calabazza.

Calabazza era la inocencia.

Harley…, ella era Todo. No había otra forma de decirlo.

Y J.J…oh, él era lo mejor. Era lo perfecto, era orgullo, su hijo, su único igual. Par a par. Podría decirse que era la única persona en el mundo… que querría que lo Sobrepasara superándolo en sus ideales.

Pero si no tenía a Harley con él, nada importaba y todo se iba al puto carajo. La necesitaba tanto, que…ahí estaba. No había risa…ese vacío. Joker deseo no estar tan loco...eso no lo ayudaba. Eso hacia el sentimiento increíblemente más fuerte, más intenso, asfixiante. El dolor de perderla, de dejarla ir…si eso no era amor, entonces francamente no sabía que era, porque la necesidad llevaba tristeza.

Su antebrazo, su mano, su abdomen tenían una sonrisa, la que el Joker tenía que tener. No importaba que, no había Joker triste en ninguna baraja.

Tal vez si expresaba lo que sentía en un papel y tinta. La tristeza de esfumaría gradualmente. La gente hablaba con amigos o escribía para mitigar dolor y ese tipo de sentimientos desoladores. También se bebía y se usaban drogar para olvidar las penas, pero no; no tenía ni las más remotas ganas de eso, ni de estar en el club o la casa. Solo quería estar con su arlequin, tocarla y besarla, estar en el lugar que ella estaba respirando.

Seguramente estaba durmiendo, su reloj le indicaba que eran la una de la madrugada.

Joker se puso de pie, ella ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Bajó la escalera de metal caminando por las instalaciones de la fábrica. En ese silencio lúgubre llenando el ambiente de pesadumbre. Tan diferente a la sensación de estarla besando, en ese transporte de sensación satisfactoria.

Recordó como cargó a Harley desmayada por los ácidos, en un caminar donde su vista se desviaba a su rostro empapado, llevándola a las duchas doblando la esquina.

El agua cayendo sobre ellos la limpio y su rostro era angelical. Cambiando a uno desorientado y sorprendido al despertar por el agua en ella. "¿ _Estoy soñando?"_

Salió aquejado del recinto y aunque su cuerpo carecía de tacto en ese momento, sintió el cambio de temperatura de la noche helada, los alrededores sin viviendas en una llanura deshabitada y la larga carretera frente a él.

Harley ese día con su ropa deshaciéndose se fue sentada tranquila en el auto, mientras el conducía en esa extensa carretera. Ella bajó el vidrio y se apoyó de brazos cruzados en el marco de esta, contempló las estrellas con su rostro de lado ensimismada. Como si aún no asimilara lo sucedido, pero se veía tan relajada y en paz. El captó que ella estaba guardando ese instante en su memoria.

En el asiento del copiloto, Joker sacó su agenda de negocios, planes y armas. Partiéndola en el centro, se dispuesto a escribir lo que pensaba.

Escribió sincero y real.

La soledad de estar sin nadie cerca…solo él, la fábrica, la carretera y el silencio.

La tinta chocando en el papel.

Palabras de ventiscas de su ser, Gotham a kilómetros.

Terminó con su J firma.

Dobló la hoja en cuatro y pisó a fondo el acelerador en un estado menos aquejado. Condujo veloz, en un sendero de verdades culposas, de aceptación de errores y faltas de cariño a su arlequin, hechos fallidos y arrepentimientos denunciando un odio por haberla hecho pasar días de infiernos.

No podía regresar el pasado, pero podía darle una sonrisa al despertar.

Se estacionó llegando a casa y se bajó para entrar rápido a su despacho. En cosa de minutos salió con una pequeña caja rosa pálido, sofisticada y elegante. Devuelta en el auto marcó a Johnny con una mano en el volante, conduciendo a Gotham.

Hablaron brevemente, Johnny le dijo que llevó a Harley a uno de sus dos departamentos deshabitados que poseía en un condominio. Le ofreció quedarse a vivir allí y Harley aceptó dada las condiciones de que estuviera amoblado, la gente fuera discreta y el depto. contara con un sistema de seguridad que él mismo instaló por precaución a represarías, lo cual era primordial para él y le venía perfecto a Harley con sus travesuras en la ciudad…

Johnny era bueno haciendo su trabajo de mano derecha, también le entregó dinero en efectivo y una tarjeta de crédito para los gastos de ese mes, dejando a Harley relajada descansando con F como compañero de vivienda.

Joker condujo en dirección oeste de Gotham al condominio de 25 pisos. El edificio era de alta clase, lujoso y moderno por donde se le viera, muy privado, además de espacioso. Familias adineradas residían allí y a las 2. 30 de la madrugada de un miércoles, la mayoría de la gente estaba durmiendo cuando se adentró en el estacionamiento privado.

Nadie le negó la entrada apuntando al de la cabina y luego al de recepción. J les dio una sola amenaza referente a dar aviso a la policía, estos rogando por sus vidas accedieron sin dudarlo. Hecho esto, Joker se dirigió al ascensor; piso 17 y en el pasillo estaba la puerta del departamento donde deseaba pasar la noche, aunque no fuera posible.

Digitó las tres claves de seguridad para entrar y con un vip muy débil la puerta se abrió. Reconociendo el lugar donde bastantes años atrás Johnny habitó soltero, caminó discreto a la habitación pasando por el living comedor de cerámica negra.

Parado en el umbral de la habitación, su mirada se esparció en la figura de Harley durmiendo con F, este, siendo abrigado por la mano de ella sobre su estómago de gato. Se notaba la relajación en ambos, Harley emitía una pasividad cautivante acostada hacia la derecha, acostumbrada a dormir sin sabanas, descansaba cómoda y confortable en la cama, con su piel cremosa expuesta.

El magnetismo la atrojo hacia ella y su mano acaricio la piel de su pierna suavemente, sintiendo su calor corporal sensual. Subiéndola más se encontró con el vestido que estorbaba, pero se deslizó a su vientre abultado, sobándolo con cariño. No sabía cuándo podría volver a hacerlo, así que se quedó acariciándolo. Había una pequeña calabazza durmiendo adentro y él tenía lo que le gustaba en la otra mano. Colocó la caja en el velador.

De nada le servía tener su tutu guardado en su despacho, era de calabazza, aun si no la vería usarlo en su ballet.

De su pistolera sacó su juguete favorito, el arma que heredaría su hijo. Era la que siempre llevaba, el arma distintiva del Joker, tenía que si o si pasar a manos de él. Significaba muchas cosas…Legado, no dejarse pisotear por nadie, hacerse respetar con amenaza de muerte, poder sobre los demás, ser capaz de protegerse, imponer su voluntad…No mostrarse débil. Además de cuidar de calabazza indefensa y Harley.

Dejándolo encima de la caja, surgió esa melancolía por querer enseñarle tantas cosas a su hijo, enseñarle a ver el mundo con sus ojos, los delitos más imponentes y el derramamiento de sangre por sus ideales.

Le costaba aceptar que las probabilidades de hacer eso se tambalearan en lo incierto, por haber sido un idiota con su madre.

J observó en Harley sus ondas bicolores significativas de arlequin. Las enredó en sus dedos, debió haberle dado una argolla de matrimonio antes, ella era su esposa, tan bella…; y ya no lo era, pero para eso estaba su anillo indispensable, el que tantos besaron inclinándose ante él, subordinación y sometimientos a sus órdenes.

Si, el anillo de gánster, más grueso, de oro y diamante morado. Era lo más significativo que podía darle. ¿Por qué? Dos razones, ya no le interesaba que nadie más lo besara sometiéndose a sus órdenes, la única que quería que lo hiciera era Harley, ahora todos podrían ponerse de rodillas, el mundo podía inclinarse a obedecerlo, y a él no le importaría nada, en lo más mínimo, tener el poder y la grandeza, no significarían nada. No sin su Reina, ese espacio vacío de ella era mas grande.

Pero Harley… deseaba a ella verla así, de rodillas, cumpliendo sus órdenes con gusto.

Perteneciéndole.

Lo segundo, era que ese anillo de mayor valor para él, siempre lo usaba dado la relevancia simbólica de lo que significaba, inclusive lo usó el día que electrifico a Harleen, siempre estaba en su dedo meñique. De todas las cosas valiosas que poseía, ese pequeño objeto era el más importante para él, lo había tenido consigo por más de 15 años…y ahora… era de ella.

Se lo entregaba como el anillo de matrimonio que nunca le dio…

Estaba escrito, el día que Harley volviera, se lo devolvería y con esto volver a _Pertenecerle._

Se inclinó a Harley, levantó su mano cuidadosamente y por primera vez. La besó.

La depositó suavemente sobre su abdomen. Tenía que irse.

No quería.

Respiró hondo, acomodo un mechón de cabello blanquecino detrás de su oído. Le susurro. - Te necesito…, pero entendí que tú necesitas tranquilidad…duerme bien.

Frotó su mejilla a la de ella, escondiendo un ronroneo.

Y se fue.

Dejándole su anillo y su arrepentimiento escrito en un papel doblado en el velador.

Salió con las manos atadas, con una importancia matándolo, un corazón desangrándose y no saber a dónde ir.

Necesitaba Droga.

Necesitaba Alcohol.

Necesitaba meterse en esa cama y dormir días y días con ella. Horas….sintiendo su cuerpo.

Dentro del ascensor se golpeó la frente y se quedó así, con la frente pegada al metal, mirando sus ojos cansados. Necesitaba estar limpio, no drogas, se lo dijo….no más drogas. Esas malditas drogas influyeron en golpear a su bebe y ya no la tenía, pero un día volvería.

Afuera del edificio observo hacia arriba. La luz apagada del ventanal de Harley.

¿A dónde ir?

Donde se detenía el tiempo, un reloj sin manecillas…Un minutero para esperar sin horario. Donde los segundos no existían, ni las horas, ni los días. El tiempo se clausuraba con cuchillas suicidando las horas.

Abrió la puerta. Encendió la luz, y estaba tal cual como lo dejó hace siete meses….solo que las rosas estaban secas y marchitas, las laptops apagadas y ahora sabía dónde estaba Harley….Más duro y difícil saberlo, por no poder ir a buscarla.

Apagó la luz y se acostó en el centro.

….

...

...

* * *

 **Pobre J, ya rompi mi propio corazon! x.x**

 **Estupida Pau! Haciendo sufrir al Rey de Gotham City...**

 **¿Alguien entendió donde fue Joker? :O**

 **Sip, es mas que claro...bueno, la idea del circulo de armas esta ahi, por una razon, el proximo cap lo sabran, LO PROMETO. no haré sufrir mas a J en el proximo cap.**

 **Enserio! no me creen? No los culpo! Pero va, enserio, el proximo cap es decisivo. Asique pliss...no me maten! XD Prometo salseo, prometo amor, prometo reconciliacion, prometo cariño y todas esas cosas entre Joker y Harley. n.n**

 **Bueno...el orden de los caps, va de acuerdo a lo que tengo pauteado, y ya en el siguiente. ES ES ES, la Reconciliacion DEFINITIVA.**

 **Sip, un poco de paciencia n.n Ahora... ¿QUE DIRA LA CARTA DE JOKER?! SHEEEETTTTTT**

 **MUERO POR SABER xd HAHAHAHAHAH**

 **Tiene que ser muy Intensaa...para que Harley regreso no? AWh! Mr J. *-***

 **YA YA...bueno, decir que...espero que les haya gustado, y que cumpliera sus expecativas, a excepcion de lo obvio, - que esten juntos ya- Pero en lo demas...espero que si n.n .Tambien decirles que agradesco todos sus reviews. Todos...solo por nombrar algunos. Johan, Aihane, Mama Osa, LauFonseca, Maggie, Mafe.. Rotten Damage.**

 **.Bueno, todos! :D n.n**

 **Los leo todos, tambien a los Guest no registrados. :)**

 **Bueno! Adios, como siempre Gracias por leer y comentarme! Y por soportar mi Drama! :) Nos leemos pronto! Bay**

* * *

FenixLuna 21 :

Hola, primero, me alegra mucho que te animaras a dejarme tu primer coment en un fic. Dejame decirte que es muy importante para los autores leer que les intersa la historia, asi que gracias, y te aconsejo que las otras historias que sigas, tambien comentes :) . Ahora, de igual forma estoy mas que agradecida de que te guste mucho el fic y la historia y como tu dices, no sea la tipica historia cursi y eso...que no va mucho con Joker y Harley, si no una historia de amor obsesivo, maldad, donde se muestre que tanto Joker como Harley, tienen esa maldad. Bueno, mas Joker sobre todo y la forma de amar de el es realmete Toxica, es Dañada, es...simplemente mala. Lastimosamente su estylo de amor es muy posesivo, por su demencia. y su onda de sentirce siempre mas superior en una relacion. Bueno, esa es lo que trato de expresar. :) Oh y sobre la historia del gato negro? Es una libro? es un fic? que es? me gustaria mucho leer ese tipo de historia, porque me gusta la escritura profunda...y trato de hacerla. Leer mas cosas asi, con ese estylo de narracion me ayudaria mucho a mejorar n.n Bien y en cuanto a tus consejos, sobre Joker y el padre de Harley, tomare esa idea muy pronto, no lo habia pensado, se me habia escapado...pero gracias por recordarme. Es una buena forma de que se arreglen mas las cosas entre ambos. Quizas en la carta de J ponga algo de eso. :D. Bueno, un mega abrazo y espero que te haya gustado el cap. n.n Nos leemos! BAY!

.

TIBURN:

Ahí mucho que quiero decirte, pero no se por donde empezar, primero lo mas importante. PLIS! ANIMATE A ESCRIBIR! y espero como loca, que sea de Joker x Harley! seria supeeeer genial, ya que ahí tan pocos fics de ellos en español. Bueno y si no es de ellos, sinceramente animate a escribir lo que quieras! Pero te aseguro no te arrepentiras, uno se expresa a traves de la escritura y es un auto satisfaccion genial cuando terminas lo que escribes, sea lo que sea esa onda de "ahhhh...lo hice, yes!" Es bkn. A si que hazlo, y lo que sea que escribas, lo leere de primeras!. ya sea en fanfiction o algun dia cuando o hagas, me lo mandas por face *-* . Ahora...eres artista? Dios, cuando lei eso, lo encuentro cool, es fantastisco...es...muy diferente. Y si lo eres, es que tienes un lado sensible, artistico...eso ayuda mucho a escribir. XD ya...yo soy una cabernicola. Estudiaba preparadora fisica, y antes trabaja de personal trainner en dos gym. Una cavericola con musculos XD y mira..ahora escribo como jovi...asi que, seguro que a ti se te da bien eso. :) Bueno, nose...creo que se me olvida algo. pero ya me acordare! Un abrazo! Bay! :*


	44. ¿Donde estas Puddin? Mi dolor es para ti

**...he...Hola? u.u, sorry, un gran y enorme lo siento por la tardanza, y vengo de revisar los reviews y no se si sentirme aliviada o triste por que si la jodi bastante con la espera, pero igual no me recriminan, gracias.**

 **No les quiero decir mucho, mas que este cap, tiene escenas fuertes, la tipica advertencia y bla bla bla. y ...nos leemos mas al final. De nuevo una disculpa, los quiero sinceramente y en verdad si me siento mal por eso, no se que pasa que ultimamente tardo mucho en actualizar x.x, Bueno, espero que les guste el cap. oh y antes que lo olvide influyo mucho...**

 **" Boy Epic - 50 shades" canción. de Harley a J . aaaws u.u**

* * *

Titulo Capitulo **:** _¿Dónde estas Puddin? Mi dolor es para ti._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

 _Saludos a mis amigos y enemigos_

 _Mis sueños, mi muerte_

 _Bebe una, coge tu arma_

 _Cortame_ _profundo_

 _Perdiendo el sueño y toda mi fe_

 _En las promesas que hice_

 _Tumbame con una sonrisa_

 _Para perderme en la lluvia_

 _Dame tu amor y todo tu odio._

 _Ata mis manos_

 _Hazme suplicar_

 _Traga mis pecados_

 _Hiéreme, hiéreme otra vez_

El cielo estaba nublado, el sol se ocultaba tras las grandes nubes abultadas. Las brisas soplaban con el aire invernal de Gotham en las ventanas del departamento de Johnny Frost. Sin embargo, en el interior, Harley dormía calma sobre el cubrecama azulado, neutro, como la gama de colores serios de la habitación. En el velador, el clásico reloj de soltero rectangular de color negro y de números verdes. Dio un bip, indicando las 12 del día. La Arlequin durmiendo se dio media vuelta quedando tumbada con vista al techo – _¿ya es hora de levantarse?_ \- Dio lentos pestañeos, los parpados le pesaban somnolientos, el cuerpo en si le pesaba cansado. Agotada mentalmente estiró su antebrazo poniéndolo en su frente.

Suspiró procesando lo vivido, acomodando los sucesos. Estaba en una extraña paz, ya no tenía miedo de nada, una serenidad cálida como el verano se propagaba en su mente acostada en esa cama, que parecía sentirse como estar acostada en la arena de una playa privada, gaviotas, sonido del océano y serenidad.

Su memoria como siempre ocurría se fue de inmediato al pensamiento de J, aun no asimilaba completamente su aceptación a la petición de dejarla partir, pero si lo ponía en perspectiva, exigírselo o… imponérselo, no la llevó a conseguir su consentimiento, fue pedírselo. No en una súplica; pedírselo esperanzada en cumplir su sueño.

Eso hizo la diferencia y de alguna extraña forma J no se opuso más. Cerró los ojos unos instantes más de somnolencia pensativa.

Le inquietaba.

Entendía la dificultad que tenía J en hacer eso, lo difícil que era para él respetar por única y primera vez su decisión, aceptarla. Él la conocía a la perfección, tenía que admitir, pero ella también una parte importante de él, aunque no supiera de sus secretos y misterios, por eso comprendía cómo funcionaba el pensamiento de J en la relación que tenían ambos, y en estos, lideraba el dominio sobre ella _,_ la aprensión de no desobedecerlo. Ser la propiedad del Joker tenía como principio acatar sus órdenes y ser solo suya.

Eso significaba lo tatuado en su espalda y el bordado en su ex chaqueta.

Siempre lo comprendió.

Y en esos instantes de paz, apreciaba que le hubiera dado la libertad de su vida. Era lo más difícil de permitir para él. Sin embargo lo hizo, la dejó partir, respetándola, ofreciéndole tranquilidad… algo para valorar mucho, incluso, en el momento crítico que se lo dijo, se sintió tan real, que le daba la seguridad de no retractarse obligándola a estar con él a la fuerza.

De hecho, se estaba convenciendo de que tal vez….

Solo tal vez….

Si eran de verdad sus sentimientos "a su forma de ser posesiva" y que también quería ofrecerle una disculpa sincera. Dejó su enorme egoísmo de lado, su violencia estuvo en tregua en todo momento, contenida, cuando en otra ocasión, le hubiera dado una bofetada callándola por insultarlo y ser insolente gritándole con desprecio. J se armó de paciencia tolerando sus insultos ofensivos y negativas. Claro, obviando el hecho de suspenderla en el aire para dejarla caer en el ácido de los químicos, pero estaba segura que ni él, podía manejar eso. Era parte de su locura psicópata.

Sería sorprendente si no hubiera usado su último recurso para retenerla. De esa forma…desesperado. Desesperado…

Suspiro… _"¿Estas arrepentido de verdad? ¿De verdad lo sientes?"_

Ya no tenía la sensación de que quisiera lastimarla intencionalmente.

Pero aunque fuera cierto, en nada cambiaba que su temperamento fuera demasiado súper complicado y explotaba con facilidad, era El Joker, el único, impredecible, volátil. Se podía reír a carcajadas de muerte o te podía matar sin ninguna sonrisa, o hacer ambas, matarte y reírse.

Lo más escalofriante, también podía ser cuando no gritaba, y tenía una seriedad oscura en una voz baja, grave. Intimidante. Pensándolo un poco más, era sorprende que la hubiera dejado partir y ya no lo podía negar. No lo odiaba. Demonios, no podía odiarlo.

Hay personas que por mucho daño que te hayan hecho. No los puedes odiar. Tenía que asumirlo, además, el odio no conduce a nada bueno, incluyendo a esa sanación emocional que tanto necesitaba para empezar otra vez.

Aunque, esa persona que no odias, a pesar del dolor y todo lo malo, es porque es…es….

Bien, dejarlo en lo que es y punto final.

Vuelta la página, nuevo comienzo.

\- Libre para hacer lo que quiera…. – Se estiró de brazos formando una gran sonrisa. No había más motivos para estar triste, no, porque mientras más rápido recobrara su energía, más fácil sería progresar en su ideal de embarazo feliz. Si, lo de Floyd había sido un golpe bajo, y bien duro, y J…Ni que decir. Oh, cielos. Definitivamente los hombres podían irse a freír monos a África.

Pero no por eso iba a estar decaída, ni en depresión. Había que dar vuelta la ruleta de sus emociones y apuntar a su objetivo. Un carnaval de diversión y alegrías.

Su gatito de pelaje blanco con manchas cafes llegó a su cuello lamiendo su mejilla. Ella le sonrió en el cosquilleo – Buenos días para ti también – Lo tomó con dos manos elevándolo, sus patitas gatunas se tensaron. Lo acercó y besó. Lo volvió a elevar y acercar besando muchas veces su estómago. Su peludo amigo maulló y Harley soltó unas risas – Mhm, se puede decir que ahora eres el hombre de la casa.

F respondió arremolinándose complaciente en su mano. Buscando su cariño.

\- Tenemos que conseguirte nuevos juguetes para entretenerte, y comida. Dudo que Frosty tenga algo en la alacena que puedas digerir. Vamos, echemos un vistazo - Se sentó en la cama con F al lado de su pierna y bostezó cubriéndose la boca _"¿Qué horas serán?"._ Se giró hacia el velador para ver la hora en el reloj despertador. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

Agarró lo primero que vio - La pistola de Puddin' – No escatimo en su apodo cariño en el asombro - y su anillo gánster, ¿Pero por qué?, ¿Cómo entro? F no me despertaste! – Lo increpo como si pudiera responderle. F solo salto de la cama -Seguro tiene la clave de acceso…ese Frosty…o ya la tenía de antes? "Pero más importante, ¿Por qué vino a dejarme esto, se fue y no me despertó" Contempló los dos objetos detenidamente, algo incrédula. A esa arma se le atribuían demasiadas muertes y a ese anillo demasiadas ordenanzas e imposiciones. "Estas cosas son inseparables de J…las lleva para todos lados, no entiendo por qué y para que me las dejaría. Tiene tantas armas pero esta es…el arma del Joker, la distintiva, indispensable para él…su favorita."

" Puddin'? – Se giró aun costado sobándole el brazo, mientras el comodín conducía. - ¿Qué tiene de especial esta pistola? – Se la quitó de la funda rápidamente - Tienes muchas de donde elegir, pero siempre te llevas esta.

\- Dámela – Se la arrebato de las manos - ¿Qué haré contigo Harls, maldita intrusa? – La volvió a guardar.

\- Conversar, distraerte. – Le dijo juguetona – Para eso estoy.

J se devolvió a ver sus ojos destellando y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El payaso sonrió metálico - Es mi pistola favorita, la diseñe antes que ninguna otra, con ella di el salto entre las rivalidades por gobernar Gotham, le di el primer disparo a Bats en la pierna, además de usarla en todos los encuentros con él saliendo ileso y no de gravedad. Tengo buenos recuerdos y me trae la buena suerte – Se devolvió a verla - ¿Satisfecha?

\- Sí, oh y los calcetines del murciélago que te regale – Se rio traviesa - ¿También son tus favoritos?

\- Oh ¡Nada como tener a Batsy calefaccionando mis pies! HA HA HA HA HA – Se echó para atrás riendo a ojos cerrados."

No puedo evitar sonreír en la risa de J sonando en su mente, el kilometraje avanzando, los edificios fluyendo veloces y su boca exageradamente abierta como un niño enloquecido, salvaje e incontrolable. El retrato que más amaba.

Suspiró teniendo la pistola en su mano. Él podía reír grotesco no solo en las muertes, en comentarios que considerara divertidos, y a ella le encantó. Su risa burbujeaba, chispeante alimentándole el alma en esos momentos personales.

Deslizo sus dedos por el largo del cañón de la pistola, siempre pulida. Lista para disparar.

"¡Harley! ¡Maldita sea! – El disparo de J fue a parar directo al corazón en la espalda de un hombre antes de que este mismo jalara el gatillo por segunda vez. En un dos por tres tenía a Harley con un agarre en el borde de la cara - ¡Perra estúpida! – Rugió al son de una bofetada - ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que la tengas recargada?, ¿Cuántas?

\- Muchas, pero no alcance a recargar, en un segundo se me abalanzaron y no – Se excusó antes de sentir la opresión de los labios de J en los suyos. Desbordándose con una pasión amordazante.

\- ¡Ultima vez! ¡Te ocultas y recargas tan rápido como puedas o no te voy a socorrer! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

\- Si Mr. J. – Dijo con un quejido de dolor, una bala le había rosado el brazo y goteaba la sangre. Súbitamente J le rasgo la manga de la polera Daddy lil Monster. La carne estaba abierta unos centímetros.

\- Tienes tu primera herida de guerra muñeca. No quejas, sin dolor – Amenazó severo sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo, que ocasionalmente usaba para limpiarse el labial de la cara por los besos de la pequeña rubia. Lo anudo con fuerza con una sonrisa metálica en la morisqueta de dolor de ella. – Espera en el camión mientras papi rueda algunas cabezas aquí abajo"

Una risa contagiosa salió de Harley recordando la masacre de cuerpos al subir al segundo piso para salir, varios minutos después desde el camión vio las ventanas de la gran casona reventarse en una explosión y del humo salir al jefe seguido de tres de sus secuaces disfrazados y Johnny Frost fiel a su lado. La risa escabrosa de J llegando a sus oídos a través de la explosión y las llamas encontrándose con sus ojos, y formar una sonrisa pícara con un guiño a la distancia.

La sonrisa perduró fijándose en color morado eléctrico de la pistola en sus manos, esa electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo en esas ocasiones, sentía esa pasión y era increíble. Entonces se percató del anillo que sostenía asidua presionándolo dentro de su mano, la abrió viendo el diamante morado en perfecta combinación con el arma. El anillo Importante del Rey de Gotham City.

Anillo gánster, sabía lo que significaba…rendición. Sin importar que, si besabas el anillo de Mr. J. estabas bajo sus órdenes, su mandato, le pertenecías como un sirviente a su voluntad, ya sea para hacer negocios o para ser utilizado. Pero lo más divertido era ver como los estúpidos que quedaban con grandes deudas de la casa de apuestas o el casino se arrastraban como sabandijas a Mr. J rogándole un plazo para pagar el dinero. Besaban el anillo y estaban condenados a pagar en un plazo muy corto, lo que lo hacía más divertido ver sus caras aterradas y descompuestas.

Tanto poder sobre el otro…tan excitante.

Un revoltijo revolvió su estómago, quiso pensar que eran nauseas. Dudando, contemplo los detalles del anillo grueso en su mano y el diamante morado. Le dio un escalofrió pensando en probarse el anillo sagrado de Mr. J; como estar a punto de hacer algo Prohibido.

Lo dejó en el velador junto con la pistola, no se atrevió, y al hacerlo observó un papel plegado varias veces y una caja elegante, de rosa pálido, muy hermosa. La que quería evitar abrir, la miro en unos parpadeos, su curiosidad le ganó decidiéndose por tomarla impaciente de ver su contenido, la dejó sobre la cama. Tenía un lazo blanco en el centro, lo desanudo y levanto la tapa.

\- Oh…no, es hermoso, Tan bonito! – El tutu con ese encantador material, la textura, rosado, era muy pequeño, para una bebe, para Lucy. Había una diadema de princesa con un gran diamante, alrededor una malla formando una flor de fantasía en un costado. El diamante en el centro.

Las dos cosas eran para una recién nacida. Se le enterneció cada fibra de su corazón soñando con ponérselo a Lucy. Estaba sin palabras, pero los zafiros de sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Añorando extasiada con una sonrisa radiante – Puddin'… ¿Qué hiciste?...- Se mordió el largo del dedo.

Un tintinear la quemaba hermoso por dentro.

Una emoción indescriptible. Esa energía se propagaba en ella, felicidad.

¿Qué pasaba por la mente de J? ¿Qué pensaba en haber mandado a pedir eso? La quería. Quería a Lucy como su hija. Si la reconocía como tal. Además ese era el tutu que veía en sus sueños recurrentes, se conectó con ella, con las dos, al menos así lo sentía.

Entonces, en conclusión, si le trajo el tutu de sus sueños para Lucy…su valiosa pistola del comodín, era un regalo para… J.J?

Oh! Maldición.

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición….Dio respiros pausados. ¿Por qué sentía esas malditas ganas de abrazarlo? Saber que un hombre tan malo como él podía conectarse con la idea de ser padre, le daba una sensación pasional, indescriptible. Sentimientos.

Pero no podía ser.

\- ¿Por qué no puede ser Harley? Si soy su padre – Harley se giró a su derecha temiendo lo que ya sabía. J estaba de pie a su lado de la cama y le acaricio la parte baja de su maxilar con las yemas de los dedos.

\- No eres real…lo sé.

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Querías verme no? ¿o vas a seguir negando lo que sientes? – El comodín continuo sobando el corazón en su mejilla – Tú y yo sabemos que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, nadie más. Solos. Hemos pasado por tanto, disparos y balas, diversión y risas. Nadie dijo que sería fácil nuestra relación, los altibajos la hicieron más fuerte, inquebrantable. El vínculo que nos une, nadie lo separa por muchas adversidades que hayamos tenido.

\- Pero Puddin', eso no cambiara las cosas.

\- No puedes culparme solo a mí dulzura. Tienes una mente tan complicada, te metías en problemas sin ver las consecuencias, actúas por impulso – No dejaba el contacto visual - Más de un castigo te lo tuviste merecido.

\- No, te excediste.

\- Pero tú ganaste – La corto de inmediato – Hiciste lo que nadie consiguió, ¿No estas conforme con hacerme sentir lo que no quería sentir…? – Aseveró profundizando la mirada, y uso la ironía – No, ahora que te digo que cambie una parte, seré más comprensivo y que quiero una familia, me abandonas. Tiras todo el trabajo que hiciste por la borda.

\- Sal de mi cabeza. Fuera, por favor. – Exigió girando el rostro – Eres un payaso maniático.

\- Y tu mi arlequin – La enderezo con el dedo pulgar en los labios – Corre el regalo de mi hija. – Ordeno con esa imposición demandante. Harley lo corrió sin explicación y J se tumbó en la cama – Acuéstate – Bajando la mirada se acoplo a su cuerpo. Ambos quedaron a la altura del rostro directamente, él sostuvo su mentón - ¿Sabes por qué no me voy?, Porque no lo quieres. Quieres que venga, te tire de las mechas y te lleve a rastras a donde no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Solo por reír, divertirte y lucir bonita para mí.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Oh, hablo de que necesitas a alguien que te inspire respeto. En el fondo eres temerosa de ti misma, de lo que vales…buscas la aprobación del resto, y conmigo te sientes segura. Te acepto como eres…, sin peros, ni excepciones. Te gusta que te dirija para no asumir la responsabilidad de lo que te he convertido.

A Harley se le cerró la mandíbula cortándole el aliento, no quería mirarlo a los ojos o se encontraría con la cara de la verdad. Eso la asustaba, saber la verdad.

\- Harley, cargas con la decepción y la vergüenza de tu padre, crees que no estaría orgulloso de ti. Pero vuelves conmigo porque sabes que yo si lo estoy, te libero de la culpa y por consiguiente dependes de mi control – La obligo a encontrarse con los ojos que amaba – Quieres que consuma tu inseguridad, que te domine exigente en Cumplir Mis Expectativas, para sentirte fortalecida. Una belleza capaz de conseguir lo que quiera. – Le decía con una seriedad profunda.

\- Vivir contigo es un reto.

\- Ohhh, lo es. Te diré algo que sabes bebe. – Le peino el cabello – Yo no te obligo a volver, eres mi propiedad, pero lo haces porque quieres. Para sentir que te admiran…Vuelves para obtener el gran Logro de soportar lo que sea por amor. Maltrato, abuso, violencia... todo lo que te hice. Así te sientes Fuerte, Irrompible. Es la correa que te aprieta el cuello para volver y lo hiciste, muchas veces. Por sentirte única.

Harley dejo de mirarlo para acostarse boca arriba, mirando la pintura del techo - Tienes razón – Suspiro con pesar - Contigo me siento distinta, que todo lo puedo, me gusta que me humilles, que seas malo para sentirme especial, fuerte para aguantarlo y mejor que nadie para tolerarte. Eso está mal, es nocivo…doloroso.

Joker se reclino cubriéndole los ojos – Está bien Harley, ¿Por qué no te probaste el anillo? No te sientes digna de usarlo, no porque sabes que ese lugar no te corresponde y está bien que así sea – Se acercó a su oído pausado. – Cede a la dominación…amas que te domine. Que este por sobre ti. Sea superior.

Su voz se fundió en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados. – Viaja. – Se sintió la orden expresa. Dejando fluir sus deseos, yendo a su zona de confort.

A donde le gustaba estar, cediendo el control de todo. En la voluntad de sus manos.

Su cabello estaba hecho un revoltijo bicolor con su cabeza aplastada en la almohada, parcialmente de lado y la mano imponente de J presionándola con dureza, hundiéndola más y más hacia abajo, dedos enterrados en su cabello obligándola a gemir contra la tela. Su nariz se doblaba, pero era hundida con más fuerza aun. Grita.

Ambas muñecas están oprimidas con la otra mano de J, en un agarre violento con los brazos torcidos y apoyados en su espalda baja. El dolor de la torcedura al límite, donde su deseo vivía. Apenas subsistiendo con el aire condicionado para respirar. A gatas, pero enterrada al fondo del almohadón con en el arco pecaminoso de su espalda. Muslos firmes para resistir cada empuje agresivo, tan profundos para condenarla al éxtasis, el golpeteo dominante golpea en su punto G. Siente como una gota de sudor cae desde arriba sobre sus glúteos y ella está suspendida en el placer de oír la respiración de J entrando con más dureza. No puede verlo, pero esa respiración es única, infunde miedo y excitación, no lo soporta, como siente que su miembro la aprieta desde adentro, la llena, prominente. Se retuerce de placer gimiendo en el orgasmo, pero se ahoga.

Le corta el respirar, sigue embistiéndola con desenfreno, sin condescendencia y Harley se estremece incontrolable, sus manos se retuercen con ella, pero su agarre es demasiado fuerte y nunca sería capaz de liberarse. La electricidad orgásmica es tan satisfactoria como saber que ese poderoso agarre nunca aflojara para dejarla ir.

Se desploma, sus muslos la traicionan cayendo. Sus pezones están de colores violáceos, su cuerpo agotado, sus muñecas mañana serán moradas. Le duele el pasadizo húmedo de su sexo, en hematomas internos. Se desvanece.

El payaso la desentierra de la almohada jalando su cabello con fuerza y ella da una bocanada de aire y lo primero que siente es el impacto de la palma de su mano en su mejilla. Le sigue otra.

El ardor se propaga a su sexo.

Sus ojos son gélidos y desafiantes, mientras la maniata empujándola contra el colchón. Sus rodillas le aprietan el tórax, sus costillas sienten la presión impuesta, sus sentidos se acaparan en el olor a sexo y sudor. La rigidez de su erección la hipnotiza a la altura de su boca, no tanto como verlo desde abajo, siempre abajo, tumbada en la cama. La tinta negra la encandila, la anarquía a lo largo de su pierna la calienta. El Rey de Gotham estira su brazo a la pared, la palma de su mano se abre, la otra vaga por la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harley, siente la sedosidad de sus cabellos, sus ojos azules con rastros de lágrimas están mirándolo hacia arriba en la posición que más le gusta para la felación. La eleva unos centímetros cerrando más fuerte su pequeño tórax. Imposibilitándola. Sumisión – Abre – Gruñe oscuramente, la maldad creciendo en su garganta. Harley obedece y lo recibe hasta el fondo; como la mano de J la empuja desde atrás hasta atorarse.

Su cuello se fuerza estirándose para alcanzarlo, no puede hacer más, las caderas de J direccionan sus entradas y salidas. Su mano se centra en mantener fija su cabeza. La empieza a follar por la boca, con un ritmo duro en aumento. A parpadeos Harley ve sus bíceps contraerse, cargados de sangre, se remarcan las venas de sus fuertes antebrazos y las que surcan su cincelada pelvis en la piel delgada del hueso. Se atora, intenta acompasar su respirar, no puede, no puede es demasiado duro y sus manos empuñan las sabanas a lo que las caderas de él arremeten más duramente y sus labios carnosos se ciñen más para su placer. Los siente hincharse en el intento de hacer la presión necesaria. El abuso se siente en su movimiento brusco, duro y descuidado.

Se esfuerza en contenerlo, está cerca, dolorosamente su cuello y labios lo sabe. Toca lo más fondo de su garganta repetidas veces. Lo saca de su boca y golpetea con la punta sus labios corriéndose en ellos y en su cara – Semen para mi pequeña perra - Gruñido tras guiñados obscenos se derrama en la liberación de su clímax.

Harley queda con una obra blanca y liquida abstracta en la cara, agradece que esta vez no se haya corrido en el piso y la haya hecho lamer. El pensamiento la humedece.

Se pasa los dedos en el derrame de J, se los lleva a la boca, y se relame los dedos aun encarcelada y debajo de él.

En su lugar de pertenencia. La que la está llamando desde el fondo de su ser.

…

Una mano tímida se desliza subiendo por su muslo, roza su vestido, llega a su humedad. La voz grave de J la detiene – No – Gruñe, su mano se posa sobre la suya – No tienes permiso. Lo sabes. Mia es Mia – Demanda oscuro, con profundo poderío. Harley asiente levemente – Buena niña… – Su aliento la quema, se siente resbaladiza, pero su voz proclama lo que tiene que acatar. La herida aún está fresca de lo que fue ser descubierta autocomplaciendoce, no se lo desea a nadie. Aprendió y desde entonces teme a la incursión de sus dedos en la soledad.

Sus ojos siguen cubiertos, vuelve a él, sus poros lo desean, perciben lo toxico –….. Eso es lo que necesitas; lo que eres, solo yo te lo puedo dar. Absórbelo. – Los labios la besaron detrás de la oreja - Quieres Inhalarlo – Su barbilla toca su hombro - Experimentarlo, le da sentido a tu mundo – Sus labios a milímetros de los suyos – Tu orgullo es servirme. El compromiso de tu deseo complacerme bebe.

\- Puddin, no – Dijo tan bajo como un suplicio – por favor.

\- ¿Quieres a papi? – El comodín se mofo unido al enojo - Te eh dado el derecho de ser libre, te quite la obligación, y el mundo al que quiero encadenarte. - Sus manos apretaron sus brazos, exprimiéndoselos, sobre ella. Su rostro de frente y sus ojos de abismante perturbación – Mi egoísmo te da la seguridad que eres deseable, nadie te desea tanto como yo…

\- Nadie me va amar como soy… ¿me ves hermosa….o vez, un monstruo?

\- Eres hermosa, te cree sin errores…- Dijo ofuscado - Nadie tiene porque juzgarte. Deposita la confianza de tu seguridad – La poseía devorándola con la mirada – Conmigo te sientes una reina.

\- Si…

-Exacto – Froto sus labios en los de ella. Le delineo el labio superior con la punta de la lengua sugerente – oh, Papi quiere ese delicioso coño devuelta. ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás sin degustarte?

\- Oh…mierda papi. – Se sobresaltó y en un segundo Joker no estaba. Su corazón latía desbocado, caliente, su cuerpo obedecía a sus instintos, deseos de obediencia. Su cuerpo clamaba abuso. Salió de la cama prisionera de recuerdos. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta deprisa dando de lleno con el living del depto., a un costado la cocina y abrió la nevera. Bebió el refresco en lata que encontró, la gaseosa helada mitigo lo que su cuerpo le exigía. El ultraje de las manos de J en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Dio grandes sorbos. Mirando efusivamente de soslayo a su alrededor, como si la acecharan vigilando de no ir corriendo tras de él. Empezó a temblar ligeramente, lo necesitaba. Tanto que dolía, la ilusión y las palabras de J colisionaban en su mente, codependia de él, una dependencia autodestructiva y reparadora. Causa y efecto. Se mordió el labio sin precaución en su fragmento roto y el dolor fue maravilloso, delirante. Dolor. Se rió histérica dejando la lata caer, apretó el botón del refrigerador una vez y un cubo de hielo cayo en su mano directo de la hielera. Deslizo su mano por el escote de su vestido y lo presiono con fuerza contra su pezón. El dolor naufragueo más intenso a medida que no lo quitaba. Lo sostuvo con la tela de su vestido recubriendo sus yemas sin dejar de presionar, el frio quemó la carne sensible. La risa histérica de Harley se oyó más como un lamento terrorífico a medida que el dolor quemaba su pezón. Eran los dedos de J.

Su cuerpo gritaba quitárselo y Harleen clamó. "¡Detente! ¡Te vas a lastimar! ¡Harley Para!" La risa escalofriante de Harley se hiso más fuerte equivalente al dolor de fuego frio. Otra voz más furiosa intervino para impedir lo que hacía, la tercera vocecita se unió. Las tres en una lucha por hacerse escuchar entre la risa desquiciada de Harley, mordiéndose los dedos de la mano libre para tolerar el castigo del hielo, en su sensible pequeño cumulo de terminaciones nerviosas. Las voces se hicieron insoportables como el dolor.

\- Shh, shh, silencio, Puddin me enseño a disfrutar del dolor, su placer es mi placer, así que silencio. – La risa sollozó – Solo están celosas, no lo pueden sentir, no saben, no pueden tener a Puddin sin dolor. – Una lagrima rodo, le siguió otra, pero la risa no paró y su pezón entumecido se insensibilizó.

Podría hacerse una perforación ahora y no dolería. Pero el dolor se extinguió y la necesidad de ir por J creció como el autocontrol a desistir lo que la asfixiaba. Necesitar tenerlo cerca. Todo él. Una desesperación que la aniquilaba, esa codependencia del destierro de su propio cuerpo, para ser el objeto de disfrute lascivo de su propietario. Lascivo. Dolor Placer

"Ignora lo que sientes…

-¡YA CALLATE! ¡Cállense todas! – Sintiendo lo poco y nada que quedaba del hielo derretido deslizarse en el bulto de su vientre, se agacho arrinconándose contra la madera blanca del mueble del mesón, mirando los fierros de las sillas y mesa del comedor, tubos plateados ocultándola entre las sombras. El suelo de cerámica la acompañaba. Los nervios tiritando. Dolor. Tan profundo. Tan mal y tan bien. Se evaporizo recordándose no salir del depto. El abuso de su visión subsistía; siempre de una u otra forma J la lastimaba. Casi una violación consensuaba e incluso, las que si lo fue en toda su definición, en todo su odio animal, enojo. Lo malo se unió al placer. Lo malo se adjuntó al perdón por amor. La crueldad abrazó a la excitación. La humillación a su humedad.

La había convertido en lo que él quería.

La risa regreso, espantaría a cualquiera que la oyera y viera en esa posición. Una risa infantil, pero diabólica congeniado a la par de comprender que estaba perdida. Un solo día y ya había tenido su primera alucinación, un solo día y ya lo extrañaba una vida entera. Y, sabía su verdad.

…

Las botas de cuero rojas hasta las rodillas de Ivy llamaban la atención de cualquier hombre en conjunto con la pasión de su cabellera. Redujo a babas al recepcionista y al limpia pisos que se topó en el pasillo. La seguridad de su caminar expedía la sensualidad característica de ella, que cualquier persona pensaría que nunca perdería su belleza al pasar de los años y el poder que hacía que los hombres se rindieran a lo atrayente que evocaba. Quizás, por eso se enamoró de Frost en primer lugar; el hombre serio tenía una seguridad en sí mismo para no caer en los horrores de los celos enfermizos, que había tenido con sus otros amantes y al mismo tiempo, ser lo suficientemente hombre para estar a la par de la poderosa criminal, mucho más poderosa que él.

La clave.

Seguridad masculina.

\- Ivs – Maiky tenía una forma peculiar de acentuar el nombre de la Hiedra - ¿Crees que a Harley y el Señor Joker se reconcilien? Me gusta cómo se ven juntos y serán padres, eso debe ayudar – Le preguntó el chico de 11 cargando una bolsa de supermercado y otras dos coloridas de tiendas de vestuario.

\- No lo sé cielo, esos dos…tienen una larga historia de errores de pareja – Su voz era afrodisiaca – Te mentiría si te digiera que se lo que va a suceder. – Cargaba otra bolsa de compras en la mano.

\- Es una pena, me gustan los dos, y quiero visitarlos juntos.

\- J no es muy hospitalario, pero en algo ha cambiado contigo, te lo ganaste y eso es mucho que decir. – Llegaron a la puerta y el murmullo de la risa desordenada de Harley alarmo a su mejor amiga. Conocía esa risa espeluznante y no era una de felicidad. Golpeo y llamó de inmediato con tono fuerte – Harley, abre la puerta.- La risa siguió, con una risilla traviesa, subía aguda y bajaba súbitamente a un murmullo y así ida y vuelta. – Harls! Abre. – Golpeo con dos manos y Maiky se asustó de la situación, la risa y el presentimiento de algo malo.

\- Maldita sea! Abre. – Golpeo por última vez y sacó el celular de la cartera – Contesta… Johnny! ¿Cuál es la clave para abrir la puerta del depto.?

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasa algo a Harley? – Su vida literalmente dependía del bienestar de la reina, pero el cariño ponderaba más en sus preguntas.

\- Johnny, solo dame la clave. – Exigió rápidamente.

\- Esta bien, 131293 – Ivy iba marcando, sonó el primer bip – 150287 – El segundo – 310691 – Termino de marcar, la puerta se abrió. Johnny dijo en línea – Llámame en diez y dime como esta.

\- Ok. – Colgó ya adentro del depto., Maiky a su lado cerró la puerta e Ivy enseguida le indico con el dedo en la boca que guardara silencio. – Shh. – El chico vio a Harley y se cubrió la boca sorprendido con un terror helándole la espalda.

\- Harley, cariño, dame lo que tienes en las manos – Arrulló maternal a la arlequin refugiada en el piso que reía en murmullos, sus manos empuñadas reposaban sobre sus rodillas. De sus puños decendian pequeños ríos de sangre deslizándose en la palidez de sus pantorrillas. El balanceo concordaba con su risa y manchas de sangre adornaban su cara, ligándose a los hematomas en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Al no obtener respuesta se puso arrodillada frente a ella, tomando sus puños y se los fue abriendo lentamente. Maiky estaba paralizado. Las hojas de afeitar cuadradas habían atravesado la carne de sus palmas por la opresión de sus puños. Se las quito con una mano y las dejó a un lado en el piso. Los "/" cortados en las yemas de todos sus dedos dieron más gotas de sangre entre las manos de Ivy.

Entre el gorgoteo de sus risillas, Harley pronuncio – Ivs…me gusta el dolor…el que Puddin me da…- Siguió riendo eléctrica. La Hiedra la abrazo con fuerza. "Siempre lo supe, o no volverías con J". Frotó su espalda conteniéndole las risillas para hacerlas descender. Se mantuvo frotándole la espalda con suavidad hasta que las risas se difuminaron despacio.

\- Tranquila, calma…

Harley dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro – Te quiero Roja…

\- Y yo a ti.

\- No te vayas…- Susurró – Ayúdame…mi cabeza esta jodida…

\- Pero ese es tu encanto – Una mano se fue a sus cabellos revolviéndolos - ¿Estas mejor para que curemos esas heridas?

\- Si…eso creo. – Sonó a inseguridad despegando su frente de su hombro. En un parpadeo logro ver a Maiky estupefacto, como todo niño sin saber qué hacer, pero el miedo se visualizaba en sus iris y Harley sabía que ella lo había asustado, vio al monstruo. No obstante, el verdadero monstruo estaba en su mente, devorándosela en la inestabilidad de sus voces y fantasmas.

Hiedra se levantó levantándola con ella. – Vamos muñeca, ahí que desinfectar y poner curitas.

-Demonios, lo olvide, yo iré por el botiquín, no se preocupen – Maiky volvió en si saliendo a buscar el botiquín. Las dos amigas lo siguieron al baño de la habitación y posteriormente Harley decidió tomar el baño que necesitaba, Hiedra le facilitó los vestidos que había traído en sus compras. Luego de verla más respuesta vendo sus palmas y le puso las banditas en los "/" de sus dedos, mientras Maiky lanzaba comentarios de que no debía volverlo a hacer, obteniendo respuestas relajadas de Harley. El niño no le pregunto por su rostro magullado.

Hiedra le pidió a Maiky encender la televisión del living unos momentos para tener la conversación privada que necesitaban, este acepto para no reparar más en la situación que vio, la que le confirmo que Harley tenía serios problemas mentales en afinidad con el Joker. Las dejó solas en la cama saliendo de la habitación y la Hiedra se acomodó para empezar a dialogar con su compleja amiga.

Se apoyó con su mano cerca de la suya - Harley, muñeca, sé que estos días han sido de un estress del demonio, pero…no pensé que estarías tan mal. Me refiero a…digo, te he visto en peores condiciones que esta, pero hoy. Sentí miedo por tu seguridad y no porque J te haya dado una paliza como otras veces…si no por ti misma – Clavó sus ojos verdes en ella.

\- Tengo un enorme lío en mi cabeza Ivs, ya ni se ni lo que quiero, quiero todo y nada, no sé cómo explicártelo – La calma se desplegó seria - Todo lo que sé es que estoy embarazada y eso es lo que me preocupa.

\- Ordenemos las ideas – Le sonrió - Aunque tienes que decirme que sucedió. Johnny no suelta nada y lo he visto muy poco. Solo sé que J mando volando a Deadshot a un país lejano, lo rechazaste y por eso estás viviendo aquí. Ah y claro, el tema de que tienes dos puñetazos en la cara…- Se lo dijo simple, no le hacían gracia, pero había visto su desnudes mucho peor antes.

La mujer blanca se corrió más atrás de la cama cogiendo un almohadón entre sus piernas - Por donde comenzar… todo se resume a que J quiere que vuelva con él, prometió no volverme a golpear y lo más sorprendente…dice querer a mis hijos – Apretó el almohadón – Al final, me dejo ir, tengo la libertad de hacer con mi vida lo que quiera.

\- ¿Es enserio o es temporal?

\- No, es enserio, lo convencí que era lo mejor para mí y los bebes no verlo más. Al principio se opuso rotundamente, ya sabes, soy su muñeca de vitral. Pero esta vez no uso la fuerza, dijo que me amaba – Sus ojos vacilaban en seguir – Creo que…a su manera, si lo hace, pero no es suficiente, no con su carácter. El punto es, que aceptó.

Hiedra se extendió a los largo de la cama – Mhm, ya veo…con que así están las cosas. Pero entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? Tuviste la convicción de decirle que no, lo cual me asombra.- Le dijo dulce.

Harley observo las curitas en sus dedos – El maldito problema es que me jodio…ya tuve mi primera alucinación. Estar loca no ayuda en nada.

\- ¿Tan pronto?, bueno…las dos sabemos que lo amas, quizás para siempre, por lo que te hizo. Pero si me ponen a Harleen de Arkham y a Harley Quinn, me quedo con la última – La Hidra aun recordaba a la Dra. rubia. con cara agradable, inteligente, pero con una tristeza saliendo en los luceros azules, hasta que ella misma vio el cambio notorio cuando un día en sus sesiones apareció con esos ojos alegres, cual enamorada, como si un vacío se hubiera llenado. Luego, aunque nunca se lo diría, gracias al comodín y su fuga, logro salir de Arkham y a los meses, se encontró con los mismos ojos, pero ahora estos tenían una alegría mucho más inmensa, y destacaban en un antifaz de pintura negra. Harley no la reconoció, su mente ya estaba dañada, y recuerdos más que borrosos, pero la química de amistad las unió y fue entonces que se enteró que estaba con el Joker y parecía haber encontrado un propósito en la vida. Algo que hacía que esos ojos ardieran felices. Le sonrió – Vamos encanto, continua.

\- Si, Puddin apareció como siempre en la alucinación – Se acomodó a su derecha- Lo necesito para respirar…con él me siento libre de ser yo misma. Una aceptación tan grande que me llena el alma. En sintonía con quien soy – Empezó a abrirse completamente - Me siento poderosa cuando estoy con él, como que…me potencia. Me acostumbre a superarme para estar a su altura y eso le da sentido a mi vida o viene esa duda.

-Hum, puedo entender lo que me dices, lo hemos discutido otras veces, pero nunca me has dicho de ninguna duda – Rebobino en su memoria mientras Harley se decidía - ¿Cuál duda?

La arlequin apretó más el almohadón. El dolor se sintió en sus yemas - Siempre dude de si hice bien en cambiar quien era por amor…y con él, me siento tranquila de haberlo hecho, me siento feliz, me da orgullo quien soy…. calma la voz de mi conciencia. – La emoción vislumbro en el tintineo de su voz.

\- Harley.

\- Una vez empuje a un abuelito a la acera para que lo atropellara un autobús, quedo hecho papilla y me reí, porque J quería probarme. Pero esa voz me juzgo, otra me felicito, me aleono a hacerlo y una se puso muy triste, casi lloró y me hizo sentir mal, arrepentida, pero luego J me hace sentir que lo que hice no tiene importancia, que está bien. ¿Lo comprendes?

\- Si, tranquila, lo comprendo, lo que haces o hiciste, J lo aprueba y eso te llena de satisfacción.

\- Pasa con todo lo que hago Ivs…la gente, el mundo me odia y mira mal, pero Puddin se alegra y necesito complacerlo para agradecerle por eso.

\- Pero él lo causó Harley.

\- Lo sé, pero ya no hay retorno. Me gusta mucho quien soy, pero mucho más si estoy a su lado.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que lo estas defendiendo? – Le increpo sin enojo.

\- No lo estoy defendiendo, pero…es lo que es – Afirmó mirando el tatuaje arlequin de su antebrazo – Y…si le doy el control de mi vida…puedo echarle la culpa a él de las cosas malas que hago y no sentirme mal y triste por mi papá. Él no lo sabe, no es justo para él que le eche esa culpa, mató y hago cosas malas con o sin él, pero lo necesito. Muy, muy en el fondo de mí pienso en lo que me convertí y sale a flote sin él. Puddin, me relaja.

Hiedra acomodo hacia atrás su melena roja, su codo se apoyaba en la cama – Bien…eso nunca me lo dijiste. La liberación de la culpa, ósea, en pocas palabras, regresas por amor y aprobación. – La sabiduría seducía. Nunca la abandonaba. – Miedo a defraudar a tu padre muerto, es retorcido, pero si él está loco, te sientes bien de estarlo.

\- Ivs, le achuntaste, el crimen es más divertido y mandar todo a la mierda, si soy la propiedad del Joker. Me lidera, me controla, todos lo saben y me creo una reina, me siento una.

La Hiedra rió – Vanidosa, mi querida amiga.

Harley sonrió – Me identifico con él.

\- Si, pero ¿a qué precio? La desventaja de ser su reina, golpes, abuso y violencia doméstica.

\- Pero el placer de ser tan fuerte para soportarlo.

\- Harley.

\- ¿Qué? La alucinación me lo dijo. Me gusta el dolor, me hace sentir fuerte. Antes, no mataba ni una mosca, pero vivir con J, tienes que ser fuerte si o si, no hay de otra.

Hiedra levanto las cejas con un gesto despectivo – No me gusta, pero…te reforzó a golpes a ser más fuerte.

\- Se lo debo, incluso sus castigos – Miro sus dedos y las curitas - Una vez, íbamos a salir a cenar, a Puddin se le cayó un botón de su camisa, la que más le gustaba usar, se la cambio y mientras estaba poniéndose gel en el cabello, coci el botón para ser una buena chica. No le gustó, tomó los alfileres de mi esponja y me los enterró hasta el fondo en la yema de todos los dedos, dejo solo las cabezas. Ese fue, mi primer castigo. – Una melancolía se apodero recordando el dolor de desenterrar una por una, las cabezas coloridas de los alfileres – Pero los colores se veían bonitos…

\- Harls…- La Hiedra le acaricio la mano que había dejado el almohadón para arrugarse en el cobertor.

\- Lo siento, son las hormonas – Abrió la boca tomando tanto aire como pudo – Pase por tanto Ivs, que, me acostumbre al dolor para tenerlo conmigo y no puedo dejarlo o siento que, de nada valió la pena, todos los sacrificios…..paso por paso, ahora que al fin me ama, tengo que dejar ir todo lo que luche para ocupar un espacio en su corazón. Es estúpido.

\- No, no lo es amiga – No soltó su mano – Es el motivo de tu alucinación, y las otras en mi casa también, y; estoy casi segura que J tiene algunas parecidas. Se necesitan – Pensó en la sonrisa horrida y de labial corrido de J. Nunca la olvidaría.

\- No volveré, no puedo, mis querubines están creciendo dentro de mí, es peligroso.

\- Lo sé mejor que nadie, J nunca me agrado y creo que nunca terminara por agradarme, pero…es el padre de esas criaturas, no le niegues ser partícipe de eso – Apelo congeniando con lo que es no poder tener hijos propios.

\- Oh, ¡Le trajo un regalo a Lucy! Mira – Se corrió aflorando emoción para estirar y alcanzar la caja rosa en la cama. La destapo y de las puntas le mostró el tutu de calabazza.

\- Oh mi Dios, es precioso, me pregunto quién abra ayudado a Johnny Frost a conseguirlo para J. – Dijo irónica con una sonrisa encantadora. – Su madrina, por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

\- Los pormenores no importan, ah bueno, estaba con Frost, cuando J llamo queriendo una hamburguesa para calabazza, y yo dije enojada, quien carajos es calabazza, y Johnny dijo no tengo idea, luego era la hija de J, mi sobrina y nos abrimos paso en la lluvia para ir por la orden del Rey. Si, así como lo oyes, fui su sirvienta, pero sin mí, no habría cumplido con la misión. – Desairo con la cabeza sonriente.

Harley sonrió enorme – Te amo, gracias, es hermoso, el regalo más bonito que me han dado.

\- Yo tambien te amo y asumo una parte de las gracias, pero…el detalle fue de J, a él agradéceselo, ah, y es extraño que no te lo haya dado antes, esto fue hace dos meses. Hum…justo antes de la separación.

Harley lo guardó en la caja – Puddin, Puddin lo tenía reservado para dármelo un día especial o eso creo. Creo…que quizás como regalo cuando Lucy naciera, es talla 0. – Se mordió el labio inferior - Los quiere…

\- Oh, claro que los quiere boba, es el instinto paternal! ¡Nadie se libra de eso! Mira, Mira – Agarró su cartera de inmediato y de ella obtuvo su celular precipitadamente. En un segundo tenía la foto del comodín en la pantalla durmiendo en el vientre de Harley en el hospital. – Es la foto del chantaje, nunca la eliminaría y es conmovedor...

A Harley se le infló el pecho con los ojos centellando emoción – Estas saboteando mi plan de olvidarlo Hada Madrina. ¿Desde cuando trabajas para Mr. J? Te duplico el salario si dejas de hacerlo.

\- No trabajo para nadie – Lo guardo – Pero J es el padre, nada se puede hacer contra eso. Muñeca, Dios sabe que no se merece una oportunidad. Sin embargo, ponlo a prueba, es mi consejo. No lo apartes de tu vida.

\- No es tan fácil Ivs, si Puddin está cerca mi corazón se acelera, se me caen las bragas y mis rodillas tiemblan. Es magnético. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo así? ¿Cómo voy a seguir mi vida así? El plan era no verlo más para olvidarlo, es la única forma que encontré. No hay otra solución, ni intermedios. Programo mi cerebro, ¿recuerdas?

Hiedra suspiró alisándose el vestido – Vaya, no había pensado en eso…

\- A la primera o tercera, quizás…quinta visita, me querré ir con él, estoy segura, y lo mismo pasara si lo veo cargando a un bebe. - Se tiró hacia atrás en la cama. La risa surgió en Hiedra viendo el gesto de su amiga tocarse la frente.

\- Alguien necesita un poco de sexo.

Harley rió – Estúpida. Claro como tú tienes a Frosty, no te importa que yo no tenga a mi Puddin malvado! – Frotó su vientre en círculos – Ni siquiera sé si podríamos hacerlo sin lastimarlos.

\- Bueno, me puedo imaginar que el sexo entre ustedes es duro, pero nunca tanto o si? Ya me has dicho que te ahorca, te tapa la cara con fuerza y ese tipo de cosas viles. Algo se podría hacer. ¿Podrías tomar las riendas o no te deja?

\- Si me deja, pero siempre tenemos que terminar con él estando encima de mí, es la regla, y Puddin al borde del O, no es nada suave. Es la parte más violenta, pero lo entiendo, el elixir de su placer es verme sufrir. Ser tan malo como pueda. Dolor, humillación, encontrara la forma de que así sea.

La Hiedra se inclinó pasando sus uñas verdes por su mentón refinado –… Amarrar al hombre malo a la cama no es una opción. Nunca te dejaría hacerlo, tiene que tener el control. Lo siento amiga, estas pérdida.

\- Hipotéticamente hablando…. si volviera…. y confiara en su promesa. Eso tambien sería peligroso – Ladeo su cuerpo hacia ella.

\- Hum… sí. Ya que te abriste, dame un detalle jugoso. Que es lo más loco que te ha hecho el malo de J.

\- No quiero hablar de eso Ivs, no me hace bien.

\- Oh, vamos, solo eso para ponerme en tu lugar. Y…cerramos el tema. – Palmoteo el colchón.- No seas aburrida. – Le toco con un dedo el centro del pecho. Harley volvió a tumbarse boca arriba.

\- Solo porque eres mi mejor amiga Ivs. Él siempre ha querido matarme, Puddin lo ha intentado muchas veces y nunca lo hace. Un día, me propuso matarme haciéndolo, yo lo tome como una prueba más para él, de que moriré cuando él lo diga. Colgó mis brazos en la marquesa y cortó mis muñecas. Me desangre en sus brazos y caí desmayada, pensé que no despertaría, en realidad, ese era el juego, la confianza de que no me dejaría morir. En tres días desperté, Puddin no me dejo morir, tenía vendada mis muñecas, tenía un gran desayuno para reponer mis glóbulos rojos y me esperaba acostado conmigo en la cama nueva.

\- Oh, qué fuerte, y qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

"Lo hice bien?... – Susurro débilmente despertando del filo de la muerte. Los grises depredadores de J estaban sobre ella con esa mirada de posesión enfermiza, abismante, energúmena. Cualquiera se incomodaría, Harley estaba acostumbrada a verla en sus celos y las veces que tenía la dicha de despertar con J aun en la cama. Sin importar nada esos ojos demenciales siempre estaban fundiéndose en ella.

El payaso direcciono sus ojos a los de ella, un brazo la rodeaba - oh, Tan bien….que tuve que venirme lo más rápido que pude o estarías muerta… – Acaricio desde arriba la cabeza de Harley y la apegó a su cuello - ¿Qué quieres de recompensa?

Harley se relajó adormecida - Que te quedes en la cama…no te vayas.

\- Esta bien, pero pide algo, algo grande, cumpliste la mejor experiencia sexual que papi tuvo alguna vez y casi pierdes la vida. Pude haberte dejado morir, es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies.

El sentir a J apegado a ella, las sabanas, su mandíbula delineada, era todo lo que quería - No se me ocurre que Puddin…. te tengo y estoy viva.

J deslizó su mano por su brazo inmóvil de arriba a abajo - Si, pero quiero darte algo de recompensa….- Silencio. Bajo el rostro para ver sus ojos pesados - Despierta.

\- Sí, tengo sueño…

\- Come y después duerme todo lo que quieras, te tienes que recuperar - Harley giró su mirada hacia el velador, la bandeja apoyada tenía un desayuno continental, jugo de naranja y un postre de sémola. De lo hombros J la acomodo despacio al respaldar y ella dio una cucharada a la sémola.

Su estado murmuraba – Hum…un colchón más resistente…para ti, ha?…lo necesitábamos – Comió más de la salsa de frambuesa, era evidente el cansancio de sus brazos - ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

J sostuvo el borde de su cara y beso su pómulo más blanco de lo normal – Tres días…y tienes que dormir más si quieres acompañarme al club en dos semanas – Si Harley lo acompañaba, nunca era para permanecer sentada, andaba demasiado revoltosa por todos lados, en ese desgaste propio de ella.

\- Me gusta bailar.

\- Y a mí mirarte. – Deslizó su mano por las sabanas en el camino de sus muslos. Tocó lo escondido.

\- Ah, papi.

\- ¿Ves? Pones esa linda cara cuando bailas ardiente – La aparto y la dejo comer de su sémola. Se quedó mirándola, esa cara que le regaló al tocar su botón de placer se la daba a todo el que la viera bailar - Harls, no es el momento de decirlo – Escatimó en que apenas si tragaba - Pero no me gusta cuando te pierdes en la pista de baile…. Sé que eres un arlequin de movimiento, inquieta y divertida, pero tienes que bailar donde mis ojos te vean.

Harley dejó el potecito de sémola casi vacío, dio un sorbo rápido de la bombilla de su jugo de naranja y descansó en sus brazos suavemente con un beso en su pecho - No es mi culpa papi… la gente me tapa… yo bailo para ti…para que me mires…mírame.

\- Lo hago, y quiero que todos sepan la bonita joya que tengo para follar y brilles como el diamante pulido que eres. – Se vio rendido en lo terso de su rostro.

\- Si…

\- Termina tu jugo – Despegó su vista de sus labios. Ella le obedeció dando sorbos despacio y él respiro volviéndose agrio - Harley, te has convertido en una perra tan hermosa…que no ahí puta que quiera mirar más que a ti...- Sus manos la querían estrangular. Sin embargo continuo acariciando la suavidad de su muslo - No quiero que nadie te toque. Te rocen el cuerpo en el baile. Es mío – Gruñó. Harley asintió con la cabeza.

J contempló a su belleza etérea, no era su culpa, la rodeaban atraídos por la sensualidad orgásmica de sus expresiones espontaneas. Una fuerza atrapante, que ni ella lo hacía intencional, ni ellos podían ignorarla. Para que mencionar de las volteretas o cuando se subía a la barra del bar, no le llegó su correctivo, porque sabía que ella se subía para llegar a su mirada a la distancia y escapar de algunos ebrios sin sus cabales, acorralándola, impidiéndole moverse libremente, fugaz, ocultando su exquisitez provocadora. Su diamante en bruto había adquirido toda su belleza a punta de esfuerzo, ya no se ensombrecía con nada, la tierra se quitó y quedo algo admirable.

\- Nena…Ya se cual será tu recompensa… papi te regalará un club con una cabina solo para ti…. para que brilles más en sus reflectores, un club para que asistan a admirarte – Corrió su rostro hacia él fijamente - Todos reconocerán en lo que te convertí, lo que lograste, única y diferente a todos. Sabrán lo que tengo… le pondré Diamante Arlequin, eso eres, pero bailaras solo para que yo te vea, mi entretención y será tu obligación solo bailar en la cabina…donde nadie toque tu cuerpo - Hundió la mano en la piel de su muslo – Te bajas a bailar a la maldita pista de baile y te castigare tan duro, que nadie querrá volvérsete a acercar.

J vio su débil sonrisa -Un club…nuevo, para mí, Mr. J?

\- Un club nuevo bebe, grande, el mejor que construiré, te lo ganaste por tu buen comportamiento estos dos años. Pero no lo veras hasta que esté construido. – Puso su nariz entre sus dedos y la meció sin cuidado- Sin amenazar al arquitecto ni sobornar a Frost. Una sorpresa es una sorpresa! – La dejó en su sitio para besar sus labios unos instantes, cubriéndola con su cuerpo - Confía en mi criterio – Besó su cuello arrancando risas sutiles - Lo haré tan majestuoso como el oro, te encantara! – Lo mordió - Será la competencia del Ace de picas - Descendió lujurioso a su pecho con los brazos deslizados bajo su espalda - Pingui quedara desterrado junto con los otros clubes – Los dientes dañados mordieron - y el All Inn pasara a un segundo plano. Este será un club únicamente de gente importante, ricos y acaudalados – Sonrió contra su piel en el propósito de energizarla - Daremos una gran fiesta de inauguración – La tela satinada le impidió ir por mas, su cuerpo débil tambien. Regresó con un beso en la boca – Te superaste bebe, ascendiste, te presentare como mi Reina de corazones sangrantes – Arrancó otro beso - La infame Harley Quinn – Ronroneó su acento - Digna de los honores criminales y belleza en todo su potencial.

Harley suspiro en su boca - Me encanta, me gusta… me hace feliz, gracias de verdad…es…fantástico. Pero…me aplastas – J mordió su oreja y se tumbó a su lado.

\- Tienes que recuperarte ya. - Junto sus manos acomodándolas en su abdomen, podía sentir la tensión de los hilos re absorbentes debajo de su vendaje. Harley se guardó para ella misma las preguntas, J la mantuvo quieta contra él.

Las horas se disolvieron en las sabanas, cada tanto acariciaba su suavidad, delimitando el contorno de todo lo que su mano pudiera alcanzar, anonadado de que quisiera tanto verla despierta luego de creerla casi muerta. Sin embargo el calculó cada pulgada de profundidad del corte, preciso, al límite de los tendones, tenía la práctica y 15 años de muertes en su espalda, pero la de ella, su muerte, en sus manos, su sangre, fue…el puto éxtasis. Ver el bondadoso derrame de su sangre, tanta y la más roja que vio. El tiempo límite en culminar lo desorbito de deseo, oscureció incluso…el sentir no tenerla, nunca más. Extasiado en sustantivos de euforia, excitación, deseo, adrenalina, placer, lo invitaron a un delirio de salvajismo asesino. Arranque de locura ansiosa de su muerte, se corrió en el preciso segundo de creerla muerta. Tanto placer ferviente en su disposición que ni siquiera se podría describir lo que sintió, el grito de su nombre, explosivo, incontrolable.

Entrecerró los ojos con una murmuración sombría - ¿Qué me estás haciendo? - Harley suspiró de anhelos curvándose a él de lado, subiendo sus piernas flexionadas. J la apegó más con una mano en el final de su espalda y la boca rozando su frente. El pasadizo del recuerdo lo estremeció, su reflejo asesino en el baño, todo su cuerpo cubierto de la sangre de Harley, no podía asimilar tanto placer en una imagen.

Insuperable. Tanto que lo desconcertaba en el enojo de un porque, lo descalibraba.

– Puddin…?- Murmuró reacomodándose de su posición. El movimiento respiratorio del pecho de J la despertó. Involuntario, inconsciente, subiendo y bajando con el aire entre sus labios le daba sospechas de su sentir. Le pregunto tranquila – ¿Fantaseando con mi muerte, ya Puddin?

Agravió mesurado – Si, pero esto es diferente….demasiado intenso, un placer glorioso…, quiero tu sangre, extraerla…no te imaginas, no sabes….tanto placer…que quiero que te duela – Harley toco su mejilla. J enseguida le apartó la mano – Me diste algo inexplicable.

\- Siempre que desees.

\- No, no lo estas entendiendo. No puedo permitir todo ese placer que me diste, tienes que pagar.

\- Por qué…? Si te gustó.

\- Porque eso fue…No puedo explicarlo. Sentí tanto. El manantial de tu sangre, el recuerdo, el momento. Tengo treinta y siete cuchillas, ocho machetes y nueve navajas, y todos quieren cortar tu carne. Desesperadamente. No puedes tener tanto poder sobre mí. Ese placer que me diste Harley no tenía que sentirse tan fuerte. Mientras más lo pienso, menos explicación le encuentro, ni porque carajos no te deje morir – Los brazos de J parecían querer moverse dispuesto a atacarla.

Harley no entendía, ni sabía que respuesta debía darle, pero el celeste grisáceo se profundizaba examinándola. – Estabas feliz hace unas horas, dijiste que me darías un club de recompensa. ¿Qué cambio?

J se sentó en la cama, ella no se podía mover mucho. – Lo estoy y no. El solo recuerdo es…exasperante. Demoledor. Una encrucijada del porque se sintió tan jodidamente bien. El día que tenga tu cuerpo inerte, creo que voy a sentirme en el puto paraíso y luego caeré en el infierno, arderé de placer cobrando tu vida – Harley le sonrió acostada hacia él, pero J no sonreía en absoluto - ¿Qué tienes tú que nadie más tiene? Creí que te mate y ni una muerte se comparó en lo más mínimo a la tuya. Ni el pájaro de Bats, Ni el viejo Jimbo. Ni una mierda ¡Nada!

Harley se mordió el labio inferior y le toco la pierna suavemente – Relájate Puddin…quizás fue el se.

\- ¡No! – Rujió elevando el brazo dispuesto a irse duro contra ella y Harley cerró los ojos de inmediato. J se detuvo en seco, estaba recuperándose y con los ojos hundidos. Fatigada – No fue el sexo, fue tu muerte, la que yo cause – Empuñó la mano que iba a su cara – Creo que tú eres la única responsable. Si tú no me amaras tal vez tu muerte no significaría nada – Hablaba el enojo - No es reciproco…nunca te corresponderé, pero estas ahí como una estúpida dando todo por mí…Que es gratificante y me revuelve el estómago.

Ella oprimió su pierna creando arrugas en el pantalón suelto. – Me hubiera rehusado de saber que te pondrías así, quieres matarme más que antes, pero pensé que lo disfrutarías. Si era tu decisión, no hubiera despertado y por mi perfecto.

J agarró su antebrazo con fuerza – oh, lo disfrute, demasiado. Tanto que no quiero recordarlo. No tienes el derecho de hacerme sentir eso. Todo ese placer que me das tiene que tener un sacrificio. Un dolor. Que arda. El solo recuerdo se excede.

Harley le sonrió suave con la cabeza en la almohada para calmarlo - Esta bien, otro castigo…aquí vamos…, pero esta vez estoy segura de no haber hecho nada malo.

Frunció los labios - No, amarme grandísima puta, ese es tu castigo y mí tortura soportarte – Bufó - Anulas mis intenciones de asesinar con esa sonrisa en tu cara, me haces ineficaz – Sujeto su rostro con ambas manos elevándolo unos centímetros. Harley estaba acostumbrada a la sonrisa sádica del Joker - Y como ese es tu castigo arderas sufriendo.

Cansada solo bostezo cuando J la soltó - ¿Me quemaras? – Pregunto distante.

\- No, no, no – Negó iracundo por su actitud despreocupada - …Me dejaras hacer cortadas en tu piel…no como un carnicero, trazos limpios…superficiales y finos, como una cortada de papel…igual de dolorosos, pero a gran escala multiplicado por diez…. Arderán al contacto de mi cuerpo cada puta vez que estime conveniente - Se inclinaba a ella acostada - Arderas en el sexo Harley y si te quejas de dolor, voy a parar y te daré la paliza de tu vida – Escupió - Dame tu dedo – Le dio la orden y Harley le elevo la mano con el índice apuntándolo. J lo tomó sacando la navaja reposando en el velador - Las puntas de tus dedos son más sensibles al dolor que cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo – La desenvaino - Por eso las pequeñas heridas hacen incluso a un hombre adulto contraerse de dolor – La ladeo frente a sus ojos tranquilos y esperando - Las yemas, tienen innumerables terminaciones nerviosas. Mayor cantidad de nervio, mayor dolor – Presionó el filo rozándolo - Por eso….arde con un demonio una cortada de hoja de papel, muy afilada – Tan sutil el movimiento que apenas si rozo su yema y la primera capa de piel se abrió en una línea en todo lo largo del dedo con la carne al borde del contacto y el grito de Harley con la gruesa gota de sangre. El comodín frotó el dedo frenético en su mano haciendo vibrar el corte.

Los chillidos de Harley aullaron – Stop! Para! – Contrajo los dientes.

\- No dices stop cuando te follo perra. – Continuó con Harley retorciéndose. La fina línea iniciaba ligeramente más profunda en la yema y disminuía hasta la cercanía de su palma.

\- Ya, ok, ok, ya, ya!

J se detuvo en mofa – oh, Alguien ya entendió el mensaje.

Apenas soltó su dedo Harley se ocultó bajo las sabanas – no, no quiero, duele demasiado, no me obligues o saldré corriendo para que no me pilles y adiós Harley para siempre.

El payaso se quedó estático, esa niña aparecía a arruinar su perfecta venganza - oh, en tu estado dudo mucho que puedas salir corriendo – Harley le daba la espalda y J se metió debajo de las sabanas, la abrazo desde atrás viendo que se chupaba el dedo dolorido y lo soplaba. Su cuerpo se apegó al suyo con el rostro por encima de su hombro – Harls yo experimente ese enorme placer a ti te corresponde ese dolor.

\- no lo entiendo, no lo quiero, ya te lo dije, aléjate – Se hizo pequeña encogiéndose. Las manos de J surcaron el terreno terso de su abdomen por debajo del satín perlado subiendo vertiginosamente. Posó la mano abierta en el centro de su pecho tocando sus clavículas.

-Me gusta provocar dolor y tú te lo mereces más que nadie – Aseveraba grueso con una mano tosca en su cuello dando una caricia que se abría y cerraba de estrangulamiento. Los dedos tatuados subían y bajaban juntándose en la unión de sus clavículas - Te confesare algo para que lo entiendas, mientras más te aferres a mí, más te dolerá.

\- Más no creo que sea posible, duele vivir contigo, duele tus golpes y duele el sexo – Dijo dulce sin reclamar - ¿Qué más quiere de mí? ¿Por qué? – Lamentó. J cesó su caricia espeluznante buscando el dedo que Harley elevaba en el aire ensalivado para aliviar la cortada. Dio pequeños piñizcos con las uñas y ella se encogió con quejidos de dientes contraídos. Termino con cinco en la yema y lo dejo en paz cuando gritó.

\- Eso quiero, mi excitación está en que mi bebe, tu…hagas voluntariamente lo que sea para tenerme. Incluido sentir Dolor. Y el momento en que te lo hago es cuando más cercano me tienes y más te Odio – Despreció abrazándola con fuerza desmesurada sintiendo que se encogía mas - Eres una puta con una piel tan suave como la piel de un oso, pide a gritos ser lastimada. Es lo que nunca, nunca, nunca y solo lo diré una vez, toque algo así de suave y placentero en mi vida. Ahora, dar el placer a papi de regocijarse con tu dolor, sangre y expresión facial de sufrimiento.

\- Esta bien, solo no me aprietes tan fuerte Puddin. Me romperás los huesos y no habrá tortura de dolor.

\- Buena decisión – Gruño aflojando sus brazos de su menuda arlequin. Busco su dedo índice que aun palpitaba de dolor y besó su cortada – Buena niña, tienes un club y yo nunca recordare ni voy a mencionar lo de hace tres días – Lo apretó sutil y lamió el hilo de sangre - Lo que me insita a matarte en este preciso instante.

J le soltó el dedo y Harley se acurrucó convexa a él - Te refieres al placer de creerme muerta? – Dijo suave cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Le gustaba sentir sus pectorales en la espalda y sus brazos rodeándola fuerte.

\- Así es…lo olvidare, para no matarte antes de que me aburra de ti…eso puede ser en medio año, uno o dos – La tenia atrapada - Cada que me traicione la memoria y recuerde deseoso toda tu sangre derramada…te follare en el dolor de ardores que den un poco de esa maravillosa sangre.

\- Que caliente papi – Dijo frágilmente sintiendo su respiración pesada en su nuca, él le corrió los cabellos y besó las tres ínfimas marquitas de sus intentos fallidos.

\- No te quedara una sola marca bebe – Pronuncio gutural. El enojo cedió en su totalidad – Papi promete cuidar esa piel de seda, mi hermoso lienzo, te eh pintado de morado, tonos azules y amarillos verdosos, se han borrado…con esto sucederá igual, lo prometo. Tengo la experiencia de un artista con la navaja, haré un encargo especial y en cinco días no tendrás nada.

Giró su cabeza hacia él - Confió en ti, pero ¿estás seguro? y… ¿Cuántas veces lo haremos? ¿Será siempre o no…? – Sus ojos cansados pidieron una respuesta.

\- Harls, ya te lo dije, siempre que quiera, pero haremos lo siguiente. Si la cortada de tu dedo no se cura en una semana sin una marca, no haremos nada. ¿Te parece? – Harley le confirmo y besó sus labios rojos despacio, finalizando con un beso en su cuello.

\- Era una broma…si me quedara una marca no me importaría, pero me quedare muy quieta para que funcione…- Le robo otro beso sin lujuria, cálido y tierno. J se dejó hacer inmerso en la sensación y percepción.

Pasó una mano por debajo hasta sostener el borde de su cara y no cayera en la posición de estirace hacia él. Harley jugó tranquila con su lengua formando un poema de pasión cálida. Un encanto sincero en la sutiliza de su relajante movimiento, efímero, despacio y de segundos cortos. Al finalizar dibujó su cuello con besos, para entregarle esa mirada cariñosa exigiendo comprensión.

\- No me cortes mucho o me pondré anímica y no podre bailar, ¿Está bien? Por favor bastante.

Se entregó a la dependencia de él y su protección - Para tu tranquilidad, estoy pensando en hacerlo dos o tres veces por año, no más…- Harley le sonrió al payaso, regresando a la posición cómoda de su rostro. Él continúo custodiándola desde atrás - En un principio dolerá el desliz de la hoja, pero será soportable. Lo malo viene después de.

\- Si duele tanto como mi dedo puedo imaginármelo – No se quejó - ¿dónde me cortaras para prepararme desde ya? - Se estaba acostumbrando a la idea. J lo noto ronroneando.

\- Donde más me toques bebe, deditos y palmas… - Una mano bajó al rumbo de su pierna – En el interior de tus muslos de miel – Con la mano entre sus piernas indicó deslizándola - Un tramo de cortadas de aquí….hasta aquí – Acaricio hasta su intimidad desembocando un suspiro de ella. Se divertido frotando lo que la cubría y de su reacción -Oh, mi mano cobro vida propia… _Hahahahahaha.-_ Se rio maldadoso. Freno de inmediato y enterró la mano en su piel agarrando su muslo con desesperación.

\- Papi, no es divertido – Abucheo dulzura.

\- Oh, caramelo, para mí tampoco lo es…- Murmuro con seriedad gutural sobre su hombro – Tengo hambre, mucha, bastante, bastante, bastante, pero quien sabe y después siga por mas y te tienes que recuperar. Ahora, dormir. – Sacó los brazos fuera de las sabanas corriéndolas y la envolvió todavía más. Sus brazos descansaron sobre ella y las sabanas. – ¿Esperaras paciente?

\- Si, pero no tenías que envolverme como un burrito, o un capullo de mariposa Mr. J.

\- No, si tenía que, tú eres muy dulce y yo demasiado vicioso – Se apoyó en una almohada.- Descansa y repárate Arlequin reutilizable.

\- ¿Cuándo me harás las cortadas?

\- En un mes.

\- ¿De verdad crees que lo olvidaras? – Ambos sabían a lo que se refería.

\- No, pero no diré nada nunca si tú haces lo mismo.

\- Nuestro pequeño secreto Puddin…

\- Si, así está bien, se quedara en un lugar oculto de mis deseos y ansiedades….en un rincón que no sienta nada por ti, ni en tu muerte ni en la vida. Nada - Sentencio crudo. Ella se quedó en silencio habituada a él. Sin embargo J interpreto equivocado su silencio de sueño – Harls… descubrí una cosa…ni siquiera yo estoy listo para el privilegio de matarte, ese día podrían explotar los planetas, quizás baile de alegría, cante y le dé un beso a Bats en los labios.

Ella se movió despacio - Esa es tu fantasía Puddin, darle un beso a Batsy, que no sea en mi muerte o vendré del más allá a estropear todos tus planes.

\- Oh, pequeño monstruo del demonio, no creo que Bats bese tambien como tú.

\- Oh, muchos cumplidos por un día…me quedo con que soy tu diamante arlequin…- Percibió las caricias de J en su rostro con el dorso de la mano y como sus tensiones se relajaban con ella – Me vas a dar un club y te quedaste conmigo todo el día, quiero agradecerte….quiero hacer algo para ti que dure para siempre…

\- Un tatuaje, olvídalo, ya me lo agradeciste por si no notas tus muñecas.

\- No, pero… quiero que no me olvides nunca cuando muera, una garantía que te recuerde siempre a mí.

\- Nadie te olvidara, ni siquiera yo, de eso se trata tu club. Te pulí para ser inolvidable.

Harley lo miro de soslayo varios segundos – Puddin…me dejarías...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Soy tu diamante, ¿cierto?

\- Termina con los rodeos, di que quieres. – Le dijo con molestia.

Se mordió el labio inferior, el corazón a mil y con los nervios de su muy posible no, le dijo deprisa quedándose sin aliento - Dejarías que perfore tus orejas Puddin? Aretes de diamantes para nunca me olvides.

J sentencio – Harls…no.

\- Pero va contigo, eres un Rey, tienes todo tu oro y combinará con tus dientes. Te verás atractivo, actual.

\- Dije no.

Haciendo su niña puso cara de tristeza - Pensé que mi papi se vería muy apuesto, te hubiera encontrado irresistible. Además... me vas a cortar… ¿Qué son dos piquetes? – Pidió con un puchero. Dejo de mirarlo para girarse - Estas muy viejo…ya no te deseo.

\- Harls, no soy tan viejo, ni siquiera sé que puta edad tengo. Pero eso te gusta, la experiencia – Enarco las inexistentes cejas sin dejar su abrazo. Beso su cosquilludo cuello sacando a relucir esa risa aguda, un poco más agotada, pero risa al fin y al cabo.

\- Si, me gusta.

\- Tu idea no están mala, desde que te tengo siento que rejuvenecí. Dejare que lo hagas cuando corte tu sensible piel y sufras para mí.

…

Las luces estaban apagadas, la chimenea electrónica abrigaba el ambiente del living y le daba luminosidad tenue al espacio embriagador. El único sonido era el que hacia J afilando la navaja con un afilador en la mano. El Príncipe payaso adquiría un tono más natural en su musculatura nívea. Su sombra crecía de frente a las llamas ardientes, sentado como si meditara, lejos de hacerlo, solo afilaba impasible.

Unas sandalias de brillos plateados llegaron a su lado, dejando ver su infaltable esmalte rojo, siempre cuidado. J levanto la mirada apartándola de sus pies para ver a su arlequin cubierta en su bata de seda roja. Ella le sonrió mirando la alfombra de piel de oso preguntándose en que minuto J la tendió en el piso elegante. No tenía la cabeza que le disgustara, solo el pelaje blanco y suave que brillaba a contra luz del fuego.

\- Desanúdalo – Ordeno con voz profunda, gutural y sus iris azuladas dilatadas de deseo. Harley desanudo el nudo, apartándola de sus hombros y la seda roja se deslizo rápidamente, mientras que en el trayecto su desnudes era observada con atención.

J se sirvió de su piel, la devoró sin tocarla. Se consumió en su estatura y sus pequeñas curvas naturales. El único cuerpo de sus pensamientos. Se embriago en sus pezones erotizados sin roces, solo el aire y él. Las ondas de su cabello y nunca pensó que le agradaría el rosado. Bebió de sus piernas, la parte más carnosa de ese cuerpo compacto, no se dio cuenta como su propia boca ya estaba entreabierta. Salió del trance – Acuéstate.

Harley se apartó de sus sandalias planas, no tenía habla, se disminuía en la fuerza de su orden. La cumplió y el contacto de la piel de oso en su espalda tranquilizo las mariposas furtivas en su estómago. J deslizó la mano por el largo de su pierna, abdomen, busto y rostro. La luz iluminaba todas sus suaves dimensiones – No te muevas arlequin…- Exigió en un soplo enigmático.

\- No; lo que tú digas –Se sereno con la mano de J en su mentón. Él lo abandono para abrir sus muslos, flectandolos e inmiscuyéndose entre ellos navaja en mano. Cerró los ojos y cerro la mandíbula. No ir al rosado más hermoso de su cuerpo. Mordió su muslo feroz, en el acto Harley se contrajo gritando. Su dentadura se marcó – Te moviste.

\- No lo hice – dijo dócil – Avísame.

De inmediato sintió el frio del filo, el dolor punzante de la piel abriéndose, la lujuria de J creciendo y la línea subiendo fina, creando una onda expansiva de calor. Tomó respiraciones imperceptibles para no moverse un centímetro, no veía, pero el dolor se dibujaba en curvas ondeantes y el aliento de J se fundía en la dedicación.

El otro muslo interno ardió en una línea tan recta como afilada, las demasiadas cortadas transversas atravesándola y Harley no podía evitar morderse el labio tan fuerte para sacarse sangre y el dolor.

\- Puddin…espera – Clamó en angustia. El comodín murmuro hipnotizado.

\- Soporta un poco más…estoy terminando… – Sus ojos eran abiertos como un gato cazador en la noche y el gris eclipsando sus sentidos. Harley gimió un sí dolorido a los nuevos cortes transversos, que seguían uno arriba del otro a centímetros calculados. Esa piel sufrió el doble, diferente a la otra que solo fue ondeada con la línea ardiente. Harley lo comprendió, seria gradual. De menos a más.

Al llegar al límite del inicio de su pierna, J deslizó la mano guitarreando todos los cortes que vibraron con los gritos desaforados de Harley y las lágrimas. No había gota de sangre, solo la piel abierta exclamando auxilio por los dedos de J.

De repente un chocolate empapado en whisky se introdujo en su boca - Me gusta tanto que llores para mí. – El abdomen de Harley subía, sus senos subían queriendo huir – Cálmate, voy a seguir.

Ella le susurro otro si con el dulce derritiéndose, absorbiendo el dolor traslucido en sus ojos lagrimeados, el origen del placer de J. Sintió sus manos descender con lentitud por sus costillas tanteando su lienzo humano, definiendo su contorno. No obstante avanzo a sus caderas que suspiraban del dolor latiendo en sus cortadas ya hechas en ambos muslos. Las tomó de sus extremos deteniéndolas – Quieta Harley...Quieta…– Le dijo arrastrando las silabas para calmar el reflejo instintivo de su cuerpo. La voz la sedujo a cerrar los ojos, pausando su escapatoria y recibió el beso de J en lo más bajo de su abdomen, al instante la punzada filosa, trazó el sendero de sus huesos que sobresalían en la piel, uno tras otras se curvaron hacia adentro en dirección a su sexo. Harley contó cinco curvas en cada lado, su sensibilidad punzaba, su espalda se despegó de la alfombra, sus dedos barrieron el pelaje.

La boca de J se conectó a su vulva fundiéndose de calor, besó pasional, frotó sus pulgares en las cortadas frescas y Harley se revolcó en el frote. J se montó sobre su cuerpo, cesando su movimiento, agarrando sus brazos y posicionando sus manos a la altura de su rostro, las palmas lo miraron. Ella miro sus ojos de demente asesino, la fogata a su lado incendiaba el color frio.

Ronroneo en su cuello, la temperatura y sus pulsaciones de dolor difundían su fragancia adictiva como nunca antes. La respiro hondo dando un tenue escalofrió a su arlequin. Harley se mantuvo tan quieta como su orden le expreso, tenía las piernas desplegadas a sus costados, las de J dentro le ardían al roce. Le entregó los espacios esponjosos de sus palmas y dedos, dispuestos a arder como su deseo. El filo hiso estragos de la inspiración del comodín, sus yemas respondieron gritando a su arte, despuntes rápidos y filosos, ligeros; obedientes a no dejar marcas de su lujuria obsesiva por lastimar.

Harley sentía su dureza crecida presionando en su piel para introducirse cuanto antes, la tela impedía el contacto directo, pero se percibía su ansia por salir. La distrajo de lo que era obligarse a quedarse quieta; cuando sus manos querían cerrarse en un puño y terminar con la navaja que laminaba su tacto.

En un instante los Klein se bajaron abruptos, entró con toda su fuerza a la par que deslizo todas las cortadas y Harley gritó con las manos abiertas de J posándose dedo con dedo, palma con palma, en el desliz. Sus piernas se cruzaron en sus caderas por instinto a frenar y el grito surgió quitándolas. J dio otro empuje, sus manos dieron la presión del desliz resbaladizo que ardió como el infierno – Crúzalas – Gruñó.

Las piernas de Harley temblaron, cruzándolas, sus manos hacían lo propio y el siguió con un impulso que le quito el alma. Las bajó de inmediato. J gruño en su oído – Las bajas y no me mereces – Sus ojos amenazaban deseos de muerte.

\- _Si…-_ Respondió inaudible.

Lentamente volvió a subirlas, apretándolas a la espalda de J, tan fuerte como el continuo empujando. El dolor profundizo ardiendo en las rozaduras que culminaban en el movimiento impetuoso del payaso. Su deseo embravecido golpeaba sus paredes fusionándose con la sinfonía de sus gritos. Sus palmas asesinaron a las suyas y sus dedos acribillaron a sus yemas, sus brazos estirados lo erguían hacia arriba y su abdomen se tonificaba contrayéndose, dominando con sus caderas. Harley se aferró a su amor, se agarró a su dolor y abrazó el suplicio. En un momento dejo de gritar, su conciencia se perdió en una nube, su silencio se atiborró en miles de gotas de dolor cayendo en su cuerpo, una lluvia acida de ardor, sus ojos se tornearon gravitando a un lugar lejano y su cuello se hizo hacia atrás.

J golpeó con furia y su respirar jadeante la jaló del precipicio cayendo - _…Harls…vente para mí…-_ Mordió su cuello – _Amas el dolor…te gusta…Harley._

\- _Si…si…Puddin…-_ Arqueo su espalda alcanzando la cadencia de J.

Alcanzándolo a él. Las cortadas en sus caderas se unieron a las suyas en un compás animal. Las llamas ardientes la fulminaron aferrandoce a toda su musculatura, aguantando al dragón en su espalda y el fuego de su aliento en su cuello, el dolor era igual de placentero que tenerlo dentro – J! – Gritó dulce enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, todo el mundo se fue al infierno de su sexo, el dolor, el ardor, el sufrimiento y se sacudió danzando de calor eléctrico, la sonrisa de plata empujó insaciable en su niña terminando para él, clavando sus uñas en arañazos ardientes sin importar las palmas sangrando, las rozaduras en los rasguños concordando con sus temblores. J agarró inmensurable el límite de sus caderas tirándolas hacia abajo, regresándolas a la alfombra, gruñó mordiendo sus labios en un beso que no fue beso, si no dominio y posesión, sin dejar de moverse tan violento como desenfrenado. Pegó su frente a la de ella con sus ojos flameando desquiciado odio, protección, pertenencia en la culminación de su clímax.

Agitado permaneció recuperando el aire.

\- Puddin…quiero más…lastímame, córtame otra vez. – Inofensiva besó el extremo de su boca.

J salió tumbándose a su lado – Siempre, lo quieras o no – Besó el costado de su brazo.

….

\- _Lo quiero…lo quiero….-_ Movió su rostro compulsivamente, una mano la acariciaba. Despertó gritando - ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¿Dónde está mi Puddin?! – Se sentó abruptamente jadeando, miró a su amiga sentada al borde de la cama.

\- Harley, tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla – Hiedra la tranquilizó con una sonrisa acogedora.

\- Un recuerdo Ivs…en un sueño….pero ¿Qué pasó? Siento que dormí siglos – Comenzó a aplacar su corazón estallando.

\- Algunas horas…cuatro para ser exactos – Le dijo al tiempo que Harley se levantaba para abrir las cortinas y mirar por la ventana la tarde nublada y gris. Ivy continuo – Estábamos conversando y de repente up, sin más, caíste desmayada. Te presione para hablar de cosas que no querías…

Harley abrió la ventana – Esta bien Roja, necesitaba conversar y me alegra que estés aquí – El aire helado entró soplando en su rostro – Necesito verlo…sea como sea…es el padre – Se tocó el vientre - Es su derecho, no se lo puedo quitar…y quiero que lo sea,…quiero todo de él. Dolor, sufrimiento, el amor que dice tener por mí, dependo de él. Ni siquiera mi subconsciente me apoya.

La Hiedra se acercó apoyándose de espaldas a la ventana – Te adaptaste a todo lo que J es y te daba. Harls… ¿Por qué no le das una última oportunidad? Que te demuestre con hechos y si intenta hacerte daño embarazada, le disparas.

\- ¿Por qué lo apoyas amiga? Si sabes todo lo que me hizo.

\- No lo apoyo tonta, te apoyo a ti. Odie encontrarte así y no quiero que el día de mañana me digan que te suicidaste o encontrarte sangrando. Hice hasta lo imposible para que lo olvidaras y no funcionó, no creo que eso cambie, menos ahora, que dice que te ama y que quiere ser padre, es más difícil todavía.

\- Es casi un sueño hecho realidad, de no ser por esto… – Cerro la ventana girándose. Hiedra tocó el morado en su cara - ¿Crees que lo detendré?, ¿Que pueda embarazada d meses?, ¿Qué me dices de su castigo de hielo? Me dejo helándome en el balcón, no pude impedirlo…. Esta loco y a mí me gusta el dolor, la fuerza que me da regresar a sus brazos y sentirme aceptada, ya lo sé, pero mis hijos no pueden pagar la consecuencias de quienes somos.

\- Tampoco puedes cambiar quien eres y lo que sientes.

\- No – Sonrió - Ivs…necesito un arma. Le daré una oportunidad a Mr. J, pero si atenta contra mis bebes le dispararé a muerte y acabare con todo esto. Bien, no a muerte, no creo que podría nunca, pero si lo hace….me iré a vivir con ustedes hasta que nazcan y después me iré lejos, a otro continente, estaré tan ocupada y feliz con ellos, que la ilusión de él no regresara a atormentarme, nunca más o eso espero.

Hiedra le fregó el hombro a su amiga impaciente – Es un buen plan de reserva, te ayudare en caso de que J se porte como un idiota y ni Johnny detendrá a mis enredaderas.

Harley cantó – Nadie las detiene.

Hiedra la tomo del hombro e hizo como un estelar con su mano – "Hiedra Venenosa y Harley Quinn" "No te metas con nosotras porque somos peligrosas"

Ambas se rieron y Harley le dio un beso en la mejilla – No te olvides de Gata. La gatita de las siete vidas, debe andar por allí maullando para B-Man.

\- Oh, el murciélago regreso a las calles hace poco, me tiene hastiada, todos los periódicos hablan de él y de lo único que se dice, es de lo mucho que desea atrapar a J. Gata por otro lado, se fue de vacaciones a esquiar.

\- Que bien por Selina; y Bats…que no se haga ilusiones, no meterá a Arkham a mi Puddin, no ahora, que encontré una solución – Dejó la ventana abierta para que el aire despejara sus dudas y la habitación – La última oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

\- Un periodo de prueba para J.

-¿Eso quiere decir que volverás con el Señor Joker? ¡Cielos, es Fantástico! – El niño irrumpió en la habitación.

\- Maiky cariño, te eh dicho que no escuches las conversaciones privadas de los adultos – Su madrastra lo regaño amorosa.

\- No lo hice Ivs, escuche la última parte de casualidad – El chico se fue al lado de Harley - ¿Y Harley? – Ella rio revolviendo su cabello – Hey, ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le gusta hacer eso?

\- Tu cabello es muy lindo bebe y tu muy indiscreto! - Le dijo animosa - Pero si, le daré una última oportunidad, con un arma en la mano, por precaución.

\- Harley, quiero pensar que se reconciliaran y formaran una familia feliz, poco normal – Tenia el tic irremediable de hablar con las manos – El señor Joker puede estar loco, muy loco y a veces terrorífico y también… divertido, algo, cuando quiere, pero si algo sé, es que adora a su calabazza, no quiere que nadie, nunca la toque, nunca, nunca, nunca y quiere a su hijo para darle un auto morado y yo lo ayudare!, ya estaba pensando en su mano derecha y me imagino planeando grandes cosas con él.

\- Ya lo creo, Puddin debe querer enseñarle todo lo que sabe.

Maiky se lanzó a rebotar en la cama – Lo mismo pienso. Mira, ¡Su juguete! – Apunto al techo con la pistola de J. Harley lo observó con una calidez creciendo en su interior, su vista de repente se pasó al papel doblado en el velador, al lado de Maiky jugando a apuntar.

Fue hasta esta y la guardo en el cajón para leerla íntimamente. Estaba segura que era una especie de carta o escritura y si la escribió Joker, seguro no querría que nadie la leyera y supiera de esta; solo ella y leerla en soledad. Respetar la privacidad de su sentir.

\- Bueno, ¿quién quiere espaguetis y albóndigas? Prepare mi receta casera – Hiedra exclamó, Maiky se sentó en la cama poniendo oído a la pancita de Harley.

\- Las tripitas te están sonando Harley, ¡Ivs hace albóndigas sensacionales!

\- Oh! ¡Lo sé! Vamos, las pondré a calentar, tu pon música, la que sea que encuentres y le de vida al ambiente.

Los tres se fueron al comedor, Maiky al equipo musical cambiando de emisora radial a una estación de música contemporánea. Las amigas encendieron la cocina, Harley revolvió la comida, mientras el chico ponía los cubiertos ayudado de Hiedra, cuando Rihana sonó transportando a Harley a otro ambiente. La inauguración del club dio inicio al ritmo Electro Hause de la versión de Diamonds de Riri y Harley bailó brillando, hipnotizada por las luces relampagueando, fue sublime la acústica sonando con potencia, el electro marcando la celebración y todos admirando a la Reina enloquecida disparar brillos de pasión para el Rey.

Minutos antes de hacer su entrada como la protagonista de la noche, en la parte superior del club abría una cajita frente a los ojos de J.

 _"Los conseguí para ti Puddin, tu dijiste y es lo único que te hace falta"_

 _"Bueno Arlequin, es tu noche, cumplo, así que hazlo ya"_

 _Harley saltó de alegría "¡Iré por Hielo!"_

 _"¡Carajo Harls! Hazlo directo"_

 _Se mordió el labio inferior sacando un arete de diamante, la cercanía del cuerpo de J le encantó, presionó apegada a él - ¿Listo? – Lo escuchó gruñir y atravesó el lóbulo de su oreja sacándole un poco de sangre._

 _"OH! ¡Que Dolor! ¡Me muero bebe!" Harley rio atornillándolo. J le ronroneo "El otro"- Prosiguió a su otro lóbulo, lo perforó con la mano de J en su espalda. Lo atornilló "Se podría decir que tengo una bonita joya clavada en mi carne…mia"_

 _"Ya nunca te podrás librar de eso"_

 _"Tengo que tenerte, no dejare que otro tenga el privilegio de tomar tu vida"_

 _"¿Podría ser por algo más?" – Le dio caricias en las cadenas de su pecho. Joker sonrió._

 _"Oh…te diré un secreto" – Harley asintió, Joker murmuro en su oído "No me gusta el frio". Enseguida la apartó para verse los aretes de diamante en el espejo alargado, dejándola perpleja, pero feliz - ¡Joder! Si me quedan bien, el accesorio le da el toque final a mi vestimenta ¡Me veo como el puto Rey de Gotham City!" – Emanó energía haciéndola reír._

 _"¡El único Rey de Todos, Apuesto, Atractivo y Poderoso! - Lo animó y J se devolvió a ella jalándola de la muñeca._

 _"Oh y tu luces despampanante" Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Conectados con la diversión y el goce de la noche "Harls, brilla para deslumbrarme, quiero que nunca nadie te detenga revoltosa arlequin" "Diviértete traviesa donde sea como mi único diamante"_

 _"Oh, Puddin', si te tengo todo lo puedo" No quiso seguir, conociendo que a J no le agradaban ese tipo de cosas "No te beso porque voy a ensuciarte y estas perfecto" Cambio de tema, no necesitaba oír mas._

 _"¡Oh con unas piruetas puedo ser paciente! HA HA HA!" - Envolvió el brazo por la cintura para caminar con ella hacia la puerta "Bajemos, la fiesta aguarda"_

 _"Oh, me muero de curiosidad, ni siquiera yo puedo creer que espere para ver" Su sonrisa era de diez mil bites. Se ilumino aún más cuando J la tomo del brazo, enganchándolo con el suyo por única vez. De camino a la escalera una incomparable adrenalina subía a su cerebro en cada escalón, oía el murmullo de la gente, no había música todavía, dio el último y sus ojos recorrieron el salón VIP, por el vitral vio las caras conocidas de criminales destacados, Enigma, Espantajaros, El Señor Frio, El Ventrículo, Hiedra y Selina juntas, incluso Pingüino, Toda la Mafia distinguida de Gotham, Toni Suco, Falcone, Salvatore entre otros, a lo lejos los más malos, Bane, Mascara de Negro, Dos caras, Canario Negro solitaria. Harley rio por lo bajo, imaginando que J había amenazado de explosiones a cada villano que no asistiera esa noche. El club estaba lleno, socios mayoritarios, gentes de lucro y enormes recursos._

 _Del gancho de él y en la otra mano Joker empuñando su bastón salieron del VIP, Harley sonreía a todos con muchas alhajas, brazalete, su vestido apretado y de un centenar de rombos, pequeños, uno al lado del otro de todos los colores, brillando en plata y diamantes en el borde de su escote, en la tira de los brazos y enormes diamantes incrustados en los zapatos cerrados de tacón. Dando pasos seguros y de confianza. Contenta de que el boceto de su vestido lo hubieran llevado a cabo a la perfección, ni la ropa de Harley, ni la del Rey la tenía alguien más, el sastre bien pagado se encargaba de ello y de que a Harley no le faltaran vestidos con rombos. Ella tenía su cuaderno de dibujo para bosquejar diseños representativos de Arlequin y nunca se le agotaban las ideas._

 _Se esmeró en ese vestido de ensueño y le guiño el ojo a Selina. Juntas se apoderaron de todos los diamantes que se bordaron en el vestido e incrustaron en los zapatos para darle el porte de Reina. Ella le devolvió el guiño, ella lucia uno enorme rubí rojo en el pecho._

 _Hiedra y Selina la miraban como si se estuviera graduando._

 _Las otras con algo de envidia, los hombres espectadores de su hermosura, vislumbrados de la belleza que caminaba con el archienemigo del murciélago. J la estrecho más, con recelo._

 _Llegaron a la cabina – Harley, besa a papi – Harley dudo, pero lo besó con fuego, fuerza pasional y todos mirando, un murmullo en el silencio, cuando J la arrincono a la cabina correspondiéndole con ganas de no parar. Fue como la confirmación de algo magnifico, suya, intocable, invaluable. Sujetó su rostro, ella agradeció que su labial MAC no le dejara manchas, el limpio con el dedo un poco el de ella en la comisura de su labio._

 _Le abrió la puerta a la cabina y le extendió la mano para que subiera. Harley la agarró con fuerza, subió a las alturas._

 _El DJ hizo lo suyo, la música electro surgió como una ola arrasando con todo, el electro Hause de Diamonds marco su ritmo en sus tímpanos y la Reina se volvió en absoluta locura, en trance, bailando con el mundo a sus pies. Deslizó las manos por su cabello bicolor majestuosamente hipnotizada y como si estuviera drogada. Su cuerpo erosionó de ritmo, en un volcán místico, dejando a todos sin la menor duda que estaba loca._

 _Hermosamente loca._

…

Harley revolvió la comida meciendo las caderas haciendo reír a Maiky y a Hiedra sonreír agradable - ¡Muévelo Harley Chica! – Le dio una nalgada.

\- Oh ¡Eso hago! – Le dio un empujoncito con el trasero, las dos rieron y se acercó a la mesa batiendo los fideos, sin dejar su contoneo, los sirvió en los platos – ¡Pasta servida para tres! - Su entusiasmo calaba hondo. Hiedra se confortaba en que Harley recuperaba su vitalidad siempre que sabía que volvería con J, no podía ser de otra forma.

Se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena, la pelirroja bebió vino tinto conversando de curiosidades de Frost para hacer volar el tiempo y darle risas a Harley viendo que con algunas poquísimas muecas de dolor comía su comida con las manos y dedos vendados. Avanzaron en su comida riendo de esas trivialidades que hace todo hombre que pasa de soltero empedernido, a vivir en pareja.

\- Le dije a Johnny que pelara la mitad de las patatas y las pusiera en una olla – Balanceo la copa en su mano – el grandote dijo, misión cumplida. Dios, cuando fui a revisar; la olla hervía con las patatas y la mitad de las cascaras en su corteza. Las había pelado por la mitad.

Harley risueña contesto - Oh, Frosty inteligente para algunas cosas, no tanto para otras. Moraleja, no dejes a un hombre en la cocina Ivs, podrían incendiarla si no tienes suerte.

Maiky tragó sus fideos – Cuenta algo tu también Harley.

\- Hum, Puddin usa su navaja para pelar las manzanas, no las come con cascara. Le pregunte y dijo que le molestan en los dientes. "Harley, si un día quieres darme una fruta, que sea una manzana, en cubos y sin cascaras" – Hiedra y Maiky se afirmaron el estómago - Y yo le dije, claro Puddin. A los 5 minutos lo vi tomar una de la cocina, y pelarla totalmente, le puso tanto empeño a eso, que tardó más de 10 minutos, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a morderla, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

\- ¡Oh J y sus manías! ¿Tienes otra?

\- Otra Harley! ¡Vamos! – Maiky se inclinó en la mesa con gracia.

\- Si! con gusto! Un día, me puse a hacer la mezcla para los pasteles bomba, se nos estaban acabando, mi Puddin solo tenía que ponerles la bomba en medio, pero en una de las ultimas mezclas, tuve que ir a buscar algo a la despensa del sótano y le dije que se quedara batiendo la mezcla, así que acepto, cuando regrese…escuché ruidos extraños. Lo estaba haciendo con el taladro! – Reía recordando la mezcla blanca batida con el aparato y el sonido - "Tú me dijiste que lo batiera, no dijiste exactamente con que"

\- Jajajajaja – Hiedra no dejaba de reír, casi escupiendo el vino en su boca, Maiky por su parte se atoraba de risa.

\- Oh, tengo otra anécdota del galán – Hiedra tomo un respiro – Tenía que ir a regar mis plantas al invernadero y casi no quedaban víveres en la casa, terminaría tarde así que lo envié de compras con Maiky al supermercado. Maiky, dile a Harley que pasó ese día.

-Había venta especial de helado! Y Johnny se volvió loco llenando el carro, fue lo primero que compro, yo le dije que Ivs quería otras cosas y que era demasiado como para un año. Él dijo "Tienes que ser grande chico, crecer si quieres ayudar a J", yo le dije "Pero es muy pronto, todavía no" "Están en descuento" eso fue lo único que dijo y seguimos de compras. Cuando llegamos a casa estaban derretidos.

\- "Bueno Ivs, no calcule el trayecto, pero están buenos así como están, quieres probarlo?" – Hiedra imito la seriedad de su voz y entonces el susodicho en cuestión abrió la puerta del depto. - ¡Johnny! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo invocamos Ivs, Frosty vino a vernos, porque nos oyó psíquico.

\- Una parte Harley – La reviso con la mirada y suspiró - Ivs, tenías que llamarme a los 10 minutos, sabes que estoy muy ocupado y no contestaste mis llamadas, te llame 10 veces. Me tenían preocupado.

\- Oh lo olvide completamente cielo, no oí el celular...- Le dijo con encanto tranquilo - ¿Me perdonas?

\- Perdonada, veo que están pasando un buen rato.

\- Sin por menores, asunto solucionado. Harley le dará una última oportunidad a J.

\- ¿Es verdad Harley? – Le preguntó ya en la mesa.

\- Si, la última, Puddin….ha demostrado algunos cambios. Quiero probar si lo que dice es verdad, pero tienes que conseguirme un arma y no me despegare de ella ni por un segundo.

\- Que bien, es un plan sensato, los dos son tal para cual. Entonces debo irme ya a encontrarlo.

\- Pero siéntate a acompañarnos, yo se lo diré personalmente cuando me des un arma. Ivy cocinó para un batallón, siéntate -

\- No puedo, tengo que seguir buscándolo…

\- ¡Frost! – Ivy le llamo la atención. Lo increpó mascullando entre dientes - _Viene de estress y tu sales con eso_ – Con la mirada lo guió a sus manos.

\- Oh no…; pensé que.

\- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué sucede? No me quieran ocultar nada…los veo en sus caras.

-Nada muñeca…lo único es que Johnny no encuentr hace un alboroto por nada…se ahoga en un vaso con agua, ya aparecerá.

\- Si, eso es – Johnny confirmo. Sin embargo Harley le increpó, esta vez frunciendo el sueño.

\- No me quieran ver la cara eh, algo pasa o no estarían actuando de esa forma. Dime Johnny, ¿Qué le sucede a Mr. J?

Johnny se quedó en silencio.

\- Dije que...

\- Esta bien, quizás ayudes a encontrarlo – Corrió la silla hacia atrás y se sentó de cabecilla. Maiky también quería oír y respetuosamente no dijo nada para no interrumpir.

\- Y?

\- He buscado a J por todos lados. No lo encuentro y ya no sé dónde buscar – Eran las nueve de la noche – Fui a su casa, a los clubes, converse con los tipos del casino y la casa de apuestas, nadie lo ha visto.

\- ¿Pero cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto encontrarlo? Ivy tiene razón Frosty, te ahogas en un vaso con agua. Puddin no es un niño, puede cuidarse solo.

\- No ahora, el jefe está abusando de toda clase de drogas, las más duras, ha probado de todo, polvo de ángel, cocaína, incluso metanfetaminas de un tal Heisenberg. La más pura calidad, pero duras y es otro con ellas. Descontrolado, no le importa nada, si de por sí ya es peligroso, con ellas es…el triple.

\- ¡Pero el Señor Joker me dijo que no usaba drogas! – Maiky dijo alterado.

\- Maiky no – Hiedra comenzó y Harley la interrumpió.

\- Tranquila Ivs, también puede dar su opinión – Dijo para la paz – Sigue Johnny.

\- Si, eso cambió drásticamente cuando lo dejaste y de ahí en adelante traficamos lo que venga, siempre catalogado por lo mejor que ahí, pero el jefe abusa en exceso, tiene todo a su alcance, nadie le va a negar nada y me preocupa que drogado sea un blanco fácil para Batman.

\- Si el murciélago está obsesionado con encerrarlo, lo eh visto dar vueltas y vueltas por las calles y ya no puedo salir tanto como quisiera – Hiedra dijo con desgano.

\- Entiendo que estés preocupado, Puddin no puede usar drogas o estimulantes, le debe dar un ataque de querer ver sangre, salir a matar sin medir las consecuencias e ir a buscar diversión donde sea. Batsy puede aprovecharse de eso.

\- Eso pienso, por eso lo he buscado desde ayer y si no lo encuentra Batman, podría darle una sobredosis.

\- ¿Por qué? No me lo creo – Maiky salió de la mesa enfadado e Ivy iba a ir a calmarlo. Johnny tomó su mano deteniéndola.

\- Le tiene mucho cariño, pero espera a que se le pase el enojo, es mejor.

Harley dijo bajito – Johnny… ¿una sobredosis?

\- Si, J estaba empecinado en creer que volverías ayer, y tu…, bueno, no quisiste verlo más, y, además, debió dolerle que su plan fracasara. Puede estarce metiendo lo que sea en el cuerpo.

\- Cariño, exageras.

\- No Ivs, no entiendes, lo vi – Dijo deprisa, pero se calló.

\- ¿Lo viste qué? – Harley replico.

\- Mal – Dijo, pero sus ojos no mentían.

\- Eso no es lo que ibas a decir – Le dijo amenazante - Fui terapeuta, sé que mientas. Habla.

\- No, el jefe deposita su confianza en mí.

Harley le dio una indicación con el mentón a Hiedra y esta lo tomó besándolo con pasión y una dosis de feromonas – Lo siento cielo…esto es crucial y necesitamos saber todo.

\- Si…- Dijo un poco aturdido. Hiedra le limpio el rojo fuego de los labios diciéndole.

\- ¿Qué nos ibas a decir?

\- J lloro tomándose todo el bar, se ahogó en alcohol hasta las lágrimas.

Hiedra y Harley se miraron entre ellas con incredulidad - ¿Dirá la verdad?

\- No miente, está bajo mi hechizo. Rápido, pregunta otra cosa antes que vuelva en sí.

\- Frosty, júralo por tu vida…y dime que te decía.

\- Lo juro, estaba devastado, tenía celos de Deadshot, arrepentimiento y pensaba que no lo amabas. Mucha rabia y decía querer recuperarte.

\- Mierda, no sé qué me impacta más Harley, que J pueda sentir dolor, diga que te ama, o que quiera una familia.

Harley se armó de aire en sus pulmones. Lo dejo fluir – Tampoco me lo creo, sabes?, pero Johnny no puede mentir y todo cambio cuando Doble S me disparó. Se lo agradezco…- Se quebraba. Cerró los ojos volando en su voz, haciendo fuerza para recordar cuando perdía la conciencia, era lejano, pero estaba ahí.

" _¡Harley!...Harley…mírame…abre los ojos bebe… ¡Ábrelos!" "No cierres tus ojos, háblame si? Tienes que permanecer muy quieta, ¿entendido?" "Quiero escucharlo, háblame Harley, tienes que hablar recuerdas?" "No dejare que mueras esta noche" "Te necesito…y sabes lo que papi necesita ahora?...que sigas respirando bebe"_

\- Ivs…si puede sentir dolor, está confirmado….

\- No lo creí posible, pero sí, yo también lo vi cuando estabas con el moreno – Dijo haciendo una especie de escalofrió con los brazos – Esa cara…ese labial, me dan escalofríos solo recordar lo mal que me sentí, pero…también mal por él. El payaso necesita a su arlequin o se vuelve sanguinario, en el mal sentido y…con dolor.

Harley reflexionó conmocionada – Por eso…se lo debo a la serpiente muerta, o nunca hubiera escuchado que me amaba, ni quizás nunca hubiera aceptado mi embarazo. Moribunda, en el hospital, pero la confesión que siempre desee.

" _Te aferraste a la vida Harls…y volviste a mover la sangre en mis venas" "Yo nunca podría dejarte, estas atada a mí, como el fuerte sentimiento que nos une" "Amor…Estoy atrapado en el amor" "No llores, hay algo más que tengo que decirte" "Una sorpresa que recibí, el regalo más grande que me has dado" "Vas a darme un hijo Harls" "Un heredero"_

\- Odio y quiero a la serpiente, pude haber muerto – Tomó un atisbo de aire – Pero algo hizo click en Mr. J., para no quitarme la ilusión de ser madre.

\- Miedo a perderte querida. Tenía miedo que no despertaras del sueño eterno.

\- Si… - Susurró con pena. Johnny miraba todavía embobado – Y me salvó…Lo mismo que con la perra de Waller…cuando regresamos, seguía muy enojón y todo lo demás de agresivo, pero tenía algo diferente.

\- Si, lo noté, pensé que el diablo no cambiaría – Negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- Me extraño lo suficiente, para no ponerme una mano encima cuando lo desobedecí para ir a ayudar a mis amigos. Estaba furioso…hachando humo y estaba dispuesta a recibir uno de sus puñetazos…de siempre…para ir por ellos. Sin embargo…no fue así, y me dio tiempo de salir corriendo.

\- Harls…soy de esas personas incrédulas, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. J tiene sus méritos, sus pros y sus contras, y su forma enferma de verte como un objeto, pero la diferencia esta, en que ahora sabe tu valor, y es hombre para reconocer que tiene sentimientos por ti, por mucho que no le guste.

Harley escuchaba a su mejor amiga, en su lenguaje se notaba que no lo aceptaba – Puddin…ya lo sabe Ivs, yo sé que lo - Entonces Johnny acaparo la atención tocándose los ojos.

\- Que mierda…Ivy, usaste.

\- No, no, se te bajo la presión cariño.

Johnny dijo medio aturdido – Ah…si, ¿Dónde me quede?

\- J y sobredosis.

\- Sí, tengo que hallarlo. Lo bueno es que encontré las drogas como estaban. No se las llevó, las de la casa, el club y los muchachos que vigilan el cuartel de almacenaje tampoco lo vieron.

\- Dijo que no las iba a usar…

\- ¿Por qué estas así?

\- Por nada – Se guardó todo adentro sonando con seriedad – No se las llevó, porque no las iba a usar. Y para que las conseguiría en otro sitio si las tiene a su disposición? No se va a drogar Johnny…pero si dices que abuso de ellas y me da la impresión de cuanta mierda usó, tiene que estar con unos síntomas de abstinencia del infierno. Vómito, convulsiones…delirio, temblores, son solo algunos – Mordió su puño al instante.

\- Si, es verdad, debe estar padeciéndolos como cualquier persona. No; más incluso; elevado a la cantidad se sustancias…- Johnny dijo con gran frustración. – No lo quiero ni pensar.

\- Hey galán, galán, relájate, los dos, se me ocurrió una idea, voy a ayudarlo. Si fue mucha droga, tardara meses en quitarla de su sistema y capaz que se pegue un tiro.

\- ¡Roja no digas eso ni ensueños!

\- ¿Qué? Pero si es cierto, J saturado de drogas duras en gran medida, más dolor…, es una mala combinación. Da como resultado algo muy muy malo chicos. Pero, soy una genio, puedo crear un antídoto con plantas de malacia, mi botánica purifica cualquier enfermedad, incluso las incurables, hice pruebas y funciona. Nunca he tratado con drogas, aun así puede funcionar para ese propósito.

\- ¿Lo harías para desintoxicar a mi Puddin?

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo – Le sonrió – Ustedes encárguense de encontrarlo y cuidado, el diablo es más peligroso en abstinencia.

Harley se levantó de la silla para llenar de besos a su amiga - ¡Roja no sabes cuánto te quiero! ¡Ni que haría sin ti! ¡Tú amistad no tiene precio!

\- Estamos a mano, me presentaste al hombre de mi vida – Le guiñó a Frost en el abrazo de Harley - Y gracias a J tengo la custodia de Maiky para ser madre, estoy en plenitud y la deuda saldada.

\- Oh cuento contigo – Se posicionó detrás de ella con un abrazo por los hombros – Frosty, nunca engañes a mi amiga, esta chica me ha sacado de apuros más veces de las que quisiera y su apoyo nunca me ha faltado. Le haces daño y ya sabes que te haré picadillos de papel cuche – No lo amenazó verdaderamente, pero le expresó su gratitud.

Johnny contemplo a dúo afectuoso – No te preocupes, ella sabe que está en buenas manos.

\- Tenia que oírlo.

\- Harls, case al soltero más codiciado, ni una maldita se le acercara a quitármelo.

\- Ya lo sabes Frosty – Se recargo en ella sin soltarla – Pero dejando eso de lado, buscaste en los escondites que utiliza mi Puddin para escapar del murciélago?

\- Revise todos – Decía con malestar – El auto tampoco lo encontré en ninguna zona, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Lo que sé es que Batman lo estaba buscando y tenemos que encontrarlo antes que él. Me lo tope en las rutas más frecuentes de J, como si montara guardia.

\- Bats, maldito – Gruñó.

\- Harley, no quiero sonar ruda, pero J busco su ira. Hizo cosas impensadas, abominables, como por ejemplo despellejar vivo a ese cura, incrustarlo en una cruz como Jesus de nazareno y colocarlo en la plaza central. ¡Sin piel en ninguna parte! El periódico habló de eso en semanas, lanzó de un helicóptero a casi todos los jefes de policías al concreto y lo último fue, esa chica…la hija de Gordon. Salió en la Tv las fotos de su violación y la dejo paralitica, según investigando por aquí por allá, Batman le tiene mucho cariño. Es normal que quiera su venganza…J hizo más cosas, pero es suficiente información – Omitió claramente lo de los cincuenta bebes fallecidos por la mirada de advertencia que Johnny le dio. – Para que te des cuenta de la magnitud de los hechos.

Johnny hablo enseguida para desviar el tema de la violación, con una mano en la barbilla -…. Matamos a todos los empleados del edificio que Batman posee y es dueño. Si no lo encierra en Arkham, es capaz de matarlo, porque dudo que lo envié a una prisión de más seguridad donde no pueda vigilarlo de cerca

Harley se apartó de la pelirroja - No, Batsy considera a mi Puddin su mayor amenaza y sabe que es un escapista, ni Waller podría controlarlo con un dispositivo en el cuello, solo él está a la par…jamás dejaría su custodia lejos de su alcance ni en alguien más. – Harley gruñía. Luego se frotó las cienes buscando una rápida solución – _Hmm…tiene que haber un sitio…_ hm, Johnny sé dónde podría estar, ahí un lugar que va cuando quiere despejar sus ideas.

\- Bien vamos, ¿Dónde es?

\- No puedo decírtelo, ya rompí un pequeño secreto, nuestro – Miro a Ivy - es su lugar.

\- Harls, no puedes salir sola si Batman está al acecho, por tu protección, díselo – Intervino Hiedra. Harley dudó, podría tener razón, no podía confiarse.

\- Bien…la cima del Empire State con la panorámica de toda la ciudad. Puddin tiene que estar ahí – Acomodo su cabello hacia atrás – Iremos, pero yo subiré, si nos ves bajar juntos no te aparezcas, que no te vea y no olvides mi pistola. Déjame cubrir esto y nos vamos – Salió del living en dirección al baño a cubrir los tonos violeta del lado izquierdo del rostro. Hiedra fue a ver a Maiky al balcón del depto. Lo animó para que la acompañara al invernadero por primera vez, lo haría inmune a los tóxicos y eso lo alegro bastante en su misión de convertirse en un joven capacitado para todo en el futuro.

Rápidamente salió repuesta, los cuatro abandonaron el depto. En el primer piso acordaron volver a encontrarse en el edificio. Harley tenía la intención de traerlo a pasar la noche en el depto.; para no estar en casa donde la droga estaba a su alcance, mientras Ivy trabajaba en crear la dosis exacta para su desintoxicación, no demoraría muchos días con su vasta experiencia en su fuerte.

No obstante primero Johnny condujo a conseguir sedantes inyectables, una camisa de fuerza para esos días, una peluca y le entregó una de sus armas guardadas en la guantera. Condujo al edificio torre más alto de la ciudad pasado las diez de la noche.

Ni bien estacionó Harley se bajó de la camioneta con un "deséame suerte" para introducirse al enorme rascacielos iluminado grandioso de luces rojas. Tenía la peluca castaña para no alarmar a la gente y que Batman no hiciera aparición; mas subiendo por el ascensor le dio la corazonada de no encontrar a J arriba, ya que no encontró ningún signo de muerte, ningunas salpicaduras de sangre en las paredes.

Joker usaba una pistola con silenciador para matar a quien lo viera, cuando quería permanecer mucho tiempo en sitios concurridos y prolongar su estadía horas sin la atención de la policía. Lo hacía tan rápido y prolijo que después de irse formateaba las cámaras de seguridad eliminando a los de la sala de vigilancia. Harley presentía, no estaba, ni una pisca de sangre o lentes, carteras, celulares caídos en el piso, pero no había más opciones de donde poder hallarlo. El ascensor tardó su resto en llegar a lo más alto, la puerta se abrió y atravesó caminando el pasillo de alfombra roja.

En la esquina cruzó a un cuarto de limpieza, en este se guardaban trapeadores, aspiradoras, etc, a su derecha estaba una puerta con dos candados reforzados.

Intactos, bajó la mirada, no estaba allí; pero les disparó rompiéndolos y salió a pisar una especie de andamio de cemento que bordeaba la parte de arriba de la tercera torre, antes de llegar a la punta del rascacielos y el mirador enrejado abierto para el público.

Se aproximó pisando el cemento sólido. La vista era preciosa, tal y como la recordaba; aun si solo estuvo una vez allí. La ciudad resplandecía en un panorama de luces artificiales, pero estrelladas en el paisajismo surreal de todas las construcciones de la ciudad. El muelle se divisaba muy a la distancia, los puentes, como pequeños e insignificantes, de tamaño miniatura, mientras que las ventanas variaban de todos los tamaños destellando luz. La ciudad del crimen por excelencia se veía encantadora desde las alturas.

Parpadeo con el fuerte viento cegándola, el recuerdo de J estaba sentado al borde del precipicio, de espaldas, recibiendo de lleno todas las insuperables ventiscas heladas de la inmensa altura.

…..Piso un rociador vacío de limpia vidrios que crujió en el acto, los ojos grises se giraron de enardecida ira apuntándola pistola en mano.

"No quería seguirte Puddin, pero me tenías preocupada, sin saber que hacer… Desde que jugamos con Batsy, estas muy extraño, no has hablado con nadie en tres semanas, ni siquiera a Johnny, ni una palabra, nada de nada, no respondes… ¿Es un voto de silencio para concentrarte? Quiero saberlo y está bien…"

"Gruñó - No tengo que darte explicaciones. Lárgate"

"Ok, te espero en casa, gruñe para un no y ronronea por un sí. Si quieres algo me"

"Frustración, algo de fracaso consecutivo, decepción"

"Lo harás mejor los próximos meses, le darás migrañas al murciélago"

"Por eso vine Harls, despejar ideas, planes y mira lo que me trajo el viento. Mi mascota que me ayuda" "¿Quieres quedarte…?"

"Si, si te sirve"

"Ladra y mueve la cola - Harley se puso a gatas en el concreto, ladro dos veces cumpliendo su petición. – Saca la lengua – Obedeció imitando perfectamente su petición, su cabello hacia un baile en el viento. – Sentada. – Se sentó de rodillas simulando igual que una perra, costumbre de tres años. J se puso de pie y deslizó el cinturón de su pantalón – Pon las manos·

"Si… Las puso mostrándole los diez dedos juntos, apegados. La hebilla de oro azoto con fuerza inhumana. Chilló, le siguió otro, otro y otro, enrroscó sus dedos con un grito a viva voz."

"Ponlas"

-"Si… - Los juntó de nuevo recibiendo la hebilla con prepotente ira cuatro veces más. Dientes rechinaron y grititos se dispararon al cielo oscuro. J paró volviéndose a colocar el cinturón. Se sentó, los dedos dolientes de Harley quemaban latiendo con propio corazón - ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si. Quédate" "Resistente"

…..

\- No estaba, me necesita…N _o_ se me ocurre donde más buscarlo. – Se subía a la camioneta blindada.

\- Lo encontraremos. – Hecho marcha atrás, mirando por el retrovisor.

\- Johnny, sigamos buscando el auto de mi Puddin.

\- Seguro.

Los dos continuaron recorriendo las calles de la ciudad por varias horas, pero sin éxito en la misión de encontrar el lamborghini. Se detuvieron en una gasolinera, recargaron el tanque de combustible, Harley sostenía la bolsa que contenía la camisa de fuerza, no la usaba. Sin embargo era como llevar una puesta. Al cabo de irse por el estacionamiento se vio sacudida de los hombros, a las afueras del club Ace de Picas "Harley, hueles a humo. Tabaco. ¡¿Quién te dio autorización de fumar?!" " ¡¿De dónde sacaste la puta cajetilla?!" Sonaron tres disparos de arma de fuego.

Donde veía un color similar a la carrocería sus ojos resplandecían, la decepción llegaba rápido con el pasar de las horas de madrugada, mientras menos lo encontraban más incertidumbre crecía, pronto iba amanecer, Johnny había comenzado a intentar dar con él desde dejarla en el depto. después de los Ace, una noche, un día entero y otra noche casi completa eran signos inequívocos del malestar de J, Harley sabía que cuando el Príncipe Payaso se sumergía en sí mismo no había caso. _"¡Te pille Puddin!_ , _Vuelve a dormir conmigo en la cama o tendrás lumbago si continúas durmiendo en el escritorio. Más bien, tomando mini siestas, si?"_ sus respuesta eran herméticas, cumplido su cometido de semanas _"¡Harley! Acompáñame, tienes que ver lo que planee para el murciélago, después no quiero preguntas estúpidas" "Oh, Puddin derribaste tu gran torre" "Harley deja los naipes, concentración cariño" "Tu eres la lapiceras roja, yo la azul, Batsy la negra" "Te desplazaras al cuarto de…._

Nunca pasaban más de cuatro meses sin que J quisiera atormentar a Batman. No obstante donde este viera el lambo, lo perseguía aun sin provocaciones de ningún tipo, es más, encontrarlo desprevenido conduciendo era lo que ansiaba el caballero de la noche.

Ahora todo estaba fuera de proporciones.

\- Johnny, puede estar conduciendo, estacionado o encerrado en alguna parte – Johnny la miró de Soslayo disminuyendo la velocidad – La ciudad es muy grande, quiero que todos los muchachos nos ayuden. Avanzaremos más rápido.

Johnny miró el reloj de pulsera, 4,30 - Bien, pero tenemos que organizarnos en una junta y dividir la ciudad en grupos.

\- Llámalos. Diles que vayan al club para la reunión.

\- De acuerdo, pero deberías ir a descansar con Ivy al departamento.

\- Estoy embarazada, no invalida, puedo seguir – Le dio una pequeña sonrisa de calma - tú avísales, que el tiempo corre y Batsy puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

El asintió, se comunicaban vía mensaje de texto, envió uno y la réplica llegó a los secuaces, además de a hombres sicarios pagados para cualquier oficio criminal. Tras eso, treinta hombres se juntaron en el Diamante Arlequin cerrado temporalmente. Harley lideró la reunión con el mapa extendido de la ciudad pegado a la pared, todos escucharon a la Reina.

\- Bien chicos tienen que encontrar a Mr. J….. que juega a las escondidas, él que lo encuentra se lleva el premio gordo, los que no, un pago muy muy muy bajo, él que se rehúsa, muere decapitado. – Johnny observaba, no pudo convencerla de él hacerse cargo, ella era la jefa en ese momento – La ciudad es enorme, se repartirán en sectores, ustedes 7 irán al sector sur, ustedes oeste, norte y sudoeste. Busquen en estacionamientos, subterráneos, hoteles y calles. El que vea Mr. J no se le acerque, te matara antes de que digas pio y yo no podré dar con él. Da la localización y estaremos bien, y tendrás tu botín.

\- Tú – Apuntó al más grandote - Quedas a cargo de la operación y tú de comandar a los cuatro grupos.

\- Harley puedo hacerme cargo de las dos cosas.

\- No, Frosty, te necesito para algo más importante.

Johnny aceptó levemente. Harley siguió – Chicos el trabajo se hace con discreción, nadie, ni el murciélago pueden saber que Puddin está desaparecido en mi juego. Batsy está montando vigía, así que si de casualidad lo ven pasar…disparar a personas y ser cebo para detenerlo, o bien si alguno logra pinchar las ruedas del Bat-movil obtiene puntos extras,

\- ¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? – Nadie alzo la voz al son de sus interrogantes – ¡Buenos chicos! ¡A trabajar! - Los hombres atendieron a sus órdenes dispersándose a la salida.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Vamos a tirar al mar toda la droga que Puddin acumulo en el almacén, la que está en la habitación de arriba y en la casa.

\- Es mucha, ahí una tonelada de bloques en el depósito, la puedes vender y obtener las ganancias para J.

\- No, mi Puddin no está, yo soy la jefa ahora, la droga se va por la borda con camión y todo. No la quemo por el humo toxico que desprende, pero ni un gramo a la vista, ni botellones, ni malditas jeringas…

\- De acuerdo, conseguiré otra camioneta – Johnny sacó el celular – Iré a buscar toda la que encuentre arriba, no te vayas…

\- Bien. – Despegó el mapa de la pared doblándolo en cuatro. Su mirada por inercia vago por el sofá del Vip. Suspiró _"oh no Harls, quita las manos de mi trago, es demasiado fuerte para tu organismo de bebe" "Te dejara K.O." "Ve por tus combinados"_

" _Harley, si te ríes pierdes; si pierdes te usare de taburete cuando visitemos a Erik mañana" "Artillería pesada…Dice un amigo a otro, en una cantina. Yo recuerdo la primera vez que use el alcohol como sustituto de las mujeres. ¿Y, cómo te fue? ¡Mal! ¡Se me quedó atorado el pene en el cuello de la botella!" "Un espermatozoide le dice a otro...Miráaaa, estamos cerca del óvulo. Y el otro le contesta…No seas bruto! si recién vamos por las amígdalas" "Mala perdedora! HA HA HA prepara tu espalda para mañana bebe, alargaré la conversa todo lo que pueda"_

 _._

" _ohhh, es un buen reloj….un rolex…." "¿a que altura te lo abrocho? ¿Arriba de este o abajo?" "Perfecta, regresa a bailar"_

 _._

" _Harls, lanza los dados, si sale par, nos vamos a casa, impar y dormimos afuera, donde tu elijas" "oh…no, sonrisa Harls, intenta de nuevo" " OH! ¡Maldita sea! HA HA HA debí haberme ido cuando podía! Vámonos, vámonos!"_

 _._

" _oh no chico nuevo, ¡HA!...Harly no está en venta" "¿Qué?, ¡Pero que mier…. ¡¿Quién carajos te crees para poner dinero sobre la mesa?!" "Lo dice su hombro ¡J¡" "¿Cuánto tiempo… le estuviste coqueteando al admirador en la multitud?¡No! "SLAPS"_ _¡Vete al Diablo!" "Levántate, te creo o lo hubiera notado"_

 _._

" _HAHAHAHA Arlequin tramposa, ¡Ni siquiera el casino se salva de tus travesuras! eso explica porque una maquina estaba baleada sin explicación alguna, dime ¿Pensabas encontrar monedas adentro o no sabías que el sistema es con vaucher de cambio?" "HA HA HA" "oh, casinos y putas, tienen mucho en común, ambos quieren quedarse con tu dinero y enviarte a casa con una sonrisa en la cara" "nena, la suerte favorece a las mentes preparadas, la tuya está descompuesta, y perdiste todo el dinero que ganaste por no aprender" "Entiende. Si vas ganando te retiras antes de que pierdas" "Si, así es, aplica a Bats y a mi" "Harls…"_

 _._

" _Harley con un Demonio, deja de alarmar a Frost, Sube, sube, sube" "Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que los golpes de Bats no me duelen!" "Mírame,_ _él la está pasando igual de mal, psicológicamente…Una vez terminado el juego, el rey y el peón vuelven a la misma caja, está bien? solo que yo tengo una chica caliente que me acompaña, ahora recobra la compostura, date un baño conmigo y pide algo para comer y beber "_

\- AH, Frosty, me asustaste! ¿La tienes? ¿No dejaste nada? – Miró la bolsa en su mano, la abrió viendo que colapsaba de jeringas usadas, botellones nuevos, cristales azules y polvo blanco se esparcía en todo – oh mierda, no mentías… es mucho.

" _No, nunca te excedes si te estas divirtiendo, sigues con la mano…hm…y quítale los globos oculares pequeño monstruo"_

\- Vamos por el resto – Movió la cabeza sutil y los dos partieron rumbo a la casa, Harley prefirió no entrar, la voz y los recuerdos de J ya la estaban saturando de ansiedad, espero a Frost sentada en la camioneta mientras confiscaba las sustancias que encontrara a su alcance. Lógicamente tardo su resto revisando minucioso hasta que salió con otras dos bolsas negras y el amanecer daba sus primeros indicios en el alba.

El agua de la piscina se mecía con unas cuantas hojas secas, el invierno recién cobraba un mes, la piscina era temperada y Harley añoraba un descanso de todo con J y ella disfrutando de su comodidad, el lado bueno de la ruda vida que llevaban.

Johnny se sentó para otro recorrido de vuelta a la ciudad. En el viaje al almacén oculto hicieron de nueva cuenta una parada en el Ace de Picas; en vano. Tampoco se podía pensar que el comodín estuviera acompañado de alguien o en la casa mansión de socios; si no aparecía en ese día, tanto Johnny como Harley concordaron en que los secuaces visitaran a los distribuidores de droga, los peces gordos de la ciudad, en busca de si su jefe estaba continuando con el vicio en esos parajes, donde nadie lo viera ni Harley supiera.

Joker era un mentiroso comprobado y cabía esa duda.

Ambos se bajaron frente al almacén aislado de compuerta de metal similar a lata, oculta tras de una cancha de basquetbol. Otra camioneta estaba esperando por ellos, dos hombres de traje y guantes de cuero negro se les aproximo sin decir una palabra. Johnny abrió los candados corriendo el cobertizo, Harley entró de primera, la tonelada de droga estaba perfectamente acomodada en un cuadrado, a un costado grandes manchas de sangre de proporciones desmesuradas, arriba había un gancho que colgaba del techo sostenido por una cadena gruesa. Recogió de la sangre seca una manopla de oro macizo.

La lavó en un fregadero un tanto destartalado y asqueroso, mientras lo hombres cargaban la droga a la camioneta y Johnny los supervisaba.

La guardo en la cartera cruzada, el olor de la droga siendo trasladada llegaba fuerte a su nariz arqueándola. Salió a tomar un respiro en el momento que con parpadeos creyó ver a J haciendo una masacre con un cuerpo colgando del garfio.

Se retiraron al borde costero de Gotham con la carga completa, en el camino uno de los hombres con guantes negros cortó todos los ladrillos de cocaína para que se disolvieran en el agua del mar. Desde la camioneta de Johnny, Harley vio como la otra a toda velocidad rompía la baranda de seguridad cayendo de lleno al fondo de mar, en el corto diámetro de precipicio.

\- ¿Cometieron suicidio?

\- No, saldrán nadando por el puerto.

\- Sé que estás cansado, pero no puedo quedarme a esperar de brazos cruzados, demos unas vueltas unas horas más y luego tomas un descanso en el depto mientras yo voy a ver a Ivy al invernadero.

\- ¿No quieres estar sola?

\- No, te duermes y seguro Puddin aparece en ilusiones o en mi cabeza revuelta. A sí que me dejas con Ivs y tú te vas a dormir mientras esperamos que alguno de los chicos llame.

\- Esta bien, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, pero con una siesta de un par de horas será suficiente y luego devuelta al trabajo. Sigamos.

\- Si.

Las horas se hicieron nada en las calles y tampoco nadie llamaba. Improvisaron algo para comer haciéndose sin siquiera notarlo las cuatro de la tarde, Johnny dejo a Harley donde Hiedra. Marchándose a descansar los ojos cansados, Harley que no sabía de botánica acompaño a Maiky deleitado por la variedad de plantas en el invernadero climatizado, su amiga se concentró en probetas con las flores a su alrededor, sudafricanitas, selváticas y apabullantes de colores y aromas, haciendo crecer nuevas semillas, nuevos brotes, moliendo hojas, plantas de especie exótica. Harley le curo el dedo a Maiky lastimado por una planta carnívora, recordó a F en el depto, le pidió el celular a la pelirroja texteándole a Frost que al despertar le vertiera leche y comida en dos platos provisorios a su recipiente de gato.

Recibió la llamada devuelta de Johnny a las tres horas después, sin novedades, pero que se uniría a los secuaces en la búsqueda, dándole indicaciones de lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer con Ivs a esperar respuesta.

El anochecer llegó estrellado en el techado de vidrio del invernadero, Hiedra encantada por su trabajo continuo experimentando pasado las nueve de la noche, Harley le buscaba las plantas en su libro de naturaleza, Maiky dormía en la banca rodeado de increíbles flores exóticas. La arlequin se impacientaba por la llamada de Johnny; no ocurrió y las amigas y el chico regresaron al departamento por su cuenta.

Joker no apareció en toda la noche, ni el siguiente día, ni en la siguiente noche, Harley no durmió, en esos tres días acompaño a Johnny en la búsqueda, fueron con los secuaces a visitar a los distribuidores de droga, siempre esperando en la camioneta por si se armaba un tiroteo producto de revisar los cuartos, que por lo general yacían prostitutas y clientes drogados hasta la inconciencia; de estos, el bueno de Johnny se fue llevando uno de cada visita a los mafiosos haciendo un total de cuatro hombres con cuerpos consumidos por heroína y las sustancias nocivas.

Hiedra probó con ellos las muestras experimentales, los resultados variaron, Harley la acompañó siempre intentando mantenerse tan ocupada como para mantenerse activa y no decaer en la angustia de que otro día y otra noche cayera y ni rastros del Rey de Gotham o el reconocible lamborghini.

En el cuarto día, la duda de que Batman lo hubiera capturado incentivó a Harley a planificar con Johnny y los secuaces una irrupción en Arkham. El depto. se había convertido en un centro de operaciones con el mapa sobre la mesa llenó de X rojas por todas partes, la arlequin tomaba siestas en el sofá de una hora para despertar por inercia, Hiedra le recordaba alimentarse, en la mente de ella solo cabía encontrarlo. En el quinto día, el día de la incursión a Arkham esperaba que Johnny saliera con él. Johnny y los muchachos salieron solos, no estaba encerrado y prácticamente no quedaba ninguna opción. Ese día de decepción los ojos de Harley se aguaron, el estress físico provocó que se quedara dormida en el asiento del copiloto con la energía en cero.

Johnny la cargó al depto. la llevó a la cama y la cobijo con tristeza de presenciar sus esfuerzos fallidos. No se había despegado de él, sino para ayudar a Hiedra, tomar un baño, alimentarse breve y partir en la búsqueda.

Soñó toda la noche con el abrazo fuerte de J, su cuerpo descanso en un falso placer, su mente se deshizo en sus brazos. A esos de las cinco de la madrugada despertó por el sonido de Frost entrando al depto, luego de otra noche fallida de visitar discretamente clubes, bares y hacer rendir cuenta a los hombres recorriendo las calles.

Con un poco de dolor de cabeza, acaricio a sus mellizos aun durmiendo dentro suyo. Prendió la lámpara de noche del velador iluminando las horas de la madrugada, un destello morado desvió su atención, la pistola de J, la tomo entre sus manos deseando con todas sus fuerzas verlo disparar a alguien. Se había olvidado de ella y había estado utilizando la que Johnny le facilitó.

De pronto recordó que por no parar en la habitación no había leído el papel que le dejó J. Se maldijo a sí misma, podría tener una pista o decir claramente su localización. Apresurada abrió el cajón sacándola, la desdobló. Era larga, más de lo que pensaba que tenía escrito para ella, la leyó amando la letra única de J.

" ….

Quiero ser honesto. Eres mia. Por muchas excusas que inventes. Por muchas puertas que cierres. Por muchas huidas a ninguna parte. No puedes escapar. Somos adictos a lo que nos destruye. Deberías de entenderlo. Te cree animal, presa, oveja en sacrificio. Te azotare. Soy el plan sobre el deseo y el sudor de tus lágrimas y el regocijo de tus sentimientos. Me deseas. Engañarás a todos pero nunca a mí. Eres mi esclava y mi espíritu, tu demonio. Podría emplear mucha tinta en explicar lo que soy, pero tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, te asfixias, agonizas, suplicas. Tu cuerpo tiembla hasta el hueso. Creo que el odio al igual que el amor, brota de fuentes opuestas, pero se unen finalmente en una bruma espesa. Mis dedos tienen huecos líquidos que atraviesan tu alma. Arrodíllate. Separa tus piernas, Grita te pertenezco. Tu cuerpo lo dice sin hablarlo, lo quieres. Y yo a ti. Te doblego en la vida y al hacerte mia. Te tomo como una droga. La heroína de tus labios descontrola mi adicción. Cuando no estoy contigo me vuelvo débil. Te odio. No quiero hacerte daño. Siempre serás lo mejor que esta vida me pudo dar. Te saboreo en mi lengua y eres el cielo, por eso te follo en el infierno. Te hago el sexo y no el amor, para sentirme yo y no Jack. Lo necesito. Mi propio latigazo cae sobre mi vida. Nadie me conoce, y a nadie le importa si las marcas de mi piel son una pesadilla o las heridas causadas de un ayer. Intento acabar dándote todo lo despreciable que soy. Lo siento. Aprisiono. Estoy aislado y en defensa, todo el tiempo y contigo más. Tú me sientes, chupas mi sal. Consigues lo que nadie. Y. Si. Duele. Te dolerá. Deja que grite la orden. Obedéceme. Me desespero. Desnúdate. Clava los colmillos y saborea la sangre. Lame, despacio, cada recoveco de mí. Sáciate de maldad, nadie te amara. Solo yo. Te mereces a alguien estable, que puedas dormir sin preguntarte si mañana te golpeara o no. ¿Y si arriesgas y ganas? Seré paciente. Daré vueltas en círculos como un animal enjaulado. La sombra siempre viene de noche cuando duermo. Pero se va por un minuto cuando estoy respirando contigo. Vuelve pronto. Te espero. No te golpeare. Creo que tengo el dominio de las ramificaciones de mis nervios, músculos, manos y pies. Controlare a las bestias y demonios. Me atacan. Me esforzare. Es difícil para mí comunicar. No mentiré. Tengo miedo de que te extrañe, sucede cada vez que te vas. No me culpes. No me comprendo. Odio cuando lloras. Amo cuando suplicas. Siempre que despierto siento miedo que Jack podría tomar mi lugar. Te destruyo. Te rompo. Lo considero satisfactorio. Te envuelvo en mis males, mi cuerpo es una manta y te ato en el centro, te aprisiono. Eres todo lo que tengo. Soy humano. Yo no sabía odiar de verdad, hasta que te descubrí. Perdóname. Si no lo hago, no me siento yo. Mi mente es una perra, me jode. No lo soporto. Te amo. Lo sabes y yo también. Juega mi niña hermosa, hasta que el hambre te apremie y vengas a comer de mi mano. Entonces. Muerde el dolor. Márcame la espalda con tus uñas afiladas. Arráncame la ropa, desnúdame y no te ocultare nada. Haz que arda de placer, me queme, mi garganta se cierre clavado en el fondo de tus entrañas. No pares y no parare hasta que me haya corrido, seamos uno. Sin secretos, sin mentiras. Obtendrás la verdad de tu único castigo. Notes tu fuego en mi abrazo prisionero y me des todo el calor que tanto necesito.

Me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarte ir, sigo intentando no encerrarte. La mitad de mi ah desaparecido. Solo sé que mataría por ti. Te protegeré sin importar lo que pase... incluso si me mata. La distancia y el tiempo entre nosotros no cambiara lo que siento. Esperare a que acabe la sequía, el frio. A donde quiera que voy te veré, le dicen Karma. Tal vez sea cierto. Regresa a tu dueño. No encontraras a nadie mejor que yo. Soy correcto para ti.

Perfecta arlequin.

\- J.

….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

 **Bien...se que, me estan matando, xd y ahora si deberia estar bajo una tumba, pero no lo quise alargar mas, ya mañana es viernes, y el atraso esta sobre mis hombros y tampoco queria que quedara muy pesado, ademas, estas los flash backs extensos y los breves, no se si les agrado o fue un exceso de flash, pero los crei necesario, algunos para concordar hechos, otros de significados y otros que extrañara Harley.**

 **digamos que este cap dice mucho de su relacion, como lo ve J, como lo ve en el fondo Harley y asi, el proximo, ya encuentran a J, con un poco de Bats, y reconciliacion si o si, si...si o si u.u pero hey!, traje muchas escenas Jarley en este cap u.u Love you, y el proximo no sera tan complejo por la parte psicologica..., creo que eso fue lo desgastante de este cap. que me retraso mas de lo que queria.**

 **Ahora, si, juro por mi vida que no me escondere ni desaparecere, estoy para responder a todos, y recibir criticas, consejos y opiniones.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendome. Nos leemos en ese encuentro esperado.**


	45. No quiero libertades Te quiero a ti

**5.47 de la madrugada y los saludos con un nuevo cap, estaba ansiosa por subirlo ya, si...se siente la derrota XD tengo que decirlo,, y publicamente, el cap pasado fue un fiasco de fracaso, que no quede nada de conforme x.x**

 **muy mal. pero asi andaba mi nivel de inspiracion,...bueno en fin, ademas, el tiempo de espera no ayudo en nada. Bueno, olvidemos el cap anterior y quedarce con que tampoco fue malo, pero tampoco era lo que se esperaba y lose, lo se, porque lo senti asi al subirlo. En fin, ya esta, les traigo este, haber que tal. n.n por fin, reconciliacion.**

 **Los adoro desde ya. Ah y por cierto! algo pasa que no me deja fanfiction contestar review. conteste dos y despues dice algo de "Copy deleted" o "copy spand" si a alguien le ha pasado, agradeceria me dijera que se puede hacer. Pero si, eh leido los coments. estan en mi cora de escritora. rimo no? xd Gracias!**

 **bien, ya.**

 **Cap. :)**

* * *

Titulo Capitulo **:** _No quiero libertades. Te quiero a ti._

 _._

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gritos de sangres cortaban el aire atrapado en la habitación, luces epilépticas, escarlata, se encendían y apagaban a velocidad luz ensanchando pupilas enfermas, tronaban abominables alarmas de pánico. El sudor brillaba en la piel pálida, fantasmal de la cara del Joker, el sudor embalsamaba mojando su cuerpo entero debajo de su vestimenta de días. La caída de todo lo que era exudaba suciedad, perfume de muerte, temblores, desolación…

Calambres doblaron sus antebrazos, otro se apretó duro en su pantorrilla. Se soltaron para esta vez contraer con fuerza toda su musculatura, estrujándola, y los calambres lo mantuvieron doblado en cada fibra muscular. No podía mover un dedo, su mandíbula se desencajaba.

El dolor corporal siempre fue una risotada, las ansias de consumir alteraban sus neuronas. La dimensión diseccionaba sus sentidos, pero él era el consumidor de sus males y la cura su voluntad férrea, incrustada al deseo de tenerla. Los síntomas de abstinencia a la heroína, lo tenían recibiendo fuertes calambres que lo dejaban imposibilitado de moverse horas lentas de espera, contraído hasta el hueso.

En esas horas, lo perseguían potentes alucinaciones, tan reales como una dolorosa represaría a sus actos. Lo desquiciaban en una verdad paralela a la realidad.

Uñas navaja, afiladas y hermosas, le abrieron su pecho en dos, el órgano vital palpitaba apetito.

\- … _extírpalo y quémalo. –_ Ronco y grueso, silenciosa… ¿petición?

Los ojos inyectados de sangre chocaron con los ojos de un fuego azul.

Se fugaron en la epiléptica luz relampagueando. La risa traviesa de Harley nado por el silencio. Una cuchilla voló, sedosos hilos rosados cayeron esparciéndose en su cuello. El payaso sin sonrisa gimió dolorido - … _ven aquí. -_ Los hilos cobraron vida y con un movimiento ondeante cocieron su pecho abierto cerrándolo, la aguja avanzo deprisa incrustándose en su piel mojada de sudores y en un segundo su camisa no tenía el derrame de sangre. Los gritos nunca frenaron y tal vez su petición se perdió en las cuerdas vocales que se cruzaban gritando abominables de un lado a otro en las paredes.

…duele perderla. Que alguien le extirpe el corazón podrido muriendo de hambre y desolación.

Sus fosas nasales se inundan de un olor nauseabundo, la putrefacción de los cadáveres que se adhieren a su vida de asesino rasgan sus órganos colapsando, destripan su interior frio. Da arcadas de fluidos añejos, una mano se afirma del inodoro, apenas inclinándose, regurgita una sustancia amarilla que se pierde en el agua, no le queda nada, no le queda nada…

El sabor amargo perdura en su paladar, las arcadas continúan crujiendo dolorosamente sus viseras, su cuerpo no comprende que esta vacío.

El tiempo quiere gatillar un disparo, su cabello verde esta grasoso, su dignidad se demacra como no tiene fuerzas para ponerse de pie. El caos de sus arcadas se revuele, sus intestinos se hacen nudos, su bilis se exprime. El desagüe se lleva su deshonra de Rey mugriento.

Se arrastra débilmente. La manga de su camisa borgoña limpia su boca arrastrándose en la baldosa aguamarina. Un ataque de ira ataca su cerebro, con la navaja corta su lengua en dos mitades, un rio de sangre corre por su mandíbula, las dos mitades se mueven como culebras delirantes de sed.

Sus pupilas se desorbitan, sus ahora, dos lenguas no dejan de moverse como un radar en busca de la otra lengua tierna y fiera a la vez, porque Harley es todo en uno, todo en un solo paquete de perfección, azucarada. Se deshidrata sediento.

Ella es venenosa, ella es acida de crueldad en venganzas sangrientas y amarga de demasiadas muertes cargadas en la estreches de sus hombros no diseñados para ese peso. Pero su saliva siempre será y nunca dejara de ser delicada de almíbar.

Un codo le da impulso en la baldosa, la deshidratación implora funesta a su deseo de lamer sus labios, no siente avanzar, sus huesos se hacen de plomo, su sangre sólida, el desastre de su mente se iguala al desorden de su cabello verde. Delira, su cráneo oprime sus cesos, las astillas clavan hondo, el desierto de su boca le dice que su lengua es una y no dos, o la sangre seguiría fluyendo. Su mente se burla de su necesidad.

Su cara golpea la baldosa, se entumece completamente de cemento, pero los calambres son sus verdugos esporádicos. El aleteo de los buitres lo descalibra de ira, los carroñeros picotean todo el largo de su desnudez posterior, le arrancan pellejos de piel y carne, engullen el dolor, clavan sus picos extirpando trozos de miseria, batallan entre ellos, las garras de todos se insertan, el tiempo es efímero para J mientras las aves de sepultura lo despojan de toda su carne fría.

No puede reír del dolor abrumador, su boca se trabó, ni mentalmente, se fue en el suplicio del no de ella, las risas se fueron a un lugar a morir para no observar que todo su poder se marchó, que se convirtió en un andrajo de miseria y soledad.

Los buitres vuelan en círculos sobre él, defecan en sus restos de humanidad y ya no quiere reír, quiere matar. Antes de conectase con su lado sádico, un caldero de alquitrán fundido hirviendo se vierte sobre su lomo herido. Grita para sus adentros, desde que Harley no está, el dolor si es real. El alquitrán fundido lo empapa completamente de los pies a la cabeza, adhiriéndose, hirviendo como lava.

La fiebre aumenta el delirio, la baldosa es testigo de su suplicio afiebrado. No se reconoce, no sabe cómo la ruina lo destartala quitándole todo lo que es. Se odia, odia en lo sé a convertido.

Algunas de las plumas de las aves caen sobre el espesor negro en todas partes, lo transforman en todo menos un ser. Se afiebra con ampollas de dolor en la ebullición del alquitrán, sus rasgos faciales no se distinguen, nada se ve, solo una enorme masa negra con plumas. Sus pestañas están pegadas en ese betún de capa gruesa.

Unos delgados dedos se queman sin importar el dolor, desobstruyendo un poco su visión - … _No me mires –_ Gruñe retorcido de odio y vergüenza en lo que se ha convertido con la corona de oro rodando en el piso.

Un shhsshshshshshsh de un televisor sin señal opaca todo, y todo se ha ido, pero solo unas manos blancas se quedan, entrelazan sus dedos a los suyos y lo arrastran a rellenar el círculo de su espera.

Acostado en el tiempo, cargando el aire pesado su corazón martilla, la fiebre no cede un grado de infierno; su sangre fluye helada. Convulsiona sudoroso, pero el frio es obstinado, ronda en sus espectros malhumorados de hacerlo convulsionar de abstinencia. El termómetro se rompe, pero J está en una cámara de frio, casi puede ver las reses colgadas de garfios, el aire es tan frio como la hipotermia, sus labios son morados, partidos, agrietados y sus dedos azules, en el estado que endurece su cuerpo segundo a segundo día y noche, mientras que las manecillas de su minutero de cuchillas no avanzan.

Grandes alacranes y escorpiones van subiendo en sus tobillos, se escabullen por sus pantalones, entierran sus aguijones en picores. Joker ignora, no se rascará las piernas, el torso o los brazos como todo adicto a la heroína inyectable que ve insectos subiéndoles encima, aun si los de él, se ven reales y grandes. El payaso tiene una droga más dura incluso que los cristales azules. El frio lo distrae en no sentir como aumentan su número y hacen de su cuello un nicho.

En la ruina de sus sentidos, un alacrán ronda por su cara, sus seis patas caminan cubriendo la cicatriz alargada que atraviesa su ojo, otro sube detrás de su cabeza caminando inquieto en el pelo verde, la impotencia hace de él un manojo de ira, no se moverá un centímetro para quitárselos de encima, no a la bajeza, no al ridículo. Gruñe a ojos cerrados, se apoderan de su tacto.

Una voz tersa acaricia sus oídos – _Está bien, no son reales, se irán con el pasar del tiempo, tranquilo. –_ Las manos cálidas surcan su cabello, mientras los dos alacranes no dejan su rostro quieto. Los demás no dejan espacio de piel sin aguijones.

\- _Lárgate, no necesito tu lastima –_ Gruñe bajo, ronco, taciturno, casi ahogado en su garganta seca echando el cuello hacia atrás, pero a lo que termina la vocal un gran escarabajo emperador entra por su boca, le siguió otro, otro y otro, sin dar tregua a cerrarla, no paran de entrar, la plaga sigue entrando hasta cubrirle la cara de escarabajos del desierto.

…

En la tenuidad de la habitación, el amor de Harley se oscurece de melancolía, la lectura la ha dejado viuda de emociones energizantes. Decae de tristeza sentada en la cama, se unifica a una calidez confortable. No sabe que sentimiento está por encima de cual.

La relee, esta vez con pausa, sin la rapidez de querer encontrar ya una dirección que le diga donde esta J; no aparece en la carta, pero aparece toda la expresión del sentir de Joker, en palabras reunidas que hablan de Poder, Necesidad y Posesión… en un amor enfermizo por herir.

Quiero ser honesto. Eres mia. Por muchas excusas que inventes. Por muchas puertas que cierres. Por muchas huidas a ninguna parte. No puedes escapar. Somos adictos a lo que nos destruye. Deberías de entenderlo. Te cree animal, presa, oveja en sacrificio. Te azotare. Soy el plan sobre el deseo y el sudor de tus lágrimas y el regocijo de tus sentimientos. Me deseas. Engañarás a todos pero nunca a mí. Eres mi esclava y mi espíritu, tu demonio. Podría emplear mucha tinta en explicar lo que soy, pero tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, te asfixias, agonizas, suplicas. Tu cuerpo tiembla hasta el hueso. Creo que el odio al igual que el amor, brota de fuentes opuestas, pero se unen finalmente en una bruma espesa. Mis dedos tienen huecos líquidos que atraviesan tu alma. Arrodíllate. Separa tus piernas, Grita te pertenezco. Tu cuerpo lo dice sin hablarlo, lo quieres. Y yo a ti. Te doblego en la vida y al hacerte mia. Te tomo como a una droga. La heroína de tus labios descontrola mi adicción. Cuando no estoy contigo me vuelvo débil. Te odio. No quiero hacerte daño. Siempre serás lo mejor que esta vida me pudo dar. Te saboreo en mi lengua y eres el cielo, por eso te follo en el infierno. Te hago el sexo y no el amor, para sentirme yo y no Jack. Lo necesito. Mi propio latigazo cae sobre mi vida. Nadie me conoce, y a nadie le importa si las marcas de mi piel son una pesadilla o las heridas causadas de un ayer. Intento acabar dándote todo lo despreciable que soy. Lo siento. Aprisiono. Estoy aislado y en defensa, todo el tiempo y contigo más. Tú me sientes, chupas mi sal. Consigues lo que nadie. Y. Si. Duele. Te dolerá. Deja que grite la orden. Obedéceme. Me desespero. Desnúdate. Clava los colmillos y saborea la sangre. Lame, despacio, cada recoveco de mí. Sáciate de maldad, nadie te amara. Solo yo. Te mereces a alguien estable, que puedas dormir sin preguntarte si mañana te golpeara o no. ¿Y si arriesgas y ganas? Seré paciente. Daré vueltas en círculos como un animal enjaulado. La sombra siempre viene de noche cuando duermo. Pero se va por un minuto cuando estoy respirando contigo. Vuelve pronto. Te espero. No te golpeare. Creo que tengo el dominio de las ramificaciones de mis nervios, músculos, manos y pies. Controlare a las bestias y demonios. Me atacan. Me esforzare. Es difícil para mí comunicar. No mentiré. Tengo miedo de que te extrañe, sucede cada vez que te vas. No me culpes. No me comprendo. Odio cuando lloras. Amo cuando suplicas. Siempre que despierto siento miedo que Jack podría tomar mi lugar. Te destruyo. Te rompo. Lo considero satisfactorio. Te envuelvo en mis males, mi cuerpo es una manta y te ato en el centro, te aprisiono. Eres todo lo que tengo. Soy humano. Yo no sabía odiar de verdad, hasta que te descubrí. Perdóname. Si no lo hago, no me siento yo. Mi mente es una perra, me jode. No lo soporto. Te amo. Lo sabes y yo también. Juega mi niña hermosa, hasta que el hambre te apremie y vengas a comer de mi mano. Entonces. Muerde el dolor. Márcame la espalda con tus uñas afiladas. Arráncame la ropa, desnúdame y no te ocultare nada. Haz que arda de placer, me queme, mi garganta se cierre clavado en el fondo de tus entrañas. No pares y no parare hasta que me haya corrido, seamos uno. Sin secretos, sin mentiras. Obtendrás la verdad de tu único castigo. Notes tu fuego en mi abrazo prisionero y me des todo el calor que tanto necesito.

Me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarte ir, sigo intentando no encerrarte. La mitad de mi ah desaparecido. Solo sé que mataría por ti. Te protegeré sin importar lo que pase... incluso si me mata. La distancia y el tiempo entre nosotros no cambiara lo que siento. Esperare a que acabe la sequía, el frio. A donde quiera que voy te veré, le dicen Karma. Tal vez sea cierto. Regresa a tu dueño. No encontraras a nadie mejor que yo. Soy correcto para ti. Perfecta arlequin.

\- J.

Sus manos arrugaron los bordes del papel, el rostro de Harley pide ver a J, entiende, y entiende cada letra de su definición de amor, ella será lo que él quiere que sea, bajo sus condiciones, rebajada, inclinándose. No dejara ir ese amor prisionero que le pide ser su animal de esclavitud, trastornado con denigrarla a la inferioridad. Él lo necesita para controlar que siente amor, o no habría forma que el Joker sintiera amor si no está por Sobre ella, en Todo. Leyes que exigen no romper el balance mental que lo hace seguir sintiéndose él, y no ¿Jack? Asume que es el hombre que un día fue…

No quiere perder quien es, su Identidad. Rindiéndolo a dar calor, cuando tiene la frialdad más grande que cualquier otro asesino psicópata. Finalmente tiene una respuesta, a su desprecio de empecinarse a no sentir nada por ella.

Jack lo vuelve hombre, trasplantándolo en un terreno desconocido sin Poder, los sentimientos no los puede controlar. Tiene un narcisismo egocéntrico de tener la última palabra, dueño de la verdad, la mentira y la estafa. No se puede cambiar… Es como imposibilitarlo a no sentirse superior a Bats, en el juego obsesivo de destrozarlo mentalmente hasta que asuma que se volvió en lo que más odia. Su plan de vida.

Proyectar poderío. Respeto.

Pisotea y no te pisotearan.

Ríete de ellos y no se reirán de ti.

…

" _Esto te hará inmune al gas de risa que u… ¡Harley! Es un pinchazo y ya, cobarde._

 _\- No, no…. Algo me dice que no acaba con el pinchazo._

 _\- Ah sí, dolerá bastante cuando entre en tu torrente sanguíneo y se esparza en dos horas, pero no es nada comparado a lo que sentirán ellos cuando lo inhalen y tú te diviertas, Ahora, dame tu vena._

 _\- AH, AUCH! ¡PUDDIN! ¿Qué le pusiste a esta cosa, piedras?_

 _\- Tengo que tener una paciencia contigo._

 _\- Kmmm…. ¿Qué los mata? ¿Qué tiene la formula?_

 _\- Oh, un complejo anafiláctico, tu cabeza no da para entenderlo. Sin embargo, no te dejes engañar por las risas que provoca, mueren dolorosamente sufriendo._

 _\- ¡por eso el bufón de calavera! Es una advertencia! ¡Nadie se ríe de mi Puddin y sale vivo para contarlo!_

 _\- …..Nadie… Harley, nadie se ríe de mi….mi apariencia es la de un circo, pero no impide surgir el caos que todos temen….o has visto que alguien me vea y se ría?...Ven la amenaza de muerte. Todos me deben respeto en esta vida"…_

…

¿Cuál será su anterior vida? ¿Cómo habrá sido? Las preguntas le intrigaban tanto a Harley, como le dolía pensar que a eso se debía su complejo de superioridad y las ansias de respeto o si no la muerte. La necesidad de aplastar.

Y a ella denigrarla a un estatus de sumisión absoluta.

Ese era la única forma de congeniar el amor para el payaso psicópata criminal, Harley lo aceptará, le dará todo para hacerlo sentir que estaba bien su amor, decirle que esa parte desconocida del Joker caído en el amor, no desvanecerá quien es él, Jack se quedara restringido, porque nada cambiara entre los dos.

Su corazón está teñido de negro y el de ella dispuesto a que lo acuchille, completamente a su disposición, abuso fisco para gritar sin peligro, orden y castigo hiriente. Sin opinión, en un acuerdo para que su mente se alce más inteligente que la de ella. Una promesa de admiración y el respeto para un gánster Rey. Acatar al jefe en la vida, ayudarlo en sus propósitos y su dureza descomunal para lastimar…con cero compasión para los demás y para ella nada de amor en la sexualidad. Sentir el dolor en la protección de su cuerpo elegante, la violencia de sus manos fuertes en una cita con la humillación sin prudencia y el robo de su dignidad.

Su relación nunca será normal, ellos no lo son, supera la barrera de los prejuicios. Pero el la levanta del piso y la sitúa sentándola a su lado, hace respetar a la reina tanto como quiere que lo respeten a él. Harley lo sabe, él también la admira y la ama a la par de un egoísmo insano, posesivo.

La prioridad que siente Harley doblando la carta, es demostrarle a J que ella tomara una actitud de someterse sin cuestionarlo en la autoridad o la voluntad que imponga, en las circunstancias que el comodín Necesite para hacerse respetar y sentir que es él, El Joker; nadie más.

Sale de la habitación guardando la carta en su cartera, decidida también a sentir que ella es Harley Quinn.

Johnny luce agotado sentado en el sofá, bebe una cerveza y se pasa la mano por la frente repetidas veces pensando. Ella se sienta a su lado y le pone una mano por la espalda. Eso días han sido cansadores para ambos. Mental y físicamente.

\- …. Johnny – Murmura, el silencio del depto. apremia su timbre bajo, tranquilo de convicción – Voy a ir por Batsy, enfrentarlo de cara al problema….Puddin no estaba en Arkham, los muchachos no lo encuentran y no hay registros de donde está, nadie dice nada, lo tiene que tener él.

\- No lo apruebo, es muy peligroso, soy el responsable de tu seguridad y si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría.

\- No pasara nada si hacemos algo bien planeado. Tenemos los hombres, esta Ivy, estás tú. Funcionara. – Había quitado su mano para cruzar las dos sobre sus rodillas.

\- Si; no digo que no. Se podría hacer, pero ¿De verdad crees que te dirá si tiene al jefe encerrado en alguna parte?

\- Haremos un intercambio, las vidas de todo un edificio por la vida de mi Puddin. Bats no va a querer que la gente muera, tomará la buena decisión y si no, lo explotamos y seguimos con otro – Los dos se giraron para verse – No va a fracasar.

\- Bien, moveré a los muchachos, supongo que lo quieres hacer mañana – Miro su reloj, eran las 5 con 12 – ósea en unas horas.

\- Si, convócalos a todos, tengo en mente la posición que haremos para reducirlo. Pero duerme, todavía quedan horas para el amanecer. Unas cinco horas de sueño seguidas te sentaran bien.

Johnny bostezo de la larga jornada nocturna.

\- Ve a la cama, yo me quedare aquí en el sofá. Es más cómodo y no necesito dormir mucho más.

\- Gracias, aunque era mi cama – Le sonrió ameno levantándose.

\- En la que roncabas – Correspondió – Vamos, ve, ve, ve – Le dijo suave dándole empujones sutiles.- Y no olvides soñar con los angelitos – Lo molestó, tenía la fuerza de sentir a J con ella, pronto.

\- Despiértame si necesitas algo, no vayas a salir sola por ahí y toma desayuno. – Harley le asintió levemente y Johnny entró a la habitación. Se sintió como su padre; en realidad, el parecido la reconfortaba, solo que su padre era un hombre más alegre y abierto proveniente de trabajar con niños en el colegio.

Por eso odiaba cuando J no escatimaba en matarlos de visita a las cobranzas, o sin miramientos en explosiones de casas, edificios o lo que fuera para Batman. Morían en derrumbes, huesos rotos y cabecitas debajo de bloques de cemento. Estiró el brazo para tomar la libreta de la mesa céntrica, que tenía otro mapa de Gotham más pequeño, una laptop y un cuaderno de Maiky que había traído para su estudio de Historia y Ciencias Sociales. Anotó " _muchachos desocupar habitaciones, niños. Todas."_ en la esquina " _Puddin Love You"_ _._

F llegó a sus piernas estiradas en el largo del sofá, dibujo la cabeza de un gato, sus orejas y sus bigotes y se puso a pensar anotando los pasos a seguir para no tener error de cálculo. Terminó anotando todo con un anti murciélago.

* * *

.

El plan de Harley estaba fríamente calculado, la reunión se llevó acabo en las horas de la mañana. En el club, los soldados del Joker le prestaron atención detallada a las instrucciones, como si trataran con el mismísimo jefe. Esta vez Harley fue más categórica dando las instrucciones, por su molestia a que ninguno de ellos pudiera cumplir esos días con la misión encomendada. Mató a los dos hombres que había elegido para liderar la búsqueda, los grandotes cayeron muertos frente a todos y fue una clara advertencia de no tener fallos lidiando con el caballero de la noche.

Hiedra llegó retrasada al club con un Maiky usando un pasamontaña de calavera de neopreno que dejaba a la vista solo sus ojos cafes y el corte en su nariz para respirar, pasaba discretamente como uno más de los soldados de J cargando las municiones. Se acercaron al jefe de familia, Frost estaba a un lado del grupo dando las indicaciones con Harley.

El plan estaba diseñado para que los dos Venom, discretamente instalaran el explosivo principal en un edificio a la vista de la Batiseñal, infiltrándose para distribuir además dinamita y granadas ocultas de pólvora listos para estallar en una colusión cuando Harley detonara el explosivo principal.

Ocurrido la primera fase con los explosivos ocultos; la segunda fase consistía en los soldados haciendo un total secuestro del edificio, sin levantar sospechas que trabajan para el Joker, solo soldados, que bajo amenaza de muerte mantendrían la boca cerrada de todos, imposibilitándolos a alertar a la policía o dar advertencia de lo que se avecinaba.

Mientras que otro grupo desalojaba a los infantes, madres y bebes para ponerlos en un camión y la posterior conducción a un sector seguro. El motivo, la maternidad a flor de piel de la Reina. Luego, en el momento exacto que ella estuviera con el murciélago, los hombres saldrían en el último minuto, dejando a todos previamente amarrados, sin la posibilidad de moverse para escapar de la explosión.

Fuera de esto, tenían que mantener la discreción de los habitantes de los alrededores, los de adentro y el silencio cuando lo tuvieran secuestrado. Si se llevaban a las madres y niños sin más, la gente armaría un escándalo. Nadie debía saber que Harley pensaba explotar un edificio o Gordon desplegaría todo el cuerpo policial para impedirlo o retrasar la explosión, desembocando una guerra de disparos en un tiroteo de alto nivel.

Para que el chantaje a Batman funcionara, Harley no debía quedarse sin la amenaza que necesitaba para sonsacarle a Batman la liberación de J.

Si, era un plan complicado, trabajar con J era más simple, instalar secretamente, irse y ya, el jefe explotaba el detonador sin importar los daños colaterales. Pero Harley estaba a cargo, liderando ella por primera vez el destructivo plan y no quería a niños y madres involucrados, la única manera de hacerlo era con el secuestro, la conducción del camión y mantener todo el tiempo el silencio de todos por Gordon.

Para la seguridad de ella y su embarazo, Hiedra Venenosa y dos secuaces disfrazados acompañándola de cara al murciélago. En la construcción abandonada de la Batiseñal, desde arriba, Johnny Frost de francotirador con el punto rojo y Maiky-boy en la mira con binoculares para ver cuando el Bat-movil llegara.

Venom Negro esperando listo para conducir el escape en la camioneta polarizada, mientras Harley tranzaba con el murciélago el acuerdo para la entrega de J.

…o el caos destruiría Gotham edificio por edificio…

La reunión se cerró, todos se movilizaron distribuidos por ella a sus posiciones. Grandes bolsos negros se cargaron atiborrándose hasta el tope con dinamita, Venom Blanco y su aliado negro se encargaron del ensamblaje de las bombas explosivas principales, el detonador y verificar el mapa del edificio.

Harley se vistió con un brillante vestido de Arlequin negro de un gran rombo rojo en el centro, uno de los que tenía en el departamento de soltera de Hiedra y le pidió traer a la reunión, de ahí el motivo de su retraso. Toda un Arlequin que no podía usar su bate, pero recargo el arma de J y colgó su anillo Rey al cuello en una cadena fina de oro.

Todos y el plan estaban a su cargo en ese momento, sintió lo que era ser J.

\- Tengo algo para que te animes Harls – Hiedra tocó su hombro expuesto, en un mano tenía un tubo de probeta cerrado con liquido verde, como su traje de villana de hojas. Se lo mostró entre sus dedos.

\- Ivs, genial, ya lo terminaste, ¿Cuándo que no me dijiste? – Lo tomó sonriente.

\- Anoche, pensando que encontrarían a J en Arkham me quede hasta tarde y los hombres respondieron bien a la formula.

\- ¿Cómo tengo que usarlo? ¿Cuál es la dosis? Una o dos jeringas llenas?

\- Con una es suficiente, vomitara expulsando todo lo toxico en su sangre hasta quedar limpio. Su cuerpo estará débil por unos días…pero lo tendrás recuperado pronto. Lo que si…la adicción se controla por la mente.

\- No te preocupes, Puddin volverá a ser el mismo una vez que bote todo! y deje de sentirse pésimo con los síntomas! …Estoy segura - Lo guardo en su cartera.

\- Ya lo creo.

….

* * *

.

Todo estaba marchando según lo planeado, el cielo se oscureció deprisa como la ansiedad de Harley de ver el rostro de J, los soldados esperaban la orden de retirarse del edificio, tenían amarradas a las personas, Frost y Maiky estaban juntos en la azotea abandonada viendo a distancia a las amigas encender la batiseñal, Caja Rectangular y Box estaban a su lado; decidido así por ser lo más cuerdos del grupo de secuaces. La ciudad apenas anochecía a las siete en punto y a los pocos minutos Maiky divisó con los binoculares al Batmovil aproximándose veloz en la calles de abajo, corrió hasta su padrastro avisándole. Johnny se comunicó con los solados por radio – Salgan, discretos.

Cumplieron saliendo sin levantar sospechas, mientras Batman subía al encuentro con Harley; Alfred ya le había advertido de su presencia. De entre las sombras de pilares salió avanzando rápidamente a paso prepotente, el punto rojo se marcó de inmediato en su espalda.

-¡No des un paso más! ¡Quieto Batsy! – El odio de Harley atropelló al enmascarado.- ¡¿Dónde tienes a mi Puddin?!

\- Eso me gustaría saber – Gruño iracundo– donde está escondido el cobarde de J. – Lo apuntaban además las dos ametralladoras y Harley con la pistola.

\- ¡No finjas mentiroso! ¡Lo tienes escondido en tu maldita cueva! ¡Devuélvemelo o todo un edificio explotara en ruinas!

\- ¡No lo tengo! – Grito con un gruñido dando un paso, se notaba el odio enfrascado en su memoria. Johnny disparo al lado de su pie, Batman se giró teniendo el punto rojo en la frente.

\- Yo tampoco te creo murciélago – Ivy sensual avanzó sin más – No te muevas – Le tocó el pecho con el dedo. – J no aparece y todo apunta a ti. – Batman se devolvió a Harley.

Ella fruncía el ceño con fuerza, endiablecida. Batman apretó los dientes ciego de rabia y junto a Alfred vieron el detonador en su mano, aparte, su pancita sobresaliendo del vestido de rombo, la locura de ira en sus ojos. " _Lo va a detonar si no hacemos algo, mantenga la calma"_ Le dijo severo por el intercomunicador.

\- ¡Estoy esperando una respuesta! ¡Si no me entregas a Puddin, destruiré el edificio y todas las vidas morirán, haré caer sucesivamente uno tras otro y te arrepentirás de no habérmelo dado en un principio! – Indignada no bajo la pistola, su voz se volvió agria - Se viene una nueva era oscura para la ciudad, la sangre adornara las calles y una oz cortara las cabezas, si mis hijos ¡No tienen a su Padre! – Apunto de apretar el detonador, Batman intervino.

\- No. Razonemos – Amargamente escucho a Alfred _"Me estoy contactando con la central de Gordon, hágale creer que le traerá, tendremos tiempo de detener esto. Buscaran el edificio"_ – Escucha, si matas a más gente no te entregare a J. Explota el edificio y muere. Cálmate.

\- Muñeca – Ivy le movió el mentón a su amiga. Harley bajó la pistola, el punto rojo le dio la confianza. Los secuaces se paraban a su lado firmes.

\- Devuélvemelo murciélago, lo quiero ahora.

\- Iré por él – Retrocedió.

\- ¡No! tú no te mueves de aquí, envía a alguien a traerlo, ¿Qué tal ese oráculo que tanto le hablas siempre?, dile a él que lo traiga.

\- Haz lo que te dice – Hiedra amenazó de cerca al murciélago. Batman podía contra los secuaces, frenar a Hiedra momentáneamente y tener un disparo en un área no vital por Frost, pero le debía a la ciudad su ausencia en todo el desastre devastador que Joker hizo, la gente había presenciado la desesperanza con todas esas muertes. Le pesaba la conciencia y la caída de otro edificio los hundiría más lúgubre en la ciudad que de por sí, ya estaba oscurecida. Se quedó quieto. Hiedra le palmó el pecho grande – Eso es Batman, no estamos entendiendo.

\- Lo haré, le diré que lo traiga, pero cuando te lo entregue, tú me entregaras el detonador.

\- Trato hecho.

\- Oráculo, ¿me copias? – _"El comisionado esta con todos los cuarteles rastreando el edificio. Le cubre la espalda"_ – Oráculo, trae al Joker a la Bati-señal, sédalo y esposa sus manos y pies.

Por un momento los ojos de Harley brillaron de fuegos artificiales azules. - ¿Cuánto tardara Bats?

" _Están usando todos los recursos, hora y media bastara. No levante sospecha Señor"_ – El payaso viene en una hora y media. Paciencia – Gruñó - ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo buen padre que será? El Joker sabe muy bien disciplinar niños, seguro recibirán toda su comprensión cuando se porten mal, ¿Qué me dices de la niña, también la golpeara como lo hace contigo? ¿O le dará lecciones de aprendizaje a punta de puños? Despierta Harley.

\- ¡Vete al demonio! ¡Chicos amordacen al maldito Batsy! ¡Ya! – Harley se acercó con el detonar en la mano y le puso la punta de la pistola en la entrepierna. Batman no golpearía a una mujer embarazada y Harley se aprovechó de eso. Caja cuadrada cortó desde atrás con su navaja de bolsillo un gran trozo de la capa del murciélago, lo hiso una bola y se la entregó a la arlequin furiosa – ¡Ábrela o te quedaras sin hijos para toda tu vida! – Rujió. _"Usted se lo busco, está loca, no lo olvide"_ Batman abrió la boca y Harley metió la bola de tela sellándosela – Así está mejor…silencio para mis oídos.

Se alejó de él con Hiedra acompañándola para calmar sus neuronas y hormonas alborotadas de odio. Batman se sacó la bola con dificultad y escupió, pese a su profundo enojo mantuvo la compostura. Solo quedaba dejar que Gordon hiciera lo suyo, mientras se preguntaba para sus adentros si Joker la había abandonado a su suerte, o alguien estaría tomando venganza y lo tendría encerrado. Tal vez… escondiéndose de él?, no, descarto esa posibilidad. Lo que Joker quería de un comienzo con sus provocaciones era que saliera de la Bat-cueva. Espero, aún estaban los vestigios de lo que fue su pelea con Superman, la noche no ocultaba las grandes quebraduras que quedaron tras ese suceso.

El ambiente era tenso, apagado, mientras los minutos pasaban y Batman pensaba en el siguiente movimiento una vez Gordon diera con el edificio, sacara a todos vivos y la desactivación de la bomba. Harley no sabía de su estrategia, pero mostraba la confianza de que nadie supiera que edificio de todos era y Batman no dudara que acabaría con todos los otros si no cumplía. Le daba la espalda en el borde del precipicio, con la mirada pérdida en la calle de abajo para ver a "oráculo" llegar con J.

Por otra parte, Gordon tenía 150 oficiales y 100 bomberos al servicio para evitar otra catástrofe, a los 250 partidarios de la justicia los tenia divididos en grupos de 6 hombres para acaparar 41 edificios al mismo tiempo buscando la bomba. Algunos se iban directo a revisar las cámaras de seguridad de los empresariales, otros, en los grandes edificios particulares revisaban los estacionamientos subterráneos, la base eje, para la demolición masiva.

En uno de estos, se echaron para atrás al encontrarse oculto, en el sector de la caja eléctrica, al fondo en la penumbra… la patente HA HA HA. En la oscuridad no se distinguía el color del lambo, pero los seis hombres al estar próximos para ir a revisar el cableado eléctrico, el lugar más indicado para la colocación del explosivo mortal, vieron el color inconfundible, en el modelo de auto que aterrorizaba la ciudad.

De inmediato dieron aviso al comisionado por radio y salieron de allí, temiendo que J apareciera para matarlos por querer interrumpir su plan de derrumbar el edificio. En ese momento, ni Gordon sabia, tanto como Batman hace unos instantes, de su desaparición.

Gordon le informó a Alfred _"Encontramos el edificio, pero la bomba la custodia Joker. Seis de mis oficiales vigilan la salida del subterráneo, pero no podrán contenerlo, voy a ir a proceder con todos si Batman está de acuerdo" "Espero respuesta rápida, el payaso la podría hacer explotar mientras lo esperamos. Díselo Alfred"_

" _No procedas…la bomba no la tiene él, no es el edificio…pero nadie morirá si Bruce me escucha….por una vez"_

Alfred cortó la transmisión para hablarle a Batman. Taciturno, pero locuaz _"Señor, nos tocó el premiado….Gordon no encontró el edificio, pero si al responsable de la ira y búsqueda de Quinn. Necesito que se comporte a la altura de la situación y radique su enojo en capturar al payaso por esta vez. Sé cuánto desea su captura, pero la payasita detonara la bomba si no le entregamos lo que quiere. Habrá más ocasiones de descuido para atraparlo sin poner en peligro la ciudadanía. ¿Comprende?"_ Alfred sabía que Batman estaba siendo vigilado y no podía hablar sin que notaran su estrategia _"Mi recomendación es que le diga la verdad, que usted no lo tiene, pero le de la información de su paradero…eso es lo que busca, ella gana, y usted obtiene el detonador"_

Batman escuchó mirando la cara esperanzada que Harley le daba a Ivy, la mano en el vientre y sabía que si volcaba sus sentimientos en sentido inverso; su amenaza se cumpliría a cabalidad. No tenía la alternativa de ir por J en ese momento, tampoco retenerla para detener la destrucción que haría en Gotham en los próximos días.

Otro sería el momento de desarticular la banda del Joker y encerrar a la Reina. Cuando antes, tuviera agarrado a J por el pescuezo. – Esta bien…dile a Gordon que te de la dirección.

" _Hace lo correcto"_ En un minuto se la dio " _Baltimore 371 con avenida Garden Jam." Edificio Terrado Spark"_

 _-_ Copiado…- Dijo secamente, no muy convencido de su elección. – Harley – La llamó, ella reacciono girándose a verlo. – Escucha…, no tengo a J, pero te diré dónde encontrarlo. Gordon lo localizo, está en el Edificio Terrado Spark. Iré a encerrarlo si no me entregas el detonador.

Harley se quedó perpleja y luego entendió – Me tendiste una trampa murciélago. ¿Pero cómo sé que no es otra para salirte con la tuya? – Le dijo entre dientes.

\- Porque quiero que la gente viva. Puedes ir y corroborarlo. Si no está, hacer estallar otro edificio, pero te aseguro que está allí, haciendo que, no lo sé. Pero confió en Gordon y tú confiaras en mí; porque tampoco tienes otra opción.

Era verdad, también estaba en la encrucijada – Puedes tenerlo encerrado y mentirme para irte!

\- Si lo tuviera encerrado, ¿crees te hubiera tratado de convencer de dejarlo?

\- Harls, ¿quieres que le dé un beso para ver si dice la verdad?

\- No Ivs, está bien, haremos un trato – Apretaba el detonador, pensando lo más ágil posible para salir con éxito de la situación – Te daré el detonador Batsy, puedes decirle a Gordon que detenga la búsqueda, edificio Galeno a seis cuadras de aquí - Alfred al pendiente hizo lo propio en los oídos de Batman – Pero si Puddin está donde tú dices, no iras a molestarnos; él no está en óptimas condiciones para verte, nos dejaras en paz, porque tengo un camión con todas las madres, niños y bebes secuestrados del edificio, los llevare a casa y nunca los encontraras – Se acercó amenazante - Si haces la estupidez de ir buscar a Puddin, les diré a los chicos que los maten a todos. – Sacó un celular en altavoz – Escucha esto Batsy…. ¿Cómo están las mamy's y los baby's Hombre Panda?

\- Sin inconvenientes jefa.

\- Oh, fantástico! Que los niños saluden. – Dio la orden y Panda-man disparó al techo provocando que los infantes lloraran y las madres gritaran.

Batman no se esperaba esa jugada. Sentía como la sangre se le atiborraba de rabia.

\- Ok, gracias, llévalos a mi casa, sin hacer paradas por golosinas – Colgó. Batman masculló entre dientes.

\- Te has vuelto cómo él.

Harley se enfieró – Todo lo que quiero es una familia con el hombre que amo, ¡pero Todo a conspirado en mi contra! Hare lo que sea necesario para tenerla a cualquier costo…- Amenazó con coraje, Batman nunca había visto esa flama en sus ojos – Los matare Batsy, si yo no tengo mi familia, nadie la tendrá.

\- Bueno – Dijo gravemente – Está bien, no los perseguiré, pero deja libre a los rehenes cuando esto acabe. Muchos niños han muerto ya.

Harley desaceleró en algo su enojo – Los tendré en casa hasta que Mr. J vuelva conmigo. Después te los daré sanos y salvos; enviare el camión a la alcaldía. – Le entregó el detonador.

\- Bien – Se corrió a un lado abriéndole paso – Váyanse.

Harley le hizo una seña a Jhonny en las alturas, este se perdió para bajar por la construcción en ruinas – Hasta entonces murciélago, vámonos Ivs. – Tomo a su amiga de la muñeca llevándosela rápidamente a donde su corazón latía por estar.

Los dos secuaces la siguieron, Batman se quedó en la Bati-señal apagándola _"Tenemos un dilema, esperar a que Quinn impida al Joker usar a los niños secuestrados…para cumplir su palabra_ "

\- No hay otra forma; ya es tarde; dejare pasar los días contando con la entrega….Si Harley no lo detiene, yo lo haré si los usa para sus males….

...

Las pisadas de Harley en la edificación oscura, sonaban tenaces, corriendo de la mano con Hiedra... eran de una desesperación, alegría, ansiedad reunidas en la manera en que la jalaba con ansias de estar en la planta baja. - ¡Harley, despacio! ¡Te caerás! ¡El ascensor no se ira a ningún lado!

\- ¡Puddin tampoco y se dónde está! – La arlequin gritó eufórica.

Apretaron el botón del ascensor y a los pocos segundo bajó de lo más alto. La puerta se abrió y Harley se abalanzó a Jhonny en un abrazo - ¡Lo encontramos! ¡El plan funciono! – Lo miro hacia arriba mientras la puerta se cerraba y Hiedra le sonreía a Frost.

\- ¡El señor Joker estará feliz de verte Harley! ¡Genial! – Maiky la abrazó por la espalda. Los secuaces se mantenían relajados con las ametralladoras tocando el piso.

\- Explíquense… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Batman lo tenía encerrado o no? – Jhonny preguntó sereno. Harley y Maiky dejaron de abrazarlo.

\- ¡Las explicaciones no importan Frosty! Puddin está en el Terrado Spark.

\- Oh no…

\- ¿No qué?

\- El jefe está encerrado en esa habitación…. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Me siento un idiota.

\- ¿Cual habitación? No entiendo…cómo ibas a saberlo? Ahí tantas, ¡Miles! Es culpa de los soldados idiotas que no buscaron bien, tenían que encontrar el lambo de mi Puddin y no revisaron como es debido! ¡Ineptos!

\- Harley…no…- Jhonny lamento rascándose la frente. Ivy lo miraba extrañada – No…yo lo olvide, olvide que teníamos ese depto., el que J uso desintoxicándose los últimos dos meses que estuviste en Belle Reve….pero está a nombre de Will, no lo tome en cuenta….esa habitación….pensé que el jefe abría mandado a deshacerse de todo.

\- Cariño, ninguna de las dos entiende.

\- Si es lo que pienso…Harley ya lo vera, pero es mi culpa por no pensar que J iría a ese lugar. Lo hubiéramos localizado antes…

\- Ya basta Jhonny – Le sonrió coqueta – Quizás lo olvidaste por tantos besos de Ivy…lo que importa es que sabemos que está ahí.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, a un ritmo rápido caminaron a la camioneta polarizada metros más allá a su derecha. Se subieron – Venom! Terrado Spark! Deprisa! – Lo apresuro de los hombros en el asiento de atrás con Maiky y Hiedra, los secuaces iban desde atrás en otra y Jhonny iba de copiloto, este le entregó el pequeño bolso que Harley había preparado con la camisa de fuerza, sedantes, el suero de Ivy. Pensando en que Batman lo tenía encadenado a la pared como un preso, incluyo una botella de agua, seguro lo tenía sediento, toallitas húmedas para limpiarle la sangre por sus puñetazos y un pote con comida casera para que comiera antes de llegar a casa. No pensaba que Batman le diera alimento a su archienemigo.

Lo bueno es que ahora sabía que no estaba golpeado.

El trayecto se le hacia una eternidad, el cruce de las calles y la luna llena acompañándola en la corrida de casas, restaurantes y edificios. La noche enamoraba fuerte, sus uñas tocaban los parches en sus palmas. Las heridas se cerraban y el aire de invierno hacia bailar sus cabellos. La noche en Gotham era un espectáculo, vida al límite, los caminantes, las luces llamativas, los autos, el crimen, el amor.

Se alejaron del movimiento ruidoso de las calles del centro. En una zona bastante menos concurrida, el conductor enmascarado se introdujo en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y bajando la rampla se oscureció el interior de la camioneta. Harley empuñó su bolso. Venom estaciono en el frontis de la entrada subterránea y todos bajaron.

De inmediato se adentraron en este y tomaron otro ascensor para el piso doce, Venom se quedó a vigilar el subterráneo y los alrededores.

En el pasillo de color crema, Jhonny las guio al depto., se pararon en la puerta. – Yo entrare sola, esto es algo…mío y de mi Puddin, está bien?

\- Pero es peligroso muñeca, nos puedes necesitar – Hiedra le pidió.

\- No me hará daño, lo sé. Tengo esto y esto – Indicó lo de dentro de su pequeño bolso – Tengo que decirle cosas privadas.

\- Entiendo…es tu reconciliación, ¿Tu que dices galán?

Harley miro a Jhonny indeciso – Tranquilo Jhonny, yo lo puedo manejar, le pondré la camisa de fuerza, lo cederé…

\- Bien, avísanos si necesitas algo, estaremos aquí al lado. – Indico al departamento de izquierda.

\- Cuida al Señor Joker Harley, cuando este bien lo vendré a ver. – Maiky se volvió a Frost - ¿Dormiremos al lado? ¿Cómo? Si no es nuestro.

\- Con un arma chico, no hay nada que no puedas hacer con una. – Frost le dio una última mirada a Harley – Ya lo sabes. estaremos aquí al lado.

\- Si, les diré como esta al amanecer. – Espero a que entraran al departamento, seguido de unos gritos y giro la perilla, no tenía seguro, como si quisiera que alguien entrara para matar.

Dio un paso firme con el corazón en la mano, no estaba, su saco gris reposaba en una mesa comedor de cristal, su juego de llaves, su pistolera. Cerró la puerta despacio quitándose los zapatos de tacón rojo, el silencio era su peor enemigo en ese momento. El departamento parecía deshabitado, dejó el bolso en la mesa de cristal, se sacó la cadena del cuello, quedándose solo con anillo en mano. Confianza… " _Me ama, no me hará daño" "Me extraña"_ . Compulsivamente pasó una mano por su cabello ondeado, avanzó por el departamento moderno con nada más que su plena confianza, una plena confianza de que su vida era de él.

Había una puerta entreabierta, negra, que seguramente daba a la habitación principal, se filtraba la luz hacia la oscuridad de adentro. La empujó suavemente con la mano, mordiéndose el extremo del labio inferior, la luz estaba apagada, pero a medida que fue abriendo con suma delicadeza, se iluminó tenuemente una parte de J acostado. Al abrirla completamente, la tenuidad alumbró las cuchillas que lo encerraban en un círculo, un detallado arte que se expandía por toda la habitación y él en el medio. Una lágrima quiso rodar, no se la permitió observando todo, lo hermoso y triste que era, el orden minucioso de cada objeto formando una expresión de todo el sentir del payaso. Un impactó destrozó su corazón, se arrodilló al piso. Gateó bajando los tres peldaños en ese corto sendero hecho de botellas individuales de cerveza, botellas de vino y champaña.

De repente Joker se sentó con un gruñido y Harley se quedó inmóvil. Su pálido rostro estaba demacrado, sucio de polvo, ojeras profundamente hundidas, labios agrietados y sus ojos fríos, de acero inerte. Su camisa borgoña mugrienta, al igual que su pecho descubierto. Desaliñado, transpirado como nunca lo vio tan destruido y sucio. Se desmoronó, era la sombra de lo que era Su Rey.

– Acércate – Su voz ronca ensombrecida le dio escalofrió. Tenia su ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados con enojo.

Harley continúo gateando, enseguida poyó su frente al piso alfombrado. – Ese es tu lugar… - Miro su inclinación.

\- Si…me rebele, lo siento Mr J. – Murmuró sin despegar su frente de la alfombra, ni levantar la mirada. Necesitaba darle seguridad que entendió su carta – Soy tuya, en la vida, en mi muerte, solo tu... eres mi amo, mi rey….mi sol.

Joker gruño grave - ¿Lo soy...? ¿Así como me vez…? ¿Cómo estoy…? – Arrastraba susurros letárgicos.

\- Siempre mi dueño…siempre tuya.

J hundió sus dedos en su cabello, acariciándole la cabeza inclinada. Gesto que hacia siempre que era su perra. Su cuello se balancea acariciando las hebras blanquecinas, su inclinación en el piso. Susurrante dejaba ir el aire como si se embriagara de tenerla arrodillada para él. correspondiendole en el lugar que, segun èl, le pertenecia.

Harley levantó su mano, su cara daba de lleno a la alfombra y la abrió mostrándole el anillo en su palma. Entonces J le levantó la cara del suelo tomándola del mentón.

-Puedo…? – Le pidió suave encontrándose con sus ojos grises.

\- Nunca me lo quites – Ambos sabían que significaba el poder sobre ella - Todo…. – Completó dándole otro significado más profundo. Harley sintió su desolación grave, tomó su mano izquierda suavemente, estaba demasiado afiebrada, hervía caliente. le coloco el anillo en su dedo meñique.

Lo miró directo a los ojos, afirmándole la mano de la sonrisa tatuada. Besó su anillo con amor – _Te pertenezco…-_ Besó su dedo, los cinco, uno por uno, y todos juntos en el centro. Joker jadeo animal, inhalando su poder y se fue sobre ella agarrándola con toda su fuerza, la tumbo hacia atrás con él, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello con desesperación.

\- Mia – Dijo dolorido estrangulando sus dos brazos. Férreo en apretarla contra él.

\- Tuya…tuya – Harley sollozo sintiendo su dolor. La forma en que estrangulaba su cuerpo y respiraba en su cuello cansado, sudado. La agarraba con fuerza.

J agravió en su cuello con voz seca – Arlequin…bonita…mia...mia – Respiro su aroma – Te necesito…- Su cabello sedoso en su cara, su suave piel – Harls…tan cálida…tan real….no te vayas….- De la nada alcanzo una cuchilla poniéndola en su cuello, presiono sutil, pero amenazante – Dame tu fuego….suave ilusión de crema… - Harley cerró los ojos, descubriendo que él creía que era una alucinación.

\- Puddin – Gimió. Joker tenía su cara pegada a la de ella y le besó duro la mejilla. – No me iré…

\- No lo hagas….

\- No….

Dejó ir la cuchilla, mordió su cuello con poderío y solo entonces sintió lo real que era. Estaba ahí, tenía todo con él, todo lo que quería con él, suya – Harley, Harley, Harley – Dijo un murmullos devastadores de cansancio – oh….eres tu...bebe...viniste, no te dejare ir ya….– Harley negó asfixiada en su fuerte abrazo – No mires a papá tan sucio….Quédate.

\- Toda mi vida…- Corrió su cara hacia él dificultada por la opresión en su cuerpo. Busco su boca para besarlo con pasión, J le corrió la cara – Beso, por favor _Puddin._

\- No – Negó con un gruñido – Dije que estoy sucio. Muy sucio….y la boca también. – Harley beso su cuello. J gruñó con rabia – Dije no. Obedece. – Con una mano agarró su cara para hablarle al oído –…Di que me amas….

Harley suspiró - … _te amo -_ Apoyo la cabeza en su camisa sudada. Tratándolo con cuidado le dijo – Pero hierves en fiebre…déjame ir por.

\- No Harls…no te vas – Delirante beso su frente – aun siento frio. Duerme con tu cuerpo caliente. – Ella asintió para no irritarlo, entendiendo su sentir de quererla con él – Pero estamos mal…- Joker se sentó, quitándose la camisa sucia – Para el otro lado bebe – Harley sonrió, agradecida de tenerlo, de sentirlo. Se cambió de posición como acostumbraban a dormir siempre. Los dos se acomodaron, ella con la cabeza escuchando latir su corazón negro, el rodeándola con un brazo. Esta vez, su mano reposó en el bulto de su abdomen.

\- Los tengo.

\- Y nosotros a ti. – Besó las risas tatuadas con amor – Nada nos separara, te busque y te encontré; no quiero libertades…quiero que me aprisiones, no importa como ames….me asfixies de lo que necesites sentir y no me dejes respirar si no es por y para ti.

J acarició su mentón con el pulgar – Eres todo lo que tengo Harls… te vas y se pierde todo lo que soy – Su mano se fue a acariciar las ondas de su cabello, sintiendo su forma - Descubrí cosas que no conocía….dolor, necesidad, tristeza, eres lo que sangro, mi debilidad, la única que tengo, con o sin ti, me haces débil.

\- Lo entiendo, si te hace sentir bien…hiéreme – La culpa la mataba viendo lo demacrado de su apariencia.

\- Nunca más en un golpe. Ya fuiste fuerte para soportarlos, yo débil por negar lo que sentía. Fue suficiente...sangre arrepentimiento,...miserable. Tu puedes estar con alguien más…pero yo no; y eso no volverá a ocurrir. No te iras corriendo nunca. - Agravaba sin desamarrar el nudo ciego de su abrazo.

Harley puso su mano en su pectoral, inclino su rostro buscando su mirada – Deposito mi fe en ti, toda, no golpes….creo que aprendiste, creo que ya nos hicimos mucho daño mutuamente. Tu no usaras drogas y yo no saldré corriendo por un golpe, un nuevo inicio. - El azul iluminado de ilusión abrigo a J.

\- No fracasare...seré buen padre - Sobo su abdomen, el payaso sonrió.

\- Sé que si - Harley lo vio en sus ojos cansados, ese brillo paternal – Me gusta tu sonrisa.

\- Autentica para ti bebe – Los dos se sonrieron en la penumbra, estaban juntos, los dos lo sentían en el alma – Te tengo…ya puedo dormir sin pesadillas, pero…si despierto y no estas…

\- Estaré - Le decía con paz, entregandosela - Duerme un poco, para que después te de el antídoto de Ivs y se te baje la fiebre…

\- No quiero ayuda Harls, de nadie…solo tú... – Dijo molesto – Descansa ya,...cálida, no cerrare mis ojos hasta que este seguro que no te iras.

Harley suspiró – Por favor…hazlo por mí, quiero verte bien, repuesto y dormiremos juntos aquí, en tu hermoso arte. – Se apoyó en sus codos – Traeré una almohada y descansaras conmigo, hasta que creas que no desapareceré. – Ni bien termino de decir, J cerro los ojos con fuerza – Puddin! ¿Qué tienes? – Se le cerró la mandíbula y sintió como se le tensaba toda la musculatura. Se iba a levantar a buscar el antídoto, pero él la agarró de la muñeca, apretándola con fuerza desmesurada sin poder moverse.

\- Déjame, lo traeré...necesitas que te lo de.

J frunció el ceño declarando su no, abriendo sus ojos de negación asidua. Harley vio como chirrió los dientes del dolor muscular contrayéndose en las extremidades de su cuerpo. Su antebrazo tenía una hendidura profunda, y súbitamente movió la pierna con un quejido inaudible de gruñido. – Puddin ya! Deja que vaya! – Pidió exasperada, el agarre en su muñeca nunca aflojaría, la fuerza empleada en cerrarla para que no fuera hacia tiritar la mano de J.

Harley empezó a sobar sus piernas con la mano libre, no podía hacer más – Nunca vuelvas a usar heroína Puddin, estos calambres te mataran.

\- Harls – Dijo taciturno. – Pasara…- Se dobló hacia ella.

\- Terco…yo ayude a Ivs - Dijo angustiada de que mostrara signos de dolor. Tenían que ser muy fuertes, demasiado. Puso la mano en su cara – Vamos…traje las plantas, las semillas, la ayude, ocúpalo.- Su rostro se angustiaba preocupado. Joker lo vio varios segundos. El calambre en todo su cuerpo no cedia, se sentia otra vez de concreto.

\- Esta bien…ve y vuelve. – Dedo por dedo fue soltando su muñeca con dificultad. Harley salió deprisa a la mesa del comedor, hurgo brevemente en el bolso, cargo la jeringa con la dosis verdosa dejando vacío el tubo probeta, sacó la botella con agua y las toallitas húmedas. Regresó.

Se arrodilló a su lado, buscó la vena en su antebrazo y se encontró con la mancha morada y roja del abuso de sustancias por todas sus inyecciones pasadas. – Te saturaste esta vena Puddin. – Lo retó tomando su otro antebrazo e inyecto el antídoto de la desintoxicación. El liquido espeso se empezó a propagar en èl.

Joker se concentraba en la lucha de los calambres en su cuerpo. Harley sacó una toallita y le limpio el rostro sucio llevándose consigo un poco del rojo en sus labios secos. Sacó otra volviéndola a pasar, J se dejó, esta vez no salió nada, pero el color rojo seguía tenue. Harley le dio caricias tocando su sequedad con un dedo – Nunca me olvidare cuando te vi por primera vez en Arkham... y me pregunte como lo hacías para maquillarte encerrado….Cuando me fui a vivir contigo, descubrí que eras así y ya. Descubrí el secreto del amor de mi vida. Puddin...si te quisiera porque me enloqueciste…no recordaría ese primer día que te vi.

\- Que bueno que lo sepas y no tengas dudas. – Cedían lentamente soltando partes de su cuerpo.

\- No, recuerdo todo…no tenías esta cicatriz – Le decía suave tocando la cicatriz arriba de su labio – La dejo Bats cuando rompió tu sonrisa perfecta, era perfecta…la blancura…tan bien cuidados. Inolvidable, la vi pensando que era muy hermosa para ser aterradora, oh y como olvidar que ese día me ignoraste los primeros quince minutos de terapia. Luego me arrepentí, porque me miraste y esos ojos eran del diablo.

\- No funciono…no te atemorizaste.

\- No…me cautivo el misterio.

\- Me cautivo la gimnasia que te enseño tu padre…ese día, la lluvia, su tumba, no calentaste y tenías tanta elongación.

\- Si…me sorprendí mucho de verte, espiándome. – Frotaba su pecho viendo cómo se destensaba lentamente y hacia efecto la dosis.

\- Tenía que seguirte, vi tu cara muy triste…nunca estabas triste por nada, quería saber la causa. Además, solo te había enseñado a usar un arma blanca y a disparar. Saliste sin nada para defenderte y tú, arlequin traviesa te metes en problemas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

\- Impulsiva me quieres.

\- Pero no para sacarte de prisión por no llevar tus cosas. Cinco meses y ya lo había hecho tres veces…

\- ¿Cómo te acuerdas de la fecha? ni yo recuerdo que fue a los cinco meses.

\- Porque descubrí que había otro hombre en tu vida, aparte de mí. Me enoje tanto que no olvidaras a Robert Quinzel después de mis dos terapias de electro chocks y los Ace. Lo deje pasar, no te castigue por eso…Te dejó de herencia tu talento, algo que pensé en sacarle provecho para mi beneficio.

\- Y bien que lo hiciste Puddin. Fui divertido y una dulce venganza intentar darte a puñetazos y patadas voladoras. Como un baile de pareja. Me encantaban tus clases, domingo y jueves.

\- Harls…también fui ese día, porque no me gusto que alguien más te pusiera triste…el único que podía lastimarte era yo. – Le decía respirando pausado – Lo mantengo… Le dije a tu padre que…te haría mucho daño, pero que estaría para ti siempre que me necesitaras. Le falle a medias…no estuve cuando me necesitaste, pero te saque siempre de prisión y luego Arkham. Lo iremos a ver…tengo que decirle que ya no te haré daño.

\- Pero lo detestas…. ¿Sigues alucinando Puddin?

\- No, ya me siento…relativamente bien, pero con ganas de vomitar. Iremos.

\- Si.

\- Bien - Se puso de pie con ayuda de Harley, afirmándose de su hombro – No te vayas.

\- No…; te lo dije, soy real. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Joker le respondió con enojo de la situación - No, ya me viste inmundo, sucio. Lo último que quiero es que me veas peor. Me daré un baño, sabes que tardo…

\- Una hora y algo…

\- Y así como estoy, más. Duerme…me demorare….– Harley le entrego la botella de agua. Estaba excesivamente blanco.

\- Bébela, ya estas deshidratado, traje comida por si la quieres y me duermo, la verdad…estoy muy cansada, han sido días agotadores.

\- oh…mi pequeña embarazada. Descansa, ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada – Harley le beso el dorso de la mano que colgaba cerca de su rostro.

\- Ya que te encontré…me siento relajada y me corresponde una siesta, pero yo cuidaré de ti.

\- Lo haces – Le dio una caricia debajo del mentón y se fue dejándola tranquila. Se habían comunicado más de lo que pensaba.

Los dos quedaron con una sensación de calma, entendimiento. Sabían lo que sentían el uno en el otro y que se necesitaban tanto para autodestruirse estando separados, se necesitaban juntos. Harley lo vio en aerosol en las paredes, los HA HA HA le decían que el Joker no reía sin su arlequin para complementarlo. Ella estaba para ser su compañera, sonrió sintiéndose cálida en ese círculo extraño y papel tapiz de risas pintadas en aerosol. Era un lado que no conocía de J, estaba abriendo la puerta prohibida. Se paró prendiendo la luz y en el umbral observo todo con detenimiento, las copas, las rosas secas… naipes, estaban sus relojes ganados, muchas ametralladoras, dos de oro…, botellas de vidrio templado, diez pistolas.

La alfombra estaba acuchillada en todas direcciones y supo que lo había hecho en su previa desintoxicación, antes de dedicarse a esa obra bohemia, todo estaba sincronizado. _"…Meticuloso Puddin… ¿Cómo empezaste? ¿En esa esquina? ¿Qué pusiste primero?"_ Preguntas que no tenían respuestas. El piano destruido le llamo la atención y las teclas retiradas formaban parte del círculo. Su vista vago por las laptops y lo que pensaba eran tablets, iphons y " _¿Tres mamelucos de bebe? Ya querías ser padre..."_ Pensó, no había forma de ponerlos sin alterar el perfecto orden de todo, ya estaban allí, estaba segura y extrañamente se percató del mameluco negro, separado de los otros dos, rosa y azul por dos encendedores cuadrados, había otro, más pequeño, gris, aislado junto con el negro.

No se sintió bien, tal vez por el color de sepultura, negro de velatorio, muerte o que estuviera separado. Se tocó el abdomen por instinto y desvió la mirada a las cuchillas afiladas y machetes, se volvió a la sonrisa, porque no había tenido que sedarlo ni ponerle la camisa de fuerza. Él también encontraba la relajación en ella, se despejaba de todo y descansaba. Quería verlo hacer eso.

Apagó la luz volviendo a la penumbra y la luz tenue que se filtraba por la puerta. Los dos solos. Perfecto. Se acostó a dormir en el centro, mientras más difícil de conseguir es algo y luches por ello, más se disfruta al obtenerlo. Cerró los ojos.

* * *

J tenía que reconocer que la Hiedra había sido de utilidad, su cuerpo enfermo se desprendió de la droga que aun corría en su sangre, que usualmente tardaría semanas en descender gradual. Harley regresó con la fuerza que había perdido, no tenía vacío en el estómago, temblores, sudor, la fiebre disminuía con el fuego de su cuerpo ocupando su mente en el agua de la ducha, despojándose de lo que habían sido esos días de sentirse miserable. Estaba él de nuevo, el tiempo en el agua refrescante, ella estaba en la habitación y no desaparecería. Volvió sumisa, perteneciéndole devota, cumpliendo sus términos como debía ser. _"Qué bueno que lo comprendiste Harls…o te hubiera matado como las otras ilusiones" "o te hubieras largado…" "Trajiste mi anillo y mi mensaje te llegó"_ El sentimiento de sentirse entendido le corroboraba que nunca habría otra mujer en su vida.

Cerró el grifo de agua al fin limpio, corrió el vidrio de la ducha en el vapor del aire y pasó la mano por el espejo empañado. Verificó su sonrisa pulcra y fresca cómo él. Pensó en la muerte de Harley y lo que buscaba fluyo natural. Rió de maldad. Estaba completó. Salió con la toalla en la cintura, en la habitación de al lado tenía algo de ropa que Frost traía esos días de Belle Reve. Se secó rápidamente, poniéndose un pantalón azul eléctrico, él único suelto de todos. Antes de irse tomó de la cama un almohadón, sacó el segundo, no estaba demás.

Su apetito estaba suprimido, no tenía hambre, pero sí de tener a Harley.

Abrió más la puerta, se llenó de oxígeno, dormía hermosa y sin preocupaciones. Fue abismante como sintió el bombeo de su corazón fallecido. Se acercó, le había dejado su espacio, levantó su cabeza durmiendo poniéndole el almohadón debajo. Se tumbó a su lado con su rostro a centímetros del suyo, el exhalar de su aliento rozaba su boca. Veía sus facciones. Sintiendo su delicadeza, resistente a tanto…Preciosa y risueña. Besó sus labios entreabiertos buscando su calor, su lengua, su sabor. Afirmo su cara, sintiendo el despertar de su lengua respondiendo lentamente a su deseo. Aumentó la profundidad, la deseaba voraz.

Harley apretó su hombro, su mano surcó su cuello, su pectoral, quería tocar todo. J le correspondió besándola con dureza, fuerza. Agarrando su tórax con una mano en respuesta. Le arrebató el aire como ella quería y la sumió en el placer de besarla posesivo.

Ella coloco su rostro entre sus manos y entonces J sintió el pequeño parche en sus palmas. - ¿Qué le pasó a mis manos? – Preguntó autoritario tomándolas, examino sus yemas que apenas se cerraba el corte.

\- Me corte. Te necesitaba mucho, pero ya te tengo – Sonrió. J se inclinó mordiéndole el labio.

\- Ahora estoy para ti. – Unió sus bocas pasando de comprensivo a agresivo. Ronroneo besando y mordiendo lo que era suyo, ansias de encontrar el origen de su propio deseo primitivo por ella. Harley lo sintió ronronear y apoderarse de su boca, como solo hacia él. Se apodero de sus sentidos, sentimientos, sensaciones, su lengua la castigo rindiéndola, se lo hacía en la boca con violencia, mordiéndole el labio, hasta obtener suspiros desbocados. Sus labios finos se apegaban insaciables, Harley escondía su mano en el verde cabello, sus besos eran el infierno.

Su mano se deslizo por su torso y tocó su pantalón. Como pensaba estaba duro, pero no avanzaba, solo se limitaba a devorar sus labios en besos que insinuaban que era suya. Sobó su erección, Joker gruñó bajo, reprobando.

Ella se separó de su boca insaciable en el descuido. Se apropió de su cuello besándolo lujuriosa, beso y lamio sin dejar sus cuidados en lo crecido que estaba, pidiendo más de él. Lo escuchó gemir al contacto directo de su mano en su polla, y enseguida gruñidos. Inclinada a él lo besó apasionada, erótica. Joker lo cortó, viendo que diferente a su beso de lujuria, sus ojos tenían un azul de reflejo pasivo e inocente, pero lo acarició dando giros provocativos.

\- Harls – Gruño y tocó su pequeño vientre curvo. – Sé que escribí. – Sus caricias lo hicieron exhalar; en un segundo estaba sobre ella con sus manos en sus hombros.

\- Te deseo ya… – Pidió exigente.

Le quemaba el cuerpo caliente a J, contenía el impulso abismante de penetrarla. Bajó su mano tocando la humedad de su petición. Su gemido fue el punto final para que se desviviera de deseo por follarla. Ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda – No parare, te daré mi fuego. – Tan excitante como romántica. – que tanto necesitas. – Recitó su carta.

J juntó sus caderas en un empuje para que sintiera su excitación. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, gutural – Seamos uno – Harley repartió besos tibios en su cuello, él ronroneó – Lo haces tan bien corazón….que lo haré bien – Encontró su boca besándola extasiado para comenzar a subirle el vestido, quitándoselo entre besos, Harley levantó sus brazos y lo retiro por completo, retirado siguió desabrochándole el brasier. Masajeo sus senos libres con ronroneos de placer por su suavidad, como los recordaba, sus manos se ocuparon de sentir lo cremosos que eran, su proporción.

La besó suavemente, rozando sus labios varios segundos – Me diste una oportunidad. – continuo en su yugular – No te arrepentirás.

\- No...- Sus bocas se entrelazaron beso tras beso perdiéndose en sus rostros, cuellos y hombros. Harley no apartaba sus caricias en su nuca y el pelo verde, conteniendo con suspiros a J. Le acariciaba los brazos que seguían tan fuertes y densos. Joker descendió a su busto, acariciándolo con cuidado, beso su pezón, le dio lamidas, sin morderlo. Harley estiro el cuello atrás en el espasmo de su cuerpo reaccionando. Joker continuo atesorando sus pezones, estimulándolos, los chupo y sus pulgares lo ayudaron. Los lamia, sus manos oprimían con suavidad, sus caricias eran distintas.

\- Puddin…es diferente. – Gemía por él. La estaba haciendo sentir querida.

\- Deja a papi hacer lo que quiere. – Subió a besar su frente, ella le dio un sí de gemidos, Joker regresaba a su piel tersa, sus manos la contorneaban, explorando lo que había extrañado. Arrastrándola a las tinieblas de placer, besaba febril, pero no mordía ni la agarraba con violencia. Su boca se guiaba por la invasión de querer besar, lamer y chupar su carne sin que lastimara la fragilidad de su embarazo. Resguardo sus pezones de su deseo animal, sus senos cálidos aplacaron a la bestia. Fue bajando hasta dar con su vientre, al montículo semiesférico de su maternidad. Le dio una larga lamida de abajo a arriba, Harley se estremeció apretando sus hombros, el pequeño bulto era adorable y su rostro estremecido también. Le dio otra, ensalivo su ombligo, sopló, duro por las reacciones que le daba.

Quería follar a su belleza rubia con dominación, suya, le quitó las bragas de encaje rojo y contenido abrió sus muslos, ella tembló con su aliento, sus manos le agarraron las nalgas por debajo acercando su sexo húmedo más a su boca. Lame despacio, juega y saborea como un imán atraído en lo que deseaba, acapara su caramelo queriéndolo derretir. Todo se desvanece para el comodín en la sensación de goce como el más ambicioso jugador de póker triunfando. Su sed por ella es tan grande que quiere masticar. Nunca lo hace, ese minúsculo y delicado trozo de sensibilidad es el paraíso prohibido, lo disfruta.

Harley gime descontroladamente en aumento, no puede aguantar mucho a su lengua jugueteando, enamora la forma en que trata su coño y se relame los labios cada tanto con su mirada gris acorralándola. Frota con el pulgar suavemente, señalándole que se puede ir.

Le da un beso al sabor irracional, su lengua desemboca que Harley eleve sus caderas volando en el éxtasis. Autorizada y complacida que pudiera esperar su señal con lo mucho que lo necesitaba. J se satisface de su orgasmo, le sabe a vodka, jugo de piña, el puto cielo y azucares, vulnera su sensibilidad unas últimas veces. Harley lo atrae con el corazón sin aire y su sexo palpitando. Joker la besa sosteniendo su cara y ella tira de su pantalón, él la ayuda en el proceso, se deshace de este, y sus cuerpos desnudos se turnan en besos y caricias furtivas. Su miembro solido presiona su pierna, ella no puede tomarlo, pero con destreza le roba besos a los pectorales, sus naipes tatuados y muerde suavemente su clavícula alargada. Ama estar atrapada y conseguir su musculatura a besos inquietos.

Sus labios alaban los surcos y divisiones de sus músculos precisos y justos para un cuerpo cincelado. Ha recuperado toda la grandeza de su cuerpo albo y de tinta negra. Palpa y acaricia su orgullo denso, consistente y erguido, hace que su coño suplique que la folle.

\- Por favor.

J se separa de ella para abrazarla por la espalda, la gira despacio con un brazo envolviéndola, su espalda se pega a su pecho fuerte, su pequeño cuerpo no ha cambiado en nada, manióbrable. Encaja grácil en él. Sujetando su miembro lo acomoda en su entrada – Levanta la pierna – Cumple y la penetra con cada pulgada de su miembro, el placer lo hace cerrar los ojos.

Sintiéndola.

La sangre que fluye por sus venas se concentra en su erección, se siente apretado dentro de ella, se siente en ella.

Se mantiene en la sensación, no la quiere dejar ir, se concentra en no empezar a golpear dentro como un demonio hasta hacer que se incline, doblegue. Goza del placer, de lo bien que se siente, su mano agarra su muslo, la otra le corre el rostro para encontrarse con el de él; incorporado ya, se retira para empujar de nuevo. Controlado, profundo. Harley suspira en un gemido, repite y sus labios se tocan. Da otro empuje igual de intenso comenzando a follarla lentamente, amenazando sus instintos adquiere un ritmo dominante, gradual de entradas y salidas duras conservando el cuidado, es tortuoso, es placentero, tanto que a besos pierde el aliento, enterrándose hasta el fondo en ella y los gemidos de Harley desembocan que los calle a besos que ni él puede controlar.

Su mano la agarra con fuerza, su muslo es perfecto como su interior caliente, la otra mano deja su cara para abarcar su seno, lo masajea y tira suave de su pezón, los gemidos de ella retumban, él quiere prolongarlo tanto como pueda. Ya acelerado se nubla de la sensación en su pene, da empujes rápidos y agresivos, se está desbordando, va a oprimir su rostro angelical. Gruñe y jadea, gruñe y jadea, retorna y la besa arrastrando su boca a su mejilla. – Continua papi – Suplica colorada en su detención. Siente su esfuerzo, lo que le está haciendo no es el sexo, es el amor. Uniéndose a sus labios J vuelve a su compromiso. La folla precavido, pero sus empujes son incesantes, sus labios rojos acarician su cuello con jadeos, un respirar grueso.

Harley tiembla en su movimiento efusivo, progresando la cadencia, golpea profundo, pero a la vez se retira en control. – Puddin voy a….

\- Espera….un poco más….- Su mano busca desesperadamente la suya. Entrelaza sus dedos en los de ella. Oprime su mano con fuerza. – Quiero hacerlo durar….

\- Si…- Gimiendo sus uñas rojas se entierran en la piel de la mano de J, él da empujes dando todo de él. Sus ojos dementes están en los de ella y en el acero frio se asoma sentimiento. La lujuria y el ambiente los conectan a un placer nunca antes experimentado entre los dos, desorbita sus cuerpos quemados en fuego infernal. El calor de sus bocas y alientos es tal que no pueden completar besos. Sincronizan sus sonidos de placer escapando de sus labios. – Ya no…

\- Harls conmigo…conmigo, conmigo – El payaso bordea el estallido de su cuerpo, el coño de Harley se comprime en él apretando angustia, siente sus espasmos clamándolo. Su arlequin se hace pequeña. Sobran las palabras y se introduce más rápido, fuerte, mucho más pesado, ella gime gritos temblando. Se alinean ascendiendo, pero Él la posee y son uno colapsando. El clímax los golpea a ambos, J se vierte a chorros de placer, con un rugido agónico corriéndose en las estremecidas eléctricas de Harley y sus labios abiertos, eróticos, dulces, pidiendo aire.

Boca a boca le da aire, vulnerabilizado y sensible en sus genitales, el cuerpo desnudo en la carne y en el alma. Intenta recuperar el aliento dándoselo a ella, recuperándose del mareo de placer que le acaba de suceder. Harley lo besa suavemente con su aliento entrecortado, también se intenta recomponer.

\- ¿Te lastime Harley? – Logra articular seguro. Sus manos siguen entrelazadas, la aprisiona rodeándola con el brazo hasta su hombro.

\- No – Besa la cicatriz de su boca – Esta bien…- Él suelta su muslo dejándolo caer con delicadeza. Sus uñas están marcadas. Su mano va a su bulto preciado, de pequeña esfera sobresaliente, acariciando.

\- ¿Tu estas bien? – Harley le pregunta, su rostro sigue con signos inequívocos del desgaste físico a su abstinencia.

\- Si bebe, puedo dormir ya, así. Sin movernos – Se acomoda siempre atrayéndola más. No suelta su mano – Eso…fue…me gusto. Quiero repetirlo. Terminar juntos y…hacértelo con…cariño.

Harley descanso su cabeza en el arco de su cuello – Si lo quieres, lo harás más veces sin importar nada. – Alcanzó la base de su rostro. Dio un beso – Gracias.

\- Lo sabes.

\- Si, también te amo…como eres tú. Perfectamente tú y quiero todo lo que tú quieras darme…bueno, malo; dolor, placer…odio, amor. Lo que sea, lo aceptare.- Le sonrió, J cerró los ojos.

\- No te lastimo porque quiero, ni te violento en el sexo, o ese tipo de cosas que hacen que te preguntes si te quiero o no. Me conozco lo suficiente para saber que Jack influye en mi conducta, a la hora de demostrarte que me importas.

\- A sí que Jack…es el culpable y responsables de tus ataques agresivos a mí.

\- Una parte, una no. Soy así, es algo complicado de explicar, pero no quiero que vuelva y me reemplace, tú sacas sentimientos que él podía sentir y yo no. Eso no me gusta, lo odio, pero también te amo y también si te tengo se van las pesadillas y con eso el recuerdo que más odio. Quien era ese hijo de perra que la vida le escupió.

\- Puddin…está bien, relaja… – Su mano acaricio a la entrelazada, sosegándolo – Si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien. Te entiendo ya con lo que leí, me queda claro. – Le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- Quiero contarte quien era, esa parte de mí, lo que sucedió. Me ames sin secretos ni mentiras. Sepas todo lo que soy – Hablaba con rencores – Compartir lo que me mantiene despierto en la mayoría de las malditas noches. Pero ahora, ahora quiero disfrutar que te tengo y puedo descansar.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, necesitas cerrar los ojos, olvidarte de todo lo malo por un momento y reponer las horas de sueño perdidas.

J beso el costado de su ojo – cariño, cuando despierte no tendremos ningún secreto. También escuchare algo que quieras compartirme confidencialmente.

\- Si.

Ronroneo en su oído – y recuperar el tiempo perdido. -

\- mucho…. – Dijo cerrando los ojos. J parpadeo con sueño observando por el rabillo del ojo la figura de su desnudez suave, siempre cálida y se durmió con la placidez de tener todo lo que quería, hijos y su traviesa arlequin. El tiempo se detuvo en el centro con ellos, sin ropas, ni mantas o vestimentas que los cubrieran, exponiendo vidas, cuerpos y sentimientos que nunca se comunicaron de la forma correcta y prontamente las cuchillas terminarían de cortar los secretos para enlazarlos en una sólida unión inquebrantable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

* * *

.

 **Debo confesar, que la ortografia la correji hasta la mita del cap. asumo lo demas XD, mañana arreglo eso. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre. n.n saludos Myo! estas ahi, de apoyo, te re quiero demasiado, demasiado, johan, tambien! y me quedo dando vuelta lo de Frost, espero haberlo resuelto bien XD, porque si fue raro que no fuera para a ya antes ! Pobre, Ivs lo esta afectando la memoria con sus besos!**

 **Lo siguiente que sigue es Jack y ya! se viene los sintomas de embarazo de harls travesuras, algo de Bats y el parto! Proximamente!**

 **Un beso a todos. Me pesan los ojos! a dormir!**

 **Nos leemos. Intentare ver que se hace con lo de F.F, haber si en estos dias se arregla.**

 **Bay bay! :***

 **Oh oh oh, Antes, si no lo notaron...cambiendo la imagen del fic, de portada en cada cap. Espero no sea un problem para nadie de los guest, que buscan la historia en la pag. :s...bueno, ustedes entienden. En fin. siento que le da un toque y ...muero por poner ya la imagen de calabazza recien nacida y su tutu, la tengo! lista y en espera! Ya ahora si a dormir. n.n**

 **Bay!**


	46. Mi origen, tu castigo

**Perdon por el atraso, es lo primero en decir, x.x este cap... me consumio un poco, es muy psicologico, ata cabos...adjunta cosas y significados de los otros capitulos anteriores, es como una transicion, se resuelven todos los problemas, tanto de J y Harley...y vaya que son complejos con la locura., asi que...espero entiendan el cap, no se aburran, no ahi mucha accion, sino mucho dialogo...y la quimica de la carga erotica entre ambos, para que no sea muy...romantico, ...**

 **Advertencia y ya saben**

 **CAP Fuerte.**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo psicologico... (:**

 **Love you.**

* * *

.

Titulo Capitulo: Mi Origen, Tu castigo.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella podía ver dormir al gánster a su lado toda una vida, dos o tres, eternidades, porque él dormía como un bebe desvaneciéndose su maldad a ojos cerrados. Nunca toda, sus cicatrices recordaron lo que podía hacer con una navaja en mano y el pelo verde neón solo lo hizo parecer más loco de lo que de por sí ya era, pero también le dio un encanto místico, reconocible a kilómetros de distancia y sus rasgos faciales de ángulos definidos, no concordaban con una cara que había sufrido tantos puñetazos del caballero de la noche.

El payaso tenía algo atractivo a su manera, nadie podía negarlo, Harley sobre todo; ella describió su rostro como la perfección, no perdió el tiempo en mirarlo tanto como podía desde esa posición, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había visto el rostro del comodín dormir… y tener la oportunidad de delimitar sus límites con la mirada, antes de que los ojos gélidos que nunca descansaban se abrieran.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios de corazón, su Joker dormía, y ella podía disfrutar de ver lo que los Ácidos transformaron de normal, a atractivo enigmático.

Pero sus labios se desconectaron de los suyos hace horas, volvieron a estar secos, agrietados y de un rojo tenue, desgastado. Estos tenían que estar rojos para completarlo y contrarrestar su blanca piel lechosa. Lentamente arrastró su brazo atrapado entre los dos, una vez libre, mordió con fuerza su yema con el corte apenas cerrado.

La presión de sus dientes abrió la cortada. Sonrió con malicia y con la gota de sangre fue pintando los labios del payaso, su dedo dio toquecitos suaves, para luego esparcir con la misma sutileza el rojo carmesí.

Fue imperceptible para Harley como el Rey de Gotham City despertó por el olor de la sangre naufrageando en su olfato. Cual tiburón hambriento despertó, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados al tacto de la mano cálida acariciando el largo de su torso. Reconoció lo que había hecho en su boca por la humectación tibia, sus caricias en el torso desnudo subían y bajaban con lentitud enternecedora. Se sintió Consentido…. consentido…. ¡Consentido! como un gato apreciando una caricia cariñosa.

Quería eso, no importaba que; Todo podía irse al carajo, porque eso se sentía tan bien. Un ronroneo murió en su garganta. _"Sigue"_

Harley no tuvo indicio de su despertar, ella solo se limitó a darle caricias, apreciando el momento de finalmente estar juntos y tenerlo solo para ella. Su novio malo dormía y ella tenía el derecho de tocar y mirar todo cuanto pudiera de su cuerpo desnudo antes de que lo cubriera. Lo había extrañado demasiado.

Dios y el Diablo sabían que nada se comparaba a tenerlo así, ni Floyd, ni nadie, le agradaba tanto a la vista como para sentir que debía admirar todo en él sin distracciones. Un poco de obsesión o no, Mr. J tenía un cuerpo fascinante, distinto y aunque nadie lo supiera, una piel tan suave como la de ella sin necesidad de rasurarse. El dorso de su mano acaricio su cara, la parte donde todo hombre tenía que afeitarse seguido, si quería verse pulcro.

J no, todo su cuerpo era pulcro, sin vellos y parejo. Rasgo, que cualquier mujer ya quisiera poseer para ser más bella. Sin embargo el cuerpo que dormía a su lado sintió el infierno acido, el ardor químico comparado a incendiarse para que eso sucediera.

Su mano regresó al centro de sus pectorales en un bajar y subir cariñoso hasta la parte baja de su abdomen. Tan lento para no despertarlo. J estaba sumido en lo sensorial.

La mano que no podía moverse de Harley seguía con sus dedos entrelazados. A pesar de creerlo dormido, sentía la aplicación de la fuerza. Una fuerza que emanaba ser inmensurable.

Los brazos, sus piernas, sus axilas, nada en si tenía los vellos masculinos obligatorios. Pero no los necesitaba para desprender masculinidad. Él era el Rey del mundo del Crimen. ¡El Jefe!

Deslizo su mano a su abdomen, acariciando la solidez, denso, pero algo hundido. J sentía como lo frotaba cariñosamente. Harley suspiró, pues sabía que J no había comido nada en esos cinco días. La abstinencia de la droga suprimía su apetito como consecuencia que su cerebro solo se programara para consumir esta. Le dio un beso a la formación de su pectoral, su otra mano se mantenía entrelazada a de él – Nunca volverás a pasar por esto, no es para ti, vives para infligir dolor, no para sentirlo, eso me corresponde a mí. A mi dame el dolor, el odio, soy fuerte para soportar a tu enemigo, me tragare a Jack y lo tendré cautivo para que puedas amar…Mi cuerpo espantara tus pesadillas, quiero que duermas como un niño, descanses de tus recuerdos tormentosos y despiertes sintiéndote tú mismo. Que mi amor sea el pilar de tu fuerza bruta, lastimes sin piedad y te rías sádico de la desgracia ajena. Quiero resguardarte dentro de mi alma de arlequin traviesa. Te acompañare, bailare con acrobacias, haré piruetas para hacerte sonreír, malabares y gracias, lo que me pida mi amo y Señor J. Si tuviste un mal día, ladrare, me pondré de rodillas y te rogare que me folles duro; tan violento, tan agresivo Puddin' para que inclines mi cabeza como la perra que soy, la que vuelve fiel a ti a pesar de la tormenta y encuentra el sendero de regreso a casa. Una perra de raza pura, frágil para que lastimes con deseo de venganza sin razón alguna, brava para dar una mordida a quien ofenda a mi único dueño. Mi majestad, te ofrezco mi cuerpo para que lo castigues, sin condiciones, sin exigencias, para toda la vida, hasta el último latido, y el último suspiro de dolor. Ofrezco dócilmente ambas mejillas, le des bonitos colores a la piel de mi cuerpo. Humíllame, mi coño gotea cuando mi papi da la orden. Yo lameré el sabor de un dios, tu sudor toxico, el suelo por donde pisas y la cicatriz de por vida que te dejo Jack.

\- Es insano, destructivo, irracional. Pero lo quiero, lo necesito, tanto como tú. Mordí la manzana prohibida…del diablo. – Ladeando su cara, le dio tres lamidas a la tetilla de ese pectoral fornido repleto de risas. Un gemido profundo, grave y en una fracción de segundo, J la tenía tomada por el cuello elevando su rostro al suyo. Sus ojos grises eran indescifrables - Lo quiero escrito – Su respirar galopaba excitación. La besó con pasión demoledora, su lengua hizo olas y cascadas de placer. Sus salivas se mezclaron con la sangre en sus labios, los dos la probaron – He estado tan mal, pero nena, eso es lo que deseo escuchar cada puto despertar, mi perra no te soltare - Mordió sus labios – Nunca - Gruñó besándola en un beso empoderado de excitación animalista. Su lengua maestra la devoró con movimientos circulares, ondulantes, haciendo espirales de erotismo y nadie debería ver un beso así de, posesivo, pecaminoso y sexual en la calle. Las manos de Harley iban a bajar a lo que golpeaba grande en su abdomen. J tomó ambas muñecas con fuerza desproporcional reprimiendo – No, no toques, va a bajar – Lamio sus labios - ahora estamos unidos, desnudos, en amor, nena, amor. - Tiró suavemente de su labio inferior – Las puertas se abrieron para que tengas todo lo que soy. Te daré todo lo que recuerdo, agárrate fuerte, recíbeme, lo que me consume, y coge dos condiciones. – Dejó sus muñecas. Harley lo miraba con sentimentalismo protector. Acarició su rostro pálido con dos manos suavemente.

\- _Puddin'…_ ¿Cuáles?

\- No quiero a la Dra. analizando lo oculto de mí. Sé que desea saberlo, como una más del montón que intentaron descubrir quién soy, que soy, y curar lo incurable – Aseveró girando una fracción para besar los dedos de Harley sosteniendo su cara – Solo tu…- Suavizo su voz, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia sí - …mi arlequin, la que nunca me preguntó porque soy yo, ni cuestiono lo que hago….- Empujo su cuello hacia atrás con fuerza, dando mordisqueos - …ni el por qué lo hago….- Suspiró besando, arrebatándole estremecimientos. Subió peligrosamente a su oído - Compartiste el plan que ciñe mi vida – Gruñó oscuro, su aliento caliente erotizo sus sentidos - … sin reclamos….

Soltó su rostro lentamente. Harley le dio un beso a su barbilla hundiéndose en su cuello, abrazándolo, agradecida de saber lo que él sentía. Apegada a él, Joker le dio caricias a la parte posterior de su cabeza – Mi niña obtuvo una parte de mí…. Pasaste por mucho…- Bajó a su espalda suave esparciendo cariño - Me tienes. Sin secretos, sin mentiras – En su espalda baja, sus dedos rodearon su cadera angosta. Harley suspiró en sus naipes. El payaso sonrió - Ven sola a compartir la verdad de esto. Mi origen.

Ella asomó la cabeza, sus mejillas ardían de amor – Guardare el secreto, lo juro, hasta mi muerte…- Le sonrió - Es muy importante para mí que quieras compartirlo, solo conmigo….Aquí estoy para oírte, nadie más Puddin'. – J fue aflojando su cuerpo del suyo.

\- Dime solo así bebe, con esa forma única de pronunciar….sabré que mi pequeña oyente no es nadie más que tú.

\- Si, tienes razón – Afirmo con su cabeza - Es una buena idea… ¿Cuál es la segunda condición? – Los brazos de J, aun la sostenían estrechándola por la espalda.

\- Harls – Su tono se transformó mucho más varonil y amenazante – Esto no será un crucero de bonitos recuerdos….es, bueno, la mierda que es. Yo ya no siento nada – Gruñó ronco - ni lo más mínimo por mi pasado. No me afecta. Pero lo que te espera…no es agradable. No quiero tu lastima, ni compasión… Yo no le doy pena a nadie, ni siquiera a ti – Gruñidos la amenazaron afirmando su nuca, cerrándola agresivo con una mano. Se enterraron sus dedos hasta el fondo de su carne - Te compadeces de mí, y te voy a castigar ¿De acuerdo? – Odio bombardeaban sus ojos.

-Sí señor. - La única respuesta que podía darle a esa agresividad.

\- Bien…- Cambio su agarre aprensivo por una caricia – no tengas miedo cariño. Aprendí. Nada que les haga daño – Frotando sus labios se relajó. Los pechos cálidos se apretaban de lado a él. Su mano se apoyó en la curva que miraba al techo.- Tú no sabes bebe…. Lo que quiero esta pequeña cosa redonda - La besó un par de veces hasta aplacar su enojo, y el ligero temor que se había formado en ella. – Túmbate a mi lado. Acaricia mi cabello.

\- Si…- Murmuró posicionándose un poco más arriba a él. Totalmente de lado sus dedos se adentraron en el pelo verde, con afecto comenzó a peinarlo. Lo vio cerrar los ojos ronroneando de placer. Harley sonrió - ¿Puedo hacerte preguntas también? o quieres que solamente escuche?

\- Mmm…- Ronroneante se dejaba llevar - Mi compañera…., no mi terapeuta. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, hoy, mañana ya no. – Movió la cabeza de lado.

Harley le dio un beso a la J en la escasa luz que se filtraba a las 6.30., el gris del alba apenas iluminando con claridad sombría. - ¿Por dónde vas a comenzar Puddin'? – Las caricias suaves en el pelo no tenían intención de parar. Lentas.

Joker dio un hondo respiro – La cerradura de la puerta impenetrable…- Su voz era más grave de lo usual – La ultima será la primera – Gruño largo, exageradamente largo y amargo - El origen de la violencia nace con un niño de nombre Jack. De feto se desarrolló en el cuerpo de una mujer muy hermosa….mucho. Tanto que era solicitada en los mejores cabarets, su belleza exuberante se ofrecía al mejor postor con sus servicios de prostitución…. Uno de ellos la embarazó y Jack no tuvo a quien llamar padre. Esta perra escalo a la cima, la mejor de todas….era avariciosa, amaba el dinero y con el sudor de su coño vivía lujosamente. Su cuerpo cambio sin notarlo y ya era tarde para deshacerse del problema. En mí solo vio Rencor…un estorbo.

\- Te odiaba…

\- oh…su odio equivalía al único estorbó que no pudo eliminar, un descuido de su profesión – Gruñó – Recuerdo…su desquite…– Su ceño se fruncía y apretaba el muslo de Harley – Gritos…llanto…son míos. De muy niño…La espero despierto, nunca quiere verme. Tira mi cabeza a la pared. Se golpea. Se repite siempre. Me arden los ojos, derrama el vaso de alcohol en mi cara. El aroma….es…bebedora de Whisky.

\- Fue ella, ¿verdad? – Alcanzó su mano, apoyo la punta del dedo en el círculo café al borde de su palma – Te dejó esta quemadura de cigarrillo…la única.

\- Conoces mi cuerpo. Se llenaba la nariz de coca…se iba de compras todo el día y fumaba como chimenea – Su voz se había transformado en gruñidos, más que voz en sí. – Se aclara. Los maltratos continúan, pero me ignoraba, la perra quería tenerme ocupado haciendo de mi un niño prodigio…. Tenía profesores particulares para no tener que ir a recogerme… a los cinco ya sabía tres idiomas, jugar el ajedrez, algebra avanzada y tocar a Mozart en el piano…. La única felicitación que recibí fue la de la anciana, ella me viste, me duchaba y daba de comer…todo lo que una madre debe hacer por su hijo. Ella lo hace. Ese accidente….la despide.

\- ¿La quemadura? – Susurro suavemente.

\- Si… Fue… ¿cómo decirlo?...la gota que rebasó el vaso, después de ver… muchas veces como….- La aprieta fuerte – Ella lo ve, me zamarrea tirando del pelo, las orejas… me regaña a gritos…Empujones – Agravia. Su rostro se ofusca. Harley lo acaricia, lo siente. Dolor - Me sentaba en el sillón y no se detenía abofeteándome hasta que mis mejillas parecían globos rojos, hinchadas por su mano de ramera…de eso la anciana no me pudo defender…ni yo olvidar que las contaba todas….una a una. El quince era su número preferido. Mi polera se mojaba. Ella grita no te entrometas. Quiero que se detenga. Quince…quince, y salgo corriendo. El armario es mi escondite.

Harley traga saliva con el corazón acongojado, acaricia suavemente su rostro con el ceño fruncido, su pómulo. Se muerde los labios para no decir lo siento.

\- Jack era un cobarde miedoso - El pecho de J se infla – Tengo otro escondite…debajo de la cama. No es por ella - De repente, abre los ojos, se fue todo el celeste, queda un gris acero, pero hierve ira. Sube su mano poniéndola a la altura de su boca – Muérdela.

Harley le responde insegura – Pero…no se muerde la mano que te da de comer, tú me lo dijiste muchas veces.

-Muérdela por precaución magdalena. Lo que sigue no te va a gustar.

Entendiendo su amenaza anterior, la sujetó deseando que no siguiera algo tan malo para no tener la necesidad de morderla – Está bien… ¿Qué… más pasó? - La apretó con fuerza.

Joker cerró los ojos nuevamente, no cambia un grado su expresión. – Lo que gatilla la sed de sangre del diablo. – Habla con dureza –…La puta traía a sus mejores clientes a casa, los que pagaban por sus lujos, tarjetas de crédito y la abastecían de droga gratis. Uno le trajo un Mercedes descapotable. Ella lo vio como un trofeo por su belleza. Yo sabía el verdadero por qué. La razón – Gruñidos – Pero a ella le gustaba alardear con sus amigas del desfile de hombres que gastaban su dinero en ella – Se detuvo unos instantes – Ese en particular…Se equivocó de habitación, recurrente, por todo un año….entró en la mia. La perra no me creyó… - Gruñe - Se suicidio cuando vio a su hijo de seis siendo violado por sus propios ojos. – Sintió la mordida voraz de Harley en su mano – Esa equivocación la llevó a colgarse del candelabro. Su cuerpo se mecía en un babydoll rojo, tacones rojos….y una pulsera gruesa, de diamantes swarovski. Alardeo de ella… junto con las otras cosas que el hijo de perra le daba por ese año de mí, dolor. – Los dientes de Harley mordían la tristeza que quería salir en forma de lágrimas.

\- A veces viene a disculparse, se sienta en el sofá a decirme que lamenta todo, de principio a fin…. de mi nacimiento a ese suceso. No haber sido… madre…que necesite. Una perra abusiva. Una puta que solo valía por su coño para follar y hacerse rica. Su interés. Pero más por no haber escuchado mis gritos. Drogada, ciega. Por no ver que la inclinación sexual de su cliente apuntaba a mi inocencia. Su predilección por el gusto a los infantes. Y el diablo quizás lloró al final de esas noches, pero la violencia se guarda dentro. Esperando…- Susurro sombríamente - con la sed de sangre.

El pecho de Harley se pegó angustioso, reprimiendo un sollozar " _Te violo…un año…ella te maltrato siempre…"_ se iba a desbordar – Una lagrima Harls – Amenazó, ella movió la cabeza aceptando sin dejar de morder la mano que amaba. - Esa noche ella vio la violación, la corrupción, la inmundicia de la humanidad. Yo lo sentí en carne propia y la historia sigue con una venganza, no en vano todo se paga…El hijo de perra no reconoció en lo que me convertí, pero sintió como un odio nefasto, una ira sin piedad y la locura se apoderaron del pobre niño violado, el que fue su perra, era ahora un payaso con ánimo de reír sanguinario. – Harley se aferraba. Le dolía en el alma cada línea de su historia de vida. Lo mordió más fuerte - El cuerpo me quemaba por los ácidos, pero ya no tenía dolor. Nada, conduje recién resurgido de la ira y la maldad. Venganza… Con todo…y él fue el primero es escucharme reír de la violencia. La vida.

\- Odio a Harleen porque borró el recuerdo de mi primera muerte. – Gruñó – Oh la carismática Dra. pulso el Deleted del proceso de la masacre. Dejó un agujero de rabia y la confusión, de cuanto gusto sentí matándolo, el sabor de su sufrimiento….

Tomó una pausa frunciendo mucho más el ceño, sin abrir los ojos, su tono era lleno de odio - Pero en la oscuridad de mi memoria…surge la imagen del desastre de sangre, un cuchillo, viseras y el estropajo de un cuerpo despedazado, irreconocible. En realidad, ningún cuerpo que mate, nunca jamás se comparó a esos restos de carne.

Harley desenterró sus dientes lentamente, una tristeza enorme abordaba todo su rostro, cabía la pena del mundo en su mirada –…perdón. Lo siento – Susurro buscando las palabras exactas. Prohibido la lastima - Yo o ella, la de ese entonces, no querían quitarte eso. Tu valiosa venganza. Lo siento.

Joker abrió los ojos de golpe, estaban opacados de frio antártico, sin sentimiento - oh querida, tu no tuviste la culpa, lamentablemente lo pagaste. Te quite los recuerdos de tu niñez y los otros… mi pequeña mujercita – Reviso sus ojos buscando indicios de lágrimas. – Fuerte - Completó a media sonrisa – Bésame – Ordenó. Harley se inclinó, sus lenguas se encontraron intercambiando fuego por hielo, sus labios friccionaban encendiendo una chispa caliente que abrigó de los pies a la cabeza al comodín. Harley lagrimeaba por dentro a ese niño sufriendo. Le era muy difícil no pensar en su dolor. La lengua de J exploro su boca calmando ese sentimiento en ella. Le hizo sentir que ese niño ya no estaba. Su beso era tan duro y varonil que ponía sus rodillas a temblar. - Nadie tocara a calabazza, la quiero lejos de todo lo malo y las desgracias, Lucifer es la luz que nunca tuve y quiero que esa luz se mantenga inmaculada. Fuera de las oscuridad… – Advirtió casi enojado.

\- Si, siempre, muy lejos – Asintió con sus alientos rozándose - La apartare del peligro y lo dañino de la vida. – Besó su fino labio superior con amor _"Por eso quieres divertirte tanto Puddin, no tuviste infancia, niñez, te la arrebató la vida" ._ Reprimió un sollozo contra su boca. J gruñó fusionándose dominante en sus labios. Trabajó en ella y su obediencia. Sus dedos apretaron violentos los bordes de su cara. Advirtiendo que podía quebrar los huesos que la formaban.-…sigue. Esa puerta se cierra y se abre otra. ¿Lo quieres Harls, un poco más?…Te queda por conocer.

\- Si, intentare controlar lo que siento, pero duele…. No tienes misericordia, nadie la tuvo contigo, ni tampoco tuviste una familia, ni a quién acudir, yo te – J le tapó los labios con la mano tatuada que amenazaban con darle consuelo.

\- Hubo alguien – Gruñó - que me iba a dar todo lo que quería, bueno, ella era mi todo. El relato Harls…. ¿Lo quieres o no?

Sus ojos le indicaron un sí, y Joker los descubrió - ¿Quién era tu todo? – Susurró. Él contrajo los dientes como si el nombre no pudiera salir de su boca. Espetó.

\- Jeanne. – Cortante, se acomodó y cerró los ojos. – Vuelve a lo que estabas – Exigió amargo. – Me gusta.

\- Si – Le acarició el rostro con ternura, los parpados negros y subió a deslizar los dedos por su verde cabello - ¿Mejor?

\- Si…- Su mano le recorrió la pierna, sus yemas tocan en figuras curvas – bebe…el pedazo de mierda era juez, irónico – Enarcó alzando la voz - de la "justicia y la ley"… cometiendo el delito más penado; no tuvo juicio, se quedó con todo, viviendo allí para encubrir su fascinación por los niños…Una fachada. El mundo es una fachada de mentiras, se rige sin reglas ni leyes Harls...la Corrupción merece una Anarquía, que los haga ver que todos somos animales enjaulados, con instintos animales…algunos lo ocultan y otros no. – Sonaba un rencor grueso. Gruñidos – Cuando me violaba lo dejo ir…la crueldad sin raciocinio ni justicia. Yo lo deje ir tiempo después. Pero antes, Jack débil e insignificante no sabía que introduciendo Caos, se obtiene Anarquía. Oh no, el estado lo derivo a un hogar de menores.

Harley besó su frente afectuosa - Ah sido tan duro…te criaste sin una caricia materna, sin un padre, y el bastardo depravado, te…eso, hizo mucho daño. No sé a quién odio más, si a ella por ser cruel o a él.

\- Ya pasó – Bufó rodando los ojos – Aprende, siempre el más fuerte se come al más débil. – Sus dedos barrieron su muslo hacia arriba – Jack tenía ese trauma de niño abusado, no sonreía, lo aislaron, rezagaron como a un leproso, recibió burlas… lo apartaban. – Sus dientes se cierran. Los recuerdos navegan duros en las caricias suaves de Harley en su pelo - Muévete desadaptado….Golpea, Vamos Golpea. Peleas y riñas, no quiere participar, cinco contra uno, no es un juego justo. Tampoco uno contra uno; si uno solo quería irse…no se pelear. No me atrevo. Son más fuertes que yo…- Empuña su mano libre, la otra quiere destruir el hueso de la cadera de Harley – El internado es un infierno. Tengo rota la cabeza, la sangre ensucia todo. Del baño, estoy en la enfermería. Puntos, muchos- Deja de empuñar la mano, sube ambas y abre su cabello verde en dos. Harley gime en el zigzag de la cicatriz gruesa. – La tapa del estanque del inodoro. La loza blanca se quiebra en dos. – El dedo de Harley traza el zigzag que termina a centímetros de su frente.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Hazlo - Ella la besa. Vuelve a peinarlo – No la veras más, mi pelo creció para cubrirla, Yo crecí.

\- La toque antes, no la vi – Dejó un mechón atrás - despiertas….pero…pensé que Batsy era el responsable.

\- Jack, Jack, Jack, ese niño estúpido, flaco, que se dejaba golpear y que quería agradarles, simpatizar…- Harley intenta darle calma, su mano disponible circula la dureza de su abdomen, la línea alba abdominal que lo parte en dos. Denso, relieve fuerte. Lo consigue, un poco, J no deja la bestia dentro - Ese pequeño sueño de agradar,….ser…sociable. Se inculcó guardándose en un sueño por hacer reír y tener amigos que no tuvo….Pero apartado, no sucedió – Se sentía el rencor - Hasta que esa niña se le acercó, cuando ya tenía 14, visitaba a su hermano vándalo….en la hora de visita todos se reunían con sus familias. Yo estaba solo. Su… cintura de avispa…tenía una cinta amarilla en el pelo castaño. Siempre la usaba….linda. Peine mi pelo hacia atrás muchas veces, no quería que viera que era débil. Acostado en la cama me acordaba de ella. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dejó de gruñir atrapado en el recuerdo. En el detalle, en lo que sintió y no podía deshacerse – Mis manos sudan, mi corazón se salía con fuerza del pecho viendo que se acercaba a mí, me descubrió, estaba enamorado de ella. Huyó… ¿A dónde vas Jack?, No te vayas, espera, no te arranques. Me detiene del brazo, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, mi cara se siente caliente….ella me sonríe tímida, le pregunte a mi hermano, ya que llevas meses mirándome y no saludas, él sale hoy, ¿Quieres que venga a verte? Si…ven, le pido y finalmente sonreí. Jeannie fue mi primer amor, mi primer todo, puso mi mundo de cabezas y yo solo quería verla feliz.

\- La hice mujer…creció para mí y para mí nunca hubo otra – Gruñidos remueven su memoria – Ese fue el inicio…Nunca llegaba tarde, era humilde, educada y sencilla. Me amó, en esos años me hizo olvidar todo lo malo, que no creí posible, lentamente con afecto y cariño me despojo del trauma que me aquejaba en silencio. A los 18, ese muchacho creció para convertirse en hombre, trabajar y pedirle matrimonio a esa chica linda, acepto, aunque no tenía nada para ofrecerle. Su familia le dio la espalda, y se fue a vivir conmigo. Decidido a darle un buen porvenir, trabaje de garzón, daba conciertos de piano los fines de semana, ella también era trabajadora, nos las arreglamos. Tome tantos empleos como podía, junte el dinero suficiente y le di una boda apropiada a la mujer de mi vida.

\- _Puddin…_

\- Harls, niña madura. Las bebes no tienen celos de lo que ya es suyo. – Advirtiendo tomó su mano poniéndola en su corazón.

" _¿Qué se siente saber que Jeanne tiene tu sueño hecho realidad? Se casó con J, tuvieron su boda, era su esposa y estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella? No muy bien ah? Eso pasa cuando vuelves a los brazos de quien te lastimo y pone en peligro a nuestros bebes. Nunca aprendes ¡Te está manipulando otra vez! ¡No te das cuenta! ¡Es una historia más de muchas que inventa para manipular!"_ Respirando ajetreada sintió las pulsaciones de su corazón a mano abierta en su pecho _"Es… mío, asique Shhh"_ \- Sigue con lo que recuerdas Puddin. – Dijo dulcemente, acariciando el área tatuada.

\- Me case con la ilusión del sueño americano. –Rencorosamente parpadeo mirando al techo – Cuál iluso, ya estaba maldito al nacer…Poco después de nuestra boda todo se vino abajo, yo había hecho un curso de ayudante de laboratorio y di con la planta química. Era un trabajo esclavisante, por un sueldo mínimo y me aterraba lo inhóspito del lugar – Los cerró impotente - Asustadizo me erizaba y ponía la piel de gallina. Pero mi vida giraba en torno a Jeanne, fui empleado por algunos años, redujeron el salario, la crisis económica caía en Gotham….Después de la jornada, frustrado y en la ruina financiera, le dije que volvería a tocar por las noches para solventar gastos. Lo hice. Jeanne me acompañaba en las noches de blues y piano. Ella siempre terminaba con lágrimas en los ojos y la gente tampoco sonreía a mi melodía, se iban aplaudiendo, pero de tristeza. Descargaba…. dejaba ir todo lo que me había tocado vivir, ese dolor guardado se reflejaba tocando las partituras y notas…. ella ya lo sabía.

\- Se lo confesaste?

\- Harls, estúpida, era mi esposa, sabía todo de mi – Aseguró severo - Una noche, al terminar la velada, le dije que quería hacer sentir bien a la gente, no alreves. Mi único sueño. Ser un comediante…una estrella de la comedia – Sujetó la mano de Harley y le puso el dedo en el lateral de su frente. Ella palpó su tatuaje de estrella - Agradar, hacer reír a las multitudes y sacar aplausos por algo bueno, no por la maldita desdicha que me había tocado vivir. – Tenía un dejo de amargura, enojo. Continuo – Jeanne me incentivo a cumplir ese sueño, dejar al niño llorón atrás. Le conté todos los chistes que sabía, se rió "Si quieres dedicarte de lleno a la comedia, tienes que trabajar en un buen libreto. Renuncia a la fábrica si eso te hace feliz" Renuncie; emocionado con lo que obtuve de finiquito, compre un micrófono, ensaye la rutina para mi debut. Entonces, antes de subir al escenario… tras bambalinas, Jeannie me dio la noticia. Estaba embarazada de tres meses. Me preocupe, discutimos. Un mal augurio de lo que venía.

\- Jeannie, de haberlo sabido no habría renunciado. Ser comediante no es un trabajo seguro, estable, tengo que aprender más, no tengo ahorros… Pero siempre estabas tan serio Jack… Oh Jeanne, no discutamos, es la mejor notica que he recibido….voy a ser padre. – El comodín insinuaba irónico con la inexistentes cejas – Ella respondió…Confió en ti, debí haberle dicho… nunca confíes en un fracasado. Pero no, oh no, le prometí que me iría bien, Voy a triunfar, me esforzare, seré tan exitoso que no iremos a las vegas, le dije. Dejaremos esta ciudad, y no te faltara nada. Lo juro. – Terminó sarcástico. Luego dijo tan agrio que estremeció a Harley – Fracase.

\- No…se rieron de tus buenos chistes Puddin'?

\- No – Gruñó – Las pifias me sacaron del escenario, no recibí aplausos, sino insultos, maníes en la cabeza, la incomodidad del silencio de un grillo. La vergüenza….un hombre débil, sin carácter. Pisotearon mi humildad. Cada noche se hizo un suplicio subirme a hacer el ridículo. El público me abucheaba, sáquenlo, da lástima. Los nervios me hicieron tartamudear. Me había transformado en un pobre hombre inseguro. ¿Culpa de la perra prostituta? ¿Culpa del pederasta? Ni puta idea. Pero era endeble, débil, débil, débil. Blando, Patético, sin honra. Ni amor propio. Desconfiado de mí mismo y la vida me escupió en la cara.

Harley se mordió el labio, aunque J no lo demostrara, el dolor trascendía a sus palabras. No sabía que decir, simplemente lo dejó hablar como si se desahogará. Lo estaba haciendo.

\- Ese día… de mi debut, sude como puerco, Jeanne me miraba, a mí, a la gente…mi esposa, desde ese día no fue a verme más. La avergoncé, su cara expectante y feliz, cambio a incomodidad, salió afuera.

\- Me excuse…una mala noche. Me alentó, lo harás mejor la próxima vez.

\- Pero no….ese patético hombre…Sensible, fracasó miserablemente. Lloro arrodillado en el regazo de su mujer por ser un perdedor – Su tono aumento drásticamente - No tenía para alimentar a nuestro bebe hambriento, no tenía cuna, no tenía ropa, no tenía dignidad para mirarla a los ojos y decirle que recibí tantos tomatazos, como insultos de la gente, donde iba cancelaban mi función. Iba a dar a luz y nadie me daba trabajo, no la podía mantener… La tenía viviendo en la pobreza, la tenía sufriendo mis míseras limosnas...salía a contar chistes con un micrófono en la calle desesperado. Ya en la ruina, rentaba un cuarto mal oliente, con un maldito criadero de ratas, sin nada en la alacena ni el friguerador para ella…solo lo indispensable...atún en lata, un huevo diario, arroz, y leche que necesitaba… ambos se avinagraban porque no tenía luz – Busco su mano empuñándola con tanta fuerza como su sentir – Ella decía que la luz de la vela era romántica. Pero yo quería que tuviera un televisor, deseaba…deseaba, que no se arrepintiera…que no dejara de amarme y se fuera por defraudarla. Tenía miedo de perderla. Le jodi la vida a Jeanne…lo vi…cuando vi, que tenía un solo par de zapatos…y usaba jabón en vez de desodorante como yo.

Harley entrelazo sus dedos con más fuerza.

\- Recuerdo…que se enojó cuando le traje uno y un perfume…para no perderla, la entendí… meses sin pagar la renta, Jeannie tuvo que empeñar todo para cubrir mis deudas, su anillo de bodas. Tuvo que poner la cara para que no nos sacaran a patadas...hizo sacrificios, me sentía culpable. Era la burla de los vecinos, me veían subir en la noche y murmuraban que era un holgazán, un pobretón inútil. Fracase como padre y esposo, mediocre, Jack era un mediocre y Jeanne pasó necesidades básicas, pasó hambre y frio – Gruñó – No tenía un puto dólar Harls...Sabes lo que es tener miseria cuando tienes que ceder tu plato de comida, porque es el único y no hay más. En esos dias que se repitió meses, procurando que ella se alimentara con una sola comida diaria…. Fingía que estaba bien….humillado mendigue sobras de comida china, lo único para suplir sus antojos, nutrir lo que más amaba… se apiadaban de mí, una porción, todo para ella. Camine kilómetros para que me cerraran la puerta en la cara. Enflaquecí de tanto caminar por toda la ciudad, día tras día. Pero Jeanne, ella sufría delgada, sin quejas de mis sobras, de mi fracaso. Escuchar que en las noches su estómago sonaba de hambre y lo camuflaba sin despertarme, me sentía impotente. Eso y decirle que comiera más arroz. Eso y la desilusión en sus ojos….querer darle una casa grande, bonita y decente….amoblada… una habitación digna y una para mi hijo. Tener para comprarle un juguete, uno solo…un sonajero, un biberón, algo para esperarlo y no sentirme patético - Una tras otra las lágrimas de Harley rodaron silenciosas. Reteniendo el impulso de abrazarlo.

\- No podía darle lo que otros sí, ni sacarla a pasear, pero le hacia el amor con tanto cariño como podía…

\- La amaba tanto que dolía, me Dolía Harls… mientras más se ama, más duele…

\- Jeanne era lo único que tenía y lo que me mantenía en pie y buscando empleo, pidiendo lo que fuera. Todo estaba saturado, me subía a algunos escenarios a contar chistes, solo para que me pagaran el día y subsistir, subsistiéramos porque ella me amaba…a pesar de todo. Yo la miraba y pensaba cómo…si estábamos en la miseria.

\- Alguien me vio llorar de impotencia, luego que me dijeran que era un aprovechador por pedir trabajo, y un anticipo, pero necesitaba que tuviéramos agua. Tenía que pagar las facturas, todas juntas o seguiría cortada. En la esquina me dio la mitad de su sueldo. Frost tenía su familia muerta y al menos la mia estaba viva. Esperanzado, con eso pague la luz, el agua. Recupere un poco de mi hombría y dignidad. Pero enfermo muy grave, sin tener para medicamentos, rogué a Dios, una salvación, algo para sacar a Jeanne de ese basurero…prosperar.

\- Cómo todo idiota abatido, pregunte porque a mí, que te hice para merecer todo esto, ayúdame y seré tu siervo. Una oveja negra descarriada, que olvidaste desde que nací, pero no es por mí, es por mi familia… mi anhelo. Me case por las leyes de Dios… ¿Sabes que pasó Harls? - Gruñó – Los mató…, lo único en mi vida…. nací para que Dios se riera de mí y mi dolor. Se burló de que ame, a pesar de lo que me hizo vivir. – J estaba tan ofuscado, con tanta furia que no sentía el agua que se deslizaba en silencio por las mejillas de Harley. Con los ojos cerrados hablaba rabioso, poseído – Me los quito.

\- Se vengó electrocutándola hasta que su cuerpo se calcino, quemada y mi hijo rostizado, ¿Por qué? oh, esto es gracioso, a pesar de mis necesidades era un hombre de bien….me abstenía de robar, no era infiel….cumplía los sagrados mandamientos, ha,- Exacerbó - pero el magnífico día que pensé en pecar…ellos mueren. Mueren, por no seguir la Voluntad de Dios… ¿Coincidencia? – Ronroneo profundo – Mmm….Juzga Harls, a minutos de aceptar una oferta criminal que cambiaría mi vida, demostrar que no era un perdedor…Zas, da el zarpazo y engulle a mi familia.

\- Me cago en Dios y la puta madre… Mi hijo, Mi primogénito y Mi amor, me avisan de sus muertes justo ese día. Cerrando el acuerdo. Carajo…si es una buena broma. No existen las coincidencias Harley – Gruñía - Todo lo que tenía que hacer era guiar al par de mafiosos por la fábrica, hacer de guía turístico, imitando al famoso capucha roja, ladrón y ya. Era rico, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Bien…los oficiales me informan que mi esposa embarazada está muerta; débil, patético y dolido…se aprovechan de mi vulnerabilidad. Obligan al viudo idiota con amenaza de muerte si se rehúsa y el atraco se lleva a cabo esa noche. Vaya pésame, pues mueren, todo se jode con los guardias, el tiroteo… oh, pero me acusa de ser el líder de la banda, Ha, en mi vida había robado un calcetín…Bien, asustado y miedoso salgo corriendo, ese casco de mierda confunde a Bats y a mí no me deja ver bien, jura que soy Capucha Roja, me persigue hasta acorralarme, tropiezo y caigo al tanque de ácido.

Por un momento respira profundo, se silencia gutural – Me creen muerto… lo estoy...resurjo, no puedo quitarme el maldito casco… No veo… me pica la cara, me queman los parpados, mi piel fina, el ácido sigue atrapado,…arde…arde…los ojos, la boca…Tardo, mucho… bastante…pero a tientas encuentro el baño. Corroído, golpeo tanto la pared…le hago una grieta y al fin me lo quito. Me ciega la sangre en los ojos, sangre en mi barbilla, saboreo el hierro. Los abro, el espejo me refleja, lloro lágrimas de sangre.

\- Mis labios no tiene el cuero que los recubre y sangran rojos. El arrastre del casco arrastro el pellejo…el casco se despigmentó, mi pelo ya no es rubio, es verde, verde, verde…mi piel blanca, es…como….soy, el payaso. Soy el payaso. El hazme reír de la vida. Rió como nunca antes, una película de toda mi vida pasa a una velocidad alarmante por mi mente. Tan rápido, todo, absolutamente todo, desde el inicio al final de mi existencia, abismante, para no asimilar, pero lo hago, se encapsula. El dolor. Me rió salvaje, ya todo importa un carajo, la vida se burló de mí y ahora yo me rio de ella, Soy el payaso. Un estado de risa, un estado de insensibilidad, una idea divertida…., mi existencia una burla, pero mi broma…recién comienza.

Sonríe diabólicamente, la plata deslumbra, pero enseguida su sonrisa cae. Harley se abalanzó a abrazarlo, el agua se desliza por sus pectorales, las lágrimas bajan incontenibles, solloza. El odio atraviesa la mirada y la mano que se cierra en su garganta asfixiándola. La levanta del cuello. La estrangula poniéndola de rodillas. Ella balbucea. – _lo…_

Su mano cargada de fuerza recae prepotente en su mejilla, suena. Sonoro.

\- ¿Te doy lastima Harley? – Da gruñidos animales - ¿Tienes pena de mí?

Cabizbaja, no existen las palabras. Los dos saben la verdad. Si no la suelta, su mano adornara su cuello mañana. Comprime. Su cabello claro le cubre la cara –… _no lo puedo evitar…sufriste tanto. –_ No quiere encontrarse con su mirada.

Pero él sí. Deja de comprimir, su mano se abre en el pecho desnudo, la empuja al suelo, sobre ella, sus ojos se encuentran. – lloras por alguien que ya sufrió, murió y ya no está.

El rastro salado en los cristales azules, lo compadecen – No esta…pero estas tú, y viviste tanto dolor para ser quien eres, no te merecías eso, no lo escogiste, tan solo eras un niño que necesitaba amor, lo obtienes y te lo quitan, todo, tus sueños, tu familia, la vida dura…injusta – Solloza estirándose para ir a su cuello.

No alcanza. El payaso tiene una locura furiosa. La golpea sin tocarla – Deja de llorar, no te lo conté con ese propósito - Los brazos de Harley lo rodean, lo atrae abrazándolo sumergiéndose de amor triste. Esta bravo, se separa con la mano enterrada en su pecho – Consuela…Apiádate de mí…y me iré para no volver.

\- Pero quiero abrazarte, nada ma

\- ¡Yo no! – Grita con la mano empuñada. Se contiene, se levanta poniéndose los pantalones. Harley se aferra a su cintura, sus ojos están rojos. Lo necesita – Déjame ir – No puede - …Harls….- Lo suelta, se da una voltereta, agarrando rápidamente el mameluco negro y gris. Encogida, los acoge haciéndolos un bollo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Tu… ¡Perra! – La respiración de J es la de un toro. Se repite que está loca, contenido, sale dando un portazo o cometerá un arrebato, del cual, se arrepentirá.

Harley se tranquiliza, tiene todo de él. Literalmente, incluyendo su dolor, sus sueños y anhelos, del ayer, destruidos, aniquilados. Necesita darle amor a lo que siente que sufrió. Lo que lo hirió sádicamente, fue una vida que nadie merece vivir. Piensa mucho, no lo quiere analizar, intenta no hacerlo, le duele su origen de principio a fin.

Cada una de las viles vivencias lo hicieron lo que es. La vida se ensañó, se desquitó cruelmente cruda….ese impacto de sentir y vivir la oscuridad de Todos los peores sentimientos… y actitudes que un humano puede tener y sentir. Lo podrido, lo asqueroso, violento y malvado de la humanidad.

Tanto para enloquecerlo.

Nadie podrá curarlo, nunca.

Todo "Eso" se guardó para habitar en su mente. No hay nada que no conozca respecto a la malicia inmunda de los sentimientos negativos. Los miserables, crueles…los de odio insano. Está insensibilizado, programado para reír y encontrar divertido lo que destruye corazones.

" _Me rió salvaje, ya todo importa un carajo, la vida se burló de mí y ahora yo me rio de ella, Soy el payaso. Un estado de risa, un estado de insensibilidad, una idea divertida…., mi existencia una burla, pero mi broma…recién comienza."_

Sabe exactamente lo que es, y porque es; y lo que él Cree que es, después de vivir... Su pasado…ella sabe lo que nadie, ni siquiera Batman y le da la sensación de no ocultarle nada. Es suyo, le entrego la llave de su ser.

Una prueba irrefutable que está dispuesto a entregarse.

Sin secretos, ni mentiras.

\- Conoce lo que soy, ayúdame a amar, sin hacerte sufrir – Murmura al aire - Ese es el propósito.

" _No soy alguien que es amado"_

Amarlo tal cual es, porque si, no es hombre que siente normal, no es para sentir, es… Joker.

Completamente de locura aberrante, nunca conocerá que pensamientos resurgen en su psiquis… Agente del caos, atrapado en una materia libre de juicio. Sin cordura, salvajismo, de incontrolable instinto sin impedimentos morales, ni nada que detenga su naturaleza homicida.

Una que es…tétrica.

Lo que se encuentra detrás de esa mirada es tétrico, su mente un lugar que nadie debe ver ni sentir, pero él estuvo y ella está inmersa en esa película prohibida para todos.

Es probable que ya no lo vea igual, la tristeza le da sin querer ese sentimientos de lastima, un dolor en el pecho y querer quitarle lo malo y cambiarlo por bueno. Pero eso hizo al Joker, es contradictorio que algo tan nefasto, le haya dado vida a lo que ama. Se siente egoísta, un poco mala, protectora y mal…no puede tener lastima de él, es humillarlo, hacerlo sentir que Jack está en él, lo que odia y aborrece.

Déjalo ir…

Respira, se desprende lentamente de los dos mamelucos. Coge el encendedor y les prende fuego.

Se consume lo que le dio dolor a su Puddin.

No está, no queda nada de Jack en él, no puede tener lastima de alguien que ya no está, está muerto, y su recuerdo encerrado en una mente perfecta. Con tantas complejidades como él comodín, el naipe que todo lo puede ser, trébol, picas, rey; indefinido, variable...con tantos análisis psicológicos, traumas y dolores emocionales, que rigen lo impredecible.

Apaga su pequeño incendio volcando la tapa del piano en el suelo.

Se queda con lo bueno…el niño que juega y se divierte con las vidas humanas, y el hombre que todo lo puede conseguir y ser.

Escurre una lágrima en el humo. La última de sus ojos que ya estaban secos… Deja ir el aire en sus labios, de la más profunda pena pasa a la más cariñosa admiración, en el fondo, siempre lo supo, cada parte de él es para admirar, besar y cuidar. Ella llenara esas carencias con amor lo quiera o no, despeja su mirada y su cabello, para darle la mirada que necesita. Sin pena, sin lastima… sin miedo.

La que rompe la coraza dura e insensible.

Dando una voltereta vuelve al centro del círculo de cuchillas, eleva los brazos y el vestido de rombo se desliza por su figura. Esa mente es tan capaz, que incluso creó lo que necesita. Lo piensa, le siguió fundiendo el cerebro en casa hasta sentir que nunca dejaría de mirarlo cálidamente, hiciera lo que le hiciera. La bautizo creando lo único que puede acompañar al payaso y no morir en sus manos.

La arlequin escanea el arte en la habitación, todo está en perfecto orden, cada pieza bien puesta, estará bien.

 _-Estaremos bien…-_ Se soba su vientre. Suspira – _papá es un peligro para otros…nosotros le daremos calidez._

J come en la mesa de vidrio, conoce a su arlequin como la palma de su mano, le da su tiempo a solas para procesar, es duro, no puede pedirle que no sienta tristeza. Se enorgullece de haberse ido a tiempo, no merece un golpe, nunca más, el castigo termino, si se va de nuevo, se joda la vida y el plan no puede funcionar, ya es parte de.

Lo entenderá, dejara de sentir pena por él, algo hace, que lo hace bien, y sus errores son perdonables. Se calmara y tendrán una conversación.

Come, no puede desperdiciar su calor, es invaluable, lo trajo y ya no puede vivir sin eso.

Le da un vistazo a la puerta negra a su derecha, está encerrada con seguro. Sonríe. No se lo dirá, pero si tiene que encadenarla. Lo hará.

Deja el tenedor. Lo cuida, es atenta, protege y puede recibir un balazo de muerte, y lo salvaría sin dudarlo, aunque muera. No puede enojarse con ella. Lava el plato y va a poner oído en la puerta. Silencio.

Perfecto.

Va al baño, hace su limpieza dental. Se lava la cara, pasa sus manos por el rostro mojado. Se mira.

Detenidamente.

" _No cambies tu perspectiva de mi"_ Compulsivamente peina su cabello hacia atrás _"Jack débil murió...Veelo"_ Piensa con prepotencia. Su mirada ronda por su rostro, en su piel de blanco enfermizo, se ve de por si más enferma. Enfermo. Demacrado. _"Quizás este no era el momento… pude esperar una semana de recuperación"_ Se toca su cara ofuscado _"Débil"_

Cuenta quince flexiones, les siguen otras quince, otras quince, y así sucesivamente, en repetitivos números de quince los poros de su espalda sudan, su sangre circula furiosa, quiere quemar dinero, quiere follar duro, quiere golpear, quiere matar... La sombra se va. Los quince se multiplican, la debilidad aminora.

Piensa en masacre, orgias, aniquilar, diversión….muerte.

La musculatura se carga de sangre, las venas de los antebrazos se engrosan. ¿Qué piensa la perra de Harls? ¿Qué no se divirtió después de resurgir? Su pequeña mente no daría abasto de tanta diversión. ¿Por qué no viene a disculparse? Dijo que lamería su sudor, el suelo por donde pisa. Descarada.

De pie al espejo, gotas liquidas resbalan por los pectorales con los puños cerrados. Su cuerpo combustiona fuerte en las separaciones musculares. Se siente él.

" _¿Pude ver a Jack en mí ahora, perra?"_

Sale del baño algo más fresco en el rostro pálido, pero no en el enojo, la puerta sigue el silencio, de inmediato quita el seguro con el ceño fruncido. La abre.

\- Harley– Suspira, la ve sentada en la escalinata y el mar azul lo mira, algo enrojecidos; ahí madurez, hermosura y ese resplandor de sueños cálidos.

\- Ya se te pasó?

\- El que? – Se desvía en lo suave que se ve su espalda.

\- El enojo Puddin – Murmura, le despeja algunos cabellos claros de la espalda, los divide en dos en su nuca de mujer. Le gusta el tatuaje, es su propiedad.

\- Depende. – El vestido le permite tocarla toda. Tiene la suavidad de un bebe. – ¿Reflexionaste? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – Se sienta a su lado.

\- No… si te digo algo, lo tomaras como consuelo – Dice serena – Las acciones hablan más que mil palabras. Los queme, ya no está, no se hablara nunca más del tema. Custodio la llave y se mantendrán cerradas para siempre. – Su cabello separado por J, separa sus colores, cayendo en el frente como su mirada – Pensé quemar el piano también, pero pude hacer un incendio, y ya estabas enojado.

Gira su rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Se vislumbra una melancolía apacible – Aunque hubiera podido, no tiene importancia, nada cambiara lo que eres, ni siquiera el amor. El Joker no tiene sentimientos…solo los malos, y sensaciones instintivas - Regresa su mirada al frente. – Puedo entender lo difícil que es para ti reconocer que tienes uno por mí, ódiame…es equitativo al amor…

J busca su cara poniéndola entre sus manos. Ella es pasividad melancólica, roza sus labios, se humedecen mutuamente – Mi niña, creces a una velocidad alarmante - Muerde sus labios sin fuerza – Si me enojo déjame ir, volveré.

Le susurra – Lo se…tengo que estar a la altura de _…_ las circunstancias - Su mirada baja. _"Jeanne ¿Por qué pienso en ella?, fue su esposa, pero ya es mío, ¿Por qué tan disconforme?, fuera, fuera de mi mente" -_ Quiero estar en las alturas… ir a casa, extraño mis telas.

\- Nos vamos hoy – La rodea con un brazo atrayéndola a su pecho. Ella respira su sudor, es protector – Pero dos meses más y tienes prohibido subir a las alturas.

Ella se acomoda, su mejilla se humedece contra su pecho fuerte – _Si, lo que digas… fue mucho para digerir en un día papi…-_ lamenta, ese dejo de tristeza profunda se fusiona con todo el pasado de J. La marea la arrastra. Quiere estar en las alturas, arriba en las telas donde nada existe, ni siente, es – _flotar en las nubes…_

J le acaricia un mechón de cabello largo que hace una curva descendiendo por su busto – Soy una carga bastante pesada para una bebe de tu tamaño.

 _\- Un ancla…no puedo volar lejos de ti…_

 _-_ No…- Dice por inercia, y su mano se adentra en la parte posterior de su cabeza, enredando su cabello en sus dedos – Harls… - Hace un puño, que deja ir lentamente – Ya que estas tan pensativa…abre una puerta tuya.

 _\- No recuerdo mucho, casi nada… ¿Cómo que quieres saber?_

La acomoda con cuidado para que su cabeza de con su bíceps y quede semi acostada. La mano de ella va de inmediato a su hombro sudoroso – Algo que desconozca…sea de tu pasado, pero este en el presente, y afecte quien eres hoy…-

Ella asiente cabizbaja, no puede deshacerse de la presión en el pecho, pasará. J levanta su mentón – No, tiene que afectarnos a los dos – Corrige serio – Yo te abrí mi mente para que conocieras mi origen, porque interfiere en nuestra relación – Ella dice un si silenciosa, se aferra a su tono de voz tratando de sentir tanta piel segura como le sea posible.

\- Comprendieras algunos porqués, y nunca, pero nunca dudes de lo que siento, te haga lo que te haga y por supuesto, ya no te vayas nunca más, y no tenga que ir tras de ti. – Enarca con un aire de advertencia.

\- Si, lo entiendo muy bien, eso me corresponde a mí.– Se acoge, su sudor la hechiza.

\- Bien, comparte con papi algo como eso.

\- Valoro mucho tu historia, no tengo algo así de grande para darte Puddin, pero te voy a dar la seguridad de que siempre volveré, no importa cuánto tarde. ¿Está bien? – Le da un beso de gratitud donde toca su cara.

\- Perfecto, cuéntame – La mira en profundidad.

\- No me manipules con esos ojos, te lo diré – J no dice nada, la costumbre, y vaga por su sonrisita inocente. Se apaga – Es complicado de entender…no sé por dónde empezar.

\- Yo te ayudo – Le comienza a acariciar el cabello. Le gusta sentir que es su todo, el que todo lo puede – cierra los ojos… y – lo hace, se inclina a su oído. Le susurra en un soplo cálido _– No me ocultes nada arlequin…de mi vida.._.- La ve suspirar a ojos cerrados y sonríe satisfecho de la sensación de poder sobre ella. – Adelante.

\- Recuerdo….estaba entusiasmada…y feliz _–_ Se concentra adentrándose para ir a esa puerta que la mortifica – camino…me cuesta seguirle el paso, mi papá es el que toma mi mano…siempre es él. Para verlo tengo que mirar muy hacia arriba….es tan alto como Johnny, pero le llego a la cintura….y no puedo ver su cara de lo alto que es.

 _-_ Vas bien, ¿Qué más vez?

\- Entramos a una tienda…mañana voy a participar en las olimpiadas nacionales, pase a la final…- Sonríe – Mi papá está orgulloso, se lo dice al vendedor, y trae una caja, dentro ahí unas zapatillas…son hermosas, blancas… quiero de otro color…se van a ensuciar."no puedes tesoro…el reglamento exige que sean blancas como el uniforme" hago un berrinche…lo avergüenzo _. –_ Se quiebra – Puddin, lo avergüenzo…avergüenzo a mi papá _–_ Se remueve. J afirma su cabeza, mientras su pecho sube afligido.

\- Eras una niña Harley, eso hacen las niñas. ¿Qué sigue? O termina ahí?

\- No…, sigue _–_ J deja de afirmar su cabeza, retoma las caricias en la sedosidad.

\- Muñeca, continúa tu relato…Lo estoy analizando…- Se extasía con un beso en el cuello. La respira inhalándola.

\- Veo el precio…son costosas, y ya no las quiero.

\- ¿No tenía el dinero para las zapatillas?

\- Si tiene, él las eligió _…-_ Le dice dulcemente - pero no estamos en Gotham…es otra ciudad. El buzo de la selección es caro…los pasajes, la inscripción, la estadía, el hotel…nadie paga eso, son muchos días….no me deja sola nunca, y lo he visto desembolsar mucho dinero de su billetera. Me las compra, porque…. mis zapatillas se rompieron ayer…en mi última practica…es muy exigente conmigo, practique hasta la última instancia en la madrugada… y…seis meses, de horas y horas hasta el anochecer. Todos los días…, excepto el domingo.

 _-_ Mmm, ser una niña gimnasta es sacrificado.

\- Nos esforzamos juntos…él también se cansa, y cura mis manos rotas, limpia la tiza…lo extraño.

\- No mucho Harls, yo también te cure, ¿lo recuerdas?

 _\- Si Puddin –_ Le dice complaciente – Pero él lo hizo siempre…y no te hubiera gustado sentir mis callos y ampollas en las manos.

 _-_ No; es antiestético y nada suave, feo en una mujer. – Recalca sin más – Pero me hubiera gustado ver una práctica, tuya a esa edad y…me gustan las heridas, también en pequeñas manos de niña. _"¿De qué porte abran sido?"_ Piensa y por un minuto se imagina a esa niña rubia dando giros y giros, vueltas en las argollas, iluminada en la oscuridad, o pasando de una barra a otra sin miedo a caer, con un rebote, un agarre fuerte con pequeñas manos, soportando el peso de su cuerpo. - ¿Harls, de qué color era tu traje?, no, déjame adivinar, rojo eléctrico.

\- Si…expandex, ajustado y un rayo en el centro.

 _-_ Bien, nos estamos conociendo. Preferías las barras y las argollas, a las vigas…porque tienen más altura, y peligro de caer ¿Verdad?

 _\- Si._

\- oh, me estoy volviendo bueno en esto. " _Y pensar que casi desmantelo su gimnasio…" –_ Harls,…bote todas tus cosas en casa, las queme en una hoguera, todo, tus muebles, tu ropa…no tienes nada.

\- No importa, se recupera _–_ Abre sus ojos con un sonrisa – Espera…mi… ¿mi álbum de fotos, también lo quemaste? _–_ Se entristece.

\- No, claro que no…; no quemaría algo tan importante como eso. Lo guarde.

\- _oh…gracias. –_ Se reacomoda. Es cómodo ese espacio entre su brazo y pecho.

\- Tu gimnasio también esta salvo. – Le acaricia la mejilla y le cierra los ojos – Nos desviamos del tema, continua.

\- Los trajes de gimnasta también son muy costosos….Tenía uno, pero ahora dos, el rojo lo compró para las nacionales _–_ Duerme en el trance de la conciencia – Lo amo, mi papá dice que es el color de la pasión, mi color… "Es tu color Harleen, ponle pasión y garra como hasta ahora y tendrás el primer lugar en las nacionales"…. No lo quiero defraudar _…-_ J observa que sus uñas se entierran en su pectoral. Le sacan sangre.-…toso mucho con el polvo de tiza… me corrige…es estricto, como debe ser una disciplina para ganar…cambia, me regaña,…siento la presión de la competencia. "otras niñas se están esforzando el doble que tú, ponle más empeño"…es otro en las practicas, pero en las noches masajea mis dorsales…duele mucho, pero los descontractura y duermo bien. –

 _-_ Lo estás haciendo bien… -No se mueve un ápice, no la quiere despertar de su ligero trance. – dime, ¿Qué mas vez?

\- Mi calendario…. tacho la última x en la fecha, es 22 de Noviembre, la encierra un circulo de marcador rojo, por fin es el día de partir… mi papá está alistando el bolso de viaje…brinco a su cama, le muestro como me queda mi traje nuevo. _–_ Sus pestañas se humedecen - Me siento muy feliz…le doy de espalda y de frente…le bailoMe abraza y guarda barras de chocolate en el bolso. Son para mí….Me pesa los domingos…. "Seis meses de preparación amor, por fin dile adiós a los carbohidratos complejos"

 _-_ ¿Una dieta balanceada?

\- Si, me como mis vegetales, arroz y papas, me gustan los fideos…odio el brócoli, es lo único que puedo comer en preparación, y proteínas _–_ Susurra abriéndose más y más. Desencajando piezas para dárselas a él - En los recreos miro a las demás comer dulces, pero voy a engordar, así que no me compro nada, no lo quiero Defraudar _-_ J siente como sus uñas se entierran más en esa palabra, su bufón de calavera sangra finas líneas, y su voz se entristece - _Quiero que este orgulloso de mi…_

Abre toda la mano en su cabeza, acariciándola. Funciona bien, la tranquiliza.

 _-_ Tengo una alcancía de cerdito, mis monedas las guardo ahí…la rompo y salen muchas. Me siento millonaria. _–_ Respira hondamente – Son más de las que pensaba que saldrían, son para mi viaje…las guardo en mi mochila de luciérnaga y voy por los pasajes, están pegados en el friguerador…los despego, y guardo mi puddin, he esperado mucho para comerlo. Sabe a gloria…cumplí mi régimen y es la mejor sensación de satisfacción personal…

Besa su frente – Buena campeona…desde el ayer, eras obediente.- Desentierra sus uñas incrustadas y deposita su mano sobre su hombro. – Así está mejor…-La mira. Lo intuye. Lo sabe – Perdiste la competencia.

\- _Si…lo decepcione. –_ Su mano no puede abarcar todo su hombro, pero lo aprieta fuerte, como si se fuera a caer – _Sostenme…la culpa me hace caer a ti._

\- Culpa…- En breve se resuelve su relato, no es muy difícil de entender – Harls… ¿Te sientes culpable de decepcionar a tu padre, por lo que eres ahora? Una criminal…?

\- Una criminal…sin escrúpulos, que no le importa matar de tortura…sin asco _. –_ Sus ojos se abren de aflicción.- _Monstruo de papi._

 _-_ Bueno, no sabía que podías sentir culpa por matar. Al parecer no eres tan perfecta. – No escatima en su enojo.

Su mirada baja abismante – No me malinterpretes, soy del plan, soy para ti…. Es…-Suspira – Me siento culpable cuando no estamos juntos, si vuelvo contigo todo es perfecto, porque somos iguales en…locura, y me siento libre de ser yo misma. ¿Lo entiendes?

La mira unos instantes, las iris de Harley se mueven angustiosas – Creí que te cree sin errores…, pero tienes conciencia. Culpa de lo que es divertido. – Da el veredicto con frialdad – Voy a bañarme. – No es lo que esperaba oír de sus regresos.

\- _¿No me vas a entender? –_ Reclama, aferrada a su cuello.

Le aparta los brazos - oh, vienes a mí a expiar culpas y pecados. ¿Qué carajos crees que soy? ¿Un cura en un confesionario? ¿Un puto sacerdote? – Gruñe. – Si vas a sentir culpa por lo que te convertí, ponte una túnica y ve de monja a rezar a las iglesias. - Sale ira por los labios del payaso – Pensé que me dirías que volvías a mí, porque te gusta la diversión, participar en el caos, mi cómplice. No esta basura de mierda – Se levanta. Harley lo increpa sentada, con cariño.

\- Puddin, entiéndeme…, mi papá quería otra vida para mí…quería que tuviera un Doctorado, no que descuartizara. Lo avergüenzo y decepciono….defraude sus expectativas por cumplir las tuyas. ¿Podrías considerarlo? _–_ Agarra su antebrazo. Joker no se inmuta – Tú tienes tus pesadillas, yo mis voces…

Se detiene con la verdad, su enojo desciende, ve que en sus ojos rojos quiere brotar una lagrima de embarazada. - También; vuelvo porque te amo, más que Jeanne, yo…podría explotar al mundo si me lo pidieras.

La mira de soslayo, comprobando la sinceridad sin mentiras. La increpa alzando la voz - ¿Lo harías, Harley? ¿Explotarías el mundo, si te digo que tengo una bomba nuclear esperando a ser detonada? Porque Carajo, la tengo. No para el mundo, pero para todo si se me da la puta gana.

Harley sonríe de afecto nostálgico – Si, siéntate.

Joker vacila una fracción de segundo, pero finalmente se sienta en el escalón. Ella deja caer su cabeza en su regazo, lo mira hacia arriba, su lugar.

\- Puddin, yo lo haría _–_ Asegura con entusiasmo emotivo _-… quería que nos convertiríamos en uno, ser tu compañera infaltable de muchas travesías –_ Le dice amable a su inexpresión - Te entregue libremente mi mente, para que la rehicieras, y sentí la energía de los rayos del sol, veo la vida dentro de tus ojos. El mundo está podrido, podría explotarlo mañana porque también lo estoy.

 _-_ Con culpa Harley. – Ruje intolerante.

 _-_ Contigo no _–_ Fuerza en su tono de voz - todo se desvanece Mr. J.…Mmm…Tú y yo somos como dos elementos…. en una explosión de risa efervescente mientras nos decimos tonterías y nos manoseamos, conduces hipnotizado y las luces nos persiguen como estrellas fugaces, tú me guías. _–_ Besa El Joker en el medio – y mis neuronas se descontrolan. Se rompe la brújula del bien y del mal en mi cerebro.

El fuego de su calidez enciende su cuerpo - ya me acostumbre a conducir tocando esa adrenalina… tuya; y seria aburrido no correrme conduciendo, se infringe la ley.

\- Ya estas cediendo Puddin…ese es mi asiento.

 _-_ Harls, creo que sí fui muy duro contigo. Todos tenemos algo que no podemos eliminar por mucho que queramos – Le acomoda un mechón detrás de su oreja - Lo bueno es que te sientes tú cuando estás conmigo, la diversión sin preocupaciones ocupa toda tu mente y eso es perfecto.

\- Entonces, ¿Puedo seguir siendo tu perfecta arlequin? _–_ Se desvanece de relación.

\- oh cariño, siempre que juegues traviesa – La mira relajarse, le gusta tener su cara en su regazo, pensamientos oscuros de obtener placer resurgen, pera esa quietud le trae relajación a él – Queme todas tus cartas y poemas, la caja que contenía cuatro años de tus sentimientos, pero creo que hoy has hecho un resumen que lo expresa…bien.

\- Tu arte de cuchillas también lo expresa…- Es sincera y pensativa - ….estar locos,...en realidad…te hace sentir más distinto que el resto de la gente, de una forma mucho más pasional…no te guardas nada, está en mis palabras cursis…en tus expresiones faciales, muy muy exageradas…y gestos al hablar….eso que no controlas, y corre fluido por tus venas.

Él remanga unos centímetros su vestido, toca su muslo –Así es, te diré una cosa…cuando regresaste de Belle Reve, no me gustaron en absoluto los tatuajes en tus piernas, mal hechos y la tinta de lapicera corriente…

\- Pero hice una máquina de tatuar hechiza que….

\- Cállate, déjame hablar. Un tatuaje de prisión; ordinario – Asevero demandante desplegando su mano en los tatuajes – Pero…sí…; después de mirarlo detenidamente algunas noches y pensar en cubrirlo con algo más…apropiado, me di cuenta que eran tuyos, y tenías que expresar de alguna forma lo que sentías encerrada. – El tacto de su pierna le es placentero – Quiero…compensar dejarte sin tus versos y letras expresivas… sin ninguna cosa en casa – Ella espera paciente, disfruta del momento de los dos. - Dime…en tu caja de arlequin poética, había una poesía que expresara dolor?

\- _Obvio que si…-_ Murmura tranquila - _¿Qué pensabas que hacia cuando te ibas y me dejabas doblada en el piso? Barrer?_

\- Irrespetuosa.

\- _Lo siento, es que estoy demasiado relajada ahora.-_ Cierra los ojos pasiva, de lado se hunde encontrándose con su abdomen trabajado. Percibe la densidad del ejercicio reciente, la punta de la lengua baila de arriba abajo - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Le corre la cara enseguida – Recítame un verso de dolor. _-_ El golpe eléctrico que recorrió su espina dorsal lo estremeció.

 _-_ ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- Si – Se recompone tosco - En compensación a quemarlos todos…y nunca escuchar uno, ni escuchare otro jamás. Pero que sea de dolor, es lo que me gusta; todo el que te hice pasar por mi ayer.

\- ¿Te excita todo lo que sufrí por ti?

 _-_ ¿Tu qué crees? – Se enoja. Ella suspira con leve sonrisa.

\- Un verso…con todo…déjame pensar en las palabras correctas, me oirás una única vez Puddin. _-_ Èl desarma los bucles azules, los estira dejándolos semilisos, alargando todo su largo los enreda en los dedos – No te rías…te ríes y me voy… _-_ Amenaza y al instante fluye serena con los ojos cerrados – _Lo que pasé en un verso de ti…._

 _\- Mi nariz sangra lágrimas del corazón…_

 _Pero el dolor necesita del golpe para besar sus pies._

 _Mientras la sangre sufre bajando por mi mentón._

 _Sollozo su amor…el sexo suple las falencias de su alma,_

 _Cuando los golpes no acaban, y el dolor revienta mi labio..._

 _Una lágrima dice que te ama._

Se muerde el labio inferior, sus pestañas descienden lento esperando una risa, cualquiera que sea, nunca se ha sentido insegura. No obstante, siente el calor incomodo subiendo a sus mejillas, incontrolable; y su cuerpo está resintiendo la tensión del silencio - _¿Qué te pareció? –_ articula aparentando seguridad. Jeanne no era una niña.

No escucha una repuesta, su corazón se encoje. Esquivaba su mirada; ahora la busca. Se asoman los dientes de plata, se da cuenta de cómo el aire entra y sale de esa boca roja que puede decir tantas cosas inesperadas. El sonido que produce inquieta, sube al color único, descifra deseo abismante, impotencia, lujuria.

Y locura.

 _._ No le va a responder, alarga su mano con una lentitud desesperante a su cara y la eleva al paraíso de su beso íntimo. Es diferente, es de una excitación gustosa, sensorial, su lengua ralentiza los movimientos dentro de su boca, el erotismo degusta la sensación de placer. Se droga.

Se desorbita.

Emite un ronroneo en un nuevo ingreso a su boca al límite de lo sensitivo. Harley se vuelve liquida – _Puddin….-_ Suspira, sus dedos se agarran del pelo verde. -…oh…me gusta. De nuevo – El payaso clama excitado en las nubes de placer. Sus labios rojos presionan delirante. Ebrio de su saliva dulce, Harley suspira con la ligereza de una pluma. Los sentidos de J van a estallar – De nuevo - El espacio de unión de sus bocas es un aire de sexo involuntario – Tus ruidos… - Se extasía – Nadie los tiene.

\- ¿si?

\- m -

Los dientes dañados recorren su cuello en éxtasis – Tus sonidos…cuando te follo, están en mis pensamientos…- Desliza el tirante de su vestido - cuando bailas para mí – Se debilita por su dote doliendo por necesitar la succión de sus labios. Tieso.

\- _¿En el club?_ – Gime, la muerde. Estira su cuello hacia atrás.

\- oh…si….- Tempestad de jadeos acarician la piel de su busto – mi puta gime tan….tu…- Quieto, se compadece de su embarazo, pero destroza sus senos; sus pezones se auxilian de sus labios rojos oprimiendo, erotizando la pequeñez de las puntas que sobreviven sobresaliendo con esfuerzo, endurece las puntas tiernas; sin cuidado son suyas, las maltrata con la mente plagada de obscenidades – Papi ira tan lejos como lo dejes ir…por tu embarazo…detenme si duele.

Harley se retuerce de gemidos, su mano da con el bulto tieso en sus pantalones, su palma siente como responde más al tacto hasta la rigidez _– folla duro papi._

\- Bebe – Logra decir, antes de ser jalado por el brazo de Harley a su cara. Lo besa – _follame sin amor,…sogas, un juguete en mí…cinta de embalaje…duro solo para mí…por favor._

Gruñe de lujuria – Aquí no tengo nada de eso puta, en casa si, aquí no, y…joder…los voy a lastimar…muy mal perra – Ella muerde el enojo de sus labios, ella es placer ardiente inflamable. Lo besa con la destreza de una diosa, doma su enojo y lo transforma en un deseo alarmante por ella – Te lo hare el bien.

 _\- No, a Jeanne le hacías el amor, no soy Jeanne, Puddin._

 _-_ Espera – La agarra del cuello toscamente, pone su cara frente a la suya. Mira sus grandes ojos azules, la pena nada en las lagunas que brillan tristes –…Harley, tu eres mi muñeca.

\- Pero no el amor de tu vida…-Su pestañadas caen, J descomprime su cuello – Harley el objeto…Jeanne tu esposa –Sus manos se posan en sus hombros y corre lejos de la vergüenza, los celos enfermizos y su obsesión soñadora.

La puerta se mueve en el vaivén de sus caderas, angostas, anatomía delicada con un corazón luchador, exigente.

J se frustra, pasa ambas manos por el pelo verde. El sueño de su arlequin es casarse con él. No puede cumplirlo, no lo hará. Tiene que manipular esa mente que desea lo imposible. Se levanta para ir tras de ella, se oculta siempre en el baño sin importar el lugar donde estén…sigue siendo una chica…nunca cambiara, su mente quedo atascada en su trastorno de personalidad.

Siempre será su bebe.

Con piel bendecida de suavidad incomparable, y el destello que emiten sus ojos siempre mostrara un deseo de jugar de adrenalina y pasión.

\- Harls, abre la puerta.

\- Espera – La escucha. Sin embargo forcejea la cerradura y la abre. Su mirada vaga en como recibe el agua de lleno en su cara mojando todo en ella, como si un balde de agua se volcara sobre su cabeza. Su cabello se alisa hasta su abdomen, y de pie, su embrazado se pronuncia en la desnudes de su cuerpo. Es la primera vez que la ve parada, desnuda, con el crecimiento de esa curva de lado, se ve firme, un completo circulo creciendo, es tenso…. la elasticidad de su piel lo cubre.

Exhala por su retrato – Caramelo, ven a hablar con papi, ¿Qué haces bañándote sin mí? - Oprime las manos deseosas de alcanzarla.

\- No me baño Puddin…es…para que los celos se vayan. – Dice apacible, cierra el paso de agua y se cubre envuelta en la toalla que alcanza, se enrolla quitándole la vista de sus dos encantos rebosantes que buscan como adaptarse en ella.

Se acerca. Sus manos se inquietan por desprender la toalla, nunca ha tenido tanto autocontrol como últimamente. Es un triunfo controlar el choque de deseos que luchan entre sí por conquistar sus acciones. – Harley no puedes tener - Ella lo detiene tocando su rostro.

\- Puddin…déjame hablar esta vez a mi primero.

\- Esta bien, habla.

\- No quiero que malinterpretes mis celos enfermizos, estoy convencida de que van a quedar en el olvido una vez que estemos en casa, y todo vuelva a la normalidad entre nosotros. Tampoco quiero que pienses que estoy disconforme, soy feliz con mi sueño cumplido de un familia contigo…es más, creo que te estoy llevando al límite de la paciencia.

\- Algo… corazón, pero hoy se dejan resueltos todos los problemas para ir a casa sin conflictos. A sí que...habla con confianza.

\- Bien…mi sueño era una boda soñada, ser tu esposa, sé que no se va a realizar, pero… ¿podemos tener un anillo que simbolice nuestra unión? Por favor?...algo que le diga a las otras perras que eres mío, porque yo soy tu perra.

\- Mia – La interrumpió sin quererlo.

\- Si, eso, y para espantar el fantasma de Jeanne de mi amor obsesivo…quiero mirar mi mano y tener mi argolla de matrimonio espiritual, porque no hay leyes que nos puedan casar…si? – Toma su mano izquierda, sujetando su cuarto dedo. - ¿puedes usarlo por mí? Es unión…tu usas uno, y yo uno, pero sin boda que te incomode.

\- Ah Harley…Harley Quinn... ¿Crees que no miraran que tengo una anillo de matrimonio? Pensaran que me case.- Reniega.

 **-** ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que diga la gente? – Se decepciona.

\- oh…. pensaran que pise una iglesia, dije acepto, firme un contrato matrimonial… ¿No puede ser otro tipo de anillo? De plata, quizás? U otro modelo, no sé…de oro con diamante, lo que quieras. Pero no uno de matrimonio.

 _\- Puddin…-_ Suspira – He hechos tantos sacrificios por ti, algunos esfuerzos…que me han dolido sin reclamar… ¿puedes hacer un esfuerzo y usarlo? Si es otro anillo…no tiene la misma importancia…pasara desapercibido como uno más de los que usas…aunque tenga un diamante….y tú no usas plata…lo mejor en calidad para un Rey.

\- Si…pero Harls…

\- Esta bien olvídalo…sin boda, sin vestido de novia, sin nada…ni un jodido anillo. – Le da la espalda, se encoje afirmando el lavamos, toma los bordes y los empuja hacia abajo. La carcome la tristeza – A fin de cuentas, siempre tengo que conformarme con lo me puedas dar…pero a Jeanne querías darle todo…

J se coloca detrás de ella, toca sus dos hombros – Desahógate, porque no me voy a casar.

\- No, porque lo que quieras….siempre estará delante de lo que yo quiera….…me volví conformista.

En sus manos siente el subir y bajar de sus hombros. Mira su reflejo en el espejo; la ve que se muerde el labio inferior reprimiendo, pero por sus pestañas brotan lágrimas de frustración. – Déjalo salir.

Un sonido de su pecho se produce, y la marea azul se desborda en la represa que contenía sus anhelos. Lo abraza, Joker la rodea apretando el subir y bajar de su pecho, salen con tantas fuerza sus anhelos que la contiene imposibilitando el movimiento – Perdí mi dignidad por ti…soy conformista…la del segundo lugar…Jeanne se lo llevo todo lo que quería de ti… estoy segura que ella no tuvo que pasar lo que yo soporte….para ganar tu cariño.

\- Cásate conmigo Pudin…seré buena esposa….me lo merezco, me pisaste mi estómago….pero tengo tus hijos, me gane mi boda, mi boda de blanco….mi vestido de novia…como, como, como…la de mi mama - Se quiebra – Su vestido era tan bonito, su ramo de novia es de tulipanes,…pueden ser morados, a ti te gusta el morado; y….mi velo…me peino como ella, muchos, muchos risos y flores, por favor…Puddin.- Se asoma, los cristales claman.

\- No me casare Harley.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡¿Por qué soy tu perra?! ¡¿Tu puta?! Floyd, ¡El que me iba a dar la boda que siempre soñé desde niña! – Grita y recibe una bofetada que la marea de la fuerza del impacto en su cara.

Cae al piso de golpe.

\- Harley – Se inclina a tocarle su embarazo. Lo palpa rápidamente con dos manos por completo. Mira sus ojos, están cerrados, mueve su cara – bebe – La mueve un poco más, no reacciona. " _Bueno….fue demasiado por un día...no fue porque te golpee, no lo hice…el piso estaba mojado, una bofetada muy muy muy dura…nada más"_ Toca su embarazo, lo soba, suspira de alivio de que aparentemente este bien, la acomoda y la carga en brazos estylo novia. Mira sus parpados inflamados de llanto, y la piel blanca de su mejilla colorada. " _Es el agua….tenías la cara mojada, estarás bien…no es morado, sin morado…es todo bien"_ Abre la puerta con el pie "¿ _Vez?, te cargo como una novia…recién casados. No puedes irte en la luna de miel…no, porque no fue un puño…es tu culpa por mencionar al puto de Floyd…No puedo darte la boda de tus sueños que te iba a dar él"_ Entra en la habitación.

" _Pero si…los anillos de matrimonio que tanto quieres_ "

La deposita en la cama, la desenvuelve de la toalla. La contempla.

" _Te los daré, eres mi esposa, ella la del ayer, tú la actual…mejor; e…incluso más hermosa. Ojos azules, cabello claro_ , _tan esbelta… no tocare otro cuerpo nunca más. Ya fueron muchas, tantas que ninguna me complace"_

La seca brevemente, abre el cobertor acolchado, besa su mejilla rosada, sentado al borde de la cama.

\- Suerte que soy inmune a las enfermedades….o hubiera contagiado de algo muy feo a una cosita inexperimentada… que llego a sabotear mi vida…- Pasó una mano por el pelo verde - Hubo una época que tuve diversión en exceso, algunas ocupaban seguido tu asiento en el lambo, las otras; eran de una noche y ya, nunca mate a ninguna de ellas, esa interminable lista de mujeres vacías… hasta que te tuve y te perdí,…todo se vino abajo. – Soba su embarazo deseando que este bien.

\- Las que alcanzaron a tener sexo conmigo en esos meses, murieron…ninguna era tú. No solo por el sexo que me dabas, sino porque no tenía mi compañera de crimen, y ninguna…ni en esos meses, ni todas las perras que folle desde que soy yo, me acompañaron en asaltos y caos, solo tu… ¡Tampoco creo que hubieran podido salir vivas de eso!…esquivas disparos…Tampoco me dejas jalar el gatillo para matarte. ¡Empiezo a creer que eres inmortal! _-_ Le sonríe, mueve su cara, no despertara dentro de un rato, regresa al baño a enfriar el pensamiento, mientras el agua aclara su discusión mental, deseando que despierte y se una como sabe hacer, bañarlo por completo, llenarlo de espuma en cada parte de su cuerpo.

 _-"Harls…no eres inmoral…., te resfrías al menos una vez en invierno…, los cambios de temperatura…sales caliente de bailar para mí, nos vamos a casa y te enfermas por no traer abrigo, como sea buscas que te entregue mi saco…._

" _A ninguna se lo preste_ , _soy egoísta…pero contigo no, eres caliente; hace frio… ¿Querrás mi saco? " "¿Tu pequeño bulto creciendo quiere mi saco?" "Es grande, cómodo, abrigador….hecho a medida, cualquiera querría usarlo, pero a ti…te puedo poner un saco de patatas y te ves bien, maldita arlequin….algo, algo, tienes…. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?"_

" _¿Por qué no despiertas y vienes a bañar todo mi cuerpo con devoción…? Al puto de Floyd… ¿Lo bañaste?, que te iba a dar esa, supuesta boda soñada? Las perras no se casan con sus amos…Ven y báñame! Dime si lo bañaste a el!...porque claro, le cocinaste, lo atendiste….lo único que hubiera faltado es un tatuaje, y ahí sí que te mato… Mis, Mis, Manos cálidas en todos lados, tocando al maldito negro,… ¡Voy a matarte!...tal vez, no lo hiciste….que querrías tocar en él? Calvo…Barba…ojos oscuros, aburrido, no es competencia para mí….Mi saco te quedaba preciso, un poco grande, un poco holgado…cómodo, para que no enfermes y seas mi entretención"_

Salió a buscarlo, luego de mirarla de reojo dormir, ponerse un pantalón holgado, seguro que el imprudente de Frost anda cerca, abre la puerta sin tocar; coge su saco y regresa a colocárselo, la sienta cual muñeca, adentra sus brazos en la tela colocándole el saco platinado.

\- ¿Vez?, perfecto, puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti – Le toca la punta de la nariz - pero no casarme…eso nunca bebe.

Le queda grande, se acuesta con ella con el cobertor hasta el cuello. Se mete debajo y pone oído en su embarazo, pasa su brazo por este escuchando que este bien, el Rey de Gotham se queda así, en la oscuridad con la cara pegada para detectar algo de mal sonido.

\- Cuido mis cosas… nadie toca el objeto más valioso que tengo...- Murmura gutural - Nuestro juego….te desean, y te presumo, mi diamante, mi comida,…pero mato a la primera amenaza de que me la quiten. Es un instinto animal que no controlo…te daré una dura bofetada a veces, pero ya no un puñetazo…- Ronronea en su medio circulo– No está dañado…- Sube a su cara. - ¿Para qué carajos quieres ser una esposa?, Si eres un espécimen sabroso. Un caramelo -

 _-" oh…es nuestro acuerdo… en venganza a que me digas el apodo idiota en público…es grosero, los dos sabemos el doble sentido que tiene Caramelo_ " – Desliza su mano y acaricia su sexo – " _Recuerdo tu mirada cuando te lo dije delante de Frost, nerviosa, pero nadie sabe que es nuestro secuestro… Es divertido, voy a decirte caramelo delante de los niños y no sabrán a que me refiero realmente_ " - Toca su clítoris. – " _Un insulto y no. Porque es lo mejor que puedo tocar de ti. Nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie, lo toca. escondido, y Lawton, lo bastante lejos de tocarlo."_

Aparta la mano, ronronea en su cuello – Caíste al piso por no poder controlar mi ira animal…pero tienes un beneficio. Admítelo – Muerde - Disfrutas que te siente y solo coma, y coma mi comida, hasta que no me des nada que beber….ni puedas correrte más. Apuesto que el hijo de perra no hacia eso…., yo no me controlo…espero que te des cuentas y no lo nombres nunca más.

\- _Ronronea para mi gatito…_

\- Oh, despertando – Ronronea en su oído - Tendrás tu anillo de casada…

 _-_ ¿La tendré…? – Abre los ojos con cansancio.

\- Oh, Harls digo las palabras mágicas y despiertas – Pone su mano en el rojez de su mejilla, la cubre – Te voy a dar tu anillo porque me devolviste el mío.

Pestañea a los lados y le da una pequeña sonrisa. J la atrae con el brazo cruzando su cintura.- Sonrisa del millón de dólares…no puedo negarme. Lo tendrás, pero con una condición.

 _-_ ¿Cuál condición papi?

 _-_ Tienes estrictamente prohibido nombrar al puto Lawton otra vez.- Decreta – Y no puedes entrar al baño en 3 horas. – De su mejilla pasa a acomodar su cabello hacia atrás descuidadamente – Discutimos un poco recién y tu mejilla esta roja.

 _-_ Ya lo recuerdo, no te preocupes, el cobertor se siente bien… ¿usaras tu anillo de casado o es mucho pedir?

Le friega la espalda – No quiero usarlo Harls…lo mirare y veré el ayer.

Ella no dice nada, no quiere convencerlo, solo siente su cuerpo al lado suyo. Es fuerte.

\- Lo usare.

\- ¿Seguro? Prefiero que seas sincero, a que lo tengas guardado o te lo quites y pongas al llegar a casa. Eso hacen los infieles…tu no me engañaras…confió en ti – Pasa una pierna poniéndola encima de las de él. Levanta la mirada - ¿No quieres un tatuaje oculto? ¿Pequeño?, no será tan malo, y no recordaras a Jack.

" _Siempre piensas en mi bien, por sobre el tuyo Harls" "En realidad…, ya no siento nada por el ayer, no, porque tengo tu vida, lo glorioso de una creación, te cree y puedo disponer de lo que quiera contigo. Lo que quiera; sacrificarte para mi diversión" "…varios, tantos, hasta tu vida es un sacrificio de todo lo que abandonaste, la tengo, te tengo…y pronto en casa"_

-Lo usare, un tatuaje no es un sacrificio. Uno, por todos los que has hecho por mí.

Ella acerca su cara, le roba un beso de agradecimiento. Sus labios se unen y se separan, pero vuelven a juntarse con sus lenguas uniéndose en algo único que solo los dos sienten y no han sentido nunca con nadie. Ni Jeanne, ni ninguna otra, es tan agradable y placentero, que desvaría su razón.

\- Harley, nunca me lo quitare. _"Un tatuaje no representa fidelidad"_

\- Si – Dice de inmediato. – Para mí es importante….te abriré dos puertas de mi alma, quieres escuchar?

\- Escucho.

\- La única foto que tengo de mi mama es la de su boda. No es por ser caprichosa…solo la puedo visualizar con su vestido de novia. Ahí mujeres que nunca se llegan a casar y es tan bien, pero tengo esa foto, y algo pasa que lo deseo….una tuerca se sale sin resolver, pero todos tenemos un sueño frustrado. El tuyo era ser comediante, el mío una esposa….por eso estoy agradecida de mi anillo. Es significativo.

\- Eso pensé.

\- Esa era una introducción, hay algo más profundo.

\- Díselo a papi, a ver si lo podemos resolver.

\- No se resuelve, es íntimo, pero es para que también conozcas más de mí. – Se acomoda a mirar el techo, J aprovecha de poner la mano abierta en su abdomen. Recuperar lo perdido.

\- Si lo miro ahora de un punto de vista, ya está resuelto – Profundiza – Desde que me fui a vivir contigo, no he mirado la foto de mi mamá, estaba de primeras…la cambie a la última página de mi álbum de fotos. La mire y me puse triste, me dolió…Murió cuando nací a dos años de casarse con mi papa. – Respiro - Cuando vivía con él la tenía en un portarretratos en mi velador, la miraba en la noche, pensaba en hacer su sueño, lo deseaba, tener mi familia y ser tan feliz como ella no pudo serlo casada. Me veía con dos bebes y mi esposo al trabajo con un maletín en un desayuno familiar…

\- La típica imagen de la familia feliz americana.

\- Si, era un día soleado…- Tomo la mano de J, él no se la negó - Escondí la foto de mi mamá, porque sentí que me había resignado a no tener eso. Por eso me dolió lo de Jeanne...querías otra vez que me resignara.

\- No puedo darte la boda.

\- Si, tranquilo, no te la pido, tendré mi anillo, ya está resuelto. Lo primero que haré al llegar a casa es cambiar la foto y ponerla donde estaba antes de – Hizo una pausa – Cambiarla. – J la miro directo a los ojos.

\- No la cierres. – Relaja la expresión demandante – Tengo toda una vida para ignorarte...

\- Si…tenía un mes viviendo contigo, aun no pensaba que podías golpearme, lo descubrí, y te fuiste, así que me encerré en mi habitación, tome mi álbum de fotos y me desahogue mares con las fotos de mi padre, fue la única vez que llore de verdad. Quería su abrazo protector…

\- Luego, mire la foto de mi madre y…la puse al final para no verla, esa voz…me empezó a decir que contigo nunca tendría lo que deseaba. El día de mis sueños realizados….de niña me imaginaba que entraba a la iglesia, mis amigos volteaban a mirarme mientras avanzaba del brazo de mi papá y me entregaba al hombre que me miraba feliz, su cara de felicidad de que me casara con él. Afortunado. Salíamos, sonaban las campanas…nos lanzaban arroz en la cabeza, y nos deseaban buena suerte en nuestro matrimonio. – Sonrió al techo.

\- Oh, soy afortunado arlequin, me gusta leerlo, está en un área sensual y se va a expandir un poco – Le sonríe metálico tocando el tatuaje - Lo tendré que remarcar si una estría lo atraviesa!- Forma la esfera con su mano. Le da humor, no quiere más penas en ella – Bueno…y te ibas en un carruaje jalado por caballos y eso? Ha Ha Ha.

\- Puddin.

\- Harls, no tienes el carruaje de cenicienta, pero tienes una calabazza dentro!

Acerca su cara, lo besa. Por eso ama al payaso. Tiene sentido del humor.

\- Harls…quiero escuchar lo que dices, tú lo hiciste…pero sin tristeza. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. – Vuelve a dejarse caer abrazada en él. Abrigados, sus cuerpos se acomodan por si solos debajo del cobertor, es tibio.

\- No me iba en un carruaje de princesa, aunque ahora tenga al príncipe payaso del crimen acostado conmigo…me iba a cumplir el sueño de una familia, la que ella no tuvo por morir, me dolió mucho guardarla…. Me resigne a que nunca tendría ese vestido de novia….crecí soñando con ese día. Pero…me di cuenta que nunca te casarías conmigo, y que esos golpes se repetirían, cerré la tapa. Me resigne, y dije, un sueño se ha ido…otro se cumple. Vivía contigo aunque no durmiéramos en la misma cama. Esa foto quedo guardada para no llorar nunca más Puddin. Ahora puedo devolverla a su lugar.

– Puedes cambiar la foto…demandarme si incumplo mi promesa, pero te iras a cumplir condena conmigo si me arrestan.

\- Si, donde sea.

\- Cerremos esa puerta cariño, estas resignada a no tener tu boda, ni el vestido de tu madre…nunca lo usaras, y solo puedo decirte que te bañes conmigo, ya que estoy sudado! – El comodín se ríe - ¿Qué te parece….una cosa por otra?

\- No te entiendo Puddin, ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunta insegura.

\- No hay iglesia, no hay nada, pero…tocare el piano para ti. Tiene el mismo valor que una boda frustrada.

Ella es una avalancha de abrazo, un huracán de besos en el cuello, él exprime sus nalgas frenando la pasión de sus labios – Harley, basta, voy a cambiar de opinión. _"No dejes de hacerlo, se siente bien ser yo el dueño de tus afectos" "Vete a la mierda Lawton, la tengo mia sin boda. Puedes joderte en la perra Inglaterra" "Puedo hacer feliz a mi perra" –_ Nena, una propuesta de matrimonio, por ver tus fotos de bebe en casa.

\- Si?

\- Si, va a ser interesante conocer a mi arlequin de seis. – Le dice, ella se sosiega, los cuerpo se giran para estar de frente.

\- ¿Por qué seis? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Oh, nada, nada, no puedes saber todos mis secretos. Yo tengo que saber todo de ti…tú te tienes que conformar con que voy a tocar el piano – Exagera su expresión. – Espero que mis dedos no estén tan oxidados…

\- Puddin…es mejor que una boda - Sus iris se emocionan – Mi felicidad está completa. Es un gran esfuerzo de tu parte, hoy, todo, es…no sé, no puedo decirlo con palabras. Mi corazón va a estallar de alegría! Es…algo muy personal, un gran cambio.

J agarro su cara con tosquedad – Se trata de que no te vayas con otro hombre de nuevo. Te largas con alguien más y te romperé la cara a patadas. Muerta – Gruñe - ¿Me has entendido bien? – Su cuerpo irradiaba mandato.

\- Si – Ella sonríe de felicidad máxima. – Te amo.

\- Te necesito. – La suelta. Sus manos aseguran lo que es suyo en su espalda baja.

\- También te necesito….necesito que me castigues si me porto mal Puddin….el dolor expía la culpa de mi diversión sangrienta, la que decepciona a mi padre. Vendí mi alma al diablo por amor y ya no puedo vivir sin el dolor que me enseñaste a disfrutar. – Ella lo dice tan dulce que su atención va directo a sus labios.

La observa callado, su cuerpo se ladea completamente a ella, acaban de darle una confesión que incrementa el deseo de lastimar.

A ella.

Estratégicamente agarra la parte baja de su cara, negándole mirar a otro lado que no sean sus ojos demandantes – Cerramos una puerta, abre la segunda. – Su voz es un orden masculina. Ella ocupa sus manos en tocar los fuertes antebrazos.

\- En realidad…es la tercera que te voy a abrir y la última – Se excusa, está acostumbrada a que nunca le tome atención, pero lo ve, el deseo de poseer hasta sus miedos. Provocando que sus miradas se enlacen entre sí - La primera llave, culpabilidad por defraudar a mi papá…la segunda, resignación a mi matrimonio soñado, la tercera, necesidad del dolor para sentirme a salvo de mis inseguridades….-

Que afirme su cara le da confianza, cuando el payaso se enseria es porque quiere escuchar. Una sola almohada junta sus rostros, el verde es hermoso en la tela blanca.

J se siente mayor que ella – Me gusta que necesites dolor porque yo necesito dártelo para amar. Es un cruce…dolor, amor…odio, placer…es un castigo por ser quien soy y te lo doy a ti por romper mi insensibilidad. Por eso te piso…el cuello…tu mejilla…y tu estomago…- Pone la mano en este – Es muy malo que me pidas dolor ahora.

\- Entierra alfileres en mis dedos…puedes hacer eso. – Vacila por su respuesta.

J suspira – Maldita sea…. cállate. Me estas excitando. Tus yemas recién empiezan a sanar…También lo recuerdo, esa expresión de dolor, tus gritos, te veías tan tierna cociendo mi camisa, que fue un impulso de quererte Matar…de ahí adelante me di cuenta de cuanto placer me daba tu dolor…Yo te enseñe a disfrutar del dolor para mi placer, pero no el dolor de un castigo como ese. ¿Qué cambió? ¿Por qué lo necesitas? – Reclama de deseo.

Ella abre la boca agarrando aire, su antebrazo es una soga que afirma para no caer - Porque necesito que me hagas doler de cualquier forma que desees….dolor en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo. Me fortalece… siento superación…de soportar tus abusos.

\- No te sientes débil…; porque tienes que escalar a las alturas para Alcanzar a tu Creador – La explicación resurge con un calor calentando hasta sus órganos – Continua preciosa.

\- Si, mis manos se raspan de dolor para alcanzarte, se hacen fuertes, y puedo ser el diamante que brilla en las alturas. – Ella murmura piedad. El piensa en enterrar alfileres en sus labios, se ven carnosos. Pero es oyente.

\- Pequeño monstruo inseguro, de lo que cree perfecto… soy el único que mira tu lado cruel, y lo encuentra excelente – Murmura seduciéndola - Dolor, Harley, dolor…me encanta dártelo, te daré todo el que pueda, para que seas mucho más fuerte que las otras y brilles de seguridad en ti misma.

\- Lo entendiste tan bien…- Susurra gratitud intima. - ¿Me haces fuerte? Por favor Mr. J.

 _\- oh Harley…._ \- El suspiro de su deseo acaricio la comisura de sus labios – Siempre. – Su mano entró por el saco, acarició con exquisito tacto la firmeza de su busto - Mi plan es el dolor ajeno… Soy el plan por sobre tu deseo, el sudor de tus lágrimas y el regocijo de tus sentimientos…solo existes para complacer mi deseo de lastimar.

Inundo su oído de lujuria y pasión.- Tu único castigo. – Guió su otra mano abriendo sus muslos, para posarla con suavidad en su sexo.

\- Amárrame Puddin - Ella se descompone, el agarra brusco sus maxilares. Sonríe en la piel de su cara.

\- Las sogas te oprimen por todos lados para no dejarte ir…tengo la posesión más valiosa del universo, una creación, una vida – Dijo ligeramente desafiante – Nunca celos de Jeanne.

\- No, nunca más – Negó con altanería - yo recibí la violencia, y el dolor para tenerte. Quieres hacerme suplicar a mí a nadie más. Dime lo que necesito – Exigió. J descendió a su oído, un dedo toco el pequeño botón más frágil de su cuerpo como un alfiler.

\- Tienes tanta belleza por ser fuerte…..que mis ojos te pertenecen para mirar la maldad que tienes – Lamio su lóbulo arrastrando las palabras - Desear que se incremente en tu alma de niña…buena…demasiado para mí…. Que necesito agredir a mi creación para sentir que es mia y no de otros. Diamante. – Las caderas de Harley subían y bajaban tensándose, suplicando por la lentitud del movimiento. Movía su dedo al unísono de la punta de su lengua en su oído, su zona erógena por excelencia, el aliento hervía.

Chupo su lóbulo. Presionó.

\- Papi, no te detengas.

Movió solo la lengua de arriba abajo y su núcleo suplicaba caliente su dedo.

\- Por favor, por favor.

\- Dime que necesitas y tus suplicas serán atendidas….tan rápido y mal…como pidas que duela.- Mordió con fuerza su oído, extrajo sangre, ella grito de dolor al son del movimiento de placer en su botón sensible - ¿Qué esperas? Di tus votos matrimoniales. Cásate con la opresión de ser mia - Se relamió la sangre, chupo su lóbulo y la punta de su lengua comenzó a repetir el movimiento lento y húmedo.

De la cintura para abajo se estremeció con temblores imperceptibles. Su piel se erizo, sus pies se retrajeron, sus piernas se hicieron arcos involuntarios de placer. J se intoxico del aroma dulce de su cabello.

Tan pronto se recompuso y las palabras pudieron salir de sus labios, el alfiler se movió despacio. Harley marcó el ritmo de menos a más rápido a media que las palabras juraban obediencia lasciva; y el respirar de la nariz de J no la dejaba hablar.

\- Necesito… de ti – Le puso la mano en su polla dura - Aunque creas que te deje solo y me entregue a otro, mi pensamiento nunca te abandonó, no importa lo que diga o haga, siempre sigo siendo tuya a la distancia…. me abrazabas sin tocarme en las noches, en el centro del tornado… las cadenas me doblegaban a ti. – Pronuncio rápidamente mojada en la tortura erótica en su oreja y la frotación de ritmo desesperante.

\- Júralo.

-Sí, sí, lo juro, la gravedad que me atrae siempre a ti. Hazme frágil y luego fuerte para levantarme y tocarte. El único lugar que me siento segura de ser linda, es en tu abrazo fuerte; nunca desee nada tanto como asfixiarme en tu amor y no sentir la lluvia volver. Asfíxiame hazme sentir mujer – Gimió retorcida bordeando el golpe del orgasmo.

\- No eres mujer, eres mi perra. – Cambio su dedo frotando por su pulgar y el otro se perdió entre sus nalgas, comenzando a tantear – Te voy a follar por el culo y no los voy a lastimar. - Los dos dedos se movieron en círculos presionando ligeramente con la delicadeza de un Dios – Cede puta, es mi lengua.

\- _Puddin_ …- El apodo salió trémulo espasmódico como si se deshiciera de relajación liquida y suplicante. Cedió, entrando en ella, gimió arqueada sintiendo que se iba a correr. Su pulgar frotaba placer. – papi, papi, voy a. por favor.

Ronroneo - Córrete corazón – Su voz soplo como un humo delicioso – En tu noche de bodas te va a doler.

La blancura de su piel no mostraba el calor rojo fuego que recorría su cuerpo abrigada en el saco de J. No veía su cuerpo ni su rostro, pero sentía todo su torso tatuado con la musculatura de su ahora, pronto esposo., presionando por el segundo dedo. Lo suficientemente erotico para que su cuerpo fuera suyo con las lamidas desordenadas en su oído, cerró los ojos con fuerza, relámpagos de éxtasis.

Gimió alargando la nota como una sinfonía que escalaba al paraíso del placer orgásmico, él no se detenía en su sensibilidad.

\- Escucha lo que papi va a hacerte cuando toque el piano para su bebe – Con el dedo sintiendo sus labios vaginales tocaba como una tecla el botón de sus sonidos - Sogas para que no te vayas. A nadie amarre. Te muerdo porque sabes deliciosa. A nadie mordí. Cinta de embalar para que no gimas Jack. Tus pezones son lo más frágil que puedo lastimar de ti. Tu caramelo, siempre será mi adoración. Pondré un juguete en tu suave coño para que tu culo se estreche y grites de dolor. Te hare una trenza en tu cabello largo para ver tu expresión de súplica - Entro el segundo hasta la mitad con dificultad alarmante – Prometo serte fiel. – Dejó de tocar la tecla y se concentró en empujar para su placer, la haría trizas cuando se pusieran la argolla de matrimonio, unidos en un juramento mutuo de necesidad. Él necesita darle dolor para sentirse él, ella necesita el dolor para sentirse amada por lo que es.

El único que cuida su diamante con el peligro de morir y moriría por sus pertenencias.

\- follame papi, ya.

\- Tócame reina – Como única vez y primera vez que le dijo reina en el sexo su corazón se aceleró buscando su miembro, entendio la proporción.

" _No importa, me adapto, Siempre me adaptare a tus necesidades, nadie más, también soy egoísta, contigo"_

\- Lo quiero Pu- Gruño y besó su exigencia con placer, cedió completamente el segundo dedo, a todo el calor atrapado dentro de la boca del Rey de Gotham y supo que la deseaba solo a ella, su lengua era una flama ardiente de afecto metiendo y sacando los dedos con avaricia placentera.

Harley le dio una caricia a su falo, la ropa desapareció, la giró de un movimiento, elevando sus caderas, se puso de rodillas para su reina y separo sus nalgas reemplazando los dos dedos por su tamaño. El Rey de Gotham gimió del doloroso ajuste, de la necesidad de entrar donde más le dolía, ella dio un corto grito de placer y dolor suficiente para excitar a cualquiera, ese sonido de saciedad, dulce, que lo perseguía insaciable en la boca de todas las mujeres – Relaja –

" _Ni Jeanne, ni nadie se sintió tan bien como tú" "Si te amo, dolerá" "No, ahora, ahora no te odio, ahora eres mia en el…sentimiento"_

Sus manos acariciaron la parte trasera de sus muslos, esa espalda de sirena, blanca como una perla. " _Tienes el mar azul, después no me perderé ni un segundo de ver las olas romper de dolor" "Voy a azotar tu espalda y ese mar se desbordara en lágrimas para mi" "Te amarrare fuerte y hare un nudo irrompible" "Arlequin"_

Salió y entro profundo, con otro corto grito de dolor, de apodo cariñoso, tan corto como un respirar.

Su adaptación siguió con un par de vaivenes cariñosos y dolorosos hasta que ese trasero respingado, de tamaño preciso pidió más, una mano abarco la totalidad de una nalga y la otra fue afirmar su cadera, los empujes se hicieron duros y férreos hasta convertirse en excesivamente dominantes.

Sus pestañas esta vez se humedecieron de placer, boto una sola lágrima.

Su cabeza descansaba en la suavidad del colchón, faltaba la mano dura en su cuello, pero la posición era seguridad a esos embistes que movían la cama de lado a lado rechinando, el agarre duro no iba en su cuello, iba en su cadera afirmando su embarazo.

La follaba sin amor, sin mesura, sin escatimar en nada, él. J.

La sintió tensa – Tócate Harls.- Jadeo.

Harley entendió, el sabia, los dos se conocían, no llegaría como otras veces sin. Èl también quería su placer, su mente abandono la precaución de su vientre para alcanzar el cielo y el infierno con la ayuda de su voz demandante. Se nublo de placer existiendo solo la orden de tocarse para poder venirse.

Joker esbozo la sonrisa depredadora. La arrastro a la turbulencia de las aguas oscuras.

Bajo la intensidad del ritmo de la cadencia, únicamente penetro con fuerza quitándole el aliento, para que su mano dejara de empuñar las sabanas; violento, en esa penetración de empujar, y solo empujar.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron en su nuevo orgasmo

Suyas y de nadie mas.

Aceleró para que no se secaran como el sonido de su hermoso clímax eléctrico, y saborear lo único salado en su pequeña rubia blanqueada. Se contuvo, quería más. Suya hasta el último pensamiento, sin hijos, sin nada, solo él en su mente y cuerpo – Córrete otra vez sin tocarte para papi.

\- No puedo…

\- Vas a poder, porque te estoy follando yo – Acarició desde su tobillo hasta su espalda baja con los dedos - No hay nadie. No existe nada. Sin Culpa de lo que pueda suceder, entrégamela, me hago responsable.

\- Te amo papi – Sollozó – Te culpo de mis crímenes.

" _oh…estar embarazada te hace demasiado sensible."_

J agarro su cuello arqueándola, se inclinó a ella – oh, yo sé, papi sabe Harley. – Saboreo esa lágrima larga que bajaba por su tatuaje de corazón hasta el Rotten. – Podrí a mi niña, puedo ser el culpable. Tú lamerás mi sudor. Yo tus lágrimas. – Le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla – Iremos a ver a Robert Quinzel, y le diré que yo soy el culpable de que su niña sea sanguinaria.

\- Tu reina de corazones sangrantes te lo agradecerá mucho.

Joker sonrió – oh, te tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano Harley, ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Además, tengo este precioso culo caliente y apretado aquí. – Dio un empuje suave – Justo donde lo quiero.

\- No me iré más.

\- No; vienes por última vez para quedarte como lo que eres. Mi diamante, Mi perra - Su mano comprimió áspera su cuello - Ahora, te quiero sin culpas, te voy a follar duro y te vas a correr conmigo cuando de la orden de. y dejar todo Juicio atrás, porque yo soy tu papi – La jaloneo de la oreja mordida – No él. – Bufó rabia.

– Si Mr. J.

Joker miró bien su rostro, sin marcas de sus agresiones. Soltó su oreja más relajado - Harley, es enserio, deja atrás todos los maltratos, humillación y golpes que te di, estar conmigo no es una decepción para Robert, es un orgullo.

Sus ojos tintinearon un gracias sin decirlo.

\- Su hija es fuerte y….- Agravio serio - ya no tienes que volver conmigo para resistir el dolor de un castigo de alfileres,…recibiré tu afecto. _"no se lo des a nadie"._ Me tienes, y no es sano, solo dolor de placer. ¿Queda claro?

\- Ya no me harás cortadas?

\- No, ese era tu pago para merecerme; ahora yo te merezco.

\- Creo que el sexo si es la solución a los problemas…

\- Oh, el sexo es unión cariño. ¿Quieres sentir unión con la polla de papi?

\- Si, por favor….dame unión.

\- Toda en el sexo pequeña droga, vuelve a agarrarte firme. " _No te volveré a botar al suelo con mi fuerza bruta por empujarte" "En vez de eso…Voy a follarte fuerte"_ Dejó ir su cuello oprimido, ella se acomodó boca abajo, y sus manos fueron acariciando sus piernas hasta tomar los huesos de su pelvis. Leyó la advertencia escrita _"Im Watching"._ Le dio una feroz nalgada, ella gritó, el rió, pero enseguida calló y la embistió animal tomando esos dos huesos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus manos quedarían marcadas de moderado en el área correcta, pero todo se fue al carajo en la sensación de placer, no pudo contener el jadeo, sintiéndose tan macizo como ella tan blanda, enterrado en su calor _._

Toda la solidez de su abdomen se contrajo en la línea uve viajando hasta sus testículos endurecidos, repitió la acción con su respiración comenzando a acelerarse y los ojos grises se impregnaron de dominio con un solo pensamiento que siempre venía con ese placer. _"Mia"._

Repitió viendo sus manos empuñarse con el desorden de las sabanas, el psicópata de ojos fríos siguió continuamente sus entradas animales, pero el fuego en su miembro viril le otorgaba un brillo extraño a los ojos de acero, _"no te perderé"._ Difuminado de excitación sus arremetidas sacaron ruidos de dientes apretados, gemidos, gritos y suspiros de basta que no se pronunciaron. Estaban en el centro del abismo rítmico.

Infatigable J seguía con las ansias de fuerza, poseyendo, miraba las venas de sus antebrazos gruesas de sangre. Deslizo su mirada apartándola para ver el cuerpo de Harley, de espaldas era poco menos que casi imperceptible su embarazo, de lado era distinto, sus brazos se estiraban al frente, sus dorsales desarrollados se habían perdido, solo se notaban sus costillas débiles de mujer donde antes debió haber habido una perfecta V musculada de fuerza, para estar en las alturas.

De repente vio sus sogas rodeando al límite su cuello, brazos, espalda. Inmovilizada sin poder volar por los aires. Bajo a su mano tatuada y también vio la soga rodeando sus caderas, pasando por sus piernas en espirales enrojeciendo.

" _Mañana te subiré a las alturas, oprimida e imposibilitada de moverte, para que no puedas escapar, pero en lo alto". "Colgada, te follare" "Voy a sentarme a admirarte, y después te voy a beber" "Una soga blanca" "o roja…es tu color" "el color de la pasión"_

Entonces recordó el corsé que le pidió, le entrego soga roja, si, soga roja, por su traje…a elevar a esa niña gimnasta que cayó de las alturas y perdió, un segundo lugar, acostada en la colchoneta, devorada por las miradas de los espectadores escatimando que es mala en su disciplina; y el jurado reprobando su habilidad y duro trabajo de meses. Descalificada y falta de Aprobación. Ahora es su arlequin, nadie la desestima.

" _Vuela Harley, eres virtuosa" "Trabajaste duro para tenerme, tienes tu postre favorito, ya puedes comerme, porque ya ganaste mi cariño" "No necesitas la aprobación de nadie" "Nadie te juzga" "Cae, te tengo" "Yo te elevare, para que brilles en las nubes" "Y te asfixiare quitándote el aire de la nueva vida que te impuse…" "Para que nunca te vayas y nunca dejes de brillar" "con el primer lugar, merecedora de mi" "Me tienes y te tengo" "te tengo…te tengo…arlequin"_

Enseguida su antebrazo derecho de sonrisa se cruzó debajo de su cadera, sujetándola mucho más firme, embistió con un cortante y seco– _m_ – fugándose por su nariz y boca, de fuerza y brusquedad. Reitero de la misma forma, mismo sonido, hasta el fondo de su ser. Potente y conciso, cinco veces más, inclino el cuello hacia atrás. Lanzó la orden sintiendo que iba a correrse pronto - Toca el cielo… y cae al infierno para papi – Embistió duro - Te voy a agarrar y elevar diamante– Jadeó, ella escucho su respiración pausada. – Nadie te reprueba…eres – Dos jadeos posesivos. – _un perfecto diez._

 _\- Si…_

Su mano tatuada se posó sobre su cuello, completamente abierta, la hundió hacia abajo. – Cae.

\- _Por ti Puddin..._ – Gimió suave con el incendio en su cara, por la presión impuesta en su pasadizo prensado. Hirviendo.

J se inclinó hacia adelante, la abrazó por sus senos, penetró hasta su alma. – Cae – Gruñó mordaz. El antebrazo en su cadera elevo unos centímetros exactos y golpeo en ese lugar que nunca quiso hacer antes, para negarle placer.

La experiencia acogió a su niña que grito agónica, cubriéndole la boca.

Permaneció entrando y saliendo, tocando eso recóndito de ella, le descubrió la boca para oír sus gemidos incesantes de convulsión, despertó en su cuerpo una sensación orgásmica interminable…secuencia uno detrás de otro hasta que expulsó su eyaculación. Diciéndole un último susurro en el oído, se desplomo sobre ella apoyando los antebrazos para no aplastarla.

La mantuvo debajo de él, con su cara rozando la suya, espero para verla abrir los ojos con lentitud. Abrumada exaltó - ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

La sonrisa de J fue terroríficamente amplia, perversa y seductora. – Te eleve al paraíso, eso hice. – Besó su frente.

-¿Cómo? Quiero saber! – Exigió – Nunca sentí eso! Mis caderas no dejaban de bailar!, Sentí como mis glúteos subían y bajaban por si solos, no podía controlar mi cuerpo, escuchaba tu voz susurrándome, el placer se expandió por toda mi área…sensible, me queme, y no recuerdo que me decías!,¡¿Qué me has hecho?! Incluso me duelen los pezones de lo duros que están y ni siquiera me los has tocado. ¡Responde! – Pidió exhausta con una gota de sudor en su rostro y su cabello empañado.

La sonrisa gigante del comodín tenía el dejo de picardía satisfactoria - ¿Estas maravillada de mi bebe?

\- Puddin'.

\- Esta bien…. te lo explicare; te susurre palabras claves que querías oír en el momento preciso, alargando tu orgasmo hasta que no pude contener el mío…Escalón por escalón fue subiendo lo erotico de las frases, una por cada penetración en un lugar muy caliente, pero es una conexión mental, tu cuerpo solo responderá a lo que mentalmente te excita, y a quien deseas que te las digas…o no funciona.

\- Ese alguien eres tú.

\- Así es bebe, para que abandones tu cuerpo y no puedes regresar. Tiene que conocer lo que te gusta, combinado con algo que deseas oír por sobre todas las cosas, y tu excitación se dispara a un lugar tan erotico que no lo puedes controlar. La mente es más poderosa que el cuerpo.

Harley le dio un beso a su maxilar al no poder alcanzar sus labios, - ¿Qué me dijiste para que pasara eso tan…fuerte, Puddin?

\- No te lo diré, es mi arma secreta para tenerte rendida a mis pies.

\- Ya lo estoy, dime. -

J calmaba la circulación en su cuerpo, el ritmo cardiaco mirando su cabello enmarañado, sintiendo el calor del sudor que los pegaba a ambos, entre su espalda y su pecho. Momento de relación, tomo un tobillo bajándolo hacia abajo, ella cayó y la acomodó cuidadosamente de lado aun dentro de ella.

– En un principio tuve que decirte cosas cariñosas, para que no dejaras de sentir placer, querías sentirte querida…te las dije, luego con esa mente segura de sí misma, pude jugar con tu excitación y decir perversidades que nos gustan a los dos, que conocemos del uno del otro, pero siempre con la dos palabras claves que te excitan más que cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Me dices cuáles eran? – Preguntó sin poder verle bien la cara. Su mentón descasaba en su hombro, y la abrazaba con una mano en cada ceno.

\- La cima de tu sueño - Descendió la mano izquierda a su nalga, abrió un poco y se retiró, en un desliz lento, deleitándose con el inaudible quejido de Harley. Su nariz se movió por su cuello - Amor y ser mi esposa. No sabes ni lo que deseas.

\- Abrázame – Agarro su mano, el dejó ir delicadamente su glúteo, para que la guiara devolviéndola a donde estaba. Abarcó con un masaje de consuelo.

\- Te hice creer que el dolor era bueno para tener mi cariño. Ese maltrato psicológico…se fusiona con un recuerdo de caer duro y querer tocar lo inalcanzable. Tu deseo. Valoración…respeto. ¿Quieres saber que te dije para hacerte tocar el cielo?

\- Si lo quieres decir…no te gusta decir esas cosas.

\- No fue mucho, para después irme por el lado que me gusta. – Beso su nuca. Ella sonrió.

\- Bueno, partamos por eso, lo que te gusto y después lo que odiaste.

\- oh, no voy a decir lo que te susurre ahora que calabazza está oyendo, y Joker Jr. es muy joven todavía para que aprenda las maldades de su padre. – Ella colocó las manos sobre las de él. El consintió pasivo – Lo hare bien…en orden…primero dije lo que necesitabas oír más… valoro tu esfuerzo y dedicación, soy el espectador de tus movimientos, arlequin de las alturas, nadie tendrá tu potencial…y estas tan alto que no mirare a nadie más, y al final dije…son mis votos. Después que éramos un solo ser, continúe con el susurro erotico de nuestra intimidad con…- Suspiro resignación - …te…esposa,….amo que….etc. Solo cambie la palabra perra o puta, por _eso_ y el me gusta por amo…. No lo odie tanto con el placer de sentir tus sacudidas…y lo necesitabas.

\- Si…levantaste mi autoestima, ¿También lo disfrutaste o ?

\- Disfrute tus retorcijones, tu gemir, el calor que desprendías…tanto que ni me percate de las dos palabras clave. Siempre jugué con las reacciones de tu cuerpo, pero era únicamente para mi placer, que el tuyo viniera como consecuencia de…., no me interesaba en lo más mínimo…lo sintieras o no…, pero esta vez quería que lo sintieras.

\- Lo sentí, y volé a un lugar donde no existía nada ni nadie, te ganaba, te merecía, eras mío, era caliente y seguro en tu abrazo.

\- Merecías ganar. Te esforzaste, tu padre lo sabe – La atrajo reteniéndola un poco más apegado. – Yo lo sé, algo pasó para que perdieras. ¿Qué? o ¿Quién? iré a matar al hijo de perra como lo hice con el puto guardia. –Gruñó moviéndose, ella afirmo su abrazo.

\- Mátame – Arrullo tranquila, J la aprensó fuerte – Yo misma lo decepcione y fue mi error. El día de la competencia, en el taxi perdí las zapatillas que había comprado, las olvide en el asiento trasero, tuvo que comprar otro par, ya me sentía mal por todo lo que había gastado en mi preparación para ese nivel, en casa, el viaje y la estadía, era un nacional….quería lo mejor para mí. No tenía la conciencia tranquila, me desconcentre, tenía dando vueltas eso en mi cabeza, no calcule la distancia, no alcance la barra alta y quede con la mano estirada, caí…con la miradas de todos puestas en mí, en la colchoneta mire a un lado y vi a mi papa negando con la mano en la cabeza. Tenía tristeza…decepción…-

\- Esta bien, puedo decirte que el esfuerzo era de los dos, pero nada borrara ese recuerdo, te marca, y esta porque interpreta tu vida, sale de tu subconsciente. – Acostado de lado, la cubría - —No quiero que dejemos de lado lo que nos atrae, eso absurdo que nos traemos —reconoció—pero necesito que te sientas segura, de que no vas a caer en el abismo. No a lo que te lastima.

Harley volteo la cabeza una fracción. Èl le sonreía.

\- Pensaba amarrarte, fuerte. Lastimar la piel de porcelana, te sentirás indefensa; y tendrás miedo de lo que pueda hacerte, voy a vendar tus ojos, y te voy a inmovilizar…hagas lo que hagas no podrás moverte, ni escapar. No de mí. Hare lo que me plazca. Te voy a violentar y abusar. Pero ya no tienes que defenderte…

Se miraron y se besaron despacio.

\- Eso lo hare siempre, lo quieras o no. La pregunta es ¿lo quieres mañana o tienes algo en mente? Es tu día.

Harley guardo silencio.

\- Recuerda que…tu excitación no es dolor, es amor por mí. La mia, es provocarte dolor….la tuya, recibir amor - Sus ojos se clavaron en ella.

\- ya lo estoy teniendo, no se puede desear algo que ya tienes - Le guiño el ojo – Se agradece.

\- Buena niña.

\- Es divertido no saber que me harás.

J rió, se veía cansado – Eso dices ahora, no sé… esa cara es muy bonita, podría abofetear y abofetear…y abofetear…no caerás, sin golpes que los lastimen…puedo volverme loco…ya sabes, estoy loco… ¿30? ¿Es mucho para ti? Nada es mucho para ti.

Harley se relajó al escuchar sus palabras, volvió al frente dejando caer el peso de su cabeza en su bíceps, como si fuera una almohada. – Voy a empezar a usar zapatillas en casa, no las usaba, me daban nostalgia, contigo traían decepción,…ya, no. Tu veras el anillo…yo, veré las zapatillas. Trato justo. Los dos superamos los problemas que teníamos.

\- Tienes que usarlas, estas embarazada – Apoyo su barbilla en su cabeza, estiro el brazo alcanzando el cobertor y cubrió sus cuerpos apegados. Pasaron varios segundos así, sintiéndose solos los dos, casi con un susurro de no tengas miedo. No puedo evitar la pregunta al percatarse de su quietud. A mano abierta toco el final de su vientre - ¿Duele?

\- Estamos bien, pensé…que no lo podríamos hacer.

\- Dos meses y dos semanas.

\- Si.

\- Como sea lo hubiera hecho…mal o bien. – La retrajo a él reteniéndola más – Puedo hacer una combinación, o ambas por separado. Simplemente lo que quiera hacer en el momento, que tenga a mi pequeña masoquista rogando – Sus dedos moldearon las hendiduras de sus costillas, arrastrando los dedos con algo de fuerza para sentirlas bien – No es un delito desearme, lo primero que haremos saliendo de aquí es ir a verlo.

\- Te extrañe -

\- Dos meses sin sexo, no sé cómo sobreviví. Diversión violenta, por doquier, pero sin placer – Ella no quiso decir nada a su confesión. – Quiero un baño, estoy sudado…algo exhausto, pero no quiero salir de la cama.

\- Quedémonos como estamos, por mi está bien.

J cerró los ojos, de su costilla malograda, pasó a examinar su antebrazo izquierdo con el tacto - Vuelves a flagelarte y no me tendrás más.

\- Te dije que te necesite. Nunca me dejes.

\- Shhh, voy a cubrirlas, ¿Qué quieres que escriba en estas líneas? – Su yema las acaricio lentamente.

\- Te miró, me gusta lo que veo, no te dejare.

\- Lo hare, te tuvo muchas noches, abrigado con lo mío – La fuerza de su tacto en su delgado antebrazo la inundo de calidez. También cerró los ojos – Donde estés voy a estar observándote. Báilame diamante. Pondré el chocolate en tu boca.

Sintió su pecho romperse - ¿Cómo lo sabias? - J secó sus ojos, su cara empapada, la mantuvo apretada tan fuerte para inmovilizarla como si sus brazos realmente fueran sogas, y quisiera lastimarla él, pero nadie más. Estaba en una caja fuerte, encerrada, completamente por su cuerpo, el mentón de él posado en su cabeza y ninguno podía ver sus rostros.

\- Lo murmuraste inconsciente. Lavaba la sangre de tu cuerpo, y el jacuzzi era un mar rojo. El vino nunca me supo tan bien como amargo. Escucha.

\- Déjame morir, iré a bailarle para que sonría, me abrase y me proteja de ti, te va a golpear, es más grande que tú, más fuerte…; yo ya no puedo más, cambia, por favor. No te dejare morir, eres mi perra, tampoco cambiare, que quieres que te dé por hacerte sufrir mi enojo?. Chocolate, ya tengo a mi Puddin. Es muy poco para algo tan bueno, que más?…que todos me miren y piensen que gane. Te lo daré, perdiste la razón por mí….entonces porque no soy suficiente? Me valoras? Te lo diré cuando despiertes…abrázame, no me dejes caer, no dejes que me lastimen…nadie. Ni siquiera tú misma.

\- Te diré que pasaba cuando regresabas de la Hiedra….después que teníamos sexo, te daba el chocolate, y dormías como una bebe, durmiendo me contabas la historia, siempre. Te voy a contar el final,…me pare, salí corriendo para que nadie me viera, me escondí en el último casillero del baño y nadie me vio llorar, mi papá me encontró, me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que me asfixiaba, me dio chocolate, mi premio de consuelo y me dijo, las niñas grandes no lloran, se paran y luchan por lo que quieren, te ayudare a conseguirlo y en la próxima competencia no volverás a caer, me tomó en brazos, me elevo como una avioneta y nunca más volví a caer, gane las nacionales del año siguiente, y se sintió orgulloso de mi. A veces perdía por rutina, a veces por postura, por puntaje de los tontos jueces, pero nunca por caer de las alturas.

\- Después que comentabas toda la historia, esperaba a que pasara lo de siempre. No te movías, tus costillas quietas, tus senos no se movían, tu cara no se movía, pero lágrimas brotaban por tus ojos cerrados…con el dedo secaba la larga línea que corría única por tu lagrimal, totalmente quieta, no te despertabas, lamia tu ultima lagrima…ronronea para mi gatito. Ronroneaba y te despertabas sin evidencia de haber llorado. Para que nunca te fueras.

\- Cuando pensaba que te mataría botada en el piso, siempre te patee hasta la puerta para que te largaras y vivieras. Nunca botaste una sola lágrima. Te voy a decir un secreto Harley, tienes trizadas las costillas, es imperceptible para el ojo humano, pero tan palpable para mí, como sentir los relieves. El día que me pediste el corset de soga, lo hiciste para volverlas fuertes, el crujido cuando las reacomode fue tan doloroso para hacer dar un grito al hombre más fuerte, tu boca no produjo un solo sonido.

En el calor cálido del cobertor, Harley no se había percatado que sus lágrimas guardadas habían estado brotando como una muñeca de porcelana, quieta y silenciosa. J dio una última caricia, casi imperceptible con la delicadeza de una rosa, y un sollozo tierno hizo brotar varias más. La apretó con toda la fuerza que tenía y un suave pétalo floto bajando con una brisa calida, se meció descendiendo tan lento, sintiéndose caer suavemente en su mar de lágrimas tibias. Se había corrido en el dolor de su alma. J la acunó, mientras que en su pecho siguió saliendo esa agua calida, acarició su cabello, sobo su espalda cada tanto, la consoló hasta que su cuerpo se desprendió de todo lo acumulado en su corazón. Refugiada en su abrazo, con el cobertor empapado de sus sentimientos, Joker pasó una mano por el pelo verde.

– Harls..., ya no te guardes nada, nunca vi tantas lágrimas.

Ella le dio un beso en su corazón. El intensifico su voz. – Lo siento, te hice llorar intencional...una ultima vez, no quería que sintieras tanto dolor… pero tenía que sacar lo acumulado, para que puedas ser completamente feliz ahora que tienes todo lo que querías...- Agravio seriedad - Dime…que en algo ayudo mi caricia, o me sentiré muy mal por hacer llorar intencionalmente a mi embarazada..

\- Te lo agradezco – Susurro paz, que fue tranquilidad para J. – Es una carga emocional…fuera.

\- Lo creas o no…también siento que he ganado. Vi todo el dolor que te hice, que quería hacerte…inmensidades de sal – En su refugio encontró su rostro, estaba deshecha – Harley…Dolor en el Cuerpo, no en el Corazón.

\- Para siempre tuya.

\- Para siempre mia.

Joker se acostó mirando al techo, siempre reteniendola - Conoces todo de mi...yo todo de ti...estamos compenetrados en un flagelo que cae en nuestras mentes; nos necesitamos, funcionamos bien juntos,...no ahí nada que impida que no nos tengamos mutuamente. Fuerza para salir a reinar de caos, anarquia, y diversion...con un arlequin sonriendome...Voy a dormir, no me despiertes. - Sin decir no te muevas, ella no se iría a ningún lado, jamas.

\- Descansa Rey de Gotham...- Su susurro acaricio su piel pálida - por alguna fuerza de gravedad, siempre terminas cuidando de mi...recuperate, duerme, voy a velar por tu sueño.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Estuve tentada a poner fin, siento que se cierra un ciclo, pueden tomarlo como fin, nisiquiera yo lo se; solo se que escribi lo que tenia, y podia escribir, espero les haya gustado, como les digo, puede ser un cierre,** **estoy tardando mucho en actualizar x.x dos semanas es bastante para mi, siento que la historia se enfria, diganme, su opinion y si esta cap...demonios, si fue muy psicotico, muy oscuro?...profundo...no se...diganme.**

 **Podria escribir un cap siguiente de un futuro de hijos para finiquitar la idea de la paternidad de los reyes de Gotham,** **o, seguir avanzando cap x cap, y actualizando, en realidad, quiero escribir mas, pero como les digo...me incomoda que demore dos semanas.**

 **Digan libremente,**

 **valga la redundancia...si desean o no en el siguiente cap, una sintesis final.**

 **Me inclinare a la mayoria. :)**

 **Los amo lectoras, (es) Buen feriado.**


	47. Sumision

**Lo sientoooooooooooooooooooo infinitamente lo siento u.u**

 **Pueden matarme y eh leido sus reviews, simplemente, no se...se me fue toda la inspiracion, y mucho asuntos personales pendientes que me cortaron toda la onda que traia, bueno, estoy aqui, con un cap, que no se si les agrade o no. No es lo que esperan, lo se. Pero es lo que tengo y bueno...ya saben que me voy por el drama. esa es mi vena.**

 **En si, les advierto, este cap, tiene mucho carbon y violencia, bueno. Se que me han pedido bastante que avance, y juro, juro por mi maldita vida, que este y el otro cap, seran como los ultimos que tengan maltrato, abuso, smud, y ya se cierra el tema de su sexualidad, la forma de ver el amor de ambos, y las cosas que tienen que resolverse. El otro cap, esta casi listo e iba a esperar a subir los dos juntos, para que creyeran en mi**

 **u.u**

 **Pero me llegaron los ultimos reviews, y simplemente, no aguanto un dia mas sin actualizar,**

 **Ah y tengo que decir que me volvio la inspi con una de mis novela faboritas, esta muy basado en ella, tome algunos de sus fragmentos de Mimmi Kass, ya que el BDSM, no es lo mio. Todo el honor a ella, y lo acorde a esta pareja loca.**

 **Bueno, sin alargar. Esto es lo que tengo x.x amenlo o odienlo.**

 **No tengo mas x.x**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Titulo del Fic: Libertad en tus brazos.

Titulo Cap: Sumision

* * *

La cama era una hoguera, afuera, uno de los inviernos más crudos de Gotham. El calor dictaba no separarse de Harley, aunque Joker no era alguien que le gustara la pereza, ni tampoco alguien que quisiera morir por no ingerir alimento correspondiente, tampoco lo necesitaba, de cierta forma, era similar a estar recluido en Arkham, pero quitándole las malas condiciones de vida y que en ese momento tenía un cuerpo durmiendo a su lado.

"Es el frio" Se excusó a sí mismo, sabiendo que se engañaba con hipocresía. Quería extasiarse de ella.

No podía aceptar que las horas habían transcurrido recordando escenarios buenos y malos con ella. Su convivencia juntos, no, el Joker solo recordaba la masacre, el caos, el hedor a muerte y pólvora, el gas de risa, las balas y municiones…el pánico y por supuesto, sus hazañas con el murciélago. El Príncipe Payaso hizo una mueca de disgusto, lo estaba haciendo, y los recuerdos no se alejaban como un crucigrama que tenía que resolver.

Algo siniestro se propaga en sus adentros y un nudo crecía en su garganta. Lo tenía atorado. Respiró hondamente, asesinato.

Miró a Harley dormir con cara angelical, pues no lo era, era una diablesa, también niña, amante y arlequin.

¿Cómo se atrevió a insubordinarse? Ahora, en cortos parpadeos, lo único que veía eran las manos de Deadshot recorrer todo lo suyo. Ganas de arrancarle el cuero cabelludo del pelo suave y ondulante, clavarle un clavo en cada parpado cerrado y así no abriera nunca los ojos conquistadores.

\- Te voy a arrancar la cara a mordiscos.

\- caníbal…

\- Lo soy… – Susurró el loco, ella se acuno tanto en él como si no lo pudiera hacer. ¿Acaso no sabía que si podía? Por unos segundos la frase en el aire prometía cumplirse. Tanto que tuvo que respirar hondamente por segunda vez. Otro recuerdo emergió en su memoria para aplacar la necesidad de hacer sufrir a Lawton matando a su hija.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Era 31 de Octubre, Espantapájaros estaba haciendo de las suyas en la ciudad, eso ponía de muy mal humor al Rey de Gotham, el murciélago estaba ocupado deteniendo sus ridículos intentos de aterrorizar su ciudad. ¿Lo último? Instalar camiones que ofrecían dulces y caramelos rociados con el gas del miedo. Nada original, pero algo divertido de pensar en los niños disfrazados de Bats alucinando con sus peores miedos...seguro que algunos Batsy-niños tendrían pesadillas con él._

 _Apropósito de eso, ¿Dónde estaba Harley cuando se le necesitaba? Preocupándose de hacer de las festividades algo detestable para él. No entendía como una tonta se disfrazaba en cada celebración habida y por haber en el año, sabiendo muy bien que odiaba eso y sus decoraciones por todas partes._

 _Nunca conseguía lo que quería…y finalmente se iba furiosa, a veces no, se iba tranquila… o otras buscaba divertirse a como dé lugar. Un ejemplo, el Halloween anterior había salido a una fiesta de disfraces con sus dos amiguitas, había llegado muy tarde de noche, casi de amanecida, pero cansada de tanto bailar, reírse y compartir con todos._

 _Tenía su carácter fiero…Sin embargo no estaba para caer en sus trampas de celebraciones de parejas melosas; aun si tuvo que quedarse con deseos molestos en el pantalón._

 _Cuando en su despacho, apareció disfrazada de marinera, un disfraz demasiado revelador, provocativo, medias pantis blancas hasta la rodilla, transparentes…un listón azul colgando en el centro de sus encantos, los labios rojos y el clásico sombrero con un ancla…debía decirlo, era pecaminoso…y la odiosa voz..._

" _¿Quieres embarcarte en el crucero del amor, Puddin'? Podríamos tener nuestra propia fiesta acuática aquí arriba…."_

" _¡Lárgate, estoy ocupado!"_

" _Vamos, es un día para celebrar y pasarla bien, el trabajo te está consumiendo."_

" _¡Dije fuera de mi vista puta!"_

 _La palabra amor era como un repelente, con el tiempo entendio que era mejor evitarla, además, para que darle más falsas ilusiones, de las que ya, estaba seguro estaba entendiendo a golpes y esquivos de desprecio._

" _¡Muy bien, Jodete tu estúpido idiota! Ya estoy cansada de tus groserías! ¡Me voy! ¡Después y no te arrepientas de pasar solo las festividades con tus aburridos documentos! ¡Trato de darte un poco de alegría, pero eres un amargado! ¡Y no llegare a dormir! El Señor Frio es más cálido que tú y espero, ¡Asista!"_

 _Cerró dando un portazo que retumbo con fuerza… Se fue a coquetear con su diminuto y sensual disfraz de marinera._

 _Pero estaba convencido que nadie la tocaría, ni ella se dejaba. A Harley le gustaba dar rodillazos en la entrepierna, se hacía respetar._

 _De cualquier forma, iba a llegar a acurrucarse a la cama… ella tenía un almohadón enorme que lo reemplazaba…y Harley traviesa había rociado una buena cantidad de su fragancia en este. Cerca de las 5 am por fin regresó, la miró por la laptop, - preparada desde ya con la cámara en una esquina de la pantalla -, que se bajaba de la furgoneta conducida por uno de sus muchachos y entraba a casa, segura y bostezando._

 _Como no…si era el alma de la fiesta donde sea que iba._

 _Ni siquiera ella sabía que había una cámara escondida en la entrada de la casa, solo para ver…cuando realmente quisiera ver….que llegara, si o si, por su cuenta._

 _Sin darle indicios de que esperaba su regreso._

 _Retornando a la actualidad, ese 31 de octubre todo había salido jodidamente mal desde el inicio del día, desacuerdos con la mafia, la tropa de inútiles había volcado el camión que habían robado de Industrias Wayne en la persecución con las patrullas, perdiéndose en el asfalto el nuevo avance tecnológico que necesitaba, y por si fuera poco, Batsy no había aparecido en la escena del suceso a traerle diversión al asunto; no, no… toda su atención estaba centrada en predecir el movimiento de Crane, como si realmente hiciera algo fatídico._

 _Èl podría haber hecho algo mucho mejor, de mayor impacto para contrarrestar su patético intento por aterrorizar Gotham, pero el murciélago no se podía dividir en dos mitades, y tenía programada una sorpresa para él en pocos meses, si tuviera la pieza clave... que yacía destruida en la autopista. Si, estaba de un humor negro._

 _Y ¿Dónde estaba la estúpida de Harley cuando eso pasó? Cortando putas calabazas, que rodeaban la mansión, césped y cemento por fuera. Niña obsesiva. Por lo menos contó 25 calabazas con la mirada, algunas con velas adentro. ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿Empeorar su humor…?_

 _Había dos que lo esperaban en la entrada de la puerta, pateo una, y la siguiente. Abrió rabiando, y de inmediato olfateo un olor delicioso proveniente de la cocina…_

 _Olía tan bien…bueno…muy bueno y tenía tanta hambre…. Un aroma de los dioses que inundaba todo._

 _Maldijo la saliva acumulándose en la boca._

 _Ahí estaba un pastel de calabazza servido en la mesa, tibio y recién salido del horno. No lo iba a comer, tenía el motivo de Halloween…sin embargo el naranjo se veía tan bueno…, miró a ambos lados. Silbó y nadie apareció, ¡Al diablo! Cortó un pedazo y Joder… se sorprendió._

 _Tenía carne molida dentro, era perfecto, era agradable al paladar, la textura y combinación…nunca lo había probado antes. Tanto así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba, se lo había comido todo… ni el mismo podía creerlo._

 _Entonces escucho el sonido de motocicleta, toda la rabia que traía consigo se había ido en su estómago vacío, por lleno._

 _Dio un gran sorbo al agua mineral, la evidencia lo inculpaba, por un momento no supo que hacer, por primera vez se sintió nervioso._

 _Debió haber cortado una rebanada y ya, pero la maldita gula se apodero de él._

 _Tomó el motivo de Halloween, los dos triángulos y la sonrisa colocándolos en el plato. Era como si la bendita calabazza se burlara de él._

 _Pero el plato sonreía y lo hizo reír._

 _Salió de la cocina rápidamente, ya sin nada que ocultar…estaba expuesto. A sí que salió a recibir a su Harley chica, ella venia llegando vestida con su traje original de arlequin, algo que le encantó, hizo rugir la motocicleta dando su infaltable giro de lado y del mazo a su espalda seguía escurriendo sangre._

 _Joker se dio cuenta enseguida que había ido a pedir dulce o travesura._

 _Nadie le dio por ser una adulta y también rio…en la necesidad de una niña que la acompañara._

 _Sus ojos flameaban de llamas azules en el antifaz pintado, se bajó estilizada y con su cuerpo resaltando, todo en J se encendió como una chispa vibrante que no podía apagar._

 _\- Harls, ¿Quieres una calabazza por hija? Ha – Ha - Ha ¡Te acompañara a pedir tus dulces golosinas!– Se burló cogiendo la calabazza pateada de la entrada, estiró el brazo entregándosela – Toma! tiene algo de tierra, pero te sonríe y es bonita de todas formas, ya no te falta nada, muñeca._

 _Harley la recibió con gusto – Ou, Puddin' ¡Me fascina! ¡Gracias! tengo una linda calabazza, nuestra – Tocó la puerta dos veces sosteniéndola - Toc Toc ¿Dulce o travesura?_

 _\- Oh no tengo dulces mi niña…soy un poco gruñón, nadie viene por aquí._

 _Harley dejó_ _el mazo ensangrentado apoyado en la pared y le indico su cintura, tenía amarrada una especie de pequeño saco de tela roja – Oh, no te preocupes! ¡Ya conseguí los dulces! ¡Vamos por la travesura! – Entró a casa y Joker la siguió con una palmada en el trasero…._

 _Eventualmente a las semanas la calabazza se pudrió, que por cierto, había estado acompañándola en su soledad en la cocina, como espectadora en su arte culinario; Harley traviesa se vistió toda de negro ese día, de luto…le hizo una pequeña sepultura conmemorativa debajo de un árbol y se quedó con el tallo como recuerdo._

 _También sintiéndose contenta de saber que ese era su vegetal favorito, con el que lo deleito preparando su receta maestra una vez al mes._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

\- _Hahahahaha -_ Joker se rió de adentro, se rió diabólico, una risa rasposa que asustaba, ya que se oía como un sin número de demonios riendo al unísono, mientras su boca se va alargando a ojos entrecerrados, provocando que Harley se reacomode. Tiene a sus dos féminas, una pequeña, y una mucho más pequeña, en proceso…

Para él.

Las dos son suyas, las dos van a estar siempre, incondicionalmente.

\- Harley, cocíname mi comida favorita.

 _\- Lo que digas, Puddin… amor_ \- Respondió adormilada, acurrucada en su pecho. Un escalofrió corrió por su espina dorsal, una cuchilla se atravesó en su tráquea, como si quisiera abrirse camino al órgano que lo mantiene con vida, ese que llaman corazón y se luce en la mejilla de ella, estaba convencido que él no tiene y ella también lo estuvo, mirarse en el espejo y ver que estaba ahí, fue como una ventana de esperanza, tan significativo y simbólico como eso.

Lo obtuvo, es la reina de corazones, se auto proclamó fiera, y constante. Lo es y él tiene a su reina, por su propia voluntad, y con grilletes en los tobillos.

¿Pero por qué esa sensación no se va?

Tampoco quiere quedarse dormido, quiere verla tanto hasta que sus ojos ardan sin parpadear ni una sola vez. Algo que no puede explicar, porque a su vez, no quiere mirarla.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Era una noche de romance para Gotham, excesos de globos de corazones, carteleras de películas románticas, vendedores de rosas en las calles. Enamorados corriendo apurados con cajas de bombones en las manos y ramos de flores, otros, eligiendo ese día para hacer propuestas de matrimonio, y los restaurantes colapsados de parejas cenando con música ambiente. En todo Gotham, por contaminado que estuviera el aire…esa noche se respiraba el amor y la lujuria en las calles._

 _Harley tenía una velada esperando para celebrar esa fecha, y más si siempre buscaba formas de cambiar la relación que tenía con J, avanzar, hacerla más proclive a compartir momentos gratos y de romance apasionado, que al círculo de violencia en el que siempre se veía inmersa._

 _En ese día del año, todas las mujeres querían lucir las más hermosas, seducir y enamorar a sus amantes, sentirse deseadas y queridas. La arlequin no era la excepción a la regla, necesitaba sentir eso con urgencia, y gozaba más que ninguna otra de las celebraciones que se festejaban en el año. Ese día en particular, se esmeró en su objetivo con la ilusión de recibir la retribución por sus esfuerzos de vivir con J._

 _Desde ser de utilidad en un gran asalto, recibir el puñetazo del murciélago, o el de J, a ocuparse de las labores domésticas en sus momentos de ocio._

 _Estaba loca sí, pero apuntaba a ser multifuncional, habilitada para hacer esa clase de cosas necesarias con una taza de café cortado. Buscando probar que era apta para el comodín en un abanico de posibilidades. Las mujeres de éxito tenían esa habilidad, y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser una más del montón._

 _Dejó reluciente y encerado, dejo todo con lustra muebles, rociador de fragancia, dio vuelta la escoba y sacudió el polvo de las cortinas altas en sus pantaloncitos cortos y dos bollos de colores en su cabello. La tarde pasó veloz en sus quehaceres y una vez terminado su proyecto de aseo, se dio un baño burbujeante, se arregló para no obtener un no por respuesta, o algo mucho peor…, lo negó, y descartó la idea de lo ocurrido en las fechas anteriores._

 _Tenía el convencimiento férreo de que sería diferente esa noche. Habían pasado dos años, ¿Cómo no iba a tener un progreso?_

 _Con ese pensamiento ilusorio, en las semanas hizo lo que las otras hacen, decir indirectas, además de colocar un catálogo abierto en una página crucial en su escritorio, indicando un brazalete._

 _Ella actuó y espero esa noche._

 _Joker estacionó, venia llegando de un desacuerdo, que acabo con las salpicaduras de sangre de un hombre muerto en su camisa y parte de su vestimenta. El Ace de Picas y El Diamante Arlequin estaban cerrados para no aspirar esa atmosfera de las parejas celebrando el amor; no así el ALL IN, la casa de apuestas clandestinas estaba repleta de testosterona y el alcohol duro en las mesas. Las únicas mujeres, eran las desnudistas y los billetes rebosando en el elástico de sus bragas, Joker esperaba entrar a cambiarse de vestimenta, salir e ir a por una noche salvaje y el sexo con dos a tres de sus putas. Lo usual en los días de celebración, año nuevo, navidad, día de la independencia, etc…además de su encuentro con Batman, dejar a Harley en la espera de, era una rutina; decirle, si, si, si, o ignorarla o callarla…_

 _Le daba igual con tal de dejar de oír su odiosa voz, ni siquiera recordaba a veces que esperaba con el pavo, sus ensaladas y preparaciones en la cena, y ella bebía sola el champagne en el balcón, viendo los fuegos artificiales a la distancia y esperando ver el lambo llegar._

 _A veces eran sus decires, a veces ella priorizaba esperar a compartir con él, a irse con sus amigas. Lo que fuera que generara sus esperanzas desilusionadas, ella se lo buscaba._

 _Nunca entendía lo que ella era, y J muchas veces se cuestionó sacarla de su cama para que entendiera cuál era su lugar, su posición en su vida._

 _Se bajó del lambo con una mueca de disgusto, no quería verla, ni presenciar otro de sus esfuerzos por cultivar algo de aprecio en él. Entrar, cambiarse y salir._

 _Rodó los ojos al poner un pie dentro, las luces estaban bajas, y Harley en un juego ardiente de lencería lo saludaba coqueta pasando un brazo por su hombro._

 _-Puddin'_

 _Joker gruño con desprecio - Estoy cansado, déjame. – La apartó. Su perfume complementaba el tiempo en su arreglo de belleza. Ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que no traía nada para ella, pero sonrió._

 _\- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo a relajarte, te va a gustar… – Sedujo quitándole el saco y lo guio al living, lo sentó en el sofá. Los ligueros contra sus glúteos, las medias de satín y los tacones no lo hicieron replicar. Todo el conjunto seducía, embriagaba al más sobrio._

 _Harley le dio la espalda, puso música suave, algo trivial y a tono. Joker volvió a rodar los ojos con un gruñir._

 _\- Calma – Le murmuró y se desprendió del brasier, dos pequeños corazones rojos adheridos, cubrían sus pezones. J miró inexpresivo, Harley se sentó de rodillas y le quitó los zapatos italianos, los puso a un lado y masajeo sus pies con afecto, Joker ronroneo, ella siguió y luego subió a sus muslos masajeando, pasó por su pecho, su miembro, su cuello, con besos… Menos besos en la boca, Joker no se dejó._

 _Ella masajeó ignorando eso, haciéndolo ronronear y gruñir de gusto, la excitación subió en su punto cúspide y Harley se apoderó con devoción, con amor, le hizo una felación de forma experta, habilidosa, todo lo que sabía que le gustaba, provocando que J cerrara los ojos extasiados. Sin embargo en la última instancia, eso no lo detuvo a empujar y empujar su cabeza con un odio tajante y prepotente, mucho más de lo usual, adrede, con un desquite apropósito, haciendo que Harley quisiera estar en cualquier otro sitio menos ese, una vez terminado, sus uñas dejaron de cerrase en su garganta, la remecieron del nudo en su cabello y la apartaron con fuerza, de su otra mano quedaron enredados varios de sus cabellos arrancados, los ojos rojos de Harley combinaban con su lencería._

 _J se deshizo de los caballos en la mano, se calzo los zapatos y se levantó, ella lo imitó, acomodando rápidamente sus ondas desechas._

 _\- Espera, ¿A dónde vas? – Le tocó el brazo, él le quitó la mano bruscamente. Su mirada de acero odiándola._

 _\- ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones? – Amenazó con grandes ojos intimidantes, Harley se echó para atrás, aun siendo la única que no le temía a la locura en las iris del payaso._

 _\- No, ninguna, pero vamos, quédate, disfrutemos de la noche, prepare esto para nosotros - Le mostró la mesa céntrica que tenía una botella de vino, dos copas, una tabla de cubitos de quesos, aceitunas y otros bocadillos de coctel. Además de dos velas aromáticas en el centro y dos postres de crema con frutilla – Quédate._

 _J se giró caminando para salir, Harley sirvió una copa de vino alcanzándolo._

 _\- Espera…puedo, no te vayas, tengo, ¡Espera! – Joker se devolvió con una sonrisa que helo sus huesos y en una fracción de segundos su puño hacia sangrar su boca._

 _El puñetazo la hizo tropezar con sus tacones contra el sofá, en el aturdimiento lo único que Harley sintió es que la elevaban de la nuca y la sacudían, un aliento caliente en su oído - ¿Por qué no aprendes? Ya acabe, no?, entonces dime pequeña perra ¿Qué tendría que quedarme a hacer aquí? Si la noche me ofrece algo Mejor… en términos de sexo y diversión…oh, ¿Por qué es el día del Amor? - Harley no veía, no hablaba, solo sentía dolor en forma de contusiones, no sabía si pisaba el suelo, si chocaba, la voz de J se perdía a lo lejos en la violencia, no le entraba el aire y sentía que sus brazos se quebrarían - Soy tu jefe y tú mi puta perra inútil, algo que nunca pareces entender - La malicia gruñía – No te preocupes, se puede solucionar… ¿Quieres que juguemos a las parejas que se quieren y se aman, cierto? – Ella abrió la boca y un puño la botó como una muñeca de trapo a la mesa céntrica, el dolor en su cien la despertó._

 _Se alejó rodando en el piso como pudo cuando él volcó la mesa y sus cocteles quedaron desparramados para alcanzarla._

 _\- ¿Por qué no entiendes? ¿Te cuesta trabajo entender un no por respuesta? – Una patada en la espalda y apunto de pisar su cuello, Harley desesperadamente tomó las esquinas de la alfombra, rodó con esta y se envolvió cubriéndose toda hasta la cabeza, como un capullo de mariposa, pero para amortiguar lo que venía._

 _En la oscuridad, su cuerpo era una masilla, un dolor agudo en la cadera, brazos y una sombra que la envolvía le preguntaba en su cabeza mareada y malograda, ¿Por qué no tienes miedo? Un día te matara, un día se acabara, paciencia, un día todo lo que soy será un recuerdo clavado en su pecho, que nunca podrá olvidar._

 _Lo único que quedó a la vista fueron sus pies en los tacones negros._

 _J sonrió ampliamente y posó la planta del zapato en su tobillo huesudo. Pisó._

 _Pisó cargando todo su peso con los quejidos de Harley hasta que sonó un chasquido y ella gritó. Entonces dejó de pisar para reír de su dolor._

 _Harley susurró – ya aprendí J…_

 _Joker la dejo ahí, envuelta en la alfombra y se fue a la habitación, en todo el camino vio hasta el último mueble lustroso, incluso el barandal de la escalera, en el espejo del baño había un beso de labial y una pequeña caja negra posada en la cama. J la ignoro, se ducho, se cambió y abotonándose la camisa, la curiosidad pudo más. Cerró la puerta con seguro y la destapó._

 _Un bolígrafo de oro con detalles en morado, elegante, masculino, ha pedido, con un trozo de papel con letra cursiva._

" _Trabaja por lo que quieres, Hombre del Caos"_

 _J la botó en el basurero de la habitación, enseguida regresó y la guardó en su armario. Cambiado para salir bajó, le dio una mirada al living, Harley acostada en el piso recogía los cubitos de queso y sus cubre pezones de corazón resaltaban en la piel pálida. Ella lo miró y esquivo la mirada con algo…no era enojo, era…algo más…no le dio importancia y se fue._

 _Cuando regreso de madrugada, la botella de vino estaba vacía, Harley estaba acostada en la cama con una bolsa de hielo en el tobillo y dormía en el otro extremo del lado de la cama con la copa en la mano._

 _J se acercó para darle un beso en el labio roto, pero ella le corrió la cara._

 _El año siguiente no hizo nada, no hubo sorpresa, preparación nada, se puso el pijama y se acostó sin cruzar palabra alguna._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Te aleje Harls…– La giró lentamente, apego sus cuerpos desnudos, rodeándola con los brazos y aplicó toda su fuerza, toda la que posee - ¿Te gusta así?

\- Si…Cerca…mío – Susurró.

\- Se siente bien… demasiado bien….sentir que… - Gruñó - No te detendré…quiero que lo demuestres, a mí – Respiró, tratando de desaparecer la sensación atorada en su garganta. En unos segundos pareció que era irreal, para los dos. Aplicó más fuerza, pero era incapaz de desvanecer las conspiraciones en su mente, recordándole la sensación de perderla y no tenerla – Nunca me pidas de nuevo que te deje ir…Quizás tengas un collar de perra, una jaula cabina para bailar, pero no puedo encerrarte en casa, nadie es feliz viviendo encerrado. Las amenazas de muerte tampoco valen contigo –Murmuró. Enseguida elevó su tono de voz - Las cosas no siempre saldrán como quisiera, es muy posible que…siga queriéndote matar… pero mi puño ira a la pared, eso te lo prometo… aunque abra momentos en que mi cara exprese repulsión, fría, y te desprecie con la mirada… aun si no discutimos y te aparto, sabes que el odio ocupa la proporción de lo que siento, tampoco te insultare delante de los niños, yo…

Harley lo detuvo – No pienses en eso Puddin', vamos a comenzar de cero.

\- No Harls, escucha, yo, tengo que – Se sorprendió de hallarse vacilante, sus errores tiraban los extremos del nudo. Harley sintió en su espalda el pecho de J crecer tomando aire. Sin tener noción, su abrazo decayó, Harley se giró y se aferró a él con fuerza. Aseguró firme – Me correspondes, estaremos bien – Rió – Incluso si padeces de bipolaridad sentimental - Lo comprimió lo más que podía – Te tenemos rodeado Puddin'.

\- Prometo no hacerte daño - Acarició su cabellera blanqueada – No lo hare…-suspiró y cerró los ojos, aun con el nudo estancado en su pecho, se durmió a los segundos que Harley le hiciera caricias en el antebrazo con la yema de los dedos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _El hospital estaba en silencio, J se ahogaba con una presión en el pecho, Hiedra se apoyó en la pared al lado de él._

 _\- Como su mejor amiga…te lo digo, saldrá de esta, lo hará, la has dejado en peores condiciones – Ivy encontró el momento único, para poder intervenir por la seguridad de su amiga, no la iba a desperdiciar, aun recordaba con enojo la vez que Joker la arrojo del lambo en movimiento a más de 200k/h., una de las peores veces que Harley estuvo en recuperación – J… no la jodas otra vez…ella está teniendo esa felicidad que tanto deseaba, con eso de ser madre…algo inesperado para todos, le pones la mano encima y te aseguro que se ira._

 _\- Harley nunca se ira – Sentencio sin mirarla – No sabes una mierda sobre mí, no sabes lo que tenemos los dos "¡Un tira y afloja que nunca la alejara tan lejos de mí!"_

 _\- Eso espero, bueno….solo no traiciones esa confianza que siempre te deposita, todos tenemos un límite de corazones rotos, el de Harley también tiene fecha de expiración._

 _J la observa decidiendo si es una amenaza o no. Sin embargo lo conoce, Harley peca de ingenua, puedes venderle agua dietética y la comprara, le pueden meter el dedo en la boca a esa niña estúpida, y ella no se va a dar cuenta, pero cuando tiene esos golpes de lucidez…es tan tenaz como decida apuñalarte en el pecho, donde más duela._

 _\- No lo hare, ahora déjanos solos._

 _Ivy salió mirando a J tomar la mano de Harley, cerró la puerta en silencio. No le deseaba esa angustia a J, pero podía ser el detonante de un cambio y un escarmiento divino para frenar el ciclo repetitivo._

 _\- Harls – Le dio una caricia a su mano fría – Oídos sordos bebe, me contendré… ya nos iremos de aquí, y te aseguro…no lo hare, no tendrás que ver a la Hiedra nunca más; no por mí – Empuña sus manos cubriendo las de ellas – Te repondrás, con vida muñeca…Tengo…esto….es real…La vida me llegó a confundir… y yo sin poderlo notar, me acostumbré tanto a reír que olvidé que también podía llorar, Yo, puedo hacerlo Harley…también tengo fluidos, soy de carne y huesos como todos…cometo errores…pero eso ya se terminó._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _\- La rompí…, jodi la puta promesa Frost, como cada puta cosa que toco….la golpeé, la asuste, me odia y se fue huyendo a cobijarse con el hijo de puta. Nunca creí que Harley fuera capaz de traicionarme, pero estoy seguro que lo haría otra vez, rompí a mi muñeca….de nuevo…, esperaba…que volviera arrepentida como siempre, darle una patada en el trasero y reírme en su cara, nunca volvió…alguien me suplantó y le dio la seguridad que necesitaba. Amor…sentirse querida – Golpeó con el puño la mesa céntrica de cristal negro._

 _Frost lo acompañaba – Si puede que se haya ido con él a pagarte con la misma moneda; seguro como muchas mujeres, resentidas, pero no sabe la verdad, tienes que decirle lo que sucedió, aun si la jodiste hoy, se le pasara, Te lo aseguro, no creo este enamorada de él – Dio un sorbo de su trago – El plan va a funcionar, Ivy me dijo que no te supera, que es una ilusión, ella siempre tendrá una vía de escape._

 _\- Lo sé bien – Se gira a mirar a su mano derecha, el alcohol bloquea sus sentidos, pero no la percepción al dolor, por un momento se pierde en su memoria, en la ferviente sensación de tenerla, algo que no se le compara con nada. Rememorando sus bollos de colores y espirales perfectas recluida en Belle Reve. Sabía que había estado en pésimas condiciones, pero sintió algo…cuando vio que al menos tenía dos cosas que hacían más amena su estancia reclusa. Máquina de café y una novela fogosa._

 _Calidez._

 _Calor._

 _Calor humano._

 _El fuego también consumió su colección de novelas románticas. Sus lecturas nocturnas, cuando pasaba las noches encerrado en su despacho "Harls…tendrías que leer de unicornios y arcoíris, no esa lectura para adultos" Entonces tuvo la mala suerte, de ese día, ese capítulo. Otra vez ese nudo en la garganta, recordar la imagen de su cuerpo agonizando en el piso…la sangre saliendo por su boca, el bate de béisbol en su mano empuñado y su respiración agitada._

" _Pensaba en ti, tú, él, yo…Puddin!, lo juro…,…lo juro…no, ya no, dije no…"_

" _¡Puta Mentirosa!...Sea yo o no el maldito personaje… ¡tu cuerpo es mío! - Entiéndelo - de una - buena – vez" "Mira - Me" "¡No tienes derecho! ¡A - Tocarte! - ¡Nadie lo tiene!" "…Ni tú, ni nadie" "¡¿Por qué no aprendes?!" "¡¿Por qué?!"_

 _Esa presión lo atoraba por cada golpe dado asiéndola agonizar, ella solo quería sentirlo con ella, el aroma de café se esparce…se saborea, su grito de rescate abrazándolo, rodeados de los barrotes, el nudo en la garganta crece, los tres malditos guardias que la tocaron, violentaron y abusaron arden en el infierno, ella lo tenía abrazándola, ya no necesita novelas románticas, pero ese capítulo le produce una fuerte presión en el pecho. Ella encontró una vía de escape, siempre la encuentra, más a ya de la locura…tiene alma, un poco gracias a Quinzel, un poco por él, pero la tiene, y si se equivoca una vez más, esa misma alma encontrara una vía de escape donde su corazón no pueda sentir dolor._

 _\- Incluso en una ilusión de sentirte amada por el puto Deadshot…, pero no Frost, al infierno no. "Voy a volver a conseguirte"_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _El viento golpeaba rudo desde la vista de toda la ciudad, el aire cortaba como cuchillas en la cara. Las piernas de J colgaban en el aire, sentado en el rascacielos de Gotham, el Empire State tenía sus luces encendidas, y las de la ciudad recién comenzaban a prenderse, el cielo se pintaba de un celeste gris._

 _\- No tengo que darte explicaciones. Lárgate._

 _\- Ok, te espero en casa, gruñe para un no y ronronea por un sí. Si quieres algo me…_

 _\- Frustración, algo de fracaso consecutivo, decepción._

 _\- Lo harás mejor los próximos meses, le darás migrañas al murciélago._

 _\- Por eso vine Harls, despejar ideas, planes y mira lo que me trajo el viento. Mi mascota que me ayuda, ¿Quieres quedarte…?"_

 _\- Si, si te sirve._

 _Después de comprobar que era su perra fiel. J se puso de pie y deslizó el cinturón de su pantalón, las ventiscas de las alturas entumecían dedos._

– _Pon las manos._

 _\- Si… - Harley las puso mostrándole los diez dedos juntos, apegados. La hebilla de oro azotó con fuerza inhumana. Chilló, le siguió otro, otro y otro, enrroscó sus dedos con un grito a viva voz._

 _\- Ponlas._

 _-Si… - Los juntó de nuevo recibiendo la hebilla con prepotente ira cuatro veces más. Dientes rechinaron y grititos se disiparon en el cielo. J paró volviéndose a colocar el cinturón. Se sentó, los dedos dolientes de Harley quemaban latiendo con propio corazón - ¿Te sientes mejor?"_

 _\- Si. Quédate, Resistente._

 _Ella lo consiguió, en su desquite…se sintió relativamente mejor, dar dolor, a quien sea, siempre supo bien, en Harley, supo más que bien, supo a adicción._

 _El labio inferior de Harley tiritaba, se sentó a su lado, el viento afilado la empujaba hacia atrás, sus pezones se erizaban en la tela del vestido plateado y holgado que traía. Mostrar tanta piel como fuera posible para recibir su calor. Los dos miraron como se encendieron todas las luces en un lapsus de silencio._

 _Joker pensaba que cada luz que se encendía era un lárgate que le había dado a Harley y todavía estaba ahí, le traspasó lo que sentía de la única forma que podía en la oscuridad, se desquito y le dio un poder que solo ella lograba en él. Luego de más minutos de los que pensó que en realidad eran. J rompió el silencio._

 _\- ¿Crees que lo consiga? ¿Crees que me mate? Han pasado más de diez años y las cosas siguen igual…nada cambia._

 _\- Puddin, tú te reinventas, lo conseguirás, está destinado a ser así…Mm….un día Batsy te matara, tu a mí y…..nunca nos separaremos ni en el infierno! – Sonríe carismática - Creo que cuando lo haga, quedara tan perturbado que siempre que se mire en el espejo te verá reflejado en él. Piénsalo, vera su cara en la tuya sí o sí….es un hecho._

 _Joker asimila la imagen descrita, ve al caballero de la noche frente al espejo del baño, un tintinear del tubo fluorescente en la oscuridad y en un parpadeo su propio reflejo mirándolo, atormentándolo a través del vidrio con una sonrisa inhumana. El puño de Batman rompiendo el espejo, fragmentando su risa maniaca, multiplicándola sin poder callarla nunca._

 _Es lo que desea, ella lo sabe, dice justo y precisamente lo que quiere escuchar…y ver en el pensamiento._

" _oh…tú no te puedes ir al infierno Harley Quinn, sigues siendo un ángel, a pesar de todas las plumas que te quite" Lo piensa, no lo dice, solo mira sus cabellos bailando hacia atrás en el viento, despejando toda su cara más pálida que nunca._

 _La respuesta de Harley flotó en las nubes oscuras, sin mirarlo arrastró los dedos por el concentro hasta rozar los de J, él quitó la mano de forma abrupta. Ella la recogió haciendo un suave puño y miró los autos que se ven mucho más pequeños, que si fueran de juguete._

 _Joker hace otra pregunta - Si muriera esta noche, ¿Lo lamentarías?_

 _\- Claro que sí, me mataría._

 _\- Los débiles se suicidan, no te cree para eso, ¿o no has aprendido nada? – Harley no responde – Si un día muero por Bats y no estás conmigo, tu obligación es seguir viviendo para mí – Asevera mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Servirme después de muerto, como lo único que cree y que podría darle a esta ciudad lo que se merece, cuando el justiciero este tan loco para matarme…tu deber es liberar a los presos, romper todas las celdas que existan y hacer que la ciudad arda en llamas, explotar cada edificio, derribándolos como piezas de domino y que el mundo conozca un caos inimaginable….¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿o eres un desperdicio de mi tiempo?_

 _-Dijiste que cobrarías mi vida – Reclama, abrazándose a si misma por la calidad del aire – Quiero estar contigo cuando eso pase._

 _\- No siempre estás conmigo._

 _\- Frosty puede – J agarra su cara y la gira toscamente. Tiene furia en su mirada._

 _\- ¡Es una orden!_

 _\- Si señor, Mr. J._

 _-Un día moriré con o sin ti, y la señorita aquí, va a ser una mujer madura y No va a encerrase en su habitación a lloriquear como todas las demás, no…de alguna forma, eres la Reina; serias una vergüenza para mí, si Frost o los muchachos o quien puta sea, te ven llorar como los débiles – Remeció su cara - ¿Me vas a avergonzar o te busco una reemplazante, ahora ya? – Amenazó invadiendo su espacio personal._

 _\- No, confía en mí. Te lo he demostrado._

– _Si, no llores querida – La soltó – Incluso si me amas a muerte y fe ciega._

 _\- Si… nadie ve a un arlequin triste, palabra de honor - Susurra y busca su mirada - ¿Pero puedes intentar morir conmigo Puddin? Puedo dejar hecho los preparativos._

 _J la mira de reojo, no responde, no lo tiene contemplado, no sabe si el día de mañana la matara a sangre fría o si estará viva hasta que logre su objetivo con el murciélago; pero morir juntos es algo que suena a romanticismo de parejas, lo detesta – No lo creo - dice en un autoreflejo. Tras un largo suspiro – No me hagas enojar…_

 _Harley toca su cara suavemente, roza sus bocas, lo besa, J la esquiva, ella persiste y toca su entrepierna; como la única forma de acercarse a él, siempre con la connotación sexual, casi como norma obligatoria. – No ahora, pequeña descarada – La aparta, con un timbre que suena lúgubre._

 _\- No tiene que estar depresivo…o lo que tengas, frustración. Anímate – Le sonríe y lentamente se pone de pie, la presión del aire amenaza con botarla lejos, pisa firme. El corazón del comodín se detiene, a sujeta su tobillo automáticamente con un agarre que dejara un moretón. Sabe lo que hará._

 _\- No – Ordena – Quítatelos._

 _\- Estaré bien - Joker duda, pero dedo por dedo suelta su tobillo, ella lo sacará de ese estado catatónico. Mira hacia abajo, algo de tierra cae y minúsculas fragmentos de concreto se hacen nada en el rascacielos. Los pisos y la vista hacia abajo marean, están la cima del Empire State y la altura inmensurable. Petrifica._

 _Harley toma un respiro, lo mechones de colores se mecen rabiosos, su labio inferior no ha dejado de temblar. La mitad de sus tacones rojos están en el aire. Nada importa con tal de animar a J, rueda, una, dos, tres, cinco, diez y más, por todo el largo del concreto que borda el precipicio. Ruedas rápidas y de confianza de extremo a extremo, la arlequin manifiesta su fuerza psicológica, hace la gracia que hace sonreír al payaso._

 _Esta vez, Joker no sonríe por su destreza, incluso si Harley esta boca abajo y sus piernas arriba se abren luciendo como una estrella de mar, se desplaza con el apoyo de sus manos rápidamente y el firmamento con el paisajismo de la ciudad la acompañan en su proeza, en todo el borde del abismo de la muerte acechándola, pero su rostro se ve en su elemento, desprende energía sensual. Sin embargo basta un mal cálculo y su cuerpo no será reconocible en la acera._

 _Ella comienza su retorno de ruedas hacia él, y aunque Joker si esta maravillado por el peligro y su desplazar, su mirada es severa como agarra su pierna de regreso desprevenida y hace caer su cara de lleno al concentro. Harley alcanza a correr la cara de lado para no quebrarse los dientes, pero el golpe la aturde._

 _\- ¿Por qué no obedeces? – La levantó y puso su cabeza en su regazo, le limpia la cara y revisa su dentadura – Un día de estos te voy a quebrar la nariz y no serás tan bonita – La pone entre sus dedos y se percata que todo su cuerpo es como un tempano de hielo - ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no te desgarras? - Pasa la mano por su muslo interno contorneándolo - ¿De dónde proviene?,…. ¿Por qué tu nombre es paradójico? ¿Por qué haces piruetas? ¿Por qué tu cuerpo es caliente si esta frio como el ártico? ¿Dónde escondes las respuestas? …hum…– Acaricia sus mejillas heladas, pero tenerla consigo genera un calor indescifrable - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tropiezas? ¿Dónde está tu maldito vértigo, Harley Quinn?_

 _\- No tengo, estas aquí conmigo – Susurra con una sonrisa –Y discrepo contigo… personalmente considero que es más romántico, morir por amor, que vivir amando – Acaricia su pecho, su cara es de felicidad –_ _los finales trágicos conmueven corazones, y dios si me encantó._

 _\- Puedo botarte y mueres – La examinó, ella lo mira serena - ¿No tienes miedo?_

 _\- Tú no tienes miedo, ¿Por qué lo tendría yo? - Mira la seriedad en Joker – Ah, pero le tengo miedo a la arañas, ¿eso cuenta?_

 _Su intento de hacerlo reír fracasa, mientras Joker se percata que su ceja ha empezado a sangrar un poco, la seca con el dedo – Tienes un corte en la ceja Harls, uno pequeño._

 _\- Apariencia de villana._

 _\- Tan buscada como yo – Continua secándolo – Aun no me decido si me gusta, lo tendrás para siempre. "Después que proteges tu cara de mí y tienes esto por estúpida, loca estúpida". No estoy seguro si se verá bien._

 _Harley cierra los ojos con un largo suspiro – - ¿Tu, que hago para que estés bien?_

 _\- Nada, ya pensare en algo…_

 _\- hum?_

 _\- Iremos a una fiesta que dará un amigo millonario a beneficio de la caridad, olvido enviarnos invitación o lo hizo adrede, lo descubriremos en tres días y no tengo nada en la cabeza para sorprenderlo, algo grande, inesperado._

 _A Harley se le iluminan los ojos – ¡Lo tengo Puddin! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Un lanzallamas!_

 _\- OH, ¡Demonios! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es perfecto! No tengo uno – Ríe - tengo que tenerlo ya, hay que probarlo, modificarlo, Oh será estupendo! Cerrare con broche de oro la noche o la entrada. Harls, buena chica – Remece su cabello._

 _Harley abraza su cintura, siente esa sensación reconfortante unos segundos y se sienta con los tacones en el aire, cruzada de piernas – Que bueno que te gustara mi sugerencia – Ríe con una sonrisa que encandila y de repente sus miradas se encuentran, les sigue un silencio, mientras sus ojos azules son hermosos y lo miran como nadie._

 _Joker susurra - No hagas eso…_

 _Harley mira a los lados y le pregunta con naturalidad - ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que no hago?_

 _\- Eso que estás haciendo._

 _De repente no lo soporta, toma su mejilla y la besa, una sensación fulminante lo descoloca, perdura y se incrementa en todo el encuentro de sus labios. Se separa exhalando calor – Dime la maldita respuesta – Mantiene recluida su cara con una mano._

 _Harley baja la mirada, desviando la de él, Joker da otro beso igual de intenso, obteniendo la misma sensación – Dije dame la respuesta – Amenaza, ella acaricia su cara con los pulgares y suspira._

 _\- No soy yo, eres tú el que lo siente, yo solo tengo el mismo calor corporal que todas las chicas._

 _-No, tienes algo, dímelo._

 _\- No tengo nada, tampoco lo reconocerás - Se sentó en el regazo de J, dándole la espalda al precipicio y a las ventiscas heladas que se manifestaban con agravio. Sus piernas rodearon firmes sus caderas. Susurra – Pero…puedes recibir mi amor, no es tan malo como crees._

 _Ambas manos del comodín disfrutaron del tacto de porcelana de su espalda desnuda. Es deshonesto – La vista era buena, quítate._

 _Ella lo mira con ojos fieros – ¿o qué? ¿Me vas a arrojar?_

 _Lo besa con fuerza, sus manos se deslizan debajo de su camisa color vino, avanzan por su espalda, sus uñas lo arañan presuntuosamente por toda esta, sabiendo que tiene prohibido dar arañazos reales por el dragón tatuado y la locura que se desborda de ella. Sin embargo esta vez, lo desgarran, ella lo obliga a sentir, su boca lo incinera, no la puede alejar, ni dejar de sentirlo. Lo consume la ira, el odio, el deseo, todo es un lio, en las llamas de su lengua, su corazón empieza a latir y a latir incontrolable._

 _-Admítelo, ya, por favor._

 _\- No._

 _Harley muerde su cuello con fuerza real. El gruñe, ella lame su mordida._

 _-Entonces miéntete y niégamelo, pero voy a hacer un incendio que te va a consumir – Tiritaba en las ventiscas rosando sus labios tibios - ¿Quieres ver de dónde proviene? Déjame jugar a mí y romper la única regla del juego ¿o tienes miedo a perder?_

 _\- Me desafías – Advirtió susurrando – Bueno, creo que tengo que repetírtelo... tu cuerpo caliente solo provocas esto – agarró su cintura y presiono hacia abajo, ella suspiró en su bulto, él sonrió con malicia – cariño, es lo único que puedo sentir por ti – Rio de burla. Enseguida, gruño con odio – Ingenua, la única razón por la que te mantengo alrededor de mí y con vida es porque me sirves…incluso si a veces puedes ser una perra inútil, eres más eficiente matando que los hombres que me siguen, oh, pero no…no pienses que porque soy amable contigo y veo que no te entren balas ni heridas, yo siento tal cosa._

 _\- Todo eso…intentas convencerte, yo no necesito ser una adivina, puedo sentirlo – Sus manos aprietan su torso - No te resistas – Boca a boca, lo toma por asalto, lo besa instándolo a corresponderle, Joker lo hace, el beso sube de intensidad rápidamente, sus bocas se unen más de tres minutos y es la combustión de un tornado chocando contra un volcán. Todo ella se siente bien, es su debilidad, pero también lo que necesitaba._

 _Las manos de Joker bajan por su nuca, la piel de ella se estremece, sus dedos están fríos para tocarla._

 _\- Juega arlequin, una única vez… – Dijo con severidad – Pero te advierto – Enarca las inexistentes cejas - papi siempre gana en todos los juegos._

 _\- Puedes ganar - Harley se aferró más a sus caderas y de un fuerte tirón a los costados abrió toda su camisa, los botones saltaron por los aires yendo a parar al precipicio, deslizó los tirantes del vestido, lo bajó hasta la cintura y se apegó a su torso. J jadeó en el roce de toda su piel descubierta, sus pechos, sus pezones, su aliento en su cuello, la carga erótica y su susurro en el oído seduciéndolo– No hay respaldo, no muevas un musculo o vamos a morir –– Besó su clavícula. Joker cerró la camisa cubriendo lo más que podía su espalda con ambas manos._ _Ella siguió en su audición, descontrolándolo – Compañero de juego…alma gemela – Èl sintió la suavidad de sus dedos tocando la dureza provocada por su cuerpo, la apretó contra sí, Harley se sentó, adaptándose a su envergadura y una ola de deleite e irresistible calor lo inundó jalándola más abajo hasta que quedó hundida completamente en él._

 _Harley dio un gemido suave, el payaso jadeo, los dos al unísono._

 _Joker miro por arriba de su blanco hombro la ciudad. Pero ella era más hermosa que la misma luna y a su vez, no había nadie tan loca para querer hacerlo con una muerte de esa magnitud detrás de su espalda. No pensó en nada, ella posó una mano en el centro de su propia espalda y la otra en el concreto. Se movió unos centímetros y el placer lo golpeó, pero él estaba imposibilitado, con las piernas en el precipicio, se dio cuenta que ya no podía hacer nada, no había forma._

 _Estando a su disposición, todo es de Harley, de principio a fin, su cuerpo se adhiere atrapándolo, sus besos cálidos se obsesionan con aislar el viento helado, mientras que su movimiento pélvico ronda el encanto de una odalisca codiciada y la sensualidad delicada de una bailarina de ballet. Fragilidad y lentitud, esas caderas adquieren un vaivén preciso, diluido en sus besos, brazas calientes lo queman, posa su mano en su pequeña nalga, guiando su cadencia, y su fricción. Drogado de Amor, ebrio de Amor, la respiración agitada de Joker muere en los labios de Harley callando una verdad que convulsiona con su sangre, ya no puede contenerse más, desesperado, muerde con fuerza su labios carnosos para callar el fuerte gemido que delata que es suyo._

 _Aun así._

 _Los vientos lo escucharon._

 _Su cuello se hecho hacia atrás, soltando su labio inferior o se lo hubiera arrancado._

 _Recuperándose, la confusión se disipa, lo sabe, interiormente sabe lo que siente…lo niega con un odio que puede más que cualquier cosa, agarra su boca, la tuerce con ira, gruñe, su mano abarca toda su cara oprimiéndola, la aparta y su espalda suave raspa en el concreto._

 _Su gruñir es sombrío como sus ojos, esta vez, son oscuros, negros – Ni tu ni nadie…no me gusta perder perra, ¿Quién tiene el control? – Oprime toda su cara - ¡¿Quién?!_

 _\- Tú – Se oye débilmente en la palma de su mano._

 _\- ¿Quién está por sobre quién?!_

 _\- Tu, encima de mí, en todo. Perdón…._

 _\- Esto no se volverá a repetir – Quita su mano y se pone de pie, se acomoda el pantalón y la suela de su zapato pisa la carne de su estómago, intestinos, útero hasta el límite de reventar su dolor. La mira desde arriba gemir agónica – Tu posición…la mia. Siempre – Recalca. Pisa más duro._

 _\- Puddin – Hipa. Solloza. Regurgita sangre. Él pisa sin piedad y Harley cierra los ojos para no ver los demonios transformar la cara de J en algo abominable. La fuerza se ejerce en igualdad a lo que sintió, se empecina en aplastar –….por favor…no…Puddin! – Joker sonríe maniaco, una sonrisa tan amplia que se aprecian todos sus dientes. Se hinca y pone la rodilla en su monte de venus. Carga todo su peso y Harley se retuerce._

 _Da un grito y J cierra su mano en un puño que deja caer con fuerza animal en su hígado._

 _Harley mueve la cabeza a los lados, sus dientes blancos se tiñen de sangre. Su rodilla pesa un bloque de cemento y ya otra vez está arrepentida de ir más a ya, parada en el filo del umbral del dolor, la puerta que encadena todo el odio contenido del payaso, cuando el puño cae por segunda vez unos centímetros más arriba de su sexo con maldad. Joker ríe con histeria diabólica cuando un líquido carmesí aflora empapando la tela de su pantalón y Harley abraza su muslo como si la degollaran._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _-_ Harley – Despertó sobresaltado, respirando entrecortadamente, duro, con miedo, excitado, preocupado, con más cosas de las que puede asimilar. Miró a su lado, no está, pasó las dos manos por el pelo verde, solo alguien como él, tan enfermo como él se puede excitar con esa clase de dolor en una mujer. Escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama a pensar sofocado, su propia fuerza lo mata y lo ciega, perdido diciendo mentiras que acaban por cumplirse en patrones de dolor, en una relación enferma, donde pelea consigo mismo y odia perder, y perder todo lo que creo, lo que lo hace sentirse un dios es morir en la furia que se apodera de la sangre que corre en un cuerpo humano.

¿Los matara? ¿Un día lo hará? ¿Qué pasara si siente tanto sentimiento una noche y el odio en el amanecer se regocija de sus cadáveres?

Escuchó ruido proveniente de afuera, su bebe está en el departamento, se puso de pie y se vistió con el pantalón holgado que encontró entre las sabanas. Salió a la cocina, Harley revolvía con una cuchara de té el líquido caliente en la taza que sostiene en su mano, da un sorbo y sopla, el invierno genera que el vapor salga por sus labios, lo repite apropósito, tres veces, jugando.

\- Despertaste– Le sonrió y dejó su taza en el mesón de cocina, agarró otra taza humeante y se acercó – Creo que metí mucho ruido, pero aquí está el tuyo preparado – Se lo entrega – Ya era hora que despertaras.

Joker lo recibió, pero lo dejó en el mesón. La abrazó y hundió su cara en su cuello. Harley tenía el pelo mojado, huele su perfume detrás de su oído y su boca se adereza de rojo brillante, lo conoce, pero no sabe si es guinda o sandia. Rozó con la lengua su boca, es sandia y sabe bien.

Volvió a hundir su cara en su cuello. Inhaló y exhaló pesadamente – Vamos a vivir separados.

Harley dejó de sonreír para agarrarlo por los hombros - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

No había otra alternativa, estaba restringido a querer cuidar siempre de su loca niña divertida, y podía, pero no de él. Lo contradictorio lo atoraba, su rostro sufriendo era hermoso, se había convertido en un vicio.

Y para ella la lucha atraves del dolor.

Pero su huida…la entrega a otro. Lo mató.

Tenía un odio intolerable, ella había hecho que agua brotara de sus ojos, ella lo había vuelto débil, que si no la poseía se sentía incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tenerla. Obsesionado con poseer cada pedacito de ella. Ese sentimiento se propagaba ardiente, inflamable.

La rabia en sus puños quería triturar su cara, su miembro exigía hacer estragos en ella. Pero quería lo mejor para ella, tenerla. Propia; pero alejada de la pérdida de su compostura.

De un rápido movimiento la apretó contra sí. Chupó su cuello con fuerte obsesión, después mordió, lamio y por ultimo besó…su marca hecha, roja, y se tornaría de morado…fascinante.

\- Mr. J…- Ella inquirió con las manos aun en sus hombros – Espera… ¿Qué fue eso de vivir separados? , ¿No es verdad, cierto?

J frotó sus labios en su mejilla

\- Harls…, ya tome mi decisión - Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, Harley le sostiene la mirada – Pero el que vivamos separados, no quiere decir que lo estemos, bonita – Le dijo para calmar las iris de Harley que se movían de un lado a otro – Vivirás en el departamento que era de Frost, cómoda, veré a los niños allí, pasare tiempo con ellos en el día, horas en familia… mientras que en las noches calientes iré a meterme en tu cama – Bajó la voz – como un simple ladrón…voy a entrar sigiloso a robar este cuerpo caliente durmiendo – Harley lo separa, a él y su _despertar._ Joker no se molesta, suspira – No te estoy dejando sola bebe, tengo que poner distancia entre lo bueno y lo malo que te perjudica – Ella abrió los labios, el negó – No, deja que termine de explicar. Compartiremos la crianza de nuestros hijos en el depto., o cuando vayan a verme en casa, siempre te recogeré para hacer rabiar al murciélago juntos, te seré fiel. Lo único que cambiara, es que viviremos separados y no abra tantas noches de bailes en el club, solo algunas…- Repitió su suspiro, el pecho le duele. Sin embargo una parte de él, se siente bien.

Harley procesó todo y su rostro se fue transformando a fruncir el ceño – Eso no es lo que acordamos Puddin', prometiste que estaríamos juntos, que iríamos a casa, tendríamos un hogar – Se separa de forma abrupta - ¿Crees que no pensé en eso al venir aquí? Ivy me dio la idea, y por un momento la analice, pero ¿sabes qué? No se puede, no.

Joker tomó su muñeca y la acercó – No es por ti, ni por mí, es por ellos. Su seguridad es más importante que lo que nosotros queramos.

\- ¿Quieres que postergue mi felicidad y la tuya por algo que "Crees" que está bien? Esa no es una familia, eso es casi un divorcio con acuerdo de visita…Olvídalo, así no se solucionan las cosas – Intentó salir del agarre en su muñeca, pero solo consiguió torcérsela – Ahí más para nosotros, los cuatro… yo sé que si…

¿Cómo le hacía comprender algo que no quería admitir? Las veces que la ira tomo el control y la cabeza de ella se azotó en el piso, quizás haciéndola un poco más loca, un poco más estúpida, un poco más especial y quizás sus puñetazos la adormecieron para no ver la realidad castigándola de todo lo que es él.

Duda, ni siquiera sabe ya si no lo hará otra vez, esa punzada en el pecho… dolor, es odio y ese odio, temor, de la única persona que puede tener miedo el Rey de Gotham City.

De sí mismo.

\- Harley… – Le dice con severidad – No estoy dispuesto a joder yo mismo, lo que quiero proteger con mi vida – Soltó su muñeca para poner su rostro entre sus manos – Escucha, no te estoy dejando, estoy cuidándote…no medí mi fuerza en el baño, te deje inconsciente y esta pequeño frágil circulo creciendo cayó y – Respira " _tuve el temor de perderlo todo" –_ No me sentí bien.

-Yo tuve la culpa de eso. Lo reconozco…. No nombrare al innombrable de nuevo Puddin'… fue mi error, me equivoque, nervios, crisis de ansiedad, ataque de celos, lo que sea, pero no volverá a pasar – Juntó sus bocas unos instantes dándole un beso que depende de un hilo. Joker lo cortó.

\- No menciones al hijo de perra, no me lo recuerdes – Dijo bravo, su rostro expresaba rabia y descontento, referente a la estatura de Floyd, el doble de su musculatura, tamaño, fuerza y virilidad que emite su compleción física, la etnia de su raza africana. Diferencias demasiado notarias entre ambos, comparativas, que a una mujer le hacen sentir protección, deseo sexual, admiración. El odio y dolor cierran su puño. Harley toca su mandíbula cerrada.

\- Lo siento, no quería – Baja la mirada, puede sentir lo que significa para J. La sube - No tienes nada que envidiarle, tienes todo lo que podría encontrar atrayente y mucho más!

J cerró su mano en su cuello y su cabeza dio en el friguerador – ¿Crees que no tengo orgullo propio? ¿Crees que necesito que me digas la mierda que ya sé _? Harrrrley?_

\- Puddin'– Palmotea el friguerador con una mano.

Joker respira varias veces por la boca aflojando su mano. Reafirma su decisión – No hablábamos de él y lo trajiste devuelta. ¡Y no estamos discutiendo esto Harley!

\- No voy a permitirlo – Logra articular.

Joker sube la mirada – Estas olvidando quien es el jefe – Va directo a su oído – Nada cambia muñeca– Susurra.

Harley corre la cara con enojo y posa su mano en la suya, la que la afirma del cuello sin cerrarla. Intenta otro método de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Lo increpa – Eso no era parte del acuerdo Mr. J., quieres ser el jefe, pero ¿no puedes ser el jefe de familia? ¿Qué pasa papi? ¿No tienes los pantalones suficientes para afrontar lo que se viene? – Lo mira decidida, aun si en sus ojos grises se asoman cien demonios, apunto de descuartizarla – Estas actuando como un maldito cobarde. ¿Te gusto embarazarme?, ¿Te gusto enviar a Floyd al extranjero? Ahora nos tienes, y no vengas a quedarte solo con el lado bueno. Oh, pero es lo que te conviene. Ir, ver a los niños jugar, follar y luego largarte – Murmura en su oído – Eres un fraude.

Se suelta, avanza para salir de la cocina, Joker la jala del cabello – Oh, despertó la fiera para jugar – La estrecha acorralándola en la pared al tiempo que su puño golpea con toda su fuerza al lado de su cara.- No te vas.

Su golpe hizo que se le apretara el corazón a Harley, cerrando los ojos por impulso. Los abrió.

\- No me iba. Bien, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sabía que la burbuja se iba a romper en cualquier segundo. Solo no esperaba que fuera tan pronto – Desvía la mirada.

Joker acaricia sus hombros y su cuello malogrado – Te quiero bebe – Le da un beso suave - No estoy renunciando a ustedes. Vas a seguir siendo mia, pero en otra vivienda…segura. Vamos a tener peores discusiones que esta, no es lo que quieres.

Harley apoya su frente en su hombro, casi derrotada - Te amo, por favor, no hagas esto.

\- Lo estoy haciendo reina.

Ella respira hondamente, sintiendo que la sangre se le sube a la cabeza, sus ojos se ponen fieros. Gruñe.

\- ¡Al diablo Puddin!, vine con tu pistola que no use. Por si no lo viste, traje una camisa de fuerza y sedantes; tú, desintoxicándote…no es sinónimo de bienestar físico y tampoco tuve que usar nada de eso. Confió plenamente en ti, ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo, y te probare que estas equivocado.

\- Harls, ¿Cómo demonios tengo que explicártelo? – Gruñe.

Harley se separa, su cabeza da vueltas y vueltas, parece nunca tener fin. Su relación es como un torbellino que arrasa con todo.

" _Te lo dije, ni tres días y te está haciendo daño. Está dañando a los bebes Harley. Tiene razón, no necesitas verlo todos los días, de vez en cuando sí, cuando sea necesario. Es la mejor opción, espacios de tiempo seguro para los niños. Puedes divertirte, y con una niñera, tener citas con Mr. J. y…"_

 _-_ ¡NO! ¡Él puede!, ¡Podemos hacerlo! – Toma varias respiraciones. Su psiquis se desmorona, como una sobrecarga de watts - " _¡Deja de creer que el amor todo lo puede por Dios! En un año o dos o cinco, los niños crecerán y Joker se olvidara de sus promesas, los niños van a ver como su bofetada te calla y eso… en el mejor de los casos. Van a ver cómo te maltra" -_ ¡Puddin! – Busco su refugio, mientras que las voces continuaban diciéndole hechos del pasado.

Una sonrisa se expandió en la cara del payaso, y extendió sus brazos a ella – Oh, bebe… papi está aquí, contigo.

\- Si – Hipo y le robo un beso rápido, sus ojos se conectaron con los suyos – Creo en ti, podemos hacerlo – Joker le devolvió el beso y de inmediato le llegó esa sensación a Harley – Puddin'

Joker respiró hondamente – Es por tu bien.

Como si fuera géminis, aunque no lo era; la otra mascara enojada se apropió de Harley, en un instante estaba lejos de él, y de las voces, porque si no lo hacia ella, nadie vendría a hacerlo por ella. Podía escuchar su propia voz gritándole _"Lucha por lo que estas apunto de conseguir, solo necesitas darle un empujón, entra en su cerebro"_

\- Solo te estoy pidiendo que seas el soporte de nuestra familia, ¡Pero te empecinas en vivir por tu propia cuenta!, ¿somos un problema? ¿Eso somos? ¡Responde!– De la mesa de cristal cogió su cartera, adentró su mano y sacó la pistola de J – Estoy hasta el cuello de tus engaños y porquerías. Pensaba dispararte en la pierna o en el brazo si hacías algo malo que amenazara a nuestros hijos, dentro o fuera de mí, pero adivina, no lo necesit- Joker se desesperó y la agarró de los brazos iniciando un forcejeo – ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes!

Forcejeando todo su cuerpo expedía un aroma dulce, adictivo, el cual mitigo su enojo. La levantó por la espalda como si nada – Te tengo pequeña… Liviana como un dólar, pero el peso de una joya – Harley renegaba efusivamente - Cálmate Harley, estoy perdiendo la paciencia – La cargaba hasta la habitación. Sin embargo Harley sujetó su cara.

\- Yo también – Le mordió el labio inferior y en su descuido se soltó, corrió hasta el círculo de armas. Joker la siguió tan rápido como ella, alcanzando a ver que había cogido un arma de las diez que habían en fila; tenía un revolver, vaciaba las balas, las arrojó lejos y le mostró una sola bala entre los dedos, la puso en el cargador que hizo girar. Ella jugaría a la ruleta rusa.

Se acercó y puso la mano de Joker en el gatillo con la de ella. Lo obligó a accionar y el tiempo se detuvo para él, fue tiro en falso, pero enseguida acomodó la punta del revolver debajo de la mandíbula; repitió, falso. Le siguió la mejilla y Joker tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par con una mezcla de excitación, orgullo y desespero.

También fue falso y ya en el filo de la muerte, de las dos opciones, la puso en su cien. Joker reaccionó, la botó lejos y el disparo certero sonó a centímetros de su vida. Jadeó.

\- Estas loca cariño…– La tomó de la cintura con esa mezcla de sentimientos quemando su piel y la beso caliente. Ella le correspondió de igual forma, algo que el comodín no se cansaba de experimentar, profundo y fuerte, incitando desenfreno, sus manos dominantes ya estaban moviendo su cara para adentrarse más y descubrir donde estaba el agua que apagaba el incendio adictivo de sus labios.

Movió a su derecha su boca, profundizando en ella, sus lenguas jugaban en la adrenalina, la pasión, la lujuria, labios apretados.

Su excitación latente, como siempre que prolongaba el beso, perdido en deseo. Solo que ahora era arrollador, fulminante, querer recuperar los dos meses perdidos y poseerla tantas veces hasta que cada poro de su piel exudara J.

Harley encontró el momento de separarse en la toma de aire, tenía su mente preocupada en lo que sería de su vida si no hacia cambiar de parecer al payaso. Tomó distancia de su boca, aunque este, la agarraba de los laterales de su tórax.

\- Estoy bastante loca, tienes mi vida, me la puedes quitar ahora, con todo y bebes, con todo y sueños ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

El negó serio, el disparo certero aún se oía en su cabeza - No Harley, así no se juega. Una buena madre no pone en peligro a sus hijos – Ella puso la mano abierta en su excitación.

\- Adoro el peligro, entiéndelo de una vez – Empezó a acariciarlo. Usando todas sus armas de seducción, como último recurso. Se acercó a su oído – _Me gusta despertar tocando esto, me gusta mucho papi…no parece que se fuera a bajar…-_ Su voz provocativa estaba consiguiendo su respirar pesado – _Tan grande…-_ Succionó su cuello. Apretándolo con una mano - _…duro… -_ Regresó a su oído con una lamida - _y firme… como tú –_ J entreabría los labios rojos, mirando al vació, siento seducido tan fácil - _Estoy segura de lo que quiero, no me arrepentiré…-_ Chupo su lóbulo - _Te sigo hasta la muerte papi_ \- Debajo de la suave tela azul encontró su glande y lo masajeo con los dedos, dando suaves apretones y caricias circulares, Joker cerró lo parpados con fuerza, Harley sintió en las yemas su liquido pre seminal salir sin su consentimiento, humedeciendo la textura de la tela, sonrió maliciosa y besó la parte baja de su mandíbula.

Él no podía hacer nada, dos meses y su cuerpo sucumbía. Su mano tatuada hacia un intento de abarcar toda la espalda de Harley moviéndose en todas direcciones y daba exhalaciones con dificultad.

Ella miró fijamente el celeste grisáceo de sus ojos locos de lujuria. Era su momento – _Te estas equivocando…_ – Subió una pierna a su cadera, Joker quedo entre la pared de risas de aerosol y ella, siendo acaparado por sus labios pasionales dándole un beso desinhibido, mientras que su mano lo frotaba y la otra lo agarraba del hombro, intentando convencerlo de lo contrario.

J agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza, sus pulsaciones se dispararon, lo único que sentía es como esa fiera despierta lo besaba queriendo todo de él, aumentando su libido que iba a colapsar de tanto estimulo.

Sus lenguas jugaban, sintiéndose. Ninguno de los dos tiene suficiente el uno del otro. Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron para Joker, su preocupación va a episodios de violencia, el miedo que pueda provocar en sus hijos, el descontrol en su contra, porque Harley lo descontrola, lo saca de sus sentidos, pierde la noción. Puede besarla toda la noche, lentamente con ternura, sin ponerle un dedo encima o puede estar en cólera, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared hasta la inconciencia y el derrame de sangre.

Todo o nada, no hay intermedios.

Ella es el desequilibrio, su debilidad, su perdición…. ¿su amor?

Cerró su mano en su nuca, ejecutándola – Me gustas tanto, muñeca… desorden mental… – Joker admitió más duro en los besos de ella que surcan su cuello, sus mordeduras tiernas que lo están aniquilando.

Harley vio su oportunidad, Mr. J no podía más con su excitación. Sin embargo él acercó su cara para sellar un beso, el problema es que fue uno tras otro, parecía que no quería parar, ni separar sus bocas. La había echado de menos.

Entonces su pulgar y el índice dejaron de ejecutar su nuca, para acariciarla – Comprende que…

Harley inclinó la cabeza rosando su boca entreabierta, callándolo, podía oír retumbar el corazón del payaso – Sé a lo que me enfrento Puddin', lo viví…- Le susurró, no ocultando tristeza - De los errores se aprende. Puedo contigo, sin mirar atrás – Le dio una sonrisa, con toda la expresión de su rostro en aflicción.

\- Harls, no...

Harley enfureció, agotada, cerró su puño y golpeo su pecho con toda su fuerza. Joker tomó su muñeca, pasó por su mano y la abrió - Mira tu mano y mira la mia – Rugió, las apego palma con palma, se apreciaba una más que obvia diferencia de tamaño – ¿Cuál demonios es más grande? – Exacerbo al punto de la ira - Es evidente que tú no puedes conmigo.

Harley se mordió el labio inferior al borde de las lágrimas de pura rabia, dio otro golpe en su palma - ¡¿Por qué todo es tan difícil contigo?!

Estaba en una relación con el Joker.

\- ¡Inténtalo! ¡Apuesta y gana! ¡Haz algo Maldita sea! – Chillo alejándose. Salió por el pasillo, de la mesa de cristal empezó a arrojarle el contenido del bolso directo a la cara del Joker que venía por ella – ¡Podrías dormir con la camisa de fuerza! ¡Oh, pero no!, ¡No pones de tu parte! Camino fácil, eh?! ¡Aquí tienes los sedantes! ¡A ver si ocupas las jeringas para llenarte de heroína las neuronas! ¡Y te lo digo en tu cara! ¡Todos tus ladrillos de polvo inmundo están drogando a los peces en altamar! ¡Drógate si quieres! ¡Haz lo que quieras hacer! ¡Puedes cuidarte solo, ¿no?! – El bolso voló hasta él.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy autosuficiente! – Gritó, esquivando todo a su paso. Harley tomó la manzana verde que le trajo al pensar en la conversación con Hiedra y se la arrojó.

\- ¡Fruta fresca! ¡Córtala en cubitos tú mismo, ya que no necesitas de nadie! – Daba pasos hacia el costado, mientras él avanzaba deprisa - ¿Quién estará atenta a tus gustos?, ¿Quién sabe que solo comes frutas cítricas?, ¿Quién- Gimió, la agarró de las muñecas por la espalda y con una mano bajó suavemente su cabeza en el reposa brazos del sofá. Rendición.

Se ajustó con fuerza para que sintiera en el medio de sus nalgas lo que había provocado, empujó con alivio, a pesar de las telas que los separaban, ella ladeó su cabeza y lo miró detestándolo.

\- ¡Así va a ser de ahora en adelante!, ¡Me tomaras a la fuerza, porque de mí no obtendrás nada!

Agitado posó su mano en su cuello subiéndolo. Su gruñir oscuro en su oído – Tú no puedes decirme que no – Harley tragó saliva, estaba segura que sus ojos la estaban matando – No te has detenido a considerar lo que te propongo,…no tienes que. Yo decido; ¡Yo! – Advirtió presionando en ella – Me voy a duchar contigo, incluso si no me despertaste para tu maldito baño, y vas a ser mia, tantas malditas veces hasta que entiendas que Mis decisiones, no son negociables.

\- ¡Jodete! – Le dijo con una mueca de odio.

Joker frunció el ceño, gruñó con amargura, la cabeza de Harley volvió súbitamente abajo, ella de inmediato juntó las piernas y forcejeó. El remangó su vestido a la cintura, la vista lo enloqueció.

Ella siempre estaba tan jodidamente preparada para lo que fuera, las costumbres no se perdían. Ella había traído otro par de bragas, por supuesto que ella quería tanto sexo como él, pero estas eran una tentación, demasiado sexys, se traslucía sus suaves labios en una transparencia fucsia, delicado, la única barrera a su boca salivando.

\- Nunca uses esto para bailar – Susurro con recelo. Sus dedos fríos tocaron suavemente su sexo por encima de lo que más bien parecían pantis con bordado de encaje arriba. Pero Harley siempre le encantó usar bonita lencería, en todo momento.

Harley se mordió los labios para no gemir en la suave frotación de su transparencia.

J pensó que quemo todo, sus conjuntos, sus lociones, sus cosas brillantes de Harley chica, eso provocativo y sensual de ella que atrae a cualquier hombre.

Todo lo mal en él se pauso, mientras ella forcejeaba y sabía que lo seguiría haciendo terca, no quería eso, no quería a la fuerza, la transparencia fucsia le recordó que ella es otra al dejar el bate de béisbol, es la más pura femineidad desde la forma en que sostiene la taza de café con el meñique, a sus modales en la mesa, como cuando van a cenar afuera limpia cuidadosamente su boca con la servilleta; o su educación, saludar, despedirse, dar siempre las gracias a quien sea. Sin mencionar que sueña lo más femenino para Lucifer…ballet.

Con cuidado lo corrió a un lado y movió dos dedos acariciando en circular, pero no obtuvo lo que quería, solo mas forcejeo. Ella no lo deseaba, sus piernas seguían juntas y de soslayo lo miraba maldiciendo.

Tuvo rabia, deseo y molestia – bebe,…papi quiere hacerte sentir bien….bastante bien…

Soltó el agarre en su muñeca para alcanzar su rostro, ella de inmediato se volteo apartándolo, no sabía que dolia mas, si la frustración de su deseo, o que ella lo esquivara. Agarró su mentón toscamente buscando un beso, ella apretó los labios, cerrándolos, se lo negó. Tomó su mano poniéndola en su dolorosa erección, ella la mantuvo tal cual, muerta, finalmente la dejó caer.

Los dientes de plata rechinaron con un gruñido – Se acabó mi paciencia. La agotaste cariño – Sujetó sus muñecas para caminar al baño, ella opuso toda su resistencia gritando a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Se escabulló - ¡Nunca es nosotros, solo tú, tú, tú y tú! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí, J…?! ¿Crees que estaré bien con unas cuantas visitas a la semana y escabullidas en la noche, y enredados en las sabanas, como si eso equiparara no verte todos los días?! ¡No estarás – Gritó y se quedó sin aire – en…- Se frotó las cienes cerrando los ojos, un zumbido en la cabeza atravesaba su sistema, con el decaimiento de su cuerpo.

Joker se acercó - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres….

\- ¡Estoy bien Puddin'! – Apartó su brazo que la iba a rodear.

Joker no le dio importancia a eso, fue en busca de la manzana del mesón de cocina, la lavó en el fregadero y se devolvió a entregársela – Subida de presión, o baja de azúcar, cómela.

\- No gracias, perdí el apetito – Le dio la espalda poniéndola en el mesón – Tan solo…, déjame, hablaremos bien después.

-Harls, a esto me refiero…– Dijo con un tono grueso, la rabia llegando a él – De por si eres inestable, yo mucho más y no ayudo a que te sientas bien; no….por el contrario, te llevo al límite – Explayó con las manos…ella siguió de espalda, Joker no vio que una lagrima sincera bajó. Gruñó con amargura – Eres mia y _Yo_ veo lo que es mejor, no _Tú._ Y _Yo_ creo, que en estos cuatro meses…. _solo te he hecho sufrir_. Quiero darte tranquilidad….toda la que pueda darte, después una vida donde gocemos del lado bueno de nuestra relación, no el que te afecta y destroza.

Harley no contestó, también tuvo esos miedos, pero se habían evaporado al sentir que el payaso había abierto su corazón de piedra, ella había estado picando, haciendo una grieta, agrandándola y estaba segura que la había extraído toda.

J agarró sus hombros con las manos, su nariz en su cabello blanco – ¿Quieres irte a bañar, de nuevo?

\- No….lo siento, no tengo ganas de sexo.

\- Muy bien, dejas a papi a medias…– Aseguró con un leve gruñido oscuro, ella lo sentía presionando – Provocas demasiadas cosas en mí. No lo puedo controlar y tienes el puto interruptor en tus manos – Deslizo las suyas por el vestido, cogiendo sus senos – Si no te toco, muero de deseo…realmente…me siento vació.

Harley se giró, él atrapo sus labios con desenfreno, se calmó en el toque de ella en su pelo verde - Sé qué piensas que no te apoyare, que estoy evadiendo la responsabilidad de ser padre a tiempo completo y que te estoy abandonando cuando esto también es nuevo para ti. No, cariño, estaré…– Y demandó – ahora, come. Sigue las recomendaciones del Dr.

Harley no sabía qué hacer ya, tocó el pecho de J girándose y se acostó de largo con un pequeño cojín en el vientre, acomodándose de lado. Joker estiró el brazo alcanzando las llaves de la mesa de cristal y se fue en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

La cerró con llave.

\- Te dije que no me iré.

\- No me importa lo que digas - Entrecerró los ojos gravemente - No comiste la maldita fruta, ¿Cómo vas a tener un puto progreso si solo piensas en ti? – Dijo conteniendo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella, follarla o matarla, lo que ocurriera primero. Su sangre hervía - No dejas que te toque, no cooperas, no escuchas. Me voy a duchar, porque no me gustan las niñas estúpidas.

La dio una mirada, registrándola, si no fuera por el cojín en el centro de su cuerpo..., su silueta endeble, como si su embarazo la estuviera consumiendo…

Las extremidades de su arlequin no se veían bien, más delgada que de costumbre. La había dañado y necesitaba reparación. Tenía que ponerle freno o acabaría con ella.

Se acercó y con el dorso de la mano frotó su mejilla mirando directamente sus ojos cansados por los mares salados que había llorado. – Reflexiona.

Harley renegó con la cabeza testaruda, con sus ojos contrariándolo, él se separó de la cercanía de su cuerpo, aunque su interior ardiera de deseo y rabia.

Caminó por el desorden regado en el suelo observando su cartera plateada, un paquete de pañuelos desechables, invierno y estornudos, crema hidratante de manos, llavero, espejo compacto, gomas de mascar, alcohol en gel, brillo labial hasta que su pie dio con un pequeño frasco de su perfume, en este se enfrascaba el elixir de todo lo que era ella, locura sensual, dulce y peligrosa, lo recogió y lo guardo en el compartimiento de la pistolera en la mesa de cristal, donde estaban las dos fotos de su ecografía.

Entró al baño de inmediato, el solo recuerdo de su aroma lo drogaba.

Detrás de la puerta pasó una mano por el pelo verde y otra por su longitud caliente.

¿Cuándo disminuiría el deseo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en saciarse de lo que no tuvo? Pero no era sexo, era ella.

\- Harls, Harls, Harls, Seré tu fin…que no lo ves? - Susurró en la mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos que Harley lo obligaba a sentir.

Harley escuchó el agua correr, también el click que indicaba el uso de agua caliente en la ducha, y sabía que fue demasiado lejos, se sorprendió que la dejara en paz, tuvo un poco de culpa, pero espantó el pensamiento, él se merecía quedarse duro y doliendo, él dijo no más dolor en su corazón y sin embargo dolia.

Él pensaba que era por el bien de los dos…no era así, estaba segura de eso, si no hubiera abierto la boca y nombrado a Floyd, su Puddin hubiera estado en absoluto control de sus sentidos. Ella podía manejar a su hombre, o bueno, no…

Pero podía no hacerlo enojar, siempre que no fuera una travesura apropósito para que sus manos estuvieran sobre ella. Suspiró. También dan caricias suaves y tiene buenos gestos, como ponerse delante de ella siempre que haya una explosión peligrosa, u ocultar su cara en la gabardina, protegiéndola. También, cuando algunas noches a la salida del club… el sueño la vence en el trayecto del lambo en la autopista, abre los ojos y esta acostada en la cama, con él.

¿Cómo?

Prefiere no preguntar, conociendo la verdad, hay cosas que es mejor guardárselas para uno.

A conseguir una respuesta mezquina y que no lo vuelva a hacer, aun si son pocas veces en el año, son cosas que no se olvidan y que demuestran que J; Si nadie lo mira y nadie lo sabe, puede hacer cosas que normalmente no haría, solo por sentirlas.

Le cuesta.

Harley no puede imaginar cómo debe ser sentirse contrariado al punto de aniquilar la marquesa de la cama de cortadas profundas y rasposas.

Despertando con todo su peso sobre ella y la punta de la cuchilla debajo del mentón con una mano en la parte superior de su cabeza, lista para insertarla hacia abajo, haciendo los dos movimientos a la vez. Pero no le basto un mili segundo para lanzar la cuchilla lejos, besarla y empujar dentro de ella con tanta fuerza descomunal para romper sus caderas, hasta terminar con las ansias de su asesinato, como si en cada empuje demasiado duro y seco, le quitara la vida. A ella le encantó esa forma totalmente reducida a nada debajo de él.

O cuando un descontrol animal por parte de ambos se propagaba cayendo de la cama, y terminaban en el suelo, en paredes y muebles, todo a su paso, dejándose llevar.

 _Perteneciéndose,_ sumidos en un exquisito trance sin cuidado de nada, caótico, teniendo la posibilidad de envolverlo con sus piernas libremente por todas las partes de su cuerpo tatuado, aunque siempre tenía que terminar respetando la única regla del juego.

Sentimientos encontrados se produjeron a sus adentros, deseo, tristeza, rabia. Èl estaba enfadado y en oposición a lo que decía, se contuvo, haciendo que ella soltara unas risitas incrédulas, por lo contradictorio de su actuar y la amargura de impotencia que sentía.

\- Las cosas cambiaron, yo sé que sí– Dijo arrojando el cojín hacia arriba – Lo he visto, puedo sentirlo - Le cayó en la cara y lo tiró a un lado – Lo siento, pero me perteneces; ya eres mío Mr. J.

Se levantó del sofá, encontró su té dulce y bebió, le supo amargo, miró a un lado el café de J. Algo se apodero de ella, lo prohibido le atrajo como nunca, bebió un poco…como una venganza, contrariarlo. Ella tenía razón, y él tenía que verlo.

Caminó al baño descalza, recordando cuando ató sus manos y se contuvo de hacerla gritar suya delante de un Floyd destruido en el ventanal. Por cuidar y proteger su embarazo riesgoso…tal como un buen padre actuaria por sobre el deseo.

Su corazón se incendió.

Un rio de agua sonaba, la puerta estaba junta, como si él no tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada. Solo en ella.

Cautelosamente la abrió lo suficiente para verlo detrás del cristal de ducha, sus ojos brillaron de lujuria, flotó en el agua y jabón sobre el cuerpo trabajado de J, sus tatuajes brillaban húmedos, sus brazos se veían fuertes.

Èl podía estar una hora con el agua cayendo en su musculatura, enjabonándose, tallándose, ella sabía que se reconectaba consigo mismo, su espacio de no pensar en nada y la mente en blanco, el agua como conductora de sus pensamientos. Canalizando su sentidos y solo se pierde en la sensación agradable.

Se mordió el labio inferior, a pesar de eso, seguía tenso, con una furiosa erección que no habia disminuido en nada, observó su maxilar contraerse, la tinta en sectores específicos que acentúan al Joker y lo que es, el blanco perfecto que acapara todo, menos el rosáceo suave de su glande. Dio un gruñir que asusta y Harley se apartó a la pared con el corazón colapsando de adrenalina.

Su espionaje no fue descubierto o ¿sí?

Sus pestañas vuelven a mecerse para mirar su ducha, J peina el pelo verde hacia atrás con una mano y apoya su antebrazo en los azulejos, su frente. Suspira derrotado.

Cierra los ojos y se devuelve a las caderas de Harley, moviéndose para él y la fricción generando una ola de calor que arde en el precipicio. El Rey de Gotham intenta replicar su cadencia como su mano se agarra y empieza a subir y bajar lentamente. Su respiración se agravia en un punto de no retorno.

Sus besos, sus manos en él, se siente que nadie lo hace tan bien como ella.

Harley no sabe en quien piensa, ¿Piensa en ella? ¡Tiene que! ¡Tiene que! – _Papi –_ Susurra inaudible, ella es su bebe, su arlequin, la única e infame Harley, su fuego interior, nadie más.

Salió corriendo con la suma de celos enfermizos a su sentir, cogió firmemente la pistola del payaso y se devolvió.

Con cautela abrió la puerta y adentrándose en el baño alzó la voz apuntando – Arriba las manos papi.

J se giró a verla con una sonrisa torcida y levantó las manos – Adelante, muéstrale a papi lo que quieres hacer con él.

El payaso espero el segundo movimiento de Harley y se relamió los labios en la anticipación. Era increíble que ahora él, era el impaciente por su toque. Harley se acercó entrando a la ducha y puso la punta de la pistola en su cien.

Sus labios se estrellaron con los de J, cazaron al depredador, lo besaron con delicioso placer. Èl interiorizó en su boca caliente, saboreó el fuerte gusto a café, de esos que trasportan tus sentidos más de lo que puedes imaginar – Te recupere muñeca…ya no necesitas tus novelas. Tienes a papi todo para ti.

Sin pensarlos dos veces hundió sus dedos en las mejillas de Harley y su lengua quiso apoderarse de ella, pero la respuesta de Harley era tan caliente, que sus besos sonaban a delirio de amantes del sexo, interminables, largos y de conocimiento, la tónica de lo prohibido.

Con avidez, J rápidamente curioseó con la lengua para entender lo que lo descontrolaba, le siguió el ritmo en sus movimientos sinuosos. Se perdió.

El desconcierto de la mente de un genio manipulador, se perdió en su torrente de fuego. Su literatura aprendida quemaba caliente en sus labios, las páginas se incendiaban en los patrones de su lengua.

Casi ofendido retrocedió. Harley posó una mano en el centro de su espalda, atrayéndolo. Joker no pudo resistirse y en un arrebato sus manos bajaron para quitarle el vestido.

\- Dije arriba las manos Mr. J. - No estaba claro si fue orden o no. Él sucumbía de deseo, lo dejó como estaba y Harley subió un poco su vestido para dejar la pistola enganchada en el lateral de sus bragas. Los dedos de J fueron de inmediato a sumergirse por debajo tratando de romperlas. Harley plantó sus manos en la ducha – ¡Alto!

Joker tomó aire veloz, le dio una mirada a su miembro duro, luego a ella, sus manos estaban juntas – Tócame - Dijo áspero, estirando su cuello para embriagarse de su perfume, rociado detrás de su oído – Nadie lo hace tan bien como tú...– De improvisto gimió cuando la mano de Harley tocó toda su base hasta la punta. J exhaló– Boca.

Harley sonrió disfrutando de su demanda. La lujuria se extendía en su ser, sintiendo lo mucho que Joker necesitaba de ella. Desobedeció cogiendo el jabón líquido y jugó a llenar de espuma al comodín. Sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, partiendo por su dureza con la liquidez del jabón, tomó sus fuertes bíceps y los levantó, el colibrí y el murciélago, su cuello, su pecho, J tenía su manos atadas por cintas de placer.

El cuerpo del payaso se mostraba magro, denso, y Harley jugaba con dedicación, en la amplitud de su pecho haciendo ondas que imitaban el encerado de un auto, repitió en su espalda con suavidad al tiempo que le daba un beso caliente. Los dientes de metal no aguantaron y mordieron sus labios.

\- Harley.

Las manos de ella enjabonaban todo su sexo masculino, haciendo que jadeos guturales murieran de placer. Ella estrujó la esponja de baño obteniendo más espuma, la esparció en cada ángulo de él, cada tatuaje, cada pliegue. J estaba en un estado de ánimo de deleite, mas a ya de la risa, uno de placer incomparable. Sus parpados oscuros se entrecerraban para no perder de vista a su chica divertida y el placer que le estaba otorgando con sus manos. Tocando todo de él, con la espuma, su calidez, el agua. Suyo, su cuerpo era suyo.

\- Boca Harls…dame la fricción de tus labios – De nuevo, ¿Era una orden o petición? El payaso empujó su cabeza en los azulejos y sus dedos se clavaron dolorosamente en ambas mejillas. Retorciéndolas. Sonrió perverso - Dije boca, tercera vez – Los ojos azules le sonrieron, Harley soltó una risita… _Esa_ risita.

\- Mmmh, mmmh – Negó. La rabia del payaso subió dispuesto a borrar la sonrisa en sus ojos con un puño, no pudo, pero si una bofetada y estaba seguro que la excitación de los dos aumentaría caliente. Sin embargo tampoco podía, algo lo detuvo. Esa sensación amarga, de inseguridad, de no medir su fuerza.

La soltó lentamente, ella le sonrió antes de empujarlo con sus labios y sin desconectarse, abrió el paso del agua tibia, esta se resbaló entre los dos y retiró el jabón espumoso. Todo el cuerpo blanco del payaso brillaba como un solsticio en la antártica, su piel nívea escurría agua y a Harley se le apeteció su eyaculación.

Cerró la llave mordiéndose el labio, su cuerpo entintado estaba expuesto y disponible. Sentía que al fin podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, como la dueña de su amor, confieso y el no podria oponerse. Lo tenía…con ella y podía poner en práctica lo leído en sus lecturas en casa, en prisión, al igual que estaba presa del deseo de darle tanto placer como fuera posible.

Junto sus bocas dándole un beso sexual, sin tabúes, sin tapujos, sin represarías.

Joker jadeó excitado con su lengua jugando a quemarlo. Las manos del payaso estaban abiertas en los azulejos, encerrándola, ella en el medio y su lengua revoltosa se deslizó por su barbilla, bajando por su cuello, besando y lamiendo la humedad, se arrastró por el bufón calavera hasta el nódulo de nervios de su pectoral, describiendo círculos cortos y figuras geométricas.

J movió la cabeza a su derecha, se oía su fuerte respirar en todo el baño.

Los labios suaves de Harley se pegaron a su piel, descendiendo como una enredadera de placer por sus intercostales marcados, estos se contrajeron, anticipando la sensación en la punta de su miembro; mas ella siguió por sus oblicuos, arrodillada, desesperándolo por su V profunda, mordiendo la piel tirante y dando lamidas descuidadas. De inmediato las caderas de J se fueron hacia adelante, solo consiguiendo que su pene rozara su mejilla.

Entonces gimió, los labios suaves capturaron sus testículos, los chuparon con ansias, estaban repletos de testosterona animal, duros y tibios, como su miembro que no podía más de calor. Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, nada coherente. Sus manos atadas, su cuerpo atado. A ella.

La punta de su lengua calida se movió de arriba abajo, y no se dio cuenta cuando se deslizó al terreno firme detrás de sus testículos, al punto débil de todo hombre. La espalda de J se arqueó con un fuerte gemido, ella rápidamente con una mano agarró su miembro para subir y bajar, mientras que la punta de su lengua bailaba, comenzó a imitar el movimiento de las olas del mar, pulsando rítmica, y J gemía incontrolable.

Ella no sabía si iba a morir o no cuando acabara, pero los gemidos de J se fundían con su respirar pesado, por su boca roja salía vapor de humo, sus codos apoyados en los azulejos, derrumbándose de placer.

En aquel estimulo infernal y prohibido.

En breve sintió que las caderas de Joker se movían hacia adelante titánicas, buscando embestir, no podía más, se iba a correr. Pero ella quería más, siempre más, y él podía más, porque la amaba.

Dejó el estímulo en su hendidura, subiendo al encuentro de su miembro, que clamaba por succión. Y se encontró con la mirada depredadora de J, su pecho subía colisionando de forma asesina. Ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y sin vergüenza alguna salivo su yema, posó los labios en su glande y sincronizó el movimiento de embestida furiosa de él. Su miembro se introdujo en su boca con prepotencia, su delicada yema tan solo unos centímetros, entró suave en su punto de mayor placer, tocando ese relieve misterioso que hizo que J gritara su nombre.

-¡Harley!

Con delicadeza y lentitud masajeo esa almendra prohibida en su interior, las embestidas de Joker se paralizaron, su gemir resoplaba, su cara se movía a todos lados, sus codos se anclaban. Su aliento empañaba todo el vitral de la ducha.

La otra mano de Harley se movía en espiral en su larga base, sus labios succionaban chupando su glande.

Los tres estímulos al unísono quemaron vivo al Joker, descubrió una locura ardiente y fue su perdición.

Harley dejó caer su pequeña mano y todo su miembro entró follando su boca. Al instante J se corrió con un largo gemido, fuerte, casi un grito entrecortadamente, sus rodillas caían, su cuerpo explotaba de placer derrumbándose de espasmos.

Las manos de Harley fueron a afirmar el declive de sus caderas, manteniéndolo de pie. Tragó sus chorros de esperma hirviendo con medio miembro acogido en su boca, cuando sintió que no caería, se incorporó subiendo sus labios por la uve de sus oblicuos, abrazó su sólido abdomen, le dio un beso al Joker tatuado y salió corriendo.

" _Jugué a descontrolarte…, te desespere y toque lo prohibido…Respetando la unica regla del juego…_

 _Siempre encima de mí, en el sexo y en la vida._

 _Puedo contigo_

 _H.Q y Puddin Love."_

* * *

… _.._

Joker apoyó toda la mano en el vitral empañado de la ducha y torció una sonrisa diabólica, jadeando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Harley no sabía que se había apoderado de ella, la fiereza, el deseo carnal y sexual, un delirio de lo prohibido, corrió rápida, su vestido mojado goteaba abundante, el pulso le temblaba, era la presa del Joker con un hambre insaciable de poder sobre ella y había tocado su parte más sensible. ¿Lo había arruinado? ¿Lo había jodido? ¿Había ido como siempre demasiado lejos? Gimoteó y encontró las tazas en el mesón de cocina, cogió una con el meñique elevado, esta se movía con el temblor de sus pulsaciones. ¿Miedo? No, era valiente y estaba ahí, no se iría. No le temía al amor, cualquier forma de expresión de amor, incluyendo el dolor, el real, el que te hace sangrar.

" _¿Sabes que te odia, no? Vendrá y te pondrá en su sitio. Tocaste su parte vulnerable, realmente eres una descarada como dice él, su pequeña descarada. Pero de pequeña no tienes nada, me das vergüenza…y"_

" _La, la, la, la, la, la no te oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado"_

" _Puddin' me ama como soy._ _Es mío, oíste, ¡MI-O! En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Conquiste a Mr. J, lo hice…" " Yo! …..No me hará daño…"_

Se había bebido todo el café sin darse cuenta. Y sí;…había quedado con miedo tras ese episodio en la clínica. Esa remota parte…era una herida abierta y la sangre se colaba por el disparo de bala. Su vida…Realmente estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

" _Creo en ti, confio mi; nuestras vidas en ti…somos tuyos, tenemos un juramento, dijiste piano y anillos de matrimonio" "El dolor es bueno, es bueno, es bueno"_

 _-_ ¡Es bueno! AH… J; quiero decir. Mr. J. – El antebrazo de larga sonrisa se envolvió en su cuello, Harley miró hacia abajo, y creyó ver que de esa gran cantidad de dientes tatuados escurría sangre.

El payaso lo cruzó con más fuerza.

\- Perdóname, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo ronco y los pies de Harley se montaron uno encima del otro. Tomando tanto aire para su supervivencia.

\- Cruce la línea.

Ella no vio el destello de plata y la sonrisa siniestra expandirse de extremo a extremo. J se humedeció los labios, sus ojos se oscurecieron al máximo - ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ¿Quién carajos te enseñó? – preguntó sombríamente.

Harley miró el fondo de la taza vacía, una de las pocas veces que tenía rubor por algo, lo sentía en sus mejillas, lo sentía en la falta de aire – Nadie, nunca hice eso – Susurró tan suave como las caricias de la mano de J en su glúteo mojado, como si lo preparara para darle una dolorosa y feroz nalgada. La deseaba.

Él le dio _algo_ de aire para respirar – A sí que…no sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Transgrediendo…. ¿Piensas que porque sabes todo de mí, tienes el derecho, Harls? ¿Te he dado permiso de jugar atrevida?

Harley cerraba los ojos inmóvil de espaldas, sin poder ver como una sonrisa lánguida y maliciosa se bosquejaba en la cara del Joker. Su mano fue a la línea de su mandíbula con agresión - Mi pequeña puta descarada.

\- Que estúpida – Lagrimas cayeron y Joker se detuvo al instante y la volteó, ella se fue a su pecho, esquivando su mirar. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, esa ansia de rebeldía, de querer siempre más sin importarle nada. La misma locura tomó todo de ella, y se veía patética.

….Rechazo…ansiedad.

– Harls, mh…. – Las manos de J se dejaron caer sobre sus hombros. Susurró dejando atrás su sonrisa placentera - Estaba bromeando…- No mintió, tenía tanto placer por dentro, unido a la sensación que ella ni siquiera recordara su historia, era lo que quería, lo que deseaba, que lo viera a él. Media sonrisa surgió, pero Harley tragaba sollozos hundiéndose más en su pecho, como si desearía oír solo su voz _**–**_ Ash….Harley,Hazlo siempre que tengas deseos indebidos, diviértete….demasiado…lo que me das, es lo que necesito.

\- Quiero, sí, pero no lo entiende, nunca, no me deja vivir.

\- Ok,….no se trata de mí…- Suspiró, siempre era mejor que se tratara de él a resolver los problemas de Harley. Bueno, aun así, lo hacía – Infla el pecho, hecha los hombros atrás y mírame.

\- No puedo, lo siento, lo siento – No sabía porque no podía detenerse, pero Joker la comprendía más que nadie.

Declinó su rostro - oh, me esperan largos meses…Cariño. Te deseo de todas las formas habidas y por haber… – Acarició la seda de su pelo claro – Pequeña idiota, la sexualidad no pasa por tener que elegir dónde ser reina y puta. El simple hecho de escoger, te limita – Exacerbó elevando el marco de sus ojos - No puedo pensar peores males que negarse placeres tan humanos, para aparentar ser aceptados en la sociedad.

El abrazo de Harley creció, él hablaba sincero, suyo, con su pasado…presente y futuro para y con ella.

Joker continuó su caricia, relajándola - Ya que…creo que es estúpido traicionarse a uno mismo. Y Harls…Yo, a pesar de mis terribles actos de maldad, no finjo ser lo que no soy, estoy tan loco para gozar de los placeres y juegos prohibidos, esos que nadie quiere admitir a sus parejas. Probablemente, es imposible ser infiel en la más estricta locura intima.

El corazón de Harly se llenó de calidez, la amaba tanto que no importaba nada. Estaban sumergidos en un amor tan loco, con aristas de todo tipo, sin etiquetas, ni restricciones, un caleidoscopio infinito de formas de deseo, posesión, que nunca se aburrirían como pareja.

Cesó sus lágrimas, sus nervios, vergüenza y preocupaciones - Tenemos la confianza suficiente Puddin', algo que solo tienen las parejas…con la persona correcta – Susurró y le dio un beso a la piel suave del payaso.

Joker corrió la cara despacio y se acercó a su oído, apretando su glúteo con toda la mano – Me gusta el sexo – Declaró.

-A mi tus sabios consejos…

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Que te conservas demasiado apuesto… _Suggar Daddy._

Joker rio hacia atrás y ronroneó – Ha Ha Ha bebe, tengo un bastón, tengo lo que quiero y pido, tengo tu joven trasero, tengo la juventud para tener todo el sexo que quiero, el que necesito ya - Harley contempló sus rasgos, sus serratos, sintiendo lo malo de los deseos de su Puddin mayor - Estoy pensando que tú y yo nos dejemos llevar, sé lo que hago si tú no… – Besó mordiendo su mejilla.

\- No necesitas un bastón para liderar papi.

\- Claro que no…lo uso porque puedo – Jugaba a oír sus suspiros desbocados. Extendió una sonrisa de platino codiciosa - Tienes un…Maldito amante de los pecados. Entrar y ocupar tu mente, tus sentidos, distorsionarlos.

" _¡Hazlo! Todas las malditas noches y días y horas!"_

Se secó los ojos vidriosos, Joker miró la sonrisa maliciosa de su cómplice de homicidios. Y el propio asesinato de su hermosa psiquis. La conexión que tenían ambos.

Pasó suavemente el pulgar por sus labios, dibujándolos, en un roce imperceptible y el dominio sobre ella – Dame un beso.

Harley los acercó, los unió, su lengua entró despacio y al segundo J sintió el sabor arrollador del café muy cargado. La separó, su mano cayó con prepotencia, pesada y fuerte en su mejilla.

Harley se afirmó del mesón, con el dolor ardiendo.

\- No puedes tomar café….Les hace mal – Negó absorbiendo la omnipotencia en su mano, esa que le había faltado por dos meses y le había traído la derrota, el abatimiento. Sonrío levemente, permitiendo que apreciara solo una parte de su dentadura y su satisfacción - Te lo digo Harley, sigue las malditas pautas y recomendaciones del Dr.

El coño de Harley se derritió como la mantequilla en su orden.

Sí… lo que ingería iba para sus bebes también, una taza de café cargado no era mucho, siendo una, pero desde que su nombre era Harley Quinn que de un momento a otro si enfurecía, se alteraba a un grado en que su corazón bombeaba como una sobrecarga arremetiendo con todo. Y embarazada…y los cambios de humor, aún más. La cafeína, haría lo de un caballo de carreras con propulsores…

Otra vez se encandiló con la luz de plata. ¿Abofetearla por tomar café? ¿Lo hizo por ellos? ¿Por él?

Pero lo importante era que los estaba cuidando, la abofeteo duro, pero no fue tan fuerte para no alcanzar a afirmarse y de pie se abalanzó sobre él. Una toalla azul se envolvía firme en sus caderas, su cuerpo estaba lánguido e inspiraba confianza, aunque sus ojos de aceros estaban filosos, mirándola desde arriba.

-– Sigo en pie Puddin' – Se acarameló.

J se quedó rígido, enseguida, tomó el rostro de su compañera, su sueño/pesadilla aun presente. Por supuesto, ella no quería el dinero, ni la fama y fortuna, quería su felicidad. Le dio un beso en el corte de su ceja de esa vez.

– Está bien, " _Siempre estas para mi" -_ Su lugar estaba reservado para estar en la cima y la adversidad junto con él. Incluso si no quería su molesta atención alrededor - Volvemos a casa, pero… prohibido usar zapatos de tacón alto hasta que des a luz.

Encontró la solución, era perfecto, menos posibilidades de tener un tropiezo peligroso - Si, lo que digas – Le dio un beso en su mandíbula, rodeada por sus manos y sintiendo el circulo de los dos.

\- Te comprare una balanza digital, tienes que subir de peso pronto.

Harley sonrió, sus ojos de abundante emoción, sus palabras saliendo sin aliento como una niña en un parque de diversiones – Sí, quiero ir a casa Puddin! ya, y preparar todo, oh y puedo seguir registrando!, tenía una cinta de medir, tengo fotos, ¡muchas!

Joker rio un poco – Déjame verlas.

\- ¡Si!– Le dio la vuelta a la división de la cocina y el living, en cosa de segundos había traído una de las laptops del circulo de armas de J, conectó el cargador al enchufe, lo encendió e hizo su rápida navegación al internet hacheado desde ya. Sus dedos volaban en su cuenta de . privada, ni siquiera notando su vestido empapado y ya estaba en la carpeta de fotos.

\- Quiero decir, tenía muchas guardadas en el celular que me robaron, pero solo quedaron estas tres, que por suerte subí – Dijo con una sonrisa de perlas brillantes.

Joker se colocó al lado de ella a ver la primera foto de Harley en brasier deportivo y pantaletas de algodón. Una frutilla estampada en la cadera, y por supuesto, la curvatura formándose, la realeza, y el texto.

" _*…Ignorando infrinjo leyes absurdas…Cubierta de colores con el negro y gris instalado" "No seré la madre ideal, pero si la de la extravagancia, pegajosa"_

Joker envolvió sus manos en su cintura por atrás. " _Harls…. Es un trabajo de equipo, mecánico"_ pensó con su boca recorriéndola, y empezó a morder de manera gradual. Poco a poco, un mordisco que comienza con el roce de los dientes y continúa, en su hombro, en la J. Sacó la pistola enganchada en su cadera y bragas y la dejó en el mesón. _"No necesitas esto" ._ Subió y descansó su mentón en este. – Bonita, buena toma y…enfoque. – Sonríe, sus ojos adquirieron el celeste del cielo y el brillo –…oh, una sesión de fotos profesional, tú en las telas, fotos en blanco y negro desnuda, elegantes. No…yo lo hare. Un gran cuadro, con una gran foto.

Harley le sonrió, tratando de mantener la compostura y no dar brincos por todo el lugar - ¿Dónde lo pondrás?

\- En el living, pero tenemos que cubrir ciertas zonas…Mías.

\- Se verá fenomenal Puddin' – Le salieron risas con los labios, con los ojos y la cara, hizo click en la siguiente foto, Joker se desbordó en su obra maestra – Ah Shu – Se cubrió la boca en lo que hubiera sido un pequeño estornudo.

\- oh, el vestido, que torpe Harls, los dos – Se burló - ve a ponerte una camisa.

– Bien – Salió rumbo a la habitación, Joker se quedó admirando su foto, su estructura ósea, la que no parecía querer ceder y deseó cambiar eso ya. Sin embargo suspiró, era todo a su debido tiempo…. Muy en el fondo y sin saberlo ni él, quería reemplazar el recuerdo de Jeannecon el de Harley, pero eran muy opuestas, mientras que Jeanne siempre tuvo una forma de reloj de arena, senos cautivantes y quedo prendido de lo cómodos que estos siempre fueron para dormir, en maternidad o no. Harley…a simple vista no estaba hecha para ser madre.

Ni siquiera sus periodos eran regulares, el exceso de ejercicio, criminal, baile, las telas, las ganancias o pérdidas de peso significativas, una dieta pobre, el tabaco, la cafeína, el alcohol, desórdenes alimenticios varios, el stress…Factores que hacían que cada dos o tres meses no tuviera s _us días especiales_ y por ende, no buscara sus mantas y cobijas especiales de Harley chica para abrigarse, con esto… ni siquiera ella pensó que podria estar embarazada.

Ni su cuerpo, ni su mente estaban para convertirse en madre, nada a su favor. Lo único eran las ganas que tenía de serlo.

Miró fijamente su foto, sentía demasiado, algo indeseable, pero también quería atraerla con demasiada fuerza hasta romperla. Pasó la mano por el pelo verde, con el sentimiento propagándose como una antorcha encendida, su cabello claro estaba sin el rosa y azul, más tenía esa sonrisa jovial e intrépida.

Entonces, lo distinguió…a trasfondo, casi imperceptible, estaba el rifle de francotirador de Deadshot, muy orillado, pero estaba y el crucigrama incompleto volvía a clavar el bolígrafo en su tráquea. La traición hacia su persona.

No supo que lo impulsó a gritarle a Harley con el filo agudo que lo atravesaba – ¡Harley, elije mi vestimenta para salir! – Escuchó su entusiasmo acatar la orden dada, se tomaría su tiempo en la decisión, era algo que nunca hacía. De inmediato los dedos largos y tatuados de J comenzaron a hacer registro del perfil de Harley, tenía muchas fotos, pero lo tenía obviamente en privado, solo con sus amigos como contactos, y estos tenían su identidad oculta con la foto de perfil de cualquier cosa, menos sus caras.

Y ahí estaba, entre todos los cuadrados, la foto de perfil del ojo de un águila.

Entró a hacer el bloqueo, la eliminación y dio una pasada rápida a los últimos estados publicados por Deadshot, todo lo que encontró fueron fotos de Zoe y él. Podria cerrar la cuenta de Harley, pero era inútil con sus amistades en común, y tambien estaban las otras App. Además de , donde podían comunicarse.

Gruñó.

Fijó su vista en la niña morena, no; él se mantendría incomunicado por ella.

Pero el crucigrama no tenía letras, un espacio vacío inundándose de odio.

En cualquier caso iba a enviar a alguien a Inglaterra, además de cerrar la cuenta de Harley para siempre.

En eso estaba, pero antes de poder hacerlo, automáticamente se reprodujo un video, con volumen moderado. El último subido por Deadshot.

 **Osa Polar.**

" Ven a Harley?, Si, está roncando….es una osa dormilona, pero no se dejen engañar por su cara de ángel, no señores, esta mujer es cruel, se hace la santa cuando le conviene, pero en realidad es malvada, si…. malvada, con su arma de chica mala, apuntándome en la cabeza si no le traigo la nueva edición de su novela, la saga cursi que."

La laptop fue a dar al suelo por el brazo de J con un gruñido bajo, su barbilla se declinó grave, lentamente, mientras su labio superior subía un poco dejando ver media parte del plomo, acero y metal de sus dientes. Sus ojos adquirieron esos tonos salpicando en él una frialdad salvaje, demoniaca y el sabor del hierro.

No se movió de su sitio, reclinándose en el mueble de vasos y tazas, cual depredador esperando para matar.

A los minutos Harley apareció con una de sus camisas blancas, muy suelta y con unos cuantos botones abotonados y la sonrisa atractiva – Ya puedes ir a cambiarte Puddin', después de mi elección, me querrás contratar como tu estilista.

Joker fijó su mirada, la agresividad hizo el enlace instantáneo con ella. Un odio rencoroso deseando su muerte.

Era tan abismante, implícito, que Harley tuvo que mirar en otra dirección encontrándose con la laptop en el piso. - ¿Qué pasó Mr. J? Que…Ah!- Chilló; antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada, las manos de J la habían atraído para romperla en pedazos.

La acorraló en la pared, y cara a cara la intimidó, ella la bajó enseguida, la mano de J la agarró levándola y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. Esta vez un miedo devastador corrió por su sangre, no a morir, al odio.

\- ¿Qué puedo…?

\- _Calla….-_ Le dijo sombríamente tornándose más oscuro en las lagunas de sus ojos- ¿He dicho yo que hables?

Ella negó y miró hacia arriba buscando salir del miedo y sintió gotas de lluvia acida goteando en su frente, por un momento no quiso tener puesta la camisa de J, quería un vestido glamoroso, llegarle a la altura de su cabeza y no debajo de esta, montó sus pies palidos uno arriba del otro, pero solo llegaba debajo de su mentón.

¡¿Dónde estaban sus tacones?! ¡¿Dónde estaba su rombo?! ¿Su valentía, su valor?

Se sentía indefensa y vulnerable. La mano del Joker se cerró en su garganta, al borde de quebrar su cuello, el precio del rombo, el costo…. nada es gratis, ni siquiera el amor…Para ella.

\- ¡Tengo el dinero! ¡Puedo gastarlo! ¡No me abandones por favor! – Se concentró en gritar, en quitar su mano, toda su energía para vivir, se escabulló y encontró su monedero con forma de gato en el suelo, un fajo de cien dólares doblado con una banda elástica, se lo mostró con ambas manos juntas – Para ti papi.

" _Harley no…entiende. El único amor que no se compra es el Paternal…el de padres, hermanos, no el lazo sanguíneo; si no…la persona que siempre está. Se fue Harley y nunca volverá. Asúmelo… ¿sí? M.J nunca lo va a reemplazar. No estás sola en la vida, tienes a Ivy, tienes amigos, tie._

Joker tomó el fajo y con este mismo la abofeteó con fuerza, callando su cordura, la alcanzó del brazo, la jaló y tiró de su cuello hacia atrás. Harley soltó unas leves risitas ridículas y nerviosas. J acercó su respiración fuerte a su oído.

\- ¿Qué pretendes dándome a mí, sucios dólares? –Gruñó – No…. ¿Cuánto cobras tú, puta?, ah, espera…Tu, me perteneces – Hacia un remolino en su mano con su pelo y agarraba su cara hacia atrás ahorcándola- oh….pero acabo de recordar algo muy muy gracioso. Abandonaste a tu amo y señor… me dejaste solo.

Esas palabras se arrastraron oscuras y dolientes, y Harley así lo sintió.

Acarició el antebrazo de J, las venas, su sangre fluyendo rabiosa.

\- No estás solo Pud, Tú y yo ¿recuerdas? – Le dijo con precaución, el parecía ajeno a todo. El la iba a matar, tenía un odio como ningún otro atorado en su tráquea, no lo dejaba respirar – Resolvámoslo…

Joker esbozó una sonrisa tétrica - ¿Cómo? – De inmediato su sonrisa cayó como un hacha y gruñó – Tú me tuviste sufriendo como un condenado, mientras mi cerebro te odiaba. No me parece consecuente, yo soy tu jefe. Tu maldito creador, tú eres una don nadie sin mí…– Dijo entredientes – ¿Pero quién tiene el control en la relación? – La cerró con más dureza, entrecerró los ojos y espetó con el odio en sus vocablos.

\- No puedo vivir sin saber que eres mia, pero yo soy tu dueño. Obsesión, es amor, es necesidad. Di que eres ¡Mia! dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo. ¡Dilo!

El grito la aturdió, Harley veía puntos rojos y verdes, no lo escuchó, con cuidado la aflojó escuchando su corazón latir, débil, pero audible. Los celos crecieron en su garganta, la mataba y era para siempre suya…pero y después qué? ¿Qué había después de Harley?

La sostuvo por las costillas, miró a la puerta. Los demonios preferían mil veces matarla que largarla a la calle como un cachorro sin rumbo fijo, sin propósito, que alguien más recogiera.

\- Cíñete al plan…el de mi vida. Sé una buena perra guía – o la recogerían en restos de carne muerta.

Sintió la mano trémula de Harley, tocar las risas que cubrían su pectoral izquierdo, la que estaban ahí por una razón.

\- No lo perdiste todo - La abrió en el órgano vital, tenaz y altiva _– Si me matas, te juro que mueres maldito…estoy…dentro_ – Agarró la cara de Joker y se lo mostró con insolencia, tatuado en ella – Míralo.

Joker rió con amargura agarrando su mejilla y ladeándola. Si, las risas tatuadas estaban por el dolor en su corazón, para vivir atraves del dolor, hacerlo suyo, proclamarlo, darlo y porque su muerte sería una fabulosa risa, la suya, pero…

La vida nunca terminaría de reírse de la muerte de sus sentimientos cálidos, ese órgano estaba tan frio como un muerto.

Podrido…todo lo que se sitúa ahí perece.

Joker miró a la mujer que cerraba sus ojos, deseando reunirse con su padre…muerta, o que mágicamente viniera a enfrentarse a él. Pero nadie, no había nadie que pudiera con él. Así como sonaba con potestad, perdería eso, si la mataba, y ahora que tenía algo suyo creciendo dentro, creado de su propio ser…aún más. - Muñeca infiel. Traidora. ¿Cómo confio en ti, si a la primera te largas a follar con quien dice que te ama? Dime, si viene otro y te pide y jura amor de rodillas, ¿Te iras? ¿Cómo carajos lo sé? – La movió con el hervor de su sangre.

\- No tengo la respuesta – Habló con dificultad por su opresión. Joker dio un jadeo tomando aire y la soltó – Tienes que aprender a perdonar.

\- ¡Nunca! – Gritó y Harley retrocedió, Joker comenzó a caminar hasta ella – No lo olvidare… nadie se ríe de mí y sale ileso…No…; Mueren – Murmuro con el engrosamiento de su voz – Tu, me fallaste…puedo entender lo de los guardias, pero no lo del bastardo, tú lo fuiste a buscar, tú te entregaste. Tú me debías la lealtad de tu vida, no él.

Susurró sincera – Lo siento.

No era equitativo, dos meses a cuatro años de sentir castigos, dolor, sangre por algo no correspondido. Pero así era, esa era su relación toxica. La desigualdad, y haber movido la balanza a su favor, desordenaba la mente de J. No merecía que se disculpara con él, el amor de madre le quitó la venda de los ojos, pero…aun así, tenía un compromiso de por vida con él, y lo quebrantó.

\- Quiébrame.

La lengua del loco se acercó y se movió despacio absorbiendo la sangre de su labio. Su aliento golpeó en su cuello.

\- Te lo mereces.

En un acto involuntario gimió, era la respuesta de su excitación y no reconoció su propia voz pidiendo – Castígame.

\- Es tu salvación, porque yo soy tu fin. Yo soy todo lo que tú necesitas – Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, sus dedos alcanzaron las puntas de sus pequeños pezones. Se burló apenas rozándolos, Harley se encogió - Aprende la lección puta…no olvides que en esta ciudad podria encontrar miles de mujeres, y todas se rendirían a mi voluntad y mis deseos…pero tú…me diste Dolor – Sentenció y pellizcó su pezón.

Harley gimió.

\- Ah…Harley, Harley Quinn… ¿Quieres el castigo bebe de dolor? – Agarró su cara remeciendo su mentón con toda su fuerza. La traición…tenía que ser un castigo labrado con sangre – Tks…no… Un castigo es un castigo y para cuando termine, vas a lamentar haber sido la mujer de otro. Vas a suplicar que me detenga, y solo entonces iremos a casa y todo regresara a ser como antes; o ten por seguro que una maldita noche, terminaras muerta.

Ella asintió, no le cabía duda de eso, le dijo lamentando haberlo traicionado – Ese rencor…sácalo de ti.

\- Lo sacare… – Masculló. Harley tocó suavemente sus duros abs - No tendré compasión… Siempre tengo que estar detrás de ti corrigiéndote, dame toda tu parte posterior… – Entrecerró los ojos haciendo un contacto visual de muerte y advertencia con ella. Simplemente dejar ir su fuerza y quebrar su cuello, ya, de una vez por todas. Harley veía que parpadeada - Arreglare el maldito desastre que causaste. Súfrelo, Soy un desastre sin ti. – Escupió con las iris difuminadas de acero sin sentimiento, con el negro dilatando sus pupilas, amplificándolas y entrando a manipular. Alimentándose de su amor, dolor y calidez. Quitó sus manos y la besó.

\- Siéntate en el sofá – Le dijo susurrando con una sonrisa que no correspondía a su ira contenida. Trasmitía un enigmático atractivo.

Harley cayó en lo cautivante de su beso, sin voz, fue a sentarse y se cruzó de piernas. Joker salió unos minutos, regresó y fue a la cocina mientras ella mordía sus labios.

Lo vio regresar con una botella de vino, y una copa, de inmediato pensó que los sacó de su círculo de armas. Algo brillaba en su otra mano como su risa macabra que escapó fugaz, llegando a ella.

Sirvió el vino en la copa que cayó como una cascada por el cristal hasta la mitad.

El vino, el licor supremo del romance de parejas, inconfundible, ningún otro cumple ese rol de entregar sexo, pasión y lujuria. Los otros…para celebrar, para ahogar las penas. El vino no, es el indicador de una noche de fuego.

La mirada de Harley persiguió a Joker que cerró las cortinas del living ocultando el atardecer lila, apagó las luces, y dejó encendida la de la lámpara al lado del sofá y las de la cocina a corta distancia. Dándole al ambiente una tonalidad de sombras con una base anaranjada, oscuro.

La sombra del Joker avanzó de frente a Harley, que cerraba su camisa sin darse cuenta, buscando protección. Tragó saliva, él tenía un tenedor en la mano para hacerla pagar su infidelidad, sacar el rencor, estaba segura que sería el peor castigo de todos.

\- No me intimidas con eso Puddin'

\- ¿No? ¿Cómo lo sabes, si no sabes lo que te hare?

Harley dio un respiro – Ya…pase por muchas cosas – Alegó – Un tenedor no me asusta, no se puede golpear con eso. Entonces todo bien.

J terminó de beber el vino en la copa y la dejó en la mesa céntrica. Súbitamente agarró su cara con fuerza levantándola – Brindis por nosotros – Susurró y guiando con igual fuerza a Harley a su boca impregnada de ese olor a sexo, pasión y lujuria. Sopló suavemente todo su aliento retenido en su paladar directo en su pequeña nariz, mareándola.

Ella tuvo que respirar dos veces por la boca. El payaso sonrió maniaco.

El aroma era tan intenso y penetrante que entró en su fosa nasal como si esnifará la sustancia más pecaminosa y nociva para los mortales. Harley se aferró a su tatuaje _God's Only Child._ y descansó su cabeza en su cuello.

Adorando todo su cuerpo, que se sintiera alcanzable, cercano…Para ella.

Sus labios subieron por su cuello a buscar un beso. J lo esquivó corriendo la cara – No, has sido una mala niña. ¿Sabes por qué las putas no besan en la boca?

\- Para no involucrar sentimientos….

\- Tu, mi puta. Yo ¿Qué? ¿Qué soy Harley?

\- Mr. J.

\- Felicidades, te has ganado un premio – Susurró gutural y fue a su oído - Papi no tocara a ninguna otra puta más que tú. – Pero sus manos estaban fijas abajo empuñando el tenedor con deseos de enterrárselo en su tráquea. Se humedeció los labios y se sentó en el centro del sofá.

Harley se iba a sentar con él, la voz de Joker la detuvo.

\- No tienes derecho a sentarte conmigo. Conmigo el cielo era el límite.

Estaba adentro de su mente, reparando la suya, destruyendo la de ella.

– Si quieres regresar con tu amo, tienes que dar un salto de prueba. Dolerá un puto infierno, más que cualquier castigo, más que todo, te arrancare la piel tanto, que nadie querrá acariciarte otra vez – Aseguró con la maldad en la punta de la lengua. Saboreando la venganza - ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí? – Inquirió extendiendo su mano - ¿Confías en mí?

\- Claro que sí Puddin', ¿Por qué habría de dudar? – Se exasperó en contestar, como si quisiera espantar sus propios demonios persiguiéndola, los de J, los de su relación tormentosa y su elección - Supere el desafío de mi vida, pase los obstáculos…puedo ir por este nuevo reto. Mi castigo terminó, pero corrige mi error de niña malcriada de la vida… la rebeldía sumisa es divertida, y solo quedo un juego en el que quien domina es quien recibe latigazos – Le sonrió acariciando su mano – Y quizás Harleen aprenda a dominar el dolor para derretirlo en el más delirante de los placeres orgásmicos, y por cierto, Yo soy el diamante.

J soltó una leve risa.

\- Esa es mi chica.

Harley sonrió en la boca del tiburón.

\- Yo confiare en que no me engañaras. Es un juego justo. Ahora, gírate. – La giro él, ya incapaz de contener el odio atorado, ahogándolo.

Harley deslizó la camisa por sus hombros, estaba a su merced, el hecho de estar exhibida para él, siempre hizo que Harley ardiera en deseo, sin pudor, y sabía que vendría dolor, un castigo, pero cuando de verdad era un castigo implacable, uno que la haría desear estar muerta, quiso escapar y correr, ahora el pensamiento la excitaba hasta las estrellas.

Eso…; si es que no sintiera que había un inmenso odio y dolor almacenado en J. Lo sabía, ya no era esa estúpida engañada.

" _Me lo merezco. Como todo lo que me pasa…cada uno es responsable de sus actos"_

La camisa resbaló como agua, su cuerpo se exhibió en una vertical deliciosa, sus dimensiones se pintaban muy pálidas. Tanto que era una criatura extraña.

J exhaló.

Harley estaba en silencio, con la voz de la obediencia.

Deslizó sus bragas, levantó los pies, uno por uno, y se abrazó a sí misma. Joker vio a una sirena, de esas que cantan y engañan.

\- No tienes moral para mirarme a la cara – Los gruñidos fueron descubiertos con un semblante rencoroso y cruel, ya estaba ahí, y no se iría con nada. Ella ya había separado sus colores de arlequin hacia adelante cubriéndose para lo que venía - Acuéstate como si te fuera a nalguear.

Ella se subió al sofá y procedió sin mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que se encontraría con el odio y repulsión, la aborrecía y negación. Èl la acomodó de las caderas tirándola más abajo, haciendo que la curvatura quedara segura entre sus piernas, la toalla azul y toda su parte posterior extendida en el largo del sofá.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Harls?... Lo quieres todo – Dijo con voz rasposa, al igual que iba pasando el tenedor, por su espalda desnuda, la iba a esculpir – Quieres ser niña y mujer, pero eres arlequin. Comparo tu piel con la luna, pero tu carne quema como el sol….- Gruño - Quieres volar libre por los cielos, como un ave…pero tambien nadar como una sirena en mi mar. Te vez como una. Me embrujaste. Tienes mi maldito amor.

Harley cerró los ojos, y sin querer sus pestañas estaban húmedas.

\- Escarbaste.

\- Por favor…dame la camisa para morder.

\- Oh, no cariño…. Debajo de mi piel no ahí piedad – Sonrió con la malicia de un diablo.

Sin contemplaciones enterró el tenedor escarbando en su piel, arrastrándolo por todo el largo de su espalda, tallando carne, gritos, sangre. Una y otra vez tomando forma de arañazos en el arrastre de los tres dientes. Harley se retorcía mientras la mano de J que la mantenía quieta en el cuello, peló su piel, y las tiras y lágrimas. Y la fuerza en el arrastre del tenedor se llevaba todo, menos el tatuaje de su propiedad.

En un punto, Harley dejó de gritar y llorar por su carne muerta, agachó su cabeza, ya no era consciente del peso de esta. Escuchó gruñidos. Inconexos, inhalaciones violentas.

Huele el cuero del sofá, le trae flashes, van y vienen, como su cariño, como su amor. El dolor se expande, la envuelve, la somete.

Oye ruidos lejanos, de cuero contra la piel, cinturón, dolor…flogger, azotes..., dolor…fusta, latigazos, la domestica como su mascota sexual, su perra. A veces obtiene solo dolor y su ida, otras…va acompañado de tanto placer, tal vez demasiado. Se funden los sentidos, los recuerdos, anillos de oro, nalgadas, dolor, gritos, lágrimas. Ira. Sexo. La moldea a su antojo como una niña; su bebe. Golpes…no lágrimas, sangre, cortadas, ardores.

Una luz cegándola…Mordaza, Arkham…el sabor del caucho, electricidad, fuego en su cabeza.

\- No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Un gruñir frio, dijo lo que necesitaba oír, ya no sabe que es dolor y que es placer, el calor ardiente acapara toda su parte posterior, no distingue los dos líquidos que emergen de ella.

La sangre y sus mieles, son uno.

Delira de dolor, pero es una sensación tan familiar, que le gusta mucho, mucho estar ahí. Calor, unión, placer.

No hay distracciones, no hay Batsy, arde por dentro, el dolor, es amor, posesividad, los celos son señales y los nudillos no han golpeado sus mejillas y la promesa se escribe con sangre.

Ahí peores destinos que la muerte.

No tenerlo…se siente tan mal, recuerda el hielo quemando su pezón. Arde.

Sus ojos pierden el rumbo, perdió la capacidad de discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo al conocerlo, es mala y buena, pero no hay mesa, ni camisa de fuerza que los separe. Es de él, y se siente bien…

Persigue su conciencia con esfuerzo, haciendo un intento por no cerrarlos, por única vez, siente que no parara.

Ve la oscuridad, sus muslos, ligeramente abiertos. Él la necesita más que ella a él, su soledad, la falta de comprensión...él encontró compañía y no la dejara ir por nada del mundo.

¿Dolor? Nada, está decidida a quedarse con lo que es él…incluso, esas veces…cuando su locura solo quiere lastimarla.

Joker raspa con fuerza, ya no ve nada más que sangre, traición. Castigo.

"No eres un ángel….eres una diabla, desleal…"

"Solo una diabla apuñala hombre que ama y le da todo"

"Te dije lo que sentía por ti en el hospital, y no te importó"

"Ya lo sabias. Sabías lo que eras para mí. Dudaste"

"Desconfiaste de mí, me dejaste…no me diste ninguna oportunidad de explicarte nada"

"Cuide de ti toda la maldita noche…te saque de la lluvia, te levante el castigo frio"

"Bañe y vestí a mi muñeca, no te quise follar, me abstuve"

Entonces, excarbando con más fuerza en la tortura que estaba dando, en el caos en su mente, consiguió oír los susurros de Harley, casi inaudibles, cuando el dolor la derretía como lava ardiente – _follame._

Lo repitió como un ruego, gritó hasta desfallecer, pero ni una sola vez ha suplicado que pare, como siempre lo hace en un castigo. Vio el desastre de la espalda de Harley, levantó el tenedor con piel, sus ojos conservan la oscuridad del odio y esa cruel excitación. Lo dejó a un lado y pasó la mano por toda esta, agarrando un puñado de sangre, que se deslizó goteando en su mano. Era como si un rastrillo hubiera arado su carne y muslos.

Pasó los dedos por la posa de sangre imitando una S y se topó con un hilo quirúrgico, de la pequeña cicatriz que salvó su vida. Ve la luz.

En esa oscuridad que no permite su entrada, ni el aire, lo ve con claridad.

Tocó donde debería estar su herida de Bala. Todos los demonios en su timbre de voz gruñen negando la verdad. Sin embargo el crucigrama está resuelto.

"… _No….;….Si me hubiera quedado en casa cuidando de ti ese día, nada hubiera pasado…nunca te hubieras ido con el hijo de perra. Solo tenía que quedarme una maldita noche…he perseguido a Bats por 15 años de diversión. Podía esperar un poco más…todo era tan reciente…Ni siquiera una semana de tu cirugía…Me necesitabas para calmar tu dolor…Soy el puto responsable…Trastoque esa mente demasiado…, por supuesto que te sentirías mejor conmigo que con Morfina….Bebe de dolor…."_

\- J…– Harley murmuró sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

No iba a admitirle su error, aunque él fuera el causante de todos sus males y que Harley viera el sexo como una forma de retenerlo, de obtener su afecto y cercanía.

Agarró más de la sangre en su espalda hecha trizas, con más afán, con más rabia, él nunca se equivocaba, no se lo iba a decir y todo lo que causó con ello, su separación, su traición, su propio dolor.

Harley puso los ojos en blanco, ladeo un poco la cabeza, su cabello. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo, era de él. Joker dejó que escurriera, manchó su cara agarrándola y le dio un beso duro y cortante.

Ya sin voz, Harley percibió que la doblaban y la trasladaban. J recogió la camisa y con esta la ahorcó en el cuello, pasándola por las muñecas, atándolas. La inmovilizó contra el pilar de la división de la cocina, la pintura blanca se tinturó del carmesí goteando. Sus muñecas quedaron arriba, su cuello apresado y su rostro caído.

Joker la estrechó con su cuerpo y abrió sus piernas con la rodilla, dispuesto a empezar una cesión de poder sobre ella – Muy bien pequeña perra, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Harley tenía los ojos semi abiertos, pero parecía en otro universo, estaban perdidos.

\- ¡Despierta!

Su cabello voló a la derecha, al igual que su mejilla.

El príncipe payaso esbozó una sonrisa cuando sus pestañas se movieron. Pasó el dorso de su mano por esta – Vez que es fácil complacer a papi.

Ronroneó – Solo tienes que obedecer corazón.

\- Si…- Susurró intentando recomponerse, perdió su razón, desvariaba sin quererlo.

\- oh….Harls, ya pasó la hora de dormir – Le dio una caricia en el labio roto y se distanció de espaldas. Ella percibió su lejanía corporal.

\- _No…me dejes….por favor._

Joker rió – No lo hare si tu no lo haces.

Harley levantó unos centímetros su cara y vio por el rabillo del ojo que se devolvía con el tenedor. Movió sus muñecas, intentó encogerse, mover su cuello, se atoró.

\- No te muevas – Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Ella permaneció en silencio.

Joker sonrió lascivo, ya con su respiración en su oído – ¿Ahora le tienes temor a este cubierto? – Dijo con ligero sarcasmo – Carne tierna. ¿A quién perteneces? – Preguntó oscuro.

No hubo contestación, movió su rostro con una mano – Harls, Harls, Harley. – Ella lo miro – oh…vamos muñeca, pude haberte matado con esto. Pero…te perdone…Vives…Mhmmm…Nadie nunca me dio un tenedor en Arkham, ni una cuchara y tú vas estúpida y me das una ametralladora. Perra ingeniosa – Agarró su cara y la remeció - ¿De quién coño eres?

Gruñó en su nada. Ella estaba cernida en el dolor. Respiró hondamente, dio un paso atrás, se humedeció los labios. Sus pechos se alzaban erguidos, su peso pendía en el soporte de sus muñecas y cuello… no sintió compasión alguna al verla despedazada, rota…

Se veía hermosa y de pronto estaba en su boca, devorándola con la lengua sin darle tregua, perdidos los dos y solo existiendo sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

J posó las tres puntas del tenedor por su antebrazo y comenzó a descender con lentitud premeditada al camino blando de su seno, ella se estremeció con temor, llegó y avanzó por su pezón. Devoró su corto grito con la boca y le dio espacio a un gemido cándido.

\- _…Tuya…_

Joker soltó una risa demoniaca, dejando el tenedor en la mesa de cristal a un lado de ellos y le dio un pellizco a la sensible cima. Su tono cambio a agresivo – Pídelo bien, ¿quieres ser mia?, ¿mi perra? – La besó con fuerza acariciando su aureola y su pezón que dolia. Agarró toda su porción con una mano y comenzó a lamer, sus dedos se introdujeron en su sexo dando generosas caricias que aumentaban de intensidad, y el néctar transparente en sus yemas masculinas.

 _\- Por favor…-_ No sabía dónde posar los ojos, no sabía si los tenía abiertos o no, su mirada cayó con un gemido, las manos de J separaban sus piernas, abrió la boca y la hundió en su hendidura rosa, besando y libando una y otra vez.

Harley se inundaba en un torrente de calor, J besaba cada labio con la boca, la penetraba con la lengua de forma insaciable, sus dedos masajeaban su clítoris y volvía a libar de arriba abajo con lentitud desesperante.

Harley instintivamente quiso tocar su pelo verde, afirmarse de algo, bordeaba el orgasmo – _follame…-_ Dejo escapar suspirando. Un gruñir excitado la reprendió haciéndola retorcerse hasta el dolor.

Joker abrió con suavidad sus labios vaginales exhibiendo con descaro su pequeño botón de terminaciones nerviosas, lo lamio más rápido, hundió un dedo en su pared anterior, luego otro, acariciando con pericia el punto más sensible de su interior.

Subió su boca a la de ella – Suplica o juro que me voy a ir y te dejare sola.

Le dio una bofetada sin contener su fuerza recrudeciendo la tortura. Apoyó con firmeza el talón de la mano en su clítoris enviando una corriente de deseo en ella. Harley cerró los ojos unos instantes, su voz la hizo vibrar, su sexo brillaba nacarado, su humedad se envolvía en sus dedos dentro de ella – Vamos pequeña, pídele a papi lo que deseas.

Harley levantó la mirada, tratando de sacar voz - _Vamos J…tu…por favor_ \- Dejó caer la cabeza en el arco de su cuello; y en la autoridad de sus palabras.

Joker ronroneo satisfecho, respiró todo su aroma y sudor, su sangre y la propia esencia de él en su camisa enroscada firmemente en su cuello – Ya te daré todas tus cosas en casa, perra…

Pensó en su collar, miró sus ojos con una tenue sonrisa torcida, ella lo observaba desorientada…la besó y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás - Nunca te atrevas a dejarme, ni a desear a alguien mas que no sea _Yo -_

Eligió ese momento para acariciar su sexo con la palma tensa, estirada. De pronto, la azotó con toda su fuerza. Harley se retorció de dolor y placer con las manos agarrando la camisa en sus muñecas.

\- Abre las piernas – Ordenó, ella las separó, mientras ahogada en gemidos recibía pequeños golpecitos y, sin previo aviso, eran seguidos de una firme palmada que restallaba sobre sus pliegues haciéndola gritar.

Nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban por ambas mejillas.

J aumentó el ritmo, frotando su clítoris con el talón de la mano, y el interior de su vagina con los dedos, puso su boca en juego mordiendo y chupando sus pezones con fruición, a la par que continuaba la sucesión de caricias suaves; rápidas palmadas, y cuando Harley menos no lo esperaba, un azote seco, casi violento.

Harley gemía sufriendo un verdadero dolor, sus mieles se deslizaban por sus mulos, la sangre goteaba por su espalda. La piel de su monte de Venus estaba teñida de un rosado encendido, sus pliegues se veían cada vez más hinchados. Y como J le había advertido, su necesidad suplicó…que nadie más la tocara que no fuera él _–Tu…mi…todo, por favor._

\- Tú Dios, Maldito y único Creador.

\- Si.

Joker apretó y movió sus dedos frotándola en una carrera desbocada hacia su venida, retiró la mano y azotó con fuerza por última vez su coño, el grito desgarrador del orgasmo la enderezó de placer. Sus piernas subieron a rodearlo de las caderas, pero pronto decayeron ya sin fuerzas, diseccionada de la realidad.

J desató sus ataduras, quitando su camisa y Harley recibió el confort de los brazos de su verdugo rodeándola. Estaba entregada. Haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, cruzó los brazos en su cuello despacio. Joker sentía su erección pulsar en la toalla y en el cuerpo vulnerable que tenía entre sus manos.

Al desapegarla vio su sangre esparcida chorrear en gruesas líneas por el pilar.

El castigo ya estaba realizado, había redimido con creces su equivocación de irse con otro y la tenía suya para desquitarse dolorosamente, siempre que tuviera un _Mal día_ …uno en el que necesitara drogarse de Poder, y la entrega de amor sin barreras que alguien podria sentir por él.

La arrastró hasta el living, corrió la mesa céntrica y la depositó con tacto en el suelo frio. Harley al instante se hizo un ovilló.

Joker se puso de pie, admirando toda la carnicería en la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

Su muñeca usada y desecha.

Podía follar y follar a ella y nunca se irían a casa, solo quedaba rosearla de si y saborear la venganza de lo que lo hacía sentir en su interior.

Harley juntó su pecho y sus rodillas.

J bajó la vista de nuevo a sus heridas, dio un paso al costado dándose cuenta de la magnitud de estas.

No lo puedo evitar y rió tristemente con dolor "Accidente…esta mierda insignificante soy" "…en el amor…"

Fue por su camisa y la cubrió por encima.

Se sentó en el sofá de cuero frente ella a beberse toda la botella de vino, luego de horas de divagar, cogió su celular del cenicero en la mesa, lo prendió ignorando las llamadas pérdidas y llamó a su hombre de confianza – Frost…dile a la Hiedra que…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Bien, por asi decirlo, este es el 1 cap de mi reivindicacion, senti que debia devolverle a J todo su lado cruel para continuar, pero ya con el siguiente se acaba lo sad, el poder, la posesion, el ultimo castigo de verdad.**

 **Incluso le iba a poner ese titulo.**

 **Simplemente a su forma de ser, no podia dejar impune la traicion de la persona que lo hace sentir todo lo que odia, y esta le fuera desleal, duele y como bien puse, una mala noche, de esas en las que J quiere matar a Harley con cada parte de si, rememoria este suceso, incentivando mas sus ganas de matarla. El amor es algo, tal vez lo unico que no puede manejar y se le escapa de las manos, bueno, ya al siguiente cap, juro que esta el piano, lo anillos y las promesas de J sin cumplir, y se acaba el buen smut y los temas sentimentalmente profundos que estos abordan,y con el tercero, ya va Batsy y bebes, y pataditas *-* y todo eso. Se que no tengo credibilidad a estas alturas, pero enserio el siguiente cap le falta muy poco y lo termino para subir.**

 **En cuanto a porque demore demasiado, bien, puedo confesar mi propio aislamiento, la jodida depre y algunos problemas. Ya pasò, volví y, retome para seguir. Pueden decirme opiniones y responderé, sugerencias, lo que quieran, amenazas de muerte. regaños. en fin, saben que los leo, siempre.**

 **Un abrazo grande, no me maten tanto.**

 **Pau x.x Frita.**


	48. Circulo Vicioso

**...Bien, dos semanas, casi justas. Tengo esto, es el cap mas largo que he escrito en la vida, pero….es lo que tengo, advierto en un principio abuso, y ese tipo de cosas sad…pero a medida que avanza el cap al final, todo llega a su equilibrio, a su lugar y al freno de este círculo vicioso.**

 **Otra cosa importante, me tome el atrevimiento de incluir la carta textual de Karen Moan para este capitulo, su reconocimiento a su autoria y a que creo que se adapta a la historia en si, simplemente, me encanta la forma en que escribe su version del amor.**

 **n.n**

 **Cerrando eso...SIEMPRE, gracias por su apoyo y espera. Los leo y me encanta leerlos siempre. Desde ya les pido disculpas con lo largo del cap si dan con algun error de tipeo y la vista que traiciona aveces.**

Título del fic: Libertad en tus brazos.

Título cap: Circulo vicioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Hiedra se encontraba conduciendo a esos de las 10 con 6 de la noche cuando recibió la llamada de Frost. Trató de mantener la calma, aunque la rabia hizo que girara el manubrio abruptamente cambiando el rumbo a otra dirección, reproduciendo un chillido de los neumáticos y la empuñadura dura en el manubrio.

Masculló maldiciones y preocupación, se frotó el entrecejo. Había hablado con Harley unos minutos antes de que J despertara, asegurándole que se encontraban bien y pidiéndole como favor personal, si podía ir a comprar los ingredientes para preparar el pastel de calabazza que el payaso le había pedido. Le era imposible negarse a la amplia sonrisa loca de su amiga; tampoco le molestaba su favor; salir a la ciudad… recargarse de la vida nocturna que se veía en las calles, a pesar de las condiciones climáticas.

La idea principal, era cenar todos juntos, poner al tanto a J de lo que había pasado esa semana, y pasar un momento grato compartiendo antes de que Joker retomara su actitud usual, y si se podria decir, aprovechar la oportunidad para limar las asperezas entre ambos.

Ahora eso era lo último en la lista de compras que le había dado Harley.

"J quiere vendas y crema cicatrizantes y te agradecería que no empeoraras más la situación"

Hiedra se estacionó y se bajó topándose con Maiky y Frost, este de inmediato intentó alcanzarla, ella lo detuvo con la mano abierta – No me hables Frost y no te atrevas a seguirme.

Los ojos marrones de Johnny mostraban pesar y preocupación – Esta bien…de hecho, solo te quiere a ti…pero no hagas un – Se quedó con la palabra escándalo en la boca, ella le había dado la espalda y nada parecía detenerla, alterada dejó a Frost, quien había estado haciendo vigía la ultimas horas con V.Q, procurando que Gordon y sus oficiales encubiertos no quisieran tomar partido de la estadía de su jefe esos dos días en el edificio.

Hiedra subió por el ascensor, ocultando que por dentro tenía un revoltijo de nerviosismo angustioso y tristeza.

\- ¡Abre! – Dijo golpeando la puerta dos veces.

Del otro lado y con tres botellas de vino vacías en el suelo de cerámica, J pasó las manos por la toalla quitándose los restos de sangre y se levantó del sofá, apartando finalmente sus orbes ensimismados de la criatura a sus pies.

Prendió las luces a un lado de la puerta y le abrió. Hiedra lo empujó avanzando con prisa.

\- ¡¿Dónde tienes a Harls?!

Alcanzó a escuchar – Repárala.

Antes de verla y arrodillarse en el living, quitarle la camisa descubriéndola, cuando la vio, gritó y acto seguido lloró.

Joker vio que se quedó así, luego se levantó con un ataque de histeria, mientras sus ojos aun lagrimeaban, se abalanzó sobre él - ¡Maldito Hijo de Puta! – Lo abofeteó - ¡Estas enfermo! - Las plantas de los maceteros empezaron a crecer y rodear la habitación - ¡Nunca te la traeré de nuevo! ¡Nunca!

Joker tomó sus muñecas, las raíces subterráneas hacían que el edificio empezara a temblar. Gruñó bajo y oscuro como su mirar clavando sus ojos en ella – No te la llevaras…es mia. Harley…- Dio un suspiro largo - me pertenece…a mí. Te estoy pidiendo que hagas un maravilloso acto de bondad y la cures con tus ungüentos de hierbas para llevarla a casa. ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?

\- ¡Nunca! – Hiedra gruñó con las lágrimas rodando. Joker tenía algo en los ojos, pero no iba a averiguar qué es lo que era - ¿Para que la quieres? Tú…no puedes, tú… ¡Maldito! - Lo empujó hacia atrás en la más fuerte histeria - ¡Te maldigo a ti y todo tú odio insano! ¡Bastardo mal agradecido!– Respiraba ajetreadamente.

J retomó su agarre en las muñecas con una mano y con la otra la cara, sin escatimar en exprimirla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- La quiero, es mi puta debilidad que me hace sentir todo. Ella va a pagar ese maldito precio porque me comprende, me desea y necesita para respirar, y yo a ella…- Hiedra lo vio en sus ojos, en toda la oscuridad de sus lagunas frías; vio en un mili segundo, todo el dolor de su pasado dentro de estos y se asustó, sus plantas que lo tenían rodeado, trepando por sus piernas, espalda, la selva en la habitación lista para atacarlo, retrocedieron.

Joker sonrió con una maldad inhumana y pasó la lengua por sus dientes enfundados.

Las piernas de la mujer pelirroja se sintieron como un acordeón disminuyendo su estatura.

Joker sostuvo con más fuerza su cara para que quedara a la par de la de él, y siguiera viendo lo que la única persona no temía, y amaba, y jugaba atrevida para hacerlo sentir bien, para ayudarlo, para tenerlo, aun si siempre perdía y salía lastimada. Frunció el ceño con la amargura en su habla.

– oh Hiedra…, Harls entró en esta mente perturbada y chupó como una sanguijuela todo de mí, se contaminó y tomó todo lo que soy para ir a todas conmigo – Recalcó con algo de ironía, sugestión y ese toque de orgullo - Te diré que…lo hace porque quiere, pone todas las cartas sobre la mesa y juega un juego sucio en el que sabe que siempre voy a ganar, pero va de frente y sin trampas, sin represarías, y mientras algunos hacen el misionero, yo le hago el amor de la forma que quiero, crea y estime conveniente, o en el momento que yo decida si se merece o no un castigo. Aparte del que se ganó, por amar todo lo que soy.

Hiedra no había podido parpadear mirando la profundidad oscura en los ojos de J, sentía todo lo que sentían las víctimas que estaban a escasos centímetros de su cara y segundos de morir. Eso que únicamente podía manejar el caballero de la noche, te congelaban, te paralizaban, casi podías ver una crueldad sanguinaria corriendo rápidamente, atravesando compuertas, candados y cadenas para apalear y apalear tu cráneo hasta que tus cesos saltaran por toda su cara sin asco alguno.

Joker desvió la mirada a Harley soltando su rostro y la bajó regresando de frente – Repara a Harls…me excedí, tal vez…demasiado.

\- ¡¿Tal vez demasiado?! Cual sea el motivo que la hayas dejado así, ¡nada lo justifica! Tú y tus juegos perversos se terminan porque me la llevo conmigo, ¡digas la mierda que digas!

Joker gruñó rodando lo ojos – Ella volverá a mí, ya deberías saberlo…

\- ¡Te aprovechas de

\- ¡Si! , Maldita sea. Me aprovecho de tu amiga, esa es la mierda que hago, esos son mis recursos. Y fue por su bien. Un maldito día iba a recordar que fue de otro y la iba a matar, ella alborota todo mi sistema. Pero mi pequeña sirena tiene a su papi que la cuida y la protege. La persiguen las sombras exhaustivamente, nadó atraves del túnel escapando, un tiburón comió de su espalda, ahora está dentro de él y es un lugar seguro. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- ¡La tienes en el piso! – Exasperó con toda su indignación.

Joker respondió ya en evidente enfado, gruñendo - Tengo un apetito voraz por ella, eh ahí que no esté en la cama. Sinceramente no espero que lo comprendas, es algo que ni yo puedo entender…creo que es su calor…aunque, es el misterio de mi vida.

\- ¡Pues dile al Acertijo

\- Para que me diga que lo que ya se. ¡Oh dios no!, prefiero que se mantenga en secreto – La agarró del brazo llevándola a la puerta – Si no la piensas ayudar, lárgate, pero Harls, no se mueve de aquí.

\- ¡Un momento J! ¡No me vas a sacar así como así! – Lo reprendió como una madre en el marco de la muerta. Enseguida respiró hondo – Tregua… déjame pasar.

Joker aceptó. Entonces al abrirle ella se percató de su propia herida, en el costado de su torso, específicamente en la costilla de la creación de la mujer, escrito hasta el hueso con la punta de un bolígrafo, traspasando la delgada piel sin grasa.

"Sierva en sacrificio, Ofrenda de Amor"

Al final, un reglón más abajo "Arlequin."

Hiedra lo entendio cuando Joker se dio la vuelta y vio su otro tatuaje narcisista. "God's, Only Child" Aunque sabía el significado de sierva, "Persona entregada enteramente al servicio de otra, esclavitud….esclava de su voluntad, deuda de respeto eterno" Su lado feminista salió en defensa aun sabiendo que Joker se refería a Harley como su creación, lo más valioso que poseía, hasta que lo miró bien…el sacrificio del rombo, y su amor aceptado volviéndolo hombre…como Adán y Eva, estaba localizado en la séptima costilla, carne de su carne. Los dos solos, remando para un mismo lado, en las aguas oscuras con la pura finalidad de divertirse delictualmente y… maquiavélicamente regidos en la ley del payaso.

Pero si Harley no estaba, era como si le cortaran los brazo el bote se quedaba parado, en la nada…en el triángulo de las bermudas. Sin poder remar, atascado en el caos de su mente, aunque su narcisismo le hiciera creer que no necesitaba a nadie, que su único punto de mira era el único que existía; existía alguien más en el mundo igual que él, no;….para él; que le daba la seguridad de creer que habían aguas más claras, más limpias. Y el hecho de ser su creador,… lo elevaba parar mirar por sobre el hombro a todos, como meros cardúmenes de peces, comibles, matables…como si no tuvieran vida; no la que Joker creía útil.

Pero el que se sentía un pez fuera del agua, era J, y….verdaderamente…lo era.

En ese minuto lo entendio.

Así de complejo, así de unidos.

Adam y Eva, Creador y Sierva.

Y de otro punto de vista, uno en el que tuviera que defender lo indefendible en el cuerpo de Harley en posición fetal y con la cantidad de heridas abiertas…y en su espalda…pocos indicios de piel.

Padre y niña.

Harley…que no quería asumir responsabilidades. Él estaba tras de ella.

\- J.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Comprendí lo que me querías decir…. Ustedes son demasiadas cosas…- La rabia persistía en su tono sensual. Reflexionó en lo que le había dicho Harley y en sus propios pensamientos – Ustedes son una especie de poli amor – Dijo sacando un tarro de crema, y desenvolviendo las vendas, ya de rodillas. Suspiró profundamente – Harls te ve como un todo, novio, marido, figura paterna…incluso como un niño loco para divertirse, un amigo.

J se sentó en el sofá de lado que daba a la cabeza de Harley, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y rio con un par de carcajadas, pasó la manos por el verde dos veces e hizo unos gestos con la mano con simpleza - Harley es poli amor, se siente atraída por las mujeres, los osos de peluche, los hombres, cualquier cosa que le provoque.

Hiedra lo miró sorprendida de que supiera que Harley tambien tenía inclinaciones sexuales por el sexo femenino. Era un tema abierto para ambas en la hora del té, que ambas disfrutaran promoviendo la igualdad de géneros, las no represarías, los desnudos, los destape. La integración y los diferentes cánones de belleza. Habían visitado el museo y admirado a las grandes mujeres en la historia; por supuesto, tuvo que retener a Harley que quería robar una escultura, que debía seguir siendo vista por todos. Aparte tenían su grupo ambientalista, y habían visitado talleres de expresión corporal, como medio de canalizar la energía en cada ser, la esencia, el espíritu, el amor.

\- Si, es verdad...- Giró suavemente a Harley, cubriendo su parte frontal con la camisa, se inclinó para abrazarla con cuidado, una de las únicas personas que comprendía su amor a las plantas como seres con sentimientos y no se reía enserio.

Joker bromeo de mal gusto - ¿Algunas vez la has besado? ¿o tengo que seguir pensando que la vez como tu pequeña hermana menor?

\- Amor fraternal J – Se enfieró – Y si, no hemos besado y nos gustó a las dos. Pero ya pasó.

\- Ha…ahí está, por eso no le has cerrado la puerta en la cara a mi chica problema. La probaste – Inquirió elevando el marco de sus ojos acero – o ella te probó a ti.

Hiedra solo sonrió levemente con tristeza – Sí, pero no te preocupes, no llegamos a más. Ama a su "Puddin" locamente y ya pasó. Fue cosa de un principio.….luego me di cuenta, Harley es como una esponja de mar, aprende, es curiosa, quiere sentir, explorar, hacer todo lo que Harleen no hizo alguna vez.

La respuesta de Harley había sido sincera, no echar a perder lo que tenían, y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo. Por otra parte, los hombres dan esa seguridad protectora, que aunque una no desee, se siente bien – Era el gusto que compartimos por lo natural, la espontaneidad, ser lo que deseemos ser – Dijo con alegoría irguiendo el mentón – Y no creo que le guste cuando la castigas lleno de ira – Replicó manteniendo al margen su propio enojo, todo para alargar la conversación civilizada con el payaso. Joker no dijo nada, ya se lo había dicho a Harley.

Lo único que salió de su boca con desgano – Fue consensuado.

\- Lo sé J, pero tenle algo de paciencia.

\- No es mi virtud.

Hiedra enfureció con su actitud, Harley era una mujer, con derechos y sentimientos y estos nunca parecieron importarle tanto a él -– ¡Es dar y recibir con un Demonio! Algunos renuncian…– Dijo bajando la vista a Harley – Otros persisten y ¡Terminan así! – Se veía el veneno en sus ojos verdes.

Joker se levantó del sofá con vistas a la habitación – Harley se lo buscó, nunca debió dejarme…Mira…Ella es lo único que tengo, realmente…seguro que es mío. Quiero ser su único; no se puede. Ella tiene esa capacidad que yo no, puede hacer amigos, puede amar a otros, otras…Me jode, coquetea sin filtro, lo hace apropósito, me da problemas.

\- Tambien me da problemas, peleamos a gritos, me jode con los interruptores de luz, si se enoja….quema los fusibles de mi jardín

\- Oh, Harley…..te da donde más duele.

Con Harley en sus manos, Hiedra sintió que se estaba yendo por el camino equivocado, suspiró con pesar ignorando a J, le aplicó un spray y esta se retrajo formando casi un círculo de ella misma. Hiedra tuvo que mirar a otra parte.

Entonces sintió que Joker se colocaba en el suelo y subía la cabeza de Harley a su regazo. Le acarició el rostro.

\- Rayó mi lambo con las llaves, tuve que mandar a pintar toda la carrocería. Solo Frost sabe que me ha quebrado el parabrisas dos veces con el maldito bate.

Hiedra respiraba curando su espalda, sus pestañas de rímel húmedas. Joker parecía indolente a su heridas abiertas.

Hiedra tomó el antebrazo de J – Sé que hace todas esas malditas cosas, robo y chocó mi auto sin consultármelo, ¿Quién crees que respondió por lo gastos? Ella, ella lo hizo. Una día le hable tantas pestes de ti, que en la noche cortó mi cabello hasta los hombros, ¡Toda mi melena roja! y ¡Dios sabe que nadie se mete con el cabello de una mujer! Tambien le dije que se fuera, te juro que la odie con todo mi ser y suerte que mi cabello crece más rápido que el común de la gente.

\- El de Harley tambien.

\- Eso no importa. Eres un – puto - suertudo – Gruñó apuntándolo varias veces - Se quedó a dormir afuera del departamento una semana…instaló su carpa…trajo frazadas hasta que la perdonara - Una lágrima cayó y la secó rápidamente. Limpió su rímel corrido y le dijo con rudo temple – La quiero Joker. No le importó hacer el ridículo frente a los vecinos. Ha hecho más cosas ridículas que me divertían viviendo con ella y me hacían reír y siempre que se iba, la extrañaba demasiado…Hasta que me presentó a la persona que creía correcta para mí. Que vería algo más que pechos y me tomaría enserio como lo que valgo.

 _"Johnny es un tipo serio Roja; no se anda con juegos, es alguien maduro, inteligente, el indicado para ti. Pero tienes que esperar a que se sienta seguro de dar el gran paso. Tiene mucha tristeza en sus ojos…Si, siempre…pero he visto cómo cambian un poco cuando te miran. Un brillo hogareño y pasional. Persuádelo, no tiene nada de vulgar ir y tomar lo que quieres"_

\- Ella me dio amor verdadero, no tienes ni maldita idea lo mucho que quiero a Harls. Conoce que me gustan los logros, lo que me mueve, me hace sentir viva...Deseo, y lo que buscaba y me lo dio. Yo no puedo hacer lo mismo por ella. Esa es tu parte. ¡Hazla bien!

\- Ohhhh debería decirle a Frost que organice una despedida de soltero como mi padrino de bodas, tú la que toque las nupcias, y Maiky- boy el niño de las flores, ya que quiere ser mi buena esposa HA HA…HA HA – Rio exageradamente en la burla de sus sueños y deseos, al terminar, ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos se entrecerraron, y su voz profunda se arrastró rasposa con gruñidos – Haz tu maldito trabajo…Hiedra, Si sabes lo que te conviene. – Inhalo - Harley debe haberte contado algo al respecto, y serle fiel, es mi puta decisión; Tal vez pueda ser infiel justo ahora y masticar una planta seca.

Ella aplicaba una crema blanquecina con cuidado, su concentración estaba en ayudar a su compañera de crímenes, no alterar más el curso de la que le era difícil a ambos, calmó las aguas – Johnny me dijo que no le fuiste infiel – Dejó de curar al darse cuenta de su enredo para mirarlo a los ojos - A decir verdad… use la técnica para que me lo dijera, Johnny te es tan leal, que a veces me molesta.

\- Bueno…son años trabajando para mí – Rectificó para sí mismo, en algo que con Johnny sabían los dos, había algo más que trabajo de por medio – Tan jodido no estoy – Rió – Todavía puedo sentir algo de estima del viejo yo. He vivido muchos años, ¿sabes? Nadie me satisface como Harls.

Hiedra asintió desenvolviendo las vendas y sacando tijeras de su cartera de cuero negro.

\- ¿Por qué te tomas las molestias en decirme todo esto?

\- No lo sé…no me he sentido yo últimamente. Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de aceptar que necesito a Harley y la necesito herir de vez en cuando.

\- Eso pasa por darte cuenta a último minuto J, no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde.

Joker bufó leve – Lo tienes.

Hiedra lo observó con atención, con molestia tenía que admitir que aparentaba menos edad, y ahora que podía verlo técnicamente en paños menores, veía lo que muchas veces lo que le decía Harley, el individualismo único que te hace atractivo por quien eres.

"¿Puedes tratar de entenderme? Mr. J, no eligió ser quien es Roja ni tú tampoco, pero yo sí y tengo que volver, quiero ¡Esa! Vida"

De alguna forma se sintió identificada, ni él, ni ella, eligieron esa apariencia, inclusive la sangre contaminada que hacía ver a los humanos como lo que verdaderamente eran. Ignorantes.

Pero…Harley… ¿Cuáles eran sus ideales? No tenía…Era como una velera sin rumbo fijo. Iba a donde giraran el timón.

 _"No quiero hablar de eso… aghh, bien, bien, pero no me des uno de tus sermones…, ya eh oído suficientes…yo…. cielos, es difícil,….quiero…nada, olvídalo. Tonterías mías. Oh, ¡mira tus hortensias! ¡Están de otro mundo! No, ¿sabes qué? Un día seremos madres las dos, no sé cómo, ni cuándo. ¡Pero lo seremos!"_

Suspiró, el payaso había hecho posible la más grande ilusión de Harley, muy a su pesar admitió – Le has dado algo que yo nunca hubiera podido hacer, quizás lo que deseaba desde que se fijó en ti – Hizo una pausa aclarándose la garganta - Yo no me fio del todo, pero tienes que hacerla feliz….como….tú puedas J; solo te pido que bajes las revoluciones con tus… ganas de sentirte su dueño – Dijo precavida.

\- No soy idiota Pamela – Advirtió - Después del nacimiento de mis hijos tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar… y con instrumentos míos, no con un maldito tenedor, mh, y… puede que esto haya sido lo más doloroso que le he hecho y le haga a Harls, pero pasó la prueba, seré más condescendiente la próxima vez que sea una mala perra – Sostuvo la cara de Harley y se la mostró – Por lo que puedo esperar a que estemos solos, y esta bonita, bonita, bonita cara…., se mantendrá tal cual.

Hiedra suspiró, internamente sabía que nunca tendría otra conversación con altura de miras con J, ni abordarlo, ni que prosperara una amistad, pero saber que él iba a canalizar su odio a los sentimientos que pudiera tener por Harley a través del acto sexual, era mejor a pensar que su desquite terminaría estampado en la cara de su amiga, hermana.

Si él podía contener su cólera y esperar, ya era bastante bueno para ser verdad, además de ser agradable estar llegando a algo más con él - Johnny tiene la costumbre de besar mi nariz siempre al final. Es un gesto que me gusta y nadie lo hace a menos que este comprometido contigo.

\- Nunca le diré que se largue de nuevo, así que… Puedes ir a visitarla cuando quieras – Autorizó - Si Harls no fuera tu amiga, estaría con varias marcas en su piel de bebe.

Hiedra murmuró lentamente - Tomare ese gracias por mi plantas curativas…., me alegra que ella obtenga los beneficios.

Le dio un vistazo al tenedor en la orilla del sofá, empuñó la mano, se le acongojó el pecho – Ya está…– Se inclinó levemente a Harley y le dio un beso a la parte que no estaba lastimada y sin vendaje, el cuadrado de piel de su propiedad, le colocó la camisa suavemente, la abotonó – No son Milagrosas Señor Grey; tienes que curarla y cambiarle los vendajes cada tres a cuatro horas si quieres que sanen bien.

\- De acuerdo, déjame a solas con mi arlequin.

El engrosamiento de su voz le advirtió irse y darle su espacio, el eclipse se sus ojos era tridimensional, no dejaba ver intenciones, ni emociones. No tranzó palabras para salir, no parecía que él fuera a contestar, ya había obtenido más de lo que pensaba de J. Lo que no recordaba es que del odio al amor, ahí solo un paso, una corta brecha, un paso en falso, un accidente.

Cubrió la mitad inferior de la cara de Harley con la mano, dándole una sonrisa dormida – El amor bebe, siempre lo he usado para manipular, extorsionar… Saca lo peor y lo mejor de la gente. Suicidios, muerte, celopatas…femicidios, mentiras y engaños….- Murmuró - Secuestra y pide un rescate, si es real…pagaran lo que cueste la vida – Sentenció - pero lo único que secuestran son niños…es fiable – Le metió el dedo en la boca.

– Dales un dulce y te van a seguir a donde sea….A no ser que les enseñes a no hablar con extraños, incluso si lo haces…se lo recalcas, muchas, muchas, muchas veces… y le pones una chaqueta con bordado…se les olvida y se Van, los pierdes – Recalcó con la mano, tratando de amedrentar a Harley por algo que los dos sabían, él tenía la culpa – Tú lo sabes…te fuiste con otro, ¿no? Se paga el precio…se hacen sacrificios.

\- Pero si los recuperas, tendrán un pequeño trauma, mala experiencia y…recuerdos…– Masculló odio a Harley entreabriendo lo ojos – Sabes que esto pasa por tu culpa…Lo lamento, no podrás olvidar esos dos meses con el maldito negro, Lo haría yo…te ayudaría, con shocks…y bonitas sacudidas, pero ya sabes que le pasó a mi hijo no nato. Tu pequeño embarazo y electricidad no hacen buena combinación – Le dio unas palmadas en la cara y agravó viendo que movía los ojos.

Tapó su boca y nariz dejando a la vista solo sus ojos pesados y pestañeos – Lo que te doy, es lo único que ahí. Fase dos… ¿Piensas que soy un fraude?

 _-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Un temporal de lluvia azotaba la ciudad, las campanillas de una farmacia sonaron y un hombre salió cubriéndose la cabeza con un periódico, corrió por las calles vacías en la neblina, la bruma espesa no dejaba ver más a ya._

 _El hombre atravesó la calle deteniéndose en el centro con el frenar de una camioneta – ¡Cuidado idiota! ¡Quítate del camino! - Le indicó con la mano, alumbrándolo con los focos del vehiculó como un venado._

 _\- ¡Lo lamento….! ¡Tengo Prisa…! – Gritó alejándose, cada paso se hacía más pesado, más agotador, aumentando la presión en el pecho, empuñando la bolsa en sus manos._

 _En la distancia se oían débilmente los perros ayudándole a la lluvia, siguió corriendo por las calles hasta llegar a un viejo departamento de arrendatarios. Subió por las escaleras rápidamente para no toparse con la señora Borkins y entró al suyo._

 _Una vez dentro, suspiró con pesar, otro día escapando de su cobranza, y mañana, y el siguiente y el subsiguiente, parecía nunca tener fin, se sentía atrapado en la rutina, la monotonía, deseaba escapar de la realidad, tener otra...distinta. Arrugó el periódico con varios círculos y x en la sección de empleo y lo arrojó al cesto de basura._

 _Agarró un vaso y lo llenó con agua, pasó la mano por el pelo claro entrando a ver a su mujer._

 _Se acercó despacio, ella estaba cubierta hasta el cuello con una gruesa frazada y sus mejillas ardían. La destapó para bajar la fiebre, ella se despertó y abrió la boca lentamente._

 _\- No hables…no es necesario amor - Ella tiró de su mano atrayéndolo, él se inclinó, mientras ella lo sostuvo por el cuello y lo besó calida. Él pensó que nunca la abandonaría, siendo sincero, deseaba que fuera al revés y su bienestar. La incertidumbre lo agobiaba. Disfrutó de la sensación unos segundos y susurró en su labios – Nos podemos enfermar los dos…si me contagio, no podré sacarte de aquí._

 _Ella asintió, él abrió la caja de paracetamol e ibuprofeno sacando los medicamentos, y se los dio con el vaso de agua viendo que sus defensas estaban por los suelos, igual que su propia moral._

– _Desearía llevarte al médico….- Confesó - Tiene que verte un Dr. – Deslizó su mano por su vientre abultado de ocho meses – Le puede afectar al bebe…_

 _Él bebe, el hijo de ambos, la esperanza y quizás, lo único que los mantenía unidos como familia. Le dolió fuertemente el pecho, era una sensación tan recurrente, que intentaba callar para sus adentros._

 _Ella bebió el agua aclarando su voz madura – No te preocupes,…no es muy grave…ya pasará._

– _Oh ¡No me mientas para hacerme sentir bien! – La rabia erosionó - Mira donde estamos, hierves en fiebre… no tenemos ni para comer, Ni una muda de ropa para cuando nazca nuestro hijo, ¡Ni siquiera sé si nos cobraran el hospital! – Gritó - ¡Y tú me dices que no es muy grave! ¡Ni un milagro nos sacaría de este maldito basurero!_

 _\- Cariño…ten un poco de fe – Dijo serena._

 _\- ¿Fe, Jeanne? ¡La religión no va a venir y poner comida en la mesa! – Golpeó con fuerza el velador, y la rabia consigo mismo._

 _\- Oh, ven…acércate - Estiro los brazos forzándose hacia adelante, empezó a toser fuertemente, cada vez más, Jack desesperó, le levantó los brazos para que la tos se calmara, pero esta persistía con crudeza, le entregó un pañuelo desechable, ella se lo entregó con puntos de sangre. Él lo empuñó y abrazó su cabeza susurrando._

 _-…Perdón…solo…perdóname…._

 _\- No hay nada que perdonar._

 _El besó sus mejillas calientes, su cuello y sus labios, se arrodilló – No puedo salir con esta lluvia, pero te prometo que mañana saldré y regresaré con algo, algo que te guste comer y medicamentos de verdad, y empezaremos a juntar las cosas para la llegada del bebe, te lo prometo Jeanne, te sacaré de aquí, pediré un préstamo bancario y estaremos bien los tres, conseguiré un trabajo, esta vez, es enserio...– Levantó la mirada para ver que ella cerraba los ojos, la cobijó, le quitó el termómetro del brazo preguntándose quien fue el idiota que dijo que el dinero no compraba la felicidad, claramente no sabía lo que era amar de verdad, no sabía lo agotador, el cansancio, el desgaste que repercutía en todo, en su mal humor, en su llegada a casa, en su mujer, en su relación. La abrazó, aun de rodillas – Ya no puedo…yo,….lo siento, no te merezco…._

 _\- Oye….En la riqueza y en la pobreza….en la salud y en la enfermedad – Murmuró acariciando su espalda, él hundía su cara en su seno materno._

 _\- ….No me dejes…– Susurró suave y varonil, como el vinilo en un toca discos antiguo – por favor….No te casaste conmigo para sufrir….te amo Jeanne, no te divorcies de mí…. Eres una mujer bonita, puedes ser feliz con alguien más – Con el dorso del dedo ella le secó la humedad de sus pestañas – no…lo hagas por favor… – Pasó el antebrazo por los ojos - ¿Todavía…?_

 _\- Si – Susurró su amor cálido –…Cariño…. eres un hombre honesto, te va a ir bien en las entrevistas de trabajo, y saldremos adelante juntos, el bebe y yo estaremos bien, tienes nuestro apoyo, ¿si? - Le dijo mirando sus profundos ojos azules, hermosos y tristes. – Vamos, quítate la ropa mojada y acuéstate a dormir – Acarició su pómulo frio._

 _Él asintió, se desvistió, ella rozó con sus dedos su espalda baja y suspiró, le robo ese estremecimiento que lo hizo sentir vivo._

 _Se acostó a su lado abrigándose con ella, la lluvia sonaba fuerte en la ventana, apoyó su cara en su cuello y respiró su acogedor aroma a lavanda, buscó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, ella sintió el anillo en sus dedos largos y un poco torcidos, dedos de pianista, manos apasionadas – Mi vida es de ustedes…. - Murmuró y besó sus manos unidas. Entonces ella se durmió, a mitad de la noche empezó a sudar, lo bronquios sonaban en sus pulmones, él bebe se movía, la fiebre aumentaba, las compresas frías eran inútil – Jeanne…– No tenía Vaporub, no tenía auto para llevarla al hospital, y su preocupación apretaba su pecho a cada segundo, la lluvia no cesaba, y la cama crujía con sus movimientos involuntarios._

 _Bajó de la orilla de la cama arrodillándose – Señor tu que…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Puddin ...

\- ¡Cállate!

Cargó a Harley a la habitación de cuchillas, la colocó en el centro con todos los filos apuntándola a ella como la causante de su declive, descenso, retroceso.

\- Vez esto…? Es todo el tiempo de Mi vida….el reloj de Tu espera…, tú la pieza clave para que pueda funcionar – La tonalidad macabra, la aversión, desembocó en que Harley se retrajera así misma. No sintió compasión alguna en el escarbamiento en su piel como la garras de un demonio, su cabello enrredado.

Caían hacia adelante cubriéndole el rostro, los despejó, sus ojos azules le mostraron el viaje de su alma…a la suya.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no entendía que siempre estuvo en sus pesadillas, sueños, en sus fantasmas y amenaza.

\- Estaba atorado, ahora las manecillas pueden avanzar, porque te tengo para mí… - Tanteó su cuerpo buscando penetrarla de alguna forma, mientras ella se acunaba más y más. Tuvo un atisbo de misericordia al ver sus iris desoladas —En casa te espera el reloj, de lo que soy. Hoy, no. Quiero que me masturbes despacio y luego follarte como si el tiempo no existiera.

En la violencia de su orden, J agarró su mano y la suya y así lo hizo, lentamente por inercia, no había palabra clave de seguridad, no podía detener todo lo que era, todo lo había vivido, pero Harley trajo de vuelta al hombre inseguro, al hombre enamorado, al denigrado, al celoso. Él iba a traer de regreso todo el control, la normalidad no normal infame hasta estrangularla con la correa en su cuello y caminara en cuatro patas a su lado, tan abajo que no pudiera mirar a nadie más, ni otra vida, ni otro tipo de relación cariñosa y de preocupación por ella. Los ojos de Harley se hicieron cafes, su pelo marrón chocolate hasta los hombros - ¡LARGO!

Harley estampó sus manos en lo atlético de su torso. J gruñó rasposo - ¿Te dije que pararas perra? – Agarró la suavidad de su mano y continúo lento y despacio mientras la otra sujetaba su mentón con besos ásperos – Un poco…mas,…un poco un poco…tanto…mas…mas, mas, grrr- gruñó y ronroneo mordiéndole los labios y el placer en disparos calientes en su torso –….Toma todo de mí – Acercó su cara, colocando una mano en el paso de su tráquea para sentir su deglución, Harley dio cortas y pequeñas lamidas. El gruñó - ¿Quién es la gatita ahora, perra?

Se paró súbitamente, salió unos segundos y regresó con la manzana verde empujándola contra sus dientes, Harley apenas si pudo abrir la boca mirando la herida escrita en su costilla – Muerde la manzana pequeña…Eva….muérdela, muérdela, muérdela – Gruñía, Harley abrió la boca intentando, pero le era imposible con la fuerza que arremetía en sus dientes - ¿Quieres hacerme hombre de nuevo? – Empujó más duro con la parte posterior de su cabeza – No existe el cielo, ni el infierno, existo yo, en el limbo de la humanidad. Tú y yo. ¿Has oído hablar de Ra? Puedes ser Isis. Puedes ser la mierda que quieras ser. Rey del Caos, Reina de Sangre, corazón….todo si no me dejas.

Revolvió su cabeza con fuerza y la dejó caer al suelo alfombrado – Puta – Siseó y sacó uno de los cuchillos – Todo por ti. – Dijo con las manos, Harley abrió los ojos de par a par, Joker rio entre dientes – Si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho ya, ¿no? Desvarías Harls…pronto estarás bien.

Salió dejándola a oscuras, ella se durmió con su camisa puesta.

Movió su cuerpo despacio, un pequeño quejido murió en sus labios, abrió un poco los ojos, su cuerpo no responde, no quiere moverse, arde y duele horrores, una luz se prendió cegándola con un brillo de plata. Descubre con la precepción que Joker camina hacia ella, y se detiene de pie, el cansancio subconsciente hace que se quede inmóvil cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta un punto en el que el hervor de su piel se hace intolerable.

Movió la cabeza.

Una sonrisa cruel se comenzó a formar en la cara del gánster. En ese momento todo resquicio de razón había abandonado al Joker, ideas nocivas flotaban desvirtuando sus pensamientos sagaces, buscando estrujar su trapo sucio, exprimir su cerebro y que goteara el sometimiento, y sentimiento.

Estiró su brazo parado frente a ella.

\- Come – Le mostró la palma de su mano con cinco cubitos de manzana cortados. Parecen cortados con una regla milimétrica – Terrón de azúcar, pequeña mascota.

Distinguió el aroma cítrico y acercó su cara lentamente. J se humedeció los labios, atento - o agendaré una cita con el veterinario.

Comió uno…De la palma de su mano.

Percibió la inhalación excitada de J.

"¡No lo hagas!, ¡Harley Dios!, ¡Es denigrante!"

Le gustó su inhalación, sus sentimientos escurriéndose y con gusto comió lo cuatro restantes, J le dio una caricia en la parte baja de su mentón, se inclinó y besó su frente, en la burla de lo que había convertido a su ex psiquiatra.

\- Oh…..Buena, Muy, muy Buena…No habrá vacunas contra el engaño.

Distinguió que se sentó a su lado con la toalla ceñida en su cadera y como acomodó su cabeza en su regazo, vio las fibras azules de algodón, son muchas, le parecen anemonas de un arrecife. La mano del Joker comenzó a dar caricias en su cabello y con eso, se durmió. Entonces suspiró al silencio – Fraude…, fiasco, deshonesto…- Ahogado en lo que le ocultaba a todos.

\- …criatura mitológica, sirena de Gotham - Con los ojos abiertos gimió – oh, ¡Perla!

Deslizó la mano por su fisionomía hasta su vientre, lo tocó intentando aliviar lo que sentía – Perla….mi - Un agujero en el mar abierto lo tiraba y todo el derrumbe cayó sobre él, todo el dolor, la perdida, el látigo, el cansancio de reír por tantos, demasiados años, lo hundió empujándolo a reír más y más como un animal criminal. Rió sintiéndolo tanto y la devastadora soledad llevarse todo de sí, en la más cruel demencia.

El dragón tragó gran cantidad de agua, cosas, tantas que querían salir y respiró…., y respiró…. ahogado - ¿Qué… hago para que crezcas más…? …yo, fuego ¿Qué hago…? ¿Con mis sentimientos destructivos?, Harls…Harley….

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _\- ¡¿Quién está por sobre quién?!_

 _\- Tu, encima de mí, en todo. Perdón…._

 _\- Esto no se volverá a repetir – Quitó su mano y se puso de pie, se acomodó el pantalón y la suela de su zapato piso la carne de su estómago, intestinos, útero hasta el límite de reventar su dolor. La miró desde arriba gemir agónica – Tu posición…la mia. Siempre – Recalcó y pisó más duro._

 _\- Puddin – Hipa. Solloza. Regurgita sangre. Él pisa sin piedad y Harley cierra los ojos para no ver los demonios transformar la cara de J en algo abominable. La fuerza se ejerce en igualdad a lo que sintió, se empecina en aplastar –….por favor…no…Puddin! – Joker sonríe maniaco, una sonrisa tan amplia que se aprecian todos sus dientes. Se hinca y pone la rodilla en su monte de venus. Carga todo su peso y Harley se retuerce._

 _Da un grito y J cierra su mano en un puño que deja caer con fuerza animal en su hígado._

 _Harley mueve la cabeza a los lados, sus dientes blancos se tiñen de sangre. Su rodilla pesa un bloque de cemento y ya otra vez está arrepentida de ir más a ya, parada en el filo del umbral del dolor, la puerta que encadena todo el odio contenido del payaso, cuando el puño cae por segunda vez unos centímetros más arriba de su sexo con maldad. Joker ríe con histeria diabólica cuando un líquido carmesí aflora empapando la tela de su pantalón y Harley abraza su muslo como si la degollaran._

 _Callando su risa maniaca, Joker retira la rodilla y le da una patada en el vientre, Harley rueda de lado – Uh - Tras eso irgue su torso con las piernas juntas, apoyando sus manos en el concreto, los brazo estirados y lo mira con la sangre escurriendo por su mentón, comienza una risilla loca que aumenta con los senos al aire y sus cabellos meciéndose a la derecha. Joker se queda perplejo en la imagen, ella se sube los tirantes y de pie se afirma el estómago doblada en dos._

 _Sale corriendo con risitas y los ojos llorando sin llorar._

 _\- Juguemos a las escondidas…Príncipe payaso del Crimen._

 _\- Vamos, encuéntrame si puedes._

 _Joker persigue las risas dejando la panorámica del Empire State de lado, entra al cuarto de limpieza avanzando por este con las luces apagadas, la alcanza a ver al final del pasillo de adentro y los números de los cientos de habitaciones del rascacielos. Se queda inmóvil y putea._

 _Empuña las manos, no va a seguirle la corriente, no interesa, va al cuarto de cámaras de seguridad para formatearlas y decirle a Frost que vaya por ella, una vez en este, le dispara con el silenciador a los tres guardias que caen muertos. Entonces direcciona su vista a las pantallas que muestran los ascensores, los pasillos, la recepción y el estacionamiento entre otros. En uno de los monitores, distingue a Harley corriendo y dando miradas hacia atrás cada tanto._

 _Se esconde detrás de un cenicero para fumadores en el pasillo de alfombra roja, se curva doblada en dos adolorida y mira riendo a los lados, los restos de sangre en su mentón._

 _Joker desfigura uno de los guardias muertos a un costado._

 _Harley traviesa continúa su camino, cojea agarrándose el vientre y se topa con un carrito de servicio a la habitación, antes de que el botones alcance a hablar le entierra un cuchillo en la garganta, el hombre cae gimiendo en el suelo, muere, mientras ella hurta la cereza del pastel, le gusta mucho y sale corriendo de la escena del crimen._

 _Joker desfigura el segundo guardia, y le entierra una lapicera en el ojo cinco veces._

 _Harley deja de correr en otra cámara, entra en una de las habitaciones, cierra la puerta y tras unos breves segundos, la abre, asoma solo la cabeza mirando a los costados, se tapa la boca, y la vuelve a cerrar._

 _J salió del cuarto de cámaras, sigue los pasos de Harley por todos los pasillos que corrió._

 _Se demora su tiempo en llegar a la habitación, gruñe bajo al entrar, el silencio complementa el lujo de los muebles barnizados, la enorme cama vacía, avanza al baño, Harley esta de rodillas en el inodoro mirando el mar rojo, sus orbes sin vida por un segundo, en trance y trauma, su mano se adentró agarrando una cosa pegajosa en la palma de su mano; lo mira, muda._

 _\- Harley, deja ir al pececito – Ella no se movió - ¡DEJA IR AL PEQUEÑOS PEZ!_

 _Dio un brinco y jaló la palanca del excusado soltándolo._

 _Joker sonrió y ronroneo – Buena chica._

 _Giró a Harley, ella ríe con risitas – ven, ven – Indica con la mano acercarse y risas lúdicas - Deja que te diga un secreto…_

 _J acercó el oído a su boca riendo murmullo._

 _\- No era un pececito….era un bebe…– Susurró más bajo - No se lo digas a nadie, te pueden oír – Se mordió los labios y lo miró expectante._

 _Joker se irguió y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda antes de salir – Secreto Pincky Promesss. HA HA HA HA HA_

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los recuerdos siempre salen a la superficie, la mente si es una perra traicionera, y tambien una aliada, esperaba con honestidad que aquel impacto traumático en la mente de su niña, de tener al minúsculo feto en su mano, fuera suficiente para que nunca viera la luz en la oscuridad de la mente de Harley; Harley mordía duro.

Podía decir a ciencia cierta que la única persona en el mundo que podía hacerle sentir dolor, era ella, ni siquiera Batman, eso era una señal, eso era suficiente para odiarla.

No quería sentir ninguna clase de dolor que significara nada, esa era la duda, la inseguridad a la paternidad, si antes no tuvo misericordia, ¿cómo poder tenerla ahora? que…sabia, con la llegada de los niños, traería más de sus propias memorias.

\- Te estas tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden, Harley.

Harley emitió un pequeño quejido, y se giró haciendo una maniobra que lo abrazó rodeándolo con las piernas, apoyó su cabeza en el arco de su cuello, como si estuviera cargando un bebe.

J exhaló con las manos a los costados, podía oír el silbido suave de su respiración, produciendo un hormigueo en la piel de su cuello.

Entonces sintió que alguien necesitaba de nuevo de él, y no al revés, al menos desde su punto de vista, y todo encajó, aunque en la discrepancia estaba el misterio, pero tenía el dinero, la municiones, la fuerza, el orgullo, que antes no.

Subió la mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza y sujetándola con cuidado respiró hondamente el sudor de su cabello, olía a mucho sexo, diversión, sangre y su dulce anarquía liberal, salvaje para él – Somos nosotros, incluso si eres mi segunda, los últimos serán los primeros.

\- Está descompuesto… puedo poner tu mundo al revés.

\- Mi vida de cabeza Harley, pero a ti…. nunca te dejaré atrás, te lo dije después de Luisiana, sin tu estas, corro en círculos, contigo es adelante, avanzar – Ella lo respiró hondamente a él, él a su Harley Quinn - ¿Tienes sed? ¿Hambre? ¿Quieres un reloj de tus víctimas? - Dijo para recoger uno de los cincos relojes de ella colocados en su arte existencial, pero ella lo detuvo por el hombro izquierdo.

Acercó lentamente sus manos a su cara, mientras el miraba el recorrido de sus jugosos labios con la boca abierta. En un segundo sus labios se posaron en los suyos, encajando, J suspiró gutural en la separación y las ganas de más.

Harley tocó con el índice la J debajo su ojo – Yo tambien te miro y solo veo a Joker - Le sonrió, ella sabía sin decirle el porqué de ese tatuaje en ese lugar - nadie más que tú, J.

Joker esbozó media sonrisa, tomó una de las armas, sin quitar las manos del cuerpo de Harley, ni ella de agarrare a él. Le disparó a la mujer en el sofá que había presenciado todo el desquite desde el momento en el que entraron a la habitación. Dijo con firmeza animalista – Se acabó Harley. Nadie me originó, Soy un Todo…tengo la _Opción_. _Yo elijo_ Mi destino,...nadie más – Negó con ambas manos y las regresó a su espalda posándolas con suavidad.

Ella susurró deslizando una mano por su cuello - Viajero del tiempo…agente del caos – Suspiró -Trascendetal, tan bello… puedo amarte para siempre.

Vanagloriado, él le dio una suave caricia a sus mejillas irritadas - No volverá, encontré lo que tanto buscaba. No te dejare, Ni necesito que me diga que no debo perderte, ni traer el circulo de regreso.

Harley asintió y Joker la rodeó con más fuerza – Descomponelo, repáralo – Ella escuchaba el tic tac de su tiempo de vida – Moriría por ti.

Deslizó las manos lentamente por debajo de la camisa hasta rozar su espalda, saboreando el daño, alimentadonce de su dolor – Vivo por ti.

\- Y para Batsy.

\- Por y para. Suena bien.

\- Deberíamos usar el pasado como trampolín, y no como sofá para descansar, que nos impulse… ¿Vas a cumplir tus promesas? – Cuestionó - oh…pero la palabra de un payaso da risa. Te recuerdo que los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo - Se enfrentó a los ojos grises, por una parte, tenía razón.

Sostuvo su cara con una mano y le dio un beso dulce y fugas, entonces Harley tambaleó - Yo, siento que a veces no te sientas tú mismo, sé lo que es vivir en constante conflicto…. soy la causante de eso.

Joker miró fijamente sus ojos pidiendo perdón por su vida, ya que ella pudo excavar, remover, traer y naufragar en el mar muerto, trayendo consigo absolutamente todo de regreso… en el cariño de su vientre materno, en el amor en su mirar.

Puso un dedo en su silencio – La bebe no tiene la culpa de lo que yo empecé como una broma y una juego para mí – Gruñó depredador - Caí en mi propia trampa, pise la escoba y el palo me pego en la cara, bruja.

Harley suspiró, se veía derrotada, peor que Belle Reve, peor que encerrada en un calabozo, pero las manos de J la seguían tocando suavemente como si fuera de oro sólido, se deslizaban sutiles y bondadosas por su espalda como si acariciara verdaderamente una mascota muy querida, pero ella lo sabía, era su locura temporal, era renegar y luego ceder, caricias volviéndola liquida, y vertiéndola en un molde para él, se mantuvo en silencio, cansada, acariciada, guardando esos casi tres dias luminosos y oscuros, las palabras y acciones hirientes, las afectuosas e irrepetibles y no quiso dar marcha atrás, ni cambiar ninguna de sus vivencias, cada una habían forjado su relación, los habían traído hasta ese punto, donde él, se moldeaba progresivamente a fuego lento en sus manos, ignorante, pequeño, para caer en un molde de Puddin.

\- Tengo un arpón para matarte pequeña sirena, mucho mejor que una trampa para osos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Oso?¿Porque Puddin'?

\- Vi el video.

\- Oh, lo viste.

\- Si, lo vi.

\- La burla siempre estuvo en él, mi deseo siempre estuvo en ti.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si, lee la reseña de la novela que le pedí a Floyd descaradamente que me comprara – Dijo con tono travieso.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Hm?

\- Mi hombre-Jodi Ellen.

\- Voy.

….

 **Mi hombre-Jodi Ellen.**

Tres... Sé que él no me conviene.  
Dos... Mi instinto me grita que salga corriendo.  
Uno... Pero si sigue mirándome así...  
¿Qué haré cuando llegue a cero?

Indomable, controlador, autoritario, implacable, dulce, provocador...  
Es peligroso.  
Es enigmático.  
Es absolutamente adictivo.  
Es mi hombre.  
Ava es una joven decoradora que conoce a su cliente Jesse Ward, un hombre muy atractivo, rico, que sabe lo que quiere y que es el reflejo del éxito. Ava intenta luchar contra la atracción que siente por él sin poder controlar el arrollador deseo que le hace sentir. Él sabe que la quiere, y hará todo lo que este es su mano por conseguirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo logró, se ríe diabólico, una risa interna, algo que solo conoce él. Oraciones egocéntricas recorren sus pensamientos, no lo deseabas, pensabas en mí, no te satisfacía, me necesitabas. Otras referentes a su burla descarada, idiota no leíste la cubierta, yo, J, el único que ama y desea, en sus fantasías románticas, en su vida, en todo.

Te engañó y mintió en la cara, y no te diste cuenta, nunca dejo de pensarme ni un minuto.

Miró a Harley acercarse a la cocina, trae los mamelucos en la mano - ¿Puedo conservar estos?

Ella lee en sus labios silenciosos, apenas si perceptible, _son para ti._

Se ruboriza sin asimilarlo, pero le fascina que la locura de J de para decirlo sin decirlo, muere en su boca sin tener cuerda vocal.

Los dejó en el mesón de cocina, llegó al friguerador, cogió una cuchara y comenzó a raspar la nieve de la nevera.

\- ¿Quieres helado, bebe?

\- Puede ser, pero después. - La puso en uno de sus ojos – Desinflamación instantánea – Le sonrió.

\- Me gustan más los pepinos, siempre puedo untarlos en limón y sal y comerlos.

\- Bueno…tú tienes tus trucos bajo la manga…, yo mis trucos de belleza – Le da un guiño coqueto. Su impulso la abrazó chocando contra la puerta.

\- Mi haz bajo la manga, tu.

Puso el pulgar en su boca e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para comer de su cuello. Ella caía en el escozor ardiendo, si dejaba marca o no, nada importaba. Él estaba queriendo dejar la suya.

Las risas de Harley vibraron felices con la cuchara a un lado, provocando que Joker desvié su mirada a sus parpados inflamados, pasó el pulgar por el doble parpado formado en sus ojos.

Mirándola detenidamente.

\- ¿Luzco muy mal, que me miras así? – Es cierto, su cabello es un revoltijo, su mirada se ve bastante cansada con los lagrimales hundidos, un tenue café claro se esparce sombreando. Permanece el claro indicio de haber llorado mares. Ese aguacero ha derribado toda su belleza natural. No tuvo palabras para decirle la verdad, pero ese azul…ese azul, tiene viveza.

\- No - Tomó los bordes de su cara y le dio un beso. Muy profundo, como el dolor, como las profundidades del océano. Se separó suavemente. " _Mentiría por ti"_

Le recolocó la cuchara en uno de sus parpados, Harley cambió su camisa al frente haciendo que pareciera una especie de ridículo delantal, dejó los vendajes al aire y se posicionó de espalda a la puerta abierta del friguerador.

\- Fresco – Susurró a sus heridas.

Joker se reclinó de espaldas en el mueble de platos y vasos, produciendo un sonido con sus dedos, el de espera, impaciente, a pesar de su mirada neutra.

\- ¿Sabes a lo que me recuerda esto? – Le preguntó con voz agradable.

Los dos rieron y tras eso se miraron a los ojos, compartiendo el recuerdo que marcó los Ace.

\- Parecía que hubieras sufrido un ataque de medusas…pero solo eran mis manos por todas partes.

Ella sonreía - Te puedo jurar que dolia como eso, y la peor insolación de mi vida.

\- Pero obtuviste un bonito color de piel, ¿No lo crees?

\- Si.

Acechó sus labios y la besó, adquiriéndola – Nunca podré olvidar ver a una linda chica haciendo un saqueo en mi cocina, en mi casa, la impresión…– Le susurró dejando atrás al impostor que la había poseído por corto tiempo. La fundió con sus manos tocando su castigo hiriente, sobándolo con malas intenciones, consciente de que aprendiera la lección. Harley se desdobló como un origami.

Gimió sin ver, la tortura en su espalda cubierta de vendajes.

\- Piensas que… ¿Pudo haber influido la primera noche juntos? Tu cerebro estaba recién fundido Arlequin.

\- No lo sé…me lo has hecho sentir de muchas formas Mr. J…. - Le dijo recordando el metal frio de la mesa, el ardor al otro día…la frescura. La sensación de caminar desnuda por la casa y claro, todo su cuerpo dolia por J - Pero supongo que si….todo tiene un comienzo…no quiero el final.

Le sonrió, sincero - Me gusta que ahora lo puedas disfrutar.

Harley le correspondió – Me gusta que estemos juntos de nuevo – Se rio irónica y con coquetería – Ya no tengo recurrir a locas prácticas…como quemar mi pezón con hielo.

Joker rió a carcajadas – ¿Y se supone que eso duele?

\- Extrañarte duele.

J dejó ir una fuerte respiración.

Harley acarició los cabellos verdes detrás de su nuca, lo miró directo a los ojos, con uno, el otro estaba con la cuchara – Quiero el doble abrazo ya.

\- Nos vamos ahora, tal vez…así como estas, en un día o dos.

\- Puedo ser paciente.

J pegó su mejilla a la de ella, respiró, no quería revivir una nueva separación, no una en la que cayera en la miseria de su mente, sin encontrar nada divertido, ni recordar que si era humano, volver a caer en esa espiral de deseos inconclusos, muerto en vida por un trozo de carne de mujer. Eliminó la alternativa de su propia derrota para encontrar el sosiego – Harley, yo…no quiero irme de aquí, sin – Si se trataba de manipular las palabras surgían fluyentes; lo de adentro, la honestidad, no - ….yo, Mhm - gruñó - no quiero perderte – Respiró aire – Perdiste un bebe de mí.

El cubierto cayó por la espalda de J.

…

…

…

\- ….Voy… a…tener dos, así que está bien, está bien, esta todo perfecto. La vida te recompensa, y – Joker agarró su cara suavemente, ella lo miró con ojos de cachorro, grandes ojos azules.

\- Puddin!- Su niña eterna se rompió de perdida y todos sus fragmentos que dolían se enterraron en el corazón de J, incrustándose para no salir, cayeron en el beso más salado de sus vidas, y la danza de sus lenguas nadando en la boca del otro, lágrimas de toda su represión, en todos los años de callar, asimilando las mermas de memoria que tenía dispersas, modificadas y ocultas de su sentir.

Los pectorales de J se abrieron de par en par como un padre, el que iba a ser.

Cuando él terminó de devorar sus labios y todo de ella, sostuvo su cara con una mano, el tiempo se detuvo para J, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Inhalo abundante aire - Perdóname Harls… Espera, no… enterraré mis dedos en las cuencas de tus ojos y te los sacare si tú…me miras con odio.

Ella se calmó, se había jurado así misma no dejar que las palabras hirientes de J le afectaran tanto, viniendo de alguien con demasiados rasgos psicópatas, antisocial, que hacia su propio esfuerzo por empatizar con sentimientos de apego igualitario.

\- Te entrego una cuchara si quieres….Tambien puedo quitártelos – Amenazo la asesina serial - son mi tesoro.

\- Tuyos, no se lo digas a nadie – Le aseguro con ligero fastidio, pero sin titubeos.

-La belleza está en el secreto.

\- De quien te mira.

Ella los abrió, Joker vio sus ojos inyectados de sangre, acuosos, hermosos zafiros reflectantes sin rencor, sin odio y la inmensidad del mar abierto – Nadie puede resistirse a tanta insistencia y tus ojos de acosadora perspicaz.

"Capaz de percatarse de cosas que pasan inadvertidas para los demás…sigo siendo tu terapeuta acreditada, y requieres un tratamiento especial"

Harley le sonrió a su mirada paternal y a su negación de niño taimado, se frotó los ojos con la manga de su camisa - Te vez como Puddin' de nuevo. Siempre es lindo escuchar una disculpa y una mentira piadosa – Luego suspiró a la realidad y subió la voz – Esa no era tu verdadera intención…, ni siquiera te importó, ni dolió, no sentiste nada…. pero si me pasara de nuevo, yo sé que sería diferente, yo sé que estarías conmigo, y quizá me mentirías para no hacerme daño. Quiero creer que sí… - Hizo una pausa para mirar en la frialdad en los ojos de J, ese punto de luz cálido – Y…es de valientes dejar el orgullo de lado – Sonrió a su declaración, a su valoración – Mereces mi perdón por dejarnos traer más desorden a tu vida, por no desplazarnos…sería más fácil para ti; desligarte de nosotros para no sentir cosas preciosas cuando cargues a tu hija; Ya perdi una calabazza, perdi un pequeño pez, que pudo ser dorado, y – Tragó saliva al bloqueo de su memoria abierto, en su palma - nuestro primer bebe, nuestro…yo…lo vi. Yo…lo sostuve y lo solté…- Apretó los dientes con rabia y dolor – El remolino se lo llevó….nada sucede por casualidad, espero que tu tambien lo veas – Le dijo con la esperanza pintada en los labios hinchados, mordidos y besables.

" _¿Dónde te cabe tanta determinación?_ Su teoría, es que no se reduce, se retroalimenta de él, con o sin su consentimiento.

\- ¡Harley!

\- ¡Voy a destruir esta mierda de círculo vicioso!- Gruñó arrugando la nariz - ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Maldito lugar y tristes recuerdos! ¡Esto se quema y nunca más vuelve a perjudicarnos! – Gruñó de nuevo con vehemencia arrastrando pocos pasos el bidón de gas de medio, haciendo fuerzas y palanca.

\- Dámelo! – Rujió y luego suavizo - Las labores pesadas, de ti son relegadas - Se lo arrebató cantando excitación, conteniendo el peligro de la psicosis demente de ella, que ni ella podía contener.

\- ¡Es el maldito tiempo de ir a casa y reiniciar la vida juntos! Yaaaa.

Joker sonrió oscuramente, lo llevó a la habitación con Harley siguiéndolo, lo colocó en el centro de las cuchillas, mientras ella quitaba la hilera de paquetes de pólvora, y la otra hilera de cartuchos de dinamita, que podían hacer estallar todo el edificio en un descuido. Los guardó en el bolso que había traído.

– Tengo la pirotecnia Mr. J.

\- Grandioso, Tú eres grandiosa, chica lista, piensa rápido, sabía que debías ser mi primera ayudante. Ahora, fósforos. ¡Ve!

Harley fue a dejar su paquete explosivo dentro del bolso en la mesa de cristal; al regresar Joker había esparcido una línea de pólvora circular alrededor del bidón en varias vueltas y la línea del mechero a los pies de la puerta - ¿Me haces los honores?

Harley sonrió y encendió el cerillo dejándolo caer, prendió la mecha y está en segundos gatilló las espirales de fuego hasta llegar al bidón que explotó con potencia. Joker parecía un niño.

\- Ouuu! HA HA HA HA HA

Las carcajadas dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa de paz en Harley, Joker se giró – oh, alguien dijo no juegues con fuego y fuego se quedó sin amigos Harls – No pudo seguir, en la oscuridad de la habitación vio la más ardiente fogata en la playa alumbrando el rostro de Harley con colores fuego.

Harley miró su tatuaje de sangre en la séptima costilla, lo leyó, sus yemas lo tocaron y sabía que se quedaría marcado para siempre en su piel, una cicatriz blanca, como ella.

Trazó la comisura de sus labios rojos, su rostro…dibujando sus contornos, su mandíbula, la curva de su nuez de Adam, la línea de su cuello, el ángulo de sus hombros. Descendió por su pecho y besó su mejilla.

\- Aquí estoy….- Ella pertenecía a él hasta el final del mismísimo tiempo.

Joker ladeó la cabeza parcialmente para tener su boca – Mis basuras no tienen por qué involucrarte– Le siguió un beso caliente, de los que él podía dar, se iguala a las brasas que suceden a inundar la habitación de humo, los sofoca, grandes llamaradas alrededor de sus cuerpos, ronronea, sus lenguas juegan por ver quien dominaba a quien, sintiendo que los dos viven la intensidad de lo que han construido juntos, el derrumbe y demolición y como cada bloque de concreto se vuelve a poner uno sobre otro y crea una pared que nada lo destruye. Ni siquiera J.

Sus manos vagan por su cabeza y acaricia las pequeñas heridas, regresan a su cara. El fuego alcanza las cortinas, todas las botellas de alcohol explotan, el vino, el vidrio, la champaña, explotan las sensaciones en sus bocas. La madera del piano, ron amaderado, y dulce malvavisco Bailey - ¿Harley?

Joker abrió los ojos, la habitación está llena de humo, flamas y sucedió otra vez - ¡Maldita sea! -

Llevó a Harley a la habitación, la dejó en la cama, todas las paredes se consumen por el fuego, vistiéndose de la cintura para abajo salió con Harley adormecida tapando su nariz y boca con su mano aislando el humo, y se encontró con Johnny en el pasillo; quien desde la calle vio el humo negro colarse por los ventanales explotados y subió al depto, avanzando por las llamaradas que crecen a velocidad alarmante, al mismo tiempo quitándose el saco.

\- Jefe, ¿Pero qué mierda? – Cubrió a Harley con el saco, Joker se la entregó al segundo de verlo.

\- No es el momento Frost, Llévate a Harls. Tengo que devolverme. ¡Mierda la pirotecnia! Grrrrr – Gruñò – Harley estúpida perra y sus ideas mortales. ¡Sácala de aquí o esta vez nos jodemos Frost, como un pavo en año nuevo! Vamos a tener nuestro propio día de la independencia joder – Le dio un beso en la frente y se devolvió al depto, habían 23 paquetes de pólvora, y 14 cartuchos de dinamita, todos juntos, suficientes para hacer caer el edificio en cosa de segundos.

Johnny tomó el camino de las escaleras asistiéndolo, no se extrañó al oír las carcajadas del jefe en esa situación haciendo eco por el pasillo.

El fuego crecía infraganti, el humo no dejaba ver nada, los pulmones de los dos saturados, los pasos veloces, el ruido de la gente gritando, corriendo, y el pensando qué diablos los había hecho causar un incendio.

Aun así le había jurado lealtad a la encarnación del caos, esto significaba no cuestionar demás sus decisiones que iban más a ya de la locura sádica, y divertirse a costa de la muerte de otros. Si tenía que mentir, engañar y asemejarse una pequeña parte a toda la maldad que Joker poseía, lo tenía que hacer sin dar un paso atrás o al costado. Seguir adelante con la misma frialdad y despachar compañeros de oficio de años, descuartizados o desfigurados hasta la muerte, por un simple error, si el jefe estaba del humor del diablo, otros…con mejor suerte, terminaron con una sonrisa Glasgow que les recordaría de por vida no dudar de algo que **Èl** encontraba gracioso, ya que **SI** era divertido.

Había estado en sus operaciones, en sus misteriosas escapadas, oído sus planes secretos, podía acotar uno que otro aporte a la mente criminal. Lo había acompañado en la siembra del caos y lo que cultivaba en el disturbio público, el desorden en las autoridades, lo divertido de ver que todo se desmoronaba con tan solo un atentado político y la perdida de una sola vida importante, el cinismo, la fatalidad, la hipocresía; le había dado derecho a la otra diversión aparte de la anárquica, juntos habían compartido la juerga salvaje, las estríper, los tragos, la celebración del éxito, la entretención, el despilfarro de dinero, antes que el jefe se estableciera y encontrara que tenía todo en una chica, demasiado joven para él. Mientras Harley tendría 10 viendo Phineas y Pherb, ellos estaban en el noticiario, en persecuciones de películas, disparando trescientas balas por minuto con ametralladoras y el reportero aéreo capturando los volcamientos de camiones, las patrullas, choques y el puente de Gotham como testigo acusador del caos.

Habían formado la camaradería donde se pone la vida en juego segundo a segundo, hasta que nadie se atrevió a dispararle al bufón anárquico. Las represarías del maniaco sobrepasaban la muerte.

Frost tambien había sobrevivido a los años gánster de J, donde el jefe había movido la droga del bajo mundo para incinerarla junto con los dólares de sus atracos bancarios; la diversión fue ver a las otras bandas caer, a las familias de la mafia pelearse entre ellos, o bien, matarse entre ellos como en un pelea de gallos y él el espectador entretenido hasta aburrirse y darse cuenta que esnifar lo hacía más loco y lo distraía de su verdadero objetivo.

Entonces Johnny se sorprendió que el jefe quisiera traficar, traficar no era divertido, pero el jefe no se estaba divirtiendo, el jefe quería la distracción, no pensar que había perdido su risa firma, ni a Harley Quinn, ni al murciélago. Tambien estuvo con él, en todas sus épocas, sus reinvenciones, el Joker sabia reinventarse y eso lo ponía en la cima criminal.

Sin embargo y ante todo, a Johnny no le cabía la menor duda que si tropezaba por las escaleras con Harley en brazos, era hombre muerto.

Su jefe estaba loco, lo sabía, él sabía todo y no había nada más peligroso que un genio en la locura de saberlo todo. Johnny lo había visto con sus propios ojos, la estantería del payaso era una biblioteca a lo incomprensible.

Llegado al último peldaño escuchó a la distancia explosiones, una detrás de otra. El jefe, que venía regando las dinamitas en cada piso como si estas fueran chicharos para su diversión, agregándole eso a las propias explosiones de cada depto, el bullicio de todos y la gente corriendo a un lado de Johnny, ruido ensordecedor.

Con todo eso sucediendo, Frost no podía darse cuenta que la mano de Harley se envolvía en la camisa de su pecho, miraba el fuego, su barba, el humo disipando su rostro como el clon del primer hombre en su vida.

\- No dejes de quererme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _\- ¿Usted es familiar directo de Robert Quinzel?_

 _\- Si, su hija, ¿Por qué?_

 _La voz de la auxiliar paramédico no vaciló - Temo notificarle que el Señor Quinzel ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico en la ruta 47, mantenga la calma, en este momento lo estamos trasladando de urgencias al Hospital del Distrito Sur._

 _Bip ... bip ... ..._

 _El corazón de Harleen se oprimió con tal fuerza que sintió que pisaba arena movediza, el teléfono colgado, no fue otro anticipo que ella estaría colgada para siempre al vacío de su pérdida, en ese minuto quería disuadir el tiempo real, estaba parada en la nada._

 _Su cabeza daba vueltas con el sonido de la ambulancia, los bocinazos, el bullicio, la lluvia misma y los truenos, todo haciendo una bocina de pánico proveniente de todos lados, todo ocurría en cámara lenta._

 _Se bajó del taxi sin pagar dejando las puertas abiertas, el conductor gritó reclamos e improperios que no escuchó, dio zancadas al hospital con la lluvia cayendo a cantaros sobre su cabeza de 16, poseída por la visión periférica de la ambulancia que acababa de estacionar bajando una camilla, vio a la auxiliar paramédico mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, sus colegas no dieron tiempo y la camilla se desplazó con avidez al interior del recinto._

 _Parecía que nunca llegaría, el tramo de cemento que daba al hospital se alargaba y alargaba, nada la prepararía para lo que venía a continuación, ningún entrenamiento, nunca jamás podria estar preparada para eso._

 _Harleen corrió más rápido atravesando las puertas con el corazón de atleta y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo con sangre, y partes carbonizadas - ¡Papá! – Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas viendo al hombre con la mitad del cuerpo calcinado, quemaduras de tercer grado y fracturas internas que repetía inaudible Harleen…Harleen_

 _Su rostro quemado, el olor a humo, los enfermeros intentaron quitarla de encima – ¡NO! ¡¿A dónde se lo llevan?! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Es mi papá!_

 _Rozó los dedos de su mano. Sin embargo las ruedas de la camilla los separaron mientras dos enfermeros la sostenían de la cintura. La adolescente se movía con alboroto, sentía que la vida se le iba con él, y una despedida que no creía cierta._

 _Los enfermeros la sentaron, le dieron medicamentos para su mentón temblando, sus fuerzas flaquearon._

 _Los doctores trataban de salvarle la vida a su padre al otro lado de la pared, el dolor la aplastaba contra la pared, dudaba, no podían hacer mucho por él, nuevas lágrimas del más puro amor rodaron, ese amor incalculable que solo tiene una hija a un padre, y viceversa, dar la vida por el otro, un dolor que nunca antes había conocido golpeó su corazón._

 _No por no tener familiares cercanos, y quedarse sola en una ciudad como Gotham, por cambiar lugares, por desear con el alma que estuviera bien, en su hogar, descansando y no con su carne quemada al rojo y negro. Reprimió un sollozo y abrió la boca tan grande como pudo – Ah…..- Miró al enfermero – Tienen que dejarme verlo, no soy un pariente, soy su hija por favor, se está muriendo!_

 _El joven se acercó a ponerle una mano en la espalda - ¡No! – Ahogó corriéndola._

 _El enfermero no se espantó ante la acción proveniente de la chica de buzo gris y medias blancas, arrugadas a la vista, pero ella se veía indefensa, su cuerpo menudo, cara y pecho plano le dieron un aspecto de niña y mentiría si digiera que algunos que pasaban por ese corredor silencioso no la quedaban mirando por sus lágrimas correr, sollozos reprimidos y labio inferior mordido. Pero ella no quería consuelo, no necesitaba de nadie, necesitaba salir del hospital con su padre tomados de la mano. Sus ojos aguacero pidieron – Por favor, ¿puedes entrar y decirles que me dejen pasar?_

 _\- Lo intentare – Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su voz ahogada, pero bajo su vista. El hombre estaba desahuciado con solo verlo. Entró al quirófano y sus sospechas fueron ciertas, los médicos quitaban el equipo inutilizable ya en él._

 _Harleen esperó y en poco salió el Dr. de edad avanzada, seguido por tres enfermeros y el joven que desvió la mirada, en ese minuto supo que su padre estaba respirando sus últimos minutos de vida._

 _Se tapó la boca cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

 _El Dr. de canas le dio el pase. – Lo lamento, hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance._

 _\- ¡Excusas! – Gimió y se levantó a traspasar las puertas de la sala de emergencias. Al entrar entrecerró los ojos, la luz del pabellón molestaba sus corneas de tanto llorar. El celeste quirúrgico estaba en todos lados, tambien en la sabana que cubría a su papà dejando ver solo su cabeza mal herida a la vista y tejidos muertos._

 _La imagen era demasiado fuerte…y sin darse cuenta…en una fracción de segundo estaba ahorcajadas a un lado de la camilla queriendo tomar su mano, pero no podía, como todo el resto de su cuerpo fornido, y tuvo un miedo inimaginable de levantar la sabana o tan siquiera poder abrazar su torso, tocarlo y no lo tendría más._

 _\- ... Harleen ..._

 _\- No te vayas… te necesito tanto – Musito._

 _Ella se cubrió la boca, saborendo la sal de mar en sus labios, subió la mirada y tambien vio el agua acumularse en el lagrimal de su padre, sus ojos marrones, conciliadores, su cara y sectores ennegrecidos como el carbón y la sangre, se inclinó levemente a ella._

 _\- Clasifica…y…gana - Movió la cabeza afirmando, su hermosa lagrima cayó – siento…no dejarte un futuro asegurado, ni prometedor….pero yo sè que puedes…..tienes que…..tener…..tu beca y triunfar en tus estudios…sé… tu…puedes – Alentó sin voz, sacó su mano y tomo la suya, la otra dio palmadas de ánimo y luego la apretó con sus últimas fuerzas._

 _Harleen negaba, y apretaba los dientes, no podía y realmente estaba sucediendo. Ya no habría nadie para cuidar de ella, ya no habría enseñanzas, animo, ni ganas, sentía perder toda motivación, la sensación de comodidad con todo el amor que le daba, muchas veces las palabras no expresan, no comunican, pero las acciones lo gritan al alba, las costumbres, tomar el bolso los sábados a las seis de la mañana y partir a cada práctica, el trascurso, ese espacio quedaba ahora vacío. ¿Podria voltear a verlo, no verlo, y seguir con la misma fuerza, energía y no sentir el duelo? Cuando ese espacio era solo de ellos, de plena concentración y pasión compartida y los recuerdos estaban grabados en cada gota de sudor, los progresos escritos en las paredes de tantos años juntos con su instructor, mentor…_

 _Los retos, aliento, gritos, sonrisas…. de felicitación, de complicidad, trabajo de equipo._

 _Robert lo vio todo en su rostro atiborrado de miedo y angustia – Lo lamento…_

 _\- Te…estaré cuidando siempre campeona – Secó sus ojos azules, con la misma pasión intensa que los de su madre, y la disciplina por la danza, la más disciplinada y elegante, eso que la ponía siempre en ventaja coreográfica, la gracia heredada, el aporte de Harleen, su parte acrobática y divertida, él ya había hecho la suya, enseñado la suya. El plató era suyo, para hacer lo que le gustaba y apasionaba, aunque no se pudiera contar como profesión, ni tenia remuneración._

 _-… sé que - Su esfuerzo por sacar voz, carcomía de sollozos a Harleen, estos se desmoronaban en el dobladillo de la manga de su buzo –…Puedes lograr lo que te propongas…..nunca dudes de ti._

 _\- ¡Si tu estas!_

 _Ella quería vivir para siempre En su pasión, y De su pasión. Robert tambien lo vio, eran el propio reflejo de sus sueños frustrados y lo sabía, ella podía, a eso se refería, y en esa instancia de muerte, deseo lo único que quiere un padre, solo su felicidad y Harleen no lo vio; él le dedicó sus últimos alientos –Te amo hija…gracias por seguir mi ejemplo…prométeme…que…que… no te rendiras… - Su cabeza cayò en la almohada y empezó a convulsionar con la cara roja._

 _Harleen al instante se puso de pie con un grito desgarrador – Papá!_ , _Papá!- Se abalanzó a su cuerpo sacudiéndose con el beep colisionando su mente. Al quedarse tieso, desencadenó un nuevo ataque de llanto, pasó el dorso de su mano por su nariz – Te lo prometo…- miro hacia atrás - VAYANSEEEEEEEEEE– Rasgó su laringe en un ataque de locura al personal médico de pie en la puerta viendo como si la peor tragedia de su vida, fuera una comedia._

 _\- FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAA VAYAAAANSEEEEEEEEEEE_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _\- AHHHHHHH-_

\- SH. Vuelve a dormir.

Harley asintió compulsivamente a la orden oscura, como todo a su alrededor y en la total oscuridad se sintió recostada en una superficie suave y dura. La suave era tan suave como la tela de raso y seda.

La dura, como los matices de un camino de grava y piedras.

 _-Piedras preciosas, estoy en casa._

\- Lo estas...estas en casa bebe - Su arrulló vino con una tierna caricia de dedos corriendo por su espalda.

Los siguientes tres dias, los mismos dedos fríos y manos grandes acariciaban muslos, retiraban vendajes y curaban las heridas, creyó sentir besos en la nuca, la frescura de los pinos de un bosque sobar su piel ardiente, hierbas mediterráneas, geranio, ládano, cedro y vetiver.

Y besos en la frente, el dolor boca a boca, gusto a medicamentos y píldoras, ordenes firmes, soñó pasos de varios hombres, se sabe desnuda y no se siente cohibida.

A parpadeos distinguió que el hombre pálido se iba por horas y regresaba con aroma a pólvora y sangre, besos dulces y sudor almizcle, caricias en el estómago e inyecciones reponedoras.

Sintió una manta pesada que como serpientes cayó sobre ella, punza, es cómoda. Cierra los ojos y otra vez la pesadilla se proyecta, ¿será por sentir la misma intensidad de dolor? No teme, flota un acorde aromático, opulento, póker, gánster, notas de cuero y ámbar, unico…intenso - One Million! Paco Rabanne! Ay…

\- J, querida. Y ¿Cómo te sientes? – Tiene buen humor – Pequeña sirena, sonrisa del millón de dólares.

Harley sonríe; un secreto de los dos, de su enorme insistencia al comercial genial, obligarlo a usar ese perfume y que ella tenga el de ella, lady millón, su chica dorada.

Da un vistazo a J, todo está terriblemente oscuro, él está en la pose del pensador, alumbrado por la laptop en sus piernas que ocupa con una mano – Vas a quedar ciego.

Sus dedos cesan el movimiento – Tal vezzzz – Suena enfado – Tenga una sorpresa esperando por ti…y…Harleen Quinzellll usaba lentes, no tú, ni yo. Lentes aburridos. Una bonita sorpresa para la niña de papi. Ella pide. Pide.

Ella sabe porque odia tanto a Harleen, ella no necesito de ningún hombre para llegar a la cima de su carrera psiquiátrica, busca establecer su dominio, y él sabe que para Harley ella es su juez interno, la corte de su patio de recreo, pero tambien que la detesta a veces…., y con ese convencimiento que es…alianza, exclusivo de ir codo a codo. Ella accede como el accedió.

\- ¿Por favor papi puedes encender la luz? ¿Y mostrarme mi fantástica sorpresa?

Ve la sonrisa diabólica agigantarse a esa sola luz, antinatural, grotesca, si una niña la viera, se metería a esconderse debajo de la cama; está segura que calabazza la amara desde su nacimiento, si a ella la condenó al infierno, será a las dos por igual. Es atractiva.

Escucha a Joker chasquear los dedos, los truena fuerte dos veces y se hizo la luz.

Descubre que está cubierta de vendas impregnadas en crema cicatrizante y ¡muchas joyas con piedras preciosas!, diamantes, rubies, zafiros, largos collares de perla, ¡pinchan y punzan esmeraldas! Anillos, brazaletes, alhajas de plata y oro se cruzan por su silueta tumbada de lado – J…- El asaltó una prestigiosa joyería por ella.

" _¿Tú crees? Despierta niña, pon los pies en la tierra. Un psicópata…, sociópata…no puede sentir empatía por nadie, solo es una competencia con Deadshot, una vez que te tenga segura como su juguete volverán los patrones de conducta de un egoísta homicida._

 _¿Porque siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo cuando Puddin hace algo lindo por mí?! ¿La envidia no te deja pegar un ojo en la almohada? Oh, pero solo eres una mugre en mi cerebro con análisis, estadísticas y probabilidades frívolas!_

 _Que avalan y acreditan mis años de psiquiatría._

 _Tu hipócrita, tu misma viste al niño con ADT, no es un Mazón, ni el líder de los ilumínati, solo es Puddin incomprendido._

 _Claro, con una bomba nuclear para destruir el mundo por diversión y tú su magnífica ayudante modelo"_

Joker echó la cabeza hacia atrás y río mordaz, cada carcajada es un eco, el parece disfrutar. En ese momento ella se siente sirena encallada en las sabanas de raso, tambien reina, por lo que cree que él se siente rey y dios sexual.

" _Hazle un altar y préndele una vela. ¡Quizás tengas suerte y te cumpla otros deseos! Oh, ya se… la que necesita un babero, eres tú. ¡Tómale una foto! Dura más, ¡Perra vendida!"_

Rió, ella ha sido descubierta bebiendo de su torso y tragando tinta negra – Ponte camisa Puddin' Tenemos que ir a ver a Mi papi – Dio la orden altanera, esperando la reacción animal.

Èl permanece estoico, ahí fuego en el frio de sus ojos – Oh, ¿Quieres que me acicale para ir a pedir tu mano? ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡HA! – Alzó la mano con prepotencia. Harley tragó saliva, pero la empuña hacia atrás. Se acerca para ayudarla a que se incorpore, le ofrece un zumo de naranja del velador, ella lo bebe con ansiedad.

Lo deja en el velador, sujeta sus caderas y lame la cicatriz de su torso. – AH!

Suelta una risita – Llévame con el primer hombre en mi vida, Puddin de mi vida.

\- Yo te llevo donde sea, al fin del mundo si tú quieres.

Ella no puede evitar reír, está en el sector más seguro, y de repente Joker ronronea acercándose, muerde su oreja con fuerza y la jala con los dientes de plata – AU! – Chasquea los dedos, todo se apaga, muerde y besa su cuello, sus uñas rompen piel, rompen collares, en su escote, en su cuerpo, lo escucha ronronear y esta acostada sobre lava ardiente.

\- Duele.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! Tú querías esta mierda Harley.

En eso tocan la puerta con fuerza – Oh, Johnny puto inoportuno – El príncipe payaso devuelve la luz, su sonrisa es pervertida – Lo siento preciosa, papi tiene que reunirse con la tripulación, quédate así, regresare donde lo dejamos dentro de poco – Le da un beso sonoro y se va.

Harley abre los brazos y las piernas moviéndolos como si hiciera un ángel de nieve, pero no puede girarse, ni siquiera sabe porque.

Se impacienta, algo duele y pica, pero no nota que, se sentó en la cama y abrió la laptop, un programa se ejecuta, dice **Proyecto Armagedón** , la cerró de golpe instantáneamente, son secretos de J, es una buena chica.

Entonces con la bisutería de diamantes puesta se levanta de la cama y puede ver que tiene un nuevo tocador, ríe, arriba está colapsado del mismo perfume, abajo una caja, fue a corroborar que es una caja de distribuidor, ¡tiene para oler bien un año o más! Evitó mirarse en los espejos, algo duele y arde. Tambien ahí una maleta de cosméticos y varios set de maquillaje.

Se quitó un trozo de vidrio del pie y corrió al enorme guardarropas más grande que el anterior, lo abrió, pero no hay vestidos, todos son buzos, son caros, algunos de color negro con un rombo rojo o dos o tres, en distintas aéreas, grandes, pequeños, otros son a la inversa; fondos rojos y estos son negros, todos son hermosos y diferentes.

Pasó la mano fugaz por los colgadores, todos en la espalda tienen bordado con hilo de oro Property Joker – Oh, Puddin' Ja. – Sonríe más al abrir otra de las puertas, en esta tiene todo su equipo para salir a divertirse después del parto, tiene su bate y su mazo, sin pintar, pero son, en la parte superior su pistolera, su revólver, su collar, incluso su guante, cinturón y pulsera de tachas, mientras que un maniquí idéntico a ella, casi de yeso, tiene su vestimenta completa de Daddy lil Monster y en otro su traje expandex de arlequin.

La ha extrañado mucho en secreto o está loco, pero en la separación de arriba ahí una caja alargada, plateada, con una cinta purpura cerrándola, los ojos de Harley brillan de curiosidad como si esta fuera una caja de pandora.

La colocó en la cama, tiene una nota adjunta, pero está en blanco, la mira por los dos lados, la nada.

La abre y sus dedos rozan el brillo escarchado de un ligero escote, es un vestido blanco corte sirena, no tiene cola, no es de novia y a la vez sí es, lo saca por completo para apreciarlo en su totalidad, no tiene espalda, es el vestido de sus sueños, la suavidad, el sutil encaje, algunas piedritas de diamante le dan elegancia, no puede apreciar cómo se adaptara y caerá a ras de piso, pero se robó todas sus fantasías y se puede adivinar que su espalda formara un rombo o diamante pronunciado y sensual.

Su cara se disturbia, no sabe si llorar o reír, su boca se mueve extraño.

" _¿Qué ahora vas a llorar de emoción porque te dio un vestido? Aterriza, no tendrás boda, solo es para hacerte creer que; pero no, solo es un manipulador ávido, va a buscar tu punto débil y lo va a exprimir hasta obtener lo que quiere. Adulación. Tu solo eres el respaldo de su creencia psicótica y punto de vista, por eso no puede dejarte. Adivina, eso no es amor._

 _Cuando se ama se piensa en el otro, él pensó en mí para esto._

 _Para su beneficio._

 _Me curo mientras dormía._

 _Para utilizarte_

 _¡No es cierto! Puddin me ama y me dejo ir cuando tuve la oportunidad._

 _Que desperdiciaste, y ten por seguro que su maravillosa carta de amor, solo era un plan, igual que su triste y conmovedora historia de vida. Eres demasiado estúpida para darte cuenta que su mente trabaja a mil por hora para salvaguardar su ego déspota, ohhh, pero te sientes sirena por tener el delfín y el arcoíris en la cadera, y la estrella de sus sueños de comedia. Quieres oír la verdad, eres su eterna broma viviente._

 _Cállate, ¿Por qué eres tan malvada? ¿Y que si soy su estúpida ayudante?, yo soy Pincky y el Cerebro, pero no planeamos dominar el mundo como el petulante líder norcoreano, ni Trump, vivimos para divertirnos a los grande. Eso es compañerismo, eso es amor y el temperamento peculiar de Puddin tiene su razón de ser. Lo unico que te enoja es que yo comparto mí tiempo con él, yo puedo ver caricaturas los domingos por la mañana con Mr. J y la caída de la bolsa de comercio, el alza y subida del dólar y Si, yo veo números aburridos y cifras absurdas, el ve la perdición. Pero es nuestro tiempo de pareja, algo que tú no tienes, ni siquiera la lucha por el control remoto. Que YOOO siempre gano! Y sabe lo que es la red carpet si le preguntas gracias a mí._

 _Lo obligas._

 _No, un poco, pero lo hace._

 _Todo amo le dedica su tiempo a su mascota sexual._

 _¡Puedes decir lo que quieras! yo se la verdad, ¡Tú solo eres un perra rígida e insípida!_

 _No te ilusiones zorra, solo es posesivo con sus cosas, envió a su tropa de gorilas o hizo unas cuantas llamadas para comprarte, no sé cómo puedes vivir engañada y acosta del sufrimiento de otros, pero eso es lo que eres, un monstro egoísta igual que él. Tú no te mereces nada de estas cosas, tú no te mereces ser feliz._

 _¿Y tú sí? ¿Qué me merezco entonces según tú, Miss perfección? ¿Qué me trate como la mierda como lo hacía antes, solo porque puedo ir y tomar lo que quiero con un poco de sangre a cambio? Los celos no te dejan respirar porque yo tendré mi gran familia feliz, algo que tú ni en sueños podrías tener con él_ , _nudillos débiles! Pero descuida, puedes vivir segura con tu bata de ratón de laboratorio dentro de mi mente. Tu no durarías ni un mes en prisión, tú no has vivido ni una mierda lo que he vivido yo, ni siquiera podrías proteger a los niños de lo que se avecina._

 _No tendría que hacerlo si tomaras el camino correcto, sabes que está mal, recapacita por todos los cielos, tienes la oportunidad, tienes las joyas, puedes irte a Milán a Paris, la ciudad del amor, pero te quedes a mendigar amor, Ay papi, papi, papi._

 _¡NO ESTOY MENDIGANDO AMOR!_

 _Oh sii lo estas…_

 _¡CALLATE! Puddin haría lo sea por mí._

 _Pídele un pony entonces niña idiota… ¿Sabes? Me alegra que no tengas una boda, quien sabe y hubieras terminado plantada en el altar, la burla de todos tus queridos amigos, Espera ¿Cómo era? Cásate conmigo Mr. J, por favor te lo suplico….patética"_

J se encontraba con Johnny y algunos de sus hombres en la instalación del lustroso piano de cola negro, dando las indicaciones de donde debía ir en esa ala, mientras que algunos de los otros secuaces colgaban los grandes cuadros de la tarjeta de presentación del comodín y la reina de corazones, otros barrían la acumulación de polvo, colocaban un masetero con _ortencias…._

F maullaba de un lado a otro con los intrusos y su regreso a casa, este hacía lo propio rasguñando las cortinas blancas venecianas.

Los secuaces, cuales diseñadores de interiores habían acomodado los objetos de tal forma que la casa del jefe, de nuevo se viera acogedora, si tenían que decir, el hogar del payaso era refinado, moderno y extravagante, ellos reincorporaron el toque de Harley al lujo.

En el camino tuvieron que recoger varios vasos de whisky rotos, intentar sacar varias cuchillas enterradas hasta el fondo en la base de madera del bar.

Tarea imposible, tuvieron que reemplazarlo. Al igual que los sofás, la cama del jefe, despedazada con el colchón expuesto, como si un perro con rabia la hubiera atacado en el centro.

Hacer el aseo de todos los espacios. Si, fue una tarea laboriosa que finalmente después de dos dias, estaba llegando a término.

Cuando de improvisto todos oyeron un grito ensordecedor deteniendo sus trabajos, seguidos de otros más y luego silencio.

Frost se quedó con ellos, Joker caminó por el living siguiendo lo que había sido ese grito que asustó al gato debajo del piano, que corrió en dirección contraria.

No se alarmó, no era el timbre de Harley y al entrar a la cocina confirmó sus sospechas. La empleada de esos dos meses que había contratado Frost estaba muerta en un charco de sangre con, más puñaladas de las que podía contar, corrió la mirada.

Harley estaba sentada a puertas del friguerador comiéndose el pastel de bodas con las manos a atracones.

Como si sufre de la gula.

Bien, llevaba tres dias o cuatro sin comer alimento sólido. Pero era más que llenarse físicamente, llenar el vacío en el estómago.

Harley lo miró y se llevó dos manos de pastel a la boca, Joker no dijo nada, ya llevaba la mitad de pastel comido y seguía comiendo más.

\- Ya es suficiente.

Comió más acelerada haciendo ruiditos apropósito.

Joker gruñó entrecerrando los ojos, acercándose - _Dije ya es suficiente_ _Harls_ – Amenazó sombrío – Segunda vez. No quieres ir por la tercera.

\- Pero tengo hambre.

Joker exageró sabiendo el porqué de su hambre.

\- ¿Hambre? ¿De qué? ¿De éxito? ¿De gloria? ¿De amor? – Harley se levantó a pegarle con una mano, J la afirmó de la muñeca, ella le dio con la otra y tambien la sostuvo. Esquivó su mirar rápidamente soltándose y le dio la espalda, se había rascado los vendajes, las costras y rociado alcohol de perfume en las heridas.

Harley espero, pero escuchó que J se iba abandonándola.

\- ¡¿Adónde vas?! -Chilló aguda – ¡Se supone que tienes que curarme! - Alcanzó un puñado de sal del salero de madera y lo pasó por su espalda – ¿Quieres esto? ¡Ahí mucho más de donde vino!

Joker suspiró.

Se miraron a los ojos, esa cara embarrada de pastel le recordaba muchas cosas, que ya no valía la pena recordar. Harley esquivó sus ojos con un gemido, cubriéndose los labios con los dedos sucios de crema y sal.

J se acercó, la tomó de las muñecas llevándola al lavaplatos cual niña, le lavó la cara y se la secó con una toalla nova, siguió con las manos, mojó sus dedos en el agua y con cuidado los arrastró por su espalda, se tomó su tiempo y dedicación, todo en silencio.

La sentó en la mesa, y besó su frente.

\- Esta mejor de lo que pensaba – Su voz profunda y paterna acarició su corazón - En un par de dias estarás bien.

Se apartó y Harley al instante colocó la mano en su entrepierna, y la otra en su espalda baja. Reteniéndolo.

Sobó un poco antes de que J, sujetara sus manos y la pusiera en su espalda, ella dejo caer su cabeza en su pecho.

\- Me has cuidado mucho.

\- Me vale que te cuides a ti misma – Cortó, Harley lo miró como una niña a la que le hubieran curado una raspadura en la rodilla.

\- Te creí muerto – Murmuro para ella.

Joker habló con mano dura – Harley, Si él ya se fue, yo no me iré; te vuelves a hacer daño y no te vuelvo a curar, ¿me entiendes?- Movió la cabeza asintiendo, pero él notaba que necesitaba más de él – Batsy aún no ha inventado la kriptonita para mí – Pudo sentir el bosquejo de una pequeña sonrisa – Ignora a las malditas voces, no tienes que impresionar a nadie…., ni hacer tonterías para probar un punto que tú y yo conocemos a la perfección.

Lentamente corrió su mano y la giró para que viera su antebrazo de niña y el flagelo de su perdida.

 _ **Te veo, me gusta lo que veo,**_

 _ **Nunca te dejaré.**_

Harley rozó la piel de J con un beso – Gracias, te debo una - Su agradecimiento venía muy de adentro y sincero.

Y susurró - solo quiero que se callen…- Titubeó con angustia a continuación – Quiere que te deje, que me vaya a Milán, sea como todos…quiere tener mi vida, ocupar mi lugar. No dejes que lo haga Puddin'.

Joker se identificó, bueno, él lo sabía de sobra, la diferencia era que el tenia siempre el control, y nadie en su mente que le dijera que hacer lo que hacía, estaba mal, pero siempre había excepciones, como Harley, que traía al hombre promedio de regreso, pero en el fondo, todos eran fracasados, el mundo no estaba muy lejos de ser como él, solo hacía falta un mal día y la locura traería la maldad en sus corazones, como el héroe de todos, Batman; su traje de rata voladora lo decía a gritos, tuvo un mal día, y no quería admitir la verdad, quería seguir fingiendo, negando que estaba tan loco como él.

Tanto, Bruce, Harley y él tenían una locura apreciable, y sabían que el amor es dolor, dolor cruel, Batman con Marta Wayne, todo eso llevaba a su punto. El sufrimiento es divertido.

Pero él iba a ayudar a su amigo, y Harley… tambien iba a ayudar a su chica Harley, si pudiera taladrar su cráneo, llegar a su cerebro y extirpar el defecto de su conciencia.

Oh, pero su cuarto de juegos lo cerró con llave, Harley no estaba en las condiciones de, pero su mente ya estaba pensando en cuerdas; no, y nunca podria dejarla ir y que fuera como todas.

Suspiró en su cabello – Eres única y tan preciada bebe.

Harley levantó la mirada con susurros - ¿Se lo podrías decir a mi cabeza? No me cree. Trató de explicárselo, pero siento que es una pérdida de tiempo, es… desgastante. ¿Crees que un día dejare de oír voces? ¿Me dejen hacer lo que quiera sin reprochármelo? Ser…yo.

J tenía una mano ocupada, pasó el dorso de su otra mano por su mejilla, ella la sujetó firme como si buscara un asidero de donde sostenerse – creo que no.

\- Eso suena desalentador – Su rostro se arrugó con tristeza.

\- Harls…si lo ves de otro ángulo, le llevas la contra tan insistentemente, que eso te hace quien eres tú, o serias normal. Sigue probando el punto.

\- Cansa.

\- Pero es divertido.

Harley subió sus manos a sus hombros, miró de reojo el cuerpo de la empleada desangrándose, muerta, sin siquiera haber abierto la boca o haber hecho algo para enojarla. ¿Culpa de las voces? ¿Culpa de J por dárselas? ¿Culpa de ella por querer callarlas? Los labios de J la hicieron sentir mejor, le hizo el amor con la lengua, tan despacio y tierno que rebatió toda lógica, desembarcaron tantos procesos, enlaces químicos, liberación de endorfinas, que la volvieron un poco más loca por él. Cerró los ojos, surreales, fue polvo estelar en sus labios, él trazó puntos cardinales haciéndola perder toda orientación. Dio unos últimos besos y murmuró en su cuello –….Hace mucho que no te veo en tu traje de arlequin.

Harley se desentendió del cuerpo en el piso, miró de soslayo el pastel masacrado, no fue en si un pastel de boda, pero era su pastel para ella.

Si, se sintió una idiota estúpida con Mayúsculas en ese momento.

– Siento haber saboteado tus sorpresas Puddin' - Miró a Joker y sus lagunas frías, no se sentía su reina, solo una chica enamorada – Lo estropeé – Susurró con una mueca, sintiéndose torpe y pequeña.

\- Oh, Harls… – Ronroneo, seguía cubriendo con la mano tatuada la parte que seguía de su ante brazo, lo apretaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera revelar lo que había tatuado por su cuenta. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, lo mismo que con la escritura en su costilla, era algo que salía del fondo de su ser, que no podía reprimir, ni decir con palabras, pero ayudaría a Harley, con su voz lógica, reforzar la de ella, y su seguridad a creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Que pudiera bailar hermosa para él, sin pensar que el día de mañana lo tendría que ayudar en algún vil plan en el que necesitaría de sus atributos físicos, su fuerza… que una mujer común no poseía, esta tendría que estar concentrada hacia su objetivo, y no en tratar de defenderse de él, ya nunca más.

Si era amor a su creación o no, ya había caído en eso – No….es porque has estado con un poco de presión en exceso, estrés, tensión. Fue mi culpa, bonita creación…..- Insinuó ronroneante, aunque no sentía culpa en absoluto.

No tenía pretextos, así que descubrió su antebrazo, la tinta negra cubría las cortadas en zigzag. Harley lo miró boquiabierta, Joker sonrió y le recitó – Mi pequeño diamante arlequin, era solo un pedazo de carbón, al que sometí a una presión extraordinaria, hoy brilla con tanta, tanta, tanta fuerza…que opaca a todas las demás y a las estrellas. Ya sabes quién era el carbón, Oh y pensé en poner perras, pero estrellas quedo mejor HA HA HA HA.

 _ **Mi pequeño diamante arlequín**_

 _ **Fue sólo un pedazo de carbón ...**_

 _ **Para que presenté a una**_

 _ **una presión extraordinaria ...**_

 _ **Hoy brilla con**_

 _ **Por lo tanto, tanto, tanto la fuerza ...**_

 _ **Que opaca todos los demás.**_

 _ **Y las estrellas.**_

\- Esto es...tu… _"creo que me he vuelto a enamorar si es que eso todavía es posible"_ pensó risueña.

Harley lo vio alejarse y pasar la mano por el pelo verde, al menos tres veces. Harley conocía que significaba ese gesto, cuando no estaba despeinado.

Su antebrazo tenía toda una declaración en cursiva para ver siempre que se sintiera atacada por sus voces. Si alguien era carbón, era Harleen, ella era más de lo que fue en otra vida.

La letra elegante de Mr.J. era como un pergamino.

Si tuviera que describir su vida anterior, tendría que decir que pasarse el tiempo estudiando, las noches sola y aburrida en cama o de desvelo con la cara roncando en gruesos libros en el escritorio, teniendo novios pasajeros y de psiquiatra mucho menos por el tiempo consumido en análisis clínicos y dolores de cabeza, podria describirse como una vida tediosa, apagada y corriente, pese al reconocimiento académico.

La vida con J le había dado tanta energía y ganas de vivir, ganas de levantarse por las mañanas y encontrarse que podía quedarse saltando en la cama en ropa interior horas y nadie le diría nada. El trabajo era su diversión, y J no lo quería de otra forma.

" _Contigo puedo lograr la mierda que me proponga, contigo puedo ser Cleopatra, ladrona o la primera dama. Señorita o puta, madre y esposa. Mátame y Resucítame, Rey, tu… que todo lo puedes. ¡Ábreme!"_

Su mirada penetrante se fijó en ella, casi como un rayo láser, manifestando tanta intensidad, exponiendo como un prisma su amor por él, haciéndola brillar y vulnerándola, acelerando sus pulsaciones. Increíble la fuerza de sus ojos grises, que recobraban todo control sobre ella en un segundo.

\- Seré tu sierva -

Joker miró a su acosadora desviar su mirada con cierto grado de timidez. Si algo separaba a Harley de ser un monstruo, era eso. Dulces sentimientos, y mientras estos fueran por él, más adictiva era.

\- _Ábreme ..._

\- Vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos arriba.

Harley dio un pequeño brinco de la isla de la cocina, y salió con sus cabellos y diamantes cubriéndola al frente. Joker la siguió con la mirada observando ese trasero en pantaletas que no se había atrevido a herir… perderse en su casa. Él se quedó unos instantes a sacar dos latas de refresco de uva que seguramente, iban a necesitar. Se rio ante la idea que él había estado pendiente de que cada cosa, cada detalle importante para Harley estuviera devuelta para ella. Ella se merecía cada maldito diamante de la ciudad, ella era la única persona importante en su vida, y podía tener el mundo a sus pies.

Al salir, Harley se topó con dos secuaces, los dos al instante bajaron su mirada a sus zapatos.

\- Oh, como si nunca hubieran visto una mujer desnuda – Harley puso los ojos, y se acercó a los hombres – Alguien sufrió un ligero percance, pequeño incidente en la cocina… - En ese momento apareció Frost, Harley se congeló.

Ahogó un gemido, Joker apareció por detrás y antes de que los dos pudieran decir algo, subió por las escaleras deprisa y se encerró en la habitación.

En breve escuchó un disparo, seguido de otro, en respuesta a que se habían escabullido un par de lágrimas en cada escalón a la cima…. que secó tras cerrar la puerta, se vio inmersa en la habitación más ostentosa de su vida y los diamantes resplandecían a lo lejos en la cama King. La picazón comenzó en su cuerpo como estos colgaban de ella cual árbol de navidad.

Se quedó estática viendo los muebles de ébano, y madera negra, los grandes cortinajes grises, la lámpara de cristales, los acabados minuciosos, la elegancia completamente equipada, contando con tecnología de punta dándole una sensación de tenerlo todo.

Que no había donde esconderse.

Escuchó el forcejeo de Joker con la cerradura, aumentando la sensación en el estómago.

Fue al baño y se escondió, el mármol, el blanco marfil, la inmensa tina, el jacuzzy, los vitrales de la ducha con J y H. Q labrado en oro, un baño de los dioses, que ni en sus más fantasiosos sueños de niñez pudo haber soñado tener, dio unas vueltas mareada y en el sector de los espejos, vio su espalda, su reflejo y calló de rodillas.

Había vendido su alma al diablo, se quitó las alhajas viendo que forcejeaban de nueva cuenta el baño, la sensación tan asqueada consigo misma, la decepción, la defraudación a sus principios, palideció y en cosa de segundos vomitaba en el inodoro.

" _Te lo dije, solo eres una puta inmoral, que cobra caro por sus servicios de prostitución, oh, pero continua, mi padre no se podria avergonzar más de ti de lo que ya esta"_

\- Ven, ven con papi, Harley – Joker había abierto la puerta, visto los collares en el suelo y presenciado su vomitiva.

Harley fue hasta él, escondió la cara en su cuello, se bajó las pantaletas y puso la mano de J abierta en su nalga izquierda, los anillos de oro fríos en su piel. La tomó y se auto nalgueó.

\- Hazlo – J esbozó media sonrisa, ella sintió alejar su mano, esperó el primer golpe, siempre el más temido. Llegó atroz, más de lo que recordaba y sin contemplación.

-Gh…De nuevo papi por favor….

.

Gritó y - …. De nuevo…por favor….

.

\- H…. De nuevo….

Ambas manos de Joker se fueron a garrar su cara y las lágrimas corriendo, si ella puede estar más deshidratada en este minuto y más pálida, imposible, su ira lo carcomió, como decidió no aprovecharse de ella,….por esta vez, y con más ganas de follarla hasta que grite de tanto dolor por él y sus heridas. Pero ella no es feliz, y por un minuto ya ha sido suficiente, por un minuto no pueden seguir jugado este juego, no hasta que sea solo un juego y ella sea feliz y No pida con el alma rota, no hasta que sienta que el dolor sea carnal sexual y no de adentro, uno reemplaza al otro, y puede dárselo tan bien, pero es sin fin y ya se acabó.

– No has sido una mala chica Harls – Ronroneante y con enojo – Ya jodiste esta mierda al momento de enamorarte, ya saltaste…ya cambiaste y ya no hay vuelta atrás, estas en esta puta vida conmigo, no tienes que pedirle perdón a nadie, estas a mis órdenes, mi putita, mi coño y no por interés, por tanto sexo y diversión compartido como yo voy a arreglar tus malditos problemas paternales, cóbrate de eso y ni un duro más…- Su tono oscuro la ahorcaba con los ojos – Tal vez quieras el cambio para tomar el autobús y no te sientas tan perdida, porque te recuerdo que no estás en un jodido prostíbulo -– La soltó - Arréglate, vamos a ir a ver a tu querido Robert Quinzel.

De repente ella lo abofeteó con igual dureza, desprevenido, lo provocó con voz tan dura como él y en cólera - ¡¿Desde cuando eres miel sobre hojuelas?! – Avanzó hacia la puerta - Te comportas tan dulce y tierno, cuidándome, preocupándote por mis sentimientos, consintiéndome como una niña mimada. ¿A quién quieres imitar? ¿Será que quieres imitar a Floyd? Pues él follaba mi culo de una manera tan tan tan dulce, lubricante de fresa.

Entonces lo ha conseguido, entonces si es una perra desgraciada, egoísta y la peor de todas, mentirosa. Da un grito tan alto y desgarrador que Johnny…. lo escuchara en la planta baja.

\- ¡Ábreme! - Las manos de J la ahorcan, y cada estocada, son gritos, gritos y más gritos, con sollozos, y ha transformado a J en un monstruo, que ya no es ella.

No es hasta que Joker termina, que está hecha girones en sus manos y saca su miembro con un hilo de sangre, que escucha a su hombre pálido reprimir un sollozo y apegar su frente en la puerta. Pero es tan maldita que no importa, porque le duele a él y no a ella, ya no; está literalmente llena, y no hay vacío, no hay nada.

Deja J con la frente apoyada, sale debajo de él y con cuidado se sienta en la inmensa bañera, rodillas al pecho y deja que el agua comience a subir por los tres grifos, todo en silencio, porque el silencio le trae paz.

Joker se termina de desvestir y se mete a la ducha, de vez en cuando mira a Harley meter la mano en el agua y dejarla ir en sus dedos. Su ducha acaba más rápido de lo que quisiera, se acerca y le entrega una toalla de algodón con el bordado H.Q. que no recibe.

Joker suspira hondamente con dolor en el pecho.

\- Sabes que eso fue temporal, vamos a ir

\- No quiero ir y no me puedes obligar.

\- A la defensiva no vas a conseguir nada Harley.

\- ….

\- ….Podemos cambiarnos de casa, o un depto., este lugar tiene demasiados malos recuerdos.

\- ….

-…..

-…..

\- _… ¿Qué quieres….?_ – Murmura.

\- Déjame sola J…

\- ¿Quién te entiende, bebe? ¿Quieres estar acompañada o sola? Decídete.

\- …..

\- ….

\- …Me apuñalas una vez más y le encargaré a Johnny una silla de ruedas.

\- …

-…..

 _\- …..Dime algo._

\- ¡DEJAME SOLA! ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? S – O – L – A SOLAAAAAAA – Deletreó con el dedo – Vete, fuera – Sintió a J dejar la toalla suavemente en su hombro y marcharse, se sintió como si arrojara la toalla.

– ¿Dejaste…ir…. a los niños? – Su voz tiembla, el dragón se voltea.

\- No eran mis prisioneros – Susurra.

Harley siente una nota calida tildar su corazón, el pelo verde de J cae de frente y sombrea su semblante – _Y…voy a ser padre_... _no?_ – Ve un tinte celeste salvaguardar todo en el gris de sus ojos. Son hermosos y tristes, en ese momento Harley se da cuenta que no ahí caso, sus dos hijos heredaran ese tono cambiante, y glacial. Susurra conciso – Tal parece que… la palabra de un payaso si da risa.

Harley no dice nada, si es una maldita cobarde aquí es ella, quiere decirle que si cree en él, que nunca ha dejado de creer, pero deja que sus propias inseguridades la gobiernen, se va y esta al fin sola, da una bocanada de aire y se sumerge en la bañera. Si alguien la traumó para no saber nadar, fue él y sus constantes ahogamientos, burbujas salen de su nariz, puede ser otra gran mentira, para culpar a alguien de sus propias elecciones, no se sabe, los recuerdos son tan cambiantes como la marea, se vuelven tan efímeros, como estar surfeando en una ola y ser tirada por esta, revuelta, vuelta tras vuelta…y espuma, espuma, espuma, la espuma golpea y te entra agua por la garganta y nariz, entonces ves el negro y estas de cara a la muerte.

Respira de su zambullida en esa fracción de segundo, mantiene la mitad de la cara sumergida, y la otra en el aire, el agua de vez en cuando rosa su nariz, no hay tierra firme.

Vio a un lado, están sus productos de baño, los ha traído todos, no falta ninguno.

Desparrama una buena cantidad de su jabón íntimo, pH neutro y sin alcohol para sus heridas. Bate un poco con la mano, y se forman algunas espumas en las aguas egipcias, es como una plaga. Si no es rojo, es negro.

Irónico, el baño parece el palacio de los campos elíseos.

Vuelve a sumergir su cara entre el cielo y el mar. Puede que tenga razón, puede que quiera tenerlo todo y por eso es como si en ese preciso instante estuviera condenada a sentir el mito de Ticio en el infierno Tártaro, donde un buitre roía su hígado, que se reproducía incesantemente, eso debe doler, y era un castigo eterno…o el buen Prometeo, que por ayudar… fue condenado por Zeus a permanecer encadenado mientras un águila todos los días le devoraba las entrañas.

Puddin pudiera hacerle eso a Batsy, no tiene mesura.

Si fuera por él, su deidad se comería toda la población china.

¿Cómo estará Katana con Boomerang? Ella es japonesa, pero es probable que mejor que ella, y eso trae un poco de envidia sana.

No tienen una relación toxica como la de ellos, y el mito de Sísifo, escalar y escalar cuesta arriba hasta lo alto de una colina, sin descanso una gran roca y que esta desgraciadamente, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la cumbre, el peso de la roca le hiciera retroceder obligándolo a empezar de nuevo.

Eso era lo que ellos tenían, y no solo eso, congeniaba a la par con Batsy, pero a J, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Nunca se encontraba cansado para él.

Ella sí.

Porque era una tarea, en la que él nunca obtenía la verdadera satisfacción de alcanzar la felicidad, el triunfo de su sueño convertido en realidad.

¿Qué porque sabía tantos mitos griegos, otros romanos, y otros egipcios? Porque ya no leía cuentos de hadas. Patrañas.

Patrañas ruines engañaban a las niñas con un príncipe azul.

Que habría dicho su padre "Harleen, no juzgues un libro por su portada" En su caso era mejor dejarse predisponer por la apariencia de J, que ver que había en su interior.

Fuera de la corteza, hasta comer el último bocado de la coronta, manzana prohibida.

Fruto prohibido del diablo, y ahora tenía las semillitas dentro, echando raíces.

Abría brotado una pequeña hoja verde de esperanza…

Pero ahí estaba ella, jodiendo todo tan jodidamente mal como no podía resolver sus propias mierdas sola, necesitando siempre de alguien, como una alimaña, buscando al culpable; ella que había caído en la tentación de la lujuria y había imaginado los confines de un cuerpo que se le apetecía delicioso y restringido.

Hoy, se daban vuelta los papeles.

…Dejó que con tristeza su mano bajara como en aquellos dias en los que imaginaba que si era mujer.

Que el amor era suficiente para unir a dos personas en santo matrimonio, manos entrelazadas, dedos entrelazados sin tener que lastimar a nadie para conseguirlo, obtener su felicidad. Se preguntó íntimamente que pasaría si le dijera a J que ya no mataría por él, ¿sería suficientemente buena para él?

Por una noche, por un día quería ser solo una novia en el altar. Pero sentía las impurezas brotando en su piel, barros, puntos negros, tantos como crímenes cometidos, como cada luz de vida apagada. Verrugas, escamas, y agallas, extraño sentimiento de no ser digna de algo que era suyo y habérselo ganado a punta de balas, ruegos, dolores abdominal. Era un verdadero milagro lo que tenía en el vientre, cliché o no, el milagro de la creación.

Pero entonces era una de esas novias que engatusan, obligan a los hombres a casarse por eso.

Perra egoísta que ellos no tenían la culpa, pero tambien, por una noche, por una noche, quería ser solo ella. SOLO ELLA MALDICION!

Con su respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo cayó en el agua con su cabello medusa.

Su cuerpo flotó como una balsa, no tenía que disimularlos, ni usar faja, pequeños estaban allí, con ella.

No estaba sola.

Dos personas en el mundo la iban a amar sin crimen ni castigo.

Por quien era.

Como el fuerte lazo familiar.

\- _Te extraño tanto._

Porque aunque J fuera a la lápida y le digiera mil veces que no era su culpa, Era **SU** culpa, no tenía excusa.

Los actos de maldad estaban hechos por ella y nadie más que ella, se lo merecía por No ser valiente e ir en contra de su voluntad, rebelarse.

Incluso por tener una perdida, y jalar la palanca del excusado; si ella hubiera sido valiente antes, finalizado su relación nociva, habría un pececito nadando en esa inmensa tina de mar rojo con ella, y la sangre seria solo suya.

En estado subalterno pensativo, de soledad y paz, al más estylo Zen fen chui, donde la premisa es pelar todas las capas de la cebolla, sacarse todas las lágrimas de encima y llegar al núcleo, meollo del asunto.

Ve lo absurdo de su desengaño. Sin camuflajes, con pleno discernimiento de la realidad. Harley es la única culpable, diría Sherlock Homes.

O como Camus, uno de sus autores predilectos, tomarse seriamente el absurdo significa aceptar la contradicción entre _razón_ y _deseo,_ en un mundo irracional…

Se refiere al absurdo como la esperanza que fundamenta el mañana, como si no existiera la certeza de la muerte. El mundo, despojado de los romanticismos, es un territorio extraño e inhumano.

El absurdo es la más desgarradora de las pasiones.

Camus ve a nuestro querido Sísifo, al héroe del absurdo, que vive la vida plenamente, aborrece la muerte, pero es condenado a realizar una tarea inútil.

Cuando Sísifo, camina de regreso a la parte baja de la colina, para comenzar de nuevo…. Este es el instante verdaderamente trágico, cuando aquel hombre se hace consciente de lo miserable de su condición. Sin esperanza, el destino solo se vence con desprecio.

Reconocer la verdad es la única forma de conquistarla.

Sísifo, al igual que una chica absurda queriendo ser idonea, mantiene la tarea de seguir empujando. Cuando Sísifo es capaz de reconocer la inutilidad de su labor, y tiene la certeza de cuál es su destino, se libera para notar lo absurdo de su condición. Así llega al estado de aceptación.

El maestro Camus finaliza diciendo que en este punto "Todo está bien y hay que imaginarse a Sísifo feliz"

Harley sale de las aguas del mediterráneo, mar muerto y sabe que nunca podrá perdonarse a sí misma, ni espera que alguien más lo haga, ella decidió descender por el camino a la locura, puede atenerse a las consecuencias. Quedarse varada en la nada, porque las sombras y fantasmas son su propio yo interno.

El miedo a la inaceptación disuelto.

Puede tomar las maletas a irse por la puerta ancha.

Él no la matara; es la prueba viviente de su propio ser.

Alma gemela.

Sin embargo ella decide hacerle una emboscada, ella va probar su propio punto, ella no tuvo un mal día como él o Batsy, que nacieron del rencor, odio y la pérdida del amor, sufrimiento por un accidente desafortunado.

Ella nació de una ilusión.

Absurda

La deseó, no tiene arreglo y no pretende arreglar el mundo que esta tan jodido como ella, y su cabeza. No obstante ella va a disfrutar cada minuto, segundo del día, porque una vez que pierdes la vida, nadie te da prestada otra.

Continuó su baño dejando que el agua colorida y la suciedad se fuera por las alcantarillas, se volvió a zambullir, ya sin pizca de sangre; y con las aguas claras salió oliendo a fresas silvestres.

Envolvió su cabello en la toalla que Joker le entregó y rechazó, se paseó con la desnudes de estar en casa, con un vistazo a su heridas, habían necesitado un poco de aire para respirar.

Joker menos que nadie…lo iba a predecir, sonrió, estar atado a alguien significa que caerá contigo, él no podía levantarla, ese era su trabajo, con el más grande amor propio.

Llena.

Por lo que salió del baño descansada, encendió el termostato y el ambiente se calefacción en cosa de segundos.

\- Esto de tener riquezas no esta tan mal – Sonrió.

Los vendajes de sus muslos tambien se habían desprendido en el agua, colocó una silla y de arriba del armario de J sacó una caja con un ventilador, suyo, que para su suerte, no había sido eliminado de la faz de la tierra junto con ella.

Era gracioso que lo usara para colocar los calcetines, cuando en el cuarto de lavado estaba todo incorporado; costumbres que quedan y que el comodín no cuestionaba. Risitas.

Encendió el ventilador y el aire secó sus heridas sin costra, limpias, ardientes, las fue secando y curando al mismo tiempo. Su cabello de cien hilos se erizó como en los 90 en la onda disco, pero eso ero era lo de menos.

Tras finalizar, se pudo colocar una camiseta y estas no se pegaban o irritaban, mucho mejor que ampollas o cayos con tiza en las manos.

Se vistió completa con buzo rojo y rombos negros, abrió otra caja del armario, otro regalo de J, se calzó unas zapatillas, eran tenis blanco; femeninas.

Se sentó en su tocador de tres espejo, peinó su cabello e hizo sus dos coletas altas. Sus ojos resplandecieron, las había echado de menos. Lo siguiente fue debatir un segundo si aplicar maquillaje o no, se decantó por no, nada, de nada, tenía la piel de los Ace.

Natural.

Ella.

Ganas de salir a la calle tal…y como era….

Sorbo.

Fue a un escritorio un poco más a ya y ¡Bingo! Hoja de oficio, lápiz y goma de borrar.

Tardó su tiempo en bosquejar el rostro de su víctima de esa noche, haciendo un retrato hablado gracias a su habilidad obtenida en su asignatura de criminología en la universidad. – Listo, esto hubiera sido una A + para mi graduación.

Tachó dos X suaves en el par de ojos, su espalda abrazó su pistolera con su revolver como una mochila cruzada, le dio una caricia a su bate – Ya te pintare bebe, cuando mami pueda dislocar algunas mandíbulas y volar algunos dientes.

Se percató que aún tenía el sabor vomitivo en la boca, pese a ver tragado agua enjabonada; así que en el baño limpió cuidadosamente lo que más le atraía a J de ella, podía apostar que más que sus bubis, la sonrisa perfecta.

Dicho sea de paso, al salir notó que en la cama no estaba ni su vestido, ni la caja, su corazón se oprimió con fuerza, lo buscó desesperadamente por toda la habitación, hizo un montículo de buzos y prendas en el piso, registró todo el armario del Rey de Gotham. No estaba.

Pasó la mano por la frente – Nooo, bien hecho Harley, grandioso, esto te pasa por boicotear tu noche soñada y el regreso a casa – Apretó los dientes con rabia.

Suspiró.

Todavía tenía el poder de convencimiento….y si es que no, pues, a esperar con los dedos cruzados que aún quisiera colocarse el anillo. Tragó saliva, verificó su aliento. Fresco como eucaliptus.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, Ivy le estaba pegando sus manías de conocimiento herbolario.

Con el pensamiento de que uno nunca termina de aprender, con los papeles en mano abandonó la habitación y bajó las escaleras apreciando que todos los secuaces se habían ido ya.

Miró de soslayó al living, el majestuoso piano al menos seguía allí después de su pataleta, las cortinas blancas moviéndose en una odisea con el viento y todo lo que quería era oír los sonetos del criminal más cruel de la ciudad.

Dio con el último peldaño y giró a mano izquierda, caminó por el pasadizo en dirección a la cocina. Su sorpresa fue impresionante, tuvo que fregarse los ojos dos veces o creería que estaba en Plutón.

Joker revolvía un caldero y probaba con un cucharon algo que parecía ser sopa. Johnny rebanaba zanahorias a su lado, como si fueran dedos, que bien, sabía había cortado algunos en el pasado.

\- Puddin?

\- Oh, pero mira quien llegó aquí… Frost – Le dio un codazo al susodicho. Que se giró con una sonrisa más apacible.

\- Pasa, estamos por terminar.

Harley seguía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos abiertos veían.

Joker avanzó y agarró una de sus coletas, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura – Te ves bien - Admiró los centímetros menos de su estatura.

\- Eso tambien huele delicioso Puddin' – Dijo con ese atisbo de incredulidad de su cambio de actitud. Johnny sonreía bajo la situación.

\- Gourmet cariño, para una pequeña inquilina con…

\- Corrección, es mi casa – Interrumpió humilde, pero segura. Joker no se enfadó, susurró en su oído.

 _\- …es tuya, solo nunca te vayas –_

 _-_ Se alejó de su audición - Oh, qué bueno que lo dices, ya pensábamos traer la bola demoledora…- No soltaba su coleta.

\- Le íbamos a decir a los muchachos que empacaran todo de nuevo – Johnny acompañó – Hubieran pedido bonos extra.

\- Mmmmm….Pero ninguno hubiera protestado, es más – Secundó Harley – asumo que ese fue uno de los trabajos más fáciles que hicieron, al mando del jefe.

Harley sintió los orbes grisáceos examinarla. Levantó un cuarto la cabeza, era así, habló – Frosty ¿Nos disculpas un momento? Regresamos enseguida.

\- Claro.

En la intimidad del corredor semi a oscuras, quedó acorralada contra la pared, como siempre, en un acto involuntario de la mente de J, casi programado a la intimidación.

Sin embargo él hablo primero en un tono susurrante.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes…?

\- Plena, más amada y feliz que nunca, lista para casarme conmigo misma – En sus murmuraciones aun cabía el entusiasmo.

Joker miró su rostro sin gota de maquillaje – Me gusta lo que veo.

\- Bueno…alguien que me amó en vida tambien me miraba así todas las mañanas. Pero no se trata de él ni de ti.- Dijo con exaltación. Luego murmuro de nuevo – Me mire por dentro y por fuera, me saque el envoltorio y pude dar con el desconocido descubrimiento de cada centímetro de mí, me gustó mucho lo que encontré, me respeto, conozco mis deseos, por fin desapareció la inquietud.

Joker miraba el orgullo explayarse en sus ojos, dulces almendrados.

\- Ojala todos pudieran sacarse el envoltorio, caminar desnudos, sin parámetros ni paradigmas en las calles. ¡Ir a ciegas por la vida!

\- Pero eso sería ir a tientas.

\- M, no, grueso error Puddin', carne e instintito. El motivo, por el que heme aquí hoy, y me quedo contigo – Posó sus manos en su pecho – Somos iguales.

-No, tú me perteneces – Dijo, nunca cansado de recalzarlo.

\- Si…., amor… pero no pertenecemos a ninguna manada, creí habértelo explicado –

Joker frunció un poco el ceño.

Ella insistió – Bien, puedes ser mi dueño y superior, pero Yo decido quedarme, yo prefiero no mirar a nadie, ser uno contigo, ¡Un cuerpo, una mente! ¡Un espíritu!

Joker murmuraba seductoramente - … Arlequin….filosófica…como ayudaría eso con tu problema de Quinzel? -

\- Te lo diré si lees una carta, mientras habló con Johnny de algunos asuntos, y vigilo que lo que sea que cocinen, sea comestible.

-Oh…muy bien, dámela.

Harley le entregó una hoja y se quedó con otras dos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se perdió por la cocina.

Joker caminó hasta el living para leer sin interrupciones y se sentó en el sofá, muy cerca del piano, con calma leyó sus líneas.

….

Estaba buscando algo, no sabía el qué, ni en dónde se encontraba. Sintió cuerpos cercanos que, de vez en cuando, acercaban sus manos para tocarla. Eran caricias cálidas pero extrañas y ella seguía avanzando. No había casi luz, se adentró en un pasillo largo con infinitas puertas. De algunas salían ruidos de gente follando, de otras risas, de otras nada. Ella avanzaba por un estrecho pasillo apoyando las manos para no caerse, hasta que llegó al fondo, y allí la oscuridad la inundó. En ese momento le colocaron una máscara sobre la cabeza, totalmente cerrada, excepto por unos pequeños agujeros para respirar.

Se sintió mareada, pero unas manos, tres, cuatro, cinco, no sabía cuántas, la sujetaron, la alzaron y la colocaron en una superficie blanda, en donde le resultaba imposible mantenerse de pie. Así que se puso a gatas, y aun así parecía flotar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba desnuda, o quizás lo había estado todo el tiempo. Ahora lo notaba más porque tenía frío. Como si lo hubieran adivinado, alguien colocó una sábana encima, que la cubría entera. Se refugió en sí misma para entrar en calor. Seguía flotando sobre una superficie líquida.

La sábana empezó a aprisionarla, cada vez más tensa a su alrededor, fundiéndola contra el inestable suelo, como si fuera a atravesarlo. Se tumbó de espaldas y la sábana dibujó su cuerpo y la momificó.

La superficie donde se apoyaba se rompió, y ella se hundió en un líquido viscoso y transparente que le recordó al lubricante que utilizaba para masturbarse.

…..

Joker dio vuelta la hoja.

…..

Entonces a ciegas, sé que soy yo.

Estoy en una habitación rodeada de gente a la que creo conocer, pero que debido a la máscara que cubre mis ojos, he dejado de percibir.

Gritan, sudan, formo parte de un núcleo que se me antoja angustioso, así que me retiro miedosa, contra una pared, a esperar el silencio y la calma de mi respiración, ¿Por qué miedo?

No me da tiempo a responderme, nos estamos moviendo como animales, a cuatro patas, en silencio. Doy gracias a la música por guiarme. No quiero contacto, aunque es imposible evitarlo, sigo asustada.

Y la encuentro. Su imperceptible tacto me indica que esta persona es altamente respetuosa y que va a dejarme decidir si quiero o no el encuentro. Las yemas de mis dedos se quedan pequeñas entre las suyas, en muy poco tiempo siento paz en su abrazo. Por fin desaparece la inquietud, y cuando, como un símbolo primitivo y profundamente tierno, pone mis manos sobre su pecho, me doy cuenta de que no puedo separarme. He conectado en una dimensión en la que la piel manda, y la mía siente que esta persona extraña ha dejado de serlo. No hay atracción física/visual, ni psicológica, somos dos seres iguales, carne e instinto.

Exploro su olor, me pierdo en sus infinitos besos, siento su delicadeza y su firmeza, me fundo, me dejo llevar por una sensación desconocida, pero básica, que hasta ahora no había entendido: la conexión con otra persona sin ningún tipo de juicio posible. Simplemente por ser, por existir.

Minutos que se convierten en horas, el desconocido descubrimiento de cada centímetro de mí, el calor y la fusión con un cuerpo que ya no distingo si es suyo o mío.

La conciencia y la ropa dejadas de lado.

Y como un viajero que llega desde una lejana distancia, lo reconozco, aparece ante mí con una certeza que termina por derrumbarme.

Es el amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joker exhala hondamente, pero se sintió como suspirar.

Es suya, así que va a su despacho, y la deja sobre su escritorio, abre un cajón, donde están los anillos de matrimonio, los saca y empuña.

En ese preciso momento entró Harley, J los devolvió con rapidez al cajón.

\- Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar, Harley – Gruñe.

\- Oye, bien, pero quería escanear esto – Le muestro una hoja – y la puerta estaba abierta.

Joker no le dio importancia a la hoja en sus manos, le hizo un gesto para acercarse. Harley se trasladó lentamente hasta estar de pie a su lado.

La miró a los ojos, y manteniendo el contacto visual sus manos bajaron con suavidad a sus glúteos, ella se retrajo.

Los acarició, estaba convencido que esta vez si se habia acabado, su voz se deslizó taciturna – Harls…no me hagas esto de nuevo…– No amenazó, pidió no hacer más daño, nunca más y sus manos se devolvieron a su rostro, intercambiaron respiraciones de asentimiento, la proximidad de sus bocas se acortó.

Cerraron el pacto con un beso lento.

Al separarse, Harley tocó la cicatriz del labio de J con el índice.

–….Todo está resuelto, no puedo decepcionarlo, ya obtuve la beca…fui psiquiatra por él, y si me ama, querrá que sea feliz como yo quiera – Tras eso, encontró su mano y la apretó con fuerza – con otro amor.

La mano de J lentamente, muy lentamente fue soltando sus dedos, hasta entrelazarlos.

Esta vez, fue Harley, quien recordó la primera vez que tomó su mano, sacándola de su confinamiento en Belle Reve.

Las emociones repercutieron en abrillantar sus ojos, acarició su torso con la cuota justa de seducción – No te he dado las gracias por…las cosas, trajiste todo – Le sonrío – Y yo que estropee mi retorno. Me comí el pastel y arruine la sorpresa de mi vestido de sirena que mi papi compro para mí.

La sangre de J se calentó.

\- ¿Todavía…puedo nadar en tu sangre fría… y ser la flama de tu vida?

Ella podía de decirle esas cosas románticas que él no podía decir; si fuera gélida, nunca hubiera podido ir más lejos de lo que tenía permitido.

Harley vio fuego de deseo en los ojos de J, su Puddin no le había pedido matrimonio, pero esos ojos le decían que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

\- Harley, pareces que andas con el vestido de novia en la cartera - Joker no iba a admitir con palabras que si no la tenía, si…se extinguía el fuego de su vida – Vamos a que comas tus proteínas, vegetales y… _subas las defensas en un invierno crudo como este…_

 _-_ ¡Pero mi vestido! ¿Dónde lo tienes?!

\- No,no,no. Primero a subir ese sistema inmunológico.

\- Vamos…mi nivel de leucocitos está bien – Reprochó - Glóbulos blancos en perfectas condiciones.

Joker frenó sus pasos, ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta que sus manos seguían unidas con naturalidad.

\- Eso…- Las soltó. Sin embargo era como si el contacto permaneciera. Aseveró con un gruñido – Eso no es así…-

\- Ok, ya, yo solo decía.

Joker relajó.

Harley casi pudo ver la navaja en su cuello – Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a este hombre – Le dio la espalda para ir al escritorio y le enseñó su retrato.

Joker agarró la hoja registrándola con la mirada, nunca habia visto la calidad de dibujó de Harley…cuando se lo tomaba enserio y no dibujaba con palitos.

\- ¿Puedes encontrarlo? No pudo salvarle la vida a mi papá, vio mi dolor. Quiero la pena de muerte para él. Lo justo, ojo por ojo.

Una sonrisa alargada hizo aparición en la cara de J, siniestra, plateada como una piraña y los dientes afilados. Sostuvo el mentón de Harley con un dedo y empujó sus labios en los de ella.

\- Oh, bebe, estas con la persona indicada para eso...

Harley sonrío agarrada de su bíceps – Lo sé, debí haberlo hecho hace mucho, pero ya que he cargado con ese perdón, no le perdonare la vida a él tampoco – Estaba consciente de que habia sido el destino, aun así estaba preparada para superar ese recuerdo con sangre para borrar el dolor. Eso es lo que era ella, una asesina, no cambiaría, y era lo unico que podía ofrecerle en memoria de su muerte.

\- Ohhhh, es una buena iniciativa Harls, pero no con un revolver, si quieres su juicio, vas a decapitar su cabeza.

\- Si me ayudas a sujetarlo - Inquirió cantarina - No puedo hacer fuerzas.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos solos?

\- Iría sola.

– Ni lo pienses – Sus ojos advirtieron al instante sobre ella – Ya hablaremos de las condiciones de salida, si es que… demuestras ser una chica responsable.

\- Deacuerdo, pero quiero ir hoy y después podemos ir al cementerio. Si…todavía quieres.

Joker mantuvo los ojos directamente en ella, la sensacion de que siempre desconfiara si mostraría más afecto por ella, más compromiso, sus asuntos y su calma si eran cosa importante para él, su bienestar.

\- Todavía iré…ahora, ve a tomar tu sopa con Johnny, estaré dentro de poco con ustedes.

– Cuento con tu ayuda – Le dijo sin más, para que no le tomara el peso al asunto de que habia preparado caldo para ella, aunque ya podía imaginar que se trataba solamente de trozos de carne y verduras cortadas en agua…pero sería el platillo de su vida.

Dio medio giro y Joker agarró su brazo.

\- Dos platos.

\- Entendido, podría galardonarte con una estrella Michelin – Guiñó, miró la de sus sueños y se fue; sabiendo que ni el chef Ramsay podria rivalizar con lo que es que cuiden de ti.

En la cocina, se sirvió caldo para ella y Johnny, el calor de la sopa enmendó todo lo sucedido, él lo veía todo, vio que necesitaba sentirse llena de cariño y se lo dio. Ese hombre haría callar las voces, disminuirían progresivamente a medida que pasaran las semanas y meses y estas corroboraran que él podía ser padre de sus dos niñas.

Y si no, siempre abría un suplente. Vio a Johnny y rio.

Bendecida, afortunada, la vida a veces te recompensa doble, si le das otro enfoque.

\- Oh Frosty…., te juro, siento que me hicieron un bay pass o me corchetearon el estómago.

-Ninguna banda gástrica, tienes que comer por tres, eso hacen las embarazadas.

Harley soltó unas risitas cubiertas por la mano.

\- Oh, espera – Se levantó abruptamente como un recuerdo afloró en su memoria, en el mesón cortó pan dorándolos en la sartén.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- No impacientes - Recogió sus primeros platos y sirvió de nuevo más sopa para los segundos.

\- Crutones – Se sentó a comer – crujientes…los adoraba.

\- ¿Nos parecíamos mucho? – Cuchareó caldo.

\- Más o menos,…se asemejaban mucho en la corpulencia – Dijo a su acompañante, cuando esa casa se hacía muy grande y silenciosa para comer. Sopló el caldo en la cuchara.

\- ¿No vas a preguntar si fue idea de J?

\- No; fue idea de él, no te seguiría la iniciativa si se le recomendaras cocinar.

\- Si, es verdad.

\- Pero podrías decirme de que hablaron…

\- Ya sabes que no.

\- No hay nadie, puedes romper la cláusula del tratado de confidencialidad.

\- No, y no es nada relevante, además, el jefe siempre, pero Siempre – Recalcó con la mano – Se termina enterando de todo.

\- Uh, Si – Admitió - Es como si tuviera un radar para detectar mentiras…no me sorprendería que tuviera un micrófono debajo de la mesa y en cada rincón de esta casa.

\- A mí tampoco…- Suspiró.

\- Y ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ivs?

\- Bien, tiene su carácter, pero ella lo hace funcionar bien. Congeniamos nuestros horarios y el tiempo que tenemos, tratamos que sea de calidad.

\- Si, Ivy me ha dicho que su afinidad va por sus personalidades, más que por cosa de gustos o afecciones.

\- A ella le gustan mis historias criminales, tenemos muchas buenas con J, y ella tiene otras varias, por lo que siempre hay de que conversar.

\- Compatibles. Siempre lo supe. Todos los otros tipos los encontraba aburridos y simplones.

\- Bien…creo que con ninguna mujer hubiera podido tener una relación duradera, ella sabe de esto, se maneja.

\- Si, es genial, ella siempre va por sus aspiraciones.

\- Mph, por ella he aprendido a reciclar.

Harley sonrío y sonó la cuchara en su vaso de jugo imitando su voz - Por la madre naturaleza, el medio ambiente y la corteza terrestre.

\- Salud – chocaron sus jugos y bebieron.

Avanzaron en su sopa con la noche colándose por la ventana de la cocina. Frost dijo que hablaría con Ivy para que viniera a visitarla al día siguiente, ahora que sabía que finalmente habia despertado; al parecer con J habían tenido una resolución a sus conflictos, eso era provechoso….y con sus dias aburridos de embarazo y los meses con los mellizos…

Tener a su amiga compañera de aventura era perfecto. Un día… cuando estos estuvieran más grandes, se preguntó si revivirían con Selina una noche de chicas, tragos gratis, conquista, baile.

En eso entró Joker con la gabardina, y el bastón empuñado.

\- ¿Estas lista para partir? – Una sonrisa sangrienta en su boca – El tiempo apremia.

\- Si, ya terminamos – Se levantó, y aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo por su comida, se dirigió a lavar la losa en un segundo, mientras de soslayó veía que Joker y Johnny hablaban entre ellos en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Sería de proyecto Armagedón? ¿Qué era eso? Johnny hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose de ella – Bay, Saludos a roja - Y se fue.

Se secó las manos con la toalla de cocina, ya lo averiguaría…. Joker le hizo una seña y se juntó con él apagando las luces.

Èl habia escaneado su cara, buscado en su red de información, y dado con los registros hospitalarios, en sus fichas curriculares obtuvo su residencia actual y ella no podía estar más encantada de que siguiera viviendo en Gotham.

Salieron de la casa, los vientos movían los árboles, Harley inhaló hondamente el aire limpio, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones antes de respirar el de la ciudad. El invierno y la humedad del aire.

Vio a Joker en la permeabilidad en la gabardina, su corazón latiendo con el lambo implacable y la locura electrizante de ver el encendido de las luces de neón.

Joker le abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Harley se sentó, él tambien, se miraron, y el beso fue tan fuerte como el encendido del motor y el arranque de la palanca de cambios.

La carretera se hizo humo con los puentes a la distancia, las pequeñas luces de la ciudad festejando en el manto oscuro. Los reyes dándose miradas de complicidad, ansias de devorarse a besos en plena carretera desierta.

El ruido de la velocidad de las llantas los llevó a la ciudad, la cara de J se volteaba sin proponérselo a mirar la sonrisa de Harley y viceversa.

El tráfico fue esquivado y Joker se estacionó a las afuera de una reja con púas que cercaba una casa ostentosa. Ambos se bajaron a la par, Joker sacó el arma para disparar a la cerradura, pero Harley no quiso alertar a la policía, ni a los vecinos, ni a nadie, quería hacerlo minucioso. Corrió la pistola de J, que no le importaba nada ni nadie y se posicionó hincada en la reja, introdujo sus dedos en su coleta izquierda y sacó un prendedor.

Era uno que estaba en las joyas que J habia traído a ella, lo dobló en varias partes y lo mordisqueó.

Luego de moverlo un par de veces la chapa cedió, abrió la reja y los dos entraron.

En eso el perro de la casa empezó a ladrar en el patio con la correa en su cuello. Joker puso los ojos, listo para dispararle. Harley murmuró – Nouh – Se acercó con precaución, estiró la mano viendo sus colmillos y le acarició la cabeza. El canino se tranquilizó.

Harley se irguió y prosiguieron a ir a la puerta; para entrar repitió el truco con el prendedor, dando nuevas mordidas y adaptándolo un par de veces hasta que esta se abrió forzando un poco la perilla. Agradeció a Selina internamente por enseñarle esos trucos.

Una vez adentro se separaron unos momentos, en lo que Joker regresó con algo en las manos, Harley no distinguió que, escuchó el click de la navaja y la barbilla de J apoyarse en su cabeza – Estoy deseoso, no sé de qué. Mi pecho golpea y tengo la boca seca. Quiero gritar…quiero asesinar…Soy escéptico, pero estas volviéndome un poco más psicótico.

\- Oh…- Harley tomó su cara apartándola de su cabeza y de punta de pies mordió sus labios.

\- Oh.

Unas risitas silenciosas de Harley lo guiaron a su silueta en penumbras caminando por la casa ajena, ella habia cogido su navaja, él la siguió subiendo las escaleras tras de ella. Al dar con el pasillo, ella le preguntó.

\- ¿Tiene niños?

\- Profesionales y en la facultad de medicina. Es un jubilado Harls, no tiene infantes, con suerte tiene al perro.

\- Okay.

Se desplazaron por los cuartos y fotografías familiares, una mesita en el corredor. En el silencio se adentraron a la habitación matrimonial. Una sonrisa lenta se armó en el rostro de J antes de ir al lado de la cama de la esposa y con una bolsa de nylon comenzar su asfixia en la cara.

Sus dos vías respiratorias bloqueadas en el nylon, sus ojos, su pelo, toda envuelta hizo una lucha moviendo los brazos, que incentivó má cerrar el nylon con fuerza y hacerla caer de la cama. Harley se mordió los labios con la lujuria en la sangre, fue tan fuerte el sentimiento de verlo cometer asesinato.

Como él apretó un poco más, un poco más hasta que la mujer cayò sin vida.

Se arremolinó, bajó el cierre de su chaqueta, tomó la mano de J y la puso en su cuello.

\- Ahora no.

Ella rio suavemente, los dos oyeron movimiento y giraron sus caras. El hombre se despertaba, J rodeó la cama, Harley desenvainó la navaja acercándose con una expresión de suficiencia soberbia y presuntuosa, cólera, rabia creciente en sus ojos veleidosos de venganza al destino representado en él.

Joker tuvo que detenerse a admirar la sonrisa ruin en la cara de su chica, la celsitud de sus deseos, la hiel de sus sentimientos de su intensa pena y amargura con tanta ira.

Movió la cara volviendo en sí y con un rápido movimiento colocó al hombre transversal en la cama con la cabeza colgando, este habia abierto los ojos a toda su capacidad y se remecía en una lucha inútil.

Ni Joker ni Harley tenían oídos para oírlo, los dos estaban en un trance contingente. Harley pulsó la navaja en su yugular, tan afilada como la avidez de J la afiló en su esplendor y con un par de ligeros movimientos de serrucho, cercenó su cabeza.

La cabeza rodó con la sangre en la consolidación de sus deseos, su ser, su identidad. Joker exhaló profundamente como si hubiera acabado de tener un orgasmo de reconocimiento, Harley le sonrió en su apogeo, con el estatus en su identificación con él.

Los ojos de J la persiguieron cuando ella salió de la habitación y se devolvió con tres flores en sus manos que estaban en el florero puesto en la mesita del pasillo, los tinturó con la sangre saliendo de la cervical del cuerpo del hombre.

Si, ella es una ofrenda de amor. De él.

Las manos rápidas de J fueron a su chaqueta abriéndola, sobando sus senos y hombros, mientras por instinto la empujaba con suavidad a la cama.

\- Ahora no…

Tomó respiraciones cortas, dándole cabida a su voz enternecedora – No aquí.

\- Esta bien – Tiró de su coleta levantándola de la cama.

\- Au, no me jales.

Salieron juntos de la habitación y de esa casa.

Se sentaron en el interior del lambo con las flores de Harley sin goteos de sangre, ni filtraciones, ni fugas a ningún lado. Su rostro sereno se durmió en el trayecto al cementerio. Era narcótico.

Joker condujo serio por todas las calles vacías a las 3,40 de la madrugada. Un ojo se iba siempre a su cara, era molesto, era inevitable. Al llegar la remaneció despacio.

\- Harls, despierta a dejar tus florecitas a la tumba de Quinzel.

\- Oh…si - Parpadeó y se estiró felinamente en el asiento. Abrió la puerta y se bajó observando el enrejado oxidado y corroído por los años, Joker la acompañó y los dos se introdujeron sin mucho esfuerzo en sus parajes, el guardia los alumbró con una linterna, el disparo de su muerte espantó a las palomas que volaron de los arboles tenebrosos a esas altas horas de la noche.

Caminaron juntos y callados por entre los senderos y lapidas, una fuente de agua, por los sonidos y la niebla

Se detuvieron en la lápida inscrita _Robert David Quinzel._

Harley depositó sus flores – _Son..._.con amor, con lo que soy. No pido tu perdón, ya me perdone a mí misma, pero acéptalas como si hubiera hecho lo que sea para tenerte hoy, conmigo. Vivo. Honrar a tu padre y a tu madre, puedes verlo desde ese punto o desde el otro, la deshonra, aun así, no cambia mi intención, mi gravamen, lo que mueve mi mundo y me hace cometer delitos que me harían caer presa. Por él.. por Mí…Y Mi propia satisfacción, mi felicidad, que mucho mejor..., nadie puede sentirla más que yo. Ese egoísmo que nace del amor propio, que ni un collar de perra fiel me puede quitar, ya que con MI discernimiento…. la diversión es mi estandarte...los tacones mis aliados... y la muerte mi capricho.

…

...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

 **Espero sinceramente no haber quemado sus ojos, y sè que con toda la lectura ya no da para leer mas, pero de nuevo, ojala y no lo hayan sentido tan pensado, ya saben como soy u.u . ah...me cuesta mucho medirme, y no escribir de mas. XD, creo que eso ya se ah notado. Bueno...ya el proximo cap, tenemos piano y anillos, tengo previsto que sea un short cap. Para cerrar lo de la boda, aunque mas que boda...es compromiso a estar juntos.**

 **Y eso es lo otro, espero no haya sido demasiado romantico el cap. En el subsiguiente, ya prometo normalidad. de vida cotidiana criminal y no la sentimental para resolver sus problemas psicos O.o**

 **Sin mas...ya saben que los quiero. Aunque aveces deje pasar reviews, por tener la cabeza en las nubes, por ser gran gran gran despistada y aplazar respuestas que se quedan en la mente y no en las teclas... los leo y los siento.**

 **. Gracias por ese pedazo de inspiración.**


	49. La vida que escoji

Titulo del Fic: Libertad en tus brazos

Titulo del Cap: La vida que escojí.

* * *

Se sentía liviana, con menos peso del que jamas pensó que podía sentirse. El encuentro consiga misma le había dejado un efecto tranquilizador.

Había confesado la sustancia de lo que realmente era. No tenia que darle explicaciones a nadie; exceptuando a J. Sin embargo su viaje al cementerio tenia un propósito, a la persona que cuidó de ella, le enseñó a atarse los cordones, que la impulsó en las acrobacias gimnásticas, hallarse cómoda en el aire, demasiadas cosas para enumerarlas.

Cuando pierdes a tus padres, una parte de ti muere contigo; si esa persona efectivamente era tu padre, te desorientas, porque en la infancia, en la etapa de desarrollo…una de las necesidades más fuertes que puedas tener, es la necesidad de protección que te inspira un padre.

Él es _LA_ figura, si lo miras de pequeña, te dará la impresión de que  él _todo lo puede._

Si tuviste la suerte de que no fuese un desgraciado más, uno de los muchos que existen en el mundo. Habrás tenido uno que _te consistió o abra dicho No_ , con una convicción férrea, cuando lo creyó conveniente.

Lo admiraste.

Y él te amó sin importar como fueses.

Harley tuvo uno de esos, uno que jugó un papel fundamental en su vida, fue su todo absoluto y su perdida dejó un enorme puesto vacío. Joker lo usurpó, se adueñó, lo acaparó todo con su sed insaciable. Todas esas características se mimetizaron en él.

Tal vez siempre estuvo destinada a caer en su red.

Era algo ridículamente repetitivo, que esta fuese la base de su codependencia emocional, física a J. Propició una relación distorsionada; él encontró su punto de quiebre y profano ese puesto vacío. Por él…, sabía lo que significaba el término Daddy Issues.

" _Lo conocí, el trajo esto a mi vida solitaria y es increíble"_

Si lo pensaba mejor; ella cayó presa de sus propias decisiones. Primero fue eso y después vino lo segundo, ella vio en J lo que quiso ver, y lo siguió viendo más y más hasta que se enteró de golpe que nunca hubo retorno, porque para entonces, él ya se había encargado de ser su papi con correcciones y lecciones, y si algo se inculcó en ella, fue nunca desobedecerlo o tratar de hacerlo lo menos posible que su locura le permitió.

" _¿Mencione que si tiene algo? ¿Lo quiere todo? Dominante, su brazo me rodea firme todas las mañanas" "Él quiere tener todo de mí. Me asusta que se quiera tanto a alguien de la forma en la que él lo hace"_

Si J pudiera, arrancaría a su padre de sus sesos, o cualquier otro hombre… de ahí proviene que su espalda hoy se encuentre arañada por los demonios que habitan en el misterio de esa mente insana. Con la lección aprendida, nunca podría dejarlo de nuevo.

" _No se elije a quien se ama, no miento,_ _siento que no sería nada si no estoy en sus sabanas, y ya no quiero, ni puedo salir" "Ni él va a dejar que me salga, su egoísmo es más grande que el mío"_

Porque si, ella también se había convertido en demasiado egoísta, nunca al extremo de hacerle daño a J con un castigo de sangre, pero ella mataría a la perra que le pusiera las manos encima, se le insinuara, o tuviera las intenciones de tomar lo suyo. Mataría a la primera que intentaran tomar la dignidad de ser su reina, porque esto…era la valiosa dignidad que le quedaba después de tantas humillaciones.

Tener el amor de J, era un arma de doble filo, la alzó y la botó con una diferencia abismante. Lo que su locura cruel le dio para menos presiarla, hacerla sentir su perra en ocasiones en las que quiso contraatacar el sentimiento que empezó a nacer en él. Ella lo aceptó, porque también la alzó a ser su reina.

Solo tenía que ceder en esas ocasiones, en lo variable de su sexualidad, de su enfado, de su ser impredecible.

Ella lo hizo por ese sentimiento que nació en J producto del acompañamiento, de las risas y la complicidad. Sin premeditarlo, ello lo incitó a más sangre, gritó ¡Mátalo! Sugirió un corte allí y allá haciendo una muerte más bizarra y divertida.

En el baúl de los recuerdos, ella sabía que de allí surgió ese amor en constante negación consigo mismo.

No fue intencional, ella realmente disfrutó al máximo de la crueldad y destripamiento. Creyó que él vio eso, no era fingido, era real en ella, tan real, que sintió ser su pareja perfecta.

Y separados a kilómetros y millas de distancia...J sintió lo que era estar solo.

Mientras que ella, en uno de sus secretos mejor guardados encerrada en Belle Reve, tuvo miedo de que enloqueciera a otra. No lo hizo…

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – Preguntó girando el rostro, estaba sentada en el asiento del lambo, aun a las afueras del cementerio, su cabeza se había apoyado en el hombro de J conversando.

J frunció el ceño en no admitir mas nada – Si nunca te quise en mi vida, ¿Por qué haría otra? – Pronunció más oscuro de lo que pretendía sonar. - Lo mas sensato hubiese sido volver al principio - Gruñó - Lejos de otra loca suelta provocandome dolores de cabeza.

\- No solo a ti, a muchos otros en mis juegos de policías y ladrones, las escondidas también cuentan. No lo puedes negar, genero la muerte y destrucción - Se encaramó con las manos en sus piernas – Causo problemas en las calles – Sonrió caprichosa.

Joker se mantuvo amargo - Oh, No te creas tan especial, si no tuvieras un poco de mí; ya estarías en el basurero y yo buscando otro cuerpo vacío que romper.

\- Espera… ¿Debería tomarlo como un cumplido a la locura...en mi...cerebro? - Hizo hincapié en la ultima palabra.

\- Deberías, de no estar alborotado serias otro cuerpo vacío, de esos que significan una mierda para mí. - Era mejor decirle que no tenía más, que eso era todo, mentirse incluso así mismo a lo que pensaba en el fondo de su cabeza. Desprestigiando sus verdades _**"Nunca voy a dejarte saber que estoy tan atrapado como tú. Especialmente porque soy un fracaso en esto de sentir…con las cosas que digo cruelmente para no sentir y alejar esta mierda de mí"**_

Sobre todo, debido a que era un experto en fingir lo que necesitara a su conveniencia.

Era desodehesto en sentimientos que ya había olvidado como debían de sentirse. ¿Qué era real? ¿Qué no? " **Me guio por el placer, el sexo es una necesidad y tú eres todo mi placer, a veces me pregunto el cómo y el cuándo, detesto saber que sin ti me sentía adormecido, anestesiado y lo estaba. Realmente en cada aguja, dosis de heroina"**

Inspiró, los arboles crujieron, las tinieblas de la noche oscurecieron el aire, el cementerio tenía el sepulcro del silencio y la luna menguante observando todo desde arriba. Estacionados, un farol los alumbraba a ellos en la calle desierta.

\- Ven aquí, bebe - Entreabrió la gabardina enseñándole el espacio a Harley, ella buscó su aprovacion con la mirada, se la concedió y ella se acomodo debajo de su mentón, la palanca de cambios era algo incomoda. Se sentó en su regazo, escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

J subió las solapas de la gabardina y Harley apoyó una mano en el centro de su pecho.

\- Lo que importa es que te tengo - Murmuró grave, deslizó los dedos en el cabello tomado en dos por los elásticos de colores - Mi pequeña arlequín - Sus palabras salieron humo, como si estuviera diciendo un intimo secreto - Te he hecho hacer cosas que jamas pensé que harías...

Harley levantó unos centímetros la cabeza con voz baja - ¿Que mas sigue?

\- Nada - Cortó - Estoy recordándote que te quité las gafas, ves el mundo con nuevos ojos. ¿Lo sientes no? - Harley asintió en silencio - Bien, quiero saber... si _él_ todavía viviera, ¿hubieras saltado? ¿El salto a todo? - Miró por el retrovisor como los ojos de Harley se agrandaron.

Entreabrió los labios con una pausa perceptible para J - No quiero sonar muy directa, pero lo preguntas porque te deje?

\- Por lo que sea.

\- Oh, ¡Si sigues con eso tendremos que ir a terapia de parejas! - Desvió el tema complicado. Sin embargo por el retrovisor los ojos de J se mostraron amenazadores, el corte largo que atravesó el ojo izquierdo, que casi sintió que mostró los dientes de una manera bestial, tuvo que reivindicare con un suspiro.

\- No es una pregunta a la ligera.

\- Concéntrate en lo bueno.

Agachó la cabeza y la refugió de nuevo en su cuello, se apegó mas de lo que acostumbraba hacer. Concentrarse en lo bueno... ignorar lo malo, los arrastres, lo hiriente. Se centró en la caricia que le estaba dando J con el pulgar en la comisura del labio - El único no por respuesta es el tuyo, puedo tener todo lo que quiero...cuando lo quiera...sin un centavo. Y lo sabes, me cambiaste.

\- ¿Cual es el pero que pondrás?. El mundo gira alrededor de su eje y todos van en la misma dirección. Nosotros vamos en dirección opuesta, la mejor. No entiendo porque te cuesta trabajo responder.

Harley mordió suavemente su pulgar, tenia su visión, la compartía, pero ¿Por qué era difícil? Difícil como decirle a un padre que algo maligno se apodera de ti, que no lo puedes controlar y que estos muchas veces termina con sangre en tus manos , una muerte grotesca y un pensamiento divertido. Lo cierto era que sentirse viva con J se había vuelto la más cruel adicción, aun sabiendo que el amor de su padre siempre estaría con ella, le sería difícil mirarlo a los ojos, hoy, después de tantas muertes, sabía que su alma se quemaba lentamente, " _y el cielo me odia"._ Podía jurar que a veces sentía que alguien la miraba, muchas veces pensó que era el diablo, pero siempre se fue antes de poder preguntarle si se irían juntos. _"Puddin' y yo"_ Lo quería más que nada, solos los dos.

\- Si...en algún punto de nuestras vidas tenemos que abandonar el nido. Tal vez después de eso nunca me hubiera dirijo la palabra, hubiésemos cortado lasos. Pero estoy contigo en esto, si?

J respondió con sarcasmo escéptico - ¿Lo dices enserio? Cada vez que vienes aquí te recuerda como eras antes. No dejas al pasado atrás.

\- De verdad no es lo que piensas – Cerró los ojos y expreso más o menos lo pensó - Se que no entiendes que le hable a un muerto, pero entre tanto que nos rodea, nuestro entorno, venir aquí me conecta con mi otra vida, la normal, me hace sentir que a pesar de lo que hago, puedo hacer lo que las otras hacen también…como…cuidar bebes.

\- Yo creo que puedes hacerlo sin que seas Harleen.

\- Y te lo agradezco mucho Puddin – Siempre decía que le hablaba a un muerto, lo que él no entiendo nunca es que aún vivía en sus memorias, los sentimientos no son una ciencia exacta y hablarle fue su cable a tierra, le recordó que fue hija y por ende le dio la seguridad de que fue persona antes. La crió y cuido de ella, podía replicarlo.

\- Aveces necesito un poco de paz para no perder la cabeza, este lugar es mas silencio que la biblioteca, y solo hablar, organizar mis pensamientos con la persona que hacia desaparecer mis problemas y los hacia ver pequeños e insignificantes.

J la observó fijo, con esa mirada inflexible. Harley se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Me dejaras venir a visitarlo? – Preguntó, ya que estaba más susceptible y posesivo con lo que pasó con Floyd. Lo último que quería en la vida era tener problemas por eso.

\- Si digo no, vendrás a escondidas – Exacerbó serio.

Harley rió con gracia descubierta - Es cierto, pero que conste que te estoy pidiendo permiso, he.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- No realmente, soy de las que piensan que la muerte llega sin previo aviso, en este año, el siguiente, en este mes o otro. Toca a tu puerta y no distingue edad ni sexo. Que yo elimine una no marca ninguna diferencia. Lo que se hace en vida, eso si cuenta.

\- Convenceme otro poco y tendrás el permiso de venir cuando quieras.

Harley sintió que la estaba evaluando. Le era difícil argumentar algo, cuando los dos mataron por diversión, por matar, por lo que se dio en ocasiones perjudiciales y lo que sintieron en el momento justo. Pero si él quería ver un trasfondo, un pensamiento más profundo, ella lo tenía para él.

\- En palabras simples es un juego justo, no sé cuantas citas tuvimos antes de darme cuenta que tienes el derecho a mi vida y yo a tomar la de otros – Sacó su revolver de la pistolera cruzada en la espalda de su buzo rojo – Si bien se dice que una vida es sagrada, cada persona que maté tuvo oportunidad de vivirla, de hacer las cosas que quiso hacer. Si murieron felices o no, ya no depende de mí.

\- Se muere hoy, mañana, en cualquier fecha. Todo se limita al guion entre el año de tu nacimiento y el de tu muerte, ese guion, ese espacio de tiempo, es lo que importa. Las personas vivirían mejor si la muerte los acechara - Miró detenidamente la pintura de oro escribir su sentencia en una bala, Hate and Love - No me arrepiento de ninguna muerte, impulsiva o circunstancial, todas caen en la misma fosa – Le expresó que venir allí, recordar su pasado, no cambiaría nada de lo que era ella - Si las personas Amaron la vida, la gozaron, se divirtieron en grande y cumplieron sus metas, entonces tendrán una dulce muerte y descanso. Si, por el contrario, desperdiciaron el valor de las mismas… fueron ineptos, amargados y no supieron aprovecharla.

Odiarán no tener una segunda oportunidad. Odio y Amor, todo en un disparo al cerebro, al corazón.

\- ¿Convincente? - Sonrió, su argumento era en sentido figurado, una vez que mueres ya no sientes, pero él había entendido su punto, porque comenzó a formar una sonrisa lasciva, casi avara y con una mirada hambrienta.

\- Y tú…Que vives apreciando cada minuto de vida – Su voz se engrosó - ¿Por qué no dejas que papi corte tu suministro de aire y jugamos divertido y salvaje, niña?

Él tenía razón, ella se divirtió tanto a su lado que moriría feliz esa noche.

\- Te necesito para vivir, me haces sentir viva.

– Que así sea siempre- Murmuró contra su boca, le bajó el cierre de la chaqueta, que era un colgante con su inicial J, apartó y su mano trepó firme por entre sus pechos rebosantes hasta dar con su cuello.

Lo apretó con la mezcla perfecta de firmeza y suavidad. Su pulgar e indice presionaron, y Harley juntó sus piernas derritiéndose húmeda.

La besó devorándole los labios, no era aficionado a los besos que terminaban en nada, Harley empezó a suspirar dentro o fuera de su boca, ya no sabía, pero gimió.

Sus caderas la traicionaron con un ligero movimiento, en el avance voraz de la lengua en J en su boca. _**"Mi**_ _ **ra como te tengo"**_ La besó con aprensión, degustando hasta su alma, jugueteo con los dedos por la linea de su pierna.

Harley se retrajo en un intento desesperado por calmar su deseo, el centro de su sexo palpitaba con propio corazón. Enterró las uñas en el pecho de J, todo esto con la respiración condicionada por su mano. Cerró los ojos e imagino cada arremetida dura con anticipación.

Por ultimo J rompió el contacto en sus labios, sus ojos la traspasaron, en ellos encontró todo lo que necesitaba y toda duda se disipó. _**"Te abriste a un mundo de nuevas experiencias. Sobrepasamos limites... En todo sentido" -**_ Harley.

Juntó sus bocas de nuevo, esta vez diferente, profundizo en un beso caliente y reconfortante, uniendo lenguas y alientos en el sabor de un amor obsesivo. La empujó suavemente de regreso a su asiento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había quitado la gabardina, Harley logrado sacar una pierna de su buzo, que se envolvio en su espalda baja con el calcetín aun puesto en su pie.

Bajando lo suficiente el pantalón, agarró el borde su hueso iliaco, y se adentró en ella, sintió ese inmensurable calor húmedo apretarse alrededor, tan caliente que tuvo que agarrar el hueso de su cadera con más fuerza para sobrellevar la sensación que no estaba en nadie más.

La sensación más grande que las agujas de heroína clavadas en su antebrazo, se inundó del dulce aroma narcótico, entrando completamente.

Harley se aferró con ambas manos a medida que tomaba lo que era suyo una y otra vez, con un afán cada vez más grande. Sus uñas comenzaron a arañar la espalda de J que se movía descomunal, haciéndolo consiente del placer que se acercaba a ella, de su cuerpo sofocado debajo de él. Le brindó su aliento, mientras que su garganta emitía sonidos de un éxtasis salvaje.

En un momento la unión de sus bocas se hizo imposible, sus empujes se hicieron desproporcionales a su cuerpo y solo quedó el sonido agudo y grave mezclados entre sí.

...

Después de perder la percepción del tiempo, Jadeante miró el rostro de Harley caído de lado, el color rosado tiñó sus mejillas, muy parecido a que si hubiera bebido de más.

Su cuello seguía apresado por la mano sobrepuesta de él. Recomponiendo su propio respirar, la fue levantando de a poco.

Besó su mejilla tibia, y se dejó caer sobre ella, satisfecho.

Los dedos de Harley le acariciaron con roces sutiles la nuca.

\- No lo hagas cariño. Me dormiré.

Ella continuó de todas formas, sumergidos en la oscuridad del auto, se relajó con sus dedos. Cómodo, mientras su mano vagaba por la pierna desnuda de su muñeca rota, esa psiquis rota con trastorno de personalidad, el infantilismo y la mujer fuerte. Sin limitaciones...extrovertida, salvaje. Tenia un enorme orgullo por lo logrado, porque había corrompido todo en la buena Dra, pero tenia que admitir que había algo mas en Harley, en la propia esencia de ella, como si hubiera sacado las aristas que ya tenia dentro, filosas y hermosas.

Y ella lo hubiera estado esperando toda su vida.

\- ¿Que tan solitaria era tu vida antes de mi?

Harley no lo miraba a los ojos, lo que debía facilitar su respuesta, aun así respondió con un suspiro apagado - Muy...vacía...supongo - Escuchó que tragó saliva, estaba claro que no quería confesar algo que la hacia parecer patética.

Frotó su nariz en la piel joven y tersa - Creo que necesitabas un poco de emoción en tu vida vacía, un poco de mentiras...caricias.

Harley apretó su espalda con la yema de los dedos. Confirmandocelo. ¿Esa chica solitaria encontró lo que buscaba? Si y no. Estaba ese dicho que dice que no puedes tener todo en la vida, o te va bien en el juego y mal en el amor, o a la inversa. Nunca ambos. ¿Vivía un engaño? Al parecer no. Por supuesto que no tenia amor para darle a la pequeña rubia, pero si mucha vida.

En ese aspecto Harley tenia razón, en un mundo de conformistas, ellos fueron por mas. Harley disfrutaba de todo lo que podía, encontraba la manera de pasarla bien, de sonreír y eso le gustó.

Ella vibró con el viento en su cara, se excitó en cada baile del club, sintió el golpe de energía vigoroso en cada atraco, rió bastante.

\- ¿Que me dices de ti?

\- Yo lo he tenido todo, bebe.

Quería hacer tanto con ella y a la vez nada. Con ese trastorno de personalidad que la hacia mas interesante de tener, y la espontaneidad, se mostró tal cual era, abierta, cosa que él no podía. Hermético, un mecanismo de defensa, de ataque bloqueaba corresponder en algo lo que ella le entregó. Sin embargo en esos instantes, íntimos, bajó la guardia, podía ser el pos orgasmo, sus dedos o que estaba orgulloso de que ella apreciara el regalo que le había dado.

Se ajustó a su oído y murmuró grave, como un desafió a abrirse un poco mas - Aveces pienso que he vivido demasiado...- Inspiró hondo sus casi dos décadas en el crimen y murallas de escombros, fuego y sangre - A lo largo de todos estos años... No todo ah salido bien, no siempre - Gruñó exhalando- ...Mi mandíbula se siente tan cansada cariño... - De inmediato sintió un beso en la comisura de los labios, aun rondaba la idea de meter el cuchillo en su boca, una sonrisa de goce sin derrumbe.

Todabia no; en especial porque siempre quedaron nuevas cartas que sacar - No te lamentes . Construí un imperio, instale mi nombre en la cima. Tengo el respeto. Introduje anarquía a una ciudad hipócrita. Les demostré que su mundo se desmorona con un poco de gasolina, que su moral los traiciona endebles, escondidos... con sus ajustadas corbatas, actuando civilizados. Refugiados en políticas que callan el murmullo de la sociedad. Ocultos. Pero todos tienen caos y orden en la cabeza, bien y mal. Y cuando todo se descontrola, el caos se apodera. Así se me siento yo. No siento que estoy loco, lo que siento es un constante caos en la cabeza.

Las manos suaves de Harley acariciaron el contorno de su espalda, cómodo, era la única palabra para describir como se sentía cernido sobre ella - Hm...aveces, muy rara vez...- El silencio los abrigaba, lo estaba asiendo bien - La frustración hace lo suyo, y mi mandíbula se siente tan... cansada cariño...- Repitió y recibió el otro beso en la otra comisura - Mejor - No era que se le agotaran las ideas, solo que el desgaste en su quijada era...- tenerte es refrescante.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con las mejillas de Harley, aun encendidas y sudadas destacaban notoriamente en su cara blanca. Sin maquillaje, no miró mucho, porque de inmediato abrió los maxilares y los encajó en su boca apetitosa, la probó. Despacio y sin prisas. Diferente. Reconfortante. Esa alma fresca, traviesa y... libre. De él, para él, suya, suya, suya _**"Solo es delicioso que un viejo zorro como yo, tenga una niña buena como tu"**_

Mentia...de nuevo, un gruñido salió por su boca y tuvo que separarse para no espantar a Harley, mirarla y comunicarle con los ojos que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo Harley lo miraba con la mas devota admiración.

Ella realmente lo admiraba, lo hizo sentir que nadie se le comparó. Único entre la multitud.

Se apoyó en los codos, cara a cara - ¿Quieres divertirte con papi? _Bebe._

Harley subió una mano y despejó su frente de los cabellos verdes - Hasta quedarnos sin aliento Puddin' - Una leve sonrisa en su voz baja, con un dedo reescribió el dañado en su frente, lo acarició. Joker se sacudió abrupto, pero luego. luego sonrió con ella.

Se levantó reincorporandoce, Harley lo imitó, y en cosa de segundos ambos regresaron a sus respectivos asientos. Harley se quitó los elásticos de su cabello, alborotándolo, compartieron miradas de complicidad, J incrustó las llaves, mientras Harley mordió el extremo de su labio ansiosa.

Los cilindros, los engranajes reprodujeron el sonido característico del auto. El preludio de la diversión.

Joker piso fuerte y duro el acelerador, y el lamborghini salió eyectado persiguiendo la noche. La potencia incrementó la velocidad de forma alarmante.

\- ¡A toda maquina! - Jadeó Harley al inconfundible ruido que se propagaba por las calles. La prisa, el viento, la ciudad.

-Adoro este auto Puddin', !Ya es parte de la familia! - El entusiasmo gritó en ella, acelerada, el modelo de auto de Mistah J. corría por las calles majestuoso y aterrador. El peligro segundo a segundo, su vida en manos de J afirmando el volante con poderío.

El auto corría por los 180/K.R. todo iba en aumento. Un desfile de letreros luminosos hacia latir el corazón de Harley al punto ser incontrolable, sus ojos almendrados entraron en éxtasis, casi hiperventilaba su sonrisa era la de una loca feliz. La euforia bailando en su cerebro.

Nada malo podía pasar, Joker era el conductor, estaba en el lugar indicado, con el indicado. El mundo era suyo.

Todos los semáforos eran luz verde para el Rey de Gotham. Burlando la muerte.

Su Puddin la miraba de reojo, él tenia una media sonrisa, de esas que seducen y provocan. Suspiró. J rió.

Su corazón amenazaba con detenerse, la mirada caliente de J hacia que un calor convulsionara en su pulso. La emoción, el regocijo, demasiado. Alargó el brazo al tablero accionando el techo corredizo.

Se asomó a las estrellas para sorpresa de él, lo escuchó gruñir.

Sin embargo la sensación era demasiado grande e irrepetible, ameritaba que esta fuera una ocasional especial. Parecía ser una de esas noches donde los sueños se hacen realidad. De inmediato el viento jaló todo su cabello hacia atrás despejando su cara con una fuerza voraz, se afirmó y permitió que sus pulmones se llenaran, el frió caló en sus huesos. El calor quemaba su corazón.

 _". No existe el cielo ni el infierno para nosotros, un día moriremos, seremos polvo estelar en la zona del silencio, entonces ya no estaré caminando en la cuerda floja, entre la vida y la muerte. Estaré donde no existe el tiempo, ni la gravedad, y bailare para ti…, hasta convertirme en tu constelación estelar"_

En un arrebato de sensaciones indomables. Se quitó la camiseta de algodón, empuñó sus extremos cerrando los ojos a la noche, esta flameó brava con todo su cabello hacia atrás y la desnudes de su busto al descubierto. Advirtió que los celos del Rey de Gotham condujeron por calles vacías; pero no necesitaba de nadie, se sentía hermosa así, ella de nuevo.

 _"Todos deberían caminar desnudos por las calles, quitarse el envoltorio, quedarse con la sustancia de quienes somos realmente. Al demonio lo que nos guste, lo que queramos. Si, soy horrenda por dentro solo por hacer lo que otros no. Pero la vida es una, y esta es mía. Nadie vendrá a vivirla por mi. Y yo decido... ser feliz"_

Se sentía exenta de criticas, se sincronizó con su yo interno, como nunca antes se había sentido. No importaba nadie. Se perdió en el tiempo, fluyo la energía como una brisa marina en la noche de los dos. Las calles eran eternas e interminables, cerró los ojos, con brillantina y escarcha de múltiples colores cayendo en su cara blanca, y cabellos desteñidos, glitter en sus labios pálidos. Estaba de regreso, lo sentía en el alma.

\- ¡Me siento viva! - Sonrió y rió así misma " _Mejor que nunca"_

Joker se molestó por los autos que habían visto los pechos de su pequeña descarada, ni como chocarlos para no hacerle daño. No tenia permiso, no tenia autorización. ¿En que estaba pensando esa loca de mierda? Dejo ir un suave gruñido antes de su grito de alegria...Ella estaba feliz y la rabia disminuyó gradual, una sonrisa avara se formó compartiendo una parte de lo que ella sentía.

También se sentía vivo, exitoso…no le faltaba nada, tenía todo lo que pudiera desear tener. Todos los placeres que cualquier hombre quisiera. Los que el dinero compró, los que no. Sexo, dinero y poder, eran los tres griales que movían el deseo de los hombres. Sus dedos anillados empuñaron el volante con soberbia, el tenia un cuarto, la piedra angular de su propósito. Un gozo de sadico y destructivo placer.

Uno que lo mantuvo en control con el caos en su mente.

De pronto el silencio lo inquietó. Harley. No podía verla, lo que no le imposibilitó vislumbrarla en detalle, con los ojos cerrados, dejandoce llevar en la noche. Fluyendo.

Sonrió con ambición de tener a su compañera de juego con él.

Ella bajó su medio torso desnudo, los brazos cruzados cubriendo sus pechos para entrar en calor. J se giró y retuvo el aliento en la boca.

Se detuvo el tiempo, tiempo muerto en ese segundo eterno. Alargó el brazo con el aliento retenido, mientras el volante era manejado con una mano, retiró los cabellos de su hombro.

\- Lo lamento, pero _Tenia_ que hacerlo... Estoy de regreso y...te debo esta sensación insuperable - Harley miró a su hombre de cuerpo esculpido, no podía contener la avalancha de emociones como ella le atribuyó su dicha.

Sintió el dorso de la mano de J acariciarla con delicadeza.

Con apreciación.

Se miraron el uno en el uno. Atravesaron sus cuerpos, tocaron sus almas. El magnetismo puso en pausa su alrededor.

Harley simplemente pudo susurrar confiada.

\- Toma mi destino...y hacelo tuyo.

J se humedeció los labios atrayendo su cara. Toda la mitad de su cuerpo se inclinó a su boca. Cortó la distancia, fundiendoce, como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo que sus labios. Harley nunca comprendió como podía hacer de un beso tierno, algo erótico y tierno de nuevo. Buen besador, la lentitud aturdió su corazón de sentimiento.

Le costó, pero miró el parabrisas de reojo, le resulto extraño, pues nunca le importó morir accidentada...con J. Ahora era diferente.

\- Chocaremos...- Advirtió en su boca, con las manos en su fuertes hombros.

El lamborghini iba en linea recta, no se redujo la velocidad y las largas calles del centro pasaban una tras otra por los 200/Kxh.

Otros autos hicieron sus desvíos, ruidos estruendosos de neumáticos, ninguno tocó la bocina. Entonces vio un joven transeúnte caminar distraído por el paso peatonal. Su oportunidad.

Se separó y rápidamente giró el volante, direccionando el lambo. Surgió una maldad nefasta y deliciosa en ella, un grito de horror y la sangre salpicó el asfalto. Splash, Splash, gotitas tomaron el camino de la muerte.

\- Uh, ¡Que descuidados somos!

Para cuando J lo notó, acompañó las risa escandalosa de Harley.

Rieron hasta el dolor de estomago, hasta cansarse, hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Harley cubrió su busto con un brazo y le sonrió traviesa - Te dije que estaba de regreso.

\- Es cierto - Una sonrisa gigantesca de J, imposible de hacer con ojos brillantes. Ni gota de gris, un celeste eléctrico asombroso.

\- Deberían prohibir tus besos - Alcanzó la camiseta básica de algodón, la deslizó con prisa por su torso desnudo y sus brazos corrieron a envolver a Joker, que había regresado al volante mas animado que nunca.

Harley abrió los ojos de asombro, J apegó el antebrazo de ella contra sí, en el centro de su pecho.

La retuvo, como diciendo "no lo muevas".

Captó el mensaje con añoranza y se quedo tal cual quería, mejilla con mejilla, envolviéndolo firme.

La sangre subsistió en la mente de los dos al ver al próximo transeúnte, no pudieron evitarlo y el desvió destrozó sus piernas, risas que no querían callarse. Joker permitió que sus manos le cubrieran la visión cegándolo por momentos. En la zona de los clubes, las largas filas y los gorilas en la entrada, la reina traviesa sonrió con malicia divisando muertes que se traducían en la acumulación progresiva de coins. Lo guiaba evadiendo algunos autos a esas horas de la madrugada. La risa efervescente de Harley instaba a Joker a reír maníaco con cada atropello.

Los cuerpos se lanzaban a los costados para esquivar el paso mortal de los reyes de Gotham.

\- ¡Derecha!¡Derecha! ¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! ¡5.000 PUNTOS!¡PUDDIN! - Gritó eufórica.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Harley se hiperventiló totalmente. Su risa burbujeante se fusionaba con la de J, en una sola perfecta y macabra. Las filas en los clubes se volteaban a mirar el destello relámpago del lambo, atravesando la vereda, el asfalto. Dos muertos, tres con riesgo vital, las ruedas chapoteaban sangre. El jefe del crimen rodó el manubrio, una pandilla de negros cantaba hip-hop en una esquina, en otra salían dos prostitutas del "Varón rojo". La noche mala de Gotham se presento disponible. Ellos la tomaron.

Sus palmas lo cegaron con cuidado, a pocos metros dos tipos con chaquetas de cuero se atravesaron en su camino. El lambo era imparable, el impactó los alcanzó y Harley estalló en risas codiciosas.

Harley no diferenciaba, esto prendía fuego en el pecho de J, en casa dejó una madre llorando, una viuda, una familia. Mató indiscriminadamente, sintiendoce como una joven diosa en su ciudad.

La observó con detenimiento por el espejo retrovisor, pupilas dilatadas, ojos grandes en estado de alerta, sin rastro de lucidez.

Viciada. Estaba en un lugar donde ni el Aderall, Éxtasis, Oxicodin la tendrían así.

La pequeña ninfómana que lo montaba como un ponny, no necesitaba drogas para conseguir divertido. Eso le atrajo, le encantó.

Ludopata, estaba húmeda y en excitación por cada muerte. J deseó saturarla hasta que no pudiera vivir sin ello.

 _ **"Oh, Todo lo que necesité era una chica que me entendiera realmente" "Te encontré, te encontré, baby girl"**_

Rió como nunca antes, su Harley ya no podía escapar, Joker no iba a dejar ir a la única persona que realmente lo entendía.

Su chica de 26 estaba en alto, en trance. Quería mas, y él iba a ser el proveedor de sus males.

La música se mezclaba en los bares. Camionetas tranzaban coca y meta. Putas caminaban mareadas, ayudandoce por los hombros y J se encontró mirando por el retrovisor la sonrisa de la reina, extravagante. Perversa y Alegre.

Reía mirándolo con todos sus dientes al descubierto, responsable del halo de muertos y accidentados que dejaron atrás.

\- Tu no ivas a ser feliz con él...- J murmuró - Tu _No_ ivas a lavar platos encerrada en el basurero del que te recoji.

\- No...

\- Cada que lo olvides, voy a recordartelo - Frotó los dedos en el delgado brazo que lo rodeó agarrando su hombro.

Harley sintió su cuerpo entero llegando al limite. Quería estar arriba, en el punto exacto donde su cuerpo explotó en una combustión de adrenalina. Juro que nada la bajó. Alto, alto, alto. Pegó un beso detrás de la oreja de J.

\- Que la noche no acabe, que el sol no salga nunca - La vida se rindió ante Joker, excepto - Oh, Dios! Batsy! - Gimió viendo al Batmovil a lo lejos cruzando una esquina para interceptarlos - _Batsy viene a unirse a la fiesta Puddin'_ \- Cantó con entusiasmo.

\- Oh, Por supuesto que viene Harls - Palmó su mano - No podemos excluirlo y lastimar sus sentimientos, ¿no es verdad? - Lo vio acercarse con un rastro de humo.

\- No lo vamos a dejar fuera - Rebotó a su asiento, ignoró su instinto maternal protector. Los miedos se disolvían al lado de J, se diluyó en la adrenalina y la emoción. Lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba. Sonrió enroscando la lengua - Tenemos noche por delante.

Batsy venia de frente a máxima velocidad, las calles salían volando atrás, sin miedo a estrellarlos en linea recta. J apretó el manubrio, ajustó los cambios, no se desvió y Harley cerró los ojos con fuerza. Gritó, más el impacto nunca llego, pues ambos cruzaron en la esquina.

Las dos mayores fuerzas de la ciudad se miraron cara a cara en el cruce.

Joker no tardó un segundo en reírle - Oh, siento que no te he visto en siglos, ¿Te pusieron toque de queda en casa o que?

Harley distinguió que dentro del Batmovil, el murciélago murmuro áspero - Los tengo - Emano un odio que ninguno de los dos prestó atención - Pudiste haber ido a verme - Dijo neutro, en tono mas alto para ser escuchado.

\- Oh, sácate la cera de los oídos Bats. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo? Sin mascara, no ahí juego - Burló - Pero bueno, ya que te tomaste la molestia en venir. ¿Una carrera?

\- Comencemos.

Para la extrañeza de Harley el murciélago aceptó, Joker se mostró tan confiado como inocuo a lo que podría tramar su némesis. Esa confianza se la adjuntó a Harley, que miro el perfil de J con una amplia sonrisa. Lista para la acción, se agarro de la parte baja del asiento con ambas manos. Anclandoce. Lo único racional que hizo esa noche.

Ambos pisaron el acelerador, el sonido de los motores, los pistones, resonó en todo el centro oeste de Gotham sobrepasando cualquier límite de velocidad, y física cuántica. Sacaron chispas de sus carrocerías chocándose mutuamente, codo a codo, los capós se turnaban por centímetros para liderar.

Joker reía cual loco conduciendo, olvidándose de todo.

" _Me muero por verte así "Quiero verte así_ "

Los vehículos iban tan rápido, que en cosa de segundos se alejaron del centro y sus notarias, bancos e instituciones de trabajadores, iban acercándose al sector industrial del muelle a pasos agigantados.

 _"Algo me huele mal, ¿Por que Batsy no ah hecho un movimiento para detenernos?"_ Las chispas hacían estragos saltando al costado, raspando la pintura del deportivo. Abolladura en la puerta de J, el Batmovil lo empujaba orillandolo a un costado, y viceversa. Harley pensó que la puerta seria arrancada por la colisión constante de los dos. Su lucha no tenia fin.

Entonces lo vio, el escenario no era bueno, las calles se acortaron y al final la embarcaciones cerraban cualquier intento de huida. Camiones de carga, uno al lado de otro y muy a lo lejos una grúa.

\- ¡Es una trampa! - Gritó con el pánico dándole una bofetada en la cara por idiota.

Joker dejó de reír y apretó los dientes. Intentó eludir el Batmovil, pese a que este se apegaba a él impidiendo que tomara otra calle, las chispas salían copiosas.

El gruñido de J le dio un retorcijón en el estómago a Harley, se tocó el vientre negando con la cabeza – No.…no…no.

Demasiado tarde, al entrar en un callejón sin salida el Batmovil se cruzó por detrás bloqueando un posible retroceso. El olor a mar solo empeoró su malestar y malos recuerdos. - ¡Puddin'! – Gimió con temor, que rápidamente se negó a aceptarlo, apretó su brazo – ¡No voy a dejar que nos intimide! – Gruñó con fiereza, más a si misma, que a él. Una mano en el vientre.

\- No, porque no saldrás por ningún motivo del auto – Amenazó.

Asintió con la cabeza y soltó su brazo, justo para cuando Batman abrió la puerta sacando a J hacia atrás con una fuerza descomunal. Atinó a cerrarla escuchando la risa de Joker por todo el callejón.

\- Esas no son formas de iniciar un reencuentro – Alegó Joker desde el piso – Tenemos cierto…– Hizo un ademan con la mano –… Protocolo, que debemos de cumplir. ¿Cómo estas?¿Como te ah ido, no?

Las botas de Batman se acercaron a él, lo levantó del piso con la fuerza de un toro embravecido – ¡AGHW! - Su puño conecto al instante de tenerlo de frente. Joker lo recibió de lleno muyendo su cara, explotó en una risa que de a poco calló fijando sus ojos en él. - Hasta que finalmente saliste de tu retiro.… Esconderse tanto tiempo, es de cobardes, ¿lo sabias? – Provocó avivando el rencor en los ojos de Batman – Mira esa barba roñosa y descuidada. La depresión te consumió – Batman lo pescó del cuello con ambas manos, alzándolo del piso – Pero aquí estas…te salve de vivir enclaustrado.

Batman azotó su cara en la pared de ladrillos quebrando su nariz por el impacto. Joker reía y reía, se puse de pie y se la enderezó a una distancia prudente con la sangre saliendo a chorros.

-¡Se acabo Joker! – Gruñó Batman al cielo oscuro, lanzó el puño, Joker lo bloqueó. Deslizo una cuchilla afilada de la manga de la gabardina iniciando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Harley asomó los ojos en el techo corredizo del Lamborghini, se paralizó recordando la ira contenida del caballero de la noche, Barbara, Jason, Salvatore Jr., demasiado odio enfrascado para contenerlo. El murciélago había salido de la Batcueva decidido a vengar todo lo del último tiempo. Las muertes que ni siquiera ella sabía, cómo todo el personal del edificio Wayne Corporación, sus empleados de menor a mayor confianza, todos involucrados.

Los golpes de Batman iban con venganza, odio y resentimiento. Su mirada era de muerte.

Joker esquivó y contraatacó cada uno de sus golpes. Codazos, puños y patadas, Batman se agachó, logrando propinar un puñetazo hacia arriba en la mandíbula, Joker cortó una transversal profunda en el pecho de Batman que escurrió el líquido carmesí. – ¿Cuánto es el peso de tu conciencia Bats? ¿Por qué no te entregas a lo que somos? El mundo no va a ser un mejor lugar, porque tu intentes hacerlo mejor para ellos.

Enterró la cuchilla en su hombro, apuñalándolo hasta el mango, Batman la desenterró con un sonoro quejido.

\- Desperdicias tu maldita energía. Vamos, enfrentalo - Joker pisó con fuerza en el talón y se asomó una punta filosa en la bota de combate, que enterró en la pelvis del justiciero – El honor y la verdad son un mito hoy en día – Le dijo de cerca – ¡El mundo no cambiara por un tipo con capa! Super-bobo lo comprobó.

\- ¡Te equivocas! - Batman lo agarró golpeando su cráneo en el capo del Batmovil con el raciocinio fuera de control, sin medir las consecuencias. - !Yo - No - Me - Rindo! - La ira en auge en sus puños de acero.

\- No te contengas - J gruñó - Sacalo.

Al golpe le siguieron uno tras otro, rompiendo encías, haciendo de su boca un charco de sangre y cortes en los labios del payaso.

Joker se apoyó en sus talones, lo empujó y logro alejarlo algo aturdido, pero no con menos fuerza que su contrincante. Batman no cedió en ir contra él – Tú no tienes perdón – Gruñó entre dientes - Nunca te reformaras. ¡Tú mereces morir! – Lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo desbalanceó de su eje. Todo lo acumulado enardeció en ese golpe fulminante.

Joker cayó de espaldas al capo de nuevo, alzó la cabeza para recibir una electricidad de mil watts de potencia noquearlo con el eléctrchock que sostenía Batman. Cegado por sus propios demonios, el caballero de la noche lo lanzó lejos, sacó otro artefacto semejante a una manopla que empezó a calentarse a 1.500 grados Celsius en sus nudillos. La marca del murciélago.

\- Tu no quebraras mi moral – Lo tenía agarrado por el cuello, alzando su puño – No harás leña del árbol caído, ni corromperás mis creencias, ni mi fe en la humanidad. !LO PAGARAS! ¡TODO!

Una mano detuvo su grueso antebrazo a punto de marcarlo de por vida, quemando el murciélago en la cara del payaso. Usando toda su fuerza Harley lo sostenía apretando los dientes.

Clavó su mirada en la de Batman, con los dientes rechinando de fuerza – Nnnno…lo…haras….- El fuego que emitió la manopla de mucilago se sentía en su mano.

La fuerza de Batman no se comparaba ni un poco a la de Harley, ella frunció el ceño en lo inevitable; miró fijo los marrones de él, traspasándolos. La fuerza de su mirada lo desorientó un milisegundo, en el que su puño se impulsó con todo hacia adelante y la mano de Harley alcanzó a cubrir la mitad del ala del murciélago, quemando su palma, y la otra mitad quemando la mejilla de J.

Ahogó un grito de dolor con los ojos rojos. Escurrieron lagrimas.

Batman retrocedió varias pasos - ¿Por qué? – Murmuró.

Harley se secó los ojos de inmediato - Tu…si, lo vi… estas tan dañado como él. La diferencia es que él me dejó entrar. Tu no has dejado entrar a nadie. Lo lamento por ti.

Batman apretó los puños - Él no es capaz de amar a nadie. ¡Date cuenta! – La agarró por los hombros, remeciéndola con coraje.

\- ¡No necesito que me ame de la misma forma que yo lo hago! – Gritó esquivando su cara. No dio un paso atrás – En ese…odio y dolor que ustedes dos tienen, el que tu…diriges a los criminales y él a todos. Ahí…- Tembló – Un espacio, que él me da, ese es mío. Él me dará lo que tiene dentro, y yo estaré ahi para recibirlo.

" _Me gusta pensar que su capacidad de sentir estaba atrofiada por falta de uso"_ Sin embargo ella guardó cada palabra afectuosa de J, que la hiciera sentir que había algo allí. Que comprobara que el corazón de él latía como el de ella. Que podía sentir, por mucho que lo clasificaran de psicópata - Hubo un hombre antes...lo hubo - Aun quedaba algo, ella quería ese algo por mínimo que fuera. Creció, se modifico con obsesión, deseo y lujuria, lo que no importó. De hecho, lo intensificó.

\- Aun es tiempo.

\- ¡No lo es! – Se intentó soltar de Batman, pero era inamovible. Entre forcejeos su mano grande y enguantada alcanzó la espalda de Harley, mientras recibía patadas en las pantorrillas. Al contacto de sus heridas se miraron a los ojos. El quejido de Harley las delató. Batman la agarro por los brazos, volteándola, inclinandola.

\- ¡¿Crees que esto está bien?! Puedes terminarlo. Existe un programa de protección, puedes cambiar de identidad. Puedo enviarte al extranjero.

\- No lo entiendes, nadie lo parara, ni nadie me parara – Rió hilarante – De verdad, siento que no tengas a alguien para ti. Pero lamento mucho más que tus propósitos no te lleven a ninguna parte - Pegó una patada trasera - Crees que haces lo correcto, pero la gente muere de cáncer, de un asalto, un accidente de auto, la gente muere sin importar la fecha y hora. No haces ninguna diferencia.

\- ¡Están equivocados! – Bramó con furia y saliva en la cara de Harley. Sus brazos resintiendo la fuerza de su agarre.

\- Solo digo…la verdad – Sonrió con malicia – No me retractare, lo sabes…el crimen nunca muere. Las personas si, ¡De lo que sea! Hasta un niño de cinco años lo sabe. Lo peor es que no quieres admitir que necesitas de esto o no sería nada de ti.

Batman contrajo la mandíbula con ira, sin darse cuenta de que Harley hacía tiempo para que J se despertara.

\- Nunca serias feliz si el crimen llegara a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, o esta miserable ciudad. Te satisface salir de noche, más que pasar una noche con una mujer en casa. Deberías agradecernos por seguir dándole sentido a tu vida. A todos mis amigos del crimen.

\- ¡Tú no eras así! – Ladró.

\- ¡Yo soy lo que quiero ser Batsy! – Se remeció pensando en la forma de salir de allí, con J - Puddin es la ideología de lo que ocurre un maldito día, te diré que…la locura es solo un estado de ánimo más, como la depresión, la euforia, ¡Como cualquier otro! Tú se lo niegas a todos. Ya no puedes regresar al hombre que eras sin la mascara. Ve y diles que necesitas que alguien muera. A ver si no te acusan de loco y encierran por tu deseo oculto.

Usó toda su fuerza para separarse _"Él se quedó atrapado en ese día, en ese estado loco. Él es la caracterización pura de esa idea" -_ La vida, la escoria de este mundo asqueroso no merece un héroe como tú para salvarlos, déjalos ser, tan crueles, tan detestables…. e idiotas como son.

\- ¡Basta Quinn...! - Gruñó - Todos sabemos que te hizo un lavado de cerebro, pero todavía hay gente inocente allá afuera. Solo contribuyo a que el mundo no sea un infierno – Masculló girando a J en el capo, a lo que Harley se desesperó. – No creas que esta vez será tan fácil, voy a desarticular su reinado. Se acabo para ustedes.

No hizo falta que le dijera a Harley que no se lo llevaría a Arkham; esta vez, estaba decidido a retenerlo bajo su custodia día y noche. Esta vez, tenía adaptado todo para que muriera recluido, sin hablar con nadie, sin contacto, sin nadie, ni formas de escapar. Para siempre encerrado – En cuanto a ti…también vendrás conmigo.

Se le heló la sangre a Harley por lo potente de su mirada. No tenía opciones, no podía luchar contra él, ni usar sus piernas, ni abalanzarse, ni mucho menos caer arrojada, tampoco tenía con que atacarlo. Tan pronto vio que Batman le dio la espalda, sacando las esposas especiales, sus ojos escudriñaron el suelo, corrió y recogió una de las cuchillas de J, y se la clavó repetidas veces en la unión de la clavícula y el hombro.

Batman gruñó girándose, agarrándola de la cara – No me hagas lastimarte. - Apretó sus mejillas. Harley soltó una risita - ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Se acabo! ¡Compréndelo! – La arrojó a un poste de luz detrás de ellos. Harley se agarró de este en un acto reflejo para no caer, corrió hacia Batman con un grito alentador arrebatándole las esposas, las lanzó lo más lejos que le dio el brazo. No obstante Joker seguía sin despertar. La impotencia de Harley la llevó a golpear a Batman por la espalda con ambos puños.

\- ¡Déjanos Tranquilos! – Se metió debajo de Batman y se antepuso a J – No lo harás. ¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!

Batman intentó retirarla, pero Harley no se dejó, se aferró al caballero de la noche por los hombros pegando su cuerpo menudo de frente a él. _"No puedes llevártelo ahora, no ahora que esperamos una familia"_ Podian pasar meses sin verlo, un año o peor. Su corazón se trizó. _"Quiero mi oportunidad"_ \- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! – La separó y su puñetazo la golpeó con una fuerza de colisión impactante, haciendo que la parte de atrás de su cabeza se azotara en el asfalto. Todo se fue a negro.

 _Harleen...Harleen..._

En la lejanía alguien se acercaba a Harley, una silueta oscura e imponente de 1, 95, de complexión robusta caminó a ella acercándosele en un túnel de luz hasta quedar frente a los ojos de su subconsciente, el cuerpo hecho de sombra se puso encuclillas. Incrédula parpadeó con la caricia de la mano en el lugar del golpe en su cara - ¿Viniste a ayudarme…? Papá…

La cara de Harley en el asfalto lo miró desde allí ponerse de pie, y posicionarse delante de ella, con las manos extendidas para pasar por sobre él, antes de tocarla. Tan entrañable que quiso llorar, mas no pudo. Todo su porte de sombra se irguió cual Goliat, la amplitud de la espalda tapó las entradas de luz.

De repente, en lo que duro su parpadeó el negro la cegó y no pudo evitar que la tristeza la invadiera. Movió la cara desorientada con el dolor expandiéndose en la comisura de su boca. Su conciencia regresó en largos y duros parpadeos, todo lo que quedo de su figura paterna desapareció.

Había vuelto a la realidad, estaba sola. Al igual que tantas otras veces en circunstancias difíciles, tenía que salir de esta.

Apoyó las manos en el asfalto del callejón, vislumbró que Batman había recuperado las esposas especiales y se disponía a colocárselas a J tendido en el capó del Batmovil.

La nariz y boca de J hecho un desastre en un riachuelo de sangre, se le apretó el corazón en la imagen bien conocida. La capa del enmascarado se mecía de espalda dejando ver solo la cara de Joker. Una ira prepotente y silenciosa se apoderó de ella, era cosa de segundos para que fuera su turno de ser arrestada. El golpe del murciélago había lanzado su cuerpo a la orilla del lambo, atinó a abrir la puerta, meter la mano debajo del asiento tanteando su revólver, lo recogió perdiendo toda la noción de sus cávales, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y dementes, su ceño se contrajo de pura rabia.

Levantó el arma, y disparó.

Una bala, dos y la tercera salieron expedidas a la rodilla izquierda de Batman, la única parte vulnerable de su traje para hacer el movimiento articular. Batman lanzó un gruñido desgarrador que se escuchó por todo el silencio del cielo, su rotula se hizo añicos en trozos de hueso y cartílago, la sangre fluyó y Harley corrió por su vida con un grito ensordecedor, pateó la unión en pedazos, Batman gruñó cayendo hacia el frente.

De inmediato intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor era insoportable, su propio peso corporal no permitía que se apoyara en su rotula fragmentada. El cañón del revolver de Harley presionó en el centro de su frente.

\- Me quedan tres disparos y no dudaré en usarlos en tu otra rodilla – Su pie pisaba fuerte la afectada – ¿Batsy? – Batman mullía a dientes apretados, solo entonces se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

\- No puedo…ponerme de pie – A Harley se le corto la respiración de un salto, le dio una mirada a J – ¡Alfred! Prepara un quirófano – Un quejido ronco emitió el caballero de la noche, agarrando a Harley por el antebrazo con fuerza.

Harley se desconcertó por un segundo, no podía dejar de pensar que estaría en serios problemas cuando Joker despertara. Sacudió la cabeza, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para asimilarlo todo. Bajo la mirada a Batman – Dame las llaves.

\- ¡NO! – Sonó eco.

\- ¡Dame las malditas llaves! – Lo más importante era salir de allí con J. Se agachó a ultrajarlo y Batman apretó con más fuerza su antebrazo. Ambos se miraron con odio y furia, profundizaron él uno en el otro, era tal la intensidad en los marrones de Bruce, que Harley pudo ver toda su furia dolorida, un dolor guardado por años y murmuró – ¿Qué fue lo te pasó?

\- No es de tu incumbencia! – Bramó Bruce.

Harley no se inmuto, nunca había visto los ojos de Bruce tan de cerca y lo que vio fue una fuerte tristeza entrelazada con ira, una dolorosa muerte podría ser, no estaba segura - Lo que sea que te haya pasado para ser lo que eres…lo vuelcas todo en nosotros, los criminales. No permitas que consuma TODA tu vida o terminaras solo y amargado; más de lo que ya estas – Relajó su expresión – Dame la llave y te ayudaré a apoyarte. Tienes que irte ahora Batsy.

El murciélago fue soltando su antebrazo de a poco – Ellos me levantaron cuando no tenía esperanza, me mostraron la luz – Gruñó - Quiero dársela a los que... la necesitan – Se quejó.

Harley alcanzó una cuchilla, rasgó con fuerza la capa y le dijo mientras le hacia el más duro torniquete – Quieres darles luz, sin embargo… a cambio, tu vida se oscurece – Le hizo un grueso nudo y recalcó – No permitas que te absorba, no del todo o no te quedara nada para ti.

Batman se le quedo mirando Habia una verdad que no podía negar. Sin embargo no era tiempo de eso, cruzó el brazo en su hombro y ambos se levantaron lentamente dejando un charco de sangre en el piso.

Aun pie, Harley lo ayudó en el tramo al asiento del Batmovil, la puerta se abrió y este se introdujo estirando la pierna. Su voz grave e irrefutable le anunció – Tardare...en volver – Puso su mirada en el realce de su vientre – Contempla la idea de darlos en adopción. Esto…nunca acabará. Pueden tener una vida diferente…

Harley sintió que habló por él...Batman y su historia, por eso no se ofendió con la sugerencia – Solo si muriera, y no Bats, yo soy su madre y me quedare con ellos hasta el final – Le mostró la mano para recibir la llave.

Bruce se la entregó, con algo incomprensible, fuerte dentro de si. La maternidad en los ojos de Harley, un niño dentro de ella. Cambiar el curso de la historia. Abrió toda la mano grande, acercándola lentamente a su pequeño vientre y lo abarcó todo a mano abierta, mirándolo directamente, parecía ver por dentro - ¿Estas bien? -

La magnitud de su mirada era tal, que la espantó. Harley dio un paso atrás.

Rodeó el Batmovil rápidamente perturbada por el gesto y tomó a J por los hombros – Mph…- Lo arrastró sosteniendo su peso y con cuidado se arrodilló poniendo su cabeza en su pierna.

\- ¿Por qué hice eso? - Murmuró Batman, activo el piloto automático, el vehículo retrocedió y salió del callejón a una velocidad inmensurable perdiéndose en la noche de Gotham.

Harley levantó el rostro de J, rajó el costado de su camiseta tratando de detener el sangrado de nariz. Quiso preguntarle a Batman si Gordon o la policía vendrían. Sin embargo, claramente las intenciones de Batman era recluirlos Él; y no ellos, para usar sus propios métodos.

Y aparte, para cuando miró, el murciélago ya se había ido. Internamente cruzó los dedos apretando el tabique de J, mientras otro montón de sangre le salía por la boca.

Secó los cortes y con cuidado paso un dedo por sus dientes, estaban todos intactos. Suspiró, y abrazó su cabeza intentando mantener la calma – Estaremos bien, siempre lo estamos.

Trató de mover el cuerpo de J, para conducir ella como fuera a casa, pero era demasiado pesado y, tenía miedo de hacer más fuerzas.

De pronto sintió gotas de agua en su cabeza, unas tras otra comenzaron a caer, cayeron en la frente de J, Harley aprovechó de mover su cara, la acarició con las yemas. Se alivio al ver que Joker arrugó el entrecejo, esparció el agua fría de la lluvia y Joker apretó los parpados.

Entreabrió los ojos, y la preocupación salió por su boca - ¿Cuántos dedos ves Puddin'? – Le enseñó tres.

Joker abrió los ojos de par en par cual energúmeno, la empujó con la mano en la cara y se puso de pie exigiendo - ¡¿Dónde está?!. – Siseó.

En el suelo, Harley con las manos a los costados le respondió en shock - Se fue, se acaba de ir– A lo que Joker se giró con la boca escurriendo sangre, su nariz goteo tambien. Harley quiso retroceder; más Joker la agarró del brazo levantándola y la empujó de espaldas al lambo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo pasó?

Harley esquivó su cara y sus ojos – Lo convencí para que se fuera – Trató de sonar convincente, pero por dentro su corazón se apretujó en su ira. Pánico de decirle que Batman iba de camino a una cirugía para ver si tendría movilidad en la pierna, que podría tener serias consecuencias para regresar al juego eterno de sus vidas.

La diversión de Mr. J.

Todas las posibilidades eran malas, y las mismas para que ella saliera ilesa. Joker le sostuvo la cara apretándola con los dedos, acercó la suya.

\- Perra...Mientes…- Respiró irregular – Dime, que – mierda- sucedió.

Harley extendió los brazos por los costados del lambo. La lluvia caía copiosa – Te lo diré cuando te calmes, ¿Bien? - Intentó sonar ruda.

Joker no cambio el odio en su semblante, creció más. Bajó la barbilla, la mirada y escupió la sangre a un lado. La agarró del brazo, rodeando el auto y la empujó adentro cerrando la puerta con un feroz portazo.

Harley se sobresaltó encogiéndose de hombros, Joker se subió al asiento del conductor.

Gruñó bajo y despacio.

Sus ojos se desviaron al retrovisor, observó el ala de murciélago quemada, cerca de su oreja.

La miro fijamente - Me marcó como su perra…– Susurró y se relamió la sangre con una sonrisa escalofriante – Oh…Jason…, ojo por ojo. ¿no? ¡Esto no es un maldito empate!

Harley sabía que Joker había marcado a Jason Tod con un hierro al rojo vivo de ganado. No se atrevió a mencionar que la marca iba dirigida a toda su cara, en vez de a esa parte entre su oreja y cabello. Las cicatrices nunca le importaron, pero esto era diferente.

Lo que significó y denostó en literal.

Con cautela, corrió lentamente su mano quemada atrás de su espalda, ocultó la suya, la empuñó.

Pocas veces había visto a Joker emitir tanta cólera, indignación. Se le secó la boca. Se paralizó.

Joker arrancó el lambo con una rabia palpable en el aire, condujo endemoniadamente todo el trayecto con gruñidos silenciosos y de temer. Harley no se atrevia a hablar, ninguna palabra salia por su boca.

Muda. No quería pensar en las consecuencias. En nada. Se paralizo de los pies a la cabeza. Mucha responsabilidad recaía en ella. Eso dolió mas que sus heridas. ¿Por que no se fue escondida? ¿Por que no lo abandonó? ¿Por que otra vez la locura sacó todo de ella? Problemas. Un iman para los problemas. Parecia no merecer tener hijos, ni vestido de novia. Ni ser feliz. ¿Eran esas las consecuencias? Subidas y bajadas. Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar. Psicologicamente sentia irse por el desague.

Se corrió apegada a la puerta, sumergida en la incertidumbre cruzó el brazo en su estómago, sobándose con discreción el vientre. Se alejó todo lo que pudo de su ira. "... _No quiero que lleguemos a casa"_

* * *

 **Ok, no se exactamente que decir. Solo...no sean muy malos? . Subire la continuacion en la madrugada. Tenia los dos caps escritos hace algun tiempo, faltaba arreglarlos. Detalles y eso. Han pasado muchas cosas malas en mi vida, de las cuales no quiero entrar en detalle. Pero si, bueno decir, que mi computador terminó destrozado en una pelea en mi casa y eso ayudo a que me retrasara. de ahi en comprar otra laptop y bueno. Tampoco es excusa. No creo que aun me queden lectores. XD por el tiempo que ah pasado. Pero si alguien quiere leer todabia. Pues tengo esto. Espero que les guste y como digo. La continuacion esta hecha. Lo esta y lo subire en la madrugada. Pocas horas. Aunque bien...me han dicho, perdi toda credibilidad. Quiero demostrar que lo hare.**

 **Un abrazo. Gracias por sus mensajes, buenos y malos. Senti que necesitaba incluir a Batman, para refrescar la historia. darle la accion que queria, y en si, lo hice porque el siguiente cap, es de... digamos "la boda" y eso, vendria a recuperar la esperanza de Harley. Ademas que queria mostrar lo que cada persona representa, o siente, o su vision. Algo asi. XD**

 **seee...i crazy. La cosa es que despues que mi inspiracion fuera en picada, esto se me vino a la mente y me la devolvio (:**


End file.
